Eddie's Angels: Destiny and Together Again
by GoldenGirl1920
Summary: WWE's elite heavenly Diva trio is back again and this time with their biggest battle yet: against Vickie Guerrero, Eddie Guerrero's widow who's made Smackdown a living hell now that she's the General Manager.
1. Prologue

**Summary:**** WWE's elite heavenly Diva trio is back again and this time with their biggest battle yet: against Vickie Guerrero, Eddie Guerrero's widow who's made Smackdown a living hell now that she's the General Manager.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

"Eddie's Angels" consisted of Nicole Mitchell, Delancey Scott, and Rochelle Kennedy and the group has been together since February 2006.

It all started when Randy Orton said some harsh, controversial comments about Eddie Guerrero, who passed away of heart failure back in November 2005, to Rey Mysterio after Rey became the 2006 Royal Rumble winner eliminating Randy and earned a World Heavyweight Championship title shot at Wrestlemania 22. That's when Nicole gave the idea to put together "Eddie's Angels," naming the group after Eddie Guerrero, and team up with Rey to stop Randy dead in his tracks from winning the World Heavyweight Championship at Wrestlemania 22.

That mission was accomplished but the war was far from over.

After Randy was injured, he came back a few months later with another mission: end the legendary, the immortal Hulk Hogan's winning streak at Summerslam. It all started when Randy was hitting on Hulk's daughter Brooke to get to Hulk Hogan and that's when "Eddie's Angels" secretly made a comeback playing pranks on Randy to once again stop him from accomplishing a devious mission. The Angels' plan almost backfired when a new WWE Diva named Alicia Weatherford came around almost destroying the Angels; but at Summerslam, Randy Orton lost his match to Hulk Hogan and "Eddie's Angels" had an equalizer of their own named Brittany Swanson who helped "Eddie's Angels" stop Alicia and once again, Randy dead in their tracks and forced Alicia to quickly quit the WWE.

"Eddie's Angels" accomplishments lead them to take over and carry on the Eddie Guerrero for another year until their biggest battle came about in November of last year.

It all started at Survivor Series when Dave Batista, Rochelle's husband, was facing the Undertaker in a Hell in a Cell match for the World Heavyweight Championship match and just when the Undertaker was about to beat Dave, Edge returned costing the Undertaker the title. Everyone was speechless at the moment as to why, but the real shocker came on Smackdown. It was revealed that Edge and Vickie Guerrero, who is now the General Manager of Smackdown since Theodore Long had a heart attack during his wedding back in September, were in cahoots to screw the Undertaker and that Vickie was "punishing" Edge by making him the number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship. It was also revealed that she had begun a romantic relationship with him and Vickie gave Edge a title match against Dave on Smackdown the following week. But that match has halted as Dave, Edge, and the Undertaker were to face each other at Armageddon.

That night, Edge won the World Heavyweight Championship defeating Dave and the Undertaker using two Edge impostors known as the Major Brothers, who were now known as Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder, to help him: another devious plan set up by Edge and Vickie.

Since then, Vickie has made Smackdown a living hell thanks to some more devious plans like Chavo Guerrero winning the ECW Championship from CM Punk back in January thanks to Edge and Rey 

Mysterio out of action because of a biceps injury. He was the number one contender to face Edge for the World Heavyweight Championship at the Royal Rumble but came out empty-handed.

The biggest devious plan was when Vickie Guerrero plotted "Eddie's Angels" to face each other at Wrestlemania 24 for the Women's Championship. The Angels couldn't back out of that predicament but acted as though their friendship was really broken. The plan was set in motion up until the biggest spectacle of sports-entertainment and Rochelle finally ended up winning the Women's Championship keeping her undefeated streak alive and "Eddie's Angels" is making another comeback to once and for all triumph.

Their plan this time: to be rid of Vickie Guerrero permanently who could more or less than just Eddie Guerrero's widow. Rochelle has the proof that could have Vickie removed from the General Manager position and the Angels might have uncovered more of what Vickie was and still is really up to.


	2. Backlash

**NOTE: Sorry for the delay of this story. I'm really busy with school knowing that this is my senior year of college but I will try to keep up the story as I can.**

**Chapter 2: Backlash**

Backlash was in Baltimore, Maryland and "Eddie's Angels" were in their own locker room getting ready.

They, along with some other WWE superstars, arrived in Baltimore today because yesterday was Delancey's wedding. She had just finally gotten married to former WWE Superstar Bobby Lashley at Walt Disney World in Lake Buena Vista, Florida and Nicole & Rochelle were her maids of honor.

Today, they were special enforcers for this 12-Diva tag team match which was Mickie James, Maria, Ashley, Michelle McCool, Cherry, and Kelly Kelly versus Beth Phoenix, Melina, Jillian Hall, Victoria, new Smackdown Diva Natalya, and Layla. Along with the Angels were their equalizer Brittany, Kayla Thompson who is the bodyguard of Nicole's husband John Cena's female entourage, the Chain Gang Diva Squad consisting of her, Nicole, Brittany, and Tina Alexander, Kimberly Montgomery, and Amanda who was the CDGS' former enemy and Randy Orton's partner.

This all started last week on RAW when Maria, Nicole, Tina, Brittany, Kayla, Delancey, Kimberly, Mickie, Ashley, Michelle, Cherry, and Kelly Kelly threw an official celebration of Rochelle finally winning the Women's Championship and then Beth, Jillian, Victoria, Melina, Layla and Natalya got involved and Beth said she along with the some of the WWE Divas were sick and tired of Rochelle butting in other people's business and getting away with everything. Then Amanda came about and said that the girls were just jealous of Rochelle because she's still undefeated and it lead to a slap in the face to Beth and an all-out Diva brawl which lead to the match.

"So what do you think?" Delancey said showing her make-up to Nicole and Rochelle.

"You look fine," Nicole said.

"Yeah, you do," Rochelle said.

"Since I'm married, I should start looking like a hot mama now that Kyra is my daughter and also a 'hot housewife,'" Delancey said.

"Doing what?" Nicole said. "You were a tomboy and then you started dressing sexy since you and Bobby got together."

"You know what I mean. I'm officially dropping the tomboy look, look like a 'sexy soccer mom,' and probably wear my hair in a bun."

"Geez, our little Angel is growing up," Rochelle said.

"Well, Rochelle, you have changed in the last year. You went from conservative to biker chick with your hair black, a labret & Monroe piercing, and six tattoos. And dressing like a biker chick wearing chaps."

"Hey, when you're married to an animal, your whole self changes. That happened to me."

"Well, when I got together with John," Nicole said, "I was no longer that……XXX-rated adult movie star Amanda mentioned to me that Randy was using me because of my so-called fetish. I am the Princess of Thuganomics looking like a hip-hop vixen."

"I guess the men in our lives changed us to something better, huh?" Delancey said.

"Yep."

Later, Backlash was on and it was time for the match between Dave and Shawn Michaels.

This match came about when at Wrestlemania 24, Shawn Michaels was able to beat Ric Flair forcing him to retire. Shawn explained on RAW that Ric asked for his A-game and that's what he gave Ric. Shawn also mentioned that he had a chance to end Ric Flair's career and he did. He said he's the man responsible for Ric Flair's career being over and it's a burden that he gets to carry the rest of his life. Dave, however, thought differently and then on Smackdown, Dave went face-to-face with Shawn saying that he hasn't found closure and that Wrestlemania was the hardest night of his life that he wasn't going to see his mentor and best friend again. Dave then accused Shawn of doing the wrong thing by facing Ric Flair and that he let his ego get in the way of his friendship with Ric Flair.

The battle kept getting personal especially with Chris Jericho in the middle when on RAW he wanted Shawn Michaels to admit that he thrived on retiring Ric Flair and that's what he was built to do and Chris got superkicked for it. Then Chris appeared on Smackdown and said to Dave that it must have been horrible to know Ric Flair hand-picked Shawn Michaels over him to be his opponent at Wrestlemania. And Chris asked the crowd for a show of hands of those who think Dave wanted to retire Flair himself and think Dave is more jealous than Shawn Michaels. Chris ended getting a Batista Bomb and that's what lead Chris Jericho to become the special guest referee.

Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle following him. Rochelle was wearing a tan short sleeved jumpsuit dress, black boots, and her hair curled. Dave did his thing with the pyro with Rochelle kneeling in front of him and Rochelle got back up and the two walked down the aisle and got into the ring. Rochelle stood in the middle of the ring Dave got on the turnbuckles raising the arm in the air and got back down. Then Shawn Michaels' entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain pumping up the crowd. Then he got down on his knees and raised his arms in the air as the pyro went off and then he walked down the ramp and got in the ring. Shawn continued to pump the crowd up as he took off his cowboy hat and shirt and then Rochelle got out of the ring and Shawn & Dave had some words for each other as Chris called for the bell.

Dave and Shawn circled around the ring and Shawn went behind Dave and Dave landed a hard back elbow to the jaw. Shawn landed some right hands and Dave shoved Shawn down on the mat and Shawn faked Sweet Chin Music as Dave grabbed Shawn setting up for a Batista Bomb. But Shawn then rolled to the outside to regroup and he got back in the ring and then Shawn quickly went behind Dave again and kicked him in the back of the leg. Shawn kept kicking Dave to the corner and got him in a headlock before Dave reversed and got a clean break before Shawn went back to hitting some right hands to Dave. Then Shawn went to whip Dave but Dave reversed whipping Shawn to the corner and splashed him and Dave choked Shawn in the neck with his boot. Dave then whipped Shawn to the corner and charged but Shawn put both feet up to Dave's face.

Shawn took the knee out from behind with a chopblock and then he bounced off the ropes before Dave countered a spinebuster attempt into Shawn's loosely-applied crossarm breaker. Shawn sat on the hold for a long minute and then was hitting some knee drops to Dave's arm and got the hold again as Dave rolled up for a two count. Shawn was still locked in on the hold and Dave pinned the shoulders down again for a two count and then Dave powered both of them into the air. Shawn managed to flip Dave over the top rope to the floor and Dave was holding onto his arm as Shawn grabbed him and ran him into the steel ringpost. Shawn got back in the ring and Dave soon followed and Shawn ended up stomping and landing some knee drops on Dave's arm and shoulder. Then Shawn got a half nelson hammerlock on Dave but he was too strong and then Shawn pulled Dave's arm on the middle rope and Dave then came back with a kick to the midsection and some right hands but Shawn landed a drop toe hold and was clubbing Dave in the back.

Shawn twisted Dave's arm in a hold and Dave then powered up and reversed a whip to the corner and charged but Shawn landed a back elbow and went upside down holding Dave's arm. Shawn came back down out of the ring and went up on the turnbuckle and dived clubbing Dave in the back and went back on the arm before Dave got Shawn on his shoulders and landed a Samoan Drop. Both men got up as Shawn went to the corner and Dave went after him before Shawn landed some chop and he went to whip Dave but Dave reversed and Shawn went upside down in the corner and walked into a hard clothesline from Dave who used his good arm. Both men got up and Dave rammed Shawn into the corner and landed some shoulderblocks and he whip Shawn to the corner and Dave landed a running powerslam for a nearfall. Dave went for a Batista Bomb but Shawn slipped out and slapped on the crossface in center ring and when Dave drew close to the ropes, Shawn released the hold, made a cover for a nearfall, and then slapped on the crossface again.

Dave then made it to the bottom ropes on the second crossface and Chris called for a break. Chris emphatically pulled Shawn off the hold, leading to a bit of confrontation between Chris and Shawn and Shawn went back on the arm clubbing on it and Dave landed a side slam for a two count. Dave then whipped Shawn to the ropes and missed a clothesline and then Shawn then nailed a flying forearm and he kipped up but Dave suddenly speared him off his feet for a close nearfall. Then Dave lifted Shawn to the turnbuckle and was punching him and then Shawn then shoved Dave off the top and delivered the trademark high elbow drop. He tuned up the band for sweet chin music, but Dave came to his feet quicker than Shawn expected and dropped Shawn with a spinebuster Dave then went for the Batista Bomb, but Shawn escaped and suddenly crashed to the mat with a left knee injury. Chris gave Shawn a chance to catch his breath and Dave lowered his guard, and Shawn caught him with a surprise superkick square in the jaw and Shawn made the cover for the pin and the win.

Afterward, Shawn was helped out of the ring by Chris and two other referees then came out and helped him down the side walkway next to the entrance ramp to the back. Then Rochelle helped Dave up to his feet and the two got of the ring and walked up the ramp to the back.

"I can't believe Shawn was able to pull through the match with one good leg," Rochelle said. "How?"

"I'm still trying to figure it out," Dave said.

"There's something else, Chris Jericho. I mean, he helped Shawn Michaels out of the ring and this is after he got superkicked because he thought of your theory of making it to the top by retiring Ric Flair at Wrestlemania. I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this."

"Well, we'll figure it out. Well, you can since you're going to RAW tomorrow night."

"Yeah, come on."

Then it was time for 12-Diva tag team match.

"The following is a 12-Diva tag team match scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced.

Beth's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Jillian Hall, Victoria, Melina, Layla and Natalya. The six walked down the ramp and they got into the ring and Beth and Melina didn't bother to do their usual entrances. Then Mickie James' entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Maria, Ashley, Michelle McCool, Cherry, and Kelly Kelly following her. The six walked down the ramp and got into the ring and they were pumping the crowd up.

"And now introducing the special enforcers for the 12-Diva tag team match," Lillian Garcia announced.

"Eddie's Angels" entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with Brittany, Kayla, Kimberly, and Amanda following them.

"Introducing Kimberly Montgomery, Amanda, from the Chain Gang Diva Squad, Kayla Thompson, and Brittany Swanson, Nicole Mitchell, Delancey Scott, and the WWE Women's Champion Rochelle Kennedy, 'Eddie's Angels,'" Lillian announced.

Nicole was wearing a silver bustier with black straps, black buttoned-down see-through shirt with the bottom tied, denim jeans, and her hair curled. Delancey was wearing a white tank top with the Hollywood sign and hills on it and slits at the front, denim jeans, and her hair in a ponytail. Brittany was wearing a black short sleeved midriff top with the word, "Extreme" and pink skull and crossbones on it, denim jeans, black hand warmers, and a black bandanna covering her straight hair. Kayla was wearing a red low-cut vest, black lace bustier, denim jeans, and her hair straight. Kimberly was wearing a green low-cut tank top, silver bustier, black pants, and her hair with part of it in a ponytail in the back and the rest hanging down. And Amanda was wearing a black backless Geisha mini dress, black boots, and her hair curled. The girls had nightsticks in their hands and they walked down the ramp and surrounded the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Michelle and Beth were talking smack to each other and Beth shoved Michelle down on the mat and Michelle bounced off the ropes as Beth missed a punch. Then Michelle slid under Beth's legs and hit a dropkick and went for the belly-to-belly suplex but Beth blocked and hit a knee to the midsection. Then Beth whipped Michelle to the corner and charged but Michelle moved and hit a kick to the back. Then Michelle kicked Beth on the side and hit an uppercut and she tried to whip Beth but Beth reversed and got Michelle on her shoulder and hit a slam.

Beth grabbed Michelle's face and slammed her down and pulled Michelle by the hair and tagged in Melina. Melina then grabbed Michelle and tossed her down and then hit a running neck snap into a submission hold and Michelle escaped before Melina clubbed Michelle in the back. Then Melina tried to whip Michelle but Michelle reversed and Melina went for a roll-up but Michelle hit a baseball slide to the face. Then Michelle grabbed Melina by the hair and hit her head on the turnbuckle and then made the tag to Mickie.

Mickie kicked Melina in the midsection and went to whip Melina but Melina reversed and hit a back elbow and Melina whipped Mickie to the corner. Melina charged and Mickie hit a back elbow and Mickie caught Melina in a headscissors and nailed a hurricurrana. Mickie then hit a flying clothesline and Melina kicked Mickie in the face and made the tag to Natalya. Natalya hit a forearm and Mickie hit one of her own and the two traded forearm before Mickie hit a neckbreaker for a two count. Then Mickie twisted Natalya's arm before Natalya hit a knee to the midsection and a clothesline and Natalya hit a back elbow knocking Cherry off the apron.

Then Natalya stomped on Mickie before making the tag to Victoria and Victoria hit a scoop slam before setting up for her standing moonsault. Then Mickie avoided it and went to kick Victoria before Victoria grabbed her leg and Mickie nailed an enziguiri kick. Then Cherry ran over and pulled Natalya off the apron hitting her face first and a whole brawl took place with the special enforcers looking on. When order was momentarily restored, Ashley and Jillian took a tag and Jillian missed a clothesline and Ashley hit a hurricurrana for a two count.

Ashley went to whip Jillian but Jillian reversed and Beth kicked Ashley in the back and Amanda hit Beth in the shoulder with her stick. Then Jillian stomped on Ashley before she grabbed Ashley by the hair and hit her head onto the turnbuckle and Jillian made the tag to Beth. Beth then Beth hit a few forearms to Ashley and hit a snapmare and Beth got Ashley in a half nelson submission hold before Ashley hit a back elbow escaping the hold and Beth kicked Ashley in the back. Then Beth got Ashley in a double chicken wing submission attempt and Layla came in but Ashley kicked her and Ashley escaped the hold and kicked Beth making her collide with Layla.

Ashley tried to make a tag but Beth pulled her and she knocked Mickie off the apron and Mickie came into the ring and kicked Beth in the midsection and nailed her spike DDT. Then Victoria got into the ring, kicked Mickie in the midsection, and nailed the Window's Peak, then Michelle came in and nailed a big boot to Victoria's face and Melina came in and nailed her inverted split-leg drop bulldog. Then Kelly Kelly came in and nailed a dropkick to Melina's face and Jillian came in and kicked Kelly in the midsection and nailed a facebuster.

Then Cherry came in and nailed a flying faceplant before Natalya came in and nailed a suplex before Maria came in and hit a flying bulldog. Then Layla nailed a kick to Maria and Ashley speared Layla and Beth attacked Ashley from behind and Beth went for her fisherman buster suplex but Amanda came into the ring and hit a chopblock from behind the legs. Then the rest of the special enforcers entered the ring surrounding Beth and Beth looked around as Kayla picked up Beth and got her in a bow and arrow rack before nailing a backbreaker. Then Delancey grabbed Beth and nailed the Switcheroo of D and Nicole picked up Beth and nailed the NDM. Then Kayla and Amanda grabbed Beth and stretched her across the ring and Brittany climbed on the top turnbuckle and nailed the moonsault. Then Kimberly nailed her finishing move, the Star and Stripe and Amanda finished off Beth with a Rocker Dropper. Then Ashley came back in the ring and pinned Beth for the win.

Then Mickie, Maria , Michelle, Cherry, and Kelly Kelly came into the ring and they all hugged Ashley and their arms were raised by the referee. Then they, along with the special enforcers left the ring as Jillian, Victoria, Melina, Layla and Natalya came into the ring to check on Beth. The twelve girls outside the ring raised their arms in the air as the Divas in the ring stared at them and the girls walked up the ramp to the back.

Mickie, Maria, Ashley, Michelle McCool, Cherry, and Kelly Kelly thanked the special enforcers and they walked away along with Amanda.

"Wow, did that feel good or what?" Kimberly said.

"Yes, it did," Rochelle said. "None of those other bitches couldn't face us because they're scared."

"We didn't attack anyone at once," Nicole said. "Well, Amanda did when she hit Beth with her stick."

"You know," Kayla said, "I'm starting to think that Amanda isn't doing this to fool anybody. Maybe she's being true this time."

"I'm starting to get that feeling, too," Delancey said. "So far, she slapped Beth and is giving Randy Orton a piece of her mind."

"I don't think Randy has a chance at retaining the WWE Championship with JBL, John, and Triple H after him," Brittany said.

"Speaking of which," Nicole said, "we have to join John and Tina; so we'll see you girls a little later."

"See ya," Delancey said as Nicole, Brittany, and Kayla walked away. "Come on, girls."

A little later, it was time for the four-way elimination match for the WWE Championship between John Cena, Triple H, and Randy Orton.

This all started a week after Wrestlemania when RAW General Manager William Regal named John "Bradshaw" Layfield as the number one contender for the WWE Championship and it lead to both Triple H and John having matches to become involved in the four-way elimination match. Every man made their way into the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Randy tried to rip the belt way from the referee, but JBL kicked him in the face and Randy rolled to the outside. JBL went away at John with right hands and Hunter did his job going away with right hands and Hunter hit a scoop slam. John hit a clothesline and hit Hunter's head on the turnbuckle and nailed some right hands of his own and then John tried to whip Hunter but Hunter reversed and John's back hit the corner and he rolled out of the ring. Then JBL attacked Hunter from behind and hit a couple of knees to the midsection and was hitting some right hands at the corner. Then JBL was kicking while on the outside, John speared Randy and was hitting away and he threw him back into the ring.

Then Hunter hit a couple of right hands then he whipped Randy into John who was on the apron by knocking him off the apron into the announce table. Then Hunter was attacking Randy as JBL attacked Hunter from behind and held onto him as Randy was kicking and punching Hunter. Then JBL and Randy whipped Hunter to the ropes and hit a double elbow and Randy covered for a two count. Then Randy stomped on Hunter and JBL hit an elbow drop and the two took turns punching and kicking before they whipped Hunter to the ropes and missed a clothesline and Hunter got a double clothesline. Then Hunter knocked JBL out of the ring and Randy tried to attack Hunter but Hunter kicked him and punched him.

Then Hunter went to whip Randy but Randy reversed Hunter to the corner and charged but Hunter moved and Randy hit his shoulder on the ring post. Then JBL pulled Hunter out of the ring but Hunter punched JBL and ran him into the ring steps. Then Hunter went for a pedigree on the floor but JBL countered hitting Hunter's head on the ramp and JBL hit an elbow drop. Back in the ring, Randy was clubbing John and hit an uppercut and charged but John moved and Randy ate the turnbuckle. Then John kicked Randy in the midsection and hit a running neck snap and he climbed up the turnbuckle and hit a legdrop on Randy's head. Then John applied the STFU and JBL measured Randy to smash him in the face with a boot but he stopped short and screamed at Randy to tap out.

Then Hunter then came in from behind and slapped on a crossface on JBL and JBL reached out and thumbed John in the eye and then Randy returned the favor to JBL and teased him about tapping out. John eventually shoved Randy into Hunter and JBL to break up Hunter's submission. Then Hunter got up and kicked John in the midsection and set up for the Pedigree and JBL missed a clothesline as John countered into a FU but Hunter escaped and John gave JBL the FU. Then Hunter set up for the Pedigree again but John elevated Triple H out of the ring. Then John applied the STFU on JBL and JBL tapped out as Randy hit a knee to John's head and covered him for the pin.

The Chain Gang Diva Squad were shocked as they helped John out of the ring and helped him walk up the ramp to the back.

"John, we are so sorry," Kayla said. "We could've stopped Randy at anytime."

"It's okay," John said. "It's not all your fault. We didn't see this coming."

"Yeah, I just hope Triple H at least can beat Randy," Nicole said.

"Yeah."

"How do you feel, John?" Brittany said.

"Does your head still hurt?" Tina said.

"Yeah, it does," John said.

"Come on, let's get you an ice pack and we'll get out of here," Nicole said.

"Yeah," Brittany said.

One out of three for "Eddie's Angels" was sort of bad and the match did ended the way Nicole wanted it to end with John eliminated. Triple H beat Randy Orton to become the new WWE Champion.


	3. The Truth about the Angels

**Chapter 3: The Truth about the Angels**

RAW was in the Meadowlands, New Jersey and the Angels including Brittany were teaming up with Kayla and Amanda against Beth Phoenix, Jillian Hall, Victoria, Melina, Layla and Natalya in a 12-Diva tag team match.

"Eddie's Angels" were in their locker room looking over Delancey's wedding photos that were posted on the WWE website.

"Oh, my God, what a beautiful day that was," Nicole said.

"Yeah, you did it," Rochelle said. "You finally did it."

"Thank you," Delancey said as she sighed. "I know that I gotta be used to be alone on the road but I'm happy still. I have to go on my honeymoon pretty soon."

"Wow-wee," Nicole said. "You know, speaking of weddings, when is Vickie and Edge are going to have their wedding? I wanna crash it so bad."

"Yeah, we should've crashed Teddy Long's wedding if we knew Vickie was plotting something."

"Maybe she was," Rochelle said. "And hey, Kristal was involved too somehow. But she's gone, but we're not giving up. We're in for a long battle."

"She's right," Nicole said. "We got the proof to expose Vickie and each week, she gives herself away. She's dead meat."

"Well, I'm ready to see the look on her face when expose her. Her life won't be the same again and she'll end up losing everything.

A little later, RAW was on and it was time for the 12-Diva tag team match.

Beth's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Jillian Hall, Victoria, Melina, Layla and Natalya.

"The following is a 12-Diva tag team match scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first, the team of Jillian Hall, Victoria, Melina, Layla, Natalya, and Beth Phoenix.

The six walked down the ramp and they got into the ring and Beth and Melina didn't bother to do their usual entrances. "Eddie's Angels" entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with Brittany, Kayla, Kimberly, and Amanda following them.

"And their opponents, the team of Kimberly Montgomery, Amanda, from the Chain Gang Diva Squad, Kayla Thompson, and Brittany Swanson, Nicole Mitchell, Delancey Scott, and the WWE Women's Champion Rochelle Kennedy, 'Eddie's Angels,'" Lillian announced.

Nicole was wearing a blue vintage high midriff tank top showing a little of her black bustier, denim jeans, the Chain Gang wristbands, and her hair curled. Delancey was wearing a metallic blue bustier, metallic blue pants, and her hair in a bun. Brittany was wearing a blue see-through top, black bustier, blue shorts, black stockings, black hand warmers, and a black bandanna covering her straight hair. Kayla was wearing a blue low-cut vest, black lace bustier, blue pants, and her hair straight. Kimberly was wearing a blue low-cut tank top, silver bustier, blue short, and her hair with part of it in a ponytail in the back and the rest hanging down. And Amanda was wearing a blue denim Louis Vuitton print halter bikini top, blue denim Louis Vuitton pants, and her hair curled.

The six Divas walked down the ramp slapping hands of the fans and Kayla, Amanda, and Brittany got into the first as Delancey got on the apron and flipped into the ring. Then Nicole did Melina's ring entrance as Rochelle went around the ring, got up on the apron and posed, and got into the ring. The girls waved to the crowd as they went face-to-face with the opposing team as the referee called for the bell.

The match started with an all-out brawl and as the girls spread out of the ring, Beth and Brittany were left in the ring and then Beth attacked Brittany from behind. Beth lifted up Brittany and tossed her down on the mat and then Brittany tried to tag in but Beth held onto her and got Brittany on her shoulders and rammed her back into the corner. Victoria made a tag and then she kicked Brittany in the midsection and tossed her across the ring and Victoria grabbed Brittany but Brittany slapped her and Victoria landed a back elbow to the back. Then Victoria got Brittany on her shoulders but Brittany countered into a headscissors and then Victoria kicked Brittany and tagged in Melina. As Victoria hung Brittany upside down in the corner and Melina charged into a diving seated senton for a cover but Kimberly broke it up.

Then Melina slammed Brittany's face on the mat and bounced off the ropes before Amanda kicked her in the back and Brittany covered before Beth pulled her off. Then Melina landed a DDT before tagging in Jillian and grabbed Brittany's legs as Jillian stomped on Brittany's midsection. Then Jillian grabbed Brittany by the hair and then she whipped Brittany to the corner and Brittany then blocked a handspring elbow from Jillian and tagged out to Delancey. Delancey hit a couple of forearms and bounced off the ropes to hit a flying forearm and she knocked Beth off the apron before Jillian kicked her in the midsection. Then Jillian whipped Delancey into the corner and charged into Delancey's back elbow and Delancey went for her headscissors before Jillian pushed her off and Victoria went after her and Delancey kicked her off the apron.

Delancey then hit her headscissors and a Lou Thesz press and punched away at Jillian and then Delancey went to whip Jillian but Jillian whipped Delancey before Layla kicked her back. Then Jillian kicked Delancey in the midsection but Delancey hit a back kick to the midsection and a scissors kick to the face before tagging in Amanda. Amanda hit a running bulldog slam for a two count and she punched away at Jillian with right hands before Natalya came in and hit a knee to the side of Amanda's head. Then Jillian grabbed Amanda by the hair and tagged in Layla and as Jillian continued hanging onto Amanda's hair, Layla landed a kick to the midsection. Then Layla landed a snapmare and got Amanda in a rear naked choke hold but Amanda got to her feet and rammed Layla's back to the corner. Then Amanda kicked Layla in the midsection and tossed her across the ring and made the tag to Nicole and Nicole landed some forearms to Layla before whipping her to the ropes and landing a roundhouse kick to the face.

Then Nicole kicked Beth off the apron and nailed a beautiful backflip into a split leg-drop for the cover but Victoria accidently broke the cover hitting Jillian. Then the Divas all came into the ring for a brawl and Kimberly threw Melina out of the ring as Kayla took care of Beth and Nicole took care of Victoria and Nicole & Kayla whipped Beth and Victoria making them collide into each other and they dropkicked Beth and Victoria out of the ring. Then Delancey and Rochelle threw Natalya out of the ring as Amanda and Brittany took care of Layla and Nicole then whipped Jillian to the corner and Jillian lifted up her legs up and Nicole grabbed them and dropped Jillian on the mat. Then Nicole got Jillian in a STFU and Jillian tapped out for the win.

"Here are your winners, Kimberly Montgomery, Amanda, Kayla Thompson, and 'Eddie's Angels,' Lillian announced.

Then Delancey, Rochelle, Brittany, Amanda, and Kayla came into the ring and they all hugged Nicole and their arms were raised by the referee. Then they left the ring as Beth, Victoria, Melina, Layla and Natalya came into the ring to check on Jillian. "Eddie's Angels" and the rest of the girls outside the ring raised their arms in the air as the Divas in the ring stared at them and the girls continued celebrating as RAW went to a commercial break.

Later, it was time for the match between Brent of the Boyz in Motion and Santino Marella.

In addition to "Eddie's Angels" for Delancey, she is also the valet of the rookie stable of the Boyz in Motion consisting of Jason Straham, Jeremy Schwartz, and twin brothers Brent and Ryan Knox. Before the boys officially made their WWE debut last August since Bobby was injured in a match thanks to Mr. Kennedy, they were additional help to "Eddie's Angels" during their battle with Randy Orton back in the summer of 2006 when he was facing Hulk Hogan at Summerslam.

Santino Marella's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Carlito following him. The two walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Santino asked for a microphone.

"Let me just make one thing perfectly clear, okay?" Santino said. "I don't like New Jersey for one second and I don't like the Sopranos. Those fake Italian stereotypes and those fake stupid fake Italians with those fake accents is make-a-me crazy!"

Then the Boyz in Motion's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with Delancey and Maria following them. Delancey was wearing a black halter bustier with white tribal writing, tan miniskirt, black arm warmers with white brick writing, black boots, and her hair straight down.

Santino was in shock as he saw Maria holding hands with Ryan because he used to go out with Maria before he got crazy and possessive especially when she posed for Playboy recently. Now Maria was dating Ryan.

The six walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Brent got into the ring. He got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air and Ryan got back down as the referee called for the bell.

Santino and Brent circled around the ring until Santino kicked Brent in the midsection. Then Santino and Brent traded right hands and Santino hit a snapmare and Santino hit a kick to the back. Then Santino hit a back elbow to the back and whipped Brent to the corner and then Santino hit a right hand and whipped Brent to the corner but Brent floated and Santino hit a right hand to Brent's back. Then Brent pushed Santino off and climbed the rope to hit a moonsault but Santino moved. Santino then hit a back heel trip for a two count and Santino applied a camel clutch but Brent escaped and rolled-up for a two count.

Then Brent got Santino in a headlock before Santino countered and hit a elbow drop to a kick to the back for a two count. Santino got another camel clutch and Brent escaped again and gave Santino and electric chair drop. Brent and Santino exchange right hands and Brent landed a dropkick and a flying clothesline and then Brent hit Santino's face first on the turnbuckle and tried for a bulldog slam but Santino tried to win with a roll-up and his feet on the ropes, but Brent escaped. Then Santino landed a right hand and went to whip Brent but Brent missed a clothesline and Santino went for the back bodydrop but Brent countered and kicked in Santino in the midsection. He then nailed a spiked DDT in center ring and made the cover for the win.

Carlito stalked around the ring with his hands on his hips in frustration as Delancey, Maria, and the rest of the boys got into the ring and hugged Brent. Then their arms were raised along with the referee and Brent asked took the microphone.

"Hey, Santino Marella, it's me, Brent Knox of the Boyz in Motion," Brent said mocking Santino while he was down on the mat. "As far as you and Carlito being the World Tag Team Champions, you punks had your chance and you blew it. We gave you a chance to clean up your act, but you both failed."

Then Brent dropped the microphone and he, the rest of the boys, and the girls left the ring as Carlito got into the ring. Carlito was talking trash as the group outside the ring raised their arms in the air as RAW went to a commercial break.

A little later, Rochelle was walking down the hallway looking for Chris Jericho.

It just so happened that Chris was putting on some crazy, special awards edition of the Highlight Reel and that one of the nominees was Shawn Michaels for "pretending to have a knee injury in order to beat Dave at Backlash." Chris declared Shawn the winner, but Shawn was really hurting from his knee.

That moment left Rochelle clueless and speechless and confused.

"Chris," Rochelle said as she found Chris, "what was that about?"

"Rochelle, come on," Chris said. "You have to believe that Shawn was faking that knee injury fooling everybody, right? We all know what Shawn Michaels is capable of."

"Are you and Shawn Michaels plotting something against my husband? Because if you are, you damn well Dave will kill you. Why did you come back to the WWE, Chris? Probably not to 'save us' from Randy Orton because you failed that test. Maybe your ego is getting in the way and those are the exact words my husband said to Shawn Michaels when Shawn retired Ric Flair at Wrestlemania."

Then Rochelle walked away.

After RAW was over, Delancey was in her hotel room writing a bunch of thank you cards for the guests who came to the wedding and then her cell phone was ringing. Delancey went over to the nightstand and saw that Bobby was calling and she answered the call.

"Hello," Delancey said as she sat on the bed.

"Hey, baby," Bobby said.

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm doing great now that I'm talking to you.

"Oh, really? Well, it's gonna be really great when we go to Hawaii for a little sun, R & R, and a little……" Delancey made a growl sound that made Bobby laugh a little. "……if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean."

"How's Kyra doing?"

"She's doing good. She misses you."

"Well, you give her a kiss goodnight, tell her I love her, and I'll talk to you later."

"Talk to you later, baby."

"Bye."

Then Delancey ended the call as she smiled.


	4. Behold Ulysses

**Chapter 4: Behold Ulysses**

Smackdown was in Atlantic City, New Jersey and "Eddie's Angels" have gone out of the car with and went inside the arena.

"So, you want me to walk you girls to the locker room?" Dave said.

"No, we're fine," Rochelle said.

"Alright, be careful."

"See you in a bit," Nicole said.

Then Nicole, Delancey, Rochelle, and Brittany walked down the hallway until they reached the Women's Locker Room and when they went inside, Michelle McCool and Buffy were there.

"Hello, girls," Delancey said.

"Hey," Michelle and Buffy said.

"What's going on?" Michelle said.

"Well, it just so happens that Maxim's hottest women are making an appearance on Smackdown tonight," Brittany said.

"Maxim's hottest women?" Buffy said.

"Oh, yeah," Rochelle said, "for the second year in a row."

"Third year for me," Nicole said.

"And it just so happens that another member of 'Eddie's Angels' has topped the list this year and it's not me," Rochelle said.

"Delancey?" Buffy said.

"Yep, lucky me," Delancey said.

"Wow, congratulations," Michelle said.

"Thank you, Bobby just called me and said he found out on the Internet. I still can't believe it."

"Well, you deserve it."

"So, Buffy, how are you doing since Smackdown is in your hometown of Atlantic City, New Jersey?" Nicole said.

"I feel good," Buffy said. "I mean, I haven't done much on Smackdown since I moved from ECW, but I'm hanging in there."

Buffy was an interviewer on ECW in the beginning of last year before moving to Smackdown thanks to Diva Search contestant Lena Yada taking her place.

"Well, you probably need this locker room," Michelle said, "so we'll leave you alone."

"Yeah, see ya," Buffy said.

Then Michelle and Buffy left the Women's Locker Room.

"Well, I'll probably start keeping a lookout," Brittany said as she set down her bag and left the Women's Locker Room.

"Well, tonight's the night Smackdown will see a new bombshell drop from 'Eddie's Angels,'" Delancey said as she sat down the bench. "They will not see this coming."

"I don't think Vickie and _La Familia_ won't expect what's coming," Nicole said, "especially since Edge lost his World Heavyweight Championship match and can't speak when the Undertaker got that chokehold on him."

Then the girls laughed.

"Yeah, and poor little Vickie got out of the wheelchair to comfort crazy Edge," Rochelle said. "How said is that?"

Later, Smackdown was on and Dave was gonna be in an interview with Smackdown's new announcer Mick Foley and Mick was standing in the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest, he is the Animal, Batista," Mick said,

Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle following him. Rochelle was wearing a black pinstripe v-cup spaghetti strap tank top, black pinstripe pants, and her hair curled. Dave did his thing with the pyro with Rochelle kneeling in front of him and Rochelle got back up and the two walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Rochelle stood in the middle of the ring as Dave got on the turnbuckles raising his arms in the air and got back down and Mick gave Dave a microphone.

"Thank you for joining me at this time," Mick said. "Batista, I like to point out that you had a tremendous match up with Shawn Michaels at Backlash, a match that started out over a difference of voice and opinion you had with Shawn concerning the retirement of your good friend, the Nature Boy Ric Flair. But it became something more, far more personal and as we will see the end of the match surrounding in controversy. Let's take a look."

Then the Titantron showed the clip of Backlash when Dave went for the Batista Bomb, but Shawn escaped and crashed to the mat with a left knee injury. Dave was showing his concern and Shawn caught him with a surprise superkick and Shawn made the cover for the pin and the win.

"Your feelings, Dave, regarding Backlash?" Mick asked.

"Well, first of all," Dave said, "let me just say I meant everything I said about Shawn. I respect him as one of the greatest of all-time, I just don't like the way he got to the top. But I'm not gonna make excuses, I let my guard down, Shawn beat me, and that's the bottom line."

"Wait, but given the comments made this past Monday night on the Highlight Reel by Chris Jericho on RAW, this match is even further clouded by controversy." Then the Titantron played the Highlight Reel clip from RAW of Chris Jericho's Highlight Reel. "So, Batista, my question to you, do you believe that Shawn Michaels was feigning a knee injury in order to gain an advantage that led to his victory at Backlash?"

"Mick, I'll just say this. It would make me sick to my stomach to even think that Shawn Michaels would fake an injury, so that's all I'm gonna say about it. Shawn, for your sake, I hope you are actually hurt because if you're not, when I see you, you will be."

Then Dave and Rochelle shook Mick's hand and left the ring and then they slapped hands with the fans on the way up the ramp and they went to the back.

"So, you know damn well Shawn Michaels could be faking a knee injury," Rochelle said.

"Yeah, maybe," Dave said. "What do you think? I mean, you got the theory that he and Chris Jericho could be in cahoots for Shawn to beat me at Backlash."

"I'm really confused at this point but maybe Shawn is faking a knee injury. He's capable of anything. Chris Jericho? I'm confused. Trust me."

Then Dave wrapped his arm around Rochelle.

"Come on," Dave said.

Then he and Rochelle walked away.

A little later, there was gonna be a World Heavyweight Championship match with the Undertaker defending his title against the Great Khali.

The Undertaker's entrance theme played and he came out from behind with smoke filling around the ramp and stage. He slowly walked down the ramp and went up the steps and the lights came back on and the Undertaker got into the ring. He took off his coat and hat and then Edge's entrance theme played and he came out with Vickie Guerrero and Theodore Long following him.

"Tonight, there's not going to be a World Heavyweight Championship match," Vickie said as the fans booed. "Wait, let me explain, please? For the past several months, Undertaker, you have injured several superstars and in the ring when you have implied that chokehold. Chokeholds are illegal in the WWE and you have ruptured the larynx of many superstars and I cannot let that continue. Please understand as General Manager of Smackdown, it is my responsibility to look after the well-being of the superstars. What I am about to say has nothing to do with my fiancé. From this moment on, that chokehold is banned. Undertaker, let me make myself clear. If you ever use that chokehold in a match again, you will have hell to pay. And since you have not shown any remorse on your actions and since you have no concern over the people you have injured, I have been under extreme pressure with the regulatory authorities, I regret to inform you that you have been stripped of the World Heavyweight Championship. I'm sorry. I advise you to walk up the ramp and surrender the title to me."

Undertaker looked down at the belt around his waist and then he put the belt over his shoulder.

"Fine, have it your way," Vickie said. "If you don't wanna come give me the title, then I'll just send someone down there to give it to me.

Then the Great Khali's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He raised his arms in the air and he walked down the ramp and got into the ring.

Then the Undertaker laid down the belt in front of him and he and the Great Khali had a staredown and Khali kept taking steps towards the title belt. Then Khali went to grab the belt and then the Undertaker kicked him in the head and then he applied the gogoplata chokehold on Khali.

As the Undertaker continued, a 7'6" man came out from the curtain grabbing the throats of Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder in the air. Edge and Vickie didn't see what was going on behind him as they focusing on the Undertaker and then the giant threw down Curt & Zack and Edge & Vickie turned around and were spooked to see the giant standing behind him. As the Great Khali tapped out to the Undertaker's chokehold, Edge and Vickie backed away from the giant and "Eddie's Angels" came out from the curtain. They stood next the giant as Edge and Vickie continued to back away and they noticed that the Undertaker was staring at them after breaking the chokehold from the Great Khali.

"Vickie," Rochelle said. "I don't think so. One, that chokehold is not banned from the WWE; two, that chokehold or any other chokehold is illegal in the WWE; three, I don't think anybody is injured because of that chokehold; four, that title isn't gonna get taken away from the Undertaker. Since you wanna make this very hard for yourself, guess what? That's the way it's gonna be."

"Oh, you're probably wondering what's happened to Chavo Guerrero and his stupid bodyguard, Bam Neely?" Delancey said. "This guy took care of them before the Edgeheads got their asses kicked."

"Let us introduce this guy to everybody with a fair warning," Nicole said. "This is our guardian angel and everybody's guardian angel named Ulysses and Vickie, not even _La Familia_ can beat this guy. You better quit while you still have the chance."

"And by the way, Vickie," Rochelle said, "I wouldn't get rid of this guy either. You still can't ban me, my friends, or this guy in any way, and especially strip me of the Women's Championship or else, your slutty ass will be exposed. I can still beat you up whenever I want to."

Then Edge and Vickie looked back at the Undertaker and Ulysses and the two went to the side of the ramp and hurried away. Then Ulysses and the Angels walked away to the back as Smackdown came to an end.


	5. The Angels Draw the Red Flag

**Chapter 5: The Angels Draw the Red Flag**

RAW was in Toronto, Ontario, Canada and Rochelle was defending the Women's Championship in a lumberjill match against Beth Phoenix.

At the arena in the hallway, Nicole was dialing John's number and after a few rings, he answered the call.

_"Hello,"_ John said.

"Hey, baby," Nicole said.

_"Hey, sexy, how are you doing?"_

"I'm good. I miss you."

_"I miss you too. I was gonna tell you that after I'm finished shooting my movie, I'm coming back next week."_

"You are? That is so great."

_"Yeah."_

"I hate to be away from you for so long."

_"I know."_

"It's been kinda crazy without you with JBL running his mouth saying the same crap about how you cost him the WWE Title."

_"Well, that's who he is about: running his mouth."_

"But hey, the girls and I got something for him after he has his match tonight."

_"Oh, I can't wait to see."_

"You'll love it. Well, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later, Superman."

_"Talk to you later, baby."_

Then Nicole ended the call.

As Nicole was walking back to the Women's Locker Room, she noticed Brittany with a smile on her face as she got off her cell phone.

"Well, you seemed to be in a good mood," Nicole said.

"Yeah," Brittany said. "Jeff is coming back next week."

"That's great."

Last month when Jeff Hardy lost the Intercontinental Championship to Chris Jericho, he also was suspended for 60 days after violating WWE's wellness policy for a second time. Brittany decided that she and Jeff took a break from the relationship for a while and then there was some more bad news for Jeff: his home in Cameron, North Carolina was burned to the ground and everything was gone. He is now living with his brother Matt and Brittany needed time to think things throught. Now Jeff and Brittany worked things out in their relationship.

"You know," Brittany said, "I've been thinking. Jeff and I, we've been going out for a year and a half and if I want this relationship to stay strong, I should help him more, get him to understand that I understand him. So, I thought it would be a great idea if we live together in North Carolina."

"Really?" Nicole said.

"Yeah, I found this really nice, huge apartment in Downtown Charlotte and there's a lot of room for him to do his paintings because I know how much he loves to paint."

"Brittany, that's great. But does Jeff know?"

"No, I want to be a surprise. I think it's a good start for him."

"Brit, you are gonna make Jeff so happy."

Then Nicole and Brittany hugged each other and Nicole went back to the Women's Locker Room and Delancey & Rochelle were there.

"So, what's up with John?" Delancey said.

"Well, he's returning to RAW next week after he's done with his movie, '12 Rounds' and that's just in time for my birthday next week," Nicole said.

"That's awesome," Rochelle said.

"That's not all, Brittany just told me that Jeff is returning next week and she thought it would be a great idea if she and Jeff live together in North Carolina. She just found this really nice, huge apartment in Downtown Charlotte."

"Wow, that's great," Delancey said. "We could sure use some peace around here when our King of the Ring and General Manager is running amok of this show."

"Yeah, this turning out the light to get respect is not working," Rochelle said. "Lucky he can't touch us because can get him to do anything we tell him to do and Vickie."

"Hey, RAW is lucky Ulysses isn't here tonight," Nicole said. "Smackdown isn't so lucky."

A little later, RAW was on and it was time for the Women's Championship lumberjill match and Nicole, Delancey, Tina, Brittany, Kimberly, Buffy, Amanda, Mickie James, Maria, Ashley, Michelle McCool, Cherry, Kelly Kelly, Jillian Hall, Victoria, Melina, Layla and Natalya were surrounding the ring. Beth's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first from Buffalo, New York, the Glamazon, Beth Phoenix.

Beth walked down the ramp, she climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle, and flipped into the ring. Then Rochelle's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from Jacksonville, Florida, she is the WWE's Women Champion, Rochelle Kennedy," Justin announced.

Rochelle was wearing a pink metallic open midriff halter top, black bustier, pink metallic chaps, black boyshorts, and her hair curled. Rochelle raised her Women's Title belt in the air and then she walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and of her fellow members of "Eddie's Angels," she went around the ring and Rochelle jumped up on the apron, stood up, and flipped her hair backwards. Then she got in the ring and Rochelle got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her title belt in the air and she got back down as gave her belt to the referee and he raised it up in the air and called for the bell.

Beth and Rochelle locked up and Beth shoved Rochelle to the corner and broke the hold. Then Beth and Rochelle locked up again and Beth threw Rochelle down on the mat. Then Rochelle slid under Beth's legs and went behind Beth and pushed her to the ropes but Beth held on as Rochelle was pushed down. Then Beth collided on Rochelle for a one count and threw her out of the ring and then Jillian Hall, Victoria, Melina, Layla and Natalya were beating on Rochelle as Tina, Brittany, Kimberly, Buffy, Amanda, Rochelle James, Maria, Ashley went to save her and Kayla was hitting Jillian, Victoria, Melina, and Layla with her stick and they ran away as Brittany helped Rochelle back in the ring and Beth scored a one count afterward.

Then Beth grabbed Rochelle and hit a forearm and Rochelle hit a couple of her own and Beth hit a knee to the midsection and she whipped Rochelle to the ropes and went for an armdrag but Rochelle blocked and hit a knee to the midsection. Then Rochelle hit a neckbreaker for a two count and Rochelle got a kick to the midsection and bounced off the ropes before Jillian tripped her. Rochelle got pissed and she leaped to ringside and it led to another brawl. Then Rochelle rolled back into the ring and Beth made a cover but Rochelle kicked out at two and then Beth stomped on Rochelle's stomach before getting her in a half nelson lock. The hold went on for a minute before Rochelle fought back with kicks to the leg as she stood up and she dropped down and lifted up her legs to kick Beth in the face.

Then Beth missed an elbow drop and then Rochelle bounced off the ropes and leaped over Beth and went for a roll-up but Beth lifted up Rochelle and Rochelle kicked off Beth. Then the two traded forearms and Rochelle hits some kicks to the gut and to the face and Rochelle hit a back kick and a kick to the face and bounced off the ropes but Beth tossed Rochelle to the apron and Rochelle hit a shoulderblock. And as she climbed up the turnbuckle, Victoria and Layla nipped at her heels again and Rochelle hit Beth with a Thesz Press off the top rope for a two count. Then Rochelle went after Beth but Beth choked her and Rochelle kicked her on the side and Rochelle went for another kick but Beth grabbed her leg and Rochelle knocked Beth out of the ring with a enzuguri.

Nicole, Delancey, Tina, Brittany, Kimberly, Buffy, Amanda, Rochelle James, Maria, Ashley, Michelle McCool, Cherry, and Kelly Kelly ganged up on Beth and Beth got in the ring and yanked Maria by her hair into the ring. As the referee got rid of her, Melina got into the ring and mistakenly hit Beth with her boot instead of Rochelle and Rochelle hit a scissors kick knocking Melina out of the ring. Then Rochelle hit the Whistler on Beth and then pinned her with a bridge for the three count.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Women's Champion, Rochelle Kennedy," Lillian announced.

The referee raised Rochelle's arm in the air as he gave her the Women's Championship Title belt and Rochelle left the ring as she was greeted by Nicole, Delancey, Tina, Brittany, Kimberly, Buffy, Amanda, Mickie James, Maria, Ashley, Michelle McCool, Cherry, and Kelly Kelly to congratulate her. Then Jillian Hall, Victoria, Melina, Layla and Natalya went into the ring to check on Beth and Beth looked at Melina pissed as she grabbed her boot while the girls outside the ring made fun of Beth as RAW went to a commerical break.

A few minutes later, "Eddie's Angels" were walking down the hallway talking about the Women's Championship Lumberjill match and the aftermath until...

"Hey, girls," Trish Stratus said as she came forward.

"Oh, my God, Trish Stratus!" Rochelle said.

Then "Eddie's Angels" hugged Trish and pulled away.

"What are you doing here?" Nicole said.

"I came for a little visit," Trish said.

"Oh, that's right," Delancey said. "You are from Toronto, Ontario, Canada."

Then Trevor Murdoch came forward and started to sing.

_My own man, give him these arms to cling to_

_And something warm to come to when the night are cold and lonely_

_Stand by your own man_

"What did you think, ladies?" Trevor asked.

Then the girls looked at each other funny and Ron Simmons came forward looking at everybody and said,

"Damn!"

A little later, Rochelle was walking down the hallway looking for Shawn Michaels because he was in a tag team match along with Chris Jericho against John Morrison and the Miz. When she reached the locker room, Rochelle went inside and Shawn and Chris were there.

"Shawn, you better hope and pray that my husband doesn't come after you," Rochelle said, "if you're not really hurt."

Then Rochelle stared at Shawn and looked at Chris and walked out of the locker room.

Later, John "Bradshaw" Layfield was leaning on his white limo with a microphone in his hand backstage.

"None of you could possibliy know what it's like being JBL with the charter planes, stretch limosuines, waited on hand and foot, C.E.O. of a company I own," John said. "So I'm going to take you for a little ride. I am going to share with you the opulence that is my lifestyle. Come with me for the first time ever in your life into JBL's stretch limousine." Then John got into his limo as the limo drove into the arena. "Plenty of leg room, full bar, high speed internet. JBL's always gotta stay connected. I even have a flight attendant here on occasion to serve me, of course. John Cena likes cars, but the difference is, I ride in the back. And at Judgment Day, Cena, for robbing me of my date with destiny, this won't be a ovient luxurious ride. There's gonna be an 120 mile an hour car crash and it will be you that's crash in your car. Now I'm gonna give a preview of Judgment Day."

Then John got out of the limo which was now in the arena and he was walking down the ramp to the ring.

"Oh, how I wish it was John Cena," John said, "but since it's not, what more fun could I possibly have than to beat up a Canadian in this toilet bowl you call home. D.H. Smith, Davey Boy's son. The Canadian Bulldog, how clever. The last of the Hart Foundation, which is dead ,by the way. So let me explain this to you. Your daddy, Davey Boy, can't help him now. Bret Hart can't help him right now. In fact, Harry, God can't help you right now. Ring the bell"

JBL charged and kicked D.H. in the gut and clubbed him in the back and then pounded him with a barrage of kicks and forearms and knees. Then JBL whipped D.H. to the ropes and hit a big boot to the face and was hitting some forearms and a couple of hard clotheslines. Then JBL kicked D.H. in the back and an elbow and JBL finished D.H. quickly with his Clothesline from Hell for the win.

Then JBL grabbed D.H. and sent him to the corner and slapped him. Then JBL was hitting some right hands and kicks and the referee were trying to hold him back as the Chain Gang Diva Squad's entrance theme played and Nicole, Brittany, Tina, and Kayla came out from the curtain with the Boyz in Motion following them.

Nicole was wearing a blue denim jumpsuit and her hair curled, Brittany was wearing a tan carousel short sleeve top with black ruffles and black bow, black pleated miniskirt, black net stockings, black buckled boots, and her hair straight, Tina was wearing a blue scarlet Ashley mini dress with blue bow at the bust and her hair curled, and Kayla was wearing a beige jacket, red tank top, denim miniskirt, beige escapade boots, and beige newsboy style cap covering her short ponytails.

"You know, JBL," Nicole said onto the microphone, "every week, I hear you complain and bitching saying that my husband cost you the WWE Championship at Backlash. I'm sick of it, my husband is sick of it, my friends are sick of it, and everybody else is sick of it. You don't deserve the WWE Championship especially after a stunt like beating up D.H. Smith. So maybe I oughta give you a lesson about what happens when you mess with the wrong people."

Then the gang went down to where JBL's limo was and Jason gave Nicole a pocket knife and Nicole slashed the tire of JBL's limo. Then JBL called her a dirty, rotten, little bitch."

"Oh, I'm a bitch?" Nicole said. "Well, you're an asshole. But wait a minute, I'm not done yet."

Then Jeremy gave Nicole a can of spray paint and wrote "JBL sucks" on the side of the limo. JBL got out of the ring and walked up the ramp and he was about to go after Nicole but the boys came forward.

"Is what I'm doing ringing a bell to you?" Nicole said. "Does this remind you of something that happen over three years ago? I'm almost finished and why? Well, my husband didn't exactly do this to your limo, but I'm returning the favor."

Then Nicole, Tina, Brittany, and Kayla each grabbed a baseball bat from Brent & Ryan and together, along with the twins, they smashed the windows of JBL's limo. JBL tried to go after them but the Jason and Jeremy kept moving forward blocking JBL's way.

"JBL, don't make me have to do this a second time," Nicole said. "Besides, my husband will come back next week on RAW and when he does, he will beat the holy hell out of you."

Then the CGDS and the Boyz in Motion walked away to the back as JBL went down to the limo and was pissed at what they did to his limo.

"Alright, here's the deal," Rochelle said. "With Ulysses on our side, it's pretty sure Vickie Guerrero may not plot against him because of his size. I don't think anybody has a chance against him."

"That's fine," Nicole said. "But what about Vickie Guerrero? She has stripped the Undertaker of the World Heavyweight Championship."

"Then why does the Undertaker still have the belt? You can rest assure that Vickie's action will catch up to her and she can't do anything to stop us. Nobody can. I'll bet she's run out of options now."

"You're right," Delancey said. "There's nothing to worry about."

"Alright, good night, you guys, and see you tomorrow."

Then Nicole and Delancey got up and then left Rochelle's hotel room and Rochelle laid on the bed.

"Oh, Vickie Guerrero, we're on your tail now," Rochelle said. "You know, I didn't think you would be vulnerable to pull off things like that on Smackdown but now, you wanna fight? It's war now and me and the rest of the Angels are still one step ahead of you. We always had potential, Vickie; you just didn't see it."


	6. The Angels Take Over

**Chapter 6: The Angels Take Over**

Smackdown was in London, Ontario, Canada and "Eddie's Angels" were in their locker room looking at their pictures on the WWE website as part of the Diva Hot List.

Nicole was wearing a dark denim v-cup spaghetti strap tank top with diamond rhinestones at the front, dark denim jeans, and her hair curled. Rochelle was wearing a black pinstripe v-cup spaghetti strap tank top, black pinstripe pants, and her hair curled. And Delancey was wearing a silver vest-styled tank top, black pants with silver stripes on the legs, and her hair curled. Those were the outfits the Angels wore last week when Ulysses made his Smackdown debut.

"Wow, we look good in these pictures, don't we?" Rochelle said.

"Yeah," Nicole said.

"Speaking of pictures," Delancey said, "we got that Maxim Hot 100 photoshoot tomorrow and we're hosting the show on VH1. How exciting is that?"

"I can't believe they asked us to do that," Rochelle said. "But I'm excited and so is Dave."

"And so is John," Nicole said. "God, I remember when I was number one last year and I didn't see that coming. I enjoyed my reign and now I pass it onto Delancey."

"Thank you."

Then ECW was on and this was their 100th episode and Kelly Kelly's Expose was about to come on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let me present to you, Kelly's Expose," Tony Chimel announced.

Then "Throw It On Me" by Timbaland featuring the Hives started playing and Kelly Kelly started dancing.

_Time has come _

_The flyweight champion of the world _

_Time has come _

_Hey, girl _

_Take it to the back of the club _

_Don't take it the wrong way _

_I've been checking that ass _

_And if you give me the chance _

_I ain't gon' play _

_I really wanna getta know ya _

_That's what I told ya _

_Girl, you know I don't play _

_I wanna put it in ya OW _

_You better do what the song says _

_Ah, just throw it on me _

_Ah, just throw it on me _

_Ah, just throw it on me _

_Move that ass before you throw it on me _

_Ah, just throw it on me _

_Ah, just throw it on me _

_Ah, just throw it on me _

_Move that ass before you throw it on me_

_I got so many broads_

_White cars I can jump in two or three in the same day_

_And when I park my car_

_Soon as I walk in the spot women say (OW) they_

_Showin' me ..._

_And they callin' my name and all night ...damn babe (Shut up)_

_... is hatin' me_

_'Cause they girl wanna throw that thang on me like it's okay, girl_

Then Layla interjected herself in the ring and tried to outdance Kelly.

_Ah, just throw it on me _

_Ah, just throw it on me _

_Ah, just throw it on me _

_Move that ass before you throw it on me _

_Ah, just throw it on me _

_Ah, just throw it on me _

_Ah, just throw it on me _

_Move that ass before you throw it on me_

_Girl, now, look at that ass_

_You probably a gold digger but I ain't Kanye_

_Baby girl. you on the right track_

_But 'cha goin' the wrong way_

_And when we leave out the party, baby girl_

_I got the game that they gon' play_

_And when ya wake up tomorrow_

_I'll be on the highway (Peace)_

_Ah, just throw it on me _

_Ah, just throw it on me _

_Ah, just throw it on me _

_Move that ass before you throw it on me _

_Ah, just throw it on me _

_Ah, just throw it on me _

_Ah, just throw it on me _

_Move that ass before you throw it on me_

Then Kelly Kelly had enough and she slapped Layla hard across the face and it broke into a catfight with Kelly Kelly taking the advantage beating on Layla. Then two referees came out trying to pry them apart and then...

"Wait a second, wait a second, wait a second," Rochelle said as she and the rest of the Angels walked down the ramp. "It's time for 'Eddie's Angels' to take over and we are taking over everything..." Then the Angels got into the ring and told the referees to leave the ring. "...starting with you, Layla."

"Layla, we are so sick of your attitude, especially towards Kelly," Delancey said. "You're supposed to be last year's Diva Search winner and instead, you're being a bitch."

"So, Layla, I guess we're just gonna have to start making sense around here from now on and give you a taste of your own medicine," Nicole said as the Angels surrounded Layla.

Then Nicole kicked Layla in the stomach and Delancey and Rochelle took her down. Then Rochelle kicked Layla out of the ring and Layla walked away holding her stomach.

"Now, as we were doing before we were so rudely interrupted," Delancey said, "Kelly, this was your thing but to make it up because of Layla, the girls and I thought if we can dance with you? You see, I used to dance with Kelly Kelly and Layla when I was on ECW and I think I still got it. Nicole and her girls from the Chain Gang Diva Squad, especially with Rochelle, did the same thing as well. So what do you say, Double K?"

"Okay!" Kelly Kelly said.

Then Delancey dropped the microphone and the girls got into position as "Throw It On Me" started playing again and "Eddie's Angels" & Kelly Kelly started dancing.

_Time has come _

_The flyweight champion of the world _

_Time has come _

_Hey, girl _

_Take it to the back of the club _

_Don't take it the wrong way _

_I've been checking that ass _

_And if you give me the chance _

_I ain't gon' play _

_I really wanna getta know ya _

_That's what I told ya _

_Girl, you know I don't play _

_I wanna put it in ya OW _

_You better do what the song says _

_Ah, just throw it on me _

_Ah, just throw it on me _

_Ah, just throw it on me _

_Move that ass before you throw it on me _

_Ah, just throw it on me _

_Ah, just throw it on me _

_Ah, just throw it on me _

_Move that ass before you throw it on me_

_I got so many broads_

_White cars I can jump in two or three in the same day_

_And when I park my car_

_Soon as I walk in the spot women say (OW) they_

_Showin' me ..._

_And they callin' my name and all night ...damn babe (Shut up)_

_... is hatin' me_

_'Cause they girl wanna throw that thang on me like it's okay, girl_

_Ah, just throw it on me _

_Ah, just throw it on me _

_Ah, just throw it on me _

_Move that ass before you throw it on me _

_Ah, just throw it on me _

_Ah, just throw it on me _

_Ah, just throw it on me _

_Move that ass before you throw it on me_

_Girl, now, look at that ass_

_You probably a gold digger but I ain't Kanye_

_Baby girl. you on the right track_

_But 'cha goin' the wrong way_

_And when we leave out the party, baby girl_

_I got the game that they gon' play_

_And when ya wake up tomorrow_

_I'll be on the highway (Peace)_

_Ah, just throw it on me _

_Ah, just throw it on me _

_Ah, just throw it on me _

_Move that ass before you throw it on me _

_Ah, just throw it on me _

_Ah, just throw it on me _

_Ah, just throw it on me _

_Move that ass before you throw it on me_

After the song ended, the pyro in the turnbuckles lighted up and the crowd cheered. "Eddie's Angels" and Kelly Kelly took a bow and then they hugged each other and left the ring and walked up the aisle waving to the fans and went to the back.

Later, Smackdown was on and "Eddie's Angels" were walking down the hallway until……

"Hey, look," Rochelle said as the Angels stared at Maryse.

The reason for it was that when Cherry was losing in her matches against Victoria and Natalya, she was distant from Deuce and Domino, her brother and boyfriend. The tag team ended up dumping Cherry and that's when Maryse stepped in.

"Well, well, well," Delancey said, "fresh meat. Shall we get her?"

"Let's," Nicole said.

Then the Angels walked towards Maryse with the fire in their eyes.

"You bitch!" Rochelle said as she pushed Maryse down on the floor.

"What is your problem?" Maryse asked.

"You know what the problem is," Delancey said, "and this is why 'Eddie's Angels' are taking over the WWE. We don't like homewreckers and Rochelle & I have with them. So did Nicole."

"And as 'Eddie's Angels,'" Nicole said as Maryse stood up, "we're gonna deal with these homewreckers starting with you."

"You aren't going to do anything," Maryse said as Nicole slapped her.

"The hell we aren't and this wouldn't be the first time you got slapped."

"We wouldn't be surprised if Cherry beat you in a match either," Rochelle said.

"Why do yourself a favor, Rochelle?" Maryse said. "Stop whoring yourself around especially when your husband is around."

Then Delancey kicked Maryse in the midsection and shoved her to the ground.

"You better watch what you say, Maryse," Delancey said.

Then the Angels walked away as Maryse laid on the ground holding her stomach.

A little later, "Eddie's Angels" entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with Ulysses following them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Ulysses and Nicole Mitchell, Delancey Scott, and the WWE Women's Champion Rochelle Kennedy, 'Eddie's Angels,'" Justin Roberts announced.

Nicole was wearing a black corset top with golden ribbon at the front, blue denim jeans with a golden scarf, and her hair curled. Rochelle was wearing a golden vest-styled tank top, black pants with golden stripes on the legs, and her hair in a ponytail. And Delancey was wearing a gold and white foil criss-cross tank top, black pants, and her hair in a bun.

The Angels and Ulysses walked down the ramp as the Angels were slapping hands of the fans and Ulysses got into the ring first as Delancey got on the apron and flipped into the ring. Then Nicole did Melina's ring entrance as Rochelle went around the ring, got up on the apron and posed, and got into the ring. The girls waved to the crowd as Rochelle asked for a microphone.

"Everyone," Rochelle said, "last week, you all saw another Angel sent down from Heaven taking care of business and this is him, Ulysses."

"Now, everyone," Delancey said. "Ulysses doesn't talk much, but he's a gentle giant. But when things go wrong, really wrong, you don't want this man is your neighborhood at all."

"Since Chavo Guerrero's got his own bodyguard, Bam Neely, who we think is pretty stupid," Nicole said, "we got Ulysses and Ulysses is a much bigger man than Bam Neely."

"Hey, 'Eddie's Angels'," Vickie said as she came out from the curtain with Theodore Long following her, "you wanna make this really hard for me, don't you? Well, then, let's see how tough Ulysses really is."

Then Bam Neely and Chuck Palumbo came out from the curtain as the Angels got out of the ring and they walked down the ramp and Chuck got into the ring first before Ulysses landed a big right hand to him. Then Bam got into the ring before Ulysses gave a big boot to the face and Ulysses picked him up, lifted him up in the air, and threw him out of the ring. Then Ulysses grabbed Chuck and then darted him out of the ring and the Angels came back into the ring.

"Had enough?" Rochelle said. "You got any more suitors in the back who can take on Ulysses?"

"Whatever," Vickie said.

Then Theodore smiled as he rolled Vickie to the back and the Angels laughed as they raised each other's arm in the air along with Ulysses as Smackdown went to a commercial break.

Then it was time for the match between Dave and John Morrison.

When Smackdown began, General Manager Vickie Guerrero declared that the Undertaker would have the opportunity to regain the World Heavyweight Championship in a title match at Judgment Day. But first, to determine who his challenger would be, Vickie set up a series of five Championship Chase matches culminating in an Over-the-Top-Rope Challenge with the ultimate winner battling The Phenom for the gold at Judgment Day. So far, MVP, Matt Hardy, and Finlay advanced.

John Morrison's entrance theme played and he came out with the Miz following him. Then John took off his sunglasses and then told him to get him to the back. Then John walked down the ramp and got into the ring and he got on the turnbuckle and raised the Tag Team Title belt in the air. He got back down and Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle following him. Dave did his thing with the pyro with Rochelle kneeling in front of him and Rochelle got back up and the two walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Rochelle stood in the middle of the ring as Dave got on the turnbuckles raising his arms in the air and got back down and Rochelle left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Morrison tried to kick Dave but Dave backed away and Morrison kicked Dave twice no effect and Morrison ran out of the ring. Then Dave got out of the ring and as Morrison got back into the ring and Dave went on the apron as Morrison landed a forearm and Dave got back in the ring as Morrison got out of the ring again. Then Dave got of the ring chasing Morrison and Morrison leaped into the ring dropkicking Dave through the ropes and Dave came back clubbing Morrison and throwing him back into the ring. As Dave got on the apron, Morrison kicked Dave and was clubbing him and Dave shoved Morrison off as he got back in the ring. Then Dave leaped Morrison into the corner and laid the shoulderblocks into Morrison's gut and Dave whipped Morrison to the ropes but Morrison kicked him in the face.

Then Dave missed a clothesline as Morrison whipped into ropes and leaped into Dave's arms and Dave got Morrison on his shoulders before Morrison escaped and grazed Dave with a dropkick that sent him to the outside. Then Morrison got out of the ring and then from behind rammed Dave to the ring steps and Morrison got Dave on the apron and landed a right hand and also landed a kick to Dave's head. Then Morrison got back into the ring and stomped on Dave and then bounced off the ropes and landed a knee to the jaw for a two count. Morrison clubbed Dave in the back of the head and landed a neckbreaker for a two count and then Morrison got Dave in a headlock. Dave escaped and he whipped Morrison to the ropes but Morrison held on as Morrison lifted his feet to Dave and Morrison climbed up the turnbuckle and landed a missile dropkick for a two-count.

Then Morrison punched away at Dave and kicked him in the head for a two count and did his breakdance leg drop for another two count. Then Morrison got Dave in another headlock and Dave got to his feet and rammed Morrison's back in the corner and Dave charged at Morrison but Morrison got a drop toe hold sending Dave's head to the turnbuckle. Then Morrison climbed up on the turnbuckle punching Dave and then he hit a hurricanrana after Dave had him set up for a powerbomb. Then Morrison hit a clothesline and Morrison went for a leg drop but Dave countered and got a back bodydrop and splashed at Morrison in the corner. Then Dave whipped Morrison to the corner and charged into Morrison's boot and went for his springboard enzuigiri but was caught by a mid-air spear by Dave. Then Dave landed the Batista Bomb and covered for the three count and the win.

Then Rochelle got into the ring with a smile on her face and checked on Dave as he was holding his head. Then Rochelle hugged Dave and helped him to his feet and his arms were raised by Rochelle and the referee. Then Dave continued to hold his head as he was being helped out of the ring by Rochelle and as they walked up the ramp, the two turned around for a kiss as Smackdown went to a commerical break.

Later, it was time for the over the top rope challenge of the conclusion of the Championship Chase and the participants besides Dave were the Big Show, MVP, Finlay, Kane, and Matt Hardy.

The match started with Dave & Kane, MVP & Finlay, and Matt & the Big Show and MVP was laying some kicks to Finlay and a couple minutes into the match, MVP rolled out of the ring after a kick from Finlay and Finlay clubbed Kane from behind. The Big Show tried to get Matt over the top rope but Matt held onto the ropes as MVP and Finlay attacked the Big Show from behind and as MVP was clubbing Big Show, the Big Show headbutted MVP. Then Finlay and Matt had their beatdown on the Big Show but Big Show shoved them off and then Dave and Kane attacked the Big Show with right hands. Then MVP and Finlay attacked Dave as MVP headbutted Dave and Finlay tried to eliminate Matt and Matt got Finlay on his shoulders to eliminate him. MVP landed some knee drops to Dave as Finlay landed a clothesline to Matt and the Big Show landed a clothesline to Finlay and landed a huge chop to Matt.

MVP rolled out of the ring and got back in as Kane and Dave tried to eliminate the Big Show and Matt tried to eliminate Finlay. Then the Big Show powered out on Dave & Kane and he dragged Matt across the ring and he picked up Finlay to eliminate him but MVP and Dave attacked the Big Show from behind. Dave and MVP doubleteamed on the Big Show before he shoved them off and Kane landed some right hands before he was shoved off and the Big Show landed some big chops to both Finlay and Dave. The Big Show went after MVP but MVP scurried out of the ring and got back in before Finlay tried to eliminate Matt but Matt held onto the ropes. Then Finlay, Matt, Kane, and MVP all manhandled the Big Show only to be shoved off again and the Big Show headbutted Finlay and landed a clothesline to Dave, Kane, Finlay, and MVP.

Another minute into the match and the Big Show just landed a clothesline to Finlay and MVP got back into the ring after rolling out and kicked the Big Show in the back of the legs before being shoved off. Then the Big Show stood on MVP before Dave tried to eliminate him but the Big Show hit a back elbow to him & Kane and Matt tried to eliminate Finlay as MVP huddled in the corner. The Big Show headbutted Dave as MVP clubbed the Big Show in the back and ran from him out of the ring. The Big Show then landed a chop to Matt as Finlay was kicking MVP and went to eliminate him but MVP kept hanging on. Then the Big Show headbutted Kane and MVP kicked Finlay in the head and Matt attacked MVP from behind and hit his head on the turnbuckle.

Matt was hitting some right hands to MVP before Finlay attacked Matt with forearms and a couple of uppercuts and Matt hit the Side Effect on Finlay, but MVP came from behind and eliminated Matt. Then MVP kicked Finlay in the head as the Big Show headbutted Kane and splashed him in the corner and MVP laid a forearm to the Big Show before getting shoved off again. Then Dave attacked the Big Show from behind and hitting some right hands and bounced off the ropes before the Big Show got a big boot to the face. Then Finlay attacked the Big Show from behind and the Big Show headbutted Finlay as MVP got Dave in a Camel Clutch and Kane kicked MVP in the head. Then the Big Show headbutted Kane and he picked Finlay up over his head for a press-slam when Batista came and speared him. Then Finlay grabbed his shillaleigh and unloaded on everyone until Kane stopped him and kicked him in the face out of the ring being eliminated. Then Kane started laying some right hands on Dave as the Big Show stood on MVP and Kane choked Dave in the corner and Kane laid some right hands on the Big Show as MVP missed a corner kick on Dave and propelled himself out of the ring.

Then Dave speared Kane as the Big Show quickly eliminated Kane and it was down to Big Show and Dave. Dave and the Big Show circled around the ring staring at each other and Dave went behind the Big Show but Big Show hit a back elbow to Dave. Then the Big Show clubbed Dave in the back and the two traded right hands before the Big Show headbutted Dave and kicked him in the corner. The Big Show yelled at Dave to get up as Dave got under the bottom rope and hit a shoulderblock and Dave got back in the ring to hit a clothesline and he bounced off the ropes before the Big Show hit a clothesline. Then the Big Show whipped Dave to the corner and charged but Dave drop-toe holded him into the turnbuckle and Dave tried for a Batista Bomb but the Big Show picked him up and got near the ropes and Dave head-scissored Show out of the ring for the win.

Rochelle jumped up and down and she hugged Dave but……

"Wait, I have great news," Vickie said as she came out from the curtain with Theodore Long following her. "The Championship Chase is not over and the reason is I have even greater news. My fiance has just now been medically cleared. I know, isn't that great? So, Batista, you'll face Edge as the Championship Chase continues."

Then Edge rushed out to the ring as Dave was still recovering on the ring apron and Edge speared Dave and Dave hit the floor with Edge getting the win and the title shot at Judgment Day.

Rochelle was extremely pissed as Edge celebrated his win and the referee raised his arm in the air. Then Edge left the ring and walked up the ramp before a lightning bolt hit the top of the ramp into flames. Then the Undertaker's gong went off and Edge looked around in fear as Smackdown came to a close.

After Smackdown was over, "Eddie's Angels" went to look for Vickie Guerrero after Rochelle helped Dave to the locker room. When they almost reached it, they saw Vickie being helped inside her office by Theodore Long and he closed the door. Then the Angels went to the door and they heard Vickie complaining inside.

"Well, I'm not gonna let Undertaker's hocus pocus ruin our night. Edge deserves this victory. Don't you agree? I said, don't you agree? Aren't you happy for Edge?"

"I guess," Theodore said.

"Teddy, come over here." Then Theodore went closer to Vickie. "You know, I am so sick of your attitude. I mean, your smirks, your eye rolling, I am so tired of it. You need to remember that you are the assistant and you assist me and you need to help me care about the people I love. What is the hell is your problem?" Then Theodore started to walk away. "Teddy! I suggest that if you want to keep your assistant position, you turn around now. From this moment on, I expect a good attitude, smiles, and support the people that are around me. Is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Go."

Then Theodore finally left the office and noticed "Eddie's Angels."

"Come here, Teddy," Rochelle said.

Then Theodore followed "Eddie's Angels" to a secluded spot backstage.

"Are you gonna keep letting Vickie control you like that?" Rochelle said. "I don't think so. She's in a damn wheelchair and she's not even hurt and everyone knows that. You were the General Manager way before she took over and I know you have the decency to stand up to her."

"Teddy, we believe in you and you have to believe in yourself," Nicole said. "If Vickie is gonna fire you, she'll later regret it."

"You're right," Theodore said. "I just……I can't take it anymore."

"Then you have to show Vickie who's really boss," Delancey said, "and Eddie would be proud of that. You remember that last line and I don't care how this war takes because 'Eddie's Angels' will be here forever."

"Okay, I'll see you, girls," Teddy said as he walked away.

"Poor Teddy, I feel so bad for him. Let's hope our words got through to him."

"Yeah, me too," Nicole said. "So what's next?"

"I don't know, it depends," Rochelle said. "We did say we were taking over the WWE and if it's gonna make Vickie quit and get some peace around here, then that's what we're gonna do."


	7. The Angels Speak the Truth

**Chapter 7: The Angels Speak the Truth**

RAW was in Detroit, Michigan and on that night, Rochelle was teaming up with Maria in a Divas tag team match against Beth Phoenix and Melina and Brent & Ryan of the Boyz in Motion were facing Cody Rhodes and Hardcore Holly for the World Tag Team Championship.

Hours before RAW, Delancey was at the Harpos Concert Theater doing rehearsal and sound check for her tour opening Wednesday night. Then the band and Delancey were taking a break and Delancey sat on the edge of the stage when she saw Nicole, Delancey, and Brittany come in with Dave, Tina, the Boyz in Motion, Kayla, and the returning John Cena and Jeff Hardy.

"Hey," Delancey said as she got off the stage and went over to the gang. "John, Jeff, you're back."

"Hey, D," John said as he hugged Delancey and pulled away.

"It's good to see you, Delancey," Jeff said as he hugged Delancey and pulled away.

"So, D, what are you doing now?" Rochelle said.

"Taking a break for ten minutes," Delancey said. "I got one more song to go."

"Which one?" Nicole said.

"'Someday We'll Know," the Spanish version."

"I can't believe you're headlining your first concert Wednesday," Kayla said. "You must be excited."

"I know, I can't wait."

"Is Bobby coming?" Dave asked.

"Oh, yeah, there is no way he's gonna miss this."

"So, are you all coming to L.A. for my birthday?" Nicole said. "Of course, John is gonna be on 'Late Night with Conan O' Brien" for the fourth time."

"Of course, we wouldn't miss it," Brittany said.

"What are you gonna do?" Tina asked.

"Probably anything since Nicole is turning 28 Friday," Jason said.

"Thanks a lot, Jason," Nicole said. "Did you really have to bring up my age?"

After a few minutes, Delancey and the band had to finish sound check with the final song.

"Hey, Rochelle," Delancey said, "do you wanna sing the English version of 'Someday We'll Know' with me?"

"Me, sing with you?" Rochelle said. "I don't know."

"Oh, come on, Rochelle, you can do it," Dave said. "You always brag about listening to that song so many times."

"Wait a minute," Jeremy said. "'Someday We'll Know' is sung in Spanish. How does Rochelle know the song in English?"

"She's fluent in Spanish, dude," Brent said. "Remember?"

"Oh, yeah, I keep forgetting."

"Come on, Rochelle, we love to hear you sing that song with Delancey," Ryan said.

"Yeah, come on," Nicole said.

"Alright, you convinced me," Rochelle said.

Then Delancey and Rochelle went up on the stage and Delancey grabbed her acoustic guitar and was prepared as the band starting performing the song.

_(Rochelle)_

_Ninety miles outside Chicago_

_Can't stop driving, I don't know why_

_So many questions, I need an answer_

_Two years later, you're still on my mind_

_(Delancey)_

_Whatever happened to Amelia Earhart?_

_Who holds the stars up in the sky?_

_Is true love just once in a lifetime?_

_(Delancey and Rochelle)_

_Did the captain of the Titanic cry?_

_Oh, someday we'll know_

_(Rochelle)_

_If love can move a mountain_

_(Delancey and Rochelle)_

_Someday we'll know_

_(Delancey)_

_Why the sky is blue_

_(Delancey and Rochelle)_

_Someday we'll know_

_Why I wasn't meant for you_

_(Rochelle)_

_Does anybody know the way to Atlantis?_

_(Delancey)_

_Or what the wind says when she cries?_

_(Rochelle)_

_I'm speeding by the place that I met you_

_(Delancey and Rochelle)_

_For the ninety-seventh time tonight_

_Someday we'll know_

_(Rochelle)_

_If love can move a mountain_

_(Delancey and Rochelle)_

_Someday we'll know_

_(Delancey)_

_Why the sky is blue_

_(Delancey and Rochelle)_

_Someday we'll know_

_Why I wasn't meant for you_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Someday we'll know_

_(Delancey)_

_Why Samson loved Delilah?_

_(Delancey and Rochelle)_

_One day I'll go_

_(Rochelle)_

_Dancing on the moon_

_(Delancey and Rochelle)_

_Someday you'll know_

_That I was the one for you_

_(Delancey and Rochelle)_

_Open up the world_

_(Rochelle)_

_I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow_

_(Delancey)_

_I watched the stars crash in the sea_

_(Rochelle)_

_If I can ask God just one question_

_(Delancey and Rochelle)_

_Why aren't you here with me tonight?_

_Someday we'll know_

_(Rochelle)_

_If love can move a mountain_

_(Delancey and Rochelle)_

_Someday we'll know_

_(Delancey)_

_Why the sky is blue_

_(Delancey and Rochelle)_

_Someday we'll know_

_Why I wasn't meant for you_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Someday we'll know_

_(Delancey)_

_Why Samson loved Delilah?_

_(Delancey and Rochelle)_

_One day I'll go_

_(Rochelle)_

_Dancing on the moon_

_(Delancey and Rochelle)_

_Someday you'll know_

_That I was the one for you_

Then the gang applauded as Delancey and Rochelle hugged each other.

"Alright, you guys, great job," Delancey said. "I guess everything is cool for now and I'll see you guys Wednesday night."

"Alright," the ban said.

Then Delancey and Rochelle walked off the stage to the gang.

"Wow, you were great," Dave said.

"Thank you," Rochelle said as she kissed Dave.

"Hey, I've been thinking," Delancey said. "Maybe sometime after my tour is over, maybe I'll play another show and I want you to sing with me."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"No, I'm not. I don't think I wanna sing with Chris Jericho and his band Fozzy because he's starting to get out of control."

"It's my psycho ex-fiancé who's got to him," Nicole said.

"So, what do you say, Rochelle?"

"Maybe, I could use something to calm me down with this Vickie Guerrero situation going on," Rochelle said.

"Right on. Well, let me get my stuff and I'll meet you so we'll get out of here."

"Alright," Nicole said.

Then later, RAW was on and the arena was dark for a minute before the lights came up to reveal William Regal in the ring with Lillian Garcia. Then Lillian began to sing "God Save The Queen."

_God save our gracious queen_

_Long live our noble queen_

_God save the queen_

_Send her victorious_

_Happy and glorious_

_Long to reign over us_

_God save the queen_

Then Lillian left the ring as the crowd chanted "You suck."

"How dare you," William said. "How dare you disrespect my country and how dare you disrespect me. Need I remind you that I am the General Manager and King and I can do anything I wish. I can even have people thrown out if I want to." Then the crowd booed. "Very well, perhaps I need to set an example." Then William left the ring. "I'm not bluffing, I'll do it." Then William was surveying the front row of the crowd. "Really, you need to take this very, very seriously. I will set an example here." Then William picked a couple of the crowd . "You two, I'll make an example out of you. Security, get these people out of the building, please. That's what happens when you disrespect the ring. Now I'll have you all thrown out and there will be refunds."

Then Mickie James ran to ringside and protested against William.

"Now listen," William said, "I don't care if this is your brother and his girlfriend. Now get them out, get them out now."

As security was escorting Mickie's brother and his girlfriend, Mickie followed William back inside the ring.

"Would you like me to have you thrown out as well?" William said. "Get out of the ring now before I have thrown out." Mickie still wouldn't leave the ring. "What part of 'Get out of the ring' don't you understand? Do you need me to make an example out of you? Would you like to strip your chances of the Women's Championship? Look at me, do you understand me. What I say happens……."

Then John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole, Tina, Brittany, and Kayla following him. Nicole was wearing a Nicole was wearing a leopard print black lace tank top, denim jeans, and her hair in a ponytail. Tina was wearing a tan v-neck off-the-shoulder midriff top, brown miniskirt, brown boots, and her hair curled. Brittany was wearing a tan and black polka dot bikini top, black pants, black lace arm warmers, and her hair straight. And Kayla was wearing a black short-sleeved midriff top that had "Enjoy the Motor City" on it, denim jeans, and her hair straight. The five walked down the ramp and got into the ring and John & Kayla led Mickie to leave the ring.

"I've been away for a few weeks and usually when I come back after something like this," John said, "I'm bouncing around all crazy ready to raise some hell. But I gotta talk to you man-to-man, I gotta talk to you. Trust me, I know what you're going through. You've been put in a real tough spot. You got a new position, you think you're trying to do the best you can, what I'm saying is I know what it's like to go out there and give your soul to these people and have them still tell you 'You suck,' but you're going about it the wrong way. It's not just me, man. When I say there's a lot of folks that think you're messing up, by a lot of folks, I pretty much mean everybody."

"Not everybody," William said. "Mr. McMahon came out here last week and endorsed me and I can run this show exactly how……"

"Vince McMahon is insane. "He talks to himself……a lot. And on top of that, he's got a bunch of sexual pastimes that you can't even find on the Internet. I knew you were gonna say that so I had to bring something out." Then Nicole pulled out a piece of paper from her pants pocket and gave it to John. "These right here emails from fans to WWE's website and I just wanna read you a few of them. Don Stabeck from Rhode Island writes:

_"Regal turning off the lights two weeks in a row is an absolute disgrace. Why should we respect him if he doesn't respect any of us."_

"I don't mean to sound corny but something you should think about. Here's another one. Logan from Portland writes:"

_"This is bad. This is WCW Thunder bad."_ Now I know you know something about that. _"I'm gonna start a petition and get a chant in every arena in this country. FIRE REGAL, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP. FIRE REGAL, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP."_

Then the crowd chanted "Fire Regal" and clapped.

"Apparently, Logan's had a pretty good idea," John said. "Now how about this one. Blanche, a 75-year-old grandmother from Iowa writes:"

_"William Regal is like pooping in my mouth and calling it a sundae."_

"I got thousands more of these. This is just one page. I can go all night if you want me to continue, man.

Then the crowd chanted "Fire Regal" and clapped again.

"Is this how you truly feel?" William asked the crowd.

"They're chanting 'Fire Regal," John said. "Of course, that's how they truly feel."

"Very well. Tonight, I give you my word. I won't be turning out the lights on any matches. Now, John, you haven't been on for two weeks because you got kicked in the head by Randy Orton at Backlash and I know you want some revenge. So, tonight in the main event, it will be John Cena one-on-one against Randy Orton."

"Nobody gets that good that quick. When should I expect JBL? Like as soon as Randy's entrance music is done? Five minutes into the match? Ten minutes into the match?"

"If you're worried about that interference, don't be because if anyone gets involved in your match who's not directly involved, they'd be automatically suspended. Now perhaps I've earned a little of your respect."

Then William started to leave the ring.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, wait," John said. "No, no, no. You didn't earn respect, you made a good match. There is something else I gotta talk to you about. You started this very program when Lillian Garcia sang 'God Save the Queen.' You're in the United States of America, son. So what I'm gonna do is before you go is to give you a word of advice. You keep messing up and making them decisions, even God himself will not save you, these people will rip you apart. I don't care where you from but you gotta to realize where you're at. This is Detroit right here. This is the motor city, this is Hockey Town, hell, this is Motown. You know, come to think of it, there was a lady named Aretha Franklin singing a little something about respect. I am not gonna go on with Lillian Garcia singing 'God Save the Queen.' Lillian, I know the words. I wanna hear some Aretha Franklin 'Respect" right now. That's how we're going to start this sumbitch."

"Hey, Lillian," Nicole said, "you probably need a little help with that song from me since I happen to have a platinum album. Let's take a crack at it."

_(Lillian)_

_What you want_

_Baby, I got it_

_What you need_

_You know I got it_

_All I'm askin'_

_Is for a little respect when you get home_

_(Nicole)_

_Just a little bit_

_(Lillian)_

_Hey baby_

_(Nicole)_

_Just a little bit_

_(Lillian)_

_When you get home_

_(Nicole)_

_Just a little bit_

_(Lillian)_

_Mister_

_(Nicole)_

_Just a little bit_

_(Lillian)_

_R-E-S-P-E-C-T_

_Find out what it means to me_

_R-E-S-P-E-C-T_

_Take care, TCB_

_Oh_

"Detroit city!" Lillian shouted.

"Well, well, well," John said, "Hey, guys, another thing. I guess Regal's a man of his word. He didn't turn out the lights because he didn't turn out the lights on you two. They ain't going out all night."

Nicole then gave a high five to Lillian as she, the rest of the CGDS, and John got out of the ring and they walked up the ramp slapping hands of the fans. Before they went to the back, John and the girls turned around and raised each other's arms in the air as RAW went to a commercial break.

Then it was time for the World Tag Team Championship match which was Brent & Ryan of the Boyz in Motion versus facing Cody Rhodes and Hardcore Holly.

"The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the World Tag Team Championship," Lillian announced as the Boyz in Motion's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with Delancey and Maria following them. "Introducing the challengers being accompanied by Delancey Scott, Maria, Jason Straham, and Jeremy Schwartz, in a combined weight of 530 pounds, representing the Boyz in Motion, Brent Knox and Ryan Knox," Lillian announced.

Delancey was wearing a leopard print black lace tank top, denim miniskirt, black boots, and her hair straight. The six walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and the boys surrounded the ring, got on the apron first, and leaped into the ring. Then Delancey got on the apron and she did her flip to get into the ring as Maria followed and then the boys got on the turnbuckle, raised their arms in the air, and got back down at the same time. Then Hardcore Holly's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Cody Rhodes following him.

"And making their way into the ring, they are the World Tag Team Champions, Cody Rhodes and Hardcore Holly," Lillian announced.

The two walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring and Cody and Hardcore Holly got on the turnbuckles raised their arms in the air. They got back down as Delancey, Maria, Jason, Jeremy, and Ryan left the ring as the referee raised the World Tag Team Title belts in the air called for the bell.

Holly and Brent circled around the ring and Holly laid a punch to Brent and whipped him to the ropes before landing a clothesline and he whipped to the ropes again and landed a dropkick. Then Holly covered for a one count and picked up Brent and whipped to the ropes but Brent kicked Holly and landed a clothesline. Then Brent got Holly in a headlock and made the tag to Ryan and Ryan kicked Holly in the midsection as Brent was holding him. Then Ryan nailed a bulldog slam for a two count and Ryan stomped on Holly and whipped him to corner and got a splash. Then Ryan whipped Holly to another corner before making the tag to Brent and then Brent laid some shoulderblocks and got an arm drag before hitting an elbow drop.

Brent then whipped Holly to the corner but Holly landed a clothesline before Brent made the tag to Ryan. Then Holly missed a clothesline and Ryan then clubbed Holly in the back and went for a clothesline but Holly got a back suplex before he and Ryan made a tag to Brent and Cody. Cody got some right hands to Brent and sent him to the corner turnbuckle and then Cody climbed on the turnbuckle and got a crossbody for a two count. Cody whipped Brent to the ropes and nailed a powerslam for a two count and got a bulldog slam for another two count and Brent got a jawbreaker. Then Brent got a kick to the face and he bounced off the ropes before Cody went to nail a spike DDT but Brent landed Leg hook reverse STO for the pin and the win.

"Here are your winners and the new World Tag Team Champions, Brent and Ryan Knox," Lillian announced.

Then Delancey, Maria, Jason, Jeremy, and Ryan got into the ring and they hugged each other and Brent & Ryan hugged each other as well. Then the referee gave the twins their World Tag Team Title belts and their arms were raised along with the girls and the rest of the Boyz in Motion. Then Delancey, Maria, Jason, and Jeremy stood in the ring as Brent and Ryan got on the turnbuckles and raised their title belts in the air and were pumping up the crowd. Then they got back down and then the twins shook hands with Hardcore Holly and Cody Rhodes and Holly and Cody left the ring as the Boyz in Motion continued their celebration as RAW went to a commercial break.

A few minutes later in the back, the Boyz in Motion, Delancey, and Maria continued their celebration.

"World Tag Team Champions!" Delancey said. "I can't believe it, you guys did it!"

"Whoo, the Boyz in Motion are having a night on the town!" Jeremy said.

"I can't believe this," Brent said. "This is something we've been waiting to accomplish for a long time and I'm glad to share this with my brother."

"I love you, man," Ryan said as the twins hugged each other."

"You know what?" Jason said. "I think we should go out and celebrate. What do you say?"

"I'm game," Maria said.

"Yeah, let's do it," Delancey said.

Then everyone walked away as they continued celebrating.

A little later, "Eddie's Angels" were in their locker room and then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Rochelle said.

Then Mickie James came into the locker room.

"Hey, girls," Mickie said.

"Hey, Mickie," the Angels said.

"What's up?" Delancey said.

"Not much," Mickie said. "I wanna say to you, Nicole, thanks so much for you, the rest of the Chain Gang Diva Squad, and John for taking up for me earlier. That was really nice, you all didn't have to do that."

"No problem," Nicole said.

"Um, my brother, his girlfriend, and I are going out for drinks later if you and John would like to join us."

"No."

"No?"

"I have a commitment, a commitment to my job as a member of 'Eddie's Angels.' The mission is to get rid of Vickie Guerrero's stinky ass and restore peace onto Smackdown. If I don't stay serious and lost my focus, there will more hell on Earth and of course, Eddie Guerrero would be disappointed in me as a disgrace of this team."

"Okay, I understand. You're joking, right? Please tell me you're joking."

"Mickie, of course I'm joking! John has been telling me a lot of jokes and I learned them from him. He is just so funny, I swear to God. Yes, John and I will go out but if you go out with us, sometimes it's a pretty wild night, okay?"

"Okay, I can do wild. You and John are not gonna show up, right?"

"I can give you two reasons: your brother's a big fan of my husband and……. your brother's a big fan of my husband. John and I will be there. Don't worry."

"Alright, well, Rochelle, we got a match so I'll catch you in a bit."

"Okay, see you," Rochelle said.

Then Mickie left the Angels' locker room.

"Mickie, doing wild?" Rochelle said. "Imagine that."

"Yeah, like you," Delancey said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I'm talking about with you and Dave."

"Oh, my God, you and Nicole are so nosy."

"Hey, that was Delancey saying those things, not me," Nicole said.

Then the Angels continues their chit-chat out of their locker room.

Then it was time for the Divas tag team match and Beth Phoenix's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas tag team match is scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first from Buffalo, New York, the Glamazon, Beth Phoenix.

Beth walked down the ramp, she climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle, and flipped into the ring. Then Melina's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her tag team partner from Los Angeles, California, Melina," Lillian announced.

Melina walked down the ramp and as she went on the apron, she bounced off the bottom rope and did her infamous ring entrance. Melina started prancing around and then Mickie's entrance theme played first and she came out from the curtain.

"And their opponents first from Richmond, Virginia, Mickie James."

Mickie was bouncing all over and she ran down to the ring. She got on one of the turnbuckles and raised both of her arms in the air. Mickie got back down and Rochelle's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Nicole and Delancey following her.

"And her tag team partner being accompanied by Nicole Mitchell and Delancey Scott, representing 'Eddie's Angels' from Jacksonville, Florida, she is the WWE's Women Champion, Rochelle Kennedy," Lillian announced.

Rochelle was wearing an orange metallic open midriff halter top, black bustier, orange metallic chaps, black boyshorts, and her hair curled.

Rochelle raised her Women's Title belt in the air and then the Angels walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Rochelle went around the ring and she jumped up on the apron, stood up, and flipped her hair backwards. Then she got in the ring and Rochelle gave Mickie a high five as she got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her title belt in the air. Rochelle got back down as gave her belt to the referee as he called for the bell.

Mickie and Melina locked up and Mickie lifted Melina to hit a gutbuster for a two count and Mickie grabbed Melina by the hair and tagged in Rochelle. The two whipped Melina to the ropes and did a beautiful split to hit a chopblock from behind the legs and Rochelle bounced off the ropes to hit a baseball slide for the cover but Beth pulled Rochelle off. Rochelle and Beth went face-to-face and as the referee was getting rid of Beth, Rochelle whipped Melina into Beth knocking her off the ring apron and Rochelle went after Melina only to be caught in a headscissors and Melina kicked her in the head.

Melina and Beth looked at each other as Rochelle went after Melina again only to be bumped off and Melina covered Rochelle in a bridge pin for a two count and Melina got Rochelle in a headlock as Beth walked away and Rochelle got a back bodydrop. Then Melina missed a clothesline as Rochelle got a back kick to the midsection and another one to the face and then nailed her new finishing move, Stairway to Heaven, a guillotine drop, for the three count and the win.

Beth just kept walking up the ramp with her back to the ring as Nicole, Delancey, and Mickie got into the ring and hugged Rochelle. Then the girls' arms were raised by the referee and they looked down at Melina making fun of her as RAW went to a commercial break.

A little later, Rochelle was walking down the hallway looking for Shawn Michaels.

It just so happened that Chris Jericho was in the ring apologizing to Shawn for thinking he was pretending to have a knee injury in order to beat Dave at Backlash, but the truth was Shawn was indeed faking the knee injury the whole time, the same ordeal Dave and Rochelle both predicted all along.

As Rochelle saw Shawn walking down the hallway and she went up to him, she slapped him.

"You son-of-a-bitch," Rochelle said. "You would do absolutely anything to get to the top. Retiring Ric Flair at Wrestlemania and screwing my husband at Backlash? Oh, you are so dead."

"Rochelle, if you got a problem with it," Shawn said holding his face, "don't come to me with your threats and assaults. You're better than that."

"You know what? You're right, I am better than that; but my husband will haunt you and tear you apart. Everyday, I hear my husband wishing that Ric Flair would still be here but he's gone thanks to you."

Then Rochelle walked away with Shawn staring at her.

Later, Brittany was outside "Eddie's Angels" locker room keeping a lookout when Joey Styles walked up to her."

"Brittany, is Rochelle Kennedy in there?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, hold on," Brittany said as she got up from the chair and opened the door. "Hey, Rochelle, Joey Styles wants to interview you."

Then Rochelle came out of the locker room with Nicole and Delancey looking on.

"Rochelle, William Regal has just made a triple threat match between you, Melina, and Beth Phoenix for the Women's Championship at Judgment Day," Joey said. "What are your thoughts?"

"My thoughts?" Rochelle said. "Fresh meat. Melina, she's starting to learn an old saying: keep your friends close and your enemies closer. She thought Beth Phoenix was the answer to her problems but boy, was she wrong? She hasn't gotten back the Women's Championship in over a year and that's exactly what she's after. Beth Phoenix, this is what happens she sides with Melina. Melina will ruin you because she's a total threat. I know because it happened with her personal friend Kevin Federline, he's a loser and he's nothing. Paris Hilton, she went to jail. Beth Phoenix, take my advice: stop being a bitch because Melina happens to be your problem. And at Judgment Day, I will remain the Women's Champion. Believe that."

Then the Angels got back inside the locker room.

"Well, that's the truth right there," Rochelle said leaning on the door. "I would love to see what's going on between Melina and Beth."

Well, "Eddie's Angels" did see the whole situation happened a few minutes ago.

_Melina, along with Jillian Hall, had an icepack on her neck trying to talk to Jillian about her problems and then Beth Phoenix came in._

_"Beth," Melina said dropping the ice pack, "what the hell were you thinking leaving me all alone out there?"_

_"Oh, don't act so surprised, Melina," Beth said. "Last week, you cost me the WWE Women's Championship when you hit me in the head with your boot."_

_"That was an accident."_

_"I know you did it on purpose."_

_"She did not," Jillian said._

_"Why would I do that?" Melina said._

_"Because you just want the Women's Championship," Beth said, "and you think you may be the one to end Rochelle Kennedy's undefeated streak a lot easier than you can beat me. And quite frankly, I let you off easily."_

_"Is that so?"_

_Then Melina landed a forearm blow that set off a full-scale brawl and Beth got the best of the fight lifting Melina up and smacking her back towards the lockers and towards the ground clubbing her. Then the referees eventually stepped in to break up the fight and pulled Beth away keeping her away from Melina._

_"Oh, my Gosh, are you okay?" Jillian said checking on Melina. "Back her up."_

A little later, it was time the match between John and Randy Orton.

Randy's new entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain. Randy walked down the ramp and got inside the ring and Randy went on one of the turnbuckles and did his signature pose. He got back down and John's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole, Brittany, Tina, and Kayla following him. The five walked down the ramp and John got inside the ring with the girls staying outside the ring and Randy stared at John as he was pumping himself up. Then John took off his black and orange "Hustle, Loyalty, Respect" baseball cap to the crowd and threw it to the crowd and was raising his arms in the air while looking at Randy. Then John took off his 8-bit t-shirt and threw it to the crowd and then took off his dog tags and gave them to the referee. Then John and Randy had a staredown as the referee called for the bell.

John and Randy circled around the ring and they locked up and Randy got John into the corner before a clean break. Then Orton immediately went for a headlock on the mat to ground Cena and John stood up but Orton got John back down on the mat. Then Cena came back again bouncing Orton off the ropes and hitting a shoulderblock and then John got some right hands and then whipped Randy to get a running one-handed bulldog for a one count. Then John whipped Randy to the corner and got a fisherman suplex for a two count and John went to whip Randy but Randy reversed and hit a back elbow and then John hit some right hands but Randy got an inverted headlock backbreaker for a two count. Then Randy kicked John in the midsection and got a right hand and then Randy stared at Nicole very cold as he tried to stomp John, but Cena grabbed his foot and dumped him over the top rope to the floor.

Then John got out of the ring and went after Randy but Randy gave way back in the ring and when John was on the apron, Randy kicked him in the head and nailed a double-arm DDT. Then Randy got John in a headlock for a few minutes and then John powered out and hit a knee to the midsection before Orton nailed a turnaround powerslam off the ropes for a nearfall. Then Randy got a reverse chinlock on the mat and Cena fought out of the hold with a back elbow and went for a shouldertackle, but Orton had it ducked and Cena fell to the mat. Orton was stalking Cena and went for the RKO, but Cena shoved off and nailed a running neck snap. Then John went on the top turnbuckle and nailed the guillotine leg drop and Cena was looking for the Five Knuckle Shuffle, but Orton rolled to the outside.

"Mr. Regal has determined that referee is not fit to officiate this match," John "Bradshaw" Layfield said coming out of the curtain with General Manager William Regal. "Therefore, Mr. Regal has determine that I am now the referee."

Then JBL walked down the ramp and got into the ring and then John punched him to the outside and the Randy got back into the ring and John punched him and landed a clothesline and then John went for the FU but JBL kicked Cena in the head. Orton then covered Cena as JBL went for the fastest three count ever.

Then John took JBL down on that mat and laid some punches on him and then Orton from behind grabbed John and punched him and kicked him in the head as Triple H's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Randy was attacking John as Triple H walked down the ramp to the ring and JBL met Hunter with a right hand, but Hunter blocked and attacked JBL. Then John threw JBL out of the ring and went after him which led to a brawl into the crowd as Randy and Triple H went on with their battle with the steel cage lowering down but Randy was knocked out of the ring as the cage was set down.

After RAW was over, Nicole came out of the arena all pissed off and frustrated because of what happened during the match. She needed to let out some steam.

"Okay, William Regal," Nicole said, "It looks like your days are gonna be outnumbered just like Vickie Guerrero. Somebody's gonna stop you, I promise you that."

Then Delancey and Rochelle came out.

"Hey, Nicole," Delancey said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Nicole said. "I'm about ready to lose it. I knew William Regal was lying right through his teeth, that son-of-a-bitch. I guess JBL went crying to him after last week."

"Well, it looks like those two crybabies were in cahoots starting last week."

"Do we have to deal with William Regal too? This is too frustrating."

"No, we don't," Rochelle said. "I mean, he hasn't turned out the lights or anything. He didn't throw Mickie James' brother and his girlfriend out of the arena, did he?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, so he did go just a little far."

"Look, I'll bet somebody will be able to teach William Regal," Delancey said, "but we got a situation to take care of right now."

"Yeah, I just……I just needed to let out some steam, that's all," Nicole said. "Come on."

Then the Angels went back inside the arena.


	8. The Angels Strike Back

**Chapter 8: The Angels Strike Back**

Smackdown was in Grand Rapids, Michigan and Rochelle was defending the Women's Championship against Natalya.

The Angels were off in separate locations of the arena thinking about their next plan and what each of them through so far.

Nicole: John Cena returned to RAW but it didn't go as planned as he was out for blood at Judgment Day. Even the memory of Randy Orton kept torturing her. Nicole was also working to getting her process in her matches by using her gymnastics and kickboxing skills more and hoped to win her fourth Women's Championship.

Delancey: The Boyz in Motion had finally won their World Tag Team Championship and were already the targets for some tag teams. Also, Delancey had a tour to look forward to tomorrow and was excited to visit Mexico when RAW goes there next week because of her heritage.

Rochelle: So much has boiled up inside of her with the Vickie Guerrero and Shawn Michaels situation and having to be in a triple threat match for the Women's Championship at Judgment Day when she's facing Natalya tonight for the title.

Then Smackdown was on and Edge's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Vickie Guerrero, Chavo Guerrero, Bam Neely, Curt Hawkins, and Zack Ryder following them.

The six walked down the ramp and Vickie got out of her wheelchair and was led inside the ring by Edge as Curt, Zack, Chavo, and Bam followed bringing the wheelchair. Then Vickie sat back down on the wheelchair as Edge asked for a microphone.

"Last week, we all witnessed a medical miracle," Edge said, "I have to admit at the start of Smackdown, there's no way I thought that I would've been able to participate in the chase to the championship at Judgment Day. But through plenty of rest, boatloads of perseverance, some hot green tea supplied by my baby to sooth my sore throat, with all the support of my _familia_, I was able to get medical clearance just in the nick of time. What that means is that this Sunday at Judgment Day, I will beat Undertaker. You see, the Undertaker has never defeated me unless he used an illegal chokehold, but at Judgment Day, he's not gonna be able to do that and that means you're looking at the new World Heavyweight Champion. No matter what any of you think……"

Then Theodore Long's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain arm-in-arm with "Eddie's Angels."

Nicole was wearing a brown vintage high midriff tank top showing a little of her black bustier, tan jeans, and her hair curled. Delancey was wearing a brown short-sleeved buttoned shirt with the bottom tied, tan shorts, black boots, and her hair in a ponytail. Rochelle was wearing a brown layered one shoulder style halter top, black pants, and her hair in a bun. The four walked down the ramp as Vickie looked back with a confused, resentful look and "Eddie's Angels" got into the ring first as Theodore followed.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Theodore said.

"Where the hell have you been?" Vickie said. "All day long I've been trying to get ahold of you. Since when do you think you don't have to answer my calls? I don't know who the hell do you think you are? You come to the show late and interrupt Edge? I mean, you're unbelievable. You need to remember that you assist me. When I call, you answer. You are the first one to arrive and the last one to go home. You know what? I'm not done talking to you. I wanna further this conservation in my office; so after we're done, go to my office and stay there."

"You know what, Vickie?" Rochelle said. "You need to shut your mouth up right now or I will slap you. Let me remind you that I am in charge now and I can beat you up or anyone else in the WWE and that I'm on your coattails with whatever you're planning. You have been bullying Teddy Long for far too long so you need to watch who you're talking to and shut up and listen to what he has to say. And if you either of you jerks touches me or the rest of 'Eddie's Angels,' there will hell to pay provided by Ulysses."

"Well, Vickie," Theodore said, "the reason I was late and the reason you weren't able to get ahold of me all day today is that I was in Stamford, Connecticut at the WWE World Headquarters. Now they summoned me there this morning to have a meeting with the Board of Directors and they had a lot of questions about your decision to strip the Undertaker of the World Title. Now they asked to meet with you, but they told me that you blew off their appointment. "

"I didn't blow them off," Vickie said. "I am a busy woman. I had a lot of business commitments."

"Doing what?" Delancey said. "Planning your wedding or banging Edge in the hotel room? Hey, I got the whole thing on a tape and I plan on putting it up on YouTube."

"Well, that's your business, Vickie," Theodore said. "Well, you see, since you didn't meet with them, they asked to see the Assistant General Manager and I answered all of their questions to the best of my ability, including the one about your relationship with Edge that affects here everyone on Smackdown."

"Wait, this has nothing to do with my fiancé," Vickie said. "Everything I do is for the best interests and the betterments of Smackdown fans in mind."

"That's a load of crap," Nicole said. "Everytime there's a championship match, you always get involved so Edge can have that World Heavyweight Championship. There happens to be two people to hate the most: Rey Mysterio and Batista. Both of them who see eye-to-eye with Rochelle because that's what this is all about: screwing them both to make Rochelle look stupid."

"Well, maybe you see it that way, Vickie," Theodore said, "but the Board sees things differently." Then Theodore pulled out a piece from his coat pocket. "Now this is addressed to you but I was asked to deliver it publicly."

"Ms. Guerrero, in response to your recent actions as General Manager of Smackdown, more specifically involving your dubious decisions to strip the Undertaker of the World Heavyweight Championship, we the Board of Directors of World Wrestling Entertainment, we have decided to take disciplinary action against you."

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger."

"Now, Ms. Guerrero, you have an option. Either you compete in your first-ever wrestling match tonight on Smackdown and keep your position or you choose not to compete at which time you will be moved effectively immediately as the General Manager of Smackdown."

"Hey now, for the record, if you choose not to compete or if you choose to walk away from the job, then I know someone that is capable of handling it perfectly."

"Over my dead body," Vickie said. "You son-of-a……I cannot believe that you went behind my back. Teddy, you're fired!"

"Vickie, you can't fire me and you want to know why? Because I quit!"

Then "Eddie's Angels" laughed as they and Theodore left the ring as they walked up the ramp to the top……

"Oh, wait a minute, wait a minute," Theodore said. "I almost forgot. Your opponent tonight is the Undertaker."

Then "Eddie's Angels" laughed and made of fun of Vickie as she looked scared & worried as the Angels and Theodore walked to the back.

"Wow, Teddy," Delancey said. "I can't believe you actually said 'I quit' in Vickie's face. We're really proud of you."

"Yeah, way to go, Teddy," Rochelle said.

"Thank you," Theodore said.

"So what are you going to do now?" Nicole said.

"I don't know, maybe take a nice, little vacation."

"Hey, why don't you come to my concert tomorrow night in Detroit?" Delancey said. "I think you need a break from there starting now."

"Yeah, you're right. Alright, I'll be there."

"Great."

"Well, I gotta get out of here. I'll see you girls tomorrow."

"See ya, Teddy," Nicole said as Theodore walked away. "So now what, Angels?"

"We better hope Vickie quits because if she doesn't, her luck will run out," Rochelle said. "Let's go."

Then the Angels walked away.

A little later, Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Dave did his thing with the pyro, he walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Dave got on the turnbuckles raising his arms in the air. Dave got back down and asked for a microphone.

"Well, I didn't think I was going to have to do this anymore. I didn't think I was gonna have to come out and talk about Shawn Michaels. But then I'm watching Monday Night RAW this week and I see this." They went to a replay of Michaels admitting it. "Well, Shawn, I'm glad your knee is feeling better. What am I saying? Your knee was never hurt in the first place which is why I'm out here. Shawn, I told you if you weren't really hurt, the next time I saw you, you would be. And since I know you're gonna be at Judgment Day and hey, it just so happens I don't have any plans for Sunday, so who knows, maybe he'll be there, too."

Dave then left the ring and he slapped hands with the fans on the way up the ramp and he went to the back.

Rochelle, meanwhile, saw the whole thing backstage and she walked down the hallway as her Women's Championship match versus Natalya was next.

Back at the arena, Natalya's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Victoria following her.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship," Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first being accompanied by Victoria, from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, Natalya."

Natalya and Victoria gave each other a double high five and they walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Natalya climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle and flipped her hair backwards looking around at the crowd and got back down. Then Rochelle's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Nicole and Delancey following her.

"And her opponent being accompanied by Nicole Mitchell and Delancey Scott, representing 'Eddie's Angels' from Jacksonville, Florida, she is the WWE's Women Champion, Rochelle Kennedy," Justin announced.

Rochelle was wearing a black metallic open midriff halter top, silver bustier, black metallic chaps, and black boyshorts.

Rochelle raised her Women's Title belt in the air and then the Angels walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Nicole & Delancey got into the ring as Rochelle went around the ring and she jumped up on the apron, stood up, and flipped her hair backwards. Then she got in the ring and Rochelle stared at Natalya as she got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her title belt in the air. Rochelle got back down and gave Nicole and Delancey a high five and she gave her title belt to the referee. Then Nicole and Delancey left the ring as the referee raised it up in the air and called for the bell.

Victoria distracted Rochelle as Natalya attacked Rochelle from behind and hit her head on the turnbuckle. Then Natalya hit a chop to the chest and chocked Rochelle and whipped her to the corner but Rochelle floated over and got a drop toe hold. Rochelle missed a clothesline when Natalya nails a jawbreaker for a two count. Then Natalya nailed a forearm and whipped Rochelle to the corner and Natalya got a crossbody and pounded her head on the mat. Then Natalya nailed a scissors kick for a two count and nailed a chop and then she whipped Rochelle to the corner and charged but Rochelle moved out of the way. Rochelle landed a clothesline. Rochelle fired back at Natalya with forearm blows and a hard elbow to the chest and then Rochelle hit Natalya's head onto the turnbuckle. Then Rochelle whipped Natalya to the corner and splashed her and landed a boot to the face. then had a cover but Victoria distracted the referee as Nicole and Delancey after her and Victoria tried to fight them off but Delancey kicked Victoria in the midsection and got down on all fours as Nicole step stoned her and kicked Victoria hitting her back to the ring steps. Meanwhile, Natalya got a thumb to the eye and bounced off the ropes before Rochelle got a drop toe hold sending Natalya to the bottom rope. Then Rochelle used Rey Mysterio's 619 and nailed the Stairway to Heaven for the pin and the win.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Women's Champion, Rochelle Kennedy," Justin announced.

Then Nicole and Delancey got into the ring as the referee gave Rochelle her Women's Title belt and her arms were raised along with her fellow "Eddie's Angels." Then Rochelle gave Nicole and Delancey a high five and then……"

"I am dismayed at the Board of Directors' decision," a voice said. Then "Eddie's Angels" turned to see Vickie Guerrero on the Titantron. "I know I am doing an excellent job. I mean, I'm a woman in a male-dominated business. This is very difficult for me. I am a pioneer, I'm a role model for many women, I'm even a caretaker of the Guerrero legacy and you treat me like this? Well, I'm here tonight to announce that I cannot overrule the decision and cancel the match, but I can change it. So, tonight's main event will be the Undertaker……and 'Eddie's Angels' versus me, Chavo Guerrero, Bam Neely, Curt Hawkins, Zack Ryder, and Edge in a 6-on-4 anything goes hand match."

Then "Eddie's Angels" looked at each other and smiled because they know their night wasn't over yet.

A little later, it was time for the Divas' match between Cherry and Maryse.

Cherry's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with "Eddie's Angels" following her. The four walked down the ramp as Cherry waved to the crowd and Cherry got into the ring first as the Angels followed. Then Maryse's entrance theme played and she came out with Deuce and Domino following her. The three walked down the ramp as Cherry looked back with a concerned look and Maryse got into the ring first as Deuce and Domino jumped up on the apron talking trash to the Angels. Maryse flipped her hair backwards as "Eddie's Angels" looked on in disgust and Deuce & Domino jumped off the apron as the Angels left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Maryse walked up to Cherry and pushed her and she kept pushing her and slapping her to the corner and Cherry fought back with a kick to the midsection and some forearms. Then Cherry whipped Maryse to the corner and kicked her to the midsection and got a neckbreaker for a one count. Then Cherry climbed up on the turnbuckle but Deuce and Domino distracted her and the Angels ordered them to back off as Maryse missed a clothesline and Cherry got a roll-up for two. Then Maryse got a drop toe hold sending Cherry to the bottom rope and Maryse dropped Cherry face first onto the mat and Maryse got a kick to the midsection.

Then Maryse choked Cherry on the ropes as Domino was teasing Cherry but Rochelle went after him and Domino backed away as Maryse covered Cherry for a two count. Then Maryse got Cherry in a front facelock and Cherry fought out of it with a back elbow and Maryse tossed Cherry on her back on the mat before showing off and to the Angels. Then Maryse stepped on Cherry and gave a high five to Deuce & Domino and Maryse continued to bully Cherry as Cherry hit some forearms. Then Maryse got a kick to the midsection and she whipped Cherry to the corner and charged into a back elbow before Cherry came back with a bulldog for the win.

Then Cherry rolled out of the ring as Deuce and Domino jumped and she & "Eddie's Angels" ran to the ramp as Domino checked on Maryse. Cherry celebrated her win as she hugged the Angels and the girls made fun of Deuce, Domino, and Maryse as Deuce was stunned. As Cherry and the Angels walked up the ramp, they turned around to see Deuce, Domino, and Maryse staring at them and the Angels waved goodbye as they and Cherry went to the back.

"Way to go, Cherry," Nicole said.

"You sure sent Maryse packing," Rochelle said.

"Thank you," Cherry said.

"You know what?" Delancey said. "We have to start training you, help you step it up and you need Deuce and Domino anymore. They're losers with nothing to gain; well, Maryse for that matter."

"Well, okay, if you insist."

"Alright, let's go," Rochelle said.

Then the girls walked away.

Later, it was time for the 6-on-4 anything goes handicap match which was the Undertaker and "Eddie's Angels" versus Vickie Guerrero, Chavo Guerrero, Bam Neely, Curt Hawkins, Zack Ryder, and Edge.

Edge's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Vickie, Chavo Guerrero, Bam Neely, Curt Hawkins, and Zack Ryder following them.

"The following is a 6-on-4 anything goes handicap match scheduled for one fall," Justin Roberts announced. "Making their way to the ring, Vickie Guerrero, Edge, Zack Ryder, Curt Hawkins, Chavo Guerrero, and Bam Neely."

Chavo and Bam stood on the stage with their hands on their hips as the rest of La Familia walked down the ramp to the ring. Then they turned around and noticed that Chavo and Bam were still at the top of the ramp and they walked to the back. Then Vickie got out of her wheelchair and was led inside the ring by Edge as Curt and Zack followed bringing the wheelchair. Then Vickie sat back down on the wheelchair as she, along with Edge, Curt, and Zack waited for their opponents. Then "Eddie's Angels" entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with Ulysses and Dave following them.

"And their opponents being accompanied by Ulysses and Batista, Nicole Mitchell, Delancey Scott, and the WWE Women's Champion Rochelle Kennedy, 'Eddie's Angels,'" Justin announced.

Nicole was wearing a black vintage high midriff tank top showing a little of her black bustier, denim jeans, and the Chain Gang wristbands. Delancey was wearing a metallic black bustier, metallic black pants, and her hair in a bun.

The five walked down the ramp and Dave & Ulysses stood outside the ring as Nicole did Melina's ring entrance, Rochelle went around the ring, got up on the apron and posed, and Delaney did her flip to get into the ring. Rochelle got inside the ring as she and the rest of the Angels made fun of _La Familia_. Then the lights came out and The Undertaker's entrance theme played and he came out from behind with smoke filling around the ramp and stage. He slowly walked down the ramp and went up the steps and the lights came back on and the Undertaker got into the ring. He took off his coat & hat and he stared at Vickie as the referee called for the bell.

Zach charged at Undertaker only to met with a boot to the face and Curt charged at Undertaker only to met with a clothesline. Then Rochelle and Delancey kicked away at Zack as Nicole kicked Curt's back and the Undertaker stared at Edge and he backed away. Undertaker went towards Vickie as Zack & Ryder went after him clubbing at him and Edge stood beside Vickie and Undertaker came back with punches to Zack and Curt. Then Zack, Curt, and Edge swarmed him in the corner with kicks and forearms as Rochelle went after Vickie grabbing her and Edge went after her but Ulysses intervened grabbing Edge's leg.

Edge was pulled out of the ring by Ulysses and the Angels grabbed onto Vickie as Undertaker made a comeback against Zach and Curt choking them and whipping them to the corner. Undertaker was clubbing both Zack and Curt as Vickie was screaming and Undertaker was staring at her and going after before Zach and Curt jumped him from behind and beating him down again to the mat. Edge, who was still outside of the ring, came to and noticed that Ulysses was staring at him and Edge backed away from him as Zack and Curt went after "Eddie's Angels" who still held onto Vickie and Dave jumped on the apron.

Then Undertaker came back and attacked Zack and Curt from behind and Undertaker was about to chokeslam Zack but Curt made the save. Edge jumped in the ring going after "Eddie's Angels" but Dave jumped into the ring staring at Edge and Edge backed away. Edge joined Zack and Curt beating on the Undertaker with kicks and punches and Undertaker went for the illegal chokehold but Zack and Curt made the save again. Edge went on beating on Undertaker and Zack & Curt went to whip Undertaker but Undertaker whipped them out of the ring.

Then Undertaker kicked Edge in the face out of the ring and he started at Vickie who was still held hostage by "Eddie's Angels" and the Angels smiled as Undertaker moved towards Vickie as she was crying and Zach and Curt reentered the ring but were both chokeslammed. Then Rochelle ordered Ulysses to finish the job and he lifted up Edge with both hands and dropped him on the ring steps. Then Undertaker moved in on Vickie again and he grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up and then gave her the chokeslam. Undertaker went to cover but "Eddie's Angels" and insists that they cover and then Rochelle hooked the legs as Nicole and Delancey stood on Vickie's shoulders and covered for the win.

"Here are your winners, 'Eddie's Angels' and the Undertaker," Justin announced.

Then the Angels smiled at Vickie laying down on the ground as the referee raised their arms in the air and Rochelle asked for a microphone.

"This never would've happened if you took the easy way out which was to quit," Rochelle said.

Then Rochelle dropped the microphone and "Eddie's Angels" left the ring with Dave and Ulysses following them and the Undertaker got down on one knee and raised his arm in the air as Smackdown came to a close.


	9. Nicole's Birthday

**Chapter 9: Nicole's Birthday**

Three days later……

With all the stress going around with Vickie Guerrero, the Angels finally got a chance to unwind with each other on this special day, Nicole's 28th birthday.

Along with John, Dave, Bobby, Tina, Brittany, Kayla, Maria, the Boyz in Motion, Jeff, and Tina's boyfriend of five years, Robbie, they were at the Mayan Nightclub in Los Angeles to celebrate and Robbie was lighting the candles on the chocolate cake which had white icing and sprinkles with "Happy Birthday, Nicole." Then the gang was signing "Happy Birthday."

"Happy birthday, Nicole," everyone said as they tipped their glasses.

"To the best pop singer, soon-to-be actress, three-time Women's Champion, two-time Maxim cover girl, Playboy cover girl, two-time babe of the year, Maxim's hottest woman of 2007, and beauty of St. Louis, Missouri, happy birthday, girlfriend," Delancey said.

"Yeah, yeah, we all know that so don't your waste your time," Rochelle said as Delancey rolled her eyes. "Nicole, I hope your WWE career is much brighter than the bitches I had to deal with since June 2005 and so juicy that it's gonna put an end to your two-year drought."

"Two–year drought?" Brittany said as everyone groaned sarcastically.

"You are something else, Rochelle," Kayla said.

"Hey, let's put our glasses up one more time,"Tina said. "Let's get serious. Nicole, here's to piece and mind. With everything you've accomplished thanks to your Superman, you deserved it."

"Thanks Tina," Nicole said.

Then the gang tipped their glasses and took a sip.

"Okay, I can do this," Nicole said as everyone sat their glasses down. I can do this."

"Make your wish first," John said. "Make your wish."

Then Nicole thought about her wish and instead of blowing out her candles, she blew a pathetic raspberry and then everyone laughed.

"Come on, Nicole," Dave aid. "Get serious."

Then Nicole tried again and the candles still weren't blown out.

"Oh, this is pitiful," Brent said. "Come on, let's help this young lady."

"You need some help," Ryan said. "Come on, let's help her out."

Then everyone blew out the candles and cheered. Then Robbie cut the cake and gave everyone a piece.

"Robbie, this is some good cake," Jeff said.

"This is some good cake," Bobby said.

"Yeah thanks," Robbie said.

"You know, you should make a cake for us to slam in Vickie's cake," Delancey said as everyone laughed.

"Do you think Vickie will come around and quit her job as General Manager of Smackdown?"

"She better," Rochelle said. "Let's hope it's a wake up call for her," Rochelle said.

"Hey, how come Ulysses couldn't join us?" Jason said.

"Hey, he's still new so give him time to adjust." Delancey said. "Beside_ la familia_ couldn't stand up to him as we predicted.

Then "Jump Around by House of Pain started playing the club.

"Hey, I like this song. Come on everybody, let's dance."

Then everyone got out of their seats and went to the dance floor.

_Pack it up, pack it in_

_Let me begin_

_I came to win_

_Battle me, that's a sin_

_I won't tear the sack up_

_Punk, you'd better back up_

_Try and play the role and the whole crew will act up_

_Get up, stand up (Come on)_

_Come on, throw your hands up_

_If you've got the feeling, jump across the ceiling_

_Muggs is a funk fest, someone's talking junk_

_Yo, I'll bust 'em in the eye_

_And then I'll take the punks home_

_Feel it, funk it_

_Amps it are junking_

_And I got more rhymes than there's cops that are dunking_

_Donuts shop_

_Sure 'nuff I got props from the kids on the hill_

_Plus my mom and my pops_

_I came to get down_

_I came to get down_

_So get out your seats and jump around_

_Jump around_

_Jump around_

_Jump around_

_Jump up, jump up, and get down_

_Jump, jump, jump, jump, jump_

_Jump, jump, jump, jump_

_Jump, jump, jump, jump_

_Jump, jump, jump, jump, jump_

_I'll serve your ass like John MacEnroe_

_If your girl steps up, I'm smacking the……_

_Word to your moms, I came to drop bombs_

_I got more rhymes than the Bible's got psalms_

_And just like the Prodigal Son, I've returned_

_Anyone stepping to me, you'll get burned_

_'Cause I got lyrics and you ain't got none_

_So if you come to battle bring a shotgun (Shotgun)_

_But if you do, you're a fool 'cause I duel to the death_

_Try and step to me you'll take your last breath_

_I gots the skill, come get your fill_

_'Cause when I shoot to give, I shoot to kill_

_I came to get down_

_I came to get down_

_So get out your seats and jump around_

_Jump around_

_Jump around_

_Jump around_

_Jump up, jump up, and get down_

_Jump, jump, jump, jump, jump_

_Jump, jump, jump, jump_

_Jump, jump, jump, jump_

_Jump, jump, jump, jump, jump_

_I'm the cream of the crop, I rise to the top_

_I never eat a pig 'cause a pig is a cop_

_Or better yet a terminator_

_Like Arnold Schwarzenegger_

_Tryin' to play me out like as if my name was Sega_

_But I ain't going out like no punk……._

_Get used to one style and you know I might switch_

_It up, up and around, then buck, buck you down_

_Put out your head then you wake up in the Dawn of the Dead_

_I'm coming to get ya_

_I'm coming to get ya_

_Spitting out lyrics, homie, I'll wet ya_

_I came to get down_

_I came to get down_

_So get out your seats and jump around_

_Jump around_

_Jump around_

_Jump around_

_Jump up Jump up and get down._

_Jump, jump, jump, jump, jump_

_Jump, jump, jump, jump_

_Jump, jump, jump, jump_

_Jump, jump, jump, jump, jump_

_Jump, jump, jump, jump, jump_

_Jump, jump, jump, jump_

_Jump, jump, jump, jump_

_Jump, jump, jump, jump, jump_

_Yo, this is dedicated to Joe, da flava, Dakota_

_Grab yo bozac, punk_

Then everyone had a great rest of their time on Nicole's birthday, especially when Judgment Day was around the corner.


	10. Judgment Day

**Chapter 10: Judgment Day**

Judgment Day was in Omaha, Nebraska and Rochelle was walking down the hallway with her stuff and a huge bag she was carrying. When Rochelle reached "Eddie's Angels" locker room, she spoke to Brittany who was sitting outside and Rochelle went inside.

"Hey, girls," Rochelle said.

"Hey, Ro-ro," Nicole said.

"Is that the stuff?" Delancey said.

"Yep," Rochelle said.

Then she sat the bag down and opened the bag as the Angels went through some of the objects and took them out.

"We got spray paint, Women's underwear, stuff to make a stink bomb..." Rochelle said.

"What's the horn for?" Nicole said.

"Whenever _La Familia_ starts to talk too much, I'll blow this horn, that way they'll shut up."

"Fair enough," Delancey said. "Well, phase two will be underway in case Vickie pulls another stunt."

"I cannot wait," Nicole said.

Then Judgment Day was on and it was time for the first match of the night: John Cena versus John "Bradshaw" Layfield.

John "Bradshaw" Layfield's entrance theme played and the limo came from the side of the arena. Then the driver came out of the limo and he opened the door and JBL came out. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring staring at the crowd. Then John's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole, Brittany, Tina, and Kayla following him. Nicole was wearing a black daringly low halter jumpsuit with red dragon imprint and her hair was in a high curly ponytail, Tina was wearing a baby blue v-neckline halter mini dress and her hair curled, Brittany was wearing a blue plaid tube mini dress, black net stockings, and her hair in a straight sided ponytail with a blue bow, and Kayla was wearing a gold metallic tie neck halter top with a split bust, black pants, and her hair straight.

The five walked down the ramp and John got inside the ring with the girls staying outside the ring and JBL stared at John as he was pumping himself up. Then John took off his black and orange "Hustle, Loyalty, Respect" baseball cap to the crowd and threw it to the crowd and was raising his arms in the air while looking at JBL. Then John took off his 8-bit t-shirt and threw it to the crowd and then took off his dog tags and gave them to the referee and he called for the bell.

John and JBL had a staredown ad then they circled around the ring before they locked up and John had a clean break. Then John and JBL circled around the ring and John went behind JBL before applying the headlock and then JBL took a clean break. Then JBL immediately took a knee to the midsection and got a side and then John escaped the hold and bounced JBL off the ropes and clubbed John in the back. Then JBL bounced off the ropes again but John got a drop toe hold and went for the STFU but JBL grabbed the bottom rope and He worked on John's shoulder and neck. Then JBL got on the apron and dragged John's arm on the top rope and kicked him in the back and then rammed John's shoulders on the ringpost.

Then JBL got out of the ring and rammed John's arm on the ringpost and he got back in the ring and was punching John in the corner and stretched his arm on the middle rope before JBL kicked John on the shoulder. Then JBL got a swinging neckbreaker and JBL extended John's arm into a submission hold and John escaped and powered out before JBL kicked him in the midsection and got a one-arm snapmare before applying a leglock on John's arm. Then JBL's shoulders were down for a one count three times and John resisted, lifted him, and slammed him down on the mat and his arm was badly hurt. JBL stomped away on John's back and grabbed him as he hit his head on the turnbuckle and clubbed him in the back and JBL stomped on John's back again and his head before covering for a two count.

JBL was hitting some viciously right hands and John came back with some right hands of his own and then JBL charged John into the corner only for John to bounce back into a clothesline. Then John got a shouldertackle and kicked JBL in the midsection before he bounced off the rope and went for the nailed a running neck snap. Then John climbed on the top turnbuckle and attempted a top rope legdrop and JBL moved and John crashed on the mat. Then JBL kicked John in the midsection and stretched John's body on the bottom rope and then John attempted to suplex JBL over the top rope to the floor but JBL reversed it and slingshot John's mid-section over the top rope. Then JBL speared John off the apron to the floor and JBL got out of the ring and rammed John's back to the apron and JBL threw John back into the ring for a two count.

Then Then JBL bounced off the ropes and kicked John in the head twice and JBL covered for a two count and then locked on a bearhug of sorts. Then JBL laid out a couple of forearms to the spine and then he shifted into a bodyscissors to a full nelson for a few minutes in which John escaped and went for a quick FU, but his arm gave out and he collapsed. JBL stared at John and kicked him in the head and then went into a leg bodyscissors and John lifted JBL and slammed him to the mat to break the hold. As the referee did his count, both John and JBL stood up and John immediately got some right hands and whipped JBL to the corner and John charged but JBL moved and then gave a big boot to John. He worked over John's ribs with a series of repeated elbow drops and JBL hit a short-arm clothesline and JBL grabbed John's head and slapped him. Then JBL stomped on John's fingers then set up another short-arm clothesline but John ducked and surprised him with an FU out of nowhere for a sudden pin.

Then Nicole ran to the other side of the ring with the rest of CGDS following her and she hugged John as he was lying on the mat. JBL was throwing a fit and was on his hands and knees and he left the ring as Nicole got into the ring and checked on John. Then John got up and then he raised his arms in the air as JBL walked to the back and then Nicole helped John out of the ring and then they were followed by the rest of the Chain Gang Diva Squad as they walked up the ramp to the back.

"John, are you okay?" Nicole said.

"Yeah, I'm fine," John said.

"How does your arm feel?" Kayla said.

"God, it hurts really bad."

"Geez, JBL wanted to hurt you really bad," Tina said, but you sure surprised him."

"Yeah, you got the powerful strength JBL never seems to think you have," Brittany said.

"That's why he's my Superman," Nicole said. "Come on, baby, let's go and put some ice on that arm."

"Yeah," John said.

Then John and the girls walked away.

A little later, it was time for the triple threat Women's Championship match which was Rochelle, Beth Phoenix, and Melina.

"The following triple-threat match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship," Lillian Garcia announced.

Beth walked down the ramp, she climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle, and flipped into the ring. Then Melina's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. Melina walked down the ramp and as she went on the apron, she bounced off the bottom rope and did her infamous ring entrance. Melina stared at Beth and then Rochelle's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Nicole and Delancey following her.

Rochelle was wearing a multi-colored metallic open midriff halter top, black bustier, multi-colored metallic chaps, black boyshorts, and her hair curled. Delancey was wearing a black one-sleeve mini dress with red dragon imprint. Rochelle raised her Women's Title belt in the air and then the Angels walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Nicole & Delancey got into the ring and Rochelle went around the ring and jumped up on the apron, stood up, and flipped her hair backwards. Then she got in the ring and Rochelle got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her title belt in the air and she got back down.

"Introducing first from Buffalo, New York, the Glamazon, Beth Phoenix; from Los Angeles, California, Melina; and representing 'Eddie's Angels' from Jacksonville, Florida, she is the WWE's Women Champion, Rochelle Kennedy," Lillian announced.

Then Nicole and Delancey left the ring as Rochelle gave her belt to the referee and he raised it up in the air and called for the bell.

The three Divas circled around the ring and Beth sat on the middle rope and told that Melina get out of "her ring" right now. Melina refused and instead kicked Beth out of the ring and then Mickie seized the opportunity to roll-up Melina for a near fall. Mickie kicked Rochelle to the midsection and went to whip her but Melina reversed and Rochelle slid under Melina's legs and nailed a snapmare. Then Rochelle bounced off the ropes but Beth yanked them down and Mickie fell to the floor and Beth clotheslined her on the floor.

As Nicole and Delancey went to check on Rochelle, Beth then entered the ring to go after Melina and had some words for her before Melina went after her aggressively with forearms. Then Beth lifted Melina up as Melina continued punching away at Beth and then Melina rolled-up Beth to continue punching away at her again before Beth threw her off. Then Beth kicked Melina in the head and dragged her to the middle of the ring and went to apply a sharpshooter before Rochelle came back into the ring and rolled-up Beth for a one count.

Then Rochelle hit a couple of forearms and Beth missed a clothesline and Mickie kicked Beth in the midsection and went for the Traffic Jam but Melina about and Rochelle flew into a headscissors on her and nailed a hurricaranna. Then Rochelle applied a sleeper type hold and then Melina got a neck snap on Rochelle and she & Beth traded forearms before Melina got some forearms to Rochelle. Then Melina went to whip Rochelle but Rochelle countered into an arm trap neckbreaker and as Rochelle climbed to the top rope, Melina knocked her off balance and Beth got Melina on her shoulders as Melina was hitting Beth's head.

Then Beth dropped her back Electric Chair style and Mickie dove onto Beth with a Thesz press for a near fall and then got a baseball slide before Melina hit a forearm from behind. Then Rochelle hit a back elbow and got a headscissors on Melina but Melina countered and Melina set up Mickie on the top rope and stretched her as Beth picked up Melina in an inverted body vice. She then moved over to Mickie and lifted her, too and Beth held both women up there in an inverted body vice for several seconds before dropping down. Then Rochelle went after Beth but as Beth set up a chokeslam on Mickie, Melina jumped Beth from behind with a neckbreaker sending Beth out of the ring and then Mickie kicked Melina in the midsection then hit Melina with Stairway to Heaven for the pin.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Women's Champion, Rochelle Kennedy," Lillian announced.

Then Nicole and Delancey got into the ring as the referee gave Rochelle her Women's Title belt and her arms were raised along with her fellow "Eddie's Angels." Then Rochelle gave Nicole and Delancey a high five and then the Angels left the ring and they stared at Beth who was still outside the ring. The Angels then walked up the ramp and as they reached the top, they turned around and pointed at Rochelle raising the Women's Title belt in the air.

A few minutes later, Rochelle was walking down the hallway alone until she saw Dave coming out of the locker room.

"Dave," Rochelle said as she walked up to Dave.

"Rochelle, great match," Dave said as he hugged Rochelle and pulled away. "I can't believe Beth Phoenix was able to lift you and Melina up on her shoulders."

"Well, she just set off a nerve in me and I wanna do that as well, that is, if you help me do some powerlifting."

"I can do that."

"Thanks, what were you doing?"

"Well, I was in there giving Shawn Michaels a piece of my mind that I was gonna hurt him if he was faking a knee injury."

"What? Did you rough him up or something?"

"No, I said that I was gonna make him wait now but I'll dictate the time and place."

"Oh, that's fair. Come on."

Then Rochelle took Dave by the hand and the two walked away.

Later, "Eddie's Angels" snuck into Vickie Guerrero's office to put phase two into action and Brittany was keeping a lookout.

The Undertaker won the World Heavyweight Championship by count-out since he was able to get back in the ring before the referee's ten count and Edge was still outside; that was until Vickie Guerrero entered the arena with Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder, to remind everyone that a championship can only be won by pinfall or submission.

It didn't matter to "Eddie's Angels" because it just set off the beginning of phase two.

"Alright," Rochelle said, "destroy everything if you have to and then, the writing's on the wall."

"Let's go."

"Eddie's Angels" began destroying Vickie's office by tearing up the plants, spray painting the wall with the words "Slut," "Whore," "Tramp," and "Golddigger," tearing up the leather couch with a knife, and going through Vickie's suitcase & tearing up her clothes.

"Is that it?" Nicole said.

"Wait, grab those clothes," Rochelle said. "I think we got some laundry to do."

Then the Angels grabbed Vickie's clothes with some of them torn up and they went into the restroom and put them in the shower stall. Then Rochelle turned on the hot water in the shower as the clothes were soaked.

"That oughta get Vickie," Rochelle said as the girls laughed.

"Wait," Delancey said. "Shall we put the underwear somewhere in the office?"

"Oh, yeah," the Angels said.

Then "Eddie's Angels" grabbed the women's underwear and placed them on the torn up the couch and on the pictures that were spray-painted.

"Talk about Edge being a man-whore," Delancey said.

"Let's get out of here," Rochelle said.

Then "Eddie's Angels" left the office that was torn, vandalized, and destroyed. Phase two was just getting started.


	11. Fighting Back

**Chapter 11: Fighting Back**

RAW was in Kansas City, Missouri and on that night, Nicole was facing Beth Phoenix in a Divas' match and Dave was facing Chris Jericho to see who would face Shawn Michaels in a Stretcher match at One Night Stand in less than two weeks.

"Eddie's Angels" were in their locker room looking over Maxim's magazine Hot 100. The show was airing on VH1 next week in which they were hosting.

Rochelle was number seven on the list and she was on a motorcycle wearing a black bikini top, black boyshorts, with the initials "RMK" on it which was the initials of her name, black lace hand warmers, and her hair curled. Nicole was number five on the list and she was wearing a sleeveless St. Louis Cardinals baseball jersey showing her cleavage, red boyshorts, white tube socks, black tennis shoes, and her hair in pigtails. And Delancey was number one and she was wearing a white paisley pattern flyaway mesh babydoll, and her hair curled.

"Man, our pictures look so freaking hot than last year," Delancey said.

"I gotta tell you," Rochelle said, "Dave took my picture and blew it up poster-sized and it's hanging on the back of the door of his office."

"Oh, my God," Nicole said.

"That's how supported my husband is."

"Well, John can't seem to keep his hands off of me. He loves a woman in a sleeveless baseball jersey."

Then the Angels laughed.

"Well, Bobby, he somehow has my picture as a desktop background on his computer," Delancey said.

"No!" Nicole and Rochelle said.

"Yeah."

"That's crazy, but crazy in love," Rochelle said.

"Hey, aren't we going to Colorado the last week of May?" Nicole said.

"Yes, we are," Delancey said. "I cannot wait to see my husband and my daughter."

"Hey, you know what?" Rochelle said. "We should plan a movie night when we go to Colorado. We could do that, eat popcorn, the shebang."

"That is a great idea," Nicole said. "I could use some more relaxing time."

"Me too," Delancey said. "I think Bobby would like that."

A little later, RAW was on and Chris Jericho was in the locker room getting ready when Dave and Rochelle walked in.

"Look, I got a serious issue with Shawn and I'm gonna take care of it at One Night Stand," Dave said, "and you're not gonna get in my way."

"I wouldn't dream of getting in your way," Chris said. "You're Batista. I mean, I wouldn't even think about it. I mean, you're obviously the better man, right? Maybe I should just go in the ring and forfeit the match right now or even better, why don't you cheap shot me and give me the Batista Bomb like you did last time on the Highlight Reel? Or maybe I'll just beat the living hell out of you tonight and take out the rest of my aggressions against Shawn Michaels at One Night Stand, hmm?"

"Look, you and Shawn beat the hell out of each other last night and you're in no shape to compete and you know it."

"Okay, alright, if you feel that way, well, then, good luck to you tonight."

"If that's the way you want it, good luck to you, too."

"Alright."

Then Dave and Chris kept looking eye-to-eye and then face-to-face and then Dave smiled and he and Rochelle walked away.

A little later, it was time for the Divas' match which was Nicole versus Beth Phoenix.

Melina's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. Melina walked down the ramp and she went around the ring and did her infamous ring entrance on the announcers' table. Melina then sat next to Jerry "The King" Lawler for guest commentary and then Beth's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first from Buffalo, New York, the Glamazon, Beth Phoenix."

Beth walked down the ramp, she climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle, and flipped into the ring. Beth stared at Melina as Nicole's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Rochelle and Delancey following her.

"And her opponent being accompanied by Delancey Scott and the WWE Women's Champion Rochelle Kennedy, representing 'Eddie's Angels' from St. Louis, Missouri, Nicole Mitchell," Lillian announced.

Nicole was wearing a red spaghetti strap halter midriff top with the words "Never back down..." on the front and "Never say quit!!" on the back, denim jeans, the Chain Gang Wristbands, and her hair curled. Delancey was wearing an aqua green midriff halter top, black sparkling miniskirt, and her hair in a sided curly ponytail. Rochelle was wearing an aqua green open tank top, black bustier, black miniskirt, black boots, and her hair curled. The Angels walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Nicole got into the ring and stared at Beth as she got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air and she got back down as the referee called for the bell.

Nicole charged at Beth and went behind her as Beth reversed and slammed Nicole's face first onto the mat and then Beth lifted Nicole and rammed her back into the corner. Then Beth got Nicole on the top turnbuckle and attempted a Gorilla press drop but Nicole escaped and got Beth in a sleeper hold. Nicole got the hold for a minute and Beth stood her feet before Nicole dropped down and landed a drop toe hold sending Beth to the corner. Nicole stomped on Beth before Beth grabbed her leg and Nicole went for an enziguri but Beth countered and lifted Nicole in an elevated double chickenwing and dropped her for a two count.

Then Beth looked at Melina as she grabbed Nicole but Nicole hit some forearms to the midsection and Beth lifted Nicole and hit a side slam backbreaker before stretching her. Then Nicole escaped with a knee to the head three times and she dragged Beth to the corner and hitting some rights and lefts before Beth reversed and kicked Nicole in the midsection. Then Beth charged but Nicole moved out of the way and she hit Beth's head on the turnbuckle three times and landed a running bulldog slam for a two count. Then Nicole went for her split-legged drop but Beth moved out of the way and Nicole attempted a roll-up for a two count and Beth pounced Nicole down on the mat and grabbed her by the hair and whipped her to the ropes and Nicole landed a kick to the face.

Then Nicole landed a knee to the midsection before Beth countered whipping Nicole to the corner but Nicole floated and Beth grabbed her and hit a wheelbarrow facebuster. Then Beth applied a stretch surfboard type submission with Nicole's shoulders pulled back away from her chest and Nicole's nose begins to bleed. The referee kept asking Nicole if she wanted to quit but Nicole said no as Beth continued to hold and Nicole kept holding on as she begin to escape and she stood on her feet breaking the hold and ramming Beth's back to the corner four times. Beth was down on the mat as Nicole finally hit her enziguri hitting Beth's head onto the turnbuckle and then Nicole hit the FU and Nicole climbed onto the turnbuckle and hit her new finishing move, Shining Star, a 360° splash, for a three count.

"Here is your winner, Nicole Mitchell," Lillian announced.

Nicole was lying on the mat as Delancey and Rochelle went in the ring to check on her. Nicole's nose was still bleeding as Beth rolled out of the ring and walked towards the ramp. Afterward, Melina ran into the ring and took off her boot and then she ran out of the ring running up the ramp and jumped Beth from behind hitting her head with the boot. Melina kept clubbing Beth from behind and climbed on her back choking her before Phoenix tossed her over her head onto the ramp with a snap and a thud. The referees pulled Beth back as Melina was still lying on the ground and the Angels walked by the ramp to the back.

Delancey and Rochelle continued to comfort Nicole with her bleeding nose and John came forward.

"Nicole, baby, are you okay?" John said.

"Yeah, I think my nose could be broken," Nicole said. "I don't know."

"I think it happened when Beth slammed Nicole's face on the mat," Rochelle said.

"Yeah, but she was able to pull through especially with that new finishing move," Delancey said. "What is that?"

"It's called the Shining Star," Nicole said. "I needed to use my gymnastics skills to progress more in my wrestling matches."

"You might need to check on that nose."

"Yeah, I think I should."

"Come on," John said.

Then John and Nicole walked away and Katie Lea Burchill came forward.

"Hey, Rochelle," Katie said as Delancey and Rochelle turned their heads. "I was thinking and I thought maybe I should be the next one in line to capture your Women's Championship. And when I do, I'll be carrying around the championship……with a lot more class than you."

"Oh, really?" Rochelle said. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, supposedly, being the champion is not good enough for you and now you try to sleep you way to the top."

"What?" Delancey said. "Are you joking me? That is ridiculous. Rochelle?"

"Come on, Rochelle is so focused on getting rid of Vickie Guerrero, I don't think she's trying to please her husband, Batista."

"That is none of your damn business," Rochelle said, "unless you want what happened to Vickie happened to you."

"Well, you better get in line, Rochelle, because if Batista came out with me and my brother, he'll be having a lot more than just a little fun."

"Now you listen to me, if you come near my husband, I'll push you in front of a big-rig truck, you won't even expect it."

"Whatever."

Then Katie walked away.

"Delancey," Rochelle said, "did she say what I think she just said?"

"Yeah, she did," Delancey said.

"Bitch."

A few minutes later, it was time for the match between Dave and Chris Jericho to see who would face Shawn Michaels in a Stretcher match at One Night Stand.

Chris Jericho's entrance theme played and he did his usual pose before walking down the ramp and getting in the ring. Chris got on two of the turnbuckles and did his usual pose and then Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle following him. The two walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Dave got on the turnbuckles raising his arms in the air. Dave got back down and Rochelle left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Chris and Dave circled around the ring and Chris went ahead with forearms sending Dave to the corner and Dave pushed him off before he was clubbing Chris in the back. Then Dave tossed Chris across the ring and landed a couple of right hands and some shoulderblocks and Dave whipped Chris to the corner and charged before he was met by a boot to the face. Then Chris landed some forearms again and Dave shoved Chris down on the mat and Dave landed a right hand and he whipped Chris to the ropes before Chris kicked him in the face. Then Dave got a big lift-up slam that sending Jericho stomach-first into the mat and Dave hit Chris' head onto the turnbuckle as Dave whipped Chris to the ropes and hit a back elbow for a nearfall.

Then Dave whipped Chris to the corner and splashed him and Dave did it again before he hit a right hand to the midsection and put a corner choke hold on Chris. Then Dave tossed Chris down on the mat and Chris was pretending to have a knee injury and Dave simply smiled as Jericho rolled to the outside to catch a breather. Not even Rochelle fell for it. Then Dave got out of the ring and attacked Chris from behind with clubs to the back and then Dave threw Chris back into the ring and then Dave was working on Jericho in the corner with shoulderblocks. Then Dave just threw Chris' back into the corner and then Dave went for a hold but Chris grabbed the bottom rope and Dave came back with some right hands and he whipped Chris to the rope but Chris held on and pulled the top rope down as Dave charged him and Dave spilled to the floor.

He clutched his left knee prompting Jericho a curious look and Rochelle ran to check on him and Dave limped back into the ring and then Jericho attacked the left knee. He aggressively went after the leg and bounced off the ropes and attacked Dave's knee from behind and Chris got some elbow drops on the knee. Then Chris stretched Dave's knee as a hold and now landed a kneedrop to that same knee and Chris kicked the back of that knee and got another kneedrop. Chris went after Dave's leg again but Dave kicked off out of the ring and Jericho tried to pull Dave to the floor but Dave kicked him away into the announce table. As Jericho ran back into the ring, Dave met him with a big crescent kick to the jaw and as the men got up, Chris charged but Dave was hitting some clubs to the back and Chris was kicking Dave's leg again before he bounced off the rope and was met with a spinebuster.

Dave set up for a Batista Bomb, but Jericho countered into a half crab on the injured knee. Dave fought the hold for a while and then he reached out to the bottom rope to finally get a break and Chris kicked the back of Dave's leg before he was shoved off and Chris hit another chopblock on the leg. Jericho then went for a Lionsault but Dave moved in time and Dave went for the Batista Bomb again, but Jericho held the ropes to block and flipped over to kick Dave's leg again and then he went on the turnbuckle and leaped before Dave landed an amazing clothesline. Dave got up first and he stalked Chris before Chris got up finally and he charged before Chris moved of the way and Dave hit the ringpost. Then Chris went for the Codebreaker and Dave caught Jericho in the air to nail the Batista Bomb for the pin and the win.

Both men remained out cold on the mat as Rochelle came into the ring to check on Dave and Dave was clutching on his knee. Then Shawn Michaels then came out of the curtain and stared into the ring ad Dave struggled to get up and looked at Shawn. Then Dave finally got up as he and Rochelle continued to stare at Shawn as RAW went to a commercial break.

Later, William Regal was walking backstage with his stuff and then he sees the Chain Gang Diva Squad walking up to him.

After announcing that Triple H would team with John to take on Randy Orton and John "Bradshaw" Layfield in the tag team match to determine their One Night Stand fate, William Regal was interrupted by Mr. Kennedy. Mr. Kennedy has shown little respect for William's tyrannical rule over RAW for the past few weeks and Kennedy once again challenged his authority.

William besmirched Kennedy's challenge and was going to wield more of his power until Mr. McMahon made his way to the ring. The Chairman made it clear to William and the fans that he had run wild with power. Sending a message of his own and showing everyone where the true power lies, Mr. McMahon put William into the Loser Gets Fired No Disqualification Match. Kennedy defeated William unseating the King of the Ring and opening the door for a new General Manager.

"You should've listened to my husband," Nicole said. "His exact words were 'You keep messing up and making them bad decisions, even God himself will not save you, everyone people will rip you apart;' but you either didn't care or thought he was joking. You should listen to my husband more often."

Then William walked away and the CGDS laughed.

"Let's go, girls," Kayla said.

Then the girls walked away.

Then it was time for the tag team match which was John and Triple H versus Randy Orton and John "Bradshaw" Layfield.

When RAW started, William Regal made the stipulations on the line for One Night Stand with John competing against Triple H for the WWE Championship if their team wins and Randy & JBL competing against Triple H and John in a rematch if their team wins.

Every man made their way and the referee called for the bell.

John and Randy locked up and John got Randy in a headlock before Randy shoved John into the corner for the clean break. Then Randy landed some right hands and Randy went to whip John but John reversed and landed a running one-arm bulldog on Randy before he tagged in Triple H. Triple H landed some right hands of his own and he whipped Randy to the corner but charged into a back elbow and got a couple of right hands and a kick to the midsection and Randy went to whip Triple H but Triple H reversed and missed a clothesline and got a high knee to the face. Then Triple H almost knocked JBL off the apron and Triple H whipped Randy to the ropes but John yanked the ropes down and Randy was dumped to the outside.

JBL covered for a two count and then he was working on Triple H with a reverse chinlock. Then JBL made the tag to Randy and Randy was hitting some right hands and was stomping on Triple H and was continuing with some right hands. Then Randy kicked Triple H in the midsection and continued hitting some right hands and then Randy whipped Triple H to the ropes and attempted a dropkick but Triple H held onto the ropes. Then Triple H made the tag to John and John hit a clothesline on Randy and bounced off the ropes twice to hit a shoulderblock and then got a hip toss before John did the "You can't see me" looking at JBL before dropped Randy with the Five Knuckle Shuffle. Suddenly, JBL attacked John from behind and then Triple H got into the ring and clubbed JBL in the head and Randy went for the RKO but John blocked and went for the FU before JBL got into the ring and gave John a boot to the head.

Then Randy covered for a two count and Randy hit an uppercut and continued clubbing John in the back and Randy hit another right hand and whipped John to the corner but they gave each other a headbutt. As both men got up, John jumped across the ring to make a tag to Hunter and JBL also took a tag and Triple H was hitting JBL with right hands and Triple H went to whip JBL but JBL reversed and missed a clothesline and Triple hit a flying clothesline. Then JBL whipped Triple H to the ropes again and Triple H got a facebuster and got a neckbreaker for a two count and Triple H whipped JBL to the corner and charged into a big boot to the face. Then JBL set up the Clothesline from Hell, but Triple H nailed a spinebuster and Randy ran into the ring and Triple H dumped Randy out of the ring to the floor and Triple H made the tag to John who got the STFU on JBL. Then Triple H chased Randy back into the ring and Randy got an inverted headlock backbreaker and Randy aimed for a punt on Hunter, but Hunter moved and John took the punt. Then Randy was punching Hunter as JBL pinned John to win the match.

After the match, Triple H kicked Randy in the midsection and set up for the Pedigree but JBL hit the clothesline from Hell. Then Randy was hitting Triple H with right hands and then JBL grabbed Triple H as Randy slapped him and landed the RKO. Then JBL asked for a microphone and said,

"One Night Stand, Cena, you and me, First Blood."

Then JBL gave the microphone to Randy and he said,

"Triple H, I'm gonna take my WWE Title the same way that I won it from you in the first place, a Last Man Standing match."

Then Randy and JBL left the ring as Nicole got into the ring to check on John. Then she stared at both Randy and JBL, the two men that Nicole hates the most, as RAW came to a close.


	12. The Angels Lay Low

**Chapter 12: The Angels Lay Low**

Smackdown was in Des Moines, Iowa and "Eddie's Angels" were facing Victoria, Natalya, and Layla in a six-Diva tag team match.

The Angels were in the catering room chatting up a good conversation when Theodore Long walked in.

"Hey, ladies," Theodore said.

"Hey, Teddy," the Angels said.

"So how did it go with Vince McMahon?" Delancey said.

"Well, I think it's going well," Theodore said. "I think something will come up in the next couple of weeks."

"Right on," Rochelle said.

"Hey, I gotta say, those pictures of yours in Maxim magazine are banging! You girls deserve to be in the top ten and Delancey, congratulations on being number on."

"Thanks," Delancey said.

"And another thing, I'm gonna be a guest on MVP's VIP Lounger later tonight and I was wondering if you girls would like to escort me again."

"Yeah, we would love to," Nicole said.

"Great, well, I'll catch you girls tonight."

"Bye, Teddy."

Then Theodore walked out of the catering room.

"I just know things are gonna get better for Teddy," Delancey said.

"Yeah, they will," Rochelle said.

Then ECW was on and Delancey was walking in the hallway looking for Kofi Kingston.

Since Kofi made his debut on ECW, he's been undefeated until Shelton Benjamin was the next superstar in line and he made a vow for a few weeks to end the Jamaican Superstar undefeated streak. Shelton did just that tonight when he faced Kofi Kingston.

"Hey, Kofi," Delancey said as she found Kofi.

"Delancey, hey," Kofi said.

"Hey. Listen, I am so sorry for what happened earlier in your match. I mean, my ex is so full of it; he's such a jerk."

"Listen, you have nothing to apologize about, absolutely nothing."

"I know, I just don't want you to be embarrassed like that again. That's all."

"I understand……"

"Hey," Shelton Benjamin said as he came forward. "Well, you decide to go crying to my ex-fiancée about me ending your undefeated streak? That's so sad and pathetic."

"You know what, Shelton?" Delancey said as she turned around to face Shelton. "Here's what's sad and pathetic: your hair. What the hell is with your hair? You look like the golden goose that laid a golden egg. Yeah, I said it, the golden goose that laid a golden egg! And another thing and read my lips when I say this: I'm just getting started."

Then Delancey walked away with Kofi following smiling at Shelton.

Later, Smackdown was on and "Eddie's Angels" were in their locker room strategizing their next plan as Brittany walked in with Maryse following her.

"From Vickie Guerrero," Maryse said as she handed Rochelle of piece of paper.

Then Rochelle opened the piece of paper and she, Nicole, and Rochelle read it with looks on their faces.

"180 bucks?" Rochelle said. "For trashing her office? Well, you can tell Vickie to take this bill and shove it up her ass."

"We aren't paying this unless she quits her position as General Manager," Delancey said, "and that's that."

"Wait a minute," Nicole said, "we'll shred this instead since Vickie won't do it and you better prepare for your mixed tag team match."

"So get lost," Brittany said.

Then Maryse walked out of the Angels' locker room and the Angels and Brittany smiled.

A little later, it was time for MVP's VIP Lounge.

MVP's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and the bouncer let him through the velvet rope and got into the ring.

"Once again, MVP is in the ring so that can only mean one thing," MVP said, "big things popping, little things stopping, so sit back and relax and enjoy the view because as you know, the VIP lounge is for people better than you. And speaking of people than I am better than, my guest tonight is the former Smackdown General Manager Theodore Long. Now, Theodore Long didn't have the opportunity to tell his side of the story, so I just felt that it would be proper to give him an opportunity to tell himself. So ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for former Smackdown General Manager, Theodore Long."

Then Theodore Long's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain arm-in-arm with "Eddie's Angels."

Nicole was wearing a tan v-neck midriff tank top with a fur at the bust, dark denim jacket, dark denim jeans, and her hair in a ponytail. Delancey was wearing the same outfit instead of the dark denim jacket, and her hair curled. Rochelle was wearing a tan one strap midriff tank top with fur at the edge, tan miniskirt, black boots, and her hair in a sided curly ponytail. The four walked down the ramp and the bouncer let them through the velvet rope and "Eddie's Angels" got into the ring first as Theodore followed.

"Welcome to my VIP lounge," MVP said.

"Well, thanks for having me, player," Theodore said.

"Oh, well, I just felt that…..I felt that……well, I'm going call an audible here. Originally, I was gonna give you an opportunity to tell your side of the story, but now I'm not gonna let you tell your side of the story because, I mean, I know you got a lot to say, but I got a lot I wanna say to you. Don't think for one second that I've forgotten all that you put me through when I started here. No, no, no, you put me through. Don't think cheap. You're not my boss anymore, Teddy; as a matter of fact, you're nobody's boss anymore so I can finally tell you all the things that I wanted to tell you before without repercussion. I wanted to talk about how you have been jealous of me and that's why..."

"Me, jealous of you?"

"Yeah, you jealous of me. That's right. You're jealous of my money, jealous of my good looks, jealous of my clothes, that's why you wear knockoff suits like mine. Completely jealous, completely because of my long, beautiful hair. Jealous, Teddy, and in spite of you trying to hold me down all this time, I've still overcome all of this to be the most talented individual...

"Hey, hey, hey, I ain't got to stand out here and listen to this, alright? I'm outta here, man."

Then MVP pulled Teddy back by his necktie.

"No, no, no, you're gonna listen to what I got to say," MVP said. "You can't leave here until I dismiss you. You understand me?"

Then Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp as Rochelle was fixing Theodore's necktie and the bouncer let Dave through the velvet rope with a little hesitation and he got into the ring and he took off his sunglasses.

"Hey, man, don't be coming out here trying to play hero and all that, protector of the weak..." MVP said.

"Hold on, hold on, it's not what you think," Dave said. "I didn't get the chance to say good-bye to Teddy. I wanted to come out here, take this opportunity to say good-bye, wish him well. I always thought he was a fair and good General Manager. It paid you a lot of money, which I forgive him for; so I wanna say good luck to you, whatever you decide to do." Then Dave shook hands with Teddy. "Pleasure working with you. And I also wanted to say that if you put your hands on him again, I'm gonna shove my fist right down your throat!"

Then Theodore, Nicole, and Delancey left the ring.

"Wait a minute, hold on, hold on," MVP said. "You don't come up into _my_ VIP Lounge talking about what you're gonna to do to me. You need to be in the locker room sweating that stretcher match coming up and worrying about your chin getting pushed through the back of your head. That's what you need to be worrying about. As a matter of fact, I don't appreciate you coming up in my VIP Lounge disrespecting me."

"I was not being disrespectful," Dave said.

"Oh, don't you call this disrespect?"

"No, disrespectful would be….." Then Dave kicked a prop off the coffee table. "That would be a little disrespectful."

Then Dave kicked another prop off the coffee table.

"That might be more disrespectful," Dave said.

Then Dave kicked the table over and Rochelle began to laugh.

"That would definitely be disrespectful," Dave said.

Then Dave flipped the couch over.

"That's disrespectful," Dave said.

Then MVP ducked out of the ring as Batista flipped the other couch over and Rochelle continued to crack up.

"That is disrespectful," Dave said.

Then Dave punched a couple of holes in the screen.

"That's disrespectful," Dave said. "Hey, you wanna see disrespectful?"

Then Dave grabbed another screen and with a funny karate yell, he punched a big hole through the screen and Rochelle immediately cracked up.

"_That's_ definitely disrespectful," Dave said.

Then MVP went over the velvet rope and he stormed up the ramp as Rochelle continued laughing and Dave went on the turnbuckles and flexed his muscles. Dave then got back down and he & Rochelle left the ring and they slapped hands with the fans on the way up the ramp and they went to the back.

"Oh, my God, Dave," Rochelle said, "you are so funny. Did you see MVP run out of the ring when you trashed his VIP Lounge?"

"That was funny, wasn't it?" Dave said.

"Yeah. Oh, my God, you got a cut on your arm. It must've happened when you punched that hole in that screen."

"It's not that bad. I'll be all right."

"Come on, silly."

Then Rochelle took Dave by the hand and they walked away.

After that moment earlier, MVP went barging to Vickie Guerrero and wanted her to do something instead of a match with Dave but that's what he got leading to a little later on.

MVP's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He did his usual pose and he walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Then he got on the turnbuckles and stared at the crowd and Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle following him. Dave did his thing with the pyro with Rochelle kneeling in front of him and Rochelle got back up and the two walked down the ramp and got into the ring as MVP got out of the ring. Rochelle stood in the middle of the ring as Dave got on the turnbuckles raising the arms in the air and got back down. MVP got back into the ring as Rochelle left and the referee called for the bell.

Dave and MVP circled around the ring and they locked up and MVP went behind Dave and shoved Dave to the ropes and Dave hung onto the ropes as MVP bounced off. Dave went after MVP but MVP backed off and Dave & MVP circled around the ring and they locked up again and Dave went behind MVP into a headlock and MVP went to the ropes for a clean break. Dave and MVP locked up once again and MVP went behind Dave twisting his arm and Dave hit a back elbow sending MVP to the mat and then Dave immediately got another headlock and MVP tried to escape. Then MVP escaped with a knee to the back of Dave's leg and he bounced off the ropes only to get plummeled by Dave and MVP rolled to the outside of the ring.

Then MVP got back into the ring and nailed some punches to no avail and Dave missed a clothesline before MVP got him in a headlock of his own and then Dave shoved MVP to the ropes and missed the clothesline and MVP bounced off the ropes as Dave leaped over him and MVP was caught in the face with a high boot. MVP rolled to the outside of the ring and Dave followed with a double axe handle to the back and Dave threw MVP back into the ring and got a suplex for a two count. Then Dave whipped MVP to the corner and Dave splashed into a clothesline and Dave whipped MVP to another corner and charged but MVP came back with a drop toe hold hitting Dave's face into the bottom turnbuckle.

Then MVP charged at Dave with a big boot sending Dave out of the ring and then MVP threw Dave back into the ring for a cover but Dave's foot was on the bottom rope. Then MVP tried to drag Dave to the middle of the ring but Dave held onto the bottom rope and MVP stomped on Dave's leg and covered for a two count. Then MVP got Dave in a front facelock hold but Dave lifted up MVP and rammed his back to the corner. Then Dave got a couple of shoulderblocks as his head was jarred from MVP's kick and then MVP kicked Dave's leg and kicked him in the face and MVP climbed on the turnbuckle and Dave lifted him up only for MVP to drop out of the ring dragging Dave's arm into the top rope and MVP went back into the ring and covered for a two count.

Then MVP clubbed on Dave and stretched his arm before Dave held on the bottom rope and MVP stomped on Dave and then MVP got out of the ring and grabbed Dave's arm to drag it onto the ringpost. Then MVP stretched Dave's arm again on the ringpost and got back into the ring and MVP went after him before Dave kicked him in the midsection and got some punches and then MVP got a drop toe hold face first onto the mat and he took a hard toss shoulder-first into the ringpost. Then MVP covered for a two count and worked on the arm of Dave hitting it and getting an elbow drop and a knee drop before covering for another two count and then MVP stretched Dave's arm again.

Then Dave escaped the hold and got an armdrag on MVP and MVP got a running knee to the midsection and a neckbreaker for a nearfall and MVP set up for the kick but Batista nailed a spear to begin his comeback. Dave whipped MVP to the ropes and got a back bodydrop and MVP rolled to the outside and Dave followed as he ran MVP to the ringpost. Then Dave threw MVP back into the ring and he then rammed his shoulder onto the ringpost and he did it again at another ringpost and then MVP got a back elbow to the face and went to kick Dave but Dave grabbed his leg and delivered a one-arm spinebuster before delivering the Batista Bomb for the pin and the win.

Rochelle got into the ring and she checked on Dave as she helped him up and his arms were raised by her and the referee. Dave went to his knees in the corner as his arm felt gingerly and Rochelle helped him out of the ring as Smackdown went to a commercial break.

A little later, "Eddie's Angels" were going to be in an interview with Eve Torres.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guests at this time, 'Eddie's Angels,'" Eve said as the Angels came forward.

Nicole was wearing an aqua green spaghetti strap halter midriff top with the words "Never back down..." on the front and "Never say quit!!" on the back, denim jeans, and the Chain Gang Wristbands. Delancey was wearing a metallic aqua green bustier and metallic aqua green pant. Rochelle was wearing a metallic aqua green midriff halter top, black bustier, aqua green metallic chaps, black boyshorts, and her hair was let down.

"Ladies, you'll be facing Victoria, Natalya, and Layla in a six-Diva tag team match in a few minutes, but earlier tonight, we have heard that from General Manager Vickie Guerrero that if the Undertaker loses his World Heavyweight Championship TLC match at One Night Stand, he'll be banished from the WWE. What are your thoughts?"

"Our thoughts are simple," Delancey said. "Last week really got to you and you pull another stunt? Well, you're gonna regret it if the Undertaker is gone from the WWE."

Then the Angels walked away.

Then it was time for the six-Diva tag team match.

Victoria's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Natalya and Layla following her.

"The following six-Diva tag team match is scheduled for one fall," Justin Roberts announced. "Making their way first, the team of Natalya, Layla, and Victoria."

The three Divas walked down the ramp and they got into the ring and they were pumping up as "Eddie's Angels" entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain.

"And their opponents, Nicole Mitchell, Delancey Scott, and the WWE Women's Champion Rochelle Kennedy, 'Eddie's Angels,'" Justin announced.

The Angels walked down the ramp slapping hands of the fans and Delancey got on the apron and flipped into the ring as Nicole did Melina's ring entrance and Rochelle went around the ring, got up on the apron and posed, and got into the ring. The Angels then got on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air and they got back down as Nicole, Delancey, Victoria, and Layla left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Rochelle and Layla circled around the ring and they locked up before Rochelle went behind Layla with a waistlock and Layla countered with a waistlock of her own. Then Layla hit a forearm to the back of the head and hit some knees to the midsection before she hit Rochelle's head onto the turnbuckle. Then Layla was punching Rochelle in the corner and she whipped Rochelle to the ropes but Rochelle floated and nailed an armdrag before Layla got a thumb to the eye and she tagged in Natalya. Natalya charged at Rochelle before Rochelle got a drop toe hold and Rochelle twisted Natalya's arm as she made the tag to Nicole and Nicole climbed on the top turnbuckle and got a double axe handle to Natalya. Nicole grabbed Natalya and nailed a one-arm snapmare and then she kicked Natalya in the back before she bounced off the ropes to nail a baseball slide for a two count.

Nicole charged into a flying headscissors and then she bounced off the ropes for Delancey to make a blind tag and Natalya missed a clothesline as Nicole got a crossbody and Victoria grabbed her as Delancey nailed a dropkick making Nicole fall on Natalya. Then Delancey and Nicole got a double elbow drop and Delancey covered for a two count and Delancey nailed a forearm and she went to whip Natalya but Natalya reversed and Victoria grabbed Delancey by the hair and dropped her on the mat. Natalya dragged Delancey to the corner by the hair and Victoria kicked Delancey as Layla and Natalya held onto her as the referee was distracted with Rochelle. Natalya choked Delancey with her foot and she made the tag to Layla and Layla choked Delancey with her foot and Layla got a powerslam before she grabbed Delancey with clubs to the head.

Then Layla grabbed Delancey by the hair and made the tag to Victoria as Layla clubbed Delancey in the back and Victoria grabbed Delancey by the hair before Delancey came back with forearms to the midsection and the face and she bounced off the ropes before Victoria tossed her over to the mat for a two count. Then Victoria whipped Delancey to the corner and splashed her and then went for the Widow's Peak but Delancey escaped and got a scissors kick to the chest and both women were down. Then Delancey went for the tag but Victoria grabbed her leg and Delancey got an enziguri before she made the tag to Rochelle and Rochelle got a forearm to Victoria and Natalya got into the ring and Rochelle clotheslined her before she knocked Layla off the apron. Then Rochelle got a flying forearm and kicked Victoria in the midsection and grabbed her arm and bounced off the rope before she got Natalya in a headscissors nailing both her and Victoria down with an armdrag-headscissors combination.

Then Layla got into the ring and missed a clothesline and Rochelle kicked her in the midsection before she nailed a cross-arm neckbreaker slam for the cover but Natalya broke the count. Then Nicole attacked Natalya from behind and Natalya rolled out of the ring and Nicole was on the apron before she drove off into a double axe handle and the Delancey climbed on the top turnbuckle and dived on Nicole, Natalya, and Layla on the floor with a crossbody block. Back in the ring, Rochelle was hitting Victoria with forearms and went for another one before Victoria got a spinebuster for a two count and then she clubbed Rochelle in the back and went for the Widow's Peak but Rochelle countered into the Celtic Cross for the pin and the win.

"Here are your winners, Nicole Mitchell, Delancey Scott, and the WWE Women's Champion Rochelle Kennedy, 'Eddie's Angels,'" Justin announced.

Then Nicole and Delancey got into the ring and the Angels hugged each other as Victoria rolled out of the ring and the Angels got on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air. Then they got back down as they saw Victoria, Natalya, and Layla and "Eddie's Angels" made fun of them as Smackdown went to a commercial break.

A few minutes later, "Eddie's Angels" were walking with Brittany and Ulysses and they saw _La Familia_.

Earlier, Chavo Guerrero wanted to work out the misunderstanding last week and Vickie said there were no hard feelings, but she did book him against the Undertaker which was next. Chavo protested and Edge said to Vickie maybe Chavo was scared and Chavo insisted the whole _Familia_ should be there for him.

"Hey, Chavo," Nicole said, "good luck on your match with the Undertaker tonight."

"And by the way," Rochelle said, "we're not falling for your self-pity act either when you and Bam Neely bailed out of the handicap match last week. You almost had us."

Then the Angels, Brittany, and Ulysses walked away as _La Familia_ stared at them.


	13. The Angels Step Up to One Night Stand

**NOTE: Hey, everyone! I'm trying my best to keep up with this story and I got finals and graduation this week. So bear with me and wish me luck!**

**Chapter 13: The Angels Step Up to One Night Stand**

RAW was in Denver, Colorado and on that night, Delancey was facing Natalya in a Divas' match, Brent and Ryan of the Boyz in Motion were defending the World Tag Team Championship against Paul London & Brian Kendrick, and John was teaming up with Jeff Hardy in a tag team match against John "Bradshaw" Layfield and Umaga.

RAW was on and "Eddie's Angels" were walking down the hallway to Vince McMahon's office and when they reached there, Nicole knocked on the door.

"Come in," Vince said from inside as the Angels walked in. "Ah, 'Eddie's Angels,' just the ladies I needed to see."

"So, what's important you needed to see us?" Rochelle said.

"Well, Theodore Long gave me this memo and he& I thought it will be a good idea if 'Eddie's Angels' competed against each other one more time at One Night Stand, but not for the Women's Championship."

"Hmm, what kind of match did Teddy Long propose?" Delancey said.

"Oh, you'll love this one and I'll bet John Cena, Batista, and the Boyz in Motion will love this too: a first-ever Wet and Wild pool match. Three Divas in scantily clad bikinis all Wet and Wild in a large pool to kick off the summer. What do you say?"

"That sounds hot," Nicole said. "What do you say, girls?"

"I could use a little dip in the pool since we're gonna be in San Diego," Delancey said.

"Yeah, we'll do it," Rochelle said.

"Great, it's settled," Vince said. "'Eddie's Angels' in the first-ever Wet and Wild pool match at One Night Stand. Hey, be sure to thank Teddy Long."

"Oh, we will," Nicole said.

Then "Eddie's Angels" left Vince's office.

A little later, it was time for the World Tag Team Championship match between Brent and Ryan of the Boyz in Motion and Paul London & Brian Kendrick.

"The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the World Tag Team Championship," Lillian Garcia announced as the Boyz in Motion's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with Delancey and Maria following them. "Introducing first being accompanied by Delancey Scott, Maria, Jason Straham, and Jeremy Schwartz, in a combined weight of 530 pounds, representing the Boyz in Motion, they are the World Tag Team Champions, Brent and Ryan Knox."

Delancey was wearing an orange double v-neck overlay halter jumpsuit with purple beaded separate under wire bra and her hair in a ponytail. The six walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and the boys surrounded the ring, got on the apron first, and leaped into the ring. Then Delancey got on the apron and she did her flip to get into the ring as Maria followed and then the boys got on the turnbuckle, raised their arms in the air, and got back down at the same time. Then Paul London and Brian Kendrick's entrance theme played and they came out the curtain.

"And making their way into the ring in a combined weight of 385 pounds, Paul London and Brian Kendrick," Lillian announced.

Paul and Brian ran down the ramp and slid into the ring and they got on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air. Then they flipped back down and slapped hands with each other and Brian, Jason, Jeremy, Delancey, Maria, and Brent left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Paul and Ryan circled around the ring and they locked up and Ryan got Paul in a fireman's carry slam into a headlock. Then Paul got his feet and pushed Ryan to the corner and charged but Ryan floated over and landed a standing dropkick and went for a powerslam but Paul escaped and made the tag to Brian. Brian and Paul immediately got a double dropkick on Ryan and Brian covered for a nearfall before applying a front facelock before he bounced off the ropes and got a crucifix hold and covered for a two count.

Then Brian twisted Ryan's arm but Ryan shoved Brian to the corner hard into the turnbuckle and Ryan rammed Brian to the corner as Brent made the blind tag and kicked him in the midsection as Ryan held onto him. Then Brent was clubbing Brian in the back as Brian came back with a couple of forearms and he bounced off before Brent landed a clothesline for a two count. Then Brent hit Brian's head on the turnbuckle and he made the tag to Ryan and Ryan climbed on the top turnbuckle and got a double axe handle as Brent held onto him.

Then Ryan got a waistlock on Brian and Brian stood up and got a back elbow on Ryan to escape and then Brian went to the corner and flipped over Ryan but Ryan got a back kick to the midsection and Ryan climbed on the top turnbuckle and went for the crossbody but Brian moved out of the way. Then both Brian and Ryan made the tag and Paul got a flying forearm and a couple of dropkicks and bounced off the ropes and ducked Brent's clothesline and got a flying headscissors.

Then Ryan got into the ring and Paul got a spinning heel kick to him and Brent went for the American Snap but Brian kicked Brent making Paul roll-up for a two count and Paul got another spinning heel kick for a cover but Ryan broke it up and then Brian came into the ring but Ryan threw him out. Then Paul clotheslined Ryan out of the ring and Paul got caught trying to skin the cat by Ryan who turned it into the Neon Light for the clean win.

"Here are your winners and still World Tag Team Champions, Brent and Ryan Knox," Lillian announced.

Delancey, Maria, and the rest of the Boyz in Motion got into the ring and hugged the twins and then Ted DiBiase's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with a microphone in his hand.

"Congratulations, gentlemen," Ted said. "But be informed, your days as tag team champions are numbered. You see, last week, Mr. McMahon and I made a deal. With that said, let me be the first to introduce to you, the newest member of the RAW roster, my son, Ted DiBiase."

Then Ted's entrance theme played and his son came out from the curtain.

"Thanks, dad," Ted Jr. said as Ted Sr. gave him the microphone. "You know, ever since I was a kid, I wanted to become a champion. My father was a three-time tag team champion and in my very first match, I guaranteed you, I will also become a champion. So, Boyz in Motion, consider yourselves on notice because everybody's got a price, but me, I am simply priceless."

Then the Boyz in Motion, Delancey, and Maria looked at each funny as Ted Jr. smiled and RAW went to a commercial break.

A little later, it was time for the tag team match which was John and Jeff Hardy versus John "Bradshaw" Layfield and Umaga. Every man made their way to the ring and the referee called for the bell.

John was ready to square off against JBL, but JBL slipped out of the ring and wanted Umaga to start off against John. Umaga went into the ring and he and John had words for each other and Umaga went for a punch and John ducked and he was hitting some right hands before Umaga pushed him to the ropes and missed a punch and John went for an FU, but Umaga collapsed onto John's head. Umaga went after John with a kick to the head and clubs to the head and he whipped John to the corner and went for a splash but John moved out of the way and was hitting some right hands and he went to whip Umaga but Umaga reversed got a Black Hole Slam for a two count.

Then Umaga went for a Samoan Drop but John moved out of the way and he was crawling making the tag to Jeff and Jeff hit some right hands before Umaga pushed him to the ropes and Jeff kicked Umaga in the gut and went for the Twist of Fate but Umaga shoved Jeff to the corner before he was met by a back elbow. Then Umaga went for a splash and Jeff moved out of the way and he went on the apron as JBL intervened but Jeff knocked him off the apron and Jeff leaped over the top rope, but Umaga shoved him to the floor into the guardrail. Brittany went to check on Jeff but JBL grabbed Jeff and rammed his back on the apron.

JBL threw Hardy back into the ring and Umaga landed a splash for a two count and Umaga made the tag to JBL and JBL kicked Jeff in the midsection. Then JBL clubbed Jeff in the back and landed a few knees to the midsection and he stomped on Jeff before whipping Jeff to the corner with his back hitting hard and JBL got Jeff in an abdominal stretch submission hold. JBL then clubbed Jeff in the back as he continued with the hold and Jeff escaped the hold making it to the ropes and JBL dragged Jeff to the ropes and clubbed him in the back and kicked him in the head. Then JBL got an elbow drop for a two count and Jeff went to tag John but JBL dragged Jeff and he & Jeff traded right hands and Jeff went to whip JBL but JBL reversed and Jeff came right off the top with the Whisper in the Wind.

Jeff then made the tag to John and John immediately landed a clothesline and bounced off the ropes to hit a shouldertackle and then he hit a side slam before he knocked Umaga off the apron. John measured JBL with the "You can't see me" and then landed the Five Knuckle Shuffle and Umaga attacked John from behind which knocked John into Hardy for a blind tag. Hardy went for the Swanton Bomb, but JBL moved out of the way and JBL then waited for Hardy to get up and he delivered the Clothesline from Hell and JBL made the pin before John could break it up to earn the win.

Then JBL left the ring as the Chain Gang Diva Squad got into the ring and Brittany checked on Jeff. John and Nicole stared at JBL and John shook his head as he checked on Jeff and RAW went to a commercial break.

Later, it was time for the Divas' match which was Delancey versus Natalya. Natalya's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Victoria following her.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first being accompanied by Victoria, from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, Natalya."

Natalya and Victoria gave each other a double high five and they walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Natalya climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle and flipped her hair backwards looking around at the crowd and got back down. Then Delancey's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Nicole and Rochelle following her.

"And her opponent being accompanied by Nicole Mitchell and Rochelle Kennedy, representing 'Eddie's Angels' now residing in Colorado Springs, Colorado, Delancey Scott," Lillian announced.

Delancey was wearing a black lace corset top with sequined edges, red sparkling shorts, black stockings with red bows and straps attached, and her hair curled. Nicole was wearing an orange triangular high midriff tank top with a picture of a bulldog on it and showing a little of her purple beaded bustier, denim jeans, a black headband with a picture of a bulldog on it, and her hair straight. Rochelle was wearing an orange vest-styled top, purple bustier, denim jeans, and her hair curled.

The Angels walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Nicole & Rochelle got into the ring as Delancey got on the apron and flipped into the ring. Delancey then got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air and she got back down and gave Nicole and Rochelle a high five and they along with Victoria left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Natalya immediately missed a clothesline and then Delancey spit in Natalya's face as Victoria jumped on the apron yelling at Delancey as Nicole and Rochelle went after her and Natalya fired back with a boot to Delancey's face and wiped the spit off. Victoria was choking Delancey on the ropes and Nicole & Rochelle went after her again and Natalya stomped on Delancey and dragged her in the middle of the ring and then bounced her head on the mat several times. Natalya covered for a one count and she grabbed Delancey but Delancey hit a forearm to the midsection and Natalya clubbed Delancey in the back and Natalya locked on a sleeper hold.

Delancey eventually stood backed into the corner hard to force a break and then Natalya missed a clothesline and Delancey got three running clotheslines of her own and Delancey overhead slammed Natalya and then spinning side slammed her for a near fall. Then Natalya hit the midsection and went behind Delancey and reversed and Natalya ran to the ropes as Victoria accidently hit Natalya with a nightstick from out of nowhere. Then Delancey dragged Natalya to the middle of the ring and climbed on the top turnbuckle to hit the Ram's Moonsault and she made the cover and scored the pin as Victoria got into the ring too late.

"Here is your winner, Delancey Scott," Lillian announced.

Then Nicole and Rochelle got into the ring and they raised Delancey's arms in the air along with the referee and they made fun of Victoria as she checked on Natalya. Then the Angels left the ring and they walked up the ramp slapping hands of the fans and they turned around and raised each other's arm in the air

After RAW was over, Delancey was in her hotel room playing with her Siamese cat, Shadow, and then she went over to the nightstand and picked up her cell phone and decided to call Bobby. After a few rings, Bobby answered the call.

_"Hello?"_ Bobby said.

"Hey, Bobby," Delancey said.

_"Hey, baby. How are you?"_

"I miss you so much, it kills me."

_"I miss you too. When are you coming home?"_

"Well, the girls and I are leaving at 9:00am because we're taking the drive all the way to Colorado Springs and Nicole & Rochelle both knew that I wanted to come home and see you; so I'll be home at around 10:15am."

_"That's great."_

"Oh, and another thing, we've been talking about this and I was wondering that if you, me, the girls and the guys all get together Wednesday night for a nice movie night?"

_"That'll be fun; I love it when we all have these nice get-togethers."_

"Great, I thought during the day, we should spend some time with each other as well."

_"That'll be perfect."_

"Okay, well, I'll see you tomorrow morning."

_"See ya."_

Then Delancey ended the call and smiled as dropped on the bed.


	14. One Way Ticket to One Night Stand

**Chapter 14: One Way Ticket to One Night Stand**

Smackdown was in Delancey's residing hometown of Colorado Springs, Colorado and on that night, Rochelle was facing Victoria in a Divas' match and Ulysses in his wrestling debut was in a handicap match against Chavo Guerrero and Bam Neely.

Nicole and Rochelle were in their locker room playing cards until Delancey came in with Bobby.

"Hey, girls," Delancey said.

"Hey," Nicole and Rochelle said.

"Hey, Bobby," Nicole said as she hugged Bobby.

"Hey, Nicole," Bobby said as he pulled away. "It's good to see you. Hey, Rochelle."

"Hi, Bobby," Rochelle said.

"Nice locker room, ladies."

"Yeah, I can't believe the Board of Directors were bold enough to do this," Nicole said.

"Eddie's Angels'" locker room had a leather couch, a rack of outfits, a TV, a side table with a lamp, a screen with a few outfits hanging on the top, and posters of each Angel.

"Oh, girls, I got something to show you," Delancey said.

Then she lifted her shirt a little to reveal that she had removed her belly button piercing.

"Where is your belly button ring?" Rochelle said.

"I took it off," Delancey said. "Now that I'm a wife and mother, I gotta be more like that."

"Our little Angel is really growing up," Nicole said. "Well, I might wait another year until I decide to take mine off, but I might hurt John's feelings. Hey, Bobby, we got someone we want you to meet."

"Hey, Brittany, is he out there?" Rochelle shouted.

Then Brittany opened the door and Ulysses walked inside.

"Here he is now," Brittany said as she closed the door.

"Bobby," Delancey said, "this is Jamie Allan Williams also known as Ulysses."

"Hello," Bobby said.

Then Ulysses extended his hand and Bobby shook it.

"He doesn't talk much, does he?" Bobby said.

"No, but he will," Rochelle said. "He's a gentle giant, but don't piss him off."

"I'll try."

Then ECW was on and Delancey was walking down the hallway to a TV near the entrance to the arena to see the match between Kofi Kingston and Mike Knox. Shelton Benjamin was at the announcers' table for guest commentary.

Kofi Kingston's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He clapped his hands as pyro set off at the ramp and he walked down the ramp slapping hands of the fans and got into the ring. Then he got on the turnbuckles clapping his hands pumping up the crowd and he stared at Shelton as Mike Knox's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring and he raised his arms in the air while he stared at Kofi as the referee called for the bell.

Kofi immediately kicked at Mike on the side and hit an European uppercut and Mike missed a clothesline before Kofi went to kick him again. But Mike grabbed his leg and shoved him down on the mat and charged at him but Kofi moved out of the way quickly and leaped on the top turnbuckle hitting Mike but Mike got Kofi on his shoulders and Kofi went for a roll-up but Mike grabbed Kofi by the hair and landed a hard clothesline. Mike kicked Kofi in the head and coked him on the ropes and then he bounced off the ropes and hit a knee on Kofi's back and tried for cover but Kofi was kicking out.

Kofi and Mike were trading blows for a little while and then Mike hit a double underhook suplex on Kofi and got a headlock on him and Kofi tried to escape with hits to the midsection but Mike clubbed him in the back twice. Mike got the headlock again on Kofi and Kofi once again tried to escape with hits to the midsection but Mike clubbed him in the back again and whipped him to the ropes before Kofi hit a flying forearm. Kofi bounced off the ropes again to hit another flying forearm that busted open Knox hard-way around the left eye but Mike wouldn't go down and Kofi bounced off the ropes again and Mike missed a clothesline and Kofi bounced off the ropes to hit a dropkick to Mike's face.

Kofi rammed Mike to the corner and he tried to whip Mike but Mike charged and Kofi went on the apron and lifted his legs to a back soccer kick to Mike in the face and Kofi climbed on the turnbuckle and hit a crossbody. Then Kofi nailed the Jamaican buzzsaw kick to the head for the win.

Then Shelton got into the ring as the referee raised Kofi's arm in the air and Shelton attacked Kofi from behind. Then Shelton kicked Kofi and punched him but Kofi fought back shoving Shelton and there was a brawl in the ring with Kofi on the advantage until Knox clotheslined Kofi from behind and nailed the Knox Out corkscrew facebuster on Kofi.

Then Mike left the ring as Shelton collected himself and stared at Kofi as he left the ring with a big smile while Kofi collected himself. Then Delancey ran down the ramp and attacked Shelton with a Singapore Cane several times on the back and the head. Then Delancey went around the ring and asked for a microphone and she walking back to Shelton who was lying on the ground holding his head.

"Shelton," Delancey said, "when I said I was just getting started, I meant that I was just getting started with cold, hard revenge; something I should've started when you broke my heart two years ago. Now the joke's on you."

Then Delancey got into the ring and helped Kofi up and out of the ring. Then Delancey smiled at Shelton as she and Kofi walked up the ramp and turned around to see Shelton coming to and staring at them with a cold look on his face.

Later, Smackdown was on and Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle following him. Rochelle was wearing a black fur accented chain link halter mini dress with cutouts below the bust, denim boots, and her hair curled. Dave did his thing with the pyro with Rochelle kneeling in front of him and Rochelle got back up and the two walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Then Rochelle stood in the middle of the ring as Dave got on the turnbuckles raising the arms in the air and got back down and asked for a microphone.

"Well, I don't have a lot to say as usual," Dave said, "and honestly, the time for talking is long gone; so I'm gonna make it short and sweet. If nothing else, I am a man of my word. With that being said, Sunday at One Night Stand, I going to hurt Shawn Michaels. I know some of you are gonna have a problem with that and I hope in your heart you can find some time to forgive me. But the thing with me and Shawn is going way beyond personal and after I'm done with Shawn, the winner of the TLC match, whether it'll be Edge, the Undertaker, I really don't care, is gonna have to deal..."

"Escuse me, excuse me, Batista," Vickie Guerrero said coming out from the curtain with Zack Ryder and Curt Hawkins. "I have something to talk about with you. Hold on, excuse me, I have something to say. It's great that you're looking at the future, but how do you know that you're even gonna be here? I mean, as Mr. McMahon stated on RAW, the draft does take place in four weeks and by the way, since when do you have the right to challenge the World Heavyweight Championship?"

"You know what?" Dave said.

"Excuse me, I'm not done yet. You say that you're a man of your word but what happens when your words don't mean a damn thing this Sunday when you fall prey to Shawn Michaels and his bag of tricks? I mean, if you lose, not only do you look bad, but all of Smackdown looks bad and as General Manager, I will look bad and I will not allow this to happen and I'm demanding..."

"You know what, Vickie? As much as you hate to hear this, this has nothing to do with you. This is not about you, this is not about RAW, it's not about Smackdown, this is not about ECW, this is about me and Shawn. So why don't you run along backstage and worry about your man, and I use that term loosely, _Edge_, getting drafted to RAW or ECW. Or better yet, why don't you worry about the beating he's gonna receive from the Undertaker on Sunday at One Night Stand!"

"You know what, Batista?" Curt said. "I think it's time I remind you just who you're talking to. You see this woman right here is the General Manager of Smackdown and she deserves to be treated with some respect. So why don't you just shut your mouth."

"Excuse me, why don't come on down here and make me shut my mouth?"

Then Curt and Zack walked down the ramp as Dave took his jacket and then…...

"Wait a minute, wait, wait, guys," Vickie said. "Hold on, hold on. Since when did you start ordering anyone around here? You wanna fight? You wait until I tell you when and where to do it, Batista."

Then Rochelle blew the horn.

"You know what?" Rochelle said. "I think it's time all three of you shut up and the next person out of you three says a word, I'll blow this horn. Now as for you, Vickie, my husband has the right to challenge the World Heavyweight Championship whenever he wants to and he can order anyone around here to fight when he wants to. Now Curt, who the hell do you think you are telling my husband to shut up? May I remind you just who it is you're talking to is my man, and I use that term loosely, _Batista_, my husband, the soon-to-be four-time World Heavyweight Champion and a man who will hurt Shawn Michaels at One Night Stand on Sunday. So why don't you just shut up."

"Okay, let's be fair about this," Vickie said. "Hawkins and Ryder are apart of my larger family, so let's have ourselves a tag team match. Tonight, it will be Hawkins & Ryder versus you, Batista and anyone that wants to volunteer to be your partner, except Ulysses."

"You're lucky tonight, Vickie, that I'm not exposing for my husband not picking Ulysses as his partner, but next time, you won't be so lucky."

Rochelle and Dave smiled in the ring still looking at Vickie, Curt, and Zack as Smackdown went a commercial break.

A little later, "Eddie's Angels" were in their locker room as Rochelle was getting ready for her Divas' match against Victoria when Dave walked in.

"Hey, Dave," Nicole and Delancey said.

"Hey, ladies," Dave said. "So what's up?"

"Okay, all I want is your opinion on my new wrestling attire," Rochelle said.

"Okay."

Dave took Rochelle by her hand and twirled her around as she modeled her pink bustier, black see-through attached top, denim mini-miniskirt, and black stockings.

"I gotta say," Dave said. "You look really, really hot. This outfit really shows your curves very well."

"Thank you, Nicole designed this for me," Rochelle said.

"Nicole, you are a genius!"

"Thank you, Dave," Nicole said.

"Well, good luck on your match and I'll see you girls in a little while."

"See ya, Dave," Delancey said.

Then Dave left 'Eddie's Angels' locker room as the Angels smiled and giggled.

A little later, it was time for the Divas match which was Rochelle versus Victoria. Victoria's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Natayla following her.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first being accompanied by Natalya, from Los Angeles, California, Victoria."

Victoria and Natalya gave each other a double high five and they walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Victoria climbed on the ropes and stared at the crowd and she got back down as Rochelle's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Nicole and Delancey following her.

"And her opponent being accompanied by Nicole Mitchell and Delancey Scott, representing 'Eddie's Angels' from Jacksonville, Florida, she is the WWE's Women Champion, Rochelle Kennedy," Justin announced.

Nicole was wearing a black triangular high midriff tank top with a picture of a bulldog on it and showing a little of her denim bustier, denim jeans, a black headband with a picture of a bulldog on it, black hand warmers, and her hair straight. Delancey was wearing a black strapless pin tuck wrap tube top with rhinestone edges, denim jeans, and her hair curled.

Rochelle raised her Women's Title belt in the air and then the Angels walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Nicole & Delancey got into the ring as Rochelle went around the ring and she jumped up on the apron, stood up, and flipped her hair backwards. Then she got in the ring and Rochelle stared at Victoria as she got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her title belt in the air. Rochelle got back down and gave Nicole and Delancey a high five and they left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Rochelle stormed the ring and attacked Victoria pulling her back into the ring and clubbing her in the back and punching her. Then Rochelle hits Victoria's head to the turnbuckle and whipped her to the corner before splashing her. Then Rochelle nailed a clothesline and continued to club Victoria and kicking her. Then she tossed Victoria down as Rochelle continued to choke and beat up Victoria before Natalya climbed on the apron and Rochelle chased her out of the ring and into the ring leading to Victoria landing a clothesline. Then Victoria bounced Rochelle's head onto the mat several times and kicked her in the corner and Victoria whipped Rochelle to the corner before she charged into a back elbow.

Then Victoria got a scissors kick for a two count and then Victoria got a couple of forearms and bounced off the ropes before Rochelle came back with a fallaway slam and Victoria missed a clothesline as Rochelle got a few clotheslines and Rochelle made a comeback with forearm blows before landing a big boot for a nearfall. Then Natalya climbed on the apron and Rochelle knocked Natalya off the apron and Victoria went for the attack before Rochelle rolled up Victoria for another two count and then Rochelle kicked Victoria in the midsection and went for the Stairway to Heaven but Victoria got a knee to the face. Then she went to whip Rochelle but Rochelle reversed and Natalya then sprayed Victoria in the face with hairspray allowing Rochelle to drop her with the Stairway to Heaven for the pin and the win.

"Here is your winner, the WWE Women's Champion Rochelle Kennedy," Justin announced.

Then Nicole and Delancey got into the ring and they raised Rochelle's arms in the air along with the referee as Natayla pulled Victoria out of the ring. Then Rochelle asked for a microphone and said,

"Vickie, you can try all you want to send any Diva after us individually or as 'Eddie's Angels', but the fact of the matter is, 'Eddie's Angels' will not be destroyed."

Then Rochelle dropped the microphone and she, Nicole, and Delancey left the ring and the Angels slapped hands with the fans on the way up the ramp as Smackdown went to a commercial break.

A little later, it was time for the tag team match between Dave and a partner of his choice against Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder.

Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Dave did his thing with the pyro and he walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Then Dave got on the turnbuckles raising the arms in the air and got back down.

"And his tag team partner……" Justin Roberts announced as Dave took the microphone from him.

"I don't need a partner," Dave said as he threw the microphone back to Justin.

Then Zack Ryder and Curt Hawkins' entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with Vickie Guerrero following them. The two walked down the ramp and Curt & Zack got on the apron and they raised their arms in the air.

"Uh, Dave, excuse me, Batista, where's your partner at?" Vickie said. "Do you have a partner? No partner? Well, then it looks like it's gonna be a handicap match."

"I don't think you were paying attention," Dave said. "I said I don't _need_ a partner. I didn't say I don't have one."

Then the Big Show's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain as Vickie was grinning her teeth. Then the Big Show wheeled Vickie to the back as Dave and Rochelle waved goodbye as Curt and Zack walked up the ramp and the Big Show came back out from the curtain. Then Curt and Zack ran down the ramp as the Big Show was walking down the ramp and he got in the ring and he & Dave shook hands and hugged each other. Then the Big Show left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Dave and Curt circled around the ring and he immediately went behind Dave with a wristlock and then got a headlock as Dave pushed him to the ropes and missed a clothesline. Then Curt was punching Dave and then he bounced off the ropes before Dave hit a back elbow and then Dave bounced off the ropes and kicked Curt in the head. Then Dave bounced off the ropes again and hit a double elbow drop on Curt and then Dave got Curt on his shoulder and rammed Curt to the turnbuckles before hitting a few shoulderblocks.

Then Dave was choking Curt and landed a big chop to the chest and then he tagged in Big Show and Big Show told the crowd to be quiet and he got a big chop to Curt's chest and Curt made the tag to Zack. Curt was taking a breather as Zack argued with him and then Big Show pulled Zack in the ring by his head and landed another chop to Zack's chest and Big Show headbutted Zack. Then Big Show made the tag to Dave as Big Show choked Zack in the corner and Dave hit Zack in the midsection and then Zack hit a forearm to Dave and ran to the ropes before he kicked him in the midsection.

Then Dave chased Zack out of the ring and back in the ring as Zack tagged in Curt and Zack ran to the ropes as Dave continued chasing him and Curt attacked Dave from behind. Curt continued beating on Dave and hit some shoulderblocks before he made the tag to Zack and then Zack kicked Dave in the midsection and choked before the clean break and Dave was attacking Curt on the apron and then Dave kicked Zack in the midsection and whipped in the corner before he hit a clothesline.

Then Dave whipped Zack to the corner hitting his back and Dave hit a hard clothesline before he hit a powerslam and he whipped Zack to the ropes and Zack kicked Dave in the face before Curt clubbed him from behind and Dave knocked him off the apron. Then Zack charged at Dave before Dave hit a spinebuster and then he set up for the Batista Bomb as the Big Show got into the ring and got Curt by the neck as he leaped from the top turnbuckle and Dave hit the Batista Bomb and Big Show hit the chokeslam at the same time on Zack & Curt and Dave covered for the win.

Then the referee raised Dave and the Big Show's arms in the air and Dave & the Big Show hugged each other as "Eddie's Angels" came out from the curtain with Vickie Guerrero.

Vickie had on a pink wig on with clown make-up on and she was tied to the wheelchair. Then Rochelle took off the tape Vickie had on her mouth and she smiled at she patted on Vickie's shoulder. It appeared the Angels decided to mess with Vickie after the Big Show wheeled her to the back.

The Angels walked down the ramp and got into the ring as Rochelle hugged Dave and Nicole & Delancey hugged the Big Show and then the Big Show applauded Dave's work in the ring as Dave looked at Curt and mocked him. Then the Big Show patted on Zack's chest and then he, Dave, and the Angels left the ring and they walked up the ramp and laughed at Vickie. Then the group turned around and raised each other's arms in the air as Smackdown went to a commercial break.

Later, "Eddie's Angels" were with Cherry in the trainer room was getting looked at by a trainer.

"Cherry, you are healing so I think everything is going to be okay."

"Okay, thanks." Then Maryse barged in. "What are you doing here?"

"You're not the only one who needs attention," Maryse said. "Um, I need you to look at my ankle; really, really hurt."

"When did you hurt it?" The trainer said.

"Um, I think I hurt it last week in the ring...kicking Cherry's face."

Then Delancey pulled Maryse by the hair and said,

"Maybe I should break that ankle if you mess with Cherry again."

Then Delancey shoved Maryse out of the trainer's room making her fall to the ground and Cherry & the Angels smiled.

A little later, it was time for the handicap match which was Ulysses versus Chavo Guerrero and Bam Neely. "Eddie's Angels" entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with Ulysses following them.

"The following is a handicap match scheduled for one fall," Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first being accompanied by 'Eddie's Angels,' from Minneapolis, Minnesota standing over seven feet tall, weighing at 460 pounds, Ulysses."

The Angels and Ulysses walked down the ramp as the Angels were slapping hands of the fans and Ulysses got into the ring first as Delancey got on the apron and flipped into the ring. Then Nicole did Melina's ring entrance as Rochelle went around the ring, got up on the apron and posed, and got into the ring. The Angels stood next to Ulysses as he raised his arms in the air and Chavo Guerrero's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Bam Neely following him.

"And his opponents, the team of Bam Neely and Chavo Guerrero," Justin announced.

Chavo and Bam walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Chavo was talking trash to "Eddie's Angels" as Ulysses spooked him a little. Then the Angels and Bam left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Chavo immediately kicked and punched away at Ulysses to no avail and then Ulysses tossed Chavo to the ropes and Chavo went around Ulysses and Chavo bounced off the ropes before Ulysses grabbed him by the head and tossed Chavo down on the mat. Then Chavo made the tag to Bam and Ulysses missed a clothesline as Bam was clubbing Ulysses in the back to no avail and Ulysses hit a hard elbow to the head and nailed a huge boot to the face. Then Ulysses hit Bam's head on the turnbuckle and got a corner foot choke as Chavo attacked Ulysses from behind and he & Bam doubleteammed on Ulysses before Ulysses shoved them both off and Ulysses landed a huge right hand to Chavo. Then Ulysses grabbed Bam and landed his finishing move, the Trojan Horse, a vertical suplex chokeslam, and he did the same thing to Chavo and covered Bam for a cover and the win.

"Here is your winner, Ulysses," Justin announced.

"Eddie's Angels" got into the ring and they applauded Ulysses' work in the ring and they raised his arms in the air. Then they looked down at Chavo & Bam and blew the kiss of death at them as they and Ulysses left the ring leaving Chavo and Bam lying on the ground.


	15. Movie Night

**Chapter 15: Movie Night**

The next day, the Angels and their friends were having a movie night at Bobby and Delancey's house in Colorado Springs, Colorado.

The doorbell rang and Delancey ran to the door and looked through the peephole to see Nicole, Rochelle, John, Dave, Jeff, Tina, Brittany, Kayla, and Jeremy standing in front of the door with snacks in their arms. Then Delancey unlocked the door and opened it.

"Hey, everyone," Delancey said. "Come in."

"I hope Bobby took this time to clean up since we got all these snacks," Nicole said.

"Oh, he did."

"Hey, you guys," Bobby said as he entered the living room.

"Hey, Bobby," everyone else said.

While everyone got the snacks together on the coffee table, Delancey walked up to Brittany.

"So, Brittany," Delancey said as she and Brittany walked away from the gang, "I never got to talk to you about this. How are things with you and Jeff?"

"They're going good," Brittany said. "Ever since we moved in together in North Carolina, I feel that things are finally coming our way. Jeff's been painting non-stop and now the whole room is his sanctuary."

"Well, Jeff needed that outlet to break free of everything he's been through."

Then Delancey and Brittany hugged each other and walked back over to where the gang was gathering snacks.

"Okay, we got chips, popcorn, anything else we got?" Jeff said.

"I don't think we got enough drinks," Kayla said.

"I got some in the kitchen," Bobby said. "I'll get them."

"No, I got them," Rochelle said as she got up.

"Thanks."

Rochelle went to the kitchen, got in the refrigerator, and grabbed a six-pack of Coca-Colas, and closed the refrigerator door. Then she heard something and out of nowhere, Shadow popped out of nowhere scaring Rochelle and got off the table knocking down the box of cereal.

"Damn it, Shadow, you freaking cat!" Rochelle said.

Then Rochelle walked back into the living room.

"Delancey, your cat scared the daylights out of me," Rochelle said.

"Sorry," Delancey said as she was holding Shadow. "You know, she does that sometimes."

"Okay," Tina said, "we have Star Wars Episodes 1-3, Anchorman, Shrek 1-3, Transformers, Spiderman 3, The Bourne Ultimatum, 300, Rush Hour 3, Knocked Up, Blades of Glory, Ocean's Thirteen, Mr. Woodcock, and Evan Almighty."

"I wanna see Star Wars Episode 3," Dave said.

"Me too," Rochelle said.

"How about Spiderman 3?" Nicole said.

"I prefer Anchorman," John said.

"I wanna see Rush Hour 3," Bobby said.

"I second that," Delancey said.

"Okay, two for Star Wars Episode 3 and two for Rush Hour 3," Tina said.

"I kind of wanna see Blades of Glory," Jeff said.

"Maybe I wanna see Knocked Up," Brittany said.

"I think I wanna see Star Wars Episode 3 as well," Jeremy said.

"I'll go with Ocean's Thirteen," Kayla said.

"Well, it looks like we got two movies to watch," Tina said, "and I'm choosing Rush Hour 3 along with Star Wars Episode 3."

"Alright, I'll put Rush Hour 3 in first," Bobby said as he got up.

Then Tina gave the DVD to Bobby and he put it in the DVD player and pressed play.

Throughout the whole night of watching "Rush Hour 3" and "Star Wars: Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith," there were laughs, discussing the movies of how much the gang enjoyed them, and even a little cuddling from the couples. Tina, Kayla, and Jeremy fell asleep towards the end of "Star Wars."

After "Star Wars" was over, everyone decided to leave.

"Well, I have to say that was a good time well spent," Nicole said.

She, John, Dave, Rochelle, Jeff, Brittany, Tina, Kayla, and Jeremy were leaving the house and Bobby & Delancey were walking them out.

"Yeah, we should do this more often," Rochelle said.

"So I guess we'll catch you tomorrow when we go to San Diego," Dave said.

"Yep," Delancey said.

"Hey, good luck out there," Bobby said.

"You take care of yourself," Jeff said.

"See ya," Kayla said.

"Bye, see you guys tomorrow," Delancey said.

Then she closed the door.


	16. One Night Stand

**NOTE: Again, I wanna say I'm sorry for the huge delay of this story because my computer was down but it's now working for the time being; and I've been going over huge ideas for the story, so bare with me and please review!**

**Chapter 16: One Night Stand**

One Night Stand was in San Diego, California, Rey Mysterio's hometown, and the Angels were gathering everybody in their locker room because Delancey had the tape of them on VH1's Maxim Hot 100.

The last one to arrive in the locker room was Ulysses.

"Alright, Ulysses, you can stand over there," Delancey said as she lead Ulysses next to the leather sofa. "Alright, you guys. You ready?"

"Yeah," everybody else said.

Then Delancey put the tape in the VCR and pressed play. She sat down next to Nicole and the TV showed VH1's Maxim Hot 100 List with "Eddie's Angels" appearing.

_Rochelle: Welcome back to VH1's Maxim Hot 100. As you know, we're 'Eddie's Angels' from the WWE. I'm Rochelle Kennedy._

_Delancey: I'm Delancey Scott._

_Nicole: I'm Nicole Mitchell._

_Rochelle: As we are now in the top ten of the list and going on, keep your eyes open on numbers seven and five because there are two girls that you know really, really well._

_Announcer: She's now at the top of WWE's Smackdown territory as the Women's Champion and still undefeated, coming in at number seven, it's the conservative turned sexy biker chick, Rochelle Kennedy._

_Rochelle: I'm back for my second year on the at lucky number seven._

_(Since winning the Women's Championship at Wrestlemania 24, how did you treat yourself?)_

_Rochelle: Well, two days later after I won the title at Wrestlemania 24, I got a new piercing on the left lower side of my lip, four new tattoos which are Chinese symbols, two on each foot meaning "Angel," "beauty," "courage," and "friendship," and my husband Dave Batista gave me a new motorcycle. It's black and custom-made with a purple skull & crossbones to a row a butterflies and roses to the ocean because Dave knows I love the beach and I'm Florida where Wrestlemania 24 was._

_(Crossing over to movies and music?)_

_Rochelle: That's still up in the air although I have sung with Nicole on her album and I haven't done any movies yet; so that I might happen to do sometime in 2009. I'm actually guest starring on "Smallville" in the next season; I play this character named Atalanta and she is…….can I say superbitch? I can? Okay, Atalanta is a superbitch because she carries a gun, she'll kill anybody, and she can fight guys. She actually has superstrength and…….I would like to fight her Atalanta if I can._

_(Who is a better dresser: Ric Flair or Batista?)_

_Rochelle: Oh, my God, why did you have to ask me that question? Okay, let me see, Ric Flair, always styling and profiling in suits and my husband, one minute, he's wearing suits and the next, he's wearing wife beaters, and jeans, and leather vests, and leather jackets, and sunglasses. Sorry, Naitch, my husband's a better dresser._

_(One Diva you haven't beaten in the WWE?)_

_Rochelle: Well, I would've loved to wrestle against Trish Stratus and Torrie Wilson; also Candice Michelle and I think I haven't faced Kelly Kelly in a singles match. I guest I am that one Diva that is still undefeated._

_Announcer: Undefeated indeed and no other Diva would want to face this Superdiva as the stands finally as the Women's Champion. She's Rochelle Kennedy at lucky number seven._

_Announcer: She's the next Trish Stratus with three Women's Championship reigns, a slew of magazine covers, two hit albums, and a movie coming out in the fall. She was last year's hottest woman in 2007 but still holding strong at number five, Nicole Mitchell._

_(Third album on the way?)  
_

_Nicole: I think I'm gonna take a break from music for now and I have enjoyed it for the past two years and I'm gonna focus on wrestling. I do have a movie coming out in the fall and I'm really focused on capturing the Women's Championship for the fourth time. I may be getting close to breaking Trish Stratus' record, you know.  
_

_(What was your reaction when John Cena returned at the Royal Rumble?)_

_Nicole: I was shocked because I didn't expect to see him during that time until later fall because he was out with a pectoral injury; but when he entered that arena at number 30, my jaw dropped, I jumped up and down, and I screamed. And when he won the Royal Rumble, I ran to the ring and jumped in his arms. That's what I love about John, he's my superman._

_(What can we expect on your reality show this fall?)_

_Nicole: Well, there's nothing to say much because it's a reality show but I can say that you could see a lot of John naked._

_Announcer: Well, if that's the case, the same thing could be for Nicole as she's well on her way to become a real triple threat as she burns up the Maxim Hot 100 at number five._

_Nicole: Well, we finally made it to number one as went through ninety-nine other women on the Maxim Hot 100 including myself and Rochelle._

_Rochelle: And we know you're dying to find out who's number one, the hottest of them all._

_Delancey: Here are some clues: she's a former St. Louis Rams cheerleader turned professional wrestler who happens to be a two-time Women's Champion._

_Nicole: She's also an actress, singer, Playboy cover girl, and now being dubbed the hottest housewife of the WWE._

_Rochelle: Do those clues ring a bell? She happens to sit between myself and Nicole. That's right. Delancey Scott is Maxim magazine's hottest woman of 2008._

_Delancey: And now, here it is, little ol' me at number one. See for yourself._

_Announcer: After a two-year fallout but picking right back up, she has reinvented herself with a sexy new look, a new attitude, a second Women's Championship reign, a new movie, a debut album, and finally, a new husband. She has landed right back to the top and shows no signs of slowing down and that's why Delancey Scott is number one on Maxim's Hot 100._

_Delancey: I can't believe I'm number one on Maxim's Hot 100. This is incredible, thank you so much._

_(How does it feel to be #1?)_

_Delancey: Well, like I said before, it's incredible and here's the thing, Bobby called me and said he found out on the Internet and told me I was number one. I didn't believe him until he gave me the source and I was shocked. I'm still speechless._

_(What should we call you now?)_

_Delancey: My real full name is so long, I can't even say it at least six times; so now my name is Delancey Elizabeth Scott Lashley. Now say that six times."_

_(Are you really competing on Dancing with The Stars?)_

_Delancey: When they first came to me with this, I was kind of up in the air about it; but I enjoy new challenges so I was like "What the heck?" I've worked on my dancing skills and as everyone knows, I was a St. Louis Rams Cheerleader and I was used to dance on ECW as part of a group called Extreme Expose. Boy, I miss that; it was a fun time. So, I guess this coming fall on ABC, I'll be dancing on Dancing with the Stars._

_(How were you able to lift a woman with big arms?)_

_Delancey: A lot of people were surprised about that; the thing is when I became the number one contender for the Women's Championship, I was doing some training with my husband and I've tried powerlifting which was new to me and there's your answer right there. After I became the Women's Champion and I was facing Beth Phoenix, I was like, "I'm going to beat this girl." So I faced her at No Mercy and the next thing I know, I had her on my shoulders and I did a kneeling torture rack backbacker drop. She did have big arms, but I have gained a lot of body weight while I was training and I didn't think I had that much superstrength._

_(What was your embarrassing moment in the wrestling ring?)_

_Delancey: It was at a houseshow in California and I was facing Melina, I believe, and we were in a match and I think when she tried to whip me, she actually ripped my top off and my boob was showing and I was like, "Aah!" That wench ripped my top and the referee gave me his shirt and I had to beat Melina down. She won't do it again._

_Announcer: Well, the hottest housewife of the WWE has nothing to be embarrassed about as she reigns the Maxim Hot 100 as the hottest of them all._

_Delancey: Thanks again._

After the tape was over, everybody applauded.

"So how Vickie feel about you girls being in the top ten of Maxim's Hot 100." Jeremy said.

"She is pissed off," Rochelle said. "Brittany overheard her say she'll threaten the magazine but she's crazy."

"Because of us," Delancey said. "I think she wants us gone so bad so she can take over."

"That's just not gonna happen," Nicole said. "She's gonna continue making a fool of herself and she doesn't know it. You just wait and see."

Then One Night Stand was on and it was time for the first match of the night: the Wet and Wild pool match between "Eddie's Angels." Jason, Jeremy, and Ryan of the Boyz in Motion were already in the pool outside of the arena with some of the fans watching by and cheering.

"The following is the first-ever Wet and Wild Pool Match," Lillian Garcia announced as Nicole's entrance theme played first and she came out from the curtain. "Introducing first from St. Louis, Missouri, Nicole Mitchell."

Nicole was wearing a red and white star bikini and her hair in ponytails. Nicole walked down the aisle slapping the hands of the fans and got into the pool standing next to Jason. Then Delancey's entrance theme played next and she rode a motorcycle coming out from the curtain.

"And her opponents, first from Colorado Springs, Colorado, Delancey Scott," Lillian announced.

Delancey was wearing an aqua green bikini and her hair in a ponytail. Delancey walked down the aisle slapping the hands of the fans and got into the pool standing next to Jeremy. Then Rochelle's entrance theme played last and she came out from the curtain.

"And from Jacksonville, Florida, she is the WWE's Women Champion, Rochelle Kennedy," Lillian announced.

Rochelle was wearing a purple bikini and her hair was curled. Rochelle raised her Women's Title belt in the air and she walked down the aisle slapping the hands of the fans and flipped her hair backwards before going into the pool standing next to Brent. Then Rochelle gave her belt to the referee and the Angels got on the boys' shoulders as the referee called for the bell.

"Eddie's Angels" began to tackle each other as the boys held and Delancey shoved Rochelle as she and Nicole went at it locking up. Rochelle pushed Delancey from behind and Delancey locked up with Rochelle as Nicole tried to push Delancey off and Rochelle almost pushed both girls into the water. Delancey then tried to push Nicole off while Rochelle was doing the same to Delancey and Delancey shoved Nicole aside and then almost pushed Rochelle into the water.

Then Delancey and Nicole battled each other until Rochelle untied Delancey's bikini top and Jeremy turned Delancey back around and then Rochelle pushed Delancey into the water. Then Nicole and Rochelle immediately locked up and Nicole tried to do Rochelle's same maneuver but Rochelle shoved Nicole's arm away and grabbed Nicole by the waist and then as Nicole almost went for Rochelle's bikini top, Rochelle picked up Nicole and flipped her into the water.

"Here is your winner, the WWE Women's Champion, Rochelle Kennedy," Lillian Garcia announced.

Rochelle raised her arms in the air and then Brent let her off his shoulders as Nicole and Delancey went towards Rochelle and hugged her. Then the girls got out of the pool and they raised each other's arms in the air.

Later, it was time for the First Blood match which was John versus John "Bradshaw" Layfield.

John "Bradshaw" Layfield's entrance theme played and the limo came from the side of the arena. Then the driver came out of the limo and he opened the door and JBL came out. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring staring at the crowd and John's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole, Brittany, Tina, and Kayla following him.

Nicole was wearing a pink short-sleeved varsity top with "CG Diva 54" on it, pink plaid miniskirt, pink hi-top Converse shoes, and her hair straight. Brittany was wearing a pink tube mini dress with butterfly swirl print, black arm warmers, black buckled boots, and her hair straight. Tina was wearing a pink tie neck mini dress with a large buckle and pink and black contrasting drapes and her hair curled. Kayla was wearing a purple v-cup criss-cross top with a rhinestone buckle accented by chain dangles, denim jeans, and her short hair flipped.

The five walked down the ramp and John got inside the ring with the girls staying outside the ring and JBL stared at John as he was pumping himself up. Then John took off his black and orange "Hustle, Loyalty, Respect" baseball cap and his 8-bit t-shirt and threw it to the crowd to the crowd and was raising his arms in the air. Then John took off and then took off his dog tags and gave them to the referee and John and JBL had a staredown as the referee called for the bell.

JBL backed away from the corner and ripped off the top turnbuckle of his corner and John did the same and John then went in JBL's face talking smack to him and the two traded shots before JBL got a couple of knees to the midsection and clubbed John in the back. JBL stomped on John's hand before hitting a right hand to his face and whipping him to the ropes and went for a boot to the face but John held onto the ropes and hit a clothesline. JBL bailed out of the ring and John chased after him as he clubbed JBL in the back and hit his head on the announcers' table and threw him back into the ring. Then John punched away at JBL as JBL was covering up and John grabbed JBL and went to whip him but JBL reversed and threw John out of the ring and JBL got out of the ring and got an elbow drop. JBL then landed a right hand to John's head and John covered his head under the ring and JBL pulled him out and his head on the apron of the ring as John climbed back inside the ring.

JBL grabbed John and tried to hit his head on the exposed turnbuckle but John blocked and hit a back elbow before hitting right hands and John went to whip JBL but JBL reversed and hit a back elbow of his own. John rolled to the apron and JBL stomped on him and he grabbed John as John was holding onto the ropes and JBL landed a right hand almost knocking John off the apron and kicked him to his head but John still held on. JBL did it again and John fell off the apron to the floor and JBL got out of the ring and he hit another right hand to John and he grabbed John by the head and rubbed John's face on the steel of the security wall. JBL grabbed John by the head and hit another right hand but John fought back with a right hand of his own and kept retaliating until JBL got a thumb to the eye and kicked John in the head. Then JBL walked to the announcers' side and located a steel chair and he walked back over to John and he placed John's head on the ringpost.

Then JBL tried to smash John's head into the ringpost, but John ducked just in time and fought back with more right hands and JBL stumbled backward to the timekeeper's area and grabbed a microphone and smashed into John's forehead. JBL threw the microphone in the ring and he threw John back in the ring and JBL grabbed John's head and landed another microphone shot before yelling at John demanding his torch back. JBL went for a third microphone shot but John ducked and retaliated again with right hands before he went to whip him to the ropes and JBL reversed and John hit a shouldertackle. Then John got another one and got a sitout hip toss before he powered up and did the "You can't see me" and then hit the Five Knuckle Shuffle and JBL got to his feet before John went for the FU but JBL held onto the ropes and got on the apron.

JBL pulled John on the top rope and both men spilled to the floor before JBL got his feet and he clubbed John in the back and kicked him in the face. Then JBL threw John into the ringpost and JBL hung his head low because John wasn't bleeding and he went over to the ring steps and grabbed the top one and tried to use them, but John ducked and JBL grabbed John and hit his head on the security wall. Then JBL ripped the cover and hit his head on the exposed top and JBL grabbed John and went for a DDT into the ring steps but John clocked and JBL fell on the ring steps. Then John walked to the announcers' side and grabbed a microphone and he walked back over to JBL and got a microphone and hit JBL in the head with it and then John rubbed JBL's face on the ring steps. Then John threw JBL back into the ring and he walked around the ring and grabbed the steel chair and threw that in the ring as he went back inside and he went to hit JBL but JBL took his knees out and then rammed John head-first into the exposed turnbuckle.

JBL raised his hand thinking he won the match but John didn't bleed and JBL bounced off the ropes and missed a clothesline and John hit a running bulldog hitting JBL's face on the steel chair. JBL then crawled to his warm-up towel and pulled out a chain and he smashed John in the ribs with the chain but John didn't bleed nor there was no cut. Then JBL measured John for a shot to the face, but John countered into an FU and John coughed in pain and the two men got to their feet as JBL kicked John in the head which sent John flying backward into the ropes where he was tied up in between the top and middle ropes. Then Kayla tried to get John out as JBL got out of the ring and then pulled out a bull whip and went back to the ring and Kayla backed away as JBL twirled the whip around. As JBL went towards John, John kicked JBL in the balls and then John ran out of the ropes and put JBL in the STFU with the chain wrapped around JBL's throat. JBL coughed up the blood and the referee called for the bell giving John the win.

The Chain Gang Diva Squad got into the ring and Nicole hugged John and helped him up as Kayla kicked JBL in the head. Then Kayla whipped JBL with the bull whip and JBL immediately left the ring as she, Tina, and Brittany laughed and then they raised John's arm in the air. Then John got on the turnbuckles and saluted to the crowd & raised his arms in the air and he got back down and left the ring. Cena walked over to NFL star Shawne Merriman and gave him a quick hug before he got back in the ring and grabbed the steel chain with a smile on his face.

For Nicole, in her mind, so far it was the Angels with the score of 2 and Vickie Guerrero with the score of 0.

A little later, it was time for the Stretcher match which was Dave versus Shawn Michaels.

Shawn Michaels' entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain pumping up the crowd. Then he got down on his knees and raised his arms in the air as the pyro went off and then he walked down the ramp and got in the ring. Shawn continued to pump the crowd up as he took off his cowboy hat and shirt and Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle following him. Rochelle was wearing a pink fur mini tube top, black leather pants, and her hair curled. Dave and Rochelle stared at Shawn as Dave did his thing with the pyro with Rochelle kneeling in front of him and Rochelle got back up and the two walked down the aisle and got into the ring. Rochelle stood in the middle of the ring as Dave got on the turnbuckles flexing his muscles staring at Shawn and got back down. Then Rochelle got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Shawn immediately jumped on Dave and punched away at him and Dave threw him off and Shawn went at it again and Dave threw him off again. Dave then hit a huge right hand and Dave went for the Batista Bomb but Shawn escaped and Dave quickly clotheslined Michaels over the top rope onto the stretcher positioned ringside. Dave got out of the ring and took the cover off the stretcher and Dave grabbed Shawn and dropped on the exposed stretcher before Dave grabbed Shawn and went to whip him but Shawn reversed and whipped Dave into the ring steps. Then Shawn grabbed Dave and ran him into the ringpost and then he bounced his head on the ringpost before he went to kick Dave but Dave grabbed his leg and Shawn hit an enziguri to Dave's head.

Shawn shoved off the ring steps and placed one near Dave and he placed him on it and Shawn hit a right hand and went over to the stretcher and rammed Dave's midsection with it. Shawn placed the cover back on the stretcher as Dave fell off the ring steps and Shawn rammed Dave's jaw with the stretcher and Shawn placed Dave on it. Dave fought back with clubs and knees to the head and Dave kicked Shawn in the midsection and went for the Batista Bomb but Shawn held on and Dave rammed Shawn's back on the apron and placed him on the stretcher. Shawn wrapped his legs around Dave and got him in a neck submission hold as Dave was fading and Shawn got Dave on the stretcher and was about to wheel him to finish line but Dave fought back with a right hand and kicked Shawn off.

Shawn got up and walked over to Dave and he went to whip Dave but Dave reversed and whipped Shawn to the ringpost. Dave got Shawn on his shoulders and hit his back on the apron and he did it again on the security wall and Dave threw Shawn back in the ring and hit a clothesline. Then Dave whipped Shawn to the corner and splashed him and then Dave got Shawn on his shoulders and hit a running powerslam and Dave was stalking Shawn and went for a spear but Shawn moved and Dave's shoulder hit the ringpost. Then Shawn hit a forearm and went to whip Dave but Dave reversed and Shawn hit a flying forearm and he climbed on the turnbuckle and hit a flying elbow. Then Shawn went for Sweet Chin Music, but Dave cut him off with a clothesline and Dave went for the Batista Bomb but Michaels hit a right hand to Dave's head and slipped out to his feet and nailed the superkick making Dave fall on the stretcher ringside.

Shawn got out of the ring and tried to wheel the stretcher but Dave held onto the ring apron and Shawn slapped his arm off and as Shawn went to wheel the stretcher, Dave simply fell off the stretcher to the floor. Then Shawn placed the stretcher next to Dave and placed Dave back on the stretcher but Dave fought back with a right hand and a couple of knees to the head. Shawn then rammed the stretcher to Dave's midsection and did it again and went to do it a third time but Dave held onto the stretcher and Dave then used the stretcher as a weapon to smash Michaels beneath the chin and then once in the midsection. Then Dave threw Shawn back to the ring and Dave nailed a spear and delivered a Dave Bomb. Dave dragged Michaels across the ring and pulled him out of the ring onto the stretcher.

Suddenly, Chris Jericho showed up and talked in Shawn's face while Dave tried to wheel the stretcher but Shawn held onto the ring apron and Dave put his hands on his hips as Rochelle was arguing with Chris. Referees finally escorted Chris to the back while Shawn slowly got up and Dave dragged Michaels into the ring and Dave got in the ring stood over Michaels, who slowly pulled himself up at Dave's feet. He shoved Dave a little and went for a superkick but to no avail and then Dave picked up Michaels and put a twist on Michaels's words to Ric Flair at WrestleMania before giving him a second Batista Bomb.

Dave dragged Michaels across the ring and pulled him out of the ring onto the stretcher and Dave then wheeled Michaels up the entrance ramp on the stretcher, but Chris Jericho came and stopped the stretcher. Rochelle argued with Chris again as Dave had his hands on his hips and Michaels simply fell off the stretcher and collapsed to the floor. Chris shouted more encouragement as Dave walked back up the ramp and picked up the ring steps and he grabbed Shawn and gave him a spinebuster on the ring steps and then Dave put him back on the stretcher and wheeled it across the finish line at the top of the ramp to pick up the win.

Then the referee raised Dave's arm in the air along with Rochelle and Rochelle laughed at Chris as she and Dave stared at Shawn and walked away with smiles on their faces.

Rochelle was happy that Dave got he wanted and hopefully or maybe, Ric Flair was happy as well. So far, the Angels 3, Vickie Guerrero, 0.

After One Night Stand was over, La Familia were walking over to the parking lot cheering and celebrating because Edge became the new World Heavyweight Champion and the Undertaker had been banished from the WWE. The Angels and Ulysses tried desperately to stop that from happening but apparently ran into "unseen roadblocks" meaning they didn't have a clue who tried to stop them. As they walked to their cars, they noticed they have been vandalized. There were eggs, windows broken, shaving all over, and graffiti that said "Edge sucks" and "Vickie is a tramp!"

La Familia were pissed off knowing who vandalized the cars and "Eddie's Angels" were watching the whole time with smiles on their faces as they went to their cars and drove away. The Undertaker may have been gone but "Eddie's Angels" had another plan up in the horizon.


	17. Starting Over Again

**Chapter 17: Starting Over Again**

RAW was in Bakersfield, California and Nicole & Rochelle were teaming up against Beth Phoenix and Katie Lea Burchill.

Dave and Rochelle were in their hotel room in San Diego and Rochelle was looking out the window as Dave woke up. Then he noticed to see Rochelle was not in the bed and he turned to see her looking out the window. Dave got out of the bed and he walked over to Rochelle wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey," Rochelle said.

"Hey," Dave said. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? It's okay if you're not."

"I guess I'm disappointed about last night; but it's not over yet. I guess the Angels will just play some more pranks for the fun of it."

"Like what?"

"I have a couple of my sleeve, but I can't tell you yet."

"Well, I can't wait."

Then Dave and Rochelle kissed each other.

Later, RAW was on and Triple H's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain. He walks down the ramp to the apron of the ring and did his usual thing. Then he asked for the microphone and pointed to the crowd.

"Well, the Age of Orton is officially broken," Triple H said. "That's right. It's done, finished, over. It's as if it never existed. But you know Randy Orton and I both knew going into that match last night that we wouldn't quite be the same coming out as we went coming in and Randy Orton sits tonight watching me in this ring from a hospital room beaten, battered, bruised with a broken collarbone. And while I'm not gonna come out and tell you I'm not beat up, too, it sure makes it a whole hell of a lot easier to deal with when you can walk out here and say 'still WWE Champion.' Now Orton is out of the way and I don't know who's next and I don't care. But the fact is, whoever……."

Then John's entrance theme played and he came out the curtain with the Chain Gang Diva Squad following him. Nicole was wearing a red triangular high midriff tank top with a picture of a bulldog on it and showing a little of her denim bustier, denim jeans, a black headband with a picture of a bulldog on it, black hand warmers, and her hair straight. Tina was wearing a blue savvy v-cup halter mini dress and her hair curled. Brittany was wearing a black midriff tank top with rainbow skull and red roses, denim jeans, black hand warmers, and her hair straight. Kayla was wearing a white low-cut tank top that said "All you can have for a dollar, black leather pants with cut outs & rhinestones at the top, and her short hair straight.

The five walked down the ramp and John and Nicole got inside the ring with the rest of the CGDS staying outside the ring and John had a microphone in his hand.

"I know how you feel," John said, "you don't know who's next, you don't know about the future. I don't need be John Edward, Miss Cleo, Nostradamous, or Dr. Emmett Brown to know about the future. You can see it, I can see it, everybody here can see it, everybody watching around the world knows that the future is now. Don't get me wrong, I didn't come out here to tell you that I hate you; as a matter of fact, for the most part, we see eye-to-eye pretty much about a lot of things……except the WWE Championship. King of Kings, you have truly conquered them all……except for me. And with the next WWE Draft looming among us, this is an opportunity that may never happen; so I don't come to you tonight out of hate, out of jealousy, out of anger, I just come to you with a question, are you ready? Are you ready for the biggest event in this business? Are you ready for the Yankees versus Red Sox, Lakers versus Celtics, the World Series, the Stanley Cup, the Lottery, the Super Bowl all rolled into one! Triple H, are you ready to fight?"

"Cena," Triple H said, "a very big star in this industry once looked me dead in the eye and said to me, 'You want some, come get some.'

Then Jeff Hardy's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Jeff limped a little as he walked down the ramp and got into the ring with a microphone in his hand and Brittany got into the ring to join him.

"Wait a minute, guys," Jeff said. "You aren't the only ones from RAW who won matches last night, there were three men from RAW who won matches and here we are. John, you beat JBL in a First Blood match, I beat the Samoan Bulldozer in a Falls Count Anywhere match. And don't get me wrong, John, I respect the fact that you're a former WWE Champion, but as far as I'm concerned, we're both in line for that.

"Listen," Triple H said, "it's between y'all, I don't care which one of you I beat. Doesn't matter to me, so the way I see it, work it out amongst yourselves, go backstage, beg Vince McMahon, I don't care what you do. It's up to you two. Don't matter to me."

"That's cool. There's two things about Vince McMahon I know. He wants to give the people what they want and he loves first time ever. So tonight to find out who challenges Triple H for the title, for the first time ever, Jeff Hardy versus John Cena."

"Works for me," John said. "Jeff Hardy versus John Cena……."

"Whoa, whoa, hang on a second, wait a minute." Vince McMahon said as he appeared on the Titantron. "I think what everyone wants and what they want would be the details on how next week I'm gonna give away a million dollars in cash. I think that's probably what they want. Now, Jeff, as far as your idea is concerned, it's not bad, but I have an idea. What if Triple H defended the WWE Championship at, say, Night of Champions and what if we had a match tonight that would pit the first time ever. Yeah, and what if that winner faces Triple H at Night of Champions, what if we had a match tonight with, let me see, it would be John Cena versus Jeff Hardy? That's a hell of an idea."

All three men stared at each other and Nicole & Brittany had puzzled looks on their faces that tension might build amongst not only the Chain Gang Diva Squad, but "Eddie's Angels" as well.

A little later, it was time for the Divas tag team match which was Nicole and Rochelle versus Beth Phoenix and Katie Lea Burchill. Beth's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' tag team match is scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first from Buffalo, New York, the Glamazon, Beth Phoenix."

Beth walked down the ramp, she climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle, and flipped into the ring. Then Paul Burchill's entrance theme played and Katie Lea Burchill came out from the curtain.

"And her tag team partner from Chelsea, England, Katie Lea," Lillian announced.

Katie walked down the ramp, she climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle, and she posed before going down in the ring. Then "Eddie's Angels" entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain.

"And their opponents being accompanied by Delancey Scott, representing 'Eddie's Angels,' the team of Nicole Mitchell and the WWE's Women Champion, Rochelle Kennedy," Lillian announced.

Nicole was wearing a green spaghetti strap halter midriff top with the words "Never back down..." on the front and "Never say quit!!" on the back, denim jeans, the Chain Gang Wristbands, and her hair curled.

Rochelle was a wearing a green bustier, black see-through attached top, denim mini-miniskirt, and black stockings and her hair curled. Delancey was wearing a green plaid strapless top with faux buttons and belted waist, black pants, and her hair curled.

Rochelle raised her Women's Title belt in the air and then the Angels walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Nicole and Delancey got into the ring as Rochelle went around the ring and she jumped up on the apron, stood up, and flipped her hair backwards. Then she got in the ring and Nicole & Rochelle got on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air and they got back down and gave Delancey a high five and she, Rochelle, and Katie left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Katie pushed Rochelle from behind and Katie & Rochelle locked up and Katie twisted Rochelle's arm and Rochelle did a cartwheel and kicked Katie's arm and landed a forearm. Then Rochelle went to whip Katie reversed and charged into Rochelle's back elbow and Rochelle got Katie in a headscissors and landed a headscissors takedown and twisted Katie's arm as Nicole made the tag. Then Nicole climbed on the turnbuckle and hit a double axe handle and then hit Katie's head onto her knee and bounced off the ropes before Katie kicked Nicole in the midsection and tossed her down on the mat.

Katie covered for a two count and Katie twisted Nicole's arm as she made the tag to Beth and Beth kicked Nicole in the back before she went for a back suplex. But Nicole flipped over and Nicole landed some kicks to Beth and got a baseball slide to the face and made the tag to Rochelle. Rochelle landed a spear before punching away at Beth and rolled Beth to the outside and Rochelle followed as Katie attacked Rochelle from behind and Nicole kicked in the head and Beth landed a clothesline to Rochelle. Then Beth grabbed Nicole and rammed her back on the apron and Beth rolled Rochelle back into the ring and got her in a front facelock as she made the tag to Katie and Katie kicked Rochelle in the midsection.

Katie grabbed Rochelle by the hair and tried for a powerslam but Rochelle hit a back elbow and hit a roundhouse kick before making the tag to Nicole. Nicole got a few clothesline and knocked Beth off the apron with a dropkick and Katie missed a clothesline as Nicole landed a snap neckbreaker on Katie. Nicole then went up top and landed a crossbody and whipped Katie off the ropes but Katie kicked Nicole in the face and went to knock Rochelle off the apron but Rochelle ducked and Nicole went for the X Factor but Katie ducked and kicked Nicole in the midsection.

She went for the DDT but Rochelle attacked Katie from behind and ducked a clothesline from Beth and Rochelle kicked Beth in the midsection and she grabbed her and landed the Stairway to Heaven as Nicole stalked Katie and landed the X Factor for the win.

"Here are your winners, the WWE Women's Champion Rochelle Kennedy and Nicole Mitchell," Lillian announced.

Delancey walked into the ring and raised Nicole and Rochelle's arms in the air along with the referee. Then Paul Burchill came out from the curtain and bitched at the Angels but then Mr. Kennedy then ran down the entrance ramp and tackled Paul and they brawled outside to the ring until Paul bailed with Katie following him. Mr. Kennedy and Paul exchanged words with "Eddie's Angels" smiling as RAW went to a commercial break.

Later, Nicole was in the trainer's room getting checked.

"Well, Nicole, it looks like your nose is fine," the trainer said. "So you should be in good hands."

Then John came forward as the trainer walked away.

"So I see your nose is fine," John said, "everything else is cool?"

"Yeah, I'm all right," Nicole said. "Thank you."

"I also want to thank you."

"For what?"

"For sticking by me the last several weeks because I know it's been tough on you with Randy Orton and JBL."

"Well, you helped me through everything, so thank you. I mean, thank God Randy is gone for a while and you beat JBL twice in pay-per-view events, you're just amazing."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Also, um, you left something. You left something behind last night."

Then John handed Nicole her bikini, the same one she wore in the Wet and Wild Pool match.

"Oh, I was looking for these last night," Nicole said. "Um, well, thank you. I, uh, I should go get changed."

"Yeah, go get changed. I'll see you in a bit," John said.

"Okay."

Then Nicole walked away as John took a sip of John "Bradshaw" Layfield new MamaJuana Energy and got a pleased look on his face.

A little later, it was time for the number one contenders' match which was John versus Jeff Hardy.

Jeff's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Brittany following him. Jeff did his usual bump and grind with Brittany as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Brittany posed with Jeff and he got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air. Then he got back down and then John's entrance theme played and he came out the curtain with Nicole, Tina, and Kayla following him. The four walked down the ramp and John & Nicole got inside the ring with Tina and Kayla staying outside the ring and then John was pumping up the crowd as he took off his black and orange "Hustle, Loyalty, Respect" baseball cap and his 8-bit t-shirt and threw it to the crowd. Then John took off and then took off his dog tags and gave them to the referee and Nicole and Brittany left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

John and Jeff circled around the ring and then got a handshake and then locked up with John applying a front facelock when suddenly a fan jumped into the ring and security took him down as John got Jeff on his shoulders for a two count. Then John backed up as security took the fan away and John, Jeff, and the Chain Gang Diva Squad laughed at the unusual incident before John and Jeff locked up again and Jeff grabbed a headlock and got John to the floor. Then John got to his feet as he bounced Jeff off the ropes and got a powerslam and John bounced off the ropes and got an elbow drop for a two count. Then John got another headlock on Jeff as he got to his feet and Jeff bounced down off the ropes and got a couple of armdrags and he kicked John in the midsection and hit a snap suplex for a one count.

Jeff then got another headlock as John got to his feet as he countered into a side slam and he got a drop toe hold and went for the STFU as Jeff kicked him off out of the ring and hit a baseball slide. Then Jeff did John's "You can't see me" and then hit a plancha on John and both men staggered to get up and then they got back in the ring and Jeff bounced off the ropes and kicked John in the chest and he bounced off the ropes again and hit a side neckbreaker for a nearfall. Then Jeff went to whip John but John reversed and kicked Jeff in the midsection and hit a suplex for a nearfall and John went to splash Jeff but Jeff moved out of the way and Jeff got a bulldog slam for another nearfall. Then John twisted Jeff's arm and kicked him in the midsection and got a running neck snap and then he crawled on top of Jeff for a two count.

Then went to whip Jeff but Jeff reversed and kicked John in the midsection before a face-plant suplex, then he slowly went up top for the Swanton Bomb, but John moved in time. Jeff missed a clothesline and John got a couple of shouldertackles before landing a sit-out hiptoss and he did the "You can't see me" and landed the Five Knuckle Shuffle. John setup for the FU, but Jeff escaped with a couple of elbow drops and nailed a series of flying forearms into his double-foot dropkick in the corner for a two count. Then Jeff went to whip John but John reversed and Jeff suddenly nailed Whisper in the Wind and made a cover for a close two count and then Jeff kicked John in the midsection and went for the Twist of Fate but John pushed him off. John went for the FU again, but Jeff held onto the ropes and leaped into the ring to kick him away and came off the top with a crossbody block.

John rolled through and did an impressive squat into hoisting Jeff up on his shoulders for the FU. He then dropped Jeff in the center ring with the FU and made the cover for the win.

Then the referee raised John's arm in the air and then Triple H's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. John took a deep breath while Triple H took a swig of water from his water bottle and John then walked up the ramp and pointed at the WWE Title belt resting on Triple H's shoulder. Triple H smirked and then held up the title belt over his head for John to get a good look. John checked out the belt and then stared down Triple H as RAW came to a close.

For Nicole, she was happy that John got another chance at the WWE Championship now that both JBL and Randy Orton were out of the way for now.


	18. Angelic Tactics

**Chapter 18: Angelic Tactics**

Smackdown was in Los Angeles, California, Tina's hometown and "Eddie's Angels" were walking down the hallway as ECW was on. When they reached a certain office, Rochelle knocked on the door.

"Come in," a voice said from inside.

Then "Eddie's Angels" walked inside and Theodore Long was inside the office.

It just so happened that Theodore Long was now the new General Manager of ECW as men were taking Armando Alejandro Estrada's stuff away.

"Hey, Teddy," the Angels said.

"Hey, what's happening, Angels?" Theodore said the Angels hugged him.

"I cannot believe this," Rochelle said. "You are the new General Manager of ECW? Oh, this is so cool."

"Yeah, we were hoping you would at least be the new General Manager of RAW or get your job back on Smackdown," Delancey said, "but this is exciting!"

"Yeah, congratulations, Teddy," Nicole said.

"Thank you very much," Theodore said. "I appreciate it. So, did you enjoy the Wet and Wild Pool match at One Night Stand?"

"Oh, yeah, good show, Teddy."

"You're very welcome and because of you Angels helping me boost my confidence up, I got another idea. Since you girls happen to be part of the Maxim Hot 100, I came up with the first-ever Maxim Magazine Fashion Show starring 'Eddie's Angels' and hosted by Batista and John Cena."

"Maxim Magazine Fashion Show," Delancey said. "Teddy, you've done it again."

"I love it," Rochelle said.

"Great, and it's gonna happen next Friday on Smackdown," Theodore said.

"Oh, I see what you're doing," Nicole said. "Vickie's not gonna like this."

"Well, Teddy, we oughta let you get back to work and congratulations," Delancey said.

"Yeah, congratulations and…...thanks for the fashion show tip," Rochelle said.

"You take care, Angels," Theodore said.

Then the Angels left the office.

A little later, Shelton Benjamin was in a match against ECW newcomer Matt Sydal and Kofi Kingston was at the announcers' table for guest commentary.

Shelton's entrance theme played and the pyro went as he came out from the curtain. Shelton walked down the ramp and got into the ring and he climbed on the turnbuckle and raised his arms in the air. Then he stared at Kofi and got back down as the referee called for the bell.

Matt and Shelton locked up and Shelton immediately hit a knee to the midsection and he flipped Matt over his head before he shoved Matt to the ropes. Then Shelton choked Matt on the ropes staring at Kofi and then he grabbed Matt before Matt rolled-up for a one count and Matt got a standing kick on Shelton with a couple more kicks before catching him with a head scissors.

Matt then flew off the top with a double-knee smash to the chest for a close nearfall and then Matt bounced off the ropes and Shelton lifted him up and Matt fell to the mat and Shelton kicked Matt hard in the chest before clubbing him in the back and Shelton lifted Matt in the air and then dropped him on his knee.

Then Shelton choked Matt with his foot and bullied him a little before stomping on him and Shelton snapmared Matt hitting his back into the corner and dragged Matt to the middle of the ring. Then Shelton applied an armlock before Matt escaped with blows to the midsection and Matt bounced off the ropes before Shelton hit a clothesline.

Shelton then chucked Matt to the floor at the base of the announce table and Shelton got out of the ring and traded words with Kofi who asked him what was he going to do. Shelton walked away and he was clubbing Matt in the back and then powerbombed Matt into Kofi's lap behind the announce table. Shelton returned to the ring and Matt was then counted out.

Kofi stormed the ring and tackled Shelton hard in the ring and Kofi ran Shelton out of the ring and then took the fight to the floor where Kofi landed hard forearm smashes. Then he went to whip Shelton but Shelton whipped Kofi hard into the ring steps and Shelton caught his breath and then walked up the entrance ramp smirking at Kofi who was trying to recover on the floor.

Then Delancey came out from the curtain and walked down the ramp and nailed Shelton in the head with a kendo stick. Delancey hit Shelton in the head several times and then she smiled at him as she walked over to Kofi and helped him up. The two walked up the ramp as Kofi held onto and Delancey smiled back at Shelton who stared at her with cold eyes.

Later, Smackdown was on and Vickie Guerrero and La Familia were in the ring with champagne.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the General Manager of Smackdown, Vickie Guerrero," Justin Roberts announced.

"Thank you, thank you," Vickie said onto the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is with great pleasure……" Then the crowd continued to boo "……it is with great pleasure to introduce to you……" Then the crowd booed some more. "…….it is with great pleasure to introduce to you……excuse me!" Then the crowd chanted "Undertaker" and "You suck." "Ladies and gentlemen, it is with great pleasure to introduce to you the man responsible for banishing the Undertaker from the WWE and the new World Heavyweight Champion, Edge."

Then Edge's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and raised his WWE World Title belt in the air as the pyro went off. Then he walked down the ramp and got into the ring and hugged La Familia, and bent down on his knees and made out with Vickie.

"Here's to the entire family," Edge said onto the microphone. "Chavo, Bam, Zack, Curt, especially in a place like Los Angeles where people smile in your face all while they're stabbing you in the back, you guys are the real deal, the genuine article, and I can't thank you enough. I couldn't ask for a better group of friends than you guys and to my special lady, I hear the kid from Jerry McGuire is here in the audience tonight, but with all due respect to him, you complete me. And speaking of me, I like to congratulate myself. This past Sunday, I did something that no one else has been able to do: I ended the career of the Undertaker. Not only that, but I became the new World Heavyweight Champion. But don't feel bad for the Undertaker; don't feel bad for the Undertaker because I actually did him a favor. Sounds strange, but I did him a favor. You see if the Undertaker had managed to beat me, I would have hunted him down, I would've beat him so viciously that he would've left the WWE of a shell of his former self, a pathetic man. This way he got to leave with some dignity; he lost a TLC match to the master of the TLC match. He lost to the one of the greatest, indeed the greatest superstar in the history of WWE. Actually, the Undertaker should thank me. So, everybody, a toast, a toast to the Dead Man: may he rest in peace."

As they raised their champagne glasses, the lights went out and when the lights came back on, Edge broke into laughter and said,

"Gotcha, you all fell for it." Edge said as everyone in the ring laughed along with Edge. "I'm sorry I had to do it, I had to do it. You know, life works in mysterious ways. As something dies, something else blossoms. Honey?"

"I have an announcement to make," Vickie said. "In five weeks on July 11th, Edge and I will be pledging our endless love in holy matrimony right here on Smackdown."

Then everyone tipped each other's glasses and La Familia poured champagne over Edge. Dave's entrance theme played and he came out the curtain with "Eddie's Angels" following him. Nicole was wearing a pink triangular high midriff tank top with a picture of a bulldog on it and showing a little of her denim bustier, denim jeans, a black headband with a picture of a bulldog on it, black hand warmers, and her hair straight. Delancey was wearing a black hoodie hook front crop top, pink plaid shorts, black knee-high stitch boots with pink fur trim, and her hair in high ponytails. Rochelle was wearing a pink metallic key-hole halter midriff top, black leather pants with side cut-outs, and her hair curled. The four stood at the top of the ramp and Dave had a microphone in his hand.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Vickie said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, relax," Dave said.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Take it easy, it's not what you think. I just…….I don't understand why didn't invite me to the party. I mean, I like to party. I wanted to come out here, I wanted to wish you the best, I wanna say good luck in your upcoming wedding. You two really deserve each other. Vickie, Edge, sincerely from the bottom of my heart, I hope you two live happily every after. I'm just kidding! I can't stand either one of you, you both make me sick, I hope you have bad, ugly, little kids and I hope you do make each other miserable.

"Hey, hey, hey," Edge said, "Batista, is that all you came out here to say?"

"Wait, actually, there's one more thing. Last week, I said that I was going to challenge whoever won the World Heavyweight Championship in the TLC match at One Night Stand and that's exactly what I'm doing right now."

"Yes, Batista," Vickie said, "I heard all about your challenge right now and it's good that I came prepared accordingly. I was going to announce this later, but since you came and interrupted us, I'll tell you right now. You want a World Heavyweight Championship match? Well, you're not gonna get one because you need to remember that I don't take orders, I give them."

"Uh, Vickie, you need to take orders," Rochelle said, "because if you don't, there will be hell to pay and I do mean it."

"You know, Rochelle, you're so full of it, but back to Batista, if you want a match, you're gonna have to earn it. So tonight, you will have a match, an eight-man tag match. Let's see, Edge, Chavo, Hawkins, and Ryder versus you and three partners of my choosing.

"Oh, and Dave, you better hope you win or get drafted because if you don't win, you'll never get another title shot against me again."

Then Dave and the Angels smirked and they walked away to the back.

It was now clear to La Familia and everyone else that "Eddie's Angels" were now teaming up with Dave now that the Undertaker was gone from the WWE. This was one of those times for the Angels that things got a whole lot worse before they got any better. That's just how it was when Randy Orton cheated to take Rey Mysterio's World Title shot at Wrestlemania 22 but lost and when Alicia Weatherford became an equalizer for Randy Orton before and during Summerslam in 2006 but was no match for the Angels when Brittany Swanson joined the team as their equalizer.

A little later, "Eddie's Angels" were walking down the hallway backstage and then they appeared across the Big Show.

"Hey, Angels," the Big Show said.

"Hey, Big Show," the Angels said as they tried not to look at him.

At One Night Stand, the Big Show defeated CM Punk, John Morrison, Chavo Guerrero, and Tommy Dreamer in a Singapore cane match giving him the chance to face Kane and Mark Henry at Night of Champions for the ECW Championship and while he was hoisting the ring's steel step overhead to go after The Miz, his tag team partner, John Morrison, hit the Big Show from behind with a cane. As the Big Show went down, the steel stairs crashed into his head, leaving a gaping, bloody wound above his eye.

"It's okay," the Big Show said. "I won't hurt you."

"So how's your eye?" Rochelle said.

"Oh, it's fine, I just had eight stitches, that's all. I heard that 'Eddie's Angels' is having a fashion show next Friday on Smackdown."

"Yep, it's gonna be a Maxim Magazine Fashion Show since we're part of the Maxim Hot 100," Delancey said.

"Well, I'm looking forward to it."

"Well, here's a copy of the Maxim Hot 100," Nicole said as she gave the magazine to the Big Show. "Be sure to look at numbers seven, five, and one because what we're wearing is what you'll be seeing next Friday."

"Bye," Delancey said as the Angels walked away.

Then the Big Show looked through the magazine and got pleased looks on his face.

A little later, Delancey was walking down the hallway backstage and she found Santino Marella, who got defeated by Cousin Sal, a relative of talk-show host Jimmy Kimmel.

"Hey, Santino," Delancey said.

"Oh, no, what's next?" Santino said.

"You see what happens when your actions and words get out of hand and they can get you into trouble? You done embarrassed yourself again and that's why Maria dumped you."

"Well, the great and mighty Delancey Scott is gonna bring back some old stuff, huh? Well, I might know something that you don't know. There's a rumor going around that you and Kofi Kingston are more than just friends. How about that?"

"Was it Shelton Benjamin spreading that rumor? If he's got something to say to me, he might as well say it to my face and not embarrass himself going on Jimmy Kimmel Live beating up on relatives. Oh, and one more thing…..."

Then Delancey slapped Santino in the face and then walked away with a smile on her face.

Later, it was time for the eight-man tag team match which was La Familia versus Dave and three tag team partners of Vickie Guerrero's choosing.

La Familia was already in the ring and Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with "Eddie's Angels" and Ulysses following him. Dave did his thing with the pyro with Rochelle kneeling in front of him & Nicole, Delancey, and Ulysses behind him and Rochelle got back up and the five walked down the ramp and stood a few feet away from the ring.

"Introducing his tag team partners……" Justin Roberts announced.

Then it appeared that Dave's tag team partners were Nunzio, Funaki, and Colin Delaney. Dave, "Eddie's Angels," and Ulysses were pissed knowing that Vickie may have stacked the odds against Dave. As Dave and his tag team partners were talking strategy, Edge and the rest of La Familia left the ring and Edge gave his World Title belt to Vickie and Dave & Zack got into the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Dave immediately kicked Zack in the midsection and hit his head on the turnbuckle and was throwing some right hands before hitting a shoulderblock. Then Dave hit a snapmare and he bounced off the ropes and kicked in Zack in the head and then he whipped Zack to the ropes and hit a back elbow and Zack immediately tagged in Chavo. Then Chavo slowly got into the ring and he & Dave locked up until a clean break and Chavo went to hit Dave but Dave blocked and Dave clubbed Chavo in the face. Then Dave hit Chavo's face onto the turnbuckle and he hit a scoop slam before bouncing off the ropes and hitting a legdrop for a one count. Then Dave got Chavo in the corner with a corner foot choke and he twisted Chavo's arm and got him in an armlock as he hit a knee to the midsection. Then Dave got Chavo with an amazing vertical suplex for a two count and he tagged in Colin Delaney and then Dave rocket launched Colin into Chavo for a two count and Delaney was hammering away on top of Chavo.

Chavo immediately then hit a knee to the midsection and darted Colin out of the ring as Chavo distracted the referee as Bam hit a clothesline and Chavo got out of the ring and thrown Colin back inside. Chavo tagged in Curt and Curt got took down Colin and then he landed a suplex before tagging Zack as he had his foot on Colin and Zack was clubbing away at Colin and choking him before covering for a two count. Zack sent Colin to the corner as Curt made the tag and Curt whipped Zack to Colin and then Curt covered for a two count and then Zack tagged in Chavo and he bounced off the ropes and hit a baseball slide to Colin before he hit a belly-to-belly suplex and grabbed Colin and made a tag to Edge. Edge then kicked Colin in the midsection and he was showing himself off as he was bullying Colin and he headbutted Colin before he hit a hard Irish whip into the corner with Colin hitting his back. Edge kept staring at Dave then landed a hard forearm to Colin and a kick to the back and Edge did it again and as he grabbed Colin and teased having Delaney tag Batista and Edge knocked him off the apron and had Delaney tag Funaki.

Edge pulled Funaki into the ring as Dave was being held back and Funaki was hitting some right hands to Edge as he bounced off the ropes and Edge hit a big boot to the face. Then Edge whipped Funaki to the corner as Chavo made the tag and he was kicking Funaki and the Edgeheads choked on Funaki while Chavo distracted the referee. Chavo pulled Funaki to the middle of the ring and he hit a European uppercut and Funaki came back with a couple of right hands and he bounced off the ropes before Chavo got a big boot to the face, Then Chavo dragged Funaki by his hair as he tagged in Curt and Curt stomped on Funaki and hit a snapmare before he kicked Funaki in the back and got a running neck snap before tagging in Zack and Zack kicked Funaki in the head. Then Zack got Funaki in a head vice as Funaki escaped and came back with some right hands to the midsection until Zack hit a knee to the midsection and clubbed Funaki as he got him in a front facelock and Funaki escaped with right hands until Curt tossed him down and hit Funaki's head to the turnbuckle before making the tag to Edge.

Edge clubbed Funaki in the head as he hit his head on the turnbuckle before clubbing him in the head again and he whipped Funaki to the corner and charged into a boot to the face and Funaki climbed on the top turnbuckle for his finisher but Edge threw him off. Edge made the tag to Zack and Zack covered for a two count and he sent Funaki to the corner and hit a shoulderblock and got a kick to the midsection. Then Zack charged but Funaki moved out of the way and finally made the tag to Dave. Dave destroyed Curt, who jumped in the ring, with a few right hands and he whipped Zack to the ropes and landed a clothesline and he whipped Zack to the corner and splashed him. Then Dave got a running powerslam before he knocked Chavo and Edge off the apron and then Dave hit a spinebuster on Zack and as Batista was about to hit his Batista Bomb, Edge took him out with a backbreaker as Nunzio clubbed Edge before being knocked out by Curt and Edge landed a spear on Colin.

Then Batista came back though with a double-spear on Chavo and Curt and a spinebuster on Edge and then Zack leaped into a kick by Dave as he got a Batista Bomb on Zack for the pin.

Rochelle got into the ring and hugged Dave and she raised his arm in the air as Edge and Vickie had disappointed looks on their face. Dave smiled and he & Rochelle kissed as Ulysses, Delancey, and Nicole got into the ring to join them and Dave shook hands with Nunzio and his arms were raised by the referee, Ulysses, and "Eddie's Angels" as Smackdown came to a close.

A little later, "Eddie's Angels" gathered in Dave and Rochelle's hotel room to discuss their plan.

"Okay, Angels," Rochelle said. "July 11th is the moment we've been waiting for, we got all the evidence and the proof to expose Vickie Guerrero and have her removed from the General Manager position on Smackdown."

"But here's the thing," Delancey said, "what if the Board of Directors doesn't remove her?"

"Then we'll take matters into our own hands, sending Ulysses to destroy every member of La Familia, including Edge."

"That way, no one will be left and Vickie will be scared and she'll quit just like that and I got more surprises in store for her, but that will be for the wedding."

"Okay, let's turn in. See you in the morning."

"Good night," Rochelle said. "Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute. I want you all to witness this." Then Rochelle went into her purse and pulled out her cell phone and called a number. After a few rings, someone answered the call. "Yes, I'd like to order 50 extra large anchovy pizzas to the ... My name? Vickie Guerrero."

Then Rochelle ended the call and everyone laughed.

"Rochelle, I can't believe you did that," Dave said.

"Oh, I told Nicole and Delancey I had a couple tricks up my sleeve," Rochelle said.

"How long do you think it will take for the pizzas to show up at the door?" Delancey said.

"Probably 30 minutes to 2 hours," Nicole said as they laughed.

"Well, I guess we have to turn now," Delancey said. "So we'll see you in the morning tomorrow."

"Good night," Rochelle said.

Then Nicole and Delancey finally left the hotel room.

Then Rochelle walked up to Dave with a seductive look on her face.

"Well, Dave, you got another chance to become a four-time World Heavyweight Champion," Rochelle said as she put her hands on Dave's chest, "and I would love to see that happen at Night of Champions."

"Oh, you will," Dave said.

Then Dave and Rochelle kissed each other passionately.


	19. This is Personal!

**Chapter 19: This is Personal!**

RAW was in Oakland, CA and on that night, Rochelle was defending the Women's Championship against Katie Lea Burchill and John was facing John "Bradshaw" Layfield.

Eddie's Angels" were in their locker room looking at their pictures on the WWE website as part of the Diva Hot List entitled "Brown All Over."

Nicole was wearing a brown vintage high midriff tank top showing a little of her black bustier, tan jeans, and her hair curled. Delancey was wearing a brown short-sleeved buttoned shirt with the bottom tied, tan shorts, black boots, and her hair in a ponytail. And Rochelle was wearing a brown layered one shoulder style halter top, black pants, and her hair in a bun. Those were the outfits the Angels wore when Theodore Long quit his job as Assistant General Manager on Smackdown.

"I gotta tell you," Rochelle said, "I like the idea that we're dressing up alike; it's so girly and sexy.

"Hey, we have our own style," Nicole said, "I'm more like the hip-hop/pop star Diva from the 'Dirty South' of St. Louis, Missouri and still the Princess of Thuganomics, you're more like Dave Batista's sexy, seductive biker chick wife who inherited his Animal spirit, and Delancey is now…...the hottest soccer mom and hottest housewife of the WWE with a rock star look."

"Thank you," Delancey said.

"Oh, speaking of outfits, I picked out what we could wear to crash Vickie and Edge's wedding."

Nicole went to the rack of outfits and pulled out three that were red and black.

The first one was a plaid spaghetti strap tank top and black with suspenders for Nicole, the second one was a black midriff tank top and red plaid miniskirt with suspenders for Delancey, and the third one was a red plaid mini tube dress.

"Oh, my God, Edge will be seeing red when we crash the party," Rochelle said. "Good job, Nicole; now I see why you love designing clothes so much."

Nicole smiled knowing Rochelle was right.

A little later, RAW was on and it was time for the match between John and John "Bradshaw" Layfield and Triple H was at the announcers' table for commentary.

John "Bradshaw" Layfield's entrance theme played and the limo came from the side of the arena. Then the driver came out of the limo and he opened the door and JBL came out. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring staring at the crowd and John's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole, Brittany, Tina, and Kayla following him.

Nicole was wearing a green camouflage print long-sleeved mini dress, green Camouflage boots, and her hair curled. Brittany was wearing a black one-strap, long-sleeve midriff top with "I LIKE BOYS WITH TATTOOS" on it, and her hair straight. Tina was wearing a gray tube top with butterfly print design, black pants with suspenders, and her hair curled. Kayla was wearing a black v-cup tube top, black pants, and her short hair flipped.

The five walked down the ramp and John got inside the ring with the girls staying outside the ring and JBL stared at John as he was pumping himself up. Then John took off his black and orange "Hustle, Loyalty, Respect" baseball cap and his 8-bit t-shirt and threw it to the crowd and was raising his arms in the air. Then John took off and then took off his dog tags and gave them to the referee and John and JBL had a staredown as the referee called for the bell.

John and JBL circled around the ring and as John looked at Triple H, JBL jumped him from behind with several forearms and kicked him in the back and hit his head on the turnbuckle. Then JBL whipped John to the ropes and hit a back elbow and also hit a hard forearm to the back and then JBL clubbed John in the back before hitting a couple of right hands. Then JBL was to whip John but John reversed and came back with a bulldog slam for a two count and then John whipped JBL to the ropes and JBL clubbed John in the back and then got a kick to the head before hitting an elbow drop for a two count. Then JBL hit a swinging neckbreaker for another two count and JBL grabbed John but John got JBL on his shoulders for an FU but JBL escaped and rolled out of the ring and Triple H stood up and looked at JBL as JBL stared back as he.

Then John jumped on JBL and JBL rammed John's back to the ring apron and then JBL rammed John's face into the announce table and kicked him in the head and then got an elbow drop before throwing him back into the ring and covering for a two count. Then JBL got John in a front facelock and John fought out of it as he went to whip JBL but JBL reversed and applied a sleeper hold on John and John fought out of it with right hands and John went to whip JBL but JBL reversed and hit a big boot to the face. JBL walked around raising his arm in the air and then signaled for the Clothesline from Hell but John ducked and hit a couple of flying shouldertackle and a sitout hip toss. Then John did the "You can't see me" and the delivered the Five Knuckle Shuffle.

Then John lifted JBL for an FU, but JBL raked his eyes and hit the Clothesline from Hell and JBL covered but John draped his leg on the bottom rope to stop the three count. JBL rolled to the floor and he pulled the top off of the announce table and threw the monitors to the floor and then JBL got back in the ring and John surprised JBL with a small package for the win.

Then the referee raised John's arm in the air as the Chain Gang Diva Squad laughed at JBL and Triple H stood on the announce table and held up his title belt. Then John looked at Triple H and he got out of the ring and stood on the announce table in front of Triple H. The two men had another staredown and then Triple H got off the announce table before he tripped John with one arm.

Then Triple H walked away and walked past the Chain Gang Diva Squad and he looked at them with a smirk on his face and John looked back at Triple H as RAW went to a commercial break.

A little later, "Eddie's Angels" were walking down the hallway looking for Chris Jericho because of a terrible incident that just happened.

Chris had his Highlight Reel and his guest was a hero to him when he first started watching him when he was a kid and had inspired him when he first began wrestling and was proud to call him a good friend. It was Shawn Michaels and ever since he feigned a knee injury and lied to Chris and Batista about it, he made it clear he'd do whatever it took to win. He also said the only person he lied to was Chris. Chris said when Shawn finally admitted the truth, he got cheered more than ever and not only he could get away with that one, when he tries to do the right thing such as tell the truth or not hit him with a chair, he got booed. And then, the unthinkable happened: when Chris called Shawn a lying, cheating, pathetic worm of a human being, he jumped Shawn, pounded on him, and then threw him into the Jeritron 2000, breaking the glass, and Shawn might have glass in his eye.

"Eddie's Angels" finally spotted Chris as he was coming down the hallway.

"Chris," Rochelle said, "what the hell was that about? What is wrong with you? Shawn Michaels may have lied to you and my husband, but he didn't deserve what you did to him just now."

"I guess you didn't come back to 'save us' from Randy Orton after all and I was really happy about that," Nicole said, "but I was wrong, dead wrong."

"Maybe Randy has gotten to you or Shawn Michaels did," Delancey said, "Maybe both."

"I always thought something was going on since the battle between you and Shawn Michaels and my husband started and the main problem was you all along. And you know what else? I think Randy did get to you and…...you're starting to become just like him, a psycho."

Chris turned his head and smiled and then he immediately started choking Rochelle. Nicole and Delancey were screaming as they were hitting and kicking Chris for him to let go of Rochelle, but to no avail; as Chris was choking Rochelle to the ground. Chris pulled away from Rochelle for Nicole and Delancey to get them away from him and then he grabbed Rochelle by the shoulders and screamed at her as referees came by and got Chris away from Rochelle and held him back as Nicole and Delancey checked on Rochelle.

"Get him away!" Delancey shouted. "Get him away!"

"Oh, my God, Rochelle, are you okay?" Nicole said as Rochelle was coughing.

Then Dave came forward running towards the Angels.

"Rochelle, Rochelle!" Dave said as he kneeled down next to Rochelle. "Is she okay?"

"I think so," Nicole said as Rochelle regained her breathing and coughed a little.

"Rochelle, are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'm fine," Rochelle said in a whisper.

"Where the hell is Jericho?"

"Dave, don't," Delancey said as she stopped Dave. "You have bigger problems to deal with."

"Come on, we gotta get her back to the locker room," Nicole said.

Then Nicole, Delancey, and Dave helped Rochelle up and they walked away.

A little later after things have cooled down, it was time for the Women's Championship match which was Rochelle versus Paul Burchill. Katie's entrance theme played and Katie came out from the curtain.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship," Lillian Garcia. "Introducing first from Chelsea, England, Katie Lea."

Katie walked down the ramp, she climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle, and she posed before going down in the ring. Then Rochelle's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Nicole and Delancey following her.

"And her opponent being accompanied by Nicole Mitchell and Delancey Scott, representing 'Eddie's Angels' from Jacksonville, Florida, she is the WWE's Women Champion, Rochelle Kennedy," Justin announced.

Rochelle was a wearing a purple bustier, black see-through attached top, denim mini-miniskirt, and black stockings and her hair curled. Delancey was wearing a purple tube top with green attached long sleeves, and her hair curled.

Rochelle ran down the ramp to the ring and chased Katie around the ring before the bell sounded then they returned to the ring to pick up their fight with Katie stomping on Rochelle. The bell finally rung and Katie also clubbed Rochelle in the back before Rochelle punched Katie in the midsection, took her down, and was banging Katie's head on the mat and the two traded forearms, chops, and slaps. Then Rochelle landed a clothesline and went after Katie until Katie tripped her landing her head on the middle turnbuckle and Katie grabbed Rochelle and hit a backbreaker for the two count. Katie kicked Rochelle in the head twice and landed some blows to the head and ended up choking Rochelle before kicking her in the back. Then Katie whipped Rochelle to the corner and charged before Rochelle landed a boot to the face twice. Then Rochelle speared Katie and Rochelle kicked Katie in the midsection and landed a jawbreaker and then Rochelle landed another boot to the face and grabbed Katie by the hair and climbed up the turnbuckle and Rochelle dropped Katie with a swinging DDT for the pin and the win.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Women's Champion, Rochelle Kennedy," Lillian announced.

Then Rochelle grabbed her neck as the referee raised her arm in the air and Nicole & Delancey got in the ring to check on her. Then Rochelle stared at Katie as the referee gave her the Women's Title belt and the Angels left the ring and walked up the ramp as RAW went to a commercial break.

Later, Delancey, Maria, and the Boyz in Motion were backstage having a conversation until Ted DiBiase Jr. came forward.

"Hello, boys," Ted said, "and Delancey & Maria. You girls look beautiful tonight."

"Cut the crap, Ted," Delancey said. "What do you want?"

"I was just wondering if you guys are preparing for 'Night of Champions' coming up in two weeks. Bet you're wondering who my tag team partner is for the World Tag Team Championship match."

"Yeah, we're prepared," Brent said. "We love to know who your partner is."

"That's for me to know and you to find out; by the way, Delancey, if you're not busy with your boyfriend Kofi Kingston, maybe you and I can hang out later."

"Okay, first of all," Delancey said, "Kofi Kingston is not my boyfriends and second, hell, no! I wouldn't give you the time of day to you if you were the last jerk on Earth."

"Oh, that's right, you are married; maybe just like your friend Rochelle Kennedy, you're probably just sleeping your way to the top."

Then Ryan landed a right hand to Ted and Ted fell to the ground.

"Sleep that, punk," Ryan said.

Then he and Brent stomped on Ted and threw him to the trash cans.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Delancey said.

Then Delancey, Maria, and the Boyz in Motion walked away.

A little later, it was time for the match between Triple H and Jeff Hardy and John & Nicole were at the announcers' table for commentary.

Jeff's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Brittany following him. Jeff did his usual bump and grind with Brittany as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Brittany posed with Jeff and he got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air. Then he got back down and then Triple H's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain. He walks down the ramp to the apron of the ring and did his usual thing and then he got into the ring and got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air. Then he got back down and Triple H stared at John as the referee called for the bell.

Jeff and Triple H locked up and Triple H got Jeff in a headlock before Jeff pushed him to the ropes and Triple H hit a shouldertackle. Triple H stared at John and then Jeff kicked him in the midsection and clubbed him in the head with right hands and Jeff went to whip Triple H reversed and Jeff got a swinging neckbreaker and Jeff kicked Triple H in the midsection and hit him with right hands and kicked him in the before he went to whip him to the corner but Triple H reversed and got caught with a back elbow from Jeff.

Then Jeff got a bulldog slam for a two count and got a couple of right hands and Triple H kicked Jeff in the face and Jeff came back with an uppercut and an spinning back kick sending Triple H back to the corner. Then Jeff did a diving leg drop in the corner for a two count and kicked Triple H in the midsection and went for the Twist of Fate but Triple H countered and got a double-hedge spinebuster. Then Triple H was hitting away at Jeff with right hands and he whipped Jeff to the ropes and missed a clothesline and then hit a high knee to the face for a two count and Triple H bounced off the ropes and got a kneedrop to the face.

Triple H got another one for a two count and then applied an abdominal stretch with his hand on the ropes and then he looked at John as he hit Jeff's head on the turnbuckle and he whipped Jeff to the corner and Jeff his back hard. Then Triple H did it again for a two count and he whipped Jeff to another corner and this time, he charged into Jeff's feet to the face and Jeff hit a clothesline and a couple of right hands and he kicked him in the midsection and he whipped Triple H to the ropes and Triple H hit a jawbreaker for a two count.

Then Triple H hit a straight right hand and he stared at John before he hit a couple more right hands and stared at John as he did the "You can't see me" and Jeff came back with a few right hands and he went to whip Triple H but Triple reversed and avoided the Whisper in the Wind and then Triple H clotheslined Jeff over the top rope to the floor. Then Triple H left the ring and he hit Jeff's head on the security wall and he did it again as he grabbed Jeff and he went to whip him but Jeff reversed Triple H into the security wall. Then Jeff went after Triple H but Triple H armdragged Jeff over the announce table and right into John and Nicole at ringside. Triple H then threw Jeff back into the ring, but as he re-entered the ring, John yanked him to the floor and the referee counted Triple H out.

John approached Triple H at ringside and Triple H slowly turned around as John took off his shirt and the two went face-to-face as Jeff then dove onto both of them and then returned to the ring as Kayla and Tina went to check Nicole who hit her head on the ground.

As RAW went to a close, John was helping Nicole walk since her head was hurting and Tina & Kayla walk along with them backstage as Jeff and Brittany approached them

"Hey, sorry about that," Jeff said.

"You don't have to apologize," Nicole said. "I guess this is personal."

"Speaking of personal," Brittany said, "I wonder what Triple H will do next; better yet, what do you think Vickie is gonna do tomorrow when the Angels have the Maxim Magazine Fashion Show?"

"I don't know," Kayla said, "but I know she's capable of something."

"Well, I don't care," John said. "All I'm looking forward is seeing Nicole in that baseball outfit that I love so much."

Then Nicole smiled and she & John kissed.

"All I gotta say is, I can't wait until tomorrow night and Night of Champions," Tina said.

"What about the draft?" Jeff said.

"Ooh, don't mention the WWE Draft," Brittany said. "I would hate for one of us to be drafted to either ECW or Smackdown."

"Look, we got two more weeks," Nicole said, "so let's not worry about that."

"Yeah, let's get out of here," John said.

Then everyone walked away.


	20. This is War!

**Chapter 20: This is War!**

Smackdown was in Fresno, California and "Eddie's Angels" were taking part in the first ever Maxim Magazine Fashion Show.

"Eddie's Angels" along with Brittany and Ulysses were walking down the hallway with smiles on their faces and then as they reached their locker room Ulysses gave Brittany his bag and the Angels walked inside.

"Okay, let's see if our outfits are here," Rochelle said.

Then the Angels set their bags down and went over to their clothes rack and saw that they've arrived in black clothes bags.

"They're here," Nicole said as she squealed. "I cannot wait for later tonight."

"Hey, I cannot wait to see the look on Vickie Guerrero's face when she sees the fashion show," Delancey said. "I know she's real pissed that her former assistant General Manager was able to get this on Smackdown.

"You better believe it," Brittany said.

Then there was a knock on the door and Brittany went over to the door and opened it to reveal Kofi Kingston and Matt Sydal.

"Oh, hey, what's up, Kofi?" Brittany said. "Come in."

Then Kofi and Matt walked in.

"Kofi, Matt, what are you doing here?" Delancey said as she hugged Kofi.

"Oh, that's right," Nicole said. "Matt Sydal from St. Louis, Missouri. Another Missourian in the WWE territory."

"By the way, you can now call me Evan Bourne," Evan said.

"I'll remember that."

"Oh, by the way," Delancey said, "you probably already know these are my friends from 'Eddie's Angels' Nicole Mitchell, Rochelle Kennedy, Brittany Swanson, and me, Delancey Scott."

"And Ulysses," Brittany said.

"Ulysses?" Evan said.

"Yeah, Ulysses, the big guy at the door," Kofi said. "The Angels' bodyguard."

"Oh, yeah, him. Well, it's nice to meet all of you."

"You too," Rochelle said.

"So what's up?" Delancey said.

"Well, Evan and I are gonna be in a tag team match against Shelton Benjamin and Mike Knox," Kofi said, "and I was wondering if you would like to join us at ringside?"

"I would love to. I am so not through with that ass of my ex-fiancé."

"Great, well, we'll see you later."

"See ya, nice meeting you, Evan."

"You too," Evan said as he and Kofi left the locker room.

"Well, my night has gotten better."

"Hey, let's go try on our outfits for the fashion show," Rochelle said.

And that's what the Angels did.

Then ECW was on and it was time for the first match of the show: the tag team match which was Kofi Kingston and Evan Bourne versus Shelton Benjamin and Mike Knox. Every man made their way to the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Mike went after Evan but Evan ducked and Evan came off with a nice jumping back kick and then he caught Mike in the leg and Mike clubbed Evan in the back a couple of times and shoved him in the corner before making the tag to Shelton. Mike held onto Evan as Shelton kicked him in the midsection and Shelton landed a hard clothesline before stomping on Evan and Shelton grabbed onto Evan as he had some words for Kofi.

Shelton then shoved Evan to the ropes but Evan bounced back and hit an amazing spinning heel kick to Shelton's face for a one count and Evan held onto Shelton as he tried to tag in Kofi and Shelton shoved Evan off making Kofi get the tag. Kofi got into the ring as Shelton backed away and tagged in Mike and Kofi went behind Mike and Mike got a back elbow but Kofi leaped over him as Mike missed a splash. Then Kofi leaped on Mike and got a few punches and then Kofi got off and landed a dropkick sending Mike back into the corner twice.

Kofi punched Mike and Shelton distracted Kofi as Kofi chased Shelton out and into the ring and Mike landed a hard clothesline and Mike punched and stomped on Kofi as he made the tag to Shelton. Shelton kicked Kofi in the face and landed a suplex before hitting away at Kofi and Shelton clubbed Kofi in the back before applying a facelock before Kofi escaped with elbows to the gut and punches in the face.

Then Shelton kicked Kofi in the gut before he whipped Kofi to the ropes and Kofi landed a dropkick and Shelton made the tag to Mike and Mike got a back elbow to Kofi. Then Mike stretched Kofi and got a back dropkick and a kick to the head and Evan took a hot tag and got some kicks to Mike and Mike shoved Evan to the ropes and snapped off a nice standing hurricurrana on Mike and got a dropkick and went for a splash but Mike caught him in the corner and dumped him to the apron.

Then Mike kicked Evan off the apron and he dragged Kofi in the ring but Kofi popped up and nailed the Jamaican Buzzsaw kick. But out of nowhere, Shelton landed a clothesline as Delancey distracted him and Evan smashed Mike in the face with a two-foot smash from the top rope for the pin and the win.

Then Delancey immediately jumped off the apron and joined Kofi and Evan who bailed out of the ring and the three raised their arms in the air. Shelton stared at Delancey and was talking trash to her and Delancey was making fun at Shelton at his hair and for distracting him. Delancey definitely was just getting started.

Later, Smackdown was on and Vickie Guerrero was in the ring with tables, chairs, and contracts on the table.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the General Manager of Friday Night Smackdown, Vickie Guerrero," Justin Roberts announced.

"Thank you, thank you," Vickie said, "good evening and welcome to Smackdown. I would like to welcome you to the official contract signing for the Night of Champions. Please allow me to introduce to you the challenger, he is the Animal, Batista."

Dave's entrance theme played and he came out the curtain with "Eddie's Angels" following him. All three Angels were wearing black deep v-neckline halter tops but with different colored bandeaus. Nicole was wearing a red bandeau, denim jeans, the Chain Gang wristbands, a black headband with a picture of a bulldog on it, and her hair straight. Delancey was wearing a blue bandeau, denim miniskirt, and her hair curled. Rochelle was wearing a blue bandeau, black miniskirt, black boots, and her hair curled. The four walked down the ramp and then they got into the ring.

"Welcome, Batista, please have a seat," Vickie said as Dave pushed the chair away. "Very well, you know, Batista, I am looking forward to one of the greatest World Title events in history at Night of Champions and the reason I'm looking forward to it is because you'll be facing the greatest World Champion ever, Edge. It is a fact and speaking of Edge, Edge has already signed the contract. Let me show you." Then Vickie showed Dave the contract. "And since I am the General Manager, it's now my turn to sign the contract." Then Vickie signed the contract on the dotted line. "Now……" Then the crowd booed. "……excuse me, excuse me. We're in the middle of business. As I was saying, now, Batista, if you sign this, it will be official, but however, I am aware that your attorney reviewed the contract this morning; but before we went on the air, I took the liberty of adding an amendment that states that you must be victorious in one more match tonight in order to be confirmed the number one contender."

"Against who?" Dave said.

"The Great Khali.

"You know what? I should've expected this from you. If that's the way you want it, fine. I beat Khali before, I'll beat Khali again just like I've been World Heavyweight Champion before and I'll be World Heavyweight Champion again. The only thing uglier than the beating I am going to give Edge at Night of Champions is the woman he's marrying."

Dave then signed the contract and then he and "Eddie's Angels" left the ring until…….

"Batista, excuse me," Vickie said, "excuse me, I am not finished with you. Since you were in such a haste to sign this contract, I have added another amendment which states that should you lose in your match tonight against Khali, not only will you not he be the number one contender, but just like the Undertaker, you will be banished from WWE."

Batista stared intensely back at Vickie and then Rochelle walked down the ramp furiously until Dave stopped her in her tracks.

"Thank you, you're dismissed," Vickie said.

Then Dave let go of Rochelle and Rochelle walked back up the ramp in a furious rage as Dave, Nicole, and Delancey stared back at Vickie as Smackdown went to a commercial.

A few minutes later, Rochelle was lying on the leather sofa in "Eddie's Angels" locker room. In a more desperate time like what happened earlier or if someone really pissed her off, she would smoke a cigarette.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Rochelle, it's Dave," Dave said from outside.

Then Dave came inside the locker room and saw his wife lying on the sofa.

"Are you okay?" Dave said.

"No," Rochelle said. "Vickie really knew exactly what to do the minute Theodore Long got the fashion show going on tonight and that you won the eight-man tag team match last week. Now she pulls the same stunt that she did on the Undertaker and now……I'm afraid I might let you down."

"Rochelle, this isn't like you. Why would you think you might let me down? You got your friends to back me up?"

"Yeah, but Vickie's got La Familia. Anyone will come to the ring to screw you and that will be it."

"Rochelle, that's where 'Eddie's Angels' and Ulysses come in. You girls are much stronger than they are. What they're gonna to me, you, Nicole, Delancey, or Ulysses?"

Then Rochelle sat up on the sofa and looked at Dave.

"Nothing," Rochelle said. "They won't lay a finger on us."

"Exactly," Dave said. "Now come on, this isn't the Rochelle Kennedy I married over a year ago. This isn't the Rochelle Kennedy who would never give up, especially on me or 'Eddie's Angels.' The Rochelle Kennedy I know is the WWE Diva who's still undefeated since she came into the WWE and is kicking a lot of ass. And for what is worth, still drop dead sexy."

Then Rochelle laughed a little.

"I needed that plug," Rochelle said. "Thanks, Dave Batista."

"Anytime," Dave said as he kissed Rochelle on the lips. "Now you better start getting ready for the fashion show because I wanna see you in that biker chick outfit."

"Oh, you will."

Then Dave got up from the couch and left the locker room.

For Rochelle, it felt good to have a decent conversation with her husband who knew her too well as well as her best friends Nicole and Delancey. Especially Rey Mysterio who was still on the injured list and Eddie Guerrero, before he passed away.

Later, it was time for the Maxim Magazine Fashion Show and Dave & John were standing in the ring.

"Now, I know I'm might be on the verge of losing my job in the WWE and not having the chance at being the World Heavyweight Champion again," Dave said onto the microphone, "but that's not gonna stop me of doing this amazing thing that's happening right now."

"Ladies and gentlemen, for the first-time ever," John said, "it is the Maxim Magazine Fashion Show starring there, not one, not two, but three of the hottest WWE Divas who made the top ten of this year's Maxim Hot 100! And tonight, as you all saw in Maxim Magazine, 'Eddie's Angels' will be modeling those sexy outfits in this very ring."

"So what are we waiting for, Fresno, California? Are you ready?" Then the crowd cheered. "Then let's bring out the lovely ladies known as 'Eddie's Angels.'"

Then "Eddie's Angels" entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain. Nicole was wearing a Nicole was wearing her sleeveless St. Louis Cardinals baseball jersey, red boyshorts, white tube socks, black tennis shoes, and a St. Louis Cardinals baseball cap covering her pigtails. Delancey was wearing an ivory silk mini robe and silver leatherette criss-cross strappy peep toe platform heels. Rochelle was wearing a black studded leather jacket, black chaps, black boyshorts with the initials "RMK" on it which was the initials of her name, and black lace hand warmers. The Angels walked down the ramp slapping hands of the fans and Delancey got on the apron and flipped into the ring as Nicole did Melina's ring entrance and Rochelle went around the ring, got up on the apron and posed, and got into the ring. The Angels then got on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air and they got back down as Nicole, Delancey, and Rochelle stood in the middle of the ring.

"Now then for the first time upclose and personal," Dave said, "these sexy Angels will model these sexy just for you……and me & John personally, and we hope this encourage you all to buy the latest issue of Maxim Magazine which is out right now."

"So are you ready for the Maxim Magazine Fashion Show?" John said as the crowd cheered. "Alright, starting at number seven……Oh, sorry, Dave, that's your cue; go ahead."

"Well, let's see why my lovely wife is lucky number seven, Rochelle Kennedy."

Then "Early Mornin'" by Britney Spears played in the arena and Rochelle stepped up in the middle of the ring.

Rochelle then slowly unbuttoned her leather jacket and took it off slowly to reveal her black leather bikini top and then Rochelle twirled her jacket around moving her hips.

_(Early mornin')_

_Alright, I was out a little late last night_

_Got a little messy_

_(Early mornin')_

_Can't be like that anymore_

_Oh_

_I was shaking my ass in the streets this morning_

_Just walked in and it's early morning_

_Bump, bump till the break of dawn and_

_It don't stop till the early morning_

_Passed out on the couch, I'm yawning_

_Just walked in and it's early morning_

_Bump, bump till the break of dawn and_

_It don't stop till the early morning_

Then Rochelle walked up to Dave and placed her jacket on his shoulder and was dancing up against up him and then she walked around the ring modeling her outfit and then flipped her hair backwards twice.

_Wanna talk to a guy with dark hair_

_When he walked up someone grabbed him_

_But I liked him, told him to come here_

_Kinda cool_

_Baby, we can make plans_

_Where ya live?_

_Does your mama live there?_

_We can hook up at the hotel_

_Hands down so_

_I told him, let's go_

_But what happened next, guess what?_

_You don't wanna know_

_I was shaking my ass in the streets this morning_

_Just walked in and it's early morning_

_Bump, bump till the break of dawn and_

_It don't stop till the early morning_

_Passed out on the couch, I'm yawning_

_Just walked in and it's early morning_

_Bump, bump till the break of dawn and_

_It don't stop till the early morning_

"Fabulous, just fabulous," Dave said as he exhaled. "I think I got a one-way ticket truly to heaven."

"Well, if you guys thought Rochelle is lucky," John said, "let's see how lucky my wife is since she is last year's hottest woman, Nicole Mitchell.

Then the music played again and Nicole stepped up in the middle of the ring and took off her baseball cap and threw it to the crowd. Then she slowly unbuttoned her baseball jersey and took it off slowly to reveal her red bra & panties and then Nicole danced a little and walked up to John and wrapped her baseball cap around his neck and kissed him on the lips. Then Nicole kept dancing around the ring and lifted her left leg up twice.

_Oh, in love_

_I went out with my girls and_

_We gotta give him his friends_

_There's something 'bout him that show_

_So I said, what the hell_

_Let's go_

_Got up, got on the dance floor_

_Hooked up with a guy named Joe_

_When the music was fast and slow_

_But what happened next, guess what?_

_You don't wanna know_

_I was shaking my ass in the streets this morning_

_Just walked in and it's early morning_

_Bump, bump till the break of dawn and_

_It don't stop till the early morning_

_Passed out on the couch, I'm yawning_

_Just walked in and it's early morning_

_Bump, bump till the break of dawn and_

_It don't stop till the early morning_

"You guys, I……I……" John said as he was stuttering and Nicole smiled. "I don't know about you but I think I'm about to hit a grand slam tonight.

Then the crowd cheered wildly.

"Now let's see why you became the hottest woman on the Maxim Hot 100 this year, Delancey Scott!" Dave said.

Then the music played again and Delancey stepped up in the middle of the ring and slowly untied her robe and took it off quickly to reveal her white paisley pattern flyaway mesh babydoll. And then Delancey turned around and shook her butt a little and then modeled her outift in her own sexy way to the crowd and then blew to the camera because Bobby was watching.

_Call all your boys_

_(Are you gonna call all your boys?) Call all your girls_

_(Yeah) Call all your friends_

_Let's do it again_

_Let's do it again_

_Yes, early morning_

_Yes, can't keep doin' this_

_I'll light your fire_

_Your one desire_

_Pull on me, baby_

_And I'll take you higher_

_(I wanna get with you)_

_You should try her_

_So come over here and let's go so_

_I was shaking my ass in the streets this morning_

_Just walked in and it's early morning_

_Bump, bump till the break of dawn and_

_It don't stop till the early morning_

_Passed out on the couch, I'm yawning_

_Just walked in and it's early morning_

_Bump, bump till the break of dawn and_

_It don't stop till the early morning_

Then Delancey waved to the crowd as the song fadely ended.

"Hey, Fresno, California, do you think that was the best fashion show the WWE has ever had?" Dave said as the crowd cheered even louder. "Well, this is all thanks to the new ECW General Manager, Theodore Long, and this calls for a group hug."

Then everyone gathered for a big group hug.

"Let's hear it for 'Eddie's Angels!" John shouted.

Then "Eddie's Angels" smiled along with Dave and John knowing that this would release some pressure off of Dave losing his chance at the World Heavyweight Championship and being banished from the WWE.

Vickie Guerrero saw the fashion show in her office and was fuming until there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Vickie said.

Then ECW General Manager Theodore Long walked in with a smile on his face and Vickie was displeased.

"Holla, holla, holla, holla," Theodore said as he walked out of the office.

Then Vickie picked up a plant and threw it at the wall knowing that she may have made a mistake firing Theodore Long only for him to become General Manager of ECW and letting "Eddie's Angels" take over.

A little later, it was time for match which was Dave versus the Great Khali.

Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with "Eddie's Angels" and Ulysses following him. Dave did his thing with the pyro with Rochelle kneeling in front of him & Nicole, Delancey, and Ulysses behind him and Rochelle got back up and the five walked down the ramp. "Eddie's Angels" & Ulysses stood outside of the ring as Dave got on the turnbuckles and flexed his muscles and he got back down as the Great Khali's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. The Great Khali walked slowly down the ramp and got in the ring and he stared at Ulysses and back at Dave as the referee called for the bell.

Dave and Khali had a staredown and the two circled around the ring as Vickie and Edge came out from the curtain and Khali grabbed Dave and quickly escaped and fought with right hands. Dave twisted Khali's arm and Khali landed a huge right hand making Dave fall into the corner and Khali landed a hard chop to the chest. Khali went for another one but Dave ducked and landed kicks and right hands and Dave bounced off the ropes and hit a shouldertackle to no avail and then Khali lifted his boot and Dave ran into it and then fell backwards out of the ring.

Vickie and Edge watched smiling from the stage and as when Dave tried to return, Khali head-butted him to the floor and Dave flat-backed off the ring apron to the floor mat. Khali threw Dave back into the ring and then stood on his chest for a near two count and then Khali lifted Dave and got a scoop slam and then a legdrop for another two count. Khali hit Dave's head on the turnbuckle and hit a back elbow twice and kicked him in the gut. Khali went to hit Dave but Dave ducked and got a few shoulderblocks and he went to whip Khali but Khali reversed and Dave blocked.

Then Dave climbed on the top turnbuckle and leaped when Khali grabbed him by the neck and Khali gave Dave the Khali Bomb for a nearfall as Dave kicked out and Vickie didn't like the kickout. Khali applied a nerve hold but Dave escaped and Khali clotheslined him and Khali waited for Dave to stand. Then went for his big chop but Dave blocked it and Khali used his other arm to flip toss Dave off of him and Dave bounced off the ropes and Khali missed a clothesline and then Dave fired back with a spear and scored the pin.

Rochelle quickly got into the ring and hugged Dave as his arms were raised by her and the referee. Then Dave and Rochelle stared at Vickie and Edge as "Eddie's Angels" and Ulysses stood in front of the ramp waiting for Edge to come but Edge stood at the ramp. This was definitely becoming a war as Smackdown went to a close.


	21. The Angels’ Way or Highway to Heaven

**Chapter 21: The Angels' Way or Highway to Heaven**

Smackdown was in San Jose, California and Dave was facing Chavo Guerrero.

At the arena, Delancey was talking to Bobby on her cell phone.

"So, what are you gonna do about your birthday next month?" Delancey said.

_"I don't know,"_ Bobby said. _"What do you think?"_

"Maybe all of us could come to Colorado Springs and throw a big birthday bash. I mean, you deserve a break since you've been training a lot of MMA.

_"That sounds good."_

"Yeah, how about we talk about it some more? I gotta go.

_"Alright, I'll talk to you later."_

"Bye, sweetie."

Then Delancey ended the call and walked back to "Eddie's Angels" locker room.

"So, Delancey," Rochelle said, "who were you talking to?"

"Bobby," Delancey said.

"Oh, yeah, Bobby," Nicole said as Delancey sat down on the floor. "What were you talking about?"

"Just stuff and his birthday coming up in a month."

"Oh, how exciting," Rochelle said. "Oh, I just thought of something."

"What?" Nicole said.

"My husband is pushing 40 next January and I'll be 27 in September."

"So, the thirteen-year age difference didn't matter when you first met Dave," Delancey said, "and besides, you would still think he's hot even when he turns 40."

"Yeah, look at George Clooney and Richard Gere, hello," Nicole said.

"Yeah, you're right," Rochelle said. "I feel like I'm in that sugar daddy stage, but it's nothing like that, really."

"Unlike the cougar stage as to Vickie Guerrero marrying Edge," Delancey said.

"Eew," the Angels said.

"Don't mention that," Nicole said. "Oh, my God."

"What?" Rochelle said.

"You know, the WWE Draft is this coming Monday and you don't wanna hear what I have to say."

"What?" Delancey said.

"What if somehow John gets drafted to Smackdown and Dave stays there or what if Dave gets drafted to RAW and John stays there? I mean, Night of Champions is the Sunday after the draft and it could get complicated if both become the champion."

"What are you saying, Nicole? That might not happen."

"We don't know that. If they face each other, it's collateral damage waiting to happen; something that might break up 'Eddie's Angels' and Vickie wants that to happen."

"It's not going to happen, okay? We've been through crap like this before over just a short period of time and it didn't affect our friendship. That's why friendship is more important than finding out who's the better man or who's the champion. And Vickie can say whatever the hell she wants. It wouldn't matter."

"Delancey's right," Rochelle said. "No matter what the outcome, 'Eddie's Angels' will not falter. We've come this far for a possible situation to break up the best thing that's ever happened to us. Eddie would want us to stick together through thick and thin."

"You're right, you're absolutely right," Nicole said. "Alright, let's think positive and figure out how we're gonna crash Vickie and Edge's wedding."

Then the Angels laughed.

A little later, "Eddie's Angels" and Brittany were walking down the hallway and when they reached Theodore Long's office, Rochelle knocked on the door.

"Come in," a voice said from inside.

Then "Eddie's Angels" walked inside and 2007 Diva Search contestant Taryn Terrell, now known as Tiffany, was inside the office.

"Um, excuse me," Rochelle said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Tiffany," Tiffany said. "I'm Theodore Long's assistant."

"Oh, that's right," Delancey said. "I almost forgot. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. You're 'Eddie's Angels,' right?"

"That's us," Nicole said. "You know, I bet it's awesome to work with Teddy Long, isn't it?"

"It is." Then there was a knock at the door. "Come in."

Then Shelton Benjamin walked inside the office and straight towards Delancey staring at her.

"What?" Delancey said.

"You must really like to embarrass me, huh?" Shelton said. "You just can't seem to get over what happened over two years ago, huh? You are a real piece of work, Delancey, a real piece of work."

"You know what, Shelton?" Nicole said. "Why don't you do Delancey a favor. Stop spreading those vicious rumors that she and Kofi Kingston are more than just friends and apologize like a man, or maybe you're still a mama's boy?"

"And by the way," Brittany said, "that hair of yours, you look like a goose that laid a golden egg?"

Then the girls laughed as Shelton walked out of the office.

Later "Eddie's Angels" were storming down the hallway because Vickie Guerrero made another crazy decision.

She was talking with WWE referee Charles Robinson and Vickie said that she's been reviewing his past performance and expects fairness from him. Vickie mentioned he was unbiased at Wrestlemania 24 when he was trying to help the Undertaker win the World Heavyweight Championship, then at Judgment Day when he illegally tried to give the Undertaker the World Heavyweight Championship, and just now, he kicked Chavo Guerrero out from ringside because he interfered in Bam Neely's debut match against Matt Hardy. Charles tried to defend his actions but Vickie didn't want to hear and she put him in the match against the Great Khali

When "Eddie's Angels" reached Vickie's office, they bursted inside and Vickie was there with Edge.

"What do you want, Angels?" Vickie said.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Rochelle said. "You're putting a referee in a match against the Great Khali all because he was doing his job, in a fair way. Have you lost your mind?"

"You know what, Vickie?" Nicole said. "You are the one that's full of it but you need to remember who's really in charge because we just got a call from the Board of Directors."

"Yep, and they said if Charles Robinson is not removed from the match against the Great Khali, you have the choice of facing us in a three-on-one handicap match or be removed permanently from the WWE."

"If you choose to face us in the three-on-one handicap match," Rochelle said, "nobody shall interfere in the match."

Then Vickie hung her head low.

"I hope you girls will in hell," Vickie said. "If I have to face you girls tonight, then you'll be very, very sorry."

"Ooh, I see you have your point," Delancey said.

"You better be ready," Nicole said.

Then the Angels left the office.

Later, "Eddie's Angels" were walking down the hallway ready for their three-on-one handicap match and then they spotted Maryse and walked up to her.

"Maryse, Maryse, Maryse," Rochelle said, "it looks like your boy-toys are no longer bosom buddies…….thanks to you."

Deuce and Domino were facing the tag team of Jesse & Festus and during the match, Deuce and Domino were arguing and brawling all through the match and they lost before Domino had the last word of kicking Deuce in the face.

"You see," Delancey said, "that's what happens when homewreckers get in the way and you know we don't like homewreckers."

"So, Maryse," Nicole said, "what are you gonna do now? It looks like your tramp ass is out in the cold and um, I do believe you owe Cherry an apology."

"Yeah, Cherry's better off without her brother and her now ex-boyfriend so to speak," Delancey said, "and you are responsible for Deuce and Domino breaking up."

"What's wrong, Maryse?" Rochelle said. "Nothing to say?"

Then Maryse walked away without saying a work.

"Yeah, she's nothing but a whore anyway," Delancey said.

"Come on, let's go," Nicole said.

Then the Angels walked away.

Then back at the arena, "Eddie's Angels" entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain.

"The following is a three-on-one handicap match scheduled for one fall," Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first, the team of Nicole Mitchell, Delancey Scott, and the WWE Women's Champion Rochelle Kennedy."

Nicole was wearing a metallic silver spaghetti strap halter midriff top with the words "Never back down..." on the front and "Never say quit!!" on the back, denim jeans, the Chain Gang Wristbands, and her hair in pigtails. Delancey was wearing a metallic silver bustier, metallic silver pants, and her hair straight. Rochelle was wearing a silver bustier, black see-through attached top, denim mini-miniskirt, black stockings and her hair curled. The Angels walked down the ramp slapping hands of the fans and Delancey got on the apron and flipped into the ring as Nicole did Melina's ring entrance and Rochelle went around the ring, got up on the apron and posed, and got into the ring. The Angels then got on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air and they got back down as Vickie Guerrero came out from the curtain and Chavo Guerrero.

"And their opponent, Vickie Guerrero," Justin announced.

Vickie and Chavo walked down the ramp and Vickie got out of her wheelchair and was led inside the ring by Chavo as the referee ordered Chavo to go to the back as ordered by the Board of Directors. Then Chavo walked back up the ramp upset as the Angels smiled and waved good-bye as the referee called for the bell.

Then the Angels huddled together to decide who was gonna start the match and then Delancey and Rochelle left the ring. Nicole walked up to Vickie who backed into the corner feeling shaken up and Nicole smiled at Vickie and she slapped her in the face sending her down on the mat. Vickie was crying as Nicole made the tag to Delancey and Delancey hopped over to Vickie, picked her up by the hair, and tossed her across the ring. Then Delancey made the tag to Rochelle and she stood on Vickie's hair and pulled her up and then Rochelle grabbed Vickie's legs and applied the figure four leglock and Vickie had no choice but to tap out.

"Here are your winners, Nicole Mitchell, Delancey Scott, and the WWE Women's Champion Rochelle Kennedy, 'Eddie's Angels,'" Justin announced.

Then Nicole and Delancey got into the ring and the Angels raised each other's arm in the air along with the referee and they got on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air. Then they got back down as they stared at Vickie and "Eddie's Angels" made fun of her as Smackdown went to a commercial break.

Later, it was time for the match between Dave and Chavo Guerrero.

Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with "Eddie's Angels" and Ulysses following him. Nicole was wearing a red, green, and white varsity midriff baseball top with "E's As 54" on it, denim jeans, and the Chain Gang wristbands. Delancey was wearing a Mexico backless top and red pants. Rochelle was wearing a red lace asymmetrical tank top and black leather pants with green bows tied at the thighs. Dave did his thing with the pyro with Rochelle kneeling in front of him & Nicole, Delancey, and Ulysses behind him and Rochelle got back up and the five walked down the ramp. "Eddie's Angels" & Ulysses stood outside of the ring as Dave got on the turnbuckles and flexed his muscles and he got back down.

"Excuse me," Vickie said as she came out from the curtain in her wheelchair with Chavo Guerrero and Bam Neely following her. "Excuse me, Batista, can I have a moment, please? Charles Robinson was supposed to be your referee tonight, but obviously, he is no condition to be here. So I assigned a special guest referee…...excuse me, excuse me! I have something to say. Batista, I have assigned a special guest referee. Now if you so much lay a hand on this official, you will lose your opportunity at the World Heavyweight Championship at Night of Champions. So please allow me to introduce to you, your special guest referee, Edge.

Then Edge's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain wearing a referee shirt on and Vickie clapped as Edge shook hands with Chavo. Then the two walked down the ramp as Rochelle asked for a microphone and said,

"Oh, hold up, hold up, hold up, wait a minute." Then Rochelle got inside the ring. "I almost forgot. You see, 'Eddie's Angels' knew that Charles Robinson was supposed to referee this match and we talked to the Board of Directors about a slight adjustment to this match. If Dave does lay a hand on Edge and loses his World Heavyweight Championship at Night of Champions, then Edge forfeits his World Heavyweight Title. How about that? And another thing, 'Eddie's Angels' and Ulysses can interfere in this match and Dave will not be disqualified. I told you who was really in charge but you didn't listen."

Then Rochelle left the ring and Edge & Chavo walked down to the ring with stunned looks on their faces and Chavo took his shirt and headband off and stared at Rochelle. Edge begins to lay down the law to Dave and then Chavo and then Dave and Chavo circled around the ring and Dave bumps into Edge who got into the way on purpose and that allows Chavo to get a headlock. Dave got Chavo off making him bounce off the ropes and takes him down and Chavo takes a breather on the ropes and Edge has some words for Dave and immediately Dave takes Chavo to the corner and started landing some shoulderblocks and a back elbow and then he whips Chavo off the ropes into a charging back elbow. Dave applies a wristlock and then he clubs Chavo on the arm before taking him to the corner on the rope and Edge lays the count on Dave.

Bam Neely distracts Dave and backs away as Ulysses went after him and Chavo kicks Dave in the midsection and hits his head on the turnbuckle and hit some right hands. Then Chavo climbs on the top rope and Chavo mounts a few right hand and Dave tosses Chavo off and then Dave got a vertical suplex into a jackhammer and Dave covers as Edge counts very slowly. Dave then hits a snapmare and as he bounces off the ropes, Edge trips him up and Chavo attacks him and got some right hands to Dave. He chokes him out on the middle rope and Edge backs off Chavo only for Bam to choke out Dave and Ulysses goes after Bam again as Chavo grabs Dave and the two trade rights and Dave sends Chavo to the corner and charges into a boot.

Then Chavo climbs up for a crossbody but he gets caught and Edge pulls Chavo onto Dave and does a quick count for two and Chavo clubs Dave in the back and stomps on him. Then Chavo gets an uppercut and cover for a fast count of two and Chavo kicks Dave in the back and gets a half nelson and chinlock combo and then into the headlock. Dave fights back with elbow shots and bounces off the ropes into a dropkick by Chavo for another fast count at two and Chavo hits Dave and he goes to whip Dave off the ropes but Dave reverses and gets a backdrop and then charges to a corner clothesline and another. Then Dave hits a powerslam and Dave powers up as Curt Hawkins pulls him to the floor and Dave chases him as Curt was met by a huge clothesline by Ulysses and Edge counts Dave out super fast.

Batista was pissed and so was "Eddie's Angels" as Ulysses got into the ring and takes out Chavo and Edge with the meeting of the minds. Then Dave got into the ring and got a spinebuster on Chavo as Bam got into the ring and got a boot to the face as Edge bailed out of the ring. Then Ulysses grabbed Bam as Edge backed up the ramp and then he landed the Trojan Horse as Dave grabbed Chavo and landed the Batista Bomb. Then "Eddie's Angels" got into the ring and the three including Dave and Ulysses stared at Edge and Vickie with smiles on their faces as Smackdown came to a close.

After Smackdown was over, Dave and Rochelle were in their hotel room making love on the couch and Rochelle definitely got the hang of it since she was sitting on Dave's lap doing most of the work.

"Oh, my God," Rochelle said as she had her head on Dave's shoulder. "Making love to you always gets me excited."

"Oh, really?" Dave said.

"Yeah, I mean, you're the only man in my life that satisfies my every need and I'm lucky to have you."

"I'm lucky to have you."

"You know, I didn't wanna bring this up, but you know that the WWE Draft is coming, right?"

"Well, you know last year, I was drafted to RAW and it was kind of difficult for me because you weren't with me."

"Yeah, well, maybe, this year you won't get drafted back to RAW."

"Well, that's the thing. With me, being the Women's Champion, there's also gonna be a Divas Championship and that could be complicated. But there's another thing: Nicole, Delancey, and I had a talk and Nicole fears that somehow John gets drafted to Smackdown and you stays there or what if you're drafted to RAW and John stays there. She said also it's collateral damage waiting to happen; something that might break up 'Eddie's Angels' and Vickie wants that to happen."

"Oh, well, Nicole shouldn't worry about anything and of course, you know, she's sensitive about certain things. Besides, I wouldn't want 'Eddie's Angels' to break up and neither would John.:

"Well, Delancey said we've dealt with this before over just a short period of time and it didn't affect our friendship. I don't want it to happen again as much as Nicole doesn't."

"Hey, let's not try to think about that before Monday as we have six more days."

"Yeah."

Then Dave and Rochelle kissed each other passionately as they began to make love again.


	22. The WWE Draft

**Chapter 22: The WWE Draft**

RAW was in Shawn Michaels' hometown of San Antonio, Texas and it was the night of the 2008 WWE Draft.

"Eddie's Angels" and Brittany were walking down the hallway at the arena through a flurry of WWE Superstars and saying hi to a few until they came across Vickie Guerrero in her wheelchair and Chavo Guerrero.

"Well, well, well," Vickie said, "'Eddie's Angels,' how lovely it is to see you. Well, tonight's a big night and who knows? Hopefully, Rochelle, you and your husband Batista will be drafted to RAW and I won't see your faces again. Mainly you, Rochelle, you've caused a lot of pain and suffering on Smackdown and it's time for you to go."

"That's if I get drafted to RAW, again," Rochelle said. "I hope your fiancé, no, I know your fiancé, Edge, will lose at Night of Champions this coming Sunday because 'Eddie's Angels' is so much on a roll and it looks like your way outnumbered because there's not a damn thing you can do about it."

"We'll see," Vickie said.

Then Chavo and Vickie rolled away.

"She can talk the talk," Brittany said, "but she's sure as hell can't walk the walk."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Edge got drafted to RAW," Delancey said. "Oh, wait a minute, it's too complicated. Let's wait until tonight."

"Yeah, let's not get too excited just yet," Nicole said.

"Come on," Rochelle said.

Then the Angels walked away.

A little later, RAW was on and Triple H was in the locker room talking to Rey Mysterio who was the first RAW draft pick.

"You're the one guy I've always wanted to work with," Triple H, "so as far as I'm concerned, welcome aboard, man."

"Triple H," Rey said, "to me, this is like a new avenue, man."

Then John and Nicole walked inside the locker room.

"Rey, welcome to RAW," John said as he shook Rey's hand.

"Thank you, dawg."

"Good to see you."

"Thank you very much. I appreciate it."

"It's so awesome to have you here," Nicole said.

"It's great to be here."

"Excuse us for a second, Rey," Triple H said

"Sure."

Then Rey walked out of the locker room.

"You got a really interesting way of saying thank you," John said. "Last week, you had a match with Chris Jericho, down come Lance Cade, they try to do the two-step on you, I just come in to even the score, and I wind up getting beat by you.

"Listen, I told you last week, stay out of my business," Triple H said. "I don't want your help or need your help ever."

"Listen, man……"

"No, no, no, you listen, okay? We've tip-toed around this long enough. Obviously, this is personal now. Two years ago, you beat me and I never gotten over it. You know why? One simple fact, because I know you're not as good as me and as a matter of fact, you'll never be as good as me.

"Those are some strong words. You know what? You may be right, maybe I got lucky. Maybe it was a fluke, but I won. You don't have to respect me, but allow me to paraphrase someone you do respect: You wanna be the man, first you've got to beat the man."

"Let me paraphrase something you told me last week." Triple H held up his WWE Championship belt and said. "Until you take this from me, you're nothing."

Then Triple H walked out of the locker room as John and Nicole stared at him.

A little later, Nicole, Tina, and Kayla were backstage until they saw Jeff Hardy and Brittany coming out of the entrance to the area. Just now, Jeff was drafted to Smackdown and Brittany was coming along with him. Then the girls gave each other a group hug.

"I can't believe you're leaving us," Nicole said.

"I know, it's sad," Brittany said, "but Smackdown is a new territory for me and I could be in the running for the Divas Championship."

"Oh, my God, I know you'll win it if you become one of the challengers for it," Tina said.

"So, Brittany, what are we gonna do without you?" Kayla said. "I mean, are we gonna have to find another member of the Chain Gang Diva Squad to replace you?"

"I'm sure you'll find somebody," Brittany said. "You might have to wait until the Supplementary Draft on Wednesday."

"Well, Vickie Guerrero thinks after the draft," Nicole said, "Eddie's Angels' will not show up anymore; so we'll still see you."

"Yeah."

"Well, Jeff, see you later, tomorrow, take good care of Brittany."

"I will do that," Jeff said.

Then Nicole, Tina, and Kayla walked away.

A little later, it was time for the match between John and Edge for either RAW or Smackdown's next draft pick.

Edge's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and raised his WWE World Heavyweight Title belt in the air as the pyro went off. Then he walked down the ramp and slid into the ring and he took off his coat as John's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole, Tina, and Kayla following him.

Nicole was wearing a tan style collared halter top, green Camouflage pants, and her hair in a ponytail. Tina was wearing a teal mini v-cup tube dress with a drape leading from the center of the bust and her hair curled. Kayla was wearing a brown boyshort jumpsuit with zipper & adjustable belt, brown boots, and her short hair flipped.

The four walked down the ramp and John got inside the ring with the girls staying outside the ring and John was pumping himself up. Then John took off his black and orange "Hustle, Loyalty, Respect" baseball cap and his 8-bit t-shirt and threw it to the crowd and was raising his arms in the air. Then John took off his dog tags and gave them to the referee as he called for the bell.

Edge and John circled around the ring and they locked up until Edge got John in the corner for a clean break and Edge missed a clothesline. Then John and Edge circled around the ring again and they locked up as John got Edge in the corner for a clean break and Edge got a cheap shot in the head. Then Edge got some kicks and hit a forearm before hitting John's head on the turnbuckle and John came back with some right hand and hitting Edge's head on the turnbuckle. Then John whipped Edge to the corner and went for a bulldog slam but Edge threw him off and got a boot to John's head and stared at John with a smirk on his face.

Then Edge grabbed John and headbutted him and landed a right hand and a forearm and went to hit a right hand on the turnbuckle but John blocked and hit a back elbow to the face. Then John hit a right hand and went to whip Edge but Edge reversed and got a powerslam for a two count and Edge kicked John in the midsection and got a right hand before he choked John on the top rope. Then Edge got a forearm and he choked John in the corner before showing off and he whipped John to the ropes and landed a clothesline before showing off to the crowd again. Then Edge landed a knee to the back of John twice and got an elbow drop and then he landed a right hand twice in the head before John kicked Edge in the midsection and got a running neck snap for a two count.

Then Edge got a dropkick for a two count and got a right hand twice before John came back with a right hand of his own and the two traded blows before John bounced off the ropes and he & Edge clotheslined each other. The two men struggled to get up and Edge missed a clothesline and John bounced off the ropes and got a couple of shouldertackles before landing a sitout hip toss. Then John did the "You can't see me" and landed the Five Knuckle Shuffle and went for the FU but Edge escaped and went for a backbreaker but John countered as Edge missed a clothesline and John got Edge on his shoulders for the FU but Edge escaped again and got an impaler DDT for a nearfall.

Then Edge signaled for the Spear but John locked Edge into an STFU and Edge crawled to the ropes and forced a break and Edge then rolled out on the apron and snapped John's neck over the top rope. Edge then climbed on the top rope and John followed as he got Edge on his shoulders but Edge escaped and knocked John to the floor. Then Edge left the ring on the apron and dove at John on the floor, but John caught him and carried him up the steps. Edge escaped but John punched him to the floor again and then entered the ring to beat the referee's count as Edge walked up the ramp and was counted out.

Then Dave ran down the ramp and was beating Edge with right hands and got back into the ring and then Dave took him down with a clothesline.

Edge rolled out of the ring and ran up the ramp as the Titantron showed the Random WWE Superstar Generator 2008 for RAW's next draft pick and it revealed to be……Batista. Everyone including John and Nicole were shocked as Edge smiled and waved goodbye to Dave. Dave still have his opportunity at the World Heavyweight Championship and he could win it Sunday and bring it to RAW next Monday and that was one of the predictions Nicole had all along.

A few minutes later, John and the Chain Gang Diva Squad walked out of the entrance to the arena.

"Hey, um, could Nicole and I have a minute alone?" John said.

"Yeah," Kayla said. "Come on, Tina."

Then Tina and Kayla walked away.

"Just as I predicted," Nicole said. "I had a feeling this was going to happen, I just knew it."

"Nicole, baby," John said as he had his hands on Nicole's shoulders, "the draft is not over yet. There may be a possibility that I might be drafted to Smackdown, so don't worry."

"I hope so because I would hate for you and Dave to slug it out against each other. How do you think it's gonna look for me and Rochelle because we're best friends, too?"

"Nicole, don't worry. The night is not over yet. I know how much your friendship and 'Eddie's Angels' mean to you and I want that to stay. I love you and I appreciate how everything you have means to you."

"I love you too."

Then John kissed Nicole's forehead.

"Come on," John said.

Then John and Nicole walked away.

Later, it was time for the 15-man battle royal for either RAW, Smackdown, or ECW's final two draft picks. The five RAW wrestlers wearing red shirts were CM Punk, Kane, the two that have been drafted from ECW, John, Dave, and Triple H. Nicole and Rochelle walked out with the Superstars to join them. The five ECW wrestlers wearing black shirts were Shelton Benjamin, Chavo Guerrero, The Miz, John Morrison, and Matt Hardy, who was drafted from Smackdown. And the five Smackdown wrestlers wearing blue shirts were the Big Show, the Great Khali, Jeff Hardy, MVP, and Edge. Every man walked down the ramp and got in the ring as the referee called for the bell.

After a couple of minutes, everyone was able to dump the Great Khali over the top rope and then they all stared at the Big Show and one-by-one, Big Show headbutted each superstar. Then Triple H kicked the Big Show in the midsection and went to whip him but Big Show reversed and got a hiptoss and got a hand chop to John and Morrison. Matt Hardy almost got eliminated as Big Show got a headbutt to Morrison and a couple more minutes into the battle royal, Edge almost got eliminated by the Miz. Then Kane tried to eliminate Morrison but got saved by Chavo and was about to be eliminated by Kane as the Big Show got hand chop to John and Dave got Morrison above his head dumped him to Morrison and the Miz and Morrison were eliminated at once by Dave.

Dave waved goodbye as the battle royal continued on and John and Dave tried eliminate the Big Show as Edge attacked John from behind. hen Edge tried to eliminate John as CM Punk jumped onto the Big Show's back. Big Show dumped him over the top rope with MVP's help but Punk held onto the top rope and dangled and then powered his way back into the ring. John got MVP on his shoulders to eliminate him but MVP landed on the apron and pulled John on the top rope and then Edge got the spear to Dave, John, Matt Hardy, Kane, and Triple H as the Big Show eliminated Shelton and CM Punk. Then John got a sitout hiptoss on MVP landed the Five Knuckle Shuffle on MVP and Triple H did the DX Chop and got an elbow drop on MVP.

Chavo charged at Jeff in the corner and Jeff went to kick him but Chavo grabbed his leg and Jeff kicked Chavo who leaped over the top rope to the floor. That left Matt Hardy as the final ECW wrestler in the battle royal as he got the Twist of Fate and the Big Show splashed Triple H as MVP held his legs. MVP charged at Jeff but Jeff moved and Matt dumped him over the top rope and Matt and Jeff had a staredown and then beat each other up with punches and Jeff backdropped Matt over the top rope but Matt held on and then Jeff got a reverse sidekick him off the apron to the floor. Then Edge and Dave collided heads and bodies were all over the mat as Dave bled from his forehead and then Kane attacked the Big Show from behind and choked him climbing on his back.

Kane got the Big Show on the mat as John checked on Dave and John stomped on Edge as Triple H got a knee to Jeff's midsection. Dave seemed completely delirious leaning in the corner and unable to get to his feet as Triple H whipped Jeff to the ropes and Jeff kicked Triple H in the face and got some right hands. Then Jeff went to whip Triple H but Triple H reversed and Jeff went for a Whisper in the Wind toward Triple H, but he avoided it. Triple H tossed Jeff over the top but Jeff held on and Triple H decked him to the floor for him to be eliminated as Dave began to stumble around the ring. He managed to spear Edge and the Big Show lifted Dave for a chokeslam and went to eliminate him but Dave held on with a choke over sorts and the Big Show broke free and punched Dave to the floor for him to be eliminated.

Kane surprised Big Show with a chokeslam attempt but Big Show fought it off and grabbed Kane by the throat and Kane elbowed out and Big Show tossed Kane to the floor for him to be eliminated. It came down to Big Show, Edge, John & Triple H and Big Show then set up a chokeslam on both Triple H and John. Both John and Triple H broke free and was clubbing Big Show in the back as Big Show powered them over with a double suplex and Big Show got Triple H over his head and was about to press slam him but John punched the Big Show in the gut. John and Triple H worked together and gave Big Show a double shoulder tackle and then they tried to lift Big Show over the top rope but Big Show resisted and eventually tumbled to the floor. Edge then knocked John into Triple H who flipped to the floor and got eliminated but Triple H assumed John did it and Edge then threw John onto Triple H.

Then Edge raised his arms in the air as the Titantron showed the Random WWE Superstar Generator 2008 for Smackdown's final two draft picks and it revealed to be Mr. Kennedy and……Triple H.

John and Nicole were shocked that Triple H got drafted and Edge was stunned. Another bad prediction for Nicole but John still had the opportunity to face Triple H for the WWE Championship at Night of Champions with the possibility of bringing it to RAW.

A few minutes after RAW was over, Rochelle was with Dave in the infirmary as Dave was getting stitches from the head-on collision with Edge during the 15-man battle royal. The doctor walked out of the infirmary and Rochelle walked up to Dave.

"Damn, baby, that was really brutal what happened out there," Rochelle said.

"Yeah, it was," Dave said.

"You think you'll be okay by Sunday at Night of Champions?"

"I'll be fine, don't worry."

Then Rochelle kissed Dave's forehead.

"You are definitely an animal," Rochelle said ad Dave chuckled. "I'll be back."

"Okay."

Then Rochelle walked out of the infirmary as Delancey and Nicole walked towards her.

"Hey, girls." Rochelle said. "Did I miss anything?"

"Well, let's start with what happened when RAW was coming off the air," Delancey said. "Mr. McMahon got injured and no, I don't believe this was a repeat performance of the stunt he pulled last year."

"Is he all right?"

"Well, this is what happened," Nicole said. "The RAW stage was collapsing; I mean, one of the lights fell, the pyro was setting off, and then the stage fell out and Mr. McMahon was on it until that dollar sign fell on him."

"Oh, my God, that's terrible."

"Yeah."

"So was there anything else? Who won the battle royal?"

"Edge," Nicole and Delancey said.

"I should've known; so who got drafted?"

"Mr. Kennedy and……." Delancey said as she looked at Nicole.

"Triple H," Nicole said.

"What?" Rochelle said as Nicole nodded her head. "Oh, my God."

"John told me not to worry and I had my hopes up. This is going to be difficult to adjust."

"There's a whole lot of what ifs to discuss," Delancey said. "So let's see what happens at Night of Champions."

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

"Let's go," Rochelle said.

Then the Angels walked away.


	23. Final Conflict?

**Chapter 23: Final Conflict?**

Smackdown was in Houston, Texas and Dave was in his final Smackdown match against Umaga.

"Eddie's Angels" were in their locker room and Nicole was mostly moping on the floor as she writing an entry in her diary. Delancey and Rochelle noticed her behavior and decided to cheer her up.

"Nicole," Rochelle said, "are you all right? You've been acting weird all day."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Nicole said as she turned head and back.

"Nicole, I know you're still worried about the WWE Draft and Night of Champions," Delancey said, "but you shouldn't stress around them. I know you're also worried about John and Dave slugging it out one day and like I said.

"Remember you said something about the what ifs? What if this goes longer? Our friendship might never be the same and there could be tensions around us."

"Since when there was tension?"

"Um, not that I can think of."

"Exactly," Rochelle said as she had her hands on Nicole's shoulders, "so stop worrying."

"Okay, okay, okay, I'll stop worrying."

"I gotta talk to Brittany. I'll be back."

Then Rochelle walked out of the Angels' locker room.

"Hey, Brit," Rochelle said.

"What's up?" Brittany said.

"So are you excited about being on Smackdown?"

"I couldn't be happier. I mean, like I said, it's a new environment and I get a chance at the Divas' championship. I'm starting to miss Kayla and Tina already. Those girls are my best friends."

"We're your best friends too. 'Eddie's Angels' aren't going anywhere yet so we'll still be around."

"Yeah, and another thing, shall I be worried about what Vickie Guerrero could do to me?"

"No, you're the Angels' equalizer; you need to keep us up to date of what's happening. Ulysses is here to watch us."

"Okay, just wondering."

Then ECW was on and it was time for the Extreme Rules match between Kofi Kingston and Shelton Benjamin.

Shelton's entrance theme played and the pyro went off as he came out from the curtain. Shelton walked down the ramp and leaped into the ring and then he got on the turnbuckle and raised his arms in the air. He got back down and Kofi's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Delancey following him. Delancey was wearing a green and yellow halter bikini top, green and yellow arm warmers, black pants, and her hair straight. Kofi clapped his hands as pyro set off at the ramp and he & Delancey walked down the ramp slapping hands of the fans and Delancey got into the ring. Then Kofi got on the turnbuckles clapping his hands pumping up the crowd as Shelton stared at Kofi and Kofi got into the ring. Then Kofi took off his jacket & pants and Delancey got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Kofi and Shelton locked up and Shelton shoved Kofi to the corner and Kofi reacted with quick hands and Shelton got a knee to the midsection and shoved Kofi to the corner as Kofi got some punches. Then Kofi went to whip Shelton but Shelton reversed and hit a back elbow to the face and then Shelton hit another knee to the midsection and went for a vertical suplex but Kofi countered and got a European uppercut. Kofi went to whip Shelton but Shelton reversed and Kofi landed a flying clothesline and then Kofi leaped but Shelton ducked and Kofi hit his head on the ropes but Kofi got a dropkick sending Shelton out of the ring and then Kofi leaped over the rope and landed on Shelton. Then Shelton rammed Kofi's back on the ring apron and kicked him in the midsection and Shelton took Tony Chimmel's microphone and hit Kofi with it and then threw him into the ringside steps.

Then Shelton went under the ring, grabbed two trash cans, and threw them in the ring and also grabbed a steel chair and threw that in the ring and Shelton grabbed Kofi and threw him back in the ring. Then Shelton grabbed the chair and hit Kofi in the ribs and then Shelton got back in the ring and Kofi hit him in the midsection but Shelton kicked Kofi in the head and face and Shelton pressed Kofi in the air and then dropped him over his knee and went for the cover but Kofi had his foot over the bottom rope. Shelton grabbed the trash can and he hit Kofi with it and then Shelton dragged Kofi by the leg and stomped on him and then Shelton placed the trash can in the corner and Kofi came back with punches but Shelton raked Kofi in the eyes. Shelton grabbed a trash can and went to hit Kofi with it but Kofi grabbed Shelton's arms and Shelton kicked Kofi in the midsection and hit him with a trash can several times and suplexed him onto it.

Then Shelton punched Kofi in the face and kicked him and then he choked Kofi on the ropes with his foot and got Kofi in a bearhug on the waist as Delancey got in the ring and whacked Shelton in the back with a kendo stick. Kofi escaped with some back elbows and Shelton shoved him in the corner and splashed him and leaped into Kofi and went for another splash but Kofi came back with a shot with a trash can lid. Kofi did it again three times and Kofi climbed out of the ring and hit Shelton once more and then Delancey ran around the ring and hit Shelton in the head with a kendo stick. Kofi got back in the ring and grabbed a chair and Shelton begged for mercy and Kofi went to hit him but Shelton kicked him in the midsection and went for a powerbomb but Kofi reversed and flipped Shelton into a trash can in the corner then finished him with Trouble in Paradise for the win.

Then Delancey got in the ring and helped Kofi up and then the two raised their arms in the air along with the referee. Then Kofi climbed on the turnbuckle and raised his arms in the air as Delancey messed with Shelton a little placing her foot on him and then the two left the ring and walked up the ramp as Delancey blew the kiss of death at a unconscious Shelton on the mat.

Later, Smackdown was on and Brittany was going to be in an interview with Eve Torres.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, Smackdown Diva, Brittany Swanson," Eve said as Brittany came forward.

Brittany was wearing a red lace bustier, black miniskirt, black net stockings, black and red arm warmers, black boots, and her hair curled.

"Brittany, let me be the first to welcome you to Friday Night Smackdown," Eve said.

"Thank you, Eve," Brittany said. "I am so happy to be her along with my boyfriend Jeff Hardy and may I be the first to announce that Jeff Hardy will be making his appearance on Smackdown next week."

"Well, Brittany, what is also happening next week is that you're one of the participants in the Golden Dreams match for the chance to compete for the Divas Championship. Any thoughts?"

"Well, this is a great opportunity for me since I happen to be a former Women's Champion and if I were the one to capture that star on the pole, I would love to beat Natalya and show her that if you really mess with the best, then you'll go down like the rest."

Then Natalya came forward.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Brittany Swanson," Natalya said, "the Princess of Extreme. It's just too bad that you're no longer with the Chain Gang Diva Squad but it sucks that you're with 'Eddie's Angels.' I know everything about you; I know that you're a master at karate, dancing, gymnastics, and kickboxing; you were a Hardy Boyz fan when you were younger and you're hanging with the Hardys and dating Jeff Hardy. Wow! Let me give you one piece of advice: stay out of my way and stay out of my business."

"Hate to break it to you, Natalya," Brittany said. "The answer is no."

Then Brittany bumped on Natalya's shoulder and walked away with Natalya staring at her.

Later back at the arena, "Eddie's Angels" entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with Ulysses following them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Ulysses and Nicole Mitchell, Delancey Scott, and the WWE Women's Champion Rochelle Kennedy, 'Eddie's Angels,'" Justin Roberts announced.

Nicole was wearing a black buttoned-down tube top with a black bow tied around the waist, denim jeans, a black headband with a picture of a bulldog on it, and her hair in a ponytail. Rochelle was wearing a black leather tie-back halter v-neck with black bow at the bust, black jeans, and her hair curled. And Delancey was wearing a black lace-up tube top, black miniskirt, black boot, and her hair in a bun.

The Angels and Ulysses walked down the ramp as the Angels were slapping hands of the fans and Ulysses got into the ring first as Delancey got on the apron and flipped into the ring. Then Nicole did Melina's ring entrance as Rochelle went around the ring, got up on the apron and posed, and got into the ring. The girls waved to the crowd as Rochelle asked for a microphone.

"So let's get this straight," Rochelle said. "Vickie Guerrero is throwing every boundary at every superstar she despises. Why? Mainly because of me because I'm always in the way because I'm unbeaten and two, because of Edge. But everytime she throws a curveball, we step in to make her life a living hell so she can get the hell out of the General Manager position of Smackdown."

"But she hasn't done that yet," Nicole said, "so the Board of Directors have renegotiated our terms of what 'Eddie's Angels" can do until Vickie Guerrero leaves or……Well, that part will be discussed at a more appropriate time."

Then Delancey pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket.

"Number one," Delancey said, "if 'Eddie's Angels' stand by a superstar or Diva in a match, they can interfere whenever they want to and the person will not get disqualified. That goes for Brittany and Ulysses and others, too. Two, 'Eddie's Angels' will not be fired, including individually and altogether also will not be banned from the arena in any program and that includes Brittany and Ulysses as well. Three, La Familia meaning Edge, the Edgeheads, I'm sorry, I mean, Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder, Bam Neely, and Chavo Guerrero, and other superstars associated with Vickie Guerrero will not lay a hand or finger on 'Eddie's Angels" and Brittany or they will be suspended indefinitely. And four, if Vickie Guerrero makes any harsh decision involving any superstar, Diva, announcer, or referee will have the choice of facing 'Eddie's Angels' in a three-on-one handicap match or be removed permanently from the WWE."

"Don't think we left out anything, Vickie, because there will be more amendments to that," Nicole said. "We gave you chance after chance to leave, but you still wanna play hardball. All these things you're doing will soon bite you in the ass very soon."

The Angels and Ulysses raised each other's arm in the air along with Ulysses and the four left the ring and walked up the ramp as Smackdown went to a commercial break.

Later, it was time for the match between Dave and Umaga.

Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with "Eddie's Angels" and Ulysses following him. Dave had Edge's World Heavyweight Championship belt because of an altercation after Edge had words to say to newly drafted Smackdown star Triple H. The five walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Dave gave Rey Mysterio a big hug after Rey recently said his speech about leaving Smackdown and heading towards RAW.

This was at least a good thing for Rochelle now that she was returning to RAW along with Dave and have an opportunity to be a tag team partner with Rey.

Then Rey hugged "Eddie's Angels" and Ulysses who gave Rey a big hug as well lifting him up and then Rey left the ring as "Eddie's Angels" and Ulysses left the ring and stood outside. Then Umaga's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Umaga walked down the ramp and banged on the steel steps as he got into the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Dave and Umaga circled around the ring and the two traded blows before Umaga pushed Dave to the ropes and hit a back elbow and then Umaga went to sit on Dave but Dave moved out of the way and Dave kicked Umaga in the midsection and went for the Batista Bomb but Umaga countered with a back bodydrop. Then Umaga clocked Dave in the head and headbutted him and bounced off the ropes for a splash for a two count and Umaga got Dave to sit up and kicked him in the head and as Dave reached the ropes.

Umaga stomped on him and Dave came back with punches but Umaga got a big one and hit his head on the turnbuckle. Umaga whipped Dave to the corner hitting his back hard and he locked in the nerve hold on the trapezius of Dave and Dave came back with a jawbreaker and punches and he bounced off the ropes for a two count and Umaga dropkicked him. Dave was staggering as Umaga stomped on him and Umaga kicked Dave in the back and locked in the nerve hold on the trapezius again. Dave came back with forearms and he picked up Umaga but Umaga's weight fell on him for a two count.

Umaga shoved Dave to the corner and hit a few punches and he whipped Dave to the corner and charged into Dave's boot. Umaga went for a splash but his head hit the ring post and then Dave splashed onto Umaga and did it again and he went to whip Umaga but Umaga reversed and Dave kicked him in the face and he then ran into a spinebuster from Dave.

Then La Familia interfered as Curt and Zack were hitting Dave and Edge ran to the announcers' table and grabbed the World Heavyweight Championship belt. Then Edge bailed as Ulysses got into the ring and threw off Chavo, Curt, and Zack and Umaga tossed Ulysses out of the ring. Umaga then kicked Dave in the head as La Familia stomped on Dave and Umaga pushed them away so he could finish the job. Then he dragged Dave in the corner and got a butt splash on Dave and La Familia dragged Dave to the middle of the mat and as Umaga went for a top-rope splash, Ulysses was about to go into the ring as Triple H made the save. He, Dave, and Ulysses fought off everyone in the ring and then Ulysses tossed Edge and Chavo out of the ring and then Curt took a Pedigree and Zack took a Batista Bomb. Then Triple H ripped his shirt off as "Eddie's Angels" got into the ring and Rochelle checked on Dave and everyone stared at Edge as Smackdown came to a close.


	24. Night of Champions

**NOTE:** **Sorry about the delay. Work and school is taking up so much of my time but I'm cutting down on my work hours so I can relax more.**

**Chapter 24: Night of Champions**

Night of Champions was in Dallas, Texas and Nicole, Kayla, and Tina were walking down the hallway at the arena until they found Kimberly Montgomery talking to Buffy.

"Hey, Kimberly," Nicole said.

"Oh, hi, Nicole," Kimberly said. "Kayla, Tina."

"Hi," Tina said.

"Buffy, could give us a moment with Kimberly alone?"

"Okay," Buffy said and then she walked away.

"So what's up?" Kimberly said.

"Well, as you know," Nicole said. "Brittany is going to Smackdown now that Jeff Hardy has been drafted."

"And we need a new member of the Chain Gang Squad since we're short one member," Tina said, "so John gave us the okay to pick any Diva and we needed someone with potential and we actually picked you."

"You seem to have that potential and we know you haven't wrestled in a while," Kayla said, "so what do you say?"

"I mean, after all," Nicole said, "this is your hometown of Dallas, Texas."

"Wow, I don't know what to say," Kimberly said, "I've always wanted to be part of the Chain Gang Diva Squad."

"Then you'll accept our offer?" Tina said.

"Well, okay."

"Great!"

"Come on," Nicole said. "Let's go find John and tell him."

Then the girls walked away.

Later, Night of Champions was on and it was time for the World Tag Team Championship which was Brent and Ryan of the Boyz in Motion versus Ted DiBiase and his mystery partner.

"This next match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the World Tag Team Championship," Lillian announced as the Boyz in Motion's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with Delancey following them. "Introducing first being accompanied by Delancey Scott, Jason Straham, and Jeremy Schwartz, in a combined weight of 530 pounds, representing the Boyz in Motion, they are the World Tag Team Champions Brent Knox and Ryan Knox," Lillian announced.

Delancey was wearing a pink and black corset midriff tank top, black pants, black lace hand warmers, and her hair straight. The five walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and the boys surrounded the ring, got on the apron first, and leaped into the ring. Then Delancey got on the apron and she did her flip to get into the ring as the boys got on the turnbuckle, raised their arms in the air, and got back down at the same time. Then Ted DiBiase's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain.

"And introducing the challengers, first from West Palm Beach Florida, weighing in at 235 pounds, Ted DiBiase," Lillian announced.

Ted walked down the ramp and got into the ring and then he got on the turnbuckles showing off the crowd and got back down.

"And introducing his tag team partner……" Lillian announced.

Then Ted took the microphone and said,

"Um, there's a little problem. You see, my partner just texted me and he is on his way. But if we can just wait ten minutes……" Then the referee told him no. "What do you mean we can't wait? Can we reschedule this match for later on tonight?" Then the referee said, "No way." "Then what am I supposed to do? Forfeit? No, no, don't forfeit this match, please. If we can go ahead and start the match, my partner will be here, I promise."

Then Delancey, Jason, Jeremy, and Brent left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Then Cody Rhodes came into the ring from out of nowhere and then kicked Ryan and landed a DDT as the referee called for the bell.

Cody then smiled and laughed as the rest of the Boyz in Motion barged into the ring and chased Cody out of the ring and then Cody joined Ted as they went around the ring to the ramp.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my partner Cody Rhodes," Ted said. "I'm sorry, were you expecting someone else? It just so happened that Cody had to take care of some real business meaning……Hardcore Holly……and that is priceless."

Then the Boyz in Motion and Delancey stared at Ted and Cody as the two raised their arms in the air.

A few minutes later, Delancey and the Boyz in Motion were walking down the hallway until they reached the locker room and went inside. Hardcore Holly was in there and he was in pain and everyone figured he got jumped from behind by Cody before the World Tag Team Championship match.

"We are sorry this happened to you," Delancey said. "We didn't have a single clue Ted would pick Cody and especially had no idea that they attack you."

"Yeah, but don't you worry," Jason said. "We got this situation taken care of."

"You can count on us," Jeremy said.

"Thanks, I appreciate it," Holly said.

Then Jason slapped hands with Hardcore Holly and the boys & Delancey left the locker room.

A little later, it was time for the Women's Championship match which was Rochelle versus Katie Lea Burchill.

How this match came out was that ever since Katie made those nasty comments to Rochelle about her "sleeping with Dave to make her way to the top," it has gotten personal and Rochelle has already defended the Women's Championship successfully twice against Katie.

"This next match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship," Lillian Garcia as Paul Burchill's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Katie following him. "Introducing the challenger being accompanied by Paul Burchill from Chelsea, England, Katie Lea."

Katie and Paul walked down the ramp and Paul got in the ring as Katie climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle and she posed along with Paul before going down in the ring. Then Rochelle's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Nicole and Delancey following her.

"And her opponent being accompanied by Nicole Mitchell and Delancey Scott, representing 'Eddie's Angels' from Jacksonville, Florida, she is the WWE's Women Champion, Rochelle Kennedy," Lillian announced.

Rochelle was a wearing a gold bustier, black see-through attached top, black mini-miniskirt, and black stockings and her hair curled. Nicole was wearing a black triangular midriff tank top with white cut-outs, black pants with white stripes on the sides, the Chain Gang wristbands, and her hair curled.

The Angels walked down the ramp slapping hands of the fans and Nicole & Delancey got into the ring as Rochelle went around the ring, got up on the apron and posed, and got into the ring. Then Rochelle got on the turnbuckles and raised her Women's Title belt in the air and she got back down as Rochelle gave her belt to the referee and he raised in the air and showed it to Katie as Paul, Nicole, and Delancey got out of the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Rochelle and Katie were circling around the ring and Katie went behind Rochelle for a roll-up for a one count and Rochelle missed a clothesline but Katie countered into a backslide pin attempt for another one count and Katie again rolled-up Rochelle for another one count again. Rochelle stared at Katie and Katie missed a clothesline but Rochelle grabbed Katie for a belly-to-belly suplex and Rochelle was all over Katie grabbing her waist and Katie bounced off the ropes for Rochelle applying a bridge pin for a one count and Katie bailed to the outside early on to regroup with Paul. After Katie returned to the ring, Katie went to kick Rochelle but Rochelle grabbed her leg and kicked her in the midsection and Rochelle got a forearm and went to whip Katie but Katie reversed and went for an armdrag but Rochelle countered into a monkey flip and got a flying clothesline. Rochelle clubbed Katie in the back and got a couple of forearms and went to whip Katie but Katie reversed and Rochelle twisted Katie's arm and landed a flying forearm.

Then Rochelle climbed the turnbuckle but Katie bailed out of the ring to regroup with Paul and Rochelle went after Katie as Paul distracted the referee but Katie grabbed Rochelle's leg and took her down for a cover for a two count and then Rochelle got a forearm and a snapmare and bounced off the rope to land a baseball slide for a two count. Katie then bailed out of the ring before Rochelle grabbed her hair and Katie was able to escape and Katie got back in the ring and clubbed Rochelle in the back and twisted her arm and got a suplex in which Rochelle landed on her shoulder. Then Katie kicked Rochelle and stretched Rochelle's arm to kick at it and then Katie stretched Rochelle's arm on the middle rope and Katie charged at Rochelle but Rochelle got a back elbow and went for a headscissors but Katie blocked and got a knee to the midsection and ran her into the ringpost hitting Rochelle's shoulder. Rochelle held onto the bottom rope as Katie pulled her by the leg and got a snapmare and kicked Rochelle in the shoulder before covering for a two count.

Then Katie got Rochelle in an armlock submission and Rochelle got to her feet and hit a few forearms before landing a Lou Thesz press and punching away at Katie. Rochelle charged at Katie but Katie landed a forearm on Rochelle's shoulder and got an implant DDT for a two count. Then Katie kicked at Rochelle in the corner and the referee asked Rochelle if she can continue as Nicole and Delancey checked on her. Then Katie landed a couple of forearms before the referee pulled her away and Katie whipped Rochelle to the corner and charged into Rochelle's boot to the face. Then Rochelle got a back elbow and Rochelle came back with a headscissors on Katie and then got a few flying clotheslines and then Rochelle went to whip Katie but Katie blocked and missed a kick and Rochelle kicked Katie in the midsection and got a snapmare. Then Katie took Rochelle down following an armdrop for a two count and then Rochelle kicked Katie in the midsection again before setting up for the Stairway to Heaven but Katie applied a cross arm breaker.

Rochelle escaped landing a back elbow and then got an armdrag before Katie twisted Rochelle's arm and ran her into the ringpost and then twisted her arm and went for the suplex but Rochelle then slipped out of a suplex and kicked Katie in the midsection and nailed the Stairway to Heaven for the pin and the win.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Women's Champion, Rochelle Kennedy," Lillian announced.

Then Rochelle grabbed her shoulder as the referee raised her arm in the air and Nicole & Delancey got in the ring to check on her. Then Rochelle stared at Katie and Paul as the referee gave her the Women's Title belt and the Angels left the ring and walked up the ramp as Rochelle turned around and raised her Women's Title belt in the air. Then the Angels went to the back.

"Geez, Rochelle, are you all right?" Nicole said.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Rochelle said. "I guess I better watch out for those Burchills, huh?"

"Yeah, Katie Lea sure did a number on you," Delancey said. "Are you sure your shoulder is okay?"

"Yeah, I probably need some ice."

"Come on, we got a new World Heavyweight Champion to crown," Nicole said.

Then the Angels walked away.

A few minutes later, it was time for the World Heavyweight Championship match which was Dave versus Edge.

Edge's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and raised his WWE World Heavyweight Title belt in the air as the pyro went off. Then he walked down the ramp and slid into the ring and he got one of the turnbuckles and hung his head low and raised his arms in the air. Then he got back down as Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with "Eddie's Angels" and Ulysses following him. Rochelle was wearing a red midriff top with a golden dragon and Chinese symbols, black chaps, red boyshorts, black net stockings, and black hand warmers. Dave did his thing with the pyro with Rochelle kneeling in front of him & Nicole, Delancey, and Ulysses behind him and Rochelle got back up and the five walked down the ramp. "Eddie's Angels" & Ulysses stood outside of the ring as Dave got in the ring and Edge bailed to the outside and Dave was on the turnbuckles and flexed his muscles and he got back down as Edge got back inside the ring.

"Introducing first from Washington D.C., weighing in at 290 pounds, Batista," Justin Roberts announced. "And his opponent from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing in at 250 pounds, he is the current World Heavyweight Champion, the Rated R Superstar, Edge."

Then Edge gave his title belt to the referee and he raised it up in the air and called for the bell.

Dave and Edge locked up and Dave shoved Edge down and Edge went to the ropes before they circled around the ring and locked up as Edge got a headlock on Dave. Then Dave shoved Edge to the ropes and Dave took Edge down and Edge went to the corner to regroup before the two circled around the ring and locked up again and then Dave threw Edge out of the ring and chased him around until Edge got in the ring but Dave grabbed his leg and Edge kicked him off. Then Edge went for a baseball slide but Dave moved and hit Edge's head on the turnbuckle and onto the security wall before throwing him back into the ring. Then Dave whipped Edge to the ropes and got a back elbow for a two count and took Edge down with a couple of knees and then Dave whipped Edge to the corner hard before covering for a one count.

Then Dave got Edge to sit up before bouncing off the ropes and kicking him in the face and then Dave got a jackhammer suplex for a two count and Dave whipped Edge to the ropes but Edge held on and Dave clotheslined Edge over the top rope. Then Dave got Edge back in the ring and as Dave went to re-enter the ring, Edge kicked him in the head and Edge threw Batista into a ringpost and Rochelle ran over to check on Dave and as Dave went to re-enter the ring, Edge got a baseball slide sending Dave over the ECW announce table. Then Delancey and Nicole got on the apron and yelled at Edge and Edge bitched at the Angels as Dave got back in the ring, Edge kicked him in the head and stomped on him before Dave tried to get up and Edge choked him on the middle rope.

Then Edge bounced off the ropes and got a couple of knees to the back and then Edge got out of the ring and was punching Dave twice before he got on the apron and got an elbow drop sending Dave to the floor. Edge got back in the ring as Dave was staggering to get up and then as Dave got on the apron, Edge went after him and Dave got a couple of shoulderblocks and got back in the ring with a couple of right hands and then Edge got a drop toe hold and an elbow drop to the back of the head. Then Edge bounced off the ropes and got a swinging neckbreaker for a two count and applied a long chinlock before Dave got to his feet and ran Edge's back to the corner and Dave charged before Edge got a drop toe hold making Dave's head hit the turnbuckle. Then Edge got a couple of right hands and kick to the midsection and Edge grabbed Dave and got another right hand and hit Dave's head on the turnbuckle and got a couple more right hands before Dave got a couple of right hands of his own and Edge kicked Dave in the midsection and got a neckbreaker for a two count.

Then Edge got Dave in a headlock and Dave escaped with blows to the midsection and Dave got some right hands and went for a powerslam but Edge escaped and Dave flipped him over to the corner and Dave charged at Edge but Edge leaped and rolled-up Dave for a two count. Then Edge got a clothesline on Dave and Edge climbed on the turnbuckle and Dave knocked him off and Dave grabbed Edge and Edge yanked him on the top rope. As Edge got back in the ring, Dave got a clothesline and the two were on the mat and as they both got up, Dave got Edge on his shoulder and took him to the corner and got a couple of shoulderblocks and then Dave whipped Edge to the corner and got a clothesline. Dave whipped Edge to another corner and went for a clothesline but Edge moved and he bounced off the ropes and Dave gave Edge a sidewalk slam leading to a near fall.

Then Dave whipped Edge to the ropes and Edge kicked Dave in the face and Edge bounced off the ropes and Dave got a spear for a very close near fall. The Angels were shocked as Dave set up for a Batista Bomb but Edge countered clubbing Dave in the back of the head and Edge bounced off the ropes and Dave then powerslammed Edge. Then Dave shook the top rope, got the thumbs down, and set up for a Batista Bomb but Edge escaped and got an impaler DDT for a near fall and when Edge went for a spear, Dave caught him with a boot to the face and then Batista climbed to the top rope and leaped as Edge caught him with a dropkick. As the two men struggled to get up, Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder came out from the curtain wheeling Vickie Guerrero to the ring to cheer on Edge and the Angels and Ulysses kept a lookout as Edge set up another spear, but Dave leapfrogged it and Edge went into the corner hard and then Batista hit the Batista Bomb.

As the referee made the count, Vickie got out of the wheelchair and yanked the referee away and the Angels went after Vickie as Curt and Zack got in her way and Ulysses came forward and Edge charged at Dave but Dave side-stepped it and sent Edge into the ringpost. As the referee was about to count Edge out, Edge pulled the referee out of the ring and clotheslined him and Ulysses went after Edge but…...

"Wait, wait, wait," Vickie said, "send me another referee, send me another one. There should be another one."

Chavo Guerrero's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain wearing the referee shirt with Bam Neely following him. Dave then grabbed Vickie and lifted her into the ring by her head and he threatened her as La Familia protested and Dave pressed Vickie in the air and tossed her onto La Familia.

Then Katie Lea Burchill, Jillian Hall, Layla, Beth Phoenix, Maryse, Victoria, Natayla, Umaga, and the Great Khali came out of nowhere and attacked Ulysses and the Angels as Edge hit Dave with the World Heavyweight Title belt and Chavo entered the ring and counted to three for Edge to win.

La Familia and Vickie Guerrero quickly skipped out from ringside and hightailed to the back and so did the Divas, Umaga, and the Great Khali as the Angels and Ulysses were laying flat on the floor. Rochelle got ran into the steel steps hitting her shoulder thanks to Beth Phoenix and Victoria and she slowly got into the ring grabbing her shoulder and checked on Dave who was slowly recovering in the ring. Rochelle cradled Dave in her lap and looked around to figure what the hell just happened.

A few minutes later back in "Eddie's Angels" locker room, there was a knock at the door and Brittany grabbed a kendo stick.

"Who is it?" Brittany said.

"It's Michelle," Michelle McCool said from outside.

Brittany opened the door and Michelle, Kayla, and Kimberly were helping the Angels get inside the locker room as Brittany peeked outside to see Mickie James, Maria, Kelly Kelly, Tina, and the Boyz in Motion keeping a lookout with Ulysses.

"Here you go," Michelle said as she helped Nicole sit down on the couch.

"Do you need anything?" Kayla said.

"No," Nicole said as she was breathing. "Thank you for helping us."

"Is Ulysses gonna be all right?" Kimberly said.

"Don't worry about him," Delancey said. "As far as he's concerned, there is gonna be some serious ass-kicking."

"Okay, let us know if you need anything," Kayla said.

"Thanks," Rochelle said.

Then Kayla, Kimberly, and Michelle left the locker room.

"Oh, my God, are you guys all right?" Brittany said.

"Yeah, we're all right," Delancey said. "It looks Vickie Guerrero has somehow convinced some of the Divas to jump us because she's tired of us. And Umaga and the Great Khali? That's a bigger problem."

"Or maybe the WWE Board of Directors let you girls get away with everything and that's when she snapped," Brittany said. "Now everyone's on high alert."

"Well, what just happened was their very first clue," Nicole said.

"And it's that time we call in some reinforcements that way everyone including the Divas will really be on high alert," Rochelle said.

"Who are you gonna call?" Brittany said.

"Oh, we got some very good contacts and the bitches won't see them coming because if this is the way that the Divas want it, it's gonna cost them, big time."

"Okay, let's not think about that anymore," Nicole said. "I wanna see my husband win the WWE Championship. Hopefully, that will make me feel better."

Then Brittany turned on the TV and it was time for the WWE Championship match which was John versus Triple H.

John's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Tina, Kimberly, and Kayla following him.

Tina was wearing a pink strapless foil resist print mini dress with a rhinestone buckle centered at the bust and peacock feather print and her hair curled. Kayla was wearing a black tube top with a silver concho on the side, black pants with a silver concho on the side, and her short hair flipped. Kimberly was wearing a blue butterfly tie-back top, black pleated miniskirt, black boots, and her hair curled.

The four walked down the ramp and they got inside the ring and John as he was pumping himself up. Then John raised his arms in the air and took off his black and orange "Hustle, Loyalty, Respect" baseball cap and his 8-bit t-shirt and threw it to the crowd. Triple H's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain. He walks down the ramp to the apron of the ring and did his usual thing and then he got into the ring and got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air. Then Triple H stared at John got back down.

"Introducing first the challenger from West Newbury, Massachusetts weighing in at 240 pounds, John Cena," Lillian announced. "And from Greenwich, Connecticut weighing in at 255 pounds, he is the WWE Champion, Triple H."

Then John took off his dog tags and gave them to the referee and Triple H gave his WWE Title belt to the referee and he raised it up in the air and called for the bell.

John and Triple H circled around the ring and they locked up and Triple H got John in a headlock before John shoved Triple H to the ropes and Triple H got a shouldertackle. John stared at Triple H and they circled around the ring and locked up again and John & Triple H switched back and forth until Triple H got John in a headlock before John shoved Triple H to the ropes again and Triple H got another shouldertackle. Then Triple H bounced off the ropes and John went for an armdrag but Triple H blocked and reversed with an armdrag of his own and John went to the ropes as Triple H did the DX Chop in front of him. John and Triple H locked up and Triple H got John in another headlock before John escaped the hold and reversed to get a headlock of his own and Triple H shoved John to the ropes and John continued the hold as he got Triple H on the mat.

Triple H got to his feet and got John to the ropes and John still got the hold as Triple H got a couple of punches and shoved John to the ropes and John got a shouldertackle and John bounced off the ropes and went for an armdrag but Triple H blocked and John got a short-arm clothesline. Then John did the salute in front of Triple H and Triple H pushed John to the ropes and John got a spear and hammered away at Triple H as John continued with right hands to the corner and John whipped Triple H to another corner and kicked him in the midsection before getting a fisherman's suplex for a two count. Then John whipped Triple H to the ropes and Triple H kicked John in the face and got a couple of right hands before he whipped John to the ropes and missed a clothesline and John got a flying shouldertackle and he bounced off the ropes and went for a splash but Triple H moved.

John rolled out of the ring to the floor and Triple H followed and he rammed John's back to the ring apron and got John back in the ring before got a knee to John's back. Triple H got another knee to the back and then he got a side slam with a knee to John's back and got a suplex before landing a couple of elbow drops. Then Triple H whipped John hard to the corner and Triple H stood over John until Triple H whipped him hard to the corner again and covered for a nearfall. Then Triple H hit John's head on the turnbuckle but John got a couple of right hands before Triple H got a few of his own and John got the advantage before whipping Triple H to the corner and charged but Triple H got both feet to John's face. Then Triple H climbed on the turnbuckle and went for a fistdrop but John got his leg up and kicked Triple H in the face and Triple H was staggering as John bounced off the rope and got a couple of shouldertackles and a sitout hiptoss.

Then John was about to do the "You can't see me" but Triple H kicked John away from him and John got a big right hand and went to whip Triple H but Triple H reversed and missed a right hand and Triple H got a high knee and got a few right hands and he went to whip John but John reversed and Triple H got a facecrusher. Then Triple H went for a Pedigree but John kicked Triple H in the midsection and got a running neck snap and he climbed the turnbuckle and got a legdrop to the back of Triple H's neck. Then John went for the STFU but Triple H kicked John off and got a sitout hiptoss before doing the "You can't see me" but Triple H got a high knee and delivered the spinebuster and Triple H was stalking John and as he went for the Pedigree, John escaped and threw Triple H over the top rope to the floor. Triple H hurt his knee on the landing and he was staggering trying to get back into the ring and John went after Triple H at ringside clipping him from behind and then dropping his legs on the ringside steps.

Then John threw Triple H back into the ring and he yanked his leg around the ringpost and John got back into the ring and John got out of the ring and hit Triple H's leg on the ringpost again and John went back into the ring and went for an STFU, but Triple H reached the bottom rope quickly. Then John got a chopblock from behind on Triple H's leg and dragged him in the middle of the ring for the STFU but Triple H kicked him off and John grabbed Triple H's legs again and tried to turn him around but John still held onto Triple H's legs and tried to lock in for the STFU but Triple H reached the bottom rope for John to break the hold. When John went for an FU, Triple H slipped out and kicked John in the midsection and went for a Pedigree and got it and Triple H clutched his injured knee and he rolled over for a cover, but John kicked out before three.

The two were on the mat and when they finally returned to their feet, John went for the FU and got it and covered for a believable near fall and both men were slow to get up. Once they did, John got a big right hand to Triple H and Triple H got a big right hand of his own and they punched each other over and over and Triple H got the best of it until John got the sitout hiptoss and did "You Can't See Me" before delivering the Five Knuckle Shuffle. John then lifted Hunter for an FU and Triple H grabbed the top rope to force a break. When he went for a Pedigree, John slipped out and applied an STFU and Triple H powered up but then collapsed back down. As Triple H got near the bottom rope, John dragged him back to the center ring and reapplied the hold but before he could lock it on, Triple H powered out and slipped the STFU on John. John seemed to fade but then he stood up while in the hold into FU position and Triple H elbowed out of it and Triple H then hit the Pedigree for the win.

Triple H was clutching his knee and the referee gave him the title belt and Triple H was limping as the referee raised his arm in the air. Then John rolled out of the ring with Kayla's help and then John and the Chain Gang Diva Squad walked away looking dejected.

"I was afraid of this and it looks like I'm gonna have to deal with what happens soon on RAW," Nicole said back in "Eddie's Angels'" locker room.

"About tomorrow night," Brittany said, "what shall we do if the Divas try to jump on you again?"

"Let's see," Delancey said, "there's Katie Lea Burchill, Beth Phoenix, Layla, and Jillian Hall. There's 'Eddie's Angels,' the remaining members of the Chain Gang Diva Squad, and Mickie James. That's eight against four. That's what we're gonna have to work until our reinforcements show up."

"True," Rochelle said.

"I'm sorry, you guys," Brittany said. "I should've helped you but I was afraid the Divas would jump me and this locker room would be trashed."

"Look, you did the right thing just in case; but like I said, everyone is high alert and if that's the way they want it, no problem."


	25. Fighting Back the Good Fight

**Chapter 25: Fighting Back the Good Fight**

RAW was in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, Jim Ross' hometown, and Rochelle was facing Jillian Hall.

Nicole, Delancey, and Ulysses were walking down the hallway at the arena until they reached the locker room and went inside. As Ulysses closed the door, Rochelle came out of the bathroom with purple streaks in her hair.

"Whoa, Rochelle," Delancey said, "what did you do to your hair?"

"I just added some purple streaks in my hair," Rochelle said.

"I like it," Nicole said. "I really like it."

"Thanks. Do you like it, Ulysses?"

"I like it," Ulysses said as the Angels gasp.

"Ulysses, you talked," Brittany said.

"Yeah, what finally made you say something?" Delancey said.

"The beating I took from Umaga and the Great Khali," Ulyssed said. "I'm still pissed off about that."

"Aren't we all?" Nicole said, "But everything will turn back around next week because the Divas' got some surprises coming."

"And speaking of surprises," Rochelle said, "I just spoke to Kimberly and she said that Edge and the Edgeheads have shown up.

"Probably to brag about last night," Nicole said, "and I have a feeling that Dave is going to do some serious damage."

"You got that right."

"So how does Kimberly like being part of the Chain Gang Diva Squad?" Brittany said.

"Well, the first night didn't go so well," Nicole said. "Maybe tonight."

"I wonder what's gonna happen tonight."

"Let's just hope for the best."

Then RAW was on and "Eddie's Angels" were walking down the hallway to the outside of the arena to see Edge pissed off.

It began when Jim Ross was saying his farewell speech as he was going over to Smackdown after being drafted as Michael Cole switched to RAW until Edge, Curt Hawkins, and Zack Ryder came in and interrupted and escorted Jim out. Then Edge bragged about RAW not having a World Champion or a General Manager before he was destroyed by Dave and it gave C.M. Punk the chance to cash in the Money in the Bank and beat Edge to become the World Heavyweight Champion bringing the title to RAW.

"It's gone, it's gone!" Edge said. "You know whose fault this is?"

"We're sorry," Curt said.

"No, it's your fault." Then Edge slapped both Curt and Zack. "It's your fault!" Then he grabbed Curt's head hitting his head on the car. "Where were you? Where were you?! Don't even speak to me! Just get in, get in! Drive!"

Edge was kicking the car as he, Curt, and Zack got in.

"Come on, come on!" Edge shouted. "I wanna get out of here! Go! Now!"

Then the car drove away out of the arena.

"Okay, I'm starting to feel better already," Rochelle said as the Angels laughed.

"Just wait until Friday Night Smackdown when he has to explain _everything_ to his fiancée Vickie Guerrero on the Fourth of July and especially when the wedding is next week," Delancey said.

"Oh, I can't wait," Nicole said.

Then the Angels walked away.

Then it was time for the time for the Divas' match which was Rochelle versus Jillian Hall.

Rochelle's new entrance theme, "Lady Marmalade" by All Saints, played and she came out from the curtain with Nicole and Delancey following her.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first being accompanied by Nicole Mitchell and Delancey Scott, representing 'Eddie's Angels' from Jacksonville, Florida, she is the WWE's Women Champion, Rochelle Kennedy," Lillian announced.

Rochelle was a wearing a red and white polka dot bustier, black see-through attached top, black mini-miniskirt, and black stockings and her hair curled. Nicole and Delancey were wearing black tie-back v-cup bandeau with attached thong and a row of rings, denim jeans, and their hair was curled with Nicole wearing a headband with a picture of a bulldog on it.

The Angels walked down the ramp slapping hands of the fans and Nicole & Delancey got into the ring as Rochelle went around the ring, got up on the apron and posed, and got into the ring. Then Rochelle got on the turnbuckles and raised her Women's Title belt in the air and she got back down as Jillian's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

Jillian walked down the ramp singing her entrance theme badly and got in the ring and she continued singing.

Rochelle took Jillian down and took off headset and Jillian pushed Rochelle away and Rochelle fought back with a Lou Thesz press and punched away at Jillian. Jillian rolled out of the ring and Rochelle grabbed the top rope and hit a baseball slide and then got a headscissors and landed a hurricuranna out of the ring. Then Rochelle grabbed Jillian and threw her back in the ring and as Rochelle went back in, Jillian kicked her and stretched her left arm on the top rope and Jillian did it again and then hit a dropkick on the side sending Rochelle to the corner and the referee checked on Rochelle to see if she can continue.

Rochelle said yes and as Jillian went after her, Rochelle kicked her in the midsection and hit a few forearms before Jillian twisted twisted Rochelle's arm taking her down and covered for a one count. Jillian worked on the arm as Rochelle fought back with a few punches to the midsection and Jillian took Rochelle down by the hair and Jillian went for her cartwheel splash but Rochelle moved. Rochelle hit a one-arm snapmare to no avail but got a back kick and took Jillian down by the hair and went to whip Jillian but Jillian countered twisting Rochelle's arm and kicked her in the shoulder.

Jillian shoved Rochelle to the corner and went for a cartwheel splash but Rochelle blocked with both feet to the back. Rochelle then finished Jillian off with the Whistler for the pin and the win.

"Here is your winner, the WWE Women's Champion, Rochelle Kennedy," Lillian announced.

Then Rochelle grabbed her shoulder as the referee raised her arm in the air and Nicole & Delancey got in the ring to check on her. Then Rochelle's arms were raised by Nicole and Delancey as the referee gave her the Women's Title belt and the Angels walked over to Jillian and talked smack to her before they left the ring. The Angels walked up the ramp with their arms around each other and they turned around and Rochelle raised her Women's Title belt in the air as RAW went to a commercial break.

A little later, John's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole, Tina, Kimberly, and Kayla following him.

Tina was wearing a blue tie-back mini dress with a jewels line the waist and her hair curled. Kimberly was wearing a white butterfly tie-back top, white pleated miniskirt, black boots, and her hair curled. Kayla was wearing a red halter drape midriff top with a black bandeau, black pants, and her short hair flipped.

The five walked down the ramp and they got inside the ring and John as he was pumping himself up. Then John raised his arms in the air and John took off his black and orange "Hustle, Loyalty, Respect" baseball cap and asked for a microphone.

"I'm certainly a fan of surprises and classic moments and I told all of you," John said, "I had told the entire sports-entertainment universe that the match between John Cena and Triple H at Night of Champions would indeed be a classic moment. No, I didn't win the WWE Title last night, I was defeated by Triple H. But ladies and gentlemen, it's a loss that I take with pride because last night's match proved one thing: that indeed we are the two best in the business and that very match will go down in history. Just like tonight, you have all been part of history. You may not know it right yet but years from now, you will look back on this day and you will all be able to say "I was there. I was there when C.M. Punk cashed in the Money in the Back briefcase and became the new World Heavyweight Champion. The only thing I'm not too savvy about, JBL trying to bully his way into being the World Heavyweight Champion. I don't know much about C.M. Punk but I gotta admit, I like this kid; he uses his brains to get the championship but he's already proven that he can use his guts to keep it. But here's the way I see it. I figure the kid's a fighter so he would have said yes to anybody. It could've been JBL, Brooklyn Brawler, Kwang, Men on a Mission, Harvey Whippleman, Downtown Bruno, Abe "Knuckleball" Schwartz, Kim Chee, Kenny Dykstra, Lenny Dykstra, Maury Povich, Sally Jessy Raphael, me. Actually, that's not too bad an idea. And you know what? Mr. McMahon unfortunely isn't here tonight and RAW does not have a G.M., so I guess the champion C.M. Punk should probably be the one to choose. Now Mr. Punk, if you're watching, I know you just won the World Heavyweight Championship, there's probably a lot on your plate right now; so I'm gonna do you a favor. I'm gonna get you some help. I'm gonna let you listen to the largest crowd they have ever assembled here in Oklahoma City. Do you guys think that, uh, JBL should get a shot at the World Heavyweight Champion?" Then the crowd booed. "Or do we make history one more time? Tonight for his very first defense of the World Heavyweight Champion, it is C.M. Punk versus John Cena right here?" Then the crowd cheered. "Now C.M. Punk, the choice is yours, but apparently, it's very easy. So I have a message for Mr. JBL. You should take your limo, your longhorns, your mamajuana, drive it back to New York, Texas..."

Then John "Bradshaw" Layfield's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with a microphone in his hand.

"You will not be wrestling C.M. Punk tonight for the World Heavyweight Championship, Cena," JBL said. "That match is mine. In fact, as a matter of right now, I am declaring martial law here in the WWE and to become World Heavyweight Champion tonight which is my god-given destiny, I cannot have you in the building." Then JBL brought out security. "This is not WWE security, John, this is mine. This is paid for by JBL for just such the occasion that I would have to throw you out of the arena because you see, people that rule things, they don't do it by crowd response, people with money rule things, and with Mr. McMahon gone from the WWE, that means I am running things around here. I am going to become World Heavyweight Champion tonight. Security, please show Mr. Cena the door."

As security walked down the ramp, and his 8-bit t-shirt and threw it to the crowd and then he took off his dog tags and gave them to Nicole and the CGDS got out of the ring as JBL's security went around the ring. John counted each security guard and JBL ordered them to enter the ring to subdue John and John fought the security until they held him down. JBL got into the ring and took his time landing right hands to the face until security dragged him out of the ring. John fought one of them off with a knee but security continued to hold onto him and then John broke away fighting a bunch and security subdued him and took him through the side curtain out of the arena area.

As they reached the backstage area, JBL was shouting for security to get Cena out of the arena until Ulysses came by and fought off the security and John broke free helping him. Then JBL ran off as the Chain Gang Diva Squad came forward.

"Yeah, you run, chickenshit!" Nicole said.

"Okay, this is getting crazy," Kimberly said.

"Don't worry," Kayla said, "you'll get used to it."

"Hey, Ulysses," John said as he extended his hand.

"No problem," Ulysses said as he shook John's hand.

"Well, JBL has declared himself a match against CM Punk," Nicole said. "What are we gonna do?"

"Interrupt his match? Distract him?" Tina said.

"Oh, yeah, we're gonna do just that," John said, "but first, I'm gonna need me some reinforcements."

Then John walked away.

"Well, let's follow the man," Nicole said.

"You got it," Kimberly said.

Then the CDGS and Ulysses followed John.

Then it was time for the tag team match which was Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase versus Darrin Wade and Steve Anthony.

Ted's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Cody following him. The two walked down the ramp and Cody got into the ring as Ted climbed on the apron and raised his arms in the air. Then he got down and he & Steve left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Cody and Darrin locked up until Cody backed Darrin in the corner and there was a clean break before Cody got a headlock and Darrin shoved Cody to the ropes as Ted made a blind tag and Cody held on. Then Ted clubbed Darrin from behind and landed an elbow drop before tagging back Cody in and Cody landed a kneedrop to the head. Cody was stalking when Steve got into the ring and Ted clotheslined him as Cody finished off with the old Sparkplug Bob Holly tights with a spike DDT for the win.

Then Ted got into the ring and shook hands with Cody as their arms were raised by the referee. Then Cody asked for a microphone and said,

"So everybody wants to know, you folks all want to know why I did what I did last night to poor Hardcore Bob Holly. Well, when you're the son of Dusty Rhodes and you've grown up your whole life and you hear, and he teaches you like eighteen inflections in his voice. I heard all the time about how to…….how do you say it, Ted, how to do things the right way. You pay your dues, oh, you be patient, be patient. You do things the right way. I took that advice, I applied that advice and what did it give me, where did it get me? It got me carrying that damn baby boomer Hardcore Holly keeping was left of his fledging-worth-nothing career alive; I couldn't even focus on myself. So why would I seek out Ted DiBiase? Why wouldn't I seek him out before he even debuted to find a partner who's just like me? He's young, he's good-looking, he's dynamic. I am not a patient person and quite frankly and I have never meant anything more in my life. When you're this talented, you don't pay dues."

Then Cody gave his microphone to Ted and he said,

"Unfortunately, the people of generation don't have the spine to do what we did. They think we're rebellious because they can upload a video on YouTube or they shop at Hot Topic. But in reality, the people in this country under the age of 30 are nothing but spoiled, obedient sheep. We took matters into our own hands and that's what makes us, unlike any of you, it make us simply……priceless."

Then the Boyz in Motion's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with Delancey following them.

"You know," Delancey said, "you're starting to sound like my ex-fiance Shelton Benjamin and I think you've been sucking your thumb way too much. I mean, you're a 16-year-old trapped in a 22-year-old body and I think you're talking a whole lot of crap. "You pay your dues, you be patient, you do things the right way." You got it all wrong when you betray someone like Hardcore Holly and I have a feeling somebody's ass will be beaten back to the cribs and I do mean you two."

"Hey, Hardcore Holly has been in the business longer than you have and he has gave you some advice," Jason said, "and what does he get? A big baby sucking his thumb and acting like a spoiled, little brat to jump him. You don't know the meaning of being patient and doing things the right way and you haven't seen the half of it."

"You said something about the people under the age of 30 who are nothing but spoiled, obedient sheep," Ryan said. "Guess what? We're looking at them and if you want another shot at the World Tag Team Championship, you know the exact time and place."

Then Cody and Ted were talking trash as Delancey and the boys walked to the back as RAW went to a commercial break.

Later, "Eddie's Angels," Brittany, and Ulysses were in the locker room talking when there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Brittany said.

"It's Kofi," Kofi Kingston said from outside.

Then Brittany opened the door.

"Hey, Kofi, come in," Brittany said as Kofi went inside the Angels' locker room.

"Hey, ladies, how you're doing?" Kofi asked.

"We're good, thanks," Rochelle said.

"Delancey, I came here to say thanks."

"For what?" Delancey said.

"For being there for me. I mean, I know you and Shelton have a history and I must say, getting that revenge was the coolest thing you ever did."

"That's what I do when exes hurt me bad."

"Another thing, winning this Intercontinental Championship was a great moment for me last night and that's another reason to thank you because you're nothing but an inspiration to me."

Kofi actually won the Intercontinental Championship from Chris Jericho and he was drafted to RAW in the Supplementary Draft.

"Wow, thanks," Delancey said. "I……I appreciate it."

Then Kofi kissed Delancey on the cheek and Delancey was surprised.

"See ya," Kofi said as he left the Angels' locker room.

"See ya," Delancey said.

"Wow, that's something you don't hear everyday," Nicole said. "An inspiration?"

"I guess I have that effect on him."

A little later, it was time for the World Heavyweight Championship match which was John "Bradshaw" Layfield versus C.M. Punk.

John "Bradshaw" Layfield's entrance theme played and the limo came from the side of the arena. Then the driver came out of the limo and he opened the door and JBL came out. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring staring at the crowd and C.M. Punk's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain. Punk walked down the ramp, climbed up the apron, and raised his World Heavyweight Championship belt in the air. Then he got back down and took off his shirt and JBL got rid of his cowboy hat and towel as the referee raised the title belt in the air and called for the bell.

Then JBL's security came out from the curtain and surrounded the ring as JBL and Punk circled around the ring and they locked up and JBL got Punk into the corner and hit a knee to the midsection and was clubbing him in the back and head. Then JBL kicked Punk and hit a huge clothesline and hit a hard forearm to the back and landed an elbow drop twice for a two count. Then JBL clubbed Punk in the back and got him in a headlock before Punk escaped with to the midsection and Punk pushed JBL to the ropes and landed an armdrag. Then Punk landed a back kick and a knee to the face sending JBL to the outside and Punk follow before he was met with another clothesline. Then JBL hit Punk's head to the announcers' table and threw him back into the ring and kicked Punk for the two count and then he bounced off the ropes and kicked Punk in the head.

Then he got Punk in a front facelock when got some shots to the midsection and knees to the midsection and clubs to the back and Punk bounced off the ropes and was caught with a sleeper hold and Punk came back with a knee smash in the corner and a bulldog for a nearfall. Punk went to whip JBL but JBL reversed and missed a clothesline and Punk bounced off the ropes but JBL caught him in mid-air for an overhead fallaway slam for a two count. JBL went for another clothesline but Punk ducked and came back with a roundhouse kick to the ear before landing a springboard clothesline for a two count. Suddenly, John, Cryme Tyme, the Chain Gang Diva Squad, and Amanda came out from the curtain and the girls had kendo sticks and baseball bats with them. Then they stormed the ringside area and John and Cryme Time brawled with security as the CGDS and Amanda fought them off with the sticks and bats. This distracted JBL from the match at hand and then JBL then backed up and walked into Punk's Go 2 Sleep and Punk made the cover and scored the pin to retain the title.

Then Punk immediately got a springboard plancha onto all of the security peeps and helped John, Cryme Tyme, the CDGS, and Amanda to beat down security as RAW came to a close. Things were immediately picking up again as Smackdown was approaching with the aftermath of Edge losing the World Heavyweight Championship and the wedding next week.


	26. Suddenly or Supposedly?

**Chapter 26: Suddenly or Supposedly?  
**

Smackdown was in Tulsa, Oklahoma and on that night, Brittany was participating in the Star on A Pole match for a chance to face Natalya for the Divas Championship and Jeff Hardy was facing John Morrison in his first Smackdown match.

Smackdown was on and "Eddie's Angels," Brittany, and Ulysses were in their locker room and Brittany was working out preparing for the Star on a Pole match.

"Okay, I'm ready," Brittany said.

"Alright, Brit," Rochelle said as she put her hands on Brittany's shoulders. "You were Women's Champion on RAW and this is your chance to become the Divas' Champion on Smackdown."

"Yeah, let's add some more gold to 'Eddie's Angels,'" Delancey said.

"You're part of Smackdown now," Nicole said, "so show those Divas what the Princess of Extreme is all about."

"Okay," Brittany said.

"Go get them, kid," Ulysses said.

"Thanks."

Then Brittany walked out of the Angels' locker room.

Then it was time for the Star on a Pole match to determine who will face Natalya for the Divas Championship. Natalya was actually at the announcers' table for guest commentary.

The participants coming out from the curtain besides Brittany were Michelle McCool, Cherry, Kelly Kelly, Victoria, Maryse, and Buffy.

Brittany was wearing a gray vintage midriff top, gray pants with black suspenders, black buckled arm warmers, and her hair straight. And Buffy was wearing a white sequined bikini top, white pants with slits on the side, and her hair curled.

Then the bell rang and Michelle immediately climbed the turnbuckle but Victoria caught up to her and kicked her in the midsection and threw over the top rope as Maryse did the same thing to Cherry. Brittany and Buffy went at it for right hands as Kelly had a dropkick to Victoria and climbed the turnbuckle but Victoria grabbed her by the hair and hit her head on the turnbuckle. Then Victoria climbed the turnbuckle and almost grabbed the star and Cherry attacked Victoria from behind and she climbed the turnbuckle and Cherry suplexed Victoria off the top rope.

Then Buffy went after Cherry as Michelle got into the ring and climbed the turnbuckle and Maryse attacked Michelle from behind and then Maryse got a short arm clothesline and kicked Michelle out of the ring and Maryse went for the gold star but Kelly and Cherry brought her down and gave her the electric chair. Then Victoria climbed the turnbuckle and Brittany attacked Victoria as Michelle grabbed Victoria's foot but Victoria kicked her off and push Brittany away and Michelle was able to pull Victoria off the turnbuckle and hit her head on the apron.

Then Michelle climbed on the apron but Cherry knocked her off and Cherry & Kelly traded pulling each other off the ropes to stop each other from getting the star and they traded forearms until Buffy got the meeting of the minds and Buffy took Kelly down and flipped Kelly hitting her head on the turnbuckle. Then Buffy climbed the turnbuckle but Victoria took her down by the hair and Victoria then did a slingshot legdrop into the ring and onto Buffy. Then Brittany tossed Victoria out of the ring and kicked Michelle off the apron and kicked Maryse in the face and then tossed Kelly out of the ring.

Brittany almost got to the star but was stopped by Michelle as she climbed the turnbuckle trading blows with Brittany and kept climbing until Victoria was climbed the turnbuckle to pull both down and the three traded blows until Kelly pushed all of them off the turnbuckle. Then Maryse charged at Kelly with a forearm and Kelly fought back with a forearm of her own and Maryse got a knee knocking Kelly off the apron and Maryse was showing off before climbing up the turnbuckle and Michelle kicked her off the turnbuckle in the midsection and she ended up getting the star.

Brittany looked a little dejected as Natalya got out of her seat at the announcers' table and had her hands on her hips as Michelle celebrated her win.

"Oh, damn, I thought she had it," Nicole said back in "Eddie's Angels" locker room. "Well, there's always next time."

"Now that Michelle McCool is facing Natalya for the Divas Championship, I just thought of something," Rochelle said.

"What?" Delancey said.

"Natalya is the perfect target when our little plan comes along and she did first attack Michelle when she made her debut before I helped Michelle."

"Yeah, Natalya thinks she's all that," Delancey said, "but since she became part of Vickie's plot to destroy us at Night of Champions, it's gonna cost her big time."

"Oh, Natalya Neidhart, you better watch out because when you really mess with the best," Nicole said, "you'll go down just like your other Diva friends."

A little later, Edge and Vickie were backstage along with the wedding planner, Alicia Fox, in Vickie's office and Vickie was trying to calm down Edge.

"Relax, how could I relax?" Edge said. "I don't have my World Heavyweight Championship belt. How could I relax?"

"Baby, I took care of this," Vickie said. "I got you a match at the Great American Bash against Triple H."

"Okay, you took care of it……"

"Baby, you're gonna be great."

"That doesn't take care of right now. I'm naked. You don't seem to understand."

"Baby, I don't know what you were you thinking. I mean, I don't know what you were thinking Monday night. I mean, you're just not all there. I mean, it was kind of stupid what happened on Monday. I cannot believe……I didn't give you permission to be there on Monday night.

"Permission? Permission?! You think I need your permission? You don't understand what I go through! You don't understand what my body goes through, you don't understand sixteen years today I have been in this industry! Okay, you don't understand that everything that I give for this."

Then Vickie got out of her wheelchair and said,

"Baby, you need to understand who you're talking to. I am still your boss!"

"My boss?" Edge said.

"That's right. You know what? The only person you should be mad at is yourself because the only fool you made out of yourself is you. You're the fool!"

Then Edge walked out of Vickie's office and Vickie looked regretful over what just happened.

Then it was time for the match between Jeff Hardy and John Morrison.

Jeff's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Brittany following him. Brittany was wearing a blue off-the-shoulder midriff top with the peace symbol, red plaid pleaded miniskirt, black boots, and black buckled arm warmers. Jeff did his usual bump and grind with Brittany as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Brittany posed with Jeff and he got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air. Then he got back down and John Morrison's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose raising the Tag Team Championship belt in the air and walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Jeff and Brittany were sitting in the corner as John got on the turnbuckles and raised the title belt in the air he got back down and showed off to Jeff and Brittany. Then Brittany got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Jeff and John locked up and John immediately got a knee to the midsection and clubbed Jeff in the back before landing an European uppercut. Then John whipped Jeff to the ropes and missed a clothesline and then Jeff fought with a shoulderblock and John took a breather on the ropes. Then John and Jeff locked up again and John took Jeff down and got an armbar and twisted Jeff's arm and Jeff countered into a headlock and John reversed into an overhand wristlock. Then Jeff flipped out of a wristlock and threw John out of the ring and he flew onto the apron as John moved and then hit a crossbody off the apron onto John. Jeff threw John back in the ring and climbed up the turnbuckle and Jeff got the ten punch count in the corner before he went for a double leg drop but John countered and covered for a two count and John ran over Jeff with a knee to the face to get a two count. Then John stomped on Jeff and covered for two and got a high kick to Jeff's chest and kicked him in the back and got another European uppercut. Then he whipped Jeff to the corner hitting his body hard and went for a flying kick but Jeff ducked and got a mule kick sending John to the corner. Then John blocked a charge and tossed Jeff out of the ring and Brittany went to check on Jeff but John got Jeff back in the ring.

John got Jeff in an armlock and Jeff got to his feet and was punching John in the midsection and face and he went to whip John but John reversed and Jeff went for the Whisper in the Wind but John moved and covered for a two count. John tossed Jeff's arm down and dragged Jeff as he got out of the ring and then kicked him in the head and John got back in the ring and stretched Jeff's arm as he had his foot on the rope. Then John pulled Jeff by his arm taking him down and covered for a nearfall and got Jeff in a submission hold stretching his arm with his knee on Jeff's head. Then John got a takedown on the arm and went to do it again but Jeff got a roll-up out of nowhere for two. Then John got a forearm hard to the head and hit Jeff's arm before twisting it and John snapmared Jeff before applying another armlock and Jeff got to his feet before landing some right hands and John raked his eyes before sending Jeff to the ringpost hitting his shoulder. Then John climbed on the turnbuckle and leaped as Jeff countered John coming off the top with a powerbomb. The two men were down and both got to their feet as Jeff bounced off the ropes and got a couple of clotheslines and a bulldog slam. Then John missed a clothesline and Jeff took John down and got a double legdrop for the cover of one. Then Jeff kicked John in the midsection and went for the Twist of Fate but John shoved Jeff and Jeff got Whisper in the Wind for two and Jeff then climbed on the turnbuckle but John got a paylay kick and covered for two. John tried to hit his finisher, but Jeff countered with a facebuster and Jeff climbed up the turnbuckle and hit the Swanton Bomb for the win.

Brittany got in the ring as the referee raised Jeff's arm in the air and Jeff & Brittany hugged each other and Brittany raised Jeff's arm in the air as Jeff took his tank top off and threw it in the crowd. Then Jeff and Brittany left the ring and walked up the ramp as Jeff took both his arm warmers off and gave them to the fans as the two reached the top of the ramp, they turned around and Jeff & Brittany raised their arms in the air as Smackdown went to a commerical break.

Later, backstage, Edge was complaining about Vickie to Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder.

"I don't need permission," Edge said. "I don't understand this. Where she's coming from?"

Then a female stagehand came forward and said,

"Um, guys, excuse me, Edge, Vickie wants to see you."

All three had their head down and Edge walked slowly to Vickie's office and went inside walking towards her as she was in her wheelchair and the wedding planner was sitting behind her on the couch.

"You summoned me?" Edge said. "You summoned me to your office?"

"Yes, I did," Vickie said.

"Your office that you wouldn't have if it weren't for me? Because before I came back, you were nothing but Teddy Long's lapdog fetching his coffee. Before I came back, you didn't have this job; it's not like you got it out of some kind of billing that you have. As a matter of fact, I'm the real General Manager of Smackdown."

"Well, it's all about you, isn't it, _baby_? Do you realize the sacrifices that I have put on the line for you? Do you realize how my neck has been injured because of you? Do you realize that my back is always going to messes up and I'm confined to this wheelchair for the rest of her life? _Mi mama_……"

"Shut up! Shut up! Don't speak to me in that gibberish. If you wanna speak to me, you speak to me in English!

Then Vickie got out of her wheelchair again and said……

"I'll give it to you in English, get out!"

Then Edge walked out of Vickie's office but then turneed to go back only to find the door locked and Edge knocked on the door.

"It's me, Vickie, the door is locked," Edge said. "Vickie, Vickie, open up." Edge tried to open the locked door. "Open up! Damn it!"

Then Edge got angry again and even kicked the door to no avail and walked away.

"Eddie's Angels" and Ulysses saw the whole thing in their locker room.

"Wow, it looks like things are about to fall apart," Nicole said. "Edge is a fool for real. What do you think is gonna happen next?"

"He'll probably breakdown and cry like a big crybaby that he's always is," Delancey said.

"Vickie's the fool for being engaged to him," Rochelle said. "I have a feeling that up in heaven, Eddie is laughing his butt off right now."

Then the Angels and Ulysses laughed.

A little later back at the arena, Edge came out from the curtain without his entrance theme and he walked down the ramp and got into the ring and asked for a microphone as the fans chanted "You suck!"

"This will be my first and last public statement about what happened to me this past Monday on RAW. I was the victim of not one but two cowardly attacks. First by Batista and the second by C.M. Punk, the latter of which cost me my World Heavyweight Championship. It was a cowardly attack, it wasn't even a match, it shouldn't have happened, it……I was a victim, it wasn't fair, it wasn't fair to me at all. The only solace I have is the fact that I'm gonna be without a championship gold for very long because at the Great American Bash, I will beat Triple H and will be your WWE Champion for a third time. With that being said, this has been the most difficult week of my life both professionally and personally. From the moment I walked in here tonight, I felt disrespect. I felt disrespect from all of you, I have no support whatsoever from anyone. Hawkins and Ryder, who I took from nothing, who I cultivated from nothing, who I gave everything to. They should be tripping over themselves, they should be doing everything in their power to make me happy and what have they done? They done nothing, they done nothing. What have all of you have done? Nothing! I stand out here, an island onto myself, I stand alone, a solitary figure, but that's fine, that's fine. I'll battle through this because that's what I'm made up of. That's what I do, I battle, I struggle with everything I have and that's why none of you can handle me. That's why you don't like me because I have all the attributes none of you have. I haven't even received the support of the person who should be standing by me more than anyone else in my time of need. The love of my life, my fiancée, Vickie Guerrero. She should be here for me more than anymore else but no, she locks me out of her office and I should tell you all there is to know about Vickie Guerrero. But in case you need to know anymore, I have a few dirty little secrets, I got a few things……."

"Hold on," Vickie said coming out from the curtain without her wheelchair. "What do you think you're doing? Why are you making all of this public? These people don't even deserve to hear about our private life. I mean, just because you lost the championship, have you lost your mind, too?! I don't understand what you're thinking. What are you trying to do? I don't understand."

"What am I doing? That's a really good question."

Then Edge then left the ring and walked up the ramp towards Vickie at the top of the ramp.

"I have one last public statement to make to all of these and make to you," Edge said. "The wedding is off!"

Then Edge walked away as Vickie screamed and appeared to be crying. She took her ring off and threw it to the ground and she continued to cry and shout as Smackdown came to a close.

"Oh, my God, did Edge say what I thought he said?" Delancey said back in "Eddie's Angels" locker room.

"The wedding is off!" Nicole said.

Then the Angels jumped up and down happily.

"Wait, wait, wait," Rochelle said, "wait a minute. Could this be another little scheme of Vickie's to throw us off the track? She might have a feeling that we could destroy the wedding."

"Yeah, that's true," Brittany said. "We might not be able to expose her."

"Ah, but if this is a scheme, we will still expose her and we don't have to do it at the wedding. We'll do it afterwards."

"Okay, let's keep a lookout next week," Nicole said.

"Good idea," Delancey said.

After Smackdown was over, everyone went back to the hotel and Brittany was making the bed in her and Jeff's room.

"Hey, Brit, could you come in here for a minute?" Jeff said as he popped out of the bathroom.

Then Brittany walked to the bathroom and smiled as she saw that the tub was filled up.

"Oh, my God, Jeff," Brittany said as she smiled on covered her mouth.

"Well, what do you say?" Jeff said.

"I'm definitely in the mood for a bath."

Then Jeff and Brittany took off their clothes and climbed into the bathtub.

Then the two had their arms wrapped around each other and kissed passionately.

"I think we'll handle being on Smackdown just fine, don't you think?" Brittany said.

"I think so too," Jeff said.

Then Jeff and Brittany went back to kissing each other.


	27. The Call of the Angelic Coalition

**Chapter 27: The Call of the Angelic Coalition**

RAW was in New Orleans, Louisiana and on that night, Delancey was facing Beth Phoenix in a Divas' match and Brent & Ryan of the Boyz in Motion were defending the World Tag Team Titles against Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase.

"Eddie's Angels" were in their locker room looking over Delancey's Babe of the Year photos that were posted on the WWE website. The theme for July was Fourth of July and Delancey was wearing a patriotic jumpsuit, a red bikini top, and her hair curled.

"Well, well, well, I must say that the fourth of July has gotten hotter this year," Rochelle said.

"Yeah, with us and the guys hanging out at the beach and with our other friends at the club and Edge & Vickie's wedding being called off," Nicole said, "I'll say I had a great Fourth of July."

Then Brittany walked the Angels' locker room.

"Oh, sorry, I'll knock next time," Brittany said, "but anyway, you will not believe who's here."

"Who?" Delancey said.

"Vickie Guerrero."

"Vickie Guerrero?" Ulysses said. "What the hell is she doing here?"

"Probably to complain about the wedding being called off," Rochelle said, "and about C.M. Punk beating Edge to become the World Heavyweight Champion."

"That doesn't surprise me one bit," Nicole said.

Then Rochelle's cell phone rang and Rochelle got up from the sofa, got in her purse, took out her cell phone, and answered the call.

"Hello?" Rochelle said. "Yeah……you're here?...Great. Alright, look for the angel wings on the door, that way, you'll know it's our locker room……Okay, see you guys later. Bye." Then Rochelle ended the call. "They just arrived at the hotel and they're on their way here."

"Ooh, I cannot wait to see the look on the Divas' faces when they find out what's in store for them," Nicole said.

"Oh, yeah, this is gonna be so good," Delancey said.

Then RAW was on and it was dark in the arena until…...

"Excuse me! Excuse me! Excuse me!" Vickie Guerrero said in a wheelchair in center ring as the lights came on. "I said excuse me! Did you hear me? I said excuse me! I have something to say. With all due respect to Stephanie McMahon, my name is Vickie Guerrero and I am the General Manager of Smackdown. Tonight…..." Then the crowd booed some more. "Excuse me! Tonight, I am here to protest C.M. Punk becoming the World Heavyweight Champion. I am leaving this ring until C.M. Punk surrenders the championship to me. In addition to that, I want an apology, no, I demand an apology."

Then C.M. Punk's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain and Punk walked down the ramp, climbed up the apron, and raised his World Heavyweight Championship belt in the air. Then he got back down and ran around Vickie and flashed the belt right in Vickie's face to rub it in.

"Excuse me, Punk," Vickie said. "How dare you celebrate…..." Then the crowd booed. "Excuse me! You know, Punk? How dare you celebrate? I mean, last week, you unfairly took advantage of a helpless, beaten, semi-conscious Edge and stole the World Heavyweight Championship. Look at me! Do you realize that Edge's world is falling apart? I mean, he's so close to having a nervous breakdown, he even called off our wedding."

"You know, Vickie," Punk said, "I gotta be honest with you, you're gonna be really hard-pressed of any sympathy out of me or these people about you and Edge; so you can cry, you can get hysterical, and you can use that lovely voice of yours all you want, but if you look at it in my point of view, I probably inadvertently did the both you a favor. And let me remind you, I won the Money in the Bank match at Wrestlemania which means as I'm sure you know, anytime I want, I can face any champion, anywhere I please. Last week, I saw a great opportunity and in my book, what goes around, comes around. I didn't do anything to Edge that he didn't do to others."

"You know, Punk, there is a difference. The difference is Edge's opponents at the time were not getting married. This is all your fault, all of it your fault."

"Hey, calm down, calm down."

"You have ruined my life…..."

"Vickie, Vickie, relax. Take it down a notch."

"You have ruined my life."

"Look, Vickie, I know you're upset but there's plenty of other fish in the sea. Look, I'm sure you can find somebody else to marry, somebody else that'll pretend to fall in love with you just to be in that position of power like Edge did. You know, the Smackdown landscape's chock full of young, good-looking guys like the Great Khali. I can see you two together; hey, you guys can actually honeymoon in New Delhi."

Vickie then slowly pulled herself up from the wheelchair and slapped Punk across the face. She then slowly sat back down in the wheelchair and Punk smirked.

"You just bought yourself a one-way ticket back to Smackdown," Punk said.

Then Punk started to wheel Vickie out of the ring until but John "Bradshaw" Layfield's entrance theme played and the limo came from the side of the arena. Then the driver came out of the limo and he opened the door and JBL came out.

"And you just bought yourself a one-way ticket to the end of your brief World Championship reign because let me explain this to you," JBL said onto the microphone as he walked down the ramp, "if it wasn't for your illegal interference last week, that would be me standing here as World Champion where I rightfully should be. So I'll tell you what." Then JBL got inside the ring. "Today, I will leave here World Champion because I'm challenging you right now for that championship which belongs to me because if Mr. McMahon were here, he would agree..."

"But Mr. McMahon isn't here, he is?" Punk said. "No, no, Mr. McMahon's not here and you had your shot, Bradshaw, and you lost.

"I didn't lose anything, your illegal interference saved you that championship and it came about because one man has a personal vendetta..."

Then John's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole, Tina, Kimberly, and Kayla following him.

Nicole was wearing a white midriff top, denim shorts, and her hair in a ponytail. Tina was wearing a blue tie-back mini dress with sequined bust, denim shorts, and her hair curled. Kimberly was wearing a blue midriff top, black pleated miniskirt, black boots, and her hair curled. Kayla was wearing a denim halter midriff top, black pants, and her short hair flipped.

The five walked down the ramp and John & Nicole got inside the ring as Tina, Kimberly, and Kayla walked around the ring towards Vickie and standing behind her making Vickie cringe.

"Hold on, hold on, stop the presses, wait," John said onto the microphone. "I have major announcement. Usually, you are very pathetic, but tonight, JBL, actually he is medically sick. He's come down with a severe case of 'If it wasn't fors.' 'Uh, if it wasn't for you, I'd have the championship.' 'Uh, if it wasn't for Cena, I'd be the World Heavyweight Champion.' Well, if it wasn't for Ulysses and you running like a loudmouth chicken, I wouldn't have got thrown out of the building last week. If it wasn't for the chili I ate today, I would have spent three hours in the restroom. The point is it's just like that sometimes, you gotta deal with it. You wanna come out here on Monday Night RAW and play the blame game? Go back to where you came from, we don't do that here! For once, what you should do is shut your mouth and listen to the new World Heavyweight Champion, C.M. Punk. Congratulations, by the way."

"Well, thank you, Mr. John Cena," Punk said as he and John shook hands.

"Because he's actually making some sense. You see, the McMahons aren't here, no one is in charge. Technically, oh, yeah, oh, yeah, oh, yeah, I'll tell you what, I'll tell you what. Take off your diaper, stop pooping yourself, and let's figure this out like a bunch of men. In two weeks, we have the Great American Bash and C.M. Punk needs a challenger. JBL, I'll say this really slow: there are two of us here. It doesn't take an athlete to figure this what's coming up next. We could either have some sort of a paper, rock, scissors tournament, which wouldn't be fun at all and very unentertaining, or tonight for the fine people of New Orleans, we can settle it as JBL versus John Cena for the number one contendership. Winner goes to the Bash! I think that's plenty fair."

Then Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle following him. Rochelle was wearing a strapless midriff tube top with a faux diamond v-buckle and drape at the bust, denim jeans, and her hair curled. The two walked down the ramp and got into the ring.

"Hey, guys," Dave said onto the microphone. "I saw you all out here, I wanted to come out here for a few reasons. First off, Punk, people can say whatever they want about your victory last week. You went through hell to win that Money in the Bank, you earned that, you deserve to be World Heavyweight Champion. Congratulations." Then Dave and Punk shook hands. "Second reason, I wanted to come out here and say hello to my good friend Vickie Guerrero. Hi, Vickie, how you doing down there? Not too good? You made me miserable on Smackdown, but I'm a good guy, I forgive you and I'm actually heart-broken to hear that you're not doing too good, that your life's falling apart. I'm just kidding! I can't stand you, why don't you roll your ass back to Smackdown and don't ever come back." Then Dave mocked Vickie in her wheelchair and Rochelle laughed. "Third thing, final thing, Punk, you were able to cash in your Money in the Bank because of what I did to Edge. So the way I see it..."

"No one cares what you think or what you see," JBL said. "The only way to see it, Batista, is the way I see it."

"You cut me off again, the only thing you're gonna see is my fist in your face!"

"Hey, hey, yes, yes, yes, and everybody including me, and probably you too would want to see that," John said. "But hear me out. I didn't expect you, but now that you're here, I know you have the angst and the gumption to be World Heavyweight Champion. So how about this for everybody, so we can come together her instead of a one-on-one matchup, John Cena versus JBL versus Batista? Folks, you know what's coming I'm talking triple-threat match, winner is the number one contender, goes to the Great American Bash. Is that okay with you?"

"Excuse me, excuse me," JBL said, "you're asking him if it's okay?"

"Yeah."

"With Mr. McMahon gone, I guess you don't realize this. I am running things and I……."

"No, no, no, Mr. McMahon is gone. It doesn't make a difference. You'll still a loudmouth and at this point in the game, you're severely outvoted."

"I do not approve. What is gonna happen is a one-on-one…..."

"No, it's not! I'll tell you what. If you're not in, you're out. If you're not gonna be down for the triple threat, then it's gonna be Dave Batista versus John Cena…...

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! Damn it, wait!"

"So are you in or are you out?"

Then JBL thought things through looking at John, Punk, and Dave.

"Fine," JBL said. "You want a triple threat? Fine, but I'm telling you both. You gang up one, you double-team me…..."

Then fire appeared on the stage as Kane's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Then he walked down the ramp and got into the ring.

"I want in too," Kane said onto the microphone.

"Well, you heard him," Punk said. "He wants in. I'm sorry, there goes your idea of the triple threat, but it sounds to me like tonight we got ourselves a fatal-four-way. Good luck, boys."

Then Punk left the ring as John, JBL, Dave, and Kane stared at each other. But on the other hand, Nicole and Rochelle were cringing hoping this didn't affect John and Dave's friendship.

A little later, it was time for the Divas' match which was Delancey versus Beth Phoenix. Delancey's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Nicole and Rochelle following her.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first being accompanied by Nicole Mitchell and Rochelle Kennedy, representing 'Eddie's Angels' from Colorado Springs, Colorado, Delancey Scott," Lillian announced.

Delancey was wearing a red low-cut v-cup tank top, black pants with attached blue garter, a pink bow armband, and her hair curled.

As the Angels walked down the ramp, Beth attacked them from behind and nailed a forearm knocking Delancey to the ground. Beth got another forearm to Nicole & Rochelle and then Beth hit a knee to Delancey's midsection and hit her head on the apron and threw her into the ring as the match started. Beth followed and choked Delancey and then whipped her to the corner and went for a charge before Delancey floated over for a roll-up for a one count. Beth missed a clothesline and Delancey went behind her for another roll–up for a two count and then Delancey landed a dropkick twice and a kick to the gut before she grabbed Beth's arm and going up the top rope and dropping back down into an armdrag.

Then Delancey grabbed Beth by the hair and landed a chop and then she went to whip Beth but Beth reversed and went for a splash but Delancey moved out of the way jumping out of the ring to the apron. Beth went to hit Delancey but Delancey blocked and Beth raked in the eyes and landed a baseball slide sending Delancey to the floor and Beth got out of the ring landing clubs to the back and got Delancey on the apron and hit her knee on the ringpost. Then Rochelle got involved landing right hands to Beth and ran her into the steel ring steps as Nicole pushed Delancey further into the ring and Rochelle got Beth back into the ring.

Delancey clubbed Beth in the back and covered for a two count and Delancey got some forearms and went for an armdrag takedown but her knee gave out. Then Beth kicked the back of the leg and got Delancey in a figure-four leglock and Delancey turned over the submission and Beth was able to grab the bottom rope and Delancey's continued to give out before Beth went after her and Delancey got a back elbow. Then Delancey landed a clothesline and got a neckbreaker and Delancey landed a chop and went to whip Beth but Beth reversed and charged but Delancey got a kick to the midsection.

Then Delancey climbed the turnbuckle and landed a nice flying neck snap for a two count and she climbed the turnbuckle and leaped again, but Beth moved and Delancey landed on the mat as Beth covered for a two count. Then Beth punched away at Delancey and choked her and grabbed her as she whipped her to the ropes and Delancey got a back kick to the face and landed a forearm before Beth got a knee to Delancey's knee and missed a clothesline as Delancey kicked Beth in the midsection and went for a suplex but her knee gave out again. Then Beth kicked Delancey in the face and went for her fisherman's suplex but then three girls entered the ring and one brunette and kicked Beth in the back and got a roundhouse kick to the face.

Then the other brunette and the blonde girl stomped on Beth several times before the first brunette lifted Beth on her shoulders and landed a fallaway slam. Then Delancey climbed on the turnbuckle as the three girls dragged Beth to the middle of the ring and Delancey landed the Ram's Moonsault for the win.

"Here is your winner, Delancey Scott," Lillian announced.

Then Nicole and Rochelle got into the ring and they raised Delancey's arms in the air along with the referee and then the Angels shook hands with the other girls as Delancey asked for a microphone.

"Hey, Beth," Delancey said. "I like to introduce to you some of our new friends and RAW's newest Divas who are part of "'Eddie's Angels' own personal army, The Angelic Coalition, Skye, Shayna Brooke, and Madison Spears; and Beth, why don't you tell Jillian Hall, Katie Lea, and Layla that the next time they decide to listen to Vickie Guerrero and jump us, the tables will turn and your chance at being the Women's Champion will cost you dearly."

Then the Angels, Skye, Shayna, and Madison raised each other's arms in the air and left the ring and Beth was slowly getting up and stared at the girls with cold eyes as they walked up the ramp with smiles on their faces.

Here was the scoop on the three members of the Angelic Coalition: Skye's real name is Carla Wilde who is 23 years old from Santa Monica, California. She is 5'9" with blonde hair & blue eyes and she's a recent graduate from UCLA who's a model and former cheerleader. Shayna Brooke is 21 years old from Long Island, New York. She is 5'8" with brunette hair & brown eyes and she's a star athlete and high school graduate who's also a model. Madison Spears is 25 years old from Phoenix, Arizona. She is 5'11" with brunette hair & green eyes and she is a fitness model and avid bodybuilder.

A little later, John "Bradshaw" Layfield was walking around the limo trying to figure out what was going on. After the Divas' tag team match, his limo was driven to the arena and the limo driver suddenly ran off. JBL was not dressed to compete because he was still in his business suit. and JBL kept checking the limo doors which were all locked. Then the door was opened and John Cena emerged from the limo with a tire iron in his hand.

"You see," John said, "last week, you tried to get me thrown out of the building for your protection and it didn't because of a big bad-ass guardian angel named Ulysses and then tonight, you didn't wanna be in a triple threat for your protection. Now I know I'm in your car, I saw your limo earlier and for your protection, I have brought it back out here. You see, everybody in here knows that the Department of Motor Vehicles of Louisiana have very strict laws about limousines. There is no way this thing is gonna pass inspection, but wait a second, wait a second, you're in luck. For your protection, I know two guys who can find parts first and fix cars quick."

Then Cryme Tyme's entrance theme played and they emerged from the other side of the limo as Amanda and the Chain Gang Diva Squad emerged from the sunroof and Cryme Tyme chased JBL onto stage.

"Hey, hey, hey, no, no, wait a minute," John said. "We're here to help you because everybody here knows that the state of Louisiana does not allow you to drive a limousine that does not have a passenger-side mirror. JTG, do you see a passenger side mirror?"

Then JTG playfully looked around and then smashed the passenger-side mirror with an aluminum baseball bat.

"I don't see one either," John said. "The next problem you have is your windshield. No, the state of Louisiana definitely requires a ventilated windshield. Shad, could you please help JBL ventilate his windsheld?"

Then Shad then smashed the windshield over and over to break the glass.

"Tons of fresh air right there and look at this," John said. "The tint job is absolutely illegal. No, no, no, I think I'm gonna need both of you guys. Could you rectify the tint problem, please?"

JTG and Shad took turns bashing the windows as the girls were cracking up and cheering.

"Okay, alright, all the problems of this car now fixed," John said, "but everybody knows that every Buford T. Justice in Louisiana is gonna be on the lookout for a white limo that's not up to code. Your limo's not gonna be white. These guys will supply you with a custom paint job."

Then John and Cryme Tyme pulled out paint cans and applied an intentionally funny-looking paint job with John writing "JBL IS POOPY" on the hood.

"I would say by the great state of Louisiana, this car is up to code. What do you all think?" John said as the crowd cheered. "Fine work by the Cryme Time body shop, it is sure worth to drive. Good luck in the four-way, JBL."

Then JBL walked away disgusted as Cryme Tyme continued bashing the windows and John was continuing spray painting the limo. Then John climbed on the hood of the car and raised his arms in the air as RAW went to a commercial break.

Later, Delancey and the Boyz in Motion were going to be in an interview with Todd Grisham.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guests at this time, the World Tag Team Champions, Brent & Ryan Knox of the Boyz in Motion," Todd said as the boys and Delancey came forward.

Delancey was wearing a white tie-back v-cup bandeau and denim jeans.

"Tonight, you are defending the World Tag Team Titles against Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase and you didn't get the chance at Night of Champions last Sunday," Todd said. "What are your thoughts?"

"Actually, it's more of a message to those spoiled, little brats," Ryan said. "It looks like both your dads couldn't realize how brash you guys are because our dad is a boxing trainer and if this was a boxing match, we'd knock both of your teeth out."

"Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase," Brent said, "you wanna mess with the big boys? Then we suggest you bring your A-Game, if you got any, and show the Boyz in Motion what you got."

"And I know that Hardcore Holly is watching because he would love to take punks out with a slam back to Alabama," Delancey said.

Then Delancey and the boys walked away.

Then it was time for the World Tag Team Championship match between Brent and Ryan of the Boyz in Motion and Cody Rhodes & Ted DiBiase.

"The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the World Tag Team Championship," Lillian Garcia announced as the Boyz in Motion's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with Delancey and Maria following them. "Introducing first being accompanied by Delancey Scott, Jason Straham, and Jeremy Schwartz, from Orlando, Florida in a combined weight of 530 pounds, representing the Boyz in Motion, they are the World Tag Team Champions, Brent and Ryan Knox."

The five walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and the boys surrounded the ring, got on the apron first, and leaped into the ring. Then Delancey got on the apron and she did her flip to get into the ring and then the boys got on the turnbuckle, raised their arms in the air, and got back down at the same time. Then Ted DiBiase's entrance theme played and he came out the curtain with Cody Rhodes following him.

"And their opponents in a combined weight of 457 pounds, the team of Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase," Lillian announced.

Ted's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Cody following him. The two walked down the ramp and Cody got into the ring as Ted climbed on the apron and raised his arms in the air. Then he got down and the boys, Delancey, and Cody left the ring as the referee raised the World Tag Team Title belts in the air and called for the bell.

Brent and Cody locked up and Brent went behind Cody and Cody missed a back elbow as Brent twisted his arm and got Cody in a headlock until Cody shoved Brent to the ropes and went for an armdrag but Brent locked and got a side slam. Brent twisted Cody's arm and tagged in Ryan and Ryan got a suplex and a clothesline for a two count and Ryan went for a spinebuster but Cody blocked and clubbed Ryan in the back of the head before tagging in Ted. Ted got Ryan in a headlock and Ryan shoved Ted to the ropes and Ted held on and the two men locked up before Ted kicked Ryan in the midsection and landed a forearm before bouncing off the rope and Ryan getting a back bodydrop for a two count. Ryan went for a vertical suplex but Cody jumped into the ring and kicked Ryan as he and Ted went for a double suplex but Ryan blocked and landed a double suplex of his own.

Ryan tagged in Brent and Brent whipped Ted to the ropes before landing a flying forearm for a two count and then Brent went to whip Ted but Ted reversed and Cody held onto Brent as the referee was distracted with Ryan and Ted nailed a dropkick sending Brent out of the ring. Then Ted landed a suicide dive onto Brent on the floor and Ted sent Brent back in the ring and he tagged in Cody and the two whipped Brent to the corner and splashed him and then both Cody and Ted bounced off the ropes and kicked Brent in the head before Cody covered for a two count. Then Cody got Brent in a headlock before tagging in Ted and Ted held onto Brent as Cody bounced off the ropes and Brent blocked with a kick to the midsection and nailed a back elbow to Cody and Brent went behind Cody as he and Ted collided to each other.

Then Brent made the tag to Ryan and Ryan cleaned house on both Cody and Ted and Ryan whipped Cody to the ropes and got a back bodydrop and then Ryan got a fallaway slam on Ted. Then Ryan pressed Ted in the air and Ted went for a roll-up but Ryan lifted up Ted and got a fallaway slam and went for the cover but Cody broke it up and got some forearms before bouncing off the ropes and Ryan kicked him in the midsection. Then Ryan went for a facebuster but Ted stepped on Cody and kicked Ryan in the face and Ted & Cody got a back kick and Brent got into the ring and went for a neckbreaker on Cody but Cody countered into a headlock and got a double DDT with Ted getting a missile dropkick and Ted covered for a two count. Then Cody kicked Brent in the midsection and went for a cutter but Brent blocked and tossed Cody out of the ring and Ryan went for a suicide dive to the floor but Ted caught him with a superkick. Then Ted climbed the turnbuckle and went for a crossbody splash but Ryan caught him in mid-air for a sitdown powerbomb for the win.

"Here are your winners and still the World Tag Team Champions, Brent and Ryan Knox," Lillian announced.

Then the boys and Delancey got into the ring and the twins hugged each other as the referee gave them the World Tag Team Title belts and raised their arms in the air. Then the boys got on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air and left the ring along with Delancey as Delancey kicked Cody in the stomach. Then the gang walked up the ramp making fun of Cody and Ted as RAW went to a commercial break.

A few minutes later, it was time for the Fatal Four-Way match to be the number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship at the Great American Bash. Every man made their way to the ring and the referee called for the bell.

The match started immediately when JBL was clubbing John in the back and Kane worked on Dave as JBL bounced John off the ropes and kicked him in the head. JBL covered but Kane broke the count and Dave pulled JBL off of John and Dave started punching JBL as Kane worked on John in the corner. Dave kicked JBL out of the ring and Dave landed some right hands to JBL and threw him back in the ring.

Kane working over John in a headlock while Dave and JBL battled. Dave worked over JBL with punches and John broke the hold and unloaded punches before bouncing off the ropes and getting caught with a back elbow. Dave choked JBL with his knee and Kane worked over John in the corner as Dave hit a knee to the midsection but got raked in the eyes. JBL fought back with a punch and a knee to the midsection and then hit a huge clothesline. Kane raked John's face in the corner as Dave whipped JBL to the ropes and hit a spinebuster and covered but it was broken up by Kane and then he gave Dave a chokeslam. Kane covered but John broke up the count and unloaded punches and Kane went to chokeslam John but John countered and John tried to give Kane an FU, but JBL kicked John in the head. JBL and Kane traded punched and then kicked each other in the head with a dual big boot, leaving all four men KO'ed on the mat. John went after JBL but JBL missed a clothesline and John hit a shouldertackle and then kicked Kane in the midsection and got a running neck snap and gave Dave an FU for a cover but JBL broke it up.

John unloaded some punches to JBL and then got a sitout hiptoss and then the "You can't see me" and went for the Five Knuckle Shuffle before Kane cut him off with a clothesline. Dave then punched Kane to the corner and whipped him to the corner and splashed him and then landed a clothesline. Dave splashed Kane again and he whipped JBL to the ropes and got a back elbow. Dave then got a drop toe hold to Kane and bounced off the ropes to kick Kane in the head. Then Dave hit a spinebuster on John until he walked into a clothesline from JBL. Then John hit a drop toe hold and went for the STFU before Kane grabbed John by the neck and JBL also as he stood up and both John and JBL broke out of the grasp and whipped Kane to the ropes and got a back elbow. John took JBL out of the ring with punches to the floor and JBL whipped him hard into the ring steps as Dave kicked Kane in the midsection and went for the Batista Bomb until Kane posted Dave in the corner and threw him shoulder first on the ringpost. Then JBL grabbed some steel ringsteps and JBL smashed John with the ring steps and Kane then went to the floor and knocked JBL over the guardrail to the front row. He quickly went into the ring, climbed on the turnbuckle, and went for a top rope clothesline but Dave moved and immediately got a spear on Kane. Dave made the cover for the pin and the win.

Rochelle got into the ring and hugged Dave and helped him up and the two raised each other's arms in the air along with the referee. Then they left the ring and Rochelle helped Dave walk up the ramp and when they reached the top, they turned around and Dave raised his arm in the air as RAW came to a close.

After RAW was over, "Eddie's Angels," Ulysses, Brittany, John, Dave, Kayla, and the Boyz in Motion were walking out of the arena to the parking lot when they saw the ambulance carrying someone on a stretcher.

"Oh, my God, what happened over there?" Delancey said.

"I don't know, let's see," Brittany said.

Then the gang walked over to the scene where a few people were watching until Rochelle recognized who it was on the stretcher and gave out a loud gasp. It was Rey Mysterio beaten and blooded.

"Oh, my God, Rey," Rochelle said as she turned her head to Dave and Dave has his arms around her.

"Oh, my God, who would beat up Rey Mysterio?" Nicole said.

"Probably Santino Marella," Brittany said.

"Nah, too stupid to pull off an attack like that," John said.

"So who else would it be?" Kayla said.

"I don't have a single clue," Jason said.

Then the EMTs loaded Rey into the ambulance and drove away.

Rochelle finally turned her head with tears in her eyes as she saw the ambulance drove out of sight.


	28. The Angelic Coalition Strikes Again

**Chapter 28: The Angelic Coalition Strikes Again and a Change of Heart**

Smackdown was in Baton Rouge, Louisiana and Brittany was in a Divas' match against Victoria.

Edge's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Then he walked down the ramp and got into the ring and he asked for the microphone as the crowd chanted "You suck!"

"Last week at the end of Smackdown," Edge said. "I called off my marriage to Vickie Guerrero. I had a week to contemplate to mull over my feelings and I stand by my statement: the wedding is off. You know what? When I proposed to Vickie, I did it because he loved her, because I cherished her. I looked at Vickie, I looked at us as equals; but the minute she tried to give me orders, me, uh-uh. I don't work that way; I'm the Rated-R Superstar. And you know what? I've been happier ever since, I've been happier standing on my own, my own man, and let's face it. Vickie Guerrero is not good enough for me. You know, I'm gonna take this opportunity to prove all of my critics wrong, prove all of my critics like you wrong. I'm gonna prove all of you wrong at the Great American Bash. All of you people that think I was only the World Heavyweight Champion because I had General Manager Vickie Guerrero in my corner. Is that what you think? Well, you're wrong." Edge kept saying that pointing at every corner of the crowd. "Do I know why you're wrong? Let me remind you I won more championships than anyone currently in the industry, anyone. Pick a name, I'm on top of it. And I'm gonna prove it again at the Great American Bash when I defeats Triple H and once again become your WWE Champion."

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" Vickie said as she rolled out from the curtain in her wheelchair. "Excuse me, baby, if you think you can come out here……" Then the crowd booed. "Excuse me! I have something to say. If you think you can come out here and say that it's my loss because we're not getting married, you have another thing coming. Last week, you said you're the real General Manager of Smackdown, let's see how you deal with this. I'm putting him in a match tonight to help prepare" you against your title match Triple H at the Great American Bash, tonight, Edge, your match will be a no-Disqualification match against the World's Largest Athlete, The Big Show. Good luck, baby."

"You think you can come out here and get one over on me, huh? Well, guess what? I'm not scared of The Big Show. You think I'm afraid of the Big Show? I'm not. Well, I'll tell you what, Vickie, He said by the end of Smackdown tonight, the Big Show is gonna be just like you, a loser."

"Shut up. Audio, turn his microphone off!"

"Oh, you wanna turn my microphone off……."

Then Edge's microphone was turned off and then Vickie laughed.

In "Eddie's Angels'" locker room, the girls, Ulysses, and Brittany were shaking their heads.

"Geez, I'm so glad John and I never argue and are definitely not dysfunctional like Edge and Vickie," Nicole said.

"This definitely reminds me of Heidi and Spencer of the Hills," Brittany said. "Heidi gives orders and Spencer doesn't follow them."

"Edge and Vickie are much worse than Heidi and Spencer," Rochelle said. "I mean, what if they get together again."

"I ain't gonna complain," Delancey said. "We're just gonna embarrass Vickie and expose her as the bitch she really is."

"True."

A little later, "Eddie's Angels" and Brittany were walking down the hallway strutting their stuff until they reached the Women's Locker Room and went inside. Then they walked up to Natalya, Victoria, and Maryse and got in their faces.

"Well, well, well," Rochelle said, "if it isn't the BFFs and the homewrecker. How lovely it is to see you."

"What do you want?" Natalya said.

"Oh, we just wanted to say to Victoria and Maryse that it's too bad that neither of you won't be facing Natalya for the Divas Championship and you'll probably never get the chance at all," Nicole said.

"Oh, yeah, says who?" Victoria said.

"Says us and you know it's true," Delancey said.

"Wait a minute," Maryse said, "who gave you the right to tell us when we can never compete for the Divas Championship?"

"We did," Rochelle said. "You jumped us at the Great American Bash and that's the biggest mistake you made that cost you the Divas Championship."

"You girls are talking crazy," Victoria said.

"Oh, you'll see how crazy we are the next time you decide to jump us or anyone else," Nicole said.

"What exactly do you mean?" Natalya said.

"You'll see," Brittany said.

Then "Eddie's Angels" left the Women's Locker Room leaving the other three Divas confused.

Then it was time for the Divas' tag team match which was Natalya and Maryse versus Michelle McCool and Cherry.

Natalya's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Maryse following her. The two walked down the ramp and Natalya got into the ring first as Maryse got on the apron and went into the ring and flipped her hair backwards as Natayla got on the turnbuckle and raised her arms in the air. Then Natayla got back down and Michelle McCool's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Cherry following her. The two walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and they got into the ring as Michelle got on the apron shaking her butt to the crowd. Then Michelle and Cherry on the turnbuckle and raised their arms in the air and they got back down and Natalya & Cherry left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Maryse immediately went after Michelle but Michelle got a wristlock and took her down for a one count. Then Michelle tripped Maryse and covered again for a one count and Michelle twisted Maryse's arm and kicked her in the midsection and kicked her in the midsection and got a European uppercut and went to whip Maryse but Maryse did a cartwheel and was showing off before Michelle hit a nice dropkick on Maryse for a one count. Then Michelle got Maryse in a facelock as Cherry tagged in and she clubbed Maryse in the back and twisted her arm and got a snapmare before she bounced off the ropes and got a neck snap for a two count.

Then Maryse tagged in and Natalya and Natalya went behind Cherry and Cherry got a back elbow and landed a snapmare before she bounced off the rope and got a shouldertackle for a one count. Then Cherry bounced off the rope again and Natalya got a scoop slam and Natalya got a kick to the head and hit Cherry's head onto the turnbuckle before stretching her leg to the middle rope. Then Cherry kicked Natalya in the midsection and got a forearm and kicked Natalya in the chest and Cherry went for a kneedrop and kicked Cherry in the knee before Natayla won soon thereafter with a Sharpshooter.

Michelle went into the ring to check on Cherry and then Natalya went after Michelle clubbing her in the back and sending her to the corner with shoulderblocks and hit her head on the turnbuckle before knocking her to the floor. Then a taller redheaded woman came into the ring, grabbed Natayla by the hair, and did an amazing Swinging fisherman suplex as Maryse looked on while two blonde girls jumped out from the crowd and both hit Maryse's head onto the apron. As they were stomping on her, "Eddie's Angels" came out from the curtain and walked down the ramp and the blondes threw Maryse back in the ring. Then Maryse begged for mercy and then the red-headed woman grabbed her and landed the Swinging fisherman suplex on Maryse. Then "Eddie's Angels" got into the ring and applauded the girls' work as Rochelle asked for a microphone.

"Oops, sorry," Rochelle said. "We forgot to mention that we have three more members of our personal army, the Angelic Coalition: Christina Alexis, Destiny, and Jasmine Morgan. Natalya, Maryse, and Victoria, we're gonna give the same message we gave to the RAW Divas: the next time you decide to listen to Vickie Guerrero and jump us, the tables will turn and your chance at being the Divas' Champion will cost you dearly."

Then the Angels, Christina, Destiny, and Jasmine raised each other's arms in the air and left the ring and they walked up the ramp with smiles on their faces looking at the unconscious Natalya and Maryse.

Now here was the scoop on the other three members of the Angelic Coalition: Christina Alexis whose full name is Christina Alexis Borden is 25 years old from Houston, Texas. She is 6'3" with red hair & brown eyes and she's a fitness model and former fitness champion. Destiny, whose real name is Lauren Lang, is 23 years old from Portland, Oregon. She is 5'10" with blonde hair & blue eyes and she's also a fitness model and an accomplished gymnast. Jasmine Morgan is 22 years old from Tallahassee, Florida. She's 5'7" with blonde hair & brown eyes and she is a high school graduate with honors, a star athlete in basketball and track & field, and a model.

Later, it was time for the Divas' match which was Brittany versus Victoria. Victoria's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first from Los Angeles, California, Victoria."

Victoria walked down the ramp and got on the apron and leaped into the ring. Victoria looked around to see if any members of the Angelic Coalition were around and then Brittany's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from Manhattan, New York, Brittany Swanson," Justin announced.

Brittany was wearing a red midriff top with slashes showing off her black bustier, black pants with black straps and silver tone pyramid stud & chain details, red & black striped arm warmers, and her hair straight. Brittany walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and went into the ring and got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her left arm in the air. She got back down as the referee called for the bell.

Brittany and Victoria circled around the ring and they locked up before Brittany hit three armdrags and Victoria snapped before Brittany landed a drop toe hold. Then Brittany got Victoria in a submission hold and Victoria bit Brittany's finger and Brittany hit a forearm before whipping Victoria to the corner. Brittany charged but Victoria moved and hit a running face plant for a two count. Then Victoria clubbed Brittany in the back and stood on her hair while pulling her arms and pulled her up slamming her down and Victoria was clubbing Brittany in the back again. Victoria covered for a two count and Brittany fought back with shots to the midsection and Brittany whipped Victoria to the ropes and Victoria dragged Brittany down by the hair.

Victoria clubbed Brittany in the back and kicked her and hit Brittany hard in the chest before covering for a two count. Then Victoria got Brittany in a corner foot choke twice and as Victoria was taunting Brittany, Brittany retaliated with a right hand and Brittany did a nice nip up into an immediate arm drag. Brittany followed with a couple of clotheslines and got Victoria in a bridge suplex for a two count. Brittany got a roundhouse kick and missed another roundhouse kick as Victoria did a Matrix bridge and dragged Brittany down by the hair. Then Victoria did her standing moonsault for a two count and climbed up the turnbuckle for a crossbody but Brittany moved and Victoria missed a clothesline then Brittany scored a quick pin with a bridge suplex.

"Here is your winner, Brittany Swanson," Justin announced.

Brittany quickly left the ring and Victoria was shocked as the referee raised Brittany's arm in the air. Victoria was looking around for the Angelic Coalition and was freaking out as Brittany shrugged her shoulders and jumped up and down as Smackdown went to a commercial break.

Later it was time for the No Disqualification match between Edge and the Big Show.

The Big Show's entrance theme played and pyro was set off as he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring and raised his arm in the air. Edge's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and he slowly walked down the ramp and took his shirt off. Edge slowly got into the ring and Curt Hawkins & Zack Ryder came out from the curtain wheeling Vickie Guerrero to the top of the ramp.

Vickie watched from the stage as Edge kept looking at her and he immediately went after the Big Show and the Big Show headbutted him and then the Big Show dragged Edge to the corner and landed a hard, loud chop to Edge's chest. Big Show tossed Edge around ringside and got a scoop slam as Edge rolled out of the ring and tried to get back in but Big Show ran Edge to the security wall and Big Show took apart the announcers' table. Big Show grabbed Edge and got another chop to the chest and Big Show got Edge on his shoulders but Edge escaped and surprised Show with a spear.

Then Edge went under the ring and had a kendo stick in his hand and Vickie had wheeled herself to ringside snarling at Edge. Edge went to hit Big Show in the ribs with the stick but Big Show grabbed the stick and pressed Edge in the air and Edge kneed out of Big Show's grip with the stick and went to escape but Big Show grabbed Edge and Big Show continued to toss Edge around ringside. Then Big Show ran Edge into the ringsteps and Big Show grabbed Edge and got another hard chop to the chest and pushed him over the security wall.

Then Big Show grabbed Edge but Edge got a jawbreaker and Edge leaped off the security wall onto Big Show with a bulldog onto the floor mat and Edge grabbed the kendo stick and hit the Big Show's head sending him back to the ring and Big Show shoved him in the corner. Then Edge kicked a charging Big Show and then applied a sleeper type hold while hanging on Big Show's back and then Big Show backdropped Edge to the mat to escape and Big Show got a headbutt and he whipped Edge to the corner and splashed him and then he bounced off the ropes and got a shouldertackle.

Big Show went for a chokeslam and Edge countered with a DDT and Edge covered but Big Show threw him off and then Edge got out of the ring and grabbed a chair and got back in the ring and when Edge charged at Big Show with a chair, Big Show punched the chair with his fist and knocked Edge backward. As Big Show grabbed Edge, Edge used a low blow to defend himself and Edge smashed Big Show with a chair and then set a chair under his head. But Big Show popped up and gave Edge a chokeslam and he then set Edge's head on the chair and he grabbed a chair himself and just as he was about to smash Edge…….

"No, no, no," Vickie said. "Stop, stop, stop! Stop the match!" She got into the ring and screeched for the bell to ring to end the match. "I said stop the match!"

The bell rang and the Big Show held the chair in the air as the referee told him to put the chair down then the Big Show let it drop. Vickie got down and hugged Edge as the Big Show looked down and left the ring and Edge finally recovered enough to sit up and see Vickie sitting there cradling and proclaiming her love for him again. Edge finally broke into a smile and said he loves her too and they made out as Edge stood up and asked for a microphone.

"Baby," Edge said as he got down on one knee, "baby, will you marry me?"

"Yes," Vickie said as she smiled.

Then Edge hugged Vickie and Vickie was jumping up and down happily and she said,

"We're getting married!"

Then the two hugged again and Edge said,

"Let's get married next week!"

"Yes, next week," Vickie said as she giggled.

Then La Familia came out from the curtain and walked down the ramp and hugged Edge and Vickie and then everyone raised each other's arms in the air as Smackdown came to a close.

"See, what did I tell you?" Rochelle said back in "Eddie's Angels'" locker room.

"Wowee," Delancey said. "So now what are we gonna do?"

"Stick with the plan, expose Vickie Guerrero," Nicole said.

"That's exactly what we're gonna do next week at the week," Rochelle said, "and Vickie Guerrero will be gone before she even knows it."


	29. A Threat or A Promise

****

Chapter 29: A Threat or A Promise?

RAW was in Raleigh, North Carolina and Rochelle was facing Katie Lea in a Divas' match.

Nicole, Delancey, and Brittany were in "Eddie's Angels" locker room having a conversation until Rochelle and Ulysses walked inside.

"Hey, how did it go?" Delancey said.

"It's set," Rochelle said. "By tomorrow night, Vickie Guerrero's dirty laundry will be aired at the wedding at Smackdown."

"Ooh, I can't wait," Nicole said. "This is so exciting."

Then there was a knock at the door and Brittany went to answer it.

"Who is it?" Brittany said.

"Skye, Shayna, and Madison," Skye said from outside.

Then Brittany opened the door and the girls were outside.

"Hello, come on in," Brittany said as the girls walked in.

"Hello, girls," Rochelle said. "Ready for a full week of exposure and beatdowns?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm so ready," Madison said.

"And Skye," Nicole said, "rumor has it you're facing Layla in your first match."

"Yes, I am," Skye said. "I never did like Layla. She's jealous of Kelly Kelly and I don't understand why she's acting all bitchy all of a sudden. She's supposed to be a former Diva Search winner."

"Well, for now, she's a sore loser," Shayna said. "Where I come from, I don't get mad, I get even."

"That's what 'Eddie's Angels' does," Delancey said. "We get even."

Then RAW was on and it was time for the Divas' match which was Rochelle versus Katie Lea Burchill. Rochelle's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Nicole and Delancey following her.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first being accompanied by Nicole Mitchell and Delancey Scott, representing 'Eddie's Angels' from Jacksonville, Florida, she is the WWE's Women Champion, Rochelle Kennedy,"

Rochelle was a wearing a red and white striped halter bikini top, black ripped pants, and her hair curled. Nicole was wearing a pink striped sequined tie-back halter bikini top with a bow at the bottom black jeans, and a black newsboy styled cap with silver sequins covering her ponytail. Delancey was wearing a pink striped sequined tie-back halter top with the bow at the waist, black shorts, and her hair curled.

The Angels walked down the ramp slapping hands of the fans and Nicole & Delancey got into the ring as Rochelle went around the ring, got up on the apron and posed, and got into the ring. Then Rochelle got on the turnbuckles and raised her Women's Title belt in the air and she got back down and Paul Burchill's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Katie following him.

"And her opponent being accompanied by Paul Burchill from Chelsea, England, Katie Lea." Lillian announced.

Katie and Paul walked down the ramp and Paul got in the ring as Katie climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle and she posed along with Paul before going down in the ring. Then Paul, Nicole, and Delancey got out of the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Rochelle and Katie circled around the ring and they locked up and Katie went behind Rochelle and clubbed her in the back and then Katie got Rochelle in a half-nelson hold and Rochelle got her in a bridge for a one count. Rochelle then got a couple of forearms and she went to whip Katie but Katie reversed and charged but was met by a back elbow and Rochelle got Katie in a headscissors but Katie threw her off.

Then Rochelle missed a shoulderblock and Katie kicked Rochelle in the head and Katie dragged Rochelle by the hair and took her down before covering for a two count. Then Katie clubbed Rochelle in the back and got her in a facelock before she let go and Rochelle fought back with a right hand to the midsection twice and a couple of forearms. Then Rochelle bounced off the ropes and Katie got an armdrag before covering for a two count and Katie kicked Rochelle in the midsection before dragging her by the hair and applying a facelock.

Rochelle then escaped the hold with a snapmare but Katie got a knee to the midsection and shoved Rochelle to the corner and Katie got a kick to Rochelle's face and Rochelle kicked Katie in the face and climbed the ropes and went for the DDT but Katie blocked with a forearm and pulled Rochelle down. Rochelle fought back with a forearm and bounced off the ropes for a flying headscissors and then Rochelle climbed the ropes and leaped into a top rope Thesz Press for the win.

"Here is your winner, the WWE Women's Champion Rochelle Kennedy," Lillian announced.

As the referee raised Rochelle's arm in the air, Katie got in Rochelle's face as Paul came in and grabbed Rochelle as the Angels tried to fight him. Paul threaten to hurt Rochelle as Brittany came out of nowhere and hit a missile dropkick on Paul making him let go of Rochelle. Then Paul immediately bailed with Katie being chased by the Angels and Kofi Kingston who came into the ring after them and then Kofi laid down the Intercontinental Championship Title belt and told Paul to come get some right now. Then Paul walked back to the ring as Kofi took off his jacket and pants and "Eddie's Angels" left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Kofi and Paul locked up and Paul immediately got a knee to the midsection and Paul whipped Kofi to the ropes and hit a shoulderblock and then he bounced off the ropes and Kofi hit a flying elbow and then Kofi leaped on Paul in the corner and punched away at him and then hit a shoulderblock. Paul fought back with a kick to the midsection and went for a slam but Kofi rolled up Paul for a two count and then Kofi twisted Paul's arm and got Paul in a submission hold as Paul got to his knees.

Then Paul quickly got to his feet and whipped Kofi to the corner but Kofi floated over and got a nice hiptoss for a one count and Kofi got Paul in the armlock submission hold before Paul got to his feet and took Kofi down by the hair breaking the hold and he bounced off the ropes before Kofi met him with a missile dropkick. Then Kofi covered for a two count and Kofi got another armlock and Paul got to his feet as Kofi twisted his arm and Paul grabbed Kofi's hair and placed him into the corner and got a break before Paul got a right hand on Kofi's midsection.

Then Paul went to whip Kofi but Kofi floated into a headscissors and Paul took Kofi down with a kick to the midsection and Paul started stomping on Kofi and landing right hands before covering for a two count. Paul grabbed Kofi's arm and kicked him in the midsection and covered him for another two count and Paul applied a waistlock as Kofi got to his feet and escaped with back elbows.

Then Kofi bounced off the ropes and Paul got a flapjack before stomping on Kofi and landed a back scoop slam for another two count and Paul got Kofi in another wristlock before Kofi escaped with back elbows and Paul shoved Kofi to the corner and whipped him to the corner and charged into Kofi's boots to the face. Then Kofi fought with a back elbow and several forearms and a kick to the side and Paul missed a clothesline and Kofi got a flying clothesline and a dropkick and then a back DDT. Then Kofi hit the boom-boom leg drop as Katie was on the apron and "Eddie's Angels" distracted her as Brittany pulled Katie hitting her head on the apron and Kofi then finished off Paul with the Jamaican Buzzsaw kick for the pin and the win.

Then "Eddie's Angels" and Brittany got into the ring and Rochelle hugged Kofi as the referee gave him his title belt and raised his arm in the air. Then the Angels stared at Paul and Rochelle blew the kiss of death at Katie and then the Angels and Brittany raised Kofi's arms in the air as RAW went to a commerical break.

A little later, John was going to be in an interview with Todd Grisham and Nicole was with him.

"Joining me at this is none other than John Cena," Todd said, "and John, at the Great American Bash, JBL has challenged you to a New York City Parking Lot Brawl. There's been a lot of speculation as to what kind of match exactly that is. Can you shed some light on it for us?

"Todd," John said, "ever since the unfortunate set of circumstances with the Chairman of this great company, Vince McMahon, at the wishes of his family, every week, I've tried to go down that aisle with a smile on my face as neutraul and as upbeat as possible. But I can't do it anymore. I can't do it anymore because of a challenge made by JBL to me for the Great American Bash, a New York City Parking Lot Brawl. For those of you know of this match that I speak of, you know exactly why there is no smile on my face. For those of you don't understand what this match is about, hell, it's not even a match; it's a war. Two men placed in one parking lot surrounded by automobiles and whatever they can get their hands on, anything goes. Anything can happen; so on that day, we will not find out who the best athlete is. We will find out if get their human bones can be broken on concrete; we will find if human flesh can be ripped apart after getting backed through pain after pain of automobile glass; we will find out if a man's pride will fold and if health will be compromised, if careers will be cut short. Todd, your question should not be what is this match about; your question should be why would I ever accept such a challenge?" Then John took the microphone from Todd. "There's no breaking news, JBL, I hope you're watching and listening. I don't like you...and you don't like me. Hell, we have history, we go all the way back to Wrestlemania 21. Yeah, I know about that one. So I figured if us two were gonna draw guns one more time, it's only right that it take place at the Great American Bash...because you, you lousy loudmouth, no-good big-talking New York Texas transplant, you can consider yourself a great American. It makes me sick! So I will be happy to pick up the body of a great American and bash him down on the concrete hoping I break some bones! Oh, I will be happy to grab the hair of a Great American and mash your skull through window after window of every automobile in that parking lot! I will take great pleasure in holsting a 200-pound car door over my head, looking at a true 'great American' dead in the eyes and seeing fear, real fear. JBL, you laid down the law, but you didn't go pick a fight with some spoon-fed, smooth-skin, pretty boy. You're looking at a battle-hungry, war-harden angry son-of-a-bitch. And I'm not gonna stand here in front of the world and I will not arrogantly predict victory. I will stand here in front of all of you tonight and give you fact. Fact at the Great American Bash, hell will come to Earth and I am a man who has walked through every circle and winked at the Devil's eye. I will come at you with the rage of a thousand pitbulls and will not stop until you remember the name John Cena! New York City Parking Lot Brawl, that's my kind of fight, I accept. As a matter of fact, tonight, I got a challenge of my own.

Then Cryme Tyme came forward with Amanda. Amanda was wearing an orange low-cut midriff top, denim jeans, and a black & white bandanna covering her straight hair.

"You see," John said, "I finally found two guys who not only like to fight but who hate you as much as I do. So here's your challenge: you go find any two partners you want and you better make it a good pair and tonight, if you got a pair, you'll meet us down in the wrestling ring for a six-man tag team match. You know, I ain't said this in a long time, but tonight, I will surely mean it. If you want some, come get some.

Later, it was time for the Divas' match which was Skye versus Layla and "Eddie's Angels" were watching the match from their locker room.

Layla's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first from Miami, Florida, Layla."

Layla walked down the ramp, went around the ring, got up on the apron and lifted her leg up. Then she got into the ring and Skye's entrance theme, "A Girl Like That" by Eleventh Hour, which was Torrie Wilson's old entrance theme, played and she came out from the curtain with Madison and Shayna following her.

"And her opponent being accompanied by Madison Spears and Shayna Brooke, representing the Angelic Coalition from Santa Monica, California, Skye," Lillian announced.

Skye was wearing a baby blue bikini top, baby blue shorts, and her hair in high ponytails. Madison was wearing a burgundy drape halter top, burgundy pants, and her hair in waves. Shayna was wearing a black tube top with attached belt at the top, black pants, and her hair curled.

The three girls walked down the ramp and Madison & Shayna got in the ring as Skye climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle and she posed raising her arms in the air before going down in the ring. Then the girls stared at Layla and Madison & Shayna got out of the ring and the referee called for the bell.

As Skye shoved Layla, Layla shoved her back and she went to the side of the ring and was talking trash to Madison and Shayna and Layla was about to hit Skye but Skye blocked and hit some forearms. Then Skye shoved Layla down and went away with some punches and then Skye shoved Layla into the corner and hit a clothesline and went away again with punches. Layla pushed Skye away and Skye landed a dropkick and Layla got away from the onslaught by bailing out of the ring and Skye followed her out and clotheslined her and got Layla back into the ring.

Skye grabbed Layla's shorts but Layla landed a clothesline and Layla kicked Skye in the back and landed a club to the back and Layla grabbed Skye's hair and lifted her on her back. Then Layla shoved Skye to the corner and charged but Skye floated over and dropped Layla with a sitout rear mat slam. Skye went to the top turnbuckle but was caught by Layla and Layla landed some punches. She then hit a suplex off the middle rope for a two count and then Layla shoved Skye to the corner and Layla charged but Skye got a boot to the face and bounced off the ropes and got a swinging neckbreaker. Skye waited for Layla to get up and Skye got her in a inverted facelock but Layla lifted her kicking Skye in the face and took her down face first on the mat. Shayna distracted Layla as Skye rolled her up, grabbed her tights, and pulled off the victory.

"Here is your winner, Skye," Lillian announced.

Then Skye quickly left the ring and Madison & Shayna joined her as Layla threw a fit in the ring. Then the referee raised Skye's arm in the air and she, Madison, and Shayna made fun of Layla as "Eddie's Angels" enjoyed the match from their locker room knowing the Angelic Coalition would be a reat threat to the Divas as RAW went to a commercial break.

Then it was time for the six-man tag team match which was John and Cryme Tyme versus John "Bradshaw" Layfield, Cody Rhodes, and Ted DiBiase.

JBL's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase following him. The three walked down the ramp and Cody & JBL got into the ring as Ted climbed on the apron and raised his arms in the air. Then he got down and Cryme Tyme's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with Amanda following them. Shad and JTG gave each other a high five and they, along with Amanda walked down the ramp and Shad took off his basketball jersey and JTG took off his jacket. The three stood a few feet away from the ring and John's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole, Tina, Kimberly, and Kayla following him.

Tina was wearing a blue striped mini dress and her hair curled, Kimberly was wearing a black leather v-cup halter top, denim miniskirt, black boots, and her hair straight with part of it in a ponytail in the back and the rest hanging down, and Kayla was wearing a black leather v-cup halter top, denim jeans, and her short hair straight.

The five walked down the ramp and John & Cryme Tyme charged inside the ring and they were pumping themselves up. Then John took off his cadet baseball cap and his 8-bit t-shirt and threw it to the crowd and he, along with Cryme Tyme continued to pump themselves up and John raised his arms in the air. Then JBL, Cody, and Ted got into the ring wanting the match to start and the referee had to hold them back and then Cryme Tyme, JBL, and Ted got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

John immediately kicked Cody in the midsection and landed some right hands before whipping Cody ot the corner and kicking him in the midsection and landing a suplex. John stared at JBL dead in the eye and he grabbed Cody and hit his head on the turnbuckle and he landed a huge right hand as he stared at JBL. Then John twisted Cody's arm and tagged in Shad and Shad hit a back elbow to Cody's arm and twisted it before Cody got a few forearms and bounced off the ropes before Shad got a shoulderblock. Shad got Cody over his shoulders but Cody fell off and clubbed Shad in the back and tagged in Ted and Cody held onto Shad as Ted got some blows to the face and a club to the back. Then Ted went to whip Shad but Shad reversed and got a huge shoulderblock and hit Ted's head on the turnbuckle and got a facehook suplex for the two count.

Shad got a scoop slam and tagged in JTG and JTG climbed on the turnbuckle on Shad's shoulders and Shad flipped JTG on Ted for a two count and Ted got a knee to the midsection and clubbed JTG in the back. Ted tagged in Cody and Ted whipped JTG to the ropes and Cody nailed a dropkick. Cody then kicked JTG in the midsection and showed off landing left hands and then he got a right hand before talking trash and got some more left hands before JTG fought back with right hands of his own. Cody went for a flip-flop-fly but JTG cut him off with a clothesline for a cover but JBL broke the count nearly making the save and the referee got rid of him. Cody then got a knee to the midsection and whipped JTG to the rope and missed a clothesline and JBL clubbed JTG in the back. John tried to get involved but the referee held him back and Cody stomped on him on JTG as JBL got into the ring and grabbed JTG and got some right hands as the referee pulled him back.

JBL walked over to John and was talking trash and John got into the ring as the referee held him back and Ted & Cody were outside the ring double-teaming on JTG. John almost attacked JBL as the referee told him to move and JBL got a neckbreaker and got a forearm to the back and JBL stomped on JTG's hand and clubbed him in the back. Then JBL stared at John as he made the tag to Ted and JBL held onto JTG as Ted stomped on him and Ted grabbed JTG by the head and went for a right hand but JTG blocked and fought with some right hands of his own until Ted got a dropkick to the knees. Ted grabbed JTG's leg and got an elbow drop on it and he made the tag to Cody and the two split JTG's legs and Cody got a club to the head and got JTG to the corner and nailed another right hand. Then Cody charged and JTG went to kick him but Cody grabbed his leg, threw it over the middle rope, and kicked it.

Then Cody dragged JTG by the leg and got in a hold as he tagged in Ted and Ted got an elbow drop on the leg and Ted grabbed JTG's leg and kicked it a couple times before nailing an elbow drop. Then Ted stretched JTG's leg and then he hooked both legs as JTG made it to the bottom rope. Then Ted made the tag to Cody and Cody got a couple of forearms before Shad got a forearm and Cody got a dropkick to the knees and Cody bounced off the ropes and landed a knee to the face. Then Cody kicked Shad in the midsection and kicked him as the referee pulled him back and Cody made the tag to JBL and JBL kicked Shad in the head and clubbed him in the back until the referee pulled him back. Then JBL knocked John off the apron and John wanted to brawl but the referee held him back again and JBL grabbed Shad and got a huge clothesline and a few clotheslines and a few elbow drops before making the tag to Cody.

Cody climbed on the turnbuckle and then landed a flying club to the arm and Cody kicked Shad in the head before stomping on his back and nailing a kick to the midsection. Then Cody got Shad's leg in a submission hold until Shad threw him off and Cody grabbed Shad and hit his head on the turnbuckle and Cody went for a bulldog slam until Shad blocked shoving Cody across the ring. The two struggled to get up and then Cody suddenly got up and knocked John off the apron to block the tag. Cody hooked Shad's legs and he made the tag to Ted and Ted clubbed Shad in the back for a two count and Ted got a fist drop before nailing some right hands to the head and Ted and Shad traded blows until DiBiase took Shad back into the corner with a knee to the midsection and making the tag to Cody. JBL held onto Shad as Cody was hitting rights and lefts to the midsection.

Then Cody got another right hand and hit Shad's head onto the turnbuckle and Cody talked trash to Shad, then he climbed up the turnbuckle and tried a top rope moonsault, but Shad moved and made the tag to John. John cleaned house as he got a shouldertackle and a clothesline and he whipped Cody to the corner as Ted got into the ring and John got a right hand and a sitout hip toss. John went after JBL but JBL bailed and then John did the "You can't see me" and delivered the Five Knuckle Shuffle on Ted. John got Ted on his shoulders and hit the FU and Cody tried to intervene but John kicked him in the midsection and bounced off the ropes to hit a running neck snap. John then climbed the turnbuckle and nailed the guillotine smash on Cody. He then slapped on the STFU in the middle of the ring and Cody fought the hold, but JBL broke it up and the referee called for a disqualification.

Then JBL knocked JTG off the apron as he was coming up and JBL left the ring and stared into the ring waiting for John to get up as Nicole went into the ring to check on John. As John did get up, JBL kept walking to the side of the arena to meet him on the floor and John simply stared at him until he left from the ring and chased JBL out of the arena through backstage. JBL led John through the backstage area until arriving at the exit door and John kicked the door open and went into move thriller mode trying to avoid the obvious trap by JBL. He looked around and around and around, but he couldn't find JBL until JBL attacked him from behind.

JBL dragged John over to a parked car and propped him up against the car door and JBL then hopped into a car a few feet away and then got the car started. Then immediately JBL drove the car into the side of the car where John was and JBL then hopped out of his car and surveyed the scene. He looked slightly distraught with questions in his head and then JBL walked away and didn't know that John was under the car after the close call thanks to the Chain Gang Diva Squad.

"Kayla, go see if JBL is gone," Nicole said.

Then Kayla got up from the ground and checked to see that JBL was gone.

"He's gone," Kayla said.

Then the CGDS pulled John out from under the car.

"Baby, are you all right?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," John said.

"Gosh, I had no idea that JBL can be this cruel," Kimberly said.

"Oh, he's still mad because he's not in the running for the World Heavyweight Championship," Tina said.

"Well then," John said, "if this is how it goes down, then that's the way it's gonna be."

Then John walked away.

"I think we need a strategy for the New York City Parking Lot Brawl," Kayla said.

"You know what?" Nicole said. "I think we're tired of being nice. I think we should 'man up' and be power-hungry bulldogs and beat JBL at his own game."

"I'm with you," Tina said.

"Me too," Kimberly said.

"Let's go," Kayla said.

Then the CGDS walked away.


	30. Wedding Crashers

**Chapter 30: Wedding Crashers**

Smackdown was in Charlotte, North Carolina and on that night, Jeff and Matt were teaming up on ECW to face the Miz and John Morrison and they were facing each other on Smackdown, the night that Edge and Vickie were getting married.

"Eddie's Angels" and Brittany were in their locker room getting ready for the night wearing a red plaid spaghetti strap midriff tank top and black pants with suspenders for Nicole, a black midriff tank top and red plaid miniskirt with suspenders for Delancey, and a red plaid mini tube dress for Rochelle. Brittany was wearing a white off-the-shoulder midriff top with the peace symbol, red plaid pleaded miniskirt, black boots, and black buckled arm warmers for ECW tonight and was wearing a red off-the-shoulder top with a dagger for Smackdown.

"You know," Nicole said. "I am not surprised Edge and Vickie didn't invite several other WWE Superstars for the wedding including her daughters. That is a shock."

"You know," Rochelle said, "I haven't seen those two or La Familia anywhere. I think something's up and Vickie could be throwing us off the track."

"Yeah, something is up," Delancey said, "and about Vickie's daughters, why would they come to the disgrace of a wedding? I'll bet they're pretty disgusted of their mom marrying my ex-boyfriend."

"And embarrassed too," Brittany said.

"Well, whatever happens," Rochelle said, "our plan is set and those girls will see what kind of a mother Vickie Guerrero really is."

Then there was a knock at the door and Brittany went to answer it.

"Who is it?" Brittany said.

"It's Triple H and I need to talk to 'Eddie's Angels' immediately," Triple H said from outside.

"Should I open the door? What does he want?"

"Open the door," Nicole said, "don't let him in yet."

Then Brittany opened the door and popped her head out.

"What?" Brittany said.

"Look, just give me a few minutes, okay?" Triple H said.

"Why?"

"Okay, I'm clean, alright? Ulysses already pat me down and I have a tape here that I think you and 'Eddie's Angels' should look at."

"Triple H has a tape he wants to show us."

"Of what?" Delancey said.

"It's okay," Ulysses said. "Let him in."

Then Triple H walked inside the locker room.

"Very nice," Triple H said. "Very nice locker room."

"Alright, cut to the chase," Nicole said. "What do you want?"

"Look, I know you girls could be plotting something to crash the wedding, but hear me out. I have a tape here that might make you change your mind."

"Change our mind how?" Rochelle asked.

"Take a look."

Then Brittany took the tape and popped it in the VCR and pressed play as everyone sat down.

As the tape started, "Eddie's Angels" and Brittany were shocked and surprised as they were watching the tape all the way through.

"Oh, my God," Rochelle said. "This tops every wedding we see in the WWE. Oh, my God."

"Somebody was so stupid to realize something like this was gonna happen," Delancey said as she shook her head.

"How did you manage to get this?" Nicole said.

"I got some connections, just like you," Triple H said.

"And you didn't tell us?" Brittany said.

"I kind of needed your permission but I was like 'Nah!' I had to wait until I showed you girls."

"Oh, this definitely tops our plan," Rochelle said.

Then Rochelle got up from the sofa, got in her purse, took out her cell phone, and dialed a number. After a few rings, someone answered the call.

"Hello, this is Rochelle," Rochelle said. "Change of plans. We are gonna have to postpone this because our good friend Triple H has got some juicy stuff instead of ours that we think you're going to enjoy."

Then the Angels and Brittany smiled at Triple H.

Later, ECW was on and it was time for the tag team match which was the Hardys versus the Miz and John Morrison.

John Morrison's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with the Miz. John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose raising the Tag Team Championship belt in the air along with the Miz and the two walked down the ramp and got into the ring and they got on the turnbuckles and raised the title belts in the air. They got back down and Jeff's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Matt and Brittany following them. Jeff did his usual bump and grind with Brittany as Matt raised his arms in the air and the pyro went off as the three walked down the ramp slapping hands of the fans and got into the ring. Jeff got on the turnbuckles and Matt clapped his hands and Jeff got back down and he & Brittany left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Matt whipped Miz to the ropes and Miz got a forearm and then Miz bounced off the ropes and Matt got an armdrag followed by a scoop slam for a two count. Then Matt got a headlock on Miz and took him in a submission hold but Miz got up to his feet and Miz got out of the hold twisting Matt's arm but Matt reversed and got Miz in a headlock again and took him down again and got his shoulders down for a one count. Miz got Matt in the corner for a clean break and Miz went to hit Matt but Matt block and got some right hands and Matt grabbed Miz as he made the tag to Jeff and Matt shoved Miz to the ropes as Jeff got a shoulderblock. Then Jeff leaped into the ring with a dropkick for a two count and Miz raked in the eyes and hit Jeff's head on the turnbuckle as he made the tag to John and Miz held onto Jeff as John got a right hand to Jeff's midsection. Then John got an European uppercut and he twisted Jeff's arm as he whipped him to the ropes and Jeff kicked him in the face and got a double legdrop to the groin for a two count.

Then Jeff made the tag to Matt and the two landed a nice flip on John and Matt covered for a two count and then Matt got John in a headlock submission but John got his feet and got some hits to the midsection but Matt got a right hand and Matt whipped John to the ropes and got a back elbow. Then Matt went to bounce off the ropes but Miz distracted him and Matt tried to knock him off the apron and Miz bailed before John drove Matt to the corner and charged but Matt moved and Miz made a blind tag. Matt went for the Twist of Fate but Miz got a clothesline and Miz clubbed Matt in the shoulders and got Matt in a sleeper hold but Matt got a jawbreaker and John got a tag and he kicked John in the back and got an European uppercut and a right hand for a one count. John got Matt in an inverted facelock and Matt got to his feet as he got some hits to the midsection but John got a hit to the side and went for a powerbomb but Matt countered into a back DDT.

The two men were down and tagged in their partners and Jeff got a couple of flying forearms and he whipped Miz to the corner and kicked him in the midsection and went to whip Miz but Miz reversed but Jeff floated over and got a clothesline. Then Jeff got a diving leg drop and John missed a clothesline and Matt tossed John out of the ring and Matt & Jeff got the Poetry in Motion before Jeff climbed on the turnbuckle for the Swanton Bomb on Miz, but John yanked Miz to the outside. Then Jeff got a baseball on both John & Miz and Jeff chased John around the ring and back into the ring as Miz pulled Jeff down and drove him to the security wall. Then Miz got Jeff back in the ring and John applied a facelock on Jeff. Jeff got his feet and was hitting John on the sides and went to kick him but John grabbed his leg and got a spinning mule kick and John made the tag to Miz. Jeff wanted to tag in Matt but Miz grabbed his leg and dragged him to the middle of the ring and Miz was hitting Jeff and landed a side slam hitting a knee to Jeff's back for a two count.

Then Miz got a few knees to Jeff's back and applied a facelock and Jeff quickly got to his feet and got some hit to the midsection but Miz clubbed Jeff in the back and whipped Jeff to the corner and charged but Jeff moved. John made the tag and clubbed Jeff in the back and then twisted Jeff's arm and drove him to the back with a knee before taking him down on the mat with a Russian leg sweep for a two count. Then John kicked Jeff in the back and grabbed him but Jeff got a jawbreaker and the two were down until John made the tag to Miz and Miz knocked Matt off the apron and Miz kicked Jeff in the back and dragged him to the corner by the leg and Matt got into the ring but the referee held him back as Miz stomped on Jeff and hit his head on the turnbuckle. Then Miz hung Jeff on the turnbuckle and got out of the ring and pulled his head backwards and Miz got back in the ring and sat Jeff on the turnbuckle and clubbed him in the back.

Then Miz climbed on the turnbuckle and then Jeff got a few back elbows knocking Miz off the turnbuckle and Jeff came off the top with a Whisper in the Wind on Miz and the two men were down. They finally tagged in their partners and Matt got a back bodydrop on John and hit his head on the middle and top turnbuckle and Matt bounced off the ropes and got a clothesline for a two count. Then Matt whipped John to the corner and splashed him and got a bulldog slam as he landed a dropkick knocking Miz off the apron for a two count. Then John shoved Matt and Matt went for the side effect but John got a couple of back elbows and shoved Matt to the ropes but Matt kicked John in the face and John dropped him on the ropes for a two count. Then John dragged Matt by the arm and stomped on the chest and John climbed up on the turnbuckle and Matt caught him with clubs to the back and then got a Razor's Edge into powerbomb for the cover, but Miz broke up the count and went to hit Matt but Matt got the Side Effect. Then John kicked Matt in the midsection and got a neckbreaker and went for the cover but Jeff nailed John with a Swanton Bomb and knocked Miz off the apron as Matt made the cover for the win.

Then Brittany went into the ring as Jeff took off his tank top and threw it to the crowd and Jeff checked on Matt and the three raised each other's arm in the air along with the referee. Then they left the ring and slapped the hands of some of the fans and then Matt, Jeff, and Brittany hugged each other and Brittany kissed Jeff on the lips. Then the three went to the announcers' table and shook hands with them as ECW came to a close.

Then Smackdown was and the stage was set with columns, flowers, three tables and chairs with white covers, and a table with the wedding cake. The wedding planner Alicia Fox, Bam Neely, Curt Hawkins, and Zach Ryder were among those at the reception.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please rise and give a big round of applause of our wedding party," Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first, Chavo Guerrero."

Chavo's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain in his tuxedo and he hugged La Familia & Alicia and stood next to the wedding party table.

"And now, please help me welcome for the first time in public as husband and wife, let's hear it for Edge and Vickie," Justin announced.

Then the wedding march played and Edge & Vickie came out from the curtain in their wedding attire. The two smiled and walked over to the sweetheart table as La Familia applauded for them.

"Now you two..." Chavo said onto the microphone and then the crowd booed as Chavo clapped."Now you two...I'm a little nervous right now. You know, I kind of jotted something down for now, so I hope you don't mind; but Vickie, you really found yourself a keeper in Edge and Edge, you're like the brother that I never had. And you are the perfect fit the Guerrero family because you have a little bit of that wild side of you, you know, that Guerrero wild side. But don't worry, Vickie, don't worry. He's not all that wild anymore. He's a changed man, he's a changed man. In fact, we can't even get him to turn his cell phone off anymore because he's always waiting for a call from you. It is. That's what I call love and I got to say that the love that you two share is the greatest love of all. And a love like that is something that they only put in movies and I feel blessed that I've been able to be here to watch it blossom and watch it grow. And Edge, it is an honor, and I say from the bottom of my heart, it's an honor to be your best man and it's an honor to be by your side on Sunday when you celebrate winning the WWE Championship from Triple H. Speaking of which, that celebration may even wind up being bigger than this celebration right and I could just picture it now and actually as part of your wedding gift, I have this made so you can picture it too."

Then the Titantron showed a WWE Magazine cover shot of Edge holding the WWE Title belt and proclaiming him the winner at the Great American Bash.

"So let's all toast the bride and groom, Edge and Vickie!" Chavo said.

Then La Familia raised their glasses and took a sip of champagne.

"You know," Edge said onto the microphone, "today is the most wonderful day in my life, but today, more importantly, is the day to make the love of my life, my bride, my wife, Vickie Guerrero, the happiest woman in the world. And the best way to do that with Vickie, I mean, she loves her action, if you know what I mean...in more ways than one. But I'll tell you what, I think it's time to get this show underway, shall we?"

As the show started, "Eddie's Angels" were in their locker room shaking their heads as they saw that Edge and Vickie had already gotten married.

"Enjoy it while you can," Rochelle said, "because the honeymoon will be over before you know it."

A little later, Vickie stood in the middle of the ring in her wedding dress.

"As everybody knows," Vickie said onto the microphone, "it is wedding tradition..." Then the crowd booed. "Excuse me, this is my day! I have something to say. Please be quiet! As everybody knows, it is wedding tradition..." The crowd booed some more. "It is wedding tradition...how rude! It is wedding tradition to gather all of the eligible bachelorettes and see who can catch the wedding bouquet."

Maryse, Victoria, Cherry, Natalya, Eve Torres, and Michelle McCool were at ringside and Natalya was talking some trash to Michelle and the two brawled in a catfight.

"Excuse me, stop!" Vickie said as the two Divas continued to fight. "Michelle, are you trying to ruin my day? Hawkins, Ryder, throw her out!"

Curt and Zack ran down the ramp and grabbed Michelle and then they ordered her to leave until "Eddie's Angels'" entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with Ulysses following them. Then Curt and Zack backed away as Michelle walked back to ringside along with the Angels and Ulysses standing a few feet away.

"Damn, Vickie," Delancey said onto the microphone, "first, you don't invite us to the wedding and now, you're being a Bridezilla throwing people out? Not in the WWE you can."

Then Vickie was upset but changed the subject.

"Anyway, let's continue," Vickie said. "Ladies, are we ready? 1, 2, 3."

Vickie then threw the bouquet backwards from the ring to ringside and the Divas battled over it and Cherry ended up with the bouquet.

"Cherry, I am so happy for you," Vickie said. "I mean, I was a little worried about you and this might seem a little mean, but I thought you were never going to get married. But since, you did catch the bouquet this has entitled you to a special match tonight against me. But Cherry, excuse me, before you have a match with me, you have to face Natalya. So, ref, let's start the match."

Cherry was confused and she & Natalya got into the ring and Natalya yanked Cherry to the mat hard and punched away at her. Then Natalya destroyed the bouquet and then applied a sharpshooter and Cherry tapped out immediately.

"Alright, hold on, hold on, it's my turn now," Vickie said. "Ref, let's start the match."

"Hold it, hold it right there," Nicole said. "Don't you know it is bad luck to wrestle in your wedding dress? Shame, shame, shame, even none of us could wrestle in our wedding dresses. You know what? I think this reception is in need of more guests. What do you say?" Then the crowd cheered. "Ladies!"

Then the Angelic Coalition's entrance theme, "Need A Little Time," which was Torrie Wilson's old entrance theme, played and they came out from the curtain with baskets and walked down the ramp as Victoria, Natalya, and Maryse got into the ring.

Skye was wearing a yellow tie-back mini dress and her hair curled, Shayna was wearing a red v-neck mini dress with shirred bust & off-the-shoulder gathered sleeves and her hair curled, Madison was wearing a brown and purple tie-dye strapless tie-neck mini dress with black banded bottom and her hair in waves, Christina was wearing a black drape halter jumpsuit with metallic chain links on the waist and her hair curled, Destiny was wearing a silver metallic dress with side cuts and her hair curled, and Jasmine was wearing a black strapless red plaid ruffled dress, black boots, and her hair straight.

As the Coalition stopped a few feet away from the ring, they reached in their baskets and started throwing water balloons at the Divas in the ring as Vickie left the ring and "Eddie's Angels" and Ulysses were walking up the ramp until they reached the wedding cake. Rochelle cut up a piece of the cake and took a bite along with Nicole and Delancey as La Familia told the Angels to stay away.

"This is some really good cake," Rochelle said. "Thanks a lot, we'll see you later."

Then the Angels and Ulysses walked away as the Angelic Coalition laughed at the Divas in the ring wet from the water balloons along with Michelle, Cherry, & Eve and Vickie was throwing a fit as Smackdown went to a commercial break.

Later, it was time for the brother versus brother match which was Matt versus Jeff Hardy.

"Ladies and gentlemen, by order of the bride and groom the following contest is a brother versus brother match," Justin announced.

Jeff's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Matt and Brittany following them. Jeff did his usual bump and grind with Brittany as Matt raised his arms in the air and then the three grabbed the wedding cake and threw at Chavo. Then Brittany laughed as she, Matt, and Jeff walked down the ramp slapping hands of the fans and La Familia were ticked off as Matt, Jeff, and Brittany got into the ring. Jeff got on the turnbuckles and Matt clapped his hands as La Familia continued to complain and Jeff got back down and Matt waved at La Familia and Brittany left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Jeff and Matt gave each other a slapping of the hands and they locked up before Jeff twisted Matt's arm and Matt countered as he went behind Jeff twisting his arm and Matt got Jeff in a front facelock before Jeff shoved Matt to the ropes and Matt then twisted Jeff's arm and got him again in a front facelock and Jeff got a nice reversal as Matt got a reversal again and sending Jeff to the mat but Jeff popped back up and countered twisting Matt's arm and then Matt shoved Jeff to the ropes and Matt got an armbar drag.

Then the two were about to lock up but Matt rolled-up Jeff for a two count and Matt went for a neckbreaker but Jeff countered for the Twist of Fate but Matt shoved Jeff to the corner and Jeff hit an early Whisper in the Wind on Matt and then Jeff kicked Matt in the midsection and Jeff got scored an early two count with a cool pin attempt. Jeff then bounced off the ropes and got a couple of flying forearms before he followed up with a neckbreaker for a one count.

Then Jeff was about to whip Matt but Matt reverse to toss Jeff out of the ring but Jeff held onto the rope and as Jeff attempted to Skin the Cat into the ring, Matt nailed him with a clothesline. Matt got Jeff back in the ring and went for the Twist of Fate but Jeff blocked and Matt got a submission hold but Jeff got Matt in the corner and kicked Matt in the midsection and landed the diving leg drop and Jeff dragged Matt in the middle of the ring and covered for a two count.

Jeff kicked Matt in the head and Matt went for the side effect but Jeff blocked and got some back elbows and then Jeff got the side effect as he climbed up the turnbuckle and went for a Swanton Bomb, but Matt moved. Matt then went to the top rope and landed a moonsault for a two count and Edge, Chavo, Bam, Zack, and Curt jumped both Matt and Jeff, leading to a no contest decision.

La Familia stomped and punched on the Hardys and Curt & Zack held onto Jeff as Bam and Chavo held onto Matt and Edge speared both Hardys. Then La Familia raised their arms in the air as Brittany was nodding her head and Smackdown went to a commercial break.

A few minutes later, Edge and Vickie were sitting in the middle of the ring with La Familia and Alicia.

"You know, they say that your wedding day is the happiest of your life and up until now," Edge said onto the microphone, "I never really understand that. But now, I can vouch for that, now I understand, I feel it down to the very cockles of my heart. Baby, words cannot express how much I love you. I love you from the bottom of my heart. You know, I can't come out here and show you physically, at least not right now, but I can show you another way. You see, I've had the great Smackdown production team, I've had them compile something, I've had them put together a little package. You see, I've had them working all week tirelessly; they haven't even slept just so I could present this gift to you."

Then the Titantron showed a video of Edge and Vickie spending good times together making out in parks and taking romantic strolls and also footage from Smackdown.

After the video was over, Edge and Vickie began making out as La Familia and Alicia applauded and then Triple H's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with "Eddie's Angels" following him. Triple H was carrying a big wedding gift box and Delancey was carrying a smaller box and the two sat them both on the table.

"I could tell by the look on your faces that you're not exactly happy to see me or 'Eddie's Angels' out here," Triple H said onto the microphone. "That's understandable and I'll be the first to admit I have a bit of a reputation for these weddings and all and these girls are actually married; of course, Rochelle is married to one of my very good friends, Batista, who in Rochelle's opinion, you screwed over one too many times. But I can promise you this, I am not out there to tell you that I'm secretly married to Vickie Guerrero. No, I'm here and 'Eddie's Angels' are here for the same reason that all of these people are for: we're here to celebrate true love. The true love that you feel for each other, it just warms his heart. And with that in mind, I brought some gifts here tonight to show you how I feel. Now I know you just showed a very impressive video expressing your love for Vickie, Edge, and while I didn't have quite the resources or the time you had to make a video, I have made a video of my own and I do feel that my video is special in its own way and I think it truly, truly just expresses the love, Edge, that you feel for Vickie. Let's take a look at 'True Love.'"

_Then the Titantron showed hidden camera footage with the date on the screen that said July 17, 2008 of Edge sitting on a couch in a hotel room reading a magazine when there was a knock on the door._

_"Hold on, I'll be right there," Edge said._

_Then Edge reached into his pocket and got a couple of Tic-Tacs in his mouth and checked his breath before he got up from the couch and opened the door._

_"Hi, how are you?" Edge said._

_"Good, how are you?" a woman said._

_"Good, good, come on in. Get comfy. Have a seat. Are those flowers for me?"_

_"They're for Vickie." The woman revealed to be the wedding planner Alicia Fox as she and Edge sat on the couch. "Um, where is Vickie?"_

_"Um, the weddings, you know how they are, obviously. She's running around with errands. She should be out for two or three hours. But listen, I wanted to get together with you to go over some of the scheduling. I'm kind of in the dark with some of the stuff like tomorrow. It's……it's the biggest day of my life. You know, how many times do you stumble upon love, the love of your life. So I wanna make sure this is good and I'm not running around too crazy and things like that. I think 8:00am, we get together with the groomsmen for breakfast."_

_"Okay."_

_"Get together with the guys, is that night?"_

_"Right."_

_"Right?"_

_"And followed by……"_

_"I gotta train. I gotta keep this up for Vickie."_

_"Okay, well, I was thinking for lunch, there's the Italian restaurant. They have everything from parmesan, lasagna, linguini, tiramisu. I mean, if that's something you wanna do or……"_

"Hold up, hold up, hold on a second," Triple H said as the video paused. "Could you hold the video for a second? I can see the look on Edge's face and he's not pleased with the video and I'm sorry. That's my fault, I should've looked at it before I presented it out here and the beginning part of the wedding planning was a bit boring. So with that in mind, let's get to the good stuff. Ladies and gentlemen, once again, 'True Love.'"

_Then the video played where Edge was holding a white rose laughing with Alicia._

_"I'm serious, I really am," Edge said. "Laugh all you want, but I'm serious."_

_"That's sweet," Alicia said_

_"Thank you, thank you, and you know, I've thinking and staring at this white rose and it symbolizes a lot of things to me. It symbolizes purity, it really does, the purity of love, my love for Vickie."_

_"That's very nice."_

_"And sense, I'm so attracted to sense, I mean, could you smell that? Smell that."_

_Then Alicia leaned forward and smelled the rose._

_"That smells very nice," Alicia said._

_"Speaking of sense," Edge said as he sat the rose down, "what is that you're wearing? What is that?"_

_Then Alicia smelled her wrist._

_"I'm not wearing anything."_

_"That's just natural to you. It's like angels harmonizing on a dewey morning."_

_"Thank you."_

_"You're welcome."_

_Then Edge started flirting with Alicia putting his hand on her shoulder and then Alicia backed away as Edge felt a pain in his neck, playfully._

_"What's wrong?" Alicia said._

_"My trapezoid," Edge said._

_"Your what?"_

_"My trapezoid, it locks up on me. It does, right back there, could you just see..." Then Alicia started feeling on Edge's neck. "...it locked. Oh, right there. Did you feel that?"_

_"It is."_

_"It's tight, isn't it? Yeah, just a little more, right here."_

_"Right here?"_

_"Yeah, yeah, there we go."_

_"It seems to get a little looser."_

_"Actually, it's getting stiffer. Right up here, right up here……."_

"Hold on a second, hold on a second," Triple H said as the video paused. "Now stop that for a second."

"Hey, you know, baby, you know I have a bad neck," Edge said. "I had neck surgery, I have neck fusion, okay? I have a plate in my neck. You know it tightens up on me. You know I get knots."

"No, he does. Vickie, that's a perfectly reasonable explanation and trust me, lots of guys bring women up to their rooms when their wives aren't there and give them massages. It happens all the time, it means 'nothing.'"

"You know what? Guys, guys, I am sick and tired of this, I am sick and tired of this. Go get him, go get him! I don't wanna hear anymore of this!"

Then Chavo, Bam, Curt, and Zack left the ring but...

"You know, I thought this might happen which leads me to gift number two." Then Triple H he pulled out his sledgehammer. "Gift number two is a really nice gift, it's one size fits all and there's plenty for all of you, so you know, come get some." Then La Familia stopped dead in their tracks. "No? Alright then, so where were we? Oh, that's right, 'True Love.'"

_Then the video played where Edge had begun to giving Alicia a massage._

_"That really feels good," Alicia said._

_"There's a big knot right there," Edge said. "You know, I could really get to the knot better if you weren't wearing a bra wasn't on." Then Alicia turned her head. "You know, it's a funny story. Just yesterday, I went shopping for bras and lingerie and sexy underwear, things like that. So I went to Fredrick's, Fredrick's of Hollywood, and I went in there and I saw some of the see-throughs and lace and garters. It was great stuff. Here's the thing, I went up to the clerk and I asked for Vickie's size and the clerk said, 'Sir, you're not gonna find that here.' She told me to go to Lane Bryant, I guess it's for bigger people. So I went there and they took me to the back and...you see, Vickie wears granny panties, okay? These things are huge from here to there. I mean, it takes a lot of material to cover that derriere." Then Edge laughed along with Alicia. "I'm sorry, it does, that's what she likes."_

"Hold on, hold," Triple H said as the video paused. "God, I'm..." Vickie cried in the ring as Alicia hung her head in shame and the Angels were cracking up. "This is awkward. How about you? But I feel a little uncomfortable. Quite honestly, I'm embarrassed. I didn't watch this before I made it and um, you know, this basically, this part completely kills gift number three."

Then Delancey pulled out a huge pair of panties from the gift box.

"I guess you just won't be needing these, Vickie, since Edge got you covered," Triple H said as he looked at the panties. "What the hell, I can always park my car under it." Then Delancey threw the panties to the floor. "Anyway, let's just cut to the chase here, okay, folks? Let's get to the final chapter on this love saga. Once again, 'True Love.'"

_Then the video showed Edge and Alicia staring at each other and Edge has fingers on Alicia's knee._

_"Alicia, you are such an attractive woman," Edge said. "Let me take these off."_

_Then Edge took Alicia's glasses off._

_"I wanna get out of here," Alicia said._

_Then Alicia went to leave but Edge stopped her._

_"No, no, no, no, no," Edge said. "You should stay."_

_Then Edge moved in slowly and kissed Alicia and she backed away for a second and smiled and moved in for a follow-up longer kiss._

Edge looked quite guilty in the ring as Triple H and the Angels smiled and laughed and Alicia continued hanging her head low in shame as Edge winced and Vickie hyperventilated. She then snapped saying "Are you crazy?!" and began hitting Edge who bailed out of the ring as Alicia left the ring as well. Vickie began screeching "I can't believe you!" and "How dare you!" as Edge began walking away as Vickie was crying as Smackdown came to a close.

Meanwhile, Triple H, "Eddie's Angels," and Ulysses came out of the entrance to the arena and the Angels were laughing.

"Oh, my God, did you see Vickie's face when she saw that tape?" Rochelle said.

"It looked like she was going to throw up," Delancey said as the Angels laughed. "Man, Vickie should've known that Edge cheated on me and was planning to get away with it and look what happened to her. She's the fool for marrying that jerk in the first place."

"Yeah, with the wedding planner?" Nicole said. "That's low. And all this time, she screwed Dave, Rey Mysterio, and the Undertaker so that Edge can win World Heavyweight Champion. That's what Edge does: he uses people to get what he wants."

"Triple H, thanks for convincing us not to expose Vickie tonight," Rochelle said. "We'll have to do it some other time when the time is right."

"Absolutely no problem," Triple H said as he walked away.

"So what now, girls?" Ulysses said.

"I don't know," Delancey said. "We'll see what happens at the Great American Bash and next week."

"But right now," Nicole said, "how about we grab the Hardys & Brittany and go out for a drink?"

"Good idea," Rochelle said.

Then the Angels and Ulysses walked away.


	31. Bobby’s Birthday

**Chapter 31: Bobby's Birthday**

The next day was Bobby's birthday and the Angels, John, Dave, Jeff, Brittany, Jeremy, Tina, and Robbie traveled to Colorado Springs, Colorado to where there was a birthday party at the Colorado Springs Marriott.

The party was at the Aspen Leaf Room and the room looked like a lounge especially with the beautiful view of the mountains and a band was playing.

Then the Angels, John, Dave, Jeff, Brittany, Jeremy, Tina, and Robbie arrived and entered the room and they were amazed.

"Oh, my god, I hate Delancey," Rochelle said. "How did she manage to have the party here?"

"She's a Diva, an Angel, and married to Colorado Springs' finest," Nicole said. "What do you think?"

"It's really beautiful in here," Kayla said.

"Yeah, it is," John said.

"Hey, there's Bobby and Delancey," Brittany said. "Let's go say hi."

"Let's do," Tina said.

As the gang walked through the crowd, they spotted Bobby and Delancey talking to a few of Bobby's friends.

"Happy birthday, big guy," Rochelle said as Bobby turned around.

"Hey, everyone," Bobby said as he greeted everyone.

"Delancey, I hate you. I can't believe you got the party set up like this."

"Well, Bobby has given me everything I wanted," Delancey said, "so why not pay him back?"

"So where's Kyra?" Dave said.

"Oh, she's over there with my mom and my sister," Bobby said.

"She is getting so big," Robbie said.

"Yes, she is," Delancey said.

"So what is up with the Angels today?" Bobby said. "Delancey told me about what happened last night."

"You just can't keep your mouth shut, can you?" Nicole said.

"I couldn't hold it in until Friday," Delancey said.

"Well, everybody were up in arms about this," Jeff said, "and Delancey must've told you that Triple H had the footage before the Angels went to expose Vickie."

"Well, that was a smart move," Bobby said.

"Yeah, sort of," John said as everyone laughed.

"Well, I wanted the Angels to expose Vickie after all she's put me throught," Dave said.

"Me too," Jeremy said.

"Don't worry," Rochelle said. "All will be revealed in due time."

A couple of hours later, Rochelle was sitting by herself as the party went on and then Dave walked over and sat next to her.

"Are you all right?" Dave said.

"Yeah, I'm better than okay after last night," Rochelle said, "and I'll be even better when you become the four-time World Heavyweight Champion."

"Oh, you will."

"You know, after last night, I've been thinking about what you and I have been through before moving back to RAW and……if only I had that much confidence like you do……I don't know, I'm talking crazy, am I?"

"No, no, I know exactly how you feel. I mean, Vickie Guerrero made us look stupid and now all of this is falling down on her. She's a fool to believe in 'True Love.'"

"Yeah, she is." Then Rochelle began to laugh. "I still can't get over the fact that she wears granny panties." Then Rochelle and Dave were cracking up. "How cruel can Edge be? Thank God I don't wear granny panties."

Then Rochelle and Dave began to stop laughing and the band started playing "Do It To Me" by Lionel Richie.

"So, Rochelle," Dave said, "would you like to dance with me?"

"Yes," Rochelle said.

Then Dave took Rochelle by the hand and led her to the dance floor and the two started to dance.

_Girl, you're such a bad thing_

_Standing there all alone_

_Looking so good to me, baby_

_Can't do no wrong_

_Hey, baby_

_Put your arms around me_

_Set my world on fire_

_There ain't never gonna be nobody like you, baby_

_Honey, that's no lie_

_Hey, honey_

_You put that spell on me_

_I'll tell you, honey_

_You know you set me free_

_Hey, little girl, you know my heart's desires_

_Come on and give it to me, baby_

_I can't deny ya!_

_Hey, hey, what I'm sayin' is_

_Do it to me one more time_

_Oh, give you one more chance_

_This heart of mine_

_Do it to me one more time, baby_

_Can't get enough of your love_

_Oh, you're my Motown lover (Motown lover)_

_Girl of my dreams (Girl of my dreams)_

_When you laugh, when you cry_

_Girl, that look in your eyes_

_You're my everything_

_Oh baby (Oh baby, oh baby, ooh, ooh, ooh)_

_You're puttin' that spell on me_

_I'll tell you baby_

_You know you set me free_

_Oh, little girl you know my heart's on fire_

_I'm sayin' come do it to me, baby_

_It's you I desire_

_Hey, hey, what I'm sayin' is_

_Do it to me one more time_

_Oh, give you one more chance_

_This heart of mine_

_Do it to me one more time, baby_

_Can't get enough of your love_

_Can't get enough of your love_

_Whoa, oh, my friends say I'm a dreamer_

_It takes a fool in love_

_To know what I'm feeling_

_Each time you say goodbye_

_I find a reason why_

_To give us one more try_

_Knowing, knowing, baby_

_You're gonna hurt me!_

_Ooh, ooh_

_Oh, yeah_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, do it to me one more time_

_Oh, give you one more chance_

_This heart of mine_

_Do it to me one more time, baby_

_Can't get enough of your love_

_Can't get enough of your love_

_Can't get enough of your love_

_Got this feeling deep inside me_

_There ain't nothing I can hide, baby_

_I just love the way you love me_

_Do it to me one more time, oh, baby (One more time)_

_Can't you see, girl, that I need you_

_All I wanna do is please you_

_Even though it's hard to love you_

_Do it to me one more time, oh, yeah (One more time)_

_When you move, girl, you tease me_

_We make love slow and easy_

_I just want you here beside me_

_Do it to me one more time_

_Do it _

_Do it, baby_

Then the song ended and everybody applauded.

"Hey, Dave," Rochelle whispered in Dave's ear, "this may sound silly but me thinking about Vickie wearing granny panties, I still got that Belle Epoque chemise from Fredrick's of Hollywood that you gave me for our one-year anniversary."

"Yeah," Dave said.

"Well, how about after the party, I finally try that on and you'll have a better look?"

"I would love that."

Then Rochelle smiled as she and Dave walked toward their friends.

An hour later into the party, Delancey walked up on the stage in front of the microphone.

"Excuse me, may I have your attention, please?" Delancey said as the guests quieted down. "As you know, today is Bobby's birthday and I'm happy to be here to celebrate this special day especially with you. As my gift to you,Bobby,I want to dedicate this song to you."

The band started playing an instrumental version of "Forever and Always" by Shania Twain.

_Mmm, mmm_

_Mmm, mmm, oh_

_In your arms_

_I can still feel the way you want me when you hold me_

_I can still hear the words you whispered when you told me_

_I can stay right here forever in your arms_

_And there ain't no way_

_I'm lettin' you go now_

_And there ain't no way_

_And there ain't not how_

_I'll never see that day_

_'Cause I'm keeping you forever and for always_

_We will be together all of our days_

_Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face_

_Always_

_Mmm, baby_

_In your heart_

_I can still hear a beat for every time you kiss me_

_And when we're apart, I know how much you miss me_

_I can feel your love for me in your heart_

_And there ain't no way (And there ain't no way)_

_I'm lettin' you go now_

_And there ain't no way (And there ain't no way)_

_And there ain't not how_

_I'll never see that day_

_'Cause I'm keeping you forever and for always_

_We will be together all of our days_

_Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face_

_Always_

_I wanna wake up every morning_

_In your eyes (I can still see the look of the one) _

_I can still see the look of the one who really loves me (I can still feel the way that you want)_

_The one who wouldn't put anything else in the world above me (I can still see love for me)_

_I can still see love for me in your eyes (I still see the love)_

_And there ain't no way (And there ain't no way)_

_I'm lettin' you go now_

_And there ain't no way (And there ain't no way)_

_And there ain't not how_

_I'll never see that day_

_'Cause I'm keeping you forever and for always_

_We will be together all of our days_

_Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face (Your sweet face)_

_I'm keeping you forever and for always (Always)_

_We will be together all of our days_

_Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face (Sweet face)_

_I'm keeping you forever and for always_

_Mmm, forever_

_I'm in your arms_

After the song ended, everyone cheered. Delancey got off the stage, went over to Bobby and kissed him very passionately as everyone continued cheering. For Nicole, Rochelle, and Brittany, they were lucky to have the men they wanted in their lives.


	32. The Great American Bash

**Chapter 32: The Great American Bash**

The Great American Bash was in Long Island, New York and "Eddie's Angels" were walking down the hallway strutting their stuff until they saw Alicia Fox walking down the hallway. The Angels quickly turned around and Alicia walked past the Angels without noticing them and the Angels quickly turned their heads to look at her.

"What is she doing here?" Delancey said.

"Probably to see Edge and where is Vickie?" Nicole said.

"She hasn't shown up yet," Rochelle said.

Then the Angels immediately followed Alicia down the hallway until they hid behind a corner and Alicia knocked at the door. Edge popped out and had his arms wrapped Alicia and kissed her before going inside the locker room.

"Edge is a dog," Nicole said. "A dog."

"Yes, he is," Delancey said. "This is gonna cost him the WWE Championship and everything else."

"I don't know," Nicole said. "Maybe Triple H has something for that."

Then the girls giggled as they walked away.

Later, the Great American Bash was on and it was time for the Divas' Championship match which was Michelle McCool versus Natalya.

Michelle McCool's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain and she walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Michelle got on the apron shaking her butt to the crowd and got into the ring. Then Michelle got on the turnbuckle and raised her arms in the air and she got back down and Natalya's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. She walked down the ramp and got into the ring and then Natayla got on the turnbuckle and raised her arms in the air and got back down and then.....

"Hey, Natalya," Rochelle said coming out from the curtain with Nicole and Delancey following her.

Nicole was wearing an animal print spaghetti strap halter midriff top, denim jeans, the Chain Gang Wristbands, and her hair curled; Delancey was wearing an animal print bikini top, denim jeans, and her hair curled; and Rochelle was wearing an animal print plunging neckline bodysuit with a ring and attached thong, denim jeans, and her hair curled.

"Excuse me," Rochelle said. "Since you and your Diva friends have decided to jump 'Eddie's Angels' at Night of Champions, we're gonna even the score because this match is now a lumberjill match."

Then the Angelic Coalition's entrance theme played and the girls came out from the curtain.

Skye was wearing a white collared dress shirt with the bottom tied, red plaid miniskirt, white knee socks, and her hair in high ponytails; Madison was wearing a multi-colored drape halter top, black leather pants, and her hair in waves; Shayna was wearing a white collared midriff dress shirt, black pants with red suspenders, and her hair curled; Destiny was wearing a golden strapless jumpsuit and her hair curled; Jasmine was wearing a black short-sleeved top with a dagger through a heart, denim jeans, black hand warmers, and a red bandanna covering her hair; Christina was wearing a red bra top, demin shorts, red boots, and her hair curled.

"Eddie's Angels" and the Angelic Coalition walked down the ramp and surrounded the ring as Natayla shook her head and the referee called for the bell.

Michelle and Natalya circled around the ring and they locked up and Michelle went behind Natalya and took her down by the waist and held her down until Natalya got to her feet and went behind Michelle. Natalya got a short waistlock before Michelle got over her and covered for a one count and Michelle nailed a dropkick for another one count and then Michelle twisted Natalya's arm and kicked her in the midsection and got a European uppercut twice before she went to whip Natalya but Natalya reversed and Michelle flipped over her. Then Michelle kicked Natalya in the face and Michelle bounced off the ropes and Natalya got a wheelbarrow to Michelle on the ropes. Then Natayla punched away at Michelle and took Michelle down by the hair and was talking trash to her before standing on Michelle twisting her legs and placing her in a surfboard submission hold.

Then Michelle countered with a heel hook but Natalya grabbed the bottom rope and Natalya was on the apron and got a knee to Michelle's midsection and Natalya stretched Michelle on the ringpost before Destiny got a martial arts kick to the back of Natalya's head. Then Destiny and Jasmine threw Natalya back in the ring and Natalya was talking trash to Destiny as she stomped on Michelle and dragged her to the middle of the ring and stomped on her again before covering for a one count. Then Natalya grabbed Michelle by the hair and landed a few forearms before Michelle fought back with forearms to the midsection and then Natalya applied the Sharpshooter and Michelle made it to the bottom rope and Natalya hammered away at Michelle and bounced her head on the mat. Then Natalya stomped on Michelle's head and dragged her to the middle of the ring and went to apply the Sharpshooter but Michelle countered with the heel hook submission and the two Divas rolled around the ring and Natalya tried to fight her way out but tapped out for Michelle's first win as the first Divas' Champion.

Natalya rolled out of the ring as the referee gave Michelle the Divas' Championship Title belt and she raised it up in the air as the Angels and the Angelic Coalition got into the ring and gathered around Michelle for a group hug. Then Eve Torres and Cherry got into the ring and hugged Michelle as the Angels and the Angelic Coalition applauded and then……

"Hey," Chris Jericho said onto the microphone at the top of the ramp, "I had to come out here and interrupt because I have some late-breaking news. I want you to take out your ticket stubs, I want you to look at those ticket stubs, take them home, and take care of them, put them in a plastic bag, frame them, do whatever you have to do to keep them in tact because these ticket stubs are very significant; these ticket stubs are from the night that Shawn Michaels had his last match. I just came from the trainer's room and Shawn has been diagnosed with a detached retina and what that means is that Shawn Michaels is finished. Shawn Michaels' career is over. It just goes to show that sometimes the good guys do win and the wicked are punished. But Shawn Michaels can take comfort in one thing; for him, the worst has finally come."

Then Rochelle got out of the ring and walked up the ramp with a glare to Chris and Chris laughed thinking Rochelle was really going to beat him up; but Rochelle immediately ran up to Chris and jumped on him and he was beating on him as Nicole, Rochelle, and the Angelic Coaliton made their way up the ramp and were able to pull Rochelle off of Chris. Chris immediately got up and looked at Rochelle with a confused look on his face as the Angels and the Coalition held Rochelle back.

Rochelle still had some issues with Chris since he nearly choked her to death.

A few minutes later, it was time for the World Heavyweight Championship match which was Dave versus C.M. Punk.

C.M. Punk's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain. Punk walked down the ramp, climbed up the apron, and raised his World Heavyweight Championship belt in the air. Then he got back down Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle following him. Dave did his thing with the pyro with Rochelle kneeling in front of him and Rochelle got back up and she and Dave walked down the ramp and got in the ring. Dave was on the turnbuckles and flexed his muscles and he got back down.

"Introducing first the challenger from Washington D.C., weighing in at 290 pounds, Dave," Justin Roberts announced. "And from Chicago, Illinois, weighing in at 222 pounds, he is the current World Heavyweight Champion, C.M. Punk."

Then Rochelle left the ring as C.M. Punk gave his title belt to the referee and he raised it up in the air and called for the bell.

Dave and Punk locked up and powered Punk into the corner for a clean break and Dave and Punk locked up again and Dave powered Punk to the ropes for another clean break. Then Punk went behind Dave twisting his arm and Dave a huge back elbow and Punk threw some rapid-fire roundhouse kicks and a few forearms and he bounced off the ropes and Dave caught Punk and set up a bodyslam but Punk slipped out. Then he shoved Dave to the ropes and went for a roll-up but slipped out and when Punk charged, Dave caught him with a back elbow and Dave got a snapmare and he bounced off the ropes and gave Punk a kick to the face for a two count. Then Dave whipped Punk to the corner and went for a splash but Punk moved and Punk went for a schoolboy out of the corner but Dave blocked it and stomped on Punk. Dave shoved Punk to the corner and charged into Punk's back elbow and then Punk kicked Dave in the head knocking him through the ropes to the floor and Punk followed Dave and Punk got a baseball slide to Dave sending him into the security wall. Punk then dove at Dave but Dave turned Punk mid-air into the security wall to no avail and then Punk kicked Dave in the back before sending him back in the ring. Then Punk covered for a two count and Punk got a spinning kick to Dave's head for a two count and Punk kicked Dave in the back and kicked him in the chest in the corner. Then Punk went to whip Dave but Dave reversed and whipped Punk into the corner hard twice and got a suplex for a two count and Dave applied a camel clutch with a couple hits and Dave bounced Punk to the ropes and got a hard forearm to the back twice. Dave went to do it again but Punk got a right hand to the face and kicked Dave out of the ring and as Dave was about to get in the ring, Punk kicked him in the midsection and got a couple of kicks before Dave got a knee to the midsection. Then Dave whipped Punk to the corner and charged to a boot to the face and then Punk leaped on the turnbuckle and got a crossbody for a two count and then Punk kicked Dave sending him to the corner and he leaped as Dave set a Batista Bomb.

Punk punched out of a Batista Bomb attempt and Dave caught a charging Punk and powerslammed him and then signaled for the Batista Bomb and set up for it, but Punk grabbed the top rope to block it and flipped onto the apron and kicked Dave on the side and Dave went to hit Punk's head on the turnbuckle but Punk blocked and got some knees and kicks to Dave's head. Then Punk got back into the ring hit a running knee in the corner and he attempted a bulldog slam but Dave shoved Punk off of him and Punk kicked Dave in the head and made the cover for a near fall. Dave blinked a few times as he tried to regain his senses from the roundhouse kick to the side of his head and Punk lifted Dave for a Go to Sleep, but Dave escaped and then clubbed Punk in the back and whipped him to the corner and nailed Punk with a hard clothesline in the corner twice. Then Dave got Punk on the turnbuckle and Punk got a few shots before he got a headscissors and Punk applied an armbar submission while hanging over the top rope for a break. Then Punk leaped on the top rope and hit a top rope crossbody block for a near fall and then he settled into a headlock variation and Dave tiled Punk back into a pin attempt for a two count. Punk kicked Dave in the head and went to do it again but Dave grabbed his leg and then Punk hit a couple of slaps into spinning backfist and Dave fired back hard with a clothesline off the ropes. Then Dave charged Punk into the corner and got a few shoulderblocks and he charged but Punk moved and Dave went shoulderfirst into the post and he got out of the ring and Punk leaped off the ring apron at Dave but Dave caught him and gave him a spinebuster on the ringside mat. Dave lifted and rolled Punk into the ring but then Kane attacked Dave from behind, threw him into the ringpost, and then gave him a big boot. Kane then entered the ring and gave Punk a chokeslam and Kane left the ring with the bag in his hand and said "Is he alive or is he dead?" and Kane gave a big boot to the cameraman at ringside and walked up the ramp to the back.

Rochelle went into the ring as Dave got into the ring and she checked on him as Punk stood with his belt in hand raised above his head. Dave walked over to him and kicked him in the midsection and gave him a Batista Bomb. Dave snarled and threw off his elbow pads and Dave left with Rochelle following him and Punk did get up and glared back at Dave clutching his belt all along as Dave and Rochelle went to the back.

Then it was time for the New York City Parking Lot Brawl which was John versus John "Bradshaw" Layfield.

In the parking lot, it was surrounded by cars and JBL's entrance theme played and his limo was driven to the parking lot. JBL got out of his limo with a tire iron in hand and took off his tie & jacket and he went looking for John.

"Where is he?" JBL said. "Where is he?"

"I haven't seen him yet," the referee said "No one's been down here."

"John? John?" Then a steel object hit the ground and JBL turned around. "Come on, John. John?" JBL kept looking around towards two cars and got on top of a red car. "John?"

Then a car started and the person driving the car ran into the car JBL was standing on after JBL lied on top of the car. Then John got out of the car with jumper cables in his hands and jumped on the red car, and was beating on JBL until he got off and John followed him and continued beating on JBL and choked him with jumper cables. John shouted at JBL and hit his head on the hood of the car and then John opened the hood, placed JBL inside, and smashed him with the door and then John clamped jumper cables on JBL's crotch and then touched the other end to a car battery and they zapped and JBL screamed. Then John took off his cap and threw it at JBL and then John hit JBL's head on another hood of the car and then Kayla walked by carrying a keg and gave it John and John put on his shoulder and threw it at JBL, but hit a car windshield. JBL tried to escape into a car but John was beating on him and banging him against the steering wheel sounding the horn a few times and John pulled JBL out of the car and closed the door and got some right hands but JBL got a couple of right hands and went to hit John's head onto the car but John blocked and got a right hand and he opened the car door and clubbed JBL in the back and went to whip him but JBL reversed whipping John into an open back door knocking it off its hinges.

John was screaming in pain as JBL got a couple of right hands and kicked him and then JBL hit John's head on the broken car door and smashed the window with his foot and he dragged John, placed him on the hood of a black car and continued beating on him until he hit his head on the hood of another black car. Then JBL stood on the car and was clubbing John in the back and got a swinging neckbreaker on the hood before covering for a two count and John fell to the ground as JBL was clubbing him in the back and kicked him and got a right hand and then threw him into the windshield of another car. JBL grabbed John to the top of the car and got a DDT and then John fell to the ground and JBL ran his head through a window and then JBL placed John in the back of a white car and JBL backed away to his limo and grabbed a gas can out of the car.

Then without warning, the Chain Gang Diva Squad were beating on JBL with baseball bats sending him to the ground and John regained consciousness and got out of the car and got some right hands on JBL and kicked him in the midsection and he threw JBL into a car three times and hit his head on the trunk and then he placed him in the front of the car and slammed the door. Then John got on a forklift and revved it up and he rammed the car with the ends of the fork and then got under the car and lifted it and John drove the car out of the arena parking lot and into the arena. John got out of the forklift and stood on the car and raised his arms in the air as JBL rolled out of the car door and John laughed as he got off the car and got a right hand and the fight continued on the ramp as JBL got a right hand of his own and the traded blows before John back suplexed him onto the stage. Then he did the "You can't see me" and delivered the Five Knuckle Shuffle and John raised his arms in the air and then waited for JBL to get to his feet. Then he lifted him for an FU and John smiled and looked over at the car and went for an FU but JBL escaped and threw John into the windshield which shattered as he landed. Then JBL covered John on the windshield and scored the pin.

The two men were laying on the hood of the car and John was bleeding from his elbow as he regained consciousness on the windshield and JBL rolled to the floor writihing in pain. JBL was helped to his feet and aided to the back by two referees. Then Nicole and Kayla came out from the curtain and helped John off the car and to his feet and the three walked up the ramp to the back.

A few minutes later, Nicole was with John in the infirmary as John was getting stitches on his elbow from the windshield collision. The doctor walked out of the infirmary and Nicole walked up to John.

"Damn, John," Nicole said, "I thought you had this one in the bag but I never thought JBL was this vicious.:

"I did," John said.

"But I'm still proud of you though. You put up a hell of a fight."

"I love you too."

Then John and Nicole said kissed each other.

Several minutes later, "Eddie's Angels" were standing outside the entrance to the arena waiting for Edge to come out.

During the WWE Championship match, Alicia Fox came out and grabbed the WWE Title belt but Vickie stormed the ringside area and knocked out the wedding planner. Vickie grabbed the title belt and entered the ring to attack Edge only to have Alicia attack her and they brawled in the ring with the referee trying to play peacemaker and suddenly, Edge speared Vickie when he was aiming for the wedding planner. But Edge ended up losing the match to Triple H.

Then Edge came out of the entrance to the arena and didn't notice "Eddie's Angels."

"Well, well, well," Nicole said, "the lying and cheating Rated R Superstar loses to the King of Kings and your slut didn't help either."

Then Edge turned around as the Angels walked up to him.

"It's sad," Delancey said. "First you cheated on me and now you did it to Vickie. I guess you will stop at nothing to be a World Champion. After last week and tonight, the worst is yet to come."

Then the Angels started to walk away but they turned around and Rochelle said,

"Oh, yeah, and one more thing: when it comes to true love, you love that World Title more than yourself."

Then the Angels walked away with Edge looking dejected.


	33. Nicole's Fateful Premonition

**Chapter 33: Nicole's Fateful Premonition  
**

RAW was in Mohegan Sun, Connecticut and on that night, John was teaming up with Cryme Tyme in a six-man tag team rematch against John "Bradshaw" Layfield, Cody Rhodes, and Ted DiBiase & Rochelle was teaming up with Kofi Kingston in a mixed tag team match against Paul and Katie Lea Burchill.

Rochelle was backstage at the arena stretching and wheneve things get out of hand or doesn't seem right, she stretches to calm her emotions.

As Rochelle was stretching, Skye walked up to her.

"Hey, Rochelle," Skye said.

"Oh, hey, Skye," Rochelle said.

"Are you okay being alone out here? What if some of the Divas try to jump you?"

"They won't because that's what you, Madison, and Shayna are here for. Remember?"

"Yeah, I also wanna say I'm sorry for what happened in that World Heavyweight Championship match. I know how much you wanted Dave to be World Heavyweight Champion."

"Yeah, and I don't know what's with Kane. For the past few weeks, all I hear is 'Is he alive? Is he dead?' I know he's talking about the Undertaker because he hasn't been seen since One Night Stand."

"What if it's not the Undertaker?"

"Then I'm fresh out of ideas."

"Well, I'll let you get back to stretching. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, see ya."

Then Rochelle got back to stretching.

Then RAW was on and Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle following him. Rochelle was wearing a black pinstripe short jumpsuit and her hair curled. The two walked down the ramp and got into the ring.

"Well, I had planned on coming out here tonight as the new World Heavyweight champion," Dave said, "and since Kane decided to interfere in my match, obviously that is not the case. Let me get back to Kane. This is what's gonna happen tonight. I'm putting myself in charge since Shane and Stephanie is not here and I'm only gonna make one match, one match and that match is gonna be C.M. Punk defending the World Heavyweight Championship against…...me. And Kane, if you got a personal problem with me and obviously you do, I suggest you find me before I find you because there's no way in hell I'm gonna let you wreck this from me again. And if anybody else got a issue with that……."

"Hey, hey, Batista," JBL said on the Titantron, "who do you think you are? You're in charge of absolutely nothing. You had your title match last night, and you didn't win. I don't care who ran down, I don't care who interfere, I don't care if the sun was in your eyes or your shoes was untied. You didn't win. What makes you think you're so special? What makes you think you're so special that you can walk out here with your great, big muscles and your big, strong neck and demand a World Title match? I, on, the other hand, am special. I walked out last night in a New York City Parking Lot Brawl against John Cena and I left victorious. That means that the next World Title match, listen closely, listen very closely, the next World Title match is mine."

Dave and Rochelle laughed at that notion and Dave said,

"Well, it seems we have a difference in opinion. So why don't you just come on out here and we'll discuss it."

"What part of this do you find funny?" JBL said. "I don't answer to you. I am the boss, people answer to me. I am the one in charge, I am the law of the jungle. The next title, I'm making the decree, will be me fulfilling my date with destiny when I take the World Title, take my torch back at Summerslam. My body doesn't quite feel like a World Title match tonight after last night, but you're not getting one either, Batista. I'm finishing Kane, I'm finishing Cena off in a six-man tag tonight, whatever's left of him. You want a match so bad, go find Kane because you will not get a World Title match tonight and…….."

Then C.M. Punk's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp looking back at JBL on the Titantron and got into the ring with a microphone in his hand.

"JBL, you're right about one thing," Punk said. "This is the law of the jungle. We got the Animal, Batista, and if it's the jungle, I'm the World Heavyweight Champion, I guess that makes me the king, doesn't it? The last time I checked, the king doesn't have to listen to a word you have to say, so excuse me while I take care of some business."

"What?!" JBL said.

"Dave, Kane didn't just screwed stuff up for you last night, he screwed stuff up for me because I wanted to prove to the world that you're beatable. I wanna prove to everybody here that can beat you, I didn't get that chance. So I say instead of sitting here talking about it, why don't we do it until we get it right? You want me for the World Heavyweight Title tonight, I say let's do it."

"Do what? No! I'm the one in charge……."

"Somebody put a mute on him now!" Dave said.

Then someone in the production truck obliged and JBL kept ranting and raving as Rochelle laughed.

"You're agreeing to the match," Dave said, "we're on."

Then Dave dropped the microphone as he and Rochelle left the ring and walked up the ramp as JBL was still ranting and raving. Then Dave turned around and nodded his head to C.M. Punk as RAW went to a commercial break.

Later, it was time for the six-man tag team match which was John and Cryme Tyme versus John "Bradshaw" Layfield, Cody Rhodes, and Ted DiBiase. Cody and Ted were still in the ring after a confrontation with "Hacksaw" Jim Duggan and Jerry "The King" Lawler.

JBL's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and he walked down the ramp and got in the ring. Then Cryme Tyme's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with Amanda following them. Amanda was wearing a white Southpole tube top with the bottom tied, black jeans, and a white & black bandanna covering her straight hair. Shad and JTG gave each other a high five and they, along with Amanda walked down the ramp and Shad took off his basketball jersey and JTG took off his jacket. The three stood a few feet away from the ring and John's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole, Tina, Kimberly, and Kayla following him.

Tina was wearing a white pinstriped tank top, black miniskirt, and her hair curled, Kimberly was wearing a black ripped top, denim jeans, black boots, and her hair curled, and Kayla was wearing a blue lace corset, denim jeans, and her short hair straight.

The five walked down the ramp and John & Cryme Tyme charged inside the ring and they were pumping themselves up. Then John took off his cadet baseball cap and his 8-bit t-shirt and threw it to the crowd and he, along with Cryme Tyme continued to pump themselves up and John raised his arms in the air. Then Cryme Tyme got out of the ring as Cody got in the ring and the referee called for the bell.

John started off with Cody and the two locked up and Cody got John in a headlock before John escaped and shoved him to the ropes and got an armdrag for the quick cover of two. John then landed a right hand sending Cody to the corner and John whipped Cody to the corner and got a running bulldog for a two count. John kept his eye on JBL as he bounced off the ropes and a got a back body drop and John tagged in Shad and Shad bounced off the ropes and landed an elbow drop and covered for a two count.

Then Shad whipped Cody to the ropes and splashed him in the ropes and he whipped Cody to another corner and he charged into Cody's boot and he tagged in Ted. Ted landed some kicks to Shad and he went to whip him but Shad countered with a t-bone suplex for a two count. Shad darted Ted to the corner and Shad tagged in JTG and then Shad whipped JTG and leaped him into Ted for a two count and JTG went to whip Ted but Ted reversed and JTG dropped on his knees and got a right hand.

JTG charged at Ted and Ted slingshot JTG across the top rope and Ted made the tag to JBL and hit JTG's head on the turnbuckle. JBL landed some kicks and right hands before the referee had to pull him away and then JBL kicked JTG in the head bouncing off the rope and hitting a shoulderblock, Then JBL tagged in Cody as JBL got JTG on hold and Cody was hitting some right hands and a knee to the midsection and Cody got JTG in a waistlock before JTG elbowed to escape.

Then JTG hit a forearm before Cody retaliated with a right hand to the midsection and Cody twisted JTG's arm before tagging in Ted and the two twisted JTG's arms and hit a punch to the midsection. Then Ted stomped on JTG before covering for a one count and then Ted hit JTG's head on the turnbuckle before hitting a scoop slam and climbing the ropes. Ted leaped with both feet before covering for a two count and Ted hit a knee to the chest before hitting JTG's head on the turnbuckle and he tagged in JBL.

Ted hit a shoulderblock on JTG and then JBL hit a knee to the midsection twice and JBL grabbed JTG and clubbed him in the back. Then JBL landed an elbow drop and grabbed JTG and kicked him in the back and he tagged in Cody who climbed on the top turnbuckle and leaped with a kick to JTG's chest and then Cody got JTG in a waistlock and then JTG tried to come back with a roll-up, but Cody kicked out and kicked JTG in the midsection. Cody kicked JTG again and made another tag to Ted and Ted was stomping on JTG and Ted distracted the referee as JBL stomped on JTG and Ted covered but the referee was distracted by John.

Then JBL yelled at the referee as Ted landed some elbow drops and a fistdrop to the face. Then Ted kicked JTG in the back as JBL continued yelling at the referee and Ted kicked JTG in the head and nailed a snapmare before getting wrapped JTG. JTG elbowed out of the hold and Ted got JTG in a headlock but JTG quickly elbowed out but Ted clubbed him in the back and missed a clothesline and JTG got a standing dropkick. The two men were on the mat as Ted made the tag to Cody and Cody landed an elbow drop before covering for a one count and Cody grabbed JTG and landed a right hand and shoved him in the corner before hitting some shoulderblocks.

The referee pulled Cody off and Cody charged but JTG moved. JTG crawled over to his corner and finally made the tag to John and Ted also took a tag as he missed a clothesline and John went off on Ted with a shoulderblock. Then John hit a sitout hiptoss and JBL got into the ring and John speared him and John punched away at him. John landed some right hands to Ted and Cody as JBL took off running through the crowd. John piled up Cody and Ted in the corner, splashed them, and then took them up on his shoulders and John flung Cody off with an FU, then dropped Ted with a traditional FU for the pin and the win.

The Chain Diva Squad and Amanda got into the ring as John and Shad helped JTG into the ring and everyone raised each other's arms in the ring. Then John and Nicole got out of the ring and walked over to John's dad and John hugged him and Nicole kissed him on the cheek. Then the two got back in the ring and continued celebrating with Cryme Tyme, Amanda, and the rest of the Chain Gang Squad and then they left the ring and walked to the top of the ramp. Then they turned around and raised each other's arms in the air as RAW went to a commercial break.

A few minutes later, Dave and Rochelle were in front of "Eddie's Angels" locker room talking before the mixed tag team match.

"Are you absolutely cool about me tagging with Kofi Kingston tonight?" Rochelle said.

"Yes, I'm absolutely sure," Dave said. "You just go do your thing."

"Okay."

"You know, by the way, I really like this wrestling attire you're wearing."

Rochelle was a wearing a blue and white striped halter bikini top and black ripped pants.

"Oh, really?" Rochelle said.

"Yeah," Dave said. "I should tell Nicole to design some more wrestling attires for you, something more sexier."

"You're full of yourself, you know that?"

Then Dave and Rochelle had a good laugh until Katie Lea Burchill came forward.

"Well, well, well, Rochelle Kennedy," Katie said, "it looks like we meet again tonight and it's just too bad that you won't be teaming up with your husband. Besides, I could team up with him, if you know what I mean."

Then Rochelle turned her head to Dave and shoved Katie to the wall.

"You see, Katie," Rochelle said, "this is how it started in the first place; you saying that I'm sleeping with my own husband to make my way to the top and you're flirting with my husband. I don't like that, Katie. I should hit you right now but I'll wait until my match. Now get the hell out my sight."

Then Rochelle let go of Katie and Katie walked away knowing she may have ticked Rochelle off even further and Dave actually smiled at the moment knowing that his wife fights like an animal, a sexy animal at that.

Then it was time for the mixed tag team match which was Rochelle and Kofi Kingston versus Paul and Katie Lea Burchill. Rochelle's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Nicole and Delancey following her.

"The following mixed tag team match is scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first being accompanied by Nicole Mitchell and Delancey Scott, representing 'Eddie's Angels' from Jacksonville, Florida, she is the WWE's Women Champion, Rochelle Kennedy,"

Nicole was wearing a black spaghetti strap pinstripe midriff tank top, denim jeans, and her hair straight. Delancey was wearing a black spaghetti strap pinstripe v -cup tank top, black pinstripe pants, and her hair in a bun.

The Angels walked down the ramp slapping hands of the fans and Nicole & Delancey got into the ring as Rochelle went around the ring, got up on the apron and posed, and got into the ring. Then Rochelle got on the turnbuckles and raised her Women's Title belt in the air and she got back down and Kofi's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain

"And introducing her tag team partner from Jamaica, weighing in at 218 pounds, he is the Intercontinental Champion, Kofi Kingston," Lillian announced,

Kofi clapped his hands as pyro set off and he walked down the ramp slapping hands of the fans and got into the ring. Then Kofi got on the turnbuckles clapping his hands pumping up the crowd and he got back down and gave Rochelle a high five and hugged Delancey. Then Paul Burchill's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Katie following him.

"And their opponents from Chelsea, England, Paul Burchill and Katie Lea." Lillian announced.

Katie and Paul walked down the ramp and Paul got in the ring as Katie climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle and she posed along with Paul before going down in the ring. Then Paul, Kofi, Nicole, and Delancey got out of the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Mickie and Katie circled around the ring and Mickie immediately landed the Thesz Press and punched away at Katie and also got knees to the midsection and a couple of forearms. Then Katie shoved Mickie to the corner and charged but Mickie got the headscissors and did a hurricurrana and Katie begged for mercy as the referee called for a break, Paul pushed Mickie in the head and he got slapped for it and Paul got into the ring but the referee stopped him as Mickie backed away and Kofi landed a crossbody from the top rope and punched away at Paul. Paul then got the tag and went after Kofi punching him in the midsection and got a couple of of knees before landing a clothesline and Paul got a scoop slam before bouncing off the ropes and Kofi leaped into a back kick to Paul's face. Then Kofi got a standing dropkick before covering for a two count and then Katie stepped into the ring and went to kick Kofi but Kofi grabbed her leg and Paul tackling Kofi from behind with a chopblock.

Then Paul dragged Kofi to the middle of the ring and got an elbow drop on the knee twice and then he stretched it on a hold. Then Paul got Kofi on his shoulders but Kofi rolled-up Paul for a two count and Paul kicked Kofi's knee before bouncing off the rope and Kofi got a short-arm clothesline and Kofi crawled to the ropes and Paul got ahold of his leg before Kofi kicked him off and Paul tried to splash Kofi in the corner but Kofi moved. Kofi got a forearm and then he climbed the ropes and punched away at Paul as Katie went to distract him but Mickie dropkicked her off the apron and Paul shoved Kofi off. Mickie and Katie started brawling on the floor and Paul got Mickie off as Kofi went to kick Paul but hit the ringpost instead. Then Paul threw Kofi back in the ring and kicked the back of the knee and then Burchill smashed his ankle into the ringpost and Burchill then hit a neckbreaker and went to make the cover but Nicole went up on the apron to distract Paul and then Delancey hit a low blow from behind and Kofi hit the Jamaican Buzzsaw kick for the win.

"Here are your winners, Kofi Kingston and Rochelle Kennedy," Lillian announced.

Then "Eddie's Angels" got into the ring and Rochelle hugged Kofi as the referee gave him his title belt and raised his arm in the air. Then the Angels stared at Paul and Rochelle blew the kiss of death at Katie and then Kofi and Rochelle got on the turnbuckles and raised their title belts in the air as RAW went to a commercial break.

Later, it was time for the World Heavyweight Championship match which was Dave versus C.M. Punk.

Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle following him. Dave did his thing with the pyro with Rochelle kneeling in front of him and Rochelle got back up and the two walked down the ramp and got in the ring. Rochelle stood in the middle of the ring as Dave got on the turnbuckles and flexed his muscles and he got back down.

Then fire appeared on the stage as Kane's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Then Dave got back down and Rochelle left the ring as Kane walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Dave got a couple of right hands and Kane landed a big right hand and gave Dave a chokeslam. Then C.M. Punk ran down the ramp and got into the ring and got a couple right hands and a kick and he clotheslined Kane over the top rope and the referees came out to hold Kane back. Then Kane chased a cameraman to the back as Rochelle checked on Dave and Punk walked over to the two and asked if he wanted the World Heavyweight Championship match. Then Dave pushed Punk out of his way and the referee had to hold them back.

"Introducing first the challenger from Washington D.C., weighing in at 290 pounds, Dave," Justin Roberts announced. "And from Chicago, Illinois, weighing in at 222 pounds, he is the current World Heavyweight Champion, C.M. Punk."

Then Rochelle left the ring as C.M. Punk gave his title belt to the referee and he raised it up in the air and called for the bell.

Dave and Punk circled around the ring and Punk went behind and got him in a headlock bringing Dave to his knees and Dave quickly got up and landed a couple of forearms to the side. Dave then got of the hold shoving Punk to the ropes and got a shoulderblock and the two had to regain their bearings. The two then circled around the ring and Punk started kicking Dave in the back of the leg and landed a couple of forearms before Dave shoved him to the ropes and Punk got a couple more forearms before Dave shoved him to the ropes again and Punk went after Dave again before he got kicked in the head for a two count. Then Dave grabbed Punk and hit his head on the turnbuckle and nailed a couple of right hands to the midsection and head and also a knee to the midsection and then Dave hit a couple of back elbows to the head.

Then Dave whipped Punk to the ropes and Punk got a neckbreaker before kicking Dave in the back and Punk got a couple elbows to the head and shoulder. Then Punk stomped on Dave before the referee pulled him off and Punk got a snapmare before landing a standing dropkick to the head for a one count. Then Punk kicked Dave in the back and got an elbow on the shoulder and Punk got a couple of forearm shots as Dave retaliated with a couple of forearm shots and a kick to the midsection. Dave went for another one but Punk got a drop toe hold and was clubbing Dave in the back before applying a submission manever to the head. Then Dave threw Punk off to break the hold and the two men got to their feet as Punk bounced off the ropes and got a scissors kick to the head for a two count. Punk got a couple knees to the back and he bounced off the ropes and did a couple of legdrop before applying a crossface and Dave got to his feet to get a snapmare and he charged at Punk before Punk got a back elbow.

Then Punk got a neckbreaker for a two count and applied a headscissors and Dave powered out of the hold as Punk got a couple knees to the head and he bounced off the ropes and kicked Dave in the jaw for a two count. Punk was kicking away at Dave and he went to whip Dave but Dave reversed and Punk hit hard in the corner and Dave whipped Punk to the opposite corner and charged but Punk got a drop toe hold and Dave hit his head on the middle turnbuckle. Punk got a charging knee to Dave's face and got a running bulldog for a nearfall and Punk climbed to the top and leaped to Dave's spinebuster and he ran punk to the corner before landing some shoulderblocks. Then Dave whipped Punk to the corner and splashed him and he whipped him to the opposite corner and charged into Punk's boot before climbing the ropes and attempting a crossbody but Dave moved and nailed a big spear.

Dave wanted the finish but JBL suddenly ran to the ringside area and Dave ran to the outside and was beating on him and Dave threw JBL back in the ring and JBL kicked Dave in the face and landed the Clothesline from Hell. Then JBL got Punk with a clothesline from hell and John then sprinted into the ring and brawled with JBL until JBL ducked a punch and John accidentally hit Dave.

John and Dave had a stare down and then Dave kicked John in the midsection and went for the Batista Bomb but John got Dave on his shoulders for the FU but Dave escaped and referees spilled into the ring to break up a potential fight as the show closed.

A few minutes later, Nicole and Delancey were in "Eddie's Angels" locker room and Nicole was pacing back and forth.

"What the hell happened out there?" Delancey said.

"John accidently hit Dave and it was because of JBL," Nicole said. "You see, I knew something like this was gonna happen. I just knew it."

"That was pretty bad out there. Where's Rochelle?"

"I don't know, she could be on her way here right now."

Then Rochelle entered the locker room.

"Rochelle......" Nicole said.

"Nicole," Rochelle said, "you don't have to say anything. John didn't mean to hit Dave and that's it."

"Okay."

"At least, they have calmed down for now. I don't know what's gonna come next week."

"Okay, if this makes you feel better," Delancey said, "how about what's gonna come tomorrow? What happened last night when Edge speared Vickie instead of Alicia Fox and last week when Edge cheated on Vickie with Alicia Fox. I'll bet Edge will come up with the biggest lie that Vickie will be too stupid to believe him."

"Exactly," Nicole said. "He'll probably say it was us or Triple H for that matter."

"Nope, it was all Edge," Rochelle said. "That's what he does. We all wanna be there for that confrontation."

Then the Angels laughed.


	34. Perfect Retribution

**Chapter 34: Perfect Retribution**

The next day in the hotel room, Rochelle quietly packed her bags trying not to wake Dave up. Then Dave suddenly woke up and realized that Rochelle wasn't in the bed and saw her packing her suitcase.

"Rochelle?" Dave said and Rochelle turned her head. "Were you just gonna leave without saying bye?"

"It's more like kissing you goodbye," Rochelle said with a little smile on her face, "when you're still sleeping."

"You still don't wanna talk about last night?"

"It's just……too hard to talk about it and……like I said, if I talk about it, I'll end up saying something I'll later regret."

"I understand."

"I gotta go."

Then Rochelle zipped up suitcase and grabbed her other bags and she walked over to Dave in the bed and kissed him.

"I'll call you when I get to Philadelphia," Rochelle said.

"Okay," Dave said.

Then Rochelle left the hotel room and Dave held his head down knowing that if he mentioned one word of what happened on RAW last night, Rochelle would have a nervous breakdown.

Later, Smackdown was on in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania and it was time for MVP's VIP Lounge.

"You see the setup, you know the drill," MVP said. "Once again, MVP is in the ring so that can only mean one thing: big things poppin', little things stoppin'. So all of you just sit back, relax, and enjoy the view because it's all up in here in this VIP Lounge. It's for people like me, people that are better than you." Then the crowd booed. "There you go, hatin', hatin' me, hatin' my clothes, hatin' my luxurious hairdo, like it's not luxurious when you know it. Dig this, we're doin' it big up here in the VIP Lounge tonight. And while I'm not a pimp named Slick Back, I am a cornrow-wearing, sidewalk-fairing, bottle-poppin' jawdropping modern mack and your host of the VIP Lounge. My guest is arguably the most controversial guest I've ever had up in my VIP Lounge. His very name causes both men and women to scream like little kids. He is a four-time Intercontinental Champion and a seven-time Tag Team Champion, some people call him the Charismatic Enigma, but you all know him as Jeff Hardy."

Jeff's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Brittany following him. Brittany was wearing a black see-through midriff top, pink and black zebra print bustier, black plaid miniskirt, black net stocking, black boots, and her hair straight. Jeff did his usual bump and grind with Brittany and the two walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring. Brittany posed with Jeff and he got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air. Then he got back down and grabbed a microphone.

"First things first, Jeff," MVP said, "let me welcome you to Smackdown. And let me welcome you to the VIP Lounge because I know they ain't doing big it like this over on RAW, so welcome back to the big leagues, baby boy. Now let's get onto business. Tonight, you will be competing in the Biggest Block Party of the Summer Battle Royal against the likes of Mr. Kennedy, the Samoan Bulldozer Umaga, the Great Khali, the Big Show for an opportunity to face Triple H for the WWE Championship at Summerslam. Unfortunately for you though, the odds on favorite to win the battle royal is the one individual whose name I didn't mention and that individual would be yours truly."

"Whoo, you, the odds on favorite?" Jeff said.

"You know it. Come on, man. It's me."

"Man, I haven't seen you win a match since you lost the U.S. Title to my brother."

"You see, I invited you as a guest up in the VIP Lounge and you wanna come at me like that? Look, this has gotta be a huge year for you, right? You're competing for an opportunity to face Triple H, you are on the cover of this month's WWE's magazine……" MVP held up the WWE Magazine with Jeff on the cover, "……and you're in the VIP Lounge with me, this gotta be one huge year for you. I mean, ladies and gentlemen, look at this, can you get that? There is Jeff Hardy, dangling, paralessly from a rope with the WWE Championship inches away from his fingers. Now while you are not known for winning the WWE Championship, you are known for a number of other things. For example, being a risk taker, you're the man that's willing to make death-defying leaps from anywhere and everywhere and while those risks have resulted in huge successes for you, some of those risks have also resulted in some pretty big failures as well. One of which you talk about candidly in this issue of WWE Magazine. Wanna elaborate on that?"

"Look, dude, I made a mistake, I paid for it with a 60-day suspension, I missed Wrestlemania, but I think the people respect the fact that I was open and honest about what I did."

"But as I recall, that wasn't the only mistake you made. I mean, you made some other ones, for example, just prior to your suspension, you also lost the Intercontinental Championship, is that correct?"

"Correct."

"And you had another very traumatic situation, your house burned down. It wasn't exactly a house, more like a trailer, but just a saying, it was where you lived. It had all of your personal belongings, your recording studio, your artwork, all of your personal items. What does that feel like? How traumatic is that when you lose your home?"

"Dude, it was horrible, man. You hear stories about people losing their homes on a fire and when it happens to you…..what are trying to do, man?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on, man, settle down, now wait a minute. This is my VIP Lounge, I ask the questions, not you, alright? What we need to talk about his risk-taking behavior Now, Jeff, you're an emotionally expressive individual. You're an artist and you wear your emotions on your sleeve and I can see that internally you're wrestling with some serious issues of……guilt, maybe? Guilt over the fact that you feel responsible about the fact that your behavior probably cost you the life of your very good friend, your homie, your dog. What was his time name again? Uh, your little dog, uh……"

"Jack."

"Jack, that's right. You feel responsible for Jack's death because of you reckless and irresponsible behavior. You fee that it's your fault."

"Yo, yo, yo, let me get this straight, you're not just a jerk. What are you a psychiatrist?"

"No, Jeff, I'm not a jerk or a psychiatrist. I'm from the streets and I know when somebody's looking and feeling guilty."

"You don't know me, cuz."

"No, no, I know that you're feeling about the fact that your reckless and irresponsible behavior cost you someone very near and dear to you and as a matter of fact, Jeff, we can say that you are ruining your career with your behavior. As a matter of fact, we can go a little further into that, Jeffery. Let's talk about the fact that you are reckless and you are a detriment to everybody around you: your friends, your family, your girlfriend, you are throwing your career down the drain and it's because of that Jeff, that you will never, ever be WWE Champion. Never. No, no, you know what it is, Jeff? Unlike these people, I don't believe that quote, what was it you said, 'I will never be suspended again?'"

"You know what? I won't. I'll be released."

"You see, that's what I'm talking about. That laissez-faire attitude right there. 'I'll be released.' You see, you don't care about your career, you don't care about these people because you wanna do whatever Jeff wants to do and you know what? That's fine because if you wanna throw your career away, it's gonna happen and you won't have anybody to blame but yourself; but you need to wake up and look in the mirror, you need to realize that you're a professional and you need to start acting like a professional. But more than that, you're a grown man and you need to come to terms with your issues and accept responsibility for your actions and I know that this whole thing is gotta be burning you up inside."

"Hey, man, I am very thankful that I have a second chance and if anybody should know about second chances, it's you. And you're right, what you just said to me, it does burn me up inside."

"Settle down, man, you don't gotta be so hot up in here now."

Then Jeff then shoved MVP down and kicked him out of the ring and Jeff shouted down at MVP "You make me sick" as MVP walked away. Brittany was covering her mouth the whole time as she saw a side of Jeff she had never seen before but at the same time was hurt by the comments MVP brought up.

Then it was time for the match between Shelton Benjamin and Jimmy Wang Yang.

Then Shelton's entrance theme played and the pyro went off as he came out from the curtain with the United States Championship belt around his waist. Shelton walked down the ramp and leaped into the ring and then he got on the turnbuckle and raised his U.S. Title belt in the air. Shelton got back down and asked for a microphone from Justin.

"Last Sunday at the Great American Bash," Shelton said, "I did exactly what I said I was going to do because last Sunday, I hit the motherload when I liberated the United States Title from Matt Hardy. So now not only am I the Gold Standard in the WWE, I am also the United States……wait a minute……I am also the new United States Champion. And like I said time and time and time and time again, there ain't no stoppin' me now!"

Then Jimmy Wang Yang's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain doing his little two-step. Then he walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and as he got on the ring steps, he threw his cowboy hat to the crowd and got into the ring and then the referee called for the bell.

Shelton and Jimmy circled around the ring and they locked up before Shelton got a belly-to-belly suplex to Jimmy and he still held onto Jimmy as he got a snap suplex. Then Shelton whipped Jimmy to the ropes and got a kick to the face and covered for a two count. Then Shelton grabbed Jimmy's arm and got some kneedrops to the head and got Jimmy in a camel clutch before he let go and then Shelton shoved Jimmy to the corner and got a right hand to the face before a break.

Then Shelton grabbed Jimmy and Jimmy went to kick Shelton but Shelton grabbed his leg and Jimmy got an enziguri before he got a right hand and a kick to the side and Jimmy went to whip Shelton but Shelton reversed and Jimmy got a flying headscissors. Then Jimmy kicked Shelton in the midsection and got some right hands before he whipped Shelton to the corner and went for a monkey flip but Shelton blocked and droved Jimmy to the corner.

Then Shelton went after Jimmy but Jimmy kicked Shelton in the midsection and climbed on the turnbuckle but Shelton threw him off and went to kick Jimmy but Jimmy grabbed his leg and Shelton missed a spinning kick and so did Jimmy and Shelton got a DDT on Jimmy and scored the three count

Then Shelton's arm was raised by the referee as he gave him the U.S. Championship belt and then Delancey's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Ulysses following her. Delancey was wearing a black low v-neckline halter jumpsuit with a zebra print bandeau and her hair curled.

"Hey, Shelton," Delancey said, "maybe you weren't getting it quite clearly. I was hoping you learned your lesson but after last night, I thought I should……give you another lesson……meaning Ulysses."

Then Delancey and Ulysses walked down the ramp as Shelton dropped his title belt and as Ulysses got into the ring, Shelton was hitting Ulysses to no avail and Ulysses shoved Shelton down. Then Shelton went after Ulysses again but Ulysses grabbed him and nailed the Trojan Horse.

Delancey got into the ring applauding and then she smiled at Shelton lying down on the ground and raised Ulysses' arm in the air as Smackdown went to a commercial break.

A little later, "Eddie's Angels" were tiptoeing through the hallway because they heard from Destiny of the Angelic Coalition that Edge and Alicia Fox were together and then the Angels went to find out for themselves as they found them in a secluded corner.

"What were you thinking?" Edge said. "Okay, just bare with me, okay? Look, you need to blend in into the woodwork, okay?"

"Okay, but……I am blending in," Alicia said.

"Okay, okay, just listen to me, okay? Why don't we talk about this later back at the hotel, okay? Vickie could be here any minute, okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay, I promise."

What Edge and Alicia didn't know that Bam Neely was shown listening in the background and he walked away.

"What did I tell you?" Nicole said. "Edge is a dog."

"He's still talking to Alicia Fox and is still a cheater," Delancey said. "I don't think he's guilty of that and he'll probably 'apologize' to Vickie sometime later tonight."

"Which I think is nothing," Rochelle said. "I mean, after last Sunday, he's gonna have a huge explanation for everything. Maybe not."

"Like what?" Nicole said.

"He's probably gonna have a five, maybe ten speech saying 'I'm sorry' and blah, blah, blah, everything's gonna be bullshit. I know."

"Come on, let's go," Delancey said.

Then the Angels walked away.

A little later, it was time for the Biggest Block Party of the Summer Battle Royal which Jeff, Mr. Kennedy, Umaga, the Great Khali, the Big Show, and MVP for the number one contender shot at the WWE Championship at Summerslam. Every man made their way to the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Jeff immediately went after MVP and MVP bailed out of the ring as Big Show attacked Umaga in the corner and Mr. Kennedy went to work on Khali and Jeff joined him in the attack as MVP got back in the ring. Big Show went after MVP but MVP begged for mercy as Umaga went on the offensive with right hands on Big Show as Mr. Kennedy got a clothesline on Khali and Mr. Kennedy got on all fours as Jeff kicked MVP in the head as he escaped. Then Jeff stepped on Mr. Kennedy as he landed a dropkick on Khali and they went to eliminate him but Khali threw both men off and Mr. Kennedy kicked Khali in the midsection and they went to whip Khali but Khali blocked and got a double clothesline. Then MVP got a right hand to Khali but Khali got a big chop to the head and then Big Show gave Umaga a sidewalk slam.

Then Khali grabbed Big Show headbutted him and Big Show fought back with a forehead of his own and Khali got another one as Umaga got a superkick to both Big Show and Khali. They headbutted each other and Umaga kicked Big Show and Khali both to the mat and then yelled as Jeff landed the Whisper in the Wind on Umaga and Mr. Kennedy kicked Umaga and went after Big Show with a right hand and a kick as MVP got a clothesline and Big Show got a headbutt to Mr. Kennedy as MVP punched away at Jeff. Then Big Shot got an elbow to Khali and a couple of knees to the midsection and the battle royal continued on as MVP tried to eliminate Jeff but Jeff kept hanging onto the ropes and got some huge right hands to the head and kicked him to the gut in the corner and he went to whip MVP but MVP blocked and hit a back elbow sending Jeff to the corner.

Then Big Show headbutted Umaga and got some right hands on Khali as Jeff eventually got some retribution when he clotheslined MVP over the top rope to the floor. Umaga tossed Jeff over the top rope, but Jeff held onto the top rope and pulled himself back into the ring. Show and Umaga had a staredown slapped each other on the chest hard. Big Show got the advantage as Umaga bounced off the ropes and ran into Big Show's shouldertackle and Big Show got a clothesline sending Umaga over the top to the floor. Mr. Kennedy and Jeff went after Big Show together with punches and Big Show fended Mr. Kennedy off as he put Jeff in a cobra clutch before landing a kick to Mr. Kennedy and then tossed him hard to the mat.

Then Big Show grabbed Mr. Kennedy and Mr. Kennedy punched away at Big Show and then Mr. Kennedy bounced off the rope and Big Show choked him and Big Show blocked him and then powered him over the top rope to the floor. That left Khali, Big Show, & Jeff and Khali knocked Big Show to the mat with punches and a big chop to the head and Jeff crawled his way back into the ring as Khali grabbed Big Show by the neck and Big Show gave Khali a chokeslam. Umaga returned to the ring and gave Big Show an illegal Samoan Spike and Jeff surprised Big Show with a dive off the top rope but Big Show caught Jeff in powerbomb position and attempted to toss Jeff over the top rope, but Jeff turned and headscissored Big Show over the top rope to the floor.

Jeff climbed the top turnbuckle and went for a Swanton Bomb on Khali next and got and Jeff pulled off his shirt and went after Khali with kicks and went to eliminate Khali but Khali got a back elbow. Khali squeezed Jeff's head and Jeff low kicked out of it and got a few right hands before Khali threw him off and then chopped Jeff in the head and tossed him over the top rope.

The Great Khali won and then Brittany ran over to Jeff and cradled him knowing this wasn't a good night for him. First, MVP berated Jeff about his recent actions and now Jeff wasn't the number one contender for the WWE Championship. What next happened to be question lingering through Brittany's head.

Later, it was time for the Divas' tag team match which was Christina Alexis and Jasmine Morgan of the Angelic Coalition versus Natalya and Victoria. Natalya's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Victoria following her.

"The following Divas' tag team match is scheduled for one fall," Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first, the team of Victoria and Natalya."

Natalya and Victoria gave each other a double high five and they walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Natalya climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle and flipped her hair backwards looking around at the crowd and got back down. Then Jasmine's entrance theme, "Crushcrushcrush" by Paramore, played and she came out from the curtain.

"And their opponents first representing the Angelic Coalition from Tallahassee, Florida, Jasmine Morgan," Justin announced.

Jasmine was wearing a black short-sleeved midriff top with a picture of Jack Skellington from The Nightmare Before Christmas, black boyshorts, black net stockings, black leg warmers, black hand warmers, and her hair straight. Jasmine walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and then she jumped on the apron, bounced off the bottom rope, and entered through the bottom and middle rope. Then Jasmine twirled around and posed in the middle of the ring and stared at Natalya and Victoria with a smile on her face as Christina's entrance theme "Count On It," which was Beth Phoenix's old entrance theme, played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her tag team partner representing the Angelic Coalition from Houston, Texas, Christina Alexis," Justin announced.

Christina was wearing a blue and black lace bustier, black pants, black lace warmers, and her hair curled. Christina walked down the ramp, went around the ring, got on the apron, posed raising her arms in the air. Then she got into the ring and stared at Natalya and Victoria as she gave Jasmine a high five and Christina & Victoria left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Natalya and Jasmine start off the match as they locked up and Jasmine twists Natalya's arm and Natalya reverses the hold and so does Jasmine. Natalya elbows Jasmine in the head and then she drags Jasmine to the bottom rope and used the ropes for momentum as she chokes Jasmine on the bottom rope. Then Natalya grabs Jasmine by the hair but Jasmine fights back with forearms to the face and Jasmine bounces off the ropes and takes Natalya down with a boot to the head for a one count.

Jasmine twists Natalya's arm again and then tags in Christina and Christina kicks Natalya's midsection and she & Jasmine suplex Natalya and Christina goes for the cover on Natalya for a two count. Christina grabs Natalya for a scoop slam and goes for a bridge but Natalya escapes and Natalya gets a right hand to Christina in the midsection and pushes her down on the mat and Natalya holds Christina as she tries to get to the corner and Natalya continues holding Christina down as she tags in Victoria.

Victoria grabs Christina as Natalya lets go of her and Victoria throws Christina to the mat to no avail as Christina pops up and then Victoria charges at Christina but Christina gets a drop toe hold and then uses the bottom rope to choke Victoria. Christina drags Victoria by the hair and chokes Victoria with her boot and then Christina gets Victoria on her shoulder and gets a jawbreaker and then she tags in Jasmine. Jasmine kicks Victoria in the back and throws her on the mat but Victoria crawls to the corner to tag in Natalya and Jasmine takes her down with a clothesline, a dropkick, and another clothesline before landing a belly-to-belly suplex.

Jasmine goes for the cover but Victoria breaks the count and then Christina gets into the ring and grabs Victoria by the hair and then she gets Victoria on her shoulders and lands a Samoan drop. Victoria rolls out of the ring as Natalya shoves Christina and the two have a staredown as Jasmine climbs the top turnbuckle and lands a diving hurricanrana on Natalya. Then Christina gets out of the ring as Jasmine lands some right hands to Natalya and then kicks her in the midsection before landing her finishing move, the Deadly Rose, a swinging snap DDT, for the win.

"Here are your winners, Christina Alexis and Jasmine Morgan," Justin announced.

Christina gets in the ring and she & Jasmine hug as the referee raised their arms in the air. Then Christina lifts Jasmine and places her on her shoulder as they continue to celebrate their win. Meanwhile, "Eddie's Angels" and Brittany were watching the whole thing from their locker room.

"I'm telling you," Brittany said, "these Divas don't have a chance of beating any member of the Angelic Coalition, especially Christina."

"I'm very impressed with Jasmine, though," Nicole said. "I think she's got some of those high-flying moves like Rey Mysterio. I don't think I've seen a Diva like that."

"Don't be surprised," Delancey said. "You never know what could happen in the WWE."

"Now, it's almost that time for Edge to make his puny little statement," Rochelle said. "Let's go."

Then the Angels and Brittany left their locker room.

Then back at the arena, Edge's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Then he walked down the ramp and got into the ring and he asked for the microphone as the crowd booed.

"I wanted to come out here, I wanted to apologize publicly to my wife, Victoria," Edge said. "My Vickie, my baby Vickie, I didn't wanna just apologize in public, I wanted to……I wanted to apologize face-to-face in public face-to-face. So Vickie……Vickie……please come out here." Then Vickie wouldn't come out. 'Vickie, come on, please, come on out."

Then Vickie came out from the curtain with Chavo Guerrero and Bam Neely following her. Chavo was wheeling Vickie down the ramp and Vickie got out of her wheelchair and was led inside the ring by Chavo and Bam followed bringing the wheelchair. Then Vickie sat back down on the wheelchair as she told Chavo and Bam that she can be alone with Edge. Then Chavo and Bam left the ring and after a long silence, Edge got down on one knee in front of her.

"Vickie, please, hear me out, okay?" Edge said. "I know…….I know that what I did was horrible. I mean, it was really, really horrible. I know that, I understand. I understand if you can't find it in your heart to forgive me, but please just hear me out. What that video……what it didn't show was how many times I tried to say no; but Vickie, she was……she was so aggressive. She just kept coming onto me, she wouldn't take no for an answer. No means no, but she wouldn't listen. Listen, I know the question that's running through your head is, okay, why didn't I just leave. Why didn't I leave, right? Okay, but this is what was going in my mind. I wanted to hammer out......I wanted to iron out the wedding plans. I wanted to make sure everything that went perfect. I knew how important the wedding was to you and to me and I wanted to make sure that the day, that our day, went without a hitch that everything was perfect because nothing means more to me but your happiness. Nothing means more to me but than your love. And Vickie, I won't live without your love. I can't, I can't live without your love."

Then "Eddie's Angels'" entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain. Nicole was wearing a zebra print spaghetti strap tank, black jeans, and her hair curled and Rochelle was wearing a black low v-neckline halter mini dress with a zebra print bandeau and her hair curled.

"Wow, what a theatrical performance," Delancey said onto the microphone. "Edge, stop being so melodramatic. Everything you just said was bull. You don't love Vickie because all you want is the WWE Championship and that's why you're just using Vickie and Vickie was too stupid to realize it. You never cared about the wedding, you didn't want to leave the hotel room at all. You were flirting with the wedding planner and that didn't look like she was 'aggressive.' In fact, you were talking to her a little while ago and before the Great American Bash, it's true, Vickie. We saw them and Edge, we saw Bam seeing to talking to Alicia and I'm sure Bam told Vickie. You can't lie your way out of this out of anything, Edge, and Vickie, if you end up believing this guy, you're the one who's gonna end up looking like a fool."

"Baby, baby, please," Edge said. "Don't listen to them. Please, everything I said was from the bottom of my heart. I meant every word. 'Eddie's Angels,' they don't understand anything and they won't. Please, please."

Then Vickie broke into a smile and said,

"Oh, baby, I understand. I do understand."

Then Edge and Vickie hugged and Edge smiled and he moved in for a kiss but Vickie turned away as if he had garlic breath.

"But you need to understand that hell hath no fury over a woman scorned," Vickie said as Edge looked worried. "When I was really, really, really mad at you, I did something that you might not like."

"Um, okay, okay, I understand that," Edge said. "I understand that. I understand, What…… what did you do."

"I reinstated the Undertaker."

Then the crowd cheered loudly and "Eddie's Angels" smiled and applauded as Edge grabbed his hair nervously and bit his finger and squinted as the crowd chanted, "Undertaker!" and clapped.

"Uh……uh……okay, okay, alright…….you're a businesswoman, this is a business, that's good business," Edge said. "And uh…..oh boy.....um…..besides, we can go on our honeymoon, we can go on our honeymoon and the Undertaker & Triple H, they can destroy each other. We'll come back from the honeymoon, I'll pick the bones, and whoever wins, I'll take back my WWE Championship."

"That sounds great and all," Vickie said, "but, baby, I've already scheduled an opponent to face the Undertaker at Summerslam.

"Uh, okay, um, who?'

"You!"

The crowd cheered again as Edge stood up and he walked back and forth in the ring and hit his forehead with the microphone a few times and biting his hand.

"Baby, you can't mean that," Edge said as he kneeled in front of Vickie. " You don't mean it. You can't mean that, right?"

"Oh baby, I do mean it," Vickie said, "and it will be……Hell in a Cell."

Then Vickie broke into laughter as Edge fell back onto the mat and got bug-eyed.

"And you have the complete nerve to screw my best friend's husband and her best friend when you should've known that before you got married, Edge has cheated on me," Delancey said. "You know what? 'Eddie's Angels' need a break from this because we have some personal issues to deal with on RAW and you two need to work something out amongst yourselves, okay? We will see you at Summerslam."

Then "Eddie's Angels" walked to the back as Edge continued getting bug-eyed and worried as Vickie kept a smile on her face. The Angels did need a break from Smackdown because two of them did have a personal issue to deal with on RAW: John Cena and Batista.


	35. The Fate Among Angels

**Chapter 35: The Fate Among Angels**

RAW was in Washington, D.C., Dave's hometown, and on that night, Rochelle was facing Jillian Hall in a Divas' match and Brent & Ryan of the Boyz in Motion were defending the World Tag Team Titles against Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase.

The tension was still building after last Monday on RAW and Nicole & Rochelle hardly spoke to each other after Smackdown.

Now today, neither one bothered go into "Eddie's Angels" locker room and Delancey was the only one there as Brittany walked inside.

"Hey, Delance," Brittany said.

"Hey, Brittany," Delancey said.

"Where are Nicole and Rochelle?"

"I don't know where Rochelle is, but Nicole arrived with John."

"Oh." Then Brittany sat her bags down and sat next to Delancey. "I guess they're still tense about last Monday, huh?"

"Yeah, Nicole had a bad feeling about this all along and now it may be her premonition is coming true. I don't wanna be involved in this anymore than she does and I won't be here much longer because next month, I'm going to L.A. to compete on 'Dancing with the Stars.'"

"Well, that's a good thing for you, but who will replace you while you're gone?"

"I don't know, we haven't talked about it yet; as a matter of fact, I haven't told Nicole or Rochelle yet, so I'll have to wait until they get here. By the way, how are you and Jeff doing?"

"Jeff's been keeping his cool lately but he's still pissed as hell that MVP brought up everything he's been through. I was hoping that us moving in together and two new dogs in Charlotte, North Carolina would us closure, but now everything's come back to haunt us."

"Brit, don't let that get to you or Jeff. You just have to be there for Jeff and stick with him. MVP is a jerk and he had some troubles in his life that are far worse than Jeff's. You and he both have to stay strong."

"Yeah, I wish I was like you, Nicole, and Rochelle. You girls have everything."

"So do you. What's the point?"

"Well, both of my parents are gone, I think about my younger sister everyday, I just don't want to lose everything."

"Look, Alexis is going to college in a few weeks, your grandparents did a great job raising her since Olivia died, and I know she and your dad are proud of you for whatever you did to keep Alexis safe and sound. And I know they're proud that you're living your dream here in the WWE and that you're with Jeff. Jeff would feel the same way."

"Yeah, thank you, Delancey."

Then Delancey and Brittany hugged each other.

Meanwhile, Nicole was sitting outside the locker room when Rochelle was coming towards her.

"Nicole," Rochelle said as Nicole looked up.

"Hey," Nicole said.

"Hey, how are you?"

"I don't know. John……kept saying whatever happens tonight happens, but I don't wanna doubt him."

"I still wouldn't talk to Dave about it, because he knows how I feel. The truth is nothing means more to me than my marriage, 'Eddie's Angels,' and our friendship. Besides, 'Eddie's Angels' is the reason why we're best friends and nothing, besides the Women's Championship, could ever tear us apart."

"Vickie wants that to happen, but Eddie wouldn't want us to go through something like this to tear us apart."

"Exactly."

"Listen……" Then Nicole stood up. "How about we try to make sure that John and Dave don't at least try to kill each other? That could happen at anytime."

"Deal."

Then Nicole and Rochelle shook hands.

Then RAW was on and John's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole following her. The rest of the Chain Gang Diva Squad decided to stay in the back to avoid increasing tension along with Rochelle.

Nicole was wearing a brown Apple Bottoms sweater knit shrug and cami, denim shorts, and her hair in a curly ponytail.

"I can tell by the mixed reaction of all of you tonight that there some people of you that already know what I'm about to tell you and that is I am not perfect. As a matter of fact, I made a mistake and the way I was raised, if you make a mistake, be a man, you stand up and you to face the consequences. I'm not gonna go into why, I'm not gonna go into how, I'm not gonna give you the woulda, coulda, shoulda, but last week on RAW, I socked Dave Batista straight in the mouth and I know that has some consequences. I can't even believe that I'm about to do this, but I'm not standing on that stage, I'm certainly not hiding behind a curtain, I'm standing right here in this ring as a man telling Dave Batista if you would like to come out here, we can settle these consequences right now."

Then Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle following him. Rochelle was wearing a golden sequined bust lace bottom halter top, denim jeans, and her hair curled. The two walked down the ramp and got into the ring.

"John, I'll tell you what," Dave said onto the microphone, "nobody knows more than me that things happen in the heat of the moment. I saw the video footage; I know you didn't mean to hit me, as far as I'm concerned, we're cool."

John looked a little shocked, picked up the microphone and said,

"We're all right?"

"We're cool," Dave said, "in fact, you know I like you and you know I respect you. So when I beat C.M. Punk at Summerslam for the World Heavyweight Championship, you're the first guy I want to defend it against."

"That's very generous of you, Batista, but I certainly don't mean any offense by this, I don't mean to be the bearer of bad news, you already had your two shots at the World Heavyweight Championship, man. You've been in a bit of a funk lately, hey, I'm the one to talk, so have I; but I'm just saying, when it comes to the World Heavyweight Championship, there's a lot of guys who deserve a World Heavyweight Championship shot. I'm not sure if you're the next one. I'm just not sure it should be you."

Then Dave smiled and laughed and then said,

"Well, I can't argue with your logic on that one. I'll tell you what. The reason why I'm not World Heavyweight Champion right now is people seem to keep interfering with my match. Now I know C.M. Punk can't beat me and for what it's worth…..." Then Dave took off his sunglasses, "……neither can you."

"I bet you it's good to be home, isn't it? Trust me, you came down this ramp tonight, I know you're from Washington, D.C. and these people are going nuts for you, which is why I knew you were going to try to sneak something like that in on me. Wait, there seems to be no sense of no law and order around here. There's no General Manager, there's no McMahons, everybody's making matches for themselves. Hear me out. John Cena and Batista should headline Wrestlemania, everybody knows that. What do you say Wrestlemania happens tonight? What do you say tonight right here on your home turf, it is John Cena versus Batista and we find out who the better man is."

"You know what? I never faced you one-on-one and you're right, we are here in my lovely hometown of Washington, D.C. I got a whole arena full of friends and family who would love to see me whoop your ass all over this ring. So this is what we're gonna do, I'll tell you what. You want it......."

Then Shane McMahon's music interrupted and Shane did his usual bounce coming out from the curtain with a microphone in his hand.

"My sister and I have appointed a new General Manager of RAW which I will personally have the privilege of introducing to all of you a little later on tonight," Shane said, "and that GM has been extremely busy. As matter of fact, one of the first things the GM has done that the person has hit the ground running and made several match-ups for tonight, including the World Heavyweight Champion C.M. Punk will be in action tonight in that very ring against one of the most technically-sound and hottest free agents in our business today. And as it relates to the two of you, wow, Batista versus Cena, all of us would love to see that. And hopefully, we will soon, but the GM, Cena, already has plans for you. Tonight, Cena, you will be facing the tag team of JBL and his partner Kane. I almost forgot one thing; and Cena, your tag team partner will be the hometown boy, the Animal, Batista."

Then Shane continued bouncing as Dave had his hands on his hips and both Nicole and Rochelle were cringing knowing this match would be hard for them, John, and Dave. Then John and Dave stared at each other as RAW went to a commercial break.

A little later, it was time for the World Tag Team Championship match between Brent and Ryan of the Boyz in Motion and Cody Rhodes & Ted DiBiase.

"The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the World Tag Team Championship," Lillian Garcia announced as the Boyz in Motion's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with Delancey and Maria following them. "Introducing first being accompanied by Delancey Scott, Jason Straham, and Jeremy Schwartz, from Orlando, Florida in a combined weight of 530 pounds, representing the Boyz in Motion, they are the World Tag Team Champions, Brent and Ryan Knox."

Delancey was wearing a patriotic bikini top, black leather pants, and a patriotic bandanna covering her straight hair.

The five walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and the boys surrounded the ring, got on the apron first, and leaped into the ring. Then Delancey got on the apron and she did her flip to get into the ring and then the boys got on the turnbuckle, raised their arms in the air, and got back down at the same time. Then Ted DiBiase's entrance theme played and he came out the curtain with Cody Rhodes following him.

"And their opponents in a combined weight of 457 pounds, the team of Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase," Lillian announced.

Ted's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Cody following him. The two walked down the ramp and Cody got into the ring as Ted climbed on the apron and raised his arms in the air. Then he got down and a second referee stormed into the ring to give Lillian a piece of paper with some notes.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Lillian announced. "I have just been informed that this World Tag Team Title match has been changed by the new General Manager. The Boyz in Motion will be facing the tag team of Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase. Their opponents for the World Tag Team Championship will now be Jerry "The King" Lawler……and Michael Cole."

Delancey, the boys, Jerry, and Michael were looking dumbfounded as Cody and Ted were laughing and gloating as they left the ring and Jerry & Michael got up from the announcers' table and Jerry got in the ring as the boys and Delancey left the ring as the referee raised the World Tag Team Title belts in the air and called for the bell.

Jerry and Brent locked up until Brent got behind Jerry in the corner and got a clean break and then they locked up again and Brent got Jerry in the corner again for another clean break and the two traded blows and Jerry went to whip Brent but Brent reversed to the corner and Jerry got a boot to the face. Then Brent got a clothesline and clubbed Jerry in the back and made the tag to Ryan and Jerry got a right hand and the two locked up until Ryan got Jerry in the corner and Jerry got Ryan in the corner and got some right hands to the midsection and Ryan got a knee to the midsection and climbed on the top turnbuckle and got a bulldog slam for a two count.

Then Ryan got Jerry in an armlock submission hold and let go and then Ryan got on the turnbuckle and went for an elbow drop but Jerry moved. Then Jerry got a few right hands and set up for the piledriver on Ryan, but Ryan got a back bodydrop and a back elbow and Jerry stumbled into his corner and Michael helped him up, which the referee deemed a tag. Jerry, Michael, and Ryan were confused and arguing with the referee as Ryan asked Michael to come to the ring and let Michael have the first punch. Then Michael took a few awkward punches at Ryan and kicked him and then Ryan awkwardly pushed Michael down and then Michael bravely laid on the mat as Ryan covered for the three count.

"Here are your winners and still the World Tag Team Champions, Brent and Ryan Knox," Lillian announced.

Then the boys and Delancey got into the ring and Ryan helped Michael up as he raised his arms in the air. Then the boys and Delancey applauded for Michael and Ryan patted him in the back as Michael left the ring and the referee gave them the World Tag Team Title belts and raised their arms in the air as RAW went to a commercial break.

Later, it was time for the Divas' match which was Rochelle versus Jillian Hall. Rochelle's new entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first representing 'Eddie's Angels' from Jacksonville, Florida, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Rochelle Kennedy," Lillian announced.

Rochelle was a wearing a purple and white polka and white striped halter bikini top and black ripped pants. Rochelle walked down the ramp slapping hands of the fans went around the ring, got up on the apron and posed, and then got back down walking over to her mom, Janet, who was sitting with the fans, and hugged her. Then Rochelle got in the ring and got on the turnbuckles and raised her Women's Title belt in the air and she got back down as Jillian's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from Louisville, Kentucky, Jillian Hall," Lillian announced.

Jillian walked down the ramp and got in the ring and she continued flaunting herself as the referee called for the bell.

Rochelle and Jillian locked up and Jillian got a knee to the midsection and whipped Rochelle to the corner and charged but Rochelle got a back elbow and a headscissors but Jillian hit Rochelle's midsection and amazingly threw Rochelle off. Jillian covered for a two count and kicked Rochelle in the head and took her down and pulled her by the hair before whipping her to the corner.

Jillian did her cartwheel splash and got a running neck snap and covered for a two count and got Rochelle in an inverted facelock as she was clubbing Rochelle's midsection. Rochelle got to her feet and got a knee to the face and Jillian clubbed Rochelle in the back and kicked her. Jillian screamed and went to kick Rochelle again but Rochelle grabbed her leg and rolled her up for a two count and the two traded forearms until Jillian got a knee to the midsection.

She whipped Rochelle to the ropes and Rochelle slid under Jillian's legs and got a Thesz press and punched away at Jillian before landing a couple of flying clotheslines. Then Rochelle kicked Jillian in the midsection and went to whip her but Jillian reversed and missed a back elbow and Rochelle missed a roundhouse kick and Jillian got a kick to the midsection and went to take Rochelle down but Rochelle kicked Jillian in the midsection and Rochelle then finished off Jillian with the Rochelle-shock for the win.

"Here is your winner, the WWE Women's Champion Rochelle Kennedy," Lillian announced.

Then the referee raised Rochelle's arm in the air and gave her the Women's Championship Title belt and then Rochelle got of the ring and hugged Janet and kissed her on the cheek as Katie Lea Burchill suddenly attacked her from behind and smashed her into the ringpost. Then Katie got a knee to the back and Katie smiled at her work as she blew a kiss at Janet and then went to walk away but then Madison, Shayna, and Skye ran after her and Katie got into the ring and Skye jumped on her. Skye punched away at Katie as Madison and Skye stomped on her and then Madison got Katie on her shoulders and landed her fallaway slam. Then Shayna and Skye left the ring to check on Rochelle as Paul Burchill ran down the ramp and helped Katie out of the ring and the two ran to the ramp and Katie said,

"Well, whomever this mysterious the new General Manager turn out to be," Katie said as she tried to breathe, "I hope you're watching because that was just for you and I'm not talking about those bimbos in the ring who 'Eddie's Angels' call the Angelic Coalition. You see, I want you to take note of the next WWE Women's Champion and your future Intercontinental Champion Katie Lea and Paul Burchill."

Then Shayna and Skye helped Rochelle up and Rochelle stared down at Katie as Katie got a smile on her face.

Meanwhile in the back, Cryme Tyme and Amanda were talking to John.

"Are you sure?" JTG said.

"Yo, yo, are you sure you don't want us down there?" Shad said.

"We got your back."

"I know you do," John said. "I got this one by myself."

"Yo, yo, you can't trust Batista, alright?" Shad said. "You can't trust him. Yo, if Batista either pins Kane or JBL, he's next in line……"

Then Dave slowly walked towards Shad.

"That's right, big man," Dave said. "I'm next in line for a World Title match."

"Gentlemen," John said, "mind if we have for a moment for a second?" JTG nodded his head and John shook hands with him. "CTC."

"One team," JTG said.

"One group."

"Holla at your boy," Shad said as he slapped hands with John.

Then Cryme Tyme and Amanda walked away

"Alright, listen," John said. "I don't know who the new GM is. It could be Shane McMahon for all I know. I think what's best is us getting through tonight and then what happens happens."

"You make that sound real simple," Dave said.

"It is."

"I don't trust you."

"Okay."

"And you can deny it all you want, I know you don't trust me either."

"What are you trying to say, Batista?"

"All I'm saying is the best thing you can do is stay out of my way."

"Funny, you just took the words right out of my mouth. After you."

"No……" Then Dave stepped aside. "……after you."

"No, no, after you."

"No, after you."

Then John slowly walked away as Dave stared at him.

Then it was time for the tag team match which was John and Dave versus John "Bradshaw" Layfield and Kane. Every man made their way to the ring as the referee called for the bell.

John and JBL circled around the ring and JBL immediately kicked John in the midsection and clubbed John in the back and got a right hand. Then JBL went to whip John but John reversed and kicked JBL in the midsection and bounced off the ropes to hit a running neck snap for a one count. Then Dave got a blind tag and John was confused as Dave stared at JBL and JBL kept looking back at Kane before Dave kicked JBL in the midsection and hit some right hands to the head. Then Dave got JBL in the corner and got a few shoulderblocks before he whipped JBL to the ropes and JBL clubbed Dave in the back and Dave got a powerslam for a cover but Kane broke the count and John got some right hands before clotheslining Kane over the rope.

Then John and Dave stared at each other as Nicole and Rochelle shouted at them and then JBL and Kane attacked John and Dave and JBL threw Dave out of the ring and Kane took John down. JBL clubbed John in the back and got a swinging neckbreaker twice and stepped on John's hand as he made the tag to Kane and Kane stomped on John and got a snapmare. Then Kane bounced off the ropes and got a dropkick to John's face for a two count and then Kane clubbed John in the back and got a European uppercut. Then Kane got John in the corner with a right hand, a back elbow, and a shouldertackle and Kane got a scoop slam for a two count. Then Kane got John in a headlock and John got to his feet as he tried to tag in Dave and Kane dragged John to the corner as Kane made the tag to JBL and JBL kicked John in the midsection and clubbed him in the back.

JBL stomped on John's hand and JBL grabbed John by the head and landed a right hand sending John to the corner and JBL made the tag to Kane. Kane got a right hand to John's midsection and the two traded right hands until Kane got a knee to the midsection and whipped John to the corner and charged but then caught with a back elbow. Then John tried to charge Kane but Kane caught him with a sidewalk slam for a nearfall and Kane climbed on the turnbuckle and leaped but John moved and kicked Kane in the midsection and got a DDT. Then John made the tag to Dave and then and cleaned house on JBL with right hands and whipped JBL to the corner and splashed him and he did it again and he whipped JBL to the ropes and JBL missed a clothesline and Dave got a spinebuster.

Then Kane got involved and Dave got a right hand to him and JBL got a right hand to him and Dave got one back before he went to whip JBL but JBL reversed and Kane yanked the ropes and Dave went over the top rope to the floor. JBL got out of the ring and clubbed Dave in the back and JBL got Dave back in the ring and JBL covered for a two count. Then JBL made the tag to Kane and JBL hooked Dave's leg as Kane got an elbow drop on Dave's head. Then Kane got a knee to the midsection and got Dave in the corner and got a shoulderblock and then kicked Dave in the midsection and applied a bodyscissors. Dave countered with a pounding on Kane but Kane held onto the bodyscissors and made the tag to JBL and JBL stomped on Dave and knocked John off the apron.

Then JBL hit Dave's head on the turnbuckle and was pounding on Dave before he went to whip Dave but Dave reversed and was met with a boot to the face. Then JBL bounced off the ropes and missed the Clothesline from Hel, but Dave smashed him with a spear and then Kane got into the ring but Dave kicked him in the face and JBL kicked Dave in the face. But Dave got up and then JBL accidentally nailed Kane with a punch when Dave ducked and that set off Kane, who entered the ring to chokeslam JBL, but Dave speared Kane. Then John made a blind tag and nailed the FU on Kane for the pin and the win.

Then Nicole got into the ring as the referee raised John's arm in the air and Dave & Rochelle slowly entered the ring and looked at each other as Shane McMahon's music interrupted and Shane did his usual bounce coming out from the curtain with a microphone in his hand.

"Hey, hold on one second," Shane said. "Isn't this how we started tonight? Ladies and gentlemen, without further ado, the new General Manager for RAW…..." Then Shane stepped aside waiting for the person to come out from the curtain but Shane turned around and said, "……Mike Adamle."

Mike Adamle snuck into the ring to stand between John, Nicole, Dave, and Rochelle and they had funny looks on their faces as Shane walked to the back.

"How you doing, Dave?" Mike said. "As General Manager……" Then John backed away as he looked at Nicole funny. "Come on, John. As General Manager, I am proud to announce that at Summerslam, it will be John Cena versus the Animal, Batista. Good luck."

Then Mike got out of the ring as Nicole and Rochelle hung their head low in shock and Dave & John continued to stare each other down as RAW came to a close.

After RAW was over, Nicole and Rochelle were in "Eddie's Angels'" locker room along with Delancey and Brittany.

"Mike Adamle?" Rochelle said. "Mike Adamle? Mike Adamle, are you kidding me? Mike Adamle is RAW's new General Manager? This is outrageous."

"I thought Shane or Stephanie McMahon was gonna get the job," Nicole said, "but I never thought it would be Mike Adamle. What the hell could he do as GM of RAW?"

"Hey, he put my boys in a World Tag Team Championship match against Jerry "the King" Lawler and Michael Cole of all people, no offense, and he made a match at Summerslam which is your husband against your husband, Rochelle."

"Yeah," Rochelle said as she sighed. "Now I don't know what the hell to think."

"I'm gonna try not to break down," Nicole said. "Hopefully Dave and John will keep their cool before Summerslam and it'll all be over."

"Well, I have something to say and I probably should've told you guys in a better time," Delancey said. "I'll be leaving next month to compete on 'Dancing with the Stars."

"Wow, that's great," Rochelle said.

"Yeah, it's awesome, it's great," Nicole said, "but what about 'Eddie's Angels'?"

"I was thinking maybe there's a Diva who will take my place while I'm gone," Delancey said.

"Who?" Rochelle asked.

"There's gotta be somebody, someone who truly deserves to be part of 'Eddie's Angels.'"

"You know what?" Brittany said. "I think there's one person I believe who truly deserves to be part of this group, and you guys might think I'm crazy once I mention her name."

"Who?"

"Amanda."

"Amanda……is a good choice," Nicole said. "I mean, ever since Randy dumped her, I think she's made a turnaround and she's with Cryme Tyme."

"But is she worthy of becoming a member of 'Eddie's Angels'?" Delancey said.

"Maybe," Rochelle said. "Maybe she can fill in as an interim member while you're gone and if she does well and making process, she'll officially become a member of 'Eddie's Angels.'"

"I think that's a good idea."

"So shall we ask her and hope she'll approve?" Brittany said.

"Yeah, let's ask her," Nicole said.


	36. Saturday Night’s Main Event

**Chapter 36: Saturday Night's Main Event**

Saturday Night's Main Event was in Washington, D.C. and on that night, John and Dave were teaming up with Cryme Tyme in an eight-man tag team match against John "Bradshaw" Layfield, Kane, Cody Rhodes, and Ted DiBiase, Jeff was facing Edge, and "Eddie's Angels" were facing Natalya, Victoria, and Beth Phoenix in a six-Diva tag team match.

"Eddie's Angels were walking down the hallway at the arena until they found Amanda talking to Shad Gaspard of Cryme Tyme.

"Hey, Amanda," Nicole said.

"Oh, hi, Angels," Amanda said.

"Shad, could give us a moment with Amanda alone?"

"Alright, no problem," Shad said and then he walked away.

"What's up?" Amanda said.

"Well, you know Delancey is competing on "Dancing with the Stars,' right?" Nicole said.

"Yeah."

"Well, I'll be leaving the day after Summerslam and……" Delancey said. "'Eddie's Angels' is in need of a third member."

"I specifically thought of you," Brittany said.

Then Amanda laughed.

"You're kidding, right?" Amanda said. "Me? I wouldn't fit in right."

"Well, it's only before Delancey returns whether she wins on 'Dancing with the Stars' or not," Rochelle said. "But if you prove how worthy you are of being part of 'Eddie's Angels' by scaring Vickie out of the General Manager position before we decide to expose her, you're officially in as our fourth member."

"What do you say?" Nicole said. "This would be a great opportunity to make a complete turnaround for you. Maybe find you a decent man and you'll get a chance at the Women's Championship."

"All of have been there and done that," Brittany said.

"Well……" Amanda said, "okay, you got the deal."

"Great," Delancey said. "But whatever you do, don't tell anyone, not even Cryme Tyme. We can't risk losing you or anyone else before Delancey leaves."

"I promise. I won't say a word."

"Alright, see you in a little bit," Rochelle said.

Then the Angels and Brittany walked away as Amanda turned around and smiled.

"Oh, my God, me as a member of 'Eddie's Angels'?" Amanda said to herself. "I'm not gonna regret this and neither will them. Nicole is right. This would be a great opportunity to make a complete turnaround for myself. I'm gonna prove to everybody that I'm not that crazy psycho Diva from last year. I'm gonna be somebody and I wanna be there when Vickie Guerrero is history."

Then Saturday Night's Main Event was on and it was time for the first match of the night: the eight-man tag team match which was John, Dave, and Cryme Tyme versus Kane, John "Bradshaw" Layfield, Cody Rhodes, and Ted DiBiase. Every man made their way to the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Kane immediately kicked Dave and Dave loaded some forearms before he went to whip Kane but Kane reversed got a big boot to the face. Then Kane got a huge right hand sending Dave to the corner and got another one before whipping Dave to the corner and splashing him. Then Kane went to whip Dave again but Dave reversed and splashed Kane and Dave got some shoulderblocks before hitting a snapmare and he bounced off the ropes and kicked Kane in the head for a one count. Then Kane got a right hand to Dave and made the tag to Cody and Cody got a couple right hands before he went to whip Dave but Dave reversed and Cody kicked Dave in the face and he bounced off the ropes and Dave lifted Cody up and shoved him to the corner.

Then he made the tag to JTG and JTG kicked Cody in the midsection and got a right hand and a couple of forearm and he went to whip Cody but Cody reversed and JTG slid on his knees and got a right hand and shoved Cody to the corner as Shad made a blind tag and then Shad whipped JTG and leaped him into Cody. Then Shad pressed Cody in the air and slammed him down for a two count and he whipped Cody to the ropes and Shad got Cody on his shoulders and dropped him on the turnbuckle. Then Shad bounced off the ropes and JBL slapped him in the back of the head and Cody made the tag to Kane and Kane got a huge clothesline and kicked Shad in the back of the head. Then JBL made the tag and JBL kicked Shad in the back of the head and he tossed him out of the ring and Kane lifted Shad and hit his head on the security wall and the referee was busy with JTG and Dave as JBL threw Shad back in the ring and covered for a two count while his foot was on the rope.

Then JBL made the tag to Ted and Ted kicked Shad in the midsection and landed right hands JBL held onto him and Ted clubbed Shad in the back and got a suplex before he was talking trash to Dave and Dave got into the ring but the referee distracted him as Ted got a fist drop. Then Ted charged into a clothesline for a two count and Ted got Shad in a camel clutch and Shad escaped as Ted got a side headlock and Shad hit Ted on the side and hit Shad's head on the turnbuckle and kicked him in the midsection followed by a couple of right hands. The referee pulled Ted off as Kane choked Shad and Ted made the tag to Cody and Ted held onto Shad as Cody got some right hands and Cody kicked Shad in the head and Shad squabbled a bit and Cody got a right hand in the midsection and Shad got a backfist but Cody hit Shad's head on the turnbuckle and got a right hand.

Cody got another right hand and he charged into Shad's boots and Cody got a dropkick and dragged Shad to the middle of the ring and hooked his legs as he made the tag to JBL and JBL got seven elbow drops before covering for a two count. Then JBL got a forearm to the back as he made the tag to Kane and Kane stomped on Shad and snapmared him before bouncing off the rope and got a low dropkick to the face for a two count and Kane got a bodyscissors as he made the tag to Ted and Ted stomped on Shad. Then Ted went to suplex Shad but Shad reversed and the two men were down and they made the tag to John and JBL and John ducked a clothesline and got a shouldertackle twice and a sitout hiptoss and John did the "You can't see me" and John hit the Five Knuckle Shuffle on JBL.

Then John got JBL on his shoulders for the FU, but Kane got into the ring and kicked John square in the head and Dave then entered the ring and speared Kane and clotheslined Cody and he got a spinebuster on Ted and clotheslined Kane over the top rope. John then tagged out to JTG and John launched him onto Ted but Ted wasn't legal to be pinned as JBL pulled John out of the ring and hit his head on the steel steps and JBL re-entered the ring and smashed JTG with a Clothesline from Hell for the pin and the win.

Then the referee raised JBL's arm in the air and JBL looked at C.M. Punk who was sitting at the announcers' table the whole time watching the match. Then JBL left the ring as John, Shad, and Amanda got in the ring checking on JTG and JBL was looking at the crowd with a look on his face as Saturday Night's Main Event went to a commercial break.

A little later it was time for the six-Diva tag team match which was "Eddie's Angels" versus Natalya, Victoria, and Beth Phoenix.

How this match came about was that when the Undertaker was reinstated by Vickie Guerrero, Natalya was furious and confronted Vickie saying that the only reason she did it was because "Eddie's Angels" got to her, not Edge's infidelity because it happens to some couples and reinstating the Undertaker wasn't going to solve anything. Then she made a plea on to RAW General Manager Mike Adamle for her, Victoria, and Beth Phoenix to face "Eddie's Angels" on Saturday Night's Main Event.

Natalya's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Victoria and Beth Phoenix following her.

"The following six-Diva tag team match is scheduled for one fall," Lillian announced announced. "Making their way first, the team of Victoria, Beth Phoenix, and Natalya."

The three Divas walked down the ramp and Beth walked up the apron, got on the turnbuckle and flipped into the ring and Natalya climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle and flipped her hair backwards looking around at the crowd and got back down. Then "Eddie's Angels" entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain.

"And their opponents, Nicole Mitchell, Delancey Scott, and the WWE Women's Champion Rochelle Kennedy, 'Eddie's Angels,'" Lillian announced.

Nicole was wearing an orange low-cut midriff top with the new Cenation logo on it, denim shorts, and her hair in ponytails. Delancey was wearing an orange low-cut v-cup tank top, black pants with attached blue garter, a pink bow armband, and her hair curled. Rochelle was wearing an orange and blue striped halter bikini top and black ripped pants.

The Angels walked down the ramp slapping hands of the fans and Delancey got on the apron and flipped into the ring as Nicole did Melina's ring entrance and Rochelle went around the ring, got up on the apron and posed, and got into the ring. The Angels then got on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air and they got back down as Nicole, Delancey, Victoria, and Beth left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Rochelle and Natalya locked up and Rochelle went behind Natalya and Natalya reversed going behind Rochelle and Natalya took her down and got an elbow drop and was about to get her in a inverted facelock before Rochelle countered and covered for a two count. Then Rochelle twisted Natalya's arm and got a Russian legsweep for another two count and Rochelle twisted Natalya's arm but Natalya reversed twisting Rochelle's arm and Rochelle kicked Natalya on the side before going on the top turnbuckle and bounced backflipped into an armdrag.

Then Rochelle got a dropkick and grabbed Natalya by the hair but Natalya got a knee to the midsection and got a forearm before whipping Rochelle to the ropes and Rochelle flipped over Natalya before making the tag to Nicole. Then the two got a double clothesline and Nicole covered for a two count and Nicole got Natalya in a side headlock and Natalya went for a sit-out hiptoss but Nicole flipped over holding onto Natalya with the side headlock and Natalya got to her feet and elbowed out of the hold.

Then Nicole whipped Natalya to the ropes and Natalya kicked Nicole in the face and she tossed Nicole got out of the ring and almost knocked Rochelle off the apron and she got into the ring but the referee pulled her back as Delancey got into the ring and kicked Natalya in the midsection before landing an implant DDT. Then Victoria got into the ring from behind and kicked Delancey in the midsection and got her for the Window's Peak but Rochelle got in the ring and kicked Victoria in the face and Beth tossed Rochelle out of the ring and Nicole got back in the ring and got a running bulldog slam. Then Nicole ducked a clothesline from Natalya and Nicole kicked her in the midsection and got a Russian legsweep and applied the STFU as Victoria and Beth tried to get into the ring only to be pulled back by Rochelle and Delancey and Natalya tapped out.

"Here are your winners, Nicole Mitchell, Delancey Scott, and the WWE Women's Champion Rochelle Kennedy, 'Eddie's Angels,'" Justin announced.

Then Rochelle and Delancey got into the ring and the Angels hugged each other as Natalya rolled out of the ring and the Angels got their arms raised by the referee. Then they on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air and they got back down as they saw Victoria, Natalya, & Beth and "Eddie's Angels" made fun of them as the three Divas were talking trash to them.

A few minutes later, the Angels came out from the entrance to the arena celebrating their victory when Katie Lea Burchill came forward and got in Rochelle's face.

"This coming night on RAW," Katie said, "I will take great pleasure in taking that Women's Championship away from you and ending your undefeated streak as well."

"You want this so bad?" Rochelle said. "You're gonna have to kill me to get it."

Then Rochelle and Katie had a staredown and Katie walked away as the Angels stared at her.

Then it was time for the match between Jeff and Edge.

Edge's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and raised his arms in the air as the pyro went off. Then he walked down the ramp and slid into the ring and stood in the middle of the ring as Jeff's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Brittany following him. Brittany was wearing a cheetah print lined ruched dress with a pink bow at the bust, black net knee stockings, black lace hand warmers, tan suede boots with fur and pum-pums, and her hair straight. Jeff did his usual bump and grind with Brittany as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring. Brittany posed with Jeff and he got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air. Then he got back down and Brittany got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring.

Jeff and Edge circled around the ring and they locked up and Edge got Jeff in the corner before a break and Edge went to hit Jeff but Jeff ducked and got an armbar drag. Jeff applauded and the fans chanted "Hardy!" and Jeff & Edge locked and Edge twisted Jeff's arm and Jeff reversed twisting Edge's arm. Jeff hit Edge's arm but Edge got a knee to the midsection and got a forearm sending Jeff to the corner and got a right hand and Edge whipped Jeff to the corner but Jeff floated to the corner and Jeff got an armbar takedown. Jeff got Edge in an armlock and Edge got to his feet and shoved Jeff to the ropes and Jeff slid out of the ring as did Edge and Jeff got back in the ring and got a dropkick and Jeff dived onto Edge and Jeff got back into the ring as Edge was still outside.

Jeff got out of the ring again and kicked Edge in the midsection and he whipped Edge to the security wall and Jeff frogjumped on the steps and Jeff was rammed into the guardrail. Edge threw Jeff back in the ring and kicked the back of the knee of Jeff and Edge was showing off as he got an elbow drop on the knee and Jeff's shoulders were down for the two count and Edge continued holding onto Jeff's knee and then after a while, Jeff grabbed the bottom rope. Edge grabbed Jeff but Jeff got a couple of right hands and a kick to the midsection and went to kick Edge but Edge grabbed Jeff's leg and went for a spinning mule kick but Edge threw him off. Edge was showing off again as Jeff was clutching his knee and Edge grabbed Jeff and got a forearm and Edge got out of the ring and pulled Jeff's leg and hit his knee on the ringpost and Edge quickly got back in the ring.

Jeff was wobbling as Edge got a knee to Jeff's injured knee and got a right hand and Edge went to whip Jeff but Jeff reversed and got a back clothesline and the two men were down. They finally got up and Jeff got a couple of right hand and got Edge on the turnbuckle hanging upside down and went for a baseball slide but Edge moved and Jeff got out of the ring and he knocked Edge back down and got into the ring and got a double diving legdrop. Jeff dragged Edge to the middle of the ring and covered for a two count and Jeff kicked Edge in the midsection and got a swinging slam and Jeff went for the Twist of Fate but Edge blocked and nailed an impaler DDT for a close nearfall. Edge's eyes bugged out of his head, then he set up for the spear, but Jeff side-stepped him on one good leg and Edge got a back elbow and climbed the top turnbuckle and leaped but Jeff moved and then flew off the top with a Whisper in the Wind out of nowhere.

Jeff made a cover for a nearfall and Jeff kicked Edge in the midsection and got a sitout powerbomb and he climbed on the top turnbuckle for the Swanton Bomb but his leg gave out again and then he ducked a spear amazingly as Edge was laid out on the floor. Both men were laid out and then MVP snuck over to the ringside area from the crowd and smashed Jeff with a Chono boot to the head and snuck back into the crowd as Edge then came to and got back in the ring and speared Jeff for the pin and the win.

Edge crawled to the ropes with a smile on his face as Brittany got in the ring and checked on Jeff and Edge got out of the ring and pulled his hair as Saturday Night's Main Event came to a close.

After Saturday Night's Main Event was over, Rochelle arrived at the restaurant at the hotel where she was meeting her mom. She went up to the hostess and said,

"Hi. I'm meeting my mom, Janet Kennedy. Is she here?"

"Yes, she is," the hostess said. "Please follow me."

Rochelle followed the hostess to a little private booth where her mom, Janet, was sitting.

"Here you go," the hostess said.

"Thank you," Rochelle said. "Hi, mom," Rochelle said.

"Hey, Rochelle," Janet said as Rochelle kissed her cheek and sat down at the booth.

Then the hostess gave them their menus.

"What can I get you?" the hostess said.

"I'll just have a Long Island iced tea," Rochelle said.

"I'll have coffee," Janet said.

"Certainly," the hostess said as she left.

"First of all," Janet said, "are you all right? I saw what that woman Katie Lea did to you in front of me."

"I'm fine, mom," Rochelle said. "Katie picked the wrong time to mess with me. But anyway, the reason I needed to see you is because I need your advice of what I'm gonna do about this thing between John and Dave."

"Well, what do you think you should do?"

"Well, Nicole and I called a truce hoping that John and Dave don't at least destroy each other. I don't feel that's enough now that Mike Adamle is the new General Manager of RAW."

"How does Nicole feel about it?"

"She said she's not gonna break down and this is exactly what she predicted all along the second Dave and I got drafted to RAW."

"Okay, my advice to you is that you and Nicole try to stay out of this as much as possible but if you both feel things may get out of hand, put yourselves at risk in the middle and help John and Dave realize it's not worth it."

"What do you mean put ourselves at risk in the middle and help John and Dave realize it's not worth it?"

"John and Dave are friends, right?"

"Yeah."

"And you and Nicole are friends, right?"

"Yeah."

"Does friendship mean more to you than anything else?"

"That, 'Eddie's Angels,' and my marriage."

"Then help John and Dave realize that and help them realize that if they keep fighting about who's the better man, they might end up hurting you and Nicole. When they get caught in petty differences, they forget what's most important in life."

Rochelle nodded her head. Now she knew exactly what to do.

Meanwhile in John and Nicole's hotel room, Nicole was looking out the window when John walked up to her.

"Hey, are you all right?" John said.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Nicole said.

"Look, um, I know you're kind of worried about Summerslam and all that, but I really don't want you to hold anything back. Just tell me what's bothering you."

"That's just it, Summerslam. This might hurt not just us, but also Dave and Rochelle. Rochelle and I are part of 'Eddie's Angels' and we still have a score to settle with Vickie Guerrero. What if things get ugly between you and Dave and 'Eddie's Angels' might never get Vickie Guerrero out of Smackdown……"

"Okay, okay, listen. I would never do anything to break up 'Eddie's Angels' and if I did, I wouldn't forgive myself. As to Summerslam, I'm gonna do whatever it takes and keep my cool before then. I'll bet Dave would say the same thing to Rochelle. Alright?"

"Okay."

"Come here."

Then John and Nicole hugged each other.

Later that night as John and Nicole were sleeping, Nicole's cell phone was vibrating and Nicole picked it up from the nightstand to see that Rochelle was texting her. It said,

_"I talked to my mom and she said to put ourselves at risk in the middle and help John and Dave realize it's not worth it. Help John and Dave realize that and help them realize that if they keep fighting about who's the better man, they might end up hurting you and me. When they get caught in petty differences, they forget what's most important in life."_

Nicole nodded her head and she put her cell phone back on the nightstand and then she looked at John with worry in her eyes hoping this will solve everything.


	37. Gold or Bust

**Chapter 37: Gold or Bust**

RAW was at the University of Tennessee in Knoxville and on that night, Rochelle was defending the Women's Championship against Katie Lea Burchill and John & Dave were teaming up to face Brent and Ryan of the Boyz in Motion for the World Tag Team Championship.

"Eddie's Angels" were in their locker room looking over Delancey's Babe of the Year photos that were posted on the WWE website on Rochelle's laptop computer. The theme for August was Birthday Girl since Delancey had a birthday coming in less than two weeks and Delancey was wearing a black tube mini dress with a sequined v-panel front and her hair curled. There were pictures of her carrying balloons and holding a birthday cake. Then Rochelle switched over to Diva Hot List to look at "Eddie's Angels" pictures entitled "Red Wedding Night" and they wore the outfits on the night Vickie Guerrero and Edge got married only to be ruined by Triple H showing the footage of Edge cheating her with Alicia Fox.

"Hey, how about we make copies of these photos and deliver them to Vickie to remind her of the day she married Edge and Edge's infidelity was shown after?" Rochelle said.

"That's a good idea," Delancey said.

"I can't believe Mike Adamle got John and Dave to face Brent and Ryan for the World Tag Team Championship," Nicole said. "I mean, what's this supposed to prove?"

"I don't know. I mean, I'm getting mixed feelings about him running RAW as General Manager and I don't know if his decisions will turn out to be good or bad."

"Well, so far, he's making bad decisions," Nicole said, "very bad decisions and I think these could turn out for the worse, if not accept."

"Like if John and Dave win the World Tag Team Championship or before," Rochelle said, "how will they co-exist?"

"That's where we come in."

"Well, Brent and Ryan don't like this as much as you girls do," Delancey said. "Besides they're still undefeated and need some more appropriate competition."

"How is Ryan doing since Maria get drafted to Smackdown?" Rochelle said.

"He's taking it well. He and Maria have been talking almost everyday. I think Smackdown is a good environment for her after everything she's been through with Santino and everything else."

"Yeah, and how about Natalya?" Nicole said. "I heard from Destiny that she's been complaining non-stop about Vickie reinstating the Undertaker and taking it out on her and the rest of the Angelic Coalition."

"That's her problem and stupid theory," Delancey said. "She can complain all she wants but the fact is, Vickie committed all of her sins and hopefully the Undertaker will make her quit or suffer more consequences."

"Exactly," Rochelle said.

A little later, RAW was on and it was time for the Women's Championship match which was Rochelle versus Katie Lea Burchill. Katie was already in the ring after her brother Paul's match against Kofi Kingston for the Intercontinental Championship in which Paul lost.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first from Chelsea, England, Katie Lea."

Then Rochelle's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Madison, Skye, and Shayna following her.

"And her opponent being accompanied by Madison Spears, Skye, and Shayna Brooke, representing 'Eddie's Angels' from Jacksonville, Florida, she is the WWE's Women Champion, Rochelle Kennedy."

Rochelle was a wearing a green striped halter bikini top, black ripped pants, and her hair curled. Madison was wearing a green multi-colored drape halter top, black leather pants, and her hair in waves. Skye was wearing a red racerback mini dress with a heart smiley face print, metallic star and "Forever Smile" on it and her hair curled. Shayna was wearing a shirred floral lace top, denim miniskirt, and her hair in a ponytail. The four walked down the ramp and got into the ring and they stared at Katie square in the eye and Madison, Skye, and Shayna left the ring and surrounded it as Rochelle gave her belt to the referee and he raised in the air and called for the bell.

Rochelle and Katie locked up and then Katie quickly got Rochelle in a half nelson hold and Rochelle got a snapmare and a flying clothesline and Rochelle tossed Katie down by the hair and kicked her in the back. Then Rochelle got a few forearms and went to whip Katie but Katie reversed and Rochelle twisted her arm to nail a clothesline and bounced off the ropes to get a baseball slide. Katie bailed out of the ring and Madison distracted Katie as Rochelle got a Thesz press off the apron and hammered away at her before throwing her back into the ring.

Rochelle got Katie in the corner and kicked her in the midsection and nailed a forearm and charged but Katie moved and kicked her in the back. Then Katie got on the apron and Katie caught Rochelle with a slingshot smash across the middle rope for a nearfall and was showing off before Katie attempted on a bow and arrow but Rochelle quickly slipped out into a pin attempt for a nearfall. Then Katie hopped on the rope and landed a knee to Rochelle's back and then got a snapmare and kicked Rochelle's back and then Rochelle landed a headscissors out of the corner and built some momentum with forearm smashes before bouncing off the ropes landing a shoulderblock twice and also landed a neckbreaker for a two count.

Rochelle grabbed Katie and Katie got a jawbreaker and Katie got a suplex into the a bridge attempt and Katie kicked Rochelle in the midsection and grabbed Rochelle by the hair but Rochelle pushed Katie and kicked her in the midsection and landed the Rochelle-shock for the pin and the win.

"Here is your winner and still WWE Women's Champion, Rochelle Kennedy," Lillian announced.

Then Madison, Skye, and Shayna got in the ring and applauded for Rochelle as the referee raised her arm in the air and then they joined Rochelle raising her arms in the air as Beth Phoenix's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Santino Marella following her.

Santino was talking trash to Rochelle as Beth stared at her and Rochelle raised her Women's Title in the air as RAW went to a commercial break.

A few minutes later, Rochelle was going to be an interview with Todd Grisham.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, the WWE Women's Champion Rochelle Kennedy," Todd said as Rochelle and the Angelic Coalition came forward. "Rochelle, you had just defeated Katie Lea to retain your Women's Championship but now it looks like Beth Phoenix wants to be in the running for your title," Todd said.

"You know what, Todd?" Rochelle said. "I beat Beth Phoenix before and I'll beat her again. Beth, you say you're the Glamazon and you're dominate? I'm more dominate than you'll ever be because unlike you, I'm unstoppable and undefeated. You want me for the Women's Championship? You got it."

Then Rochelle and the Angelic Coalition walked away.

Later, it was time for the Divas' match which was Madison Spears versus Jillian Hall. Jillian was already in the ring.

"Alright, everyone," Jillian said. "When I found out that I was Madison Spears from the Angelic Coalition, I couldn't help but wonder if she is in anyway related to Britney Spears. I hope so because I would like to sing something to Madison and I hope that Britney is watching."

_Stronger than yesterday_

_Now it's nothing but my way_

_My loneliness ain't killing me no more_

_I'm stronger_

Then Madison's entrance theme, "4 Minutes" by Madonna and Justin Timberlake, played and she came out from the curtain with Skye and Shayna following her.

"And her opponent being accompanied by Skye and Shayna Brooke, representing the Angelic Coalition from Phoenix, Arizona, Madison Spears," Lillian announced.

Madison was wearing a black halter bikini top with an attached belt buckle and black pants

The three girls walked down the ramp and Skye & Shayna got in the ring as Madison climbed on the apron and leaped onto the top rope and flipped into the ring. Then Skye and Shayna posed next to Madison as she raised her arms in the air and the girls stared at Jillian and Skye & Shayna got out of the ring and the referee called for the bell.

"Wait," Jillian said, "hold on a second. So tell me, Madison, are you related to Britney Spears?"

Then Madison turned her head and landed a right hand sending Jillian to the mat and Madison ripped off her headset and hit her head onto the turnbuckle before whipping her to the corner and splashed her. Then Madison planted Jillian face first onto the mat and covered for a two count and Jillian bailed out of the ring and Madison followed as she caught up to Jillian and clubbed her in the back and whipped her to the security wall. Then Madison went to do it again but Jillian reversed and Madison hit the security wall and then Jillian stomped on Madison and clubbed her in the back and grabbed her by the hair before clubbing her in the back and stomping on her again.

Then Jillian hit Madison's head on the apron and Madison did the same thing before sending her back into the ring and Jillian got Madison on the ropes and bouncing off the ropes and kicked her off the ring apron. Then Jillian threw Madison back into the ring and stomped on her before covering for a two count and Jillian was clubbing Madison's head and choked her before grabbing her and Madison got a few punches and got a hard one twice as she stomped on Jillian before getting a scoop slam for a two count.

Then Madison grabbed Jillian but Jillian raked Madison's eyes and got a Russian Legsweep before climbing the turnbuckle and going for a moonsault but Madison moved and ducked a clothesline from Jillian and Madison got a clothesline of her own three times before hitting her fallaway slam. Then Madison waited for Jillian to get up and then Madison got Jillian on her shoulders and hit the running powerslam for the three count and the win.

"Here is your winner, Madison Spears," Lillian announced.

Skye and Shayna got into the ring and applauded for Madison as the referee raised Madison's arm in the air. Then Skye and Shayna raised Madison's arms in the air and looked down at Jillian as "Eddie's Angels" saw the whole thing in their locker room.

"Okay, listen," Delancey said, "this will be a one-time thing. You girls know what to do and I know what to do. Let's hope our guys will keep their cool, alright?"

"Okay," Nicole and Rochelle said.

"Alright, I'll see you out there."

Then Delancey left the locker room.

"You ready?" Rochelle said.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Nicole said.

"Let's go."

Then Nicole and Rochelle left the locker room.

Then it was time for the World Tag Team Championship match which was John and Dave versus Brent and Ryan of the Boyz in Motion.

"The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the World Tag Team Championship," Lillian Garcia announced as the Boyz in Motion's entrance theme played and the twins came out from the curtain with Delancey following them. "Introducing first being accompanied by Delancey Scott from Orlando, Florida in a combined weight of 530 pounds, representing the Boyz in Motion, they are the World Tag Team Champions, Brent and Ryan Knox."

Delancey was wearing a white one-strap tank top, denim jeans, and her hair straight. The five walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and the boys surrounded the ring, got on the apron first, and leaped into the ring. Then Delancey got on the apron and she did her flip to get into the ring and then the boys got on the turnbuckle, raised their arms in the air, and got back down at the same time. Then John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole following him.

"And their opponents first being accompanied by Nicole Mitchell, from West Newbury, Massachusetts, weighing in at 248 pounds, John Cena," Lillian announced.

Nicole was wearing a red tube top with an opening at the bust, denim jeans, and her hair in ponytails. She and John walked down the ramp and got into the ring as John was pumping himself up and took off his cap and his new Cenation football jersey and threw them to the crowd. Then John raised his arms in the air and Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle following him.

"And his tag team partner being accompanied by the WWE Women's Champion Rochelle Kennedy, from Washington D.C., weighing in at 290 pounds, Batista," Lillian announced.

Rochelle was wearing a brown off-the-shoulder mini dress, black boots, and her hair in a ponytail. Dave did his thing with the pyro with Rochelle kneeling in front of him and Rochelle got back up and the two walked down the ramp and got in the ring and Dave was on the turnbuckles and flexed his muscles. Then he got back down and looked at John as "Eddie's Angels" left the ring and the referee raised the World Tag Team Championship Title belts in the air as Brent and Dave left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

John and Ryan locked up and Ryan got John in a headlock before John shoved him to the ropes and got an armdrag and John hit Ryan's head onto the turnbuckle and whipped Ryan to the corner and got a bulldog slam before dragging him to the middle of the ring for a two count. John looked at Dave and made the tag to him and Ryan made the tag to Brent and the two went to lock up but Dave shoved Brent down and then Brent got a knee to the midsection and got a couple of forearms before applying a headlock and Dave shoved Brent to the ropes and Brent went for a roll-up.

But Dave lifted Brent up and rammed him in the corner and got a few shoulderblocks and Dave got a knee to Brent's back for a two count and then Dave whipped Brent to the ropes and Brent got a kick to the face and Dave missed a clothesline and Brent bounced off the ropes as Dave threw in a leap frog and smashed Brent with a clothesline. John just smiled from the ring apron as Dave set up the Batista Bomb but Brent countered and Dave kicked Brent in the midsection and whipped Brent to the corner and Brent moved as Dave then missed with a shouldertackle in the corner and Brent clubbed Dave in the back.

Brent got an armlock on Dave and Dave powered out of the hold making Brent bounce off the ropes and Dave got a kick to the face and John tried to reach out for a tag. Dave tagged in John and John got a clothesline to Brent and John got a couple of shouldertackles before landing a sitout hiptoss and he did the "You can't see me" and nailed the Five Knuckle Shuffle. He got Brent on his shoulders for the FU, but Ryan made a blind tag from behind and got a dropkick and John rolled out of the ring Ryan stomped on him and got a right hand and he ran John into the steel steps and Ryan got John back in the ring and covered for a two count.

Ryan dragged John and made the tag to Brent and the two got a suplex and the twins stretched John before punching him in the midsection and Ryan got a right hand and got a side slam. Then Ryan landed an elbow drop and then Ryan got a clothesline and covered for a two count and Ryan made the tag to Brent. Then Ryan whipped John to the ropes and Brent got a dropkick and covered for a two count. The two traded blows and then John blocked another punch and nailed a Russian legsweep for a two count and then John went for another punch but Ryan ducked and got a back kick to the midsection and a clothesline.

Brent got a kneedrop and Brent twisted John's arm as he made the tag to Brent and Ryan held onto John as Brent climbed on the turnbuckle and got a double axe handle on John's arm and Brent covered for a two count. Brent got John in an inverted facelock as he made the tag to Ryan and the two whipped John to the ropes and got a double back elbow and Ryan made the cover for a two count. Ryan kicked John in the head and got some right hands and John fought back with a right hand of his own and he went to whip Ryan but Ryan reversed and got a sleeper hold and jumped on John's back.

John finally had an opportunity to make the tag to Dave but Dave walked around the ringpost to the other side of the ring apron as both Nicole and Rochelle gave him a look. Ryan then released the hold got a clothesline for a two count and Ryan stomped on John as he made the tag to Brent and Brent got the sleeper hold and John powered out and whipped Brent to the ropes and got a sleeper hold on him. Then Brent climbed on the turnbuckle and got a double axe handle to John's back and Brent went to whip John but John reversed and John finally escaped with a sidewalk slam.

He walked over to his corner to tag Dave, but John slapped Dave in the face instead and then Nicole and Rochelle quickly got into the ring and held the two back to prevent an attack and John and Dave had a confrontation. Then Dave exploded out of the corner with a clothesline to Brent and he whipped Brent to the ropes and got a back bodydrop sending Brent to the corner and splashed him in the corner and he whipped Brent to another corner and charged into a boot to the face and Brent charged but Dave caught him with a spinebuster.

Then Dave turned to stare down John and Dave then dropped Brent on the turnbuckle with a spear and called for the Batista Bomb while looking at John and then Dave finished off Brent with a Batista Bomb to win the match.

"Here are your winners and the new World Tag Team Champions, John Cena and Batista," Lillian announced.

Then Ryan and Delancey helped Brent out of the ring as Dave took the World Tag Team Title belts from the referee and raised them up in the air. Then Nicole and Rochelle got into the ring as Dave shoved a belt into John's chest and they stared each other down before John raised his tag belt high in the air and so did Dave, both men measuring the crowd response.

They backed away slowly and then John held his belt up real high for the audience to get a good look and Dave then walked across the ring for the other side to get a good look. Then John went to the other side raising his World Tag Team Title belt and Dave climbed on the turnbuckle to raise his World Tag Team Title belt. John went to the other corner for the audience to see his title belt and Dave had enough and walked over to John in the middle of the ring and the two stared down each other.

The whole thing was getting pretty annoying for Nicole and Rochelle and RAW came to a close.


	38. Breakdown in Heaven

**NOTE: Sorry for the delay but the Thanksgiving holiday and stress was holding me back!**

**Chapter 38: Breakdown in Heaven**

RAW was in Richmond, Virginia, Mickie James' hometown, and on that night, Nicole and Rochelle were facing each other in a Bra and Panties match and John & Dave were defending the World Tag Team Championship against Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase.

Nicole was walking around the hallway at the arena trying to clear her thoughts after hearing that John and Dave were defending their World Tag Team Championship against Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase after a week of winning them and she needed to be alone. But then……

"Nicole, Nicole!" Rochelle said running towards Nicole.

"What is it?" Nicole said.

"Come back to the locker room. We found something on that I think you might be interested in."

Then the two walked back down the hallway until they reached the locker room and went inside and Ulysses & Delancey were inside.

"What did you find?" Nicole said.

"Check this out," Delancey said as Nicole and Rochelle sat next to Delancey.

The girls looked on Delancey's laptop computer and on the WWE website, it revealed that Randy Orton re-injured his collarbone in a motorcycle accident

"Oh, my God, are you serious?" Nicole said.

"Looks like we won't be seeing Randy for another three months," Delancey said as the Angels and Ulysses laughed.

"He was such a waste of my time."

"Me too."

"Well, he's proven to be an out-of-control psycho, trying to make everyone feel sorry for him," Rochelle said.

Then everyone laughed again.

Then RAW was on and John's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole following him.

Nicole was wearing an olive green cap sleeve short jumpsuit and her hair was curled. The two walked down the ramp and John & Nicole got inside the ring and they saluted to the crowd as John asked for a microphone.

"Two weeks ago," John said, "the newly appointed General Manager Mike Adamle made a match for Summerslam in one of his very first decisions as GM and that match was to be for John Cena to face Batista at Summerslam for the first time ever. Now WWE fans have seen that I have never had a personal problem with Dave Batista, I never had an issue with Dave Batista, but poof, right out of thin air, I have a match with Dave Batista. To top it all off, the icing on the cake, last week, somehow through thick and thin, we go out and become tag team champions. It's Mike Adamle's way of spicing things up, you see, Mike Adamle is all about the hype. He wants to be an Adamle original, he's all about hyping everything up. I saw Mike Adamle today, he called me over and mispronounced my name like five or six times but asked me what I thought we could do to hype this match up even more. He thought we should have a press conference, he thought we should have a weigh-in, he thought we should have a broken glass arm wrestling challenge or something. He's my boss, so I pulled him aside and explained to him that he does no know what he has done. You see, you people know what is about to go down at Summerslam but Mike Adamle does not know what he has done. He has put John Cena and Dave Batista in a match for the first time ever! That being said, you don't need no photo-op and face-off and pose down and showdown and hoedown and home run derby, an all-star challenge, a corporate meet and greet, and luncheons, you don't even need a chili cook-off. What you need, you want hype, is John Cena and the Animal in this very ring right now."

Then Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle following him. Rochelle was wearing a black long-sleeve low-cut mini dress with the sleeves slit open, a silver circle chain, and her hair curled. The two walked down the ramp and got into the ring.

"You wanted me?" Dave said onto the microphone. "Here I am."

"I did because last week," John said, "you and I went to battle as allies not enemies and the good news is ladies and gentlemen, you are looking at the new tag team champions. The bad news is tonight, we have a match for those tag team championships where if we to find a way to co-exist, both of us, both of us will suffer defeat. But that's not gonna the case at Summerslam. We won't step in the ring as allies, we will be enemies and this is not an Adamle original. Everyone knows, everyone here knows that this is a match that has been six years in the making. I never admitted to anyone, but for six years, I've been watching you. I've been watching you. I saw you get hand-picked and groomed by two of the best in the business; he was groomed by Ric Flair and Triple H and you were put in the position where you were taught exactly everything that this business would throw at you; but I never had that. I never had that opportunity, but I did what I had to do every week. Every week, I came down that ramp and I turned critics into believers and now every Monday, every single Monday, I stand before a nation that goes to battle with me. Our resumes are both impressive; we answered a lot of questions, but we never answered this one: between you and me, who's better?" Then John and Dave looked at the crowd as they cheered. "On Sunday, we answer that question, and it's going to be me."

"You know, it's funny you say you've been watching me because I've been watching you too. You're exactly right. We're two different sides to the same coin. You've won a Royal Rumble match, I've won a Royal Rumble match. You've won a main event at Wrestlemania, I won a main event at Wrestlemania. World Heavyweight Champions, Tag Champions, we've done it all. I've seen you get standing ovations and I've seen you got booed out of the building, but through all that, you've never changed who you are and I respect that. Personally, I wouldn't be caught dead doing some of the things you do." Then Dave mocked the Five Knuckle Shuffle. "And I can understand why certain people over the age of 15 would want see me beat you senseless." Then John set down the microphone wanting to fight. "Hold on, I do plan on beating you senseless." Then John was about to take off his World Tag Team Title belt. "Easy. Every opponent I've gotten in the ring with I wanted to beat senseless; so you can ask the question who's better? And Sunday......." Then Dave was interrupted by the loud cheering of the fans. "Without trying to answer the question, they tried to answer the question. Sunday, I'm gonna answer the question and that answer's gonna be me."

Then John and Dave stared at each other as John started walking clenching his fist before slowly extending his hand. Dave nonchalantly shook the hand then John backed away and left the ring with Nicole as Dave stared at him. As John and Nicole walked up the ramp and reached the top, John slowly turned around and looked back at Dave as Dave was still staring at him as RAW went to a commercial break.

Then it was time for the Divas' match which was Kelly Kelly versus Beth Phoenix.

Kelly's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. She walked down the ramp slapping of the fans and she got in the ring, got on the turnbuckle, and raised her arms in the air. Then Kelly got back down and Beth's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Santino Marella following her. The two walked down the ramp and Beth walked up the apron, got on the turnbuckle and flipped into the ring and Santino was sitting at the announcers' table for guest commentary and then the referee called for the bell.

Beth backed Kelly into the corner and Kelly pushed her and slapped her and Kelly jumped on Beth choking her until Beth got a back-drop attempt where Kelly didn't quite flip over to land on her back. Kelly lifted her leg kicking Beth in the head and Kelly did it again with both feet and got Beth in a headscissors sending Beth's head to the turnbuckle before rolling up Beth for a two count. Then Kelly got a few forearms and kicked Beth in the midsection before bouncing off the ropes and Beth lifted Kelly in the air sending her down.

Then Beth kicked Kelly in the midsection and stretched Kelly on the bottom rope before dragging her to the rope and covering her for a two count. Then Beth got Kelly for a press slam but Kelly countered a press slam into a roll-up for a nearfall. Then Kelly got a few forearms and Beth got a huge forearm and whipped Kelly to the corner and Beth charged into Kelly's foot and Kelly charged but Beth grabbed onto her and finished off Kelly with a sit-down implant buster for the pin and the win.

Then Beth stared at Kelly as the referee raised her arm in the air and Santino got into the ring with a microphone in his hand.

"Bravo, bravo," Santino said. "That was awesome. But do me a favor, let's send a message to Rochelle Kennedy and Kofi Kingston. Give her another move, the one I like where you pick her up. Do that thing and quash her."

But Rochelle and Kofi Kingston ran to the ring to make the save and Santino and Beth bailed out of the ring.

"That's fine," Santino said. "Summerslam, Summerslam. We're gonna save this for Summerslam. Not so fast, let's go, Glamazon. You think you can come here and try to embarrass us before our matches at Summerslam? I have an idea. How about I challenge you to a match right here right now?"

"You want a match with me?" Kofi said. "No problem, we can do it right here, right now. Come, come, mon."

"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to her." Of course, Santino was referring to Rochelle. "You see, I need practice for Summerslam perhaps when Beth Phoenix beats you and becomes the Women's Champion."

"Absolutely not, if you're going to have a match, it's gonna be with me, Santino."

"Don't be a girl, even though, you're a girl. Come on, what do you say?"

"No way......"

Then Rochelle took the microphone from Kofi and said,

"Santino, did you forget that I already have a match against Nicole Mitchell tonight? You know what? I knew you was going to pull something like that in on me because I took the liberty of going to Mike Adamle, can't believe I did that, and guess what? You're going to have a match with a woman alright, a woman you have faced before."

"Oh, yeah?" Santino said. "Who?"

Then Delancey's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. Delancey was wearing a green low-cut v-cup tank top, black pants with attached blue garter, a pink bow armband, and her hair curled. Delancey walked down the ramp and walked past Santino and Beth with a smile on her face and Delancey jumped on the apron and did her flip to get in the ring and then Santino got in the ring and was pumping his fist until……

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute," Rochelle said. "I'm sorry, what I meant to say was, Santino, you're actually facing……two women in your match and the second woman you're facing is one of the members of the Angelic Coalition, Shayna Brooke."

Shayna's entrance theme, "Mercy" by Duffy, played and she came out from the curtain with Madison and Skye following her. Madison was wearing a brown metallic drape halter top, black leather pants, and her hair in waves. Skye was wearing a pink racerback mini dress with a picture of Marilyn Monroe on it and her hair curled. Shayna was wearing a red tie-neck halter midriff top with a slit and sequined edges on the bust, black shorts, and her hair straight. The three walked down the ramp and Skye and Madison got in the ring first as Shayna got on the apron and crawled into the ring slowly and popped back up spinning around.

Shayna was smiling at Kofi Kingston as Santino laughed it off thinking this was a joke until……

"Wait a second," Rochelle said. "Santino, what I really meant to say was you're in a match……with three women and the third woman you're facing happens to be from Richmond, Virginia: Mickie James!"

Then Mickie's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. Mickie was bouncing all over and she ran down the ramp to the ring and she got on the turnbuckles and raised both of her arms in the air. Mickie got back down and she shared a hug with Delancey and Shayna & Santino was frustrated as he was talking trash to Rochelle and she, Delancey, Kofi, Shayna, Madison, and Skye left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Santino and Mickie locked up and Mickie got a headlock bringing Santino to his knees and Santino escaped and the two locked up again and Santino got Mickie on the mat and Mickie got a headscissors but Santino chickened out. Santino chopblocked Mickie for a one count and Mickie did the same thing for a one count and Santino shouted at Mickie and Mickie got a drop toe hold sending Santino to the rope and Mickie climbed on Santino for a pony ride and Mickie got an armdrag on Santino and Santino then smashed Mickie hard to the mat and went for the big knee drop but Mickie moved in time.

Mickie made the tag to Shayna as Santino feigned a knee injury but Shayna showed no sympathy and went on the attack kicking Santino in the back of the leg and stomping on him in the back. Santino crawled to the corner begging for mercy and Shayna got a kick to Santino's midsection and then Shayna made the tag to Delancey and Delancey went after Santino but Santino quickly crawled under Delancey's legs only for Delancey to grab Santino's feet. Delancey hooked Santino's feet and got a bridge pin attempt allowing Beth to sneak into the ring and breaking the hold causing Santino to be disqualified and then Mickie and Shayna got in the ring and Beth got a forearm to both Divas.

Then Skye got into the ring and ducked a clothesline and Skye got a scissors kick as Rochelle and Madison got into the ring behind Beth and then two got Beth in a double front suplex landing Beth's face first on the mat. Then Madison tossed Beth out of the ring and then she, Delancey, Rochelle, Skye, Shayna, and Mickie raised each other's arms in the air as Santino and Beth were talking trash and the girls in the ring smiled as RAW went to a commercial break.

A littler later, it was time for the Bra and Panties match which was Nicole versus Rochelle. Nicole's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following is a bra and panties match," Lillian announced. "Introducing first representing 'Eddie's Angels' from St. Louis, Missouri, Nicole Mitchell."

Nicole was wearing a white top with a brown eagle on it, black pants, and the Chain Gang wristbands. Nicole walked down the ramp and got on the apron before doing Melina's ring entrance and she got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air and she got back down as Rochelle's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent representing 'Eddie's Angels' from Jacksonville, Florida, she is the WWE's Women Champion, Rochelle Kennedy," Lillian announced.

Rochelle was a wearing a Miami Dolphins football midriff jersey and black pants. Rochelle walked down the ramp slapping hands of the fans and went around the ring, got up on the apron and posed, and got into the ring. Then Rochelle got on the turnbuckles and raised their Women's Title belt in the air and she got back down as the referee called for the bell.

Nicole and Rochelle locked up and Rochelle got a knee to the midsection and then went behind Nicole and clubbed her in the back and threw her over the top rope but Nicole held on and skinned the cat with a headscissors on Rochelle and threw her over the top rope to the floor. Then Nicole threw Rochelle back in the ring and she followed with a kick to the midsection and Nicole climbed on the top rope and followed with a crossbody.

But Rochelle rolled over and carried Nicole in her arms before landing a powerslam and Rochelle took off Nicole's shirt revealing a red bra and Nicole got a kick to the head and Nicole got a knee to the midsection and whipped Rochelle to the corner and charged but Rochelle moved out of the way. Then Nicole kicked Rochelle in the midsection and got a legdrop bulldog and Nicole took off Rochelle's top revealing a leopard print bra and Nicole grabbed Rochelle and Rochelle got a few forearm before whipping Nicole to the ropes and landing a back bodydrop and Rochelle got a spear quickly and took off Nicole's black pants revealing red panties and won the match.

"Here is your winner, the WWE Women's Champion Rochelle Kennedy," Lillian announced.

The referee raised Rochelle's arm in the air and Nicole was clutching her stomach as Rochelle helped her up and the two left the ring and walked up the ramp to the back as RAW went to a commercial break.

A little later, Rochelle was tiptoeing through the hallway in fear looking for Dave.

A few minutes ago, Kane had a match against Chris Jericho and lost and then General Manager Mike Adamle had to force Kane to take out what was in the bag he's been holding for some time. It turned out to be Rey Mysterio's mask and Rochelle immediately freaked out thinking that she had enough problems to deal with.

When Rochelle reached the locker room and she knocked on the door, Dave opened the door and came out.

"Rochelle," Dave said.

"Dave," Rochelle said, "were you watching what Kane had in his hand?"

"Yeah, I saw that."

"What the hell is going here? Why does he have Rey's mask?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

"Dave, Rey hasn't been seen for weeks. You don't think……"

"Listen, if Kane did something to Rey Mysterio, I will beat his ass personally."

Then Dave walked away as Rochelle followed him still worrying.

A little later, it was time for the World Tag Team Championship match which was John and Dave versus Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase.

Then John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole following him. The two walked down the ramp and got into the ring and John raised the title belt in the air and took off his cap and his Cenation football jersey and threw them to the crowd. Then John raised his arms in the air and Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle following him. Dave did his thing with the pyro with Rochelle kneeling in front of him and Rochelle got back up and the two walked down the ramp and got in the ring and Dave was on the turnbuckles and flexed his muscles. Then he got back down and looked at John as Ted DiBiase's entrance theme played and he came out the curtain with Cody Rhodes following him. The two walked down the ramp and Cody got into the ring as Ted climbed on the apron and raised his arms in the air. Then he got down as the referee raised the World Tag Team Title belts in the air and called for the bell.

Dave and John had a mild discussion about who would start the match as Nicole and Rochelle told him to quit arguing and Dave firmly pronounced himself as the guy to start things off and then John blind tagged himself into the match and Dave got upset as the referee pulled him back. Then Cody and Ted jumped John from behind and Cody stomped on John and elbowed him in the back three times and Cody distracted the referee as Ted was attacking John. Then John and Cody traded blows until Cody went behind John and got a back DDT for a one count and Cody elbowed John in the back before he whipped him to the ropes and missed a clothesline and John got a shouldertackle twice. Then John got a sit-out hiptoss and knocked Ted off the apron and he calmly walked over to Dave and did the "You can't see me" in his face which drew a smirk from Dave and John then dropped the Five Knuckle Shuffle on Rhodes and raised his arms in the air and saluted to Dave.

Ted got John in a headlock and John got to his feet and escaped the hold and went to whip Ted but Ted reversed and charged but John moved and Dave took a tag from John and cleaned house with right hands to Ted and he whipped Ted to the ropes and got a huge clothesline and Dave got Ted to the corner and got some shoulderblocks before whipping Ted to the corner and charged into Ted's boot. Then Ted ran into a spinebuster and he did the thumbs down to John and he set up for the Batista Bomb but John jumped into the ring and tossed Ted aside and they had a confrontation and Cody chopblocked Dave from behind and Ted made the tag to Cody and Cody got an elbow drop to Dave's leg twice and applied a leglock before Dave escaped with a kick to the head and kicked Cody off. Then Cody got a dropkick to Dave's leg and Cody got a roll-up for a two count and Cody stomped on Dave's knee and bounced off the ropes and Dave got a powerslam. Dave's leg gave out and John needed a tag but Dave slapped him in the face and John was pissed and stared at Dave as Ted knocked John into Dave and rolled up John from behind for the pin and the win the match and capture the World Tag titles.

Ted quickly left the ring and John & Dave were dumbfounded and Nicole & Rochelle were shocked and Cody & Ted celebrated as the referee gave them the World Tag Team Title belts. Nicole got into the ring to check on John while Dave paced on the outside and John got to his feet and had words for Dave as Dave got into the ring. Then Nicole and Rochelle tried to pull the two men back from fighting each other as Cody and Ted tried to sneak attack them, but John and Dave fought them off and John chased Cody and rammed him into the steel steps as Dave did the same thing.

John immediately walked away with Nicole following him as Dave called for him to return with Rochelle trying to calm him down. Then John turned around and he slowly started walking back to the ring with Nicole trying to stop him to no avail and John got into the ring as security came down to the ring and stood in between them while General Manager Mike Adamle also made his way to the ringside area. Then after a while, John and Dave simultaneously busted through security for a brawl with Nicole and Rochelle screaming at them to stop and security along with the referee tried to pull them apart momentarily as chaos continue to break out.

"Stop it!" Rochelle said onto the microphone. "Stop it, both of you! Cut it out! Cut it out!"

Then security was able to pull Dave and John apart and the two looked at Nicole and Rochelle outside the ring.

"This has gone too far between both of you!" Rochelle said. "Who gives a damn who's better? You both are better, but you both let this thing cause you guys to act like little boys! Nicole and I can't take it anymore! You guys just lost the World Tag Team Championships and now……now you guys……you know what? I can't think of anything else to say."

Then Rochelle dropped the microphone and walked up the ramp looking like she was about to cry. As she went to the back, Dave immediately left the ring and went after her as John got out of the ring and walked towards Nicole. Nicole looked at John sternly as he made an apology to her and then the two slowly walked up the ramp to the back as RAW came to a close.

Meanwhile, Dave was walking down the hallway looking for Rochelle and as he went to "Eddie's Angels'" locker room, he knocked on the door. Then a minute later, Delancey opened the door.

"Hey, um, can I talk to Rochelle alone for a moment?" Dave said.

Then Delancey stepped aside as Dave walked inside the locker room and saw Rochelle sitting on the sofa with dry tears, ruined mascara, and red in her eyes. Then Delancey walked out of the locker room as Dave sat next to Rochelle.

"Rochelle, I'm sorry," Dave said. "I guess I've been pushing too hard about this match that I've lost sight of what really matters and that's you. I don't wanna ruin so much of a good thing that you and Nicole have and if I did, I would never forgive myself."

"You're right," Rochelle said. "You wouldn't."

"All I'm asking you is to forgive me if I hurt you in anyway because that's the last thing I ever wanna do."

"I've already forgiven you."

Then the two hugged each other as Rochelle cried again.


	39. Edge's Insanity Pleas

**Chapter 39: Edge's Insanity Pleas**

While "Eddie's Angels" were away from Smackdown for a couple weeks, their army, Christina Alexis, Destiny, and Jasmine Morgan from the Angelic Coalition continued doing their duty beating on Victoria, Natalya, & Maryse, and Jeff continued having problems with MVP which lead to a match at Summerslam. But also, some strange things started happening among Edge and Vickie Guerrero.

It started the week after "Eddie's Angels" left that Edge went insane beating up Mick Foley, his surprise guest during the Cutting Edge, after he refused to help him in his Hell in a Cell match against the Undertaker at Summerslam and leaped off a ladder with a chair in his hand crushing Mick and the table. But was the beginning: the following week was when things took an ominous turn when Curt Hawkins, Zack Ryder, and Bam Neely were found unconscious with a black rose placed on their chests and it was speculation that the Undertaker had attacked them; but then…….

_(Flashback: August 8th, 2008 in Atlanta, Georgia)_

_Edge's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Vickie and Chavo Guerrero following him. The three walked down the ramp and Edge got in the ring as Vickie got out of her wheelchair and was led inside the ring by Chavo as Edge got out of the ring, grabbed two chairs, and threw them in the ring. Chavo followed Vickie bringing the wheelchair and then Vickie sat back down on the wheelchair._

_"Undertaker," Edge said onto the microphone, "come on out here! Get out here! You wanna take out the members of my family, my family all night?! Well, get out here, Undertaker! Use his supernatural powers! Come on, Undertaker! Strike me down, strike with me down with our lightning, Undertaker! Come on, please. Make the lights go out, Undertaker!" Edge was on his knees and walked around the ring and then nothing happened. "Yeah, that's what I thought; that's what I thought because we're ready for you. We're ready for you, Undertaker! Chavo, get Vickie in the corner."_

_Then Chavo gave his chair to Edge as he rolled Vickie in the corner._

_"Come on, Undertaker!" Edge said. "Come on, dead man!"_

_Then Chavo walked over to Edge as Edge as dropped one of the chairs and when Chavo bent over to pick it up, Edge bashed him with the chair in the back as Vickie screamed. Then Edge rammed Chavo's head into the other chair and Edge then looked over at Vickie before picking up his chair with a look in his eyes and then he looked at Vickie again before raising the chair in the air and bashing Chavo with the chair once again as Vickie screamed. Edge rolled up his sleeves and moved towards Vickie slowly in a psycho way and wheeled her to the middle of the ring as she cried in fear. Edge shook her chair as she screeched and backed away looking at the crowd bug-eyed and he then dumped Vickie backwards out of the wheelchair. Vickie crawled to the corner as Edge got down on his hands and knees and crawled towards her and Vickie backed into the corner crying as Edge was taunting and teasing on her with the psycho look in his eyes._

_"What's the matter, Vickie?" Edge said. "You look a little nervous. Is it finally dawning on you that the person you need to worry about isn't the Undertaker? You wanna put me in a Hell in a Cell with the Undertaker like some form of punishment?! Mick Foley was right. This……" Edge was pulling his hair and face in a crazy, insane way. "……this, this is the Edge, this is the Edge that needs to step into the Hell in the Cell with the Undertaker! The Undertaker wants to take me down? Well, I'm gonna pull the Undertaker down to hell with me. I'm gonna take the entire family with me. And Vickie, more than anyone else, I'm going to take you down to hell with me!"_

_Edge got in Vickie's face as Vickie was crying._

But this wasn't the end. The following week, Vickie was frightened for Edge and the Undertaker and with Victoria's consolement, she decided to leave but then…….

(Flashback: August 15th, 2008 in Norfolk, Virginia)

_Vickie was being wheeled to her limousine by Victoria in the parking lot. _

_"Hurry, please," Vickie said as the two reached the limousine. "Driver, could you open my door?" Then the driver didn't come out of the limousine. "Can you help me?"_

_As Victoria helped Vickie out of her wheelchair, the window rolled down and Edge appeared inside the limo._

_"Hello, Vickie," Edge said as Vickie screamed._

_Vickie fell to the ground as Edge got of the limousine and looked at Victoria as she fled. Then Edge bent over and said,_

_"Hi, baby, hi." Then Vickie tried to leave but Edge grabbed. "Wait, wait, wait, don't go anywhere, stay with me. You see, if you thought I was going to have fun at Summerslam, that's what you want, you have it all wrong. You see, we're going to have fun tonight, you and me, okay? So, I'm gonna help you back to your chair, okay? Let's go, let's go. Come on, Vickie, we're gonna go for a little ride. Hop in, Vickie. We're gonna take a little ride. That's what we're gonna do." Edge put Vickie in her wheelchair and got in her face. "We're gonna take a ride. We're gonna take a ride to hell. What do you think, huh?"_

_"Please," Vickie said as she was crying._

_"It'll always be fun, it might not be a sweet ride."_

_Then Edge spun Vickie around a few times as she screamed and rolled her through backstage and after several minutes, he stopped._

_"That was close," Edge said. "That was close, wasn't it? It's a good ride, isn't it, Vickie? It's a good ride. A lot of people pay for this."_

_Then Edge knocked over some things and Vickie continued screaming and crying._

_"There's accidents," Edge said, "accidents happen. Accidents do happen, Vickie."_

_Edge continued knocking Vickie into more stuff and then……._

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait," Edge said, "there's a blue light. It's a blue light."_

_Edge wheeled Vickie over the fallen blue light and Vickie continued screaming in fear._

_"It's okay," Edge said. "Vickie, Vickie, it's okay." Then Edge turned Vickie's wheelchair to face her. "It's okay, it's okay, wait. Okay, the ride's not over; you see, the ride will end when I say it ends, the last part of this ride is gonna take you to the ring, okay? Alright? The end, buckle up, here we go!"_

_Then Edge wheeled towards Vickie quickly to the entrance to the arena and his entrance theme played as he and Vickie came out from the curtain. The two walked down the ramp and then Edge dumped Vickie out of her wheelchair at ringside and grabbed the microphone and he pushed the wheelchair aside and Edge plopped down on the floor next to her._

_"We're going through a bit of a rough patch, aren't we, Vickie? But every marriage does, right? I mean…..Vickie, Vickie, please, come on, calm down, calm down. We said vows, do you remember that? It wasn't that long ago. 'For better or worse.' Now I know what you're gonna say; there's lines that have been crossed, unforgivable sins. But really, is there an unforgivable sin? That's an argument for another time, don't answer my question. Listen, it hasn't all been bad, it hasn't. Look past right now, there's been good times, Vickie, I know there has. So here's what I want to do, okay? I want everyone here, I want all of these people, I want them to see the good times, okay? So, come here, come on, come on, come on, you know I'm a good cuddler, come on, Vickie, come here, come here." Then Edge pulled Vickie next to him and hugged her as Vickie continued crying. "I think, Vickie, that we should take a little trip down memory lane, shall we?" _

_Then the Titantron showed a video from when Vickie announced she reinstated the Undertaker to when Edge went insane knocking out Chavo Guerrero and threaten Vickie. _

_"Come here, baby," Edge said as he held onto Vickie, "come on, relax." Then he and Vickie laid down together on the floor. "Do you remember doing that to the Undertaker? Do you?! I want you to apologize to the Undertaker. I want you to feel truly sorry for doing all of that to the Undertaker! Can you do that for me?"_

_"I'm sorry," Vickie muttered._

_"Uh, what? What?" _

_"I'm sorry, Undertaker."_

_"Louder!"_

_"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"_

_"You're pathetic, you're pathetic! Look at you, look at yourself! You caused all of this, the pain, the suffering, you did it! The pain, the suffering, your family, it was because of you! The Undertaker and Hell in a Cell, it was because of you! You wanted me to burn in hell, Vickie? Well, mission accomplished, I am burning in hell; it feels like my brain is burning from the inside out. That's what it feels like. But I promise you that the Undertaker would burn in hell with you. So Undertaker, why wait? Why wait until Summerslam? We shouldn't wait, we should do this right now. That's what we should do, we should do right now! Please, Undertaker! Please, we're ready, aren't we, baby? We're ready for the Undertaker. And Undertaker, oh. I promise I'm going to show you the purest form of hell you've ever been in." Then Edge sat up and hovered over Vickie as she was still crying. "Oh, and Vickie, Vickie, Vickie, Vickie, Vickie, you know, we said other vows besides 'for better or worse' and it could really apply to Hell in a Cell. Edge versus Undertaker, 'til death do us part."_

_Then Edge looked up and raised his arms in the air as Vickie continued to cry._

Throughout those past couple of weeks leading to Summerslam, "Eddie's Angels" were glad to be away from Smackdown but then another question lingered their minds: how come Edge never mentioned them? Was Edge secretly planning that after he was finished with the Undertaker and Vickie Guerrero, he would come after them thinking that they were part of the Undertaker being reinstated? Would he have help? Of course, with everything going on RAW between John and Dave, the only people they would count on at the moment were Ulysses and the Angelic Coalition.


	40. Summerslam

**Chapter 40: Summerslam**

Smackdown was in Indianapolis, Indiana and "Eddie's Angels" were off in separate locations of the arena thinking about what was lying ahead towards tonight.

Rochelle was busy working out for her Women's Championship match against Beth Phoenix but at the same time, she was taking out her frustrations of this tense battle between Dave and John. Rochelle, in her mind, would do whatever it took to keep both friendships in tact, even if she had to slap both men in the face.

Nicole was stretching as a way to calm her emotions because everyone knew she was sensitive. She hoped that after tonight, things would get back to normal and on the right track because she, Rochelle, and their interim member of "Eddie's Angels," Amanda, still have a mission to be accomplished: getting rid of Vickie Guerrero out of the General Manager position.

Delancey, well, she had nothing to worry about because on the first flight tomorrow, she'll be heading to Los Angeles to train for ABC's Dancing with the Stars and be away from the mess happening around the WWE. She also hoped that Amanda will bring new light into "Eddie's Angels" because the group is getting a lot of attention as of late and with the proof of Vickie Guerrero still waiting to be exposed, there's a lot of "Eddie's Angels" that only they know and nobody else does……yet.

Then Summerslam was on and it was time for the first match of the night: Jeff versus MVP.

Jeff's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Brittany following him. Brittany was wearing a pink plaid halter mini pleated dress, black net stockings, black lace hand warmers, black suede boots with fur and pum-pums, and her hair curled. Jeff did his usual bump and grind with Brittany as the pyro went off and the two walked down the aisle slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring. Brittany posed with Jeff and he got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air. Then he got back down and MVP's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He did his usual pose as fire was set off from the stage and he walked down the aisle and got into the ring. Then he got on the turnbuckles and stared at the crowd and Brittany left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

MVP immediately went to kick Jeff but Jeff moved out of the way and got some right hands as MVP immediately bailed out of the ring with Jeff chasing him and MVP got into the ring and when Jeff was about to get in as well, MVP went to kick him but Jeff moved back. Then Jeff dragged MVP out of the ring and ran him into the security wall and Jeff slapped some hands with some of the fans before he hit MVP's head on the ring apron and clubbed him in the back before throwing him back into the ring and covering for a one count. Jeff landed a scoop slam and got out of the ring to the apron and leaped into a diving legdrop for the cover but MVP's feet was on the ropes and Jeff dragged MVP to the middle of the ring and stomped on him before he twisted MVP's arm and applied an armlock.

MVP got to his feet and shoved Jeff to the ropes and went for an armdrag but Jeff reversed and held onto the armlock and Jeff twisted MVP's arm again and MVP backed into the corner for a break. Then the two circled around the ring and MVP kicked Jeff to no avail and then Jeff kicked MVP in the midsection and got a right hand and Jeff kept kicking MVP to the corner and got another right hand before the referee pulled him back. Then Jeff landed another right hand and he whipped MVP to the corner and went for a splash but MVP came back with a snap belly-to-belly overhead suplex with Jeff's neck bouncing hard off the mat as his feet crashed into the turnbuckle and then MVP dragged Jeff to the middle of the ring and covered for a two count.

MVP started applying to a submission hold using Jeff's neck and got Jeff's shoulders down for the two count and then MVP kicked Jeff in the back and applied the same submission hold using Jeff's neck and then was hitting Jeff in the head until he applied the Camel Clutch. MVP kept hitting Jeff in the head and then broke the hold and he dragged Jeff to the middle of the ring and Jeff kicked him off and flipped MVP over but MVP held onto Jeff's legs and applied a leglock. Jeff fought desperately to reach the bottom rope and he did making MVP break the hold and MVP stomped on Jeff and kicked him in the back before Jeff rolled to the ring apron and as he stood up, MVP went to hit Jeff but Jeff blocked and got a right hand and he went to leap onto MVP in the ring but MVP hit him off and Jeff landed on the ring apron.

Then MVP got Jeff on the bottom rope and got a sit-down slam twice before he dragged Jeff to the middle of the ring and covered for a nearfall and MVP hung Jeff in the corner and dragged his head on the mat and pulled him down before covering for another nearfall. Then MVP went for a powerbomb but Jeff escaped and landed a neckbreaker and the two were down until Jeff went to kick MVP but MVP held onto Jeff's leg and Jeff got a spinning mule kick sending MVP to the corner and Jeff went for a diving leg drop but MVP kicked him off and covered for another nearfall. Then MVP whipped Jeff to the corner hard and nailed a dropkick sending him back and MVP went for the big kick but Jeff countered with a flying clothesline and Jeff ducked a clothesline and Jeff got a Russian Legsweep and got a double legdrop to the groin for the two count.

Then Jeff dragged MVP to the corner and was kicking MVP and went for the diving leg drop but MVP grabbed him but Jeff rolled him up for a two count. Then Jeff ducked a clothesline from MVP and Jeff nailed the Whisper in the Wind and went on the top turnbuckle for the Swanton Bomb but he saw Shelton Benjamin ringside and dove onto him and then Jeff tried to regroup and went for the Swanton Bomb back in the ring but MVP moved in time. MVP then waited for Jeff to reach his knees and he nailed the big boot to the head for the pin and the win.

Brittany was shocked as MVP's arm was raised by the referee and quickly left the ring as Brittany got into the ring and checked on Jeff. MVP walked past Shelton sitting on the ground and Brittany was yelling at Shelton and started at MVP as he raised his arms in the air.

A little later, it was time for the Women's Championship match which was Rochelle versus Beth Phoenix. Beth was still standing in the ring with Santino Marella who recently won the Intercontinental Championship from Kofi Kingston.

"This next match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first the challenger from Buffalo, New York, the Glamazon, Beth Phoenix." Then Rochelle's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. "And her opponent from Jacksonville, Florida, she is the WWE's Women Champion, Rochelle Kennedy," Lillian announced.

Rochelle was a wearing a gold and black striped halter bikini top, black ripped pants, and her hair curled. Rochelle raised her Women's Title belt in the air and then she walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and she went around the ring and Rochelle jumped up on the apron, stood up, and flipped her hair backwards. Then she got in the ring and Rochelle stared at Santino and Beth and got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her title belt in the air. Rochelle got back down as she gave her belt to the referee and he raised it up in the air and Santino left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Beth and Rochelle locked up and Rochelle got Beth in a side headlock that got Beth to her knees and Beth then got to her feet and went for a side slam but Rochelle still held onto the headlock and then Beth got to her feet and shoved Rochelle to the ropes and Rochelle ducked a right hand and Rochelle landed a flying clothesline. Then Rochelle got another one and then kicked Beth in the midsection and went for the Stairway to Heaven but Beth got a back elbow to the head and kicked Rochelle in the back and stomped on her before she whipped Rochelle to the ropes and splashed her. Then Beth missed a right hand and grabbed Rochelle's leg as she went to kick her and Beth got a clothesline and Beth went to grab Rochelle but Rochelle slid under Beth's legs and landed a Thesz press and punched away at Beth before she whipped Beth to the corner and splashed her with a knee to the midsection and got a few right hands and a couple of kicks before she backed away and landed a dropkick.

Then Rochelle bounced off the ropes and Santino tripped her and then Beth grabbed Rochelle and landed a chop to the chest as Kofi Kingston came down to ringside to watch Rochelle's back as Beth landed another chop and she grabbed Rochelle by the hair and landed a knee to the midsection and tossed Rochelle across the ring and then Beth stepped on Rochelle's neck with her foot and she whipped Rochelle to the corner and splashed her. Beth walked around Rochelle as she was lying on the mat and then Beth climbed on the turnbuckle and went for a dive, but Rochelle moved and bounced off the ropes twice nailing dropkicks and then Rochelle climbed the top turnbuckle and nailed the third dropkick off the top turnbuckle for a very near fall. Then Rochelle got some kicks to the side of Beth's leg and Rochelle went for a right hand but Beth blocked it and choked Rochelle and tossed her down on the mat and went for a powerbomb but Rochelle flipped out and went for a sunset flip and Beth sat down fast but Rochelle moved and got a basement dropkick to Beth's face leading to another nearfall.

Then Rochelle grabbed Beth but Beth got a right hand and a chop to the chest and then Beth choked Rochelle as the referee tried to pull her back but Beth threw the referee down on the mat in frustration and Rochelle climbed the turnbuckle and Rochelle dove into a crossbody onto Beth and Beth tripped over the referee and Rochelle got another near fall. Rochelle immediately went for a back suplex but ducked a back elbow from Beth and then Rochelle bounced off the rope and Beth went for the Glam Slam for a near fall and Beth was in shock. Then Beth went for sitout scoop slam piledriver but Rochelle caught Beth in an amazing headscissors and got a takedown and then Rochelle landed Rey Mysterio's 619 and then she landed the Stairway to Heaven for the win.

"Here is your winner and still WWE Women's Champion, Rochelle Kennedy," Lillian announced.

Santino was biting his finger as Kofi got into the ring and hugged Rochelle as the referee gave Rochelle the Women's Championship Title belt and raised her arm in the air. Then Rochelle looked down at Beth and at Santino as he looked at her in a little fear and then Rochelle & Kofi left the ring as Santino got back in the ring to check on Beth. Rochelle and Kofi walked up the aisle and as they turned around, Rochelle raised her title belt in the air with a smile on her face as Kofi applauded and Beth held onto her head and stared at Rochelle.

Later before John and Dave's match, Nicole was sitting outside thinking her last thoughts and then one thought came to mind: a conversation she had with Eddie Guerrero in her dream that she had last week.

_Nicole was sleeping in a bed somewhere until someone was calling her._

_"Nicole, Nicole," a voice said._

_Nicole woke up from the bed and looked to see who was calling her and she was in shock._

_"Eddie?" Nicole said as Eddie Guerrero walked towards her and sat next to her on the bed._

_"Hello, Nicole," Eddie said._

_"Eddie, what should I do? What should I do about John and Dave? They're bickering and fighting on who's the better man?"_

_"Nicole, you did the right thing by following Rochelle's mother's advice and you have to keep taking it because sooner or later, this whole thing will be over."_

_"I hope so."_

_"Nicole, you're the strongest member of the Angels; Rochelle is the backbone for support and Delancey is the spirit to keep you girls alive. You've helped put this group together and you have to keep it together. Keep fighting because even though there's no captain, you're the true captain. Do what John taught you: never back down, never quit."_

_"Thank you, Eddie."_

_Then Eddie kissed her forehead and Nicole's dream begin to fade away……_

"Nicole, Nicole," John said snapping Nicole out of her thoughts.

"What?" Nicole said.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, John, I'm okay, I'm all right."

"You're ready to go out there?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Then Nicole stood up and she & John walked away.

Then it was time for the match six years in the making for the first time ever: John Cena versus Batista.

John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole following him. Nicole was wearing a gold tiger print halter top, dark denim shorts, and her hair in a curly ponytail. She and John walked down the ramp and got into the ring as John was pumping himself up and took off his cap and threw it in the crowd and raised his arms in the air. Then John took off his Cenation football jersey and threw it to the crowd and then Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle following him. Rochelle was wearing a black and gold tie-neck v-cup halter mini dress with a draped keyhole. Dave did his thing with the pyro with Rochelle kneeling in front of him and Rochelle got back up and the two walked down the ramp and got in the ring and Dave was on the turnbuckles and flexed his muscles. Then he got back down and looked at John as John took off his dog tags and gave them to Nicole and Nicole & Rochelle left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

John and Dave circled around the ring and after a brief staredown, the two locked up and Dave got John in a side headlock and John shoved Dave to the ropes and Dave got a shoulderblock and then Dave bounced off the ropes and John got an armdrag. John got a scoop slam on Dave and the two took a breather as John smiled at Dave and then John went behind Dave and got him in a side headlock and Dave shoved John to the ropes and John got a shoulderblock. Then John bounced off the ropes and Dave kicked John in the midsection and went for the Batista Bomb but John escaped and Dave clotheslined him and Dave got a vertical suplex for a two count. Then Dave got a right hand to John sending him to the corner and kicked him in the midsection and went to whip John to the corner but John reversed and kicked Dave in the midsection before landing a suplex for a two count. Then John went to whip Dave but Dave reversed and got a side slam for a two count and Dave went for the Batista Bomb but John escaped quickly and went for the FU but Dave took a page out of Ric Flair's book and nailed a chopblock and John rolled to the corner before Dave clubbed John in the back.

Then Dave grabbed John and smashed his knee and applied the figure four leglock and John was desperately trying to reach for the middle rope and grabbed it for Dave to break the hold. As John got to his feet and Dave charged at him, he hoisted Dave up on his shoulders for the FU but Dave held onto the rope and John dumped Dave clear over the top rope to the floor and Nicole looked at Dave in worry as Rochelle went over to check on him. Dave got back in the ring and went after John with a clothesline but John ducked and got a couple of shouldertackles before landing a sit-out hip toss and John was trying to hang on with his knee giving out and then he did the "You can't see me" before delivering the Five Knuckle Shuffle. Then John got Dave on his shoulders for the FU but Dave got a back elbow and shoved John to the ropes and landed a boot to John's face and the two men were down and finally got as Dave immediately sent John to the corner and got a few shoulderblocks before whipping John to the other corner and splashing him.

Then Dave whipped John to the other corner and went to splash him but John got a back elbow and charged at Dave but Dave got a spinebuster went for the Batista Bomb but John countered into a knee twist into an STFU. Batista started to crawl to the ropes and John dropped the hold, dragged Dave to the middle of the ring, re-applied the STFU but Dave crawled to the ropes and went to tapout but Dave grabbed the bottom rope. Then John waited for Dave to get up and Dave was limping on his knee and John went for the FU but Batista broke free and then he slapped on a rear naked choke and after a while, John broke free of the choke and both men hobbled to their feet. John made a counter into shoulderbreaker position into fireman's carry position into an FU. The two men were down and John covered for a nearfall and John climbed the top turnbuckle and Dave landed a right hand and he climbed the turnbuckle as the two men battled on the top turnbuckle trading blows and John nailed a combo of punches to knock Dave to the mat. Then John went for the guillotine smash but Dave countered into a mid-air powerbomb and Nicole looked in fear as Dave got to his feet and got frustrated as he kicked John in the head and nailed a Batista Bomb and scored the pin for the win.

Dave was on his hands and knees looking at John as Nicole was covering her mouth and Rochelle looked tense at the sight in front of her. Then Dave crawled to the ropes and struggled to get his feet and then rolled out of the ring as Rochelle joined and Nicole got into the ring to check on John as he was lying on the mat in pain. Dave and Rochelle walked up the aisle and then turned around as Dave's arm was raised by the referee and Dave raised his arms in the air as he and Rochelle walked to the back.

"So……," Rochelle said, "is it over? Are you satisfied?"

"Would you be mad if I said I was satisfied……even though I meant what I said that the last thing I wanna do is hurt you?"

"No."

"Then let's try to put this aside for now."

"Yeah."

Then Dave and Rochelle held hands together and walked away.

Later, after Summerslam was over, "Eddie's Angels" walked over to the ring where there was a hole covered in burns.

Despite Edge's insane attitude and his best efforts in the Hell in the Cell match against the Undertaker, the Undertaker won his match and then he unleashed his aggression on Edge chokeslamming him from the top of a ladder through the ring. Also, flames erupted from underneath the ring where Edge had just sunk in sending him to hell.

"One down, one to go," Rochelle said.

"Vickie Guerrero is next," Delancey said.

"She made Smackdown look like a living hell," Nicole said, "and it's time to make her life a living hell."

Then the Angels laughed knowing that getting rid of Edge was just the beginning, now Vickie Guerrero was the main one on their list.


	41. Forgiveness and Back

**Chapter 41: Forgiveness and Back **

The next day, Nicole was walking down the hallway to Delancey's hotel room with a bag in her hand when Rochelle came out of the elevator with a bag in her hand as well.

"Oh, hey, Rochelle," Nicole said.

"Hey, Nicky," Rochelle said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling a little better. How about you?"

"The same, well, maybe more now that Edge has been sent to hell."

"Oh, yeah, and Vickie, well, we still have a score to settle with her."

"Yeah."

"What is that?"

"A belated birthday present for Delancey."

"Yeah, I got one too. I still feel bad we didn't get a chance to celebrate her birthday because of, you know."

"Well, at least she celebrated with Bobby and her family."

"Yeah, let's go say goodbye to her."

Then Nicole and Rochelle walked down the hallway until they reached Delancey's hotel room and knocked on the door. A minute later, Delancey opened the door."

"Oh, hey, girls," Delancey said.

"Hey, Delancey," Rochelle said. "Can we come in?"

"Yeah."

Then Nicole and Rochelle got inside Delancey's hotel room and Delancey closed the door.

"We wanted to come by and say goodbye to you and also give you our belated birthday gifts," Nicole said. "We really wanted to celebrate your birthday but with the guys' bickering and constant bull, we never got the chance. Too much pressure."

"That's okay," Delancey said.

"I can see you're packed already," Rochelle said.

"Yep, I gotta be at the airport in a half-hour."

"Okay, but before you go, I want you to have this."

Rochelle handed a picture of "Eddie's Angels" together after RAW the day after Wrestlemania 24 when Ric Flair was retiring.

"I remember this picture," Delancey said. "This was Ric Flair's retirement party back in April. God, I still miss him."

"We all do," Nicole said.

"I still got my picture of me and Bobby when we got married. I know he's gonna do very well in mixed martial arts because he's got a fight coming up in December and I'm gonna be there."

"Wow, that's awesome."

"Yeah. Thanks, you guys, and wish me luck."

"We will," Rochelle said.

Then the Angels gathered for a group hug.

Later, RAW was in Chicago, Illinois, C.M. Punk's hometown, and on that night, Dave was facing Paul Burchill, John was facing Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase in a handicap match, and "Eddie's Angels" were finally introducing their new interim member Amanda.

RAW was on and it was time for the first match of the match of the night: Dave versus Paul Burchill.

Paul was already in the ring but Katie Lea Burchill was not present because she was in the next match. Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle following him. Rochelle was wearing a black deep v-neckline halter mini dress with a zebra print bandeau and her hair curled. Dave did his thing with the pyro with Rochelle kneeling in front of him and Rochelle got back up and the two walked down the ramp and got in the ring and Dave was on the turnbuckles and flexed his muscles. Then he got back down and Rochelle left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Paul and Dave locked up and Dave got Paul in the corner before the clean break and Burchill went right after the injured knee kicking Dave and Paul clubbed Dave in the back and got a side headlock before Dave shoved Paul to the ropes and got a shoulderblock. Dave whipped Paul to the ropes and kicked Dave in the face and Dave wobbled in the corner and Paul was kicking him and punching him before the referee pulled him back.

Then Paul got another forearm and he went to whip Dave but Dave reversed and splashed him and Dave whipped Paul to another corner and got Paul on his shoulder for a powerslam but Paul escaped and got a chopblock from behind on Dave's leg. Then Paul grabbed the leg and kicked it and then Paul stomped on Dave before the referee pulled him back but Batista nailed a spear and got Paul in the corner and got a few shoulderblocks and got a spinebuster. Batista then measured Burchill and scored the Batista Bomb for the pin and the win.

Then Rochelle got into the ring and she raised Dave's arms in the air along with the referee and Dave got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air. Then he got back down and he & Rochelle left the ring and walked up the ramp slapping the hands of the fans with smiles on their faces and then they turned around and Dave & Rochelle raised their arms in the air.

Meanwhile, John and Nicole were walking backstage and RAW General Manager Mike Adamle ran towards them.

"John, John Cena," Mike said, "hey, listen, um, I'm really sorry about what happened last night, but you are a true warrior and I just wanted to give you a heads-up on your match tonight……."

"Hold up," John said.

Then he and Nicole walked up to Dave and Rochelle and there was a brief staredown between John and Dave.

"That was a great match last night," John said.

"Yeah," Dave said.

"The better man won."

Then John shook Dave's hand.

"Thank you," Dave said.

"But that was only last night," John said and then he walked away.

"Alright."

Dave smiled and he smiled back at Rochelle.

A little later, "Eddie's Angels'" entrance theme played and Nicole & Rochelle came out from the curtain.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Nicole Mitchell and the WWE Women's Champion Rochelle Kennedy, 'Eddie's Angels'," Lillian announced.

Nicole was wearing a zebra print spaghetti strap midriff tank top, black jeans, and her hair straight. The Angels walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and they entered the ring and were waving to the crowd as Nicole asked for a microphone.

"Now as you already know," Nicole said, "Delancey Scott is gonna be part of ABC's Dancing with the Stars and that show will premiere on September 22nd which happens to be the day before Rochelle's birthday."

"And we know you're all wondering who will replace Delancey when she's away," Rochelle said. "Well, we thought long and hard and we decided who we think is perfect for the job and we think she might be a potential new member of 'Eddie's Angels.'"

Then Amanda's new entrance theme "Ice Breaker," which was Mickie James' first entrance theme, played and Amanda came out from the curtain. Amanda was wearing a black spaghetti strap midriff tank top, zebra print pants, and a black bandanna covering her straight hair. Amanda was walking down the ramp waving to the fans and then she got in the ring and hugged Nicole & Rochelle and Nicole gave her the microphone.

"I gotta admit," Amanda said, "when 'Eddie's Angels' came to me and asked me to be part of the group until Delancey came back, I was reluctant at first because they know of what I was and what I was capable of when I joined the WWE. But now, I feel that being part of 'Eddie's Angels' can help me reinvent myself besides being part of Cryme Tyme and hope that I won't let you down and also let Eddie Guerrero down."

Then Beth Phoenix's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. She walked down the ramp staring at Amanda and got into the ring with a microphone in her hand and got in Amanda's face.

"You and I have some unfinished business, Amanda," Beth said.

"Geez, has it been that long since I slapped you in the face?" Amanda said. "Let me guess: you came down here to crash my welcoming party knowing you and other Divas hate 'Eddie's Angels'? Hate to break it you, Beth, but that's just too bad."

"You know, Amanda, you mentioned that you were reluctant to join 'Eddie's Angels' at first because they know of your reputation, especially with Randy Orton. Maybe you're still that same person just to fool Nicole Mitchell, so you can sleep with John Cena."

"Beth, do you have any proof that I'm still the same person from last year? I guess you don't because maybe you're just jealous that 'Eddie's Angels' has gained more attention than you have. You call yourself the Glamazon, you call yourself dominate, well, I got news for you, you're not. You're not all that great. When was the last time you won the Women's Championship? Oh, that's right, never. You wanna know why? Because you were hanging with a faker named Melina, who does nothing but make other people feel miserable. That's what happened to you, Beth, and you're dating Santino Marella. What a joke. You didn't win the Women's Championship last night from Rochelle and you couldn't do it months ago and Rochelle is still undefeated, which makes her the dominate Diva of the WWE, and I can tell by the look on your face that you're still jealous as you were before. And as for me, I'm gonna do the same thing Nicole Mitchell did when she left Randy Orton and got into the arms of John Cena: paying my dues, become someone better, and one day win the Women's Championship."

"Now _that _is an Angel," Nicole said. "Now Beth, if you know what's good for you, take all of this in and grow up before you land in the same scrap heap as Melina."

Then Beth turned her head and slapped Amanda as Nicole and Rochelle attacked Beth to the mat and Amanda joined in. As Beth tried to escaped, Amanda pulled Beth by her legs and Nicole & Rochelle stumped on her as Amanda grabbed Beth, kicked her in the midsection, and landed a 360° spinning side slam. Then Beth rolled out of the ring as "Eddie's Angels" raised their arms in the air and got on the turnbuckles pumping up the crowd as Beth was walking up the ramp holding her head and RAW went to a commercial break.

A little later, RAW's theme music was playing and RAW General Manager Mike Adamle came out from the curtain with a microphone in his hand.

"Hello, Chicago," Mike said. "As RAW's General Manager, I have a couple of announcements to make. First of all, Chicago's very own C.M. Punk will battle it out with Chris Jericho. And speaking of the World Heavyweight Championship, that brings me to my next announcement. In fact, Shane and Stephanie McMahon have compelled me to make this extraordinary announcement. Our next Pay-Per-View, amply named Unforgiven, a new WWE Championship concept will be presented. Five superstars including the current World Heavyweight Champion C.M. Punk, will compete in a 20-minute match. Once the bell rings, anyone can score a pin or submission on anyone else. The superstar who does that becomes the new champion and can remain that way until another pinfall or submission. Now no doubt, the championship will change hands several times during the 20 minutes but whoever the current champion is when the clock stops when the 20-minute limit has been reached will officially be recognized as the World Heavyweight Champion. Let me introduce to you the participants. The World Heavyweight Champion C.M. Punk, the big red monster Kane, John "Bradshaw" Layfield, the Animal Batista, and at but not least, John Cena. This innovated concept is called the Championship Scramble. Three weeks from now at Unforgiven."

Then Mike walked to the back and Ted DiBiase's entrance theme played and he came out the curtain with Cody Rhodes following him. The two walked down the ramp and Cody got into the ring as Ted climbed on the apron and raised his World Tag Team Title belt in the air along with Cody. Then he got down and Cryme Tyme's entrance theme and they came out from the curtain with Amanda following them. The three ran down the ramp and Shad Gaspard got on the apron and distracted Ted and Cody as JTG and Amanda went around the ring and grabbed the title belts from ringside and they took off running along with Shad and Amanda was laughing as she and Cryme Tyme went to the back.

Ted and Cody threw fits in the ring and John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with the Chain Gang Diva Squad following him. Tina and Kimberly wearing pink midriff tops that had "Cenation 54" and denim shorts. Tina's hair was curled and Kimberly's hair was in ponytail. Kayla was wearing a pink midriff top with a "K" on it, denim jeans, and her hair straight. The five walked down the ramp and John got into the ring as he raised his arms in the air and took off his cap and threw it to the crowd. The Chain Gang Diva Squad were pumping up the crowd as John was pumping himself up as he took off his Cenation football jersey and threw it to the crowd and raised his arms in the air.

Then the referee called for the bell as Cody got in the ring but Ted got in as well but the referee pulled him back and John & Cody circled around the ring and John got a side headlock and John got Cody in the corner before the referee pulled him back and Cody got a right hand to the face and John smiled before he chased Cody out and around the ring before Cody made the tag to Ted and got back in the ring with John still chasing him.

Then John caught up to Cody before Ted attacked him from behind and punched away at John before the referee pulled him back and Ted continued punching away and the referee him back again and Ted covered for a two count. Then Ted made the tag to Cody and the two suplexed John before Cody covered for a two count and Cody tagged Ted back and Cody whipped John to the ropes and John leaped over Cody before Ted got a dropkick and Ted covered for a two count.

Ted tagged Cody back in and the two whipped John to the ropes and got a back elbow before Cody covered John for a two count and then Cody got a couple of right hands and John got a right hand and missed another one as Cody got a side Russian legsweep and Cody got a kneedrop. Then John got on the apron as Cody got a right hand almost knocking John off the apron and Cody distracted the referee as Ted kicked John in the face and Cody pulled John up and went for another right hand but John blocked and got a right hand of his own before landing a back elbow knocking Ted off the apron and Cody pushed John off the apron landing on the guard rail.

Then Cody got out of the ring and threw John back in the ring and covered for a two count and Cody kicked John as he made the tag to Ted and Ted got a right hand before John fired back with right hands of his own before whipping Ted to the corner and missing a splash. Then Ted got a side suplex before landing a fistdrop and Ted covered for a two count and made the tag to Cody and the two got a double elbow drop before Cody covered for a two count.

Then Cody shoved John to the corner and was kicking him before the referee pulled him back and Cody distracted him as Ted got a back to John and Cody kicked John in the midsection and clubbed him in the back. Cody got a right hand before the referee pulled him back and John got a back elbow to Ted and a right hand to Cody and Ted held onto John's arm briefly to allow Cody to smash him in the back and Cody covered for a two count.

Cody got some right hand before John rallying with right hand blows and John went to whip Cody but Cody reversed and out-quicked John into a trip to the floor. Cody distracted the referee as Ted prepared for an attack but the referee turned his back as Cody got out of the ring and twisted John's arm before Cody then whipped John hard into the ring steps before bringing him back into the ring to cover for a two count.

Ted got a tag and got suplex on John twice and showed off before John countered with a suplex of his own. Cody tagged in and slowly set up John for a right hand as he tried to get up, but John emphatically blocked and dropped Cody with two shoulderblocks and a sit-out hiptoss and then did the "You can't see me" to Ted followed by a Five Knuckle Shuffle drop on Cody. John went for the FU on Cody but Ted blocked it but John clotheslined him and slapped on the STFU on Cody. Cody fought for a few seconds before tapping out.

Then Nicole got into the ring as John was on his knees and she hugged him and then John got to his feet and his arms were raised by the referee and Nicole. Then John and Nicole got out of the ring and Nicole got to the floor as John was still on the apron and raised his arms in the air and he got to the floor as he and the Chain Gang Diva Squad walked up the ramp and they turned around and raised each other's arms in the air before going to the back.

"Are you all right?" Nicole said.

"Yeah, you look a little stiff," Tina said.

"My neck is killing me," John said. "That's for sure."

"Maybe you should take it easy and get some rest," Kimberly said.

"Yeah, you're right," John said.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," Kayla said.

Then the gang walked away.

Later, fire appeared on the stage as Kane's new entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Then he walked down the ramp and got into the ring with a microphone.

"It looked like all of you were shocked when I pulled out Rey Mysterio's mask out of my burlap bag," Kane said. "You know, I've been carrying the burlap bag around for quite a while, it made me feel good, it comforted me, it even put a smile on my face. You people don't realize that Rey Mysterio hasn't been seen for about six weeks. There is a reason for that. I never liked Rey Mysterio, I don't like him and I don't like people that do. He's a slithering little slime who hides behind a mask. He's that fly in the room that contaminates everything it touches. He's like a fungus that grows in the marshes of your psyche. Six weeks ago in a parking lot, I figuratively inviserated Rey Mysterio but I spared his life. Rey is still alive, but his spirit is broken, dead, crushed. Is he alive or is he dead?"

As Kane let out a maniacal laugh, he was interrupted by Dave's entrance theme and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle following him. The two stormed down the ramp and Dave got into the ring on one good leg to attack Kane and Kane got some right hands and whipped Dave to the corner and Dave got a spinebuster. Dave went for the Batista Bomb, but Kane slipped down and smashed Dave in the injured knee before landing a chokeslam.

Rochelle covered her mouth in fear as Kane stared at her as she backed away and Kane left the ring as Rochelle got into the ring to check on Dave as Kane walked up the ramp with a sick smile on his face and went to the back.

A few minutes, Rochelle was helping Dave out of the entrance to the arena.

"Baby, are you all right?" Rochelle said.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Dave said as he put his hands on his knees.

"I should've known Kane was the one who attacked Rey in the parking lot six weeks ago. That sick, twisted, son-of-a-bitch! Anyone who messes with Rey and gets away with it, he'll get his balls kicked. He doesn't like Rey because he's wearing a mask and he doesn't like people who likes Rey; so I guess that makes us targets, huh?"

"Hey, Kane puts his hands on you, I'll kick his ass personally."

"You do that, do it for Rey."

Then Dave took Rochelle's hand and kissed it and the two walked away.

Then it was time for the 2-on-1 Divas' handicap match which was Beth Phoenix versus Tina and Kimberly of the Chain Gang Diva Squad. Beth's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following match is a 2-on-1 Divas' handicap match scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first from Buffalo, New York, the Glamazon, Beth Phoenix.

Beth walked down the ramp, she climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle, and flipped into the ring. Then the Chain Gang Diva Squad's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain.

"And her opponents being accompanied by Nicole Mitchell and Kayla Thompson, representing the Chain Gang Diva Squad, the team of Tina Alexander and Kimberly Montgomery," Lillian announced.

Tina was wearing a black cabbage midriff top, pink bikini top, pink mini-miniskirt, and pink leg warmers. Kimberly was wearing a pink halter bikini top, pink boyshorts, and d pink long arm warmers. The four walked down the ramp and Tina got into the ring blowing a kiss to the crowd as Kimberly went around the ring, got on the apron, and posed before going to the ring. Then the two stared at Beth as Kimberly got out of the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Beth immediately went behind Tina and she lifted Tina to the corner and kicked her in the midsection and hit a few forearms and then Beth twisted Tina's arm and Beth kicked Tina in the midsection before nailing a snapmare. Then Beth did a legdrop on Tina's arm and stretched it and when she pulled Tina to her feet, Tina got a kick to the back of the leg and got a forearm and then Tina grabbed Beth's arm, climbed up the turnbuckle, and backflipped into the ring into an armdrag before landing a dropkick for a two count and made the tag to Kimberly.

Kimberly slid under Beth's legs and rolled her up for a two count and Kimberly kicked Beth in the midsection before getting some forearms and she whipped Beth to the ropes but Kimberly missed a clothesline and Beth clotheslined Kimberly and kicked her in the midsection and got a suplex before applying a sleeper hold and Kimberly escaped with a jawbreaker. Then Beth kicked Kimberly in the midsection and grabbed her in a half nelson hold and Tina got into the ring and landed a dropkick making Beth break the hold and the referee got her out of the ring and Beth clubbed Kimberly in the back and nailed a snapmare for a two count.

Beth stomped on Kimberly and hit a powerslam and went for a legdrop but Kimberly got her knees up and went for a tag but Beth stopped her with an elbow drop and got a front facelock before she clubbed Kimberly in the back and knocked Tina off the apron. Then Kayla got on the apron to distract Beth and then Kimberly rolled up Beth for the three count and the win.

"Here are your winners, Tina Alexander and Kimberly Montgomery," Lillian announced.

Kimberly quickly left the ring and Beth was shocked as Tina and Kimberly hugged each other and the Chain Gang Diva Squad walked up the ramp with smiles on their faces. Beth was mad as she stared at the girls and the CGDS raised each other's arms in the air.

A little later after RAW was over, "Eddie's Angels" came out of their locker room when John and Dave walked up to them

"Hey, ladies," Dave said.

"Hey," the Angels said.

"Amanda, could you give us a minute, please?" John said.

"Okay," Amanda said as she walked away.

"Listen, we want to apologize for hurting you both over the last few weeks," Dave said.

"Yeah, you were right," John said. "We were acting like little boys and realized that when you get caught little things, you forget what's more important in life. We're sorry."

"Apology accepted," Rochelle said.

"Okay, let's not go through this again no matter what," Nicole said.

"You got it," Dave said.

Then the four gathered in a group hug and walked away.


	42. The Return

**Chapter 42: The Return**

Smackdown was in Moline, Illinois and "Eddie's Angels," Brittany, and Ulysses arrived in their locker room, sat their bags down, and the Angels sat on the couch.

"Oh, wow," Rochelle said picking up a copy of WWE magazine from the side table. "Somebody was nice enough to give us three copies of WWE Magazine with little ol' me on the cover."

The cover was Rochelle dripping wet from the water wearing a black low-cut short-sleeved mini dress and her hair was wet as well and had the Women's Championship Title belt around her waist.

"I'm telling you," Nicole said, "they loved your picture from the Maxim Hot 100 list last year, they had put it on the cover."

"And Dave must've had his hands on you all day the minute he picked up this magazine," Amanda said.

"Correct," Rochelle said.

"Hey, Ulysses," Brittany said, "somebody sent you some flowers. You got a secret admirer!"

There was a bouquet of red roses in a glass vase on the table.

"No, I don't," Ulysses said.

Then Nicole took the card from Brittany and read it:

_"I just can't hide my feelings for you anymore. I think you're wonderful for doing anything for the Angels and you're an Angel yourself. I wanna get to know you better but not yet. I hope these roses will cheer you up. Signed, your secret admirer."_

"Sounds like a secret admirer to me," Nicole said.

"Oh, my God, Ulysses," Amanda said, "somebody really likes you."

"Who would like a giant like me?" Ulysses said.

"Someone who would want to protect this person," Rochelle said, "and I know it has to be a Diva."

"But who?"

"It's a secret admirer," Brittany said, "but you'll find out soon."

Then Smackdown was on and Vickie Guerrero was on the Titantron.

"Good evening, I realize that some of the decisions over the past few months may not have been very popular, but I just want you all to know that the person you've been seeing during that time wasn't the real me. Everything I did over the past few months was because of Edge. He was the real problem. I mean, the real Vickie Guerrero is benevolent and compassionate. But I fell victim to Edge's love; he corrupted who I am as a person. He forced me to shorten men's careers, cheat them out of victories, and in a sense, cheat all of you. He forced me to fall in love only to betray such a sacred trust. He changed the Vickie Guerrero that all of you loved and transformed her into a woman of his own creation. But now I am free, free to be my real self and not held back by Edge. Edge put me through a living hell by cheating on me, but now Edge is residing there." Then Vickie let out a maniacal laugh and stopped. "I'm ready to feel good again about who I am as a person. I'm ready to feel good again about how to do my job and one of the things I feel best about is reinstating the Undertaker, and when he arrives here tonight, I want you all of you to join me in giving the Undertaker a standing ovation. Another thing I am excited about is Smackdown's Championship Scramble at Unforgiven. Now for those who are unfamiliar with the Championship Scramble, it's a new concept in which five superstars including the WWE Champion Triple H will compete in a 20-minute match. Two men will be picked at random to start and then at regularly a lot of intervals, the other three competitors will join the scramble. Once the bell rings, anyone can score a pinfall or submission on anyone else and become the interim champion. They could remain that way until another pinfall or submission occurs. However, whoever the champion is when the clock stops at the 20-minute mark will officially be recognized as the WWE Champion. By the end of the night, we'll find out who is qualified to compete in the inaugural championship scramble."

Maria's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain and blew a kiss to the crowd. She walked down the ramp and got into the ring and then Maria got on the turnbuckle and raised her arms in the air. Then she got back down and Natalya's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. Natalya walked down the ramp walked up the apron, got on the turnbuckle and flipped into the ring and Natalya climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle and flipped her hair backwards looking around at the crowd and got back down.

Maria and Natalya locked up and Natalya took Maria down and got an armlock before Maria got a headscissors takedown and Natalya popped up and Maria got a headlock takedown before Natalya got a headscissors and let go. Then Maria twisted Natalya's arm and got her to her knees and Natalya reversed after stepping on Maria's foot and Maria grabbed the top rope and flipped and twisted Natalya's arm and getting an armdrag takedown. Then Natalya missed a clothesline and Maria bounced off the rope and got a spinning headscissors before she kicked Natalya's legs and went to kick her again but Natalya grabbed her leg and got a legdrop.

Then Natalya clubbed Maria in the back and got a forearm before getting a scoop slam and Natalya dragged Maria to the middle of the ring and got an elbow drop on Maria's leg before stretching in a leglock. Then Maria used her free leg taking Natalya to the mat and kicked her before Natalya missed an elbow drop and Maria hit a jawbreaker and Natalya charged at Maria in the corner but Maria got a boot to the face and hit two clotheslines and Natalya was in the corner and Maria charged into a Bronco Buster.

Natalya got on the apron and Maria charged with a shouldertackle knocking Natalya to the floor and Maria followed by clubbing Natalya in the back and Maryse's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. Maryse was distracting Maria enough for Natalya to attack Maria from behind and she & Maryse threw Maria back in the ring and Maryse was beating on Maria and Michelle McCool came out and ran into the ring to make the save but Natalya and Maryse bailed out of the ring.

The two Divas were walking around the ring laughing and smiling and were walking up the ramp talking trash until Jasmine Morgan and Destiny came out from the curtain and attacked Natalya and Maryse from behind. The Angelic Coalition members were beating on the Divas hard and then they threw them in the ring and then Jasmine and Destiny kicked Natalya and Maryse in the midsection and landed a facebuster at the same time. Jasmine and Destiny both smiled at their work and gave each other a high five before leaving the ring where they joined Michelle & Maria and the four walked up the ramp and turned around to see Maryse and Natalya slowly getting up.

Meanwhile, "Eddie's Angels" and Brittany saw the whole thing in their locker room.

"Okay, about Vickie Guerrero," Rochelle said, "do you girls really think she's sincere or this is another one of her acts?"

"It's an act, alright," Nicole said, "otherwise, there is no way the Undertaker is gonna fall for that. I mean, she really expects the Undertaker to forget about the fact that she fired him and then move on as if sending Edge to hell was gonna cut it."

"Nope, uh-uh, not gonna happen," Amanda said.

"Exactly, the Undertaker will get revenge tonight," Brittany said, "and Vickie Guerrero is next."

Later, it was for the final Championship Scramble qualifying match which was Jeff versus the Great Khali. So far, the participants in the WWE Championship Scramble at Unforgiven were the Brian Kendrick, MVP, and Shelton Benjamin.

The Great Khali's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Ranjin Singh following him. The two walked down the ramp and Ranjin got into the ring first and Khali got on the apron and got into the ring as he stared at Triple H and raised his arms in the air. Then Jeff's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Brittany following him. Brittany was wearing a pink and black polka dot low-cut top with hand-woven lace and pink bows, black pleated miniskirt with little skulls, black net stockings, and her hair curled. Jeff did his usual bump and grind with Brittany as the pyro went off and the two walked down the aisle slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring. Brittany posed with Jeff and he got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air. Then he got back down and Brittany left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Khali and Jeff had a staredown and Khali shoved Jeff to the ropes and Jeff was hitting Khali to no avail and Khali again shoved Jeff to the ropes and Hardy sped around Khali and he slapped Khali and then bailed out to ringside before Khali could respond. Jeff got back into the ring and Khali missed a hit on Jeff and Jeff kicked Khali in the leg and he bounced off the ropes and Khali got a huge clothesline. Then Khali grabbed Jeff and headbutted him and Khali stomped on Jeff in the corner and choked him and he got Jeff to sit up and got a back elbow twice and he picked up Jeff and got a clothesline and got a neck vice until Jeff got a back elbow and Khali headbutted Jeff and got a huge right hand.

Then Khali got a bodyslam and Khali went for a chokeslam but Jeff raked his eyes and climbed to the second rope and Khali slapped his chest sending him tumbling to the mat and Jeff returned on the apron and Khali grabbed his hair and Jeff dragged Khali on the mat and to the ring and hit a Twist of Fate. Jeff climbed to the second rope but Ranjin got on the apron and distracted Jeff as Khali put him in a head vice and Triple H got up from the announcers' table, pulled Ranjin down from the apron, and punched him and then he followed by grabbing a chair. When Khali grabbed Triple H from behind, Triple H bashed him with a chair and then Jeff climbed the top rope and then surprised Khali with a Whisper in the Wind and a Swanton Bomb for the win.

Jeff quickly left the ring and Brittany joined him as she raised his arm in the air with a smile on her face and Jeff was catching his breath as Triple H stared at an unconscious Ranjin as Smackdown went to a commercial break.

A little later, it was the time for the return of the Undertaker and Vickie Guerrero sat in her wheelchair in the ring with La Familia standing behind her.

"My name is Vickie Guerrero and I am the General Manager of Smackdown and I have prepared a statement for tonight," Vickie said.

_"I consider myself a great woman, a great woman that is not too big to apologize for her action, a great woman, in fact, to admit in making mistakes, a great woman who stands on her own two feet and looks adversity in the face; a great woman eventually always does the next right thing. And that is why I am here, I am here tonight to apologize to the Undertaker." _

"So please, join me in a standing ovation." Then Vickie got out of her wheelchair and she struggled to her feet. "I give you our beloved Undertaker."

Then "Eddie's Angels" entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain. Nicole was wearing a pink foil print off-the-shoulder top, denim jeans, a denim button-up vest, and a denim newsboy cap covering her curly hair. Rochelle was wearing a pink foil print halter top with a rhinestone buckle, black pants, and her hair curled. Amanda was wearing a pink midriff tank top with a smiley face on it, black jeans, and her hair straight. The Angels strutted their stuff down the ramp and got into the ring and stood in front of Vickie staring at her sternly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let's give it up for Vickie Guerrero, huh?" Rochelle said onto the microphone as Nicole and Amanda sarcastically applauded. "We're not falling for it and neither is the Undertaker. Earlier tonight, you said that the real Vickie Guerrero is benevolent and compassionate but you fell victim to Edge's love and Edge corrupted who you are as a person and that he forced you to shorten men's careers, cheat them out of victories, and, cheat all the fans. That is a lie because that is the real Vickie Guerrero and everything you've done was a waste and Edge has cheated on you and yet, you're still here as General Manager of Smackdown. You said that you're a great woman; a great woman doesn't do all of that. You're gonna apologize to the Undertaker for banishing him from the WWE? What about the men you cheated out of the victories? The men that I am close to: Batista, my husband, and Rey Mysterio, my best friend? Part of this was because of me because you can't stand me." Then Vickie hung her head low. "You have nothing to say? You're not a great woman and you can't even say sorry to Batista and Rey Mysterio, but you can say sorry to the Undertaker."

Then the lights went out and the Undertaker's entrance theme played and he came out from behind with smoke filling around the ramp and stage. He slowly walked down the ramp and went up the steps and the lights came back on and the Undertaker got into the ring. He took off his coat & hat and he stared at Vickie as Vickie was cringing and La Familia stood behind her and "Eddie's Angels" were outside the ring.

"Undertaker, I delivered my husband Edge to you inside Hell in a Cell. And I give you the means to exact revenge and all I ask is the opportunity to earn forgiveness. I mean, you can please accept my apology. I mean, if you need more time, then we can talk about this next week. Can you please accept…… my apology? It's from my heart, I really want to apologize to you. Please." Then Vickie got out of her wheelchair and she got on her knees. "Please, I'm on my knees. I'm asking that you please accept my apology. I'm on my knees. Please, please."

Then the Undertaker stepped towards Vickie and took the microphone from her.

"Look at me, woman," the Undertaker said. "I didn't come out here for an apology. I came for your soul."

Then the Undertaker threw down the microphone and then Chavo, Bam, Zack, and Curt surrounded the Undertaker as Vickie fled and then he clotheslined Bam and kicked Chavo in the face. Then the Undertaker got a right hand to both Curt & Zack and then kicked Bam out of the ring and then set up Curt and Zack for a chokeslam but Chavo jumped on his back as the Undertaker threw the Edgeheads down and got a snapmare to Chavo.

Then Bam hit the Undertaker from behind and La Familia were beating on him as Chavo got out of the ring grabbed a chair as La Familia held onto the Undertaker and Chavo got back in the ring and the Undertaker kicked the chair into Chavo's face, headbutted Bam, and gave the Edgeheads the meeting of the minds.

Then the Undertaker threw Chavo onto Bam sending them out of the ring and chokeslammed the Edgeheads and the Undertaker was staring at Vickie who standing at the ramp and "Eddie's Angels" walked over to the front of the ramp and stared at Vickie with a smile knowing that they, too, we're just getting started as Smackdown came to a close.

**So, who do you think is Ulysses' secret admirer? Take a guess just for fun and have a Merry Christmas**!


	43. Friendship Always Prevails

**Chapter 43: Friendship Always Prevails**

RAW was in Wilkes-Barre, Pennsylvania and "Eddie's Angels" & Ulysses were at Flaming Star Tattoo because Rochelle wanted to get angel wings on her right wrist. The Angels and Ulysses went inside and they went to the counter.

"Hello. How can I help you?" The receptionist said.

"Hi, I'm getting a tattoo on my right wrist," Rochelle said.

"Okay, which one you want?"

The receptionist showed Rochelle a wall of pictures that had several different designs until Rochelle saw the angel wings that she wanted.

"Yes, this one is the one I want," Rochelle said.

"That is a beautiful tattoo," Nicole said.

"Yeah, I do believe in heaven and I do have a lot of faith which makes me stronger and I can also feel Eddie inside in all of us which is the reason I'm getting angel wings."

"That is so nice," Amanda said.

"I'll have this one."

"Okay," the receptionist said. "Why don't you come to the back and we'll get started."

"Okay, wish me luck."

"Okay," Nicole said as she, Amanda, and Ulysses sat in a chair and Rochelle went to the back.

Several minutes later, Rochelle came out from the back and Nicole, Amanda, and Ulysses got up from their seats.

"So, what do you think?" Rochelle said showing the Angels and Ulysses her right wrist.

"Oh, my god," Nicole said. "I absolutely love it."

"So do I," Amanda said.

"That is a beautiful tattoo," Ulysses said, "I should get angel wings myself, but not right now."

"Yeah," Rochelle said.

A little later, RAW was on and the RAW's entrance theme played and General Manager Mike Adamle came out from the curtain with a microphone in his hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Mike said, "if you please, would you turn your attention to the Titantron and take a look at some footage from Summerslam, Batista one-on-one with John Cena."

Then the Titantron showed some clips of Dave and John's match at Summerslam.

"As a result of those Batista Bombs," Mike said, "John Cena suffered a severely herniated disk in his neck. John tried to fight through the injury but an MRI revealed the extent of the damage and it's more much worse than everybody thought. Doctors now believe that he will require need surgery and will be out indefinitely. Which obviously means that he will not be able to compete in the Championship Scramble at Unforgiven. But I promise to have a worthwhile replacement before this night is over. Thank you very much."

"Eddie's Angels" and Ulysses saw the whole thing in their locker room.

"Everything will be okay," Rochelle said patting Nicole's back. "Before you know it, John might make another comeback like he did at the Royal Rumble."

"Yeah, that might happen again," Nicole said. "I'll never forget it."

"So now what?" Amanda said. "What is the Chain Gang Diva Squad gonna do now?"

"What we did when John was out before: do our dance performances in the ring until he comes back."

"Can Kimberly dance?"

"Yeah, I've seen her dance before. She's good."

"Speaking of dance, I wonder what Delancey's doing now preparing for 'Dancing with the Stars'?"

"Probably practicing every single day. I'm telling you, this competition takes a lot of work and it may have some consequences. Let's hope Dee-Dee doesn't work too hard."

"Yeah," Amanda said. "That's something you guys probably learned during your years of dancing."

"I've twisted my ankle a couple of times."

"I once stubbed my toe on the floor," Rochelle said.

Then Amanda turned her head in disgust.

Later, it was time for the Divas' match which was Katie Lea Burchill versus Shayna Brooke from the Angelic Coalition and "Eddie's Angels" were watching the match from their locker room. Paul Burchill's entrance theme played and Katie came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first from Chelsea, England, Katie Lea."

Katie walked down the ramp and got in the ring as Katie climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle and she posed along before going down in the ring. Then Shayna's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Madison and Skye following her.

"And her opponent being accompanied by Madison Spears and Skye, representing the Angelic Coalition from Long Island, New York, Shayna Brooke," Lillian announced.

Madison was wearing a purple metallic drape halter top, black leather pants, and her hair in waves. Skye was wearing a purple dress shirt with the bottom tied, black pleated miniskirt, black knee socks, and her hair curled. Shayna was wearing a purple tie-neck halter midriff top with a slit and sequined edges on the bust, black shorts, and her hair straight. The three walked down the ramp and Skye and Madison got in the ring first as Shayna got on the apron and crawled into the ring slowly and popped back up spinning around. Shayna got on the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air and she got back down as Madison and Skye left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Shayna and Katie locked up and Katie just shoved Shayna down and kicked her down and choked Shayna in the corner with her knee and Shayna came back with some forearms but Katie hit a double hit on the shoulders and whipped Shayna to the corner and splashed her. Then Katie grabbed Shayna by the hair and tossed her across the ring and Shayna came back again with forearms and Katie landed a slap to Shayna and then Katie grabbed Shayna and clubbed her in the back and she grabbed her and landed a double chop and another.

Then Katie grabbed Shayna's face in a submission hold and stomped on her on the back and got her in a Camel Clutch before Shayna landed a jawbreaker and then Shayna bounced off the ropes and went to kick Katie but Katie grabbed her leg and Shayna made a comeback with a roundhouse forearm and then Shayna landed a some huge forearms and right hands and went to splash Katie in the corner but Katie nailed her with gut bump knocking Shayna to the mat. Then Katie grabbed Shayna by the hair and got a scoop slam and then bounced off the ropes to land a legdrop for a nearfall and then Katie climbed the turnbuckle and went for a crossbody splash but Shayna moved and then got a running boot for a nearfall.

Then Shayna ducked a clothesline and bounced off the ropes to land a shoulderblock and a swinging neckbreaker for another nearfall and then Shayna waited for Katie to get up and attempted a clothesline but Katie ducked and Shayna got a Crucifix pin for the win.

"Here is your winner, Shayna Brooke," Lillian announced.

Shayna quickly left the ring as she joined Madison and Skye & Katie threw tantrums in the ring as Shayna's arms were raised by her fellow Coalition members and the referee. Katie started talking trash as the girls smiled at her and RAW went to a commercial break.

Then it was time for the tag team match which was Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase versus Jerry "The King" Lawler and "Hacksaw" Jim Duggan.

Ted DiBiase's entrance theme played and he came out the curtain with Cody Rhodes following him. The two walked down the ramp and Cody got into the ring as Ted climbed on the apron and raised his arms in the air. Then he got down as Jerry "The King" Lawler's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with "Hackshaw" Jim Duggan following him. The two walked down the ramp with Jim waving the U.S.A. flag and he sat that and his 2x4 down as he and Jerry got into the ring. Jim was pumping up the crowd as Jerry sat his crown down and Jim & Ted left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Cody and Jerry went to lock up but Cody tagged in Ted and the two locked up and Jerry got Ted to the ropes before a break and Jerry got a hit in the midsection and went to whip Ted but Ted reversed and got a back bodydrop. Ted was showing off and got a right hand before he went to whip Jerry but Jerry reversed and he got a back bodydrop and the two locked up before Ted shoved Jerry to the ropes and got a knee to the midsection and Ted got a right hand before he whipped Jerry to the ropes and Jerry got down on one knee and got a huge right hand to Ted.

Then Ted got a knee to the midsection and hit Jerry's head to the midsection before clubbing him in the back and he hit Jerry's head in another turnbuckle and clubbed Jerry in the back before making the tag to Cody. Ted held onto Jerry and Cody got a right hand to the midsection and a couple of right hands to the face and also a back elbow to the neck and Cody kicked Jerry in the midsection and got a snapmare. Then Cody applied a headlock/armlock combination and Jerry got to his feet and got a back elbow to the midsection before Cody took Jerry stlll applying the hold and this happened twice before Jerry broke free elbowing out of the hold and Cody kicked Jerry in the midsection and got a suplex.

Then Cody grabbed Jerry and shoved him to the ropes and was bullying him by slapping him and Jerry retaliated by landing a right hand three times before he went to whip Ted but Ted reversed and applied a sleeper hold but Lawler dropped down and jaw-jacked Ted and made the tag to Jim. Jim clotheslined Ted and knocked Cody off the apron and got another clothesline to Ted before he whipped Ted to the ropes and he gave a spinning body slam to Jim and then set up the three-point clothesline for a two count but Cody broke the count and Jerry got a right hand to Cody and Jerry clotheslined Cody out of the ring. Then Jim missed a clothesline to Jim and Ted caught him with a Russian leg sweep for the win.

Then Cody got into the ring and his & Ted's arms were raised by the referee as the two hugged each other. Then they raised each other's arms in the air and Cody got on the turnbuckle showing off and got back down as he left the ring and asked for a microphone from Lillian Garcia and got back into the ring.

"Cryme Tyme," Cody said, "I hope you hoodlums we're watching because Ted and I wanna let you know, we're gonna find you, we're gonna hunt you down. You stole our championship belts! You stole them! You committed a crime and the last time I checked, in the WWE, you don't steal championships, you win them. That's something you two punks can never do."

Then Cryme Tyme's entrance theme played but they didn't come out from the curtain.

"Yo, yo, up here!" JTG shouted. "Up here!"

Cryme Tyme was elsewhere in the arena and then there they were at a luxury box on the opposite side of the arena with Amanda and the World Tag Team belts over their shoulders.

"Yo!" Shad and JTG said.

"What's really hood?" JTG said.

"Crime?" Shad said. "Hey, yo, I'm Shad Gaspard, he's JT-Gizzle."

"Holla at your boy," JTG said.

"This here is……"

"Mandy," Shad and JTG said.

"Hey, yo, and I don't know if you two pretty boys notice or not, but collectively……" Shad said.

"We're Cryme Tyme," Shad and JTG said.

"Hey, yo, which means don't do the crime unless you're willing to do the time and we're willing to do the time. That's why, uh, we thought it's about time that you two put these titles up. So, huh, we kind of borrowed them."

"Yeah, borrowed them," JTG said.

"You know what I'm saying? Because you were giving us what we want and what we want is a tag team championship match for these titles."

"At Unforgiven."

"You wanna challenge us?" Ted said. "You wanna challenge us? Why can't you act like normal people and just go through the proper channels? You two delinquents have absolutely no idea what you've gotten yourselves into. You know what? At Unforgiven, you've got your shot, but know this. We're going to take back far more than what you stole from us and trust me, it will be priceless."

"Priceless? Did your boy say priceless just say priceless?"

"I think he just said priceless," Shad said.

"Silly, white boy. Don't you know that nothing comes without a price, especially even when it's steal…….

"No."

"Borrowing it," Shad and JTG said

"When you're borrowing it and priceless? Nuh-uh, it will always be about that……"

"Money, money, yeah, yeah," Shad said.

Then Cryme Tyme and Amanda chanted that phrase along with the crowd as Cody and Ted threw fits in the ring.

Then Dave was going to be in an interview with Todd Grisham.

"Please welcome my guest at this time, he is the Animal Batista," Todd said as Dave and Rochelle came forward.

Rochelle was wearing a cheetah print tie-neck and tie-back split halter mini dress and her hair curled.

"Dave," Todd said, "I just wanna get your thoughts on your huge match tonight against Kane."

"Todd," Dave said, "before I talk about my match with Kane tonight, I gotta say something about John Cena. Our match at Summerslam, by far one of the toughest matches of my career. We both came out of Summerslam banged up. John lives his life by three words: hustle, loyalty, respect. I've never seen John back down. I have nothing but respect for John; so I wanna wish him luck with his surgery; I hope he has a full recovery and come on back soon. Tonight, my match with Kane, that sick, twisted, demented freak, nobody knows what he's capable of, honestly, I don't care. I'm not intimidated not for one second. I know he's one of my opponents at the Championship Scramble at Unforgiven where I will win back my World Heavyweight Championship title, but tonight is not about titles, tonight's personal."

"Kane," Rochelle said, "after hearing what you did to Rey Mysterio, you can rest assure that tonight is very personal and I'm not scared of you either. Anybody who messes with Rey Mysterio, messes with Batista, and tonight, you'll get yours."

Then Dave and Rochelle walked away.

A little later, Nicole was walking down the hallway and when she reached the locker room, she knocked on the door and a minute later, Dave opened the door and stepped out.

"Hey, Nicole," Dave said.

"Hey, Dave," Nicole said. "I was hoping I'd find you here. I wanted to say thank you for what you said about John. I'm sure he's watching and very much appreciates it."

"Hey, I meant every word of it."

"Thank you and I also wanted to wish you luck on your match with Kane because you know, Rochelle has been worried about Rey for the past several weeks; but I see that she's not worried anymore."

"Well, Rochelle is a stronger person; nothing can get by her."

"Yeah, well, I'll talk to you later."

"Alright."

Then Nicole walked away.

A little later, it was time for the Divas' match which was Jillian Hall versus Amanda. Amanda's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Nicole and Rochelle following her.

"The following is a Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first from Cincinnati, Ohio, Amanda."

Nicole was wearing a cheetah print spaghetti strap midriff tank top, denim jeans, and her hair curled. Amanda was wearing a cheetah print midriff top, denim jeans, a black headband, and her hair straight. "Eddie's Angels" walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Amanda posed in the middle of the ring and flaunted her butt to the crowd. Then Jillian Hall's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from Louisville, Kentucky, Jillian Hall," Lillian announced.

Jillian walked down the ramp and got into the ring and she walked towards "Eddie's Angels' and flaunted at them as the referee pulled her back. Then Nicole and Rochelle left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Jillian and Amanda immediately went at it with right hands and Jillian took the advantage clubbing Amanda in the back and went for a powerslam but Amanda countered and got a couple of armbar drags. Then Amanda twisted Jillian's arm and Jillian slapped Amanda in the face before whipping her to the ropes and Amanda countered with a flying armbar and got a couple of forearms before she went to whip Jillian but Jillian reversed and Amanda leaped on the top turnbuckle.

Then Amanda went for the crossbody but Jillian kicked her in the gut and Amanda rolled to the outside as Jillian followed her and stalked her before she landed a big clothesline as she watched her back with Nicole and Rochelle staring at her. Then Jillian dragged Amanda by the hair and Jillian whipped Amanda to the ring steps before Nicole chased after Jillian into the ring and out again as Rochelle rolled Amanda back into the ring.

Jillian ran away from her and Nicole as she caught up to her and climbed back into the ring and stomped Amanda in the gut & leg and she grabbed Amanda by the hair and landed a backdrop suplex for a two count. Then Jillian was talking trash to Nicole and Rochelle as she landed a suplex and then climbed the turnbuckle and went for a moonsault but Amanda moved of the way and made a comeback with three clothesline and then she tried to whip Jillian but Jillian reversed and Amanda landed a beautiful flying headscissors for a nearfall.

Then Jillian got a few forearms and went for a scoop slam but Amanda countered and got some kicks to the leg, gut, and the head and covered for a two count. Then Amanda bounced off the ropes and got a baseball slide and stalked Jillian as she went for her finishing move but Jillian got a back elbow and missed a clothesline and Amanda executed a German suplex with a bridge cover on Jillian for the win.

"Here is your winner, Amanda," Lillian announced.

Then Amanda's arm was raised by the referee as Jillian was shocked and Nicole & Rochelle got into the ring and raised Amanda's arms in the air as Jillian threw fits and left the ring. Jillian walked up the ramp huffing and puffing as "Eddie's Angels" laughed at her and Amanda climbed the turnbuckle and celebrated her victory as RAW went to a commercial break.

Then the RAW's entrance theme played and General Manager Mike Adamle came out from the curtain with a microphone in his hand.

"Earlier tonight," Mike said, "I have mentioned that I would name a top-notch replacement for John Cena at the championship scramble at Unforgiven and I have. He himself is a former World Heavyweight Champion. His name, Rey Mysterio."

"Eddie's Angels" and Ulysses saw the announcement in their locker room and were cheering.

"Okay, that makes me feel a little better," Nicole said.

"Oh, Kane is so gonna regret the day he messed with Rey Mysterio," Rochelle said. "Well, I gotta go join my husband. See you guys a little later."

"Wish Dave good luck," Amanda said.

"I will."

Then Rochelle left the Angels' locker room.

Then it was time for the match between Dave and Kane.

Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle following him. Dave did his thing with the pyro with Rochelle kneeling in front of him and Rochelle got back up and the two walked down the ramp and got in the ring. Rochelle stood in the middle of the ring as Dave got on the turnbuckles and flexed his muscles and he got back down. Then fire appeared on the stage as Kane's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring and stared at both Dave & Rochelle got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Dave and Kane locked up and Kane went to shove Dave to the corner but Dave turned around shoving Kane to the corner and Kane pushed Dave off before Dave kicked Kane in the midsection and got a side headlock before Kane shoved Dave to the ropes and got a shoulderblock. Then the two circled around the ring and Kane charged Dave but Dave applied an inverted facelock on the mat and Kane countered into an armlock and Dave got a firearm's carry slam and goes for the cover but Kane fought out of it and Dave got an armlock but Kane got to his feet and whipped Dave to the corner and Dave got a shoulderblock.

Dave got another armlock and twisted Kane's arm and Kane got on his knee before he took Dave down and Dave got a bodyscissors and let go before Dave twisted Kane's arm and got another armlock and clubbed Kane in the back. Dave continued with the armlock as he got Kane in the corner and stretched his arm on the top rope before Dave got a right hand twice and a few shouldertackles before Dave got another right hand. Then Dave hit Kane's head to another turnbuckle and Dave twisted Kane's arm and Kane shoved Dave back into the corner before a break and Kane kicked Dave's knee and Dave retaliated with a couple of right hands and Dave whipped Kane to the corner and Kane caught a charging Dave with an elbow.

Dave caught Kane with a kick to his midsection and went for the Dave Bomb but Kane escaped and Dave got a clothesline before he then clotheslined Kane over the top rope to the floor and Kane threw the top of the ringside steps to the floor and then knocked over a chair at ringside and then he got back in the ring and took over with an uppercut and landed a scoop slam and Kane had Dave in a chinlock. Dave came back getting to his feet and he shoved Kane to the ropes and got a back elbow and Dave bounced off the ropes before getting a kick to the face as Kane sat on the mat and then went for a spear but Kane caught Dave in the throat then set up for a chokeslam.

Dave powered out hitting his elbow but Kane dropkicked Dave's ankles and Kane dragged Dave getting out of the ring and hit his leg on the apron and he stretched Dave's leg on the bottom rope and Kane dragged Dave to the middle of the ring and got an elbow drop four times on the injured knee and Kane got a legdrop on the leg before he got a leglock and Dave grabbed the bottom rope. Then he grabbed Dave and he picked him up and rammed his knee on his leg and Dave was in the corner as Kane kicked his knee and stretched it on the middle rope before a break and Kane kicked Dave in the face and Kane dragged Dave to the middle of the ring and covered for a two count.

Then Kane had his foot on Dave's leg and stretched it before Dave kicked him and Dave climbed to his feet before Kane got a low dropkick to the knee and kicked him out of the ring. Kane kicked the back of Dave's injured leg and he rammed Dave's leg into the ringside steps. Kane rolled back into the ring as Dave did too and Kane was talking trash before Dave slapped him and got right hands to the face and the midsection and Dave got a double axe handle to the head before Kane kicked his knee and Kane dragged Dave to the middle of the ring and Kane rammed Dave's knee into the mat and Dave clutched it in pain as Kane applied another leglock.

Dave finally countered with a cross armbreaker and Kane writhed in pain and forced a break with his legs in the ropes and Kane then went right back to work on Dave's leg bouncing off the ropes and getting a chopblock and Kane went to charge Dave as he got to his feet and Dave showed life with an explosive forearm to Kane's face but collapsed and clutched his knee. Kane got to his feet and went to charge Dave in the corner but Dave got a big boot to the face and lifted Dave but Dave slipped out and powerslammed Kane.

He landed and clutched his knee again and the two got to their feet and Kane went to charge Dave in the corner again and Dave got a drop toe hold to send Kane face-first into the middle turnbuckle. He followed with a splash along with a clothesline but Kane grabbed Dave's throat and Dave elbowed out and hit a spinebuster and then he went for the Batista Bomb but Kane countered by swiping at Dave's leg to sweep him to the mat. Kane then got out of the ring dragging Dave's leg to the corner and swung his leg into the ringpost and he hit Dave in the leg with a chair as the referee called for the bell.

Dave was crawling in the ring and got to his feet as Kane got into the ring with the chair and went to hit Dave with it but Dave kicked the chair in Kane's face. Dave managed to grab the chair and give Kane a couple of chair shots in the back before he left the ring and grabbed his legs with Rochelle's help and get more chair shots to Kane's legs in return. Then Dave collapsed and grabbed his knee as Kane grabbed his in the ring and Rochelle checked on Dave and smiled at Kane knowing that that was revenge for what Kane did to Rey as RAW came to a close.


	44. Scare Tactics

**Chapter 44: Scare Tactics**

Smackdown was in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania and Jeff was in a Summerslam rematch against MVP.

"Eddie's Angels," Brittany, and Ulysses arrived in their locker room, sat their bags down, and the Angels sat on the couch.

"Oh, my God," Nicole said as she picked up a box of cologne with a bow on it. "Somebody knows that you like David Beckham's cologne, Instinct."

"Somebody must've been on my MySpace profile," Ulysses said.

"Man, this girl must really like you," Brittany said. "Someone nice enough to bring you your favorite cologne."

"Are you sure it's not a stalker?" Amanda said.

"Nah, security's tight around the WWE," Rochelle said.

"Hold on, here's another note," Brittany said as she picked up the card and read it.

_"Ulysses, don't think that I'm stalking you or anything, but I've seen your MySpace profile that you like David Beckham's cologne. It turns out my cousin likes the exact same cologne as you. I'm flattered that you're one of those men who's not afraid to open up and that's my type of guy. I'll be seeing you tonight. Sincerely, your secret admirer."_

Then Brittany smelled the card.

"Wow, and this girl sprayed a little of perfume on this card," Brittany said.

"Let me see," Rochelle said as Brittany handed her the card and she smelled it. "I recognize this smell: it's Celine Dion's perfume, Sensational."

"So obviously, it's definitely a Diva who wears Celine Dion," Amanda said.

"It smells nice too," Ulysses said.

"So, does anybody know who wears Celine Dion's Sensational?" Nicole said.

"Not a clue," Amanda said.

"Well, I might as well wait until this girl reveals herself," Ulysses said.

Then Smackdown was on and the lights went out and the Undertaker's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with smoke filling around the ramp and stage. He slowly walked down the ramp and went up the steps as Chavo Guerrero, Bam Neely, Zach Ryder, Curt Hawkins, and Vickie Guerrero were watching on a monitor in Vickie's office.

"Vickie... Guerrero," the Undertaker said onto the microphone, "you want me to forgive you of all of your sins? Well, there is something I need to tell you. I'm not the forgiving kind. So I will be coming for you and I will be coming for your soul and once I take it, you will burn.......burn in hell."

Then the Undertaker kneeled and fire appeared around the ring and on the turnbuckles and then La Familia slowly left Vickie's office and Vickie was suddenly alone and she looked around to see that they were gone and Vickie panicked and tried to leave her office, but the door was locked. She pounded on the door then turned back to the monitor to watch the Undertaker slowly return to the back.

Meanwhile, "Eddie's Angels," Brittany, and Ulysses were watching the whole thing in their locker room.

"Wow, wasn't it last week that La Familia was jumping the Undertaker and now they run like a bunch of scaredy cats this week?" Nicole said.

"And they left Vickie trapped in her own office?" Amanda said. "How about that?"

"Well, that's what she gets for messing with the Undertaker, my husband, and Rey," Rochelle said.

A little later, it was time for the Divas' tag team match which was Michelle McCool and Maria versus Maryse and Natalya. Every Diva made their way to the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Michelle and Natalya locked up and Natalya shoved Michelle to the bottom rope and the two continued to lock up before Michelle took Natalya down. Then Michelle and Natalya locked up again and Natalya got a side headlock takedown and got a short hold before Michelle rolled up Natalya for a one count and Natalya continue with the side headlock until Michelle got a couple of forearms to the side and shoved Natalya to the ropes and got a Russian legsweep after an attempted armdrag.

Michelle covered for a two count and twisted Natalya's before making the tag to Maria and Michelle stretched Natalya's arm on the top rope and Maria kicked Natalya in the midsection and she twisted Natalya's arm and Natalya got a forearm to the face and Maria rolled up Natalya for an inside cradle at two and Natalya got another forearm to the face and got a scoop slam. Natalya went for a legdrop but Maria moved and Natalya shoved Maria to the corner and got a forearm to the chest before making the tag to Maryse.

Maryse kicked Maria in the midsection but Maria fought back with a forearm to the face three times and got a knee to the midsection and took her down by the hair. Then Maryse whipped Maria to the ropes and Maria ducked a clothesline and Natalya hit Maria from behind and Maria knocked Natalya off the apron and Maryse kicked Maria in the midsection and got a DDT for the win.

Maryse shoved Maria's face as she got up from the pin and quickly left the ring and joined Natalya at ringside as Michelle checked on Maria and Maryse returned to the ring and brawled with Michelle with Michelle punching away at her until Maryse pushed her off and Michelle speared Maryse and the two continued fighting to the floor until Natalya grabbed Michelle and Maryse got a huge forearm to the face.

Then Maryse and Natalya backed up into the ramp and didn't notice that Jasmine Morgan and Destiny were coming out from the curtain and were standing on the top of the ramp. Then Maryse and Natalya backed up into the Angelic Coalition members and turned around before starting to talk trash to them and then went for a forearm but Jasmine and Destiny ducked and then kicked Natalya and Maryse in the midsection and landed a facebuster at the same time on the ramp. Jasmine and Destiny both smiled at their work and gave each other a high five before they knocked Natalya and Maryse off the ramp to the side and then they walked down the ramp and helped Michelle and Maria. Jasmine helped Maria out of the ring as Destiny helped Michelle to her feet and the four walked up the ramp as Smackdown went to a commercial break.

Then Jeff was going to be in an interview with Eve Torres.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Jeff Hardy," Eve said as Jeff and Brittany came forward.

Brittany was wearing a yellow plaid low-cut halter top with black lace bust and buckles in the front, yellow miniskirt with black lace ruffles and buckle at the waist, black lace arm warmers, black buckled boots, and her hair straight.

"You know, Eve," Jeff said, "MVP has intentionally tried to make my life a living hell as of late by criticizing my way of life, my personality, even the way I wrestle. As far as I'm concern, he's just another obstacle in my quest to become WWE Champion and come Unforgiven, there's nothing MVP can do to throw me off my game. And as far as tonight goes, MVP is gonna be laying flat on his back with his ego and his attitude. That's it."

Then Jeff and Brittany walked away.

Meanwhile, Vickie was still trapped in her office and rubbed her forearm and paced around nervously. Then Vickie picked up the phone and tried to make a phone call, but it didn't work and then she yanked the phone off and threw it against the wall as she was still frightened.

Back at the arena, it was time for the match between Jeff and MVP.

Jeff's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Brittany following him. Brittany was wearing a pink plaid halter mini pleated dress, black net stockings, black lace hand warmers, black suede boots with fur and pum-pums, and her hair curled. Jeff did his usual bump and grind with Brittany as the pyro went off and the two walked down the aisle slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring. Brittany posed with Jeff and he got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air. Then he got back down and MVP's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He did his usual pose as fire was set off from the stage and he walked down the aisle and got into the ring. Then he got on the turnbuckles and stared at the crowd and Brittany left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Jeff and MVP had a staredown and MVP was talking trash before he pushed Jeff and Jeff pushed him back and MVP went after Jeff but Jeff got a drop toe hold and got a side headlock before MVP tried to take him down but Jeff held on. MVP got Jeff on his shoulders for a two count and Jeff continued with the headlock until MVP got to his feet, shoved Jeff to the ropes and Jeff got a shouldertackle. As MVP got up, Jeff bounced off the ropes and got another shoudlertackle and he bounced off the ropes again and MVP tossed Jeff got out of the ring and Jeff landed on his feet and MVP went after Jeff and Jeff got a forearm to the head twice. As Jeff got on the apron, he got a right hand to the side and he got into the ring and ducked a clothesline and Jeff got a huge right hand and MVP rolled to the outside and took time to regroup pacing back and forth and hit the announcers' table out of frustration.

MVP got back in the ring and Jeff went behind him and got another side headlock and this time, MVP took down and he was talking trash until Jeff chopblocked him and got a legdrop. Jeff twisted MVP's arm and MVP got a knee to the midsection and Jeff got an armbar takedown three times and got an armlock before Jeff got to his feet twisting MVP's arm and hitting it and MVP pulled to the ropes for a break. MVP argued with the referee wanting a timeout and Jeff got an elbow and a right hand and Jeff whipped MVP to the corner and charged into a back elbow and MVP took Jeff down and pulled his leg. MVP went to stretch it but Jeff kicked him off and MVP's shoulder hit the ringpost. Jeff hit MVP's arm on the ringpost twice and Jeff landed an over-the-top dropkick on the arm and covered for the two count and Jeff whipped MVP to the ropes and Jeff went to dive at MVP but MVP bailed out of the ring and Jeff got on the apron and Jeff dove onto him.

Jeff then threw MVP back into the ring and got MVP in an armlock hold and MVP got to his feet and got a right hand and Jeff got a right hand of his own and got some more until MVP pulled Jeff hitting his head on the middle turnbuckle. Then MVP stomped on Jeff and got a front suplex sending Jeff on the top rope and got a kick to the face knocking Jeff to the floor. MVP beat up Jeff at ringside for a minute hitting Jeff's head on the security wall and MVP kicked him before throwing him back in the ring and then covered for a two count. MVP got some right hands and got a kneedrop for a two count and then applied a sitting abdominal stretch and Jeff got to his feet but MVP held the hold and Jeff eventually flipped out of it and Jeff went to kick MVP but MVP grabbed his leg and Jeff got a spinning mule kick sending MVP to the corner and Jeff got a diving legdrop and kicked MVP in the midsection before landing a faceplant.

Then Jeff climbed on the turnbuckle and went for a Swanton Bomb, but MVP lifted his knees and MVP then got a baseball slide hitting Jeff's back to the ringpost and he stretched Jeff's body on the ringpost before getting into the ring and MVP got back out and threw Jeff in the ring before covering for a nearfall and MVP placed Jeff on the top turnbuckle and got a couple right hands to the face and then he kicked Jeff in the back and Jeff fell to the mat. Then MVP made Jeff sit up and kicked him in the back and covered for a two count and MVP rubbed Jeff's face with his boot and was talking trash putting his finger on Jeff's face and Jeff got some right hands and MVP retaliated with right hands of his own before covering for a two count.

Then MVP got Jeff in a Camel Clutch and got a few clubs to the head before applying the hold and Jeff crawled and grabbed the bottom rope and MVP got a back elbow to the back. Then MVP got a scoop slam and a kneedrop to the face before covering for another two count and MVP got a knee to Jeff's back and stretched his back and Jeff got to his feet hitting some right hands to the side. Then Jeff missed another right hand and MVP got a back suplex for another nearfall and MVP got frustrated and he grabbed Jeff and Jeff fought with some right and lefts to the side and he bounced off the ropes and MVP got a throw across the ring for another two count and MVP got frustrated again. As Jeff got to his fee, he and MVP traded blows until Jeff got the advantage and kicked MVP in the midsection and he went to whip MVP but MVP reversed and Jeff went for the Whisper in the Wind but MVP tripped him.

Jeff hit his head & neck and MVP covered for a nearfall as Jeff miraculously kicked out and MVP took Jeff to the top rope clubbed him in the back and went for a back suplex, but Jeff turned in mid-air and landed on MVP for a two count. The two men got up and Jeff got out of the ring and got a right hand and Jeff got back in the ring and MVP kicked Jeff in the midsection and he bounced off the ropes and Jeff got a neckbreaker. Then Jeff bounced off the ropes and got a clothesline twice and he hit his head on the turnbuckle and kicked him in the midsection and went to whip MVP but MVP reversed and Jeff kicked him in the face and climbed on the turnbuckle and got the Whisper in the Wind. Then Jeff hit a Swanton a minute later for a clean win.

Then Brittany got into the ring and checked on Jeff as he was still lying on the mat and then she helped him to his feet as Jeff got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air. Then Shelton Benjamin got into the ring and slammed Jeff to the mat hard. As MVP got up to congratulate Shelton, Shelton did the same to him and then Brittany got on the turnbuckle and nailed a missed dropkick sending Shelton out of the ring. Shelton grabbed his head as Brittany smiled at him and then Shelton immediately walked away and Brittany checked on Jeff.

Through the end of Smackdown, Vickie was still trapped in her office shaking in fear and pacing alone and then the lights went out and she screamed. As she continued screaming, there was a loud pound on the door and Vickie continued screaming.

"Vickie, Vickie, Vickie," Rochelle said from outside the door.

"Eddie's Angels" and Ulysses were standing outside Vickie's office.

"You see, this is what happens when you screw with the wrong people," Rochelle said. "You should've just left when you had the chance and you're still here."

"Please, Angels!" Vickie screamed. "Please, let me out of here! Please!"

"Now why should we let you out of your blacked-out office?" Nicole said. "Give us one perfectly good reason."

"Because……maybe I'm……learning my lesson?"

Then the Angels laughed.

"Can you give us a better answer than that?" Amanda said.

"Look, just get me out of here, please?!" Vickie said. "Look, I'm sorry what I've done to Batista and Rey Mysterio and I meant what I said last week. Please, I promise."

"Don't you think it's a little late for that?" Nicole said. "You should've apologized when you had the chance, but it's too late. You shouldn't make promises you can't keep. We're not falling for your damsel-in-distress act; so you might as well stay in your little office until you decide to leave the WWE permanently and never, ever come back. There's your meal ticket."

"No, no! Please, get me out of here! Please!"

"Bye, Vickie!" Amanda said.

Then the Angels walked away with Vickie banging at the door screaming.

**For Catherine Willmon 2008, sorry, it's neither of the Bella Twins, but keep reading and review and have a Happy New Year as to everyone else!**


	45. Look Who's Coming Back

**Chapter 45: Look Who's Coming Back**

RAW was in Nicole's hometown of St. Louis, Missouri and on that night, Cryme Tyme was facing the Miz & John Morrison and Dave was competing in the Championship Scramble Battle Royal against C.M. Punk, John "Bradshaw" Layfield, and Kane.

At the arena, Nicole was walking down the hallway after a dance rehearsal with Tina and Kimberly for their performance on RAW. As Nicole reached "Eddie's Angels'" locker room, she went inside.

"So how was rehearsal?" Rochelle said.

"It was good," Nicole said as she closed the door.

"Hey, we were about to check out your movie preview of 'The Socialite,'" Amanda said.

"Ooh, I wanna check it out again."

Then Nicole sat next to Rochelle as the video began to play on her laptop computer.

**_(Green screen with white writing: "The following PREVIEW has been approved for ALL AUDIENCES by the Motion Picture Association of _****_America_****_.")_**

**_(The WWE Films logo and the _****_Paramount_****_ Pictures logo)_**

**_(A shot of the club with people drinking and dancing.)_**

**_Voice-over: Jessica Marshall was a young woman with everything she has always wanted…….)_**

**_(Shot of Jessica Marshall dancing with her friends at a club, shopping with her friends on _****_Rodeo Drive_****_, and laying at a pool at her house.)_**

**_Voice-over: But getting everything you want comes at a price._**

**_(A shot of Jessica screaming falling off the table at the club.)_**

**_Voice-over: But when Jessica's next opportunity came at that price……._**

**_(Shot of Jessica, her mother, and father sitting a table with her late grandfather's attorney reading her late grandfather's will.)_**

**_Thomas von Garrison (Christian Jules LeBlanc): I leave $100 million to my granddaughter, Jessica……if you she would use half of the money to open an orphanage for my missionary's orphans._**

**_Jessica Marshall (Nicole): Excuse me? I don't do orphanages._**

**_Thomas: Or the money will go to several charities and you will be left with nothing!_**

**_(Shot of Jessica walking down _****_Rodeo Drive_****_ alone looking gloomy.)_**

**_Voice-over: Now Jessica Marshall must choose the path that leads to her future._**

**_(A shot of Jessica in her room talking to her friends.)_**

**_Jessica: My grandfather really hated my lifestyle and now he thinks this will make me change my lifestyle._**

**_Nadia Holland (Katherine Isabelle): My mother was the same way……except she always bought me cars and clothes just to show her "appreciation."_**

**_(A shot of Jessica's mother talking to Jessica in her room.)_**

**_Diana Marshall (Finola Hughes): I was like you once until becoming earning my spot in the family business and becoming a mother changed everything for me. Your grandfather is trying to protect you. _**

**_(A shot of Jessica and her parents at an airport with a bunch of children coming out of the plane.)_**

**_Voice-over: Now Jessica is out to prove herself……_**

**_(A shot of Jessica and her friends around the children who are running about and making a mess in the community center)_**

**_Jessica: Are you guys sure I'm doing the right thing?_**

**_Jessica's friends (Katherine Isabelle, Marnette Patterson, and Raquel Beaudene): Yeah._**

**_Voice-over: And those around her._**

**_(A shot of Jessica and her friends at a fundraiser at a hotel.)_**

**_Abigail Bradford (Kelly Carlson): Oh, look if isn't Little Miss Babysitter. I'll bet all those of kids are really yours on account on all of those guys you probably must've been sleeping with._**

**_(Then Jessica turns her heads and she & Abigail get into a catfight.)_**

**_(Black screen with baby blue letters)_**

**_Voice-over: Nicole Mitchell._**

**_(Shots of Jessica with her boyfriend, her parents, her friends, the kids, and herself at a movie premiere.)_**

**_(Black screen with baby blue letters)_**

**_Voice-over: The Socialite._**

**_(Jessica reading a story to the children.)_**

**_Jessica: Is there really a such thing as "Green Eggs and Ham?"_**

**_Little boy (Bobb'e J. Thompson): You're reading the story, aren't you?_**

**_Jessica: I mean, in real life?_**

**_Little boy: Yeah, I once played joke on this boy spreading food coloring all over his lunch and he spent three hours in the bathroom._**

**_Jessica: Ugh, I'm gonna be sick._**

**_(Black screen with baby blue letters: October 17th)_**

"Wow, just eight more weeks until my first movie is shown in theaters," Nicole said. "Oh, my God, I'm so excited."

"So, is there gonna be a big movie premiere in L.A. or what?" Amanda said.

"You know what? I've talked with Shane and Stephanie McMahon and asked them if I could have the premiere at Mann's Chinese Theater in Hollywood, California and they accepted it."

"Alright, that's awesome," Rochelle said.

"So I want all of you to dress real for the premiere, okay?"

Then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Ulysses said.

Then he got up from the couch and walked over to the door to open it.

"John!" Ulysses said.

"What?" Nicole said.

Then Ulysses opened the door to reveal John and the Angels were shocked.

"Oh, my God, John," Nicole said covering her mouth. "You're here?"

"Surprised to see me?" John said.

"Yeah," Nicole said. "I know you just had surgery but are you okay?"

"Yeah, the surgery was performed successfully and I asked them if I could leave the hospital and they said yeah."

"Unbelievable," Rochelle said.

"Yeah, I guess Nicole was right," Amanda said. "You are a Superman."

"Does anybody else know that you're here?" Nicole asked.

"No, not yet," John said.

"Well, come on; we have some stuff to talk about."

"Alright."

Then John and Nicole left the locker room leaving Rochelle, Amanda, and Ulysses shocked that John was able to pull through……again.

Later, RAW was on and the Chain Gang Diva Squad was walking down the hallway until they saw Charlie Haas dressing like John and he had a match against Kofi Kingston and lost. Apparently, Charlie was impersonating another superstar last week: Carlito.

"Charlie," Nicole said as she walked away, "seriously, you cannot pull off John Cena the way John can pull it off himself. Hell, I couldn't pull it off if I had to. Seriously, Charlie, do someone else and try not to embarrass yourself again."

Then the Chain Gang Diva Squad laughed and walked away.

Then the Chain Gang Diva Squad's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain. Nicole, Tina, and Kimberly were wearing red, pink, and baby blue varsity t-shirts with the number 54 on them, denim shorts, black boots, and the Chain Gang wristbands. Kayla was wearing a black pinstripe tie-back halter top with faux buttons on the front, black pants, and her short hair flipped. The girls walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Nicole, Tina, and Kimberly got into the ring with Kayla standing outside keeping guard.

Then the girls got into position and "In My Pocket" by Mandy Moore started playing in the arena.

_Among the many muted faces_

_You try to find me in the spaces_

_You're drawn to my song_

_Oh, you only move to keep from sinking_

_You close your eyes as if you're thinking_

_Afraid all along_

_That in my eyes you're revealing you'll find out what you're needing_

_Nothing but pennies in my pocket_

_Nothing but faith to keep me warm_

_Well, baby, wouldn't I be broke without it_

_Tell me, how much for your love?_

_Slip my heart in your back pocket_

_All that I got to keep me warm_

_So, baby, don't leave me here without it_

_Tell me how much for your love?_

_(How much for your love?)_

_Hoping the melody will leave you_

_You walked here where I might not see you_

_Reach out to the wind_

_(Reach out to the wind)_

_Oh, Looking to catch it for a minute_

_But just to hold it, not be in it_

_I've been where you've been_

_'Cause somehow I'm so afraid the love will reveal how much you're made of_

_Nothing but pennies in my pocket_

_Nothing but faith to keep me warm_

_Well, baby, wouldn't I be broke without it_

_Tell me, how much for your love?_

_Slip my heart in your back pocket_

_All that I got to keep me warm_

_So, baby, don't leave me here without it_

_Tell me how much for your love?_

_Nothing but pennies in my pocket_

_Nothing but faith to keep me warm_

_Well, baby, wouldn't I be broke without it_

_Tell me, how much for your love?_

_Slip my heart in your back pocket_

_All that I got to keep me warm_

_So, baby, don't leave me here without it_

_Tell me how much for your love?_

_Your love_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Your love_

_Nothing but,_

_Nothing but_

_'Cause somehow I'm so afraid the love will reveal how much you're made of_

_(Baby)_

_Nothing but pennies in my pocket_

_All that I got to keep me warm_

_Well, baby, wouldn't I be broke without it_

_Tell me, how much for your love?_

_Slip my heart in your back pocket_

_All that I got to keep me warm_

_So, baby, don't leave me here without it_

_Tell me how much for your love?_

_Nothing but pennies in my pocket_

_All that I got to keep me warm_

_Well, baby, wouldn't I be broke without it_

_Tell me, how much for your love?_

_Slip my heart in your back pocket_

_(Oh, oh) All that I got to keep me warm_

_So, baby, don't leave me here without it_

_(Baby) Tell me how much for your love?_

_Nothing but pennies in my pocket_

_Well, baby, wouldn't I be broke without it_

_(Oh, no)_

_Slip my heart in your back pocket_

_Keep me warm_

_So, baby, don't leave me here without it_

_How much for your love?_

_How much for your love?_

_In my pocket_

After the song ended, the pyro in the turnbuckles lighted up and the crowd cheered and the Chain Gang Diva Squad bowed to the audience and waved at them as they left the ring.

A little later, "Eddie's Angels" were walking down the hallway and when they reached the entrance to the arena, Candice Michelle was coming out. She had just returned again from her collarbone injury recovery and was in a six-Diva tag team match teaming with Kelly Kelly and Mickie James against Beth Phoenix, Jillian Hall, and Katie Lea.

"Hey, Candice," the Angels said.

"Hi," Candice said as she hugged the Angels.

"So are you okay?" Rochelle said. "I mean, last time you came back, you got reinjured. Are you okay now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now."

"Well, it's so good to have you back," Nicole said.

"Thank you."

"Well, you know we had to take care of some business while you were gone," Amanda said.

"I see, I mean, is Vickie Guerrero still around?"

"Yeah," Rochelle said, "but it's only a matter of time before she's gone for good."

"Well, I'll be there when that happens. Well, it was good to see you girls again. I'll talk to you later."

"Catch you later, Candice," Nicole said.

Then Candice walked away.

A little later, it was time for the tag team match which was Cryme Tyme versus the Miz and John Morrison.

The Miz and John Morrison were already in the ring on the turnbuckles raising their arms in the air and Cryme Tyme's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with Amanda following them. Shad and JTG high-fived and they walked down the ramp as the Miz and John got out of the ring and met Cryme Tyme on the floor.

John immediately got a forearm to JTG while Miz and Shad started brawling and then Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes attacked Cryme Tyme from behind and Cody hit JTG's head on the ring apron and threw him back in the ring as Ted hit Shad with one of the World Tag Team Title belts. Then Cody and Ted got in the ring and Cody kicked JTG in the midsection and got a DDT on JTG onto one of the belts and Ted was talking trash as he and Cody grabbed their World Tag Team Title belts and raised them up in the air as the crowd chanted "You suck!"

Amanda was still outside of the ring checking on Shad and looked at Ted & Cody shaking her head and realized this was all Randy Orton toughing them up since he made comments earlier about being the World Tag Team Champions without their belts and Randy then got slapped by Cody for that.

A little later, it was time for the Championship Scramble Battle Royal.

Randy Orton was sitting next to the announcers' table to watch and in fact, he made more some harsh comments at the beginning of RAW saying RAW is an absolute joke and making harsh comments towards the champions especially Rochelle who Randy called the biggest threat in the Diva roster and that all the Divas were too scared of her because she's the Women's Champions and still undefeated.

Every man made their way to the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Kane charged at Dave and Dave kicked him in the midsection and hit his head on the turnbuckle as JBL was hitting at Punk in the corner and Dave got a few shoulderblocks. Then JBL attacked Dave from behind and was clubbing Dave's back and he & Kane whipped Dave to the ropes and Dave got a double shoulderblock and Dave got a right to JBL before he landed a spinebuster to Kane and Dave whipped JBL to the corner before he splashed him with a clothesline.

Then Dave did the same thing to Punk and got a right hand to JBL before he whipped JBL to the corner and went to splash him but JBL moved and bounced off the ropes before Dave got a spear. Then Dave splashed Punk in the corner again and went to eliminate him but Punk was hitting Dave in the head and Punk kicked him off and Dave got a spinebuster and Kane kicked Dave in the face as he set up a Batista Bomb on Punk.

Punk then clotheslined Dave over the top rope and that left Punk, Kane, & JBL and JBL was stalking Punk and kicked Punk and Kane in the face and stomped on him and he went for a Clothesline from Hell, but Punk ducked and backdropped him over the top rope to the floor. Kane and Punk battled one-on-one for a few minutes. Punk and Kane circled around the ring and Punk got a kick to the side of Kane's legs and got a couple of forearms before Kane got a uppercut and Kane hit Punk's head to the turnbuckle.

Kane got a right hand and whipped Punk to the corner and splashed him and went to eliminate him but Punk held onto the ropes and was hitting Kane's back and Kane kicked Punk in the face before he got a side slam and Kane whipped Punk to the corner and went to splash him but this time, Punk moved. Then Punk got a knee to the face three times before he went for a bulldog slam but Kane pushed Punk to the ropes and got a boot to the face and Kane charged at Punk but Punk got a back elbow and Punk went for a GTS, but Kane elbowed out of it as he held onto the top rope and Kane then tossed Punk over the top rope, but Punk held on and then dove back into the ring. Punk leaped back at Kane, but Kane caught him and threw him easily over the top rope to win.

Randy got up from his seat and sarcastically applauded Punk and Punk stared at him and got in his face as he grabbed a water bottle and threw water in his face. Then Rey Mysterio's entrance theme played and he leaped onto the stage and then ran to the ring.

He went after Kane sliding under his legs and battering his legs and Kane pushed him to the ropes and Rey dropkicking his head. He bounced off the ropes and got a chopblock and bounced off the ropes again and got a DDT and he mounted and pounded Kane. Kane tossed Rey aside but Rey dropkicked him into position for the 619 but Kane slipped to ringside first before Rey could hit the move. Rey got a baseball slide and set up a huracanrana at ringside, but Kane held onto Rey and Rey shoved Kane into the ringpost face-first. He followed with a 619 around the ringpost and Kane grabbed Rey by the throat and lifted him but Rey kicked out of it and headscissored Kane over the security railing into the crowd.

Then Rey got back in the ring and stood on the second rope and yelled down at Kane who yelled back at Rey and Rochelle ran into the ring and grabbed Rey off the top second rope and hugged him with a big smile on her face. Then Rey hugged back as he and Rochelle looked at Kane as Kane gave a sadistic smile on his face.

After RAW was over, Nicole was at the hotel in her room with John laying on the bed next to her.

"You know, John," Nicole said, "I almost forgot to tell you, I was talking with the girls and I told them about my movie and all and I was wondering if you thought having the movie premiere at Mann's Chinese Theater in Hollywood is a good idea.

"Of course, it's good idea," John said. "I mean, Hollywood, this is awesome, this is great."

"I thought so. You know, you have a movie coming out next year and who knows? If both of our movies do well, maybe we'll get a chance to star in a movie together."

"Maybe, only if……

"I know where your mind is, John. I know you. That's if…….and speaking of that……." Then Nicole started caressing John's arm. "……are you up to a little quickie?"

"Maybe, but my neck is a little sore."

"Well, then…….why don't you let me do all the work."

Then Nicole started kissing John very passionately as she laid him down on the bed flat. John smiled as Nicole lifted his shirt and started kissing his chest before she did exactly what she did she was going to do.


	46. Who’s Bad?

**Chapter 46: Who's Bad?**

The next day, Smackdown was in St. Louis, Missouri and Jeff was in a match against the Brian Kendrick.

Brittany was quickly walking down the hallway at the arena and when she reached "Eddie's Angels'" locker room, she went inside.

"Guys," Brittany said, "have any of you seen Vickie? She hasn't arrived yet?"

"She hasn't arrived yet?" Rochelle said. "You think she's finally given up?"

"I don't know," Nicole said. "You think being trapped in her office did her some good?"

"Maybe, I don't know," Amanda said. "La Familia didn't even bother to come rescue her from what I've heard."

"Those guys are so gonna be sorry," Rochelle said, "in Vickie's opinion, she probably won't need them anymore. They're useless."

"We'll just have to wait and see," Brittany said.

"So, I hear that Rochelle has a birthday coming up in a few weeks," Ulysses said.

"You know, we were just about to talk about that," Nicole said. "What should we do for your birthday after Smackdown?"

"Well, the taping is in Nashville, Tennessee and it's known as Music City," Rochelle said, "maybe we oughta take a night on the town and maybe go to a club afterwards."

"Cool, then we're set," Amanda said.

A little later, Smackdown was on and it was time for the first match of the night: the Divas' match which was Destiny of the Angelic Coalition versus Natalya. Natalya's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, Natalya."

Natalya walked down the ramp and got into the ring and she climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle and flipped her hair backwards looking around at the crowd and got back down. Then Destiny's entrance theme, "Party," which was Maria's original theme, played and she came out from the curtain with Christina Alexis and Jasmine Morgan.

"And their opponent being accompanied by Christina Alexis and Jasmine Morgan, representing the Angelic Coalition from Portland, Oregon, Destiny," Justin announced.

Christina was wearing a blue bra top, denim shorts, blue boots, and her hair curled. Jasmine was wearing a white and black and blue striped sleeve off-shoulder midriff top with the initials AC on it, black jeans, black hand warmers, and her hair straight. Destiny was wearing a blue romper with a snowflake on it, blue hand warmers, and her hair curled. The Angelic Coalition walked down the ramp as Destiny did a fancy cartwheel and she was slapping the hands of the fans and then she got into the ring and did a split-leg drop and raised her arm in the air. Christina and Jasmine outside the ring as Destiny stared at Natalya and the referee called for the bell.

Destiny and Natalya circled around the ring and they locked up and then Destiny got Natalya in a side headlock and got a takedown into a hold until Natalya countered with a headscissors and Destiny escaped before Natalya went behind Destiny and got a side headlock of her own before a takedown. Then Destiny countered into a headscissors and Natalya tried to escape as Destiny still held on and Natalya finally escaped before the two got a breather and they circled around the ring and locked up again before Natalya went behind Destiny and got a back belly-to-belly suplex.

Then Natalya got a wristlock before Destiny countered into an armlock and Natalya got to her feet as she landed a back elbow and clubbed Destiny in the back before she hit her head on the turnbuckle and landed a snapmare before landing a low dropkick to the back for a two count. Then Natalya landed a scoop slam and bounced off the rope to land an elbow drop for another two count and Natalya got a couple of forearms before bouncing off the ropes for a clothesline but Destiny ducked and got three clotheslines before kicking Natalya in the midsection twice. Then Destiny got on the top turnbuckle but Natalya threw her off and covered for a two count and then Natalya went for a powerbomb but Destiny got a victory roll for a three count.

"Here is your winner, Destiny," Justin announced.

Destiny quickly got out of the ring and Christina & Jasmine joined her and hugged her as Natalya was shocked. Then Christina and Jasmine raised Destiny's arms in the air and Destiny smiled as Natalya was huffing and puffing as Smackdown went to a commercial break.

Later, it was time for the match between Jeff and the Brian Kendrick.

Jeff's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Brittany following him. Brittany was wearing a white and black mini polka dot lined ruched dress with a pink bow at the bust, black net knee stockings, black lace hand warmers, black suede boots with fur and pum-pums, and her hair straight. Jeff did his usual bump and grind with Brittany as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring. Brittany posed with Jeff and he got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air and then he got back down and the Brian Kendrick's entrance theme played and Brian came out from the curtain with Ezekiel Jackson following him. Brian was dancing all over the ramp and then he got on the apron still dancing and got into the ring and then he took off his jacket and gave it to Ezekiel and Brittany left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Brian went after Jeff but Jeff moved and was kicking and hitting Brian and then he grabbed Brian and hit his head on the turnbuckle before twisting his arm and getting a side headlock and Brian escaped by shoving Jeff to the ropes and Jeff got a shouldertackle and he bounced off the ropes and got a legdrop. He whipped Brian to the ropes and got a back bodydrop and then Jeff waited for Brian to get up and Jeff went to kick Brian but Brian grabbed his leg and Jeff went for a reverse sidekick but missed and landed on his ankle.

Brian kicked Jeff and got a dropkick to the head for a two count and then Brian got an elbow to the back and stomped on Jeff's head before applying an octopus stretch on the neck and let go and then Brian got another dropkick for a two count. Then Brian applied another stretch on the neck but this time, Jeff grabbed the bottom rope and Brian stomped on Jeff's head and choked on Jeff's neck with his boot.

Then Brian charged at Jeff in the corner but Jeff moved and got a diving legdrop for a two count and Jeff got some right hands to the head before Brian got a jawbreaker and then Brian bounced off the ropes and Jeff got a flying lariat and Jeff dragged Brian to the middle of the ring and Jeff got an implant facebuster and flipped Brian over his head face-first onto the mat for a two count. Then Jeff kicked Brian in the midsection and went for the Twist of Fate, Brian bailed out to ringside and Jeff got a baseball slide to Brian and then dove over the top rope onto Brian on the floor.

As Jeff threw Brian back in the ring and tried to get back into the ring, Ezekiel yanked him back and into the ringside barrier and Jeff bounced back into the ring and Brian then gave Jeff his finisher, The Brian, for the win.

Then the referee raised Brian's arm in the air as Ezekiel got into the ring and put Brian's jacket back on and Brian ran around Ezekiel and was dancing as Brittany shook her head outside the ring.

Meanwhile, a limo was parking in the parking garage and Vickie Guerrero got out of it as a guy had her wheelchair for her.

"Did I call for this?" Vickie said angrily. "No. No, I didn't because you wanna know why? Because I don't need it! Now get out of my way!" Then the guy backed away as Vickie marched toward the back entrance of the arena.

"Get these cars out of here!" Vickie shouted.

Meanwhile, "Eddie's Angels" and Ulysses saw the whole thing in their locker room.

"Well, I guess being trapped in her office didn't do her some good," Nicole said.

"So what do you think she's gonna do?" Rochelle said.

"Maybe she'll come to our locker room and do her usual blah-blah-blah and anything else we usually hear," Amanda said.

"I dare her," Ulysses said.

"Let's go find Brittany and Ulysses," Rochelle said, "you know what to do."

"You got it."

Then the Angels left the locker room as Ulysses stood guard.

A little later, Vickie was the middle of the ring and this was after she demanded Big Show to leave when he interfered as he did the last couple of weeks.

"Can I have everybody quiet, please?" Vickie said as the crowd booed. "Excuse me! I have an announcement for the Undertaker, the dead man. Undertaker, I reinstated you, I poured my heart out to you, I even apologized for the sins that I had committed; but Undertaker, you answered me by threatening her life? May I remind you that I am the general manager of this show. You see, I will not be intimidated. I will not be scared. I will no longer live my life in fear of you. So Undertaker, you can go ahead and send me to hell and I will join my husband Edge and that doesn't bother me. In my life I have been to places that make hell look like a vacation. You see, Undertaker, I hope you're listening loud and clear. I will no longer be a victim of your psychopathic bloodlust and your perverse fantasies of revenge. I am not scared of you. At Unforgiven, I will get what I want: you apologizing to me."

Then "Eddie's Angels" entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain. Nicole was wearing a green low-cut midriff top with the new Cenation logo on it, denim shorts, and her hair straight. Amanda was wearing a green low-cut v-cup tank top, denim jeans, and her straight hair covered in a green bandanna. Rochelle was wearing a stretch neck halter mini dress with a chain front and keyhole drape and her hair curled.

The Angels walked down the ramp slapping hands of the fans and Amanda got into the ring as Nicole did Melina's ring entrance and Rochelle went around the ring, got up on the apron and posed, and got into the ring and the Angels then surrounded Vickie.

"You bad now, Vickie?" Nicole said onto the microphone. "You think this little attitude of yours is gonna change anything? Do you realize what you have just done? You're asking for a death wish……to really be sent down to hell with Edge."

"You need to know that the Undertaker doesn't make apologies," Rochelle said, "and you're really gonna get burned."

"You're right about one thing," Amanda said, "you have been to places that make hell look like a vacation and we know. You're still going to those places and you're not scared or intimidated? I don't think you're certain for a bit."

"You know," Vickie said, "for weeks, I have been told that the reason I reinstated the Undertaker was because of you and that is the reason. You girls are still here causing trouble, making things harder for me, and you're still getting away with it. I am sick of you and your little army, the Angelic Coalition, and you girls getting all the attention to make the WWE look bad. But you know what? I'm not scared or intimidated of you girls either."

Then as Vickie backed away, from out of nowhere, Beth Phoenix, Victoria, and Natalya came into the ring and attacked "Eddie's Angels" from behind and beating on them. Beth Phoenix shoved Rochelle to the corner and got some shoulderblocks as Victoria landed a clothesline on Amanda and Natalya was punching away at Nicole. This continued on until Brittany ran down to the ring with a chair and Beth bailed out of the ring and Brittany hit Victoria in the back with the chair and then went after Natalya but she bailed out of the ring as well. Beth and Natalya helped Victoria got out of the ring as they joined Vickie and Brittany was shouting at the Divas to come into the ring as she helped the Angels to their feet.

""Eddie's Angels'," Vickie said, "at Unforgiven, it's gonna be the three of you against these three Divas and Brittany, you're more than welcome to join your friends."

The Angels and Brittany stared at Vickie, Beth, and Natalya as the Divas were talking trash to them and Smackdown went to a commercial break.

A little later, it was time for the lumberjack match which was Triple H versus the Great Khali. The lumberjacks were the participants of the WWE Championship Scramble match at Unforgiven and Ezekiel Jackson and even Brittany joined along with Jeff.

The Great Khali's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Ranjin Singh following him. The two walked down the ramp and Ranjin got into the ring first and Khali got on the apron and got into the ring and he raised his arms in the air. Then Triple H's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain and he walks down the ramp to the apron of the ring and did his usual thing and then he got into the ring and got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air. Then Triple H got back down and stared at the Great Khali and the referee called for the bell.

Triple H immediately was hitting Khali and Khali immediately threw Triple H to the corner and headbutted him before landing a right hand before Triple H got a few more right hands and Khali whipped Triple H to the ropes and got a short-arm clothesline. Then Khali stomped on Triple H and choked him with his boot before Triple H rolled out of the ring and then the Brian Kendrick, Ezekiel, MVP, and Shelton stomped on Triple H as Jeff tried to for the save and then the other lumberjacks threw him back into the ring as Khali raised his arms in the air.

Then Khali dragged Triple H to the middle of the ring and hit a legdrop for a two count and Khali had Triple H in a nerve hold and Khali continued with the hold and Triple H begin to power out and was hitting Khali in the midsection before Khali clubbed Triple H in the back and choked him in the corner and getting three back elbows. Khali went after Triple H but Triple H moved and got some right hands before bouncing off the ropes and Khali got a boot to the face.

Then Khali clotheslined Triple H over the top rope and Brian Kendrick, Ezekiel, MVP, and Shelton went after Triple H again and this time, Jeff made the save giving a right to Brian and Shelton but MVP attacked Jeff and he & Shelton grabbed Jeff and tossed him into the security wall as Ezekiel threw Triple H back into the ring. Khali gave Triple H a big chokeslam for a two count and Khali hit Triple H's head on the turnbuckle and was kicking him in the corner before Khali grabbed Triple H by the head, whipped him to the ropes and Triple H got a jawbreaker before climbing the top rope and leaping onto Khali with a shouldertackle.

Then MVP pulled Triple H out of the ring and the lumberjacks went after Triple H stomping on him and out of nowhere, Jeff dove at the lumberjack as Brian went after Triple H at ringside clubbing him in the back and he went to whip Triple H but Triple H reversed Brian into the steps and Khali grabbed Triple H by the hair and Triple H yanked Khali off the rope and then got back in the ring ducking a clothesline and he got a spinebuster. He kicked Khali in the midsection and attempted to finish off Khali with a Pedigree, but Khali backdropped out of it and put Hunter in the vice grip head squeeze and Triple H dropped to both knees and as Triple H tried to fight out of it, Khali gave him a headbutt but Triple H came back ducking a clothesline and got a sudden Pedigree for the pin.

Triple H held onto his head as the referee raised his arm in the air and handed him the WWE Championship when Jeff got the ring and applauded for Triple H. Then Triple H had his hand on Jeff's shoulder and then Jeff kicked Triple H in the midsection and gave him the Twist of Fate. Jeff looked down at Triple H as Brittany shrugged her shoulders and applauded for Jeff as Smackdown came to a close.


	47. Unforgiven

**NOTE: Sorry for the long delay! With school, computer problems, and possibly quitting my job to look for a new one, it's really taken a toll on my free time; but please bare with me!**

**Chapter 47: Unforgiven**

Unforgiven was in Cleveland, Ohio and "Eddie's Angels," Brittany, and Ulysses were in their locker room preparing for tonight as Amanda was looking tense.

"Amanda, are you all right?" Rochelle said. "You look tense."

"Yeah, it's just……" Amanda said. "I haven't been back home in Ohio for years."

"Really?" Nicole said.

"You mean you haven't lived in Cincinnati all your life?" Brittany said.

"No," Amanda said.

"You know," Nicole said, "we haven't got a chance to get to know each other better. So why don't you tell us about your life in Cincinnati."

"I don't think I should tell you."

"Oh, come on," Rochelle said. "What could you say that could possibly be worse?"

"Okay, sit down."

Then the Angels and Ulysses sat down.

"Remember last year when Kayla gave you that file about me around the time you and me & Randy and John were at each other's throats?" Amanda said.

"Yeah, I remember," Nicole said.

"There were things she didn't mention; I was abandoned at birth and my so-called adoptive parents were claiming that I belonged to them."

"What?" Rochelle said.

"I did manage to keep a stable education but I couldn't live with them anymore."

"And that's when you were placed in foster care according to the file," Nicole said.

"Yeah, after I graduated from high school, I left Cincinnati and moved to Los Angeles where I started my modeling career and then wrestling where I started as a bitch and boom, here I am."

"Why didn't you tell us from the beginning?" Brittany said.

"I didn't think you understand."

"Because of Randy?" Nicole said.

"Yeah, how stupid of joining him knowing that he's a bonafide asshole."

"You were like me: being bad hoping to make it big."

"Yeah."

"But John helped you change your ways completely. Hopefully 'Eddie's Angels' will help me change as well."

"It will," Brittany said, "but did you ever find out who your birth parents are or where?"

"No, and you know what's funny? I didn't even have a middle name when I was adopted."

"Now you have one," Rochelle said. "Amanda."

"I'm glad you were able to share this with us," Nicole said.

"Thanks for listening to me."

"Now that we're friends and all, we have to get you a man; that's a rule in being part of 'Eddie's Angels": having a decent man to help you along the way."

"Is there any man in particular you like?" Rochelle said.

"Yeah," Amanda said. "It's Shad."

"Shad Gaspard from Cryme Tyme?" Brittany said.

"Yeah, ever since I joined Cryme Tyme, I started having a crush on him."

Amanda joined weeks after Wrestlemania when she "stole" Shad Gaspard's basketball jersey and he & JTG thought it was funny because she must've learned a thing or two because that's what they do. That's when she started having feelings despite him having a criminal background.

"Girl, you're falling for a former bodyguard of Sean "Diddy" Combs, Cuba Gooding, Jr., and Mike Tyson." Nicole said. "That's decent."

Then Unforgiven was on and it was time for the first match of the night: the 4-on-3 Divas' handicap match which was "Eddie's Angels" versus Beth Phoenix, Victoria, and Natalya.

Beth Phoenix's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Victoria and Natalya following her.

"The following is a 4-on-3 Divas' handicap match scheduled for one fall," Justin Roberts announced. "Making their way to the ring first, the team of Natalya, Victoria, and the Glamazon Beth Phoenix."

The three Divas walked down the ramp and Victoria got into the ring first as Beth walked up the apron, got on the turnbuckle, and flipped into the ring. Natalya climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle and flipped her hair backwards looking around at the crowd and got back down. Then "Eddie's Angels" entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain.

"And their opponents, Nicole Mitchell, Amanda, Brittany Swanson, and the WWE Women's Champion Rochelle Kennedy, 'Eddie's Angels,'" Justin announced.

Nicole was wearing a pink low-cut midriff top with the Cenation logo on it, denim shorts, and her hair in ponytails. Amanda was wearing a pink halter midriff top, black capris, and her hair straight. Rochelle was wearing a pink and black striped halter bikini top, black ripped pants, and her hair straight. Brittany was wearing a pink slashed tank top, black shorts, pink & black slashed arm warmers, and her hair in a ponytail.

The Angels walked down the ramp slapping hands of the fans and Amanda got into the ring first and she posed in the middle of the ring and flaunted her butt to the crowd as Brittany followed. Nicole did Melina's ring entrance and Rochelle went around the ring, got up on the apron and posed, and got into the ring. The Angels then got on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air and they got back down as Nicole, Rochelle, Brittany, Victoria, and Beth left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Amanda and Natalya circled around the ring and they locked up before Natalya twisted Amanda's arm sending her to the mat and Amanda popped back up and she twisted Natalya's arm before Nicole made a blind tag and she climbed up the turnbuckle and got a double axe handle on Natalya's arm. Then Nicole twisted Natalya's arm before Natalya got a forearm to the head and then she whipped Nicole to the corner and got a knee to the cheekbone before punching away at the midsection and making the tag to Victoria. Victoria went for a clothesline but Nicole ducked and got an armdrag leading to an armlock and Nicole went over to the corner where Rochelle got a blind tag and then got a hit on the throat of Victoria but Victoria got a slap to the chest and hit Rochelle's head on the turnbuckle.

Then Victoria made the tag to Beth and Beth got a chop to the chest and Rochelle came back with a couple of forearms and took Beth to the corner where Brittany made a tag as Rochelle got another forearm and she climbed up the turnbuckle and got a crossbody for a two count. Then Beth kicked Brittany in the midsection and got a kick to the head before lifting Brittany to the corner and making the tag to Natalya and Beth got a corner foot choke on Brittany as Natalya landed a forearm and got a scoop slam for a two count. Then Natalya got Brittany in a seated armbar and then Brittany got a couple of punches to the face and then Brittany crawled on the mat for a tag but Natalya grabbed her leg and Brittany kicked Natalya in the face and made the tag to Rochelle.

Rochelle stomped on Natalya and then she whipped Natalya to the ropes and got a clothesline on Natalya for a two count and then twisted her arm before making the tag to Amanda as Victoria distracted Nicole and the referee pulled Amanda back because he didn't see a tag. Natalya got a knee to the midsection and then Natalya whipped Rochelle to the ropes but Victoria pulled Rochelle out of the ring and she & Beth were stomping on Rochelle as Nicole got a baseball slide to the two Divas and she & Amanda were beating on Beth & Victoria and Natalya threw Rochelle back in the ring and made the tag to Victoria and Victoria covered for a two count. Victoria kicked Rochelle in the back and choked Rochelle with her boot and Victoria ended up choking Rochelle in the corner as the referee pulled her back and Beth & Natalya were attacking Rochelle and Amanda got in the ring before the referee pulled her back.

Then Victoria whipped Rochelle to the ropes and Rochelle ducked a clothesline and got a flapjack and the two were down before Victoria made a tag to Beth and Beth slowly got into the ring and was about to go after Rochelle until she rolled through and made the tag to Amanda. Amanda ducked a clothesline and got several forearms before she bounced off the ropes and got a flying clothesline and then Victoria and Natalya both got into the ring and Amanda cleaned house giving them a punch and Amanda got a dropkick to Beth. Then Amanda kicked Victoria in the midsection and got a fallaway slam to Natalya and then Amanda kicked Beth in the midsection and got a cover but Victoria broke the count and she stomped on Amanda as Rochelle speared her and Nicole & Brittany attacked Beth in the corner and the two kicked Natalya got out of the ring before Brittany landed a double axe handle from the ring apron.

Then Beth went for a chokeslam on Amanda but Amanda broke out and kicked Beth in the midsection and finished her with her 360° spinning side slam now called the Goodnight Ride for the win.

"Here are your winners, 'Eddie's Angels," Justin announced.

The referee raised Amanda's arm in the air as Nicole, Rochelle, and Brittany got into the ring and Rochelle picked up Amanda as she smiled. Then the Angels raised each other's arm along with the referee as Victoria and Natalya helped Beth out of the ring and the three stared at the Angels. The Angels dared the Divas to come back into the ring for another round but the Divas ended up talking trash to the Angels.

A little later, Jeff and Brittany were walking backstage as they saw Matt Hardy who had just won the ECW World Championship in the ECW Championship Scramble match.

"Yeah, bro," Matt said as he slapped hands with Jeff and hugged him. "Thank you. That was awesome. That was a dream come true."

"You did it," Brittany said as she hugged Matt. "You did it. I knew you could."

"You know what? This is the greatest night of my life but you know what would make it even better? Tonight, you win the championship and let's have a Hardys clean sweep at Unforgiven, baby. I believe in you, I know you can do it. You do it right now."

Then Jeff and Matt hugged each other as Brittany smiled and then the three walked away.

Then it was time for the World Tag Team Championship match which was Cryme Tyme versus Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase.

Cryme Tyme's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with Amanda following them. Amanda was wearing a black tie-neck v-cup halter bikini top, denim miniskirt, black boots, and a black newsboy cap. Shad and JTG high-fived each other and they walked down the ramp and Shad & Amanda got into the ring first as JTG ran around the ramp and got on the apron. Shad ripped his white tank top off as JTG was bouncing up and down between the ropes and Amanda dancing along as JTG got into the ring. Ted DiBiase's entrance theme played and he came out the curtain with Cody Rhodes following him. The two walked down the ramp and Cody got into the ring as Ted climbed on the apron and Cody raised his World Tag Team Title belt in the air. Then Ted got down into the ring and the two went face-to-face with Cryme Tyme and then the referee raised the belts in the air and Shad, Amanda, and Ted left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Cody backed into the corner with JTG pounding on him with the referee pulling him back and then JTG was pumping up his fists and Cody backed into the corner again and JTG got frustrated as the referee held him back and then Cody went to kick JTG but JTG held onto his leg and then he went to whip Cody but Cody reversed and JTG slid on his knees and delivered a right hand. Then JTG got a standing dropkick and Ted got into the ring followed by Shad and JTG delivered a standing dropkick to Ted and Shad clothesline both Cody and Ted over the top rope.

Then JTG bounced off the ropes and Shad chucked JTG over the top rope onto Cody &Ted and JTG got back into the ring but ran back out and threw Cody back into the ring and covered for a two count. Then JTG waited for Cody to get up and went after him but Cody pulled JTG hitting his head on the bottom turnbuckle and then Cody tagged in Ted but JTG quickly recovered and landed a hip toss and JTG shoved Ted to the corner as he made the tag to Shad and JTG landed a back elbow as Shad whipped JTG onto Ted and covered for a two count.

Then Ted got a jawbreaker and he went to whip Shad to the corner but Shad reversed and missed a splash and Ted got a back elbow and bounced off the ropes for Shad to land a big scoop slam before bouncing off the ropes and landing an elbow drop for a two count. Then Shad whipped Ted to the ropes but Ted held onto the ropes and kicked Shad in the face and then landed a knee to the midsection and clubbed Shad in the back before holding onto him and making the tag to Cody and landed a right hand to the midsection and landing an elbow to the head.

Then Cody went to whip Shad but Shad held onto the top rope and Cody kicked him in the midsection as JTG made a blind tag and Cody went to whip Shad but Shad reversed and pulled the ropes yanking JTG to land a clothesline onto Cody and JTG knocked Ted off the apron before covering Cody for a two count. Then JTG waited for Cody to get up and Cody was begging for mercy and went to the bottom rope as the referee was pulling JTG back and Cody slapped JTG and JTG chased Cody out of the ring and around as he ducked a clothesline from Ted and Cody landed a clothesline on JTG.

Then Cody took off JTG's cap and threw them back into the ring before landing a couple of elbow drops for a two count and as JTG crawled to the ropes, Cody kicked him and he pulled his arm and landed a knee and Cody applied an armlock and JTG kicked Cody and landed a right hand to no avail and Cody made the tag to Ted and Cody held onto JTG's arm as Ted stomped on it. Then Ted stomped on JTG's hand and he twisted JTG's arm as he made the tag back to Cody and Cody climbed on the turnbuckle and leaped into an elbow on JTG's arm.

Then JTG's got a right hand to the midsection and Cody got a right hand to the back of the head and stomped on JTG and Cody got JTG's arm on the top rope and stretched it and the referee pulled Cody back as Ted yanked JTG's arm and Cody covered for a two count. Then Cody applied an armlock and JTG got a right hand and a back elbow and missed a clothesline and Cody got a Russian legsweep and got a knee to JTG's head as he twisted his arm and made the tag to Ted and Cody whipped JTG to the ropes and dropped down as Ted got a standing dropkick and Ted was showing off before covered JTG with a two count.

Then Ted twisted JTG's arm and got a snapmare before landing a knee on it and then Ted applied an armlock and JTG got to his feet and got a right hand and a back elbow and JTG landed a back suplex and the two men were down. The two men crawled on the mat to make a tag and Ted tagged in Cody and Cody knocked Shad off the apron and pulled JTG and he & Ted were stomping on JTG as the referee was bust with Shad and Cody covered for a two count.

Then Cody landed a right hand and kick to the midsection but JTG got a kick to the midsection and a kick to the face and JTG tried to get up but Cody landed a right hand and another before stomping on JTG and the referee pulled Cody back as Ted stomped on JTG before Cody landed a snapmare and applied an armlock. JTG got to his feet and got a right hand and a back elbow to the back of the head and Cody went for a back suplex but JTG flipped out of it and Cody got a back kick to the midsection and got a scoop slam and he climbed on the top turnbuckle and went for a moonsault but JTG moved out of the way.

The two men were down and then made the tag to their partners and Shad ducked a clothesline from Ted and landed a couple of clotheslines before landing an atomic drop and he whipped Ted to the corner and splashed him before lifting him up on his shoulders and dropping his head on the top turnbuckle. Then Shad bounced off the ropes and landed an elbow to the face and covered but Cody broke the count and kicked him as JTG used Shad as a stepping stone and leaped onto Cody and Shad whipped Ted to the ropes and got a back body drop and Cody surprised Shad with a DDT behind the referee's back as he was busy with JTG and then Ted rolled on top of Shad for a pin but Shad managed to get his foot on the bottom rope.

Ted thought the match was won and then he made the tag to Cody and then bounced off the ropes but Shad popped to his feet and nailed a clothesline and he got Cody on his shoulders as he made the tag to JTG and JTG leaped to the ropes and went on the top turnbuckle but Ted pulled Cody off of Shad and shoved Shad as JTG got off the turnbuckle and ducked a clothesline from Ted and he kicked Cody in the midsection and rolled Cody up, but Shad landed a right hand to Ted making him wisely reversed the leverage to push Cody on top of JTG for the pin and the win.

Cody quickly left the ring and the referee gave him and Ted the World Tag Team Title belts and they hugged each other as they got back in the ring and were rubbing their victory in front of Cryme Tyme and a brawl broke out with Cryme Tyme pounding on Cody and Ted. Then a Samoan stormed the ring and he clubbed JTG in the back and caught Shad's throat and got a headbutt before kicking Shad and Ted tossed JTG out of the ring.

Then Amanda checked on Shad as the Samoan, Cody, and Ted raised each other's arms in the air and left the ring and stared at Amanda checking on Shad as they walked away. Amanda was shaking her head leaving with two questions in her mind: who was the Samoan and why was he helping Cody and Ted?

A little later, it was time for the WWE Championship Scramble match which was Triple H, Jeff, Shelton Benjamin, MVP, and the Brian Kendrick.

Jeff's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Brittany following him. Brittany was wearing a black and white lace-up cropped camisole with rosettes, black sailor skirt with a red eagle appliqué on the back and double band trim, and black lace arm warmers. Jeff did his usual bump and grind with Brittany as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring. Brittany posed with Jeff and he got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air and then he got back down and then Shelton Benjamin's entrance theme played and the pyro went off as he came out from the curtain. Shelton walked down the ramp and leaped into the ring and then he got on the turnbuckle and raised his U.S. Title belt in the air. Shelton got back down and Brittany left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Jeff and Shelton circled around the ring and they locked up before Shelton rolled up Jeff for a two count and then the two locked up again as Jeff rolled up Shelton for a one count and Jeff & Shelton locked up once again as Shelton got Jeff in a side headlock before Jeff shoved Shelton to the ropes and Shelton got a shoulderblock for a two count. Then Shelton whipped Jeff to the ropes and went for a press slam but Jeff countered into a victory roll for a two count and Jeff kicked Shelton in the midsection and got a right hand to the head before hitting Shelton's head on the turnbuckle. Then Jeff kicked Shelton in the midsection and went to whip him but Shelton reversed and Shelton charged but Jeff leaped into a roll-up for a two count and Shelton got Jeff in a headlock but Jeff got Shelton on his shoulder for a cover but Shelton got the headlock again and Jeff got to his feet as he was hitting Shelton in the midsection breaking the hold.

Shelton went to kick Jeff but Jeff held onto his leg and Shelton went for a spinning heel kick but Jeff ducked and he went to kick Shelton but Shelton grabbed his leg and lifted him up to throw him into the corner and covered for a two count. Then Shelton stomped on Jeff and was hitting Jeff's head followed by a knee and he continued to stomp on Jeff before landing a suplex for a two count and Shelton applied a facelock before landing a couple of knees to the back, a couple of punches to the head, and a couple stomps. Then Shelton went for a scoop slam but Jeff countered falling on Shelton for a two count and Jeff got a short-arm clothesline and Jeff went for the cover but Shelton's arm was underneath the rope and Jeff was hitting Jeff before landing a scoop slam and got a legdrop for a two count. Jeff and Shelton traded blows and Shelton went to whip Jeff but Jeff countered and Shelton twisted his arm and Jeff got a clothesline as the Brian Kendrick's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Ezekiel Jackson following him.

Brian did his usual dance down the ramp as Jeff kicked Shelton and he went to whip him but Shelton reversed and Jeff held onto the ropes and Jeff threw him over the top rope but Shelton landed on the ring apron and Shelton threw Jeff over the top rope but Jeff landed on the ring apron and the two traded blows until Shelton ducked a right hand and went to throw Jeff off the ring apron but Jeff held onto the ropes and Brian entered the ring and went to clothesline Jeff but Jeff ducked and Brian clothesline Shelton instead landing him to the floor. Then Brian pulled Jeff into the ring and kicked Jeff in the head before covering for a two count and Brian waited for Jeff to get up and Brian got a flying clothesline for a two count and Brian stomped on Jeff's leg and kicked Jeff in the head before kicking him in the back for a two count. Then Brian hit Jeff's head on the turnbuckle and slapped him before landing a shouldertackle and he twisted Jeff's arm before whipping him to the corner and Brian charged but Jeff moved out of the way and Jeff busted out a sick reverse-flip powerbomb on Brian to score a pin to become current WWE champion.

The referee raised Jeff's arm in the air and then Jeff stomped on Brian sending him out of the ring as Shelton back in the ring and attacked Jeff from behind clubbing him in the back and kicking him and then Shelton whipped Jeff to the ropes and Jeff got a couple of clotheslines before kicking Shelton in the midsection and landed a suplex for a two count. Then Shelton got a few right hands sending Jeff to the mat and covered for a two count and then he whipped Jeff to the corner and charged but Jeff moved out of the way and took Shelton down for a two count and Jeff kicked Shelton in the midsection and went for the Twist of Fate but Shelton shoved Jeff and landed a leaping reverse STO for the cover but Brian broke the count kicking Shelton in the head. Then Brian tossed Shelton out of the ring and landed the Kendrick on Jeff to become current WWE champion and Brian ran around the ring as the referee raised his arm in the air and then he continued celebrating and then he kicked Jeff in the head as MVP's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain.

MVP walked down the ramp raising his arms in the air and then he got into the ring as he ducked a clothesline from Brian and he got some right hands and whipped Brian to the ropes and lifted him up sending him down on the mat. Then Jeff got into the ring and MVP got a low dropkick and landed a baseball slide sending Jeff out of the ring and then Brian went after MVP and MVP threw Brian over the top rope as MVP got a right hand to Shelton and got a facebreaker knee smash. Then MVP got European uppercut and whipped Shelton to the corner and MVP got a clothesline from behind and MVP went for the Drive-By on Shelton, but Brian came out of nowhere with a high-kick on MVP and Brian was doing his dance and blowing a kiss to the crowd as Jeff got into the ring and got a right hand to Brian sending him out of the ring and was mocking his dance. Then Jeff got a right hand to Shelton and went to kick him but Shelton grabbed his leg and Jeff got a spinning mule kick stacking up MVP and Shelton in the corner for the diving leg drop on both men and Jeff went for the cover but Brian broke the count and kicked Jeff out of the ring.

Then Brian kicked Shelton in the head, landed a right hand, kicked Shelton in the midsection and kicked Shelton in the head before choking him with his boot on the bottom rope. Then Brian bounced off the ropes and Shelton landed an inverted facelock backbreaker and then MVP covered Shelton but Brian broke the count and MVP got a right hand to Brian and whipped him to the corner but Brian leaped and got a crossbody and he kicked Shelton before he landed a low dropkick to MVP's head. Then Shelton got a huge clothesline and he went for a powerbomb but Brian was hitting his head and got a hurricurrana and landed a few right hands to MVP in the corner but MVP came back with some right hands of his own before he went to whip Brian to the ropes but Brian reversed and as ten seconds were winding down, Triple H's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Brian ducked his clothesline but Triple H clotheslined Shelton over the top rope.

As the final five minutes were winding down, Triple H landed a clothesline to Brian and blocked a right hand from MVP to land some right hands of his own and then he went to whip MVP but MVP reversed and Triple H got a facebreaker knee smash and ducked a flying clothesline from Brian hitting MVP instead and Triple H got Double A spinebuster. Then MVP went after Triple H but Triple H tossed MVP to the floor and Triple H waited for Brian to get up and he kicked him in the midsection and landed the Pedigree and he quickly rolled over Brian and picked up the pin with four minutes remaining. As the referee raised Triple H's arm in the air, Shelton attacked Triple H from behind and kicked him out of the ring and Triple H was landing right hands to Shelton and hit his head on the security rail and he went to whip Shelton but Shelton reversed whipping Triple H to the ring steps and Jeff threw MVP back in the ring and clubbed him in the back and he went to whip MVP but MVP reversed and went to kick Jeff but Jeff grabbed his leg and kicked him in the midsection before getting the Twist of Fate on MVP at three minutes to pick up the pin and become current WWE Champion.

As the referee raised Jeff's arm in the air, Brian got into the ring and kicked Jeff in the midsection and went for the Kendrick but Jeff threw him off and kicked Brian in the midsection and landed a sitout inverted suplex slam and Jeff climbed the top turnbuckle, but Triple H crotched Jeff on the top turnbuckle as he got back in the ring and Triple H then quickly picked up Brian and gave him the Pedigree a second time for another pin to become WWE Champion with two minutes left. As the referee raised Triple H's arm in the air, he took a breather unaware that Jeff landed the Swanton on Brian to pick up the pin and as the referee raised Jeff's arm in the air, Triple H looked at Jeff and he kicked him in the midsection and went for the Pedigree but Jeff dumped Triple H to the floor and he leaped onto him on the floor with a minute left. Back in the ring, MVP clubbed Brian in the back and placed on the top turnbuckle and then he landed a few right hands but Brian dropped MVP sending his head on the turnbuckle and Shelton catleaped over MVP onto Brian and went for a powerbomb but MVP got a big Tower of Doom and Jeff got into the ring and went to whip MVP but MVP reversed and Jeff got the Whisper in the Wind.

He then quickly climbed the top turnbuckle and nailed Shelton with the Swanton Bomb with twenty seconds left and Triple H got into the ring and kicked MVP in the midsection and nailed the Pedigree on him then made the cover while Jeff stared at him and instead of breaking up the pin, Jeff tried to cover Shelton and Hunter picked up the pin on MVP with one second left to retain the WWE Title.

Brittany was disappointed as the referee gave Triple H the WWE Championship Title belt and raised his arm in the air as Brittany tended to Jeff who was laying on the mat in disappointment. Then Triple H called Jeff's name and Jeff got up and then Hunter told him he was that close as Jeff applauded. The two shook hands and Triple H left the ring as Brittany got back in the ring and she hugged Jeff telling him good job as Triple H walked up the ramp and as he got to the top, he turned around and raised his arms in the air as Jeff kneeling in the ring in thought about how close he was to the win as Brittany cradled him.

Later, the Big Show's entrance theme played and the pyro went off as he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp with a smile on his face and he slapped hands with the fans and got into the ring. Then the Big Show asked for a microphone and said,

"Hi. You know, I'd like to make a suggestion to Mike Adamle that if he's looking for a suitable replacement for RAW's Championship Scramble, I'd suggest he look no further than the World's Largest Athlete."

What had happened was that CM Punk was in an interview with Eve Torres and he was confronted by Randy Orton before getting attacked by Cody Rhodes, Ted DiBiase, and the Samoan now known as Manu. Kofi Kingston went to make the save but was attacked as well before Randy punted CM Punk in the head and now he was unable to compete

"Now because sometimes Mike Adamle might seem like he's not all there," the Big Show said, "even Mike Adamle wouldn't make such a huge 'oversight' and leave me out of the Championship Scramble like Vickie Guerrero did. I know, I'm with you; I am sick and tired of the way Vickie Guerrero is running Smackdown. However, it is the election year and it's your chance to let your voice be heard; so I say to you go out there and Smackdown your vote now. Now we've all seen the polls of our WWE Mobile Text question now I say to you. Would you vote for me to be in the Championship Scramble?" Then the fans cheered. "Thank you, that means a lot, I knew you would. Thank you."

As the Big Show went to leave, Vickie Guerrero walked out from the curtain and down the ramp to the ring. Then she walked towards the Big Show and said,

"Do you not understand English? Or is it just you blantly disregarded my explicit instructions tonight caused a disruption? Or is it that I would fine and suspended you indefinitely? Which is it, Show? Oh, wait, maybe it's neither; maybe it's just that you're a big, dumb giant." Then the Big Show walked closely in Vickie's face. "Don't look at me that way. Like I said before, that was the last time, now you will deal with the circumstances. Now get out of my ring and go back to where you belong."

Then a druid entrance music hit causing a big laugh from the Big Show and then some druids came out of the curtain and wheeled a casket down the entrance ramp to the ringside area while the Big Show continued to laugh and told Vickie that she's going right inside the casket. Then the Undertaker appeared on the video screen.

"Vickie Guerrero," the Undertaker said, "I promised you that I was coming for you at Unforgiven and I also promised you that the coffin will be your final resting place. Now the only question that remains, Vickie, are you willing to go voluntarily or will you force me to come down here and grab you by your throat exfixiating the precious air from your lungs until you slip into unconsciousness or to awaken to the sulfuric stench of the flames of hell?

Then Vickie started to freak out and then the Big Show grabbed her as the Undertaker's entrance theme and he came out from behind with smoke filling around the ramp and stage. He slowly walked down the ramp as Vickie left the ring but the Big Show caught up to her and took her back into the ring and the Undertaker opened the casket and went up the steps and the lights came back on. The Undertaker got into the ring and he took off his coat & hat and he stared at Vickie as he looked into the casket and he slowly walked towards Vickie.

He looked down at her and then he grabbed her by the throat but then the Big Show suddenly turned on the Undertaker with a right hand smash. Vickie retreated to a corner in the ring while the Big Show was kicking the Undertaker and landed a headbutt and hitting hard right hand blows the his body in the corner. The Big Show got another headbutt sending the Undertaker out of the ring and he followed as he was kicking and punching the Undertaker and the Undertaker fought back with right hands of his own before the Big Show lifted him on his shoulder and rammed him hard into the ringpost. Then the Big Show closed the casket as he got another headbutt on the Undertaker and put a dent in the casket with his fist and the Big Show stomped on the Undertaker and got another headbutt and whipped him hard into the security wall before he tipped over the casket. The Big Show got another headbutt and then another punch and whipped him again into the security wall and the Big Show got another punch then he threw the Undertaker back in the ring and the Big Show landed another headbutt and also one clean blow to the jaw that knocked the Undertaker over on his back. The Big Show landed several elbow drops and then he walked around the Undertaker and landed another knockout punch and then the Big Show called Vickie over as he grabbed the Undertaker and Vickie slapped him in the face before spitting at him. Taker slumped to the mat and then the Big Show patted Vickie's back and he lifted the ropes for Vickie to leave the ring and the Big Show followed.

"Eddie's Angels," Brittany, and Ulysses saw the whole thing in their locker room.

"Well, Ulysses," Nicole said, "now you know why we needed you. Now the Big Show has aligned himself with Vickie Guerrero, which is a big problem, for us."

"Don't you worry," Ulysses said, "what just happened was just the beginning."

"But how are we gonna get the Big Show?" Rochelle said.

"I think we need some help from D-Generation X," Amanda said.

"Good idea."

"Let's go," Nicole said.

Then the Angels left the locker room

Then it was time for the RAW Championship Scramble match which was Dave, John "Bradshaw" Layfield, Rey Mysterio, and Kane.

Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle following him. Rochelle was wearing a black low-cut halter top with a metallic ring that leads to a sultry drape neckline and denim jeans. Dave did his thing with the pyro with Rochelle kneeling in front of him and Rochelle got back up and the two walked down the ramp and got in the ring and Dave was on the turnbuckles and flexed his muscles. Then he got back down and John "Bradshaw" Layfield's entrance theme played and the limo came from the side of the arena. Then the driver came out of the limo and he opened the door and JBL came out. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring staring at the crowd and then he took off his jacket and cowboy hat and Rochelle left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Dave and JBL were about to lock up but JBL backed into the corner as Dave smirked and then the two locked up and JBL got Dave in a side headlock until Dave shoved JBL to the ropes and landed a shoulderblock and Dave got a couple of right hands and kicked JBL in the midsection before he got a couple of shoulderblocks and Dave whipped JBL to the corner and charged into a back elbow. Then JBL kicked Dave in the midsection and landed a right hand and he went to whip Dave but Dave reversed and he landed a clothesline for a two count and he went to whip JBL but JBL reversed and applied a sleeper hold and Dave lifted JBL up and got a knee smash and Dave bounced off the ropes and got a chopblock on the knee and got three elbow drops on it before applying the figure four leglock. The hold went for a while as JBL was hitting at Dave to no avail and then JBL crawled on the mat and grabbed the bottom rope and the two traded blows until Dave got the advantage and JBL tossed him out of the ring and JBL followed hobbling on his injured leg and he clubbed Dave in the back and hit his head on the ring apron before he continued to land some right hands and then he went to whip Dave but Dave reversed and whipped JBL to the ring steps.

Dave looked at the clock as ten seconds were winding down and Dave got into the ring to await the next opponent and fire appeared on the stage as Kane's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Kane kicked Dave in the midsection and got a right hand before he whipped Dave to the corner and Dave got a clothesline and he got a right hand and he went to whip Kane but Kane reversed and landed a big boot to Dave's face. Kane got a snapmare and he bounced off the ropes to land a low dropkick to Dave's face for a two count and he hit Dave's head on the turnbuckle and got a right hand before kicking Dave and he whip Dave to the corner and charged into a back elbow and Dave got a couple of right hands before whipping Kane to the corner and splashing him. Then Dave applied a corner foot choke and he went to whip Kane but Kane reversed and got a side slam and Kane climbed the turnbuckle and leaped but Dave moved and Dave charged but Kane caught him in the throat and went for the chokeslam but Dave blocked with a couple of back elbows.

Then Dave went for the Batista Bomb only to have JBL kick him in the head and JBL was talking trash to Dave as he bounced off the ropes only for Kane to catch for a chokeslam but Dave got to his feet and Kane kicked him in the face out of the ring and then JBL bounced off the ropes and Kane ducked the Clothesline from Hell and nailed a chokeslam on JBL to become World Heavyweight Champion. The referee raised Kane's arm in the air as Dave got into the ring and Kane kicked Dave in the head and he ran Dave into the ringpost as ten seconds were winding down and then Rey Mysterio's entrance theme played as pyro blasted from the stage and he came out from the curtain. Rey took off his shirt as he ran into the ring and Kane got a right hand to Rey as he whipped to the ropes and Rey got a couple of baseball slide to Kane's legs and he kicked Kane in the head and covered for a one count and Rey kicked the back of Kane's legs and leaped on the top rope to dropkick Kane over the top rope to the floor.

Then JBL attacked Rey from behind clubbing him in the back and got a few right hands before he whipped him to the ropes and Rey ducked a clothesline and he gave JBL a spinning head scissors and he bounced off the ropes to land a wheelbarrow bulldog slam and Kane hopped on the apron and Rey dropkicked his knee and Rey went for the 619 but Kane ducked. Then Kane landed a clothesline and got back in the ring and got Rey in the corner and got a right hand and a back elbow before Dave attacked Kane from behind and got a back suplex before kicking JBL in the head and Dave kicked Kane in the head as Dave grabbed Rey and Rey got on his shoulders and launched him off his shoulders with a big splash on Kane. Then Dave covered for a two count and Dave & Rey set up the shoulder-splash one more time, but Rey suddenly turned it into a spinning victory roll on Dave for a nearfall. Dave and Rey argued and Rochelle went to calm them down but JBL got a right hand to Dave and kicked Rey in the midsection and clubbed him in the back and then JBL grabbed Dave and landed a clothesline and then grabbed Rey and got a fallaway slam getting Rey to land on Dave.

Then JBL got a big boot to Kane and kicked him in the back and got a couple of elbow drops before landing a clothesline to Rey and covered for a two count and got a couple of right hands as the ten seconds were winding down and Chris Jericho's entrance theme played and Jericho limped out to the ring clutching his body in pain after the unsanctioned match with Shawn Michaels while JBL covered Rey for a two count as the final five minutes were winding down. Jericho couldn't make it to the ring as he held his body in pain and Kane was landing right hands to Dave in the corner and a back elbow as well. Rey ducked a clothesline from JBL and Rey got a dropkick sending JBL to the bottom rope as Kane whipped Dave to corner and splashed him and Dave kicked Kane in the midsection and ran him to the ringpost as Rey went for the 619 but Dave unleashed a spear on Rey. Then Jericho got into the ring and Dave got a spear on him and Dave got a scoop slam on Kane before he got a spear on JBL and went for a cover but JBL's foot was on the bottom rope and Rey kicked the back of Dave's leg and landed a chop to the chest and Rey went to whip Dave but Dave whipped Rey to land a 619 on Kane's midsection and Dave got a kick to Kane's head for the cover but Rey broke the count.

Rey kicked the back of Dave's leg and bounced off the rope to land a baseball slide on JBL and Dave went for the Batista Bomb on Rey but Rey countered and got a right hand to Dave before landing the 619 to JBL and Rey was about to leap into the ring but Dave knocked him to the floor and Kane got a right hand to Dave and JBL bounced off the ropes and Dave ducked the Clothesline from Hell with JBL hitting Kane instead. Then Dave got a spinebuster and Dave landed a big boot to the face and he landed a right hand and back elbow in the corner before he got a scoop slam and Kane went on the top turnbuckle and nailed a clothesline on Dave for a two count. Kane went for a chokeslam, but Dave speared Kane out of nowhere and then Dave gave him a spinebuster for a three count with thirty-six seconds left.

The referee raised Dave's arm in the air and Rey suddenly tried to attack Dave with a hurricurranna but Dave held on as Chris snuck into the ring and covered Kane and to score the pin and become the new World Heavyweight champion as time expired.

Dave was shocked as was Rochelle and the referee gave Chris the World Heavyweight Championship and raised his arm in the air. Dave was on his knees in disappointment as Chris raised his arms in the air and Dave could only pound his fists on the mat in frustration while Chris sneered like an angry villain and celebrated with the title belt in his hand and Dave left the ring in frustration as Rochelle followed him.

Meanwhile after Unforgiven was over…….

"Stupid Mike Adamle!" Rochelle said. "I cannot believe he chose Chris Jericho for the Scramble match after got his ass kicked by Shawn Michaels in the Unsanctioned match. Dave had it!"

"Okay, Mike Adamle definitely went over the edge," Nicole said, "this was too much. I mean, he threw Shawn Michaels into the Jeritron, punched Shawn Michaels' wife in the jaw, and he continues to call everyone hypocrites. He's lost it."

"As if things cannot get any worse with CM Punk out of the scramble match thanks to Randy and his buddies," Amanda said.

"Well, I'm gonna confront Mike Adamle tomorrow after I calm down," Rochelle said, "but let's figure out how we're gonna take the Big Show down."


	48. Sheer Chance

**Chapter 48: Sheer Chance**

RAW was in Fort Wayne, Indiana and on that night, Rochelle was defending the Women's Championship against Beth Phoenix and the winner would face Candice Michelle at No Mercy for the title and Cryme Tyme was teaming up with Kofi Kingston in a six-man tag team match against Cody Rhodes, Ted DiBiase, and Manu.

At the arena, "Eddie's Angels" were in their locker room along with Ulysses.

"Okay," Nicole said, "we can't beat down the Big Show, but Ulysses can; so with a little help from Triple H and Shawn Michaels, we can always go in the production truck mess with him and Vickie Guerrero with some sound effects, dump some particular objects on the Big Show, and probably lead him on a crazy wild goose chase."

"Oh, we are going to screw him up," Amanda said.

"I like it," Rochelle said.

"Good," Nicole said. "Ulysses, you think you can handle the job?"

"I know I can handle the job just fine," Ulysses said. "The Big Show thinks he can sell a knockout punch. Well, so can I."

Then Ulysses held up his fist as the Angels smiled.

A little later, RAW was on and it was time for the first match of the night: the Women's Championship match which was Rochelle versus Beth Phoenix with the winner facing Candice Michelle at No Mercy for the title.

Candice Michelle's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain and she walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans. Candice walked around the ring and then blew a kiss to the crowd and Jerry "The King" Lawler & Michael Cole and sat in the director's table in front of them as Beth Phoenix's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first from Buffalo, New York, the Glamazon, Beth Phoenix.

Beth walked down the ramp, she climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle, and flipped into the ring. Then Rochelle's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Nicole and Amanda.

"And her opponent being accompanied by Nicole Mitchell and Amanda, representing 'Eddie's Angels' from Jacksonville, Florida, she is the WWE's Women Champion, Rochelle Kennedy," Lillian announced.

Nicole was wearing an orange spaghetti strap midriff top, black jeans, and a black and silver sequined bandanna covering her straight hair. Rochelle was wearing an orange and black striped halter bikini top, black ripped pants, and her hair straight. Amanda was an orange halter midriff top, black capris, and a black baseball cap covering her curled hair. Rochelle raised her Women's Title belt in the air and the Angels walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and she went around the ring and Rochelle jumped up on the apron, stood up, and flipped her hair backwards. Then she got in the ring and Rochelle got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her title belt in the air and she got back down as gave her belt to the referee and he raised it up in the air and called for the bell.

Beth and Rochelle circled around the ring and the two locked up before Rochelle got behind Beth and Beth countered getting Rochelle on her shoulder and yanked Rochelle on the top ropes and Rochelle rolled out of the ring. Beth followed and kicked Rochelle in the midsection and ran her to the ringpost and threw her back into the ring before covering for a two count and Beth twisted Rochelle's arm and hit on it and then Beth lifted Rochelle but Rochelle escaped and Beth stretched her arm and Beth got an armlock and lifted Rochelle again and Rochelle wrapped her leg around Beth's neck and Beth got Rochelle on the turnbuckle.

Rochelle kicked Beth off and got a one-arm snapmare and Beth got Rochelle on a top-rope suplex but Rochelle landed her feet and clubbed Beth in the back and Beth went after Rochelle but Rochelle countered with a neckbreaker. Then Rochelle got a couple of forearms and Beth got a huge one and she rammed Rochelle to the corner and charged at Rochelle who went to kick her but Beth grabbed her leg and Rochelle kicked her letting go and got a forearm before getting a headscissors and landed with a takedown. Then Rochelle got a flying clothesline and went to whip Beth but Beth knocked her arm off and shoved her to the ropes and Beth charged but Rochelle leaped over her and charged but Beth blocked.

Then Beth hit Rochelle's midsection and tossed Rochelle out of the ring to the apron and Rochelle stood up as Beth grabbed her and Rochelle got a forearm and leaped into another headscissors takedown and Beth went after Rochelle but Rochelle got a boot to the face and Rochelle kicked Beth in the midsection and landed the Stairway to Heaven for the three count.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Women's Champion, Rochelle Kennedy," Lillian announced.

The referee raised Rochelle's arm in the air as he gave her the Women's Championship Title belt and Rochelle looked at Candice as she got up from her chair and Rochelle pointed at her nodding at her as RAW went to a commercial break.

A little later, the Chain Gang Diva Squad was in the ring for their dance performance. The girls were wearing sequined bustiers, boyshorts, and long arm warmers. Nicole was wearing red, Kimberly was wearing purple, and Tina was wearing blue.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Nicole, Kimberly, and Tina, the Chain Gang Diva Squad," Lillian announced.

Then "Around the World" by ATF started playing in the arena.

_The kisses of the sun were sweet, I didn't blink_

_I let it in my eyes like an exotic drink_

_The radio playing songs that I have never heard_

_I don't know what to say_

_Oh, not another word_

_Just la la la la la_

_It goes around the world_

_Just la la la la la_

_It's all around the world_

_Just la la la la la_

_And everybody's singing_

_La la la la la la_

_And now the bells are ringing_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la la la_

_Inside an empty room my inspiration flows_

_Now wait to hear the tune around my head it goes_

_A magic melody you want to sing with me_

_Just la la la la la, the music is the key_

_And now the light is gone, still it goes on and on_

_So deep inside of me I long to set it free_

_I don't know what to do, just can't explain to you_

_I don't know what to say_

_Oh, not another word_

_Just la la la la la_

_It goes around the world_

_Just la la la la la_

_It's all around the world_

_Just la la la la la_

_And everybody's singing_

_La la la la la la_

_And now the bells are ringing_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la la la_

After the song ended, the pyro in the turnbuckles lighted up and the crowd cheered and the Chain Gang Diva Squad bowed to the audience and waved at them as they left the ring.

A little later, John "Bradshaw" Layfield was walking backstage and then approached Dave and Rochelle who were laughing at him because earlier, JBL was facing Charlie Haas impersonating him and Charlie won the match.

"What are you laughing at?" JBL said.

"Come on," Dave said. "'Mamajuana Extreme.' It was funny."

"You of all people should know how it's inappropriate for Charlie Haas to make fun of me. Look, I don't like you; if you don't like me, that's fine. You're a main eventer like me, we're both former champions. You and I once headlined Summerslam for a World Heavyweight Championship, so you should know how inappropriate it is for Charlie Haas to mock me. Charlie Haas and I have absolutely nothing in common."

"You're absolutely right; you and Charlie Haas have nothing in common. He actually won his match tonight."

Then JBL walked away as Dave waved goodbye and Rochelle continued laughing.

A little later, it was time for the Divas' tag team match which was Jillian Hall and Katie Lea Burchill versus Shayna Brooke and Skye from the Angelic Coalition. Jillian's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Katie following her.

"The following Divas' tag team match is scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first, the team of Katie Lea and Jillian Hall."

The two Divas walked down the ramp and Jillian got in the ring as Katie climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle and she posed before going down in the ring. Then the Angelic Coalition's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain.

"And their opponent being accompanied by Madison Spears , representing the Angelic Coalition, the team of Shayna Brooke and Skye," Lillian announced.

Madison was wearing a pink spaghetti strap low-cut sheer lace tank top with see-through sides, black leather pants, and her hair in waves. Skye was wearing a pink bikini top, pink boyshorts, and her hair curled. Shayna was wearing a pink tie-neck halter midriff top with a slit and sequined edges on the bust, black shorts, and her hair straight.

The three walked down the ramp and Madison got in the ring first as Shayna got on the apron and crawled into the ring slowly and popped back up spinning around and Skye climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle and she posed raising her arms in the air before going down in the ring. Shayna got on the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air and she got back down as …… left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Skye and Jillian sky locked up before Jillian went behind Skye and Jillian pushed Skye down before stomping on her and Jillian got Skye in a side headlock before Skye got a couple of forearms in the back to break the hold and she shoved Jillian to the ropes and got a chopblock. Then Skye twisted Jillian's arm as Shayna got a blind tag and climbed the top turnbuckle and leaped onto a double axe handle on Jillian's arm and Jillian ran to the corner and tagged in Katie and Shayna got a drop toe hold and went to whip Katie to the ropes but Katie reversed and Shayna got a shoulderblock for a two count.

She twisted her arm as Skye got a blind tag and got a kick to Katie's arm before twisting her arm and then Katie got a forearm before whipping Skye to the ropes and Jillian got a knee to the back. Then Skye went to hit Jillian but Jillian blocked and yanked Skye on the top ropes before Katie got a spinning heel kick before dragging Skye to the middle of the ring and bouncing her head on the mat. Then Katie made the tag to Jillian and the two got a double elbow drop and Jillian stomped on Skye before grabbing her arms and choking Skye with her boot and Jillian was stomping on Skye before making the tag to Katie and as she held onto Skye, Katie kicked her in the midsection and whipped her to the corner and then charged into a back elbow.

Then the two traded blows until Katie got a knee to the midsection and whipped Skye to the ropes and Skye ducked a clothesline as she bounced off the ropes and got a flying neckbreaker and the two women were down. Then they tagged their partners and Shayna got a clothesline to Jillian and a back elbow and whipped her to the corner before splashing her and landed an axe kick for the cover but Katie broke up the count and Skye got into the ring and got a forearm and kicked Katie out of the ring and Jillian was landing chops to Shayna's chest and went for a right hand but Shayna blocked and got a backslide pin for the win.

"Here are your winners, Skye and Shayna Brooke," Lillian announced.

Then the referee raised Shayna's arm in the air as Skye and Madison got into the ring and raised each other's arms in the air. Then Jillian threw a fit as she got out of the ring and helped Katie. Then the Angelic Coalition continued raising each other's arms in as "Eddie's Angels" saw the whole thing in their locker room.

"I'm telling you," Nicole said, "these rookies are getting better as we train them. The Divas stand no chance against the Angelic Coalition."

"I know that's right," Amanda said.

"So, Amanda," Rochelle said, "have you told Shad yet?"

"Told Shad about what?"

"That you like him," Nicole said. "What else?"

"No, I haven't and besides, I don't think he would go out with someone else like me."

"Why not?" Rochelle said.

"Look at me, I was a wreck from last year and he's probably thinking that."

"Mandy," Nicole said, "the past is in the past. Let it go. Just tell Shad; it's the only way he'll know that you have feelings for him."

"And don't wait too long because if you do," Rochelle said, "he'll hook up with another girls and it'll be an "I told you so' moment."

"Okay, I'll tell him."

A little later, it was time for the six-man tag team match which was Cryme Tyme and Kofi Kingston versus Cody Rhodes, Ted DiBiase, and Manu.

Cryme Tyme's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with Amanda following them. Shad and JTG high-fived each other and they walked down the ramp and Shad took off his basketball jersey and JTG took off his jacket and his baseball cap. Cryme Tyme and Amanda stood a few feet away from the feet as Kofi's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Kofi clapped his hands as pyro set off and he walked down the ramp slapping hands of the fans. Then he, Cryme Tyme, and Amanda got into the ring and the referee pulled them back and then Shad, Kofi, Amanda, Ted, and Manu left the ring as the referee called for the ball.

JTG and Cody locked up and JTG shoved Cody and got a forearm as the referee pulled him back and then Cody smirked and went after JTG but JTG got a right hand and then he went to whip Cody but Cody reversed and charged as JTG lifted both feet to Cody's face. Then JTG went to whip Cody but Cody reversed twisting JTG's arm and got a knee to the midsection and clubbed JTG in the back and he made the tag to Ted and JTG got a drop toe hold and he grabbed Ted as Kofi made the tag and he leaped into the ring and onto the middle turnbuckle to land a right hand to the back and Kofi got a European uppercut and he went to whip Ted to the corner but Ted reversed and missed a splash and Kofi leaped onto the top turnbuckle and got a couple of right hands before Manu interfered but Kofi kicked him off the apron.

Then Ted knocked Kofi off the apron and Manu got a couple of right hands and threw him back into the ring as Ted made the cover for two and Ted hit Kofi's head onto the turnbuckle as he made the tag to Manu and Manu clubbed Kofi's back and he bounced off the ropes to land a diving headbutt for a two count. Then Manu made the tag back to Ted and landed a scoop slam as Ted climbed the turnbuckle and leaped into a stomp on Kofi's midsection for a two count and he twisted Kofi's arm and made the tag to Cody and they twisted Kofi's arm and got a right hand to his midsection and kicked Kofi before applying a abdominal stretch. Kofi quickly got to his feet and got a couple of right hands to the midsection and a couple more right hands but Cody got a forearm and whipped Kofi to the corner, but Kofi leaped to the top turnbuckle for a crossbody but Cody moved out of the way.

Then Cody shoved Kofi to the ropes but Kofi quickly rolled Cody for a two count and the two clotheslined each other and as they were down, Kofi made the tag to Shad and Shad landed a boot to Ted's face and knocked Manu off the apron and got a few clotheslines to Ted before Cody got into the ring and Shad got a press slam and then JTG got into the ring and Shad tossed JTG into Cody got out of the ring. Then Shad whipped Ted as Manu got a blind tag and then landed a powerslam as Manu attacked Shad from behind and Manu surprised Shad with a finisher and covered for the win.

Then Amanda checked on JTG in the corner as Cody and Ted got into the ring and raised Manu's arms in the air. Then the three hugged each other as they left the ring as Amanda, JTG, and Kofi checked on Shad as RAW went to a commercial break.

A little later in General Manager Mike Adamle's office…….

"What was I was supposed to do last night," Mike said. "You know, I tried to put together a great championship scramble, I took great pride in that. You know, I had five former champions and that was one of the reason I chose Chris Jericho to replace CM Punk."

"I know, Mike," Kelly said. "I just feel so bad for CM Punk."

"Well, don't worry about CM Punk. He'll be back next week and he'll have a chance to regain….."

Then Chris Jericho walked into Mike's office.

"Would you excuse us, please?" Chris said as Kelly walked out of Mike. "This is so unfair. I mean, Mike, I competed in two matches last night; I'm in no shape mentally or physically to face Batista one-on-one tonight. Come on, I'm not a machine, he's a human being, Mike. What I needs is to take the rest of week off to heal from my championship defense against CM Punk in the steel cage next week on RAW. That's what I need."

"Listen, Chris," Mike said, "last night, I did you a favor."

"A favor?"

"I did you a favor by placing you in that championship scramble. That's what I did last night so now you owes me a favor. I want some reciprocity – I need you to come up with a main-event kind of performance against Batista. It's a match that's gonna happen, trust me; as a matter of fact, it's happen next."

Then Rochelle walked into Mike's office.

"What were you thinking?" Rochelle said. "What were you thinking? Kelly just told me why _Chris Jericho_ was in the Championship Scramble match last night but did you forget that……..and even worse, he almost choke the life out of me? You know what? I'm through wasting my breath because I have to be with my husband who's going to beat the hell out of you……like Shawn Michaels did last night."

"Don't count your chickens, Rochelle," Chris said. "You can't always get what you want."

Then Rochelle slapped Chris in the face.

"If you ever put your hands on me again," Rochelle said. "I'll see to it that you'll suffer the consequences."

Then Rochelle walked out of Mike's office as Chris held onto his with a sneer smile.

Then it was time for the match between Dave and Chris Jericho.

Chris and Lance Cade were already in the ring and Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle following him. Rochelle was wearing an orange tie-dye mini dress with open shoulder, envelope detail, and keyhole bust. Dave did his thing with the pyro with Rochelle kneeling in front of him and Rochelle got back up and the two walked down the ramp and got in the ring and Dave & Rochelle looked at Chris as Dave was on the turnbuckles and flexed his muscles. Then he got back down and Rochelle left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Dave immediately ran Chris to the corner and got a few shoulderblocks before he tosses Chris across the ring and he whipped Chris back in the corner and got a straight right hand before bouncing off the ropes and landing a kick to the face for a two count. Then Dave whipped Chris to another corner and got a powerbomb and Chris rolled out of the ring for a breather until……

"Stop the match, stop the match," Mike Adamle said coming out of the curtain. "Batista, I'm really sorry. I'm learning on the job here and probably in my haste to make a main event, I probably misdiagnosed the condition of Chris Jericho. Hey, I need a match that is star-driven and competitive so I decided to even things up a bit. I've decided to make the next match contested as a handicap match. It'll be you, Batista, versus Chris Jericho and his tag team partner, John "Bradshaw" Layfield."

Then John "Bradshaw" Layfield's entrance theme played and JBL came out from the curtain as Rochelle was shaking her head and Chris was smiling as JBL got into the ring and the referee called for the bell.

JBL and Dave locked up and then JBL clubbed Dave in the back twice and then bounced off the ropes and got a shoulderblock and then JBL had Dave in a sleeper as Dave elbowed out of it and got a right hand twice as he went to whip JBL but JBL reversed and Chris took a cheap shot and Dave chased him off the apron before JBL got a boot to the face and an elbow drop for a two count. Then JBL grabbed Dave and made a tag to Chris and JBL held onto Dave as Chris kicked him in the midsection and JBL distracted the referee as Chris got a corner foot choke and Chris bounced off the ropes and got a kick to the head and hit Dave's head onto the turnbuckle.

Chris went to hit Dave but Dave blocked and got a kick to the midsection before Chris shoved Dave in the corner and made the tag to JBL and Chris held onto Dave as JBL got some vicious right hands and the referee pulled him off. JBL distracted the referee as Chris choked Dave and hit him twice in the chest and JBL grabbed Dave and got a clothesline and three elbow drops before covering for a two count and got a neckbreaker for another two count. JBL made the tag to Chris and JBL held onto Dave as Chris kicked him in the face and Chris was slapping Dave until Dave got a right hand and another one before hitting a huge forearm and knocking JBL off the apron and Lance distracted Dave as he set up the Batista Bomb and then Dave hit Lance's head on the turnbuckle as JBL then nailed Dave with the Clothesline from Hell from behind and Chris pounced into the ring and stole another pin.

Chris quickly left the ring as JBL raised his arms in the air and Chris was clutching his arm as the referee handed him the belt and raised his arms in the air. Rochelle was shaking her head as Lance got in the ring and was beating on Dave clubbing him in the back and held onto him as JBL got a right hand and was shouting at him as Lance got some right hands and the two got Dave on his feet and whipped him to ropes and Dave shouldertackled both men and gave JBL a spear sending JBL out of the ring and Lance a spinebuster. Rochelle was beating on JBL with her shoe as Dave landed the Batista Bomb on Lance and Rochelle got into the ring and she & Dave looked at Chris who was watching from the stage with a sneer smile as RAW came to a close.

In Rochelle's mind, she wants to get Chris so bad, she could taste it.


	49. Respective Territories

**Chapter 49: Respective Territories**

Smackdown was in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, Candice Michelle's hometown, and Jeff was competing in a Fatal Four-Way match against Shelton Benjamin, MVP, and the Brian Kendrick for a chance at the WWE Championship at No Mercy against Triple H.

"Eddie's Angels," Brittany, and Ulysses were in their locker room preparing for what could be a huge confrontation between them, the Big Show, and Vickie Guerrero.

The Angels were as usual dressed to kill and were putting makeup on and doing their hair like they were ready for a fight and Ulysses was taping his fists ready to pound on the Big Show. Brittany, however, had other things on her mind……starting now.

Smackdown was on and Triple H's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp to the apron of the ring and did his usual thing and then he got into the ring and got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air. Then Triple H got down and asked for a microphone and said,

"If you didn't see Unforgiven, you need to. If, for some reason, you didn't get to see the Championship Scramble matches, trust me, you need to. The second it comes out, run out and buy the DVD; partly because I get really good residuals from that, but also because it's awesome, what a night it was. It was unbelievable. The championships changed hands like, I don't know, like hundreds of times or something. There were thousands of pinfalls; it was unbelievable. C.M. Punk got punked out by Randy Orton, it allowed Chris Jericho basically win the lottery. Matt Hardy finally put it together and won the big one. A giant cheated death and Rey Mysterio, Rey Mysterio came out with the craziest mohawk you'll ever see in your entire life. But only one man, one man walked into Unforgiven as champion and walked out as champion. You see, they said I had an eighty percent chance that I would lose the WWE Championship in the match. Maybe for those other guys, but not for me. I'm the Game and if you see my name on the card, bet on it, because it's a sure thing. That championship scramble match was one of the most difficult matches that I have ever been in my entire life. But yet as always, I found a way with just one tiny little second, just one little second, I was able……."

Then Jeff's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Brittany following him. Brittany was wearing a purple plaid tube mini dress, black net stockings, black lace hand warmers, and her hair curled. Jeff did his usual bump and grind with Brittany and the two walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring. Triple H looked at Jeff as he got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air and got back down.

"Congratulations, Triple H," Jeff said. "Is he not the man? I mean, you beat me fair and square in that scramble match. I did everything I could to win and yet you still won, you're still the champ. You truly are the King of Kings, I mean, you are awesome. Everybody here, everybody in that locker room, they look up to you and respect you, and you know what, Game? So do I." Jeff then applauded. "And in the WWE universe, man, you're like a legend, you're like a god. You've got strength, you've got talent, you've got power. Man, you've got it all."

"Okay, hotshot, okay, alright, Jeff," Triple H said. "While I appreciate you coming out here and giving me all of your heartfelt praise, I really do appreciate it. Let me reciprocate, Jeff, and tell you how much I respect you. I do, I respect you. I admire you, I admire your passion for this business. I admire your desire, I respect the fact that each and every night you go to the ring and you put your body on the line like no other superstar in the history of this business has done. I respect the fact that you're an individual, that you dance to your own drum and don't care what anyone thinks about it and more importantly than anything else, I respect the fact that night after night, no matter what, you come down and you reach up for that brass ring, Jeff. You reach right there to try to grab that brass ring, but you're just always one second away. That's kind of the story of your life, isn't it, Jeff?"

"You know what, Triple H? Maybe you're right. Maybe I am always one step away or maybe I just never had the right people to push me along. Maybe I never had the Clique, maybe I never had DX, or maybe I didn't just have the family. Because if I did, I might have what you have."

"Maybe that's true, maybe you would have that, although have you forgotten about your brother Matt. You know, you remember your brother Matt, right? You were in a tag team with him, matter of fact, it's when you had the most success you ever had in your entire career. Hell, in your entire life. Matter of fact, a lot of people thought you were better one of that, but yet, Matt today is a champion. You know, the thing is it wasn't that you were better than……you weren't a better wrestler, you weren't more talented than, the fact is you had your brother Matt. You had your brother Matt to keep you on the straight arrow, you had your brother Matt to keep you focused because the fact is, since you've been away from him you haven't been able to focus on business long enough to keep your extracurricular activities from preventing you from getting what you want in life. Now that might sound harsh, but I don't want to get into some bitter argument with you, some bitter war of words. It doesn't do you any good and it doesn't do me any good. The fact is whether you believe it or not, be honest to God, truth is, I do respect him. I respect everything you've done in this business and tonight, Jeff, you have a Fatal Four-way match. The winner becomes number one contender and goes to No Mercy to challenge me for the WWE Championship. One more shot at the brass ring. I hope you win, Jeff."

"I will win."

"I hope that you do, I hope that tonight, you prove me wrong because no matter what happens tonight, you'll pretty much guarantee when you get to No Mercy, you'll prove me right."

Then Triple H left the ring as Jeff was still standing in the ring not even looking back but Brittany was looking at Triple H as he was walking up the ramp slapping the hands of the fans. Then Jeff finally turned around and looked at Triple H who looked back at him as Smackdown went to a commercial break.

Later, Vickie Guerrero was standing in the middle of the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the General Manager of Smackdown, Vickie Guerrero," Justin Roberts announced.

"Excuse me for a moment," Vickie said as the crowd booed. "I said excuse me! Excuse me! The Undertaker made several threats towards me before Unforgiven. He threaten to take my soul, he threaten to send me to the fiery depths of hell. But just as all of you witnessed, the Undertaker did not send me to hell at Unforgiven and he did not take my soul. He couldn't even take my job as I am still your General Manager of Smackdown. The Undertaker threatened me and in response, I literally spit in his face. But I didn't do this alone, ladies and gentlemen, please let me introduce to you, the man who helped me stand up to Undertaker, he is the world's largest athlete, The Big Show."

Then Big Show's entrance theme played and the pyro went off as he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp with a serious look on his face and got into the ring and asked for a microphone from Vickie.

"You see," the Big Show said, "a couple of weeks ago, the Undertaker destroyed Edge at Hell in the Cell and Vickie's family abandoned her. Vickie approached me and asked for help. Now at first, I didn't want to do it; I mean, what the hell did Vickie Guerrero ever do for me? So I started thinking and I realize who the hell the Undertaker think he is? Every single Smackdown superstar has to follow the rules and regulations issued by the General Manager or they're out of a job and that includes me. I mean, if I don't want to do something, there's not a man, a machine, or a beast on this earth that can make me do it. You see, the Undertaker thinks he's special, the Undertaker thinks he's above all that. Undertaker, you may be above many things, but no one's above me. So at Unforgiven, Vickie and I made up a plan. We showed the Undertaker that if he has to play by the rules, then so do I and I follow the rules on Smackdown because I know what's best for Smackdown. I know what's best for all of you. But after showing the Undertaker who is in charge of Smackdown, I started seeing the fact that I have a good thing with a mutual alliance here helping Vickie. You see, this is a true power couple. There won't be any wedding rings or any sweet nothings whispered in anyone's ears. This is strictly business. I can help Vickie get Smackdown where she wants to be and Vickie can help me get where I want to be and that's a journey that leads to the WWE Championship around my waist. But in order to get that, I have to get Vickie what she wants and what she wants is an apology from you, Undertaker and you will apologize because if you're not sorry now, I will personally make sure you will be."

Then "Eddie's Angels" entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain. Nicole was wearing a yellow low-cut top, denim shorts, and her hair in ponytails. Amanda was wearing a yellow halter midriff top, denim capris, and her hair straight. Rochelle was wearing a yellow brushstroke foil print split panel halter top, black pants, and her hair curled.

"Big Show," Rochelle said onto the microphone, "the last time we checked, we don't have to do a damn thing Vickie Guerrero tells us to do. We own Smackdown and let us explain something to you: there are three of us here and Vickie, if you try anything sneaky, your ass is exposed and you're gone……permanently. Big Show, the Undertaker is all that and special……with a sweet sixteen winning streak at Wrestlemania and you're not. Come to think of it, speaking at Wrestlemania, wasn't it this year that Floyd 'Money' Mayweather defeated you? I could smell all that cash floating in the air. As far as we're concerned, you may be the World's Largest Athlete but you're not all that and more. The reason you're never gonna become the WWE Champion is because of what you've done at Unforgiven and what you're doing now. You can't make the Undertaker apologize and there is someone that will make you apologize."

Then Ulysses' entrance theme, the instrumental version of "Black Suits Comin'," by Will Smith, played, and he came out from the curtain. He and the Angels walked down the ramp and got into the ring as Vickie quickly got out of the ring.

Ulysses and the Big Show went face-to-face and then Big Show brushed off Ulysses as he left the ring. Then the Big Show and Vickie walked arm-in-arm around the ring and up the ramp as the Angels smiled knowing that Big Show wasn't as tough as he think he was as Smackdown went to a commercial break.

Later, it was time for the Fatal Four-Way match between Jeff, Shelton Benjamin, MVP, and the Brian Kendrick for a chance at the WWE Championship at No Mercy against Triple H. Every man made their way to the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Brian bailed out of the ring and Jeff fought off Shelton and MVP with right hands and kicks and Jeff whipped Shelton to the ropes and got a back elbow as Brian got back in the ring but bailed out again as Jeff went after him. Then Shelton rolled-up Jeff for a one count and Jeff rolled through for a cover but MVP got a right hand to the head and he got another one and kicked Jeff in the back sending him to the corner and Shelton got a right hand several times to the head and stomped on him and MVP followed stomping on Jeff.

Then the two whipped Jeff to the ropes and got a flapjack and MVP & Shelton eyeballed each other and circled around the ring and MVP grabbed Shelton's leg and Shelton rolled MVP for a two count and got a huge right hand as Brian got in the ring and covered Jeff but Shelton broke the count kicking Brian in the head. Brian rolled out of the ring as MVP attacked Shelton from behind and got a forearm before hitting the throat and MVP got a jawbreaker before whipping Jeff hard to the corner and clubbing him in the back of the head.

Then Brian went back into the ring and went for the Brian on Shelton but MVP caught him on his shoulders and used his legs to hit Shelton's head and Brian escaped an attempted running powerslam and Jeff kicked MVP in the midsection and got a running lariat clothesline. Then Shelton got the T-Bone suplex on Brian and Brian rolled out of the ring as Jeff was kicking MVP in the corner and Shelton attacked Jeff from behind and went to whip him in the corner but Jeff hit the Whisper in the Wind for a two count.

Then Jeff got a couple of right hands and went to whip Shelton to the ropes but Shelton reversed and Shelton threw Jeff over the top rope and Jeff hit his knee and then MVP attacked Shelton from behind clubbing him and got a scoop slam and MVP had Shelton in a headlock in the ring. Then MVP hit a kneedrop to the face and covered for a one count and MVP got a front facelock as Shelton got some right hands to the side and to the face and he whipped Shelton to the ropes and Shelton went to kick MVP but MVP grabbed his leg and Shelton got a spinning heel kick.

Then Jeff was about to go into the ring but Ezekiel grabbed his leg and Brian got into the ring and got a dropkick to the back and stomped on Shelton as he got to the corner and Brian danced and then hit Shelton with a running low dropkick for a near fall and then Brian got Shelton in a camel clutch as Ezekiel kept Jeff from returning to the ring by attacking him and throwing him into the security wall. Then Shelton slowly got to his feet and ran Brian's back into the corner but Brian held onto Shelton in a sleeper hold and then Shelton escaped hitting a back spinebuster and covered for a two count.

Then MVP got back into the ring and got a low dropkick to Shelton and the two traded blows until Shelton got an advantage hitting right and lefts and Shelton went to whip MVP but MVP reversed and got a throw for a one count. Then MVP got a neck vice quick and got a two count and Jeff rolled back into the ring and got a right hand to MVP and to Shelton and MVP clubbed Jeff in the back and threw him out of the ring.

Then MVP went for a suplex but Shelton countered and got a German suplex for a two count and Brian kicked Jeff in the head outside the ring and MVP & Shelton both got a right hand to each other and MVP kicked Shelton in the head and went for the cover but Shelton rolled through for a one count. Then Brian got back in the ring and covered but MVP pulled him off and got an elbow drop for a two count and Brian crawled to the apron but MVP grabbed his leg and Brian kicked him off and crawled out of the ring as Shelton knocked MVP over the top rope as Jeff got back in the ring.

But Shelton threw Jeff back out of the ring and he was left in the ring until MVP got back in and Shelton got a back suplex for a two count and MVP got a quick right hand and Shelton got one back before he went for a modified cross armbreaker on MVP as Jeff beat on Brian at ringside and ran him to the security wall. Jeff entered the ring as Shelton's shoulders were down for a one count and Jeff got right hands on both MVP and Shelton and Jeff got Shelton in the corner with right hands and got a diving leg drop for a near fall.

Jeff went to the top rope and went for a Swanton Bomb but MVP moved Shelton out of the way pulling him then went to cover Jeff but Brian blocked that pin attempt and MVP held Jeff and Brian bounced off the ropes but MVP clotheslined him and then MVP grabbed Jeff and got a right hand and he went to whip Jeff but Jeff hit the Whisper in the Wind on MVP for the cover only to be broken up by Shelton. Shelton again threw Jeff out of the ring and MVP attacked Shelton from behind and he whipped Shelton to the corner and went for a kick but Shelton moved and surprised MVP with the Paydirt.

Brian surprised Shelton with a running boot to the side of his head and went to whip Shelton but Shelton reversed and Shelton missed a corner headbutt and Brian hit the Kendrick as Jeff fended off Ezekiel with a baseball slide and then climbed the top turnbuckle for a Swanton Bomb and hit Brian, who had Shelton covered, and scored the pin on Brian.

Then Brittany got into the ring and hugged Jeff as he was lying on the mat and then Jeff got to his feet and his arms were raised by Brittany and the referee. Then someone's entrance theme played and out came from the curtain was the undefeated Moscow Mauler named Vladimir Kozlov. Vladimir walked down the ramp as Jeff and Brittany stared at him and then he entered the ring and Brittany left the ring as Jeff ducked a clothesline and Jeff got some right hands to the head and then Vladmir whipped Jeff into the ropes and headbutted his chest on the rebound. Vladimir kicked Jeff in the chest sending him to the corner and drove his shoulder into the midsection several times in the corner and got a right hand to the face and a kick to the midsection and Vladimir followed with his finisher.

Brittany covered her mouth in fear as Vladimir looked down at Jeff and Vladimir left the ring as Brittany got inside the ring and checked on Jeff. Vladimir walked up the ramp and Brittany cradled Jeff wondering how Jeff was going to make it No Mercy with Vladimir Kozlov on his tail as Smackdown came to a close.


	50. The Ball at Mercy’s Court

**Chapter 50: The Ball at Mercy's Court**

RAW was in Memphis, Tennessee, Jerry "The King" Lawler's hometown, and Amanda was finally facing Beth Phoenix in a Divas' match.

Nicole was walking down the hallway at the arena looking for Dave and when she found him in the catering room, Nicole walked inside.

"Hey, Dave," Nicole said.

"Hey, Nicole," Dave said. "What's up?"

"Well, I wanted to show you some sketches I did of some wrestling attire for Rochelle."

"Cool, I love to see them."

"Okay."

Then Nicole and Dave walked over to a table and Nicole sat her drawing pad down and opened it to reveal three drawing of models wearing different wrestling attire.

The first one was a black bustier, corset, boyshorts, and chaps; the second one was a black bustier, a low-cut tank top with a sun on the front and a dragon on the back, black boyshorts, and black lace pants; and the third one was a halter bikini top with angel wings attached to the boyshorts and long arm warmers with sequins.

"Wow, these are amazing," Dave said. "I love these; has Rochelle seen them?"

"Yeah, she has," Nicole said. "This is the kind of wrestling attire she wanted: sexy and flexible."

"The same thing I wanted. You're really good at this."

"Well, John and I are starting our own clothing line early next year; I guess my hobby of designing was bound to be something more. It's gonna be so much fun."

Then RAW was on and the Chain Gang Diva Squad was at the top of the ramp for their dance performance. The girls were wearing white neckties, black bustiers, black boyshorts, and white collared wristbands.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Nicole, Kimberly, and Tina, the Chain Gang Diva Squad," Lillian announced.

Then "I'm Gonna Get You" by Bizarre Inc. started playing in the arena as the spotlight lighted on each Diva.

_Da-da-da a-doo da-da _

_Da-da-da a-doo da-da-da _

_Da-da-da a-doo da-da _

_Da-da-da a-doo da-da-da _

_Da-da-da a-doo da-da _

_Da-da-da a-doo da-da-da _

_Da-da-da a-doo da-da _

_Da-da-da a-doo da-da-da _

Then the Chain Gang Diva Squad started dancing down the ramp and they got into the ring as they continued dancing and took off their hats.

_Yo, D.J., pump this party!_

_Why waste your time? _

_You know you're gonna be mine. _

_You know you're gonna be mine. _

_You know you're gonna be mine _

_Why waste your time? _

_You know you're gonna be mine. _

_You know you're gonna be mine. _

_You know you're gonna be mine_

_I'm gonna get you, baby. _

_I'm gonna get you, yes I am. _

_I'm gonna get you, baby. _

_I'm gonna get you, yes I am. _

_I'm gonna get you, baby. _

_I'm gonna get you, yes I am. _

_I'm gonna get you, baby. _

_I'm gonna get you, yes I am._

_Why waste your time? _

_You know you're gonna be mine. _

_You know you're gonna be mine. _

_You know you're gonna be mine _

_Why waste your time? _

_You know you're gonna be mine. _

_You know you're gonna be mine. _

_You know you're gonna be mine _

_I'm gonna get you, baby. _

_I'm gonna get you, yes I am. _

_I'm gonna get you, baby. _

_I'm gonna get you, yes I am. _

_I'm gonna get you, baby. _

_I'm gonna get you, yes I am. _

_I'm gonna get you, baby. _

_I'm gonna get you, yes I am._

After the song ended, the pyro in the turnbuckles lighted up and the crowd cheered and the Chain Gang Diva Squad bowed to the audience and waved at them as they left the ring.

Later, Candice Michelle was walking down the hallway after her match against Jillian Hall. As she reached "Eddie's Angels'" locker room, Rochelle came out.

"Hey, Rochelle," Candice said.

"Oh, hi, Candice," Rochelle said. "Good job on your match tonight."

"Thank you. I just wanted to let you know that I'm really looking forward to No Mercy when hopefully I will win back my Women's Championship."

"Well, I'm looking forward to it, too."

Then Candice nodded her head and walked away as Rochelle looked at her.

A few minutes later, JBL was sitting on a chair in the middle of the ring after his match with Tommy Dreamer and said that he wasn't going to leave the ring until RAW General Manager Mike Adamle makes him the number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship tonight.

"Adamle," JBL said, "listen to me. Do not listen to these people and make your decision based upon anything they chant because Adamle, I know you hear me, Mike, these people cannot relate to me, these people are sitting in a home they can't afford with a little tiny mortgage trying to make ends meet. I own several homes, Adamle. You learn last week, you don't mess with JBL. There is nobody on the face of God's green Earth that has better credentials to be the number one than me, JBL."

Then Randy Orton's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Randy walked down the ramp and got into the ring and walked around JBL.

"A few weeks ago," Randy said onto the microphone, "I gave my evaluation of all of the champions here on RAW and I was not impressed, which is why I took it upon myself to make sure that CM Punk did not keep his championship. I gotta say, JBL, you're not much of an improvement. Now the Age of Orton was cut short due to an injury and as I continue to rehabilitate my shoulder, it's only a matter of time before it resumes and when it does……and when it does……..it does not matter who is champion here on RAW because I will once again become World Champion. And then finally, there will be a champion here on RAW that actually have some credibility. I don't care if I have to go through……."

Then Santino Marella's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Beth Phoenix following him. The two walked down the ramp and got into the ring and looked at Randy.

"Who do you think you are, Randy Orton, huh? Santino said onto the microphone. "You insult me, you insult the Glamazon. Well, unlike you Randy Orton, I am a champion, and unlike you, Randy Orton, I am healthy. Look at you, you are always injury, just like your daddy. That's right, how long did he have that cast on his arm? For like, six years? My daddy, or papa as I like to call him, he was always healthy. Sure, he did have the herpes, but he managed it very well. And unlike you, Randy Orton, Glamarella, we do represent a new age of champions. So apologize, apologize to me."

"Do you actually expect me to respond to that?" Randy said. "I don't care if I'm hurt, I will take you out."

"Apologize," JBL said. "Not to Mr. and Mrs. Phoenix. Apologize to me, Randy, Legend Killer, Age of Orton because you……how's your shoulder? How's your shoulder? You have become irrelevant. Meanwhile, I am the only one that justifies say I am the number one contender. Last week, I did something you couldn't do. One move, bam! One move! One clothesline from hell, I knocked out Batista, I knocked out the Animal and tonight, this is my time, my time, Randy. I'm staying in this ring until I get a title match and I suggest you take the bass out of his eyeballs because I'd hate something to happen and your shoulder get hurt again."

Then Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle following him. Rochelle was wearing a black lace halter top, black pants, and her hair curled. Dave did his thing with the pyro with Rochelle kneeling in front of him and Rochelle got back up and the two walked down the ramp and got in the ring and looked at the other four and laughed.

"Now before I beat the hell out of all of you," Dave said, "I just gotta say this is the most pathetic sight I have ever seen. The four of you, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, making promises you can't keep, you're like a bunch of politicians. And like Barack Obama said, 'You can put lipstick on a pig, but at the end of a day……." Then Dave looked at Beth, "…….it's still a pig."

Then Beth's jaw dropped as Rochelle laughed.

"Well, Batista," Santino said, "just because sometimes she squeals, she's not a pig."

"Easy there, Kermit, easy before I slap that unibrow off your head," Dave said. "I just wanna say this, all I'm saying, I have a solution. This is my proposal. Tonight, I take on JBL and after I beat him, I go to No Mercy to face Chris Jericho for the World Heavyweight Championship. And after I beat him, I'm gonna keep on beating guys and beating guys and beating guys until you, Randy Orton, get your little doctor's note and come on back and act like a man and start wrestling and then I'm gonna beat your ass too!"

"Hey, aren't your forgetting about someone?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean any respect. When I'm World Champion again……" Then Dave looked at Beth, "Beth Phoenix, you want a shot at the Women's Championship after No Mercy, you step on up and Rochelle's gonna beat you ass, too."

Then Rochelle smiled as she waved at Beth.

"Listen, Batista……." JBL said.

"Actually, I'm tired of listening," Dave said, "and don't think I've forgot that cheap shot you took on me last week. I'm tired of talking and I'm tired of listening, so if you wanna go, you and me can go right now."

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, gentlemen," Mike Adamle said as he appeared on the Titantron, "Come on, there's no reason for physicality. You both made your points and I will take them into consideration just I will with the opinion of Chris Jericho, the champion, on deciding who the number one contender will be at No Mercy. Now I'll make an announcement after the Rey Mysterio versus Kane match at the end of the night. So there's no reason in escalating this any further. You all have qualities that merit consideration, but for right now, you're just gonna wait until I make the official announcement later tonight."

"Actually, Mike, if it's okay with you, I'm gonna go ahead and plead my case now."

He went after JBL as Randy quickly left the ring with right hands and he whipped him to the ropes and JBL clubbed him in the head and when Santino stepped up to Dave clubbing him in the head, Rochelle kicked JBL in the groin and kicked him out of the ring as Dave gave Santino a spinebuster.

JBL was running up the ramp with his tail between his legs and then Beth stepped up to Dave talking trash and she slapped him in the face as Rochelle got in Beth's face and the two exchanged words as Beth slapped Rochelle in the face. Then Beth pushed Rochelle and she finally lost it and Rochelle kicked Beth in the midsection and gave her a spinebuster onto the face of Santino.

Then Rochelle held onto her face as she looked at Dave with a smile and looked down at Beth and the two left the ring. Dave and Rochelle walked up the ramp and were slapping the hands of the fans and as they reached the top of the ramp, they turned around and smiled at the work they did as RAW went to a commercial break.

A little later, it was time for the Divas' match which was Amanda and Beth Phoenix. Amanda's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Nicole and Rochelle following her.

"The following is a Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first from Cincinnati, Ohio, Amanda."

Nicole was wearing a black lace low-cut midriff top, denim jeans, and a black bandanna covering her straight hair. Amanda was wearing a black lace spaghetti strap midriff tank top, black capris, a black headband, and her hair straight. "Eddie's Angels" walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Amanda posed in the middle of the ring and flaunted her butt to the crowd. Then Beth Phoenix's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from Buffalo, New York, the Glamazon, Beth Phoenix," Lillian announced.

Beth walked down the ramp holding onto her back from Rochelle's spinebuster and she got into the ring without doing her usual entrance. Beth stared at Rochelle as Rochelle smiled at her and then she and Nicole left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Beth immediately went after Amanda but Amanda moved and shoved Beth to the corner and Amanda was hitting a chop and some forearms and some more chops until the referee pulled her back and then Amanda tried to whip Beth but Beth reversed and went to splash Amanda but Amanda moved out of the way. Then Amanda tried to kick Beth but Beth grabbed her leg and Beth landed a spinning backfist sending out of the ring and Beth followed and grabbed Amanda and hit her face on the ring apron and then shoved her down on the ramp.

Then Beth choked Amanda with her boot and then Beth rammed Amanda's back on the ring apron before throwing her back into the ring and Beth shoved Amanda on the mat and stomped on her and then she grabbed Amanda and whipped her to the ropes and got a drop toe hold slamming her face on the mat for a two count. Then Beth some punches and then set up Amanda for a back suplex but Amanda came off instead with a spinning DDT for a near fall and Amanda was hitting some right hands and then climbed up the top turnbuckle and hit a seated senton for a two count.

Then Amanda climbed to the top turnbuckle again, but Beth caught her and chokeslammed her for a two count. Beth grabbed Amanda by the hair and shoved her to the corner and went to splash her but Amanda moved out of the way and hit a few clotheslines and Amanda continued to throw fists until Beth grabbed her arm and kicked her in the midsection and hit a double underhook facebuster for a two count. Then Beth set up a powerbomb but Amanda countered and hit a back elbow and a standing dropkick.

Then Amanda climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a missile dropkick and went for the Goodnight Ride but Beth countered as she shoved Amanda down and Rochelle got on the apron to distract Beth and Beth went after Rochelle but Rochelle drop down on the floor as Amanda kicked Beth in the midsection and bounced off the ropes to land a Crucifix pin for the win.

"Here is your winner, Amanda," Lillian announced.

Amanda quickly left the ring and she joined Nicole and Rochelle at ringside and the Angels hugged each other as Amanda jumped up and down happy that she was able to beat Beth. Beth was throwing fits as Rochelle blew a kiss at Beth and Amanda waved as the Angels raised each other's arms in the air as RAW went to a commercial break.

A little later, Mike Adamle was talking to Lance Cade in his office.

"I understand that completely, Lance, but I need him……" Mike said as Dave and Rochelle barged in his office.

"Well," Dave said as he shrugged his shoulders, "are you going to make me the number one contender or not?"

"What makes you think you're the number one contender?" Lance said.

Then Dave grabbed Lance and threw him against the wall and said,

"I don't remember asking your opinion about anything."

Then Dave dropped Lance down and fixed his shirt as he and Rochelle left Mike's office.

Later that night, Dave didn't get his wish; however, it was announced that at No Mercy, Dave was facing John "Bradshaw" Layfield in a number one contenders' match for the World Heavyweight Championship. The number one contender that Chris Jericho was facing was Shawn Michaels in a ladder match.

Chris and Lance were walking out of the entrance to the arena when they saw Rochelle walked up to them.

"Good luck, Chris," Rochelle said. "I'm pretty sure that this match will be far much worse than the unsanctioned match at No Mercy and you'll probably be walking out with more than bruises all over your body."

Then Rochelle smiled as she walked away with Chris and Lance staring at her.


	51. Hot and Cold

**Chapter 51: Hot and Cold**

Smackdown was in Nashville, Tennessee and on that night, Jeff was facing the Brian Kendrick and Ulysses was facing the Big Show.

"Eddie's Angels," Brittany, and Ulysses arrived in their locker room and sat their bags down."

"Uh-oh, Ulysses," Brittany said looking at something on the couch, "it looks like your secret admirer left another present for you."

Ulysses' secret admirer left an envelope with a violet and a chandelier pendant.

"Well, it's not so much of a present," Ulysses said picking up the presents, "but it's nice though."

Then Ulysses opened the letter and read it.

_"Dear Ulysses, I hope you enjoyed the cologne and thought about of me; speaking of me, I have left clues to help figure out who I am and you haven't done that. Therefore, that is why I leave with the common violet and the pendant to help you. If you can't figure it out, then I'll reveal myself to you next week during Smackdown. Have a nice night and good luck on your match against the Big Show. Sincerely, your secret admirer."_

"Well, Ulysses, she's not waiting any longer," Nicole said. "This is a good sign for you."

"Yeah, I guess it is," Ulysses said. "What does the flower and pendant have in common this girl?"

"You know," Rochelle said, "I do remember seeing a Diva wearing something like during a match, but I forgot which match it was."

"But what about the flower?" Brittany said.

"Yeah, what does that mean?" Amanda said.

"Maybe she likes violets or maybe this has something to do with where's she from," Rochelle said.

"Well, I'll figure it out soon," Ulysses said. "I am kind of nervous as to finding out who this girl is."

"Don't be."

"Oh, my God, I just thought of something," Amanda said.

"What?" Nicole said.

"Next week is Rochelle's birthday and we're gonna be in Columbus, Ohio."

"Oh, that's right," Brittany said. "Ulysses, maybe your secret admirer can tag along with us while we're having a night on the town."

"And what if she doesn't want to tag along?" Ulysses said.

"Then ask her out on a date instead, maybe," Amanda said.

"I can do that."

Later, Smackdown was on and it was time for the match between Jeff and the Brian Kendrick.

Jeff's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Brittany following him. Brittany was wearing a black cabbage tie top, red bustier, red plaid miniskirt, black net knee stockings, and her hair in a side curly ponytail. Jeff did his usual bump and grind with Brittany as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring. Brittany posed with Jeff and he got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air and then he got back down and Jeff asked for a microphone.

"I've been in the WWE on and off now for about ten years," Jeff said, "and I can't lie, the journey hasn't always been a smooth one. Over that time, I've become a risktaker, you know, a reckless, crazy, extreme risktaker, and that's why I am your charismatic enigma! And normally when people have negative thoughts about me, I am not bothered by that because I am confident and comfortable in my own skin and I hope you respect that. But last week, Triple H said something to me that made me think. Everytime I got close to that brass ring, I always miss it. In other words, he was saying I never had the big one. At first, I was angry, but then I realize what Triple H was trying to do. He was trying to motivate me, he was trying to change me, he was trying to make me better. Now someone else I'd like to speak of: Vladimir Kozlov. You speak of how you're always craving competition and yet, I'm going to be reaching for my championship last week after I won the Fatal Four-Way, you struck me from behind instead of facing me like a man. But Vladimir, if it's so much competition……."

Then the Brian Kendrick's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Ezekiel Jackson following him.

"Jeff," Brian said, "I think you're forgetting about somebody and now regardless of Vladimir might have done to you last week, Jeff, you got bigger fish to fry, buddy. You got to worry about the Brian Kendrick right now."

"Oh, you mean, the Brian Kendrick?" Jeff said. "I've beaten you in the Fatal Four-Way to become the number one contender."

"That was last week, Jeff, and last week was some sort of chaotic free for all. It wasn't the proper platform for me to show off my talents and abilities, Jeff. But tonight, it's one on one, unless of course, you got something else to do like, maybe one of those extracurricular activities Triple H has been talking about."

Then Jeff and Brittany smirked and Brittany did her "talk to the hand" motion as Brian took off his jacket and got into the ring and Brittany got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Jeff slapped in the face and Jeff kicked him in the midsection and got right hands to the head before the referee pulled him off. Brian charged and Jeff got an armbar takedown and planted his face on the mat before hitting his head on the turnbuckle and got a right hand and a kick to the midsection before the referee pulled him off again. Then Jeff got another kick to the midsection and went for a powerbomb but Brian got a back bodydrop and clotheslined Jeff over the top rope to the floor and then danced as Brittany checked on Jeff and got him back in the ring.

Kendrick applied Jeff in a half Boston crab for a while and Jeff grabbed the bottom rope and Brian kicked his arm off and stomped on him before landing a baseball slide for a two count. Then Brian got a snapmare and got a knee to the back and Brian got a sharpshooter before Jeff grabbed the bottom rope and Brian dragged Jeff to the middle of the ring and went for another sharpshooter but Jeff got up and got a spinning mule kick sending Brian to the corner.

Then Jeff landed the diving legdrop and dragged Brian to the middle of the ring and kicked him in the midsection and went for the Twist of Fate but Brian shoved Jeff to the ropes and missed a high kick and then Jeff kicked Brian in the midsection and got a faceplant for a two count. Then Jeff went to climb the turnbuckle but Brian grabbed his leg and Jeff kicked him off and went to whip Brian but Brian reversed and got a kick to the face and he twisted Jeff's arm and whipped Jeff to the corner and Jeff was about to go for the Whisper in the Wind but Ezekiel distracted him and Brian kicked Jeff in the midsection and went for the Kendrick but Hardy won with a surprise backslide.

Then Jeff quickly left the ring and as collapsed as Brittany ran over to him and the two walked around the ring and Jeff was mocking Brian's dance. Jeff and Brittany were walking up the ramp and as they reached the top, the two turned around and Jeff was raising his arms in the air and then Vladimir Kozlov gave Jeff a big boot to the face knocking out him cold and was talking trash. Brittany fell on the ramp in fright as Vladimir looked down at her and he walked away as Brittany checked on Jeff and Smackdown went to a commercial break.

Later, Maria was alone drawing some sketches in the Women's Locker Room.

"Hey, Maria," Brie Bella said as she walked inside the Women's Locker Room. "What are you doing?"

"Hey, Brie," Maria said. "I'm actually drawing a couple of sketches."

"Wow, these are great."

"Thank you."

"You know, I heard you designed one of your outfits for Playboy."

"Yes, I actually did and I've done some of my outfits for the ring, I've done them for charities, you know, just in my free time."

"Wow, do you think maybe you can make me something for the ring?"

"Oh, definitely and I'm sure that I can make you look very hot."

"Oh, thank you. You know, just in case something snags or something, could you make me an extra one exactly the same? A girl cannot have too many outfits."

"Well, of course, but wouldn't want a different color……."

Then Victoria and Natalya walked inside the Women's Locker Room.

"Hey, rookie," Victoria said, "Maria. "We've been thinking about wrestling and beating you up while you're scurrying, you're so scared, you run underneath the ring, we kind of figured it out."

"It's all starting to make sense to us actually," Natalya said.

It was true; ever since Brie Bella debuted on Smackdown last month, she has been going under the ring for some reason, in which makes her win every match and she's still undefeated.

"And when you come back into the ring," Victoria said, "you're so glowed up, so energized."

"It's like you have this little pep in your step," Natalya said.

"Exactly, you're having an affair with……"

"Hornswoggle!" Victoria and Natalya said.

"Come on, come on," Maria said, "Come on, guys."

"Anyways, Brie, I'm gonna find out about it and when I do……." Victoria said.

"No, we're gonna find out about it BFF," Natalya said.

"I'm sorry, we're gonna about it."

"Because you can hide all you want, but you know what? We don't keep secrets around here, Brie."

"No secrets."

"So you know, BFF? I got a great idea. How about next week, you can face the two of us in a match and you can even invite Donna Karan New York over here."

"Oh, Miss Fashion Designer. She can't even design for a thrift store."

Then Natalya snatched Maria's drawing pad.

"Uh-huh, you like this?" Natalya said as she ripped up Maria's sketches.

"Ooh, that's so nice," Victoria said as Natalya threw down Maria's drawing pad.

"Face!"

Then Victoria and Natalya turned around to see Christina Alexis and Jasmine Morgan in their faces.

"So you don't keep secrets, huh?" Christina said. "I might find out yours."

"Oh, yeah," Jasmine said, "because Christina and I are the ones that don't keep secrets around here."

"Now you better do yourself a favor and pick that up……" Then Christina got in Victoria and Natalya's faces, "and give it back to Maria or I'll make you pick it up."

Then Victoria picked up Maria's drawing pad and gave it back to her with a stern look on her face.

"I'm gonna remember this for next time," Victoria said to Christina.

Then Victoria and Natalya left the Women's Locker Room.

"Are you girls all right?" Jasmine said as she walked up to Maria and Brie.

"Yeah, we're fine," Maria said.

"Okay, Brie, seriously, why are you going under the ring so much?"

"I should tell you," Brie said, "but I can't."

"Come on, Brie," Christina said, "we all rather see what's happening underneath the ring than have Victoria and Natalya find out."

"I promise, you'll find out soon enough."

"Okay."

"Catch you later," Jasmine said.

Then Christina and Jasmine left the Women's Locker Room.

A little later, Chavo was still in Vickie Guerrero's office catching his breath after being nearly choked to death by the Undertaker. The thing was Vickie Guerrero and the Big Show was playing the clip of the Big Show attacking the Undertaker at Unforgiven repeatedly and even worse before that, Chavo was impersonating the Undertaker pretending to look down at Vickie's feet and apologizing to her in the process.

Then "Eddie's Angels" and Ulysses walked inside Vickie's office and were looking down at Chavo.

"Chavo, Chavo, Chavo," Rochelle said, "that's what you get for messing with the Undertaker and making fun of him. You shouldn't do that."

"Hey," Amanda said bending down at Chavo, "I would've loved to see this happen to Vickie but she got lucky……for now."

"Now if you'll excuse us," Nicole said, "we got bigger fish to fry."

Then "Eddie's Angels" and Ulysses left Vickie's office.

A few minutes later, it was time for the match Ulysses versus the Big Show. Ulysses' entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with "Eddie's Angels" following him.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall," Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first being accompanied by 'Eddie's Angels,' from Minneapolis, Minnesota standing over seven feet tall, weighing at 460 pounds, Ulysses."

Nicole was wearing an ivory satin tube midriff top, black pants with a silver belt, and her hair in a side curly ponytail. Rochelle was wearing a ivory satin halter top with a metallic ring that leads to a sultry drape neckline, black pants, and her hair curled. Amanda was wearing a ivory v-cup black detail tube top with a black bow in the back, denim jeans, and her hair curled.

"Eddie's Angels" and Ulysses walked down the ramp as the Angels were slapping hands of the fans and Ulysses got into the ring first as the Angels followed. The Angels stood next to Ulysses as he raised his arms in the air and the Big Show's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with the pyro setting off.

"And his opponents standing over seven feet tall, weighing in at 441 pounds, the Big Show," Justin announced.

He walked down the ramp with a serious look on his face and got into the ring and stared at Ulysses and the Angels and then the Angels left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Big Show went behind Ulysses with a waistlock and Ulysses tried to power out and landed a back elbow to no avail and then Big Show tried to take Ulysses down by the leg but Ulysses was clubbing Big Show in the back and then went for a chokeslam but Big Show was hitting Ulysses in the side and a kick to no avail. Then Big Show was hitting three headbutts to break out of the hold and then bounced off the ropes and Ulysses got a huge right hand and then Ulysses gave Big Show a boot sending him to the floor and then Ulysses grabbed Big Show by the head and Big Show grabbed Ulysses' legs and yanked him to the mat and dragged him to the floor.

Ulysses then headbutted Big Show and went for a clothesline but Big Show ducked and Ulysses hit the post with his arm and Big Show got back into the ring and the Angels checked on him. Then the lights went out and the Undertaker's entrance theme played and Big Show was still standing in the ring waiting from him leaving time for Ulysses to recover and then Nicole got into the ring behind the Big Show and hit him in the back twice with Triple's H sledgehammer. Then Nicole got out into the ring and Ulysses got in the ring and clubbed Big Show from behind and landed a big right hand as the lights came back on and then Ulysses landed a big boot to the face and stomped on him before choking him and then he grabbed the Big Show and landed a chokeslam for the win.

"Here is your winner, Ulysses," Justin announced.

"Eddie's Angels" got into the ring and they applauded Ulysses' work in the ring and they raised his arms in the air. Then they looked down at the Big Show and the Angels made fun at him as they and Ulysses left the ring leaving the Big Show lying on the ground.


	52. Angelic Love

**NOTE: Hey, I was out of town working a comedy competition, so sorry for the delay; also, read my latest blog on my MySpace Page. It's a must read!**

**Chapter 52: Angelic Love**

RAW was in Cincinnati, Ohio, Amanda's hometown, and on that night, Dave was teaming with Shawn Michaels in a tag team match against Chris Jericho and John "Bradshaw" Layfield, Rochelle was facing Beth Phoenix in a Divas' match, and Cryme Tyme was facing John Morrison and the Miz.

"Eddie's Angels" were in their locker room when there was a knock at the door and then Nicole got up from the couch and opened it to reveal Christina Alexis and Jasmine Morgan.

"Hey, girls," Nicole said.

"Hello," Christina said as she and Jasmine walked inside the locker room.

"What are you girls doing here?" Rochelle said.

"Oh, we're just checking out the show, that's all."

"Really?"

Then Christina looked at Jasmine sternly because that wasn't the real reason.

"No, that's not it," Jasmine said. "Christina and I are here because……she's forcing me to tell Evan Bourne that I have a cr……"

"Tell Evan Bourne what?" Amanda said.

"That she has a crush on him," Christina said.

"Hey," Jasmine yelled as the Angels were oohing and aahing.

"Well, Jasmine, what are you waiting for?" Nicole said. "Tell him."

"I can't because I don't know how he feels about me."

"You never know until you tell him," Rochelle said.

"So you better tell Evan that you have a crush on him or I will," Christina said.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell him," Jasmine said. "I'll tell him tonight. I'll be right back."

Then Jasmine left the Angels' locker room with Christina following her.

"You know, you gotta tell Shad that you have a crush on him," Nicole said, "or I will."

"Now don't you start, Nicole," Amanda said. "Please don't."

"Or maybe we'll tell Christina and force you as well," Rochelle said.

"Please!"

"Remember what we told you," Nicole said. "Don't wait too long because if you do, he'll hook up with another girl and it'll be an "I told you so' moment."

"You guys don't quit, don't you?"

"Nope, not at all."

"Geez."

A little later, RAW was on and Shayna Brooke & Skye of the Angelic Coalition were in the Women's Locker Room watching C.M. Punk and Kofi Kingston. Punk won his match against Cody Rhodes and Manu & Ted DiBiase jumped him before Kofi came to Punk's aid.

"Kofi Kingston is so hot," Shayna said. "I mean, he is 'Jamaican me crazy' especially when he does the 'Boom-boom-boom.' That is so sexy."

"Hey, if you think Kofi Kingston is hot," Skye said, "what about C.M. Punk? Now that guy is very hot and definitely straight edge. Those tattoos are hot, his hair is hot, the way he moves is hot, Shayna, C.M. Punk beating Edge to become World Heavyweight Champion after cashing in Money-in-the-Bank, that is sexy."

"Oh, really? How about when Kofi Kingston beat Chris Jericho to become Intercontinental Champion at Night of Champions the night before? Now that is sexy."

"Oh, yeah. Well, what about…….?"

Then Layla walked inside the Women's Locker Room and stared at Shayna and Skye.

"Well, it seems that I know a little something about you two Angelic Coalition members," Layla said. "You like Kofi Kingston and you like C.M. Punk."

"So what is your point, Layla?" Shayna said.

"Maybe I oughta find those two and tell them so they'll laugh in your faces."

"You know what?" Skye said. "I still don't like you and I think you're jealous at almost every Diva in the WWE. But if you mention one word of what Shayna and I just said, I'll personally shut you up."

"Oh, really? And how are you gonna do that?"

"What do you think?" Madison Spears said as she stood behind Layla.

Layla didn't bother saying another word as she backed away slowly from the Angelic Coalition and walked away out of the Women's Locker Room.

A little later, Rochelle was stretching and warming up backstage until Santino Marella and Beth Phoenix walked up to her and Santino was wearing a face guard.

"Hello," Rochelle said, "what's wrong with your face?"

"You know exactly what's wrong with his face," Beth said. "You know what you and Batista did to us last week."

"You almost broken my face," Santino said.

"And we saw you laughing about it and that's why you and I have a match tonight and we'll see who's laughing after I'm finished with you."

"Yeah, what else you can be laughing about? Did Batista say something witty and clever, huh? I don't think so. He's the Manimal. He probably walked in dragging his head up from under the floor and did something like this, huh?" Santino then mocked Dave's ring entrance routine. "Look at me. I'm Batista. I shoot laser from my arms like I'm eight years old.'" Then Dave walked behind Santino. "He's like a big baby."

"Oh, really?" Dave said.

Then Santino shrieked like a little girl as Beth got into Dave's face.

"Look, Batista," Beth said, "the pain you and Rochelle caused us last week, I'm gonna take out on your precious wife here and if you think about getting involved in our match, my boyfriend is gonna mess your face up."

Then Beth shoved Santino into Dave's chest.

"Is that right?" Dave said.

Santino didn't anything as his entrance theme played.

"Thank God," Santino said as he backed off. "They're playing my music for my match……You're lucky, Batista."

Dave waved goodbye as Santino ran to the entrance tunnel.

Then it was time for the Chain Gang Diva Squad's dance performance and they were in the ring wearing black bustiers and black boyshorts with red, pink, & blue bows and black boots.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Nicole, Kimberly, and Tina, the Chain Gang Diva Squad," Lillian announced.

Then "Come on Over (All I Want is You)" by Christina Aguilera started playing in the arena.

_C'mon over, c'mon over, baby_

_C'mon over, c'mon over, baby_

_C'mon over, c'mon over, baby_

_C'mon over, c'mon over, baby_

_Hey, boy, don't you know_

_I've got something going on (Yes, I do)_

_All my friends are gonna come_

_Gonna party all night long_

_I know, you know, I just want us to go_

_The fun we'll have fun_

_You'll never be alone_

_So boy, won't you come?_

_We will party till the dawn_

_Listen to me_

_All I want is you (Come over here ,baby)_

_All I want is you (You make me go crazy)_

_All I want is you_

_Now, baby, don't be shy_

_You better cross the line_

_I'm gonna love you right _

_All I want is you_

_C'mon over, c'mon over, baby (Ooh)_

_C'mon over, c'mon over, baby_

_I want you to know you could be the one for me (Yes, you could)_

_You've got all I'm looking for_

_You've got personality_

_I know, you know, I'm gonna give more_

_But boy, you know, I never felt this way before_

_So, boy, won't you come?_

_So, boy, won't you come_

_And open the door?_

_All I want is you (Come over here ,baby)_

_All I want is you (You make me go crazy)_

_All I want is you_

_Now, baby, don't be shy_

_You better cross the line_

_I'm gonna love you right _

_All I want is you_

After the song ended, the pyro in the turnbuckles lighted up and the crowd cheered and the Chain Gang Diva Squad bowed to the audience and waved at them as they left the ring.

A little later, Jasmine Morgan and Christina Alexis were walking down the hallway because Evan Bourne had a match with Kane and lost but when Kane went after Evan again, Rey Mysterio made the save.

"There he is," Christina said as she and Jasmine saw Evan walking down the hallway. "You better say something to him."

Then Jasmine sighed very deeply as she walked towards Evan.

"Hey, Evan," Jasmine said.

"Oh, hi, Jasmine," Evan said.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'll be all right, I'll be fine."

"Um, okay, well, I was wondering if you wanted to……hang out later tonight."

"Hang out as in……"

"Well, just us going out…….you know."

"You mean like a date?"

Then Jasmine gave that looked like she was about to freak out the minute Evan mentioned the word "date" as if he really meant it.

"Jasmine?" Evan said as Jasmine continue to blank starely. "Hello?"

"Yeah," Jasmine said as she snapped out.

"So you're asking me out on a date?"

"What if I said yes?"

"Jasmine, are you okay?"

Then Jasmine was really starting to lose it until Christina came forward.

"Evan," Christina said, "let me put to you this way: Jasmine likes you; in fact, she's had a crush on you for months. You both seem to have a lot in common with your love of rock music and being the high-flyers that you are, you could make a pretty good team. There, I helped you."

Then Christina walked away as Jasmine looked at her funny.

"Thanks a lot, Christina," Jasmine said.

"Jasmine," Evan said, "is it true?"

"Yes, what Christina said is true. So go ahead, laugh in my face or walk away if you have to, I can take it."

"I like you too."

"Yeah, you……" Then Jasmine looked at Evan. "You do?"

"Yeah, the first time I met you, I was instantly attracted to you."

"Wow, um……." Then Jasmine smiled. "I'm flattered. So, I guess we have a date tonight."

"Yeah."

"Okay, well, I'll catch you later then."

"Alright."

Then Jasmine kissed Evan on the cheek and walked away as Evan smiled.

Then it was time for the Divas' match which was Rochelle versus Beth Phoenix. Beth's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Santino Marella following her.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first being accompanied by the Intercontinental Champion, Santino Marella, from Buffalo, New York, the Glamazon, Beth Phoenix.

Beth and Santino walked down the ramp and then Beth climbed on the apron, got on the turnbuckle, and flipped into the ring. Then Rochelle's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent representing 'Eddie's Angels' from Jacksonville, Florida, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Rochelle Kennedy," Lillian announced.

Rochelle was wearing a silver and black striped halter bikini top, black ripped pants, and her hair straight. Rochelle raised her Women's Title belt in the air and walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and she went around the ring and Rochelle jumped up on the apron, stood up, and flipped her hair backwards. Then she got in the ring and Rochelle got on one of the turnbuckles and Santino left the ring as called for the bell.

Beth and Rochelle locked up and Beth got Rochelle in a side headlock as she clubbed her in the head and Beth shoved Rochelle in the corner and got a forearm twice before the referee pulled her back and then Beth whipped Rochelle to another corner and went for a splash but Rochelle moved out of the way. Then Rochelle grabbed Beth's arm and kicked on it and got a couple of elbows and a knee on it before climbing on the top turnbuckle and landing a backflip on the mat for wristlock takedown and Rochelle went for headscissors takedown but Beth held onto her on her shoulders and Rochelle was clubbing Beth's head until Beth powerbombed her right into the corner.

Then Beth got a couple of forearms in frustration and the referee pulled her back and Beth got a corner foot choke before applying a facehold and dropping her on the mat. Then Beth worked Rochelle's arm and got an elbow drop on the shoulder and then Rochelle got to Beth and landed a couple of forearms before Beth dropped her and went for an elbow drop but Rochelle moved and Rochelle got some more forearms and a kick to the midsection before landing a dropkick and bouncing off the ropes for a clothesline. Rochelle went for a monkey flip but Beth flew her to the middle turnbuckle and Rochelle fought back and did a cross-body off the middle rope for a two count. Then Rochelle bounced off the ropes and Santino tripped Rochelle and then got on the apron talking trash and then Rochelle ducked Beth's clothesline as well as Santino but Rochelle rolled Beth up for three.

"Here is your winner, the WWE Women's Champion Rochelle Kennedy," Lillian announced.

Beth was shocked and then she clubbed Rochelle from behind and held her up as Santino got into the ring. Santino was stalking her as Dave's entrance theme played and Santino was biting his fingers as Dave walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Beth threw Rochelle down on the mat and got into Dave's face and Santino got a couple of right hands as Rochelle landed the Whistler on Beth before Dave grabbed Santino by the throat and slingshot his face mask and then gave him a spear. Dave looked down at Beth on the floor after getting knocked out by Rochelle and Beth stared at him as Rochelle was looking at Beth with a smile and she & Dave left the ring as RAW went to a commercial break.

Then it was time for the tag team match which was Cryme Tyme versus the Miz and John Morrison.

This started a battle of words each and every week with their webshows "Word Up" and "The Dirt Sheet."

John Morrison's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with the Miz. John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose along with the Miz raising his arms in the air and the two walked down the ramp and got into the ring and they got on the turnbuckles and raised the title belts in the air.

They got back down and Cryme Tyme's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with Amanda following them. Amanda was wearing a yellow v-neck long-sleeved midriff top, black capris, black boots, and her hair straight. Shad and JTG high-fived each other and they walked down the ramp and Shad & Amanda got into the ring first as JTG ran around the ramp and got on the apron. Shad ripped his white tank top off as JTG was bouncing up and down between the ropes and Amanda dancing along as JTG got into the ring and got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air. He got back down and he & Shad took off their tank tops and Amanda left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

John and JTG locked up and John shoved JTG to the corner and Morrison missed a hard right hand, JTG punched him then danced and John was talking trash and mocking Cryme Tyme until Miz hit JTG from behind allowing John to club JTG in the back and got a European uppercut and he whipped JTG to the ropes and JTG slid on his knees and got a right hand before landing a clothesline for a two count. Then JTG grabbed John in a side headlock and JTG made a blind tag to Shad as John shoved JTG out of the ring and Shad lifted John over his head and let him drop and then Miz got into the ring and ducked Shad's clothesline and he bounced off the ropes and Shad got a back elbow. Then Miz got Shad by the throat and kicked him in the midsection and Miz bounced off the ropes and missed a knee to the face and Shad got a boot to the face and John pulled Miz out of the ring.

Then JTG got into the ring and Shad tossed JTG onto them and then JTG went around the ring and gave a high five to Amanda and then John made a tag to Miz and Shad lifted him over his head and let him drop and then Shad made the tag to JTG and then JTG got on the turnbuckle and John distracted the referee as Miz kicked the ropes making JTG fall. John had JTG in an armlock and JTG fought back with a couple of right hands and John took JTG down and applied another armlock and JTG rolled up John for a two count and John kicked JTG in the midsection and clubbed him in the head and stomped on him before he made the tag to Miz and the two whipped JTG to the corner and Miz charged into a clothesline for a two count.

Then Miz got JTG in the head vice and JTG got to his feet and clubbed Miz in the head but Miz shoved JTG in the corner and JTG got a back elbow to John twice and he kicked Miz in the midsection and got a right hand before Miz got a drop toe hold. Then JTG tried for a tag but Miz clubbed JTG in the back and dragged him before making the tag and John stomped on JTG and applied a headlock before JTG got a right hand to the stomach but John got a knee to the midsection and got a tag back to Miz and the two whipped JTG to the corner and JTG floated over Miz and ducked John's clothesline. Then JTG flew over Miz and made the tag to Shad and Shad made a big comeback with a clothesline to Miz and knocked John off the apron and Shad got another clothesline to Miz and John got into the ring and Shad got a faceplant to John and landed a back bodydrop to Miz.

Then Shad whipped Miz to the ropes and landed a powerslam for a two count but John broke up the count and JTG kicked John in the midsection and threw him out of the ring and JTG bounced off the ropes and John grabbed his legs and pulled him out of the ring as Miz went for a roll-up for a two count. Then the Miz clubbed Shad in the back and Shad got Miz with a faceplant for a two count and John ran JTG into the ringpost and Shad got Miz on his shoulders but Miz escaped and shoved Shad into the ropes but Shad got a back elbow and Miz distracted the referee as John got on the apron and hit Shad with a kick in the back of the head and Miz then scored the pin.

Amanda looked shocked as John got into the ring and he & the Miz's arms were raised by the referee and the two were showing off as Amanda shook her head and RAW went to a commercial break.

Then it was time for the tag team match which was Dave and Shawn Michaels against Chris Jericho and John "Bradshaw" Layfield,

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have just been informed per our General Manager Mike Adamle this will now be a 2-on-3 handicap match," Lillian announced.

It was now known that Dave and Shawn Michaels were facing Chris Jericho, John "Bradshaw" Layfield, and Lance Cade. Every man made their way to the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Shawn and Lance locked up and Lance got Shawn in the corner but Shawn reversed and got a break before the two had a staredown and Shawn looked at Chris before slapped Lance and the two traded blows before Lance got Shawn in the corner and got some right hands and Shawn reversed with more right hands before the referee pulled him off. Then Shawn went to whip Lance but Lance reversed and Shawn flipped onto the turnbuckle and Lance grabbed Shawn as Shawn was hitting Lance in the head and to the mat and Shawn moved towards Chris but Chris jumped to the floor. JBL then surprised Shawn with a clothesline. Dave got into the ring but the referee pulled him back and Lance made the tag to Chris and punched away at Shawn as the referee pulled him back and Chris got some more right hands and got a back suplex before showing off.

Then Chris got a snapmare and applied a headlock and Shawn got to his feet as Chris clubbed him in the back and hit his head on the turnbuckle before kicking him in the midsection and the referee pulled him back. Chris argued with the referee and Shawn got a chop to the chest and right hand before landing an enziguri to the face and Chris dragged Shawn as he made the tag to JBL. JBL got a kick to Shawn's face and got a right hand before the referee pulled him back and JBL got a boot to the midsection and landed a neckbreaker and bouncing off the ropes to land an elbow drop for a two count. Then JBL clubbed Shawn in the back and landed a boot to the face before applying an octopus hold and Shawn landed some back elbows before Shawn flipped JBL over and JBL grabbed Shawn and made the tag to Lance and hit him in the midsection and was unloading right hands and kicks to the midsection before the referee pulled him back.

Then Lance got a corner foot choke and Chris was choking Shawn as the referee was distracted with Lance and Lance held onto Shawn as he made the tag to JBL and stomping on Shawn and JBL grabbed Shawn and landed a right hand and went for another one but Shawn blocked and got a right hand of his own and he went to whip JBL but JBL reversed and got a boot to the face. JBL took a cheap shot at Dave. Dave tried to enter the ring, which gave Chris a chance to give Shawn a cheap shot. JBL covered for a two count and JBL got a club to the back but Shawn landed a chop to the chest twice before he went to whip JBL but JBL reversed and Shawn ducked a clothesline and went for a fallaway slam, but Shawn countered and took JBL down with a DDT and both men were down.

As the two men reached for a tag, JBL tagged in Chris first and then Shawn made the tag to Dave and Dave exploded with an attack on Chris with a back elbow and got him in the corner and got a few shoulderblocks and whipped Chris to the corner and splashed him with a clothesline and then Dave whipped Chris to the corner and Chris kicked Dave in the face and Dave got a spinebuster before he knocked Lance off the apron. Then Dave got Chris on his shoulders and Dave powerslammed Chris and tagged in Shawn who climbed on the turnbuckle and hit a top rope elbow and Shawn went for Sweet Chin Music but Chris ducked and went for a Walls of Jericho. Shawn escaped and missed a clothesline and Chris went for the Codebreaker but Shawn blocked it and went for a pin but JBL broke up the count and Dave made the save with a right hand and kicked him in the midsection and went for the Batista Bomb but JBL backdropped Dave over the top rope and Dave got up and speared JBL at ringside.

Chris gave Shawn a running bulldog from behind and he went for a Lionsault, but Shawn moved and Chris tagged in Lance and Shawn got a couple of right hands and he went to whip Lance but Lance reversed and Shawn immediately hit Lance with a flying forearm. Then he nipped up and set up a superkick toward Chris but Chris slipped out of the ring and Lance hit Shawn from behind and suddenly landed a sitout powerbomb for the pin.

Then the referee raised Lance's arm in the air as Chris raised his arms in the air and Chris got into the ring and hugged Lance and raised his arm in the air as Dave and Rochelle got into the ring and checked on Shawn. Then Chris and Lance got out of the ring and looked at the three with a smile as RAW came to a close.

After RAW was over, the Angels, along with Christina, Madison, Skye, Shayna, Dave, Cryme Tyme, the Chain Gang Diva Squad, and the Boyz in Motion decided gather together in Dave and Rochelle's hotel room to watch Delancey on "Dancing with the Stars."

There was a knock at the door and Rochelle looked through the peephole to see Christina, Madison, Skye, and Shayna and Rochelle opened the door.

"Hey, did we miss Delancey?" Shayna said.

"Nope, she's about to come on right now," Rochelle said.

Then Skye, Shayna, Madison, and Christina walked inside the hotel room as Rochelle closed the door.

Then they sat down with everyone as Rochelle turned the volume up on the TV.

_"Dancing the cha-cha-cha, Delancey Scott and her partner Derek Hough," the announcer said._

_Seems to be a misunderstanding_

_About who you belong to_

_I'm tired of he saying, she saying_

_Cha-cha_

_I don't know where he came from_

_But he better go back where he's been_

_'Cause I don't want my heart broken_

_Don't wanna commit no sin_

_'Cause I'm so tired_

_Oh, you set my soul on fire_

_I'm so tired_

_Well, you set my soul on fire_

_Are you my woman, tell me so_

_Are you my woman, tell me so_

_Are you my woman, tell me so_

_Are you my woman, let me go_

_Just get on down_

_Then the crowd applauded as Delancey and Derek hugged each other and walked over to Tom Bergeron._

_"Delancey and Derek," Tom said as he clapped. "What are you nervous about?"_

_"I didn't I could pull through," Delancey said._

_"Let's go to Carrie Ann, how amazing was that?"_

_"Now that is what a call a Diva," Carrie Ann Inaba said. "I mean, not only you're a sports fanatic as I heard, but I remember you used to dance during your time in wrestling and I see that some of it has picked right where you left off. You have an amazing fit and that's what you need to dance and that's interesting especially in your wrestling career. But you were amazing out there and you got the long legs and great energy and strength, that's great stuff."_

_Then the crowd applauded._

_"The D not only means Delancey," Bruno Tonioli said, "it also means dancing and Delancey, I'll tell you, my jaw dropped because I can see that with your Latin heritage, your legs prove that you have that fire with those; all I can amazing debut."_

_Then the crowd applauded._

_"All I can say is best dance so far," Len Goodman as the crowd applauded again._

_"Great, that's amazing," Tom said. "Alright, go on back. Our season of surprises continues tomorrow when one couple will get the unpleasant surprise when they will be the first to be eliminated in the matter of doing two dances tomorrow at 9:00pm. Samantha?"_

_"Delancey, what a way to make a mark on the show," Samantha Harris said. "The best dance so far, Len said."_

_"Well, I was little concern about how my legs and feet will give out," Delancey said._

_"Well, apparently, you pulled through and did a great job. You're all over the WWE especially with 'Eddie's Angels.' You think your girls are watching this right now?"_

_"I know they are and also rooting for me; not just them, but the entire WWE fans and I hope that challenge will make them proud."_

_"I'm sure it is; let's get your scores."_

_"Ladies and gentlemen, the judges' scores: Carrie Ann Inaba," the announcer said._

_"Seven," Carrie Ann said._

_"Len Goodman."_

_"Eight," Len said._

_"Bruno Tonioli."_

_"Eight," Bruno said._

_"Alright, twenty-three," Samantha said, "the best score of the night. How do you feel?"_

_"I feel good."_

_"So far, a lot of other dancers to come, but great job. Derek, last season, Shannon Elizabeth, this season, Delancey Scott. You're one lucky guy, don't you have an amazing partner?"_

_"She was amazing, but know that she's also a professional wrestler, I oughta be careful."_

_"Well, she's one tall Diva, I'll tell you that. Again, 23 out of 30 for Delancey and Derek; of course, as we've been reminding you all right, they still need your votes if they're going to make it to dance tomorrow."_

"Okay, best dance of the night," Amanda said, "How about that?"

"Yeah, she's still got to have the fans' vote to make it to tomorrow night," Nicole said.

"Let's just hope she makes it to finals because I wanna see her win," Tina said.

"Yeah," everyone else said.


	53. The Calvary in Columbus

**Chapter 53: The ****Calvary**** in ****Columbus**

Smackdown was in Columbus, Ohio and Jeff was teaming up with Triple H against MVP and the Brian Kendrick. Also, that day happened to be Rochelle's 27th birthday.

"Eddie's Angels" were in their locker room discussing the details of going out for Rochelle's birthday until Ulysses came in the locker room with his bags, a suit, a bouquet of violets, and chocolate candy.

"Hey, girls," Ulysses said as the Angels looked at him.

"Ulysses, what are those?" Rochelle said.

"Looks like flowers, candy, and a suit maybe," Nicole said.

"Ulysses, what are you doing?" Amanda said.

"What?" Ulysses said. "Am I supposes to impress this girl when I meet her?"

Then the Angels looked at each other puzzled.

"Sit down, big guy," Brittany said.

Then the Angels walked over to Ulysses, took his stuff, and sat him down on the couch.

"First rule: be yourself," Rochelle said. "Some women are attracted to guys who see them as sometime to protect them and defend them. You've done such a good job with us and you don't need all this to be cuddly and all that."

"Well, if you were gonna ask this secret admirer on a date," Nicole said, "flowers first, minus the candy, suit second."

"Okay," Ulysses said. "What's next?"

"Did she ever mentioned where she was gonna meet you?" Amanda said.

"No, she didn't."

"Well, she did a good job giving you presents and clues without being seen," Brittany said, "so maybe she'll meet you here in our locker room."

"Okay, alright."

"You're not nervous, are you?" Rochelle said.

"No, why would I be nervous?"

"Because you're sweating a little," Nicole said.

"No, I am not."

"Don't worry, Ulysses," Amanda said. "I know how you feel."

"When, Amanda?" Nicole said. "I don't think you still told Shad."

"Okay! I'll tell him tonight when we go out for Rochelle's birthday."

"Oh, yeah," Ulysses said. "Happy birthday, Rochelle."

"Thank you," Rochelle said.

Then Smackdown was on and Vickie Guerrero was in her office with Chavo.

"Tell me again what the Undertaker told you," Vickie said.

"The Undertaker……." Chavo said as he hyperventilated. "He……he had his hands around my neck. Look, I could feel his hands getting tighter and tighter around my neck……I couldn't breathe. Vickie, I couldn't breathe. I felt like……I felt like my head was gonna pop. I thought I was gonna pass out, Vickie, that……but he let go. The Undertaker let go because he wanted me to be a messenger, Vickie. He wanted to come here tonight and be a messenger and tell you……"

"Tell me what, Chavo?"

"That……that tonight……he's coming for you. He's coming for you, Vickie. I gotta go."

"No, no, no, no, no, you stay right here. Not that he's going to, Chavo. Before the Undertaker gets to me, he's gonna get to you. Now, now, you can take care of this; you need to go get the one man to prevent all of this, the Big Show. Go get him and come right back."

Then Chavo walked out of Vickie's office as Jeff and Brittany walked in and Vickie turned her head.

"Can I help you, Jeff?" Vickie said.

"Vickie, I don't care if it's sooner or later," Jeff said, "but I need a match with Vladimir Kozlov."

"I'm gonna tell you the same thing that I told Triple H earlier today. The two of you need to concentrate on your championship match at No Mercy as well as your tag team match tonight. Now get out of my office."

Then Big Show then walked in with Chavo and he & Jeff had a brief staredown before Jeff and Brittany walked out of Vickie's office and he put his arm around Vickie.

Then it was time for the tag team match which Jeff and Triple H versus MVP and the Brian Kendrick. Every man made their way to the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Jeff and MVP locked up and MVP got a short armlock before twisting Jeff's arm and Jeff kicked MVP in the midsection and Jeff reversed twisting MVP's arm and hitting it and twisting it again before making the tag to Triple H. Jeff held onto MVP as Triple H got a chop to the chest and Triple H twisted MVP's arm and stretching before making the tag back to Jeff and Jeff climbed on the turnbuckle and got a double axe handle hitting MVP's arm and got a snapmare for a one count and Jeff twisted MVP's arm again and MVP was reaching out for a tag but Jeff held him back and Jeff got an armlock before MVP got a knee to the midsection.

Then MVP kicked Jeff as he made the tag to Brian and kicked Jeff in the head and got a right hand before Jeff retaliated with right hands and a kick to the midsection before applying a side headlock and Brian pushed Jeff to the ropes and Jeff got a shouldertackle, Then Jeff bounced off the ropes and Brian attempted an armdrag but Jeff got an armdrag and went to kick Brian but grabbed his leg and Jeff got a spinning mule kick sending Brian to the corner and Jeff attempted a diving leg drop but Brian bailed out of the ring.

Jeff chased Brian until Ezekiel blocked his way and Jeff got in the ring and so did Brian as he kicked Jeff in the head and did it again before he hit Jeff's head on the turnbuckle and kicked him in the midsection and Brian was dancing before he got a forearm and Brian was showing off again before MVP got a blind tag and the two had a confrontation and MVP whipped Brian and back but Jeff moved and Jeff got a flying clothesline to MVP. Jeff grabbed MVP by the arm as he made the tag to Triple H and Jeff took MVP down and got a legdrop to the groin before Triple H bounced off the ropes and knocked MVP over the top rope to the floor and got a back bodydrop sending Brian over the top rope to the floor.

Then Triple H got out of the ring and threw Brian back into the ring and then he got face-to-face with Ezekiel before Brian got a baseball slide to Triple H and threw him back into the ring and then Brian made the tag to MVP and MVP kicked Triple H in the midsection and got some right hands and MVP got another right hand to Triple H and clubbed him in the back as Brian made a blind tag and as MVP held onto Triple H, Brian kicked him in the back of the leg and Brian got a couple of forearms and Triple H retaliated with some right hands and Triple H bounced off the ropes and Brian got a dropkick for a two count.

Brian had Triple H tied up on the mat with an octopus stretch and Triple H barely escaped with Brian landing a couple of forearm and he went to whip Triple H but Triple H reversed and Brian leaped on the turnbuckle and went for a crossbody but Triple H moved and Triple H hot-tagged Hardy into the ring and ducked a clothesline as he knocked MVP off the apron and Brian kicked Jeff in the midsection and bounced off the ropes before Jeff landed a flying clothesline and a faceplant. Then Jeff landed the Twist of Fate and MVP got in the ring and Jeff went after him with a clothesline and Jeff climbed the turnbuckle but Ezekiel pulled him down and Jeff fell off the turnbuckle and the two men were down.

Brian crawled on top of Jeff and covered for a nearfall and Brian made a quick tag to MVP and MVP grabbed Jeff and got a knee to the midsection four times and whipped Jeff to the corner hard and pushed him to the ropes and got a club to the back and then landed a snapmare before hitting a kneedrop for a two count. Then MVP made a tag to Brian and MVP stomped on Jeff as Brian climbed on the turnbuckle and stepped on Jeff and waited for Jeff to get up and Brian got a low dropkick for a two count.

Then Brian applied a camel clutch and then made the tag to MVP and Brian got off of Jeff as MVP got a elbow drop to the head and applied a submission maneuver and Jeff got to his feet and tried to reach for a tag but MVP pulled him back and got a knee to the midsection and knocked Triple H off the apron. Then the referee was busy with Triple H as MVP got a couple of knees to the back and MVP dragged Jeff as he made the tag to Brian and Brian leaped onto a boot to Jeff's chest and Brian got a baseball slide for a two count.

Jeff had a quick opportunity to make the tag to Triple H but Brian stopped him and Jeff was hitting rights and lefts to the side but Brian got a hard hit to the midsection and the back and Brian whipped Jeff to the corner and Hardy hit a Whisper in the Wind out of nowhere. Both men were down as Triple H encouraged Jeff as the crowd cheered him on and then Jeff made the tag to Triple H and he met MVP with a running high knee and a few right hands and he went to whip MVP but MVP reversed and then a kneelift and bounced off the ropes to land a clothesline for a two count.

He got a couple more right hands and went for a back bodydrop but MVP held onto the ropes and kicked Triple H in the face and bounced off the ropes and he hit a spinebuster on MVP and then gave the same to Brian who charged at him and as Triple H went for the Pedigree on MVP, Brian nailed him with a kick and Jeff bodyblocked Brian and both tumbled to the floor. Hunter then gave MVP a Pedigree for the win.

Then the referee raised Triple H's arm in the air as Jeff got into the ring with the WWE Championship Title belt and he handed it to Triple H and raised Triple H's arm in the air. Then the two shook hands and Brittany smiled as she gave Jeff a kiss and Jeff & Triple H climbed the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air as Smackdown went to a commercial break.

Later, Ulysses was breathing hard waiting patiently in "Eddie's Angels'" locker room for his secret admirer and then a few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Ulysses got up from the couch with the flowers in his hand and then he took a deep breath and said,

"Come in."

Then the person opened the door and walked inside the Angels' locker room was Ulysses' secret admirer……Buffy. She walked towards Ulysses with a smile."

"It's you, isn't it?" Ulysses said.

"Yes, it's me," Buffy said nodding her head.

"Wow, that's……I am……flattered. Here."

Then Ulysses handed Buffy the flowers.

"Thank you," Buffy said as she smiled.

Then the two leaned towards each other and kissed.

A little later, it was time for the Divas' match which was Christina Alexis versus Maryse. Maryse's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following is a Divas' match scheduled for one fall," Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first from Montreal, Quebec, Canada, Maryse."

Maryse walked down the ramp, went around the ring, and climbed up the apron to get into the ring. Then she flipped her hair backwards and was showing off as Christina's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Jasmine Morgan and Destiny following her.

"And her opponent being accompanied by Jasmine Morgan and Destiny, representing the Angelic Coalition from Houston, Texas, Christina Alexis," Justin announced.

Christina was wearing a red and black lace bustier, black pants, black lace warmers, and her hair curled. Jasmine was wearing a black top with the initials "JRM" in Old English letters, denim jeans, black hand warmers, and her hair straight. Destiny was wearing a smocked tube dress with sublimation bright flower print décor and her hair curled. The three walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Christina went around the ring, got on the apron, posed raising her arms in the air. Then she got into the ring and stared at Maryse as the referee called for the bell.

Maryse walked up to Christina and was taunting her before Christina pushed Maryse to the mat and Maryse got some kicks and right hands to no avail and Christina pushed Maryse again to the mat and Maryse went after Christina but Christina got a boot to the face. Then Christina tossed Maryse out of the ring and she grabbed her and ran her into the security wall and threw her back into the ring and whipped her to the corner before splashing her and then landed her landed the swinging fisherman suplex for the win.

"Here is your winner, Christina Alexis," Justin announced.

Then Christina's arm was raised by the referee and she looked down at Maryse with a smile and then she left the ring and walked up the ramp hand-in-hand with Jasmine and Destiny and then the three turned around and raised each other's arms in the air as Smackdown went to a commercial break.

A little later, Big Show's entrance theme played and the pyro went off as he came out from the curtain with Vickie and Chavo following him. The three walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Vickie asked for the microphone.

"Excuse me!" Vickie said. "I said excuse me! Where are you, Undertaker? All of us are waiting for you. You see, I should have never reinstated you to begin with and "Eddie's Angels" are a bigger problem to deal with since they won't leave. You physically and mentally obliterated my husband, Edge, you swore, you that you will take my soul; you didn't take anything. Let's take a look."

Then the Titantron showed the clip of Unforgiven when the Big Show attacked the Undertaker and Vickie slapped him and spit in his face.

"Gosh, Undertaker, are you having second thoughts because I still don't see you," Vickie said as she laughed.

"I don't think this is such a good idea," Chavo said as the Big Show grabbed the microphone.

"Hold on, hold on," the Big Show said, "Undertaker, everyone is waiting for you to come out here and save the day. It's not gonna happen and I'll tell you why. You see, Undertaker has lost his nerve; the Undertaker's been humbled. I crushed the Undertaker's spirit, I broke his jaw and I have destroyed the myth of the Undertaker."

Then the lights went out and when they came back on a few seconds later, Chavo was missing. Vickie and the Big Show looked around and the Big Show asked Vickie, "Where's Chavo?" Then the Titantron showed on the big screen that the Undertaker had Chavo by the throat.

"Please go help him," Vickie said as the Big Show ran out of the ring. "Hurry! Hurry!"

Undertaker tossed Chavo around the room, throwing him into the couch and then flipping the couch over and knocking the lamp over and he stood on Chavo's throat. Then the video began to crackle and then went black as Vickie stood alone in the ring.

Then the Undertaker's entrance theme played as the lights went out again and when they came back on, The Undertaker and "Eddie's Angels" were standing in the ring in front and behind Vickie. She backed away and turned around slowly and immediately began crying as the Undertaker stared her down to the corner and blocked her. Then he grabbed her by the throat as she shrieked, "No!" and then the Undertaker gave her a Tombstone piledriver. The Undertaker kneeled over her as "Eddie's Angels" stood over Vickie with a smile and the lights flickered blue as Smackdown came to a close.


	54. Rochelle's Birthday

**Chapter 54: Rochelle's Birthday**

After Smackdown was over, the Angels along with Brittany, the Hardys, the Angelic Coalition (minus Jasmine because she was in Cincinnati spending time with Evan Bourne), Dave, the Chain Gang Diva Squad, Maria, and the Boyz in Motion had planned on meeting at the hotel lobby to hang together for Rochelle's birthday.

Before that time, Amanda was pacing back and forth in her hotel room because she was thinking whether or not to take her fellow Angels' advice and tell Shad her feelings for him. After just ten minutes……

"Okay, that's it," Amanda said to herself. "I'm gonna tell Shad and walk away so I can have a good time and not think about this. That's all."

Then Amanda sighed as she grabbed her purse and walked out of her hotel room.

Amanda went next door to Cryme Tyme's hotel room and quickly knocked on the door and a minute later, JTG opened the door.

"Yo, Mandy, what's up?" JTG said.

"Can I talk to Shad for a minute?" Amanda said.

"Yeah, no problem. Shad? Mandy wants to talk to you."

Then Shad came forward as JTG stepped inside and closed the door.

"What's up?" Shad said.

"Okay, Shad," Amanda said, "I have something to tell you and it's been killing me for quite some time; so I'm just gonna blurt it out. Shad, I like you, okay? I've been head over heels in love with you since I joined Cryme Tyme. There, I said it. I'm about to go out with the girls since it's Rochelle's birthday; I'll see you when I get back."

Then Amanda immediately walked away when……

"Wait, wait, wait," Shad said as Amanda stopped walking, "how you gonna tell me something like and walk away?"

"Damn, I never should've said anything to him," Amanda whispered to herself and then turned to Shad. "Just tell me how you feel about me."

"Mandy……" Then Shad walked towards Amanda and took her hand into his and leaned and kissed her. "Does that answer your question?"

Then Amanda threw her arms around Shad's neck and kissed him like crazy. The two continued kissing for a few minutes until Amanda's cell phone was vibrating and Amanda pulled away from Shad and took out her cell phone from her purse. Amanda looked to see that Rochelle was calling her and Amanda answered the call.

"Hello?" Amanda said.

_"Amanda, are you all right?"_ Rochelle said.

"Yeah, I'm……" Then Amanda looked at Shad seductively, "……more than all right."

_"Well, if that's the case, then your ass down here and hurry up!"_

"Okay, happy birthday. I'm on my way." Then Amanda ended the call. "I gotta get going, but how about we pick up where we left off when I get back?"

"Yeah," Shad said.

Then Amanda and Shad kissed one more time before Amanda walked away with a smile and walked inside the elevator.

A few seconds later, Amanda stepped out of the elevator into the lobby and joined the gang where they were sitting.

"Hey, Amanda, are you all right?" Nicole said. "You look like someone jumped off a cliff or something."

"Yeah, I'm better than all right," Amanda said as she smiled. "I'm okay."

"Okay," Brittany said, "if you say so."

"Okay, now that everyone's here," Nicole said, "let's get going."

"To where?" Rochelle said. "How is everyone's gonna get together all around Columbus?"

"Go outside and see."

Then Rochelle walked towards the front of the hotel to see a white Excursion 24 passenger limousine and Rochelle's jaw dropped.

"Oh, Nicole, you shouldn't have," Rochelle said.

"Um, it was Dave's idea as well," Nicole said pointing at Dave.

"Thank you, baby."

"You're welcome," Dave said as he and Rochelle hugged each other.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Kayla said. "Let's get our asses out of here."

Then everyone agreed as they walked out of the hotel and into the limousine and it drove away.

Throughout the next hour and a half, the gang went around Columbus seeing the sites such as the Arena District and Short North Arts District until they decided to settle at the Frog Bear and Wild Boar Bar where everybody was singing "Happy Birthday" to Rochelle.

"Happy birthday, Rochelle!" everyone said as they tipped their glasses and took a sip.

"Okay, I can do this," Rochelle said as everyone sat their glasses down.

"Make your wish first," Matt said.

Then Rochelle thought about her wish and then everyone blew out the candles and cheered. Then Brent cut the cake and gave everyone a piece.

"So what did you wish for?" Jason said.

"I can't tell you my birthday wish," Rochelle said, "otherwise, it won't come true."

"But I'll bet I know what you wished for," Dave said.

"You're gonna be right very soon."

As everyone continued, Nicole's cell phone was vibrating and then took out her cell phone from her purse to see that Delancey has sent her a text message.

"Hey, you guys," Nicole said, "I just got a text from Delancey: she and Derek scored first place again dancing the Quickstep."

Then everyone cheered.

"That's my girl!" Rochelle said.

"I think Delancey's got a better chance of winning this competition," Jeremy said. "I wouldn't be surprised if one of the Divas challenged her into a dance-off when she comes back."

"Oh, just wait and see," Kayla said.

"Hey, speaking of dancing," Brittany said, "I feel like dancing,"

"Well, let's go," Tina said as the girls got up from their seats.

"Uh, I really don't feel like dancing right now," Jeff said.

"Me either," Ryan said.

"Would you guys stop being party poopers and just dance with us?" Kimberly said.

"Hey, like we said," Matt said, "not right now."

"Okay, but the next song that comes on," Skye said, "you're dancing with us. No excuses."

"See you guys out here," Shayna said.

Then the girls went out to the dance floor as "Can't Make You Love Me" by Britney Spears started playing in the club.

_I'm just a girl with a crush on you_

_Don't care about money_

_It doesn't give me half the thrill_

_To the thought of you, honey_

_So tell me that you want me still_

_If only I could trade the fancy cars_

_For a chance today_

_It's incomparable_

_I might be sitting with the movie stars_

_Everybody say that I have it all_

_But I can't make you love me_

_Is it my life or the things I do?_

_Can't make you love me_

_I'm just a girl with a crush on you_

_I have been through changes, yeah_

_But I'm still the girl you used to know_

_It's made me no different_

_So tell me why you had to go_

_Oh, baby, I will trade the fancy cars_

_For a chance today_

_It's incomparable_

_I might be sitting with the movie stars_

_Everybody say that I just have it all_

_But I can't make you love me_

_Is it my life or the things I do?_

_Can't make you love me_

_I'm just a girl with a crush on you, babe_

_All right_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Alright_

_Just the thought of being close to you_

_It's incomparable_

_Should be happy with the life I live_

_And the things I do_

_Seems like I have it all_

_Can't make you, make you love me, baby_

_It's my life, what can I do?_

_Can't make you love me (Alright)_

_I'm just a girl with a crush on you_

_But I can't make you love me (Make you love me, baby)_

_Is it my life or the things I do? (Can't make you love me)_

_Can't make you love me (All right)_

_I'm just a girl with a crush on you_

_I'm just a girl with a crush on you_

Then "Ordinary World" by Duran Duran started playing some of the girls went to sit down as the guys went to dance with their wife and girlfriends and even Jason went to dance with Kimberly.

_Came in from a rainy Thursday on the avenue_

_Thought I heard you talking softly_

_I turned on the lights, the TV, and the radio_

_Still I can't escape the ghost of you_

_What has happened to it all?_

_Crazy, some are saying_

_Where is the life that I recognize?_

_Gone away_

_But I won't cry for yesterday_

_There's an ordinary world_

_Somehow I have to find_

_And as I try to make my way to the ordinary world_

_I will learn to survive_

_Passion or coincidence once prompted you to say_

_Pride will tear us both apart_

_Well, now pride's gone out the window_

_Cross the rooftops_

_Run away_

_Left me in the vacuum of my heart_

_What is happening to me?_

_Crazy, some say_

_Where is my friend when I need you most?_

_Gone away_

_But I won't cry for yesterday_

_There's an ordinary world_

_Somehow I have to find_

_And as I try to make my way to the ordinary world_

_I will learn to survive_

_Papers in the roadside tell of suffering and greed_

_Here today, forgot tomorrow_

_Ooh, here besides the news of holy war and holy need_

_Ours is just a little sorrowed talk_

_And I don't cry for yesterday_

_There's an ordinary world_

_Somehow I have to find_

_And as I try to make my way to the ordinary world_

_I will learn to survive_

_Every one is my world_

_I will learn to survive_

_Any one is my world_

_I will learn to survive_

_Any one is my world_

_Every one is my world_

_Every one is my world_

About a half hour later, everyone went back to the hotel and got settled in their room when Nicole and Rochelle wanted to talk to Amanda.

"Okay, Amanda," Nicole said, "you were smiling the whole time and I didn't want to embarrass you in front of everybody. You told Shad that you had a crush on him, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did," Amanda said.

"And?" Rochelle said.

"Well, he kissed me first and we made out like crazy until you called."

"Oh, my God, see? What did I tell you? I guess Shad likes you as well."

"Yeah, probably, and I told him we're gonna finish this in my hotel room."

"Well, good night, and see you in the morning," Nicole said.

"Bye," Amanda said as she walked towards Cryme Tyme's room.

"I might as well join my husband for our usual activity……since it is still my birthday," Rochelle said as she walked away.

"Oh, boy," Nicole said as she went to her hotel room.


	55. The Beginning of Total Mercy

**Chapter 55: The Beginning of Total Mercy**

RAW was in Ulysses' hometown of Minneapolis, Minnesota and on that night, Dave was facing Santino Marella, JTG was facing the Miz, and Rochelle was facing Madison Spears of the Angelic Coalition in a Divas' match.

Everything seemed cool at the arena since Vickie Guerrero got tombstoned by the Undertaker and as Madison and Skye of the Angelic Coalition were having a conversation, they noticed Amanda and Shad walking by smiling and having a good conversation.

"Hey, ladies," Amanda said.

"Hey, Amanda," Madison said.

"Isn't love amazing?" Skye said. "I head from Nicole that those two have been going out everyday."

"Love is amazing," Madison said. "When's that gonna happen for you and C.M. Punk?"

"Soon, pretty soon; I don't wanna rush into anything yet."

"I swear he's driving me insane!" Shayna said as she came forward.

"Who?" Madison said.

"Kofi, Kofi Kingston. He walked past me with a smile and said 'hi' and I said 'hi' back and I almost went crazy!"

"You are just crazy in love, it happens. You like Kofi, simple as that."

"Shay, I have to agree with Maddie," Skye said. "It does happen."

"I guess I'm gonna have to maintain my composure and try to be nice," Shayna said, "and don't bother making me embarrass myself in front of Kofi like Christina did with Jasmine."

"Look, I'm not, okay," Madison said. "I mean, with Jasmine and Amanda together with their guys, we all need some happiness and joy with Vickie Guerrero out of the picture for a while."

"Yeah," Skye said.

Meanwhile, Nicole and Rochelle were in "Eddie's Angels" locker room having a conversation when Rochelle's cell phone rang……

"Hello?" Rochelle said. "Yeah……Oh, hi…….Okay……Yeah……Oh, I'm sure that will be in order……Great……I'll see you tomorrow……Bye."

Then Rochelle ended the call.

"Who was that?" Nicole said.

"Stephanie McMahon," Rochelle said. "She wants us to take over Friday Night Smackdown when it moves to MyNetwork TV."

"Oh, wow. Oh, my God, really?"

"Yep, it's gonna be a real star-studded event especially with No Mercy coming this Sunday and Vickie, I'm sure she'll be watching from home seeing what's gonna happen Friday night.

Then Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle following him. Rochelle was wearing a pink, orange, white, and peach dual low-cut v-neckline mini dress with a chain dangle necklace, black boots, and her hair curled. Dave did his thing with the pyro with Rochelle kneeling in front of him and Rochelle got back up and the two walked down the ramp and got in the ring and Rochelle stood in the middle of the ring as Dave got on the turnbuckles and flexed his muscles. He got back down and Santino Marella's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Beth Phoenix following him.

"So, the Manimal, Batista, we finally meet, huh?" Santino said onto the microphone. "But before we engage in battle, I think there's something you might want to see. Put up the Honk-A-Meter!" It showed that the range was 64-6. "That's right, 58 weeks more, I will tie the Honkytonky Man's record and become the greatest Intercontinental Champion of all times. But for you I brought some additional visual aids. Bring up the Brain Barometer!" Then Santino's Brain Barometer showed up on the Titantron. "You see, Batista, the average human brain has six trillion brain cells in the body. Let's see how many brain cells Santino Marella has." It showed that Santino has ten trillion brain cells. "That's right, ten trillion brain cells, that's twice as many as the average human being. But, uh, let's see how many brain cells the Animal Batista has." It showed that Dave had only twelve as he and Rochelle laughed throughout Santino's routine. "That's not very many, Batista. Twelve, and I'm about to knock out ten of them right now. But you, Batista, have gotten on my bad sides. I'm going to leave you in worse shape than the U.S. economy."

Then Santino and Beth walked down the ramp and Santino got into the ring and took off his shirt and Rochelle left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Santino was talking trash and then Dave took Santino down quickly with a clothesline and then got him in the corner with a few shoulderblocks and whipped Santino to another corner and splashed him and followed with a spinebuster and a Batista Bomb for the win.

After the match, Beth was yelling at Dave as his arms was raised by the referee and Rochelle got into the ring and Beth got on the continuing to talk trash as Rochelle got in her face and then JBL snuck into the ring and blindsided Dave with a Clothesline from Hell. Then JBL looked down at Dave and at Rochelle as he backed away and then left the ring as Rochelle checked on Dave as RAW went to a commercial break.

Recently on the Dirt Sheet, John Morrison and Miz were doing a supposed imitation of Cryme Tyme's parents saying that JTG was born via a bowel movement.

Cryme Tyme's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with Amanda following them. Amanda was wearing a pink and black striped tube top, black boots, and a black baseball covering her pigtails. Shad and JTG high-fived each other and they walked down the ramp and Shad & Amanda got into the ring first as JTG ran around the ramp and got on the apron. JTG was bouncing up and down between the ropes and Amanda dancing along as JTG got into the ring and got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air. He got back down and the Miz entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with John Morrison following him. John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose along with the Miz raising his arms in the air and the two walked down the ramp and got into the ring and they got on the turnbuckles and raised the title belts in the air. Then they got back down and John left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Miz immediately went behind JTG with a wristlock and JTG got behind Miz with a wristlock and Miz got a back elbow and got a right hand sending JTG to the corner and mocked JTG before he went to whip him to the corner but JTG reversed and went to splash Miz but Miz tossed him over the top rope to the apron. JTG ducked a right hand and got a shoulderblock and JTG leaped over Miz in the ring and bounced off the ropes and got a shouldertackle and a dropkick and he bounced off the ropes and got a running neck snap for a two count.

JTG got Miz in an inverted facelock and got a couple of knees to the midsection before Miz got a couple of right hands to the midsection. But JTG got Miz in a side headlock before Miz shoved JTG to the ropes and JTG slid his knees with a right hand to the face and JTG bounced off the ropes and Miz yanked JTG off the ropes and kicked JTG in the midsection and hit his head on the turnbuckle and got a few right hands before the referee pulled him off. Then Miz charged at JTG with a clothesline and was mocking JTG before he kicked JTG in the back and landed a legdrop before covering for a two count and Miz applied a headlock and JTG got a couple of right hands to the midsection and Miz clubbed JTG in the back and Miz went for a scoop slam but JTG came back with a cradle for a near fall.

Then Miz got a clothesline and applied another headlock before JTG got an armdrag and Miz went to kick JTG but JTG grabbed his leg and blocked a right hand and got a right hand of his own before landing a knee to the midsection and bounced off the ropes to leap over Miz with a legdrop. Then JTG bounced off the ropes and got a flying back elbow and JTG climbed the middle turnbuckle and got a seated senton for a two count. Then Miz got a right hand and went for a clothesline but JTG countered and got a neckbreaker for a two count and Morrison jumped onto the ring apron and Shad tripped him from behind and Miz kicked JTG in the midsection and bounced off the ropes and surprised JTG with the Reality Check for the win.

Shad and Amanda quickly got into the ring as Miz's arms were raised by the referee & John and the two were mocking Cryme Tyme as they left the ring and continued mocking them as RAW went to a commercial break.

A little later, it was time for the Chain Gang Diva Squad's dance performance and they were in the ring wearing red, yellow, and green low-cut midriff tops, black shorts, and black boots.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Nicole, Kimberly, and Tina, the Chain Gang Diva Squad," Lillian announced.

Then "Greenlight" by John Legend featuring Andre 3000 started playing in the arena.

_(John Legend)_

_Give me the greenlight_

_Give me just one night_

_I'm ready to go right now_

_I'm ready to go right now_

_I'm ready to go right now_

_I'm ready to go right now_

_I see you move, I'm checking your smile_

_Working your back like it's going out of style_

_Shake just a little bit faster_

_Shake just a little now, girl_

_Dying to meet you, so let's mess around_

_I've got an obsession of us getting down_

_Come just a little bit closer_

_I just need permission so......_

_Give me the greenlight_

_Give me just one night_

_I'm ready to go right now_

_I'm ready to go right now_

_We can go all night_

_Give me the greenlight_

_I'm ready to go right now_

_I'm ready to go right now_

_(Andre 3000)_

_One, two, three, greenlight_

_But if it's what it seems like_

_Then we can get it moving, baby_

_'Cause we know it's gonna be right_

_(John Legend)_

_I'm ready to go right now_

_I'm ready to go right now_

_(Andre 3000)_

_One, two, three, redlight_

_I wanna see what you dance like_

_But if I can be your buddy_

_Help you study and get your head right_

_(John Legend)_

_I'm ready to go right now_

_I'm ready to go right now_

After the song ended, the pyro in the turnbuckles lighted up and the crowd cheered and the Chain Gang Diva Squad bowed to the audience and waved at them as they left the ring.

Then it was time for the Divas' match which Rochelle versus Madison Spears of the Angelic Coalition. Madison's entrance theme and she came out from the curtain.

"The following is a Divas' match scheduled for one fall," Lillian announced. "Introducing first representing the Angelic Coalition from Phoenix, Arizona, Madison Spears."

Madison was wearing a red halter bikini top with an attached belt buckle, red pants, and her hair was in waves. Madison walked down the ramp slapping the fans of the fans, climbed on the apron and leaped onto the top rope and flipped into the ring. Madison raised her arms in the air and then Rochelle's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent representing 'Eddie's Angels' from Jacksonville, Florida, she is the WWE's Women Champion, Rochelle Kennedy," Lillian announced.

Rochelle was a wearing a blue and black striped halter bikini top, black ripped pants, and her hair curled. Rochelle raised her Women's Title belt in the air and then she walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and she went around the ring and Rochelle jumped up on the apron, stood up, and flipped her hair backwards. Then she got in the ring and Rochelle got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her title belt in the air and Rochelle got back down as she gave her belt to the referee and he called for the bell.

Rochelle and Madison shook hands and then they circled around the ring to lock up and Rochelle had Madison in a side headlock and took her down holding on when Madison lifted Rochelle for a two count and Rochelle continued the hold as Madison applied a headscissors and Rochelle escaped the hold hitting Madison in the midsection and Rochelle applied the side headlock again. Madison got to her feet and escaped the hold and then got the side headlock on Rochelle and then Rochelle shoved Madison to the ropes and Madison got a crucifix hold on Rochelle and got a tilt-a-whirl armdrag and Madison charge at Rochelle but Rochelle directed her face-first into the middle turnbuckle.

Rochelle grabbed Madison and landed a European uppercut and she kicked Madison in the midsection and landed a couple of forearms and she whipped Madison to the corner and charged into a back elbow and then Madison went to kick Rochelle but Rochelle grabbed her leg and Madison hit an enziguiri for a one count. Then Madison landed a couple of forearm and a knee to the midsection and she whipped Rochelle to the ropes and Rochelle landed sunset flip into the figure four leglock and Madison tried to grab the bottom rope but Rochelle dragged Madison to the middle and Madison tapped out.

"Here is your winner, the WWE Women's Champion, Rochelle Kennedy," Lillian announced.

The referee raised Rochelle's arm in the air and then Rochelle grabbed Madison's hand and helped her up and Madison was limping as the two hugged each other. The referee gave Rochelle her Women's Championship Title belt and Rochelle raised Madison's arm in the air and the two left the ring together as RAW went to a commercial break.

A little later, General Manager Mike Adamle was standing in the middle of the ring.

"Earlier tonight," Mike said, "Kane made a request to me and I told him that I'd grant him his request based on whether or not he won tonight. Well, Kane won and I'm a man of my word. So this Sunday, should Kane beat Rey Mysterio, Rey will have to take off his mask in the middle of this ring. Now Rey, I know that mask……."

Then Randy Orton's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with a microphone in his hand. Randy walked down the ramp and got into the ring and walked around Mike.

"Now Randy," Mike said, "can I help you?"

"I just wanna make sure, Mike, that you have your cell phone on you," Randy said.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you're out here making announcements, making decisions; I just assumed that now you're supposed to call Shane McMahon, making sure that they're okay. Did you do that with the Rey Mysterio stipulation or is that on your to-do list right after you shine Shane McMahon's shoes and pick up his dry cleaning?"

"I'm not sure I, uh, like your tone. I think you and I need to go have a……"

"You don't like my tone? I don't appreciate how you let Shane McMahon overrule your decision last week to suspend C.M. Punk after he put his hands on me. You need to re-suspend Punk right now. And you need to stand up for yourself. I am the most valuable commodity that you have here and if you're not happy, I can guarantee that you won't be either. Now Mike, I know that you run things here on RAW, but when I get healthy when I'm back in this ring, I will own things just like I did when I was champion. And that day comes, Mike, you're gonna need me on your side a whole hell of a lot more than you're gonna need Shane McMahon on your side. So if you're smart……"

Then John "Bradshaw" Layfield's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with a microphone in his hand.

"I'm having a very bad week so this is gonna be short," JBL said as he was walking down the ramp. "You see, with the market down, I've lost more money than most people have ever seen. Thank God in heaven I got a lot more," then JBL got inside the ring, "a lot more than this government wants to play Sherwood Forest with redistributing my wealth to the poor and the homeless who screwed up their lives and screwed my economy. Well, there's a few things that I, Randy, can take solace in. You see, I am JBL and my wife is one of the most powerful women in the world who will be testifying in front of Congress next week and next week, I will defeat Batista at No Mercy; then I will stand right here, Randy, right here in the here and now, that's very important, in the here and now until Michaels or Jericho that I will be the next World Champion and next week, Randy, what will you be doing? Where will you find solace in? In the past? Your past was glorious wasn't it, Randy? Oh, your past was so good. I think that's why you're a one-armed gimp living in the past, if you ask me. Because it was so bright, Randy, third-generation superstar, youngest WWE Champion of all-time, the hyperbole of the hottest commodity since Ethanol. Adamle, you wanna do something that's gonna impress somebody like Shane McMahon's shoes, how about this? How about you make the stipulation that Bozo the One-Armed Clown here when I become World Champion, Randy Orton, never, I mean, ever gets a shot at the title……."

Then Rochelle's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with a microphone in her hand. She walked down the ramp and stopped a few feet away from the ring.

"Bozo the One-Armed Clown," Rochelle said, "that's appropriate……for once, JBL; but the reason I'm here is because of you, Mike Adamle. Are you crazy? Are you gonna let some sick, twisted, demented freak take over your dubious deeds? Do you know much that mask of Rey Mysterio's means a lot to him? It's part of his heritage, something he would never let go of, but obviously you don't care, do you? You haven't been making good decisions since you took over as General Manager, but this is too much for me to handle. And if Rey Mysterio takes off his mask, then I'll have to get you removed from the General Manager position. How about that?"

Then Dave's entrance theme played as Randy and Mike quickly left the ring and JBL was waiting for Dave to come out as Rochelle looked at the stage and back at JBL with a smile as Dave came up behind him. Then JBL looked down and quickly turned around as Dave speared him hard to the mat. Then Dave picked up JBL's microphone and said,

"I know you've had a bad week, but by No Mercy, it's gonna get a lot worse."

Then Dave looked down at JBL as he left the ring and he & Rochelle walked up the ramp arm-in-arm and when they reached the top, Dave and Rochelle turned around and looked at JBL still lying on his back with a smile knowing that what lied ahead of them was just the beginning of a long, gracious week towards No Mercy.


	56. All Star Smackdown Kickoff

**Chapter 56: All-Star Smackdown Kickoff**

Smackdown was in Green Bay, Wisconsin and it was the night that the show was moving from the CW Network to MyNetwork TV. "Eddie's Angels" were taking over Smackdown for the night and on that night, Dave and Jeff were teaming up Rey Mysterio and Finlay in an eight-man tag team match against John "Bradshaw" Layfield, the Brian Kendrick, Kane, & MVP and Rochelle was facing Michelle McCool in a Divas' Lumberjack match.

"Eddie's Angels" were in their temporary office going over the final plans of the event until there was a knock at the door and Ulysses opened the door to reveal Rey Mysterio.

"What's up, Rey?" Ulysses said. "Come on in."

"Hey, Ulysses," Rey said as he stepped inside the office. "Hey, ladies."

"Hey, Rey," the Angels said.

"Rochelle, could I talk to you for a minute, please?"

"Okay," Rochelle said.

Rochelle got up from the couch and walked out of the office along with Rey.

"What's up?" Rochelle said.

"Well, you know that Angie and I are having another baby, right?" Rey said.

"Yeah."

"Well, we talked about it and……we would be honored to have you as a godmother."

"Oh, my God, Rey, are you serious?"

"Hey, I'm dead serious. I trust you, my family loves you, and you've been there for us always. You've stood up for me numerous times and I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Well, I do what I can. Rey, I don't know what to say but I love to."

"Thank you."

Then Rey and Rochelle hugged each other."

"Oh, my God, I'm gonna be so busy over the three weeks doing shows and appearances and magazine shoots with my movie coming out," Nicole said back in the office, "and I still haven't found anything to wear yet."

"Well, maybe we should go shopping sometime this week," Amanda said. "Hell, I don't even know what to wear to premiere as well."

"Maybe I can design something for you."

"Like what?"

"Probably something funky but a little formal, something designer-hip……I think I know what I could design for you."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

Then Nicole got up and grabbed her sketch book and pencil and she sat down back on the couch and was beginning to draw when Rochelle came in.

"Hey, Rochelle," Amanda said, "what's going on?"

"Rey had asked me to be godmother of his unborn child and I said yes," Rochelle said.

"Rochelle, that's wonderful," Nicole said.

"I know." Rochelle covered her face as she sat down on the couch. "I love hanging around Rey's kids and when Rey told me his wife was expecting another baby, I was extremely happy for him. Now I'm gonna be a godmother when I'm already a stepmother to Dave's daughters and a step-grandmother at 27 years old. Oh, my God."

"It's a crazy world, isn't it?"

"You're telling me."

"But being a godmother to Rey's unborn child," Amanda said, "that is so cool."

"It's wonderful. I almost cried when he laid that news on him; but the bigger story is that if he takes off his mask at No Mercy, how I'm supposed to face him?"

"Wait a minute," Nicole said, "you've never seen him without his mask?"

"No, I have to respect his heritage, I can't ignore it."

"Maybe it wouldn't be so bad for you if you just take one look," Amanda said, "then how would you feel?"

"To be honest, I don't know."

Then Smackdown was on and it was time for the eight-man tag team match which was Dave, Jeff, Rey Mysterio, and Finlay versus John "Bradshaw" Layfield, the Brian Kendrick, Kane, and MVP. Every man made their way to the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Finlay and Brian circled around the ring and locked up and Finlay got Brian into the corner but Brian powered out and went behind Finlay twisting his arm and Finlay countered with a short armlock bringing Brian to his knees and got an elbow to the shoulder before landing an atomic drop. Then Finlay whipped Brian to the corner and got a charging shouldertackle before landing a European uppercut and he dragged Brian as Brian tried to reach for a tag and Finlay made a tag to Dave and Dave stomped on Brian and he got him in the corner landing shoulderblocks before getting a vertical suplex for a two count and he got Brian in the corner as he made the tag back to Finlay.

Dave held onto Brian as Finlay kicked Brian in the midsection and landed a huge European uppercut before going out of the ring and hitting Brian's head on the apron and an elbow on Brian's chest sending him to the floor. Finlay threw Brian back in the ring but Brian tried to land a baseball slide only for Finlay to pull the ring apron making Brian slide into it and Finlay was clubbing Brian in the head before Hornswoggle even got into it throwing himself onto MVP. Finlay got Brian back inside the ring and landed a clothesline to Brian before making a tag to Rey and Rey got a superkick to Brian and Brian was out of it as Rey bounced off the ropes and got a baseball slide as Kane stared at Rey and Rey grabbed Brian and twisted his arm before making the tag to Jeff.

Jeff climbed the turnbuckle and leaped hitting Brian's arm and Jeff hit Brian's head on the turnbuckle and kicked him in the midsection before landing a snapmare and hitting a low dropkick to the back for the two count. Then Brian retaliated with a right hand and Jeff made a tag to Finlay and Brian got a dropkick and got a kick to the head before doing his little dance and unbeknownst to him, Hornswoggle was mocking his dance wearing his jacket and Brian finally saw it and chased Hornswoggle and Finlay chased Brian with a clothesline as Hornswoggle got back in the ring and Ezekiel stopped Finlay with a clothesline and JBL threw both Finlay and Brian back in the ring and Brian made the tag to JBL was hitting away at Finlay's head on the turnbuckle and JBL was hitting away at Finlay's head before landing another kick to Finlay's head.

Then JBL got a hard clothesline to Finlay and got four elbow drops before covering for a two count and made the tag to Kane before Kane bounced off the ropes and kicked Finlay in the midsection and JBL clubbed Finlay in the back. Then Kane kneeled down and slapped Finlay before he bounced off the ropes and kicked Finlay in the head and he whipped Finlay to the corner and splashed him with a clothesline and was clubbing him in the head twice before dragging Finlay and making the tag to MVP. MVP kicked Finlay in the midsection and got three knees to the midsection before landing a suplex and got a kneedrop for a one count. Then MVP applied an inverted facelock for a short while and got Finlay in the corner and hit Finlay in the midsection before making the tag to JBL and MVP was stomping on Finlay before JBL kicked him in the head and JBL distracted the referee as Kane choked Finlay on the bottom rope.

Then JBL grabbed Finlay and went for a right hand but Finlay blocked and retaliated with a few right hands and bounced off the ropes before JBL got a clothesline for a two count and JBL got a right hand before whipping Finlay to the ropes and Finlay got a DDT and the two men were down. Both tried to reach for a tag and Finlay made the tag to Dave and Dave got a clothesline to MVP and whipped him to the corner and splashed him with a clothesline and Brian got into the ring and Dave clotheslined him and he tossed Brian into MVP and Kane got into the ring and went to chokeslam Dave but Dave got a back elbow and then hit a spinebuster on Kane & MVP and Dave went for a Batista Bomb but Brian tried to break it and Dave got a back bodydrop and speared to the corner.

Then Dave got MVP on his shoulders and tagged in Rey as Dave powerslammed MVP then Rey got on Batista's shoulders and splashed MVP. Then Rey got a couple of forearms to Brian and went to whip him but Brian reversed and missed a kick and Rey got a hurricurrana sending Brian to the bottom rope and MVP attacked Rey from behind and whipped Rey to the ropes and Rey got a flying headscissors sending MVP to the bottom rope next to and Rey bounced off the ropes but Kane tripped up Rey on a 619 attempt and pulled him out of the ring. MVP got out of the ring and threw Rey back in the ring and he made the tag to Kane and Kane bounced off the ropes and got a low dropkick to Rey for a two count and Kane applied a headlock and got an elbow to the neck and kicked him in the back and he grabbed Rey as Kane tagged Kendrick in and Kane held onto Rey as Brian kicked Rey in the midsection and kicked him in the head before covering for a two count.

Then Brian applied a camel clutch and Rey powered out before Brian took him down and tagged in JBL and JBL walked right in front of Dave and clubbed Rey in the back and continued to taunt Dave as he grabbed Rey and did his fallaway slam looking at Dave all the way and JBL covered but Dave broke up the count. JBL made the tag to MVP and JBL held onto Rey as MVP got a right hand to Rey but the referee sent him out because he didn't see a tag and then JBL made another tag to MVP and JBL held onto Rey as MVP got a few shoulderblocks and JBL finally let go and got out of the ring. Then MVP got a kneedrop and whipped Rey to the ropes and got a leaping throw before landing a kick to Rey's head and he stepped on Rey as he made the tag to Brian and Brian climbed on the turnbuckle and got a leaping stomp on Rey for a two count.

Brian grabbed Rey and Rey came back with a few right hands and Brian grabbed and threw him to the corner and then charged into Rey's feet and Rey countered into a spinning DDT and tagged in Jeff as Brian tagged in MVP and Jeff ducked a clothesline and got a few right hands before bouncing off the ropes and landing a clothesline and Jeff went to whip MVP but MVP countered and Jeff got a flying clothesline. Jeff kicked MVP in the midsection and went for the Twist of Fate but MVP escaped and shoved Jeff to the corner and Jeff hit Whisper in the Wind and then JBL got into the ring and kicked Jeff in the face sending him out of the ring and Dave got into the ring and speared him and Brian kicked Dave in the face sending him out of the ring and Finlay got a chop to Brian and Kane got a boot to the face and Rey got a missile dropkick on Kane before Rey hit a 619 on MVP then jumped on Kane, who was on the outside, and Jeff climbed up the turnbuckle and hit the Swanton Bomb on MVP to pick up the win.

Then Dave, Finlay, Hornswoggle, Brittany, and Rey got into the ring and everyone's arms were raised before Dave hugged both Jeff and Rey. For the Angels, what a great way to kick off Smackdown!

A little later, "Eddie's Angels" were joined by ECW General Manager Teddy Long, his assistant Tiffany and RAW General Manager Mike Adamle were in their office.

"Big night for MyNetwork TV, outstanding, player," Theodore said.

"Indeed it is," Mike said.

Then the Big Show walked inside behind Ulysses.

"It's alright, Ulysses," Rochelle said as Big Show stepped forward.

"Mike, Tiffany, Teddy……Angels," the Big Show said, "what are doing in Vickie's office?"

"Um, excuse me," Nicole said, "this is _our_ office."

"Um, I'm just here to represent the RAW brand for the all-star kickoff," Mike said.

"Uh-huh," the Big Show said.

"And, player, I'm here to represent ECW," Theodore said, "I mean, after all, I was the General Manager for Smackdown and with Vickie not being here tonight, I thought I could some help."

"By the way, how is Vickie doing?" Tiffany said.

Then Chavo Guerrero walked inside still favoring his back from the Undertaker's attack last week.

"Hey, Big Show, I made it, man," Chavo said. "My back is still having killing me from the Undertaker did last week. Speaking of the Undertaker, I know he's here. He's always here. We have to come up with a plan so he doesn't get to me tonight. You know……"

"Chavo, shut up," the Big Show said. "Vickie is not here and I'm in charge tonight."

"Big Show," Amanda said, "_we_ are in charge. Get it right."

"Excuse me," Chavo said, "Vickie's a Guerrero, I'm a Guerrero, and I should be in charge tonight."

"You should be in charge?" The Big Show said.

"That's right."

"The reason Vickie is injured is because of you."

"Because of me? Whoa, whoa, I was the one telling you not to talk to Undertaker that way."

"Chavo, you're the one who got abducted by the Undertaker."

"Abducted? I was kidnapped. He kidnapped me."

"Chavo, it's your fault."

Then the two argued back and forth until…….

"Guys, guys, guys!" Rochelle said as the two got quiet. "Thank you. Chavo, you need to get ready because you have a match tonight."

"Whoa, who are you to tell me who I have a match with?" Chavo said.

"Who am I?"

"Yeah."

"Chavo, 'Eddie's Angels' are in charge and if you don't get out there tonight and compete, you'll face Ulysses. Do I make myself clear?"

"That's cool, that's cool. Take it easy. I gotta take care of something, I'll talk to you later."

"You sure do," the Big Show said.

Then Chavo left the office as the Big Show stared at the Angels and left as well.

A little later, back at the arena, Chavo Guerrero's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring and did his pose getting down on one knee and raising his arms in the air.

"And ladies and gentlemen," Justin Roberts announced, "facing Chavo Guerrero tonight, the World's Strongest Man, Mark Henry."

Chavo did not look happy as Mark's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Tony Atlas following him. The two walked down the ramp and got into the ring and the referee was holding Mark back.

"And Mark Henry's tag-team partner in this handicap match, the Great Khali," Justin announced.

Then Chavo looked worried as the Great Khali's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Ranjin Singh following him. Khali raised his arms in the air as he and Ranjin walked down the ramp and Khali got into the ring and raised his arms in the air. Meanwhile, "Eddie's Angels" were in their office laughing as they were pleased with the stunt they pulled on Chavo.

"Oops, our bad," Amanda said.

"We forgot," Rochelle said.

Then the Great Khali left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Mark ducked a right hand from Chavo and Chavo went for another right hand but Mark blocked it and got headbutt and clubbed Chavo in the back and got a knee to the midsection before he made the tag to Khali and Khali landed his skull chop. Khali raised his arms in the air and made the tag back to Mark and Mark landed a backbreaker and made the tag back to Khali and Khali locked in the vice grip for the victory.

Then the Big Show's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and he walked down the ramp and stood over Chavo and then punched him with a straight right hand. Then the Big Show got into the ring and asked for a microphone.

"Now, Undertaker," the Big Show said, "I hope you're watching. You see, what I just did to Chavo, I can do that just as easily to you. You know it and I know it. That's why come No Mercy, I'm gonna show you no mercy. It's time for you to be afraid, deadman, because the next……."

Then the Undertaker's entrance theme played and the Big Show managed to get out of the ring before the lights turned off and when the lights came back on, the Undertaker was in the ring. The two stared at each other and then the Undertaker did the throat-slash gesture as Smackdown went to a commercial break.

A little later, it was time for the Divas' Lumberjack match which was Rochelle versus Michelle McCool.

All the Lumberjacks who came out from the curtain were Candice, Maria, Mickie James, Victoria, Natalya, Jillian Hall, Layla, Beth Phoenix, Katie Lea Burchill, Lena Yada, Maryse, Brie Bella, Kelly Kelly, Buffy, and the Angelic Coalition.

Buffy was wearing an orange tie-behind ruched ruffle halter mini dress and her hair curled; Skye was wearing a white collared dress shirt with the bottom tied, blue plaid miniskirt, white knee socks, and her hair in high ponytails; Madison was wearing a blue drape halter top, black leather pants, and her hair in waves; Shayna was wearing a blue checker print button decor halter top, black pants, and her hair curled; Destiny was wearing a green, yellow, black, and white stripe strapless dress with a green bow at the waist and her hair curled; Jasmine was wearing a white short-sleeved top with a "MY NAME IS" tag on it, denim jeans, black hand warmers, and her hair with part of it in a ponytail in the back with the rest hanging down; Christina was wearing a white bra top, denim shorts, white boots, and her hair curled.

"The following is a Divas' Lumberjack match scheduled for one fall," Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first representing 'Eddie's Angels' from Jacksonville, Florida, she is the WWE's Women Champion, Rochelle Kennedy."

Rochelle was a wearing a green and silver striped halter bikini top, black ripped pants, and her hair curled. Rochelle raised her Women's Title belt in the air and then she walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and she went around the ring and Rochelle jumped up on the apron, stood up, and flipped her hair backwards. Then she got in the ring and Rochelle got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her title belt in the air and Rochelle got back down and Michelle McCool's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from Palatka, Florida, she is the Divas' Champion, Michelle McCool," Justin announced.

Michelle walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Michelle got on the apron shaking her butt to the crowd and got into the ring. Then Michelle got on the turnbuckle and raised her Divas' Championship Title belt in the air and she got back down and she gave her belt to the referee and he called for the bell.

Michelle and Rochelle locked up and Michelle got a side headlock and Rochelle shoved Michelle to the ropes and Rochelle got a shoulderblock and Michelle went behind Rochelle and came back with a roll-up for two and Michelle went for the legs and Rochelle got an inverted headlock and Michelle twisted Rochelle's arm and Rochelle got a forearm and whipped Michelle to the ropes and went for a wheelbarrow but Michelle had some leverage as Rochelle pinned her down for a two count.

Then Rochelle lifted Michelle up and got Michelle on her shoulders for a back suplex and Rochelle got Michelle on her shoulders again and got a backbreaker showing some new strength and Michelle flipped over using the ropes and Michelle got a knee to the midsection and a club to the head and took Rochelle down into the a bridge suplex for a two count. Then Rochelle got a forearm and Michelle fought back with forearms, a knee to the midsection, and a European uppercut and Michelle tried to roll-up Rochelle but Rochelle held onto the ropes and Rochelle grabbed Michelle and landed a belly-to-back suplex.

Then Michelle got a kick to the face for a two count and Rochelle rolled to the outside as did Michelle and the two got jumped by Victoria, Natalya, Jillian, Layla, Beth, Katie, Lena, & Maryse, and Candice, Maria, Mickie, and Kelly Kelly made the save as Rochelle and Michelle went back to the ring but Maryse tripped Michelle on the ring apron and Michelle grabbed her hair as Jasmine and Skye threw her into the ring and Rochelle grabbed Maryse and lifted her in the air and then threw her across the ring to the ramp and Maryse was unconscious. Some of the Divas covered their mouths as some of the Divas laughed leaving Maryse flat on the floor as Rochelle wiped her hands clean.

Then Rochelle went behind Michelle and went for a half-nelson hold but Michelle went down and kicked Rochelle in the head and then Rochelle twisted Michelle's arm but Rochelle kicked Rochelle in the side of leg twice and climbed on the turnbuckle but Victoria tried to interfere, but Michelle kicked her away and it allowed Rochelle to trip Michelle and landed the Stairway to Heaven for the win.

"Here is your winner, the Women's Champion, Rochelle Kennedy," Justin announced.

Then Rochelle's arm was raised by the referee and she helped Michelle up as Candice, Maria, Mickie, Brie, Kelly Kelly, Buffy, and the Angelic Coalition got into the ring and applauded while Victoria, Natalya, Jillian, Layla, Beth, Katie, and Lena stood over the still unconscious Maryse. The Divas in the ring laughed as Rochelle smiled at what she did knowing that she had become a much tougher Diva to deal with.

Later after Smackdown was over, Amanda went inside her hotel room along with Shad.

"That was great," Amanda said.

"Yeah," Shad said.

Then Amanda turned on the light and sat on the bed.

"You know," Amanda said, "I've been thinking, when Rochelle told me that she was asked to be godmother to Rey's unborn child, it got me thinking that you were right."

"About what?" Shad said as he sat next to Amanda on the bed.

"That I should search for my birth parents; I mean, I've been carrying this for so long, I can't wait any longer. I have to find who they are, where they are, and why they gave me up for adoption. I feel that this is the piece of my life that's been missing."

"You should, but the question is how are you gonna find your parents?"

"Well, all I know is my so-called adoptive parents named me when they found me on their doorstep. That's a problem."

"Maybe you should search records in Cincinnati to find out."

"That's a good idea. I'll probably start there. Thanks."

Then Amanda and Shad kissed each other.


	57. No Mercy

**Chapter 57: No Mercy**

No Mercy was in Portland, Oregon, Angelic Coalition member Destiny's hometown, and Amanda was sitting outside "Eddie's Angels'" locker room alone on the floor when Shad was walking by.

"Hey, Mandy," Shad said when Amanda looked up, "you all right?"

"Yeah," Amanda said. "I'm just……trying to hang on. It's almost been a week and I haven't been able to find my biological parents."

"Hey, girl, don't give up; you'll find them. I mean, we've been checking records and everything and is there anything you haven't tried yet? Anything you can think of?"

"No, I'm lost; I don't know where to continue."

Then Nicole and Rochelle came out of the Angels' locker room.

"There you are, Amanda," Rochelle said.

"Hey, are you all right?" Nicole said.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Amanda said. "I'm just freaking out right now because of my desperate search for my birth parents; I've tried everything."

"Let me see, have you been able to find out anything since you were placed in foster care?" Rochelle said.

"Yeah, maybe a social worker was helping you out before you moved out to L.A.?" Shad said.

"Oh, my God, of course," Amanda said. "When I was placed in foster care, this woman said she was gonna help me; but then nothing came up and that's when I moved to Los Angeles after graduating from high school. I haven't spoken to her since. Rochelle, could I use your computer to find her?"

"Sure, go ahead," Rochelle said.

"Thank you."

Then Amanda quickly went inside the Angels' locker room.

"You know, Shad," Amanda said, "I really appreciate you being there for Amanda. Besides us, she needs some additional support, some emotional support."

"Hey, I really don't care of who she was or what she has done," Shad said. "The fact is she just needs to be loved and wanted."

"I was like her, but that was four years ago. Randy wasn't the man I thought I was gonna spend the rest of my life with according to what Amanda said that he wanted me because I had a so-called sex fetish. Please! But I ended up with the most wonderful man in my life who gave me everything, taught me everything, and made me a better person. I will always be grateful to him because I love him so much."

Meanwhile, Amanda was on Rochelle's laptop computer searching for her former social worker and when she found her, Amanda grabbed her cell phone out of her purse and immediately called the number. After a few rings, it went to voicemail.

"Hello, Sonya," Amanda said, "this is Mercedes Amanda Martinez from Cincinnati. I'm calling because I haven't been in contact with you in six or seven years and I was hoping that you were able to find my birth parents because I would really like to see them. So please call me and let me know what you have come up with. Thank you."

Then Amanda ended the call and took a deep breath hoping that this was a last resort to end her search.

A little later, No Mercy was on and it was time for the Women's Championship match which Rochelle versus Candice Michelle. Candice's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship," Lillian announced. "Introducing first from Milwaukee, Wisconsin, Candice Michelle."

Candice walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and went around the ring and got on the apron. Then she took off her robe and got into the ring and Candice got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air and got back down as Rochelle's entrance theme played.

"And her opponent representing 'Eddie's Angels' from Jacksonville, Florida, she is the WWE's Women Champion, Rochelle Kennedy," Lillian announced.

Rochelle strutted out from the curtain wearing a black jumpsuit with diamond rhinestones and a black newsboy cap covering her curly hair. Rochelle sat her title belt down and then took off her cap and tossed it to the crowd and ripped off her jumpsuit revealing a black bustier, red corset with diamond rhinestones on the edges, red boyshorts, and black chaps.

Rochelle picked up her Women's Title belt and raised it in the air and then she walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and she went around the ring and Rochelle jumped up on the apron, stood up, and flipped her hair backwards. Then she got in the ring and Rochelle got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her title belt in the air and Rochelle got back down as she gave her belt to the referee and he called for the bell.

Rochelle and Candice shook hands and then circled around the ring and locked up and then Candice got a low dropkick on Rochelle's legs and a legdrop on the back of the neck for a two count and then Rochelle charged at Candice but Candice got a drop toe hold making Rochelle hit her head on the turnbuckle and Candice landed another drop toe hold and covered for another two count.

Candice got another dropkick to Rochelle's head for the two count and Candice went to kick Rochelle again but Rochelle held onto her leg and Candice got an enziguri and got a couple forearms and kicks and Candice splashed Rochelle and went to whip her but Rochelle held on and got Candice on her shoulders and rammed her hard into the ringpost.

Then Rochelle kicked Candice in the shoulder and was clubbing her in the back before Candice retaliated with some forearms and kicks and Candice went to whip Rochelle to the corner but Rochelle reversed twisting Candice's arm and threw her hitting her head on the turnbuckle. Then Rochelle got a snapmare for a two count and applied an armlock wrapping her legs around Candice's arm and Candice got to her feet and kicked Rochelle in the face and Rochelle took her down still applying the hold and then Candice rolled on top of Rochelle and covered for a two count and Candice made her comeback with some forearms and kicks and landed a jawbreaker and Candice bounced off the ropes to land a couple of clotheslines and a dropkick and then landed a spin kick for a two count.

Then Candice grabbed Rochelle but Rochelle came back with a single-arm DDT and then she dragged Candice to the middle of the ring and climbed up the top turnbuckle but Candice grabbed the ropes to crotch Rochelle in the corner and Rochelle was hanging upside down as Candice nailed a dropkick sending Rochelle down.

Candice covered for a two count and Rochelle rolled out of the ring on the floor and Candice followed before Rochelle landed a clothesline out of nowhere and Rochelle rolled Candice back into the ring before Candice rolled up Rochelle for a two count and Candice had another kick to the leg and a forearm and Candice went for the Candy Wrapper but Rochelle countered into a kick to the midsection and landed the Stairway to Heaven for the pin and the win.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Women's Champion, Rochelle Kennedy," Lillian announced.

The referee gave Rochelle her Women's Title belt and raised her arm in the air and then Rochelle checked on Candice and helped her up. Then the two shook hands and hugged each other and Candice left the ring as Rochelle climbed the top turnbuckle and raised her title belt in the air.

Then it was time for the match between Rey Mysterio and Kane.

Rey Mysterio's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and he went on both sides of the stage turning on the pyro and he walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and taking off full mask giving it to one of the fans. Then Rey got into the ring and went on the top turnbuckle and raised his arms in the air and he got back down as fire appeared on the stage and Kane's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring and stared at Rey with a sick smile on his face as the referee called for the bell.

Rey and Kane circled around the ring as Rey backed into the corner and Kane went for a right hand but Rey ducked and got a couple of quick right hands until Kane shoved him off and then the two circled around the ring again as Rey backed into the corner and Kane went for a right hand but Rey ducked and got a kick to Kane's leg and some right hands and then Rey got a springboard dropkick sending Kane out of the ring. Then Rey landed a baseball slide and Kane got into the ring as Rey bounced off the ropes and Kane nailed a big boot and he grabbed Rey and tried to take off his mask but Rey rolled out of the ring and Kane chased around until the two got back into the ring and Rey got some kicks to the head and some right hands and Kane grabbed Rey and tried to toss him out of the ring but Rey held onto the top rope.

Then Kane went after Rey but Rey got a shoulderblock and leaped into the ring with a dropkick sending Kane to the bottom rope and Rey went for the 619 but Kane landed a clothesline and was stomping on Rey and attempted to take off his mask again but Rey got a couple of kicks to the head and Kane again tried to take off Rey's mask but Rey landed a jawbreaker. Then Rey ducked a right hand and leaped onto the middle turnbuckle to land a headscissors takedown but Kane held on and Rey was clubbing Kane's head and landed a headscissors takedown sending Kane out of the ring and Rey leaped out of the ring for a crossbody but Kane held onto Rey and Rey applied a rear naked chokehold and Kane got a snapmare sending Rey over the security wall.

Kane rolled into the ring to break the count as Rochelle came out from the curtain and walked down the ramp as Kane got out of the ring as Rey got back up and Kane grabbed Rey and rammed into the ringpost and threw him back into the ring as Kane followed and stared at Rochelle with a sick smile on his face and Kane was stalking Rey as he landed a scoop slam and was kicking Rey in the back. Then Kane got a big right hand and applied a headlock for a short while and he bounced off the ropes and landed a boot to the face for a two count and got a right hand and caught Rey in the throat and grabbed Rey to land a backbreaker into a hold and Rey got some right hands to break out of the hold and Kane whipped Rey to the ropes and Rey held on and Kane charged into a boot to the face and Kane went for a sidewalk slam but Rey spun out of it into a reverse DDT.

Rey got a right hand but Kane was clubbing Rey hard in the back and he placed Rey on the top turnbuckle and Kane then tried to rip off Rey's mask again talking trash as Rochelle begged Kane not to take off Rey's mask but Rey got a couple of back elbows and nailed a moonsault and the two men were down. They slowly got up and Rey got some right hands and Kane shoved him off and Rey got a low dropkick on Kane's knee and got a big kick to the head and he got on the ring apron and leaped into a top rope guillotine drop for a two count and Rey bounced off the ropes and ran into a sidewalk slam for a nearfall. Then Kane went for the chokeslam but Rey countered and kicked Kane in the midsection and got a springboard bulldog slam and Rey might have injured his knee but Rey got up and went on the ring apron and landed a top rope splash for a two count.

Then Rey was limping as he climbed the top turnbuckle and went for a crossbody but Kane caught him in the throat and covered for a nearfall and he whipped Rey to the corner and went for a big boot but Rey moved and nailed a 619 through the ropes on Kane's injured leg knocking Kane to the floor and Kane leaned over to catch his breath and retrieve a chair out of Rey and Rochelle's sight. Rey climbed up the top turnbuckle and went for a big splash but Kane smashed him in the face with a clean chair shot for a disqualification.

Rochelle covered her mouth as she went over to Rey and checked on him along with the referee and stood up staring at Kane seriously as Kane smirked at her & Rey and the referee ordered Kane to leave as he walked away. Rochelle tended to Rey as she adjusted his mask and put it on tightly and Rey was bleeding from the mouth as some more referees came over and checked on Rey and Rey was saying he couldn't feel his leg.

Several minutes later, Rochelle was walking down the hallway after the referees took Rey to the infirmary and then Dave came out of the locker room.

"Hey, Ro, you're all right?" Dave said as Rochelle nodded her head. "How's Rey?"

"I don't know," Rochelle said. "He got whacked bad. I think he might have injured his leg. Thank God he didn't have to take off his mask."

"Well, Rey's quite the fighter and he gives it all he can; but Kane, that sick, twisted, demented freak and I'll say it hundred times if I have to, he thought he had a way out; unfortunately he failed."

"Well, Mike Adamle better thank his lucky stars he still has his job. Okay, give me a few minutes to calm down and meet up with you a little later."

"Okay."

Then Rochelle walked away.

A few minutes later, it was time for the number one contender match for the World Heavyweight Championship between Dave and John "Bradshaw" Layfield.

John "Bradshaw" Layfield's entrance theme played and the limo came from the side of the arena. Then the driver came out of the limo and he opened the door and JBL came out. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring staring at the crowd and he took off his jacket & hat and then Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle following him. Rochelle was wearing an orange low-drape necklace halter top with a metallic chain in the back to the straps and black pants. Dave did his thing with the pyro with Rochelle kneeling in front of him and Rochelle got back up and the two walked down the ramp and got in the ring and Rochelle stood in the middle of the ring as Dave got on the turnbuckles and flexed his muscles. He got back down and Rochelle left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Dave and JBL circled around the ring and JBL backed away for a second and then the two locked up and Dave got JBL in the corner before a break and JBL got several right hands before hitting Dave's head into the turnbuckle and Dave fought back with right hands of his own before whipping JBL hard to the corner and landing a clothesline.

Then Dave hit JBL's head onto the turnbuckle and whipped JBL to the ropes before landing a back elbow and Dave bounced off the ropes to land a boot to the face for a two count and Dave got JBL in the corner and landed a right hand to the midsection and a back elbow to the face and Dave landed a huge right hand before whipping JBL to the corner and Dave charged into a boot to the face.

Then JBL bounced off the ropes and Dave landed a spear and JBL wisely rolled to the outside to regroup and Dave got out of the ring and rammed JBL's back onto the ring and threw him back in the ring and as Dave went to go back in as well, JBL landed a boot to the face and landed a right hand knocking Dave off the ring apron and JBL got out of the ring and clubbed Dave in the back and landed a right hand before throwing Dave back into the ring and covering for a two count.

JBL then landed a swinging neckbreaker and bounced off the ropes to land an elbow drop for a two count and JBL applied a headlock and Dave got to his feet to land a back suplex and the two men were down and then they got to their feet as they traded blows and Dave got the advantage as he went to whip JBL to the ropes but JBL reversed and Dave landed a short-arm clothesline.

Then Dave whipped JBL to the corner and splashed him before landing some shoulderblocks and Dave whipped JBL to another corner and landed a powerslam before he went for a spear, but JBL blocked it with a boot to the face and went for a rear naked chokehold but Dave shoved JBL to the ropes and nailed the spinebuster. He then ended it with the Batista Bomb for the win.

Rochelle jumped up and down as she got into the ring and helped Dave up as he was holding his head and Rochelle applauded as the referee raised Dave's arm in the air and Rochelle raised Dave's arm in the air. Then Dave climbed on the top turnbuckle and raised his arms in the air and he got back down and kissed Rochelle on the lips as the two left the ring and walked up the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and as they reached the top, Dave and Rochelle turned around and smiled as they walked to the back. Meanwhile, JBL was still lying in the ring as he asked for a microphone and said trying to catch his breath,

"This has been the most unbelievable week of ……my life. I really believe I was gonna beat Batista and go on to face Michaels or Jericho and be World Champion again; but I get it, I get it. I gotta be honest with you, my fans, because I know you expect this from me, that's why you love me……and this really hurts to say……I gotta admit, my heart, in this night, after the week on Wall Street, I've gotta say that this is the most traumatic week of my life and I gotta tell you, from the bottom of my heart, I am the happiest, most-blessed man alive and I wanna thank you. I wanna thank you, a wonderful Congress for showing out billions of dollars so that people like me, to keep all of our money. Because my friends Barney Fife and Nancy Pelosi, they understand that rich people like me make the world go round and I employ people like you. And as a good of a country is more good for me in saving my money, it may cost you $10,000 per house based on my projections. But I wanna thank all of you, I wanna thank Senator Obama, I wanna thank Senator McCain for voting for me and protecting my money with this bailout. And from the Layfield family, to all the great taxpayers in this country who have put their money, risked their future so that I can keep my penthouse apartment at Central Park. I gotta tell you, from the Layfield family to all of you, I love you, thank you. And now I'm gonna get my limousine and go back to New York, don't think I'm going to forget this backwoods wonderful city and all of you. God bless America and most of all, God bless me."

Then as JBL went to leave the ring, Cryme Tyme's entrance theme played and the Titantron showed them and Amanda somewhere in the back.

"Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo," JTG said.

"Yo," Cryme Tyme and Amanda said.

"JBL, what's really hood? Shad, tell him."

"Hey, yo, the taxpayers really bailed you out?" Shad said. "We decided to bail out…… your brand new limousine."

Then Cryme Tyme and Amanda laughed as they got off the hood of JBL's limo.

"You're gonna pay your taxes, right?" JTG said.

"Yeah, I'm gonna pay my taxes," Shad said. "I'm gonna get on my taxes. Yo, tonight, we're gonna take out your brand new limousine out on the town with Amanda and uh, a couple of females."

"Do what it do, playboy."

"Hey, yo, ladies!"

Then Amanda, along with, Maria, Kelly Kelly, Tiffany, Michelle McCool, Eve Torres, Brie Bella and Mickie James strutted over to the limousine and hopped inside and then suddenly, Sgt. Slaughter showed up to take a free ride in the backseat. Cryme Tyme then got inside the limousine and got through the sunroof.

"Yeah, that's how we do it," Shad said as Amanda popped out of the sunroof.

"Yo," Amanda said.

"Yo, when I say money, you say yeah," JTG said. "Money……"

"Yeah."

"Money……"

"Yeah."

Cryme Tyme and Amanda continued rapping as the limousine drove away and JBL got mad as he was holding his head in pain and left the ring.

A little later, it was time for the WWE Championship match which was Jeff versus Triple H

Jeff's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Brittany following him. Brittany was wearing a darker pink plaid halter dress, black boots, and her hair in a side curly ponytail. Jeff did his usual bump and grind with Brittany as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring. Brittany posed with Jeff and he got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air and then he got back down and Triple H's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp to the apron of the ring and did his usual thing and then he got into the ring and got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air. Then Triple H got down and then he gave his WWE Title belt to the referee and raised it up in the air and the referee called for the bell.

Jeff and Triple H went face-to-face for a pre-match handshake and as Jeff turned his back, Triple H nailed him with a forearm blow and rolled up Jeff for a nearfall and Triple H shrugged his shoulder as he smirked and the two circled around the ring and then they locked up and Triple H twisted Jeff's arm twice sending him to the mat. Then Jeff popped up and Triple H twisted Jeff's arm again and got it in a hold and Jeff held onto the top rope and flipped ending up twisting Triple H's arm and applied a headlock sending Triple H to the mat and Triple H got Jeff in a headscissors pin for a two count. Triple H and Jeff looked at each other and then they locked up when Triple H got Jeff in a side headlock and Jeff shoved Triple H to the ropes and Triple H got a shoulderblock and Triple H bounced off and Jeff went for an armdrag but Triple H threw Jeff to the mat and Jeff lifted his feet kicking Triple H off and Jeff got a side headlock takedown and Triple H pinned Jeff's shoulders down for a two count and Jeff continued with the hold until Triple H got to his feet and shoved Jeff to the ropes and Jeff got a shoulderblock and got another headlock takedown.

Then Triple H once again got to his feet and shoved Jeff to the ropes and landed a back elbow and Triple H took a breather before he grabbed Jeff and whipped him to the corner and Jeff was about to float before Triple H caught him and Jeff landed a hurricurrana and clotheslined Triple H over the top rope and Jeff went outside on the ring apron and Jeff doved at Triple H with a clothesline and then Jeff threw Triple H back into the ring and he went on the apron and leaped over into a legdrop for a two count. Jeff got another headlock takedown and applied it into a gold and then Triple H once again got to his feet and shoved Jeff to the ropes and Jeff kicked Triple H in the face and Jeff charged at Triple H but Triple H threw him over the top rope and Jeff landed on the ring apron and Jeff got a shoulderblock twice before Triple H grabbed him and went for the Pedigree but Jeff got a back bodydrop sending Triple H over the top rope and then Jeff bounced off the rope and went for a big dive to the outside but Triple H moved and went splat on the floor stomach-first.

The referee stalled for time so Jeff could collect himself as Triple H got into the ring but then Triple H got out and brought Jeff into the ring and made a cover for a nearfall and then Triple H landed a backbreaker and landed three elbow drops for a two count and Triple H grabbed Jeff but Jeff landed a right hand to the midsection and kicked him in the midsection and Jeff fought back with some more right hands before he whipped Triple H to the ropes and Triple H got a facebuster for a two count. Then Triple H got a kneedrop to the face for a two count and landed a big right hand sending Jeff to the corner and Triple H got a few shoulderblocks before whipping Jeff to the corner and Triple H charged into both feet to the face but Triple H slapped on an abdominal stretch.

Triple H grabbed the top rope and was forced to break the hold and then he whipped Jeff to the rope and he applied a sleeper hold but Jeff escaped shoving Triple H to the ropes and nailed a whiplash lariat and the two men were down. Then they got up and Triple H ducked a right hand and went for a back suplex but Jeff countered and went to kick Triple H but Triple H held onto his leg and Jeff nailed a spinning mule kick and grabbed Triple H's legs and landed a legdrop to the groin for a two count and then Jeff bounced off the ropes and got a low dropkick to the face for another two count. Then Triple H got a knee to the midsection and went to whip Jeff but Jeff reversed whipping Triple H over the top rope and Triple H fell to the floor and then Jeff doved over the top rope onto Triple H and the two men were down and Jeff threw Triple H back into the ring.

Then Jeff followed and climbed onto the top turnbuckle and leaped into a clothesline for a two count and then Jeff kicked Triple H in the midsection and went for the Twist of Fate but Triple H countered shoving Jeff into the ropes and landing a clothesline for a nearfall and Triple H went to whip Jeff to the corner but Jeff reversed and charged into a back elbow and Triple H climbed onto the top turnbuckle and leaped into Jeff kicking him in the midsection and Jeff landed a faceplant for a nearfall. Jeff got frustrated as was Brittany and Jeff was clubbing Triple H in the back and went to whip him to the corner but Triple H reversed and Jeff countered a flying crossbody but Triple H covered for a nearfall. Then Triple H whipped Jeff to the ropes and nailed a Double A spinebuster and Triple H stalked Jeff, who slowly reached his feet and Triple H kicked him in the midsection and went for the Pedigree but Jeff blocked it taking Triple H down by the legs and catapulted Triple H into the ringpost before climbing up the top turnbuckle and nailing the Whisper in the Wind for a nearfall.

Triple H stumbled into the corner and then Jeff got a diving legdrop to his back and Jeff then took off his t-shirt and tossed it into the crowd and he climbed up the top turnbuckle and went for the Swanton Bomb, but Triple H moved just in time. Triple H then popped to his feet and kicked Jeff in the midsection and went for the Pedigree but Jeff blocked and kicked Triple H in the midsection and nailed the Twist of Fate and he then went up top and nailed the Swanton Bomb and covered but Triple H managed to hook Jeff's arms while kicking out of Jeff's pin attempt, then he crucifix pinned Jeff for a three count with Jeff trying to fight out of the pin and Triple H scored the win.

Brittany was shocked as both men were down and slow to their feet and the referee gave Triple H the WWE Championship Title belt and raised his arm in the air. Brittany got into the ring and helped Jeff up and Triple H went to leave as Jeff shook Triple H's hand and clapped as Triple H left the ring and Brittany went to comfort Jeff who was disappointed that he was close to winning the WWE Championship.


	58. A for Angels' Vendetta

**Chapter 58: A for Angels' Vendetta**

RAW was in Seattle, Washington and Amanda was facing Jillian Hall in a Divas' match.

Nicole and Amanda were outside the Angels' locker room when Rochelle was walking by.

"Ladies, do I have some news for you," Rochelle said.

"What?" Amanda said.

"Mike Adamle is taking the night off but guess who's taking over RAW for the night?"

"Who?" Nicole asked.

"Chris Jericho."

"You're kidding."

"I wish I was but it's true."

"Now Mike Adamle has really stepped over the line," Amanda said. "Chris Jericho?"

"Well, I still got a vendetta against him after he nearly choked me to death and he's taking over RAW for the night? Over my dead body if I was Mike Adamle."

"Well, your husband will be facing Jericho for the World Heavyweight Championship and if there's anybody who can finally shut him up, it's Batista."

"Damn straight."

Then Amanda's cell phone rang and she took it out her pocket to see her former social worker calling.

"Excuse me, I gotta take this call," Amanda said.

Then Amanda quickly went inside the Angels' locker room.

"Hello?" Amanda said. "It's good to talk to you, too……I've been trying to live my life and there have been some bumps but I'm okay……Okay…..Well, I moved to Los Angeles after I graduated from high school and I'm sorry I've haven't kept in touch with you……I'm listening……are you sure?......Oh, my God." Then Amanda started crying. "Yes, yes, I'm okay. I'm just……so happy right now, I don't know what to say……Okay, thank you, Sonya."

Then Amanda ended the call as she sat on the couch crying and Nicole & Rochelle went inside the locker room.

"Oh, Amanda, what's the matter?" Rochelle said as she and Nicole sat next to Amanda on the couch.

"My former social worker called me……." Amanda said as she wiped her tears, "……she kept this file for years because……she found my parents."

"Oh, my God, Amanda, that's great," Nicole said as she hugged Amanda. "That's amazing."

"Oh, Amanda, you did it, you found them," Rochelle said as she hugged Amanda as well. "Or your social worker found them for you."

Then the Angels laughed.

Then RAW was on and Chris Jericho's entrance theme played as pyro was setting off all over the stage and he came out from the curtain with a bruise on the side of his mouth. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring and stared down the fans as he asked for the microphone.

"It was announced that Mike Adamle had a high-profile meeting with Shane and Stephanie McMahon and will not be at RAW tonight," Chris said. "So as reigning World Champion, I was asked to take his place tonight and I have full responsibility and full decision making power and I will do the best of my abilities to run this show tonight. And speaking of best at abilities that brings me to my ladder match against Shawn Michaels last night at No Mercy. And as you can tell, the man who supposedly revolutionized lost to me, but even though I did beat Shawn Michaels, he did do something he said he was going to do, he permanently disfigured me."

Then Chris lifted his lip to show a cracked tooth.

"I want you to look at this and I want you to know that I'm gonna have to live with this each and every day for the rest of my life," Chris said. "Everytime I walk past a mirror, everytime I smile, I'm gonna think about Shawn Michaels. But the irony is that every time, I think about Shawn Michaels, it's gonna make me smile and the reason is this, I also did exactly what I said I was gonna do, I beat Shawn Michaels. And I didn't just beat him; no, I brutalized him, I destroyed him, I embarrassed him, and defeated him in a match that he supposedly could not lose and that makes me smile. Now Shawn, I know you're here tonight and I know you're gonna want some kind of revenge, but here's some news, you're not gonna get, because I'm through with you, I'm done with you and I'm gonna hand you over to somebody who's not done with you and that's why as my first order of business I'm going to make Shawn Michaels versus Lance Cade in an Anything Goes, No Disqualification match tonight. Because it's like I said, Shawn, I'm through with you, I'm done, I got nothing left to prove to HBK. I have nothing left to prove to all of you hypocrites here, and I have nothing to anybody watching at home, no. Because all of you are forced to admit that I'm the real, true World champion and I'm the best, most-dominant performer in this business, in the world today."

Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle following him. Rochelle was wearing a red plaid long-sleeved shirt with the bottom tied and showing her cleavage, black pants, and a black newsboy cap covering her curly hair. The two walked down the ramp and got in the ring and Dave & Rochelle looked at Chris as they walked towards him.

"Well, congratulations, Chris," Dave said. "Now pick the number."

"What are you talking about?" Chris said.

"The number, pick the number. You know, you're World Heavyweight Champion; after last night, I'm the number one contender, so all I need you to do is pick the number of days until we have our World Heavyweight Championship match. Seven days? Fourteen days? To-day?"

"I figured I see you coming out here and do this posturing, but I wanna tell you to be careful for what I wish for, Batista, because you just might get it. Because even though I had one of the brutal matches in the history of this business yesterday and even though I'm still be in pain right now, I would still find a way to beat you. You don't get it, do you? You call yourself an animal? I am an animal because I will fight and claw and scratch and bite and do whatever I have to do to come out on top and survive. Do you understand what I'm saying? And just like Shawn Michaels, when this is all said and done, I will make sure that the name Batista is synonymous with failure. Now I suggest you get out of my face and get out of my ring right now."

Then Dave and Rochelle had a good laugh.

"Let me explain a couple of things to you," Dave said. "One, whether you like it or not, you're gonna defend that World Heavyweight Title against him. And two……"

Then Dave landed a rapid-fire spine buster and said,.

"Mess with the bull, you get the horns!"

Then Dave and Rochelle left the ring leaving Chris to grab his head in pain and the two walked up the ramp and as reached the top, Dave and Rochelle turned around and smiled as Dave raised his arms in the air and they walked to the back..

Meanwhile, Chris got to his feet holding his head and picked up the microphone and said,

"Batista, I don't know who you think you are, I don't know if you were listening but I'm in charge tonight, I make the decisions tonight and I can't strip you of your number one contender but I can make you put it on the line again. So that's why tonight, once again for the number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship, it's gonna be Batista versus JBL and tonight, there's gonna be a special guest referee for that match: me."

Of course, Rochelle would say "You've got to be kidding" and wouldn't be at all impressed.

A little later, the Chain Gang Diva Squad was in the ring for their dance performance. The girls were wearing red short long-sleeved jumpsuits, bustiers and black boots. Nicole was wearing a red bustier, Kimberly was wearing purple, and Tina was wearing blue.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Nicole, Kimberly, and Tina, the Chain Gang Diva Squad," Lillian announced.

Then "Cold Hearted" by Paula Abdul started playing in the arena.

__

He's a cold-hearted snake

Look into his eyes

Uh-oh

He's been tellin' lies

He's a lover boy at play

He don't play by rules

Uh-oh

Girl, don't play the fool, no

You're the one givin' up the love

Anytime he needs it

But you turn your back and then he's off and runnin' with the crowd

You're the one to sacrifice

Anything to please him

Do you really think he thinks about you when he's out?

He's a cold-hearted snake

Look into his eyes

Uh-oh

He's been tellin' lies

He's a lover boy at play

He don't play by rules

Uh-oh

Girl, don't play the fool, no

It was only late last night

He was out there sneakin'

Then he called you up to check that you were waiting by the phone

All the world's a candy store

He's been trick or treatin'

When it comes to true love, girl, with him, there's no one home

He's a cold-hearted snake

Look into his eyes

Uh-oh

He's been tellin' lies

He's a lover boy at play

He don't play by rules

Uh-oh

Girl, don't play the fool, no

After the song ended, the pyro in the turnbuckles lighted up and the crowd cheered and the Chain Gang Diva Squad bowed to the audience and waved at them as they left the ring.

Then it was time for the Divas' match which was Katie Lea Burchill versus Skye from the Angelic Coalition and "Eddie's Angels" were watching the match from their locker room. Paul Burchill's entrance theme played and Katie came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first from Chelsea, England, Katie Lea."

Katie walked down the ramp and got in the ring as Katie climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle and she posed along before going down in the ring. Then Skye's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Madison and Shayna following her.

"And her opponent being accompanied by Madison Spears and Shayna Brooke, representing the Angelic Coalition from Santa Monica, California, Skye," Lillian announced.

Madison was wearing a orange metallic drape halter top, black leather pants, and her hair in waves. Skye was wearing an orange bikini top, orange boyshorts, and her hair straight. Shayna was wearing an orange plaid tie-back halter top with chains across the front, black pleated miniskirt, black boots, and her hair straight.

Skye and Shayna had no idea that Kofi Kingston and C.M. Punk were watching from the locker room.

The three girls walked down the ramp and Madison & Shayna got in the ring as Skye climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle and she posed raising her arms in the air before going down in the ring. Then the girls stared at Layla and Madison & Shayna got out of the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Skye and Katie circled around the ring and Katie walked towards Skye talking trash to her and Katie kicked Skye in the midsection and clubbed her in the back and threw her over the top rope but Skye held on and came back with a head scissors off the ropes and threw Katie over the top rope to the floor. Then Skye threw Katie back into the ring and she followed with a kick to the midsection and Skye climbed on the top rope and followed with a cross body. Skye grabbed Katie but Katie hit a knee to the midsection and whipped Skye to the corner and charged but Skye moved out of the way and then Skye kicked Katie in the midsection and landed her finishing move, Sweet Lips, a facebreaker DDT, for the win.

"Here is your winner, Skye," Lillian announced.

Then Madison and Skye got into the ring as the referee raised Skye's arm in the air and she, Madison, and Shayna made fun of Katie as Kofi and Punk enjoyed the match from their locker room. Then the Angelic Coalition raised their arms in the air as RAW went to a commercial break.

Later, it was time for the Divas' match which was Amanda versus Jillian Hall. The Miz and John Morrison were at the announcers' table for guest commentary and Jillian, as usual, was singing badly as Amanda's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Nicole and Rochelle following her.

"The following is a Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first being accompanied by Nicole Mitchell and the WWE Women's Champion Rochelle Kennedy, representing 'Eddie's Angels' from Cincinnati, Ohio, Amanda."

Nicole was wearing a red plaid spaghetti strap midriff tank top, black pants, and a black bandanna covering her straight hair. Amanda was wearing a red plaid halter top, black capris, a black headband, and her hair straight. "Eddie's Angels" walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Amanda posed in the middle of the ring and flaunted her butt to the crowd. Then she got into the ring and smiled as Cryme Tyme's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain and Cryme Tyme walked down the ramp and Shad walked over to the ring as he gave Amanda a kiss. Then Cryme Tyme slapped hands with Nicole and Rochelle as they went around the ring and joined Jerry "The King" Lawler and Michael Cole for guest commentary.

The referee called for the bell and there was a lot of cross talk between Cryme Tyme and the Miz & John Morrison with Jerry and Michael silenced into not being able to call the action between Amanda and Jillian.

Amanda and Jillian circled around the ring and locked up before Jillian twisted Amanda's arm and took Amanda down but Amanda popped up and Jillian missed a clothesline and Amanda landed a hurricurrana for a two count. Amanda twisted Jillian's arm and got a back elbow twice on it before climbing up the turnbuckle, bounced off the top rope and landing an armdrag takedown and Amanda kicked Jillian in the midsection and got a couple of forearms before whipping Jillian to the ropes and Jillian tossed Amanda over the top rope as Amanda landed on the apron and blocked a right hand landing one of her own and Jillian got a shouldertackle making Amanda fall to the floor.

Then Jillian got out of the ring and rammed Amanda's back to the ring apron and threw her back in the ring and kicked her in the back before pulling her hair backwards and Jillian choked Amanda with her foot on her neck. Then Jillian tossed Amanda across the ring by the by the hair and choked Amanda with her knee while holding onto the ropes and then Jillian got a knee to the back and stretched her before Amanda got a couple of right hands to the midsection and Jillian shoved Amanda down and ran her to the corner and the two traded forearms before Jillian got a knee to the midsection and then Jillian grabbed Amanda by the hair and hit her head on the turnbuckle before she whipped her to the corner and got a shoulderblock.

Then Jillian grabbed Amanda's hair again and Amanda got a right hand to the midsection and Jillian got a forearm and Jillian punched away at Amanda and slapped her before bouncing her head on the mat and went for a side slam but Amanda slipped out and landed a victory roll for the pin and the win.

"Here is your winner, Amanda," Lillian announced.

The referee raised Amanda's arm in the air and Nicole & Rochelle got into the ring and raised Amanda's arms in the air as Cryme Tyme left the announcer's table and joined the Angels in the ring as the Miz and John Morrison were still talking trash. Cryme Tyme hugged Amanda as they raised her arms in the air and then Cryme Tyme's entrance theme played and the Angels decided to dance along that even got Cryme Tyme excited.

Then Amanda was dancing up against Shad as JTG, Nicole, and Rochelle got out of the ring and asked Michael Cole to join them. Michael agreed and followed JTG, Nicole, and Rochelle into the ring and Michael started to dance along with Cryme Tyme and "Eddie's Angels." This was definitely becoming an interesting night but the night wasn't over yet.

A little later, it was time for the number one contender match which was Dave versus John "Bradshaw" Layfield.

Chris Jericho's entrance theme played as pyro was setting off all over the stage and he came out from the curtain wearing a referee's shirt. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring

"And his opponent……" Lillian Garcia announced as Chris whispered something in her ear. "Ladies and gentlemen, I have just been informed that for this match, there will now be a special guest timekeeper: William Regal."

William Regal's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and he walked down the ramp and went around the ring and sat down at the timekeeper's table.

"And now, John Brad……" Lillian Garcia announced as Chris again whispered something in her ear. "Okay, now there is another stipulation, there is a special guest commentator, Randy Orton."

Randy Orton's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and he walked down the ramp and went around the ring and sat down at the announcers' table.

Finally, Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle following him. Dave did his thing with the pyro with Rochelle kneeling in front of him and Rochelle got back up and the two walked down the ramp and got in the ring. Rochelle stood in the middle of the ring as Dave got on the turnbuckles and flexed his muscles and he stared at Chris, Randy, and William and got back down and Rochelle left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Dave and JBL locked up and Dave got JBL in the corner before a break and Dave argued with Chris and JBL got a knee to the midsection and a right hand to the face before hitting Dave's head on the turnbuckle and whipping him to the corner but Dave countered with a shoulderblock and Chris got a slow one count. Then Dave got mad and hit JBL's head on the turnbuckle and got a right hand and a kick to the midsection before landing another right hand and Dave whipped JBL to the ropes and landed a hit on JBL's legs before JBL stumbled and Dave got a chopblock from behind twice and slammed JBL's knee before applying a Figure Four leglock.

Chris checked on JBL, who tried to get the ropes, and he got a finger tip on the ropes and Chris demanded a rope break and Dave stared at Chris and the two argued allowed JBL to land a kick to the midsection and a swinging neckbreaker for a fast two count and JBL got a right hand sending Dave to the corner and land several more making Dave fall flat and Rochelle yelled at Chris as JBL grabbed Dave and got a clothesline for a normal two count. Then JBL went for a suplex but Dave blocked and came back with a suplex for the cover but Chris refused to count and Chris bailed out of the ring and then JBL got a right hand sending Dave out of the ring and JBL followed landing another right hand and then Chris pretended to admonish JBL allowing William to beat on Dave.

JBL and Chris got back in the ring and JBL got out of the ring and threw Dave back inside the ring and covered for another fast two count and then JBL applied a half-nelson hold and Dave got to his feet and powered out with a jawbreaker and he bounced off the ropes and JBL applied a sleeper hold and Batista countered a suplex with a side belly-to-back suplex and then Chris encouraged JBL to get up. Then Dave bounced off the ropes and landed a clothesline and he whipped JBL to the corner and splashed him before landing a few shoulderblocks and then he whipped JBL to the corner and when Dave went to splash him, Chris tripped Dave.

Chris bailed out of the ring and Dave got a powerslam and William jumped on the ring apron and yanked Dave off the top rope and then he got in the ring and Dave landed a clothesline and as Rochelle was beating on William, Dave gave both Chris and JBL a double spear and Dave was stunned as Chris rolled out of the ring. Suddenly, Mike Adamle showed up on the stage and sent down another referee to the ring and the referee counted a near fall and then JBL was in the corner and Dave went to splash him but JBL got a boot to the face and bounced off the rope for the Clothesline from Hell but Dave ducked and got a spinebuster and landed the Batista Bomb on JBL for the pin and the win as Chris could only watch from ringside.

Rochelle jumped up and down as she got into the ring and helped Dave up as he was holding his head and Rochelle applauded as the referee raised Dave's arm in the air and Rochelle comforted Dave in the corner.

"You know," Mike said onto the microphone, "it's kind of ironic that Chris Jericho named himself as the special guest referee tonight because that's one of the ideas that I had when I met earlier tonight with Shane and Stephanie McMahon. They urged me to shake things up. So at Cyber Sunday, Chris Jericho will defend the World Title against Batista and you, you our fans, the WWE Universe, will decide who will be the special guest referee. Will it be.…… Rochelle Kennedy? Will it be the Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels? Or will it be Stone Cold Steve Austin? It's in your hands, it's in your hands!"

Rochelle jumped up and down very excited and she hugged Dave as Chris was standing outside the ring dumbfounded and Dave got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air. Chris stared at Dave and Rochelle, who was making fun of Chris as RAW came to a close.

A few minutes later, Dave and Rochelle were coming out of the entrance to the arena.

"Oh, my God," Rochelle said. "I'm one of the three choices to be the special guest referee for the World Heavyweight Championship match at Cyber Sunday? Oh, this is big and finally, Mike Adamle did something right for a change. I guess he must've heard my last proposal that suddenly changed his mind."

"Well, you're hard not to be convinced," Dave said.

"Well, if I do get voted in to be the special guest referee, then you know I'm gonna screw Jericho down the middle and you will be the World Heavyweight Champion once again."

"I hope that you do get voted in."

"But there might be a possibility that 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin could get voted in; but whoever is the special guest referee, Jericho is screwed either way. You know, I'm up for just one drink. How about you and I get out of here?"

"Let's go."

Then Dave and Rochelle walked away arm-in-arm.


	59. The Bounty

**Chapter 59: The Bounty**

Smackdown was in Spokane, Washington and Jeff Hardy was facing MVP.

Amanda was walking down the hallway after a workout at the gym and Buffy approached her.

"Hey, Amanda," Buffy said.

"Oh, hi, Buffy," Amanda said.

"How are you?"

"I'm great, actually."

"Well, Ulysses told me that you found your biological parents with the help of your former social worker."

"Yeah, I was so happy yesterday, I……felt like there was a piece of a puzzle missing and I found it. I've been wanting to find my parents for so long that my life went from sad to getting better when I was placed in foster care. Then my past caught up with me during my time of modeling and starting to wrestle. Now since I joined 'Eddie's Angels,' my life has turned over a new leaf; everything has changed."

"Changed for the better, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I gotta go workout, so I'll catch you later."

"Yeah, see you later."

Then Buffy walked away as Amanda walked towards "Eddie's Angels" locker room and went inside.

Amanda sat down her towel and water bottle on the floor and laid down on the couch to relax. Then Amanda started to rest her eyes until she fell asleep.

A few minutes later……

__

Amanda woke up from the couch and looked up to see who was standing in front of her and she was in shock.

"Eddie Guerrero?" Amanda said as Eddie Guerrero sat next to her on the couch.

"Hello, Amanda," Eddie said.

"Am I hallucinating?"

"Nope, I'm here in living color."

"Oh, my God, did I do something wrong?"

"Nope, I'm here to tell you how proud I am of you that you decided to take the path to find your parents to self-recovery. I know you had it hard in the WWE but you turned it around just Nicole did. That proves that you're an Angel."

"Thank you. I just needed sanctuary and…….you're right. It was hard for me at first but I somehow found the courage to find it. Nicole and Rochelle now know that they can trust me."

"They already do and Delancey as well,. It's all part of being an Angel, learning to trust, keeping friendships alive, and always being true not just to yourself, but to your fellow Angels."

Then Eddie smiled at Amanda as someone was Amanda's name…….

"Amanda, Amanda, wake up," Nicole said as she was shaking Amanda.

"Amanda, wake up," Rochelle said as Amanda finally woke up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm all right," Amanda said. "I guess I must've fallen asleep after my workout."

"You didn't tire yourself out, did you?" Nicole said.

"I hope I didn't; I was talking to Eddie Guerrero in my dream."

"Spiritually, it happened to me too because Eddie knew Rochelle and I were desperate to keep John and Dave's friendship on track around Summerslam. I couldn't believe it either."

"Eddie knew you would someone special to help carry this group through it all because he trusts you," Rochelle said.

"Yeah, he knows about me finding my parents and I felt Eddie was the one that helped me," Amanda said.

"We all feel Eddie's spirit," Nicole said. "Whenever something goes wrong, Eddie Guerrero helps us; he'll never let us go anywhere empty-handed."

"Yeah."

Then Smackdown was on and Vickie Guerrero was on the Titantron in her office.

"Good evening," Vickie said. "Last week on Smackdown, 'Eddie's Angels' took over as General Managers for the nigh and clearly abused a few of the WWE Superstars. They feel it's their right to run Smackdown and the rest of the WWE and do whatever they please and nothing can be done about it. I have no clue what the board of directors are doing with 'Eddie's Angels' or why these girls aren't getting fired or banned in any way. Since nothing is being done about this situation between myself and 'Eddie's Angels,' I have decided to take matters into my own hands. I am putting $25,000 on the line to any Diva who can take out 'Eddie's Angels' and put them away for good and when that happens, I will make sure that particular Diva will receive an immediate title shot."

"Eddie's Angels" saw the whole thing in their locker room.

"Oh, really?" Rochelle said. "Vickie is giving away $25,000 to any Diva to get rid of us? Did she forget that there's actually six other Divas she's gotta deal with? And where the hell did she get $25,000 from?"

"Beats me," Nicole said. "Nobody stands a chance; I'll bet if we stay here with Ulysses, nobody will come here."

"Yep, they gotta go through Ulysses to get to us," Amanda said.

Then the Angels stared at Ulysses knowing that he wasn't someone to mess with.

A little later, it was time for the match between Jeff Hardy and MVP.

Jeff's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Brittany following him. Brittany was wearing a baby blue crop midriff top with angel wings, puff sleeves, a hoodie, and ruffled trim, baby blue miniskirt with angel wings, tan suede boots with pum-pums, and her hair straight. Jeff did his usual bump and grind with Brittany as the pyro went off and the two walked down the aisle slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring. Brittany posed with Jeff and he got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air. Then he got back down and MVP's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He did his usual pose as fire was set off from the stage and he walked down the aisle and got into the ring. Then he got on the turnbuckles and stared at the crowd and Brittany left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Jeff and MVP circled around the ring and MVP quickly went behind Jeff and rolled him for a two count and then Jeff kicked MVP in the midsection and went for a faceplant but MVP rolled Jeff up again for a two count. Then MVP went behind Jeff again and shoved him to the ropes and rolled him up for a one count and MVP took Jeff down and covered for another one count and Jeff got a couple right hands and he bounced off the ropes and got a clothesline. Then Jeff kicked MVP in the midsection and got a faceplant to the mat and Jeff went to the top turnbuckle but MVP took a break on the outside and then MVP went back inside the ring as Jeff stomped on MVP and then Jeff whipped MVP to the ropes and MVP kicked Jeff in the face and clubbed him in the back and MVP whipped Jeff to the corner but Jeff floated over MVP and went to kick him but MVP grabbed his leg and Jeff got a spinning mule kick and Jeff went for a diving legdrop but MVP kicked him off and covered for a two count twice.

Then MVP got four knees to the midsection before landing a suplex and he bounced off the ropes and got a knee to the sternum for a two count and applied a submission seated abdominal stretch and MVP stomped on Jeff and MVP grabbed Jeff and Jeff landed a right hand and kicked MVP in the midsection twice before bouncing off the ropes and MVP got a throw and covered for a nearfall. Then MVP got a headbutt to the chest for a two count and MVP applied a gutwrench hold and Jeff elbowed out of it and was clubbing MVP in the back and landed right hands and MVP retaliated with a right hand of his own and got a knee to the face and covered for another nearfall. Then MVP applied a waistlock and Jeff got to his feet and got a couple of back elbows before MVP shoved Jeff to the corner twice as he held onto him and Jeff got a couple of forearms and he went to whip MVP to the corner but MVP reversed but Jeff climbed to the top and hit Whisper in the Wind.

Both men were down and then Jeff slowly got up covered for a two count and clubbed MVP in the back and he whipped MVP to the corner and charged into a back elbow and MVP charged into a dropkick and then Jeff landed a diving legdrop twice and Jeff dragged MVP to the middle of the ring and he went to the top turnbuckle and hit the Swanton Bomb for the pin.

Then Brittany got into the ring as Jeff took his tank top off and threw it in the crowd and his arms were raised by Brittany and the referee. Then Vladimir Kozlov's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and he walked down the ramp and got into the ring as Brittany quickly left the ring and Vladimir put his fists up for a fight. But Jeff kicked him in the midsection and Vladimir kicked Jeff in the midsection and he whipped Jeff to the corner and Jeff went to the middle rope but Vladimir headbutted him out of the air. Brittany covered her mouth in fear as Vladimir raised his arms in the air and he stared down at Jeff and left the ring as Brittany got into the ring to check on Jeff.

Meanwhile, "Eddie's Angels" were still in their locker room until there was a knock at the door.

"Don't worry, I'll get it," Ulysses said.

Then he walked over to it and opened it a little to reveal Maryse, in a neckbrace and cast, and Ulysses looked both ways to make sure no else was with her.

"Well?" Ulysses said.

"I wanna talk to 'Eddie's Angels' alone," Maryse said.

"You can talk to the Angels, but not alone."

Then Maryse walked inside the locker room as Ulysses walked out to stand guard and the Angels laughed.

"What happened to you, Maryse?" Amanda said.

"You know exactly what happened to me," Maryse said. "This is all because of you, 'Eddie's Angels.'"

"Well," Rochelle said getting up from the couch and got in Maryse's face, "if you hadn't gotten involved in the Lumberjack match attacking Michelle McCool, I wouldn't have tossed you out of the ring. That's what you get and I'll do it again if I have to."

Then Maryse walked out of the locker room and Ulysses went back inside closed the door.

"I'll bet in ten seconds," Nicole said, "she'll come back."

Ten seconds has passed and nobody showed up.

"I'll bet they're planning Plan B right now," Amanda said as the Angels laughed.

A little later, it was time for the Divas' match between Christina Alexis of the Angelic Coalition versus Victoria. Victoria's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first from Los Angeles, California, Victoria."

Victoria walked down the ramp and got on the apron and leaped into the ring and then Christina's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Jasmine and Destiny following her.

"And her opponent being accompanied by Jasmine Morgan and Destiny, representing the Angelic Coalition from Houston, Texas, Christina Alexis," Justin announced.

Christina was wearing an orange and black lace bustier, black pants, black lace warmers, and her hair curled. Jasmine was wearing a pink midriff top with the word "Flirty" on it, black leather pants, black lace arm warmers, and her hair straight. Destiny was wearing a black strapless mini dress with a fuchsia and white geometric print and ruffled hem and her hair curled. The three walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Christina went around the ring, got on the apron, posed raising her arms in the air. Then she got into the ring and stared at Victoria as the referee called for the bell.

Christina and Victoria circled around the ring and locked up and Christina got Victoria in a headlock and pinned Victoria's shoulders down for a one count and Christina still had Victoria in a headlock and went behind her twisting her arm and Victoria went to the ropes breaking the hold. Victoria elbowed Christina in the midsection and landed a chop to the chest and a forearm and she went to whip Christina into the corner but Christina reversed hitting Victoria hard.

Then Christina kicked her in the midsection and then grabbed Victoria's arm, went up on the top rope walking on it, and landed on the mat with an armdrag and Victoria begged for mercy but caught Christina with a drop toe hold into the bottom rope. Then Victoria choked Christina on the ropes and landed a kick to the back and then Victoria landed a baseball slide to the face for a one count and she choked Christina with her boot on her neck and then Victoria grabbed Christina but Christina hit some forearms and chops and she whipped Victoria to the ropes and Victoria kicked Christina in the face and followed with a DDT for a near fall.

She hit Christina's head on the turnbuckles and Victoria tried to splash Christina in the corner but Christina moved out of the way and Christina hit some clotheslines and whipped Victoria to the corner and landed a huge monkey flip and Christina landed a back suplex and Natalya ran to the ring apron and tried to distract Christina but Jasmine and Destiny snuck behind Natalya and pulled her off the ring apron hitting her head. Christina turned around and Victoria kicked Christina in the midsection and went for the Widow's Peak but Christina got Victoria on her shoulders and finished off Victoria with the swinging fisherman suplex for the win.

"Here is your winner, Christina Alexis," Justin announced.

Then Christina's arm was raised by the referee and she looked down at Victoria with a smile and then she left the ring and walked up the ramp hand-in-hand with Jasmine and Destiny and then the three turned around and raised each other's arms in the air as Smackdown went to a commercial break.

Meanwhile, Beth Phoenix, Layla, Jillian Hall, and Katie Lea Burchill were walking down the hallway for Plan B as they reached "Eddie's Angels'" locker room.

"Alright, you know what to do," Beth said. "Don't let Ulysses intimidate you; there's three girls in there, so let's get the job done."

Then the Divas got into position as Beth knocked on the door and when Ulysses opened it, Beth was able to get through pushing the door open along with the other Divas and the door was closed.

There were lots of smashing and screaming going inside the Angels' locker room and then one-by-one, Beth, Layla, Jillian, and Katie were thrown out of the locker room. Then Madison Spears of the Angelic Coalition and Kayla appeared through the door along with the Angels.

"Tell Vickie Guerrero that she has no other choice," Rochelle said, "because she can't get to us and neither can you."

Then the Angels, Madison, and Kayla got back into the locker room and closed the door as Beth threw something to the door in frustration.

Vickie, meanwhile, saw the whole thing in her office and realized that "Eddie's Angels" were a bigger problem to deal with. She screamed in frustration and now had to think long and hard of another plan to get rid of Angels which was now getting difficult.


	60. The Angels’ Smart Defense

**Chapter 60: The Angels' Smart Defense**

RAW was in Anaheim, CA and Amanda was teaming up with Cryme Tyme in a six-person tag team match against The Miz, John Morrison, and Jillian Hall.

Things were getting interesting in the days leading up to Cyber Sunday; Cryme Tyme were part of "Pick Your Pair" at Cyber Sunday for the WWE Universe to pick a certain tag team match to happen. They were up against the Miz and John Morrison along with the choices of Mickie James and Jamie Noble versus Layla and William Regal & Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase against C.M. Punk and Kofi Kingston. Also, in addition to Rochelle being one of the three choices as the special guest referee for the World Heavyweight Championship match, she, along with "Eddie's Angels" and the Angelic Coalition, were competing in the Divas' Halloween Costume Contest.

RAW was on and the show began, Chris Jericho was in General Manager Mike Adamle's office.

"Let me explain here, Mike," Chris said, "when you make a promise to me as a champion, you have to keep it. What you did last week was inexcusable. You said I was in charge."

"I said you were _temporarily _in charge," Mike said.

"Temporarily in charge; you also had no right to make the special guest referee stipulation for my match at Cyber Sunday. Who do you think you are?"

"Hold on, Chris, hold on, listen. If it wasn't for me putting you that championship scramble match at Unforgiven, you wouldn't even be champion. Shane and Stephanie McMahon told me to empower the audience for Cyber Sunday and I did that. And guess what? I'm gonna make another executive decision for tonight. You're gonna wrestle and Batista's gonna pick your opponent."

"Batista's gonna pick my opponent?"

"But first, Batista's gonna wrestle tonight and you're gonna pick his opponent."

"Mike, this is completely unacceptable; do I have to remind you that I am the champion? I am your biggest asset on this show. You need to take care of me. You know what, Mike? I'm through talking to you. I'm gonna go over your head. I'm gonna call Shane and Stephanie right now. You think it's funny? I'm gonna call them right now and tell them……"

"Go ahead, go ahead, call them. They won't be listening because you know what? Their phones turn off during the broadcast."

"Really? Okay? I got another way to get ahold of them right now."

Then Chris walked out of Mike's office and was walking by Candice Michelle and Mickie James texting while Jamie Noble was watching.

"What are you doing, Candice?" Chris said. "Texting? Yeah, texting? Who are you texting, Mickie?"

Candice and Mickie didn't respond as Chris walked away; then a few minutes later……

"Shane and Stephanie McMahon," Chris said coming out of the curtain with a microphone in his hand, "I wanna come out here and make something completely clear to you. It's bad enough that I have to face Batista in two weeks at Cyber Sunday," then Chris got into the ring, "and it's been made even worse by the fact that Mike Adamle has given the power to all these……people, the WWE Universe, giving them the power to decide who the special guest referee is gonna be for my match. Every choice is flawed. First, you have Rochelle Kennedy; Rochelle Kennedy thinks she's better than the other Divas here in the WWE because she has an undefeated streak and is finally the Women's Champion because you hypocrites want her to be the Women's Champion, which is pretty pathetic. And I know she has some sort of vendetta against me because I almost choked her to death and she's probably gonna have her girlfriends 'Eddie's Angels' to disrupt my match and give to the World Title to Batista because that's what they do. It's uncalled for. And then, you got Shawn Michaels. Do I even need to go through the reasons why that doesn't work? I put Shawn in the hospital, I almost blinded him, I punched his wife in the face, accidentally, there's no way he's gonna be unbiased. And then you have the third and final choice, Stone Cold Steve Austin. I have been bragging for the last seven years that I have beat the Rock and Steve Austin in the same night to win the first undisputed championship. You think Austin's not gonna hold a grudge against me for that? Huh? You think he's not give me a Stone Cold Stunner and count 1-2-3 just because he can? It's completely unfair, Shane; it's not right, Stephanie, and it needs to change; that's why I beg you, I implore you to do the right thing and overrule Mike Adamle's judgment and abolish these stipulations as soon as humanly possible. My championship reign should not end due to an unbiased official or shouldn't end due to a biased official and even worse, it shouldn't end due to the decisions of all of these hypocrites and their cell phones. Shane and Stephanie, by not getting rid of these stipulations, you're basically giving Batista the title and that's not fair. It's unfair to me and it goes against everything this company has built on……."

Then Rochelle's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with the rest of Eddie's Angels following her carrying picket signs. Nicole was wearing a gray marble print midriff top, black pants, and her hair in a ponytail. Rochelle was wearing a gray marble print halter midriff top, black miniskirt, black boots, and her hair curled. Amanda was wearing a gray marble print halter top, black capris, a black headband, and her hair straight.

The Angels walked down the ramp and went around the ring campaigning for the WWE Universe to vote for Rochelle to be the special guest referee at Cyber Sunday while Chris look in disgust. Then as the Angels walked back up the ramp, Shawn Michaels's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and walked down the ramp to the ring with a microphone in his hand. Shawn stared down at Chris and said,

"Chris, nothing will thrill me more than to be able to come out here and to tell you that if I get voted in as the special referee at Cyber Sunday, I'll put all of our personal differences aside and call the match right down the middle. I'd like to be able to come out here and tell you, for me, it's actually better if you win, that way afterwards, I can challenge you and beat you for the World Heavyweight Championship. I'd like to be able to tell you all that, I really do, but I can't because the fact of the matter is if get voted in as special referee, I'm gonna do absolutely everything I can to make sure Cyber Sunday is the worst day of your life. You need to understand something, I'm not some politician, I'm not gonna come out here, I'm not gonna beg people to vote for me; no, what I'm gonna do, I'm gonna do what Barack Obama and John McCain would love to do to one another but can't."

Then Shawn suddenly lunged at Chris and nailed some right hands and Chris managed to roll to the floor and then he held onto his face as he walked away and kicked the ring steps and walked up the ramp past "Eddie's Angels" who were laughing while holding his jaw. Chris walked to the back as the Angels applauded for Shawn Michaels, but then…...

"Alright, alright," Chris said, "I just made my decision on who Batista's opponent is gonna be tonight and the opponent is you, Shawn Michaels.

Then Chris stared at Rochelle as he walked away and looked back at Shawn knowing that this match would get tense going back to the day of Wrestlemania when Shawn was the one that retired Ric Flair.

A little later, Dave was going to be in an interview with Todd Grisham and Rochelle was with him.

"Batista, earlier tonight, we learned you'll be squaring off against Shawn Michaels later tonight. What are your thoughts on facing the Heartbreak Kid?"

"You know, Chris Jericho is a lot of things, but he is not stupid and I'm very aware of the game he's trying to play. He knows there's no love lost between me and Shawn and he knows that Shawn has a lot of pent-up rage, so I'm gonna say this: I respect Michaels as a competition, but if he tries to take me out, I'm gonna beat him to the punch."

A little later, the Chain Gang Diva Squad was in the ring for their dance performance. The girls were wearing black sparkling short sleevless jumpsuits, bustiers, black boots, and black hats. Nicole was wearing a red bustier, Kimberly was wearing purple, and Tina was wearing blue.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Nicole, Kimberly, and Tina, the Chain Gang Diva Squad," Lillian announced.

Then "Deja Vu" by Beyonce featuring Jay-Z started playing in the arena.

__

(Beyonce)

Bass

(Jay-Z)

Uh

(Beyonce)

High hat

(Jay-Z)

Uh

(Beyonce)

808

(Jay-Z)

Uh

(Beyonce)

Jay

(Jay-Z)

Uh-huh

Ready?

Uh-huh

(Beyonce)

Let's go get 'em

(Jay-Z)

Uh-huh

C'mon

I used to run base like Juan Pierre

Now I run the bass high hat and the snare

I used to bag girls like Birkin Bags

Now I bag B

(Boy, your hurtin' now)

Brooklyn Bay, where they birthed me at

Now I be everywhere, the nerve of rap

The audacity to have me with the curtains back

Me and B, she about to sting

Stand back

Baby, seems like everywhere I go I see you

From your eyes, your smile, it's like I breathe you

Helplessly, I reminisce

Don't want to

Compare nobody to you

Boy, I try to catch myself

But I'm out of control

Your sexiness is so appealing

I can't let it go

Oh!

Know that I can't get over you

'Cause everything I see is you

And I don't want no substitute

Baby, I swear it's Deja Vu

Know that I can't get over you

'Cause everything I see is you

And I don't want no substitute

Baby, I swear it's Deja Vu

Seeing things that I know can't be,

Am I dreaming?

When I saw you walking past me

I almost called your name

Got a better glimpse

And then I looked away

It's like I'm losing it

Boy, I try to catch myself

But I'm out of control

Your sexiness is so appealing

I can't let it go

Oh!

Know that I can't get over you

'Cause everything I see is you (Oh)

And I don't want no substitute

Baby, I swear it's Deja Vu

Know that I can't get over you

'Cause everything I see is you (Oh)

And I don't want no substitute

Baby, I swear it's Deja vu

After the song ended, the pyro in the turnbuckles lighted up and the crowd cheered and the Chain Gang Diva Squad bowed to the audience and waved at them as they left the ring.

Then it was time for the match between Batista and Chris Jericho' choice opponent, Shawn Michaels.

Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle following him. Dave did his thing with the pyro with Rochelle kneeling in front of him and Rochelle got back up and the two walked down the aisle and got into the ring. Rochelle stood in the middle of the ring Dave got on the turnbuckles raising the arm in the air and got back down. Then Shawn Michaels' entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain pumping up the crowd and then he got down on his knees and raised his arms in the air as the pyro went off and then he walked down the ramp and got in the ring. Shawn continued to pump the crowd up as he took off his cowboy hat and shirt and got on the turnbuckles and applauded and got back down as Rochelle got out of the ring and then Chris Jericho appeared on the Titantron.

"Hang on, hang on," Chris said, "before the bell rings, I wanna inform the two participants of this match that this will now be a lumberjack match."

Then some "possible, hostile WWE superstars," as Michael Cole called them, Mark Henry, Tony Atlas. Snitsky, Paul Burchill, Deuce, Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes, Ted DiBiase, Manu, Mike Knox, William Regal, Bam Neely and Chavo Guerrero. Then Rochelle quickly left the ring and sat near the announcers' table for safety as the lumberjacks surrounded the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Dave and Shawn locked up and Shawn got Dave in a headlock before Dave shoved Shawn to the ropes and got a shouldertackle and Dave took him down and went for the Figure Four leglock but Shawn kicked Dave off and Dave kicked Shawn in the midsection and went for the Batista Bomb but Shawn slipped to the floor and Deuce landed a right hand. Shawn then got back into the ring and Dave kicked Shawn in the midsection and went for a Batista Bomb but Shawn dropped Dave on the mat to slap on a Figure Four leglock and Dave powered out of the leglock and both men slowly recovered and then Shawn went for a side slam but Dave got a back elbow to the back and got a right hand before whipping Shawn to the ropes and Shawn nailed a swinging neckbreaker.

Then Shawn stomped on Dave's chest and got Dave in the corner and landed a chop to the chest and went to whip Dave to the other corner but Dave reversed and splashed him and Shawn stumbled to another corner and Dave got a back elbow and another before kicking Shawn in the midsection and he whipped Shawn to another corner but Shawn fell on the turnbuckle and Dave got a knee making Shawn fall off and Dave came back with a powerslam for a two count and then he grounded Shawn on the mat with a rear naked choke. Shawn was struggling out of the choke and got a couple of back elbows and punched away at Dave and he went to whip Dave but Dave reversed and Dave then gave him a high back body drop for a two count.

Then Dave got a knee to the back for another two count and applied rear naked chokehold on the mat and Shawn grabbed the bottom rope and Dave stomped on Shawn and then took Shawn to his feet and shoved him to the ropes and nailed a series of clean blows to the lower back. Then Dave whipped Shawn to the corner hard and got some right hands before Dave whipped Shawn to another corner but Shawn got a boot up to the face and rolled up Dave for a two count. Shawn went for the scoop slam but his back gave out and Dave landed a clothesline for a two count and then Dave whipped Shawn to the ropes and Shawn kicked Dave in the face and Shawn bounced off the ropes and Dave applied for the bear hug. Shawn escaped and went for Sweet Chin Music but Dave grabbed his leg and Shawn was then tossed over the top rope, but he skinned the cat back into the ring where Dave nailed the Tilt-a-Whirl slam on the injured back for a nearfall.

Dave was stalking Shawn and clotheslined him hard over the top rope and Bam Neely wanted a piece of Shawn, but Mark Henry shoved Bam aside and put Shawn in a vicious bear hug and he then rolled Shawn back into the ring where Dave made a cover for a nearfall. Dave again was clutching Shawn in a bear hug and Shawn escaped and Dave got Shawn in the corner and got a shoulderblock before Shawn got a knee to the midsection before landing a chop to the chest and he went to whip Dave but Dave reversed and charged but then Shawn side-stepped Dave to fling him to the outside. Randy went to punt Dave in the head as Rochelle yelled at him, but Dave moved just in time and he fought off Tony Atlas and Ted DiBiase to get back into the ring.

Shawn got a couple more chops to the chest and he went to whip Dave but Dave reversed and Shawn got a flying forearm and he popped up and climbed the turnbuckle and Shawn went to nail a top rope move on Dave, but JBL attacked Shawn by pushing him off with the referee distracted by William Regal. Dave and Shawn recovered on the mat and then Batista nailed a spinebuster and went for the Batista Bomb, but Shawn punched out and flipped Dave to the floor. Then the lumberjacks pounced on both men to assault them, and then Dave and Shawn got into the ring and as the beating continued and Dave got a spinebuster to William Regal as Ted DiBiase and Chavo Guerrero were beating on Shawn and Dave got another spinebuster on Manu.

Then John "Bradshaw" Layfield snuck up behind Dave and Shawn went right past Dave and superkicked JBL in the corner and then Mark Henry tried to sneak up on Shawn but Batista went right past Shawn to spear Mark hard in the corner. Shawn and Dave were recovering as Rochelle got into the ring while Chris Jericho was frustrated watching the whole thing in the locker room and Dave was helped up by Rochelle and locked eyes with Shawn and Shawn questioned whether the spear was for him. Dave and Shawn walked towards each other and then Dave extended his hand for Shawn to shake and Shawn hesitated before shaking Dave's hand. Shawn then winced at the pain of his back as he left the ring while Dave mulled his options on who he would pick to face Chris Jericho tonight.

A little later, Shad and Amanda were backstage getting ready for their six-person tag team match.

"So, you excited?" Shad said.

"Yeah, I am," Amanda said, "I'm a little nervous though."

"Don't worry, everything's gonna be fine."

Then Shad and Amanda walked up JTG who looking through a bag.

"Hey, yo, J," Shad said as JTG turned his head.

"Yo, yo, what's up?" JTG said.

"What are you doing?" Amanda asked.

"I'm borrowing something."

"What you borrowing, man?" Shad asked as JTG pulled out a Mighty Ducks mask. "A Ducks' mask? Yo, man, I didn't even know you liked hockey."

"I don't but I like ice."

Then Shad and Amanda laughed.

"Come on, let's go," Amanda said.

Then Cryme Tyme and Amanda walked away.

Then the Miz, John Morrison, and Jillian Hall were already in the ring for the six-person tag team match.

Recently on Word Up, Cryme Tyme was impersonating the Miz and John Morrison educating the WWE Universe about getting "pancaked," to get dumped suddenly and without reason; but on "The Dirt Sheet," the Miz and John Morrison as usual along with various WWE Superstars were insulting Cryme Tyme.

"Yo, Cryme Tyme," John said, "we've already prove that we're better than you in the ring; but tonight, we're gonna prove that we are more gangsta than you are as well."

"Gangsta, son, whoo-whoo," the Miz said.

"Check this out."

"Hit it."

__

(John)

Yo, Cryme Tyme, all you do is stutter

It's like which one is dumb and which one is dumber

Check

(Jillian)

Who is dumber?

(Miz)

We go to parties, red carpets, A-list events,

Where is Cryme Tyme,?

Suga, pay the rent

(John)

We J-Mo and Miz

(John and Miz)

Wrestling's bakers

Cryme Tyme, wrestling's fakers

(Jillian)

You're a bunch of fakers

(John)

The girls all want me, they know I'm a hottie

They all get hungry for a peanut butter and Johnny

(Miz)

I'm the M-I-Z, grand Miz-a-lus

Step to me, son, you'll be biting the dust

(Jillian)

You'll be biting the Dizust

(John and Miz)

The Dirt Sheet, should be winning a Emmy

Word up, ain't worth a penny

(John)

Come in the ring, you'll get what you deserve

Yo, Cryme Tyme

(John and Miz)

Yous about to get served

(Jillian)

Served

As Jillian continued singing that last line badly as usual, Cryme Tyme's entrance theme played and they came out with Amanda following them.

"The following is a six person tag match scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first, the team of Amanda and Cryme Tyme."

She and Cryme Tyme walked down the ramp and they got into the ring as Shad took off his jersey and JTG took off his jacket and Cryme Tyme, the Miz, and John Morrison left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Amanda and Jillian circled around the ring and they locked up and Jillian twisted Amanda's arm and kicked her in the midsection before landing a forearm twice and Jillian whipped Amanda to the ropes and Amanda kicked Jillian in the face before twisting her arm and kicking her in the midsection and landing some forearms before climbing the turnbuckle, backflipping onto the mat, and landing a clothesline for a two count.

Then Amanda got a couple of forearms before she went to whip Jillian but Jillian reversed and Amanda got a headscissors takedown and Jillian tagged in the Miz as Amanda made a tag to JTG and JTG & the Miz circled around the ring and they locked up before JTG got a knee to the midsection and he bounced off the ropes and got a running neck snap. Then JTG got a standing dropkick but Jillian screamed in his ear causing a distraction and JTG blocked a right hand from the Miz but the Miz got a Russian Legsweep and Miz dragged JTG with John making a blind tag and Miz catapulted JTG leading to John landing a forearm and John leaped into the ring with an elbow drop and covered for a one count.

Then John clubbed JTG in the back and choked him with his boot in his neck and John distracted the referee as Miz stomped JTG in the head and the referee was busy with Shad as John kicked JTG in the midsection and then John landed a backbreaker and covered for a two count and John applied a neck vice as JTG got to his feet and got a couple of back elbows to the midsection but John got a knee to the midsection and he whipped JTG to the ropes and JTG slid on his knees and got a right hand.

Then JTG ducked a right hand and Shad took a tag and got a huge clothesline to John and another before he whipped John to the corner and splashed him before he lifted him for a one-arm spinebuster and covered but Jillian and Miz broke the count and Amanda & JTG got into the ring with Amanda tackling Jillian out of the ring and Miz got a forearm to JTG. And as the referee was busy with the Miz, JTG picked up the Mighty Ducks mask and cracked it over John's back and Shad then made the cover for the pin and the win.

The referee raised Shad's arm in the air and JTG & Amanda got into the ring and Shad hugged Amanda and kissed her as JTG picked up the Mighty Ducks mask and raised each other's arms in the air as Jillian and the Miz checked on John as RAW went to a commercial break.

Then it was time for the match between Chris Jericho and his opponent of Dave's choosing.

Chris Jericho's entrance theme played as pyro was setting off all over the stage and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring and stared down the fans as he waited for his opponent and C.M. Punk's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain. Of course, Punk never got to compete in the Championship Scramble thanks to Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes, Ted DiBiase, and Manu and Chris replaced him. Punk walked down the ramp, climbed up the apron, and raised his arms in the air and then he got back down and stared down at Chris as Dave appeared on the Titantron with a towel wrapped around his shoulders.

"Hold on, hold on," Dave said, "before you ring that bell, I wanna inform the two participants of this match that you now have a special guest referee. "

Dave then dropped the towel revealing a referee t-shirt and he made a "Ta-da!" motion as C.M. Punk smiled while taking off his shirt and Chris was clearly disappointed and put his head down dejected as Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Dave was walking down the ramp and from the back, his referee shirt was ripped as if was too big to fit on him. Dave got into the ring and then sent Mike Kiota out and then whispered something in Lillian Garcia's ear.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have just been informed that for this match, there will now be a special guest timekeeper: the WWE Women's Champion Rochelle Kennedy."

Rochelle's entrance theme played and she strutted out from the curtain and walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and she went around the ring and blew a kiss at Dave and waved at Chris as she sat at the timekeeper's table and Dave called for her to ring the bell.

Chris then argued with Batista and Punk tried to roll him up for a two count and Punk got a couple of armdrags and he clotheslined Chris over the top rope and Chris walked around the ring and tried to leave, but Dave got out of the ring and threw Chris back into the ring and Punk kicked Chris' legs before whipping him to the ropes and nailing a knee to Chris' legs. Punk got a couple of knees to the midsection before he went to whip Chris but Chris reversed and Chris was locked up in the ropes for a good while as Dave smiled and let Punk get away with more than a five count as Rochelle smiled as well.

Then Punk climbed the top rope and landed a crossbody before Dave got a pretty fair two count and Punk twisted Chris' arm and got a hard kick to the chest and Punk twisted Chris' arm again and got a snap suplex and Punk climbed the top rope but Chris came back tripping Punk and Chris kicked Punk in the head and in the back before landing a forearm and then Chris went on the offensive while trading verbal jabs with Dave, who simply smiled at him.

Then Chris got a vertical suplex and bounced off the ropes for a legdrop for a slow one count and then Punk rolled up Chris for a fair two count and then Chris got an enziguri to Punk's head and continued arguing with Dave and Chris got a snapmare before he applied a headlock and Punk got to his feet before landing some hits to the midsection and a couple of right hands before Chris got a knee to the midsection and got a huge right hand before whipping Punk to the corner and Punk then side-stepped Chris in the corner.

Punk nailed a couple of right hands and a backfist and a kick to the face before whipping Chris to the ropes and nailing a side kick and Punk charged at Chris but Chris moved and went for the Walls of Jericho but Punk got an inside cradle for a two count and Punk kicked Chris in the midsection and he whipped Chris to the ropes and he nailed the high knee and bulldog combo and then went the Go 2 Sleep, but Chris elbowed out and shoved Punk to the ropes and nailed the Codebreaker.

Chris then made the cover but Dave suddenly had something in his eye and he stopped his count as Rochelle held in her laughter knowing it was a little prank for Chris not to see and then Chris argued as Dave told Chris he had something in his eye and Dave kicked Chris in the midsection and landed a Batista Bomb and Punk then took advantage and rolled on top of Chris for the easy three count.

Then Dave raised Punk's arm in the air and applauded as he left the ring joining Rochelle and the two walked up the ramp slapping the hands of the fans as they reached the top, Dave and Rochelle turned around and laughed at Chris, who tried to collect himself in the ring, as RAW came to a close.

After RAW was over, Dave and Rochelle were coming out of the entrance to the arena.

"Oh, my God, I really enjoyed that," Rochelle said, "making Chris miserable and did you see the look on his face when you announced that you were the special guest referee for the match? It was priceless."

"Man, that was something I was really looking forward of doing since I heard you were going to be the special guest referee for my World Heavyweight Championship match at Cyber Sunday," Dave said.

"Dave, I'm not voted in yet; but don't you worry, if I get voted in as the special guest referee, you will get the title at my expense. But for right now, since your referee shirt is torn, why don't you leave this shirt on so we can go back to our hotel room and I'll really rip it off of you."

"As you wish."

Then Dave and Rochelle walked away.


	61. Sweetest Sins

**Chapter 61: Sweetest Sins**

Smackdown was in Las Vegas, Nevada also known as "Sin City" and on that night, Brittany was competing in the Dice on a Pole match in order to face Michelle McCool for the Divas Championship and Jeff was facing Vladimir Kozlov.

"Eddie's Angels" were in their locker room with Ulysses near the door in case anyone was to barge in but the door is always locked.

"Okay, Angels," Nicole said, "Cyber Sunday is having a Divas Halloween Costume Contest, so does anybody know what they're gonna wear for that?"

"Well, I thought that this year," Amanda said, "I'm gonna be a witch. I saw this really hot costume at Trashy Lingerie and that's what I'm gonna wear."

"I like to check that out."

"Well, I like Trashy Lingerie as well," Rochelle said, "and I've decided to be a Mafia princess."

"A mafia princess?" Brittany said. "What kind of costume did you find?"

"You just have to wait and see."

"Well, since my husband was part of NASCAR's Fast Cars and Superstars," Nicole said, "I'm gonna be a race car driver and wait until you see my costume."

"I'm guessing it's something John might enjoy," Amanda said.

"You guessed it."

"So, Brittany, what are you gonna be for the costume contest?"

"Okay, I've decided to be Jeff Hardy," Brittany said.

"Jeff Hardy?" Nicole, Rochelle, and Amanda said.

"You are gonna be your boyfriend for Halloween?" Rochelle said.

"Yeah, I can pull it off the hair, the clothes, and maybe the tattoos."

"Oh, this I gotta see," Nicole said.

"Do you girls know what Buffy is gonna be for the costume contest?" Ulysses asked.

"No," Brittany said, "have you asked her?"

"No, I haven't asked her yet."

"I'm sure it's something I think you'll like."

"Yeah."

A few minutes later, Smackdown was on and earlier the Big Show announced that the WWE Universe will decide on the WWE website whether his Cyber Sunday match with the Undertaker will be a Knockout match, and "I Quit" match or a Last Man Standing match. Then he relentlessly demonstrated his ability in each type of match by destroying three local wrestlers.

As the Big Show was leaving the entrance to the arena, several water balloons were thrown at him and the Big Show was wiping his face to see that "Eddie's Angels" had appeared and were laughing.

Then the Big Show chased after them through the arena until he attacked from behind by Ulysses using a steel pipe. Then Ulysses kept beating on the Big Show until he was down and out on the ground and the Angels surrounded him.

"Big Show," Rochelle said, "you can say whatever the hell you want about the Undertaker and to the Undertaker; but the fact is whatever the WWE Universe chooses at Cyber Sunday, you will burn in hell."

Then "Eddie's Angels" and Ulysses walked away leaving the Big Show lying on the ground.

A little later, Ulysses was talking to Buffy outside "Eddie's Angels'" locker room.

"That sounds really nice," Ulysses said. "I can't wait until your costume at Cyber Sunday."

"You'll love it, trust me," Buffy said.

Then Maryse walked towards Buffy and Buffy turned around.

"You know, Buffy," Maryse said, "I have been watching you for quite some time and I think you're going out with Ulysses just so you can join 'Eddie's Angels.'"

"What are you trying to say, Maryse?" Buffy said. "You think I'm trying to sleep my way into 'Eddie's Angels?' Eew, no way, no how. That's something you would do."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. In fact, I know everything about you and 'Eddie's Angels' know, too. I heard you complaining on why you have to take part in the Dice on a Pole match later and that you beat Michelle McCool two weeks ago. That's nothing compared to Michelle beating you twice for the Divas Championship. Now, if you're gonna come up to me and make some kind of stupid remark concerning me, do me a favor: get out of my face."

Then Maryse looked at Buffy and then walked away as Ulysses wrapped his arm around Buffy.

Later, it was time for the Dice on a Pole match in order to face Michelle McCool for the Divas Championship. The competitors were Brittany, Christina Alexis, Jasmine Morgan, and Destiny of the Angelic Coalition, Buffy, Maria, Maryse, Natalya, Victoria, and Brie Bella.

Brittany was wearing a pink leopard print midriff top, black pants with suspenders, black hand see-through warmers, and her hair straight, Buffy was wearing a red sequined bikini top, white pants with slits on the side, and her hair curled, Christina was wearing a yellow and black lace bustier, black pants, black lace warmers, and her hair curled, Destiny was wearing a red romper with a snowflake on it, blue hand warmers, and her hair curled, and Jasmine was wearing a black and pink mesh top with slits on the front, pink mini-miniskirt, black net stockings, black hand warmers, and her hair straight.

Every Diva made their way into the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Maryse immediately ran to the corner but the other Divas caught up to her and pushed away and then Victoria and Natalya shoved Maria and Brie away and Jasmine got a forearm to Victoria as Maryse got one to Brie and Victoria climbed the turnbuckle and the other Divas grabbed onto her as she pushed them off and kicked Christina off. Then some of the Divas were fighting each other as Victoria tried to reach for the dice, Buffy caught her and got a punch to the midsection and got a snapmare as Brie got a clothesline to Destiny and she, Buffy, Maria, and Brittany tried to climb to the turnbuckle as Christina was able to push all four off but Maria got a back elbow as she was climbing the turnbuckle with Christina pulling her off.

Maryse clubbed Christina in the back and pulled her away as Jasmine landed a Thesz press and was punching away as Destiny was climbing the turnbuckle and Brie caught up to her pulling her off and Brittany got a forearm and a kick to the midsection and threw her out of the ring. Then Brittany climbed on the turnbuckle and Victoria & Natalya attempted to pull her off and knock her off the turnbuckle and Maria pulled Victoria face-first on the apron and Natalya was about to climb the turnbuckle until Brie pushed her off and Maryse climbed the turnbuckle but Buffy caught up to her and Maryse landed a back elbow to Maria and the other Divas intervened and battled to climb the corner. Destiny climbed the turnbuckle but Brie pulled her off onto her shoulders and Maryse was clubbing Brie in the head and threw her shoulder-first into the ringpost.

Maryse climbed the turnbuckle and so did Jasmine as she & Maryse traded blows on the rope and Maria yanked Maryse to the mat and Christina grabbed her but Maria was able to kick off Christina in the face and climbed to grab the dice for the win.

Maria smiled as she threw the dice down and bounced on the top rope raising her arm in the air and she got back down and the referee raised her arm in the air as Smackdown went to a commercial break.

A few minutes later, Maria walking down the hallway with the dice when…….

"Hey, Maria," Michelle McCool said as she approached Maria.

"Oh, hey," Maria said.

"Congrats on your big win tonight."

"Thanks, I can't believe I have a chance to be Divas Champion."

"I know and you know what? It's gonna be my honor to defend my championship against you."

"See you later."

"Bye."

Then Michelle pinched Maria's cheek as she walked away and then Maria continued walking as she approached Brittany.

"Hey, Brittany," Maria said.

"Oh, hey, Maria," Brittany said, "congratulations on the match."

"Thank you. I know you're kind of disappointed that you won't be able to compete for the Divas Championship; but if I win the Divas Championship, you're the first person I want to defend it against."

"Thank you, Maria; that's really sweet of you. I saw what Michelle did earlier, so don't let her patronize you. Catch you later."

Then Brittany walked away.

A few minutes later, it was time for the match between Jeff & Vladimir Kozlov and Triple H was sitting at the announcers' table for guest commentary.

Jeff's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Brittany following him. Jeff did his usual bump and grind with Brittany as the pyro went off and the two walked down the aisle slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring. Brittany posed with Jeff and he got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air. Then he got back down and Vladimir Kozlov's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and he walked down the ramp and got into the ring as Brittany quickly left the ring and Vladimir looked at Triple H talking trash and then the referee called for the bell.

Jeff charged at Vladimir but Vladimir kicked him in the chest and then Vladimir ran Jeff to the corner and got a right hand and got a few shoulder locks before Vladimir charged Jeff in the corner and Jeff caught him with a knee and then Jeff got a few right hands and kicked Vladimir in the midsection and he bounced off the ropes and Vladimir shoulder checked Jeff to the mat and looked at Triple H as he grabbed Jeff and on his shoulders and then set him on the top rope and delivered headbutts. Vladimir hit Jeff with a running powerslam and Vladimir threw Jeff shoulder-first into the ringpost twice and then Vladimir dragged Jeff to the middle of the ring and Vladimir settled into a keylock on the mat.

Jeff got to his feet and hit Vladmir on the side and then Vladimir got a one-arm snap mare and applied an armlock and Jeff again got to his feet and Vladimir got a Fireman's Carry slam and applied another key lock hold and then Jeff got to his feet again and got a few head butts to the shoulder and clubbed Vladimir in the back and then Vladimir got Jeff in the full nelson hold and a couple head butts to the chest and landed a belly-to-belly side throw for a two count. Then Vladimir applied a headlock but Jeff quickly got to his feet and hit Vladimir on the side and Vladimir got a knee to the midsection and got Jeff on his shoulder but Jeff escaped and kicked Vladmir in the midsection and went for the Twist of Fate but Vladimir shoved Jeff to the ropes and Jeff got a right hand to the head and Jeff bounced off the ropes and went for a clothesline to no avail.

Jeff kicked Vladimir in the midsection and went to whip him but Vladimir reversed and Jeff made a comeback with two forearms and climbed onto the turnbuckle got a Whisper in the Wind and followed with another Whisper followed by a leap off the top rope which Vladimir ducked and Jeff went to kick Vladimir but Vladimir grabbed his leg and Jeff got a spinning mule kick and Vladimir then gave Jeff a battering ram to the chest for a clean three count.

Brittany covered her mouth in shock as she went into the ring to check on Jeff and Vladimir shouted at her as Triple H got up from the announcers' table and Brittany helped Jeff out of the ring as Triple H went into the ring and went face-to-face with Vladimir as Smackdown came to a close.

Then after Smackdown was over, Amanda was in her hotel room as she held onto her cell phone. She was so hesitant to contact her birth parents since her former social worker provided her with the information of their whereabouts. It turned out that her mother divorced her father ten years ago and her mother is living in Tampa, Florida while her father still lives in Cincinnati, Ohio. Then Amanda dialed the number of her mother and after a few rings, she answered the call.

_"Hello?"_ Amanda's mother said but Amanda didn't answer. _"Hello?"_

Then Amanda quickly ended the call and sighed.

In her mind, did she want to talk to her mother or meet her in person? It was Amanda's decision to make.


	62. Six Days into Cyberheaven

**Chapter 62: Six Days into Cyberheaven**

RAW was in Corpus Christi, Texas and "Eddie's Angels" were in their locker room as Amanda held onto her cell phone to call her mother again.

"Okay, I'm gonna need your support as I do this," Amanda said. "I can't go through this alone."

"Don't worry, we're right here," Nicole said putting her hands on Amanda's shoulders.

Then Amanda dialed the number of her mother and after a few rings, she answered the call and put her phone on speakerphone.

__

"Hello?"

Amanda's mother said but Amanda didn't answer. _"Hello?"_

"Hello, is this Monica Dominguez?" Amanda said.

__

"Yes."

"This is your daughter, the one you gave up for adoption in Cincinnati, Ohio?"

Then there was a brief pause as Monica sighed.

__

"Oh, my God,"

Monica said. _"I……I don't what to say."_

"I just have a lot of questions to ask you as to why?" Amanda asked.

__

"I don't know where to start."

"How about this? How about I come see you?"

__

"Yes, that's fine."

"I'll be in Florida in two weeks."

__

"That's fine, goodbye."

"Bye."

Then Amanda ended the call."

"Well, that was an interesting start," Nicole said.

"Yeah," Amanda said. "There is so much to ask, so much to tell. It's a lot to comprehend."

"Hey, you have plenty of time to think about it," Rochelle said, "believe me, when I first found out I had a half-brother, I didn't know where to start. I had a hundred questions to ask him."

"You never met Taylor, have you?" Nicole said.

"No, I haven't," Amanda said.

"Well, I guess when we go to Florida," Rochelle said, "I'll introduce you to him."

"Maybe we could meet your mother as well," Nicole said.

"That's if everything goes well," Amanda said.

"Don't worry," Rochelle said, "we're right here by your side and so will Shad."

"Thanks."

A little later, RAW was on and Chris Jericho's entrance theme played as pyro was setting off all over the stage and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring and stared down the fans as he got out of the ring and walked over to Lillian Garcia and ordered her to announce him as the World champion.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the World Heavyweight Champion, Chris Jericho," Lillian announced.

Then Chris took the microphone from Lillian and got back into the ring as the crowd booed.

"You see, this is what I'm talking about," Chris said, "that is what I'm talking about exactly. Respect or lack thereof; Lillian Garcia, I should never have to ask you to introduce me ever again. You should just do it; I am Chris Jericho and I am the World Heavyweight Champion and you need to say that much as possible but then, this disrespect doesn't end with Lillian, no. This permeated every performer in that locker room back there, a locker room that I lead as World Champion and it's spread like a virus to each and every one of you hypocrites in this arena tonight. Oh, yeah." Then the crowd chanted "You suck." "Pure disrespect and somehow, you've all got it in your perverted little brains that I'm going to lose this championship at Cyber Sunday no matter who you choose as the referee. The choices I shouldn't even have in the first place, but thanks to Mike Adamle, you do. Mike Adamle, our esteemed General Manager, a man I need to put on my long list of people who are disrespecting me in this company, Mike Adamle made the stipulations and gave you three unbiased officials to choose from, but what a list it is. It's a joke; let's go around them. Rochelle Kennedy, Shawn Michaels, and the worst of all three of them, Steve Austin. It's an absolute joke and it's not fair to me as the champion. Maybe Mike Adamle has forgotten who he is dealing with, maybe all of you forgotten who you're dealing with. I am Chris Jericho, I was the first undisputed in the history of this business after I beat the Rock and Stone Cold Steve Austin in the same night. And I beat four of the biggest superstars on RAW to once again become champion. I followed that up beating C.M. Punk in a steel cage and I destroyed and embarrassed Shawn Michaels in a ladder match, a match that he was guaranteed not to lose, but guess what? He did because I am the best and after my match against Batista at Cyber Sunday when I once again win and retain this championship, you will have no other recourse than to admit that I am the best in the world and the most dominate champion that this business or any other has seen in the last few years. Your disrespect, this disrespect, and……."

Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle following him. Rochelle was wearing a blue vintage mini dress, brown stockings, black boots, and her hair curled. The two walked down the ramp and got in the ring and Dave & Rochelle looked at Chris as they walked towards him and Dave laughed.

"Are you serious?" Dave said. "Are you seriously out here demanding respect? Let me tell you what's so ridiculous about that besides your hair. You don't demand respect, Chris, you earn respect and if you beat me at Cyber Sunday……." Then Dave laughed again, "……if you beat me at Cyber Sunday, then I really believe you will earn a lot of people's respect. But until then and it's only six short days away, would you please, _puh-lease_, stop whining and crying and shut you mouth…….or I'm gonna shut it for you."

Then the RAW's entrance theme played and General Manager Mike Adamle came out from the curtain with a microphone in his hand.

"Gentlemen, come on, gentlemen, save it for Cyber Sunday because you'll get a chance to put your hands on one another," Mike said. "Right now, I wanna concentrate on a term you've both been talking about respect. Because your performances tonight will determine who deserves that respect. As for the first time ever, both of you will compete against the same three opponents in a gauntlet match ...... in a gauntlet match. It's gonna be different, it's gonna be unpredictable, and it's gonna be another Adamle Original."

Then as Mike walked to the back, Dave and Chris went face-to-face in the ring and then Chris slapped Dave and left the ring to shouting "respect." Dave smiled as he held onto his face and Rochelle continued to stare at Chris as RAW went to a commercial break.

Later, "Eddie's Angels" were in their locker room watching a clip of various celebrities and athletes praising John Cena such as Kelly Carlson, Snoop Dogg, NASCAR driver Carl Edwards John Salley of the Best Damn Sports Show Period, Rob Thomas of Matchbox Twenty, Sara Jean Underwood, volleyball player Gabrielle Reece, Ben Stiller, Robert Patrick, the Jonas Brothers, and skateboarder Tony Hawk and the theme of the comments was that John's a great guy, fun-loving, no ego, doesn't take life seriously, and softens the line between regular guy and celebrity.

"Oh, my God," Amanda said, "aren't you lucky that you are married to John Cena?"

"Lucky?" Nicole said. "I am totally blessed; I mean, look at everything I've accomplished thanks to him and now top-notch celebrities are praising my husband. Even Lebron James of the Cleveland Cavaliers is doing the 'You can't see me.' How awesome is that."

"Hey, John is everywhere and you oughta be grateful for everything he's done for you," Rochelle said.

"I've always been grateful and I never got to pay him back and I know there's no need to. I'm just totally in love with him and cannot wait for him to return."

Then Beth Phoenix walked inside the Angels' locker room and got in Nicole's face.

"What do you want?"

"Listen," Beth said, "I know that you have that little glow in your eye because your husband John Cena is coming back and that your little movie is coming out on Friday and I'm getting sick of you and your Angel friends. I'll tell you what; instead of you and your Chain Gang Diva girlfriends having your little dance performance, how about you and me in the ring tonight?"

"Fine, that's fine."

Then Beth looked at Rochelle and Amanda and left the locker room.

Later, it was time for the Divas' match which was Nicole versus Beth Phoenix. Beth was already in the ring after Santino Marella's promo of his intercontinental Championship against the opponent of the WWE Universe's choosing: "Rowdy" Roddy Piper, Goldust, and the Honky Tonk Man. Santino was dressed up with a Goldust wig and facepaint, a "Hot-Rod t-shirt and kilt, and a Honky Tonk Man wig and when "Hacksaw" Jim Duggan confronted Santino and made fun of Beth, then hit Jim with the guitar.

Nicole's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with the rest of the Chain Gang Diva Squad following her.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first being accompanied by the Chain Gang Diva Squad, representing 'Eddie's Angels' from St. Louis, Missouri, Nicole Mitchell," Lillian announced.

Nicole was wearing a blue low-cut midriff vintage top, denim shorts, brown stocking, the Chain Gang Wristbands, and her hair in a ponytail. Kayla was wearing a purple buttoned-up pleat ruffle vest with a belt, denim jeans, and her short hair straight. Tina was wearing a blue, brown, and white floral print strapless dress and her hair curled. Kimberly was wearing a blue silk corset tank top with sequins, denim jeans, and her hair curled. The girls walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Nicole got into the ring and stared at Beth as she got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air and she got back down as the referee called for the bell.

Nicole and Beth circled around the ring and locked up and Nicole got Beth in a headlock and took down Beth and pinned her shoulders down for a one count and Nicole still had Beth in a headlock and went behind her twisting her arm and Beth went to the ropes breaking the hold. Beth elbowed Nicole in the face and landed a chop to the chest and a forearm and she whipped Nicole into the corner but Nicole floated over Beth and landed a dropkick and then Nicole kicked Beth in the midsection and then grabbed Beth's arm, went up on the top turnbuckle, and landed an armdrag.

As Nicole went after Beth, Beth got a drop toe hold sending Nicole into the bottom turnbuckle and then Beth was kicking Nicole and landed a snapmare and a kick to the back and then Beth landed a baseball slide making Nicole land on the ringpost and covered for one count and she choked Nicole in the neck with her boot and then Beth grabbed Nicole and Nicole came back with forearms and chops to the chest and she whipped Beth to the ropes and Beth kicked Nicole in the midsection and Beth followed with a DDT for a nearfall. Then Beth hit Nicole's head on the turnbuckles twice and got her into the corner and tried to follow with a corner splash but Nicole moved and Nicole landed some clotheslines and whipped Beth into the corner and went for a splash but Beth moved and Kayla got on the apron to distract Beth and Beth kicked Nicole in the midsection and went for the Glam Slam but Nicole countered into a roll-up for a three count.

"Here is your winner, Nicole Mitchell," Lillian announced.

Nicole quickly left the ring as Kimberly and Tina hugged her and her arms were raised as Beth got upset and the Chain Gang Diva Squad was making fun of Beth as RAW went to a commercial break.

Then it was time for the tag team match which was Cryme Tyme versus Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase.

Cryme Tyme's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with Amanda following them. Amanda was wearing a blue vintage tie-neck v-cup halter bikini top, denim miniskirt, black boots, and a black newsboy covering her ponytail. The three walked down the ramp and got into the ring as they were pumping up the crowd and Cryme Tyme got on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air as Amanda was dancing along. Then Ted DiBiase's entrance theme played and he came out the curtain with Cody Rhodes and Manu following him. The three walked down the ramp and Cody & Manu got into the ring as Ted climbed on the apron and Cody raised his World Tag Team Title belt in the air.

Then Ted got down into the ring and then he, Cody, and Manu immediately went after Cryme Tyme beating on them as Amanda quickly left the ring. Manu got a big slam to JTG as Ted and Cody held onto Shad in the corner and Manu gave a big splash to Shad in the corner and Ted was talking trash as he, Cody and Manu kept beating on Cryme Tyme stomping on them. Amanda was covering her mouth in shock as she looked on and Ted got out of the ring and picked up the World Tag Title belts and got into the ring and he gave one to Cody and Manu raised their arms in the air. Then Ted was talking trash to JTG as RAW went to a commercial break.

Then it was time for the Gauntlet match which was Dave versus Chris Jericho.

Chris Jericho's entrance theme played as pyro was setting off all over the stage and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring and stared down the fans as Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle following him. Dave did his thing with the pyro with Rochelle kneeling in front of him and Rochelle got back up and the two walked down the ramp and got in the ring and Dave & Rochelle looked at Chris as Dave was on the turnbuckles and flexed his muscles. Then he got back down as Mike Adamle got into the ring with a microphone in his hand.

"Let me present to you another Adamle Original," Mike said. "You are about to witness for the first time ever, Batista and Chris Jericho competing against the same three opponents of my choosing in a Gauntlet match. Batista, you will start the match first. Now gentlemen, let me introduce to you to your first opponent, he is the 2008, King of the Ring, William Regal

Then William Regal's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Layla following him. The two walked down the ramp and William got into the ring and he took off his robe and gave it to Layla and the referee called for the bell.

Dave and William circled around the ring and William immediately kicked Dave in the midsection and got several forearms before the referee pulled him back and William went to whip Dave but reversed and got a spinebuster and Batista gave Regal the Batista bomb for an easy pin.

The referee raised Dave's arm in the air and Dave smiled as Chris looked confused and Chris got into the ring ordered the referee to get Dave into the ring. Chris kept screaming at William to get up but William played dead for several moments and Chris nailed the Codebreaker on him for the easy pin.

Then Chris smiled as the referee raised his arm in the air and Dave & Rochelle shook their heads.

"Chris Jericho, you will start this next match and gentlemen," Mike said, "let me introduce to you to your opponent, he is World's Strongest man, Mark Henry."

Then Chris gulped as Mark Henry's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Tony Atlas following him. The two walked down the ramp as Dave and Rochelle were laughing at Chris and Mark got into the ring as Dave and Rochelle applauded and the referee called for the bell.

Chris got a couple of forearms but Mark shoved him off and Mark charged at Chris in the corner but Chris moved and got a chopblock from behind and went for the Walls of Jericho but mark kicked him off and out of the ring. Chris got back in the ring and Mark got a clothesline and Mark got a right hand kicked Chris in the midsection before whipping him hard to the corner and Dave was mocking Chris as Mark kicked him and Dave applauded Chris as he continued to mock him.

Chris was distracted as Mark splashed him and Mark dragged Chris to the middle of the ring and he bounced off the ropes and he missed with the big splash. Chris tried to follow with the Lionsault but Mark kicked out and then kicked Mark in the head and removed the turnbuckle and the referee caught him before Chris got out of the ring and grabbed the World Title belt. He then smashed Mark in the head with but the referee had turned around in time and he saw the clean blow and disqualified Chris.

Chris argued with the referee and the referee ordered Chris out of the ring as Dave got into the ring and Rochelle was making fun of Chris doing the thumbs down and Dave started with some right hands but Henry shoved Batista aside, but Batista came back with a demonstrative spinebuster for the pin and the win.

The referee raised Dave's arm in the air and Dave smiled as Chris looked disappointed.

"Alright, let's see here," Mike said, "Chris Jericho, you will start the next match and gentlemen, let me introduce to you to your opponent. He is the Big Red Monster, Kane."

Then fire appeared on the stage as Kane's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring and stared at Chris as Rochelle ran around the ring and threw Chris in the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Kane stomped on Chris and then bounced off the ropes and got an inverted DDT for a two count. Then Kane hit Chris' head on the turnbuckle and got a right hand and Kane was kicking Chris before the referee and Kane got another right hand a few times before the referee pulled him off again and Chris then charged into a knee to the legs and he bounced off the ropes and kicked Kane in the leg several times and he kept kicking Kane's leg in the corner and the referee pulled him off before Chris left the ring and grabbed Kane's leg and ran it into the ringpost and Chris was taunting Dave as he got Kane's leg on the middle ropes and kicked it.

Chris kicked the knee and tried to come back with the Walls of Jericho but Kane flipped him across the ring and Kane got a couple of right hands and he whipped Chris to the corner before he splashed him and Kane got a sidewalk slam and he bounced off the ropes and missed another splash. Then Chris went for the Codebreaker but Kane fought him off and Kane tried a top rope move as Dave cheered, but Chris crotched him and then Chris got a right hand and he climbed the top turnbuckle and clubbed Kane in the back and went for a powerslam but Kane headbutted Chris off and Kane then came back with a flying clothesline for a nearfall. He went for the choke slam but Chris elbowed out of the grip and Kane yanked Chris to the rope and dumped him to the floor and Dave stalked Chris on the floor and then Kane yanked Chris back into the ring and Chris bounced off the rope and Kane nailed a big boot for the pin and the win.

Then the referee raised Kane's arm in the air as Chris rolled out of the ring to the apron and Dave got into the ring as Chris distracted Kane slapping him in the back and Kane knocked Chris off the apron and then turned around and Dave landed a spine buster for the win.

Rochelle got into the ring and she & the referee raised Dave's arm in the air and Dave smiled as Chris was laying on the floor holding on to his ribs in pain. Chris walked around the ring and grabbed his World Title belt and Dave & Rochelle were still all-smiles as Dave got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air. Rochelle was leaning on the top rope staring at Chris pointing at herself hoping she'll be voted in as the special guest referee at Cyber Sunday as Chris tried to look tough while in pain as he held up the World Title belt. Of course for Rochelle, it was only a matter of time in just six days.


	63. The Socialite Movie Premiere

**Chapter 63: "The Socialite" Movie Premiere**

Four days later……

Today was the day that Nicole's movie "The Socialite" was making its premiere in theatres and also the big premiere was at the El Capitan Theatre

Nicole was in her hotel room in the bathroom finishing getting ready and she was wearing a tan sequined bust mini dress and her hair was curled.

Nicole had a big smile on her face because not only were hundreds of fans, certain WWE superstars and Divas, stars of the movie, the Angelic Coalition, her fellow Chain Gang Diva Squad members, and fellow Angels were attending the event, one more person was also coming along.

Nicole looked at herself in the mirror one last time and she came out of the bathroom and John was finishing getting ready as well. He then turned to Nicole and gave a long whistle.

"I was so right to get that dress for you," John said. "It fits you perfectly."

"Well, you know my body too well," Nicole said.

"That I do."

Then John and Nicole kissed each other and then they left their hotel room and walked inside the elevator.

A few seconds later, John and Nicole stepped out of the elevator into the lobby and walked out of the hotel as the limo driver opened the door for the two and they got inside. Then the limo driver closed the door and then he got inside the limo and drove away.

At around 6:00pm at the El Capitan theater, they were cameras and TV reporters lining up in front and the fans were outside waiting to greet the superstars. Besides John, Dave, Jeff, Brittany, "Eddie's Angels," the Angelic Coalition, the WWE Superstars in attendance were the Boyz in Motion, Maria, Candice Michelle, Cryme Tyme, Triple H, Matt Hardy, Kofi Kingston, Evan Bourne, Rey Mysterio, Eve Torres, Theodore Long, Tiffany, and CM Punk. Also in attendance were the stars of "The Socialite," Kelly Carlson. Katherine Isabelle, Marnette Patterson, Raquel Beaudene, and Jason Faunt.

As everyone including John and Nicole came out of the limos, they took the time to talk to some reporters and have their pictures taken and also greet the fans and sign autographs.

At around 6:30pm, everyone got settled in their seats inside the theater and Todd Grisham went up the stage for the opening.

"May I have your attention, please?" Todd said as everyone quieted down. "WWE Universe, how are you all feeling?" Then the crowd cheered. "I want to welcome you all to the historic El Capitan theatre for the premiere of 'The Socialite" starring WWE Diva and one of the members of 'Eddie's Angels, please welcome, Nicole Mitchell."

Then the crowd applauded and cheered as Nicole went up the stage and gave Todd a hug.

"Thank you," Nicole said. "Are you excited about tonight?" Then the crowd cheered. "Me too, I am very, very proud and honored of the time I took to make this movie, it's my first feature film and I'm also thrilled that it's finally here and this will be an amazing experience." Then the crowd applauded. "I'm also noticing a lot of Jessica Marshall look-alikes around here; one word of advice: please don't get into any trouble after the movie whatsoever." Then the crowd laughed. "Thank you."

Then the crowd applauded and cheered as Nicole got off the stage and sat back down in her seat.

"Alright, everybody," Todd said. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," the crowd said.

"I said, are you ready?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, here it is, the premiere of 'The Socialite.'"

The movie ran for about an hour and 45 minutes and there were a bunch of laughs because of Nicole's acting antics as the typical "blonde party girl."

After the screening, all of the fans left the theaters and some of the WWE Superstars and Diva stuck around and Amanda, Rochelle, Dave, and Cryme Tyme walked up to John and Nicole.

"Nicole, that was so awesome," Amanda said hugging Nicole. "It was so great."

"You know, you should change your hair back to blonde," Rochelle said.

"Thanks, but I'm happy with my light brown hair and blonde highlights," Nicole said.

Then as the conversation went on, someone approached Nicole and tapped her on the shoulder and Nicole turned around and was shocked to see who it was.

"Delancey!" Nicole said.

"Hey," Delancey said as she hugged Nicole.

"I can't believe you're here. Bobby!"

"Nicole, you were amazing," Bobby said as he hugged Nicole. "Great job."

"Thank you. What are you doing here? I didn't expect to see you."

"Well, between dance rehearsals, there was no way I was gonna miss your movie premiere," Delancey said.

"How is your feet, by the way?" Dave said.

"Well, a little sore, but after a nice foot massage, my feet will be feeling better……for a while."

"Hey, Bob," John said, "your wife can sure rock on the dance floor."

"Well, Delancey is full of surprises and I'm very proud of her," Bobby said as he wrapped his arm around Delancey.

"Well, a lot of people are saying that she's the odds-on favorite to win 'Dancing with the Stars,'" Shad said.

"Who can blame them?" Nicole said.

"Well, we gotta get going because I have another dance rehearsal tomorrow morning and I need plenty of sleep," Delancey said.

"Alright, we'll be watching," JTG said.

"Catch you later," Tina said as Delancey and Bobby walked away.

"Well, we oughta go because we have Cyber Sunday to prepare for," Nicole said.

"You said it," Kimberly said.


	64. Cyber Sunday

**Chapter 64: Cyber Sunday**

Cyber Sunday was in Angelic Coalition member Madison Spears' hometown of Phoenix, Arizona and "Eddie's Angels" were in their locker room getting ready for the Divas Halloween Costume Contest except because the tag team match of the WWE Universe's choosing would be before the contest.

Nicole was dressed as a race car racer wearing a blue metallic jumpsuit with a checkered stripe on both sides and racing patches and a red racing cap. Rochelle was a Mafia princess wearing a black pinstripe halter mini dress with attached white tie, white cuffs, a black hat, and black fishnet stockings with black bows.

"Are you sure your boobs won't pop out wearing that costume?" Amanda asked Nicole.

"Yes, I'm sure," Nicole said, "but I'm also wearing this for John."

"Ha-ha-ha," Rochelle said sarcastically.

Then Brittany walked inside the Angels' locker room in her Halloween costume dressed as Jeff. Her hair was in braids and dyed in purple & orange, and she wore a black tank top, black pants, and green & white slashed arm warmers. Her right arm was covered with a replica of Jeff's roots tattoo.

"Oh, my God," Nicole said covering her mouth.

"Brittany, look at you," Rochelle said. "You could almost pass off as Jeff."

"I know," Brittany said. "The moment Jeff dyed my hair, I looked in the mirror and I also thought, 'I could pass off as his sister."'

Then the Angels laughed.

"Well, you look exactly like Jeff and you might fool somebody for a bit," Amanda said.

"I might," Brittany said. "You could use me as bait whenever we have a plan to take down Vickie Guerrero."

"That might work," Nicole said.

A few minutes later, Nicole was walking down the hallway and she stopped to see Evan Bourne and Jasmine Morgan making out. Nicole was enjoying the moment when Christina Alexis came forward.

"I gotta tell you," Christina said, "Jasmine is very much crazy about Evan; I think she's very much in love with him."

"Love is a very beautiful thing," Nicole said, "especially for those two."

"To be quite honest, I was kind of jealous when Jasmine got together with Evan."

"Why?"

"Because I was homesick and I was missing my boyfriend, especially after Hurricane Ike."

"That was a terrible time and I'm sorry; but you shouldn't be jealous of Jasmine's new found relationship of Evan. After all, you're the one who encouraged her to tell Evan how she feels about him."

"Yeah, my instincts were telling me to stop being jealous; if Jasmine's happy, then I'm happy."

"Yeah, that what matters."

Later, Cyber Sunday was on and it was time for the tag team match of the WWE Universe's choosing.

"It's tag team action time," Todd Grisham said. "Which tag team match did you decide we're gonna see at Cyber Sunday. Your choices were Mickie James and Jamie Noble versus Layla and William Regal, Cryme Tyme versus the Miz and John Morrison, or C.M. Punk and Kofi Kingston versus Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase? The votes have been tabulated, let's find out which match we're about to see tonight,

Then the Titantron showed that the tag team match between Cryme Tyme and the Miz & John Morrison won with 38 percent of the votes.

Cryme Tyme's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with Amanda following them. Amanda was wearing a red and black lace tie-neck v-cup halter bikini top, black miniskirt, black boots, and a black newsboy cap. Shad and JTG high-fived each other and they walked down the ramp and Shad & Amanda got into the ring first as JTG ran around the ramp and got on the apron. Shad got on the turnbuckles as JTG was bouncing up and down between the ropes and Amanda dancing along as JTG got off the apron and gave his sunglasses to one of the fans. Shad took off his tank off and threw it to the crowd as JTG got into the ring and John Morrison's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with the Miz following him. John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose along with the Miz raising his arms in the air and the two walked down the ramp and got into the ring and they went face-to-face with Cryme Tyme as the referee held them back and the Miz & John got on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air. Then they got back down and the Miz, Shad, and Amanda left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

John and JTG exchanged words and JTG was pumping the crowd as he had his fists up and he & John locked up and John got JTG in the corner before a break and John got a cheap shot as the two locked up again and JTG got John in a corner before a break and JTG had his fists up before John got a kick to the midsection. Then John got JTG in a headlock and JTG countered with a headlock on his own before John got a takedown and JTG got a flying back elbow for a two count and John got a right hand to the midsection and got a European uppercut before whipping JTG to the ropes and JTG slid on his knees and got a right hand and then John made the tag to Miz.

JTG ducked a right hand and got a dropkick before getting Miz into the corner and made the tag to Shad and JTG held onto Miz as Shad whipped JTG and JTG whipped Shad into Miz and landed a scoop slam for a two count and Shad landed another one as he made the tag to JTG and JTG climbed the top turnbuckles onto Shad's shoulders and Shad power bombed JTG onto the Miz for a two count. Then Miz caught JTG in the throat and hit his head onto the turnbuckle as he made the tag to John and the two whipped JTG to the ropes and got a double back elbow and John was showing off as he kicked JTG and got a back elbow to the back of the neck and went for a right hand but JTG blocked and got a right hand of his own before spearing John to the corner and Shad made a blind tag.

Then Shad whipped JTG and flew him onto John sending him out of the ring and Miz got into the ring before Shad tossed him out of the ring onto John and Cryme Tyme was pumping the crowd and then Shad gorilla press slammed JTG over the top rope onto both John and Miz. JTG ran around the ring pumping up the crowd as slapped Jerry "The King" Lawler's hand and JTG was dancing along with Amanda as Shad got John back into the ring and covered for a two count and John got a jawbreaker and got Shad into the corner and placed his legs on the ropes as Shad tried to fight off John & Miz. Miz held onto Shad's leg before John got a kick to the knee and John made the tag to Miz and Miz dragged Shad to the middle of the ring and got three elbow drops to the knees and got a leglock as Shad tried to fight him and Miz kicked on Shad's knee and dragged him to the corner and made the tag to John and Miz got a hold on the knee as John stomped on Shad's chest.

Then John kicked the back of Shad's leg twice and applied a half-Boston Crab and Shad reversed the hold and John made the tag to Miz and Miz was stretching Shad's leg and Shad was able to kick Miz off and make the tag to JTG. JTG got a shoulder block to a charging Miz and flipped over on Miz's back and landed a flying shoulder block and bounced off the ropes to land a running neck snap and knocked John off the apron and Miz went for a right hand but JTG got a flying lariat clothesline and climbed the turnbuckle as John distracted him for Miz to knock JTG off the turnbuckle and Shad went to check on JTG as John was distracting him and the referee and Miz threw JTG into the ring and Miz covered for a two count. Then Miz made the tag to John and the two got a double gut buster on JTG before John landed a knee to the chest and John was choking JTG and was mocking before the referee held him back and Miz kicked JTG in the face as the referee was busy with Shad and John dragged JTG to the middle of the ring and stomped on him before he bounced off the ropes and landed a hard knee to the face for a two count.

Then John made the tag to Miz and held onto JTG as Miz got a kick to the midsection and John clubbed JTG in the back and JTG was in the corner as Miz landed a flying clothesline for a two count and applied a headlock and JTG got to his feet landing an elbow to the midsection and a couple of right hands but Miz took JTG down and John made a blind tag as Miz catapulted JTG into JTG landing a forearm knocking John off the apron and JTG stomped on Miz as he clutched his ribs and crawled to make a tag. But John held onto his leg and JTG flipped him but John stopped before Shad could land a right hand and Shad took a tag and started cleaning house landing a clothesline to John and knocking Miz off the apron and got an inside-out clothesline on John before Miz got into the ring and Shad landed a big boot to the face and Shad got a shoulder block to Miz and whipped John to the ropes and Shad then lift-up slammed John and bounced off the ropes to landing a huge forearm for a two count.

Shad then tossed John into the corner and tried a running splash in the corner but John moved out of the way with a kick to the knees making Shad land on the top turnbuckle and John covered with his feet on the ropes and JTG moved them and Miz was clubbing JTG in the back and ran him into the security wall as Shad slammed John and covered but Miz broke out and JTG used Shad as a stepping stone to take out Miz with a flying clothesline. Then as the referee tried to restore order, Shad went for a slam but Miz took out Shad's knee from behind and John hit the Midnight Ride corkscrew neckbreaker on Shad for the pin and the win.

Amanda was holding onto her head in disappointment as the referee raised John and the Miz's arms in the air and the two hugged each other as Amanda got into the ring to check on Cryme Tyme.

Later, it was time for the Divas' Halloween costume contest and Tazz was in the ring. Before the winner was announced, each Diva was to do a promo of why they should be voted the winner.

Nicole, in her race car racer costume, said,

"Hello, my name is Nicole Mitchell and as you remember, my husband John Cena was part of NASCAR's Fast Cars and Superstars. If you vote for me as the winner of Divas Halloween Costume Contest, I'll take you on a fancy joyride."

Rochelle, in her Mafia princess costume, said,

"Hi, my name is Rochelle Kennedy and if you vote for me as the winner of Divas Halloween Costume Contest, I'll gladly give you an offer that I know you won't ever refuse."

Amanda was dressed as a witch wearing a purple backless halter dress with cuffed collar, black see-through arm warmers with purple cuffs, black pointy hat, purple sparkle mask, black fishnet stockings, and black boots.

"Hello, my name is Amanda and if you vote for me as the winner of Divas Halloween Costume Contest, I just might cast a love spell on you."

Tina was dressed as Cupid wearing a yellow and white lace dress with a heart-shaped bust, clear wings, and was carrying a bow and arrow.

"Hi, my name is Tina Alexander and if you vote for me as the winner of Divas Halloween Costume Contest, get ready to be love-struck."

Kayla was dressed a Velvet Bo Peep wearing a black clincher with blue ribbon and attached gingham apron, white underdress, a black wide-brimmed velvet hat with pink and yellow roses, white lace fingerless gloves, and white thigh socks, and was carrying a crook.

"Hi, my name is Kayla Thompson. I can't seem to find my sheep but if you vote for me as the winner of Divas Halloween Costume Contest, you can wag your little tail behind me."

Kimberly was a harem girl wearing a black sequined bikini top with gold coins, black sheer pants, black boy shorts, and a veil.

"Hi, my name is Kimberly Montgomery and your votes for me will earn you a private dance."

Madison Spears was dressed a Vegas entertainer wearing black velvet zip front mini dress with stand-up collar, fringed sleeves, attached cape, matching belt, sunglasses, and was carrying a microphone.

"Hello, good folks of my hometown of Phoenix, Arizona. My name is Madison Spears and if I'm voted the winner of Divas Halloween Costume Contest, I'll show a shake, rattle, and roll."

Shayna Brooke was dressed wearing a beer girl with a black and white velvet peasant top, red satin skirt, and white head scarf.

"Hi, my name is Shayna Brooke and if you vote for me, the drinks are on me."

Skye was dressed as a varsity cheerleader wearing a pink, black, and white cheerleader uniform with "Varsity" on it, black varsity jacket, black boots, and was carrying pom-poms.

"S-K-Y-E, that's my name; so vote for me and I will cheer for the Universe of the W-W-E."

Brittany, dressed as Jeff, said,

"You think Jeff Hardy is your charismatic enigma, well, so am I. My name is Brittany Swanson. I'm counting on your votes and I'll show you extreme."

Buffy was dressed as a nurse wearing a white halter vinyl dress with ruffles around the bust & hem, white apron with red bows, and white nurse hat with ruffles and medical cross.

"My name is Buffy and with your votes and support……I will be the best candy striper at your obligation."

Christina Alexis was a taxi driver wearing a yellow zip front dress with checkered stripes, taxi hat, black belt, driving gloves, and black boots.

"You must talking about me because I am the only one here that needs your votes and I'll get your meter running because I am your taxi driver named Christina Alexis."

Destiny was a private jet captain wearing a baby blue knit dress with matching belt, pilot hat, black and white chiffon neck scarf, and white gloves.

"This is Captain Destiny speaking. We're on our way to Cyber Sunday at the Divas Halloween Costume Contest. I would thank you taking this time to vote for me because I'll take you to heights you never dreamed of.

And Jasmine Morgan was dressed as Cinderella wearing a blue underwire off-the-shoulder corset top with criss-cross details, blue ruffled skirt, jeweled tiara, long blue velvet gloves, and clear stiletto heels.

"My name is Jasmine Morgan and when I go to the ball……in the land of extreme, I'm pretty sure to nab my Prince Charming……named Evan Bourne. Please vote for me and maybe I'll leave my glass slipper in your coach."

The other WWE Divas that took place were Maria as a bunny, Victoria as a banana, Mickie James as Lara Croft, Candice Michelle as Marilyn Monroe, Katie Lea Burchill as a vampire, Michelle McCool as an army girl, Beth Phoenix as Joan of Arc, Layla as Princess Leia, Kelly Kelly as a sailor, Tiffany as a nun, Jillian Hall as Batgirl, Eve as a ninja turtle, Natalya as a cop, Maryse as a French maid, Brie Bella as Cleopatra, and Lena Yada as a Ninja girl.

"Okay," Tazz said, "throughout the show this evening on the WWE Website, you, the WWE Universe have voted to determine the winner of the Diva Halloween Costume Contest. So effective right now officially, voting is closed as we are about to reveal the results but before we do that, let's bring out our WWE Divas!"

Then all the Divas from RAW, ECW, and Smackdown came out from the curtain and walked down the ramp and some of them got into the ring as "Eddie's Angels," the Angelic Coalition, the Chain Gang Diva Squad, and Buffy were around the ring outside.

"Okay, so let's find out who the WWE Universe has voted as their favorite," Tazz said.

Then the Titantron showed Mickie James was the winner for the second year in a row.

"Oh, there's your winner!" Tazz said. "Congratulations, Mickie James!"

As Mickie celebrated her victory, Victoria threw a banana at her and then a giant brawl broke out in the ring. "Eddie's Angels," the Angelic Coalition, the Chain Gang Diva Squad, and Buffy got into the ring and helped Mickie, Michelle, Kelly, Tiffany, Eve, and Brie fight off the other Divas as Christina was carrying Candice in her arms. Then Victoria, Katie, Beth, Layla, Jillian, Natalya, Maryse, and Lena ended up being thrown out of the ring and the rest of the Divas ended standing tall in the ring as Mickie continued to celebrate her victory.

Then it was time for the WWE Championship match which was Triple H versus either Jeff, Vladimir Kozlov, or the match being a Triple Threat match.

Triple H's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp to the apron of the ring and did his usual thing of spitting out his water and then he got into the ring. Triple H got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air and got back down.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen," Todd Grisham said, "you were given the opportunity on who Triple H would face tonight for the WWE Championship and your choices were Jeff Hardy, Vladimir Kozlov, or both men in a triple Threat match. The votes are in let's find out what we're about to see."

Then the Titantron showed that Jeff won the votes of 57 percent.

Jeff's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Brittany following him. Brittany was still wearing her Halloween costume and Jeff did his usual bump and grind with Brittany as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring. Brittany posed with Jeff and he got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air and then he got back down and then Brittany left the ring as the referee raised the WWE Title belt in the air and called for the bell.

Triple H and Jeff locked up and Triple H got Jeff in the corner before a break and Triple H gave Jeff the "this close" finger-and-thumb gesture to remind Hardy of how close he's been to winning the gold and Jeff then immediately twisted Triple H's arm and was hitting it before going behind Triple H holding onto his arm and Triple H got a drop toe hold and Jeff countered with an armlock behind Triple H and Triple H countered with a headlock takedown and continued with the hold as Jeff got to his feet and shoved Triple H to the ropes and Triple H got a shoulderblock. Triple H bounced off the ropes and Jeff got an arm drag takedown and Triple H kicked Jeff off and Jeff landed a headlock takedown into a hold and Triple H got to his feet and whipped Jeff into the corner but Jeff floated over and kicked Triple H in the midsection and went for the Twist of Fate but Triple H countered and Triple H kicked Jeff in the midsection and went for the Pedigree but Jeff escaped and both men popped up to their feet for an intense stare down.

Jeff took a deep breath then he circled around the ring before the two locked up and Triple H got a headlock takedown and Jeff got a head scissors and Triple H got another headlock takedown and Jeff got another head scissors and got an armbar takedown into a hold. Triple H got to his feet as he shoved Jeff to the corner and got a break before he got a couple of shoulder tackles and Triple H whipped Jeff into another corner and charged into a back elbow and Jeff climbed the top turnbuckle and then Triple H shoved Jeff off the top turnbuckle into the guardrail on the floor. Then after a while, Jeff rolled back into the ring and Triple H was stomping Jeff and ran him into the ring post twice before rolling Jeff up for a two count and applied an armlock and Jeff got to his feet with a couple of right hands to the midsection but Triple H got a couple of right hands and whipped Jeff to the ropes but Jeff got a kick to the face and went to kick Triple H but Triple H held onto his leg and Jeff went for a spinning mule kick but Triple H flipped him off and covered for a two count.

Then Triple H got a cross arm breaker hold and Jeff got to his feet and Jeff fought back with a couple of right hands and a kick to the midsection and he whipped Triple H to the ropes and Triple H got a face breaker and Triple H bounced off the ropes and Jeff got a flying lariat clothesline and the two were down. Then they got to their feet and Jeff ducked a right hand and took Triple H down by the legs and landed a leg drop to the groin and bounced off the ropes and land a baseball slide for a two count and Jeff got a kick to the midsection twice and went to whip Triple H but Triple H reversed and went for a back body drop but Jeff countered and kicked Triple H in the midsection and landed a face buster suplex for a near fall. Then Jeff kicked Triple H in the midsection and was punching away at him before the referee pulled him back and Jeff charged into a clothesline and went for a diving leg drop but Triple H held onto Jeff and landed a spine buster a two count.

He then whipped Jeff to the corner and Jeff went for the Whisper in the Wind but Triple H blocked it and slapped on the Crossface and Jeff tried to reach for the bottom rope but Triple H pulled Jeff to the middle of the ring and applied the Crossface again and Jeff tried desperately to escape and then he rolled up Triple H for a two count. Then Triple H stomped on Jeff as he rolled out of the ring and Triple H got out of the ring and went to whip Jeff but Jeff reversed whipping Triple H onto the ringsteps and while he rested on the guardrail, Jeff landed a leg whip smash on him and Brittany covered her mouth in shock. Then Jeff got back into the ring and so did Triple H and Jeff climbed the top turnbuckle and nailed the Whisper in the Wind and he then went back up top and got a second Whisper for a near fall and then Jeff got a diving leg drop for a two count and then kicked Triple H in the midsection and went for the Twist of Fate but Triple H countered shoving Jeff into the corner and kicked Jeff in the midsection and went for the Pedigree but Jeff blocked it by taking Triple H down and got a bridge pin for a nearfall.

Jeff bounced off the ropes and Triple H went for a sleeper but Jeff countered shoving Triple H to the corner and kicked Triple H in the midsection and Jeff then nailed the Twist of Fate and made the cover for a near fall and Hardy climbed the top turnbuckle and connected with the Swanton Bomb and he went back up top. This time, Triple H got his knees up and both men were down before they recovered to their feet and then Triple H kicked Jeff in the midsection and went for the Pedigree, but Jeff blocked and went to kick Triple H but Triple H held onto his leg and Jeff got a spinning mule kick to send Triple H to the floor and He then flew over the top rope with a dive then Jeff fired himself up hitting the announced table and kicking the ring steps and took Triple H into the ring. Jeff tried a top rope move again, but Triple H got a right hand crotching him and grappled Hardy for a super-sized Pedigree from the top turnbuckle. Triple H collected himself, then he made the cover for the pin and the win.

Brittany gave a huge sigh and hung her head low as Jeff and Triple H were laying on the mat and Triple H coughed and slowly got to his feet as the referee gave him the WWE Title belt. Then Brittany got into the ring as the referee raised Triple H's arm in the air and then he looked down at Jeff and Brittany as he got out of the ring. Then Brittany helped Jeff sit up and Jeff gave Triple H a slight clap and Triple H nodded in Jeff's direction as he celebrated on the ramp.

Then it was time for the World Heavyweight Championship match which was Dave versus Chris Jericho with the special guest referee of the WWE Universe's choosing.

Chris Jericho's entrance theme played as pyro was setting off all over the stage and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring and stared down the fans as Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Dave did his thing with the pyro with he walked down the ramp and got in the ring and Dave was on the turnbuckles and flexed his muscles and he got back down.

"Alright, here we go," Todd Grisham said, "it's time to take a look at your three choices for tonight's special guest referee." Then Rochelle, Shawn Michaels, and Stone Cold Steve Austin were shown backstage wearing referee shirts. "Did you choose Rochelle Kennedy, Shawn Michaels, or Stone Cold Steve Austin?"

Then the Titantron showed that Stone Cold Steve Austin won the votes with 74 percent.

Chris held his head in pain after seeing that result and then "Stone Cold" Steve Austin's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain arm-in-arm with Rochelle. The two walked down the ramp and Steve got into the ring and he gets on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air and gets back down. Chris reluctantly gave his title to Steve and Steve raised up in the air and called for the bell.

Chris tried to have a discussion with Steve and then he walked over to Dave and slapped him hard across the face and Dave shoved Chris into the corner and got a few shoulder tackles and whipped Chris to the ropes but Chris then bailed to the floor and walked around the ring as Rochelle was laughing at him and exchanged words with her, Dave, and Steve and walked away as Steve got out of the ring and asked for a microphone.

"Hey, Chris, I know that if you think you get disqualified or counted out, you retain the title," Steve said as he got into the ring. "But, uh-uh! Like that's gonna happen. If Stone Cold Steve Austin counts you out or disqualifies your little ass, that title is changing hands tonight and that's the bottom line 'cause Stone Cold says so!"

Chris thought it over as Steve started his ten count and then Chris ran into the ring and Dave immediately got a clothesline and Dave got some right hands and kicks to the midsection and Dave whipped Chris to the corner hard and Dave got a slap in the face before whipping Chris to the ropes and landing a high elbow and a vertical suplex for a two count. Then Dave hit Chris' head onto the turnbuckle and got a few back elbows before tossing Chris across the ring and then Chris tossed Dave out of the ring and Chris bounced off the ropes and landed a baseball slide and Chris held his head as he raised his arm in the air and as Dave went to get into the ring. Chris went for a springboard dropkick but Dave blocked it. As Dave went to get into the ring again, Chris, Jericho got a blow to the knee and Dave was caught in the ropes and Chris was kicking Dave's knee and got out of the ring and was clubbing Dave in the chest and Chris got on the apron and kicked Dave's knee sending him to the floor.

Then Chris was ordering Steve and Steve pushed him off and Chris got out of the ring and kicked the back of Dave's knee and threw him back into the ring and got a couple of elbow drops and Dave got a rear naked choke hold and Chris escaped and bounced off the ropes to kick Dave in the chest. Then as Dave got to his feet and Chris was stalking him, Chris got a chop block from behind and Chris stepped on the back of Dave's leg into a slam and Chris was slapping Dave as Dave got a right hand and Chris went to the corner holding onto his face. Then Dave got a couple of right hands and whipped Chris to the ropes and missed a clothesline and Chris got a dropkick to Dave's injured knee and Chris was stretching Dave's knee as he kicked the other one and Chris held onto both legs and kicked the injured knee again.

Then Dave got a couple knees to the head and Chris got a sleeper hold and as Dave got to his feet, Chris was on his back and Dave ran him into the corner and Dave was limping as he went after Chris but Chris got a drop toe hold sending Dave's head onto the turnbuckle and Chris kicked the back of Dave's leg and climbed to the middle turnbuckle landing right hands but Dave tried to counter with a Batista Bomb only to have Chris slip out into a roll-up for a two count. Chris walked around Dave and slammed his knee on the mat and kept kicking at the back of the leg and bounced off the ropes for Dave to land a boot to the face and the two men were down and they got up as Chris kicked the back of Dave's leg and Dave fought back with a right hand and the two traded blows until Dave got the advantage with right hands and went to whip Chris to the corner but Chris reversed only for Dave to whip him to the corner and Dave splashed Chris and whipped him to another corner and Dave got a running power slam.

Dave was limping on his leg and Dave went for the Batista Bomb but Chris took him down and then slapped on the Walls of Jericho and Austin checked on Batista to see if he wanted to give up and Batista refused and then grabbed the bottom rope and Steve tried to have Chris break the hold and Steve got a little aggressive asking for a rope break and he yanked Chris by the hair. Steve and Chris exchanged words and Steve flipped the bird in Chris' face and shoved him before Chris was kicking the back of Dave's injured knee and Dave shoved Chris off and Chris ran into a tilt-a-whirl side slam for a near fall and Dave whipped Chris to the ropes and missed a clothesline and Chris ran into Dave and Dave went for a Batista Bomb, but Chris held onto the ropes to break and landed on the ring apron and was kicking the back of Dave's leg and Chris climbed the top turnbuckle spring up top, but Dave nailed him in mid-air with a clothesline for a two count.

Then Dave went into the corner and went for a spear but Dave moved and Batista ate the ringpost shoulder-first and Chris was clubbing Dave in the back and the two climbed the turnbuckles and threw Chris down on the mat and Dave leaped into a flying shoulder block for a two count. Then Dave whipped Chris to the ropes and Chris got a kick to the face and bounced off the ropes and Dave got a spine buster but Chris covered for a two count and exchanged words with Steve and Chris went after Dave in the corner but Dave got a right hand and Dave went for a shoulder tackle on Jericho, but Chris ducked and Dave nailed Steve instead and he rolled out of the ring. Rochelle tried to help Steve as Chris nailed the Codebreaker and looked around and made the cover and then Shawn Michaels ran to ringside and he applied the slowest count ever to allow Dave to kick out and Shawn sarcastically shrugged that he was in pain as Chris got in his face and shoved him.

Then Shawn teased Sweet Chin Music, but he stopped short allowing Dave to nail Chris with a spear and he covered and as Michaels started a count JBL came to ringside and yanked Shawn out of the ring before giving him the Clothesline from Hell on the floor. Dave stared at JBL as Chris got a chop block from behind and nodded at JBL and he went out of the ring and grabbed his title belt as Rochelle helped Steve into the ring and then Randy Orton wearing a referee shirt suddenly entered the ring and knocked Steve down. Chris went to hit Dave with the title belt but Rochelle jumped Chris and grabbed the title belt and left the ring as Steve got to his feet and kicked Randy in the midsection and gave him the Stone Cold Stunner. Chris and Steve had a confrontation and then Steve went for a Stone Cold Stunner on Chris, but Chris shoved him away into the corner and Steve fell down but when Steve turned around, then Dave smashed him with a spinebuster and landed the Batista Bomb for the win

Then Rochelle jumped up and down and got into the ring and hugged Dave laying on the mat as he clutched his face and Rochelle helped him to his feet and Steve gave Dave the World Heavyweight Championship Title belt and Austin raised his arm in the air. Then Steve shook Dave and Rochelle's hand and Dave climbed the turnbuckle and raised the title belt in the air and he got back down and hugged Rochelle and lifted her up and the two kissed each other and then Dave climbed up the turnbuckles again and waved four fingers in the air signaling he was a four-time World Heavyweight Champion. Steve gave him and Rochelle a beer and tipped their cans as Rochelle poured beer all over her and Dave smiled as he kissed his title belt and Rochelle as Cyber Sunday came to a close.

After Cyber Sunday was over, Dave and Rochelle were in their hotel room and Dave was looking for his World Heavyweight Championship Title belt.

"Hey, Rochelle," Dave said, "have you seen my title belt?"

"It's in the bathroom," Rochelle said, "but wait; sit on the because I wanna show you something."

Dave was confused as to why his title belt was in the bathroom; but as he sat on the bed, Rochelle walked out of the bathroom wearing Dave's black dress shirt and she went over to her boombox and pressed play.

Some sexy music played as Rochelle walked towards Dave and unbuttoned his shirt revealing her wearing a black lace bra and panties and had Dave's World Heavyweight Title around her waist.

"I've always wondered how this championship belt would look good around my waist," Rochelle said.

Then Dave stood up and walked towards Rochelle as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. Then he pulled her towards the bed and sat down on it as Rochelle sat on his lap and the two continued to kiss. Then Dave took off his dress shirt off of Rochelle and looked at her.

"This title belt does look good on you," Dave said, "but it has to come off."

Then Rochelle pulled off the title belt from her waist and set it on the floor as Dave pushed her on the bed and was kissing her very passionately before they went to making love.

**If you wanna see these costumes "Eddie's Angels," the Angelic Coalition, the Chain Gang Diva Squad, and Buffy wore, go to the Trashy Lingerie website on click on "Trashy Costumes" and "Bargain Costumes"**


	65. The Angels’ Playground

**Chapter 65: The Angels' Playground**

The next day, Nicole and Amanda were walking down the hallway on their way to have breakfast when they spotted Skye, Shayna Brooke, and Jasmine Morgan of the Angelic Coalition giggling at each other.

"Well, it looks like you three woke up on the right side of the bed this morning," Nicole said.

"Well, yeah," Skye said. "It all started when Jasmine……"

"Jasmine what?" Amanda said.

"Something special happened between me and Evan Bourne last night," Jasmine said.

"Did you……?" Then Jasmine nodded her head. "Oh, my God."

"Wow, how was it?" Nicole said.

"I can't describe it," Jasmine said. "It was slow and passionate and……it felt like I was in heaven. I mean, Evan is a God, and cute…….and sexy."

"Evan from heaven we kept saying," Shayna said. "Evan 'Air' Bourne from heaven."

Then the girls laughed.

"Do the others know yet?" Nicole said.

"No, I don't wanna embarrass myself……yet," Jasmine said as she giggled.

"Well, speaking of that, of course, I had to hear Dave and Rochelle going at it last night and I know Rochelle started it because she's happy to have her World Heavyweight Champion back."

"They're animals and you know it," Amanda said.

"Okay, if we can cut down the sex talk for a minute," Shayna said, "I have decided to take the risk of asking Kofi Kingston out on a date tonight. I know that's unusual but I can't take it anymore."

"Wow, that's great," Amanda said, "you sound pretty confident."

"Hey, where I'm from and when it comes to guys like Kofi Kingston, you got to take the risk."

"No complaints here."

"Come on, girls," Skye said, "we got to get ready for the next trip to Tucson."

"Alright, we'll catch you later," Nicole said.

"Bye," Jasmine said.

Then the girls went their separate ways.

Later, RAW was on in Tucson, Arizona and on that night, "Eddie's Angels" were facing the Angelic Coalition in a six-Diva Trick or Treat tag team match and Dave was teaming up with Shawn Michaels in a tag team match against Chris Jericho and John "Bradshaw" Layfield.

"Eddie's Angels" entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain.

"This is a six-Diva Trick or Treat tag team match scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first, the team of Nicole Mitchell, Amanda, Brittany Swanson, and the WWE Women's Champion Rochelle Kennedy, 'Eddie's Angels.'"

The Angels were wearing their Halloween costumes and they walked down the ramp slapping hands of the fans and Amanda got into the ring first and she posed in the middle of the ring and flaunted her butt to the crowd. Nicole did Melina's ring entrance and Rochelle went around the ring, got up on the apron and posed, and got into the ring. The Angels then got on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air and they got back down as the Angelic Coalition's entrance theme played and Skye\e, Shayna, and Madison came out from the curtain.

"And their opponents, the team of Madison Spears, Shayna Brooke, and Skye, the Angelic Coalition," Lillian announced.

The three girls walked down the ramp and Madison climbed on the apron and leaped onto the top rope and flipped into the ring. Then Shayna got on the apron and crawled into the ring slowly and popped back up spinning around as Skye climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle and she posed raising her arms in the air before going down in the ring. Then Skye and Shayna posed next to Madison as she raised her arms in the air and Nicole, Rochelle, Skye, and Shayna got out the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Madison and Nicole locked up as Madison got Nicole in the corner before a break and the two locked up again and Madison got Nicole in a front facelock and Nicole tried to power out but Madison held on. Then Nicole shoved Madison to the ropes and Nicole got a flying forearm and Nicole grabbed Madison's leg and tripped her and they both popped up. Then Madison made the tag to Skye and Nicole got a drop toe hold and then Nicole grabbed Skye and made the tag to Amanda and Amanda kicked Skye in the midsection and hit a nice European uppercut and then she chopped her in the chest and hit a few forearms and another uppercut.

Then Amanda went to whip Skye but Skye reversed and Skye floated in Amanda's arms but Skye countered and shoved Amanda to the ropes as she made the tag to Shayna and Shayna ducked Amanda's clothesline and landed an arm drag and also a dropkick. Then Shayna bounced off the ropes and landed a crossbody for a two count and Shayna grabbed Amanda and kicked her in the midsection and got a neck breaker for another two count and then Shayna went to whip Amanda to the ropes but Amanda reversed and got a kick to the face for a two count. Amanda grabbed Shayna and made the tag to Rochelle as Amanda got a scoop slam on Shayna and Amanda & Rochelle got a double elbowdrop and Rochelle covered for a two count and then Rochelle whips Shayna to the corner and splashed her and landed a snap mare for a two count.

Then Rochelle grabbed Shayna and clubs her in the back and she tags in Nicole as Shayna made the tag to Madison and Madison misses a clothesline and Nicole landed a dropkick for a two count and Nicole drags Madison and lands a back elbow as she makes the tag back to Rochelle and Rochelle drags Madison to the middle of the ring and goes for an elbow drop but Madison moves. Madison makes the tag to Skye and Skye hits some forearms and clotheslines and Skye kicks Rochelle in the midsection and lands a facebuster for a two count and the two traded forearms and Rochelle landed a hard one to Skye and speared her before she landed the Stairway to Heaven for the win.

"Here are your winners, 'Eddie's Angels," Lillian announced.

The referee raised Rochelle's arm in the air as Nicole and Amanda got in the ring and hugged her and then Nicole helped Skye to her feet as Madison and Shayna got into the ring and hugged Rochelle and Amanda.

"Stop the music, stop the music right now!" Chris Jericho said as he was coming out from the curtain. "Stop the music!"

Chris was walking down the ramp and got into the ring and stared at the girls and the crowd.

"What happened last night was the biggest screwjob in WWE history," Chris said. "Mike Adamle wanted Batista to be the champion, so he did everything in his power to make it happen and all of you are happy to oblige him. You voted in "Stone Cold" Steve Austin; you couldn't pick a more biased referee in the entire planet. Austin changed the rules in the middle of this match, he put his hands on me repeatedly, he tried to bully me, he tried to intimidate me, and worst of all, he didn't count to three when I had the match and no. As a result, Batista is the new World Heavyweight Champion. If I was Batista I would be embarrassed to call myself a champion; I would be ashamed to call myself champion because Batista did not beat Chris Jericho, no. No. It took an entire army to beat me from Batista, to Michaels, to Kennedy, to Steve Austin, to Mike Adamle, to every single one of you hypocrites tonight. You're all involved in this conspiracy against me and now Mike Adamle wants to make a tag team match for the main event tonight; that's fine. I'm dying to get my hands on Shawn Michaels and Batista again tonight. But I'll tell you something, that's not good enough. I need more, I need more! I have a championship rematch clause and I will use it next week, I will beat Batista, and regain what's mine and once again be the World Heavyweight Champion and there is nothing that any one of you can do about this."

Then the RAW theme music played and General Manager Mike Adamle came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring.

"Chris, I need you to hang on a second," Mike said, "I just wanna tell you a little something right now. In order to make sure that there is no outside interference in that championship match against Batista, I have decided to make it a steel.…..cage.….match."

Chris thought it over and then he nodded his head several times before ranting & raving and storming past Adamle with a little bump on the shoulder on the way out of the ring. Then Rochelle was waving as Chris was walking up the ramp and then Randy Orton's entrance theme played and Randy came out from the curtain. He walked out past Chris down the ramp and got into the ring.

"Are you satisfied with yourself, Mike?" Randy said. "I came out here last night at Cyber Sunday as an emergency referee to block Rochelle's way of refereeing this match and look what happened. Rochelle Kennedy got in my way and I'm on the receiving end of a Stone Cold Stunner. That, Mike, is inexcusable. I am not fully recovered, I could not defend myself properly. I'm gonna make sure, Mike, that you do not get away with this. Stephanie and Shane McMahon, I know you're watching and I need both of you to come to Raw next week……and fire Mike Adamle because if you don't, I'm going to walk; I am out of here, the most valuable commodity that you have, is going to quit. The WWE needs me a whole hell of a lot more than I need the WWE. So either he goes or I go." Then Randy started to leave and then he spotted Mike staring at him. Randy stormed over to him and got in his face saying "What are you looking at exactly? What are you gonna do? What are you gonna, Mike? Nothing, that's what you're gonna do and you know why? Because you're spineless and you're a failure. You failed as an announcer, you failed as a interviewer, and you're failing as GM right now as we speak. And I betcha, Mike, if I took a little plane ride to Chicago and met up with your wife and met up with your children, I would find out that you failed as a husband and you failed as a father as well."

Then Mike became enraged as his face turned red and then he slapped Randy across the face as the Angels and the Angelic Coalition looked on in shock. Mike stood tall as Randy got back in his face but Randy backed away out of the ring huffing and puffing while Mike breathed a strange sigh of relief.

A few minutes later, "Eddie's Angels" and the Angelic Coalition came out from the curtain and went their separate ways.

"Wow, Mike Adamle may be a lot of things," Nicole said, "but I never thought he would stand up to Randy Orton like that."

"He was making threats towards his family," Rochelle said. "What else could he have done?"

"Fire him at least," Amanda said, "but if Mike stays and Randy leaves, that'll be a weight off our shoulders."

"Good, I want him to leave," Nicole said. "He's a psycho nutcase who's full of himself and everybody here in the WWE knows that. And what this about the WWE needs him a whole hell of a lot more than he needs the WWE?"

"He doesn't care and like you said," Rochelle said. "He's a psycho nutcase who's full of himself."

"Okay, can we not talk about Randy anymore?" Amanda said. "My stomach is starting to hurt."

"Yes," Nicole said.

A little later, Shayna was walking down the hallway because Kofi Kingston and C.M. Punk were facing Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase for the World Tag Team Championship and won it and Shayna knew this was the perfect time to make her move on Kofi.

Shayna had a big smile on her face when she walked towards Kofi and Punk coming out from the entrance to the arena.

"Hey, guys," Shayna said.

"Hey, Shay," Punk and Kofi said.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you, thank you," Punk said.

"Thank you so much," Kofi said.

"Um, Kofi, I was wondering if you're not busy tonight," Shayna said, "maybe you'd like to go out on a date with me."

Then Kofi smiled as he looked at Punk and Punk nodded his head as Kofi turned back to Shayna.

"Yeah, absolutely," Kofi said. "I would love to go out on a date with you."

"Great," Shayna said.

"Hey, I'll catch you later."

"Alright, Kofi," Punk said as Kofi and Shayna walked away.

Then Punk smiled at the sight before him.

A little later, Michael Cole was in the middle of the ring for an interview with Dave."

"Ladies and gentlemen, the new World Heavyweight champion, Batista," Michael said.

Then Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle following him. Rochelle was wearing a black fishnet top, silver vest, black miniskirt, black boots, and her hair curled. Dave did his thing with the pyro with Rochelle kneeling in front of him and Rochelle got back up and the two walked down the ramp and got in the ring and Dave was on the turnbuckles and flexed his muscles. Then he got back down and he & Rochelle stood next to Michael.

"Well, Batista," Michael said, "congratulations on the victory last night and after what it was a long, long road, how does it feel to be World Champion again?"

"I gotta tell you, Michael," Dave said, "I can't describe it. I mean, it feels so good; it's been a long, slow, journey back to the title. I mean, I had to claw and scratch and limp my way back up and the WWE Universe was there with me every step of my way; I wanna share this with you guys. I wanna thank you, thank you! And I haven't said this, now this is back where it belongs; it's not going anywhere for a long time."

"Well, earlier tonight, Chris Jericho invoked his rematch clause and General Manager Mike Adamle granted that and said that next week, you will defend that World Title against Jericho inside a steel cage. Are you concerned that your title reign may be short-lived?"

Batista laughed and said,

"No, not a concern in the world. I couldn't be happier; a steel cage match, that's what I do. That's my home, a steel cage is my playground, my comfort zone. That way, Chris Jericho has nowhere to run, nowhere to hide and at the end of the day, no more excuses and he will still be World Heavyweight Champion!"

Then Dave got on the turnbuckles and raised his World Title belt in the air and he got back down and he hugged Rochelle and raised his arms in the air as RAW went to a commercial break.

Later, it was time for the tag team match which was Dave and Shawn Michaels versus John "Bradshaw" Layfield and Shawn Michaels.

Chris Jericho's entrance theme played as pyro was setting off all over the stage and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp with a blank stare on his face and suddenly, the Titantron showed the backstage area where John "Bradshaw" Layfield was beating on Shawn Michaels. JBL tossed him to the wall and put him on a traveling case and tried to toss him into the wall, but Shawn's head banged into a fluorescent light on the ceiling. JBL continued beating on Shawn and then he tossed him through a side door and closed it before he walked away.

Chris was all-smiles watching the beating and then got into the ring as JBL's entrance theme played and walked down the ramp as Chris gave a slow clap for JBL who smirked on the way to the ring. Then Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle following him. Dave and Rochelle were not pleased as Dave did his thing with the pyro with Rochelle kneeling in front of him and Rochelle got back up and the two walked down the ramp and got on the apron and Dave was on the turnbuckles and raised his World Title belt in the air and he got in the ring and stared Chris and JBL who smiled at Dave. Then Rochelle walked over to the corner where Dave was and the referee explained the situation to Dave who just shrugged his shoulders and said let's go and JBL left the ring and called for the bell.

Chris started talking trash to Dave and the two locked up before Dave shoved Chris down on the mat and Chris made a tag to JBL and Dave and JBL locked up and Dave got JBL in the corner before a clean break but JBL immediately got some right hands and clubbed Dave in the back before hitting his head onto the turnbuckle. Then JBL went to whip Dave in the corner but Dave reversed whipping JBL hard and landed a clothesline before kicking JBL in the midsection and landing a vertical suplex for a two count and Dave got a right hand but JBL shoved Dave to the corner and held onto him as he made the tag to Chris. Chris kicked Dave in the midsection and got a few forearms before applying a corner foot choke and as Chris distracted the referee and JBL took a cheap shot and landed a boot to the face.

Chris crawled to the corner and Dave got a few shoulder blocks before he grabbed Chris and Chris kicked Dave in the midsection landing him in the middle rope and Chris was kicking Dave's injured knee and grabbed him as he made the tag to JBL and Chris got Dave in the corner kicking him before he got a few right hands. As the referee pulled JBL away and was distracted, Chris grabbed Dave but Dave got a back elbow and landed a right hand to JBL and a kick to the midsection and he went to whip JBL but JBL reversed and Dave got a shoulder block and landed a right hand sending JBL out of the ring. He then flung Chris onto the apron and bounced off the ropes to knock Chris off the apron with a clothesline into the announce table and JBL stared back at Dave in disbelief while Batista screamed at them to come on.

Then Chris got back into the ring and Dave went after Chris but Chris got a jawbreaker and bounced off the ropes to land a clothesline and Chris had Dave in a sleeper hold and Dave got to his feet and rammed Chris' back in the corner and Dave charged but Chris got a boot to the face and went after Dave but Dave came back with a clothesline and Dave grabbed Chris and hit his head on the turnbuckle and he whipped Chris to the ropes but Chris kicked Dave in the face and JBL went for a right hand but Dave blocked and knocked JBL off the apron. Then Chris got an enziguri to the head and covered for a two count and Chris grabbed Dave and choked him on the middle rope and as Chris distracted the referee, JBL went for another cheap shot but backed away and Chris grabbed Dave and made the tag to JBL. Chris held onto Dave as JBL landed a swinging neckbreaker before bouncing off the ropes and landing an elbow drop for a two count and JBL got Dave in the corner landing several right hands and the referee pulled him back and was distracted as Chris choked Dave.

Then JBL tagged in Chris and got a baseball slide and showed off before Dave rolled to the apron to recover but Chris landed a baseball slide dropkick that sent Dave flying into the guardrail and then Chris got out of the ring and threw Dave back in the ring and Chris climbed the turnbuckle and waited for Dave to get up and Dave fired back with a clothesline and the two men were down and Chris made a tag to JBL and JBL kicked Dave in the back and went for a right hand but Dave blocked and landed a right hand of his own a few times and he went to whip JBL but JBL reversed and applied a sleeper hold but Dave landed a side suplex. The two men were down and JBL crawled to make the tag to Chris and Chris went after Dave and Dave got a clothesline twice and Chris went to the corner where Dave splashed him and he whipped Chris to another corner hard and got a shoulder tackle and he went for a power slam but Chris escaped and he bounced off the ropes and Dave landed a tilt-a-whirl slam and then he knocked JBL off the apron.

Dave kicked Chris in the midsection and went for the Batista Bomb but Chris slipped out and nailed the Codebreaker for a near fall and then Chris made the tag to JBL and he whipped Dave to the ropes and got a boot to the face and he stalked Dave as he got up and he bounced off the ropes and went for the Clothesline from Hell but Dave ducked and nailed a spear. Suddenly, Shawn Michaels was hobbling down to the ring clutching his ribs and Chris looked back hesitating for a tag as Shawn went to his corner and Chris got into the ring to distract the referee and Dave made the tag to Shawn but the ref didn't see it as Shawn punched away at JBL. The referee pulled Shawn away as Chris ran to grab the World Title belt and JBL held onto Dave and then Chris got into the ring and tried to use the belt on Dave but Dave ducked and so did JBL and Shawn went for Sweet Chin Music but Chris moved and bailed to the floor and then Dave landed a spinebuster and landed a Batista bomb and made the cover for the win.

Then Rochelle got into the ring to check on Dave who was laying on the floor and so did Shawn and they helped him to his feet as the referee gave Dave the World Title belt and raised his arms in the air. Then Dave and Rochelle stared at Chris who was standing at the top of the ramp and Chris smirked as RAW came to a close.

After RAW was over, Dave and Rochelle were in their hotel room and they were in the bed making love until Dave collapsed next to Rochelle and Rochelle cuddled in Dave's arms.

"Wow, are we gonna be like this every night?" Rochelle said.

"I'll say two more since I am a four-time World Heavyweight Champion," Dave said.

"Yeah, I can go for that; it has been a long journey. I missed my World Heavyweight Champion."

"I still got my Women's Champion."

"I have never doubted you; you never gave up and that's why I'm proud of you."

"And I'm proud of you."

Then Rochelle smiled as Dave leaned down and kissed her.


	66. A Night of Fright in the Angels’ Delight

**Chapter 66: A Night of Fright in the Angels' Delight**

Smackdown was in Rey Mysterio's hometown of San Diego, California and on that night, Jeff was teaming up with his brother Matt and Rey Mysterio in a six-man tag team match against MVP, Kane, and Mark Henry and Brittany was facing Destiny in another Angel-Coalition Trick or Treat match.

"Eddie's Angels" were at the arena setting up for their Halloween party and invited some of the superstars and Divas to come.

"Wow, this looks great," Nicole said.

"I'll say," Rochelle said.

The room was very much decorated with mainly haunted house and cemetery decorations, balloons, and really scary body part props.

"So who is supposed to be coming?" Amanda said.

"Let's see," Nicole said as she picked up a clipboard from the table. "Of course, the Angelic Coalition, Buffy, Kung Fu Naki, R-Truth, Jimmy Wang Yang, the Hardys, Jesse & Festus, Maria, Eve, Michelle McCool, Brie Bella, Theodore Long, and Tiffany."

"And tonight's party will be shown on Smackdown?"

"Absolutely."

Then as the Angels gone over their plans, Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder tried to get in the room but Ulysses was holding them back and then the Angels noticed the commotion.

"Ulysses," Rochelle said, it's all right; let them in." Then the Edgeheads entered the room. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Edgeheads. What brings you here?"

"Look," Curt said, "we don't know why you girls are still here together and causing trouble but don't you think this has gone far enough?"

"No," Nicole said, "nothing is over until we say it's over and if I recall, you were very much part of Vickie's 'family' messing around with my friends and now, you've abandoned her. What happened? The Undertaker got to you guys?"

Then the Angels laughed.

"Oh, since this is Halloween," Amanda said, "I just happen to have a scary story to tell you both. The Undertaker isn't the only deadman lurking around here; someone else is, someone who is pissed off and is more likely to play a trick on somebody who tries to mess with real family……that someone is……Eddie Guerrero."

Then the Edgeheads backed into Ulysses and they ran out of the room as the Angels laughed.

"Wow, great story, Amanda," Rochelle said. "I think you spooked them away."

"Yeah, they'll probably start believing that Eddie's ghost is really here," Amanda said.

Then Smackdown was on and the Big Show was shown rubbing his neck from the Undertaker's finishing move, Hell's Gate, when he lost at Cyber Sunday in the Last Man Standing.

"The Undertaker," the Big Show said as he coughed, "how do you call yourself a man? You know I had you beaten; I had you beaten for a second time. And what did you do, you coward? You resorted to using an illegal and banned submission hold to try to crush my larynx. That's what kind of a man you are. If our paths cross again, I'm not gonna knock him out, I'm gonna bury you."

Then the Big Show walked away as the camera showed Vickie and Chavo Guerrero sitting to the Big Show's right.

"Happy Halloween to all," Vickie said. "I'm so excited about celebrating my favorite holiday, Halloween. And tonight, I have many tricks and treats planned. As you know by now, the Undertaker will be competing and I know that this will be the Undertaker's final casket match. Now I need you to be very quiet, shh, because she has a very scary story. The Undertaker will know what it's like to be confined in a casket broken and battered. The Undertaker will pound the lid of the prison as his lungs gasp for air and his brains will explode in the mind-bending terror as he draws for his last foul breath." Then she laughed. "That's gonna be so much fun. The man who will gets to treat to subjecting the Undertaker to all of that suffering……Chavo Guerrero."

Then Chavo was trying to hold in a laugh as he walked away

"Happy Halloween," Vickie said.

Vickie then let out a maniacal laugh as the camera blurted to "Eddie's Angels" dressed in their Halloween costumes.

"We're sorry, WWE Universe," Nicole said, "due to technical difficulties, we're proud to give your our Halloween party being broadcast tonight."

"And as a special treat to you all," Rochelle said, "we are proud to present you this."

Then Amanda held up the DVD of "Viva La Raza: the Legacy of Eddie Guerrero."

"Eddie Guerrero was a consummate professional wrestler," Amanda said, "the most _successful _member of the three-generation Guerrero family dynasty of superstars. His matches were showstoppers wherever he competed, be it Mexico, Japan, ECW, WCW, or the WWE, where he reached the pinnacle of his career, winning the WWE Championship. His rivalries and partnerships with Rey Mysterio……Chavo Guerrero, Batista, and more. Viva La Raza: the Legacy of Eddie Guerrero collects the greatest matches and moments from his career. This special DVD can be found in stores everywhere including WWE Shop."

"Happy Halloween," Rochelle said.

A little later, it was time for the Divas' Trick or Treat match which was Brittany versus Destiny. Destiny's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Christina Alexis and Jasmine Morgan.

"This is a Divas' Trick or Treat match scheduled for one fall," Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first representing the Angelic Coalition from Portland, Oregon, Destiny,."

Destiny was wearing her private jet captain costume and her hair was curled. She was walking down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and then she got into the ring and did a split-leg drop and raised her arm in the air. Destiny got back up as then Brittany's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from Manhattan, New York, Brittany Swanson," Justin announced.

Brittany was again dressed up as Jeff and was bumping and grinding as she walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and went into the ring and got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air doing Jeff's pose. She got back down as the referee called for the bell.

Destiny and Brittany circled around the ring and they locked up before Destiny went behind Brittany with a waistlock and then Brittany twisted her arm and Destiny kicked her arm and missed a clothesline and Brittany landed a couple of forearms and a clothesline. Brittany went after Destiny in the corner but Destiny got Brittany in the corner and landed a couple of right and lefts and a kick to the midsection and she went to whip Brittany to the ropes but Brittany reversed into Destiny landing a clothesline for a two count and Destiny kicked Brittany in the midsection and landed a snap suplex for another two count.

Then Destiny twisted Brittany's legs and got in a surfboard submission hold and then Brittany countered with a heel hook but Destiny grabbed the bottom rope and Brittany kicked Destiny in the midsection and got a couple of forearms before whipping Destiny to the ropes and Brittany landed a clothesline. Brittany was stomping on Destiny and delivered a scoop slam and climbed on the top turnbuckle and went for the Whisper in the Mind, but Destiny moved out of the way. Destiny went ahead with some forearms and a spinning back fist and she bounced off the ropes to land a boot to the face and she whipped Brittany to the ropes and went for an arm drag but Brittany blocked and nailed a fall away slam and also a sitout inverted suplex slam and then Brittany climbed the top turnbuckle and nailed the Moonsault for the win.

"Here is your winner, Brittany Swanson," Justin announced.

The referee raised Brittany's arm in the air and then Brittany helped get Destiny to her feet and Destiny was holding onto her stomach and the two hugged each other as they left the ring and Smackdown went to a commercial break.

A little later, the camera was showing "Eddie's Angels'" Halloween party and everyone was having a good time, even Ulysses who was dressed as a groom zombie. Off camera, Rochelle was walking towards Christina who was on her cell phone.

"Okay, call me if there's anything I can do," Christina said. "Okay, bye."

"So what's going on?" Rochelle said.

"Jasmine said Evan's injury is a lot more severe than they thought. He has a torn deltoid ligament and a dislocated ankle."

"What? Oh, my God."

On ECW, Evan was in a six-man tag team match teaming up with Matt Hardy and Finlay against Mark Henry, Bam Neely, and Chavo Guerrero. The injury happened when Evan knocked Bam out of the ring and then dove onto him which lead him to land at his ankle.

"Yeah, he could out of action for a least four months," Christina said.

"Well, that's not too long," Rochelle said.

"Yeah, now Jasmine's gonna be crushed; she really enjoys his company."

"Well, you can keep her company over the next two weeks when we go over to Europe."

"I hope that'll make her feel better."

A little later, it was time for the six-man tag team match which was Jeff & Matt Hardy and Rey Mysterio versus against MVP, Kane, and Mark Henry. Every man made their way to the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Mark immediately went after Matt but Matt ducked and got a couple of right hands and ducked Mark's right hand and Matt got some more right hands and bounced off the ropes before Mark grabbed him by the neck and got a scoop slam. Then Mark bounced off the ropes and went for an elbow drop but Matt moved and twisted Mark's arm before Jeff made a tag and Jeff hit Mark's arm and twisted it and hit it before making the tag back to Matt and Matt climbed the turnbuckle as Mark tossed Jeff across the ring and Matt went for a crossbody but Mark held onto him and Jeff chop blocked his legs making Matt cover Mark for a two count.

Then Matt got a couple of right hands before bouncing off the ropes and Mark landed a high clothesline and Mark grabbed Matt as he made the tag to MVP and MVP got a knee to the midsection four times before getting a scoop slam and MVP went for a knee drop but Matt moved. Then Matt made a tag to Rey and Rey got some kicks to the leg before bouncing off the ropes and landing a flying head scissors and he bounced off the ropes again and landed a low dropkick to the face for a two count. Then Rey twisted MVP's arm and tagged Matt and Rey quickly got a side headlock as Matt clubbed MVP in the back and got MVP in a inverted facelock as Matt tagged in Jeff and the two got a delayed vertical suplex hold as Rey climbed the turnbuckle and got a crossbody-suplex combination.

Then Rey knocked Kane off the apron as Jeff knocked Mark off the apron and Rey covered for a two count and then Rey kicked MVP in the back of the leg and went to whip him to the corner but MVP reversed and Rey got his feet to MVP's face and climbed the turnbuckle but MVP clubbed him in the back. Then MVP got Rey on his shoulders and Rey was hitting MVP's head on countered into a head scissors sending MVP to the middle rope and went for a 619, but Kane tripped him coming off the ropes and yanked him to the floor.

Then Kane threw Rey back into the ring and MVP got a scoop slam and landed a knee drop before covering for a two count and MVP landed another scoop slam as she made the tag to Kane and Kane bounced off the ropes and got a boot to Rey's face and Kane got Rey over his head and landed a press slam for a two count. Then Kane whipped Rey to the corner and made the tag to Mark and Kane got a right hand before Mark dragged Rey to the middle of the ring and stepped on Rey with his feet and Mark got Rey to his feet before landing a lariat and shouted at him before punching away at Rey and covered for a two count.

Then Mark grabbed Rey and made the tag to MVP and MVP stomped on Rey before applying a waistlock on the mat and Rey got to his feet and Rey got a couple of back elbows but MVP got a back suplex for a two count and MVP grabbed Rey and made the tag to Kane. MVP held onto Rey as Kane got a kick to Rey's midsection and Kane grabbed Rey and got him in the corner and Kane charged at Rey with a shoulder tackle and then kicked Rey in the midsection and got a right hand and he whipped Rey to the corner and Kane charged before he lifted his feet kicking Kane in the face.

Then Rey countered with a flying head scissors-DDT and made the tag to Jeff and Kane made the tag to MVP and Jeff took MVP down with a few clotheslines and he went to kick MVP but MVP held onto his leg and Jeff got a spinning mule kick sending MVP to the corner. Then Jeff got a dropkick knocking Mark off the apron and Jeff ducked a clothesline as he climbed up the turnbuckle and hit the Whisper in the Wind and covered but Kane broke the count and Matt got in the ring but Kane grabbed him by the throat.

Then Rey got into the ring and kicked Kane in the back of the leg and Matt clotheslined Kane over the top rope and Rey climbed the top rope and dived onto Kane as Mark got into the ring but Matt got a drop toe hold sending Mark's head on the middle turnbuckle and the Hardys hit the Poetry in Motion and Jeff kicked MVP in the midsection and went for the Twist of Fate but MVP countered and Matt hit the Twist of Fate and Jeff climbed the top turnbuckle and finished MVP with a Swanton Bomb for the win.

Then Matt, Rey, and Brittany got into the ring and Matt & Jeff hugged each other as their arms were raised by the referee along with Rey and Brittany. Then all four hugged each other and Rey got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air and so did Jeff.

Later as Smackdown was coming to a close and so was the Angels' Halloween party…….

"Hey, everyone, I have an announcement," Rochelle said, "to close out this amazing, spooky party, we have one big surprise for you all."

Then Nicole and Amanda opened the double doors and Ulysses rolled a casket inside.

"Wait, is this casket Chavo Guerrero is in," Eve said.

"Oh, yeah, we are going to scare the hell out of him," Nicole said.

Chavo actually lost the Casket match against the Undertaker and the Big Show interfered but freaked out and scurried away when the Undertaker backdropped him onto the casket.

"So, when we open this casket," Rochelle said, "Chavo will probably wanna run out but he doesn't know that he's here. Ulysses, if you'll do the honors."

Then Ulysses opened the casket and Chavo was slow to get up until he noticed he was at "Eddie's Angels" Halloween party.

"Oh, Chavo," Rochelle said, "did you have a nice nap?"

"Help!" Chavo shouted.

Then Chavo immediately ran out of the casket and out of the party as everyone laughed.

"Hey, Happy Halloween!" Amanda said out loud.

And then the party came to a close with everybody celebrating and dancing.


	67. Amanda Meets Mother

**Chapter 67: Amanda Meets Mother**

The day before RAW was in Tampa, Florida, Amanda was about to meet her birth mother.

Shad drove her, Nicole, and Rochelle to her birth mother's house and Amanda was a little nervous as Shad arrived there.

"You ready?" Shad said.

"Yeah, I guess," Amanda said.

"Look, we are right here," Rochelle said. "We're right behind you all the way."

"We'll be here," Nicole said.

"Thanks, but you don't have to stay here and wait for me," Amanda said. "This may be long."

"Alright, call us when you're ready."

Then Amanda nodded her head when she got out of the car and then waved goodbye as Shad drove away.

Amanda slowly walked up the steps and when she reached the door, she pressed the doorbell and a minute later, Amanda's mother opened the door.

"Amanda?" Monica said.

"Yes," Amanda said.

"Come in."

Then Amanda stepped inside the house as Monica closed the door.

"This is a lovely house," Amanda said.

"Thank you," Monica said. "Why don't we go into the living room."

Then the two went inside the living room and sat on the couch.

"Well, I know that you have a lot of questions as to why I did what I had to do," Monica said, "and I thought back long and hard. Amanda, I was messed up because……your father abused me……and……I didn't want you to witness that when I was pregnant with you……and I wasn't looking out for your best interests when I abandoned you."

"Well, I did witness what you went through and……" Amanda said, "I had to escape, so I was placed in foster care. That social work helped me find you."

"I'm glad she did. I understand that……I should've left your father to raise you on my own, but I was afraid of what he would do to me……and you, which is why I did what I had to do and……I understand if you hate me and wouldn't want to speak to me again."

" I don't hate you." Then Amanda started to cry. "How did you manage to leave dad?"

"Well, after I gave you up for adoption, I thought about you everyday and it was your spirit that helped me; so in the middle of the night with my bags packed, I left, I went to the police, pressed charges, filed a restraining order, and moved in with a friend. Then three years later, I met a wonderful man and moved here to Jacksonville, Florida a couple of years later, and got married a year later. That's where I started my life all over again. I've been married to him for 18 years and I have two boys."

"That's good."

"How has your life been?"

"Ever since I graduated from high school, I left Cincinnati and moved to Los Angeles; I pursued a career in modeling, got in fitness competitions, and now I'm a professional wrestler."

"You look good, you look great. Come here."

Then Amanda and Monica hugged each other as Amanda started to cry again.

Two hours later, Shad, Nicole, and Rochelle arrived at Monica's house and as they got out of the car, Amanda opened the door.

"So we don't need the getaway car?" Shad said.

"Not at all," Amanda said.

Then the four walked inside the door as Amanda closed the door.

"Mom, this is my boyfriend, Shad and my friends Nicole and Rochelle," Amanda said.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you all," Monica said as she hugged everyone.

Amanda smiled at the moment with a few tears in her eyes and then everyone joined Monica for a nice afternoon lunch at the patio.


	68. Fallen Angel

**Chapter 68: Fallen Angel**

The next day, RAW was in Nicole and Rochelle's residing hometown of Tampa, Florida and it was also the celebration of the show's 800th episode.

On that night, Jeff was teaming up with his brother Matt against the Brian Kendrick and MVP and Dave was defending the World Heavyweight Championship against Chris Jericho in a steel cage match.

Nicole was walking down the hallway and when she reached the Women's Locker Room, she went inside and Jasmine was there looking at some pictures.

"Hey," Nicole said," Jasmine said.

"Hey. Jazz." Nicole said as she closed the door. "How are you?"

"I'm okay."

"What are you looking at?"

"Some pictures of my double date with Evan Bourne, Shayna, and Kofi Kingston.

"Oh, let me see."

Nicole sat next to Jasmine and looked at some pictures taken of a double date that happened the day after RAW last week in Tucson, Arizona.

"Oh, this is so cute," Nicole said looking at a picture of Evan and Jasmine.

"Yeah, Evan has a nice smile," Jasmine said.

"Wow, it looks like you and him are really close and having a good time together."

"Yeah, lucky for me he's residing here in Tampa which is four hours away from Tallahassee."

"Speaking of Evan, any news on his injury?"

"Well, some good news; Evan told that surgery will not be required to repair his torn ankle tendon as enough of the tendon was still in place; so he'll be out for twelve weeks."

"Oh, that's awesome."

"Yeah, now after tomorrow, I'm going to Europe with the rest of the gang and won't be able to see him for two weeks. But I'm going to bring him back something because I know he likes to collect souvenirs."

"That's nice. Hey, put that picture of you and Evan in a nice picture frame to take with you over Europe."

"I will."

"I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye."

Then Nicole and Jasmine hugged each other and Nicole left the locker room

Then RAW was on and Then Randy Orton's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Randy walked down the ramp and got into the ring and asked for a microphone.

"Last week," Randy said, "I gave an ultimatum to Shane and Stephanie McMahon; either they fire Mike Adamle as RAW General Manager or I walk. Now in typical McMahon fashion, Shane and Stephanie have decided to make us wait until they grace us with their presence, but that's fine because I am not leaving until they come out here and address this issue and if you think I'm bluffing……try me."

Then Randy got out of the ring and then walked over in front of the announce table and sat down on a chair at ringside.

Jeff's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Brittany and Matt following him. Brittany was wearing a red and white lined ruched dress, black net stockings, and her hair in pigtails. Jeff did his usual bump and grind with Brittany and Matt raised his arm in the air as the pyro went off and the three walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring. Brittany posed with the Hardys as they got on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air and they got back down and were waving at Randy who was still sitting at ringside.

MVP's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and he did his usual pose as fire was set off from the stage and he walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Then the Brian Kendrick's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Ezekiel Jackson following him and Brian did his usual dance down the ramp and got into the ring and he took off his jacket and gave it to Ezekiel. Then Ezekiel, Brittany, and Matt left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

MVP and Jeff circled around the ring and they locked up before MVP got a side headlock and Jeff shoved MVP to the ropes and MVP got a shouldertackle and covered for a one count and MVP got a forearm and a scoop slam before bouncing off the ropes and missing a knee drop. Then Jeff kicked MVP in the back and he went to whip MVP to the ropes but MVP reversed and missed a kick and Jeff took MVP down and got a leg drop in the groin and covered for a one count and made the tag to Matt.

Then the Hardys whipped MVP to the ropes and got a back elbow before Matt got a fist drop and Jeff got a leg drop at the same time before Matt covered for a one count and Matt made the tag to Jeff and Matt whipped MVP to the corner and got on all fours as Jeff hit the Poetry in Motion and covered for a two count. Brian distracted Jeff and Jeff went for the diving leg drop but MVP moved and he made the tag to Brian and Brian leaped into the ring to a stomp on Jeff's chest and Brian kicked Jeff in the head before making the two count and Brian kept kicking Jeff in the back and was punching away at him and Brian was stalking Jeff before landing a low dropkick for another two count.

Then Brian applied a short headlock but Jeff countered and kicked Brian in the midsection before landing a faceplant and the two men tagged in their partners and Matt got some right hands before whipping MVP to the ropes and got a back elbow. Then Matt whipped MVP to the corner and splashed him before landing a bulldog slam and a clothesline to Brian who got in the ring and Matt climbed the turnbuckle and landed a back elbow and got the Side Effect and went for the cover but Brian broke the count and was dancing before Matt went for the Twist of Fate but MVP escaped pushing Matt to the ropes and the two got a clothesline.

The two men were down and MVP tried for a tag but Jeff got in the ring and the referee pulled him back as MVP got a tag and landed some right hands but the referee pulled Brian because he didn't see a tag and Matt got the Twist of Fate as Jeff took advantage by climbing up the top turnbuckle and nailing the Swanton Bomb on MVP behind the referee's back as the referee was arguing with Brian and then Matt covered for the pin and the win.

Then Jeff and Brittany got into the ring and the three raised each other's arms in the air along with the referee. Then Matt grabbed his ECW Championship Title belt and he, Jeff, and Brittany hugged each other as RAW went to a commercial break.

A little later, Dave was going to be in an interview with Todd Grisham.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the World Heavyweight Champion, Batista," Todd said as Dave and Rochelle came forward.

Rochelle was wearing a black tie-back halter jumpsuit with metallic rings and cutouts at the abdomen.

"Batista, there have been many classic championship matches over the last 800 episodes of RAW," Todd said, "tonight, RAW expecting another one. How confident are you as you heading to a steel cage later tonight?"

"You know, Todd," Dave said, "it took me a long time to win this World Heavyweight Title back and I'm just not about to give it up. Chris Jericho, he's got every excuse in the world to why he didn't beat me last week at Cyber Sunday. Tonight, we're in a steel cage, no excuses, at the end of the night, Chris Jericho going home empty-handed and I'm going home World Heavyweight Champion."

Then Dave and Rochelle smiled and walked away.

Later, the Chain Gang Diva Squad was in the ring for their dance performance. The girls were wearing red camouflage print bustiers, red sparkling boy shorts, black boots, and red newsboy style caps.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Nicole, Kimberly, and Tina, the Chain Gang Diva Squad," Lillian announced.

Then "When I Grow Up" by the Pussycat Dolls started playing in the arena.

_Boys call you sexy (What's up, sexy)_

_And you don't care what they say_

_See, everytime you turn around_

_They scream your name_

_Boys call you sexy (What's up, sexy)_

_And you don't care what they say (Yeah)_

_See, everytime you turn around_

_They scream your name_

_Now I've got a confession_

_When I was young, I wanted attention_

_And I promised myself that I'd do anything_

_Anything at all for them to notice me_

_But I ain't complaining_

_We all wanna be famous_

_So go ahead and say what you wanna say_

_You know what it's like to be nameless?_

_Want them to know what your name is?_

_'Cause see when I was younger I would say_

_When I grow up_

_I wanna be famous_

_I wanna be a star_

_I wanna be in movies_

_When I grow up_

_I wanna see the world_

_Drive nice cars_

_I wanna have groupies_

_When I grow up_

_Be on TV_

_People know me_

_Be on magazines_

_When I grow up_

_Fresh and clean_

_Number one chick when I step out on the scene_

_Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_They used to tell me I was silly_

_Until I popped up on the TV_

_I always wanted to be a superstar_

_And knew that singing songs would get me this far_

_But I ain't complaining_

_We all wanna be famous_

_So go ahead and say what you wanna say_

_You know what it's like to be nameless?_

_Want them to know what your name is?_

_'Cause see when I was younger I would say_

_When I grow up_

_I wanna be famous_

_I wanna be a star_

_I wanna be in movies_

_When I grow up_

_I wanna see the world_

_Drive nice cars_

_I wanna have groupies_

_When I grow up_

_Be on TV_

_People know me_

_Be on magazines_

_When I grow up_

_Fresh and clean_

_Number one chick when I step out on the scene_

_Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_You just might get it_

After the song ended, the pyro in the turnbuckles lighted up and the crowd cheered and the Chain Gang Diva Squad bowed to the audience and waved at them as they left the ring.

Later, Nicole and Rochelle were alone in "Eddie's Angels" locker room because Chris Jericho had a conversation with Shane McMahon and Shane announced that the winner of his match against Dave tonight will defend the World Heavyweight Championship at Survivor Series against John Cena. Of course, Nicole and Rochelle knew this would come back to haunt them.

"So……." Nicole said.

"So what?" Rochelle said.

"Do you wanna go through this again?"

"As much as I want my husband to remain the World Heavyweight Champion, no; I know we can't convince Stephanie or Shane McMahon whatsoever; but it is what it is."

"Yeah."

"But I hate Chris Jericho so much, I'll do whatever I can to make sure Dave remains World Heavyweight Champion."

"Then do it; put an end to Jericho's misery so he can finally shut the hell up."

"I'll do just that."

Then Rochelle left the Angels' locker room.

Later, it was time for the World Heavyweight Championship Steel Cage match.

Chris Jericho's entrance theme played as pyro was setting off all over the stage and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp with a blank stare on his face and got inside the steel cage. Chris stared at the crowd as Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle following him. Dave did his thing with the pyro with Rochelle kneeling in front of him and Rochelle got back up and the two walked down the ramp and Dave got into the steel cage and closed the door. Dave stared down at Chris and climbed the cage and raised his arm in the air and he climbed back down and he stared at Chris as he gave his title belt to the referee and the referee raised it up in the air and called for the bell.

Dave stared at Chris for a few seconds with a smile on his face and the two locked up before Dave shoved Chris down and the two locked up again before Dave shoved Chris down again and Chris slapped Dave in the face and Dave lifted Chris to the corner where he landed a few shoulder blocks. Then Dave whipped Chris to the corner but Chris leaped and tried to by climbing the cage but Dave yanked him off the cage wall to bring him back inside the ring before landing a power slam and Dave bounced off the ropes and landed a clothesline for a one count and Dave grabbed Chris and hit his head on the turnbuckle and got a couple of right hands and a kick to the midsection before applying a corner foot choke and he whipped Chris to the ropes but Chris got a kick to the face and he bounced off the ropes but Dave darted Chris to the cage wall and choked him with his boot and he did it again twice.

Then Dave kicked Chris in the midsection and went for the Dave Bomb but Chris countered and got a chop block from behind and got Dave locked in the Walls of Jericho and Chris then demanded the door be opened. Dave read the strategy and grabbed Chris' leg before propelling Chris away and into the cage door and Chris almost fell out of the cage on accident and Rochelle kicked Chris sending him back inside and Dave pulled Chris back inside the cage. Dave fought Chris near the door with right hands to the head and then Chris slammed the cage door on Dave's left leg to begin his attack. Then Chris kicked Dave's leg as the referee closed the door and dragged Dave to the middle of the ring and got an elbow drop on the injured leg and Chris kicked it and Dave got a right hand and the two traded blows before Dave got a spinning side slam for a two count.

Then Dave whipped Chris to the corner and splashed him and he whipped Chris to the ropes but Chris got a kick to the face and he bounced off the ropes but Dave got Chris on his shoulders as he was hitting Dave and Dave's leg gave out as Chris covered for a two count. Chris was stalking Dave and Dave was getting up and Chris went for the Codebreaker but Dave held on and ran Chris to the cage wall and Dave got a breather and Dave tried to muster an attack with a spear on Chris, but Chris moved and Dave ran into the cage wall. Chris then tried to climb out but Dave opened the cage door and grabbed Chris as he climbed down. Dave bearhugged him, then pulled him back into the ring throwing him down and Chris bounced off the ropes but Dave landed a spinebuster.

Dave went for the Batista Bomb but Chris grabbed the cage wall to avoid it and start climbing again and suddenly, Dave climbed the ropes holding onto Chris and got a few right hands to the head and Chris bounced to the mat and Dave crotched himself on the top rope. Chris was the first one up as he started climbing again but Dave got up and grabbed Chris for a Batista Bomb from the top rope but Chris held onto the cage cable and took a weapon from the corner. He then smashed Dave repeatedly in the forehead to knock him out and draw blood and Rochelle saw it and climbed the cage to push Chris back in the ring and Chris kicked Rochelle knocking her down and hitting her hip and her head on the floor. Dave tried to grab Chris one more time but Chris kicked Dave in the knees and then fell to the ground to win the match.

Dave slumped to the mat inside the cage in shock and the referee helped up Chris and gave him the World Title belt and the referee raised Chris' arm in the air as Chris walked around the steel cage and Dave noticed Rochelle laying unconscious on the floor as the referees tended to her. Chris grinned slightly as he slowly walked down the ramp and the referee helped Dave to his feet as he was exasperated with blood trickling down his forehead and out of the steel cage. Dave quickly walked over to Rochelle as EMTs went over to her and Chris raised his title belt in the air with a smile on his face as RAW came to a close.

At the hospital, Nicole, Amanda, and Cryme Tyme were sitting in the waiting room and Amanda was laying on Shad's lap. They have been waiting for over an hour until Dave and Rochelle's half-brother Taylor went inside the waiting room.

"Hey, Dave," Nicole said as she stood up. "How's Rochelle?"

"Well, the doctor says she has an concussion; that'll be alright. But she has also dislocated her right hip."

"Oh, my God," Amanda said. "How long is she gonna be out?"

"It could take eight weeks the doctor said," Taylor said, "so that means……"

"She's gonna have to forfeit the Women's Championship."

"Yeah," Dave said.

Then Nicole shook her head knowing full well that Chris Jericho would go this far into reclaiming the World Heavyweight Championship.

A few minutes later, Nicole was standing outside Rochelle's room watching her lay on the hospital bed. Nicole shed a tear as her phone vibrated and she answered the call without looking at her caller ID.

"Hello?" Nicole said. "Oh, hi, John……Yeah, I'm okay……Rochelle has a concussion and a dislocated hip……Eight weeks…….No, I'm not home yet but I will be in a few minutes……Yeah, it's gonna be you and Chris Jericho at Survivor Series but I want you to hurt him the same way he has hurt Rochelle…….okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye."

Then Nicole ended the call.


	69. Enigma Rampage

**Chapter 69: Enigma Rampage**

The next day, Nicole and Rochelle were walking down the hallway at the hospital and they went inside Rochelle's room.

"Hey, Rochelle," Nicole and Amanda said.

"Hey, girls," Rochelle said. "Thank you very much."

"It's the least we could do," Amanda said as she and Nicole put the flowers on the table.

"How are you feeling?" Nicole said.

"My head hurts a little," Rochelle said, "and so is my hip. The doctor said there is no permanent damage so they just need to pop it back in."

"That's good."

"Nicole, I meant what I said that as much as I want Dave to remain the World Heavyweight Champion, we can't convince Stephanie or Shane McMahon for Dave and John not to face each other for the title; just look at it on the bright side that it won't happen again."

"Yeah, but I am not happy with what Chris Jericho did to you. If I had known he would come back and become……so deranged, there was no telling what he would do."

"He should've stayed away," Amanda said.

"Yeah," Rochelle, "now it's your husband's turn to put Chris away for good, like he did three years ago."

"Yeah, at least he's returning at Survivor Series and that would make me feel a whole lot better."

"So now the big question is, who will take my place in 'Eddie's Angels'?"

"Rochelle, don't think about that now," Amanda said.

"No, listen, we have come this far to quit; we will not give up, not ever. Vickie Guerrero is the reason we're here and this will not be over until she's gone. I don't care how long it takes."

"She's right," Nicole said. "We need someone who's trustworthy and has potential, someone to carry this group into the next level."

"But who is the question?" Amanda said.

"I think I know who," Rochelle said.

About two hours later after making the trip from Tampa to Orlando, Florida where Smackdown was, Nicole and Amanda were walking down the hallway of the hotel room and when they reached a hotel room, Nicole knocked on the door and a minute later, Buffy opened the door.

"Hey, girls, what's up?" Buffy said.

"We need to talk to you," Nicole said. "It's something very important."

"Okay, come on in."

Then Nicole and Amanda walked inside the room as Buffy closed the door.

A couple of minutes later……

"You want me to be part of 'Eddie's Angels'?" Buffy said.

"Yes," Amanda said, "we think you have potential and Ulysses has always told us how much you wanted to be part of the group."

"I just love what you girls have been doing the past several months and I've always wondered what it's like to be part of the WWE's elite Diva group."

"Well, this is your chance," Nicole said, "make something big of yourself and just join us. Help us end Vickie Guerrero's reign of terror that she's causing everyone."

"Okay, I'm in. What's your plan?"

Then Nicole and Amanda looked at each other as they smiled.

Later, Smackdown was on and Jeff was teaming up with Triple H in a tag team match against the Miz and John Morrison.

Jeff was in Vickie Guerrero's office pleading for another chance at the WWE Championship.

"Vickie, listen to me," Jeff said, "I was so close and you know it. Just give me one more chance to face Triple H at Survivor Series and I promise I'll become WWE Champion."

"That's the problem, Jeff," Vickie said. "You're all promise, I mean, in my opinion, you don't have what it takes to be WWE Champion. I mean, you're not even that extreme anymore."

"Oh, extreme? Is that what you want, Vickie?"

"Wait, wait, wait, what I want is for you to go get ready for your tag team match because, let's be honest, that's what you do best."

"Fine! Tonight I'm going to blow your mind!"

Then Jeff left the office.

Then it was time for the tag team match and Triple H's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp to the apron of the ring and did his usual thing of spitting out his water and then he got into the ring. Jeff's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Brittany following him. Brittany was wearing a blue and gray plaid mini dress, black arm warmers, black net stockings, black buckled boots, and her hair straight. The pyro went off as Jeff and Brittany walked down the ramp and Jeff got in the ring and he got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air. He looked down at mat and got back down as John Morrison's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with the Miz following him. John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose along with the Miz raising his arms in the air and the two walked down the ramp and got into the ring and they went face-to-face with Triple H and Jeff as they got on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air. Then they got back down and the Miz and left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Triple H and John locked up and John got Triple H in the corner and got a knee to the midsection and several right hands before the referee pulled him back and John whipped Triple H to the corner but Triple H landed a clothesline. Then Triple H landed a suplex and grabbed John as he made the tag to Jeff and Jeff kicked John in the midsection and got a right hand before hitting John's head on the turnbuckle and kicking him before he went for the Twist of Fate but John escaped and the Miz checked on him as Jeff landed a double baseball on the two and then Jeff bounced off the ropes and dove them out of the ring.

Then Jeff and Miz got back in the ring and Jeff was stomping on Miz and Jeff whipped Miz to the ropes and Jeff got a side headlock on the Miz on the mat and the Miz escaped with forearms to the side and shoved Jeff to the ropes and missed a clothesline and Jeff got an atomic drop and took the Miz down as he landed a leg drop to the groin for a two count and Triple H was itching for a tag as Jeff just looked at him. Jeff twisted Miz's arm and looked at Triple H again as he kicked Miz in the midsection and whipped him to the corner and looked at Triple H again as he charged but Miz tossed Jeff over the top rope to the apron and Jeff landed a right hand as John tried to pull Jeff off the apron but Jeff kicked him off and Miz knocked Jeff off the apron and the referee was busy with Miz as Triple H checked on Jeff and the referee told him to get back in the corner.

Then the Miz rammed Jeff to the ring apron and threw him back in the ring before stomping on him and the Miz grabbed Jeff's leg as John made a blind tag and the Miz catapulted Jeff for John to land a forearm and John leaped into the ring with a flying elbow for a two count. Then John got several punches and got a vertical headlock and Jeff got to his feet and broke the hold with punches to the midsection and Jeff kicked John in the midsection and went for a faceplant but John got a knee to the face and made the tag to the Miz and the Miz went after Jeff but Jeff kicked the Miz in the midsection and got several right hands before the Miz got a legsweep face-first on the mat for a two count.

Then Miz grabbed Jeff and made a tag to John and the two got a knee to the midsection and the Miz kicked Jeff as John made a cover for a near fall and John kicked Jeff in the face and as Jeff got to his feet and got right hands and he went to kick John but John grabbed his leg and got a spinning mule kick and a flying lariat and the two men were down. Jeff tried to pull himself up as Triple H went for a tag but Jeff backed away leaving Brittany confused as John made a tag to the Miz and Jeff was in the corner as Miz charged but Jeff moved and pulled him down and kicked him as he knocked John off the ring apron.

He then landed a diving leg drop and then climbed the top turnbuckle and landed the Whisper in the Wind for a near fall and Triple H wanted a tag but Miz got a double thrust and went for a Reality Check, but Hardy moved and kicked Miz in the midsection and slammed Miz face-first to the mat. He took off his shirt and climbed to the top rope and as the referee was busy with Triple H, John knocked Jeff off balance and he & Miz double-teamed Hardy stomping on him and Triple H entered the ring and made the save with right hands and the referee pulled Triple H back as Jeff brought a chair into the ring and hit both John and Miz in the midsection as the referee called for a disqualification.

Triple H and Brittany stood back and watched as Jeff went berserk hitting John and the Miz with the chair and Jeff went to hit John again but John bailed out of the ring and Jeff followed as he threw a chair at John as John flew up the ramp. Brittany was flabbergasted as Jeff looked at Triple H and Triple H gave Miz the Pedigree and then stared at Jeff as Brittany slowly walked towards Jeff as he threw the chair off the ramp.

A few minutes later, Jeff came out from the entrance to the arena and Brittany followed far behind.

"Jeff," Brittany said as she walked up to Jeff, "seriously, what was that about?"

"I'm just trying to prove a point here," Jeff said. "If Vickie says that I'm not even that extreme anymore, she's gonna be in for a big surprise."

Then Jeff walked away leaving Brittany confused with more questions in her head.

A few minutes later, Jeff walked to Vickie's office.

"Was that was extreme enough for you, Vickie?" Jeff said. "I know the little deal you got going on with Vladimir tonight and if you don't the job done, trust me, I will."

What Jeff meant was after Vickie was watching Chavo Guerrero lose to the Undertaker in the Casket Match last week, she informed Vladimir Kozlov that if he beats the Undertaker tonight, she will award him a chance at the WWE Championship at Survivor Series.

"I'll give you credit, Jeff; that was extreme, "Vickie said. "But Vladimir and I do have a deal. I'm sorry, Jeff. Close but no cigar. But then again, that's the story of your life, isn't it? Now excuse me."

Then Vickie shooed Jeff away as he left the office.

Later, Brie Bella and her twin sister were walking down the hallway together because after Brie beat Victoria in a Divas match, she once again sought refuge under the ring. When both Victoria and Natalya began dragging her out from completely different places, it was revealed that Brie actually has a twin sister. The two proceeded to give both of the Divas a simultaneous beat down.

"Hey, girls." Brie said as she walked up to Christina Alexis and Jasmine Morgan.

"Hey," Christina and Jasmine said.

"I cannot believe this," Jasmine said. "Twin Divas on Smackdown, that is twice the experience."

"Yeah, I knew was something about you, Brie, that had me and Jasmine wondering," Christina said. "So who's she?"

"This is my twin sister, Nikki," Brie said.

"Hello, Nikki," Jasmine said shaking Nikki's hand. "My name is Jasmine Morgan and this is my friend Christina Alexis. Of course, you know we're from the Angelic Coalition."

"Well, it's nice to meet you both," Nikki said.

"You too," Christina said.

Then Victoria and Natalya walked up to the four girls.

"Excuse us," Christina said to the Bella Twins. "What?"

"I think I have a pretty good idea whose idea it was," Victoria said. "You two."

"Excuse us," Jasmine said. "We knew nothing about this."

"Yeah, right," Natalya said. "In fact, it wasn't long ago that you and your big sister confronted us about Brie's little secret. How convenient is that? Well, Jasmine, it's just too bad your boyfriend Evan Bourne isn't around for this."

"Hey, you leave Evan out of this!"

"Wait a second, wait a second," Christina said. "So now you wanna bring up Evan Bourne for this? I oughta bash you the nearest wall."

"Hold on a second," Victoria said, "how about this? Next week it's the two of you against the two of us?"

"Fine and don't ever let me catch you talking about Jasmine's boyfriend behind out backs again."

Then Victoria and Natalya smirked as they walked away.

A few minutes later, Brittany was walking towards Vickie Guerrero's office because once again, Jeff went berserk.

It happened when Jeff went on to sabotage the main event match between Vladimir Kozlov and the Undertaker and Jeff attacked the Moscow Mauler with a chair simultaneously handing him a win by disqualification and an apparent chance at the WWE Championship against Triple H at Survivor Series. Then he smashed the Undertaker with the chair as well before the Undertaker chased him away.

"I'll do what Vladimir couldn't do," Jeff said. Next week, I'll take out the Undertaker if you make the match wanted extreme rules match.

Vickie said, "You got it."

Then Jeff left Vickie's office as he noticed Brittany standing outside the door.

"Look, I'm not gonna get angry with you," Brittany said, "but I really, really hope you what you're doing."

"Trust me," Jeff said. "I do."

Then Jeff walked away leaving Brittany to hope that Jeff wouldn't do anything again he'll later regret.


	70. The Comebacks

**Chapter 70: The Comebacks**

RAW was in Manchester, England and Nicole was walking down the hallway as she spotted Chris Jericho.

"Hey, Chris," Nicole said as she walked towards Chris.

"Oh, well, well, well," Chris said. "John Cena's amazing wife Nicole Mitchell. How may I be of some assistance?" Then Nicole handed Chris a piece of paper and Chris looked it over. "A restraining order?"

"A restraining order because of what you did to my best friend."

"Come on, why would you do this?"

"First of all, you punched Shawn Michaels' wife in the face and pushed Rochelle off the steel cage. Do you know what domestic violence means to you?"

"Nicole, you are crazy if you think I would beat up my own wife; that is ridiculous."

"Maybe you wouldn't beat up your own wife, but you do attack women. You're just as crazy as Randy and that is why I filed a restraining order on you meaning if you so much as get within 100 feet of me or anybody myself and "Eddie's Angels" is associated with, I'll see to it that you're fired for good."

"Okay, fine; but understand this, come Survivor Series, I will beat your husband and I will remain the World Heavyweight Champion."

"We'll see about that."

Then Nicole walked away.

Then RAW was on and Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Dave did his thing with the pyro and he walked down the ramp and got into the ring and he raised his arm in the air and got back down.

"Well, I'm not here tonight to whine and cry about last week," Dave said onto the microphone. " And I know you're probably wondering about the update on my wife, Rochelle Kennedy. Rochelle has a dislocated hip and she will return in a few months, so watch out. Also, what I'm here to do is to invoke my rematch clause. I came here tonight to win back the World Heavyweight Championship and that's exactly what I'm gonna do."

"Batista, it's Stephanie McMahon," Stephanie McMahon said onto the Titantron. "I am here at the WWE World Headquarters in Stamford, Connecticut watching RAW like millions of viewers all around the world. As far as you invoking your rematch clause for the World Heavyweight Championship tonight, I'm afraid that's just isn't possible. I know you're disappointed but my brother Shane McMahon made it very clear that the winner of last week's steel cage match would go on to defend the World Heavyweight Championship against John Cena at the Survivor Series. Therefore, Cena will be taking on the new World Heavyweight Champion Chris Jericho. Now you will receive a future championship match, but out of respect to my brother Shane, it cannot be before Survivor Series and thus will not be tonight. With that being said, last week Mike Adamle resigned as the General Manager, therefore, we are approaching a new era here on Monday Night RAW. And in order to truly move forward, we need to break away from the past and wipe the slate clean; therefore, my brother Shane and I would like to place the stamp of finality on some of the longest running issues here on RAW. Kane will compete against Rey Mysterio in a no Disqualification match and for the very last time on RAW, the World Heavyweight Champion Chris Jericho will go head-to-head with the Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels and in order to ensure closure, this will be a Last Man Standing match. Also, since Rochelle Kennedy is out on injury and has forfeited the Women's Championship, there will be a 10-Diva Battle Royal Gauntlet match for the Women's Championship. Thank you, everyone, for your time, and Dave, thank you for being so understanding."

Then Randy Orton's entrance theme played and Randy came out from the curtain and he walked down the ramp and got into the ring.

"Batista," Randy said, "I just wanted to let you know when it comes to a World Title shot, you're gonna have to wait in line. John Cena gets his opportunity at Survivor Series, but then it's my turn. Because I'm better than you, Dave, I've always have been better than you. Four years ago in Evolution, I was kicked out of the group because I was the most successful member, but the truth is, Dave, you couldn't beat me and you can't beat me now. So if anyone deserves a World Title shot after John Cena, it's me, not you."

Then Dave chuckled and said,

"Okay, Randy……Randy, I just wanna let you know that history is written by winners and if you look at our history, I've been better than you in every way, shape, and form. I was better than you when we were in Evolution and I'm better than you now. You know, Steph just said, tonight is about settling old scores so we can move on and I would say, you and I definitely have a score to settle. So this is what we're gonna do. Tonight, right here, Orton versus Batista, so we can get this thing behind us."

"So what you're saying is you wanna wrestle me right here tonight? The answer is yes. But just so you know, Dave, once I win the World Title back, I'm gonna remain champion a lot longer than eight days."

Then Dave tossed Randy the microphone and kicked Randy in the midsection and went for the Batista Bomb but Randy bailed out of the ring. Randy held onto his stomach as Dave smiled and back in Tampa, Florida at the hospital, Rochelle was watching RAW with Taylor and her mom, Janet."

"Oh, Randy," Rochelle said, "you're much of a hypocrite as Chris Jericho because Dave has beaten you a few times."

"Is he always a jerk?" Taylor said.

"He has since 2005; thank God Nicole married John who's definitely not a jerk."

"I know she'll be happy once he returns," Janet said.

"I can see the glow on her face when that happens at Survivor Series. She'll be thrilled."

A little later, Chris Jericho came out from the curtain with a microphone in his hand after the Titantron showed of a clip of John Cena hyping his return to Survivor Series.

"What a wonderful heart-warming story that was," Chris said. "The John Cena story, ahh, well, I know that you're watching right now so let me remind you about another story, the Batista story. You remember Batista, the man who destroyed you at Summerslam and put you on the shelf for the last several months? Well, Batista's also the man that I beat last week in a steel cage match on RAW to become the World Heavyweight Champion for the fifth time, once again proving that I am the best in the world today. Then we can talk about another story, the Shawn Michaels story. Let me remind you how that one goes. I have the conviction and the courage to expose Shawn and all of his fans to be the liars, and the cheaters, and the hypocrites that they all are. Shawn takes exception of that so I threw his through a television monitor, then I up the ampty by punching his wife in the mouth, accidentally, an action that Shawn may make light of now but that's the only way he can deal with the fact that it eats him up alive each and every day. And then I continue the story by destroying him time and time again before I finally beat him in his own match, the ladder match. And that leads us tonight, the last man standing match, the final chapter in the sad, pathetic story of Shawn Michaels. Cena, that's a story you pay very close attention because the same thing is going to happen to you. Your big return at Survivor Series is gonna end badly because I am the World Champion, I am at the top of my game, Cena, you're coming back from a very serious injury, your odds aren't good, I'm gonna beat him, Cena, and I'm gonna show you and I'm gonna show all of you that not every story has a happy ending."

Then Chris walked to the back as Nicole was alone in "Eddie's Angels'" locker room watching the whole thing and shaking her head with revenge for Rochelle on her mind.

A little later, it was time for the match between Dave and Randy Orton.

Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Dave did his thing with the pyro and he walked down the ramp and got into the ring and got on the turnbuckles and flexed his muscles and got back down. Then Randy Orton's entrance theme played and Randy came out from the curtain and he walked down the ramp and got into the ring and he stared at Dave as the referee tried to hold them back. Then Ted DiBiase's entrance theme played and Cody Rhodes & Manu came out the curtain and walked down the ramp.

"Randy, you can't beat me and we both know you can't beat Batista," Cody said as he and Manu went inside the ring, "but you know what? I'm going to beat Batista."

Randy was looked confused, but he and Manu got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Dave and Cody locked up and Dave got Cody in the order before a break and Cody kicked Dave in the injured leg to no avail and Dave shoved Cody back in the corner and got a few shoulder blocks before whipping Cody hard to the other corner and landing a clothesline. Then Dave bounced off the ropes and landed a boot to the head and went for the Batista Bomb but Cody escaped by twisting Dave's arm and kicking his injured leg and Dave got a right hand sending Cody to the corner and Dave went after him but Cody got a back elbow and then hit a bulldog off the ropes for a two count.

Cody kicked Dave in the back and grabbed his stretching it and Dave kicked him and Dave splashed Cody in the corner and Dave went after Cody and Cody went to kick Dave but he grabbed his leg and Cody kicked Dave with his other leg and Cody got a drop toe hold sending Dave's head into the middle turnbuckle. Cody kicked Dave in the back and the referee pulled him back as Manu took a cheap shot at Dave from ringside and Cody covered for a one count and Cody clubbed Dave in the back of the neck and he went to whip Dave but Dave reversed and landed a boot to Cody's face.

Then Dave got a clothesline and went for a power slam but Cody escaped clubbing Dave's back and he bounced off the ropes and Dave hit Cody with a spinebuster and then Manu got on the apron but Dave knocked him off the ring apron and then Dave kicked Cody in the midsection and looked at Randy as he landed the Batista Bomb for the win.

Then Manu got into the ring charged at Dave but Dave landed a spear and stared at Randy, who hung his head low and the referee raised Dave's arm in the air and Dave got out of the ring and walked towards Randy as Randy walked to the back.

"Now Cody's a bigger jerk than he was before," Rochelle said back at the hospital in Tampa, Florida.

"What is he trying to prove?" Taylor said.

"That he can do better that his father, which is plain ridiculous. I can also say that to Manu and Ted DiBiase. They oughta be ashamed."

Then it was time for the 10-Diva Battle Royal Gauntlet match.

"The following is a 10-Diva Battle Royal Gauntlet match," Lillian announced. "The match will start with two Divas and every 30 seconds, another Diva will make her way into the ring and when there are two Divas left standing, the winner will become the Women's Champion by pinfall or submission." Then Layla's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. "Introducing first from Miami, Florida, Layla."

Layla walked down the ramp, went around the ring, got up on the apron and lifted her leg up. Then she got into the ring and Amanda's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from Cincinnati, Ohio, Amanda," Lillian announced

Amanda was wearing a United Kingdom flag print spaghetti strap midriff tank top, black capris, a black headband, and her hair straight. Amanda walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Amanda posed in the middle of the ring and flaunted her butt to the crowd and then the referee called for the bell.

Layla and Amanda got in each other's face and Layla shoved Amanda and missed a clothesline and Amanda got a forearm and Layla got one back and the two traded forearms before Layla kicked Amanda in the midsection and whipped her to the ropes and Amanda got a flying clothesline and a dropkick. Then Amanda twisted Layla's arm but Layla countered and shoved Amanda to the ropes and Amanda flipped over Layla and tried to roll her up and Layla got Amanda in armbar-headscissors submission but Amanda grabbed the bottom rope as Jillian Hall's entrance theme played and she ran into the ring. Layla stomped on Amanda and Jillian shoved Layla away and choked on Amanda and was stomping on her as Layla pulled her off and the two shoved each other and Amanda got a flying double clothesline. Then Amanda whipped Jillian to the corner and got a flying clothesline and then Jillian raked the eyes before bouncing off the ropes and getting a spin kick and then Jillian grabbed Amanda by the hair and poked her eyes and Layla kicked her and then the two were stomping on Amanda as Kimberly's entrance theme played and she ran into the ring.

Kimberly ducked a clothesline from Jillian and got a forearm and both Jillian and Layla twice and then Kimberly got a spinning DDT as Amanda got a couple of shoulderblocks in the corner on Jillian and they tried to eliminate Jillian and Layla. Jillian countered with a back elbow to Amanda and got a back elbow to Kimberly as Layla countered to a headscissors on Kimberly as Kimberly got a right hand and a couple of kicks to the midsection and Jillian tried to eliminate Amanda as Kimberly tried to eliminate Layla. Amanda escaped the hold with a back elbow and she got a couple of forearms and a kick to the midsection as Katie Lea Burchill's entrance them played and she ran into the ring and she attacked Kimberly from behind and stomped on her as Layla whipped Amanda to the corner and Amanda got a back elbow as Katie choked on Kimberly.

Then she and Jillian got a corner foot choke on Kimberly and Katie kicked Kimberly in the back and Jillian got a scoop slam before the two got a double elbow drop as Layla choked Amanda in the corner. Katie kicked Kimberly in the back and she & Jillian got Kimberly on the middle rope and then choked her as Mickie James' entrance theme played and she ran into the ring and Katie & Jillian continued kicking Kimberly and Mickie got in the ring and clotheslined both Katie and Jillian and kicked Jillian in the face and went for the DDT on Kimberly but Kimberly got a couple of forearms and got a facebuster and then Jillian kicked Kimberly in the midsection and she & Katie whipped Kimberly to the ropes and Katie charged but Kimberly got a knee to the midsection.

Then Jillian went at Kimberly and Kimberly went to kick her but Jillian grabbed her leg and she & Katie eliminated Kimberly as Kayla 's entrance theme played and she walked into the ring and Amanda tried to eliminate Layla as Kayla got into the ring and tossed Amanda into the corner and Mickie attacked Kayla from behind and went to whip Kayla but Kayla reversed and kicked Mickie in the midsection and got an axe kick. Then Kayla got a forearm to Amanda and choked her on the top rope and Amanda fought back with a few forearms and bounced off the ropes before Kayla got a kick to the face as Nicole's entrance theme played and she ran into the ring. Amanda crawled to the bottom rope as Kayla choked Amanda with her foot and Nicole got into the ring and Katie & Jillian went for a double clothesline but Nicole ducked and kicked Jillian in the face and clotheslined Katie.

Then Nicole speared Jillian and attacked Kayla from behind and Kayla grabbed Nicole by the neck and tossed her to the corner and Kayla charged but Nicole lifted her feet kicking Kayla in the face and climbed the rope but Kayla grabbed her by the throat and Nicole fought back and got a facebuster as Kelly Kelly's entrance theme played and ran into the ring. Kayla was kicking Nicole in the back as Kelly Kelly got in the ring and Kelly clubbed Nicole in the back and took her down by the hair before getting a legdrop and Amanda went to kick Kelly but Kelly shoved Amanda away as Kayla choked Mickie with her foot. Then Kelly got some chops and forearms and Kelly whipped Amanda to the ropes and got a clothesline and then Kelly got a corner foot choke as Layla choked Nicole and Katie choked Mickie as Jillian kicked her and was stomping on Nicole.

Then Amanda went to whip Kelly but Kelly reversed and charged into a back elbow and Kayla was choking on Nicole as Katie and Jillian tried to eliminate Mickie as Beth Phoenix's entrance theme and ran into the ring. Beth got a clothesline to Jillian and Mickie got a few forearms before Beth kicked Katie in the midsection and she whipped Jillian to the corner and whipped Katie into her. Then Beth splashed them both as Kayla got in her face and Beth got a forearm and she went to whip Kayla but Kayla reversed and Beth held onto the ropes and Kayla went for a boot to the face but Beth moved and Kayla got caught in the top rope before Beth eliminated her tossing her over the top rope. Then Amanda eliminated Kelly as Katie and Jillian went to eliminate Nicole but Nicole got on the apron as Katie got a baseball slide to the midsection but Nicole held on and Jillian slidekicked Nicole off the apron eliminating her.

Then Mickie and Amanda whipped Jillian and Katie into each other and Mickie got a shouldertackle to Beth's midsection and Layla tossed Beth out of the ring elimination her and Mickie attacked Layla from behind and went to eliminate her but Layla held onto the top rope and Layla kicked Mickie in the head and skinned the cat and got a headscissors to take Mickie out eliminating her and then Layla was yanked out by Mickie. Amanda, Jillian, and Katie were in the ring and all three had a staredown and Amanda got a forearm and Katie took her down and punched away at her as Jillian kicked Amanda and Amanda got a forearm to the side and got a back elbow to the face of Jillian. Then Amanda got a forearm to Katie and Jillian got a back elbow to Amanda as she punched away at her and Katie stomped on her and then Katie grabbed onto Amanda and Jillian went to kick her but Jillian mistakenly kicked Katie and Jillian missed a clothesline and Amanda & Jillian traded forearms until Amanda got a chop to the chest.

Amanda charged at Jillian but Jillian kicked Amanda in the knee and Jillian went for a scoop slam but Amanda got a couple of back elbows and got a running double knee facebreaker and went to eliminate Jillian but Amanda and Jillian tumbled over the top rope and Amanda knocked Jillian to the floor to eliminate her and then went after Katie but Katie got a drop toe hold and stomped on Amanda and then Katie grabbed Amanda and whipped her to the ropes and Amanda kicked Katie in the face and landed the Three Amigos and then the Goodnight Ride for the win to become the new Women's Champion.

"Here is your winner and new WWE Women's Champion, Amanda," Lillian announced.

Amanda stood in the ring in shock and amazement and then sat down on her knees covering her mouth with both hands as the referee handed her the Women's Championship Title belt. Amanda looked at it and took it from the referee as she started to cry and then stood up as her arm was raised by the referee. Then Nicole got into the ring and she hugged Amanda and screamed as they celebrated and then Cryme Tyme, Madison Spears, Skye, and Shayna Brooke came into the ring and applauded as Shad lifted Amanda and hugged her as well. Then Cryme Tyme picked Amanda up on their shoulders as she raised her title belt in the air and then put her down as Amanda went up on one of the turnbuckles and raised the title belt in the air. She got back down as Jerry "The King" Lawler got into the ring with a microphone in his hand.

"Amanda, congratulations on your big win tonight," Jerry said, "how does it feel to become the WWE Women's Champion?"

"You know, this is the reason why I came to the WWE," Amanda said, "to prove to not only myself, but to the entire WWE Universe that I can be as good as all of the other Divas. The road was not easy for me but I managed to pick myself up and achieve my dream which was this. Rochelle, I know you're watching and I wish I won this under normal circumstances, but this was for you!"

Then everyone applauded as Amanda went around the ring raising the Women's Championship Title belt in the air and Rochelle was watching this amazing moment back at the hospital in Tampa, Florida.

"I knew you could do it, Amanda," Rochelle said, "I knew you could do it."


	71. Extreme Enigma Rampage

**Chapter 71: Extreme Enigma Rampage**

Smackdown was in Manchester, England and Jeff was competing against the Undertaker in an Extreme Rules match.

Nicole was walking down the hallway at the hotel and when she reached Amanda's room, she knocked on the door.

"Just a minute!" Amanda said.

Nicole could hear some giggling from Amanda from inside the locker room and about a couple of minutes later, Amanda opened the door wearing a robe.

"Hey, Nicole," Amanda said, "what's up?"

"Well, I was hoping you and I can have breakfast," Nicole said, "but from the looks of it and what I was hearing from the other side of the door, you're busy."

"Yeah, I'll take a rain check on breakfast; maybe we'll do lunch with Buffy."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Okay, call me when you're ready."

"Oh, I will."

Then Amanda closed the door as Nicole took out her cell phone from her pocket and dialed Buffy's number. After a few rings, Buffy answered the call.

"Hello?" Buffy said.

"Hey, Buffy, it's Nicole," Nicole said.

"Oh, hi."

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanna go to lunch with me and Amanda this afternoon."

"Yeah, I love to."

"Great, that way we can discuss our plans in the next coming weeks."

"That'll be awesome."

"Okay, see you this afternoon."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Then Nicole ended the call.

Later, Smackdown was on and the arena was blue with a casket in the middle of the ring.

"Some men are born into the darkness and all its purity," the Undertaker said. "They are the world's punishers; others foolishly seek out darkness, sick with malicious ambitions. Big Show, I am the punisher born into darkness and you have foolishly found me. This is how your story ends: here in this cold, dark emptiness. You will hear no sound, no sound but your own muffled screams. You will feel your pulse quickening. You will have no sight, for that is what darkness takes on those unworthy. And in that abyss, I will punish you for all of your sins. That is your fate, sealed by your own hand. Death forgives no man and when that casket is buried with you six feet under, I will drag your soul down, down to the depths of hell."

Then the Undertaker then popped open the casket and sat up.

"Ooooh, that's really spooky, Undertaker," a voice said, "but you should be concerned, you should be concerned about me, Jeff Hardy."

Then Jeff appeared on the Titantron in black light with make-up on his face.

"What?" Jeff said. "Am I supposed to be sorry for interrupting you? Sorry for being me? Sorry for being human? I am tired of being sorry, you may see the world in light and darkness, black or white, it's not that simple. I live in a world of gray and that's what allows me to do things others just can't do. That's what allows me to fall and get back up. You see, I've lived my whole life off pure emotion and tonight, this emotion, this frustration, this anger, this rage, this recklessness and insanity is exactly what will beat you. I have nothing to lose, Undertaker. Tonight, it's extreme."

"So it will be," the Undertaker said. "Jeff Hardy, tonight, you will rest in peace."

"Eddie's Angels" watched the whole thing in their locker room

"Okay, I'm gonna say this as nicely as I can," Nicole said. "Your boyfriend is starting to scare us!"

"Yeah, I've never seen Jeff like this," Amanda said. "I mean, is he that desperate to become the WWE Champion."

Then Brittany sighed and said,

"Look, Jeff is a lot of things but desperate? Not his cup of tea; I'm not……used to this either but I do hope that Jeff doesn't do anything crazy tonight; otherwise, I don't know what to think."

Later, Vickie Guerrero sat in a wheelchair with Chavo standing next to her.

"Excuse me," Vickie said as the crowd booed. "I said, excuse me! Ladies and gentlemen, at Survivor Series, the WWE Championship will be defended as Vladimir Kozlov challenges Triple H. Tonight, I have invited both of these men to my ring on one condition that there will be no physicality during the official contract signing. Ladies and gentlemen……" Then the crowd booed. "Excuse me! Welcome to the official contract signing of the WWE Championship at Survivor Series. Let it be noted that if Jeff Hardy does what he promised me and takes out the Undertaker tonight, then he may have a chance at the WWE Championship match. But for right now, this match is between two of our top WWE Superstars. I mean, this match is gonna be colossal, it is only worthy to be on my show, Smackdown. Now if you will, I would like to introduce to you the challenger……" Then the crowd booed again. "Excuse me. He is one of the most dangerous men in the WWE, he is the undefeated Moscow Mauler, Vladimir Kozlov."

Then Vladimir Kozlov 's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Vladimir walked down the ramp looking at the crowd and got into the ring and stood behind a chair still staring at the crowd.

"His opponent and champion," Vickie said, "he is a 12-time World Champion, he is the Cerebral Assassin, he is the King of Kings, he is the Game, Triple H."

Triple H's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring and raised his WWE Title belt in the air. He stared at Vladimir and took off his sunglasses and said onto the microphone,

"Let me start off by saying being in this ring right now is kind of special to me. It's kind of almost like the United Nations in here. You got a representative from Russia, a representative from Mexico, and a representative from Fatlabia. I'm sorry, I'm just kidding, she's from Bulgegaria."

"Can we get back to business?" Vickie said.

"Hold on, I'm just kidding."

"Excuse me!"

"I'm just kidding, really. She's from Chunkyslovakia."

"Excuse me!"

"I'm sorry, go ahead, get to business."

"Can we get back to business?"

"Okay, alright, sorry."

"Gentlemen, have a seat."

"After you, Disco Commie, sit down."

Then Triple H and Vladimir sat down in a chair.

"Now gentlemen," Vickie said, "as you see, there's the contract for the WWE Championship at Survivor Series. Now Mr. Kozlov, since you're the challenger, you may sign first."

Then Vladimir signed the contract first and then spoke onto the microphone in Russian that seemed menacing and threatening.

"Anybody picked that up?" Triple H said. "Anyone, anyone? Vladimir, 15,000 people in this arena, not one person nobody understood a damn word you said. So let me just say that I think….."

"Shut up and listen to me very careful," Vladimir said.

"No, here's the thing, you listen to me. You can sit there with that mad look on your face, giving me the big Soviet Union eyes, but I know the real story. You see, for me, this isn't my first real barbeque. I have been on a worldwide stage before, I've main-evented pay-per-views with the WWE Championship on the line before you, but you, you never have, have you? So right about now, those nerves are boiling up inside of you, aren't they? You're getting to a point…..."

Then Jeff Hardy showed up climbing on the top turnbuckle and leaped sending Vladimir through the table. As Chavo and Vickie were leaving the ring, Jeff picked up the contract, tore it to pieces, and threw it in Triple H's face. He then got out of the ring and walked up the ramp as Triple H stared at him.

Meanwhile, Brittany was watching the whole thing in "Eddie's Angels" rubbing her forehead looking like she was about to explode at any minute after seeing what Jeff just did.

Then it was time for the Divas' tag team match which was Jasmine Morgan and Christina Alexis of the Angelic Coalition versus Victoria and Natalya. Natalya's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Victoria following her.

"The following Divas' tag team match is scheduled for one fall," Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first, the team of Victoria and Natalya."

Natalya and Victoria gave each other a double high five and they walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Natalya climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle and flipped her hair backwards looking around at the crowd and got back down. Then Jasmine's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And their opponents first representing the Angelic Coalition from Tallahassee, Florida, Jasmine Morgan," Justin announced.

Jasmine was wearing a pink short-sleeved midriff top with "Airbourne" on it, black leather pants, black hand warmers, and her hair straight. Jasmine walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and then she jumped on the apron, bounced off the bottom rope, and entered through the bottom and middle rope. Then Jasmine twirled around and posed in the middle of the ring and stared at Natalya and Victoria with a smile on her face as Christina's entrance theme which was Beth Phoenix's old entrance theme, played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her tag team partner representing the Angelic Coalition from Houston, Texas, Christina Alexis," Justin announced.

Christina was wearing a pink and black lace bustier, black pants, black lace warmers, and her hair curled. Christina walked down the ramp, went around the ring, got on the apron, posed raising her arms in the air. Then she got into the ring and stared at Natalya and Victoria as she gave Jasmine a high five and Christina & Victoria left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Jasmine and Natalya locked up and Natalya lands a knee to the midsection and a forearm and Natalya whips Jasmine to the ropes and misses a clothesline and Jasmine lands a hurricurrana for a two count and Jasmine kicks Natalya in the midsection and whips Natalya to the corner and Jasmine leaps for the punches in the corner and Victoria pulls Jasmine to the mat. The referee was busy with Christina as Natalya kicks Jasmine in the back and grabs Jasmine by the hair and makes the tag to Victoria and Natalya holds onto Jasmine as Victoria hits a swinging neckbreaker for the cover but Christina breaks it up.

Victoria whips Jasmine to the corner and charges but Jasmine moves out of the way before making a tag to Christina and Christina lands some right hands and a clothesline and a double axe handle and Christina knocks Natalya off the apron with a boot to the face and Victoria shoves Christina in the corner. Christina lands a shoulder tackle and then she charges but Christina gets a boot to the face and lands a forearm but Victoria lands a knee to the midsection and goes for it again but Christina gets another boot to the face. Then Christina lands a neckbreaker and covers but Natalya breaks it up by stomping Victoria in the gut and Jasmine gets into the ring and lands a sole kick sending Natalya out of the ring and Jasmine gets on the ring apron and dives at Natalya as Christina kicks Victoria in the midsection and landed the swinging fisherman suplex for the win.

"Here are your winners, Christina Alexis and Jasmine Morgan," Justin announced.

Jasmine gets in the ring and she & Christina hug as the referee raised their arms in the air and Christina looks at Victoria as Jasmine got on the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air. Then she got back down as Nicole and Amanda appeared on the Titantron in their locker room.

Nicole was wearing a green plaid print button down top with ruffles at the shoulders and the bust, denim jeans, and her hair curled. Amanda was wearing a black and green plaid print tank top with a black faux shrug and a leatherette belt at the waist, black pleated miniskirt, black boots, and her hair straight.

"Well, once again, the Angelic Coalition has proved to be unstoppable," Nicole said, "and speaking of unstoppable, as you remember last night, Rochelle Kennedy has forfeited her Women's Championship because she got injured thanks to Chris Jericho and he will be very sorry. As a result in the 10-Diva Battle Royal Gauntlet match to determine the new victor, Amanda finally achieved her dream to become the new Women's Champion. In addition to that, we have another new member of 'Eddie's Angels.' Please welcome, Buffy."

Then Buffy sat next down to Amanda wearing a black tie neck halter dress with a green lacy paneled top and her hair curled.

"You know, some people may think that I'm joining 'Eddie's Angels' because I want to sabotage the group or because I'm dating Ulysses," Buffy said. "Well, that's not the case because I totally understand what the Angels stand up for and this is my chance to do something bigger and be someone bigger; and if anybody in the back has a problem with that, that's just too damn bad."

Then the Angels waved goodbye as Smackdown went to a commercial break.

Later, it was time for the extreme rules match which was Jeff versus the Undertaker.

Jeff's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Brittany following him. Brittany was wearing a black open top, green bustier, black plaid miniskirt, black boots, and her hair in a side curly ponytail. Jeff did his usual bump and grind with Brittany as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring. Brittany posed with Jeff and he got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air and then he got back down and the Undertaker's entrance theme played and he came out from behind with smoke filling around the ramp and stage. He slowly walked down the ramp and went up the steps and the lights came back on and the Undertaker got into the ring. He took off his coat & hat and the referee called for the bell.

Undertaker and Jeff circled around the ring and Jeff ducked a clothesline and he bounced off the ropes for a clothesline to no avail and another until he bounced off the ropes and Undertaker landed a big boot to the face. Undertaker bounced off the ropes for an elbow drop but Jeff moved and then clotheslined Undertaker over the top rope to the floor and then landed a baseball slide and got on the ring apron and dove onto Undertaker and when he went to do it again, Undertaker caught him and rammed him into the steel steps.

Then Undertaker rammed Jeff into the ringpost twice and threw him back into the ring and Undertaker hit Jeff's head on the turnbuckle and got a couple of right hands and Undertaker tossed Jeff out of the ring and followed as he ran him to the security wall and Undertaker kicked him in the head and then grabbed him before hitting his head on the announcers' table and Undertaker threw Jeff on the ring apron. Undertaker got a couple of right hands and then he set a chair on Hardy's chest on the ring apron and he climbed up the ring apron and then he hit a running legdrop and Undertaker grabbed the chair and threw it in the ring and grabbed Jeff to hit his head on the steel steps and then the Undertaker grabbed the bell as Jeff recovered enough to hit Undertaker three times with a kendo stick, then jab his stomach and hit him in the back with the Kendo stick before he throw him back into the ring.

Undertaker countered with a big boot to the face and used the Kendo stick on Jeff whacking him across the back sending him out of the ring and Undertaker followed and got a headbutt twice and went for a big boot but Jeff moved and Undertaker crotched on the security wall and Jeff got a flurry of punches at until Undertaker got a big right hand and Undertaker got him on his shoulder and Jeff escaped a hit on the ringpost and ducked a clothesline and Jeff hit Undertaker's head on the steel ring steps and Jeff leaped on them and got a side dropkick on Undertaker over the security wall.

Jeff then recovered and kicked Undertaker in the stomach and got a right hand before Undertaker got a headbutt and threw Jeff back in the ring and covered for a two count and then Undertaker twisted Jeff's arm and Undertaker walked the top rope but Jeff knocked him off balance. Jeff leaped to ringside and crawled under the ring and Brittany was looking for Jeff as he came out the other side with a ladder and Jeff brought the ladder into the ring and Undertaker kicked the ladder into Jeff's chest as soon as he entered the ring.

Undertaker threw the ladder at Jeff in the corner and Undertaker set up the ladder and he whipped Jeff to the corner and Jeff landed a surprise Whisper in the Wind and the Big Show ran to the ring and he tossed Jeff out of the ring and gave Undertaker a big chokeslam. Big Show was about to go for the knockout punch but Jeff climbed on the top turnbuckle leaped at the Big Show but Big Show caught him and went to toss out him out of the ring but Jeff held onto the ropes and Undertaker grabbed a chair and bashed Big Show across the back knocking him over the top to the floor. Then Jeff grabbed the chair and bashed at Undertaker's head and Jeff set up the ladder in front of Undertaker and Jeff climbed the top turnbuckle and then leaped off the top rope over the ladder and landed a legdrop for the pin.

Then Jeff quickly left the ring as Brittany ran to check on him and then the two ran up the ramp to the back and they came out of the double doors where Vickie was waiting for Jeff.

"Very good, Jeff," Vickie said as she applauded, "I am quite impressed, but I never gave you the same deal I promised Vladimir. I'll tell you what, you want a deal? I'll give you a deal. Next week, you face Triple H one-on-one and if you win, then I'll make it a Triple Threat match at Survivor Series for the WWE Title."

"Alright, that's fine," Jeff said. "You know what? I'll beat Triple H next week and if I don't put me in that championship match at the Survivor Series, I might just go extreme on you."

Then Jeff walked away as Brittany smiled at Vickie and Chavo as she walked away as well.


	72. Angelic Revenge

**Chapter 72: Angelic Revenge**

RAW was in Atlanta, Georgia and on that night, Dave was going up against Manu and Cryme Tyme was in a tag team match against John "Bradshaw" Layfield and Kane.

In the days leading up to Survivor Series, Cryme Tyme were to be part of the traditional Survivor Series match with Shawn Michaels as captain, Rey Mysterio, the Great Khali against JBL and his team of Kane, MVP, the Miz and John Morrison. And also, Dave was going to be part of the traditional Survivor Series match with as captain along with R-Truth, Matt Hardy CM Punk, and Kofi Kingston against Randy Orton and his team of Cody Rhodes, William Regal, Shelton Benjamin, and Mark Henry.

Nicole and Buffy were in the Angels' locker when there was a knock at the door. Ulysses got up and opened it to reveal Jasmine Morgan of the Angelic Coalition.

"Hi, Jasmine," Ulysses said. "Come on in."

Then Jasmine entered "Eddie's Angels" locker room.

"Hey, Jasmine," Nicole said as she hugged Jasmine. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Evan called me yesterday because he told me he was making an appearance on RAW tonight," Jasmine said, "and that's why I'm here."

"Well, is he here?" Buffy said.

"Yeah, he is in one of the locker room right now. Where's Amanda?"

"In the bathroom checking out her new look," Nicole said.

"What new look?"

Then Amanda came out of the bathroom sporting her new dark burgundy hair.

"Wow, Amanda, you look great," Jasmine said.

"Hello to you and thank you," Amanda said. "I love this hair color."

"Then stop messing with it then," Nicole said as the girls laughed.

Later, RAW was on and it was time for the match between Dave and Manu.

Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Dave did his thing with the pyro and he walked down the ramp and got into the ring and got on the turnbuckles and flexed his muscles and got back down. Then Ted DiBiase's entrance theme played and Cody Rhodes & Manu came out the curtain and walked down the ramp. Cody and Manu walked down the ramp and Manu got into the ring as the referee tried to hold him back and the referee called for the bell as Randy Orton came out from the curtain to observe.

Dave and Manu locked up and Manu let go as he and Dave locked up again and Dave got Manu in a side headlock before Manu shoved Dave to the ropes and Dave got a shoulder tackle to no avail and Dave bounced off the ropes and Manu got Dave's throat. Then Manu was clubbing Dave in the back and got a head butt and got a right hand in the corner and a shoulder block and Manu whipped Dave to the ropes and Dave kicked Manu in the face and in the midsection and went for a Batista Bomb but Manu countered with a Samoan Drop.

After Dave got to his feet, Manu got a side kick for a two count and Manu stomped on Dave's head and ran him into the steel ringpost and got a snap mare before he applied a nerve hold, then dropped a headbutt onto his shoulder. Then Dave got to his feet as Manu continued with the nerve hold and Dave dropped Manu head-first into the middle turnbuckle and Dave splashed Manu and he went to whip Manu and Manu hung on and he shoved Dave to the ropes before he flew onto him and covered for a two count.

Then Manu bounced off the ropes and got a flying head butt for another two count and Manu waited for Dave to get up and Manu went for a clothesline but Dave then soon made a comeback with a kick to the face. He followed up with another clothesline and Dave went for the Batista Bomb again but Manu countered with a back body drop and Manu went after Dave but Dave landed another spinebuster, a spear, and then the Batista Bomb for the win.

Dave was staring at Randy as he raised his arm in the air and Dave got on the turnbuckles and raised his arm in the air and he got back down as he stared down at Cody and Cody got on the ring apron but Cody looked back at Randy and then got back down as he tended to Manu.

"Orton," Dave said onto the microphone, "for three years, I've had to listen to you run your mouth, I've had to listen to you badmouth me, and badmouth Evolution; and for three years, I wanted to whip your ass. And Sunday, I finally get to do it. So you need to stop worrying about John Cena coming back and you need to forget about and stop whining about who's next in line and you need to worry about what I'm going to do to you at Survivor Series."

Randy glared back as Dave got on the turnbuckles and flexed his muscles and back in Tampa, Florida at Dave and Rochelle's house, Rochelle was watching RAW

"Oh, Orton," Rochelle said, "you have messed with the wrong Animal. I can't wait he tears you apart."

Later, it was time for the tag team match which Cryme Tyme versus John "Bradshaw" Layfield

Cryme Tyme's entrance theme played and they came out with Amanda following them. Amanda was wearing a black Baby Phat tuxedo halter jumper and her hair curled. Amanda raised her Women's Championship Title belt as Cryme Tyme high-fived each other and the three walked down the ramp and Shad & Amanda got into the ring first as JTG ran around the ring and got on the apron. JTG was bouncing up and down between the ropes and Amanda dancing along as JTG got into the ring and Shad got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air. He got back down and then Cryme Tyme and Amanda got out of the ring and went over to singer Akon who was in attendance.

"Yo, yo, yo!" JTG shouted onto the microphone. "Yo!"

"Yo!" Shad said.

"Yo!" Amanda said.

"Yo!" Shad and JTG said.

"What's really hood?" JTG said.

"It's about that money, money, yeah, yeah," Akon said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Shad said, "that what?"

"That money, money……" JTG said.

"Yeah, yeah," Akon said.

"Did you say that money, money……" Shad said.

"Yeah, yeah!" The crowd chanted.

Then Cryme Tyme and Amanda chanted that phrase along with the crowd as Akon pulled $100 bills.

"Oh, yeah, that's how we do it," JTG said as Akon gave him $100.

Then Cryme Tyme shook hands with Akon and Amanda hugged him as the three got back into the ring and Shad took off his basketball jersey and threw it to the crowd and JTG took off his jacket.

John "Bradshaw" Layfield's entrance theme played and the limo came from the side of the arena. Then the driver came out of the limo and he opened the door and JBL came out. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring staring at the crowd and he took off his jacket & hat and then as fire appeared on the stage and Kane's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring and stared at JBL as he, Shad, and Amanda left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

JBL kicked JTG in the midsection and clubbed him in the back before he whipped JTG to the ropes and JTG slid on his knees and nailed a right hand twisted JBL's arm and got a back elbow on it before whipping JBL to the corner. Then Shad got a blind tag and JTG got a back elbow to JBL and Shad whipped JTG and JTG whipped Shad to JBL and Shad twisted JBL's arm but JBL got a right hand to Shad and JTG blocked a right hand getting one of his own and Shad made the tag to JTG and Shad whipped JBL to the ropes and Shad yanked JTG onto JBL for a two count.

JTG twisted JBL's arm as Shad made another blind tag as JTG whipped JBL to the ropes and Shad bounced off the ropes landing a shoulder tackle for a two count and Shad twisted JBL's arm as he made the tag back to JTG and JTG bounced off the ropes, leaped over Shad, and landed on JBL's arm. Then JTG twisted JBL's arm and whipped him to the ropes and JBL clubbed JTG in the back and made the tag to Kane and Kane got a scoop slam on JTG and bounced off the ropes to land a low dropkick to the face and he hit JTG's head on the turnbuckle before hitting rights and lefts and he whipped JTG to the corner and splashed him before landing a side slam.

Then Kane landed a big boot knocking Shad off the apron and he climbed the top turnbuckle and got a clothesline before JBL blind-tagged himself in and bounced off the ropes to hit the Clothesline from Hell for the win.

Then the referee raised JBL's arm in the air as he left the ring and Kane got into the ring and nodded his head and smiled at JBL as RAW went to a commercial break.

A little later, Chris Jericho's entrance theme played as pyro was setting off all over the stage and he came out from the curtain with a bruise on the side of his mouth. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring and stared down the fans as he asked for the microphone.

"For the past month, we've been treated to the heart-warming story of John Cena. So tonight, I'm gonna treat you to a much more impressive story: my story and it begins in 2001, a full year and a half year before John Cena even appeared in a WWE ring when I achieved legendary status by accomplishing the unthinkable. First of all, I beat one of the biggest stars in WWE history, the Rock, to become the WCW Champion and then just a short twenty minutes later, I beat another of the biggest stars in WWE History when I became the WWE Champion and subsequently, the very first undisputed champion in the history of this business. It was a moment in time that has superseded anything John Cena has done before or since. It was enough to cement any man's place in history, but it wasn't enough for me, no. I needed more, so this past September at Unforgiven, I accomplished what no man could ever accomplish and won the very first Scramble Match. I beat four of the top RAW stars - Kane, JBL, Rey Mysterio, and Batista to become the World Champion. It was a match I wasn't even supposed to be in, it was my second match of the night, but once again, I achieved the extraordinary. Yeah, and while John Cena was at home recovering from a serious injury over the past several months, I have achieved greatness time and time again. I beat C.M. Punk in a cage match to retain my tile as I bashed him in the head with the door and then two weeks later, just two short weeks, I beat Shawn Michaels in a match that he wasn't supposed to lose. A match that he wasn't supposed to lose, a match that was once his and has now become synominous with me, a ladder match, and then two weeks ago in another grueling cage match. I beat the Animal Batista to become the five-time World Champion. I have won every conceivable match that put in front of me, I have beaten every top level superstar, I have attained more success than any champion in the history of the business and yet every bit of passion, every bit of hype, every bit of pomp and circumstances has been centered towards one man: John Cena. Now Cena has been treated as a savior, as a conquering hero, but he has never conquered me and every feel good story, every fairy tale on RAW has ended the same way, from Batista, to Punk, to Michaels, the same result: me holding the championship high above my head. I am the best in the world today, I am at the top of my game and I refuse to allow John Cena to waltz his way into this ring and take what is mine, take what I have worked so hard for because contrary to what you been told, contrary to what you believe, the centerpiece of RAW is not John Cena, the centerpiece is the World Heavyweight Champion Chris Jericho. And at Survivor Series, I will extinguish, I will eliminate, I will end the phenomenon that is John Cena, and then and only then will Monday Night RAW will finally be saved."

"Wow, what a heartwarming story that was," Nicole said as she came out from the curtain. "but I wanna tell the WWE Universe another heart-warming story of Chris Jericho. You see, Chris Jericho did indeed told the story of the accomplishments he made but what he didn't mention was all of the trials he has conquered. After he became the first undisputed World Champion, four years later, he all of a sudden jumped my husband John Cena from behind and all of his attributes lead him to being fired after failing to win the WWE Championship. Then two years later, he returns hoping to be the WWE Champion but that didn't happen because he all of a sudden gets jumped by Randy Orton and John "Bradshaw" Layfield and several months later, when Shawn Michaels feigned an injury at Backlash against Batista, Chris Jericho snapped and threw Shawn Michaels onto a TV causing to injure his eye. Chris Jericho all of a sudden became delusional calling everyone hypocrites and liars and he kept going after Shawn Michaels until he purposely punched his wife in the face at Summerslam. But the story doesn't end there because when C.M. Punk got attacked by Randy Orton and his stupid little buddies at Unforgiven, Chris Jericho jumps in his place in the championship scramble and becomes the World Heavyweight Champion. This would be Shawn Michaels' chance at retribution until surprisingly Chris Jericho walked away the victor in the ladder match at No Mercy, a match that Shawn Michaels never lost but has now. That led to the next number one contender, Batista, who for the past few weeks had Chris Jericho's number that led him to become the World Heavyweight Champion at Cyber Sunday; but Chris Jericho was desperate, so desperate that he beat Batista in a steel cage in the 800th episode of RAW to become the five-time World Champion and that was the night he pushed my best friend Rochelle Kennedy off the steel cage that injured her hip and now, she'll be out for a couple months. So right about now, this feel good story and fairy tale on RAW will end this way: my husband returning to his hometown of Boston, Massachusetts at Survivor Series and taking the World Heavyweight Championship from you and me, I'm right to the point of killing you with my bare hands for what you did to Rochelle."

Then Chris hung his head low knowing that Nicole might have his number and Nicole walked to the back as Amanda and Buffy watched the whole thing in the Angels' locker room.

"Wow, Nicole has a lot of fight in her to call Chris Jericho out," Buffy said.

"Yeah, and I know John has taught her to talk smack and back it up," Amanda said. "She wants to get Chris so bad, she can taste it."

Then Katie Lea Burchill went into the Angels' locker room and Buffy & Amanda got up from the couch as Katie got in Amanda's face.

"You got lucky, Amanda," Katie said, "very lucky. But you know what? This Sunday, you won't be so lucky because I'm challenging you to a match for the Women's Championship at Survivor Series."

"It wasn't luck," Amanda said, "it was courage and you're calling me out since I pinned you to become the new Women's Champion? I accept you challenge."

Then Katie walked out of the Angels' locker room.

Meanwhile, Nicole was coming out of the entrance to the arena with the Chain Gang Diva Squad waiting for her.

"Are you all right, Nicole?" Kayla said.

"Oh, I'm fine," Nicole said, "just fine because I'm gonna get my revenge for Rochelle."

Then Nicole walked away.

"Wow, Nicole is dead serious," Tina said.

"I wonder where she got that from," Kimberly said.

"The man who's returning at Survivor Series," Kayla said, "her husband."

Then the Chain Gang Diva Squad followed Nicole.


	73. Rites of Passage

**Chapter 73: Rites of Passage**

Smackdown was back in Manchester, England and Jeff was facing Triple H in order for the WWE Championship match at Survivor Series in order to be Triple Threat match.

Back at the hotel, Nicole was sleeping in her hotel room when her cell phone rang and Nicole woke up by the sound of it. She grabbed her cell phone on the nightstand and looked at it to see that John was calling and Nicole answered the call.

"Hello?" Nicole said.

_"Hey, Nicole,"_ John said. _"Did I wake you?"_

"Maybe you did, but I'm glad you called."

_"I watched RAW last night and I wanna tell you that I'm proud of you; you really showed a lot of courage for yourself."_

"I said what I had to say to Chris Jericho because he's full of himself and he talks too much; I miss you so much and I know when you return, you'll shut him up."

_"Damn right I will."_

"I can't wait to have you in bed with me again. I'm just itching to have you back."

_"You better hold on to your urges because you got five more days left."_

"Well, I'll see you soon or else."

_"Bye."_

Then Nicole ended the call as she smiled.

At the arena in Manchester, England, Brittany was sitting alone in "Eddie's Angels'" locker room and Nicole walked inside.

"Hey," Nicole said as she closed the door.

"Hey," Brittany said.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm all right."

"Is this about Jeff again?"

Then Nicole sat down on the couch next to Brittany.

"Yeah, I mean, ever since we got back together, I've tried so hard to keep the relationship going and it has been good; but the past few weeks, I've been feeling a little guilt towards him because of his actions and I don't wanna doubt him of his chances to become WWE Champion."

"Look, don't keep holding your guard up, okay?" Nicole said. "I know you would hate to argue with Jeff, but don't get too offensive. Of course, Jeff can do a lot of crazy things but try to talk to him and see that it becomes clear. Don't hold your guard up."

"Okay."

"Don't worry, it'll be okay."

Then Brittany nodded as Nicole wrapped her arm around her.

Later, Smackdown was on and it was time for the match between Jeff and Triple H.

Jeff's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Brittany following him. Brittany was wearing a black hoodie with a emblem of a royal crest in the black, blue plaid miniskirt, white tube socks, and her hair straight. The pyro went off as Jeff and Brittany walked down the ramp and Jeff got in the ring and he got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air. He got back down and Triple H's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp to the apron of the ring and did his usual thing of spitting out his water and then he got into the ring and got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air. Then he got back down and Brittany left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Jeff went after Triple H aggressively during a hand shake with an arm yank and a kick to the midsection and a series of punches sending Triple H to the corner before the referee pulled him back. Then Jeff was kicking Triple H in the stomach and went to whip him to the corner but Triple H reversed and Jeff floated but Triple H caught him and Jeff got a flying head scissors and he splashed Triple H in the corner and got some right hands before the referee pulled him back and Triple H rolled out of the ring. Jeff got on the ring apron and dove at Triple H with a flying forearm. Jeff threw Triple H back in the ring and took him down as he landed a double leg drop to the groin and got a low basement drop to the face for a two count.

Then Jeff landed a few clotheslines and Triple H crawled to the corner as Jeff kicked him in the midsection and got right hands before the referee pulled him back and went for the diving leg drop but Triple H shoved him off and kicked him in the midsection and went for the Pedigree, but Jeff escaped and catapulted Triple H into the top turnbuckle. Then Jeff followed with a reverse Russian leg sweep and Jeff climbed up the top turnbuckle but Triple H moved and Jeff got down and ducked a clothesline and bounced off the ropes and missed a cross bodyblock attempt and rolled to the floor. Jeff slowly got to his feet and got on the apron and hit Jeff's head on the turnbuckle and Triple H was stomping on Jeff and landing some knee drops to the head and he grabbed Jeff and got a huge right hand before whipping him to the corner and he did it again as he covered for a near fall.

Then Triple H got a backbreaker for another near fall and he was limping as he grabbed Jeff but Jeff kicked Triple H in the midsection and got a couple of right hands before bouncing off the ropes and Triple H landed a clothesline for a two count and applied an abdominal stretch. Jeff escaped with right hands and he bounced off the ropes and Triple H applied another abdominal stretch. Jeff escaped with right hands again and he whipped Triple H to the ropes and Triple H got a face crusher for a near fall and Triple H grabbed Jeff by the hair and Jeff got a jawbreaker and the two men were down. Jeff got up and he bounced off the ropes and Triple H hit a spinebuster and Triple H waited for Jeff to get up and then he kicked Jeff in the midsection and went for the Pedigree but Jeff countered with a back body drop.

Jeff got to his feet and hit a Whisper in the Wind. Jeff climbed to the top turnbuckle and got another Whisper in the Wind for a near fall and was leashing some rights and lefts and he went to whip Triple H but Triple H reversed and Jeff got a flying lariat and got a two count. Jeff went to kick Triple H but Triple H grabbed his leg and Jeff got a spinning mule kick for a two count. Jeff got a couple of right hands and he whipped Triple H into the corner, and Triple H flipped over the top rope to the floor. Triple H was crawling as Jeff got out of the ring and Jeff got a right hand before hitting Triple H's head on the apron and Triple H rolled back into the ring and he hit a slingshot leg drop from the ring apron for a near fall.

Jeff kicked Triple H in the midsection and went for the Twist of Fate but Triple H escaped and Jeff ducked a clothesline and kicked Triple H in the midsection and faceplanted Triple H and then climbed to the top rope and went for a Swanton Bomb but Triple H moved. Then Vladimir Kozlov came out from the curtain and walked down the ramp to the ring and Triple H got up and punched him knocking him off the ring apron and Jeff went after Triple H but Triple H ducked but landed on Vladimir. Then Jeff climbed on the ring apron and Triple H grabbed him and went for a suplex but Jeff flipped over and Jeff then schoolboyed Triple H for a leverage three count.

Then Brittany got into the ring and hugged Jeff and then Jeff's arm was raised by the referee and walked up to Triple H and shook his hand. Then Vladimir got into the ring and clotheslined both Triple H and Hardy and Vladimir got Triple H in the corner with big shoulderblocks and Jeff went for the save as he got some right hands and Vladimir kicked Jeff in the midsection and gave Jeff an overhead backward toss. Then Triple H went after Vladimir but Vladimir got a batter ram on Triple H's chest and looked down at Triple H before whipping him to the ropes and landing a powerslam. Vladimir was raising his arms in the air speaking in Russian as Brittany covered her mouth in shock as Smackdown went to a commercial break.

Later, it was time for the Undertaker's Last Rites to the Big Show for the Casket Match at Survivor Series.

The Undertaker's entrance theme played and he came out from behind with smoke filling around the ramp and stage. He slowly walked down the ramp and went up the steps and the lights came back on and the Undertaker got into the ring with a casket.

"Big Show," the Undertaker said, "at the Survivor Series, we will settle our differences with a casket. Better yet, we will settle our differences in a casket match. Behold the casket, gazed at its beauty, but as you gaze at this casket, Big Show, realize that this is your resting place here on Earth. As you stare at it, prepare your soul for its final journey because once I confine you to this brass prison, your debt to me will be paid. Your sins against mankind will be paid in full. This casket, Big Show, is a vehicle……"

Then Big Show's entrance theme played and the pyro went off as he came out from the curtain with Vickie and Chavo Guerrero following him. The three walked down the ramp and stood a few feet away from the ring.

"You know, Undertaker," the Big Show said onto the microphone, "you can spout all that mumble-jumble you want to and it might scare some people, it doesn't scare me. I've beaten you twice and I've knocked you out because I'm not afraid of you; you have no power over me. You see, I do believe in power. This power, this is the power you're gonna face at Survivor Series." Then the Undertaker opened the casket. "This is the power that's gonna put……the power that's gonna put you in the casket. This is the……"

Then the lights went out and when they came back on, Vickie Guerrero was in the ring with the Undertaker's hand around her neck as she screamed. Chavo encouraged the Big Show to save her and then the Undertaker dropped Vickie in the casket and closed the lid and "Eddie's Angels" came out from under the casket and stapled the casket trapping Vickie inside. Chavo yelled at the Big Show in protest as the Big Show shouted at him and was afraid to get in the ring with the casket. As Chavo continued to yell at him, the Big Show then threw him into the ring and Chavo screamed as the Undertaker threw him in the corner and beat him up as the Bug Show entered the ring but couldn't get the casket open. "Eddie's Angels" were laughing and teasing the Big Show as he scurried out of the ring like he saw a mouse and the Undertaker gave Chavo a Tombstone in the ring onto the casket.

"You know, Big Show," Rochelle onto the microphone, "you call yourself the World's Largest Athlete, but you're scared of caskets. Highly unlikely and you couldn't save poor little Vickie Guerrero in there because you're a scaredy cat. What, Vickie? Oh, you're sorry? Maybe we should let her out."

"Nah," the Angels said.

"See you at Survivor Series."

Then the Angels sat on the caskets as the lights turned blue and the Undertaker got down on one knee and raised his arm in the air as the Big Show was backing away still scared of the casket and Smackdown came to a close.


	74. Survivor Series

**Chapter 74: Survivor Series**

Survivor Series was in John's hometown of Boston, Massachusetts and Nicole was laying in her bed in the hotel room as she was awake.

Nicole was thinking a lot when it came to this day: her sworn revenge on Chris Jericho to avenge Rochelle, John returning later tonight, everything. But what kept her going was that John's family and friends and her sister, Amy were going to be there also had the support of her fellow Angels and the Angelic Coalition.

Then there was a knock at the door and Nicole got out of the bed as she went to the door and looked through the peephole to see Amanda and Nicole opened the door.

"Hey," Nicole said.

"Hey," Amanda said. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just…….thinking."

"Thinking about John?"

"Yeah, and all of my in-laws and my sister is gonna be there, but the one thing I would really like to do is get my hands on Chris Jericho and beat the hell out of him."

"You're dead set on that, aren't you?"

"He hurt Rochelle and I'm gonna sit and let him hurt anyone else."

"Well, I know she's gonna watch Survivor Series and see Captain Batista and his team beat the hell out of Randy Orton's team."

"Yeah."

Then Nicole's cell phone rang as she walked over to the nightstand to pick it up and see that Brittany was calling and Nicole answered the call.

"Hello?" Nicole said. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Brittany, Brittany, slow down, calm down. What's up?......What? Oh, my God. Okay, you call us if something's up……Okay, bye."

Then Nicole ended the call.

"What's going on? Who was that?" Amanda said.

"That was Brittany," Nicole said. "Apparently Jeff was found unconscious on the stairwell here at the hotel."

"What? You don't think……?"

"No, no, Brittany said she's not sure yet; I don't know what's going on but I hope Brittany doesn't freak out."

A little later, Survivor Series was on and it was time for the first traditional Survivor Series elimination match which was Shawn Michaels, Cryme Tyme, Rey Mysterio, and the Great Khali versus John "Bradshaw" Layfield, Kane, MVP, the Miz, and John Morrison.

Rey and MVP locked up and MVP got a knee to the midsection twice and Rey kicked MVP in the midsection before MVP was hitting right hands and MVP whipped Rey to the corner and as MVP charged, Rey went to kick MVP but MVP grabbed his leg and landed a clothesline. Then MVP whipped Rey to the ropes and Rey ducked a clothesline and Rey flew onto MVP's shoulders and landed a flying head scissors and a dropkick for a two count before making the tag to JTG. JTG and Rey twisted MVP's arms and kicked him in the back of the legs before they landed a kick to the face and then slapped each other's hands as they bounced off the ropes and got a low dropkick and JTG covered MVP for a two count and he went to whip MVP but MVP reversed JTG slid on his knees and landed a clothesline.

Then JTG landed a couple more right hands and bounced off the ropes and MVP got a low dropkick to the knees and then he suddenly nailed JTG with the Chono boot to the head and MVP made the cover and JTG was eliminated. MVP celebrated and he was showing off in front of his team and then he turned around and the Great Khali landed a big chop to the head and Khali got his boot on MVP's chest for the easy pin and MVP was eliminated and then Kane then stepped into the ring and stared each other down. Then Kane got a kick to the midsection and got a big right hand before bouncing off the ropes and Khali got a clothesline and Khali got another right hand as he hit Kane's head onto the turnbuckles and was kicking him in the corner and a couple back elbows.

Then Khali landed a chop to the chest and Kane got a big right hand and went for the choke slam but Khali powered out and got a back elbow and got a chop to the head before he made the tag to Rey and Rey climbed Khali's shoulders and Rey hit a splash on Kane for the pin and Kane was eliminated. Then John Morrison got into the ring and got a knee to Rey's midsection and was stomping on him before whipping him to the corner and went to splash Rey but Rey moved and Rey kicked the back to the leg and clubbed John in the back and landed a forearm before he went to whip John but John reversed whipping Rey to the corner and charged into a boot to the face. Then Rey landed a flying head scissors and made the tag to Shad and Shad darted Rey into John and got a press slam and went to charge at John in the corner but John got a drop toe hold sending Shad's head into the middle turnbuckle and John got a low dropkick and a back elbow to the neck and John landed some forearms and held onto Shad as he made the tag to the Miz.

Miz went on a flurry with right hands, forearms, and kicks and then made the tag back to John and John was clubbing Shad in the back and made the tag back to Miz and the two whipped Shad to the ropes and Shad ducked a double clothesline and Shad landed of his own on both John and Miz and eventually cleaned house with clotheslines until he whipped Miz into the corner and splashed him and then landed a running power slam. Then Shad bounced off the ropes and chanted "Money, money, yeah, yeah" before landing an elbow drop and went for a Russian legsweep before John came into the ring to distract Shad and then Miz kicked Shad in the midsection and came right back with the Reality Check on Shad for the pin and Shad was eliminated.

It was now three-on-three and Shawn Michaels stepped into the ring and Shawn & Miz locked up and Miz kicked Shawn in the midsection and Miz got some right hands and a knee to the midsection and then Shawn got Miz into the corner and landed a few chops before he went to whip him but Miz reversed whipping Shawn to the corner and Miz splashed him. Then Miz dragged Shawn as John made a blind tag and then Miz catapulted Shawn into John's forearm and then John leaped into an elbow drop before stomping on Shawn and then held onto him as he made the tag to JBL and JBL kicked Shawn in the midsection and clubbed him in the back and then whipping Shawn to the corner before landing some right hands and the referee pulled him away and then JBL landed a swinging neck breaker and bounced off to land an elbow drop for a two count.

Then JBL went for a right hand but Shawn blocked and got a chop to the chest and then JBL got a right hand and shoved Shawn to the corner as he made the tag to Miz and Miz kicked Shawn in the midsection and then stomped on him before landing a leg drop and Miz covered for a two count and Miz was punching away at Shawn before the referee pulled him away and then Miz covered for another two count. Then Miz grabbed onto Shawn as he made the tag to John and John got some right hands before covering for a two count and John got a back elbow to the shoulder and applied a headlock and Shawn got his feet and broke out of the hold with right hands and a chop to the chest and John got a kick to the leg and tossed Shawn out of the ring.

But Shawn held onto the top rope and Miz went to pull him down but Shawn kicked him off and then Shawn skinned the cat before John attacked Shawn with right hands and then John went to whip Shawn but Shawn reversed and then John nailed a flying forearm on Michaels before kipping up. John looked down at Shawn and then climbed the top rope and went for the flying back elbow but Shawn moved and the two men were down and John made the tag to Miz as Shawn made the tag to Rey and Rey leaped onto a seated senton and bounced off the ropes and ducked a clothesline and slid under Miz's legs and got a boot to the face. Then Rey snapped off a twisting hurricanrana and then he went for a splash in the corner but Miz tossed Rey over the top rope into the ring apron and Rey got a should block and then he got on the top rope and dropkicked Miz clear across the ring onto the middle rope. Rey landed the 619 and then climbed the top turnbuckle and nailed the leaping splash on Miz for the pin and the Miz was eliminated.

Then John got into the ring and Rey got a drop toe hold and bounced off the ropes to land a flying head scissors sending John to the middle turnbuckle and JBL blind-tagged himself as Rey went for the 619 and JBL knocked down Rey with a clothesline and JBL clubbed Rey in the back and got a kick to the head and landed six elbow drops for a two count. JBL stomped on Rey and whipped him to the corner hard and got a forearm to the back and JBL looked at Shawn as he stepped on Rey's hand and made the tag to John and John stomped on Rey before choking him with his boot. Then John landed a European uppercut and choked Rey onto the middle rope and then landed a backbreaker into a hold and Rye broke out of the hold with knees to the head and Rey bounced off the ropes and kicked John in the face and bounced off the ropes for a wheelbarrow bulldog but John countered into a backbreaker.

Then John dragged Rey and made the tag to JBL and John held onto Rey as JBL got an elbow to the back and John kicked Rey in the face and JBL applied an abdominal stretch and Rey powered out as he kicked JBL in the midsection and JBL kicked Rey and whipped him to the corner hard before landing a boot to the back of the head. Then JBL placed Rey on the top turnbuckle and was clubbing him in the back and went for a suplex but Rey blocked and was hitting right hands and a back elbow sending JBL to the mat and as JBL got to his feet, Rey landed a moonsault and the two men were down and Rey made the tag to Shawn and he went after JBL with chops to the chest and he went to whip JBL but JBL reversed whipping Shawn to the ropes and Shawn got a flying forearm before kipping up.

Shawn giving John the DX crotch chop gesture and Shawn got an atomic drop and a right hand twice before landing a scoop slam and as Shawn got out of the ring to the apron, John went after him and Shawn knocked him off the apron and then went up top for the top rope elbow, but JBL smartly rolled out of the way and went to the floor. Shawn walked to the other side of the ring and leaped into a plancha onto JBL and Shawn was punching away at JBL and as he was about to go back into the ring, JBL clubbed him in the back and was landing right hands and went to ram Shawn into the ring apron but Shawn teased Sweet Chin Music and JBL ran away and then Shawn ran back into the ring to beat the ten count back into the ring and JBL was eliminated.

JBL went ballistic as Shawn gave JBL a few crotch chops before turning around to duck a superkick from Morrison and Michaels then smashed Morrison with Sweet Chin Music and he covered Morrison for the pin to win for Team Michaels.

Then Rey got into the ring and hugged Shawn and the Great Khali & Ranjin Singh got into the ring and shook hands with Shawn & Rey and Khali had Rey on his shoulders as Rey raised his arms in the air. "Eddie's Angels" were in their locker room watching the whole thing.

"Alright, Team Shawn Michaels is victorious," Amanda said, "you know my boys could've picked a better team captain the way he outsmarted everyone."

"Oh, JBL went ballistic when he got counted out," Nicole said, "and that's what he gets for messing with Shawn Michaels in the last man standing match against Chris Jericho."

"Yeah, I better get ready for my Women's Championship match."

Then Amanda got up from the couch as Buffy went inside the Angels' locker room.

"Hey, have you heard from Brittany yet?" Buffy said.

"No, nothing yet," Amanda said. "We don't know what's going on."

"This situation is starting to get hectic and there might not be a triple threat match tonight," Nicole said. "God, I hope Jeff didn't have a relapse."

"Hey, as we mentioned before Jeff is a lot of things," Amanda said, "but I don't think he would risk his career to have a relapse."

Later, it was time for the Women's Championship match which was Amanda versus Katie Lea Burchill. Katie's new entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following match is scheduled for one and it is for the WWE Women's Championship," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first from Chelsea, England, Katie Lea."

Katie walked down the ramp and she climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle and she posed going down in the ring. Then Amanda's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Nicole and Buffy following her.

"And her opponent being accompanied by Nicole Mitchell and Buffy, representing 'Eddie's Angels,' from Cincinnati, Ohio, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Amanda," Lillian announced.

Nicole was wearing a custom made tank top made out of John's new HLR Academy t-shirt, denim miniskirt, blue suede boots, and her hair curled. Amanda was wearing a blue sequined midriff halter top, black capris, and her hair straight. Buffy was wearing a black strapless dress with a blue animal print sheer tiered accent and her hair curled. Amanda raised her Women's Championship Title in the air and "Eddie's Angels" walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Amanda posed in the middle of the ring and flaunted her butt to the crowd. Then she gave her belt to the referee as Nicole and Buffy got out of the ring and the referee raised the title belt in the air and called for the bell.

Katie attacked her from behind as the bell rang and the two traded blows until Katie got Amanda in the corner and landed a chop to the chest and Katie whipped Amanda to the ropes and Amanda ducked a clothesline and then landed a couple of forearms before bouncing off the ropes and Katie got a boot to the face. Then Katie bounced off the ropes and landed a legdrop for a two count and then tossed Amanda across the ring and kicked Amanda in the head and then Katie grabbed Amanda by the hair and landed a couple of knees to the midsection and a backfist and choked Amanda on the middle rope.

Then Katie choked Amanda with her boot and then applied a Camel Clutch for a long while and Amanda got to her feet and grabbed Katie's hair and Katie raked her eyes and tossed Amanda to the corner and splashed her before went for a DDT but Amanda countered and she landed a dropkick. Then Amanda climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a missile dropkick and then Katie immediately landed a clothesline and Katie climbed the top turnbuckle and Amanda climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a right hand and a couple of back elbows and then armdragged Katie to the mat for a two count. Then Amanda grabbed Katie and then Amanda ducked a spinning backfist and schoolboyed Katie for a two count and then she bounced off the ropes and Katie kicked her in the midsection and then went for a DDT but then Amanda countered into a jumping inverted double underhook facebuster and got a jackknife pin for the win.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE's Women Champion, Amanda," Lillian announced.

Then the referee gave Amanda her title belt and raised her arms in the air as Nicole and Buffy got into the ring and made fun of Katie who was throwing a fit. Then Katie left the ring and was talking trash as Nicole and Buffy raised Amanda's arms in the air.

Then it was time for the second traditional Survivor Series elimination match which was Dave, R-Truth, Matt Hardy, Kofi Kingston, and C.M. Punk versus Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes, Mark Henry, Shelton Benjamin, and William Regal.

C.M. Punk jumped on William Regal immediately and gave him the G2S for a pin and William Regal was already eliminated and Randy Orton's team came into the ring as Punk dared them and Layla chucked her shoe at Punk and nearly took his eye out and Shayna immediately went after Layla and the two got into a catfight and the referee and Kofi pulled the two off as Shelton Benjamin got into the ring and rolled up Punk for a two count. Then Shelton got a couple of right hands and knees to the midsection and Shelton went to whip Punk to the corner but Punk slid on the ropes and Shelton went after him as Punk got a back kick to the face and then Punk whipped Shelton to the corner and made the tag to Kofi. As Punk whipped Shelton to the corner again, he landed a jawbreaker and Kofi got a flying clothesline and Kofi got a vertical headlock and Shelton got to his feet as Kofi twisted his arm and Shelton got Kofi in the corner and got a break before Shelton kicked Kofi in the midsection and landed a couple of right hands before whipping Kofi to the ropes and went for an arm drag but Kofi got a monkey flip but Shelton landed on his feet.

Then Shelton charged into Kofi's dropkick and Kofi covered for a two count and then Shelton landed a big right hand sending Kofi to the corner and Shelton made a tag to Mark and Shelton held onto Kofi as Mark stomped on him and landed a knee to the chest and a right hand to the face and Mark made the tag to Cody. Cody leaped on the bottom rope to stomp on Kofi and Cody went for a scoop slam but Kofi countered and Cody shoved Kofi to the ropes and went for an armdrag but Kofi got a monkey flip and Kofi got an arm drag takedown and then got a hold as he made the tag to Matt and Kofi held onto Cody as Matt got some right hands and Matt whipped Cody to the ropes and got a back elbow. Then Matt got an elbow drop for a two count and then he held onto Cody as he made the tag to R-Truth and the two whipped Cody to the ropes and landed a double arm drag and R-Truth covered for a two count and R-Truth got Cody into the corner and was kicking him and twisted his arm and made the tag to Dave as he held onto him but Cody bailed out of the ring and took a breather and slowly got into the ring as he made the tag to Shelton.

Shelton immediately got a knee to the midsection four time and was hitting some rights and lefts before he went to whip Dave but Dave reversed whipping Shelton to the ropes and got a back elbow and then Dave bounced off the ropes and got a boot to the face and landed a vertical suplex for a two count. Then Dave got Shelton into the corner and got some shoulder blocks before he made the tag to Matt and Matt got a couple of right hands before he whipped Shelton to the corner and charged into a back elbow and Shelton made the tag to Randy and Randy got a right hand but Matt came back with a flurry of right hands and he whipped Randy to the corner and splashed him before landing a bulldog slam for a two count.

Then Matt got a scoop slam and climbed up the top turnbuckle and went for a moonsault but Randy moved out of the way and made a tag to Mark and Mark got a couple of right hands and knees to the midsection and Mark catapulted Matt onto the middle rope and Mark covered for a two count as Matt's foot was on the bottom rope. Then Mark tossed Matt to the corner and made the tag to Cody and Cody was kicking Matt in the corner and clubbed him in the back and landed a right hand before he went to whip Matt but Matt reversed whipping Cody to the corner but Cody flipped over Matt and the two landed a clothesline on each other. The two men were down and Cody & Matt made the tag to Shelton & R-Truth and R-Truth ducked a clothesline and landed a right hand, a kick to the midsection, a European Uppercut and a big right hand before he whipped Shelton to the ropes and went for an arm drag but Shelton went for a belly-to-belly suplex but R-Truth leaped into an inside cradle for a two count.

Then R-Truth got a spinning heel kick before he went to whip Shelton but Shelton whipped R-Truth to the corner and R-Truth floated over Shelton into a backflip and Shelton went for a clothesline but R-Truth ducked with a split and bounced off the ropes and landed a lariat clothesline and R-Truth went for a high kick but Shelton nailed the Paydirt for a pin and R-Truth. Then Kofi climbed the top turnbuckle and got a cross body for a two count and Kofi got a right hand to Shelton's chest and Kofi got a dropkick before he bounced off the ropes and landed a flying clothesline and Kofi was pumping up the crowd as he bounced off the ropes and landed a boom-boom leg drop for a two count.

Then Kofi punched away at Shelton and the referee pulled him away as Mark clubbed Kofi from behind as the referee didn't see it and the referee tried to pull C.M. Punk and Shelton made the tag to Mark and Mark got a big right hand and Mark was standing on Kofi and choked him on the bottom rope and Mark dragged Kofi as he made the tag to Randy and then he stared at the crowd and down at Kofi as he stomped on his arm and all over and went for a knee drop but Kofi moved. Then Kofi got a couple of right hands and went to whip Randy but Randy twisted Kofi's arm and kicked Kofi in the midsection and sprung him on the top rope and then Kofi got a shoulder block and Randy got a knee to the midsection and then nailed the horizontal DDT off the middle rope for a pin and Kofi Kingston was eliminated. Then Punk got into the ring and was kicking Randy's legs and whipped him to the ropes to land a knee the legs and Punk kicked Randy in the back and then whipped Randy to the ropes and got a kick to the face and Punk whipped Randy to the ropes again and Randy kicked Punk in the face and made the tag to Cody.

Cody got a right hand and he whipped Cody to the corner and got a standing dropkick and ten Cody got a drop toe hold and got an armlock submission hold with a knee to the back and then Punk got to his feet and broke out of the hold with a back elbow and Cody landed a forearm and whipped Punk to the corner but Punk floated over Cody and ducked a backfist and Punk got a cross body for a one count. Then Punk got a swinging neck breaker for a two count and then Punk got a couple of knees to the face and whipped Cody to the corner and then Punk leaped into a knee to the face before landing a bulldog slam for a two count and Cody was in the corner and went for another knee to the face but Cody tossed him over the top rope to the apron and Punk got a high kick to Cody and Punk climbed the top turnbuckle but Manu provided a distraction allowing Cody to toss Punk off the top rope and he got back into the ring and kicked Punk in the midsection and nailed a DDT for the pin and C.M. Punk was eliminated.

Matt got into the ring and was clubbing Cody in the club and Cody got some right hands before Matt got the Side Effect for a two count and Cody got a couple of back elbows and made the tag to Mark and Mark was clubbing Matt as he whipped him to the corner and Mark went to splash Matt but Matt got a drop toe hold sending Mark's head onto the middle turnbuckle and Matt climbed the top turnbuckle and leaped into a back elbow in the neck. Then Matt landed an amazing Side Effect and climbed the top turnbuckle again and leaped into Mark's arms and then Mark landed the World's Strongest Slam for the pin and Matt Hardy was eliminated leaving Dave by himself and then he stormed the ring and speared Mark for a pin and Mark Henry was eliminated.

Then Shelton Benjamin got into the ring and Dave landed a clothesline and then Dave whipped Shelton to the ropes and Shelton kicked Dave in the face and then he bounced off the ropes and Dave landed a spinebuster and landed the Batista Bomb for the pin and Shelton Benjamin was eliminated and then Cody ran into with a couple of right hands and he bounced off the ropes and Dave got a big boot to the face and then Cody went to the corner and landed a back elbow and he climbed on the top turnbuckle and leaped into Dave's clothesline to the throat. Then Dave landed a powerslam before talking smack to Randy and Dave went for a Batista Bomb but Manu went on the ring apron to distract Dave and Dave knocked Manu off the apron and Randy distracted Dave as well and Cody kicked Dave in the midsection and went for a DDT but Dave shoved Cody off and kicked him in the midsection as he was about the land the Batista Bomb, Randy blind-tagged Cody and Dave landed the Batista Bomb.

Then Randy snuck into the ring from behind and stalked Dave as the referee explained to him that Cody wasn't the legal man and Randy waited and waited and Dave turned around and Randy landed the RKO for the win.

The referee raised Randy's arm in the air as Manu came into the ring and helped Cody up and Randy looked down at Dave and back at Cody who was holding his head and Randy left the ring. Then Dave struggled to get up as Randy stared at him and back in Tampa, Florida at Dave and Rochelle's house, Rochelle was watching Survivor Series shaking her head.

"Oh, bite me," Rochelle said, "but I know that this isn't over yet for you, Orton."

Then it was time for the WWE Championship match which was Triple H versus Vladimir Kozlov and it was announced that Jeff wasn't able to make it to the event.

Vladimir Kozlov's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring and stared at the crowd as Triple H's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain. He walked down the and ramp to the apron of the ring and did his usual thing of spitting out his water and then he got into the ring and got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air and he got back down.

"This contest is set for one fall and it is for the WWE Championship," Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first, the challenger from Moscow, weighing in 302 pounds, Vladimir Kozlov. And his opponent from Greenwich, Connecticut weighing in 255 pounds, he is the current WWE Champion, Triple H."

Then Triple H gave his title belt to the referee and he raised it up in the air as he called for the bell.

Triple H and Vladimir circled around the ring and they locked up until Vladimir went behind Triple H with a waistlock and landed a belly-to-belly suplex into a hold and Triple H quickly got to his feet and tried to power out of the hold and he countered into a side headlock into a takedown hold and Triple H pinned Vladimir's shoulders for a two count. Triple H then held as Vladimir got to his feet a couple of times to break out of the hold and was able to get out of it and the two stared each other down as they circled around the ring and they locked up until Triple H got an armdrag and they locked up again as Vladimir got an armlock and Triple H got to his feet and countered with an armlock with his foot on Vladimir's leg and Triple H landed a knee to the back as he continued with the hold and pinned Vladimir's shoulders for a two count.

Triple H continued with the armlock hold until Vladimir got to his feet and countered with a firearm's carry slam into an armlock but Triple H countered quickly with an armlock and Vladimir got to his feet and shoved Triple H to the corner and charged but Triple H moved and Triple H twisted Vladimir's arm and applied another armlock. Then Vladimir got to his feet and rammed Triple H to the corner and got a few shoulderblocks and right hands and the referee pulled him away and Vladimir went to whip Triple H but Triple H reversed whipping Vladimir to the ropes and ducked a clothesline and landed a high knee to the face. Vladimir went to the corner and Triple H splashed him twice and went to whip Vladimir but Vladimir reversed and Triple H got a facebuster and kicked him in the midsection before he landed a DDT and was teeing with straight right hand blows until he bounced off the ropes and landed a big right hand for a two count.

Then Triple H whipped Vladimir to the corner and charged into a boot to the face and Vladimir went after Triple H but Triple H landed a Double-A Spinebuster and Triple H kicked Vladimir in the midsection and went for the Pedigree but Koslov escaped shoving Triple H to the ropes and hit the battering ram headbutt and both men fell on the mat. Then Vladimir went for a right hand but Triple H blocked with a right hand of his own and got a knee to the midsection and Triple H went to whip Vladimir but Vladimir reversed whipping Triple H hard over the corner and Triple H fell to the floor and Vladimir followed as he rammed Triple H to the security wall. Then Vladimir hit Triple H's head on the ring apron and rammed him towards it with a few shoulderblocks and Vladimir threw Triple H back in the ring and Triple H bounced off the ropes and Vladimir got a fallaway slam for a two count.

Then he rammed Triple H to the corner and got a few shoulderblocks and Triple H went for a right hand but Vladimir blocked and landed several headbutts to the chest and Vladimir landed a powerslam for a two count and applied a waistlock and Triple H got to his feet to break the hold. Then Vladimir landed a couple of backbreakers for a two count and then applied another waistlock and Triple H got to his feet and broke out of the hold with a few right hands and Triple H bounced off the ropes and Vladimir landed a powerslam for a two count before applying another waistlock for a long while and Triple H was fading and he finally got to his feet and powered out of the hold but Vladimir got a headbutt to the back. Then Vladimir landed a belly-to-belly suplex and Triple H rolled to the corner as Vladimir was stalking him and Vladimir charged but Triple H moved out the way and Vladimir hit his head onto the turnbuckle and Triple H kicked Vladimir in the midsection and hit the Pedigree and both men were on the mat and Vickie Guerrero came out from the curtain.

"I promised this will be a Triple Threat match," Vickie said. "A Triple Threat match! Ladies and gentlemen, he's here, he's here! Here he is!"

Then Edge's entrance theme played and he walked down the ramp taking off his hat and vest and then he got into the ring and waited and waited before dropping Triple H with a spear and suddenly, Jeff stormed the ring and assaulted Edge punching away at him and then got out of the ring and he grabbed a chair and got back in the ring and went to hit Edge, but Edge ducked and Jeff hit Triple H with the chair and Vladimir as well, and then Edge speared Jeff and covered Triple H for the pin and the win.

Then the referee gave Edge the WWE Title belt and raised his arm in the air and he left the ring and walked up the ramp and hugged Vickie and she raised Edge's arm in the air as "Eddie's Angels" were in their locker room watching the whole thing shocked.

"You're kidding me, right?" Nicole said. "I thought Vickie and Edge were through after everything we saw a few months ago. Is this a trick?"

"This is not what we expected," Buffy said. "I thought we were expecting Jeff……until she pulls this stunt. Something is not right."

"Maybe Edge was the one who attacked Jeff in the hotel," Amanda said.

"You think?" Nicole said.

"He is the Ultimate Opportunist and he'll do anything to win a World Title."

"Yeah, maybe Vickie and Edge planned this whole thing out to throw us off the track."

"Well, there's your first clue," Buffy said, "Edge coming back from the depths of hell."

Then Nicole's cell phone rang and she got off the couch and took it out of her purse to see Rochelle calling her and Nicole answered the call.

"Hello?" Nicole said.

"_What the hell is going on?" _Rochelle said.

"Well, we think that Vickie and Edge planned to attack Jeff in the hotel to throw us off the track and we know you must've seen what happened later."

"_Yes, and I think me being out of the picture was a good chance for them to make their getaway."_

"Oh, yeah, I know Vickie is behind all of this and we are gonna find out once and for all because she's taking this to a whole another level."

Then it was time for the WWE Championship match which was John versus Chris Jericho.

Chris Jericho's entrance theme played as pyro was setting off all over the stage and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring and stared down the fans as John's entrance theme played and then John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole, Tina, Kimberly, and Kayla following him.

Tina was wearing a black and blue one shoulder contrasting shape panel dress and her hair curled. Kimberly was wearing a blue tie neck halter top with black lacy overlay, black leather pants, and her hair curled. And Kayla was wearing a blue plaid vest with a white v-cup tube top, denim jeans, and her hair straight.

The five walked down the ramp and got into the ring and they got into the ring and the Chain Gang Diva Squad applauded for John as he was pumping up the crowd and took off his new HLR Academy baseball cap and threw it to the crowd. Then John raised his arms in the air and Kayla, Tina, and Kimberly left the ring.

"This match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the World Heavyweight Championship," Lillian announced. "Introducing first the challenger from West Newbury, Massachusetts weighing in 240 pounds, John Cena. And weighing in 226 pounds, he is the World Heavyweight Champion, Chris Jericho."

Then Nicole hugged John as she got out of the ring and John took off his shirt and threw it to the crowd and the referee raised the World Heavyweight Championship Title belt in the air and called for the bell.

John and Chris stared each other down and Chris was standing in the middle of the ring as John circled around him and then John immediately went for the FU but Chris escaped and got out of the ring on the apron for a breather. Then Chris got back in the ring and the two stared each other down and then they locked up and Chris got a side headlock and was bringing John to his knee until Chris got a headlock takedown into for a while and John got to his feet and he shoved Chris to the ropes and Chris got a shoulderblock and John rolled to the floor for a breather. Chris was smiling and looked at Nicole as he dared her to hit him and then John got back into the ring and immediately took Chris down and punched away at him and hit his head on the turnbuckle before whipping him to the ropes and then John charged and Chris went to kick him but John blocked and John got a right hand to the chest and landed a suplex for a two count.

Then John got a drop toe hold and went for the STFU but Chris escaped and the two stared each other down as John smiled and John had his fists up as Chris kicked him in the midsection and clubbed in the back of the neck and got a couple of forearms before hitting John's head onto the turnbuckle and got a couple of forearm and kicked John in the head before whipping him to the ropes and John landed a clothesline. Then John landed a suplex and an elbow drop for a two count and then he whipped Chris to the corner and charged but Chris moved and he kicked John in the back of the neck and then whipped him to the ropes and John kicked Chris in the midsection before bouncing off the ropes and landing a running neck snap.

Then John climbed the top turnbuckle but then got back down and Chris kicked him in the midsection and kicked him in the head again and landed a DDT for a two count and Chris kicked John in the head again and John was laying on the ring apron as Chris got out of the ring and was stalking John before kicking his head onto the ringpost and John fell on the floor. Chris told the referee to check on him and Chris got back in the ring and was showing off as the referee did his count and John got back in just in time before Chris kicked him in the head and went for a right hand but John fought back with some right hands and went to whip Chris to the ropes but Chris reversed and tossed John over the top rope to the floor and Chris followed with a low dropkick.

Then Chris was ripping the security wall and then ran John to the ring steps and got back in the ring to stop the referee's count and got back out and threw John back in the ring and Chris got on the ring apron and leaped into a legdrop for a two count and Jericho worked on John's neck with a mat-based attack focused on the upper neck twisting for a while and John powered out of the hold and got a big right hand and went to whip Chris to the ropes but Chris reversed and John went for a crossbody but Chris moved. Then Chris was choking John's neck on the middle rope with his knee in the back and continued choking John standing on his neck and then Chris applied a full nelson hold for a little while and John rammed Chris in the corner and went for a right hand but Chris ducked and applied another full nelson hold and got John to his knee.

Then John got to his feet and powered out of the hold and landed a back elbow and a right hand and Chris kicked John in the midsection and whipped him hard in the corner and went for the bulldog but John shoved Chris to the corner and then Chris went for a right hand but John ducked as he bounced off the ropes and landed a few shoulderblocks and went for the sit-out hiptoss but Jericho countered with a bulldog. Jericho then went for the Lionsault but John came back with a sit-out slam and then he stared into the audience before doing the "You can't see me" and went for the Five Knuckle Shuffle but Jericho got to his feet and took down and slapped on the Walls of Jericho with his knee bent right into John's neck and then John reversed the hold.

Then Chris landed a clothesline and was stalking John as he got up and Chris went back to the Walls of Jericho this time sitting down in Boston Crab fashion for a long while and John reached out and grabbed the ropes for a break and then Chris ran into John as he went for the FU and nailed it and both men recovered on the mat as John finally made a cover for a two count. Then Chris got into the corner and John was about to charge into him and Chris got a back elbow and the two climbed the top turnbuckle trading blows and Chris landed a headbutt as John landed a few right hands and dragged Chris to the mat and he stood on the turnbuckle and did the "You can't see me" before he nailed a guillotine leg drop before pumping up the crowd.

John went for the FU but Chris slipped out with a back elbow and he then smashed John with the Codebreaker and Chris crawled over for a pin but John kicked out just in time and Chris then taunted and prodded John to do something and Chris was targeting with a clothesline and was taunting John before landing another clothesline and Chris wanted another clothesline, but John suddenly side-stepped him and slapped on the STFU. Chris scratched and crawled to the bottom rope, but John pulled him back to center ring and went for the hold again but Chris kicked him in the face and Chris almost got a roll-up, but John did a great deadlift from a squatting position to hoist Chris on his shoulders and Chris tried to slip out, but John nailed the FU and made the cover for the win.

Then Nicole got into the ring and hugged John as he sat on his knees and then the rest of the Chain Gang Diva Squad got into the ring and they all hugged John as the referee gave him the World Heavyweight Championship Title belt and John raised it up in the air. Then John and Nicole got out of the ring and walked over into the crowd to hug it up with John's dad, family, & friends and Nicole hugged her sister Amy as John got on the security wall and raised the title belt in the air. Then he and Nicole got out of the crowd and returned to the ring and John got on the turnbuckles and raised the belt in the air and he got back down and John & the Chain Gang Diva Squad left the ring and walked up on the ramp as they reached the top, John raised the World Heavyweight Championship Title belt one more time before the gang walked to the back and Nicole blew a kiss to the crowd as Survivor Series came to a close..

Later, John and Nicole were in Nicole's hotel room and they were in the bed making love until Nicole collapsed on top of John.

"There is nothing I love than making love to you when you're the new World Heavyweight Champion," Nicole said, "especially in Boston."

"I'm glad you decided to hold your urges until I came back," John said as he and Nicole laughed.

Then Nicole cuddled next to John in her arms.

"You know," Nicole said, "I wanted so bad to kill Chris Jericho, but I wanted to wait until you took care of him first and I'm glad you did. He has really gotten my nerves."

"I can see the way you moved onto me that was part of it," John said. "He really has gotten on your bad side."

"Oh, he hasn't seen anything yet because I know this is far from over as far as Chris is concerned."

"Yeah."

"So, World Heavyweight Champion, you ready for another go-round?"

"Oh, yeah."

Then John climbed on top on Nicole and Nicole laughed as the two went to make love again under the covers.


	75. Rage Against the Original Angel

**Chapter 75: Rage Against the Original Angel**

The next day, RAW was in Providence, Rhode Island and Nicole was sleeping in the bed of the hotel room as John was watching her and Nicole woke up as she turned her head to see John smiling."

"Hey," Nicole said, "good morning, Champ."

"Morning," John said as he kissed her very passionately.

"Mmm, I missed having you in bed with me; last night was definitely amazing."

"Yeah, you definitely were a wild one."

"Well, maybe I still have the urges of making more love to you……and wanting to kill Chris Jericho with my bare hands for what he did to Rochelle. I'm still not happy with that."

"I know, that's what I love about you: you're strong and very dependent on others."

"You're the one that made me strong and dependent and you're the same as well. I love you."

"I love you."

Then John leaned down and kissed Nicole.

Later, back in Tampa, Florida at Dave and Rochelle's house, Rochelle was walking into the bedroom with a glass and then set it down on the nightstand as she turned on the TV and hopped on the bed.

RAW was on and Dave was going to be in an interview with Todd Grisham.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, the Animal, Batista," Todd said as Dave came forward. "On the heels of Survivor Series, just wanted to get your thoughts on your math coming up here."

"Well, first off, Todd," Dave said, "I gonna congratulate John Cena; I mean, the guy comes back from a horrible injury, walks into Boston, Massachusetts, his hometown and reclaims the World Heavyweight Championship. I mean, can you imagine how good John feels today? I mean, it's incredible. When John's name was announced' new World Heavyweight Champion,' you could feel the electricity, the energy, it was insane. I got goosebumps thinking about it, I know that feeling; I know what it's like to be on the mountain top and I'm gonna get there again and I'm gonna start tonight with a win in my Triple Threat match and then it's on to face John Cena because more than anything else in this world, I want to be World Heavyweight Champion again. Thanks, Todd."

Then Dave walked away and Rochelle smiled.

"You're so special, Dave Batista," Rochelle said. "Please beat the hell out of Jericho and Orton."

A little later, it was time for the number one contender match for the World Heavyweight Championship which was Dave versus Randy Orton versus Chris Jericho. Every man made their way to the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Immediately Dave was hitting forearms at Randy and Chris was about to go after Dave but Dave got a couple of right hands to him and another one to Randy and a couple more to Chris sending him to the corner and landing a shoulder block. Then Dave clubbed Randy in the back of the neck and got a couple of shoulder blocks before whipping him hard to the corner and Dave blocked a right hand from Chris as he got a couple more right hands and he whipped Chris to the ropes and got a shoulder block for a two count. Then Dave got a back elbow to Randy in the corner and a couple of right hands before he whipped Randy to the ropes and got another back elbow and nailed a snap mare before bouncing off the ropes and nailing a kick to the head for a two count.

Then Chris got a couple of forearms and slapped Dave in the face before Dave got a right hand and kicking Randy in the head out of the ring and Dave got a snap mare before bouncing off the ropes but Randy grabbed his leg and pulled him out of the ring and the two traded blows as Dave got back in the ring and Chris got a springboard dropkick sending Dave to the floor. Then Chris kicked Randy in the midsection and got a couple of right hands before whipping him hard to the corner and nailing a bulldog slam and went for the Lionsault but Randy moved and was stalking Chris and setting up an RKO, but Batista yanked him out of the ring and hit his head on the security wall. Then Dave clubbing Chris in the back and hit his head on the turnbuckle and was landing shoulderblocks before he whipped him to the corner and splashed him before he got a corner foot choke and Randy got back in the ring and got a chopblock from behind and Randy was stomping on him and landing a knee drop to the head and Randy stomped on Dave again as he covered for a two count and Randy grabbed Dave's legs and stomped him in the midsection before grabbing Dave's head and pounding on his chest before landing a knee drop on his head for a two count.

Then Chris got back in the ring was clubbing on Dave's back and kicking him as Randy looked on and Randy and Chris double-teamed Batista stomping on him and Chris kicked him as Randy looked on and Chris whipped Dave onto Randy as he landed a clothesline and Randy gave Chris a cheap-shot with a back elbow. Then Randy went to whip Dave but Dave reversed and Randy kicked Dave in the face and Chris came back with a kick to Randy's head went for the cover but Dave broke the count. Then Chris was kicking Dave and he bounced off the ropes and Dave got a back elbow but Chris popped back up and Dave got a huge right hand and splashed onto Randy and he whipped Randy onto Chris and went to clothesline both but Chris ducked ad Dave clotheslined Randy and Dave got a tilt-a-whirl slam on Chris for the cover but it was broken up by Randy.

Randy was clubbing Dave and he went to whip him but Dave reversed whipping Randy to the corner and splashed him and Batista powerslammed Randy for a cover but Chris broke up the count and Chris was kicking Dave in the head and he bounced off the ropes and Randy got a sling slam for a near fall and Chris rolled out of the ring as Randy went to whip Dave but Dave reversed and Dave got a spine buster and Chris went for a Code Breaker. Batista powered out throwing him to the corner and set up a Batista Bomb. Chris escaped and took Dave down applied the Walls of Jericho and Randy broke it up from behind and then took over as he got the fall away backbreaker. He waited for Dave to slowly get up and went for the RKO but Dave caught Randy with a spear and he went for the cover, Chris basement dropkicked him and then covered Randy to score the three count.

Then Chris was holding his head as the referee raised his arm in the air and Chris was raising his hand in the air and left the ring as Dave was got up and was shocked as Chris walked up the ramp raising his arms in the air and smiling as Dave was feeling dejected.

"Oh, come on!" Rochelle said as sighed. "I oughta crack Jericho with a crutch if I have to."

A little later back in Providence, Rhode Island, Jasmine was in the Women's Locker Room watching a replay of Mike Knox's attack on both Kofi Kingston and Evan Bourne last week. The whole incident left Jasmine a little traumatized, she couldn't stop thinking about it. It started when Todd Grisham was interviewing Evan about his ankle injury and Mike Knox came out and stared down at Evan and walked away simply. But……

(Flashback: November 17th, 2008 in Atlanta, Georgia, backstage at the arena)

_"I'm glad to see you coming from your ankle injury," Kofi said._

_"Yeah, man," Evan said, "I'm feeling better everyday for sure."_

_"If all goes well, hopefully you'll be back in time for the Royal Rumble, you know what I'm saying?"_

_"Oh, man, I hope so."_

_Then out of nowhere, Mike Knox attacked Kofi from behind knocking down Evan, Jasmine, & Shayna and Mike was beating on Kofi before he ran into in the steel door. Shayna was screaming at Mike for him to stop and then Mike kicked Kofi in the head and looked at Shayna before he saw Evan trying to get up and then Mike kicked him down and stepped on his crutch._

_"No, no, please!" Jasmine said as she begged as Mike looked at her._

_"Mike, come on," Evan said._

_"Please, don't do it," Jasmine said as Mike picked up Evan's crutch._

_"No, Mike, don't do it."_

_Then Mike broke the crutch over Evan's injured ankle as Jasmine screamed and Evan clutched his ankle and winced in pain. Then Mike walked over to Jasmine sitting near the wall and Mike walked over to her and looked at her as Jasmine was crying and covering her face and then Mike walked away. Then Jasmine crawled to Evan as Shayna checked on Kofi._

_"Evan, are you all right?" Jasmine said._

_"Yeah, I'm all right," Evan said._

_"I'm gonna get help," Shayna said as she ran off._

(Back to the present: November 24, 2008)

"Don't worry, Jasmine," Skye said. "We're right here; we've got the Boyz in Motion on the lookout. Mike Know will not come near you again."

"What if he does?" Jasmine said. "I mean, you just saw what he did to Kofi & Evan and almost got me in the process."

"Hey, I was there, I asked the boys for help and Mike Knox will not hurt us," Shayna said. "Don't worry, everything's gonna be fine."

"Okay."

Then Layla came forward towards the Angelic Coalition.

"Oh, poor Jasmine," Layla said, "the little damsel-in-distress doesn't have Evan Bourne to protect her and Mike Knox is after her. So sad, don't you think?"

"You know what?" Skye said. "Layla, you always have a knack of getting a rise out of anybody, do you? You really like that."

"Maybe I don't like you, maybe I don't like either of you Angelic Coalition members."

"Is that it?" Shayna said. "Because you don't like us or maybe you're jealous of us? I gotta tell you , you envy us and we envy you. We'll see you in the ring."

Then the Angelic Coalition walked away as Layla stared at them.

Then it was time for the Divas' match which was Shayna Brooke versus Layla. Layla's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first from Miami, Florida, Layla."

Layla walked down the ramp, went around the ring, got up on the apron and lifted her leg up. Then she got into the ring and Shayna's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Jasmine and Skye following her.

"And her opponent being accompanied by Jasmine Morgan and Skye, representing the Angelic Coalition from Long Island, New York, Shayna Brooke," Lillian announced.

Shayna was wearing a yellow tie-neck halter midriff top with a slit and sequined edges on the bust, black shorts, and her hair straight. Jasmine was wearing a pink off-the-shoulder midriff top with hanging straps, denim miniskirt, white tube socks, and her hair curled. Skye was wearing a yellow and white striped mini tube dress and her hair straight.

The three walked down the ramp and Skye and Jasmine got in the ring first as Shayna got on the apron and crawled into the ring slowly and popped back up spinning around. Then she got on the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air and got back down as Layla was talking trash at all three and then Skye and Jasmine left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Layla and Shayna circled around the ring and Layla immediately went behind Shayna with a waistlock and Shayna barely escaped as Layla rubbed her face on the mat and Layla got Shayna in a side headlock and Shayna shoved Layla to the ropes and got a drop toe hold before applying a leglock. Layla quickly grabbed the bottom rope and Layla immediately got a couple of knees to the midsection and a swinging neckbreaker for a two count and Layla landed a forearm before she whipped Shayna to the ropes and Shayna ducked a clothesline and landed a flying crossbody for a two count.

Then Layla got a kick to the face and tossed Shayna across the ring by the hair and covered for a two count and landed a forearm before whipping Shayna to the ropes and went for a clothesline but Shayna blocked and landed a swing neckbreaker and the two women were down. Shayna crawled to the corner and Layla charged at her but Shayna landed a roundhouse kick and Shayna landed a couple of clotheslines before landing a standing dropkick and Shayna got Layla in the corner charged into a knee in the face and covered for a two count. Then Shayna went to whip Layla but Layla reversed whipping Shayna to the ropes and ducked a clothesline and Shayna got an inside cradle for the three count.

"Here is your winner, Shayna Brooke," Lillian announced.

Then the referee raised Shayna's arm in the air and Layla was shocked as she argued with the referee and then Skye threw a shoe at Layla hitting her in the head and Layla held her head as she turned and Skye & Jasmine were making fun of her. Then Layla turned around and Shayna landed a bicycle kick in the face. Then Shayna left the ring and she, Skye, and Jasmine raised each other's arms in the air as they were walking up the ramp and RAW went to a commercial break.

Later, Chris Jericho was standing in the ring with a microphone in his hand.

"So I bet you all think that a new era has arrived, the face that John Cena is the new champion means that things will change. Well, let me remind you the last time you all thought things were gonna change after Batista robbed me of my World Title, all of you hypocrites were rejoicing, all of you liars were excited that things would be different, but yet eight short days later, I destroyed Batista regained my title for the fifth time and nothing changed. And I'm here to personally say to John Cena that in three weeks time at Armageddon, the exact same thing is going to happen to Cena at the end of year 2008, nothing will have changed because I will still be World Heavyweight Champion again."

"Chris Jericho, stop it, hey, enough!" John said.

John and the Chain Gang Diva Squad were shown on the TItanton in the concourse of the arena surrounded by fans and one of them was sitting on Kayla's shoulders.

"Enough," John said. "By now, everyone here knows that last night you lost the World Heavyweight Championship. What we've known for a long time is that Chris Jericho has lost his grasp on reality. You see, somewhere along the line in Chris Jericho's head, he actually thinks he's above everybody else, he wants to come out here week after week and call these people hypocrites? They're not hypocrites, they're good people, they know what they like, they know what don't like, and I can tell you that they do not like a stuck-up, smug little man in a form-fitting suit telling them every week that they are not good enough. Wait, wait, wait, you said you said you wanted to be a one-man welcoming committee for John Cena, Chris Jericho, I got a problem. I didn't show up alone tonight. I brought like thousand of friends. So if you wanna welcome me, you welcome all of us right now."

Then the gang along with the fans walked inside the arena and John & the Chain Gang Diva Squad were slapping hands and hugging the fans and then they went over the security wall and John and & Nicole got into the ring.

"Stop the music, stop the music, stop the music, stop the music, stop the music," John said. "Chris Jericho, do you hear that? Do you hear that? You can feel that. I just want you to do one thing for me: just look around the crowd, we got a lot of different faces out here. We got kids, we got men, we got women, it doesn't matter because for all these differences, all these people here, all you people watching at home, they have one thing in common, they all care about the WWE. And I know that every time that we come to an arena, these good people, these good families, spend their hard-earned money so they can stand up and cheer, so they can boo, so they can get rowdy, so they can stand up and make some noise. Why, Chris Jericho? Because they have passion. I take a look at these fine people and you know what? They ask for in return, you know all they ask in return, is that every time we step in this very ring, we share that passion. We enjoy the fact that they wanna hoist their signs up high, we enjoy the fact that they wanna get a little bit rowdy when the TV cameras are on and that we respect the fact that without all of these people, none of this exists. Chris, you got me all wrong, I'm not here to start a new era, I'm no one-man dynasty. Hell, I don't even know how many championships I won or lost, that's not my goal. My goal in the WWE every time I step between these ropes every time, I am privileged enough to stand in this ring, I give every single bit that I have win, lose, or draw to the most valuable asset that I believe the WWE has and that's you, guys."

"So you agree with John Cena?" Chris said as the fans cheered. "Yeah, I don't give a damn what you agree with. I want you to listen to the superstars I have beaten from Shawn Michaels, to JBL, to Batista, to Mysterio…….."

"Stop, stop. The list, you come out here every week with the list. I beat this guy, I beat that guy, first Undisputed this, 'I beat so-and-so'. Chris, we are two very different people, but the biggest difference between you and me, you talk business." Then John took off his "HLR Academy" t-shirt and baseball cap and threw them to the crowd and gave his World Title belt to Nicole. "I mean business."

Then John walked up to Chris and then Chris left the ring and smiled as John stared at him.

"No, that's okay, that's alright," John said, "I kinda knew you would do that. You wanna walk? Walk. I'm gonna fight you at Armageddon that's for sure. Before you go, I'm gonna clear the air between you and me and I want you to listen real good. Last night, Survivor Series was one a hell of a match and there is not a person in this building or at home, myself included, that can doubt Chris Jericho's ability to wrestle in this ring. But Chris Jericho, the part where we don't see eye-to-eye is that you come out each and every week and claim you need to this place from what it's become. Well, I like this place. You come out each and every week and you belittle the very foundation that the WWE has built on and the one thing that makes me want to tear him in half is that you comes out here each and every week and insult these people and telling them that they're not good enough. You can claim you're an honest man, Chris, you been lying this whole time and been lying to yourself but I'll tell you why." Then John raised his title belt in the air. "This right here, I am much of a WWE fan as any one of these people and me holding this championship right here proves that we are good enough. This proves that we do not need saving, that we do not need changing. This proves that the Champ is here!"

Then Chris marched back into the ring and said,

"Let me tell you something right now, Cena, the Champ is not here, the Champ is here and you don't intimidate me and you don't impress me, Cena, as a matter of fact, I think you might be scared of me because you know……Look at me when I'm talking to you, boy." Then John took off his dog tags and gave them to Nicole. "You know at Armageddon, I'm gonna take that title from you and there's nothing you're gonna do about it because are nothing but a liar and hypocrite just like all of these sycophants that you pander to each and every night. I'm gonna beat you Armageddon and prove that you are nothing more than a flash in the pan and you know what you're gonna do about it? Absolutely nothing! Because when it's all said and done you are nothing more than a worm, you are nothing more than a coward of a man….."

Then John jumped Chris with a huge clothesline and hit his head on the turnbuckle and whipped him to the corner and landed a back elbow and John suplexed Chris and elbow dropped him twice and tossed him out of the ring. Then John followed Chris to ringside throwing him over the announce table and poured a coffee on him and then rammed his face into the ring steps and whipped him into the ring steps. John got back in the ring but got out back out and rammed the top of the steps into Chris knocking him into the crowd and John held the steps over his head and then dragged Chris back into the ring and waited for Chris to get up and John clotheslined him.

He followed with a full nelson and threw him hard to the mat and asked Nicole to come into the ring as John held Chris up and Nicole slapped Chris in the face twice and kicked him in the groin twice and John threw him down. Then Nicole was stomping on Chris several times and spit in his face and John applied the STFU until Chris passed out.

Then Nicole gave John his title belt and held it in the air and then John and Nicole looked down at the unconscious Chris as the camera showed Kane watching on a monitor backstage as he would be John's first opponent since he returned to RAW as announced by Stephanie McMahon. Then John pulled Nicole closer to him and kissed her as RAW came to a close.

After RAW was over, John and Nicole were in their hotel room and Nicole was sitting on John's lap as John was sitting in the chair.

"You know," Nicole said, "that speech you gave to the fans, that's another reason why you're strong and dependent: everything you do makes me proud of you more and loves you more and never less."

"I meant every word," John said, "I mean, I always give my all to the business and I never look back. That's what I do."

"Yeah, that is what you do. You know, now that we're here together again, I figure we should……"

"You just can't get enough of me, can you?"

"Nope."

Then John kissed Nicole on the lips as he picked her up getting off the chair and laid her down on the bed and the two continued kissing before their clothes came off and started make love.


	76. The Pride of Heaven Boils Down

**Chapter 76: The Pride of Heaven Boils Down**

Smackdown was in Albany, New York and it was also the night of the "Dancing with the Stars" season finale where Delancey was in the final three along with former member of 'NSYNC Lance Bass and football star Warren Sapp.

The Angels were in John and Nicole's hotel room decorating for a party in honor of Delancey's run on the show and possibility winning the title. It was decorated with black and blue decorations.

"There," Nicole said, "all done."

"The place looks great," Buffy said. "Oh, my God, I can't wait for tonight."

"I still can't believe Delancey has made it to the final three," Amanda said. "This is incredible; she has improved every week with her dancing."

"Yeah, she has," Nicole said. "Everybody in the WWE is counting on her to win; well, everybody except Vickie Guerrero who hopes that Delancey will lose. I still can't believe that Edge won and that the two reconciled."

"Wasn't it back in August that Edge was all screwy and Vickie got scared?" Buffy said. "What the hell was that?"

"She thought she could throw us off the track with her welcoming back the Undertaker and apologizing to him; but like him, he wasn't buying it and she goes after him and look what happened."

"But Edge coming back," Amanda said, "I would love to hear her explanation behind that."

A little later, Smackdown was on and Vickie Guerrero stood in the middle of the ring with security surrounding the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Vickie said, "please welcome making his dramatic return to Smackdown, this is a man who has overcome extraordinary obstacles and he just happens to be my husband and he is the new champion, Edge."

Edge's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and raised his WWE World Heavyweight Title belt in the air as the pyro went off. Then he walked down the ramp and got into the ring and then sat his belt on the turnbuckle and ran in embraced Vickie. They hugged and smiled wide with joy as Edge grabbed his belt and raised it up in the air.

"I promised a triple threat match at Survivor Series and that is exactly what I delivered," Vickie said, "and it's all thanks to this man, the love of my life, you, baby."

"Thank you, baby, thank you," Edge said. "You know, truth to be told, I wasn't ready to come back. I mean, I'm not even 100 percent healthy right now. But woke up in the wee hours of the morning on the day of Survivor Series, I read on the WWE website what was going on with Jeff Hardy and I had to take action into my own hands. And why did I have to do that? Because we all know Jeff Hardy's history. Jeff has a history of letting people down. He doesn't have the same gumption and tenacity that some like me, a true champion, has! You know, baby, everyone seems to think that the WWE Championship is my only motivation, this is all I care about, but that couldn't be further from the truth because, baby, I didn't want to let you down. I did all of this for you."

"Ah, baby, you know, I just wanna thank you for being my knight in shining armor. Thank you, thank you so much for being my hero and thank you for saving me from the irresponsibility of Jeff Hardy." Then the crowd booed. "Wait, excuse me! Now what happened with Jeff Hardy is still under investigation; I mean, we all know that and we all look forward to Jeff Hardy returning to the ring as soon as he is cleared to compete. But let's face it; this isn't the first time that Jeff Hardy has screwed up. I mean, excuse me, he screwed up by not showing up for his match at Survivor Series and then he screwed up by showing up late and getting involved."

"Yeah, say Hardy all you want but Jeff Hardy, he screws up, he screws up big, Hardy screws up extremely big. That's what Jeff Hardy…..."

Then "Eddie's Angels" entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with John, Cryme Tyme, Dave, Ulysses, and the Boyz in Motion following them.

"Well, well, well," Nicole said, "the two lovey-dovey birds are back together. This has to be the most ridiculous, pathetic sight I have ever seen. I mean, back in the summer, you two got married, Edge cheated on you with the wedding planner who's now showing her face on ECW, Edge gets all crazy and comes after you, the Undertaker gets reinstated and you got sent down to hell…….and what happened next? At Survivor Series, you make this blunt announcement making everyone think that Jeff Hardy was cleared to wrestle in the Triple Threat match for the WWE Championship……Edge returns, wins the WWE Championship, and you two are back together. This has to be the most ridiculous stunt you ever pulled and now……you're dead meat."

Then the entire gang stormed the ringside area and John, Cryme Time, Dave, Ulysses, and the boys brawled with security as "Eddie's Angels" chased after Edge & Vickie and they ran out of the ring into the ring and then Jeff charged into the ring and so did Triple H who attacked Jeff from behind. Then "Eddie's Angels" ran out of the ring as some of the security went to separate the two as they brawled into the ringside and Vladimir Kozlov then stepped into the ring from the other side.

"No more games, no more Triple Threat, I am here to be champion" Vladimir said. "I'm here to get that. I'll beat you up right now.

"No, wait, excuse me," Vickie said, "hold on just a minute. Hold on, hold on. I anticipated that the three of you would want to claim stake in Edge's title, so I came up with a solution. Tonight, there will be three "Beat the Clock" matches featuring Vladimir Kozlov, Triple H, and Jeff Hardy. Whoever wins by pinfall or submission in the shortest time will face Edge for the WWE Title at Armageddon. And 'Eddie's Angels,' since I can't fire you and or get rid of you three, you can rest assure that this is far from over. Now Jeff, don't go anywhere because your match is next and good luck."

Then the Angels continued to stare at Vickie and Edge as they left the ring and began shoving the security out their way and joined the guys as Brittany walked alongside the ramp and went into the ring to join Jeff. Then the security walked away and it was all clear as the Brian Kendrick's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Ezekiel Jackson following him.

Brian did his usual dance down the ramp and got into the ring as he continued to dance and got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air and blew kisses to the crowd. Then he got back down and continued to dance and he took his jacket and gave it to Ezekiel and he & Brittany left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Jeff and Brian circled around the ring and Jeff went for a clothesline but Brian ducked and Jeff was chasing Brian and Brian went to kick Jeff but ducked and rolled up Brian for a two count and Jeff got a backslide pin for another two count and Jeff kicked Brian in the midsection and got an inside cradle for another two count and A minute into the match Brian bailed out for a breather, adding precious time to Jeff's clock. When Jeff went after Brian, Ezekiel got in his face and Jeff got back into the ring and so did Brian and they went to lock up but Jeff quickly got a right hand twice and hit Brian's head on the turnbuckle and landed a suplex for a two count. Brian tried to get of the ring but Jeff grabbed him by the legs and got a legdrop for a two count and Jeff got a snapmare for another two count and got a headlock as Brian crawled on the mat and got his foot on the middle rope.

Then Jeff kicked Brian in the midsection and went to whip him to the ropes but Brian reversed and Jeff grabbed his legs and got a legdrop pin for a two count and Jeff grabbed Brian and got an atomic drop and took him down and got a legdrop to the groin for a two count. Then Jeff kicked Brian in the midsection and got a right hand and kept kicking Brian as he was sitting on the ropes and he whipped Brian to the ropes and got a back bodydrop and Brian bailed out of the ring again. Brian was taking a breather outside and was yapping at Tazz and Jim Ross as Jeff landed a suplex for a two count and landed another one for a nearfall and Jeff kicked Brian in the midsection and went to whip him to the corner but Brian reversed and charged into a back elbow.

Then Jeff climbed the top turnbuckle but Brian tripped him and Brian hit a neckbreaker off the top rope and Brian dragged Jeff to the middle of the ring and Brian applied a vertical headlock and Jeff got to his feet and was hitting right hands to the midsection and Brian got a knee to the midsection but Jeff got a roll-up for a two count and then Brian threw Jeff onto the bottom turnbuckle and Brian choked Jeff on the bottom rope and Brian was showing off as he choked Jeff with his boot and applied a headlock. Then Jeff got to his knew and to his feet and was ramming Brian's back into the corner and Jeff collapsed as Jeff made a comeback by dropping a charging Brian over the top rope. He worked his way back to his feet and Brian went for a clothesline but Jeff ducked and hung Brian upside down in the corner.

Then Jeff got a diving legdrop for a nearfall and he kicked Brian in the midsection and got a faceplant for a two count and he went for the Twist of Fate but Brian shoved Jeff to the corner and Jeff got a right hand and Jeff hit a Whisper in the Wind and Ezekiel tried to yank Brian out of the ring, but Jeff low dropkicked him and then landed a reverse powerbomb and climbed the top turnbuckle and landed the Swanton Bomb for the win.

Then Brittany got into the ring and clapped for Jeff as she helped him to his feet and raised his arms in the air along with the referee. Then Jeff sat down for a breather and looked at the clock on the Titantron that said 12:13. It would take one person to beat that time in order to face Edge for the WWE Championship at Armageddon.

A little later, Brittany was walking down the hallway looking for Michelle McCool because after the six-Diva tag team which was Michelle and the Bella Twins versus Maryse, Victoria & Natalya, Michelle was livid and had some choice words for the Bellas seemingly blaming them for the loss when Brie accidently clotheslined Michelle. When Maria rushed out to keep the peace, Michelle shoved her to the ground before walking away in anger.

"Michelle," Brittany said as she walked towards Michelle, "what the hell was that out there? Why you gonna let one little mistake let you go off like that?"

"Look, Brittany," Michelle said, "what happened out there is none of your business."

"It is my business; I don't appreciate you pushing down Maria acting you got some sense."

"You know what, Brittany? Maybe I should push you down too since you wanna get involved."

"Go ahead, I dare you."

But Michelle just smiled and simply walked away as Brittany stared at her.

Then it was time for the final Beat the Clock match which was Triple H versus Shelton Benjamin. Vladimir Kozlov had failed to beat the clock thanks to Jeff's brother, Matt.

Triple H immediately kicked Shelton in the midsection and went for the Pedigree but Shelton slipped out and retreated to the corner quickly and then the two circled around the ring and locked up before Shelton got a side headlock and Triple H shoved Shelton to the ropes and Triple H got a back elbow and kicked Shelton in the midsection and went for the Pedigree again but Shelton bailed out to ringside. Shelton walked back and forth on the outside and went to get into the ring but got back as Triple H went after him and then Triple H got out of the ring and chased Shelton down and landed a right hand and ran him into the ringpost and threw him back into the ring and as Triple H went to follow, Shelton kicked him in the back and went on a flurry with right hands and knees to the midsection and he whipped Triple H to the corner and Triple H got a clothesline.

Then Triple H again kicked Shelton in the midsection and went for the Pedigree a third time but Shelton went for a back body drop but Triple H rolled him up for a two count and Triple H applied with a crossface and Shelton tried desperately to reach for the bottom rope and Triple H pulled him to the middle of the ring and again Shelton tried desperately to reach for the bottom rope and grabbed it and Shelton rolled to the ring apron as Triple H stomped on him and he went for a suplex but Shelton countered with a neckbreaker and Triple H rolled out of the ring. Jeff and Brittany were shown in the locker room watching the match as Shelton had Triple H in a side headlock and Triple H got to his feet and escaped with right hands to the midsection and landed a right hand to the face and then he whipped Shelton to the ropes and went for a back body drop but Shelton countered with a DDT for a nearfall.

Then Shelton was punching away at Triple H and applied a chinlock and Triple H got to his feet as Shelton landed a knee to the midsection and went for a swinging neckbreaker but Triple H shoved Shelton to the corner and clotheslined Shelton from behind and the two men were down. Then Shelton got a back elbow to the face and bounced off the ropes and missed a clothesline and Triple H got a high knee to the face and Triple H landed a couple of right hands before he went to whip Shelton but Shelton reversed whipping Triple H to the ropes and Triple H got a facebuster for a two count and Shelton rolled out of the ring and Triple H followed as Triple H hit Shelton's head on the security wall and Triple H looked at the clock as it went to three minutes and he threw Shelton back in the ring but Shelton rolled back out of the ring and Triple H followed as he threw Shelton over the announcers' table on Jim Ross' lap and again onto the floor as Triple H threw Shelton back in the ring.

But again, Shelton rolled out of the ring and Triple H followed as he hit Shelton's head onto the steel ring steps and threw him back in the ring with two minutes left and Shelton bounced off the ropes and Triple H landed a double-A spinebuster and Triple H waited for Shelton to get and kicked him in the midsection and went for the Pedigree but Shelton blocked it and landed a back body drop and the two men were down and slow to get up as the clock reached the last minute. Triple H grabbed Shelton as he was hanging onto the ropes but Shelton held on to stall for time and then he elbowed the referee knocking him down and Shelton missed a clothesline and Triple H kicked him in the midsection and hit the Pedigree and covered but the referee was slow to get up and Triple H tried to revive the referee and covered as the referee crawled over with three seconds left and hit the mat the third time just as the buzzer rang.

Then the referee raised Triple H's arm in the air and another referee ran into the ring and told him that it wasn't in time. Triple H told them to watch the replay on the big screen and it showed that the referee indeed hit the mat the same time the clock reached zero; but then, the Titantron showed a split screen of Jeff's win and Triple's win showing that the two won their matches at the same time.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it appears that Triple H and Jeff Hardy have both completed their matches at the exact same time," Justin Roberts announced.

Then Jeff's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and he walked down the ramp and got into the ring. He stared down at Triple H as Smackdown came to a close leaving the outcome of the fate of the WWE Championship at Armageddon.

After RAW was over, John and Nicole were having their "Dancing with the Stars" viewing party at their hotel room and have invited Amanda, Buffy, Ulysses, the Angelic Coalition, Kofi Kingston, Rey Mysterio, Dave, Cryme Tyme, the Chain Gang Diva Squad, the Boyz in Motion, Maria, Kelly Kelly, Candice Michelle, and Eve Torres.

Nicole was looking out the window as John walked up to her.

"Hey, Nicky," John said, "you all right?"

"Yeah," Nicole said, "I still can't get over what happened at Survivor Series. Vickie Guerrero is really starting to tick me off. I don't know how much more I can take this."

"Now, look, I've seen 'Eddie's Angels' get in two battles that were less worse than this and you girls won both. Remember, never back down; Eddie wouldn't want you to do that."

"Yeah, at least I got a World Heavyweight Champion to lie naked in the bed with."

Then John smiled as he and Nicole kissed each other.

Meanwhile, Amanda was talking to Jasmine Morgan.

"So what are you gonna do for Thanksgiving?" Jasmine said.

"Well, I'm gonna spend it in Tampa with my mom, my stepfather, and my stepbrothers," Amanda said. "I've been talking to my mom almost everyday and I'm glad we were able to find common ground with each other."

"That's great. It looks like being 'Eddie's Angels' has made you a better person, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm finally the Women's Champion, I got a wonderful boyfriend, and now I have a mother. Life couldn't get any better. What about you? What are you gonna do for Thanksgiving?"

"Well, I'm gonna spend it in Tampa with my mom, my stepfather, and my stepbrothers as well. My parents got divorced when I was eleven and it was hard getting along with my stepfather."

"Wow."

"Yeah, but we worked out our problems and I can see he loves my mom and wouldn't take advantage of her."

"That's good. So how have you been doing lately?"

"I'm hanging in there; the thought of Mike Knox beating up Evan really creeps me out."

"Just hang in there. Evan wouldn't want you to be traumatized more and more everyday."

"Yeah."

"You love Evan, don't you?"

"Yeah, but……I never said 'I love you' to his face. If I did, I'll probably scare him off."

"Uh, Jasmine, reality check, Evan is way too nice to be scared off if you said those three little words. I can tell he's special to you."

"He is; he's smart and funny and……he's very special to me."

"Then tell him that you love him."

"I will; absence does make the heart grow fonder and my heart says I love Evan Bourne."

"Everybody, Delancey's about to come on!" Buffy said.

Then everyone gathered in the living room as Nicole turned the volume up on the TV.

_"Dancing the samba, Delancey Scott and her partner Derek Hough," the announcer said._

_The subject for tonight's lecture is rhythm_

_The beat_

_The driving force that holds our lives together_

_Without rhythm your heart wouldn't be_

_Without direction_

_Without moves_

_Without shakes_

_And so tonight we say_

_Hip hip_

_Chin chin_

_Hip hip_

_Chin chin_

_The beat_

_The beat_

_Then the crowd applauded as Delancey smiled and breathing hard and she & Derek hugged each other and walked over to Tom Bergeron._

_"Beautiful and spicy way to end it," Tom said. "Alright, Carrie Ann?"_

_"Delancey, you are a star," Carrie Ann said. "The show is called 'Dancing with the Starts' and you were the star from day one. You proved what you could do with your body, but you proved what you can do with your soul; Derek, you've been an incredible teacher to this woman, you guys deserve that trophy. Fantastic."_

_"Well, when I saw your samba a few weeks back," Len said, "I said it was the dance of the season and nothing has made me change my mind about that."_

_"As they say in Italy, Belissimo," Bruno said. "You are a crown jewel of this really grand finale; a grand performance."_

_"Last dance, head on back, guys," Tom said. "That's it, that's the final dance of this competition of season two. Again, the judges' scores will count for one half of their final total, we still have to add in your votes from last night to determine who takes home the trophy. Samantha?"_

_"Wow, we're collecting ourselves back here too," Samantha said. "Come on back here. You know what? That was the hottest dance of the season, it really got everyone fired up, but this is your final dance with Derek, is it surreal?"_

_"Yes," Delancey said, "it's also bittersweet, it's been an amazing journey, it's emotional for us, it was our best dance ever. Derek, thank you for everything you've taught me this season, it's been an incredible an intense challenge and I hope I did the WWE justice and made them proud."_

_"I'm not gonna make you wait any longer, let's get your final scores."_

_"Ladies and gentlemen, the judges' scores: Carrie Ann Inaba," the announcer said._

_"Ten," Carrie Ann said._

_"Len Goodman."_

_"Ten," Len said._

_"Bruno Tonioli."_

_"Ten," Bruno said._

_"Well, that's the way to end to go out on your final dance," Samantha said. "A long season with so many, 30, a perfect score and Derek, your sister has two trophies, your best friend Mark has one. Is it your turn?"_

_"Like Lacey said," Derek said, "pressure!"_

_"It's someone's turn," Delancey said._

_"You know, I don't know, I'm just happy to be here and you know, she's been an amazing partner and what a way to go out."_

_"You guys brought a lot to the ballroom, everyone sure did, and 88 points out of 90 for Delancey and Derek. Is that gonna be enough to crown them the champions of 'Dancing with the Stars'? Well, we'll add your votes from last night and find out soon."_

"Okay, everybody," Nicole said, "keep voting; we have to get Delancey in the final two and help her win that trophy."

Everybody went crazy with their cell phones texting their vote for Delancey and then following her dance performance, she indeed made to the final two against Warren Sapp since Lance Bass had the lowest votes. But it was now time for the winner to be revealed.

_"Welcome back to the finale of 'Dancing with the Stars,'" Tom said, "for these two finalists, their months of hard work, blisters, and tears come down to this moment of ultimate achievement or disappointment."_

_"After combining the judges' scores from last night and tonight with your votes from last night, we'll now reveal the champions of 'Dancing with the Stars.' Good luck to you both. Delancey and Derek; Delancey, the judges have consistently praised your technical ability placing you at the top of the leaderboard week after week. Have you captured our viewers' hearts to win the trophy?"_

_"Warren and Kym," Samantha said, "Warren, the judges have praised you for the entertainment and joy you have brought to the ballroom. Have the viewers rewarded your entertainment value with the trophy?"_

_"Delancey and Derek, Warren and Kym, after ten weeks of competition, the winners and new champions of 'Dancing with the Stars' are……."_

_The tension in the hotel room drove everybody crazy and some of them were crossing their fingers._

_"Delancey and Derek!"_

_Then Delancey covered her face in excitement and she & Derek hugged each other as Derek picked Delancey up and the two hugged Tom as well._

_"Congratulations," Tom said, "keeping it all in the family. Okay, this is where I ask the dumbest question you can ask, how does it feel?"_

_"It feels amazing aside from winning the WWE Women's Championship," Delancey said, "that's all I can say about that!"_

_"Oh, my gosh," Derek said, "I actually can't believe it, I really can't. I honestly can't. I mean, the journey's been so long, it's been tough, it's been wonderful, everything I could ever hope for and wow, I can't believe we actually did it, girl!"_

_"Just physically, mentally, and emotionally."_

_"You know what?" Samantha said. "There are no losers here because you brought so much to this competition every single night, how great to be here?"_

_"Absolutely wonderful," Warren said, "I'm glad I didn't do any disrespect to the football guys out there."_

_"You made them proud, you really did your standing right here and congratulations for that."_

_"Okay, they have waiting a long time for this, the new champions of 'Dancing with the Stars.'"_

_Then Tom handed the trophy to Delancey and Derek and the two raised up in the air as the other dancers and celebrities came out to congratulate them._

"Oh, my God, Delancey won!" Amanda said. "Delancey won! I'm so proud of her!"

"We all here, aren't we?" Nicole said as everybody agreed with pride.

"Hey, why don't you call her and wish her congratulations," John said.

"She's probably busy right now, John," Destiny said.

"You know what?" Nicole said. "I'll just call and leave a voicemail because she's probably gonna be busy with doing interviews and talk shows and whatnot."

Then Nicole pulled out her cell phone from her pocket and dialed Delancey's number and after a few rings, her phone went to voicemail.

"Congratulations!" The Angels said.

Then Nicole held her phone up with everybody else saying congratulations.

"Delancey," Amanda said, "the minute you come back, you know somebody will challenge to a dance-off; so you better be ready."

"When you get the chance," Nicole said, "call us and tell us when you're coming back. Don't be long."

Then Nicole ended the call.

Back in Los Angeles, California, Delancey took her time hugging a lot of her fellow celebrities & dancers and being interviewed by different shows and then she walked up to Bobby.

"You were so beautiful out there tonight," Bobby said as Delancey smiled. "I'm sure you made the WWE and the Angels proud."

"Thanks, Bobby," Delancey said. "I'm glad I made it."

Then Bobby and Delancey hugged each other and Delancey was surprised to see Eddie Guerrero smiling at her and then he nodded his head as he walked away and disappeared. Then Delancey smiled as she shed a tear and hugged Bobby tightly.


	77. Retribution at a Price

**Chapter 77: Retribution at a Price**

RAW was in Dave's hometown of Washington, D.C. and on that night, Dave was facing Dolph Ziggler and John was facing Kane.

Nicole and Amanda were in 'Eddie's Angels'" locker room looking at pictures when Buffy walked inside with three bottles of water."

"Hey, what are you looking at?" Buffy said as she sat down.

"My pictures of last year's WWE trip to Iraq," Nicole said. "I'm pretty excited about this year because I get to see my dad."

"Me too," Amanda said, "I mean, this will be my first trip and I know it'll be amazing to visit the troops and see the sights of Iraq. It's gonna be incredible."

"Yeah, we'll be leaving right after RAW is over to go to Iraq," Buffy said. I'm a little nervous about it because I hear what's going on over there but I want this to be worthwhile."

"We all do," Nicole said, "this is second to Wrestlemania and this will be an unforgettable trip. Both of you won't forget it for sure."

Then Dave walked inside the Angels' locker room.

"Hey, ladies," Dave said.

"Hey, hometown boy," Nicole said. "What's going on?"

"Well, I have a surprise for you all," Dave said.

Then Rochelle walked inside the Angels' locker with crutches.

"Rochelle!" The Angels said as they got up from the couch and hugged Rochelle.

"It's so good to see you," Amanda said, "how are you feeling?"

"Well, I'm four weeks into recovery, so I'm doing better," Rochelle said.

"That's great," Buffy said. "So what are you doing here?"

"Well, not only I'm here to support my husband since this is his hometown, I'm also coming along on the annual trip to Iraq."

"Rochelle, that's awesome," Nicole said.

"Yeah, even though I'm still injured, there is no way I'm missing this trip and I'm happy Dave is coming along, too."

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss it for the world," Dave said.

"We all wouldn't," Nicole said.

A little later, RAW was on and Chris Jericho was coming out from the entrance to the arena after addressing the WWE Universe as he made his way through the crowd down to the ring explaining his resentment toward John Cena, stating that while away from the ring, Chris' son grew to be a fan, not of his father, but of John Cena. Chris hoped to show his son and all of the WWE Universe what a real hero is, by beating John for the World Heavyweight Title at Armageddon.

Then Chris was approached by Rochelle and Ulysses.

"Chris, Chris, Chris," Rochelle said, "don't you ever learn? I mean, you've been gone from the WWE for two years and come back and now you go out there and complain some more to the fans about your son being a John Cena fan. It happens, Chris! How pathetic is that of you to talk about your son? You disgust me and you're lucky I'm not Nicole Mitchell beating on you like she & Cena did last week; if I was your son, I would go around saying 'My daddy is a crazy lunatic and likes to beat on girls.'"

Then Rochelle and Ulysses walked away.

A few minutes later, Stephanie McMahon came out of her office and was approached by Todd Grisham.

"I'm wondering if you can update us on Rey's condition," Todd said.

"It appears as though Rey has torn ligaments in his elbow," Stephanie McMahon Okay, thank you."

Rey Mysterio began making his way down to the ring to face The Miz in the Intercontinental Title Tournament's next match. Before he could get to the ring, however, he was confronted by the monstrous Mike Knox for the second week in a row and Mike was beating on him leading to possibly have torn ligaments in his elbow.

As Stephanie walked away, Layla approached her.

"Excuse me, Stephanie," Layla said, "on behalf of William Regal, we believes if Rey is unable to compete, he should be out of the tournament."

"You know something, Layla, I couldn't agree more."

"Excuse me," Stephanie said.

"On behalf of William Regal, we believes if Rey is unable to compete, he should be out of the tournament," Rochelle said mocking Layla. "Layla, you are pathetic! And the sight of you makes you me sick to my stomach. Let's see what happens if I hear you say something like that again."

Then Rochelle walked away with Layla looking blunt.

Later, it was time for the match between Dave and Dolph Ziggler.

Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle following him. Rochelle was wearing a tie ruffle neck sheer halter top with gleaming stripe, denim jeans, and her hair curled. Dave did his thing with the pyro with Rochelle standing next to him and the two walked down the ramp and Dave got into the ring and got on the turnbuckles flexing his muscles as Rochelle applauded for him. Dave got back down and Dolph Ziggler's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain.

Dolph Ziggler was a new RAW superstar who was always introducing himself to others.

Dolph walked down the ramp and got into the ring and asked Lillian for the microphone.

"Allow me to introduce myself," Dolph said. "My name is Dolph Ziggler."

Then Dolph gave his microphone to Lillian and the referee called for the bell and Dolph tried to introduce himself to Dave and Dave just smiled and didn't shake his hand and Dolph slapped him and then he was hitting right hands to no avail and he slipped out of the ring and Dave chased him back into the ring and Dolph slipped out of the ring as soon as Dave got back in. As Dave climbed out of the ring again, Dolph surprised him as he leaped onto the apron with a flying front kick to the face and Dave fell to the floor and Dolph got some right hands and a knee to the midsection and Dave got Dolph on his shoulder and then rammed Dolph into the ring apron.

Dave threw Dolph back in the ring and went for a powerslam but Dolph escaped and surprised Dave with a neckbreaker for a near fall and he followed up with a relentless series of elbows for another near fall and then Dolph bounced off the ropes and Dave caught Dolph with a boot to the face. Dave went for the spear but Dolph leaped over him and kicked Dave in the midsection before landing a forearm and Dolph climbed the turnbuckle and got some punches before Dave lifted him on his shoulders and threw him off and Dolph got a low dropkick on his knee and reintroduced himself and Dolph climbed the turnbuckle and Dolph flew at Dave, but Dave caught him and landed him a spinebuster and followed with a Batista Bomb for the win.

Then Rochelle hopped on the ring apron and got into the ring as the referee raised Dave's arm and Rochelle got to her feet and Dave walked over to her and hugged Rochelle. Then Randy Orton's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with a microphone in his hand.

"Congratulations on the victory, Batista," Randy said, "but you should know that one day it's going to be me versus you."

Then Dave laughed as he asked for a microphone and said,

"Funny you should say that because he knows something you don't. I talked to Stephanie McMahon today and at Armageddon, it is me versus you."

"Oh, yeah, well, that's good, that is great," Randy said. "I've been waiting four years for this match and I can't wait until Armageddon."

Then Rochelle smiled as Dave got into the ring and got on the turnbuckles flexing his muscles as RAW went to a commercial break.

Later, it was time for the match between John and Kane.

Kane's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring and John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole, Tina, Kimberly, and Kayla following him.

Nicole was wearing an orange tie neck v-neck lacy halter top with bandeau top, denim jeans, and an orange bandanna top covering her straight. Tina was wearing a black and orange ruching mini dress and her hair curled. Kimberly was wearing a black and orange stripe tube top leather pants, and her hair curled. And Kayla was wearing a black satin halter top with a crossed neckline, denim jeans, and her hair straight.

The five walked down the ramp and got into the ring and John got into the ring and he was pumping up the crowd and took off his HLR Academy baseball cap and threw it to the crowd. Then John raised his arms in the air and took off his HLR Academy t-shirt and threw it to the crowd and the referee called for the bell.

John went after Kane but Kane cut him off with a kick to the midsection and hit his head on the turnbuckle and Kane placed John in the corner and got a right hand twice and kicking his head twice until he scared the referee off. Then John came back with right hands and went to whip Kane but reversed and John got a shouldertacke to no avail and he bounced off the ropes and landed a hard clothesline as John rebounded off the ropes toward him. Then Kane got a hard right hand and then Kane got out of the ring, pulled John on the apron and got another right hand as John fell to the floor before Kane threw him back into the ring and covered for a two count.

Then Kane whipped John to the corner and splashed him before landing a boot to the head and Kane got a snap mare before applying a headlock and John got to his feet to power out of the hold and got Kane on his shoulders for the FU and Kane escaped with an elbow to the neck and Kane got a scoop slam before bouncing off the ropes and Kane low dropkicked John for a two count and then settled into a chinlock. John then powered out as he kicked Kane in the midsection and got some right hands and he went to whip Kane but Kane reversed and John was hit hard in the corner and Kane sideslammed John and scored a two count.

Kane climbed the top turnbuckle and Kane flew off the top rope but John moved and then applied a sudden STFU and Kane struggled to escape as Chris Jericho ran to the ring and John released the hold and got out of the ring and went after Chris right away with a clothesline and John was beating on Chris and he threw him into the security wall and then John got back in the ring and Kane gave him a boot to the face. Kane went for the chokeslam and John powered out of it and took Kane down to the mat and was punching away at him Kane and Kane went for the chokeslam but John blocked it and got Kane on his shoulders and hit the FU for the win as Chris barely got into the ring to broke the count.

Then John stared at Chris who was at ringside and the Chain Gang Diva Squad surrounded and as Chris ran pushing Tina and Kimberly out of the way, John cut him off and began beating on him and hit his head on the ring apron and he threw him into the security wall and continued his way toward the entrance stage area beating on him. Then Cody Rhodes and Manu jumped him from behind and John fought them off as Randy Orton ran in and got a knee to the face and Randy was clubbing on John and dragged Cena to the edge of the ramp and landed a signature DDT. The girls watched in shock as Cody and Manu were stomping on John as Chris watched as the Boyz in Motion made the save attacking the four from behind with baseball bats and the boys stomped on them as Brent and Ryan tossed Cody onto the ramp and Tina & Kimberly were kicking him as Cody ran off. Then Randy and Chris ran off as the boys were continuing beating on Manu and Manu pushed them away as he ran off as well.

Then Nicole checked on John as the Boyz in Motion kept a lookout and RAW came to a close.

After RAW was over, there were buses of several WWE superstars driving down the freeway and they went to an airport for a plane to take them to Iraq for WWE's annual Tribute to the Troops. The superstars who were attending the trip as they got off the bus were John, Dave, the Chain Gang Diva Squad, Lillian Garcia, Maria, Alicia Fox, Mickie James, C.M. Punk, Eve Torres, Randy Orton, Kelly Kelly, Chris Jericho, the Big Show, John Morrison, The Miz, Cryme Time, R-Truth, Rey Mysterio, Jeff Hardy, Michael Cole and Joey Styles.

"Well, this is it," Buffy said, "up we go to Iraq."

"Yeah, and I know I'm gonna need some much needed sleep," Amanda said.

"Hold on," Dave said, "let me get a picture of this."

"Okay, come on, Rochelle," Nicole said.

Then Rochelle walked over to the Angels and they posed in front of the plane as Dave took their picture.

"Excellent," Nicole said. "Well, let's go."

Then everyone boarded the plane and the long flight to Iraq has started for another wonderful trip.


	78. Combustible!

**Chapter 78: Combustible!**

Smackdown was in Albany, New York and Jeff was teaming up with Triple H in a tag team gauntlet match.

Jeff was walking down the hallway and as he reached "Eddie's Angels" locker room, Jeff knocked on the door and a minute later, Ulysses opened the door.

"Hey, Ulysses," Jeff said, "is Nicole in there?"

"Yeah," Ulysses said as he opened the door wider.

"Hey, Nicole, could I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure," Nicole said.

Nicole got up from the couch and walked out the locker room as Ulysses closed the door.

"What's up?" Nicole said.

"Well, the last few weeks have been kind of crazy and……I know that I've done some things to throw you girls off guard and I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"You know that I desperately want to be WWE Champion and……not only that……well, I might as well show you."

Jeff took out a small jewelry box out of his pocket and gave it to Nicole. Nicole opened the box and inside was a heavy contour platinum solitaire heart diamond engagement ring. Nicole's eyes widen in amazement.

"Whoa, Jeff," Nicole said, "is this what I think it is?"

"Yeah," Jeff said as he nodded his head. "If I become WWE Champion at Armageddon, I'm gonna ask Brittany to marry me. I don't wanna lose her again."

"Jeff, this is big, this is huge. You are gonna make Brittany very, very happy; I know you will and I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you, Nicole."

Then Jeff and Nicole hugged each other.

A little later, Smackdown was on and Maria was walking inside the Women's Locker Room after an upset victory over Michelle McCool.

Maria was celebrating with the Bella Twins along with Carlito and Primo Colon and Michelle walked up behind her and turned her around before nailing a nasty kick to Maria's midsection.

"You got what you deserved," Michelle said.

Maria winced in pain as the Bellas and Colons checked on her and then Brittany walked up behind her and turned her around.

"I am getting fed up with your attitude," Brittany said. "How about this? Next week, you versus me……for the Divas' Championship?"

"You're on," Michelle said.

Then she walked away as Brittany stared at her.

A little later, Jeff and Brittany were walking down the hallway until they noticed Triple H walking up to them.

"Listen," Triple H said, "we may be partners tonight, they just announced it to me just now. If you get in my way tonight and you won't make it to Armageddon. You understand me?"

"No, you listen, Triple H," Jeff said, "You know what I'm sick of? I'm sick of the Game, I'm sick of you. I'll see you in the ring."

"You're sick of me, Jeff? You wanna to hit me in the head with a chair again, try it, try it."

Then Jeff stared down at Triple H and then he and Brittany walked away without a further word.

Then it was time for the tag team gauntlet match and Triple H's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp to the apron of the ring and did his usual thing of spitting out his water and then he got into the ring. Jeff's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Brittany following him. Brittany was wearing a red and white scarlet Ashley mini dress, white lacy socks, and her hair straight. The pyro went off as Jeff and Brittany walked down the ramp and Jeff got in the ring and he got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air. He looked down at Triple H and got back down as Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder's entrance theme played and they came out the curtain. The two walked down the ramp and Zack got on the turnbuckle as Curt climbed on the apron and they raised their arms in the air and got in the ring and were showing themselves off to Jeff & Triple H and Triple H, Brittany, and Zack got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Curt immediately kicked Jeff in the midsection and was clubbing Jeff in the back and was hitting Jeff with right hands in the corner and he went to whip Jeff to the other corner but Jeff reversed and was hitting and kicking Curt before he went to whip him back to the corner but Curt reversed and Jeff got a Whisper in the Wind and Jeff kicked Curt and Jeff got in Triple H's face and Triple H tagged himself in. Jeff didn't like that and he shoved Triple H as Zack jumped Triple H right away hitting him and he went to whip Triple H but Triple H reversed whipping Zack to the ropes and Triple H gave him a spinebuster and landed the Pedigree.

Then Triple H went for the cover but Jeff climbed the top turnbuckle and landed the Swanton Bomb and Triple H had to move and Jeff landed on Zack and Jeff got up and had a brief staredown with Triple H before Curt ran into the ring and Jeff landed a right hand and kicked him out of the ring as Triple H covered for the win. Then they shoved each other and went face-to-face as John Morrison's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with the Miz following him. John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose along with the Miz raising his arms in the air and the two walked down the ramp and got into the ring and they went face-to-face with Triple H and Jeff as they got on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air. Then they got back down and the Miz & Jeff left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Triple H and Miz locked up and Triple H got Miz into the corner and landed some right hands and he whipped Miz to the ropes and got a back elbow and he hit Miz's head on the turnbuckle before landing a suplex and then Triple H looked at Jeff before bouncing off the ropes and landing a kneedrop to the Miz's head for a two count. Triple H twisted Miz's arm and looked at Jeff as he made the tag and Jeff clubbed Miz in the back and hit Miz's head on the turnbuckle before whipping him to the corner and splashing him and covered for a two count and Miz got a right hand before making a tag to John and John kicked Jeff in the midsection and went for a neckbreaker but Jeff got a backslide pin for a two count.

Then Jeff twisted John's arm and he made the tag to Triple H and Jeff held onto John as Triple H got a right hand and Triple H twisted John's arm and pulled at it three times before applying an armlock and Triple H got John in the corner as he made the tag to Jeff. Jeff was kicking John in the midsection and landed a scoop slam before hitting a legdrop for a two count and Jeff twisted John's arm and chopped Triple H's chest as a tag and Triple H was fazed as Jeff tossed John into Triple H's midsection and Triple H landed a right hand. Triple H stared at Jeff as he got into the ring and Triple H went to whip John but John reversed and Miz kicked Triple H in the back and John got a right hand as he whipped Triple H to the ropes and Triple H got a facebuster and knocked Miz off the apron.

Then Triple H missed a clothesline and John got a springboard heel kick and made the tag to Miz and Miz got several rights and lefts and Miz got Triple H in the corner with some left and right hands and kicks until the referee pulled him back as John got some right hands and Miz charged into a clothesline and covered for a two count. Then Miz held onto Triple H as he made the tag to John and the two got a gutbuster and John covered for a two count and John applied a headlock and Triple H got to his feet and got a couple of right hands to the midsection and John clubbed Triple H in the back as he made the tag to Miz.

Miz kicked Triple H in the face and got some elbows to the shoulders before applying a headlock and Jeff gave a thumbs down as Miz still held on but Triple H got to his feet and landed a back suplex and the two men were down. Then the Miz got up and kicked Triple H in the midsection and got a forearm and he whipped Triple H to the corner and went to splash him but Triple H moved and made the tag to Jeff and he kicked Miz in the midsection and went to whip him but Miz reversed and Jeff got a flying clothesline. Jeff kicked Miz in the midsection and landed a facebuster suplex and as John got into the ring, Jeff kicked him in the midsection and got a facebuster suplex on him and Jeff splashed Miz and Miz got a diving legdrop and covered but John broke the count and Triple H got into the ring and got a right hand sending John out of the ring and Jeff went to kick Miz but Miz held onto his leg and Jeff got a spinning heel kick sending Miz out of the ring and Jeff launched himself onto all three others on the floor, taking both opponents and Triple H down to the floor hard.

Jeff threw Miz back in the ring and as Jeff went to get into the ring, Triple H pulled Jeff down and attacked him and the two traded blows and Triple H threw Jeff into the steel steps and then the ringside barrier and he hit Jeff's head on the turnbuckle and the two kept fighting as referees came out to break it up and Jeff ran Triple H to the ring steps and then the officials continued to break up the fight and it continued and Triple H clothesline Jeff over the security wall and the officials were able to pull them back.

For Brittany, she was glad Jeff didn't snap but she knew since Survivor Series, Jeff and Triple H wouldn't be able to co-exist in a tag team match since Vickie Guerrero made the match earlier.

A little later, Jasmine was outside of the Women's Locker Room on her cell phone.

"Don't worry, Evan," Jasmine said. "Mike Knox is not going to be here; I'm gonna be fine…….I know, I know, it's hard not having you with me, but Christina and Destiny got my back. Everything will be cool……I understand. Listen, there's something I have to tell you……"

Then Victoria and Natalya walked up to Jasmine and Jasmine turned her head.

"Evan, I'm gonna have to call you back," Jasmine said. "Yeah, talk to you later. Bye." Then Jasmine ended the call. "You got something to say about me and Evan Bourne again? I dare you so Christina can do what she said was gonna do if you talk about me and him again."

"You know, Jasmine," Natalya said, "I envy you, I really do……but are you wise enough to stare Mike Knox in the face? I think you might have a thing for him."

"Now how are you gonna come up in my face and say something like that?!"

"Because we've seen how you are whenever the name Evan Bourne pops up," Victoria said. "You've never stopped talking to your girlfriends about him."

"What I say about my boyfriend is none of your damn business."

Then Christina Alexis and Destiny walked up behind Jasmine.

"What's going on?" Christina said.

"The usual," Jasmine said. "Typical Divas here teasing me again."

"Why is everybody here always teasing Jasmine?" Destiny said. "Are you jealous or something?"

"Maybe they are," Christina said. "In fact, I did say that the next time I catch you talking about Jasmine's boyfriend behind our backs again, I was gonna bash you the nearest wall."

"Hold on a second," Victoria said. "You may big, but you don't intimidate me, ever."

Then Victoria and Natalya smirked as they walked away.

Then it was time for the Divas' match which was Destiny of the Angelic Coalition versus Victoria. Victoria's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Natalya following her.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first being accompanied to the ring by Natalya, from Los Angeles, California, Victoria."

The two Divas walked down the ramp and got into the ring and then Destiny's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Christina Alexis and Jasmine Morgan.

"And her opponent being accompanied by Christina Alexis and Jasmine Morgan, representing the Angelic Coalition from Portland, Oregon, Destiny," Justin announced.

Christina was wearing a green bra top, denim jeans, black boots, and her hair curled. Jasmine was wearing a pink see-through long-sleeved midriff top, black midriff tank top, black miniskirt, black net stockings, black hand warmers, and her hair curled. Destiny was wearing an orange romper with a snowflake on it, blue hand warmers, and her hair curled. The Angelic Coalition walked down the ramp as Destiny did a fancy cartwheel and she was slapping the hands of the fans and then she got into the ring and did a split-leg drop and raised her arm in the air. Christina and Jasmine outside the ring as Destiny stared at Natalya and the referee called for the bell.

Victoria and Destiny locked up and Victoria took Destiny down and got a short waistlock before Victoria got a snap suplex and shoved Destiny into the corner before she was talking trash and shoved her face and Destiny shoved Victoria back and went to slap her but Victoria grabbed her arm and shoved her again. Then Destiny landed some forearms and went to whip Victoria but Victoria reversed twisting Destiny's arm and kicked her in the midsection before landing a scoop slam and then an elbow drop twice and then Destiny kicked Victoria in the head and kicked her off with both feet and was kicking Victoria in the back of the leg.

Victoria went to the corner and Destiny did a back flip going into a splash but Victoria held onto her and applied a bear hug before landing a back suplex for a two count and then Victoria applied a Surfboard submission hold and kicked Destiny to the mat and planted her face on the mat and Destiny fought back hitting Victoria in the midsection and landing a forearm to the face. Then Victoria got a forearm of her own and whipped Destiny to the corner and charged into a boot to the face and Destiny climbed the top turnbuckle but Victoria pulled Destiny off the middle rope and went for the Widow's Peak but Christina got on the apron to distract Victoria and Victoria was about to get into the ring but Jasmine pulled her hitting her head onto the apron. Then Christina simply got off the ring apron and Victoria went over to Destiny and Destiny surprised Victoria with an inside cradle for the win.

"Here is your winner, Destiny," Justin announced.

Destiny quickly got out of the ring and Christina & Jasmine joined her and hugged her as Victoria was shocked and Natalya was still laying on the floor. Then Christina and Jasmine raised Destiny's arms in the air and Destiny smiled as Jasmine was talking smack to Victoria who was simply staring at her.

Later, after Smackdown was over, Jeff was standing in front of the window in the hotel room looking at the view of New York while Brittany was sleeping. Jeff looked back at her as he was holding on the engagement ring in his hand and then he walked over to the bed and sat on it. Brittany stirred in her sleep as Jeff continued to look at her and then he put the ring back in the box. There were a lot of thoughts in his head as Armageddon was drawing near: his hopes of winning the WWE Championship and his hopes of Brittany accepting his marriage proposal.


	79. The Slammy Awards

**Chapter 79: The Slammy Awards**

RAW was in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania and it was also the night of the returning Slammy Awards. On that night, Superstar of the Year nominees Jeff was facing Chris Jericho, John was facing Edge, and Dave was facing Triple H.

For the Angels, they were excited for their counterparts being nominated in the Slammy Awards. Nicole was nominated for Couple of the Year with John against Dave and Rochelle, Rochelle and Amanda were both nominated for Diva of the Year, John was also nominated for Extreme Moment of the Year against Jeff, and Cryme Tyme and the Boyz in Motion were nominated for Tag Team of the Year.

"Eddie's Angels" were in their locker room and Nicole was helping Amanda with her outfit.

"Okay, perfect," Nicole said.

Amanda was wearing a pink catsuit with silver straps and her hair in a high ponytail.

"Oh, yeah, I love it," Amanda said looking at herself in the mirror.

"You are a pro at this," Buffy said walking over to Nicole and Amanda. "You know, I am so looking forward to seeing the premiere of your clothing line, Checkpoint, with John."

"Oh, you are gonna see a preview of what I got in store right after Armageddon," Nicole said. "I can't wait."

Then there was a knock at the door and Ulysses went over and opened it to reveal Rochelle.

"Hey, Rochelle," Ulysses said. "Come on in."

Rochelle walked inside the Angels' locker room with her crutches.

"Hey, Rochelle," the Angels said.

"Hello, girls," Rochelle said.

"Let me guess," Nicole said, "you're here because we're in line of who's the hottest couple in the WWE."

"Oh, yeah and because I'm up against Amanda in the Diva of the Year," Rochelle said, "I mean, everyone knows nobody can top us and we get all the attention; so good luck."

"I don't need luck," Amanda said.

Then RAW was on and it was time for the first Slammy Award to be presented: Tag Team of the Year.

"Ladies and gentlemen, presenting the very first Slammy Award of the evening, please welcome Maria and Festus," Lillian Garcia announced.

Then Jesse and Festus' entrance theme played and Festus came out from the curtain with Maria following him. Maria waved to the crowd and blew a kiss as she and Festus stepped in front of the podium.

"The 2008 Tag Team of the Year category exemplifies the true definition of unity and teamwork," Maria said.

Then Maria was waiting for Festus to say something but he didn't.

"What Festus is about to say is the nominees are……"

The nominees for Tag Team of the Year were Carlito & Primo, Ted DiBiase & Cody Rhodes, the Miz & John Morrison, Boyz in Motion and Cryme Tyme.

"And the Slammy goes to...…" Maria said as she opened the envelope. "……the Boyz in Motion!"

Then the Boyz in Motion's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain. They walked over to Maria and hugged her as she handed off the trophies to the twins and Jason & Jeremy shook Festus' hand.

"May I say that this is the one of the most amazing moments in our career," Jason said. "I mean, we've been here over a year, Brent and Ryan won the World Tag Team Championship, we headlined Wrestlemania 24 in our hometown of Orlando, Florida, this is why you guys made us who we are."

"And I have to say that these guys are my best friends and they truly took the WWE by storm by what they do and what they stand for," Jeremy said. "It's gonna be me and Jason one day and we're gonna do whatever it takes to become the World Tag Team Champions."

"My brother and I are honored to be part of this group and we watched wrestling together growing up and now our dream has come true," Ryan said as he and Brent slapped hands. "Winning this award proved everything."

"And there is one more thing left to say," Brent said, "we would like to dedicate this award to our friend Delancey Scott who was just crowned the winner of 'Dancing with the Stars.' And she told us that if we won the Tag Team of the Year, we would make this big announcement and here it is: she is returning to RAW at the beginning of 2009! Thank you."

Then John Morrison's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with the Miz following him. The two stared at the boys as the twins made a "loser" gesture and the boys went to the back.

A little later, John was going to be in an interview with Todd Grisham.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the World Heavyweight Champion, John Cena," Todd said as John and Nicole came forward.

Nicole was wearing a pink midriff tank top with silver straps, denim jeans with a pink scarf, and her hair curled.

"John, just wanna get your reaction to the footage we just saw," Todd said referring to last week's attack on RAW.

"Hustle, loyalty, and respect," John said, "three words that former World Champion Chris Jericho thinks no longer exist. It's a damn shame, Todd, because when I was at home with a broken neck, my dog Lou, he became I huge fan of Monday Night RAW, as a matter of fact, he became a huge Chris Jericho fan. Everytime, Chris Jericho walked down the ramp, Lou began to clean himself and he would keep cleaning himself and then he would try to throw up. You know how long it would take for dogs to throw up and he would actually throw up but it made me sick, it made Nicole sick, hell, it made him sick. So I banned my dog from watching RAW, I banned him from watching RAW until Armageddon, which if you'll break it down, it is absolutely ridiculous! Chris Jericho, I'm sorry about your son; I never met him, I don't know him, but it was not my intention to cause you any turmoil at home. But did you ever stop and think, did you ever break it down that he was running around the house all that time doing 'You can't see me, dad' and 'The Champ is here, dad' not because he was poisoned by the WWE or poisoned by me, it's because he saw his father become a smug snot-nose punk who needs his teeth knocked down his throat! As a matter of fact, if Chris Jericho had been beaten up by four individuals last week, he would be dead center in the middle of that ring right now asking for me to be stripped of the World Heavyweight Championship, demanding for my indefinite suspension, and halting this very broadcast until he selfishly got what he wanted. I'm not gonna do that. Todd, tonight's the Slammys. We got a great show, I got a match against Edge, champion versus champion, it's gonna be a good one. Plus, that's not how I handle my business. Tonight, I'm going to take care business the only way I know how. Tonight, I'm gonna fight Chris Jericho; oh, yeah, Chris, I'm not gonna be sneaky about it. You don't have to wonder if I'm coming to get you. Tonight, I am coming to get you! These words do exist, Chris: hustle, loyalty, respect. That is the code in which I live by and tonight from me personally, you get a re-education of the definition of the word "respect!"

Then John and Nicole walked away.

Then it was time for the Slammy Award for Best Finishing Maneuver.

"Ladies and gentlemen, presenting the Slammy Award for Best Finishing Maneuver, please welcome Candice Michelle, Amanda, and Cryme Tyme."

Then Cryme Tyme's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with Candice and Amanda following him and the four strutted to the podium.

"Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo," JTG said. "Yo."

"Yo," Candice said.

"Yo."

"Yo."

"Hey, yo," Shad said.

"Hey, yo."

"Yo," Cryme Tyme and Amanda said.

"What's really hood?" JTG said. "Check this out, Stone Cold Stunner,"

"Yo, yo, yo," Shad said, "I got a better one for you, yo, Rock Bottom."

"Yo, check this out, check this out, check this out, figure four leglock, whoo!"

"I like that, I like that. Yo, but I bet everybody likes the Sharpshooter."

"True that," Amanda said. "With timeless moves like that catch countless opponents off guard turning superstars into legends."

"You dig?" JTG said.

"And that is why it's our honor to present the Slammy Awards for the Best Finishing Maneuver of 2008," Candice said. "How many of you would my to see her best finishing maneuver? And the nominees are……."

The nominees for Best Finishing Maneuver were the Undertaker's Hell's Gate, Randy Orton's RKO, Evan Bourne's Shooting Star Press, and the Big Show's Knockout Punch.

"And the Slammy goes to.….." Candice said as she realized the Slammy Award trophy had suddenly disappeared. "Where's the Slammy?"

"I don't know," Shad said.

Then JTG had it and gave it to Shad and Candice looked behind Shad as Shad then handed it off to JTG behind Candice's back before Candice looked behind and took it from Amanda and took it back. Then Cryme Tyme and Amanda simply walked away.

"And the award goes to……" Candice said as she opened the envelope. "……Evan Bourne for the Shooting Star Press. Unfortunately, Evan can't be here because he's suffering from a severe ankle injury; however on Evan's behalf, accepting the award is Smackdown Diva and member of the Angelic Coalition, Jasmine Morgan."

Then Jasmine's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

Jasmine was wearing a white tutu dress with a pink bow, white boots, white lace hand warmers, and her hair curled.

Jasmine walked over to Candice and hugged her as Candice handed Jasmine the Slammy Award trophy.

"Wow, well, I'm sure Evan is watching and he would be so proud that he won this award because let's face it," Jasmine said, "I can't get enough of the Shooting Star Press because it totally takes my breath away and so does Evan."

Then Jasmine giggled and smiled as Mike Knox's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and stared at Jasmine who tried to maintain a pleasant demeanor. Mike tried to take the Slammy Award trophy but Jasmine backed away quickly as Mike walked towards her and Jasmine tumbled on the ramp and became frightened as the Boyz in Motion came out and was beating up Mike from behind. The boys pounded and stomped on him as Jasmine watched and as Mike was laying on the ramp unconscious, Jasmine walked over to the boys and walked to the back.

"Jasmine, are you all right?" Jason said.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jasmine said as she was shaking a little. "Oh, my God, I didn't think he would try to come after me; I thought he would leave me alone."

"That's why we're here," Jeremy said. "That's why we're not gonna let Mike Knox come after you again."

"Jasmine, are you okay?" Christina said as she and Madison came forward. "Did Mike Knox hurt you?"

"No, he didn't touch me," Jasmine said, "I don't know what he was trying to do."

"You know what?" Madison said. "This is ridiculous; why did he attack Evan Bourne and why is he going after Jasmine?"

"Nothing and I'm tired of it," Christina said. "Guys, thank you; Jasmine, let's go."

Then the Coalition walked away.

A little later, it was time for the Slammy Award for Extreme Moment of the Year.

"Ladies and gentlemen, presenting the Slammy Award for Extreme Moment of the Year, please welcome Tiffany and Matt Hardy."

Then Matt's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Tiffany arm-in-arm and the two stepped up to the podium.

"First of all, it's great to be here in the birthplace of Extreme," Matt said. "The following superstars have proven that they will go to extraordinary lengths to leave a permanent mark on their opponent in history."

"The nominees for the 2008 Extreme Moment of the Year are…….," Tiffany said.

The nominees for Most Extreme Moment of the Year were John versus John "Bradshaw" Layfield in the Parking Lot Brawl at the Great American Bash, Undertaker's crash landing onto a table against Edge at One Night Stand, Chris Jericho putting Shawn Michaels through the Jeritron, and Jeff coming off the Titantron with a Swanton Bomb on Randy Orton.

"And the Slammy goes to...…" Tiffany said as she opened the envelope.

"……Jeff Hardy," Matt said as he applauded.

Then Jeff's entrance theme played as he came out from the curtain with Brittany following him. Brittany was wearing a pink lace bow dress and her hair in a side curly ponytail. Brittany applauded for Jeff as he celebrated and the two walked over to Matt and hugged him & Tiffany and Matt handed the trophy to Jeff and he raised the trophy in the air. Jeff then approached the podium as he set the trophy down.

"It all started years ago on a trampoline in North Carolina," Jeff said as he slapped hands with Matt, "and now, it comes to Sunday. I don't care if I walk out, I don't care if I crawl out, I don't care if I have to be carried out; Triple H, Edge, I am leaving Armageddon WWE champion."

Then Brittany grabbed the trophy as the two walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring. Brittany posed with Jeff and he got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air. Then he got back down and Chris Jericho's entrance theme played as pyro was setting off all over the stage and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring and stared down the fans as Brittany got out of the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Jeff and Chris locked up and Chris got Jeff in a side headlock before Jeff twisted Chris' arm and Chris countered twisting Jeff's arm and then he went to whip Jeff but Jeff reversed whipping Chris to the corner and Chris went after Jeff but Jeff kicked Chris in the midsection before landing a couple of right hands and hitting Chris' head on the turnbuckle before kicking him and hitting his head on another turnbuckle. Then Jeff got a couple more right hands before Chris kicked Jeff in the midsection and landing a huge forearm hitting a side suplex for a two count and Chris playfully slapped around Jeff before Jeff got a couple of right hands and kicking him in the midsection before he went to whip Chris reversed and Jeff kicked him in the face and dumping him to the floor and wiping his hands of Jeff.

But Jeff held onto the ropes and Chris got a springboard dropkick off the ropes knocking Jeff to the floor. Jeff eventually made his way back into the ring where Jericho kicked him in the back and landed a snap mare and slapped on a modified rear naked choke and Jeff got to his feet and landed back elbows to the midsection but Chris got a right hand and bounced off the ropes as Jeff landed a clothesline and the two men were down as Chris got to his feet first and Jeff blocked a right hand as he landed right hands of his own. Then he went to whip Chris but Chris reversed and landed a couple of clotheslines before kicking Chris in the midsection and taking him down landing a leg drop to the groin and he bounced off the ropes and landing another clothesline for a two count.

Then Jeff got a faceplant and he climbed on the top turnbuckle and Chris tripped him and he climbed up clubbing Jeff in the back and Jeff shoved him off as he was hitting Chris and Jeff went for the Swanton Bomb but Chris moved and Chris then nailed a Lionsault into a cover for a two count. Chris went for the Walls of Jericho but Jeff countered with a leg strength flipping Chris off and Chris went at a second time but Jeff got a roll-up for a two count and Jeff went to kick Chris but Chris grabbed his leg and Jeff got a spinning mule kick before nailing the diving leg drop and Jeff went to whip Chris but Chris reversed as Jeff slowed down and Chris bounced off the ropes and missed a clothesline and Jeff climbed the turnbuckle and landed the Whisper in the Wind for a two count. Then Jeff stalked Chris and kicked him in the midsection and went for the Twist of Fate but Chris countered and spun Jeff right into the Codebreaker and Chris made the cover for the win.

Chris quickly slipped out of the ring and looked around the arena wondering if John was going to get him as the referee raised his arm in the air. Then Chris slowly backed up the ramp and then smirked as the referee raised his arm in the air again as RAW went to a commercial break.

A few minutes later, it was time for the Slammy Award for Couple of the Year.

"And now, presenting the Slammy Award for Couple of the Year, please welcome Kelly Kelly and Kane."

Kelly Kelly's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain waving to the crowd as she went over to the podium and then fire appeared on the stage as Kane's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked towards the podium particularly not happy about presenting the award.

"Throughout WWE's history, there have been many prominent couples who have touched our hearts," Kelly Kelly said. "Love is a wonderful thing?"

Kelly Kelly tried to maintain a pleasant demeanor as Kane stared her down.

"The last time I was involved in a relationship," Kane said. "I tombstoned a priest."

"Okay and here are the nominees for the 2008 Couple of the Year."

The nominees for Couple of the Year were Santino Marella & Beth Phoenix, Edge & Vickie Guerrero, William Regal & Layla, John & Nicole, and Batista & Rochelle Kennedy.

"And the Slammy goes to.….." Kelly said as she opened the envelope……"Batista and Rochelle Kennedy."

Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle following him. Rochelle was wearing a black draped neck halter top with an open back with string accent straps, black pants, and her hair curled. Dave and Rochelle walked over to the podium as Kelly Kelly handed the trophy to Dave and she & Kane walked away.

"Well, I don't have much to say," Dave said, "but I might say this: how could a guy like me end up marrying a hot, sexy, strong Diva like Rochelle? Thank you."

"Well, I'm very lucky to be married to an animal like Batista……" Rochelle said, "and I'll bet none of the other couples, except John Cena and Nicole Mitchell, have the same fire we have……especially in the bedroom. Thank you."

Then Santino Marella's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Beth Phoenix following him. The two were exactly happy as Santino had his hands on his hips making a disappointed face. He and Beth stared at Dave & Rochelle and Dave waved as he and Rochelle walked away.

Meanwhile, Nicole was outside "Eddie's Angels" locker room talking to the Chain Gang Diva Squad.

"Are you sure you don't want us here?" Kimberly said. "I mean, we don't want Chris Jericho coming after you."

"Yes, I'm sure," Nicole said, "and it's already taken care of. Chris is gonna be a punk to run if John comes after him and Randy Orton & his little punks won't get involved either. If Chris wants to take this one step further, I'll let him have it but John will make the first move."

"Okay, it's your call," Tina said.

"You just be careful," Kayla said.

"I will," Nicole said.

Then the CDGS walked away.

A few minutes later, it was time for the Slammy Award for Diva of the Year.

"Ladies and gentlemen, presenting the Slammy Award for Diva of the Year, please welcome Melina and the ECW General Manager Theodore Long."

Then Theodore Long's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Melina following him. Melina returned to RAW after an ankle injury that happened back in the 2008 WWE Draft Lottery. The two strutted to the podium and were dancing along.

"All WWE Divas possess beauty, talent, ambition and athleticism," Melina said. "The one thing that they all share above all else is that they are……

"Hot," Theodore said.

"And the nominees for Diva of the Year are……."

The nominees for Diva of the Year were Beth Phoenix, Mickie James, Kelly Kelly, Michelle McCool, Amanda, and Rochelle.

"And the Slammy goes to.….." Melina said as she opened the envelope. "……Rochelle Kennedy."

Then Rochelle's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain as she walked over to Melina and hugged her & Theodore and Melina handed the trophy to Rochelle.

"Wow, with a bum hip and all, I still prevailed," Rochelle said. "So nice try, Chris Jericho, and I hope John Cena beats the holy hell out of you."

Beth was trying to hold up Santino in the ring after he was beaten down in the hands of Finlay & Hornswoggle and she dropped Santino like a bad habit and was mad as she left the ring and walked up the ramp and then got in Rochelle's face. The two then stared down before Beth shoved Rochelle and Melina took a step and landed a straight forearm to Beth and the two brawled on stage for a few moments as Santino walked up trying to assist but Melina pushed Beth down and Beth went straight into Santino's crotch. Theodore went to check on Melina as Rochelle was laughing and Beth realized what had happened and tried to help Santino who screamed like a girl looked he was going to throw up while bent over at the waist. Then Rochelle, Theodore, and Melina walked away as RAW went to a commercial break.

Later, it was time for the 2-on-3 handicap match which was Triple H and Dave versus Randy Orton, Manu, and Cody Rhodes.

Earlier, Randy was complaining that he wasn't nominated for Superstar of the Year and instead of Dave and Triple H facing each other in a match, Randy decided that those two should face him, Cody, and Manu and it became official.

Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle following him. Dave did his thing with the pyro with Rochelle standing next to him and the two walked down the ramp and Dave got into the ring and helped Rochelle get in as well and Dave got on the turnbuckles flexing his muscles as Rochelle applauded for him. Dave got back down and Triple H's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain. He walked down the and ramp to the apron of the ring and did his usual thing of spitting out his water and then he got into the ring and slapped hands with Dave as he got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air and he got back down as he hugged Dave and Rochelle. Then Randy Orton's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Cody Rhodes and Manu following him. The three walked down the ramp and got into the ring and they stared at Triple H and Dave as Randy and Cody got on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air along with Manu and they got back down as Randy, Manu, Dave, and Rochelle left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Triple H kicked Cody in the midsection and got a huge right hand before twisting Cody's arm and made a tag to Dave and Dave clubbed Cody in the back and twisted his arm before hitting his head on the turnbuckle. Then Dave got a right hand before hitting a few shoulderblocks and he whipped Cody to the ropes and landed a back elbow before bouncing off the ropes and landed a boot to Cody's head. Then Dave made the tag to Triple H and he & Triple H whipped Cody to the ropes and got a double shoulderblock and Manu got into the ring and missed a clothesline as Triple H got a right hand and so did Dave and Triple H got another and Dave landed a huge one.

Then the two tossed Manu onto Cody over the top rope and Randy tried to slither in the back door, but Triple H and Dave turned around and Randy slithered right back out of the ring and then Dave got out as Cody got back in and Triple H was landing right hands to Cody and whipped him to the ropes as Randy made a blind tag and Triple H landed a back body drop as Randy attacked Triple H from behind. Randy was beating on Triple H and was stomping Triple H on his foot and arm landed a kneedrop on the head for a two count. Then Randy stomped on Triple H some more and landed another kneedrop to the chest for a two count and Randy got a headlock and Triple H got to his feet then fought back from his knees with right hands to the midsection until Randy slapped on a sleeper into the fallaway backbreaker.

Randy made the tag to Manu and Manu then came in with a diving headbutt on Hunter for a two count and Manu grabbed Triple H and Cody made a blind tag and kicked Triple H before landing a few right hands sending Triple H to the corner and kicking him before landing a snapmare and applying a head vice twisting Triple H's neck. Then Triple H got to his knees but Cody clubbed him in the back and hit his head on the middle turnbuckle before making the tag to Randy and Randy got a snapmare before applying a rear chinlock. Then Triple H tried to power out and landed a back suplex and the two men were down before Randy made the tag to Cody and dragged Triple H and went for a leglock but Triple H kicked him off and went for a tag but Cody landed a right hand and whipped Triple H hard to the corner and Cody bounced off the ropes for a bulldog slam but Triple H threw him off and then the two men were down and Triple H made a tag to Dave as Cody made the tag to Manu.

Dave landed a clothesline to Manu and got a scoop slam and he knocked Randy and Cody off the apron and Manu got Dave on his shoulders and Dave pushed him off before Manu ran into a spine buster and Dave went for the Batista Bomb, but Cody came off the top turnbuckle and Dave threw Manu into Cody. Then Dave splashed Cody in the corner and Randy blind-tagged himself as Dave splashed Manu as well and Randy tried to sneak-attack Dave with the RKO, but Dave shoved him into Triple H and Triple H nailed a clothesline and clotheslined Manu over the top rope. Then Dave kicked Randy in the midsection and went for the Batista Bomb but Cody hit Dave in the back from out of nowhere and Randy then went right into the RKO on Dave for the win.

Then Triple H got into the ring and Randy quickly got out as he stared at Triple H and Rochelle helped herself in the ring and crawled over to Dave to check on him as Randy raised Cody and Manu's arms in the air. Dave tried to stand on his feet as Triple H and Rochelle stared at Randy and Rochelle shook her head as RAW went to a commercial break.

A little later, it was time for the final Slammy Award for Superstar of the Year.

"Ladies and gentlemen, presenting the final 2008 Slammy Award of the evening, Stephanie McMahon," Lillian announced as Stephanie McMahon was at the podium.

"Tonight, it is my honor to present the 2008 Superstar of the Year award," Stephanie said. "This individual epitomizes everything the WWE Superstar should be and this award recognizes their achievements. The nominees are….."

The nominees for Superstar of the Year were Jeff, Chris Jericho, Dave, Edge, Triple H, and John.

"And the Slammy for the 2008 Superstar of the Year goes to.….." Stephanie said as she opened the envelope. "……Chris Jericho."

Then Chris Jericho's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and again looked around the arena wondering if John was going to get him. Chris walked over to Stephanie who handed him the Slammy Award trophy and shook his hand and walked away.

"First of all……" Chris said.

Then Chris grabbed the Slammy Award trophy and walked down the ramp and got into the ring before he asked for the microphone and stared at the crowd.

"First of all," Chris said, "I wanna say how extremely ecstatic I am that none of you were allowed to cast your vote to decide the winners of for these awards tonight because you all are nothing more than mindless sheep who are steered into whatever direction you are told to be in. You are biased, you're easily influenced, you do not have the capabilities to decide something like this fairly and you know it's true. And the truth is I knew I was gonna be the superstar of 2008 because I am the best in the world today and you will sit there and listen to the list of accolades that I have accrued over the past 12 months. I became the Intercontinental Champion for a record-setting eighth time, I became the king of the ladder match and most importantly, I became the World Heavyweight Champion, not once, not twice, but three times, once at Unforgiven, once on RAW, and once this Sunday, when I beat John Cena and regain what is mine at Armageddon. But you see, it hasn't all been victories for me, no. I also lost something as well in the midst of one of the greatest victories in WWE history, Shawn Michaels and Chris Jericho. There's Shawn Michaels, he lost an identity when I threw Shawn Michaels through the Jeritron, I got rid of a facade, he lost the persona that he created just to please all of you; an albatross that was hung around his neck for a better part of a decade and losing it was one of the best feelings I've ever had in my entire life. You see, he was becoming exactly what John Cena is today: a pandering, patronizing sycophant that wants to please all of you, that wants to make all of you so happy and it makes me sick. All of you liars and cheaters and hypocrites, so I can't think of a better way to close out my banner year of 2008 by defeating and destroying John Cena this Sunday at Armageddon and once again wear the World Heavyweight Championship around my waist. Do you understand what I'm saying all of you right now?"

Then John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole following him. The two charged into the ring and Chris bailed out of the ring and disappeared into the crowd as Edge's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and raised his WWE Championship Title belt in the air as the pyro went off. Then he walked down the ramp and slid into the ring and he got one of the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air. Then he got back down as Nicole left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

John and Edge charged at each other before Edge got a knee to the midsection and clubbed John in the back and we went to whip him but John reversed and got a back elbow and then a clothesline. Then John whipped Edge hard to the corner and then got a faceplant before John dumped Edge over the top rope to the floor with a clothesline. Then John got out of the ring and threw Edge back into the ring and as John got into the ring, Edge was clubbing John in the back and applied a rear-naked choke hold and John got to his feet and kicked Edge in the midsection and got a right hand before he bounced off the ropes and Edge got a dropkick for a two count. Edge got a couple of forearms in the corner and then a back elbow in the neck and John fought back with a couple of right hands and John was about to whip Edge but Edge reversed and got a flapjack for a two count and he applied the rear-naked choke hold and John got to his feet and powered out before the two traded blows and John kicked in the midsection and bounced off the ropes and landed a running neck snap before Edge got a boot to the face.

Edge then backed into the corner and wanted the spear, but John charged Edge with a big shoulder tackle twice and landing the sit-out hip toss and John did the "You can't see me" and bounced off the ropes to land the Five Knuckle Shuffle and John went for the FU but Edge slipped out and went for the DDT but John countered and ducked a clothesline and went for the FU again but Edge slipped out again and John then flipped Edge over and went the FU a third time only to have Edge counter into a roll-up for a two count. John then caught Edge with a drop toe hold and applied the STFU and suddenly, John dropped the hold and ran out of the ring where Chris Jericho was and the two brawled around the ring and went over the guardrail contining to fight.

Edge was left alone in the ring only to be attacked from behind by Triple H and he punching away at Edge and he hit his head on the turnbuckle and continued punching Edge and then Jeff got into the ring and dropkicked Triple H from behind. Jeff speared Edge and was punching away and then Triple H recovered and kicked Jeff in the back and tossed him out of the ring and landed a spine buster on Edge before clotheslining him over the top rope to the floor. Then Jeff flew off the ring steps with a dropkick onto Edge on the floor and Triple H stared at the two as Edge ran up the ramp and collapsed on the stage and Jeff got up and walked up the ramp staring back at Triple H, who remained in the ring by himself as RAW came to a close.

After RAW was over, Nicole and Rochelle were at the hotel balcony of Dave and Rochelle's hotel room.

"I can't believe this," Rochelle said, "Chris Jericho, the 2008 Superstar of the Year? How did he end up winning the award? This is a sham."

"After everything he's done?" Nicole said. "You're right, this is a sham. That should be John's winning moment, no offense."

"You know what? If I'm gonna be gone for three more weeks or so and Chris Jericho is running around opening his big fat mouth calling the WWE Universe liars and hypocrites, you know, for sure, John's gotta put a stop to this. Randy Orton, same thing with my husband, only he's much crazier.":

"Of course, Dave waited three years to shut his mouth and he finally gets to do it this coming Sunday."

"Yeah."

Meanwhile, Jasmine was in her hotel room on her cell phone talking to Evan Bourne.

"Yeah, baby, I got it right here," Jasmine said as she was on the bed with the Slammy Award trophy. "I am so happy for you and I'll be even more happier once you return because I miss you so much……Don't worry, I'll make the trip to Florida this week so you can put this trophy where it really belongs so Mike Knox won't try to grab it…….I will and Evan……be safe……Bye."

Then Jasmine ended the call.

Jasmine sighed because she wanted so bad to tell Evan that she loves him but hasn't had the courage to say it yet. Then she went over to the nightstand and grabbed the picture of her and Evan together and look at it with her hand all over it.

"I really love you, Evan," Jasmine said. "I do."

Then Jasmine sighed again as she held the picture to her chest and fell on the bed.

**Remember what Evan said in the April issue of WWE Magazine: "You don't touch another man's girl, and you don't take his Slammy Award."**


	80. Equalizer’s Edge

**Chapter 80: Equalizer's Edge**

Smackdown was in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania and on that night, Brittany was facing Michelle McCool for the Divas' Championship and Jeff was facing Triple H for the fourth time this year.

Brittany was alone in the Angels' locker room talking to her sister, Alexis on her cell phone.

"Really? You're coming to Albany this Sunday for Armageddon?" Brittany said. "That's great, that's awesome……I know it's been a while since Thanksgiving because I really love to see you. I could use some family support since this is Jeff's big moment for him to become the WWE Champion…..Yeah……Okay, well, I'll see you Sunday and call me so Jeff and I can pick you up from the airport……Okay, bye."

Then Brittany ended the call.

Brittany was glad Alexis was doing great in school after going through a rough time with their mother passing away last year. The last several months have been somewhat difficult but Brittany was able to hold on with the support of the Angels and others.

Then Brittany went into her bag and pulled out a photo album and sat next to her bag on the floor.

Brittany went through the album as she stopped at a photo of her, Alexis, their mother Olivia, and their father, Daniel. Brittany started crying remembering her father passing away when she was sixteen and her mother passing away just last year. At least Alexis was taken care of by their grandparents before going to college.

Then Brittany went to the next photo of her & Jeff and thought of the two years they've been together on and off for a while. Of course, their relationship took a break when Jeff was suspended last spring for violating the drug policy but the tragedy of Jeff's house being burned down brought them together again and they're living together.

In her heart, Brittany loved Jeff so much, it killed her inside and wants to believe in him and have faith in him. She couldn't afford not believe in him and not to have faith in him.

A little later, Smackdown was on and Brittany was going to be in an interview with Eve Torres.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, Brittany Swanson," Eve said as Brittany came forward.

Brittany was wearing a leopard midriff top with slashes showing off her black bustier, black shorts, black net stockings, black arm warmers, and her hair straight.

"Brittany, we are minutes away from the Divas' Championship match in which you are facing the current Divas' Champion Michelle McCool. What is your strategy?"

"My strategy is this, Eve," Brittany said, "Michelle's had this attitude towards Maria the past few weeks over one silly little mistake. If Michelle is gonna make a big deal of it, she need to be taught a lesson and just move on. I will be Divas' Champion and this coming Sunday, my boyfriend will be the WWE Champion and there's nothing anybody can do to change that, even Edge and Vickie Guerrero."

Then Jasmine Morgan came forward.

"Hey," Jasmine," Brittany said.

"Hey, Brittany," Jasmine said. "Just wanted to say good luck on your match tonight."

"Thank you, catch you later."

Then Brittany walked away.

"Jasmine Morgan," Eve said, "on RAW last Monday, Evan Bourne won the Slammy Award for Best Finishing Manuever and you were there to accept the award; however, you were almost the victim of Mike Knox. What are your thoughts on that?"

"You know what, Eve?" Jasmine said. "I'm tired of playing the victim, I'm tired of being made fun of every time I'm talking about my boyfriend Evan Bourne, I'm tired of it altogether. Can anybody else find something else to do? I'll bet everybody is tired of 'Eddie's Angels' and the Angelic Coalition and it's wearing them down and once everyone knows the real truth about Vickie Guerrero, they'll be so sorry they messed with 'Eddie's Angels."

Then Maryse came forward.

"You know, Jasmine," Maryse said, "I feel incredibly sorry for you and you're right, tired of 'Eddie's Angels' and the Angelic Coalition and if it weren't for you, I'd be Divas Champion right now. By the way, maybe I'll pay a visit to your ailing boyfriend and show him what a real Angel is all about."

Then Jasmine turned her head before she slapped Maryse in the face and then the two got into a catfight with Jasmine beating on Maryse before the referees came and pulled them apart.

"Come on, Maryse!" Jasmine said. "You want some of me? Let's go!"

Maryse walked away as Jasmine was calming herself down knowing she wasn't being the victim anymore.

Then it was time for the Divas' Championship match which was Brittany versus Michelle McCool. Michelle McCool's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Divas' Championship," Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first from Palatka, Florida, she is the Divas' Champion. Michelle McCool."

Michelle walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Michelle got on the apron shaking her butt to the crowd and got into the ring. Then Michelle got on the turnbuckle and raised her arms in the air and she got back down and then Brittany's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from Manhattan, New York, Brittany Swanson," Justin announced.

Brittany walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and went into the ring and got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air. Then she got back down and the referee raised the Divas' Championship Title belt in the air and called for the bell.

Brittany and Michelle circled around the ring and as Michelle went after Brittany, Brittany kicked Michelle in the midsection and clubbed her in the back twice before landing a knee to the midsection and whipped her to the corner and Michelle floated onto Brittany's shoulders and Brittany tossed Michelle over the top rope to the apron and Michelle landed a shoulder block and was about to leap into the ring but Brittany shoved her and Michelle landed face first on the apron to the floor. Then Brittany got out of the ring and hit Michelle's head on the apron and threw her back into the ring and covered for a two count and Brittany landed Michelle's face onto the mat and applied a headlock for a while before Michelle got to her feet and Brittany took Michelle down and landed a leg drop for a two count.

Then Brittany applied the headlock again and Michelle got to her feet as she rammed Brittany to the corner and landed a back elbow and went after Brittany but Brittany kicked Michelle in the midsection and took her down before she clubbed her in the back twice and Michelle landed a kick to the head. Then Michelle rolled up Brittany for a two count and then Michelle ducked a clothesline and landed a dropkick twice and then she twisted Brittany's arm and got a belly-to-belly suplex for a two count and she grabbed Brittany but Brittany got a knee to the midsection and landed a couple of forearms and went to whip Michelle but Michelle reversed whipping Brittany to the corner. Then Michelle charged into a knee in the midsection and Brittany climbed the turnbuckle and went to kick Michelle but Michelle grabbed her leg and dragged her down to the mat before rolling into the heel hook submission and Brittany went to tap out and then reversed the hold for a while before Michelle went to reach for the bottom rope but Brittany showed strength pulling Michelle to the middle of the ring still holding on and Michelle tapped out for Brittany to become the new Divas Champion.

"Here is your winner and new Divas' Champion, Brittany Swanson," Justin announced.

Brittany was laying on the mat clutching her leg and covering her mouth with her hands as the referee helped her up and handed her the Divas' Championship Title belt. Brittany looked at it and took it from the referee as she started to cry and her arms was raised by the referee and Jeff & Matt Hardy got into the ring and Brittany ran to Jeff and she hugged him tightly as he held her up. Then Brittany hugged Matt as well and then the men picked her up on their shoulders as Brittany raised her title belt in the air. Jeff and Matt then put her down as Brittany went up on one of the turnbuckles and raised the title belt in the air and she got back down and everyone left the ring and as the three were walking up the ramp and as they were about the reach the back, Brittany turned around and once again raised the title belt in the air. Then the gang went to the back.

"Yeah, baby," Matt said as he hugged Brittany. "You did it, you're now the new Divas' Champion, you did what you had to do."

"Thank you," Brittany said. "Oh, my God, I am so glad Smackdown has this championship because it was calling for me and now, it's gonna be on when you, Jeff, become the WWE Champion."

"That's right and you did it," Jeff said as he hugged Brittany. "I knew you could."

"But you know what would make it even better?" Matt said, "At Armageddon, if you win the WWE Championship, we're gonna have a Hardy party celebration, baby. We believe in you."

"Most definitely, Team Extreme will rule the WWE, believe that," Brittany said.

"That's right."

Then everyone walked away as they continued celebrating Brittany's stunning victory.

Later, it was time for the match between Jeff and Triple H.

Earlier, Jeff jumped Triple H at the start of Smackdown and Vickie Guerrero, along with several referees and Chavo Guerrero tried to separate them and Triple H broke free and knocked one of the referees into Vickie, knocking her down and Chavo burst out in laughter and so did Brittany.

Triple H's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp to the apron of the ring and did his usual thing of spitting out his water and then he got into the ring. Jeff's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Brittany following him. Brittany was wearing a black open tank top, red lace bustier, red plaid miniskirt, black hand warmers, and black boots. Brittany raised her Divas' Title belt in the air as the pyro went off and Jeff & Brittany walked down the ramp and Jeff got in the ring and looked at Triple H as he walked around the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Jeff and Triple H started brawling to the corner and Jeff got the advantage until the referee pulled him off and Jeff kicked Triple H in the midsection and got a right hand and Jeff kicked Triple H again and went to hit his head on the turnbuckle but Triple H bailed out of the ring and Jeff followed out landing right hands and another kick to the midsection and Jeff hit Triple H's head on the security railing and Jeff took a breather as he kicked Triple H in the midsection and Triple H rolled back into the ring with Jeff following and Triple H got a right hand and hit Jeff's head on the turnbuckle and Triple H got another right hand and stomped on Jeff as he rolled out of the ring. Then Triple H threw Jeff back into the ring but Jeff landed a baseball slide and dove off the ring apron at Triple H and Triple H landed a knee into the midsection and went to whip Jeff but Jeff reversed whipping Triple H into the ring steps.

He followed with a running leaping kick at Triple H into the security barrier and both men were down and Triple H got into the ring first and Jeff got in as well but Triple H knocked Jeff down back in the ring with a clothesline and both were down and slow to get up and Triple H grabbed Jeff and whipped him to the corner hard and Triple H got a right hand and whipped Jeff hard to the corner again and covered for a two count and Triple H whipped Jeff to the ropes and Jeff kicked Triple H in the face and clotheslined him over the top rope and Jeff knocked Hunter down with a springboard bodyblock. Jeff kicked Triple H in the back and threw him back in the ring and charged Triple H in the corner, but Triple H moved and Jeff hit the turnbuckle hard and Triple H covered for a two count.

Triple H punched away at Jeff and then landed a vertical suplex before he went to the corner and Triple H did the DX chop before Triple H hit a Harley Race style kneedrop for a near fall and Triple H poked his knee into Jeff's back and applied a chinlock and then shifted to a headlock on the mat. Jeff got to his feet and was hitting rights and lefts and then he whipped Triple H to the ropes and Triple H landed a face buster for a two count and Triple H grabbed Jeff and Jeff was hitting at Triple H but Triple H landed a right hand and tossed Jeff out of the ring and Triple H followed and hit Jeff's head on the announce table. Triple H did it again and he threw Jeff back in the ring and he whipped him to the ropes and Jeff ducked a clothesline and landed a flying lariat and Jeff bounced off the ropes and got a shoulder tackle and he bounced off the ropes again landing a couple of right hands and he went to whip Triple H but Triple H reversed and Jeff got a clothesline for a two count.

Then Jeff took Triple H down by the legs and got a leg drop to the groin and got a baseball slide for a near fall and Jeff went to kick Triple H but Triple H held onto his leg and Jeff got a spinning mule kick and Triple H landed on the ropes before Triple H hit the spinebuster for a near fall. Triple H went for a scoop slam but Jeff countered and kicked Triple H in the midsection and went for the Twist of Fate but Triple H escaped and shoved Jeff to the ropes and kicked him in the midsection and went for the Pedigree but Jeff escaped and hit a Whisper in the Wind. Both men were down and slow to get and Jeff crawled over to make the cover for a near fall and then Jeff whipped Triple H to the corner and Triple H caught Jeff with a boot to the face.

Then Triple H climbed up the turnbuckle and leaped but Jeff kicked him in the midsection and Hardy came back with a face buster and then took off his tank top and began climbing the top turnbuckle and Triple H cut him off with a few right hands and Jeff landed on the apron and Triple H hit his head on the turnbuckle and Triple H went for a right hand but Jeff blocked and landed a right hand of his own and got a shoulder block to the midsection and went for another but Triple H went for the Pedigree pulling Jeff into the ring but Jeff backdropped out of it and went for a Swanton Bomb, but Triple H moved and Jeff landed hard.

Edge then ran to the ring and speared both Triple H & Jeff and Edge grabbed his WWE Title belt and raised it up in the air. Then Edge turned to Brittany and was screaming at her before Brittany spit in Edge's face and Edge wiped it off as he smiled and left the ring as Brittany got in to check on Jeff. Edge backed up on the ramp raising the title belt in the air and Brittany looked at Edge shaking her head as Smackdown came to a close.


	81. Armageddon

**Chapter 81: Armageddon**

Armageddon was in Albany, New York and Brittany & her sister, Alexis was walking inside her hotel room and set her bags on the bed.

"Wow, Brittany," Alexis said. "I really appreciate what you're doing for me today."

"Hey, it's the least I could do," Brittany said as she sat down on the bed.

"So how are things with you and Jeff?"

"Um, they're good."

"Yeah? I understand that tonight is a big night for him and a big night for you. I can't believe how far he has come to get here."

"He never gives up, that's the thing; and I'm proud of him."

"I just hope that whatever happens tonight, you and Jeff won't give up each other."

"I don't want that to happen; I mean, I'm not gonna give up on what me and Jeff have. I've never doubted him and I never stopped believing in him. I want him to be WWE Champion and I want to……stay clean. I just hope things will be better."

"They will."

"Come on, let's go get Jeff and head to the arena."

"Okay."

Then Brittany and Alexis left the hotel room.

A few minutes later, Brittany and Jeff arrived at the arena with Alexis and the two sisters were walking down the hallway until they spotted Kofi Kingston and Shayna Brooke.

"Hey, guys," Brittany said.

"Hey," Kofi and Shayna said.

"This is my sister Alexis; Alexis, this is Shayna and Kofi."

"Nice to meet you both," Alexis said as she shook Kofi and Shayna's hand.

"Nice to meet you too," Kofi said.

"I'll bet it's pretty cool having a sister as a WWE Diva, huh?" Shayna said.

"Yeah," Alexis said. "All of my friends are constantly jealous of me and I get reamed on, like, everyday asking me for tickets and stuff."

"I'll bet," Kofi said.

"Well, I have to show Alexis the Angels' locker room," Brittany said, "so I'll talk to you guys later."

"Okay, nice meeting you, Alexis," Shayna said.

"You, too," Alexis said.

Then Brittany and Alexis walked away.

"Always nice to have a fellow New Yorker join the crowd," Shayna said.

"Yeah," Kofi said, "Shay, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Okay."

"I was wondering if you and your family would like to spend New Years Eve with me and my family."

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah, I would love to, but the question is where?"

"Where would you like to go?"

"You know, I just hate hard decisions; so the only way to decide is with a coin toss." Then Shayna pulled a coin from her jeans pocket. "Heads, we spend New Years Eve in New York or tails, we spend New Years Eve in Jamaica."

"Sounds good to me."

Then Shayna flipped the coin in the air and caught it before she slapped it in her hand to reveal tails.

"Oh, my God, my mom is gonna be so excited!" Shayna said. "It looks like we're gonna spend New Years Eve in Jamaica and my mom has wanted to go there."

"Excellent," Kofi said. "I promise you you're gonna have a great time."

"I know."

Then Kofi and Shayna kissed each other.

Later, Armageddon was on and it was time for the match between Dave and Randy Orton.

Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle following him. Rochelle was wearing a black and golden striped tie-back halter top, black pants, and her hair curled. Dave did his thing with the pyro with Rochelle standing next to him and the two walked down the ramp and Dave got into the ring and helped Rochelle get in as well and Dave got on the turnbuckles flexing his muscles as Rochelle applauded for him. Dave got back down and Randy Randy's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Cody Rhodes and Manu following him. The three walked down the ramp and got into the ring and they stared at Dave as Randy got on the turnbuckle and stared at the crowd and got back down as Rochelle left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Dave and Randy circled around the ring and they locked up before Dave shoved Randy to the ropes and battled in the corner and were still locked up in the middle of the ring until Dave shoved Randy to the corner before a break and then the two locked up again as Randy got Dave in a side headlock and Dave lifted Randy to the ropes before a break. Then Dave and Randy locked up again as Randy got Dave in a side headlock again and Randy switched into a drop toe hold and applied a short waistlock before Randy let go of the hold and then the two circled around the ring and Randy immediately kicked Dave in the midsection and got another side headlock before Dave shoved Randy to the ropes and got a shoulder block.

Then Dave was stalking Randy until Randy dragged Dave knocking him to the floor and Cody went after Dave but Dave got a right hand and Manu attacked Dave from behind and Manu held onto Dave as Cody landed a right hand and the referee caught the two and ordered them both to the back as Randy was stalking Dave and got out of the ring to attack him with a right hand and threw him back into the ring. Then Randy tossed Dave shoulder-first into the ringpost and climbed the middle turnbuckle and stretched his shoulder and Randy was kicking at Dave and applied a submission hold stretching Dave's arm & shoulder and Dave got to his feet and countered tossing Randy to the corner and splashing him twice with a clothesline.

Then Dave got a power slam and went for the Batista Bomb but Randy escaped and landed a neck breaker and the two men were down for a while before Randy landed a knee to the head for a two count and Randy applied a neck vice before Dave got to his feet and countered with a scoop slam. Randy stumbled to the corner and Dave landed some shoulder tackles and whipped Randy to the ropes before Randy kicked Dave in the face and Randy bounced off the ropes and Dave sidestepped him and tossed him to the floor and Randy clutched his shoulder as Rochelle walked over to him and looked down at him as Dave got out of the ring and threw Randy back in and as Dave went to get back into the ring, Randy kicked him in the face and pulled Dave and landed a DDT with his legs draped over the second rope for a two count.

Then Randy was stomping Dave all over before landing a knee drop to the head and Randy got out of the ring and was clubbing Dave in the head and Dave fell to the floor as Randy got back in the ring and after a while, Dave rolled back into the ring and Randy covered for a two count and Randy applied a reverse chinlock and Dave got to his feet and landed a snap mare and missed a clothesline and Randy applied the reverse chinlock into a sleeper hold. After a while, Dave got to his feet and rammed Randy to the corner twice and landed a side slam and the two men were down before they traded blows and Dave got the advantage before he whipped Randy to the corner and splashed him and Dave went for a power slam but Randy escaped and landed a forearm to the back before he bounced off the ropes and Dave landed a clothesline.

Then Dave clotheslined Randy over the top rope and got out of the ring and hit Randy's head onto the apron and threw him back in the ring as he climbed to the top turnbuckle and Randy knocked Dave off balance with a few right hands and landed a superplex for a near fall and Randy went to whip Dave but Dave reversed and landed a spine buster for a near fall and went for the Batista Bomb but Randy escaped and went for the RKO but Dave countered shoving Randy to the ropes and landed a tilt-a-whirl slam for a near fall. Then Dave went to the corner and stalked Randy for a spear but Randy caught him with a kick to the chest and landed a combination neck-backbreaker for a two count and Randy got frustrated as he stalked Dave to stand up and Randy went for the RKO and Dave landed a one-arm slammed him for a near fall and then Randy got a jawbreaker and kicked Dave in the midsection and landed a DDT.

Randy was again stalking Dave and went for the running punt kick but Dave grabbed Randy and threw him into the corner and landed a couple of shoulder tackles before Randy landed a knee to the midsection and Dave splashed Randy with a clothesline and Dave climbed the middle turnbuckle and punched away at Randy and Randy powered out of the corner and went for a slam but Dave held onto the top rope and Randy dropped Dave feet-first to the mat and Dave landed the Batista Bomb and scored the pin.

Then Rochelle helped herself into the ring and crawled towards Dave to check on him and the referee helped him to his feet as Rochelle pulled herself up and then Dave's arms were raised by the referee and Rochelle. Randy had a cold stare toward Dave & Rochelle and Rochelle smiled as she waved at Randy.

A little later, it was time for the World Heavyweight Championship match which was John versus Chris Jericho.

Chris Jericho's entrance theme played as pyro was setting off all over the stage and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring and stared down the fans as John's entrance theme played and then John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole, Tina, Kimberly, and Kayla following him.

Nicole was wearing a golden and black vest-styled top, black pants, and her hair in a ponytail. Tina was wearing a yellow plaid strapless dress and her hair curled. Kimberly was wearing a yellow mini dress with a plaid print hem and her hair curled. And Kayla was wearing an animal-print v-cup top with black sheer, black leather pants, and her hair straight.

The five walked down the ramp and got into the ring and John got into the ring as the Chain Gang Diva Squad surrounded the ring and applauded for John as he was pumping up the crowd and took off his new HLR Academy baseball cap and threw it to the crowd.

"Introducing first the challenger weighing in 226 pounds, Chris Jericho," Lillian Garcia announced. "And from West Newbury, Massachusetts weighing in 240 pounds, he is the World Heavyweight Champion, John Cena."

The referee raised the World Heavyweight Championship Title belt in the air and John & Chris got in each other's faces exchanging words as the referee tried to pull them apart and then he called for the bell.

John and Chris locked up twice until Chris got John in a side headlock and John shoved Chris to the ropes and Chris landed a shoulderblock and Chris bounced off the ropes and was stomping on John's neck and was clubbing at it and then he landed a kick to the midsection and smiled before John tackled him down and was punching away at Chris before he bailed out of the ring. John followed him and John clubbed him in the back before he hit his head on the steel ring steps and threw him back in the ring and as John got in, Chris kicked him in the head and landed a forearm before headbutting John twice and hitting his head on the turnbuckle and Chris was landing right hands before the referee pulled him away and Chris whipped John to the corner and John came back with a clothesline.

John was clubbing Chris in the back and whipped him to the corner and went to splash Chris but Chris moved and applied a sleeper hold and John grabbed Chris' legs and dropped him on the mat but Chris held onto the hold and John rammed his back to the corner and Chris continued to hold on until John got Chris on his shoulders for FU but Chris escaped and turned it into an instant DDT. John rolled onto the ring apron and Chris went for the springboard dropkick but John caught him and Chris slipped out and then leaped with John off the apron and he shoved him into the ringside steps and Chris looked at Nicole covering her mouth in shock and laughed at her as Chris threw John back in the ring and covered for a two count.

Chris kicked John in the head three times and kicked him in the back and he choked John on the middle rope and did it again standing on him and applied a headlock working on the neck and John was about to escape the hold until Chris got a knee to the midsection and landed a forearm and whipped John to the corner and Chris charged but John moved and landed a few shouldertackle and a side slam and then did the "You can't see me" and bounced off the ropes and landed the Five Knuckle Shuffle. Then John waited for Chris to get up and went he went for the FU, Chris escaped rolling up John for the Walls of Jericho, but John powered out with the leg strength and landed a belly-to-belly suplex for a two count and Chris went to the corner as John charged at a back elbow and Chris climbed the middle turnbuckle and landed a missile dropkick for a two count and Chris clubbed John in the back and landed a knee to the midsection twice before he bounced off the ropes and John countered with an arm drag and landed a clothesline and kicked Chris in the midsection before he bounced off the ropes and went for the running neck snap but Chris threw him off.

Then Chris landed the Lionsault for a two count and John went to the corner as Chris splashed him with a clothesline and landed a couple of right hands and placed John on the top turnbuckle and landed a couple of right hands before he climbed up the top turnbuckle and he & Chris battled until John dropped Chris on the mat and landed a legdrop to the back of Chris for a two count. John was stalking Chris and went for the FU but Chris countered and hit the Code Breaker for a near fall and Chris was freaking out and got in the face of the referee desperately pleading and then Chris ran into John and John hit the FU and the two men were down and Nicole walked over to where Chris was as John was the first to get up and Chris surprised John with a small package for a near fall.

John missed a clothesline and Chris missed an enziguri and John grabbed him and went for the STFU as Chris was fighting it and then Chris blocked it and applied the Walls of Jericho and John crawled toward the ropes but Chris pulled him to the middle of the ring but then John powered out and locked on his STFU and Chris quickly tapped out.

Then Nicole got into the ring to check on John and helped him to his feet as the referee gave the World Heavyweight Championship title and raised his arms in the air along with Nicole. Then John got out of the ring and went over to the fans and raised the title belt in the air and got back in the ring and got on the turnbuckles and raised the title belt in the air again. Then John got back down and he & the Chain Gang Diva Squad left the ring and walked up the aisle and turned around looking at the crowd before John once raised the World Heavyweight Championship Title belt in the air.

Then it was time for the Triple Threat match for the WWE Championship which was Jeff, Triple H and Edge.

Triple H's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp to the apron of the ring and did his usual thing of spitting out his water and then he got into the ring. Jeff's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Brittany following him. Brittany was wearing a black halter dress with a black leopard print bodice and adjustable black belt and her hair straight. Brittany raised her Divas' Title belt in the air as the pyro went off and Jeff & Brittany walked down the ramp and got in the ring and Jeff looked at Triple H as he got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air. He looked at Triple H and got back down and Edge's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and raised his WWE Championship Title belt in the air as the pyro went off. Then he walked down the ramp and slid into the ring and he took off his jacket and handed his WWE Title belt to the referee.

"Introducing the challengers, first from Cameron, North Carolina, weighing in at 225 pounds, Jeff Hardy," Justin Roberts announced. "Next from Greenwich, Connecticut weighing in 255 pounds, Triple H. And their opponent weighing in 241 pounds, he is the current WWE Champion, the Rated R Superstar, Edge."

Then Brittany left the ring as the referee raised the WWE Title belt in the air and called for the bell.

Jeff went after Edge right away shoving him to the corner punching away at him and Triple H attacked Jeff from behind and whipped him to the corner and Jeff landed a clothesline and landed several to Triple H & Edge and Jeff kicked Triple H in the midsection and whipped Edge onto Triple H in the corner and Jeff kicked Edge in the midsection and whipped him to the corner and kicked Triple H in the midsection and whipped him onto Edge and Jeff stepped on Triple H's back into Edge in the corner with a kick and went for the cover but Triple H broke it up. Then Triple H went to whip Jeff but Jeff whipped Triple H hard over the top rope and Triple H fell to the floor and as Jeff went to leap onto Triple H, Edge pulled him down and then Edge went after Jeff but Jeff tossed Edge over the top rope and Jeff leaped over the top rope as Triple H shoved Edge and Jeff leaped onto Edge on the floor.

Then Triple H nailed Jeff with a clothesline and Triple H went to hit Jeff's head onto the security wall but Jeff blocked and landed a back chop to the chest and landed a couple of right hands before he went to whip Triple H but Triple H reversed whipping Jeff to the security wall. As Triple H went to get into the ring, Edge kicked him in the head and Triple H stumbled to the corner and Edge was landing some right hands and Edge grabbed Triple H and landed a couple of more right hands before Triple H came back with a couple of right hands of his own and he bounced off the ropes and landed a boot to the face for a nearfall. Then Edge landed a couple of right hands and went to whip Triple H but Triple H reversed whipping Edge to the ropes and Edge ducked a clothesline as he bounced off the ropes and Triple H landed a high knee to the face and a neckbreaker as Edge went to the corner and Triple H splashed him twice before he went to whip Edge but Edge reversed whipping Triple H to the ropes and landing a facebuster as Jeff re-entered the ring and Triple H went for the Pedigree but Jeff attacked Triple H from behind.

Then Jeff whipped Triple H to the ropes and Triple H landed a facebuster and ducked a clothesline from Edge and went for the Pedigree but Jeff hit Triple H with a Whisper in the Wind and Jeff bounced off the ropes and landed a couple of lariat clotheslines and landed a legdrop pin but Triple H broke up the count and Jeff landed a right hand to Triple H and went to whip Edge but Edge reversed whipping Jeff to the corner and Jeff went for another Whisper in the Wind but he stumbled. Edge climbed the top turnbuckle clubbing Jeff in the back and went for a back suplex but Jeff blocked and Triple H attacked Jeff from behind and Triple H lifted Edge into the Electric Chair position and Jeff landed the Whisper in the Wind at Edge, knocking him hard off of Hunter's shoulders and Jeff made the cover, but Triple H broke up the count.

Triple H whipped Jeff to the corner and Jeff went for a fourth Whisper in the Wind but Triple H kicked Jeff in the midsection and went for the Pedigree but Jeff escaped and catapulted Triple H into the top turnbuckle. He then landing the diving legdrop onto Triple H in the chest in the corner and Edge slammed Jeff backward onto the mat for a two count and Edge went to the corner for a spear on Jeff but Jeff leapfrogged and Edge speared Triple H instead in the corner and Jeff clotheslined Edge to the floor and then kicked Triple H in the midsection and landed the Twist of Fate and he climbed to the top turnbuckle and hit the Swanton Bomb on Triple H and went for the cover but Edge yanked Jeff off. Edge whipped Jeff to the security wall and took a breather before he hit Jeff's head onto the turnbuckle and went to do it again but Jeff blocked and landed a back elbow to the midsection before he hit Edge's head onto the turnbuckle and Jeff whipped Edge into the security wall and then yanked off his shirt and began tearing apart the Smackdown announce table.

Jeff hit Edge's head onto the RAW announce table and Triple H jumping Jeff from behind with a forearm and Triple H threw Edge over the ECW announce table and hit Jeff's head onto the ring steps before he took apart the RAW announce table and placed Jeff on hit before he landed a few right hands and climbed on the announce table and Triple H went for the Pedigree on the announce table but then Jeff suddenly escaped and kicked Triple H in the midsection and went for the Twist of Fate but Triple H escaped and moved out of the way as Edge charged out of nowhere from the ECW announce table and speared Jeff off the RAW announce table into the Smackdown announce table.

Triple H stood on the RAW announce table and looked down at the carnage as he got off and threw Edge back in the ring and kicked him in the midsection and went for the Pedigree but Edge countered with a DDT and the two men were down before Edge got up first and went to the corner for a spear but Triple hit a Double-A spinebuster and kicked Edge in the midsection and landed the Pedigree and covered but Vladimir Kozlov came to ringside and yanked Triple H out of the ring. He landed a knee to the midsection and threw Hunter into the ringside steps and then Matt Jeff ran to ringside and attacked punching away at him and Vladimir fended him off while Jeff climbed to the top rope but Vladimir knocked Jeff him off and Matt went back to the attack on Vladimir and hit his head on the ring apron and the two brawled to the back as Edge struggled to get up in the ring and Triple H rolled into the ring and Edge landed a spear for a near fall.

Edge freaked out and got out of the ring and grabbed a chair and slipped it into the ring and he stuck Triple H's head under the chair and then grabbed another chair and went back into the ring and went to hit Triple H but Jeff yanked the chair out of Edge's hands and swung it into Edge's head and Edge went down. Jeff climbed to the top rope but Triple H knocked Jeff off of the top rope and Jeff straddled the top turnbuckle as Triple H used the ropes to pull himself back to his feet. He then kicked Edge in the midsection and landed the Pedigree and made the cover but Jeff hit the Swanton Bomb and Triple H fell out of the ring after the impact and Jeff covered for the win to be the new WWE Champion.

Brittany jumped up and down happily and quickly got in the ring and jumped into Jeff's arms sending them both to the mat and they hugged each other as Jeff stood on his feet and the referee handed him the WWE Championship Title belt. Brittany was emotional as Jeff fell on the mat clutching the title belt and Brittany hugged him and the two got to their feet as Brittany raised Jeff's arm in the air along with the referee. Then Jeff and Brittany hugged each other and Jeff got on the turnbuckles and raised the title belt in the air as Brittany applauded for him as she cried.

Then Jeff got back down and Brittany raised his arm in the air and then wrapped the title belt around his waist and then the two left the ring and went around the ring slapping the hands of the fans and walked up the aisle slapping more hands and Jeff climbed the castle set and stood on top of it with pride as Brittany applauded for him. Jeff then looked down at Brittany and mouthed the words "I love you" to her as Brittany said "I love you too" and as Jeff climbed down from the set, he hugged Brittany and lifted her and then Matt came out from the curtain and wrapped his arms around Jeff and then the three walked down the aisle as Matt raised Jeff's arm in the air and as they got in the ring, Matt hugged Jeff.

Then Matt and Brittany raised Jeff's arm in the air and Jeff smiled as he and Matt shook each other's hand and the two got on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air and Matt got down as he and Brittany pumped up the crowd and Jeff got down as he and Brittany hugged each other and then Triple H got into the ring and extended his hand to Jeff and Jeff shook it as he and Triple H hugged as Matt and Brittany applauded and Triple H raised Jeff's arm in the air and he left the ring. Then Matt and Brittany continued celebrating Jeff's victory and they posed for the camera with Jeff holding onto the WWE Title belt as Armageddon came to a close.

Brittany walked down the hallway clutching her hand with a smile on her face because something just happened a few minutes ago and wanted to share it with her friends. As Brittany reach the Angels' locker room, she went inside and the Angels went over to her and hugged her.

"Oh, my God, Brittany, it finally happened!" Amanda said. "Can you believe it?"

"I know, I know," Brittany said. "Oh, my God, this is the greatest night of my life and now……I can finally breathe. Oh, and something else happened just recently."

"What?" Buffy said.

"I'm getting married! Jeff proposed to me!"

Then the Angels screamed in delight as they hugged Brittany told her congratulations.

"Hey, Brittany," Nicole said, "Jeff told me that he was gonna propose to you if he won the WWE Championship."

"He did?"

"Yeah, he did. He loves so much, he knew that he was ready."

"I love him too and I know from now on things will be okay."

Then there was a knock at the door and Ulysses answered to reveal Alexis.

"Brittany!" Alexis said as she ran to Brittany and hugged her.

"Oh, Alexis," Brittany said as Alexis pulled away.

"I know mom and dad will be happy if they here today; you're engaged to Jeff Hardy! Is it weird that you became a fan of his and then you became his girlfriend and you're getting married to him?""That's what I keep telling myself."

"Hey, I'll tell you what," Rochelle said, "how about we get out of here and go celebrate?"

"Great, I'm in the mood," Ulysses said.

"Let's go," Buffy said.

About an hour later, Jeff and Brittany were in their hotel room in the bed making out.

Jeff has asked the hotel staff to set up the room with candles and rose petals before he and Brittany left to go a club to celebrate with their friends and was Brittany surprised.

Jeff was kissing all over Brittany's face and Brittany pulled away.

"Jeff, I……" Brittany said.

"It's okay," Jeff said as he kissed Brittany's cheek and hugged her.

Then Jeff went back to kissing Brittany and then laid her down on the bed as the two began to make love.

Meanwhile, Dave and Rochelle were in their hotel room just laying on the bed.

"So what do you think is gonna happen next now that you have beaten Randy Orton?" Rochelle said.

"I don't think this is over, not by a long shot," Dave said.

"Don't you think Randy should get over what happened between Evolution? This was four years ago and he's acting like a complete jerk."

"That's who he is, Rochelle, and Randy wants to get rid of me so bad I can taste it."

"His little friends couldn't help him and I could've beaten them with my crutch."

"Did I ever tell you that you have nice legs?"

Then Dave started caressing Rochelle's legs as she was wearing a yellow lace cami and boyshorts.

"I think you have," Rochelle said. "You have trying to get me all better already?"

"Maybe," Dave said.

Then Dave leaned down and kissed Rochelle.

Meanwhile back in Jeff and Brittany's hotel room, the two were in the bed naked and Brittany was wrapped in Jeff's arms as he was kissing and caressing her face.

"That day when I heard that your house burned down," Brittany said, "all I wanted was to be with you and take the pain away."

"You did that," Jeff said, "and I know that was the first step of getting my life together and make sure I don't go through hell again."

"I never doubted you and I never stopped believing in you. You didn't give up. I knew you could do it. I knew you was gonna be WWE Champion. I love you."

"I love you too."

Then Jeff and Brittany kissed each other passionately.


	82. Retribution Part 2

**Chapter 82: Retribution Part 2**

The next day, RAW was in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania and Brittany waking up in the bed of her and Jeff's hotel room with a smile on her face and saw that Jeff was looking at her with a smile on his face.

"Good morning, Mr. WWE Champion," Brittany said.

"Good morning, Ms. Divas Champion," Jeff said as he leaned down and kissed Brittany.

"Last night was the best night of my life and I know that things will get better."

"Me too, so now that we're engaged, when do you want to have the wedding?"

"How about sometime during the summer?"

"That's fine."

"But you know we have a busy schedule traveling here and there, so we gotta pick a real good date."

"I'm sure we'll find something; all that matters is that I love you."

"I love you too."

Several minutes later, Brittany was walking down the hallway at the arena in Philadelphia and as she reached "Eddie's Angels'" locker room, she went inside.

"Hey, Brittany," Ulysses said.

"Hey," Brittany said.

"Well, the future Mrs. Jeff Hardy," Nicole said, "it looks like you got up on the right side of the bed this morning."

"Hey, after last night, I'm so much in a good mood."

"I can see that," Amanda said.

"I also have a huge favor to ask you."

"Okay," Buffy said.

"I was wondering if you'll help me plan the wedding because it's hard not having my parents around and having my grandparents around."

"Of course, we'll help you plan the wedding," Nicole said, "it'll be an honor."

"Thank you."

"When are you and Jeff plan on getting married?" Buffy asked.

"Sometime in the summer."

"That's good enough."

"Besides, speaking of that," Nicole said, "John and I have a wedding anniversary coming up next week in Toronto. I'll bet John is planning something really special; I know him too well."

"Wow, you've been married to him for two years?" Amanda said.

"Yes, he is the best thing that has ever happened in my life; without him, I'd be nothing. Now we have a reality show and our clothing line happening next month."

"You two are envied everyday, you got everything," Buffy said.

"Well, I love you too."

"So, Brittany, how about we start helping you with the basics of your upcoming wedding?"

"Let's get started."

Meanwhile, Skye was in the hallway on her cell phone talking to her mom and didn't notice that C.M. Punk was walking behind her and when she ended the call……

"Hey, Skye," Punk said.

That started Skye when she screamed and dropped her cell phone to the floor and the battery fell out.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Punk said as he bent down with Skye, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay," Skye said as she was helped picking up the pieces of her cell phone. "Thank you."

"No problem."

"By the way, I didn't get the chance to tell you congratulations on your Intercontinental Championship finals match last night; so congratulations."

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

Then Skye paused as she felt nervous around Punk and he said,

"So what are your plans for the holidays?"

"Well, I'm going home to Santa Monica to spend the holidays with my family & friends and hang around the Santa Monica pier: my all-time favorite hangout for New Years' Eve."

"Sounds like a lot of fun."

"Yeah, well, I guess I'll see you later."

"Okay, see ya."

Then Skye walked away as Punk was looking at her.

Little did Skye know, Punk heard from somebody that she has crush on him and wanted to hear it from her to save her the embarrassment.

Then RAW was on and Amanda was opening up the show with a promo.

"Hi, my name is Amanda and I am the WWE Women's Champion," Amanda said. "I can honesty say that my Christmas present when I won this and now I'm gonna give a real Christmas present to the WWE Universe. Tonight, there will be a Santa's Little Helpers match featuring my fellow Angel Nicole Mitchell's team of the Chain Gang Diva Squad against the Angelic Coalition and the special guest referee……will be yours truly. Merry Christmas."

A little later, Randy Orton was going to be an interview with Randy Orton.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the Legend Killer, Randy Orton," Todd said as Randy came forward. "Randy, you basically demanded to have this opportunity to speak your mind tonight. What is it you have to say?"

"Earlier tonight, I challenged Batista to a rematch and I have yet to hear a reply," Randy said, "but that doesn't surprise me because Batista is a coward. He knows exactly what would happen……"

Then Dave walked up to Randy and said,

"You want your answer?" Dave said. "I got your answer……"

Then Randy slapped Dave in the face and then ran away quickly as Dave pursued him all the way to the arena and then Cody and Manu came out from the curtain and ambushed him stomping and beating on him. They dragged him down the ramp and Cody & Manu held onto Dave as Randy landed a right hand and John came out and fought off Cody and Many as Randy stared at John and Dave finally got to his feet and stood side-by-side with John as they stared at Randy.

A few minutes later, Nicole was running down the hallway after seeing the attack on Dave and John making the save and Nicole found them as she ran up to them.

"Dave, are you all right?" Nicole said. "I saw what happened out there."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Dave said, "I'll be okay. Thanks, man. I appreciate it."

"Are you kidding me?" John said as he shook Dave's hand. "Two weeks ago, these guys beat the hell out of me and left me passed out. I got plenty of beef with them. I promised myself that after I took care of my business with Chris Jericho, I was gonna get back at them."

"Since you brought up Jericho, I mean, now that you're done with him, I still have that rematch……"

"Guys, sorry to interrupt," Todd Grisham said as he came forward, " but Stephanie McMahon wanted me to come down and let you know that there's been a match made for later tonight with the team of Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes and Manu versus you guys, Batista and John Cena."

"Thanks, Todd," John said.

"Thanks," Dave said as Todd walked away. "Continue this conversation later?"

"See you later."

Then Dave walked as Nicole sighed and John looked at his title belt.

Later, it was time for the Santa's Little Helpers match which was Tina, Kimberly, and Kayla of the Chain Gang Diva Squad versus Madison Spears, Shayna Brooke, and Skye of the Angelic Coalition. Amanda's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the special guest referee for this match, the WWE Women's Champion, Amanda," Lillian announced.

Amanda was wearing a halter referee top, black shorts, black boots, and her hair in a ponytail. She walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Amanda posed in the middle of the ring and flaunted her butt to the crowd as the Angelic Coalition's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain.

"This is a Santa's Little Helpers match scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first, the team of Madison Spears, Shayna Brooke, and Skye, the Angelic Coalition

Madison was dressed as a Eskimo wearing a burgundy hooded zip-front stretch Skye dress with faux fur trim and pom pom ties, and her hair straight. Shayna was dress as a nutcracker soldier wearing a stretch knit dress with gold epaulets and cording, black hat, and her hair curled. Skye was dress as a snow vixen wearing a white super soft faux fur strapless dress with a marabou trim, black pom-poms, & clear shoulder straps, black gloves, a black hat, red plaid scarf, white stockings, and her hair curled.

The three girls walked down the ramp and Madison climbed on the apron and leaped onto the top rope and flipped into the ring. Then Shayna got on the apron and crawled into the ring slowly and popped back up spinning around as Skye climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle and she posed raising her arms in the air before going down in the ring. Then Skye and Shayna posed next to Madison as she raised her arms in the air and the Chain Gang Diva Squad's entrance theme played and Tina, Kimberly, and Kayla came out from the curtain.

"And their opponents, the team of Tina Alexander, Kimberly Montgomery, and Kayla Thompson, the Chain Gang Diva Squad," Lillian announced.

Tina was wearing a red sequined stretch Skye halter dress with plunging sheer neckline, rhinestone buckle, faux fur trim, and her hair curled. Kimberly was wearing a red Santa dress with dangling snowballs, lace-up front, white lace trim, and her hair curled. Kayla was wearing an Elf costume with a green asymmetrical Skye mini dress with jingle bells, red belt, and her hair straight.

Kimberly posed at the top of the ramp and then the girls walked down slapping hands of the fans and they got into the ring as Tina and Kimberly got on the turnbuckles and raised their hands in the air. Then they got back down and Kimberly, Tina, Madison, and Skye left the ring as Amanda called for the bell.

Shayna and Kayla locked up and Shayna got Kayla in the corner before a break and the two locked up again and Shayna went behind Kayla and clubbed her in the back as she went to whip Kayla but Kayla reversed and landed a short-arm clothesline and she twisted Shayna's arm as she made the tag to Tina and Tina climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a double axe handle and twisted Shayna's arm and she made the tag to Kimberly and Kimberly climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a double axe handle. Kimberly twisted Shayna's arm and Shayna retaliated with a couple of right hands and she twisted Kimberly's arm as she made the tag to Skye and the two whipped Kimberly to the ropes and landed a double back elbow and Skye covered for a two count and Skye punched away at Kimberly and stomped on her before she grabbed Kimberly and Kimberly landed a right hand and a kick to the back and grabbed Skye in a waistlock hold as made the tag to Kayla.

Kayla landed a scoop slam and made the tag to Tina and Tina bounced off the ropes and landed a wheelbarrow slam for a two count and Skye landed a right hand as she made a tag to Shayna and jumped Tina from behind as she stomped on her and Skye landed a couple of chops before Tina kicked Skye in the midsection and landed a couple of chops to the chest before Skye got a knee to the midsection and got Tina in a headlock before she tagged in Shayna. Shayna kicked Tina in the side and stomped on her before tackling her to the corner twice and made the tag to Madison and Madison kicked Tina in the side before kicking her in the back and landed a forearm to the face before she catapulted Tina to the ropes and made the tag to Skye and Skye stomped on Tina and got her in a front facelock as she made the tag to Shayna and the two whipped Tina to the ropes and Tina ducked a clothesline and landed a flying clothesline.

The three women were down as Tina made the tag to Kimberly and Kimberly landed a couple of clotheslines and a couple of dropkicks and a spinning heel kick to Shayna and landed a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker for a two count and then Kimberly whipped Shayna to the corner and charged into a boot to the face and Shayna climbed on the top turnbuckle and landed a cross body block but Kimberly rolled through for the win.

"Here are your winners, Tina Alexander, Kayla Thompson, and Kimberly Montgomery, the Chain Gang Diva Squad," Lillian announced.

Amanda raised Kimberly's arm in the air as Kayla and Tina got in the ring and hugged her and then Madison and Skye helped Shayna to her feet as the three shook hands with the CGDS and their arms were raised by Amanda as RAW went to a commercial break.

A little later, "Hacksaw" Jim Duggan was backstage looking gloomy.

Earlier, Jim was scheduled to face Chris Jericho and Chris wasn't dressed to compete as he told Jim that he was refusing to wrestle and refused to perform against a "bottom of the barrel" talent like him. He also said that he wouldn't not wrestle unless it's a worthy opponent or for the WWE Championship.

Then Cryme Tyme and Amanda approached Jim.

"Hacksaw," JTG said.

"It's time," Shad said as Jim looked back at JTG, "Come on, we got you, man. It's time."

Shad patted Jim on the back and the four walked away.

Later it was time for the handicap match which was John and Dave versus Randy Orton, Manu, and Cody Rhodes.

Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Dave did his thing with the pyro and he walked down the ramp and got in the ring and Dave was on the turnbuckles and flexed his muscles. Then he got back down and then John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole following him. Nicole was wearing a golden and black vest-styled top, black pants, and her hair in a ponytail. The two walked down the ramp and got into the ring and John got into the ring as Dave applauded for him as he raised the World Heavyweight Championship Title belt in the air. Then John gave his belt to Nicole and was pumping up the crowd and took off his new HLR Academy baseball cap and t-shirt and threw them to the crowd and Randy's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Cody Rhodes and Manu following him. The three walked down the ramp and got into the ring and they stared at John and Dave as they walked around the ring and got in and Randy whispered in Cody and Manu's ear and he, Cody, John and Nicole left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Dave and Manu locked up but Manu backed away and the two locked up again and Manu had Dave in the corner before a break and Dave & Manu locked up once again until Manu got a knee to the midsection and a right hand to the side and a head butt making Dave fall into the ropes and Manu got another right hand before he went to whip Dave but Dave reversed and got a back elbow. Then Dave hit Manu's head onto the turnbuckle and got a couple of right hands and a back elbow before making a tag to John and Dave held onto Manu as John got a flurry of right and left hands before landing a big scoop slam and bouncing off the ropes to land an elbow drop for a one count. Then Manu made a tag to Cody and Cody slowly got into the ring and John smiled as the two went towards each other for a lockup and Cody got John in a side headlock for a while before John powered out shoving him to the ropes and Cody got a shoulder block and Cody bounced off the ropes and John got headlock takedown and Cody got John in the corner for a break and Cody kicked John in the midsection and went to whip John but John reversed whipping Cody to the ropes and kicked him in the midsection and got a suplex for a two count.

Then John got Cody in a headlock and got him in the corner as Dave made the tag and John held onto Cody as Dave got a knee to the midsection and a right hand and he whipped Cody to the ropes and landed a flying shoulder block and Dave landed a vertical suplex for a two count. Then Dave hit Cody's head on the turnbuckle and made the tag to John and Dave held onto Cody as John got a chop to the chest and hit Cody's head onto another turnbuckle and whipped him to the corner hard before bouncing off the ropes and landing a running bulldog for a two count. Then John grabbed Cody's arm as he made the tag to Dave and John twisted Cody's arm as Dave got a right hand on it and Dave twisted Cody's arm and pulled on it twice and he whipped Cody to the corner before splashing him and Dave whipped Cody to the other corner and charged into a back elbow and Cody climbed the top turnbuckle and got a double axe handle.

Then Cody stomped on Dave as he made the tag to Randy and Randy slowly walked towards Dave but Dave exploded into a clothesline and whipped Randy to the corner and splashed him before landing a snap mare and bouncing off the ropes for a boot to the head. Then Dave whipped Randy to the corner and went to splash him but Randy moved and Randy clubbed Dave in the back and stomped on Dave's head and grabbed his legs to stomp Dave's midsection hard three times. Randy choked Dave in the corner with his boot and the referee broke it up and Cody got a tag as Randy got a right hand and Cody got a right hand but the referee pulled him away because he didn't see a tag and Randy was stomping on Dave and then Randy made the tag to Cody and Randy was stomping on Dave as Cody got a right hand and he was stomping on Dave before making the tag to Manu and Manu was kicking Dave and Dave got a right hand before knocking Cody and Randy off the apron and Manu landed a huge clothesline for a two count.

Then Many got a headbutt and made the tag to Randy and as Manu held onto Dave, Randy stomped on his leg and his arm over and over before landing a knee drop to the head as he made the tag to Manu and Randy held onto Dave as Manu kicked Dave in the chest and got a right hand to the head and kicked Dave and landed a head butt before catching Dave's throat for a two count. Then Manu grabbed Dave as he made the tag to Cody and Manu held onto Dave as Cody got a right hand to the midsection and a back elbow to the head before stomping on Dave's hand and Cody grabbed Dave's leg as he made the tag to Randy and Randy got a knee to the back and applied a front facelock. Dave quickly landed a back suplex and the two men were down before they made the tag to their partners and John ducked a clothesline from Manu and bounced off the ropes to land a flying shoulder block twice and a sitout hiptoss and John did the "You can't see me" before landing the Five Knuckle Shuffle.

John looked at Randy as he was talking trash and he distracted the referee as John went for the FU but Cody landed a dropkick to John and Manu made the tag to Cody and then mounted John and punched away at him for a two count. Then Cody kicked John in the back as he made the tag to Randy and Randy landed an uppercut and clubbed John in the back and a right hand to the head before working on John's back with right hands and kicks and got another right hand for a two count. Then Randy slithered out of the ring and tried to pull John out of the ring but John had his foot on the bottom rope and Randy got a European Uppercut and he got back in the ring and looked at John as he tried to pull himself up and at Dave and Randy grabbed John and got a DDT for a cover but Dave broke the count.

Then the referee pulled Dave away as Randy made a tag to Manu and Manu stomped on John and landed a head butt before whipping John to the corner and splashing him and bounced off the ropes to club John in the back of the head and Manu bounced off the ropes and land a Samoan Drop for a two count and Manu grabbed John as he made the tag to Cody and Cody climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a punch to John's ribs. Cody got a boot to the head and got a forearm before John got some right hands before whipping Cody to the corner and went for a splash but Cody moved and then climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a moonsault press for a near fall and then Cody got a knee drop to the head and punched away at John before the referee pulled Cody off and Cody got a right hand and John got one before Cody landed a Russian legsweep and landed another kneedrop for a two count.

Then Cody grabbed John but John rolled up Cody for a two count and Cody landed a clothesline and Cody was talking trash to Dave before he went for another knee drop but Cena moved and he made the tag to Dave and Dave got a couple of short-arm clotheslines and powerslammed Cody and went for the cover but Manu got into the ring and landed a clothesline and knocked Randy off the apron and he gave Cody a spine buster and went for the Batista Bomb. But Randy got into the ring threw Manu into Dave and then landed the RKO from out of nowhere and knocked John off the ring apron as John was getting into the ring and ordered Cody and Manu to swarm him and then Randy stared at Dave as he shoved the referee before kicking Dave in the head with a running punt.

Then John went for the save as Randy, Cody, and Manu looked at him and left the ring as Nicole got into the ring to check on Dave, who was unconscious and Randy shook hands with Cody and the three raised arms in the air and stared at John as RAW came to a close

After RAW was over, Nicole was sitting alone in the hotel lounge and in her mind, she felt guilty that she wasn't able to prevent Randy from kicking Dave in her head. John tried to convince that it wasn't her fault. Then Nicole's cell phone rang and Nicole took it out of her pocket to see that Rochelle was calling and Nicole answered the call.

"Hello?" Nicole said.

"_Could you give me a good explanation as to what the hell just happened on RAW to my husband?" _Rochelle said.

"In the simplest of terms, Randy is a cold-hearted snake who's jealous. Who the hell is next on her list?"

"_I don't know, but he'll get rid of anyone who gets in his way."_

"I can't think of anything else to say but……I should've stopped him."

"_What?"_

"I should've stopped him, Rochelle, and then Dave wouldn't have an concussion, if anything."

"_Nicole, it wasn't your fault. It wasn't your fault at all. Randy is out of control and he wasn't going to leave about any retribution. This is what he was planning to do after he lost Armageddon."_

"But, Rochelle……"

"_But nothing. Don't let him get to you, Nicole; don't be like that."_

"Okay, I'll talk to you later."

"_Bye."_

Then Nicole ended the call as she sighed.


	83. The Hardy Party’s Just Begun

**Chapter 83: The Hardy Party's Just Begun**

Smackdown was in Baltimore, Maryland and the Angels were in their locker room helping Brittany with the wedding plans.

"You know, Brittany," Nicole said, "we should throw an engagement party for you and Jeff. I mean, we can't be doing wedding plans without throwing a one-of-a-kind engagement party."

"You know, it's funny you mentioned that because Jeff and I were talking about throwing an engagement party and he wanted to share it with you girls."

"Really?" Buffy said.

"Yeah, I mean, it was kind of a surprise to me that he wanted in on it but hey, what the heck? It's our wedding, I'm happy, I'm engaged, that is all/"

"Wow, you've been feeling upbeat lately since Armageddon," Amanda said.

"Well, so has Jeff."

"Well, things are gonna be great for a while but with Vickie Guerrero still taking over Smackdown, nothing is over until we say it's over," Nicole said. "But back to the engagement party, what exactly did Jeff say?"

"Well, he wanted to surprise me as to where we should have our engagement party and I'm starting to guess it's somewhere back in Manhattan."

"Maybe he should let us in on the 411; you asked us to help you with the wedding plans, we're gonna help you."

"By the way," Amanda said, "is your sister Alexis gonna be the maid of honor?"

"Of course she is," Brittany said, "there's no one else I'd rather ask; also Matt's gonna be Jeff's best man and Jeff & I are planning to have 150 guests to attend the wedding. But the thing is we have to find a location for the ceremony and the reception."

"Where are you and Jeff getting married?" Buffy said.

"Well, New York is much too extravagant even thought I love it, but North Carolina is nice enough."

"Good enough," Nicole said. "Now we have to find a dress."

"Oh, boy. That!"

Then Smackdown was on and ring announcer Justin Roberts was standing in the middle of the ring to kick off the show.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the new WWE Champion Jeff Hardy," Justin Roberts announced.

Jeff's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Brittany following him. Brittany was wearing a Red Chinese silk dress with mandarin collar and a sweetheart neckline, black boots, black stockings, and her hair straight. Jeff did his usual bump and grind with Brittany as the pyro went off and Jeff & Brittany walked down the ramp and slapped the hands of the fans as confetti shot out of a cannon on the stage and the two got into the ring. Jeff climbed on the turnbuckles and raised the WWE Championship Title belt in the air as more pyro set off in the stage and in the ring and Jeff got back down as he hugged Brittany and asked for a microphone.

"Wow," Jeff said. "You know, I've heard you guys screaming for, like, a decade now and I want to apologize for taking so long, but yes, it finally happened! You know, the thought of Jeff Hardy being this, WWE Champion, in the past kind of put reality in danger; but now the reality is the WWE, oh, it's about to change! This title just doesn't represent me, it represents all the world's rejects, all the screw-ups, and from now on, I am the WWE Champion! And for those who know me, I feel like I do represent a good kind of crazy; so I'm gonna ask you all to do something right now, to go a little crazy, and not just you here, everybody sitting at home watching this right now. Stand up on your couches, get a little crazy, and scream right now!"

Then the crowd went wild as Jeff and Brittany got on the turnbuckles going crazy until……

"Oh, that's heartwarming!" Edge said as he walked out from the curtain. "That's heartwarming, Jeff! That's really heartwarming! I'm feeling it. But you see, nothing has changed! Nothing!" Then Edge got into the ring as the crowd chanted "You suck!" "Nothing has changed because you got lucky, lucky!" Then Edge threw his hat at that mat. "One good day out of 365 does not make a champion. It takes a lifetime of dedication! Representing this company, representing the WWE is not about fate, it's not about destiny, it's about sacrifice! Fate is what spoiled kids use whenever things don't go their way. Destiny, well, that's just a copout. But then again, Jeff, you know all about that, don't you? I was the WWE Champion for one reason and one reason only and that was hard work, period!"

"I got a word for you: liar, liar, liar!" Jeff said as the crowd chanted with him.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! That's clever, that's real clever, Jeff, but I didn't touch you. I had nothing to do with what happened to you at Survivor Series, okay? You wanna know why? Because I don't need to because I'm better than you, Jeff. Oh, yeah, you may not like it, but look at the facts. For the past decade with everything you and I have been through, I have always outperformed you. Always. Okay, you wanted to get everybody's attention, right, Jeff? Well, you got it, you got it. Tonight, our G.M. Vickie Guerrero……" Then the crowd booed. "…….independent of our relationship, it's got nothing to do with her and I, but she made two matches for tonight, she's given this audience an early Christmas present. You see, tonight, it's gonna be your big brother, the ECW Champion Matt Hardy, wait, it gets better, it gets better, because he's gonna be facing yours truly. Oh, but Jeff, you wanted to change, right? That's what you're talking about, you want change. It's all the confetti and the pyro, you want change, right? Well, tonight, it's gonna be the WWE Champion Jeff Hardy versus the undefeated Vladimir Kozlov. Oh and Jeff, just so you know, no matter what, you're always going to be the screw-up."

Then Jeff smiled at Brittany as she laughed and then asked,

"Are you done?"

Then suddenly out of nowhere, Jeff kicked Edge in the midsection and landed Twist of Fate and Jeff raised his WWE Title belt and he & Brittany left the ring and walked up the ramp. Then they reached the top, Jeff and Brittany turned around and raised their title belts in the air as Edge tried to get up and Smackdown went to a commercial break.

Later, it was time for the number one contender's match for Brittany's Divas' Championship which was Maria versus Maryse. Brittany's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain and she walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and went around the ring waving at them as she sat down at the announcers' table.

"Welcome, Brittany," Jim Ross said, "and by the way, congratulations on your engagement to Jeff Hardy, new WWE Champion."

"Thank you very much," Brittany said. "I have been in such a good mood lately since Armageddon and I'm just thrilled because things are just getting started."

"By the way, Brittany," Tazz said, "could you give us any details on your upcoming wedding?"

"We're still in the process of planning it and I can't give anything away; not just yet."

"Fair enough."

Then Maria's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain and blew a kiss to the crowd. She walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring and then Maria got on the turnbuckle and raised her arms in the air. Then she looked at Brittany and got back down as Maryse's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. Maryse walked down the ramp and went around the ring and climbed up the apron as she got into the ring and flipped her hair backwards as she looked at Brittany and the referee called for the bell.

The two went to lock up but Maryse backed away and smirked and the two Divas went to lock up again but Maryse again backed away and Maria slapped her hard and punched away at Maryse and the referee pulled her off as Maryse got out of the ring and Maria followed and Maryse landed a clothesline and threw Maria back in the ring and Maryse climbed on the apron and got a basement dropkick and Maryse was bullying Maria as she kicked her and Maryse grabbed Maria by the hair and got a Russian faceplant for a two count. Then Maria got a right hand to the midsection but Maryse tossed Maria face first on the mat and Maryse grabbed Maria and landed a forearm and Maryse got a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker and covered her for a two count.

Maryse looked at Brittany as she was slamming Maria's face down on the mat and was badmouthing the referee and making hand gestures and Maryse stomped on Maria as she applied a camel clutch and Maria got to her feet and Maryse clubbed Maria in the back and stood over her as she was showing off and applied another camel clutch. Again, Maria got to her feet and got Maryse to the corner and she ducked a clothesline and landed a couple of her own. Then Maria grabbed Maryse but Maryse landed a knee to the midsection and got a few forearms and she whipped Maria to the corner and charged into a back elbow and Maria leaped onto the turnbuckle and landed both feet to Maryse's face and Maria climbed the turnbuckle and went for a dropkick but Maryse moved and Maria grabbed her ankle and Maryse grabbed Maria and landed a DDT for the win.

Maryse looked down at Maria and then at Brittany and stood as she got out of the ring and approached Brittany making hand gestures and Brittany slowly stood from her chair and stared down Maryse. Then Maryse pointed at the title belt and Brittany pushed Maryse down on the floor and Maryse got up and simply walked away as Brittany stared at her.

Several minutes later, MVP was sitting in the locker room looking dejected as Mr. Kennedy walked inside and sat next to him.

"What, man?" MVP said.

"Look, man," Mr. Kennedy said, "I just……" Mr. Kennedy patted on MVP's back but MVP backed away. "I just wanted to say that I know times are tough, okay? I feel for you."

"You mean that, man?"

"Yeah, I mean it. You know, I just feel that if you keep your chin up, if you smile a little bit, then things are gonna get better for you, you know, you got the new year coming and see, right around, say, January……"

"See, that's it! You couldn't just come here and be cool? You came here to push your movie, right? And now you're gonna tell me 'January 6th, Behind Enemy Lines: Columbia comes out and if MVP goes and buys this fabulous movie, it's going to make everything so damn great for me?' Right? That's what you was gonna say?"

"Actually, no, but hey, thanks for the plug, buddy. I appreciate it. No, you see, that's the kind of guy that you are and that's what I like about you is even when you're flat broke, you're still giving. It's a good trait to have. Hey, man, Keep your chin up."

Then Brittany walked inside the locker room.

"Hello, Mr. Kennedy-Kennedy," Brittany said as Mr. Kennedy waved and left the locker room. "Hello, MVP. I just wanted to come and tell you that……who's pathetic now? I mean, do you remember back in July when you said that my boyfriend, excuse me, my fiancé, that he would _never_ be the WWE Champion? And then you got him all fired up…….only for him to lose to you almost every time? Well, who's the sore loser now? Everything you've done to Jeff Hardy has come back to haunt you and the next time you decide to bring up old stuff and make somebody else look stupid, watch out, it's all gonna come back to you. Wait a minute, it has because you now got a losing streak and losing your money. Trust me, it's for your good."

Then Brittany smiled as she left the locker room leaving MVP feeling a little guilty until…….

"Oh, hey," Mr. Kennedy said, "Merry Christmas from Missster……Kennedy!"

Then Mr. Kennedy walked away but then went back to say his name again when……

"Hey, come on, man, it's my moment, man!" MVP said.

Mr. Kennedy walked away again but then said,

"……Kennedy!"

Mr. Kennedy walked away as MVP was looking frustrated.

A little later, it was time for the match which was Jeff versus Vladimir Kozlov.

Vladimir Kozlov's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring and stared at the crowd and was pumping himself up as Jeff's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Brittany following him. Jeff did his usual bump and grind with Brittany as the pyro went off and Jeff & Brittany walked down the ramp and slapped the hands of the fans and Jeff got into the ring and climbed on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air as Brittany applauded for him and Jeff got back down and gave his WWE Title belt to Brittany as the referee called for the bell.

Jeff and Vladimir locked up and Vladimir got an arm drag takedown but Jeff quickly hit him in the face and Vladimir was holding his head and Jeff got the crowd clapping and Vladimir immediately went behind Jeff with a waistlock and landed a belly-to-belly suplex into a hold on the mat. Then Jeff got to his feet and Hardy elbowed out of it and Jeff looked at Vladimir as the two circled around the mat and Vladimir went for a kick but Jeff moved and got some right hands before he bounced off the ropes and Vladimir got a shoulder block and landed an elbow drop and may have injured his shoulder. Then Vladimir grabbed Jeff and got a forearm and Vladimir tossed Hardy to the floor and Hardy returned to the ring and Vladimir got out of the ring and as Vladimir went to get back in, Jeff slidekicked Kozlov off the ring apron. Jeff got out of the ring and was clubbing Vladimir in the back and threw him back in the ring and then Jeff kicked him in the back as he bounced off the ropes and Vladimir gave Hardy a big boot to the face and was punching away at Jeff and then slide him into a ringpost shoulder-first.

Vladimir ran Jeff's arm to the ringpost and landed a right hand before getting back into the ring and dragging Jeff to the middle of the ring and Vladimir grabbed Jeff's leg and slammed him down twice for a two count and Vladimir applied an armlock driving Jeff's head to the mat and Jeff got to his feet and broke out of the hold clubbing Vladimir in the back and arm and he bounced off the ropes and went for a cross body but Vladimir held onto him and powerslammed Jeff for a near fall. Vladimir applied an armbar hold and was driving his knee to Jeff's arm and continued the hold for a while and got to his feet and broke out of the hold clubbing Vladimir in the back and arm but Vladimir grabbed his arm and landed some head butts to the chest and landed a belly-to-belly suplex for a two count and then Vladimir was punching away at Jeff and ran him to the corner and landed some shoulder blocks before the referee pulled him off and Vladimir charged but Jeff moved and climbed the top turnbuckle and hit the Whisper in the Wind and Jeff did it again as Edge went into the ring and was beating on Jeff.

The two brawled as Vladimir attacked Jeff from behind and Vladimir stomped on him and punched away and held onto him as Edge landed right hands as the Titantron showed Triple H making his way to the arena as Vladimir choked Jeff with his boot and Edge got out of the ring and grabbed a chair and got back in the ring as he waited for Triple H as Vladimir continued shoving his boot over Jeff's face.

Then Triple H's entrance theme played and Triple H marched to the ring as he took off his jacket and got into the ring and ducked Edge's attempt at a chair shot and kicked Edge in the midsection and landed the Pedigree and mounted and pounded on Vladimir as Vladimir bailed out of the ring. Triple H followed Vladimir as the he jumped on him and continued beating on him and Triple H ran Vladimir to the ringpost and hit his head on the announce table and threw him back in the ring as Triple H got under the ring and grabbed a sledgehammer and got in the ring as Vladimir bailed out and retreated to the back as Triple H chased him.

Meanwhile, Jeff climbed the top turnbuckle and landed the Swanton Bomb on Edge and Brittany got into the ring and gave Jeff his WWE Title belt and Jeff climbed the top turnbuckle and raised the title belt in the air as Triple H looked at him and Smackdown came to a close.

XXX

The next day, Nicole was packing her suitcase in her hotel room when there was a knock at the door. Nicole went over to the door and looked through the peephole to see Jeff standing in the hallway and opened the door.

"Hey, Jeff, what's going on?" Nicole said.

"Hey," Nicole said, "I wanted to talk to you about the engagement party."

"Okay, come in."

Then Jeff walked in as Nicole closed the door and the two sat on the bed.

"So what's up?" Nicole said.

"Well, of course you remembered that my house burned down months ago," Jeff said as Nicole nodded her head, "and lately, I've had a new house built while Brittany and I were living in that apartment in Charlotte and the house is finally finished because I want to have the engagement party there."

"Oh, really?" Nicole said as Jeff nodded his head. "Jeff, that's great, that's amazing. But does Brittany know about the new house?"

"No, that's why I wanna surprise her when we go home to North Carolina this week."

"Jeff, that's great. I can just see Brittany in total shock. So how do you wanna have the engagement party?"

"Well, you girls can provide the decorations and all that and I was thinking about having my band play throughout the night and have this bonfire in the backyard.

"Oh, that is really cool having the bonfire, really awesome. So when did you want to have the engagement party?"

"I was thinking New Years' Eve, that way we can kick off 2009 with a bang."

"Perfect night, so we're set. Did you and Brittany find a location for the ceremony and location?"

"No, we didn't."

"Check this out this place I found on the internet."

Nicole and Jeff went over to the desk and Nicole showed Jeff the website for a place in North Carolina called the Fearrington Village. It was a unique community located near Chapel Hill, North Carolina and Nicole showed Jeff the locations for the ceremony and the reception.

"Oh, wow, this is beautiful," Jeff said, "Brittany will love this, this is absolutely beautiful."

"So……."

"I'll just have to take your word for it."


	84. An Angelic Kiss for All Seasons

**Chapter 84: An Angelic Kiss for All Seasons**

RAW was in Toronto, Ontario, Canada and Brittany, along with Buffy and Amanda, were in the Angels' locker room looking at some pictures of her and Jeff's new home in Cameron, North Carolina.

"Oh, my God, that is so beautiful," Buffy said.

"Yeah, I know," Brittany said. "I just couldn't believe it either. We are so happy to be living there and we still got some things to unpack. We even took a trip to Chapel Hill to this place called Fearrington Village and it is the most beautiful community there because Jeff and I are making plans to get married there and have the reception."

"Really?" Amanda said. "I have to see this place; it must look charming."

"Come with me on New Years' Day after the engagement party at our place.:

"Wait, you're having the engagement party on New Years' Eve?" Buffy said.

"Yep."

"Oh, I'm so sorry; I'm spending New Years' Eve in New Jersey so I don't think I'll be able to make it."

"That's okay."

Then Nicole walked inside the locker room with a huge smile on her face.

"Okay, Nicole," Amanda said, "what happened?"

"Nothing," Nicole said. "Just happy that today is my anniversary with John and all of everything."

"You are so much in love with John, aren't you?" Buffy said.

"He's everything to me: sweet, caring, understanding, loving, hot, sexy, he's everything. I just wanna repay him for everything he's done for me but I know I can't."

"John is a very cool guy," Amanda said. "I cant tell you're very lucky and happy to be with him. Hell, if it was Randy Orton, it would hell on Earth."

"I don't wanna think about Randy today, okay? Especially after what he did to Dave last week. Speaking of that, I just talked to Rochelle; she said that she'll be coming tonight to confront Randy."

"I don't blame her," Buffy said. "The whole time I thought Randy Orton was just delusional and psycho because of 'Eddie's Angels'; now we really know the answer: it's Evolution."

"Maybe it is; maybe hurting John starting last year was a way to get back at me without even touching me and then there was Dave getting punt in the head. Now Triple H is next, but when?"

"Only Randy knows," Amanda said.

Then RAW was on and Santino Marella along with Beth Phoenix was kicking off the show with a promo.

"_Buenasara_," Santino said, "my name is Santino Marella and for the last 12 months, you people have shown me nothing but misrespect; you cheered when I lost my Intercontinental Title and you giggled when I injured his scrotus region; so now it's my turn to have a little bit fun. You see, I have a secret, a secret I want all the children to pay close attention to, a secret regarding……Santa Claus."

"Whoa, whoa, Santino," Beth said, "are you sure you want to do this?"

"Beth, I love you more than anything in the world but right now I kind of need you to shut up in your face! Anyway, the secret is, you see, Santa……"

Then John and Nicole came forward.

"The secret is that you never liked Santa," John said. "Years ago, you asked for that big Barbie dollhouse with the matching the pink Barbie doll Corvette. You never got it, did you?"

"Who told you?" Santino said. "Uh, how dare you!"

"How dare you, sir, how dare you. Everyone knows there are certain things you just don't talk about and Santa Claus is one. Clean it up."

"You know what? You have a big mouth, John Cena, and there is nothing I would like more for Christmas than to shut it."

"Okay."

"So why don't you pick a partner and face Glamarella? You can pick anyone, anyone you like."

Then John looked up and looked off to the side and there stood Goldust. Goldust held up his hand and said,

"Hit me, please!"

"I meant anyone with ovaries, ha," Santino said looking disgusted.

"Rats!"

Goldust walked away and then Nicole came forward and stood next to John as she smiled.

Nicole was wearing a red Santa midriff hoodie top with marabou trim, red shorts with black belt and marabou trim, red arm warmers with maribou trim, and her hair in pigtails.

"So let me get this straight," Nicole said, "you two against me and John Cena? You're on."

Then John and Nicole walked away.

"Oh, and I forgot to mention," Santino said, "when Glamarella wins, I will tell the secret of Santa Claus."

Beth looked at Santino as he tried to keep his composure.

A little later, Madison Spears and Skye were walking down the hallway and as they reached "Eddie's Angels," Madison knocked on the door and a minute later, Ulysses opened the door.

"Hello, come on in," Ulysses said.

"Nice costume, Ulysses," Skye said as she held in her laughter.

Ulysses had on red pants with red suspenders and a Santa hat.

"What's up?" Nicole said.

"Okay, you need to hear this," Madison said, "Shayna said that after Kofi Kingston wins his match against Manu tonight, she was going to kiss him under the mistletoe."

"And Madison and I placed a bet that if she didn't do it," Skye said, "Madison was going to tell C.M. Punk that I have a crush on him."

"That's if Kofi loses his match."

"You're willing to take that risk, Skye?" Nicole said.

"Shayna 'keeps it real' no matter what possible scenario she gets in; not me but I'll take my chance."

"Well, let's see this match and find out what will happen," Buffy said.

Then Buffy turned on the TV and the Angels, Madison, Skye, and Ulysses sat down.

Back at the arena, Kofi's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Shayna following him. Shayna was wearing a red Santa with a black belt and white plush trim around the sleeves, hem, and hood, black boots with faux fur, and her hair curled. Kofi and Shayna clapped their hands as pyro set off and the two walked down the ramp slapping hands of the fans and got into the ring. Then Kofi got on the turnbuckles clapping his hands along with Shayna pumping up the crowd and he got back down and then the Priceless entrance theme played and Cody Rhodes and Manu came out the curtain with Cody Rhodes following him. The two walked down the ramp and Manu got into the ring as he climbed on the turnbuckle and raised his arms in the air. Then he got down as Shayna left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Kofi and Manu locked up and Kofi twisted Manu's arm as Manu landed a forearm and clubbed Kofi in the back and Manu went for a scoop slam but Kofi countered and Kofi got Manu in a waistlock and shoved him to the ropes but Manu held onto the ropes and Kofi landed a dropkick sending Manu out of the ring. Manu took a breather and got back in the ring and Kofi ducked a clothesline sliding under Manu's legs and Manu landed a clothesline and grabbed Kofi and rammed him to the corner and Manu charged into Kofi's boots to the face and Manu charged again but grabbed Kofi's legs and spun him through the ropes and clubbed Kofi in the back. Manu took Kofi by the hair and dragged him to the middle of the ring and covered for a two count and applied a half nelson hold and slammed Kofi down twice before bouncing off the ropes and landing a flying head butt for a two count.

Manu applied another half nelson hold as Kofi was on his feet and he bounced off the second turnbuckle and landed a jawbreaker and landed a couple of forearms but Manu landed a knee to the midsection before he whipped Kofi to the ropes and Manu charged but Kofi moved and went through the ropes to land a double leg shoot kick and Kofi climbed up the top turnbuckle and landed a cross body. Then Kofi went for a Russian legsweep but Manu went to countered for a clothesline but Kofi ducked and bounced off the ropes to land a flying clothesline and Kofi bounced off to do the boom-boom-boom legdrop dance for a two count and Kofi went to whip Manu but Manu whipping Kofi to the corner and Kofi dove off the second rope for a cross body but Manu caught him and got him on his shoulders but Kofi countered and leveraged him to the mat with a crucifix for the three count.

Then the referee raised Kofi's arm in the air as Cody helped Manu out of the ring and Shayna got in the ring as Kofi climbed the turnbuckle and clapping his hands and got back down as Shayna held up the mistletoe in her hand. Kofi smiled and walked over to Shayna and grabbed her face as he kissed her on the lips and Shayna jumped up and down as Kofi once again clapped his hands in the air.

"Ha-ha!" Skye said back in the Angels' locker room, "it looks like my secret's safe with me. That's my best friend, Shayna!"

"Okay, you win," Madison said.

Later, it was time for the "Race to the Rumble" qualifying match to be in the Fatal Four Way match for the World Heavyweight Championship which was Dave versus Randy Orton.

Randy's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and he walked down the ramp and got into the ring and they stared at Dave as Randy got on the turnbuckle and stared at the crowd and got back down as the referee came to the ring and talked to Justin Roberts.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Justin announced, 'Batista is unable to appear here tonight; therefore the winner of this match as a result of a forfeit, Randy Orton."

That meant that Randy advanced in the "Race to the Rumble" tournament as the referee raised Randy's arm in the air and Randy asked for the microphone.

"I have had many memorable moments throughout my career," Randy said, "Being the youngest World Heavyweight Champion in history, winning of the main event of this year's Wrestlemania, but nothing is as personally satisfying as when I kicked Batista in the skull last week. Four years ago, I won my first World Title in this very arena, in fact, but the next day, Batista, seething with jealousy, hoisting me up on his shoulders in celebration but then dropped me onto my back flat down on the mat and ambushed me. I have been dreaming about kicking Batista in the skull for the last four years. Same dream, every night four straight years, and then last week it finally happened. Christmas came early. So how does it feel, Dave? How does it feel to know that he won't be facing Cena at the Royal Rumble? How does it feel to have your career cut short? Four years ago, I was in Evolution and now you've come full circle, you're right back at the exact same place you started, taking a back seat to me. You did it yourself, Batista, you had your time and your time is over and the next time that you'll see me, I will once again be the World Heavyweight Champion."

Then Rochelle's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain without her crutch and a microphone in her hand.

"So, that's what this is all about, isn't it?" Rochelle said. "This is all about Evolution and not 'Eddie's Angels', right? It's been four years, Randy, don't you think it's about time you that behind you? But I guess you can't, can you? I thought that would be over between you and Dave but after what I saw last week, my dying wish is to hurt you and when I'm 100 percent and ready to get back in the ring, I'll do just that……so will Dave."

"Hey, Rochelle," Randy said, "why don't you send a little message to your best friend Nicole Mitchell because to tell you the truth, she happens to be the one who put together 'Eddie's Angels' and was part of Evolution."

"What exactly do I have to say to her?"

"Tell her happy anniversary and let her know that 'Eddie's Angels will not last long as long as Vickie Guerrero is around."

"You haven't seen anything yet because 'Eddie's Angels' will still be here as long as Vickie Guerrero is her and since you wanna get involved, it'll be the same worst-case scenario for you the past two times: taking a back seat to the Angels just like you said to my husband."

Then Rochelle stared at Randy as he gave a sick smile to her as RAW went to a commercial break.

A little later, it was time for the time for the mixed tag team match which was John and Nicole versus Santino Marella and Beth Phoenix. Santino Marella's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Beth Phoenix following him.

"This is a mixed tag team match scheduled for one fall," Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first, the team of Beth Phoenix and Santino Marella."

The two walked down the ramp and spotted a woman holding up a Beth Phoenix sign and then Beth walked up the apron, got on the turnbuckle, and flipped into the ring as Santino got into the ring and asked for a microphone.

"I appreciate that so much," Santino said, "but before I get started, I like to draw your attention to a young lady in the audience tonight. I found out her name, Rosa Mendes. There she is." He pointed to Rosa in the crowd holding the Beth Phoenix sign. "And she is the world's biggest Santino Marella fan." Rosa screamed back that she loves Beth. "Yes, Beth is my girlfriend, I think I know, that makes you the world's second Santino Marella fan. Hey, but the second place is not so bad. I mean, you Canadians are second place to the United States pretty much everything. I couldn't care, throw you on the roof. You are behind Italy, that goes without saying. Now then, earlier tonight, I said that after Glamarella beats John Cena and Nicole Mitchell, I was going to reveal a secret regarding Santa Clause; but why wait? Listen up, kids, children of the world, I'm about to tell you something so big, it's going to change your life forever and the secret is……."

Then John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole following him.

"And their opponents, the team of Nicole Mitchell and the World Heavyweight Champion John Cena," Justin announced.

The two walked down the ramp and got into the ring and John asked for a microphone.

"I did some research and I found out your secret," John said. "It's amazing; honestly, it's amazing because the secret is, Santa Claus tonight is here. That's right, he took time out of his busy schedule to slide down the chimney of the ACC right here in Toronto. Drank some milk, ate some cookies, shook hands with Dolph Ziggler, he bought a front row ticket, he's right there. But before he did all that, he gave me one Christmas wish and it was one I really needed: tonight happens to be my second wedding anniversary to this lady right here. My Christmas wish was to be in a mixed tag team match with Nicole Mitchell against anybody on this very day right here and now that wish has come true."

Then John kissed Nicole on the cheek and Nicole asked John for the microphone.

"Well, I have to say that I'm glad that your Christmas wish has come true," Nicole said, "I happen to have a Christmas wish to everybody here in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. When Santino Marella and Beth Phoenix challenged us to a mixed tag team match, I just had up the anty with a special guest referee that Toronto happen to know very well and John, happy anniversary, Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year."

Then Trish Stratus' entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain and she walked down the ramp and Nicole held the ropes for Trish to enter the ring. Trish hugged Nicole and Trish went on each side of the ring and pointed to the fans and Trish shook hands with John as John took off his "HLR Academy t-shirt and threw it the crowd and Nicole & Beth got out of the ring and Trish called for the bell.

John quickly got a side headlock takedown and John got Santino in the corner before a break and Santino got a right hand and John went after Santino quickly got a tag to Beth and Beth wasn't pleased as she got into the ring. John smirked as he walked over to Nicole and got the tag and Nicole walked over to Beth as Beth was talking trash and shoved her and Nicole nailed Beth with a series of hard elbows to the face, then whipped Beth to the ropes and Nicole did an early Matrix ducking a clothesline followed by a Thesz press series of punches on the mat and chops to her chest. Then Beth grabbed Nicole by the throat and lifted her up to throw her in the corner and Beth grabbed Nicole as Santino climbed up the turnbuckle but Nicole nailed a back elbow to Beth and Beth knocked Santino off balance.

After crotching the top turnbuckle, Nicole landed a handstand Frankensteiner and popped up to slap Santino in the face and landed the Cenasphere before Beth took her down by the hair and grabbed her by the hair nailing blows for a two count. Then Beth grabbed Nicole and got a backbreaker and did it again and dragged her by the hair before letting go as she argued with Trish and nailed a big right hand twice to Nicole and went for a wheelbarrow but Nicole countered with a bulldog slam and the two women were down. Nicole crawled over to John and made the tag and he ducked a clothesline from Santino as he bounced off the ropes and he nailed a couple of flying clotheslines before landing a sitout hiptoss and John did the "You can't see me" before he bounced off the ropes and landed the Five Knuckle Shuffle. Then John went for the FU but Beth yanked Santino by his leg out of John's grip and as Beth was arguing with Trish again, Beth went for a right hand but Trish ducked and Beth turned around as Nicole gave Beth the X Factor and John then finished Santino with the FU for the win.

"Here are your winners, Nicole Mitchell and the World Heavyweight Champion John Cena," Justin announced.

Nicole got into the ring and John hugged her as he lifted her and Trish raised their arms in the air and hugged John and Nicole. Then John grabbed Nicole's arm and raised it in the air as he pointed to her and Nicole grabbed John's arm and raised it in the air as she pointed to him. Then John and Nicole shook hands with Trish and climbed on the top turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air as RAW came to a close.

After RAW was over, John and Nicole were going out for their anniversary and John was leading Nicole somewhere and she had a blindfold on.

"Okay, here we go," John said as he held onto Nicole's hand and went to take off her blindfold. "Alright, surprise."

Nicole saw that she and John were at HTO Park Urban Beach and saw that there was a candlelight picnic with a bottle of champagne in a bucket.

"Oh, my God, John," Nicole said, "how did you arrange all of this?"

"I got connections just like you did when you got Trish Stratus to be the guest referee for our mixed tag team match," John said.

"I love you."

Then John and Nicole kissed each other as they sat on the beach chairs under the umbrella and John opened the champagne and poured it in his and Nicole's glasses.

"To our anniversary," John said.

"And also many wonderful things to come," Nicole said.

Then John and Nicole tipped their glasses and took a sip as they enjoyed their candlelight anniversary picnic.


	85. Beat to a Pulp

**Chapter 85: Beat to a Pulp**

Smackdown was in Toronto, Ontario, Canada and on that night, Brittany was defending the Divas' Championship against Maryse and Jeff was facing the Big Show.

Nicole was walking down the hallway at the arena holding a big bag and Jasmine Morgan was walking towards her.

"Hey, Nicole," Jasmine said.

"Hey, Jasmine," Nicole said. "What's up?"

"Well, first of all, what's in the bag?"

"Christmas presents for the Angelic Coalition; I already made my rounds to the first half of the group and since you're here, you can finish the job."

"Thank you; I wanted to ask you about the engagement party on New Years' Eve, is it okay if Evan and I came along since we've already have plans for Christmas?"

"Of course, I know it'll be okay with Jeff and Brittany. Besides, I haven't spoken to Evan much and we happen to be from St. Louis, Missouri and we just don't hang out much. I have a bone to pick with him. What are you and Evan doing for Christmas?"

"Our families are coming together in Tallahassee, Florida."

"Oh, that's nice. How is Evan doing?"

"He's doing great. I talked to him today and he said his ankle is recovering well."

"That's good."

"Yeah, but……there's just one problem."

"What?"

"Okay, I told Amanda about this, I just can't bring myself to tell that I love him."

"Jasmine, is that so hard to say those three little words to him?"

"Yeah, to his face; but I wanna do something else to profess my love to Evan."

"How?"

"If I tell you this, promise me you won't say anything to anybody."

"You have my word."

Then Jasmine whispered something in Nicole's ear.

"Jasmine, why didn't you……" Nicole said out loud.

"Sshh!" Jasmine said to keep Nicole quiet.

"Jasmine, why didn't you tell me about this?" Nicole whispered.

"I was afraid you would laugh at me."

"Now why would I wanna do that? I'm sure you're very good at this and you obviously need my help so I'll give it you. Tomorrow, meet at the hotel lobby."

"You got it."

"Okay."

Then Nicole and Jasmine went their separate ways.

Meanwhile in "Eddie's Angels'" locker room, Buffy was reading a magazine as Ulysses walked towards her with something he was hiding behind his back.

"I got a Christmas present for you," Ulysses said.

"Really?" Buffy said. "What is it?"

"Close your eyes."

Buffy closed her eyes as Ulysses pulled something out of a jewelry box and put it down. It was a sterling silver bracelet with balls and circles and Ulysses unhooked the hook of the bracelet and put it on around Buffy's wrist. He then hooked the hook back together.

"Open your eyes," Ulysses said.

Then Buffy opened her eyes to see the bracelet on her wrist.

"Oh, my God," Buffy said, "this is beautiful."

"I saw that in a jewelry store last week and I know you like stuff like that."

"You're right, I do. Thank you."

Then Ulysses leaned down and kissed Buffy.

Later, Smackdown was on and it was time for the Divas' Championship match which was Brittany versus. Maria was in the ring as the special referee and Brittany's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Divas' Championship," Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first from Manhattan, New York, she is the Divas' Champion, Brittany Swanson."

Brittany was wearing a pink leopard print bustier, pink leopard boy shorts, black stockings, and her hair straight. Brittany raised the Divas' Championship Title belt in the air and walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and went into the ring and got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air. Then she got back down and then Maryse's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from Montreal, Quebec, Canada, Maryse," Justin announced.

Maryse walked down the ramp and went around the ring and climbed up the apron as she got into the ring and flipped her hair backwards as she looked at Brittany and Maria raised the Divas' Championship Title belt in the air and called for the bell.

Brittany and Maryse locked up and Brittany had Maryse in a headlock and Maryse broke out of the hold hitting Brittany's side and shoved her to the ropes and Brittany got a shoulder block and a legdrop for a two count and Brittany twisted Maryse's arm and Maryse took her down but Brittany popped back up. Brittany continued to twist Maryse's arm and Maryse reversed and Brittany climbed up the turnbuckle and did a backflip to land an arm drag and Brittany went for a clothesline but Maryse ducked and got a crucifix hold and Brittany landed a rolling neckbreaker for a near fall. Then Brittany got a European uppercut and kicked Maryse in the midsection and she whipped Maryse to the ropes and Maryse rolled up Brittany but Brittany got a low dropkick for a two count.

Brittany went after Maryse and Maryse drove her into the turnbuckle and Maryse was landing some forearms and kicks until Maria pulled her back and Maryse was clubbing Brittany in the back and landed a forearm and got a Russian legsweep for a two count. Maryse kicked Brittany in the head and applied a camel clutch and Brittany got to her feet as she was trying to break to the hold and Brittany got a snap mare. Then Brittany got a kick to the face for a two count and as Brittany was taking a breather in the corner and Maryse was met with a back elbow and Brittany lifted her feet to Maryse's face and Maryse got a flying clothesline and Maryse was badmouthing Brittany as she bounced off the ropes and went for an elbow drop but Brittany moved and the two traded blows until Brittany kicked Maryse in the midsection and landed a European uppercut.

Then Brittany whipped Maryse to the ropes and got a high kick, a clothesline, and a dropkick and Brittany kicked Maryse in the midsection and bounced off the ropes and got a running neck snap for a near fall and Brittany went for a power bomb but Maryse countered hitting Brittany in the head and sat on her and covered for a two count and Maryse grabbed Brittany by the hair and landed some hard forearms and Maryse went kick Brittany from behind but Brittany ducked got an inside cradle for the win.

"Here is your winner and still Divas' Champion, Brittany Swanson," Justin announced.

Maryse was shocked as Maria gave Brittany the Divas' Title belt and raised her arm in the air and then Maryse dropkicked Brittany from behind sending her out of the ring and Maryse planted Maria on the mat and was punching away at her bouncing her head on the mat. Then Maryse got out of the ring as she threw Brittany back in the ring and hitting her as Michelle ran to the ring and attacked Maryse from behind and tossed her out of the ring.

Then Michelle went to check on Brittany but then Michelle kicked Brittany in the ribs and in the back and Michelle tossed Brittany out of the ring and Michelle stood on Maria's hair and tossed Maria out of the ring and went over to Brittany was punching away at her and ran Brittany to the security wall and drove her knee to Brittany's face as Buffy ran over to Michelle and nailed a big boot to Michelle's head and stomped on her and then Buffy eventually tossed Michelle to the ringpost.

Then Amanda came out and checked on Maria as she helped her up and Buffy did the same with Brittany as she walked over to Amanda and looked down at Michelle unconscious on the floor as she and Amanda walked up the ramp to the back.

"Okay, Brittany, laid down here," Amanda said as she and Buffy laid down Brittany down on the couch.

"Okay, just try to relax," Buffy said. "Ulysses, watch her."

Then the Angels walked out of their locker room.

"Now what the hell was that about?" Nicole said. "Has Michelle lost her mind? What made her wanna beat up Brittany and Maria?"

"Probably her hatred for Maria and the face that she's not good enough to beat the Angels, from what I heard from Destiny," Buffy said. "She told me that Michelle McCool was in Vickie Guerrero office earlier today and asked her why wasn't she in the number one contender's match last week and Vickie gave her the reason because she might be on our side."

Then Amanda laughed and said,

"Does Vickie hate us that much?"

"Yeah," Nicole said. "She is her own worst enemy and she doesn't realize that; her own little world will come crumbling down and we'll see how she feels about us. Michelle McCool, I don't know about her, but she's no match for us. Buffy. I'm impressed with the way you handled her."

"I had to do some training when I joined you girls so I can be prepared," Buffy said, "I guess tonight was a good time to show Michelle what I can do."

"Boy, I wanna see the look on her face after that attack before she thinks about getting in the ring with you."

Then the Angels laughed as they went back inside their locker room.

Triple H's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp to the apron of the ring and did his usual thing of spitting out his water and then he got into the ring. Jeff's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain and did his usual bump and grind as the pyro went off and Jeff walked down the ramp and got in the ring and got on the turnbuckles as he raised his arms in the air and got back down as the referee called for the bell.

Jeff played a little cat and mouse and then went to drop Big Show but Big Show clubbed Jeff in the back and tossed him to the corner and then the Big Show got a big chop to the chest and landed another ripping Jeff's tank top and Big Show got a head butt and got a big blow to the back and as Big Show grabbed Jeff's head, Jeff retaliated with some punches and he kicked Big Show in the midsection and went for the Twist of Fate but Big Show easily fended him off with a rear naked chokehold and threw him to the floor.

Then Big Show got out of the ring and threw Jeff back in the ring and applied a neck vice and Jeff got to his feet and got a right hand to Big Show and Big Show got a head butt and stepped on Jeff and he grabbed Jeff and tossed him to the corner and landed another chop to the chest and Jeff was crawling to another corner and Big Show grabbed Jeff's arm and got a blow to it while it was on the top rope and Big Show got some right and lefts and Jeff's midsection and Jeff was clutching as he got to his feet and fought back with rights and lefts of his own and he bounced off the ropes and Big Show got a huge clothesline-right hand combination for a two count.

Then Big Show got another neck vice and landed a back elbow to the shoulder and covered for a two count and Big Show landed another back elbow to the shoulder as he applied the neck vice and covered for another two count and got a hammerlock slam and he bounced off the ropes and went for a back elbow but Jeff moved out of the way and the two men were down. Then Jeff fought back with some right hands and he bounced off the ropes and Hardy came back with an elbow in the face and a couple of clubs to the back and Jeff went to whip Big Show to the corner but Big Show reversed and Whisper in the Wind twice and Jeff quickly climbed the top turnbuckle and hit the Swanton Bomb for a two count ad Big Show powerfully kicked out and Jeff got out of the ring.

He then grabbed Jeff by his throat and went for a choke slam but Jeff countered with a DDT and hit a running baseball slide to knock Big Show to the floor and then kicked him into the announce table and the two men were down and slow to get up and Jeff got in the ring but Big Show didn't beat the ten count.

Jeff sat on his knees as the referee gave him the WWE Title belt and Jeff rolled out of the ring as he walked up the ramp and Matt Hardy came out from the curtain and raised Jeff's arm in the air and hugged him.

Back in the Angels' locker room, Brittany was still resting on the couch and smiled as she looked down at her engagement party and played with it.

Meanwhile in Vickie Guerrero's office…….

"Well, it looks like I have to face the Big Show next week now," Edge said.

"Well, you won't be facing him," Vickie said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, baby, since the Hardys are apparently reunited, they need some competition, so next week, I thought it could be the Hardys versus the Big Show and you, my charming, handsome, and valiant husband."

Then Edge looked puzzled by Vickie's change of mind because he was supposed to face Big Show next week.

XXX

The next day, Nicole was in the hotel lobby waiting for Jasmine Morgan, and a few seconds later, Jasmine stepped out of the elevator into the lobby and walked where Nicole sitting.

"Hey," Jasmine said.

"Hey," Nicole said as she got up from the couch, "you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go."

Nicole and Jasmine over to a ballroom and entered the room where there was a piano and the two walked over to it and Nicole sat down.

"It's been a while since I played the piano," Nicole said as she and Jasmine laughed. "You ready?"

"Yeah."

Nicole then started playing "Valentine" by Martina McBride and Jasmine started singing.

_If there were no words_

_No way to speak_

_I would still hear you_

_If there were no tears_

_No way to feel inside _

_I'd still feel for you_

_And even if the sun refused to shine_

_Even if romance ran out of rhyme_

_You would still have my heart until the end of time_

_You're all I need, my love, my Valentine_

_All of my life_

_I have been waiting for_

_All you give to me_

_You've opened my eyes_

_And shown me how to love unselfishly_

_I've dreamed of this a thousand times before_

_In my dreams, I couldn't love you more_

_I will give you my heart_

_Until the end of time_

_You're all I need, my love, my Valentine_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_And even if the sun refused to shine_

_Even if romance ran out of rhyme_

_You would still have my heart until the end of time_

_'Cause all I need is you, my Valentine_

_Oh, oh_

_You're all I need, my love, my Valentine_

_Oh, oh_

As Nicole finished playing, she and Jasmine heard clapping and they turned their heads to see Christina Alexis and Destiny applauding for Jasmine as they walked into the ballroom.

"Wow, Jasmine, that was beautiful," Destiny said. "I didn't know you could sing."

"Well, I guess you say it's one of my hidden talents," Jasmine said. "I used to sing with a band back home in Tallahassee."

"You really do have an angelic voice," Christina said. "What are you guys doing here anyway?"

"I asked Nicole to play the piano for me because I wanna sing a song at Jeff and Brittany's engagement party on New Years' Eve as a way of telling Evan that I love him."

"Aw, how sweet," Destiny said.

"Yeah, it is," Nicole said.


	86. The End of A Hellish Angelic Year

**Chapter 86: The End of A Hellish Angelic Year**

RAW was in Manchester, New Hampshire and there was a Divas' Battle Royal to determine the number one contender for Amanda's Women's Championship.

Nicole and Brittany were in the Angels' locker room going over some final details for the engagement party.

"Okay, we got the guest list checked out," Nicole said, "the food, the band, the decorations: Amanda and I got that and that's it."

"Great," Brittany said, "this is gonna be so awesome, an engagement party to kick off the new year of 2009. How long has 'Eddie's Angels' been around this year?"

"I have to say nearly eight months. That's a record because usually it's nearly three."

"It's like Vickie Guerrero knows about us and she'll do whatever it takes to knock us off the trail."

"Well, that's not gonna happen; if it's gonna take another eight months for her to leave, I don't care; I'm not backing down."

"So what's next?"

"We'll do whatever we can; I'll embarrass her or stalk her if I have to."

Then RAW was on and John & Nicole were in Stephanie McMahon's office.

"Are you serious?"

"I'm very serious, John," Stephanie said. "This is my show."

"I know that."

"And tonight, there is a Fatal Four-Way Match to determine who's gonna face you for the World Heavyweight Championship at the Royal Rumble. I thought you wanna be ringside so I have you do commentary."

"Commentary? Wow, Stephanie, thanks a lot. That'll be so exciting, not only for myself, WWE Superstar, John Cena, but for all the WWE Universe watching. That's lame; I'll tell you what, I'll do the commentary. 'Hey, Michael Cole, don't you all these guys in this match are former World Champions? I like spareribs and I don't know who's going to Royal Rumble. I'd just hope I come out the World Heavyweight Champion. Did you know that Dykstra is spelled backwards as Artskyd?' That's lame! That's about as lame as Mike Adamle as General Manager of RAW."

"It was Shane's idea."

"Same family, Steph," Nicole said, "same family."

"It's the final RAW of 2008!" John said. "I'm fired up, let's do something big, crazy! Let's get a monster truck to crush a car or shoot a man out of a cannon or remake 'Smokey and the Band' or something! I'll tell you what, do you think these people would rather see a riveting episode of brutal guest commentary? Silence……Or would they rather see you, Stephanie McMahon, really put your mind to work and make a match with Mike Knox, with me, with Rey Mysterio, with whoever the hell else you wanna put in there, a match so tremendous, so spectacular, so unbelievable that it changes life on this planet?!…….Well, it's the sound of demand. Well, we know what they, you know what they want, but your show. Walking away."

Then John and Nicole walked out of Stephanie's office as Stephanie thought about taking up on John's offer.

The idea came when Rey Mysterio demanded satisfaction after Shawn Michaels rescued John "Bradshaw" Layfield and got Rey disqualified from participating in the Fatal Four-Way match to face John for the World Heavyweight Championship. Rey asked Shawn for a match with the winner moving on to compete in the Fatal Four Way Elimination Match featuring Shawn, JBL, Randy Orton and Chris Jericho. JBL, however, wouldn't hear of it and acting in his capacity as Shawn' employer, JBL told Rey no and Mike Knox attacked Rey as Shawn followed JBL forced by him to leave Rey to fend for himself and John ran in and helped out.

Several minutes later, it was time for the Divas' Battle Royal to determine the number one contender for Amanda's Women's Championship.

Amanda's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain and she walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and went around the ring waving at them as she sat down at the announcers' table.

"Well, hello, Amanda," Jerry "the King" Lawler said. "Good to see you."

"Good to see you too," Amanda said.

"Well, Amanda," Michael Cole said, "you've had a pretty tough year in the beginning but at the end, you came out as the Women's Champion and as a member of 'Eddie's Angels.' How does it feel?"

"I feel great, I feel amazed, this is only the beginning for me and I know that next year will be even better and I'm looking forward to it."

The participants coming out from the curtain where Nicole, Tina, Kimberly, Kayla, Madison Spears, Shayna Brooke, Skye, Candice Michelle, Beth Phoenix, Katie Lea Burchill, Jillian Hall, Kelly Kelly, Melina, and Mickie James.

Nicole was wearing a green camouflage midriff top, black shorts, black stockings, and her hair curled. Tina was wearing a green race car top, black shorts, black stockings, and her hair curled. Kimberly was wearing a sparkling green off-the-shoulder top, black shorts, black stockings, and her hair curled. Kayla was wearing a black see-through top, burgundy spaghetti strap tank top, black pants, and her hair flipped. Madison was wearing a lavender halter bikini top with an attached belt buckle, black pants, and her hair in a ponytail. Skye was wearing a purple bikini top and boy shorts with white polka dots and her hair in high ponytails. Shayna was wearing a lavender tie-neck halter midriff top with a slit and sequined edges on the bust, black shorts, and her hair straight.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this Divas Battle Royal will go on to face Amanda for the WWE Women's Championship," Lillian Garcia announced.

Then the bell rang as the battle royal started and after a few minutes, Candice was eliminated by Katie and she & Jillian clotheslined Mickie as Madison eliminated Kayla and Melina & Kelly tried to eliminate Katie. Jillian attacked Kelly and eliminated her as Skye and Shayna tried to eliminate Tina and Mickie eliminated them both and dropkicked Tina off the ropes. Katie attacked Mickie from behind as Jillian was taking care of Mickie and Nicole was laying chops to Madison as she whipped her to the ropes and Kimberly landed a spinning heel kick and Katie kicked Kimberly in the midsection and Nicole landed a flying clothesline as Madison landed some forearms to Mickie and then got her shoulders and went to throw her out of the ring but Mickie headscissored Madison out of the ring.

Beth tried desperately to eliminate Nicole but Nicole held onto the ropes and Kimberly jumped Beth for the rear naked chokehold and Beth rammed Kimberly to the corner and Kimberly held on as Beth got a snap mare and tossed her out of the ring to eliminate her and then Nicole got a drop kick to Beth sending her out of the ring. Then Rosa Mendes came out from the crowd and pulled Nicole out of the ring and was beating on her and security dragged her away and Nicole was shocked as Mickie eliminated both Katie and Jillian who tried to eliminate Melina. It came down to Mickie and Melina and Melina & Mickie locked up and Mickie twisted Melina's arm and Melina countered into a side headlock and Mickie hit Melina in the side and shoved her to the ropes and got a shoulder block and Melina bounced off the ropes and halted for a break.

Then Melina went after Mickie but Mickie shoved Melina to the corner and lifted her to eliminate her but Melina kicked Mickie off and the two locked up and Melina twisted Mickie's arm and went to whip her but Mickie reversed and Melina held onto the ropes and Mickie charged but Melina tossed her over the top rope to the apron, then Mickie got a shoulder block and went to leap into the ring but Melina kneed Mickie off the ring apron to win.

Then the referee raised Melina's arm in the air and then she looked at Amanda as she climbed the top turnbuckle and pointed at her as Amanda raised the Women's Championship Title belt in the air as RAW went to a commercial break.

A little later, it was time for the ten-man tag team match in which Stephanie McMahon took John's advice of adding to end the year of 2008. John and Rey Mysterio's tag team partners were Cryme Tyme & Kofi Kingston and they were facing the Miz & John Morrison, Kane, Mike Knox, and Dolph Ziggler. Every man made their way to the ring as the referee called for the bell.

JTG opened against Dolph and JTG had his fists up as Dolph shoved him and tried to introduce himself to him. Then JTG went to whip Dolph but Dolph reversed whipping JTG to the ropes for a leapfrog leg drop for a two count and JTG shoved Dolph to the corner as Shad made a blind tag and Shad whipped JTF and flew him over onto Dolph. Then Shad hit Dolph's head onto the turnbuckle and whipped to the corner and went for a splash but Dolph moved and made a tag to Morrison and Morrison bounced off the ropes and Shad got a big clothesline. Then Shad twisted Morrison bounced off the ropes and Shad got a big clothesline. Then Shad twisted Morrison's arm as he made the tag to Kofi and Kofi leaped into the ring and onto the turnbuckle and leaped into an armdrop on Morrison's arm and covered for a two count and then Morrison got a knee to the midsection and whipped Kofi to the ropes and Kofi went through the ropes to land a double leg shoot kick and landed a standing dropkick and a leaping clothesline until everyone jumped into the ring and everyone got out as the Miz attacked Kofi behind and he whipped him to the corner and Kofi flew onto the middle turnbuckle and went for a flying bodyblock but Miz moved.

Miz applied a camel clutch and Kofi got to his feet and got a couple of back elbows until the Miz pulled him down by the hair and the Miz argued with the referee then talked trash to the Miz and Kofi got a head scissors takedown before Rey got a hot-tag and ducked a clothesline as he bounced off the ropes as slid under Miz's legs and kicked Miz in the face and bounced off the ropes to land a head scissors takedown sending Miz to the corner. Rey went to whip Miz but Miz reversed and charged into a kick in the face and Rey climbed up the turnbuckle and landed a hurricurrana. Then Rey almost knocked Mike off the apron and got a kick to Miz's back of the head and covered for a two count and Miz caught Rey in the throat and shoved him to the ropes and Rey kicked Miz in the face again and Rey bounced off the ropes and got on Miz's shoulder and was punching his head and Miz backed into the ropes and Kane interfered with a punch to Rey's face while the referee was busy with Cryme Tyme and Miz covered for a two count and then Miz made the tag to Kane and Kane whipped Rey hard to the ropes and Kane grabbed Rey for a backbreaker and made the tag to Mike and Kane looked down at Rey as Mike got a knee drop and was choking Rey with his knee and landed a hard right hand sending Rey to the corner and Mike whipped Rey to the corner and splashed him.

Then Mike dragged Rey and made the tag to Dolph and Dolph kicked Rey in the shoulder and Dolph choked Rey with his boot and argued with the referee as Dolph applied a headlock and Rey got to his feet wit back elbows to the midsection and Dolph went for a back suplex but Rey countered and Dolph landed a clothesline. Then Dolph dragged Rey and held onto him as he made a tag to Morrison and Morrison stomped on Rey before punching away at him and he landed a European uppercut before placing him on the top turnbuckle and clubbing in the back and Morrison climbed the turnbuckle and went for a back suplex but Rey blocked and got some right hands and stood on the top rope and landed an amazing hurricurrana and Morrison made the tag to Mike and missed a splash on Rey in the corner.

Rey made the tag to John and John ducked a clothesline and knocked Kane off the apron and got some right hands before he went to whip Mike but Mike reversed whipping John to the ropes and got a couple shoulder blocks and ducked a double clothesline from Miz & Morrison and Cryme Tyme got a forearm on both and Kane grabbed John by his throat and Kofi climbed the top turnbuckle and dropkicked Kane off of John sending him out of the ring and John ducked a clothesline from Mike and landed a sitout hiptoss and John then caught him with his throw drop slam suplex and did the same to Dolph. John and Kofi pumped themselves getting Nicole and Shayna excited and John did the "You can't see me" as he and Kofi bounced off the ropes and Kofi landed the boom-boom-boom leg drop as John landed the Five Knuckle Shuffle. Then Kofi hit the Trouble in Paradise kick as John finished Mike with the FU and John made the tag to Rey and Rey climbed the turnbuckle and landed the frog splash for the win.

Then John, Kofi, Cryme Tyme, Nicole, Amanda and Shayna got into the ring and John lifted Rey off his feet and everyone's arms were raised in the air. John hugged Rey as Kofi hugged Shad and then the girls high-fived each other as Rey slapped hands with everyone as RAW went to a commercial break.

A little later, "Eddie's Angels" were walking down the hallway and as they reached the Women's Locker Room, Nicole knocked on the door.

"Kelly, come out of there," Nicole said.

Then Kelly Kelly stepped out of the Women's Locker Room.

"What is it?" Kelly said.

"You know what," Amanda said. "Have you lost your mind? Randy Orton? Kane was stalking you and you said that you're in love with the Miz? Then we come to find out that you're in love with Randy Orton?"

"Have you forgotten who Randy Orton is and what he has done?" Buffy said. "Did you happen to forget what he did to Rochelle's husband, Batista?"

"Well, I……" Kelly said.

"You know what?" Nicole said. "Don't say anything because I thought you were better than that. If you had a problem with Kane, you could've asked the Boyz in Motion for help but now I know why. You definitely have relationship issues. Let's go."

Then the Angels walked away.

They found out that two weeks after being stalked and fibbing to Kane about the identity of her secret lover, Kelly Kelly confronted her real secret romance …….Randy Orton! Kelly Kelly said that she felt the night they had was special and after berating him for not calling her back, Randy told the Kelly that he didn't need her to protect him against Kane. He then blew her off by calling her pathetic, telling her that he used her, that didn't need any distractions while vying for the World Heavyweight Championship. The whole thing was bizarre to "Eddie's Angels" knowing that Randy Orton was their first and only victim.

A little later after RAW after RAW was over, Amanda was in her hotel room going through some photos with a smile on her face. These photos were taken around the time Amanda joined "Eddie's Angels," some of her with the Angels, Cryme Tyme, and her mother.

In her mind, Amanda was thankful that "Eddie's Angels" helped her turn her life around and was happier than ever. She wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world.

Then Amanda went over to the nightstand and grabbed her cell phone and dialed Shad's number. After a few rings, Shad answered the call.

"Hey," Amanda said. "You feel like coming over next door?……Okay, see you in a minute."

Then Amanda ended the call.


	87. Angel New Year

**Chapter 87: Angel New Year**

Smackdown was in East Rutherford, New Jersey for two tapings and on that night, Buffy was facing Michelle McCool in a Divas' match and Jeff was teaming with his brother Matt in a tag team match against Edge and the Big Show.

The Angels had entered the arena after jogging together.

"Whoo, that was a good run," Nicole said.

"Yeah, it was," Amanda said.

"So you think you're ready for tonight?"

"I was born ready," Buffy said.

"That's what we like to hear," Amanda said. "I know you've been training hard for this."

"Yes, I have and I always gotta be prepared."

"That's for sure."

"Hey, I got a birthday coming up on Monday."

"Oh, that's awesome," Amanda said. "I think RAW is in New Orleans, Louisiana that night and Delancey's making her return too!"

"Oh, yeah, we are going to have a ball," Nicole said. "New Orleans, Louisiana, you are going to have a great time going through Bourbon Street and everything. John actually shot his latest movie there."

"Really?" Buffy said.

"Yes, he did."

"Hey, ladies said," Destiny said as she, Christina Alexis, and Jasmine Morgan came forward.

"Hey," the Angels said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Christina said.

"Our darling showgirl Angel is having a birthday on Monday," Nicole said as she put her hands on Buffy's shoulders.

"Happy early birthday," Jasmine said.

"Thank you," Buffy said.

"Maybe you guys could come to New Orleans, Louisiana to celebrate," Amanda said.

"Yeah, we could that," Destiny said.

"Cool."

"Well, we gotta get going," Nicole said. "See you girls later."

"Okay, bye."

Then the girls went their separate ways.

Then Smackdown was on and "Eddie's Angels" were looking at some nude photos of Vickie Guerrero. Earlier after Vickie announced that Jeff was facing Edge for the WWE Championship at the Royal Rumble, she was coerced by Triple H into revealing that he would be one of the entrants in the 30-Man Royal Rumble Match; but the bigger news, according to Triple H, was that there are nude photos of Vickie on eBay.

"Oh, my God, I knew it," Nicole said. "I knew Vickie was a slut."

"And Chavo posted these on eBay?" Buffy said. "Is he nuts?"

"Man, I always knew Vickie was a complete embarrassment to the WWE and here's why," Amanda said. "Why would Chavo post these on eBay? Now that's an embarrassment on him."

"Hey, you know what?" Nicole said.

"What?"

"I just got a perfect idea on what we could do with these photos."

Later, it was time for the Divas' match which was Buffy versus Michelle McCool. Michelle McCool's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first from Palatka, Florida, Michelle McCool."

Michelle walked down the ramp and got on the apron without shaking her butt to the crowd and got into the ring. Then Michelle got on the turnbuckle and raised her arms in the air and she got back down and Buffy's entrance theme played, "I Will Survive" by Sa-Fire, played and she came out from the curtain with Brittany following her.

"And her opponent being accompanied by the Divas' Champion, Brittany Swanson, representing 'Eddie's Angels' from Atlantic City, New Jersey, Buffy," Justin announced.

Brittany was wearing a light pink low cut midriff top with black polka dots, hand-woven lace at the bottom & pink ribbon, pink pleated miniskirt with double belt buckles & attached lace slips, black buckled boots, black leather hand warmers, and her hair curled. Buffy was wearing a blue sequined bikini top, blue pants with slits on the side, and her hair curled.

The two walked down the ramp and Brittany got in the ring as Buffy went around the ring, got on the apron, and raised her arm in the air as she blew a kiss to the crowd and got into the ring. Michelle stared at Brittany and Buffy as Brittany got out of the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Buffy and Michelle locked up and Michelle got a takedowns on Buffy and Buffy took a breather and then the two locked up again and Michelle got a fireman's carry for a two count and Buffy kept looking at Brittany at Brittany was giving Buffy some strategy. Buffy and Michelle once again locked up and Michelle got a knee to the midsection twice and Michelle whipped Buffy to the ropes and Buffy flipped over Michelle and Michelle got a low dropkick to the face and got a jackknife cover for a two count and Michelle grabbed Buffy but Buffy got a couple of forearms and a knee to the midsection before she hit Michelle's head to the turnbuckle and Buffy applied a corner foot choke.

Then Buffy went to whip Michelle but Michelle reversed whipping Buffy to the ropes and Michelle got a boot to the face and Brittany got on the apron to distract Michelle and Michelle went after her but Brittany jumped off the ring apron before Buffy took out her leg and got a couple elbow drops. Then Buffy held onto Michelle's leg as she kicking it and applied a half-crab hold and Michelle reversed it into a heel hook submission hold and Brittany distracted the referee and Michelle around the ring long enough for Buffy to get an inside cradle for the win.

"Here is your winner, Buffy," Justin announced.

Buffy left the ring as Brittany ran over to her and the two hugged as the referee raised Buffy's arm in the air. Michelle was shocked as Buffy smiled and she & Brittany walked up the ramp to the back and Michelle sighed as she got up from the mat and asked for a microphone

"Earlier tonight," Michelle said, "a friend of mine brought something to my attention. I've been doing a lot of thinking about it a lot and she's right. I owe both Brittany and Maria an apology for what I did last week; so please, please accept my apology. I'm sorry. There's somebody else I need to apologize to that I may have offended. Eve, would you please come out here? Eve, please."

Then Eve's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain and walked down the ramp and got in the ring as she walked towards Michelle.

"Thank you," Michelle said, "Look, I feel horrible of how I've been acting lately and what I did to Maria last week, I took out on you earlier and that's just not cool. I'm really sorry. Will you forgive me? I'm sorry."

Eve accepted Michelle's apology and the two hugged and then Eve left the ring and as she was waving to the crowd, Michelle nailed her from behind into the barricade and grabbed Eve before she ran her into the barricade and did some damage to the facial region and then kicked her and kneed her right in the face. Michelle grabbed her hair and then slammed Eve into the ring apron and she kept beating on Eve until Brittany came out and attacked Michelle from behind and landed several right hands and kicked Michelle in the ribs and ran her head into the ringpost. Then Brittany quickly grabbed Eve and helped her up and the two walked up the ramp as Michelle began stirring as Smackdown went to a commercial break.

A little later, it was time for the tag team match which was Jeff & Matt Hardy versus Edge and the Big Show.

Edge's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and raised his arms in the air as the pyro went off. Then he walked down the ramp and slid into the ring and got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air and asked for a microphone.

"First off," Edge said as he took off his hat, "naked pictures or not? You will respect my wife and you will also respect me. Oh, yes, you will because after the Royal Rumble, I will be the WWE Champion for a seventh time. But instead of respect me, you'll probably all just blame me, just like you blame me for everything, right? Everything's my fault, of course. Just last year, you saw a poor, defenseless, lonely woman and you thought I was taking advantage of her. But, lo and behold, here we are a year later and I'm still in love with Vickie Guerrero. We're still married, as a matter of fact, I am still the love of Vickie Guerrero's life. Oh, but wait, even more recently, you wanted to blame me for taking out Jeff Hardy the night before Survivor Series, right? That was me, too, right? Never mind the fact that Jeff is a screw-up, but, of course, point the blame at me. I'll tell you what, when this embarrassing, juvenile, irrational, period in the WWE history known as Jeff Hardy as the WWE Champion, when that all comes to an end, then blame me."

Then everyone else made their way to the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Edge and Matt locked up and Matt got an arm drag takedown and Edge went to the corner for a breather and the two locked up and Edge got Matt in the corner and the referee called for a break before Edge went for a right hand but Matt ducked and got a knee to the midsection and Matt got another arm drag takedown and Edge again went to the corner for a breather and then the two locked up once again and Matt twisted Edge's arm and went behind him as Edge reversed applying a side headlock bringing Matt to his knees and Matt landed a back suplex and Matt made the tag to Jeff and then the two whipped Edge to the ropes and got a double back elbow and landed a leg drop-elbow drop combination and landed a double baseball slide knocking Big Show to the ground.

Then Edge charged but the Hardys tried to throw Edge onto Big Show but Big Show simply caught him and Edge then got into the ring and Edge went behind Jeff and clubbed in the back before he landed a right hand and choked him on the bottom rope and Edge kicked Jeff in the head and landed a forearm and Edge went to hit Jeff's head on the turnbuckle but Jeff hit a Whisper in the Wind for a two count and Jeff made the tag to Matt and then Matt came in and got a right hand and got a scoop slam and he climbed the top turnbuckle and missed a moonsault. Edge tagged Big Show and Big Show tossed Matt into the corner and got a chop to the chest and landed a head butt and got Matt into the corner and landed another chop to the chest.

Then Big Show landed a vertical suplex and bounced off the ropes to land an elbow drop for a two count and Big Show tossed Matt to the corner and as he tagged Edge in, Edge clubbed Matt in the back and got a back elbow and landed a couple of right hands before choking Matt on the middle rope and he bounced off the ropes and got a cross body and Edge dragged Matt to the middle of the ring and covered for a two count and then he worked the arm and rib area of Matt and Matt got to his feet and got a few right hands and Matt bounced off the ropes and Edge got a knee to the midsection and Edge made a tag to Big Show and Big Show got a back elbow to the back and got Matt's arm on the top rope and got another back elbow to the back and Big Show lifted Matt by the arm and slammed him down.

Big Show was dragging Matt and got him into the corner and landed a chop and some body shots as he made the tag to Edge and Big Show got a head butt and Edge covered for a two count as Edge applied a front-facelock body scissors hold and Matt got to his feet and Matt back-dropped Edge but couldn't make the tag as Edge rolled him up for two. Then Edge landed a clothesline for a two count and applied a back armlock and Matt was hitting Edge on the side and landed a right hand and bounced off the ropes for Edge to land a boot to the face as the Big Show walked away. Edge looked confused as Big Show continued walking and Edge went for the Spear and Matt got the boot up then got a couple of right hands and Edge kicked Matt in the midsection and went for a suplex but Matt countered and kicked Edge in the midsection and went for the Twist of Fate and Edge countered for a sit-down slam and Matt hit a Side Effect and both men were down.

Matt made the tag to Jeff and Jeff got a couple of clotheslines and an atomic drop and a leg drop to the groin and then Jeff bounced off the ropes to land a baseball slide for a two count and Matt tagged in as the two whipped Edge into the corner and Matt got on all four as Jeff hit the Poetry in Motion and Matt splashed Edge in the corner before he hit a bulldog slam and then he landed the Twist of Fate and made the tag to Jeff and Jeff climbed the top turnbuckle to land the Swanton Bomb and made the pin for the win.

Then Matt and Brittany got into the ring and Matt slapped hands with Jeff and hugged him as he raised his arms in the air along with Brittany. Then the referee raised Matt and Jeff's arms in the air and the Hardys tapped their championship title belts and got on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air and got back down and Jeff took his tank top off as he, Matt, and Brittany raised each other's arms in the air as Smackdown came to a close.

After the first taping of Smackdown was over, "Eddie's Angels" were in their locker room looking at the some places to go in New Orleans, Louisiana on Nicole's laptop computer when Nicole's cell phone rang and she took it out of her pocket and saw that Brittany was calling and answered the call.

"Hello?" Nicole said. "Hey, Jeff, what's going on? Where are you?……What?……Are you okay?……That's good……Okay, we'll see you back at the hotel……Okay, bye."

"Nicole, what's going on?" Amanda said.

"Jeff and Brittany got into a car accident."

"What?" Buffy said. "Are they all right?"

"They're fine, they're both scratched up but they're fine. Jeff told me a car was driving behind him & Brittany and this person ran them of the road."

"My God, who would do such a thing?" Amanda said. "You think it's the same person who attacked Jeff at the hotel before Survivor Series?"

"Maybe these two incidents may be related and whoever it was has an out for Jeff, but why?"

"Maybe somebody who wants the WWE Championship," Buffy said. "Maybe it's Edge."

"Well, I sort of have a funny feeling it's not Edge," Amanda said. "I mean, he may be a lot of things, but we wouldn't risk his career to kill Jeff."

"You may be right."


	88. An Extreme New Years’ Engagement Party

**Chapter 88: An Extreme New Years' Engagement Party**

The next day was New Years Eve and it was also the day of Jeff and Brittany's engagement party at their new home in Cameron, North Carolina.

People were arriving at the house and the party was well underway; there were decorations of pink, white, purple, green, and gold, there was a bonfire in the backyard, and Jeff's band was playing there on a stage.

"Nice party, huh?" Nicole said as she and John were on the patio.

"Yeah, you and Amanda did such a good job," John said.

"Well, you, Jeff, and Brittany helped out as well. But hey, it was well worth it; I just can't get over the feeling of how beautiful Jeff and Brittany's house is.

Meanwhile, someone rang the doorbell and Jeff went over to the door and answered it to reveal Cryme Tyme and Amanda.

"Hey, come on in," Jeff said as Cryme Tyme and Amanda walked inside.

"Yo, man, nice crib," Shad said.

"Told you it was nice," Amanda said. "I gotta go find Nicole."

Then Amanda went through the house until she found Nicole talking to Matt Hardy.

"Hey," Amanda said.

"Hey, girl," Nicole said, "you made it back."

"Yeah, hi, Matt."

"Hi, Mandy," Matt said.

"Where's Brittany?"

"I don't know, let me go find her."

Nicole looked around for Brittany in the house and went outside until she saw Brittany sitting on a rock looking at the motocross track that Jeff built near the woods.

"Hey, Brit," Nicole said. "What are you doing here?"

"Just thinking," Brittany said as Nicole sat next to her. "Thinking about my wedding, thinking about Armageddon, thinking about everything Jeff and I been through together that led us here. I am so thankful that……well, I'm so thankful for everything."

"I have that feeling that certain tragedies led you both here and……" Nicole said, "well, you did Jeff always see them through. To be honest, I don't know how you did it, but you did."

"Yeah, it's also so hard to imagine how I went from a fan to a fiancée. Every girl would kill to be Jeff Hardy's girlfriend and I ended up being the lucky one."

Then the girls laughed.

"Yeah, the fantasy of all fantasies," Nicole said, "when I was younger, I wanted to be married to Tom Cruise and lo & behold, Katie Holmes' wish came true."

"Damn," Brittany said as she and Nicole laughed. "I wanna say thank you, Nicole, for always being there for me. I don't know what I would do without you or John."

"That's what friends are for. You're welcome."

Then Nicole and Brittany hugged each other."

A few minutes later, Nicole was walking towards the house when she saw Evan Bourne and Jasmine Morgan sitting on the edge of the patio.

"Hey, you two made it," Nicole said. "Did you have any trouble finding the place?"

"Yeah, a little," Jasmine said. "Cameron, North Carolina looks like the freaking outdoors out here."

"Yeah, how are you guys?"

"We're doing great," Evan said.

"Listen, I'm gonna let you talk for a moment," Jasmine said. "I'll be right back."

Then Jasmine walked away as Nicole sat next to Evan.

"So Jasmine was telling me that your ankle is doing better," Nicole said.

"Yeah, I'm also on a diet and work-out program as well."

"You're keeping up in shape, that's good. You know, we don't talk much because, you know I'm busy with 'Eddie's Angels' and we are from St. Louis, Missouri. I was thinking when you come back from your ankle injury, maybe you and Jasmine could go on a double date with me and John."

"Yeah, that'll be great, that'll give us an opportunity for us to get to know each other."

"You'll like John, he's amazing."

"Hey, I thought I bring you some punch," Jasmine said as she came forward.

"Thanks," Evan said as Jasmine gave him a cup.

"Well, I'll talk to you guys in a little bit," Nicole said, "there's something I gotta do."

"Okay," Jasmine said.

Then Nicole walked away.

About a half hour later, Nicole and Jasmine went over to the stage and Nicole stood in front of the microphone.

"Everyone, may I have your attention, please?" Nicole said as the guests quieted down. "Thank you. First of all, I want to say congratulations to Jeff and Brittany on their wonderful long-awaited engagement……" Then everyone applauded. "…….and also wish everyone a Happy New Year because I'm sure this will be a very Happy New Year not just for us, but for Jeff and Brittany. I'm also here because a friend of mine wants a sing a song dedicated to her wonderful boyfriend and for that matter, she hasn't shut up about him ever since they first got together. Ladies and gentlemen, Jasmine Morgan."

Then the crowd applauded as Nicole sat in front of the keyboard as Jasmine got on the stage and stood in front of the microphone.

"Thank you," Jasmine said. "Evan Bourne, this is for you."

Nicole then started playing "Valentine" by Martina McBride and Jasmine started singing.

_If there were no words_

_No way to speak_

_I would still hear you_

_If there were no tears_

_No way to feel inside _

_I'd still feel for you_

_And even if the sun refused to shine_

_Even if romance ran out of rhyme_

_You would still have my heart until the end of time_

_You're all I need, my love, my Valentine_

_All of my life_

_I have been waiting for_

_All you give to me_

_You've opened my eyes_

_And shown me how to love unselfishly_

_I've dreamed of this a thousand times before_

_In my dreams, I couldn't love you more_

_I will give you my heart_

_Until the end of time_

_You're all I need, my love, my Valentine_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_And even if the sun refused to shine_

_Even if romance ran out of rhyme_

_You would still have my heart until the end of time_

_'Cause all I need is you, my Valentine_

_Oh, oh_

_You're all I need, my love, my Valentine_

_Oh, oh_

After Nicole finished playing, everyone applauded and cheered and Jasmine & Nicole hugged each other as they got off the stage and then Jasmine walked over to Evan.

"That was a really beautiful, Jasmine," Evan said. "You have a beautiful voice and I loved it."

"Thank you," Jasmine said. "I love you, Evan, I really do."

"I love you too."

Then Nicole and Amanda watched the moment of Evan and Jasmine sharing a passionate kiss and they smiled.

Throughout the night, there was a lot of dancing, Jeff was singing with his band, a friendly motocross between Jeff and Shannon Moore, and also a friendly battle rap between John and R-Truth.

An hour later, everyone gathered around the bonfire for the New Years countdown.

"Alright, everybody," Brittany said, "let's get this party started for the countdown!" Brittany said.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Happy New Year!" Everyone said as they cheered.

A lot of couples were hugging and kissing and everyone else gave high fives to each other and tipped their cups for the start of 2009.


	89. Welcome Back, Angel

**Chapter 89: Welcome Back, Angel**

RAW was in New Orleans, Louisiana and on that night, Cryme Tyme was facing Cody Rhodes and Sim Snuka and Delancey was making her return to RAW.

The Angels were at the hotel walking towards Delancey's hotel room and when reached there, Nicole knocked on the door and a minute later, Delancey opened the door.

"Hey!" Delancey said.

"Hey!" The Angels said as they hugged Delancey.

"Come in."

Then the Angels walked inside Delancey's hotel room and Delancey closed the door.

"I can't believe you cut your hair," Brittany said.

Delancey had her long hair cut to a shorter-length stopped at the ears.

"Yeah, you like it?" Delancey said.

"I love it," Nicole said. "I definitely love it, it definitely suits you."

"That's what Bobby said."

"So how have you occupied your time since 'Dancing with the Stars?'" Amanda said.

"Resting my feet for one, spending time with my husband and my daughter, and training to get back in the ring. Oh, my God, I'm still reeling from the moment I won on 'Dancing with the Stars.'"

"You think you're up for a dance-off if anybody challenges you?" Nicole said.

"We'll see."

A few minutes later, the Angels entered the arena and were walking down the hallway until…….

"Hey, ladies," Melina said as she came forward.

"Hi, Melina," the Angels said.

"Welcome back, Delancey, and congratulations on winning 'Dancing with the Stars.'"

"Thank you, I really appreciate it," Delancey said.

"Listen, this is a new year and I have a lot of things to get off my chest. I wanted to say I'm sorry to Nicole, Delancey, and Brittany because I know that we all had our differences the past four years and……I realized that everything I've done will back at me when I got injured last year. Seeing you girls as 'Eddie's Angels' and everything you're doing has helped me see the light and……I hope that we can start over as friends."

"Well, we appreciate your honesty and I think we can manage that," Nicole said.

"I agree with Nicole," Brittany said, "and we accept your apology."

Then Brittany extended her hand and Melina shook it.

"And by the way, Amanda," Melina said, "I'm looking forward to taking the Women's Championship from you at the Royal Rumble."

"I'm looking forward to it," Amanda said.

Then everyone went their separate ways.

Later, RAW was on and "Eddie's Angels'" entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Nicole Mitchell, Buffy, and the WWE Women's Champion Amanda, 'Eddie's Angels'," Lillian announced.

Nicole was wearing a red ruffled midriff tube top, black pants, and a black bandanna covering her straight. Amanda was wearing a red and black striped scoop neck tank top with a slashed back, black pants, her hair curled. Buffy was wearing a red zebra print tie neck dress and her hair curled.

The Angels walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and they entered the ring and were waving to the crowd as Nicole asked for a microphone.

"Tonight is a very special night for 'Eddie's Angels' because this marks the return of the winner of the seventh season of 'Dancing with the Stars,'" Nicole said. "Ladies and gentlemen, we want all of you to welcome back, Delancey Scott."

Delancey's new entrance theme, "Just Dance" by Lady Gaga featuring Colby O'Donis, played and she came out from the curtain.

Delancey was wearing a red tie-back halter top with a leatherette cutout adjustable belt, black pants, and her short hair curled.

Delancey walked down the ramp and around the ring slapping hands of the fans and hugged Jerry "The King" Lawler & Michael Cole and Delancey got on the apron and flipped into the ring and hugged the Angels. Then Delancey got on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air and they got back down as Nicole gave her the microphone.

"Thank you," Delancey said. "I am so happy to make my return here in the WWE as the winner of 'Dancing with the Stars' and……I still get goosebumps thinking about that wonderful moment in my life, so I wanna thank the entire WWE Universe for all of your support, thank you. But aside from that, I missed my girlfriends a lot and I wanna say thank you to Amanda for keeping the Angels together while I was away. I've been catching up on what's been happening with Vickie Guerrero since I've been gone and I just have one question: Vickie, what were you thinking taking those nude photos of yourself? Are you that desperate?"

Then Layla's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. Layla walked down the ramp and got into the ring and walked towards Delancey.

"Delancey," Layla said, "you don't need to worry about what Vickie Guerrero is doing right now because when I found out that you won 'Dancing with the Stars' and that you were making your return tonight, I've been prepared to come out here and challenge you to a dance-off and it's gonna happen right now."

"I figured this was gonna happen because obviously jealous of "Eddie's Angels," Delancey said. "Guess what? I'm prepared, too, so let's start this dance-off right now."

Then Delancey dropped the microphone as "Poker Face" by Lady Gaga started playing in the arena and Layla started dancing.

_Mum mum mum mah_

_Mum mum mum mah_

_I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas, please_

_Fold em', let em', hit me, raise it, baby, stay with me (I love it)_

_Lovegame intuition play the cards with spades to start_

_And after he's been hooked, I'll play the one that's on his heart_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No, he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got me like nobody)_

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No, he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got me like nobody)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

Then Delancey stepped up to the middle of the ring and started dancing.

_I wanna roll with him, a hard pair we will be_

_A little gambling is fun when you're with me (I love it)_

_Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun_

_And baby, when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No, he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got me like nobody)_

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No, he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got me like nobody)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

Then the song faded as the crowd cheered and chanted "Delancey!"

"Well, Layla," Delancey said onto the microphone, "I guess we both know who won this dance-off."

Then Layla looked down and went for a clothesline but Delancey ducked and kicked Layla in the midsection and landed a DDT. Then the Angels raised each other's arms in the air and smiled down at Layla as they left the ring and Delancey waved to the crowd as the Angels walked up the ramp in a group hug as RAW went to a commercial break.

A little later, Shawn Michaels was in the locker room and John & Nicole walked towards him. Shawn got up from the chair and looked at them both.

"Alright, the situation is what it is," John said. "Am I fighting three guys or two guys tonight? Just what can I expect out there? Am I getting HBK or am I getting JBL's puppet?"

"I'm nobody's puppet, John!" Shawn said. "As far as what you can expect, what does history tell you to expect from me?"

Then Shawn walked away as Nicole sighed.

John and Shawn were actually going to be partners in a tag team match against Randy Orton and Shawn Michaels because earlier, Randy and Chris contested John "Bradshaw" Layfield's number one contendership for World Heavyweight Championship because of Shawn sacrificing his chance to face John for the title at the Royal Rumble.

A little later, it was time for the tag team match which was Cryme Tyme versus Cody Rhodes and Sim Snuka, also known as Deuce.

The Priceless entrance theme played and Cody Rhodes & Sim Snuka came out from the curtain and the two walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Cryme Tyme's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with Amanda following them. Shad and JTG high-fived each other and they walked down the ramp and Shad & Amanda got into the ring first as JTG ran around the ramp and got on the apron and was bouncing up and down between the ropes and Amanda dancing along as JTG got into the ring. Then JTG got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air and got back down as he took off his jacket and Shad took off his basketball jersey and Amanda, Shad, and Cody left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Sim and JTG circled around the ring and locked up and JTG went behind Sim with a wristlock and Sim went behind and countered with a waistlock of his own and shoved JTG to the ropes but JTG held and Sim charged into a back elbow and JTG kicked Sim and went for a suplex but Sim blocked and got a roll-up for a two count. Then the two locked up again and JTG got a headlock and Sim shoved JTG to the ropes and JTG ducked a clothesline and got a flying shoulder tackle for a two count and JTG got Sim in the corner as Shad got a blind tag and JTG twisted Sim's arm as Shad bounced off the ropes and JTG whipped Sim onto Shad for a shoulder block. Then Shad got Sim in the corner and got a back elbow as he made the tag to JTG and Shad whipped JTG and flew him onto Sim and Cody went behind JTG and JTG got a big right hand and Sim kicked JTG and got a big right hand and went to whip JTG but JTG reversed twisting Sim's arm and got a clothesline.

Then JTG landed a dropkick and JTG whipped Sim to the ropes but Sim hung on and JTG went after him and Sim kicked him in the face as he made the tag to Cody. Then JTG got a couple of right hands but Cody got a knee to the midsection and tossed JTG over the top rope to the apron and JTG got a couple of right hands as Cody distracted the referee. Sim took down JTG and Cody stomped on JTG before the referee pulled him off and Cody dragged JTG to the middle of the ring and covered for a two count. Then Cody kicked JTG in the back, landed a right hand, and then a suplex before making the tag to Sim and Sim bounced off the ropes and landed a flying fist drop for a two count and Sim landed an elbow drop and applied a headlock and JTG broke out of the hold with right hands to the midsection and Sim clubbed JTG in the back of the head and shoved JTG to the ropes and JTG ducked a clothesline and JTG landed a flying back DDT.

The two men were down and slowly made a tag to their partners and Shad ducked a clothesline and landed a couple of his own and he whipped Cody to the ropes and got a big back body drop before knocking Sim off the apron. Then Shad got a suplex on Cody and bouncing off the ropes to land an elbow drop and went for the cover but Sim got into the ring and Shad got a big forearm and clotheslined Sim over the top rope before he went to splash Cody in the corner but Cody moved and JTG made a blind tag and leaped over the rope rolling Cody up for a two count. Then JTG got a couple of knees to the midsection and went for a right hand but Cody blocked and came back with a corkscrew DDT out of nowhere for the pin.

Amanda shook her head as Sim got into the ring and the referee raised Cody and Sim's arms in the air; but the victory proved to be short-lived for Sim because he and Cody were competing to be part of Randy Orton's group Legacy and Sim was out since Cody made the pin.

A little later, it was time for the tag team match which was John and Shawn Michaels versus Randy Orton and Chris Jericho. Every man made their way to the ring as the referee called for the bell.

John and Chris opened with a tie-up and Chris got a side headlock sending John to the mat and John got to his feet and John shoved Chris to the ropes and Chris got a shoulder block and Chris bounced off the ropes and John got a headlock against Chris and Chris got to his feet and shoved John to the ropes but Shawn made a blind tag and John ducked a clothesline from Chris as he lifted him the FU and Chris escaped and Shawn went for a kick Chris but Chris ducked and the kick headed toward John. They stopped for a second and then they went after Chris clothes lining him over the top rope and then JBL came out from the curtain to watch from the ramp and Shawn stared at him as Randy attacked him from behind and was stomping on him and then Randy got a headlock on Shawn and Shawn escaped with elbows to the midsection and Shawn got a back suplex and the two men were down as John reached for a tag and got it and John ducked a clothesline and bounced off the ropes and got a couple of flying shoulder tackles and got a sitout hiptoss.

Then John did the "You can't see me" and bounced off the ropes to land the Five Knuckle Shuffle and he went for the FU but Chris got into the ring and Shawn cut off his interference by knocking him out with a right hand and Randy got a rake in John's eyes and John mistakenly lifted Shawn for the FU and Shawn broke free and argued with John and shoved him as Randy attacked John from behind and the referee escorted Shawn to his corner as Randy and Chris double-teamed John clubbing him in the back. Then Chris quickly left the ring and Randy was stalking John as he kicked him in the midsection and made the tag to Chris and Chris kicked John in the midsection and Chris choked John on the bottom rope with his boot and Chris distracted the referee as Randy took a cheap shot on John and Chris grabbed John and trash-talked him as he slapped him and got a right hand before applying a corner foot choke and Chris distracted the referee as Randy took another cheap shot and Chris bounced off the ropes and got a baseball slide sending John out of the ring.

Then Chris threw John head-first into the announce table and Chris threw John back in the ring and leaped into the ring with a splash for a two count. Then Chris applied a rear naked choke hold and John countered with the FU and Chris countered with a DDT for two count and Chris held onto John as he made the tag to Randy and Randy clubbed John in the back and got some hard forearms to the back and stomped John in the head. Then Randy looked at Shawn and Randy was stomping on John all over before landing a knee drop and covered for a two count and Randy grabbed John's legs and was stomping on his chest-twice before John crawled to the corner and Randy stalked John and got a corner foot choke.

Then Randy made the tag to Chris and John began a comeback with right hands and a back elbow and he bounced off the ropes before Chris grabbed John and applied a sleeper hold and John reached for a tag and Shawn half-heartedly reached out and Chris took John to the mat with the sleeper nearer his corner and John powered out and he kicked Chris in the midsection and went to whip him to the corner but Chris reversed and splashed John and Chris placed John on the turnbuckle and got a couple of right hands before he climbed up the turnbuckle and went for a suplex but John blocked and pushed Chris off and John landed a legdrop on the back of Chris' neck and the two men were down. John reached for a tag and Chris tagged in Randy first and Randy stopped John and pulled him to the middle of the ring for a two count and Randy got some hard right hands and Randy whipped John to the ropes but John hung on as he avoided a dropkick and John fell on the mat.

John and Randy were slow to get up and John dove and made the tag to Shawn and he didn't go after Randy and he turned and looked at John for a moment and Chris charged at him but Shawn turned and landed a right hand and Shawn went to whip Chris but Chris reversed and Shawn got a flying forearm and landed an atomic drop and a right hand and Shawn went for another atomic drop but Chris countered with a faceplant and went for a Lionsault but Shawn lifted his knees. Shawn got a suplex on Chris and climbed the top turnbuckle and went for a top rope elbow but Chris lifted his knees and Shawn clutched at his ribs and Chris took Shawn down and went for a Walls of Jericho but Shawn turned it into a small package but Randy charged in and broke it up. John entered the ring landing a couple of right hands and went to whip Randy but Randy reversed and gave him a backbreaker and Randy went for the RKO but John countered and Shawn superkicked Randy and then Chris and looked at John as he covered Chris and scored the pin.

Shawn looked at John as nodded & smiled as Shawn was out there in Nicole's mind and John "Bradshaw" Layfield watched the whole thing as Todd Grisham walked up to him

"JBL, it seems that Shawn Michaels' integrity is still intact," Todd said.

"My employee was great out there tonight, it's gonna be interesting to see how great he is next week. You see, I had a little talk with Stephanie McMahon and next week, Shawn Michaels will match-up against…….John Cena and to make sure Michaels maintains his integrity, I'm gonna be in his corner."

John and Nicole celebrating in the ring and John was calling for Shawn to celebrate with him as he stood on the apron and then he entered the ring and John extended his hand and mouthed the words "I know you" as RAW came to a close.

After RAW was over, the Angel, Brittany, and Ulysses were all the French Quarter in New Orleans to celebrate Buffy's birthday.

After about a couple of hours of checking out the famous attractions, the music clubs and walking over Royal & Bourbon street, the gang was walking back to the hotel.

"I have to say that this is one of the best birthdays I have ever had," Buffy said.

"I'm glad you're having a good time," Nicole said.

"So what's next for 'Eddie's Angels'?" Amanda said.

"What do you mean?" Delancey said.

"Well, now that you're back, I guess I'll making my departure now, huh?"

"Actually, no; Nicole and I have talked about it and we thought you and Buffy should stay."

"Really?" Buffy said.

"Yep," Nicole said, "you two have put a lot of work into keeping the Angels together and some of the Divas are starting to wear themselves down knowing that messing with us at Night of Champions was the wrong thing to do."

"And the bigger this group is," Delancey said, "the stronger it can be. You girls deserve to be in 'Eddie's Angels' and I'm sure Rochelle would want that, too."

"Okay, if you say so," Amanda said.

"I mean, after all, Amanda, you are the Women's Champion and you are in a group of former Women's Champions and Buffy, you are the last one to earn a Women's Title when you get the chance."

"I would hope so," Buffy said.


	90. Shooting Blanks

**Chapter 90: Shooting Blanks**

The following week, RAW was in Sioux City, Iowa and on that night, Delancey was facing Layla in her first Divas' match since returning to RAW, Amanda was teaming up with Melina to face Beth Phoenix and Jillian Hall in a Divas' tag team match, and John was facing Shawn Michaels.

The Angels were in their locker room looking at pictures on the WWE website on Nicole's laptop computer. There were pictures of the launch party of John and Nicole's new clothing line Checkpoint this past Friday.

"I gotta tell you," Amanda said, "that night was awesome. I mean, your clothes, the fashion show, it was totally a success."

"Yeah, and Shayna & Skye kept fighting over who was gonna get that pretty pink vintage tube top and I thought it was funny," Delancey said.

"Well, the launch was a success if I do say so myself," Nicole said, "and starting next month, Mr. McMahon wants some of the clothing line to be sold across the shows in the arena on sale."

"Nicole, that's awesome," Buffy said.

"Gosh, Nicole, your hobby is gonna be a freaking gold mine once it gets into the stores," Brittany said.

"Well, clothes are my specialty especially when it comes to shopping," Nicole said.

"Maybe you could start designing wrestling attire for me because I'm fresh out of ideas," Amanda said.

"No problem."

"And speaking of clothes," Brittany said, "could you help me find a dress for the wedding because I'm having trouble finding a particular one."

"Okay, what are you looking for?"

"Something simple but beautiful."

"Alright."

Nicole went onto the David's Bridal and she & the other Angels look through a lot of dresses until Brittany finally found one.

"I like that one," Brittany said.

Brittany chose a white chiffon A-line bridal gown with a split front skirt, satin cuff neckline, and empire waist with a center front beaded appliqué.

"That looks like something that is simple and beautiful," Nicole said.

"What do you think, Amanda?" Buffy said.

"I like it," Amanda said. "That's what you wanted: simple and beautiful."

"Yeah, that's the one," Brittany said. "Oh, my God, I can't wait."

"Now we have to pick a day for you and Alexis to go try on the dresses," Nicole said.

"How about sometime in March because we almost have a full month in February?"

"We may have to use that month to find a dress for the Hall of Fame ceremony," Buffy said.

"Oh, yeah, that too," Amanda said. "We'll think of a good day; we still got at least six months to go."

Then RAW was on and Nicole was walking down the hallway and she reached the entrance to the arena, she spotted Chris Jericho being escorted by security.

Earlier, Stephanie McMahon kicked off by sharing her apparent excitement for Vince McMahon's return but was interrupted by Chris Jericho, who not only called Stephanie a liar, but intimated that Vince would replace JBL in the World Heavyweight Championship Match with him at the Royal Rumble. After being told by Chris that she cannot run RAW properly, Stephanie attempted to place the him in a match, in which Chris refused to participate. As a reaction to his insubordination, Stephanie barred the arrogant Chris from competing in the Royal Rumble and promptly fired him, Chris' second time being let go from WWE.

As Chris and the security walked towards Nicole, Nicole slapped him in the face.

"That is for pushing Rochelle off the steel cage and getting her injured." Then Nicole kicked him in the groin. "And that was punching Shawn Michaels' wife in the face."

"Bitch, you're lucky I can't lay a finger on you," Chris said as he tried to maintain his composure.

"How do I know you're lucky? You know what? I don't even wanna talk to you because it's time for you to get your lying, hypocrite, psychopath ass out of this arena right now!"

Then the security pulled Chris away and Nicole looked at him with a smile on her face.

A little later it was time for the Divas' match which was Delancey versus Layla and Layla's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first from Miami, Florida, Layla."

Layla walked down the ramp, went around the ring, got up on the apron and lifted her leg up. Then she got into the ring and Delancey's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from Colorado Springs, Colorado, Delancey Scott," Lillian announced.

Delancey was wearing an aqua green samba jumpsuit, a silver armband, and her hair curled. Delancey walked down the aisle slapping the hands of the fans and got on the apron and flipped into the ring. Then she got on the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air and got back down as the referee called for the bell.

Delancey and Layla locked up and Delancey got an arm drag and Layla went after Delancey as she got another arm drag and then Delancey kicked Layla and went for a slam but Layla bailed out of the ring and Delancey followed and got a knee to the midsection and landed a forearm and threw Layla in the ring and covered for a two count. Then Delancey landed a couple of right hands and whipped Layla to the ropes and Delancey landed a flapjack for a two count and Delancey applied an armlock and Layla got to her feet and got a couple of right hands and a knee to the midsection and Layla whipped Delancey to the ropes and splashed her. Then Layla got a snap mare and hit Delancey's head on the turnbuckle and Layla drove a knee to Delancey's face and Layla climbed the top turnbuckle and went for a flying elbow but Delancey moved and Delancey rolled up Layla for a two count and then Delancey waited for Layla to get up and then Delancey got Layla on her shoulder and landed the Dominator for the three count.

"Here is your winner, Delancey Scott," Lillian announced.

The referee raised Delancey's arm in the air and Delancey bowed to the crowd and climbed on the top turnbuckle and raised her arms in the air. Then Delancey got back down and looked down at Layla with a smile and left the ring as RAW went to a commercial break.

Later, John was going to be in an interview with Todd Grisham.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the World Heavyweight Champion, John Cena," Todd said as John and Nicole came forward.

Nicole was wearing an orange satin drawstring v-cup midriff tank top, black miniskirt, and her hair curled.

"John, we're less than two weeks away from the Royal Rumble, all the talk, all the excitement……."

"You're gonna tell me that about the Royal Rumble?"

"Yeah."

"I know about the Royal Rumble, I snuck in last year, fooled everybody and won the whole damn thing, I know about the Royal Rumble, they know about the Royal Rumble, I'll tell you what, we're gonna tell you about the Royal Rumble. The Royal Rumble is the most exciting, unpredictable, amazing pay-per-view event we have all year. The road to Wrestlemania starts at the Royal Rumble. Anything, anything can happen and this year, anything has happen because at the Royal Rumble, I have to defend the World Heavyweight Championship against JBL. And you folks can say what you want about JBL but make sure to include this: he's a former WWE Champion, he's responsible for some of the most brutal matches that I have had here since I entered the WWE. And as if he needed a final ace up his sleeve, JBL has now bought himself better. No, no, no, JBL has bought himself the best because Shawn Michaels now stands firmly in the corner of team JBL. Shawn Michaels, the man I face tonight, is every bit as good as he says he is. He is the Show Stopper, he is the Heartbreak Kid, and he is most certainly the Main Event and Shawn, if you're watching, you left one out, you're also Mr. Wrestlemania and because you're taking orders from JBL, you don't have a Royal Rumble, you don't have a Wrestlemania, so tonight, I compete against Shawn Michaels in you Wrestlemania, so be it."

"And Shawn," Nicole said, "if I were you, I'd walk away while I still can because JBL is using you and everybody is trying to talk some sense into you; but have it your way."

Then John and Nicole walked away.

Then it was time for the Divas' tag team match which was Amanda and Melina versus Beth Phoenix and Jillian Hall.

Beth and Jillian were already in the ring and Amanda's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And their opponents first, from Cincinnati, Ohio, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Amanda," Lillian Garcia announced.

Amanda raised the Women's Title belt in the air and walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and stopped a few feet away from the ring as Melina's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her tag team partner from Los Angeles, California, Melina," Lillian announced.

Melina walked down the ramp she was attacked from behind by a member of the paparazzi and was beating on her and Melina removed the hat to reveal Rosa Mendes in disguise and security took her away. Amanda checked on Melina as they were attacked from behind and Jillian took Melina down by the hair as Beth stomped on Amanda and Beth & Jillian continued to beat on Melina and Beth Phoenix threw Melina into the security wall. Then the Angelic Coalition came out from the curtain and Madison Spears jumped on Beth as Skye and Shayna Brooke double-teamed on Jillian and Madison whipped Beth to the ring steps and Skye held onto Jillian as Shayna landed a bicycle kick and Skye got a Russian legsweep to Jillian on the floor.

Then the Coalition checked on Amanda & Melina and helped them up and the five walked to the back as RAW went to a commercial break.

A little later, it was time for the match which was John versus Shawn Michaels.

John "Bradshaw" Layfield's entrance theme played and the limo came from the side of the arena. Then the driver came out of the limo and he opened the door and JBL & Shawn Michaels came out. The two walked down the ramp and Shawn got into the ring and John's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole following him. The two walked down the ramp and got inside the ring and looked at Shawn & JBL and John raised the World Heavyweight Championship Title belt in the air and gave his belt to Nicole and was pumping up the crowd and raised his arms in the air.

Then John took off his new HLR Academy baseball cap and threw it to the crowd and he looked at Shawn as he extended his hand to him and Shawn reluctantly shook it and John took off his HLR Academy t-shirt and threw it to the crowd and took off his dog tags and gave them to Nicole and Nicole left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

John and Shawn circled around the ring and they locked up as Shawn got an armlock and twisted John's arm and landed a suplex as he got an armlock on the mat as John got a head scissors but Shawn escaped and the two stared at each other down and circled around the ring and locked up as Shawn got a headlock and got a takedown and John got another head scissors and Shawn escaped again and Shawn pushed John but John got a right hand looked down at Shawn as Shawn took a breather in the corner. John continued to stare at Shawn as the two locked up once again and Shawn got a side headlock and went behind John applying an armlock taking him to his knees and John got a hard back elbow and bounced off the ropes and got a shoulder block and then bounced off the ropes and Shawn went for an arm drag but John countered into an arm drag of his own and John got a drop toe hold and went for the STF but Shawn kicked him off and went for Sweet Chin Music but John backed away into the corner.

John looked at JBL and back at Shawn and the two locked up as John back Shawn into the corner and Shawn got John into the corner before a break and Shawn chopped John three times but John got Shawn into the corner and unleashed some right hands and John got Shawn in the corner and got a chop to John twice and went to whip to the corner but John reversed and John backdropped Michaels seconds later, and then clotheslined him over the top rope to the floor. As Shawn climbed up on the apron, John went after Shawn but Shawn yanked him on the top rope and got a couple of knees to the head and then Shawn stomped on John and kicked him in the head followed by an elbow drop. Shawn was landing three more to John and went to whip him but John reversed and landed two clotheslines and he whipped Shawn to the corner flipping him over the turnbuckle and John bounced off the ropes and landed a bulldog slam for a two count.

Then John whipped Shawn hard to the corner and went for a suplex but Shawn countered and went for a roll-up but Shawn pulled John to the middle of the ring and applied a figure-four but John escaped reversing the hold and forcing to break the hold and shook off his legs, then Shawn hit John's head on the turnbuckle and went to whip John to the corner and John reversed and Shawn flew to the top turnbuckle and kicked Shawn in the gut and went for the FU but Shawn escaped and bounced off the ropes and John kicked Shawn in the midsection and John bounced off the ropes to land a running neck snap. He climbed the top turnbuckle and leaped and Shawn sidestepped and applied a crossface and John reached the bottom rope to force a break and rolled out of the ring.

Shawn followed and landed a few right hands and threw John back into the ring and went to whip John but John reversed whipping Shawn hard into the corner bumping over the top rope to the floor and John got out of the ring and threw Shawn back into the ring and whipped Shawn to the ropes and got a side slam for a two count. John covered again for a two count and John got a back suplex for a two count and John whipped Shawn to the corner hard and kicked him in the midsection and landed a fisherman's suplex for a two count and John stalked Shawn as he went for the FU but Shawn held onto the top rope and John caught him settling into a bearhug for a while and Shawn powered out with a back elbow and John applied the bear hug again as he shoved Shawn into the corner and whipped Shawn to the corner and charged into with a boot to the face.

John was down as Shawn took a breather and then Shawn got a chop to the chest and John got a right hand and the two traded blows as Shawn went to whip John but John reversed and Shawn got a flying forearm and after a collision, Michaels nipped up and got an atomic drop and a right hand and Shawn went for another atomic drop but John escaped and John ducked a clothesline and shoulder tackled Michaels to the mat and John landed two clothesline and went for a hip toss. He followed with an atomic drop attempt, but Michaels reversed leverage into a two count attempt and then Shawn got a scoop slam and Shawn then climbed the top turnbuckle.

John met him there with a right hand and John climbed the top turnbuckle and the two men fought as John went for the FU but Shawn slipped down and powerbombed John to the mat for a near fall and Shawn climbed the top turnbuckle and went for the flying elbow but John moved. Shawn laid on the mat as John climbed to the top turnbuckle again and landed a legdrop to the back of Shawn' neck. Then John did the "You can't see me" to JBL and bounced off the ropes to land the Five Knuckle Shuffle and went for the FU but Shawn countered into a DDT for a near fall and Shawn climbed the top turnbuckle and landed the flying elbow drop and went to the corner for Sweet Chin Music. But John ducked and then hit the FU and the two men were down and John made the cover for a two count.

Then John lifted Shawn for the FU but Shawn escaped and got a surprised him with a superkick for a near fall and the two men were down again and John lifted Shawn for the FU but Shawn rolled through into a sunset flip for a near fall and John then got a drop toe hold and locked on the STFU. Shawn winced in pain near the ropes where JBL cheered him on and Shawn grabbed the bottom rope forcing a break and then John stalked Shawn and lifted Shawn for the FU but Shawn escaped and shoved John into the ropes and when JBL reached for him, John hesitated and landed Sweet Chin Music for the win.

Nicole was shocked as Shawn crawled out of the ring and walked up the ramp to the back and Nicole got into the ring to check on John and JBL got into the ring and stood over John and stared at him as RAW came to a close.


	91. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

**Chapter 91: Actions Speak Louder Than Words**

Smackdown was in Omaha, Nebraska for two tapings and Nicole & Brittany were in the hallway at the arena and Brittany was keeping a lookout as Nicole was talking to security. Then Nicole walked up to Brittany.

"So what's up?" Brittany said.

"It's set," Nicole said, "security is around every corner to make sure this mystery person doesn't try to attack Jeff again. He's smart, but I don't know how he gets away with it."

"Well, it scares the hell out of me; I mean, somebody's got a grudge against Jeff that bad but who?"

"Well, that's why security is here to stop this person at their own game; don't worry, it'll be all right. Let's go."

Then Brittany and Nicole walked away unaware that they were one step too late because the mystery person had already planned his next attack against Jeff for later tonight.

Then Smackdown was on and Vickie Guerrero was standing in the middle of the ring.

"I am Vickie Guerrero, General Manager of Smackdown," Vickie said, "and I want to show all of you and all of the superstars backstage of what will happen if you disrespect me."

Then the video screen aired a clip of Triple H's Triple Jeopardy series last week when he won in two matches: A tables match against John Morrison and a handicap match against the Miz and Chavo Guerrero; but Triple H lost to the Big Show in a Last Man Standing.

"Triple H paid the price of disrespecting me," Vickie said, "and in result of that, I put him to compete three times which resulted in the Big Show knocking him out unconscious. You know, Triple H ruined my wedding day, he almost ruined my marriage, he's even tried to ruin my reputation. I mean, he has some nerve. He has no respect for anybody; I mean, he thinks this is some kind of joke; well, look who's laughing now."

Then Triple H's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with a envelope in his hand. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring with a microphone.

"Vickie," Triple H said, "this is, um, sorry for me to say, but……I'm sorry. You were right; last week, you taught me the error of my ways. Big Show knocked me out, I was beaten unmercifully through three matches; you're right, Vickie; I'm sorry. You know, I'm a goof, you know what I mean? I could be a degenerate sometimes; I think things are funny and I get started doing them and the next thing you know, they're not funny and somebody's feelings get hurt and it's just, um……I'm sorry. And um, just to bury the hatchet and hopefully, let bygones be bygones, I got this for you to try to make up" Vickie reached for the envelope, but Triple H pulled away, "and let me tell you what it was first. It's, uh, well, it's your nude photos. I went through a lot to get these back because apparently The Great Khali had them and then he showed them to a lot of guys in the back and the crew and the catering people and things like that and apparently Joey Styles bought them from The Great Khali. For those of you that don't know, Joey Styles runs the WWE website and then Joey put them up on the internet and a lot of people saw them and Joey didn't want part with these, it cost him a fortune to get them from him, but anyway, after a lot of bargaining and a lot of money, here they are, Vickie. I'm sorry, I hope this makes it up to you and I mean, you can look. They're all there and I'm sorry, Vickie, I'm sorry."

Then Vickie looked inside the envelope and said,

"Triple H, I accept your apology, but unfortunately, that's not good enough for me. You see, I can't take your place at the Royal Rumble, but she can put it on the line in a match that will be with a man who knocked you out last week, the Big Show. And like last week's match, tonight's match will be a Last Man Standing match."

Triple H hung his head as Vickie left the ring and he said,

"You know, Vickie, I thought something like this might happen, I thought you might not accept my apology with that gesture. So, you know me, I went the extra mile and maybe this would help you forgive me"

Then the video screen showed Vickie's nude photos as old-style sexy music played. The images were blocked out other than her face.

"She was young, she needed the money," Triple H said.

"Excuse me, excuse me!" Vickie said. "I said excuse me! Triple H, you won't be fighting for your place in the Royal Rumble. Someone else will be and if they can't beat the Big Show, then you lose your place in the Royal Rumble and that person fighting for you will be MVP. Oh, and Triple H, you're banned from ringside."

Then Triple H laughed again as "Eddie's Angels'" entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain wearing t-shirts with Vickie's nude photos and "EXCUSE ME!" on them. Then Vickie got furious and went to the back.

"Everybody," Nicole said, "these will be auctioned off on WWE signed by 'Eddie's Angels' and Triple H and Vickie Guerrero obviously should've known that these pictures would come out in the open sooner or later which means, she is what we have known all along and she still is: a slut."

Then the Angels waved to the crowd as Triple H got out of the ring and walked up the ramp towards the Angels and hugged them as their arms were raised in the air and Smackdown went to a commercial break.

Later, Brittany was walking down the hallway looking for Michelle McCool to confront her.

After Michelle McCool attacked Victoria at the conclusion of their tag team match against the Bella Twins last weeks, the two Divas squared off in what was be Victoria's final match before retiring from the WWE; unfortunately, she lost to Michelle.

Then Brittany stopped at her tracks as Michelle walked up to her.

"You know, it's a little sad Victoria's retiring and she didn't beat you," Brittany said, "but I've had it up to here with your attitude."

"My attitude, Brittany?" Michelle said.

"Yes!"

"You know what? I'm starting to see what 'Eddie's Angels' stand for and you're supposed to be the equalizer? What exactly does an equalizer do?"

"Watching the Angels' back and you might as well watch yours if you don't back off."

"Fine because I talked to Vickie Guerrero and at the Royal Rumble, it's gonna be you versus me for the Divas Championship."

"Fine."

Then Michelle smirked as she walked away and Brittany stared at her.

A little later, it was time for the Cutting Edge where Jeff was a guest and Edge was already in the ring.

"When you're an elite athlete," Edge said, "such as myself, you learn to block out distractions to maintain focus. And ever since Armageddon, my only focus has been to take back my WWE Championship from Jeff Hardy. But lately that's been really hard because it seems week to week been one distraction after another trying to shift my focus, whether it's some private very private photos of my wife being plastered all over the WWE website or all over the internet for the entire world to see or on 'Eddie's Angels' stupid t-shirts or whether I have to worry about Jeff Hardy himself. Yeah, because whether you people want to admit it or not, Jeff has a black cloud, it hangs over his head. I have to worry whether Jeff's even gonna make it to the Royal Rumble to defend that WWE Title against me, especially since he's been in that hit and run accident. I'll tell you what, I'm usually all for some good old-fashioned Jeff Hardy pain and suffering, I am, but not in this instance. I'm not because I'm happy that Jeff and Brittany are okay, I really am because now there's no more distractions, no more destructions. You see at the Royal Rumble, I will not have my moment to take back my WWE Title back, I won't have that taken away from me. You see, this is a story that's so good, well, they just had to make a movie out of it.

The video screen and aired a video of Jeff Hardy's WWE Title victory as Edge called it an embarrassing, irrational period in WWE history.

"And that's just a preview," Edge said, "a slight glimpse; you wanna know how that movie ends, it ends at the Royal Rumble when I prove that Jeff Hardy's first and only WWE Title reign was an accident. But I don't just wanna to tell you people about it, I don't wanna just show you on the silver screen, I wanna get Jeff out here himself, so I can tell him face-to-face. So ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest tonight on the Cutting Edge, my opponent at the Royal Rumble and the soon-to-be former WWE Champion Jeff Hardy.

Then Jeff's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Brittany following him. As Jeff and Brittany did their usual bump and grind, the pyro got out of hand and Jeff shoved Brittany out of the way as the pyro engulfed him and he went down in pain grabbing at his face. Brittany screamed as she ran over to Jeff and tried to calm him down and a trainer came out to check on Jeff and ran to the back for help. Jimmy Wang Yang came out to help and was calling for help as Hurricane Helms was next to console Brittany followed by trainers. Matt Hardy and R-Truth came out to help the EMTs and Jimmy & Hurricane Helms helped bring a stretcher out and Jeff covered his face as they rolled him onto the backbrace.

Vickie stepped out from the curtain and observed as Edge walked up to her and Matt was holding Brittany's hand as she was crying and Jeff was rolled to the back still covering his face as Smackdown came to a close.

After the first taping of Smackdown was over, "Eddie's Angels" were in their locker room looking gloomy after the unfortunate incident.

"This is getting ridiculous," Nicole said. "I thought we had the guy trapped; how did he get away with it again, tampering with the pyro?"

"He's pretty sneaky and he must've figured out that we asked for security and knows their way," Amanda said. "Who is this person?"

"I don't know but he's really sick and not even we can't stop him. Man, I'd like to kick his ass for putting Jeff through this."

"Well, thank God, he got Brittany away from that mishap just in time," Delancey said. "I would hate for her to go through another stressful time before she gets married."

"Jeff wouldn't want her to do that," Buffy said, "because of what he just did, saving her from getting hurt, that shows that he's really a new person: risking his life to save hers."

"Yeah," Nicole said.

Nicole's cell phone rang and she took it out of her pocket and saw that Brittany was calling and answered the call.

"Hello?" Nicole said. "Hey, Brittany, how's Jeff doing?……That's good……Okay, we'll see you back back here……Okay, bye." Then Nicole ended the call. "Jeff has minor burns, he wasn't really burned and the little sparks of pyro got caught in his face but he's okay."

"Thank God," Delancey said as the Angels breathed a sign of relief.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Brittany entered Jeff's room as Jeff was sitting on the bed as parts of his face were a little red.

"Hey," Jeff said.

"Hey," Brittany said as she sat down next to Jeff. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For saving me, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you.

"Brittany, you're going to lose me, I'm gonna be all right. I've been through situations like this and I'm always pulling through; you know that."

"Yeah."

Then Brittany grabbed Jeff's hand and kissed it as Jeff wrapped his arm around her.


	92. Windy City Blowout

**Chapter 92: Windy City Blowout**

RAW was in Chicago, Illinois, C.M. Punk and Maria's hometown, and Skye was pacing back and forth thinking about how she was gonna tell C.M. Pink about her feelings for him.

As Skye was gathering her thoughts, she immediately ran into Punk as he walked towards her.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Skye said. "I didn't see you, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's okay, it's fine," Punk said. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm all right, I'm just……thinking about things."

"You know, you're always acting weird around; did I do something wrong?"

"No! No, absolutely not, I……I……it's nothing; really."

"Skye, there's something you're not telling me. What is it?"

"There's nothing to tell, really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay, alright, I'll catch you later."

Skye let out a sigh almost feeling embarrassed still unaware that Punk knows of her crush on him; he would try to do anything to get Skye to confess and that was gonna happen soon.

A little later, RAW was on and Amanda was walking the hallway to confront Beth Phoenix only to find her and Santino Marella along with their new "intern," Rosa Mendes as she walked up to them.

"I got something to say to you," Amanda said, "I don't care if you're Beth Phoenix's number one fan or not, you should know never to get in 'Eddie's Angels' way."

"You know what, Amanda?" Santino said. "This is none of your beeswax, okay? And if I were you……"

"If I were you, I'd shut up right now before I get smacked in the mouth. Now back to you, if I catch you around me or my friends again, you better get off our backs or it will cost you dearly."

Then Amanda looked at Beth with a smile and walked away.

A little later, C.M. Punk and Skye were holding hands as they came out from the entrance to the arena.

Earlier, Punk was facing William Regal for the Intercontinental Championship after two weeks of results of their previous match-ups ending inconclusively and the match was No Disqualification with the ending of Punk defeating William to become the new Intercontinental Championship. In addition to his new title and also awarded a position in the Royal Rumble Match, Skye came out to the ring applauding for Punk and then she immediately kissed Punk straight on the lips with Punk kissing her back.

"What took you so long to finally tell me how you felt about me?" Punk said.

"Wait a minute," Skye said, "how did you know I had a crush on you?"

"Word of mouth from your friends; in fact, I've known for months and I'm really flattered."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I know that's the reason why you're always acting weird around me." Then Skye blushed a little as she let out a little giggle. "So, are you busy after RAW tonight?"

"No."

"Would you like to go out with me tonight?"

"Absolutely, I'll see you later."

Then Skye kissed Punk on the cheek as she walked away with a big smile on her face and saw that Madison and Shayna were coming towards her.

"So……," Shayna said.

"I'm going out with Punk tonight," Skye said in a sing-song voice.

"All I got to say is it's about time," Madison said. "You picked the perfect opportunity to kiss C.M. Punk and now you finally got your man."

"I certainly did."

Then the Coalition walked away laughing and giggling.

Then it was time for the official contract signing of the World Heavyweight Championship match at the Royal Rumble between John & John "Bradshaw" Layfield and Jerry "the King" Lawler was standing in front of the table.

"In just six days," Jerry said, "JBL challenges John Cena for the World Heavyweight Championship at one of the most exciting, prestigious, and unpredictable events of the year, the Royal Rumble. So tonight, I've been asked by Stephanie McMahon to moderate this contract signing and as soon as these documents are signed, the match will be made official. So once the participants join me in the ring, we can get things started."

John "Bradshaw" Layfield's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Shawn Michaels following him. The two walked down the ramp and Shawn got into the ring and John's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole and Kayla following him.

Nicole was wearing a red tie-neck halter top with a drawstring front, split front, and rhinestone at the neck, denim jeans, and her hair curled. Kayla was wearing a blue tie neck halter top with beaded straps and a ruched abdomen, black jeans, and her hair straight.

The three walked down the ramp and got inside the ring and John stared directly at JBL.

"Now gentlemen," Jerry said, "once those documents are signed, your World Heavyweight Championship match at the Royal Rumble is official. So who wants to go first?"

John signed the contract first and then JBL looked over it and signed it before he dropped it on the table and he picked up the microphone and said,

"It's official; so that means the reign of JBL as World Heavyweight Champion is now a matter of time."

"You're a scumbag," John said. "Get over yourself, man. I don't even want to talk to you. I came out here to talk to you."

"This is between you and I. Any problem you have with Shawn is your way of making excuses before the fact and quite frankly, I find that pathetic. Shawn Michaels is under a personal services contract to me; therefore, he will be in my corner at the Royal Rumble to support me, which is and will be his only function."

"JBL, we all know you're paying HBK a bunch of money and I know you; you're not gonna waste all of that cash to have the great Shawn Michaels just stand in his corner at the Royal Rumble. Shawn, just for a second, listen to me. When you first made this choice, I did whatever I could to try to accept and support it, but I don't understand it anymore. These people, they don't understand it anymore because last week, we had a match and last week, I didn't compete against a broken man, I didn't compete against an employee; last week, I looked into the eyes of the Main Event, I looked into the eyes of HBK, last week, I had a match with the Showstopper! Last week, you hung in there with the best in the land like you belong and you know what? That proves to me that you still got it. Shawn, your wife, your children, your family, your peers, these people, we all love you because of who you are and what you do, because quite frankly you just do it better than everybody else. And I thought maybe you were doing this because you were hurt, you weren't telling anybody, you maybe lost a step, but you haven't; but you proved last week to the world that can make an honest living in between these ropes doing what you love. Dammit, man, you're Mr. Wrestlemania and not JBL's puppet!"

"An employee is not a puppet. I know Shawn still has it. I know Shawn in still the Showstopper. I know he's still the Heartbreak Kid, and I know he's still Mr. Wrestlemania, that's why I hired him. Shawn and all of my other employees work for me because they choose to and quite frankly, because I pay them handsomely. I really don't think the employees of Layfield Energy really care what you or anyone else think about that decision. I hired Shawn for one reason and that is for me to become World Heavyweight Champion and I can go back to Texas, my home state, the returning conquering hero to Wrestlemania 25 and next Sunday that dream becomes a reality thanks to Shawn Michaels and Shawn Michaels will get what he wants so dearly and what he truly cares about and that is not your opinion; that is a large, large paycheck. John, it's not rocket science, it's not personal, it's merely a business decision."

"Shut up!" Shawn said as he took off his hat and got in JBL's face. "The idea that I had to take money from a disgusting individual like you makes me sick and everyday when I look myself in the mirror, I despise what I've become, but I do it and I'll continue to do it." Then Shawn turned to John. "And you, you don't live in my world. I'm not 20 years old anymore, John. I've got obligations that people who depends on me, I've got pressures you couldn't possibly fathom! In addition to that, I got two kids that I want to put through college and I've got a wife that I have to look in the eyes each and every day knowing full well that I've not only squandered mine but squandered her lifetime savings all the way. You and people like you, you think you know why my situation, you don't know me. You don't live my life! I got myself into this and I'm going to get myself out of this and you and everybody else can judge me all you want. But I'm going to do what I have to do……and if it means taking money from JBL, I'm going to do it and somehow overshadows I've done in my career and if that puts an asterisk by my name or more importantly, if it costs you your World Heavyweight Championship, then so be it."

"I don't believe you," John said, "I don't believe you because you wanna talk about what you have or you don't have, you know what you got? You got the God-given ability to be better than everybody else! Damn it, you're HBK, look around you! All these people wanna see HBK, they don't wanna see this! You can make it, you can still make it; I know you done made this decision already, but you got another choice. At the Royal Rumble……" Then the crowd cheered for Shawn. "Listen to that and look around, you look around and listen to that, at the Royal Rumble, you're gonna have a choice. There will be a moment where you gonna have to choose. Will you really be the guy that helps JBL become the next World Heavyweight Champion? After what I saw last week, after the fire in your eyes, in my heart of hearts, you still got it, man, and I don't believe you. I know when the chips are down, you're not gonna help JBL."

"I'm sorry you feel that way," John said.

Then Shawn jerked toward John and JBL punched him and Shawn went for a superkick, but John ducked and JBL then kicked John in the face. Nicole checked on John as Kayla was yelling at both JBL & Shawn and then Shawn left the ring as JBL shoved Kayla and delivered the Clothesline from Hell. Shawn continued to walk up the ramp as JBL left the ring and Kayla stared at the two as Nicole checked on John and RAW went to a commercial break.

A little later, the Miz and John Morrison were standing in the middle of the ring.

"Ssshh," the Miz said, "we wanted to commemorate this Royal Rumble by beating the winner of the very first Royal Rumble, Hacksaw Jim Duggan. Ho!"

"So, Jimmy Duggan," John said, "Get your goofy face out here and you can choose which one of us is gonna beat you tonight because you know damn well……"

Then Cryme Tyme's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with Amanda following them.

Amanda was wearing a red denim tank jumpsuit and her hair curled.

"Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo," JTG said. "What's really hood? Shad?"

"Hey, yo, check this out," Shad said, "Hacksaw Jim Duggan is on a 'special assignment' right now, but decided to come out here and uh, counter your offer. I mean, we live in some historical times right now, J, and today is Martin Luther King Day, isn't it? And tomorrow and our boy, Barack Obama is being sworn in to be President of the United States."

"I'm Republican," the Miz said.

"That's too bad for you. But we decided it was the perfect time to come out and start our path to those tag team championships and I think we should start doing that, uh…….how about……tonight?"

"Really, hip hop?"

"Really."

"Why do you think you deserve a title match?"

"You guys don't deserve anything," John said. "You're worse than the Cubs. You see, we're not gonna give you……"

"Whoa, whoa, hold on," JTG said.

"Hold on?" The Miz said,

"Silly white boys."

"Silly white boys?"

"We're not asking y'all to give us nothing. We'll be happy to beat the breaks off of you tonight and gladly earn a title shot. But if we lose……"

"That's a big if," Shad said.

"We won't bother you no more."

"No more."

"So we won't have to see you two wannabes anymore," John said, then that's what hood. because when it comes to beating you two…….."

"Yes, we can!" the Miz and John said.

Then Amanda laughed as she, JTG, and the Miz left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Shad and John circled around the ring and locked up and John was hitting Shad's back and kicked the back of Shad's leg and was beating on him in the corner with right hands and a European uppercut and John got a snap mare before bouncing off the rope and landing a knee to the head. Then John knocked JTG off the apron and went to whip Shad to the ropes but Shad reversed and landed a clothesline three times before knocking Miz off the apron and Shad whipped John to the ropes and landed a big slam and Shad went for a DDT but John got some back elbows and shoved Shad to the ropes and as Shad got a back elbow to John, Miz snapped Shad's neck over the top rope from ringside but then JTG knocked John off balance off the second rope on a springboard attempt and Shad then gave John his sweeping chokeslam for the win.

Then Amanda got into the ring and jumped into Shad's arms as she hugged and their arms were raised along with JTG by the referee and Cryme Tyme gave each other a high five and got on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air as Amanda raised her Women's Championship Title belt in the air.

As RAW was coming to a close, the entire RAW roster were watching EMTs rolling Vince McMahon on a stretcher as he was the victim of an unfortunate attack from Randy Orton.

Making his much anticipated return to RAW, Vince McMahon announced that six months after his life-threatening accident, he was totally recovered and felt better than ever. After allowing Chris Jericho to speak his peace about Stephanie McMahon and the way she runs the show, Vince allowed his daughter to make the decision whether to rehire Chris and place him back in the Royal Rumble. Stephanie decided that she would reinstate him, but only on the condition that he apologize to her as well as the entire WWE Universe. Chris apologized rendering himself as hypocritical as he claims the WWE Universe are, much to Nicole's dismay.

The McMahons were then interrupted by Randy Orton demanding an apology from Stephanie for slapping him and continuing to treat her with extreme disrespect when he learned from Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes that former potential Legacy members Manu and Sim Snuka were seen speaking with Stephanie and that there were rumors that she might fire him. Stephanie attempted to slap Randy, but Vince stopped her insisting that he deal with Randy himself and then demanded that Randy treat his family with respect and apologize right then and there. Randy refused and when Vince attempted to fire him, Randy responded with a slap and his vicious punt to the head forcing Vince to be carried from the ring by EMTs.

"Who the hell does Randy Orton think he is?" Delancey said. "I mean, this is the chairman of the WWE and what he just did could cost him his job and I will be so proud if he was gone."

"He shouldn't be in the Royal Rumble," Nicole said, "at all. If he was and he won, how is that gonna look next Monday?"

"I don't know," Amanda said, "but if I were Mr. McMahon, I'd make sure he's finished."

"Let's hope that it will happen," Buffy said.

Then the EMTs got Vince into the ambulance and the ambulance drove away leaving everyone to wonder about the aftermath of next week after the Royal Rumble.


	93. Royal Rumble

**Chapter 93: Royal Rumble**

The Royal Rumble was in Detroit, Michigan and Brittany was in the locker room giving Jeff a massage.

"Oh, that feels so good," Jeff said as Brittany was massaging his shoulders.

"You don't seem too sense after the hell you've been through," Brittany said. "Well, the hell we've been through the past few weeks. Nobody still doesn't know who's after us."

"We shouldn't worry about that now; I mean, what do we have to lose?"

"Nothing, I guess."

"Look, it's gonna be okay. I promise; we'll make it."

"I know."

As Brittany was continuing giving Jeff a massage, the two were unaware that someone was watching them through the cracked open door; someone had a sinister plot against either Brittany & Jeff and he would strike sometime tonight."

Meanwhile, Jasmine Morgan was in the hallway talking to Evan Bourne on her cell phone.

"You're coming back in March?" Jasmine said. "That's great, I can't wait for you to come back so we can travel together again……I love you too……Okay, I'll talk to you later……Bye."

Then Jasmine ended the call as Skye walked up to her.

"If isn't the love-struck Jasmine Morgan taking to Mr. Shooting Star Press," Skye said as she made kissing noises.

"Anyways," Jasmine said, "how are you and Mr. Intercontinental Champion doing?"

"Great, I'm just on cloud nine right now and……I get tongue-tied every time I'm around him. Well, some of my friends back home are saying we're from two different worlds but opposites attract, right?"

"That's what they always say. I still can't believe you kissed C.M. Punk on national TV."

"And?"

"Well, I'm just saying."

"Shows what you know since you're always talking about Evan Bourne everyday."

"I love him, I can't help it."

Then the Royal Rumble was on and it was time for the first match of the night: the Divas' Championship match which was Brittany versus Michelle McCool. Michelle's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Divas' Championship," Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first from Palatka, Florida, she is the Divas' Champion. Michelle McCool."

Michelle walked down the ramp with a smirk on her face and Michelle got on the apron without shaking her butt to the crowd and got into the ring. Then Michelle got on the turnbuckle and raised her arms in the air and she got back down and then Brittany's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from Manhattan, New York, she is the current Divas' Champion, Brittany Swanson," Justin announced.

Brittany was wearing a black separate top, black and white lace bustier, black split pants, and her hair straight. She walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and went into the ring and looked at Michelle as she got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air. Then she got back down and gave her Divas' Championship Title belt to the referee and he raised it in the air and called for the bell.

Brittany went after Michelle but Michelle got a kick to the midsection and landed a couple of forearms and a couple more to the back and Brittany fought back with a couple of forearms of her own and then Brittany whipped Michelle to the ropes and got a spinning heel kick and Brittany got a scoop slam and bounced off the ropes for an elbow drop but Michelle moved and covered for a two count. Then Michelle grabbed Brittany by the hair and threw her to the corner twice and then landed a chop to the chest and took her down face-first into the mat and Michelle clubbed Brittany in the back before covering for a two count and Michelle choked Brittany as she grabbed her by the hair and Brittany was hitting Michelle in the midsection and Michelle clubbed her in the back of the neck.

Then Michelle got Brittany in an inverted facelock and landed a couple of knees to the face and got a spinning neck breaker and covered for a two count and Michelle was choking Brittany as she covered again for a two count and Michelle was arguing with the referee as Brittany rolled up Michelle for a two count and Brittany ducked a clothesline as she bounced off the ropes and collided into Michelle and the two women were down. Brittany and Michelle were slow to get up and then the two traded blows until Brittany got a knifeedge chop to the chest and landed a clothesline and a dropkick and a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker for a two count and then Brittany grabbed Michelle by the hair and Michelle got a jawbreaker and grabbed Brittany and went for the Faithbreaker but Brittany popped up and landed a couple of right hands before she rolled up Michelle for the three count.

"Here is your winner and still Divas' Champion, Brittany Swanson," Justin announced.

Brittany quickly left the ring and she smiled as she raised her arms in the air and the referee gave her the title belt and raised her arm in the air. Michelle stared at Brittany as Brittany waved goodbye and walked to the back.

A little later, it was time for the Women's Championship match which was Amanda versus Melina. Melina's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following match is scheduled for one and it is for the WWE Women's Championship," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first from Los Angeles, California, Melina."

Melina walked down the ramp carrying feathers while the people were taking pictures and she climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle and she posed before doing her infamous ring entrance. Then Amanda's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent representing 'Eddie's Angels,' from Cincinnati, Ohio, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Amanda," Lillian announced.

Amanda was wearing a white romper dress with Army emblems on it, white arm warmers, and her hair curled. Amanda raised her Women's Championship Title in the air and walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Amanda posed in the middle of the ring and flaunted her butt to the crowd. Then she gave her belt to the referee and the referee raised the title belt in the air and called for the bell.

The two women shook hands and Amanda & Melina locked up twice and Melina got Amanda in a headlock before Amanda powered out and landed a snap mare and grabbed Melina by the waist and Melina got a few elbow drops before she bounced off the ropes and landed a forearm and a dropkick and Melina bounced off the ropes and Amanda got a shoulder block. Then Amanda grabbed Melina and landed a European uppercut and she whipped Melina to the ropes and went for a backbreaker but Melina countered into an armlock and landed a couple of back elbows as she continued the hold and Amanda powered out of the hold as she got Melina on her shoulders and landed a fall away slam. Amanda clutched her arm and she whipped Melina to the corner and charged into a back elbow and Melina climbed on Amanda's shoulders and landed a couple of right hands to the head before Amanda got an Electric Chair slam and the two women were down as Melina went to the corner.

Then Amanda splashed Melina in the corner and covered for a two count before she applied a half Boston crab and Melina crawled to the ropes and grabbed the bottom rope and the referee checked to see if Melina could continue and Melina said yes as Amanda went after Melina but Melina caught her in a head scissors and landed a boot to the head and Melina charged at Amanda but Amanda caught Melina and landed a side slam for a two count. Amanda shoved Melina to the corner and placed her on the top turnbuckle and then landed a right hand and went for a snap mare but Melina got Amanda in a sleeper hold and went to roll her up but Amanda caught her and Melina got a jawbreaker and landed some forearms before she bounced off the ropes and ducked a clothesline sliding under Amanda's legs and got hit a sunset flip for a near fall.

Then Melina got a drop toe hold sending Amanda to the bottom rope and Melina rammed her knees into Amanda's back and bounced off the ropes land a running face plant for a near fall and Amanda rammed Melina to the corner and charged into both feet to the face and Melina climbed the top turnbuckle and got a Thesz press and got both feet to the midsection and Melina went for her split leg drop but Amanda blocked it and got a backfist and she whipped Melina to the ropes and got a roundhouse kick and landed the Goodnight Ride for the win.

"Here is your winner and still WWE Women's Champion, Amanda," Lillian announced.

Then the referee gave Amanda her Women's Title belt and raised her arm in the air as she looked down as Melina and helped her up. Then Amanda hugged Melina and raised her arm in the air as the two left the ring and walked up the aisle as Amanda wrapped her arm around Melina.

John "Bradshaw" Layfield's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Shawn Michaels following him. The two walked down the ramp and got into the ring and John's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole and Kayla following him.

Nicole was wearing a gold bust and ivory satin tube top, denim jeans, and her hair curled. Tina was wearing a ivory satin tie neck overlay with a black bustier and her hair curled. Kimberly was wearing a blue strapless printed scarf blouse, black capris, and her hair curled. Kayla was wearing a pink race car jacket, black tube top, black leather pants, and her hair curled.

The five walked down the ramp and John & Nicole got inside the ring and John stared directly at JBL as he raised his arms in the air.

"Introducing first the challenger, from New York City, John "Bradshaw" Layfield," Lillian Garcia announced. "And from West Newbury, Massachusetts, weighing in at 240 pounds, he is the World Heavyweight Champion, John Cena."

John gave the referee the World Heavyweight Championship Title belt and was pumping himself up as Nicole and Shawn got out of the ring and the referee raised the title belt in the air and called for the bell.

JBL looked at Shawn and John & JBL circled around the ring and John immediately got an armlock and a headlock takedown and JBL got to his feet and got a knee to the midsection and got a headlock takedown and John got to his feet and shoved JBL to the ropes and JBL got a shoulder block and bounced off the ropes and John got a back elbow for a two count and JBL bailed out of the ring and had a brief strategy session with Shawn and JBL got back in the ring and got a knee to John's midsection and clubbed John in the back and got him in the corner and slapped him repeatedly in the corner before the referee pulled him back and landed a big boot to the head.

Then JBL went to whip John but John reversed whipping JBL to the corner and John bounced off the ropes to land a bulldog slam for a two count and John bounced off the ropes to land a running neck snap for another two count and JBL bailed out of the ring and John followed as he ducked a clothesline and almost ran into Shawn and JBL hit John from behind as Shawn looked down at John. JBL hit John's head onto the ring steps and threw him back into the ring and covered for a two count and JBL was kicking John in the head and landed some right hands and a clothesline for another two count and JBL got five elbowdrops for another two count and JBL applied a neck vice and John got to his feet and powered out of the hold and bounced off the ropes and JBL landed a side slam for a two count.

John rolled onto the ring apron and JBL grabbed him and landed a forearm but John hung onto the top rope and JBL knocked John off the ring apron and JBL raised his arm in the air as the referee began his ten count but JBL got out of the ring and whipped John into the ringside steps and threw John back into the ring and covered for a two cont. John went to the corner and JBL landed a few hard right hands and placed John on the top turnbuckle and landed a few more right hands and climbed the turnbuckle and went for a superplex, but John punched out of it and John leaped off the top rope with a legdrop to the JBL's back for a two count. JBL went to the corner and John charged into a boot to the face and JBL bounced off the ropes and John got a drop toe hold and was clubbing JBL in the back and threw him head-first into two turnbuckles and then hit a flying shoulder tackle twice and a side slam and did the "You can't see me" and he waited for JBL to get and went for the FU but JBL elbowed out of it and got a boot to the face and JBL bounced off the ropes and took JBL down with a drop toe hold and then applied the STFU and Shawn considered helping JBL reach the bottom rope but the referee warned him.

John let go and kicked at the bottom rope toward Shawn and JBL kicked John out of the ring next to Shawn. Shawn looked down at John and stepped toward him and John got up and took a step back and then rolled cautiously into the ring where JBL bounced off the ropes and landed the Clothesline from Hell for a near fall. JBL and Shawn had a staredown and John went for the FU again, but JBL escaped and went to clothesline John, but John ducked and JBL got a boot to the referee's face and John & JBL both got a clothesline and Shawn stepped onto the ring apron and then entered the ring as Nicole got into the ring and stared at Shawn. John and JBL were getting up and JBL was telling Shawn to kick John as Shawn looked at Nicole and Shawn kicked JBL instead and both Nicole and John were shocked and Nicole got out of the ring and John smiled as he looked down at JBL and he walked towards Shawn and Shawn superkicked John as well and Shawn walked towards the fallen two and Shawn dragged JBL on top of John and Kayla got into the ring and was yelling at Shawn and shoving him as Nicole pulled JBL off of John and Shawn left the ring and walked to the back.

Another referee ran to the ring and counted but John lifted his shoulder and JBL grabbed John by the arm and went for a clothesline but John ducked and gave JBL the FU and scored the pin.

Nicole got into the ring and hugged John as she helped him to his feet and the referee gave John the World Heavyweight Championship Title belt and raised his arm in the air. Then John and Nicole left the ring as they joined the rest of the Chain Gang Diva Squad and the five walked up the aisle and turned around as John raised the title belt in the air as the Squad applauded for John and walked to the back.

"Well, it's unclear to me whose side Shawn Michaels is on," Kayla said, "but at least you still got your World Heavyweight Championship Title."

"Maybe you and Triple H have got through to him and he'll finally come around," Nicole said.

"Hey, whatever Shawn decides, it's his decision," John said, "but I'm not gonna get in his way."

"Well, if I were Shawn Michaels," Tina said, "I'd rather leave while I still can because working for JBL can be a pain."

"JBL is a loudmouth and everyone knows it," Kimberly said. "He said it himself, Shawn and all of his other employees work for him because they choose to he pays them handsomely. I would never work for JBL myself either; I'd go crazy."

"Maybe you would," John said, "maybe you won't."

Then everyone laughed as they continued walking.

Then it was time for the WWE Championship match which was Jeff versus Edge.

Jeff's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Brittany following him. Brittany was wearing a black and gray plaid tube dress, and black leather boots. Brittany raised her Divas' Title belt in the air as the pyro went off and Jeff & Brittany walked down the ramp and got in the ring and Jeff got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air.

"Excuse me!" Vickie Guerrero said as she came out from the curtain. "Excuse me! Excuse me! Jeff, Don't even think of getting out of this match or saving your title by getting disqualified. I have now changed the match to no disqualification. Now introducing your next WWE Champion, Edge."

Edge's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and raised his WWE Championship Title belt in the air as the pyro went off. Then he walked down the ramp and slid into the ring and he took off his jacket and handed his WWE Title belt to the referee.

"This contest is now a no disqualification match for the WWE Championship," Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first the challenger, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing in 241 pounds, the Rated R Superstar, Edge. And his opponent from Cameron, North Carolina, weighing in at 225 pounds, he is the current WWE Champion, Jeff Hardy."

Then Brittany left the ring as the referee raised the WWE Title belt in the air and called for the bell.

Jeff immediately speared at Edge to the corner and was landing some right hands, and kicks and Jeff hit Edge's head onto another turnbuckle and landed a couple of right hands to the back of the head before Jeff hit Edge's head to another turnbuckle and was kicking Edge and before whipping Edge to the ropes and landing a clothesline. Jeff kicked Edge in the back of the head and whipped him to the ropes but Edge bailed out of the ring and Jeff followed chasing Edge around the ring and Edge got back in the ring as Jeff grabbed a chair and Jeff was about to back into the ring as Edge kicked the hair away from him and pulled Jeff on the ring apron and landed a couple of right hands before Jeff stumbled back into the ring.

Edge landed a big right hand and Jeff stumbled into the corner and Edge landed another right hand and he whipped Jeff to the corner but Jeff floated over Edge and landed a clothesline and then a snap mare before Jeff landed a dropkick to the back for a one count and Jeff got a scoop slam before he kicked Edge in the back of the head and clubbed him in the back of the head before Edge got a kick to the midsection and clubbing Jeff in the head as Jeff went to the corner. Then Edge hit Jeff's head onto the turnbuckle and whipped him to the ropes but Jeff got out of the ring and Edge got out of the ring as Jeff got back in and Jeff got a baseball slide to Edge before he went to dove at Edge but Edge moved and Jeff dove off the ring apron onto Edge on the floor and Jeff got up as he threw Edge back in the ring and Jeff was about to go back into the ring but Chavo grabbed his leg and Edge got a boot to the face. Brittany stared at Chavo as Chavo backed away and then Edge got a baseball slide and got out as he ran Jeff to the security wall and hit his head on all three announce tables.

Then Edge threw Jeff back in the ring and raised his arms in the air as he landed an elbow drop for a two count and he was stalking Jeff as he kicked him in the ribs and Edge was showing off as landed a right hand sending Jeff to the corner and he whipped him into the corner and then speared him and landed a right hand before whipping Jeff to the corner and went for another spear but Jeff rolled up Edge for a two count and Edge landed a clothesline for a near fall. Then Edge applied a waistlock and Jeff got to his feet and landed a few back elbow drops but Edge pulled him down by the hair and Jeff came back with some rights & lefts and went to kick Edge but Edge held onto his leg and Jeff got a spinning mule kick and Jeff climbed the top turnbuckle but Edge landed a right hand and climbed the top turnbuckle as Jeff was hitting right hands of his own and pushed Edge down and pushed Edge down on the mat.

Then Jeff went for a cross body bur Edge caught him a dropkick for a near fall and Edge got out of the ring and grabbed two chairs and as he went to get in the ring, Jeff speared Edge off the ring apron and then he slingshot himself onto Edge on the floor and Jeff threw Edge back in the ring and as Jeff went to back in the ring, Edge landed a knee and got on the ring apron and Jeff kicked Edge in the midsection and landed the Twist of Fate and both men landed on the floor. Then Jeff grabbed Edge and hit his head on the Smackdown and RAW announce table and Jeff took apart the RAW announce table and reached under the ring and pulled out a ladder and set it up and Jeff placed Edge on the RAW announce table and landed some right hands and Jeff climbed the ladder but Chavo climbed on the other side and Jeff knocked him down and then dove onto him as Edge fell off the announce table and Jeff whipped Edge into the ringpost.

Jeff hit Chavo's had on the ring steps and placed Chavo on the announce table and then Jeff climbed the ladder and leaped onto Chavo. Then Jeff got a baseball slide to Edge and threw him back in the ring and Jeff climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a flying crossbody block for a near fall and Jeff kicked Edge in the head and he went to whip Edge but Edge reversed whipping Jeff to the ropes and Edge got a big boot and Edge took a turnbuckle pad off and went to hit Jeff on it but Jeff blocked it and got a back elbow and then Jeff climbed the top turnbuckle and landed the Whisper in the Wind for a near fall. Then Jeff kicked Edge in the midsection and went for the Twist of Fate but Edge countered with a DDT for a near fall and Edge was dragging Jeff as he climbed the top turnbuckle and Edge leaped but Jeff had his feet up but Edge grabbed his legs but Jeff kicked him off and got a small package for a near fall and Jeff kicked Edge in the midsection and landed a facebuster suplex and then climbed the top turnbuckle but Edge got up and moved and Jeff dropkicked him to the corner from behind.

Jeff went for the diving leg drop but Edge grabbed him and landed his face onto the exposed turnbuckle for a near fall. Then Edge went to the corner and waited for Jeff to get up for a spear but Jeff countered with a Twist of Fate and Jeff climbed the top turnbuckle, but Vickie Guerrero came out grabbed his leg and Jeff kicked her off of him and Brittany grabbed Vickie as Jeff hit the Swanton Bomb and covered but Vickie landed a elbow to Brittany's face and yanked the referee to stop the count and argued with the referee as Matt Hardy ran to the ring and brought a chair into the ring and he & Brittany rolled Vickie into the ring. Brittany got a body scissors on Vickie as Matt handed Jeff the chair and Jeff was going to swing at Edge but Matt stopped him and told him to wait as Matt got out of the ring and grabbed another chair himself and then got back in the ring as Jeff placed a chair under Edge's head and then Matt bashed Jeff with a chair. Brittany looked up at Matt shocked as Vickie got out of Brittany's grip and Edge looked up, surprised at what he was seeing and then covered Jeff and the referee counted to three.

The referee gave Edge the WWE Title belt and raised his arm in the air and Matt left the ring as Brittany was crying as she saw Matt walked away without looking back and Edge and Vickie continued their celebration as they left the ring and referees were coming out to the ring and Brittany crawled over to Jeff as she continued to cry and the referee tried to help him up and got him out of the ring.

"Are you kidding me?" Nicole said as the Angels saw the whole thing in their locker room. "Did I see what I think I just saw?"

"How could Matt do this?" Amanda said. "How could Matt do this to his own brother? What did Jeff to do deserve this?"

"He's probably jealous of him getting all the attention of him being the WWE Champion," Buffy said, "In which I find that to be disturbing and that led him to lose the ECW Championship to Jack Swagger."

"No, there's more to this," Delancey said, "I know, there has to be. Jeff finally becomes the WWE Champion and it gets taken away by the one guy who just helped Edge to be the new WWE Champion, the same guy whose girlfriend left him for Edge. Did he forget?"

"Oh, my God, that's right," Amanda said. "He's probably jealous that Jeff's engaged to Brittany and he doesn't have anybody in his life."

"No, that can't be it either," Nicole said. "There's something else and I don't know what it is, but my gut feeling is telling me it's worse."

"Oh, my God, no. It can't be."

"What?" Buffy said.

"I rather not say."

"What is it?" Delancey said. "Spit it out."

"When I had that funny feeling that Edge wasn't behind the incidents involving Jeff, it started to dawn on me that Matt was behind all this. When I talked to him, he seemed like he was upset but my senses were telling me a different story. I didn't wanna say anything because I thought you guys would think I was crazy."

"No, you had every reason to think that," Delancey said as she sighed. "The question is, did he do these things and if so, is there proof?"

"And how is Jeff and Brittany gonna react when they find out?" Buffy said.

"I don't wanna think about it," Nicole said. "They've been through too much to think about Matt going after them. It'll be too much for them to deal with it."

Then Brittany burst through the door as she was crying and went inside the bathroom. The Angels could hear her crying as they walked towards the door.

"Brittany, are you okay?" Nicole said as Brittany continued crying. "I don't think she's doing too good."

"Brittany, it's Amanda," Amanda said. "Can we come in?"

Brittany still didn't answer as Amanda opened the door and the Angels went inside the bathroom to see Brittany laying on the floor.

"Oh, Brittany," Delancey said as she bent down next to Brittany, "we are so sorry this happened to you. We didn't see this coming, nobody did. Is there anything we can do?"

"If there is," Buffy said, "let us know now."

"I just need to be alone now," Brittany said.

"Okay," Delancey said.

Then Delancey got up and the Angels left the bathroom and Nicole closed the door.

Then Brittany turned her head as she stood up and walked over to the sink with her head hung low. Then Brittany looked up at the mirror and saw that she was an emotional wreck but inside, she was burning with rage as her emotions were getting the best of her. She had enough of being distressed and Matt hardy's betrayal was the final straw that broke the camel's back.


	94. A Loss for Words, Maybe

**Chapter 94: A Loss for Words, Maybe**

The next say, Jasmine Morgan, Skye, and Shayna Brooke of the Angelic Coalition were walking down the hallway of the hotel towards Jeff and Brittany's hotel room and when they reached there, Jasmine knocked on the door and a minute later, Jeff opened the door.

"Hey, Jeff," Jasmine said.

"Hey," Jeff said.

"How are you?"

"My head still hurts a little but I'll be all right."

"Is Brittany awake because we kind of wanna talk to her?" Skye said.

"No, she's not; she's had a rough night; we both did."

"We're really sorry this happened to you," Jasmine said.

"Could you at least tell her we came by?" Shayna said.

"Yeah, I'll do that," Jeff said.

"Thanks."

Then the Coalition walked away as Jeff closed the door.

"I still can't believe Matt would betray his brother last night at the Royal Rumble," Jasmine said, "and to tell you the truth, he's started to give me the creeps when I saw him after that."

"And you know what's most disturbing?" Skye said. "Amanda telling us that Matt could be behind Jeff's beating at the hotel, the hit-and-run accident, and the tampering with the pyro. I can't even conceive of that."

"I don't think anybody would," Shayna said, "especially when it's your own brother. Thank God my brothers and I get along fine."

"Me too," Jasmine said.

"At least I'm the only child in my family," Skye said.

Later, RAW was on in Cleveland, Ohio and on that night, Cryme Tyme was facing the Miz and John Morrison for the World Tag Team Championship, John was facing Shawn Michaels in an Elimination Chamber qualifying match, and Amanda was teaming up with Melina to face Beth Phoenix and Jillian Hall in a Divas' tag team match.

Cryme Tyme's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with Amanda following them. Amanda was wearing a black romper dress with Army emblems on it, red arm warmers, and her hair curled. Amanda raised her Women's Championship Title in the air and walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Amanda posed in the middle of the ring and flaunted her butt to the crowd. Shad and JTG high-fived each other and they walked down the ramp and got into the ring and got on the turnbuckles as Amanda raised the Women's Title belt in the air. Shad took off his tank off and threw it to the crowd and JTG took off his jacket and John Morrison's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with the Miz following him. John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose along with the Miz raising his arms in the air and the two walked down the ramp and got into the ring and they went face-to-face with Cryme Tyme raising the World Tag Team Title belts in the air and Shad, John and Amanda left the ring as the referee raised the title belts in the air and called for the bell.

Miz immediately went behind JTG and got a knee to the head before landing a right hand sending JTG to the corner and a kick to the midsection and another right hand to the head and Miz went to whip JTG but JTG reversed and leaped onto the middle turnbuckle and got a faceplant for a two count. Then JTG whipped Miz to another corner and went for another but Miz tossed him over the top rope to the apron and went for a right hand but JTG blocked it and got a right hand of his own and got a back elbow to the charging John knocking him off the ring apron. Then Miz got a drop toe hold making JTG land on the ringpost and as the referee was busy with Shad, John threw JTG back in the ring and covered for a two count and Miz hit JTG's head on the turnbuckle and made the tag to John and Miz was kicking JTG and got a corner foot choke as John got a kick to the face and was stomping on JTG and pulling him to the middle of the ring and stomping on him before punching away and covering for a two count.

Then John applied a neck vice and JTG got to his feet and was hitting rights and lefts to the side before John got a knee to the midsection and went for a back suplex but JTG countered and ducked a clothesline to make a tag to Shad. Then Shad landed a couple of clotheslines before knocking Miz off the apron and Shad tossed John across the ring and went to splash him in the corner and but John got a boot to the face and John went after Shad got a power slam and covered for a near fall. Then John got a couple of hits to the midsection and went for the Moonlight Drive but Shad countered and got a Russian legsweep for the cover but Miz broke up the count and then JTG tackled him out of the ring and Shad got a boot to Miz's face and John kicked Shad in the back of the leg and landed the Moonlight Drive for the win.

John was on his knees as the Miz got into the ring with the World Tag Team Title belts and John got to his feet as he and the Miz's arms were raised by the referee as Amanda shook head and RAW went to a commercial break.

A little later, it was time for the Elimination Chamber qualifying match which was John versus Shawn Michaels. John had already qualified for the Elimination Chamber match at No Way Out as the champion but in order for JBL to be in the Elimination Chamber, Shawn would have to win.

John "Bradshaw" Layfield's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Shawn Michaels following him. The two walked down the ramp and Shawn got into the ring and John's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole following him. Nicole was wearing a black stretch tie-neck halter top with a faux diamond buckle and long draping piece, denim jeans, and her hair curled. The two walked down the ramp and got inside the ring and looked at Shawn & JBL and John raised the World Heavyweight Championship Title belt in the air and gave his belt to Nicole and was pumping up the crowd and took off his HLR Academy baseball cap and t-shirt and threw them to the crowd. Then he took off his dog tags and gave them to Nicole and raised his arms in the air and Nicole left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

John immediately got a right hand and the two traded blows and Shawn got the advantage with chops and an elbow in the corner and then Shawn went to whip John to the corner but John reversed whipping Shawn to the corner and John bounced off the ropes and John went for a bulldog slam but Shawn escaped, but Cena slapped Michaels to the mat and John got a huge right hand and John stalked Shawn as he went for the Attitude Adjuster, formerly known as the FU, but Shawn bailed out to ringside to regroup. Shawn went back inside the ring as he and John locked up and John got a headlock takedown into a hold for a while and Shawn got to his feet as he shoved John to the ropes and missed a clothesline and John landed a clothesline of his own and for a two count and John went after Shawn but Shawn took John down and applied the Figure Four leglock and John reversed the hold and it was broken and John got a belly-to-belly suplex for a two count and John applied a chinlock after the break.

Shawn got to his feet and got some punches to the midsection and bounced off the ropes before John got a huge back body drop. Then John got Shawn in the corner and whipped him hard to the corner and John got a huge right hand and whipped Shawn to the corner and Shawn kicked John in the face and landed a chop to the chest and a right hand before he went to whip John to the ropes but John reversed and Shawn got a flying forearm. Then Shawn popped and landed an atomic drop and bodyslam sequence and then worked his way gingerly toward the top rope. As Shawn made it to the ring apron, John caught up to him and Shawn got a forearm and he went back in the ring and John got a drop toe hold and went for an STF, formerly the STFU, but Shawn escaped kicking John off and John hit two flying shoulder blocks and a side slam and did the "You can't see me" but Shawn grabbed him and locked him into an STF for a while.

Then John lifted Shawn and Shawn held onto the top rope and John took him down with a drop toe hold and quickly applied the STF as JBL looked on nervously at ringside and Shawn reached the bottom rope for a break and John stalked Shawn and he went for the Attitude Adjuster but Shawn rolled up John for a two count and Shawn chopped John in the corner and hit his head on the turnbuckle and got another chop and John whipped Michaels into the opposite corner and Shawn flipped over the turnbuckle. Shawn got a clothesline and both men were down and Shawn got up first and landed a scoop slam and crawled out of the ring. JBL yelled at Shawn and Shawn argued with JBL as he climbed the top turnbuckle and JBL climbed up onto the ring apron but John shoved JBL into Shawn knocking him to the mat and John landed the Attitude Adjuster for the win.

John rolled out of the ring as the referee gave him the World Heavyweight Championship Title belt and the referee raised John's arm in the air and stepped off the ring apron to join Nicole and the two walked up the ramp and turned around as John raised the title belt in the air and Nicole applauded for him

Then JBL walked into the ring as Shawn remained flat on his back writhing in pain and JBL stood over him with his hands on his hips and looked up as RAW went to a commercial break.

Then it was time for the Divas' tag team match which was Amanda and Melina versus Beth Phoenix and Jillian Hall. Melina's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' tag team match is scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first from Los Angeles, California, Melina."

Melina walked down the ramp carrying feathers while the people were taking pictures and she climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle and she posed before doing her infamous ring entrance. Then Amanda's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her tag team partner representing 'Eddie's Angels,' from Cincinnati, Ohio, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Amanda," Lillian announced.

Amanda raised her Women's Championship Title in the air and walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Amanda posed in the middle of the ring and flaunted her butt to the crowd. Then she and Melina shook hands and hugged each other as Beth Phoenix's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Jillian Hall and Santino Marella following her.

"And their opponents being accompanied by Santino Marella, Jillian Hall and the Glamazon, Beth Phoenix," Lillian announced.

The three walked down the ramp and Beth & Jillian got into the ring and stared at Melina & Amanda and Beth stared at Amanda as she waved hello and Amanda & Jillian got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Beth immediately grabbed Melina by the throat and threw her to the corner and was punching away at her before the referee pulled her back and Melina lifted both feet to kick Beth off and Melina climbed to the middle turnbuckle and landed a Thesz press. Melina got a couple of forearms and went to whip Beth to the corner but Beth reversed and went to splash Melina but Melina but Melina moved and grabbed Beth but Beth got a back elbow and made the tag to Jillian and Jillian was immediately met by am armdrag takedown and then Melina dragged Jillian to the corner and Amanda made a tag and Amanda leaped into a victory roll for a two count and Amanda twisted Jillian's arm and Jillian countered twisting Amanda's arm and Amanda climbed the turnbuckles and backflipped into the mat to land an amazing armdrag takedown.

Amanda went to whip Jillian but Jillian reversed and Amanda floated into a head scissors but Jillian tossed her over the top rope to the apron and landed a forearm and Beth distracted Amanda as Jillian speared Amanda off the ring apron and Jillian got out of the ring and hit Amanda's head on the ring apron and threw her back into the ring. Jillian dragged Amanda as she made the tag to Beth as Jillian held onto Amanda. Beth landed a kick to the back and planted her face on the mat and Beth went for an elbow drop but Amanda moved and Amanda went for the tag but Beth grabbed her leg and Jillian was distracting the referee and then a woman yanked Melina off the ring apron and then ran off and Amanda went for an enziguri but Beth countered into the Glam Slam for the win.

"Here are your winners, Jillian Hall and Beth Phoenix," Lillian announced.

Then Beth bailed out of the ring as Melina got inside and Santino joined Beth & Jillian and they raised each other's arms in the air as Melina checked on Amanda. Amanda held onto her face but knew darn well who it was that cost her and Melina the match: Rosa Mendes.

A little later, Rosa was talking to Santino Marella backstage.

"You know, I hope I did the right thing," Rosa said. "I hope you and Beth can forgive me, but the way 'Eddie's Angels' pride themselves around especially with Amanda as the Women's Champion, it's a disgrace to everything the WWE stands for. I had to do something, I know she doesn't need my help and I had to do something. I had to take a stand, a stand for women everywhere, a stand to prove……."

Then Beth Phoenix walked up to Rosa and Santino.

"Glamazon," Santino said.

"Hi," Rosa said.

"Hi, honey, how are you?"

"We can keep her," Beth said as smiled as Rosa gasped.

"You're keep," Santino said.

"I'm so happy," Rosa said, "I'm so excited."

Then from out of nowhere, Amanda and Madison attacked Beth from behind as Nicole, Buffy, and Delancey attacked Rosa as Santino ran off. All five were beating on Beth & Rosa and Amanda and Madison ran Beth into a wall and Nicole & Buffy took Rosa down by the hair on the ground and Delancey kicked her in the midsection

"I told you," Amanda said, "you better watch your back, Rosa."

Then the Angels and Madison walked away leaving Beth and Rosa on the ground.

Later, the Angels were walking down the hallway towards Stephanie McMahon's office because she needed to see them right away.

At the start of RAW, Randy Orton, along with Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase as well as two lawyers and a therapist revealed that he suffers from I.E.D., Intermittent Explosive Disorder, a mental condition that causes him to experience violent outbursts when provoked, losing all control of his emotions and actions. According to Randy and his therapist, the WWE knew of the condition, and if fired, Randy plans on not only taking Cody and Ted with him, but also on bringing a lawsuit against the company.

Randy then detailed his plans for a second lawsuit, suing for breach of contract if he is not granted the opportunity to compete in the main event of Wrestlemania 25 since he won the Royal Rumble match last night and issued a prepared, half-hearted apology to Vince McMahon, his family and the WWE Universe. The Angels knew Randy was planning something else and the whole thing was part of his scheme.

But at the end of RAW, Stephanie McMahon expressed her desire to speak to Randy face-to-face. Accompanied by his therapist, two lawyers, Cody and Ted, Randy was reiterating the consequences waiting for Stephanie if she was to fire him: two costly lawsuits being filed against WWE as well as Cody and Ted walking. Randy went even further, threatening to file an injunction to stop Wrestlemania, the event at which he is guaranteed a World Title match.

After daring Stephanie to fire him, Stephanie announced that they had other plans for Randy, even beyond the RAW roster that engulfed the ring. With that, Stephanie's brother Shane McMahon made his entrance and attacked Randy with such ferocity that it took the entire RAW roster to restrain him with a few superstars taking some licks for their troubles.

As the Angels reached Stephanie McMahon's office, Nicole knocked on the door and a minute later, Stephanie opened the door.

"You wanted to see us?" Nicole said.

"Yes, we got some serious business to discuss," Stephanie said.

Then the ladies walked inside Stephanie's office and Stephanie closed the door.


	95. The Devil’s Beatdowns

**Chapter 95: The Devil's Beatdowns**

RAW was in Nicole's hometown of St. Louis, Missouri and on that night, Cryme Tyme was facing Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase and John was facing Chris Jericho.

Nicole was outside "Eddie's Angels" locker room trying to reach Brittany on her cell phone.

Ever since the Royal Rumble, Brittany has been distant and bitter towards everyone and hasn't spoken to anyone for a week.

After a couple of attempts, Nicole grew tired and walked back inside the Angels' locker room.

"Anything?" Buffy said.

"Nothing," Nicole said. "I'm really getting worried, you guys."

"Who can blame her?" Ulysses said. "Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy's brother, drove her into this. He knew of the tough times she had in her life and Matt was not only going after Jeff, he wanted to push Brittany to the limit."

"I still can't believe he would betray his brother like this," Amanda said, "especially after everything Jeff has been through. I still got that vision in my head.

"Well, the best thing we can do right now is try to be there for Brittany and she will contact us," Delancey said.

"I just hope she doesn't hurt herself," Nicole said.

Then there was a knock at the door and Ulysses went over and opened it to reveal Rochelle.

"Hey, Rochelle," Ulysses said.

"Rochelle!" the Angels said as they all hugged her.

"Wow, you're back?" Amanda said. "Is your hip feeling better?"

"Good as new."

"So, Dave knows that you're back?" Buffy said.

"Oh, yeah, and I know when he comes back, Randy Orton is at the very top of his list."

"We spoken to Stephanie McMahon and that is already taken care of," Nicole said.

"Cool; so has anybody been able to get in touch with Brittany?"

"No," Amanda said. "Everybody is worried sick about her. She's been distant and cold towards us since the Royal Rumble."

"Wow, well, I did in touch with her sister and she knows that I have a minor in International Law because she's not the only one who thinks Matt Hardy is guilty of all of the those incidents involving Jeff."

"You have proof?" Ulysses said.

"Yep, and Matt won't know what's coming if he even thinks about siding with Vickie Guerrero."

A little later, RAW was on and Skye was in the Women's Locker Room along with Shayna Brooke and Madison Spears getting ready for her mixed tag team match which was her teaming up with C.M. Punk against William Regal and Layla.

"Oh, my God, I can hardly wait," Skye said. "This is the first time I actually get to team up with C.M. Punk. This is so exciting."

"I hope you're putting too much in your appearance," Shayna said. "I mean, your boobs could be popping out of your bikini top."

"And your butt crack could be showing with those boy shorts," Madison said.

Skye was wearing a red bikini top, red boy shorts, and her hair in pigtails.

"Hey, this is what I always wear for a wrestling match," Skye said, "and I'm not too much in my appearance. I'm not just wearing this for C.M. Punk, okay?"

"Okay, whatever you say," Shayna said.

"Now if you'll excuse me."

Then Skye walked out of the Women's Locker Room to see C.M. Punk standing near the door.

"Well, hello," Punk said.

"Hello," Skye said.

"Are you ready?"

"I am so ready."

"Let's go."

Then Punk and Skye walked arm-in-arm down the hallway.

Back at the arena, C.M. Punk's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Skye following him.

"The following is a mixed tag team match scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first, the team of Skye and the Intercontinental Champion, C.M. Punk."

Punk and Skye walked down the ramp and they climbed up the apron as Skye raised her arms in the air before going down in the ring and Punk raised his Intercontinental Title in the air and then he got into the ring. Skye smiled at Punk as she was pumping herself up and then William Regal's entrance theme played and he came out with Layla following him.

"And their opponents, the team of Layla and William Regal," Lillian announced.

The two walked down the ramp and got into the ring and stared at Punk and Skye as William took off his robe and Punk took off his shirt and Skye & Layla left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

William and Punk circled around the ring and quickly locked up as William immediately got a side headlock and Punk escaped the hold hitting William in the side and shoving him to the ropes and William got a shoulder block before bouncing off the ropes and Punk got a flying kick to the face. Then Punk twisted William and got a back kick to the midsection twice and William stumbled to the corner as he made the tag out to Layla and Layla slowly got into the ring and when Punk turned to make the tag to Skye, William charged and hit him from behind and kicked him out of the ring and Skye entered the ring as William was distracting her but Layla caught her by surprise with a forearm. Layla was stalking Skye and kicked her before landing a knee to the face and punching away and bouncing her head on the mat before the referee pulled her away.

As Layla grabbed Skye, Skye landed some forearms but Layla got a kick to the midsection and whipped her to the corner and Skye stopped before the women collided with a clothesline and both women were down and Layla made the tag to William and Punk threw rapid fire offense at William with several forearms and a kick to the midsection, a kick to the face, slaps to the face, and a backfist and landed three roundhouse kicks to the face before William rolled out of the ring. Punk was going to dive onto William but William held Layla as a human shield and Skye jumped at them instead taking Layla down with a clothesline as William moved out of the way. When Punk stepped onto the ring apron, William swept his legs off the apron and Punk flat-backed onto the floor and Skye checked on Punk as she helped him and as Punk re-entered the ring to beat the count, William caught him with a running knee to the temple for the win.

"Here are your winners, Layla and William Regal," Lillian announced.

Layla was talking trash to Skye as she entered the ring and joined William and their arms were raised by the referee and Layla blew a kiss at Skye. Then William and Layla got out of the ring as Skye got back in to check on Punk and RAW went to a commercial break.

Then it was time for the tag team match which was Cryme Tyme versus Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase.

The Priceless entrance theme played and Cody Rhodes & Ted DiBiase came out from the curtain, The two walked down the ramp and Cody got into the ring as Ted climbed on the apron and Cody raised his arms in the air. Then Ted got down into the ring and Cryme Tyme's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with Amanda following them. Amanda was wearing a pink vintage tube top, denim miniskirt, black boots, and a black newsboy cap covering her straight. Shad and JTG high-fived each other and they walked down the ramp and Shad & Amanda got into the ring first as JTG ran around the ramp and got into the ring. Shad took off his basketball jersey off and JTG took his jacket and the two hugged and Shad, Amanda, and Cody left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

JTG had his fists up and Ted kicked JTG in the midsection and landed a right hand before whipping JTG to the ropes and missing a clothesline and JTG landed a clothesline and a dropkick sending Ted to the corner and JTG leaped onto the middle turnbuckle and landed a faceplant for a two count. Then JTG got a right hand and whipped Ted to the ropes and went for an arm drag but Ted blocked it and got an arm drag of his own and kicked JTG in the face and landed an elbow drop and stomped on JTG's face before making the tag to Cody. JTG immediately shoved Cody to the ropes and Cody tripped JTG by the leg and was punching away at him and stomping on him before landing a back elbow to the neck.

Then Cody got a neck vice on JTG and JTG tried to escape the hold hitting Cody on the side and he shoved him to the ropes and the two collided and were down and JTG made the tag to Shad and went to work Ted right away ducking a clothesline and landing a couple of clotheslines before splashing Ted in the corner and whipping Ted to the corner and whipping Ted to the corner hard and landing a huge back body drop. Then Shad knocked Cody off the apron and Shad got a huge scoop slam before bouncing off the ropes and chanting 'Money, money, yeah, yeah,' as he landed an elbow drop. Cody broke up a near fall a minute later pulling Shad off of Ted and knocking JTG off the apron and then Shad shoved Cody to the corner and landed a back elbow and then Ted started clubbing Shad in the back and Ted & Cody were double-teaming Shad beating on him and kicking him and then they lifted Shad and Cody got a DDT.

Then Amanda got into the ring and jumped on Ted's back trying to choke him and Cody pulled her off and Amanda was hitting Cody as he and Ted bailed out of the ring and Amanda was yelling at them as she checked on Shad. Cody and Ted smiled as JTG got into the ring along with some referees to check on Shad and RAW went to a commercial break.

A few minutes, Chris Jericho was in the ring staring at the crowd.

"I wanted to clarify the comments that I made to Mickey Rourke on Larry King Live last week," Chris said. "I do respect his performance in his movie 'The Wrestler' and I also respect his graceful, yet predictable and cowardly backtracking out of any match he might have had with me at Wrestlemania. But I have a problem with Mickey Rourke and that is this: his movie sends the wrong message. 'The Wrestler' glorifies the pathetic has-beens who are still hanging on for one last shot at fame and fortune; men like Roddy Piper, Jimmy Snuka, and even Mickey Rourke's inspiration for his character of Randy the Ram, and the man he calls his friend, Ric Flair. As a matter of fact, Flair is the worst out of all of them because he cannot bow out gracefully. Flair had the storybook career, 16-time World Champion, millions of fans worldwide, millions of dollars made, and the most epic retirement of all time at Wrestlemania last year. I mean, Flair should have it all, he should be living in a mansion spending quality time with his family and friends, but he's not. You know what Flair's doing? He's doing autograph singings at high school gymnasiums, tell-all interviews to low-rent websites, basically selling his face and his name to anybody who will give him a paycheck and that is absolutely pathetic. Flair is tarnishing his legacy and for what? One last shot at the spotlight, one more kick, one more chance. Flair has a sickness and he's not alone. And that's the way I say that all of these legends need to be put in their place, and I am begging, I am imploring the WWE to revoke their status as Hall of Famers. I want them to revoke the status that them to continue to leech off the business that allows them to continue on in their lives with inflated……."

"Enough, enough, enough, enough, enough, enough," John said as he appeared on the video screen along with Nicole.

Nicole was wearing a pink v-neck tie-neck top with dangles at the front, black pants, and her hair curled.

"Stop," John said. "What? You wanna banish all of Hall of Famers now? Chris, If it wasn't for these legends you were talking about, you wouldn't even be able to stand in that ring. You see, every week with you it's the same thing. You walk down in that ring with your fancy suit, you use all your big words, 'I got some big point to prove, listen to me.' Chris, you're not fooling anybody. We all know you're an idiot. You just said that these guys need to let go of the past but you are the first one to let everybody know, 'Hey, remember me, I was the first Undisputed World Champion, remember that?' Let it bro. You also that these guys need to know when to walk away from the business. Chris Jericho, you have been fired……twice! And you're still there and you still won't shut up. And every word you say makes me more and more angry because, Chris Jericho, there are certain things I respect and believe in and you have a bad habit of crossing the line on every one of them! You insulted the fans and Stephanie McMahon made you get down on your knees and apologize; that's already been done, I'm not gonna do that, but tonight, we have a match and you need to be shut up. So, I'm going to shut you up the only way I know how: I'm gonna knock your teeth down your throat. See you out there, Chris."

Then John winked and he & Nicole walked away as Chris looked back and forth as RAW went to a commercial break.

Then it was time for the tag team match which was Rey Mysterio and Kofi Kingston versus Kane and Mike. This also marked the return of Rochelle who was now gonna be at Rey's corner until Dave got back from his injury. Every man made his way to the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Kofi had his fists up and Kane kicked Kofi in his midsection and got a couple of right hands sending Kofi to the corner and Kane was kicking Kofi in the midsection and landed another right hand before hitting a head butt and landing a boot to the head. Then Kane whipped Kofi to the ropes and Kofi bounced back and got a kick to the midsection and Kofi dropkicked Kane out of the ring and Mike went to get in the ring as did Rey and Kofi had his fists up. Kane went back to the ring as Rey and Mike got out and Kane & Kofi locked up and Kane twisted Kofi's arm and then Kane whipped Kofi to the ropes and Kofi kicked Kane in the face and Kofi was hitting rights and lefts before he went to whip Kane but Kane held onto the rope and tossed Kofi over the top rope to the apron.

Then Kofi got a shoulder block and leaped over the top rope trying to roll up Kane but Kane but Kane grabbed Kofi by the throat and went for a choke slam but Kofi nailed a dropkick sending Kane to the corner and Kofi shoved Kane to the corner as Rey tagged in as Kofi held onto Kane, Rey kicked Kane in the midsection and nailed some right hands before Kane shoved Rey to the ropes and Rey got a drop toe hold sending Kane to the middle rope and Rey went for the 619 but Kane rolled to the ring apron and Rey was on the apron before diving on Kane at ringside with a seated senton and the two got into the ring and Kane got a slap in the face and Kane grabbed Rey as he made the tag to Mike and Kane held onto Rey as Mike kicked Rey in the midsection and clubbed him back before whipping Rey to the corner and went for a splash but Rey moved.

Rey kicked the back of Mike's leg and got a couple of right hands before Mike shoved Rey to the ropes and Mike went after Rey kicked Mike in the face and went for a springboard moonsault but Mike tagged in an when he had Rey in the air for a powerslam, Kofi blind-tagged in and stopped the move, and then he bounced off the ropes and landed a shoulder tackle and Rey bounced off the ropes and stepped on Mike and Kofi hit Mike with a double legdrop for a near fall at 8:00. Then Mike went to the corner and Kofi leaped onto the turnbuckle and was punching away at Mike before Kane went after Kofi and Kofi got a backfist and Mike got Kofi on his shoulders for a power bomb and Kofi escaped and bounced off the ropes before Mike gave Kofi a big kick to the face for a near fall.

Then Mike whipped Kofi to the corner and kicked him in the midsection and Kane tagged back in and as Mike held onto Kofi, Kane hit Kofi in the midsection and sideslam and a backbreaker and kicked Kofi in the face and Kane whipped Kofi to the corner hard and dragged Kofi as Mike made a tag and Kane held onto Kofi's leg and Mike landed a knee to the midsection and applied a hold stretching Kofi's arm. Kofi kept kicking Mike in the back and Mike stomped on Kofi and Mike whipped Kofi to the ropes and Mike landed a faceplant and he dragged Kofi to the corner and he made the tag to Kane and Mike held onto Kofi holding his arm and Kane stomped on Kofi and Kane whipped Kofi to the corner and went for a side slam but Kofi countered and went to kick Kane but Kane held onto his leg and Kofi landed an enzuigiri.

Kane got up and gave Rey a cheapshot kick to the face. He dragged Kofi to his corner and tagged in Mike and Mike landed a knee to Kofi's back several times and Mike landed a right hand sending Kofi to the corner and Mike whipped Kofi to the corner and Mike charged at Kofi but Kofi lifted his feet to kick Mike in the face and leaped on the middle turnbuckle to land a cross body and Kofi crawled over to hot-tag Rey. Rey got back up onto the ring apron, but Kane dragged Kofi away from the corner and was punching away at Kofi and he whipped Kofi to the corner but Kofi floated on his shoulder and Kofi escaped as he went to tag in Rey but Kane grabbed his hair and Kofi got a back elbow and A minute later Kofi did get the hot-tag to Rey and Rey leaped into a flying seated senton and knocked Mike off the apron and ducked Kane's clothesline and bounced off the ropes to land a Tilt–a–whirl headscissors takedown.

And Rey got a kick to Kane's face before he got on the ring apron and Rey took Kane down and hit the springboard legdrop for the cover but Mike broke the count and Kofi got into the ring and landed a clothesline and flew at Mike but Mike countered with a knee to Kofi's gut. Rey got a baseball slide to Mike and Kane clubbed Rey in the head and whipped him to the ropes and Rey got a flying head scissors sending Kane to the middle rope and went for the 619 but Mike blocked it but Rey kicked Mike off and Rey dove at Kane seconds later but Kane caught him and slammed him for the win.

Then Mike got into the ring and he & Kane stared at Rey and smiled & nodded at each other as Kane patted Mike's shoulder and the two left the ring as Rochelle got into the ring to check on Rey and RAW went to a commercial break.

Several minutes later, Rosa Mendes was walking down the hallway and looking back hoping that "Eddie's Angels" or the Angelic Coalition wouldn't go after her and then Rochelle grabbed Rosa by the collar and tossed her to the wall.

"Hello, Rosa," Rochelle said. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Rochelle Kennedy and yes, I am back. I've been watching what you have been doing the past few weeks and I don't like it one bit. One word of advice: stay out of people's way."

Then Rochelle let go of Rosa and smiled as she walked away as Rosa was panicking a little.

A little later, it was time for the match which was John versus Chris Jericho.

Chris Jericho's entrance theme played as pyro was setting off all over the stage and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring and stared down the fans as John's entrance theme played and then John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole following him. The two walked down the ramp and stopped a few feet away the ring as John took off his dog tags and gave them to Nicole and John got into the ring.

John unleashed on Chris at the bell beating on him with right hands and hit his head on the turnbuckle and whipping him to the corner hard and John unleashed more rights and lefts in the corner and when he turned his back to take off his t-shirt, Chris jumped him from behind punching away at him and yanked his t-shirt over his head. John kicked Chris in the midsection and landed a right hand before he hit Chris' head on the turnbuckle and got a back elbow before he whipped Chris to the corner hard and bounced off the ropes to land a bulldog slam. Then John stared at Chris and kicked him in the head and took off his armband and threw it to the crowd and landed a forearm to the back and John stalked Chris as he landed a back suplex and John landed a right hand before he went to whip Chris but Chris reversed and John kicked Chris in the face and clotheslined him over the top rope.

Then John got out of the ring and grabbed onto Chris as he went on the ring apron and kicked John into the announce table causing him to be completely knocked out and then Chris grabbed John and threw him back into the ring and covered for a two count and Chris applied a chinlock and John escaped the hold by getting Chris on his shoulders for the Attitude Adjuster but Chris countered for a DDT for a two count. As John rolled to the ring apron, Chris got a springboard dropkick and John barely beat the ten count and Chris was kicking John in the back and clubbing his back and stepping on him before the referee pulled him back and Chris was bullying John as John landed a belly-to-belly suplex and Chris got a standing dropkick for a two count.

John was laying at the corner and Chris landed a right hand and got in John's face before whipping him to the corner and charged but John moved and Chris went shoulder-first into the ringpost and John bounced off the ropes and landed two shoulder blocks and a side slam and John did the "You can't see me" and Chris grabbed him and then went for a Walls of Jericho but John rolled up Chris for a two count and John escaped and went for an STF, but Chris turned it into a small package for a near fall. The two traded blows and John bounced off the ropes and Chris got a back elbow and caught John with the Lionsault for a near fall. Chris bounced off the ropes and John came back with a sitout hiptoss and hit a Five Knuckle Shuffle and then lifted him for the Attitude Adjuster but Chris escaped went for the Codebreaker but John countered with him tossing Chris to the corner and charged into a boot to the face and Chris ran into John as John went for the Attitude Adjuster.

Chris slipped out and applied the Walls of Jericho. John struggled to reach the bottom rope. Jericho pulled him back to the middle of the ring John eventually reversed it into an STF for a sudden tapout win.

Then Nicole got into the ring as John saluted to the audience and Nicole kicked Chris in the head as the referee gave him the World Heavyweight Championship Title belt and raised his arm in the air along with Nicole. Then Nicole got on the turnbuckles and blew kisses to her hometown crowd as John raised his title belt in the air as RAW came to a close.

After RAW was over, John and Nicole were sleeping in their hotel room when Nicole's cell phone was buzzing Nicole reached for it as she saw that Brittany finally called. Nicole got up and turned on the light and answered the call.

"Brittany?" Nicole said.

"Yeah," Nicole said.

"Brittany, everybody has been worried sick about you. Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry if I snapped at you girls. I've been really upset lately because of Matt and I needed to be alone to get myself together emotionally."

"I understand."

"Look, I'm not gonna take this anymore. I'm gonna try to stay fully aware of myself and I'm not gonna let Matt get to me. I gotta go."

"Okay."

Then Nicole ended the call.

"How's Brittany?" John said.

"She sounds a little better," Nicole said. "We just gotta be there for her emotionally and help her continue with planning the wedding. She doesn't wanna miss that."

"Yeah, let's go to sleep."

Then Nicole turned off the lamp and she & John went back to sleep.


	96. No Way Out for Some

**Just to let you know, please read my latest blog on my MySpace page because it relates to this chapter of my story.**

**Chapter 96: No Way Out for Some**

RAW was in Oakland, California and on that night, Cryme Tyme was once again facing Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase and Rey Mysterio & John were teaming up with Kofi Kingston in a six-man tag team match against Chris Jericho, Kane, and Mike Knox.

It was six days before No Way Out and there were two Elimination Chamber matches for both the WWE Championship and the World Heavyweight Championship and the Angelic Coalition was facing Michelle McCool, Natalya, Maryse, Layla, Jillian Hall, and Beth Phoenix.

The Angels and Brittany were at the Bridal Galleria in San Francisco for Brittany shopping for her bridal gown.

"Okay, you guys ready?" Brittany said.

"We're ready," Nicole said.

Then Brittany came out of the dressing room wearing the white chiffon A-line bridal gown with a split front skirt, satin cuff neckline, and empire waist with a center front beaded appliqué.

"Oh, my God, Brittany," Delancey said, "you look beautiful."

"You do," Rochelle said.

"Thank you," Brittany said. "God, if only Alexis was here to see this, but she has school."

"You might as well take a picture on her cell phone and send it to her," Buffy said.

"Okay."

Then Brittany got into her purse and took out her cell phone and went into the camera section and gave it to Buffy. Then Brittany posed as Buffy took the picture.

"Perfect," Buffy said.

"Thank you," Brittany said, "I absolutely love this dress and……I just can't wait until July."

"I better watch I eat until then," Rochelle said as the Angels laughed.

Then Brittany looked at the mirror as she saw herself in the wedding gown. At the same time, she was thinking about Matt and the hell he was putting her and Jeff through but Brittany had to keep her head straight with the wedding planning and Matt was surely not going to be part of the wedding.

A little later, RAW was on and it was time for the tag team match which was Cryme Tyme versus Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase.

Cody Rhodes & Ted DiBiase were already in the ring and Cryme Tyme's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with Amanda following them. Amanda was wearing a pink, white, and black criss-cross halter top with a black bow, black split pants, and her hair in a ponytail. Shad and JTG high-fived each other and they walked down the ramp as Shad took off his basketball jersey off and JTG took his jacket and they got into the ring they went after Cody and Ted as the referee pulled them back. Then JTG, Amanda, and Ted left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Shad immediately a forearm to Cody and knocked Ted off the apron and Shad tossed Cody to the corner and got a back elbow and a right hand and tossed Cody across the ring before landing another right hand and whipping Cody to the ropes but Cody held on and Shad charged into a boot into the mouth. Then Cody tagged in Ted and Ted got in the ring as Cody distracted Shad and Ted was clubbing Shad in the back and continued beating on him with a couple of knees to the face and a back elbow to the neck before Ted made a tag back to Cody. Ted held onto Shad and Cody landed a right hand a few times and got Shad in the corner kicking him until he made a tag back to Ted and Cody dragged Shad to the floor and stomped on him before choking him with his foot.

Then Ted held onto Shad as he made the tag to Cody and the two whipped Shad to the corner hard and Cody clubbed Shad in the back before making a tag back to Ted got a knee to the midsection and to the face and Ted bounced off the ropes to land a boot to the face for a two count. Then Ted applied a facelock and Shad quickly got to his feet and tried to make a tag to JTG and Shad countered into an arm drag and Ted went for a boot to the face but Shad held onto his foot and took him down and then Ted made a tag to Cody as Shad made the tag to JTG. JTG blocked a right hand from Cody and got a right hand of his own before bouncing off the ropes and landing a clothesline and JTG went to whip Cody but Cody reversed and JTG got a flying shoulder block and Cody went to the corner and JTG leaped on the middle turnbuckle and got a sitout slam for the cover but Ted broke the count.

Then Shad attacked Ted from behind and tossed him out of the ring but Ted hung onto the top rope and Shad charged but Ted yanked the top rope sending him out of the ring and Cody blindsided JTG as DiBiase distracted him and gave him his Crossroads finisher for the win.

Then Ted got in the ring as the referee raised his and Cody's arms in the air and then they looked at Amanda and talked trash to her as she was shaking her head with her hands on her hips as RAW went to a commercial break.

Then it was time for the six-man tag team match which was John, Rey, and Kofi Kingston versus Chris Jericho, Mike Knox, and Kane.

These were the opponents who were facing each other for the Elimination Chamber match at No Way Out for the WWE Championship.

Every man made their way to the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Kofi and Kane locked up and Kane got Kofi in a headlock and Kane got a snap mare and whipped Kofi to the ropes and Kofi ducked a clothesline and Kofi slid under Kane's legs and got a dropkick to Kane's legs and Kofi went to whip Kane but Kane reversed and Kofi got out of the ring and hung upside down to kick Kane and Kofi climbed the top turnbuckle for a cross body and Kofi kicked Kane in the face and he bounced off the ropes and the boom-boom-boom legdrop to a two count. Kofi then kicked Kane in the legs and got a right hand and went to kick Kane in the leg again but Kane held onto his leg and shoved him into the ropes and charged into a back elbow and Kane came back with a powerful clothesline and dragged Kofi by his hair and then tagged in Mike. Kane held onto Kofi as Mike stomped on Kofi and kicked him in the head and Mike landed a back elbow to the shoulder and applied a headlock and Kofi quickly got to his feet and Mike landed a knee to the midsection and was clubbing Kofi in the back before he whipped Kofi in the corner and went for a splash but Kofi moved out of the way.

Then Kofi kicked back of the head and Kofi made the tag to John and John ducked a clothesline and bounced off the ropes and landed two shoulder blocks and a side slam and John did the "You can't see me" and landed the Five Knuckle Shuffle. Then John went for the Attitude Adjuster, but Chris got into the ring to distract the referee and Kane kicked John and then Mike stomped on John and tossed him out of the ring and Chris distracted the referee as Kane rammed John back-first into the ring apron. Chris threw John back in the ring and then Mike tagged in Kane and Kane landed a right hand and was stomping on John before he tagged in Chris and Chris catapulted John into the bottom rope on his throat and Chris taunted Rey and Kofi and John fought back with right hands and he went to whip Chris but Chris reversed and got a faceplant for a two count.

Then Chris applied a front facelock and John escaped and went for the Attitude Adjuster but Chris countered with a DDT and then he tagged Kane back in and Chris held onto John's neck with his knee and Kane stomped on John and whipped him to the corner and splashed him and covered for a two count and Kane applied a facelock and John got to his feet and powered out of the hold and kicked Kane in the midsection and bounced off the ropes and Kane nailed a side slam for a two count. Then Kane went for a choke slam but John got Kane on his shoulders and landed the Attitude Adjuster and then crawled over to make the tag to Rey just as Kane tagged in Chris.

Rey got a flying seated senton and bounced off the ropes and ducked a clothesline and hit a head scissors on Chris and then landed some forearms and went to whip Chris but Chris reversed and Rey landed a hurricurrana and bounced off the ropes to land a wheelbarrow bulldog for the cover but Mike broke up the count. Rey was hitting some forearms and Mike shoved him to the ropes and charged at him. Rey ducked and Mike flew over the top rope to the floor and Chris attacked Rey from behind and whipped him to the corner and charged but Rey used a drop toe hold to send Chris face-first into the turnbuckle. Rey tagged in Kofi and Kofi swung Rey into Chris with a basement dropkick in the corner and Rey went to knock Kane off the apron and Kane held the top rope down as Rey fell to the floor. Kofi leaped onto the top turnbuckle and went after Chris with ten punches and flipped onto the mat and Chris tossed him over the top rope to the apron and Kofi landed a right hand but when he flew off the middle rope at him, Chris turned it into a Code Breaker for the win.

Then the referee raised Chris' arm in the air as Mike and Kane got into the ring and were not pleased with Chris stealing the victory. Then Chris smiled as he left the ring and RAW went to a commercial break.

Later, the Angelic Coalition was in the Women's Locker Room talking strategy for the Divas' Lumberjack match which was Skye versus Layla and then Delancey walked inside

"Hey, ladies," Delancey said.

"Hey, Delancey," the Angelic Coalition said.

"You girls got a big match this Sunday and I know that this is huge, but I know you'll make the Angels proud."

"We will," Destiny said.

"Alright, Skye, you go do your thing."

"I will," Skye said.

"Alright, catch you girls later."

"See ya, Delancey," the Coalition said.

Then Delancey left the Women's Locker Room.

A few minutes later, Layla's entrance theme and she came out from the curtain with Michelle McCool, Natalya, Maryse, Jillian Hall, and Beth Phoenix.

"The following is a Divas' lumberjack match scheduled for the one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first from Miami, Florida, Layla."

The six Divas walked down the ramp and got into the ring as Skye's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with the rest of the Angelic Coalition following her.

"And her opponent representing the Angelic Coalition from Santa Monica, California, Skye," Lillian announced.

Madison was wearing a red tube top, a red & black waist cincher, denim jeans, and her hair straight. Skye was wearing a red lace halter crop top, red lace boy shorts with a black belt, red lace leg warmers, and her hair curled. Shayna was wearing a white top with "Boom-boom-boom" on it, denim vest, denim jeans, and her hair straight. Christina was wearing a black leather jacket with a fur collar and red cat-eyed outlines, black leather pants with cat-eyed outlines, and her hair curled. Jasmine was wearing a black tube top, denim open vest, denim jeans, black stockings, and her hair straight. And Destiny was wearing a red and white polka dot dress with a black adjustable belt and her hair curled.

The Angelic Coalition walked down the ramp and got into the ring and went face-to-face with the Divas as the referee held them back and the women left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Layla and Skye locked up and Skye quickly got Layla into the corner before a break and Layla went for a clothesline but Skye ducked and Skye speared Layla into the corner and landed three chops to the chest and got a corner foot choke before landing a bulldog slam for a two count. Then Skye stomped on Layla and went to whip her to the corner but Layla reversed and charged into a boot to the face and Skye climbed the top turnbuckle and went for a cross body but Layla moved and kicked Skye in the head and stomped on her before choking her.

Then Layla grabbed Skye's arms and choked her with her boot and grabbed Skye by the ring and tossed her across the ring twice and was showing off before Skye grabbed and got a jackknife pin for a two count and Layla was kicking Skye in the back and bounced off the ropes to land a low dropkick to the face for a two count. Then Layla applied a surfboard hold and Skye got to her feet and countered with a clothesline and a back elbow and Layla stumbled to the corner as Skye splashed her and then whipped her to the ropes but Layla kicked her in the face and bounced off the ropes before Skye landed a power slam.

Then Skye went for her finishing move, Sweet Lips, but Layla escaped and took her down by the hair and then bounced off the ropes to land an elbow drop but Skye moved and then Skye landed the Sweet Lips for the win.

"Here is your winner, Skye," Lillian announced.

Then the rest of the Angelic Coalition got into the ring as the referee raised Skye's arm in the air and the girls hugged Skye and tossed Layla out of the ring. Then they dared the other Divas to come to the ring as they helped Layla to her feet and Layla got angry at them as the Angelic Coalition raised each other's arms in the air.

After RAW was over, Brittany was in her hotel room writing something in a Valentine's Day card when there was a knock at the door. Brittany got off the bed and went over to the door and looked through the peephole to see Jasmine Morgan standing outside the door with a bag. Then Brittany unlocked the door and opened it.

"Hey, Jasmine," Brittany said.

"Hey, Brit," Jasmine said. "I came by with some essentials and I thought you needed a friend.

"Yeah, come in."

Then Jasmine walked inside the hotel room and closed the door and sat next to Brittany on the floor as she took burgers and fries out of the bag.

"So, how have you been feeling lately?" Jasmine said.

"A little stressed out but I'm hanging in there," Brittany said as she sighed. "It's just……when you're at the top of your game, you would never think that someone close to you would betray you."

"Yeah."

"I never saw this coming."

"Well, everybody was in the dark about what Matt Hardy was hiding all these years and it has been eating him up inside; I've heard of sibling rivalry but this is ridiculous."

"Well, Matt is no longer the best man at the wedding but I know he'll try to do anything to hurt Jeff or me, and this time, I'll be ready to fight back……for my fiancé."

"That's the Angelic spirit."

"Yeah."


	97. Brothers of A Vicious War

**Chapter 97: Brothers of A Vicious War**

Throughout the past two weeks on Smackdown, which was right around the time after the Royal Rumble and Brittany was bitter and distant towards everyone, this was before Matt Hardy made disturbing statements and made a vicious attack during a double taping in and Jeff made his return in Fresno, CA.

The first week was when Matt showed his true colors.

_(Flashback: January 27, 2009 in Indianapolis, Indiana)_

_Matt Hardy came out from the curtain with a steel chair and he walked down the ramp and got into the ring and placed the chair in the middle and asked for a microphone before he sat down on the chair._

"_Finally, I no longer have to share the spotlight with my brother," Matt said. "Tonight is my night, tonight is my time, and for all of you who are waiting for Jeff to emerge from the darkness, you're gonna be waiting a while. Jeff's at home and Jeff's gonna stay at home. I've always been Jeff's big brother and since day one, I've been taken care of him both personally and professionally. You know, it's rather ironic that right around Jeff was becoming WWE Champion, all these accidents started occurring towards him. You know, some people even go as far as to blame me for these accidents, have the audacity, but there's no one who can prove I was the guy who attacked Jeff in the stairwell before Survivor Series, no can prove that I caused the accident when Jeff was run off the road, and no one can prove that I caused the accident that happened when someone tampered with Jeff's pyro. But I'll tell you what you can prove and what wasn't an accident and that's what I did to Jeff at the Royal Rumble. With one shot from this exact steel chair that I'm sitting on right now, all the pain and suffering that Jeff put me through for so many years was transferred right back to him and it felt good. It felt good. You have no idea how much of a burden and a responsibility it was to take care a brother like Jeff who was nothing more than a constant mistake. You know many nights I was awaken by the phone asking me 'Matt, where's Jeff? What's wrong with Jeff?' And you know many times I had to cover for Jeff? You know how many nights that Matt had to worry about Jeff? No more and without me in Jeff's life to be his guiding light, Jeff Hardy won't be able to even survive. He's a psychological wreck, me, I've never been healthier or happier. If my survival means Jeff's total destruction, then so be it. But Jeff's isn't the only one to blame for the decisions I've been forced to make, it's also each and every one of you. For almost ten years, I've tried to get each and every one of you to like me. I've signed autographs, I've taken pictures, I've done everything in my power to make you happy, but it was never good enough. I've been a role model to kids and adults alike but all each of you cared about was the irresponsible, self-destructive screw-up known as Jeff Hardy. So from now on, the only person I care about is me. And Jeff, I have one thing to say to you and I know you're at home right now and you're watching this. I officially make a decree to this day, there is no such thing anymore as the Hardy Boyz, I no longer consider you my partner and I no longer consider you my brother."_

_The crowd chanted "We want Jeff" as Matt looked around avoiding of any sense of regret and Brittany was backstage watching the whole thing with her arms crossed and an angry look on her face; but she wasn't the only one who was angry at Matt Hardy. His and Jeff's long-time friend Hurricane Helms was in shock and anger over Matt's actions at the Royal Rumble and he had something to say when interviewed by Todd Grisham during the second taping of Smackdown._

"_At first, I was as surprised as anybody, but thinking back, I guess, I shouldn't have been. I known Matt and Jeff for a long time and we came up together and Matt's always had a bit of an ego, but this was our dream, man. All we ever dreamed about of was becoming WWE Champion and Jeff finally gets there after everything's been through, he finally got there and then Matt pulls this stunt and takes it all away. I don't think at the Rumble Matt became some new person, I think he simply revealed the kind of person he's been all along: a self-centered egotistical jerk. And Matt, Jeff might not be here tonight to take up for himself, but I am and I'm going to find you."_

_A few minutes, Matt Hardy came out from the curtain and he walked down the ramp and got into the ring and asked for a microphone._

"_Hurricane Helms," Matt said, "you don't have to find me, I'm standing right here. And since Jeff's not here tonight and you are, and you have such a big problem with him, you don't you come down here and do something about it."_

_Then Matt took off his shirt and Helms walked right out and charged into the ring as Matt was beating on him and after a minute, Helms fought back and Matt tried to bail out of the ring and into the crowd but Helms grabbed him as the two fought and Matt whipped Helms into the ringside steps. Matt dragged Helms back into the ring, locked his arms, and elbowed him repeatedly in the head until he was knocked out as Brittany ran out to the ring and kicked Matt in the head and was hitting him as the referees came out to the ring and pulled her away and Matt ran out of the ring and looked at her as he walked back up the ramp without even looking back again and Brittany was emotionally crying as the referees checked on Helms._

Brittany, in her distant state of emotion, had the courage to fight back but the night wasn't over when it was revealed that Jeff would be returning and Matt had this to say when he was interviewed by Jim Ross.

"_J.R, just in case you didn't hear what I told everyone last week, I don't have a brother anymore and before each and every one of you get so excited about the grand return of your hero, Jeff, remember this: a lot can happen in seven days and I will be extremely unfortunate if Jeff happens to suffer another 'accident.' But if Jeff does show up next week and I mean this from the bottom of my heart, I'll be here waiting on him ready to welcome him with open arms."_

After that night, Brittany was able to get away and go home to Manhattan, New York at her grandparents' to get herself together before she was able to return the following week and the week after that, Jeff made his return on Smackdown, along with Brittany by his side.

_(Flashback: February 10th, 2009 in Fresno, California)_

_Jeff's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Brittany following him. Brittany was wearing a black and white plaid jacket, black tank top, denim jeans, and her hair straight. The pyro went off as Jeff & Brittany walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got in the ring and Jeff got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air. Then Jeff got back down and asked for a microphone and stood next to Brittany._

"_You know, it's been a really weird time for me lately," Jeff said. "I've kinda feel broken, I've kinda feel alone, I feel like doing bad things to bad people, but something doesn't feel right. Matt Hardy is my brother; I mean, we made it here to the WWE together. We won championships together, we lost championships together, I mean, come on. a big brother is someone you're supposed to be able look up to, he's supposed to be a role model, he's supposed to have your back and evidently with Matt, that's not the case. I don't know if it's jealousy or what, but whatever it is, it's messed up. At the Royal Rumble, I mean, it used to remind me of good times. I mean, when we were kids, we watched it every year, but now, all it reminds him of is betrayal, all it reminds me of is a chairshot to the head and a broken dream. Matt, whatever's going on inside your head, man, should know better than anybody how I roll, and I'm the type of person that moves on. I don't live in the past and I refuse to. So what I'm gonna do is move on and I'm moving on to this Sunday come the Elimination Chamber and I will become WWE Champion for the second time whether Matt Hardy likes it or not."_

_Then Jeff and Brittany hugged each other and they left the ring and walked arm-in-arm up the ramp and turned around as Jeff saluted to the audience._

Matt was never on Smackdown as he claimed to be which was a little weight off Brittany's shoulders as No Way Out was approaching.


	98. No Way Out

**Chapter 98: No Way Out**

No Way Out was in Seattle, Washington and the Angels were pretty busy with training the Angelic Coalition for their 12-Diva tag team match which was their first match together as a group and their pay-per-view debut.

After an hour of training, the girls took a break and Brittany was walking to the catering to get a bottle of water but unaware that someone was following her and then this person jumped in front of her.

"Hi, Brittany," Matt Hardy said.

"What the hell do you want, Matt?" Brittany said.

"I just wanted to say that I couldn't believe you had the audacity to attack me two weeks ago and……I guess that shows what being an Angel is all about, isn't it?"

"What would you know about that, Matt? You're no Angel yourself after what I heard about you saying that Jeff put you through all the pain & suffering and you were much of a burden and a responsibility it was to take care your brother who was nothing more than a constant mistake. And about all these accidents occurring towards Jeff? I think you were involved and you almost killed me in the process, too. You know could go to jail for that?"

"You don't have any proof of that, Brittany, and I don't feel the least bit sorry of what happened with you and Jeff. Maybe you and I should have a match if you're wise enough to fight me."

"Hey!" John said as Matt turned around. "I think you need to step off. Whatever this phase you're going through with your own flesh and blood, Jeff, you need to get help, man."

"I told you and I told everyone else in the world," Matt said, "Jeff is not my brother."

Then Matt walked away as John wrapped his arm around Brittany's shoulders.

"You okay?" John said.

"Yeah," Brittany said as she sighed. "Thanks, John."

Then No Way Out was on and it was time for the first match of the night: the first Elimination Chamber match for the WWE Championship which was Jeff, Edge, Triple H, the Big Show, the Undertaker, and Vladimir Kozlov. Every man made their way to the ring and Triple H, the Big Show, the Undertaker, and Vladimir were their pods as the referee called for the bell.

Jeff immediately went after Edge with a right hand and got him in the corner and was kicking him as he landed a couple of right hands and a knee to the midsection and he whipped him to the ropes as Jeff bounced off the ropes and Jeff landed a lariat clothesline three times and he went to whip Edge to the ropes but Edge reversed and got a boot to the face for a two count. Then Edge landed a right hand and was showing off as he choked Jeff on the middle rope and bounced off the ropes and landed a cross body for a two count and Edge looked at the Big Show and the Big Show smirked as Edge hit Jeff's head onto the turnbuckle and landed a few forearms before he whipped Jeff to the corner and Jeff floated over Edge and into a flying head scissors.

Then Jeff got an atomic drop into a takedown and Jeff got a double leg drop to the groin and kicked Edge in the midsection and went for the Twist of Fate but Edge countered and went for the DDT but Jeff landed the Twist of Fate and climbed the top turnbuckle and went for the Swanton Bomb but Edge moved out of the way and went to the corner for the spear but Jeff surprised him with a sweet inside cradle for the pin and Edge was eliminated. Edge was shocked and tried to figure out what in the world happened as he was beside himself and Triple H laughed as the Big Show and Edge pulled his hair out trying to make sense of the situation and he eventually left the Chamber and then after 10 seconds, Vladimir Kozlov entered the Elimination Chamber and Jeff went after him as Vladimir got a boot to the head and tossed Jeff to the corner.

Vladimir got a couple of shoulder blocks, a couple of right hands and a kick to the midsection and Vladimir got a few more shoulder blocks and Jeff got a double knee to the face and a low dropkick to the leg and Jeff climbed the top turnbuckle and leaped as Vladimir got a battering ram to the chest and Jeff rolled out of the ring as Vladimir got out and tossed Jeff to the steel wall twice. Then Vladimir grabbed Jeff and rammed his back three times on the steel wall and got a fall away slam tossing Jeff back into the ring and covered for a two count and Vladimir was punching away at Jeff and then grabbed him onto his shoulders and placed him on the top turnbuckle and was head butting Jeff's back and kicked him in the midsection before he grabbed Jeff and landed another fall away slam for a two count.

Then Vladimir grabbed Jeff and landed a backbreaker for a two count and was punching away at him before settling into a ground-based waistlock and Jeff got to his feet clubbing Vladimir in the back of the head and then Jeff bounced off the ropes and Vladimir got a shoulder block and Vladimir got Jeff on his shoulder and went for a running power slam but Jeff countered got a dropkick sending Vladimir to the corner and Jeff landed a diving leg drop for a near fall. Then Jeff was clubbing Vladimir in the back of the head and went to whip him to the corner but Vladimir reversed and landed the Whisper in the Wind and then after 10 seconds, Big Show entered the Elimination Chamber and ripped Jeff's shirt off and landed a big right hand in the midsection and tossed Jeff across the ring.

Then Big Show stepped on Jeff and landed a head butt and Vladimir grabbed Jeff and landed three head butts and Big Show grabbed Jeff and landed another big right hand to the midsection and Vladimir got a knee to the midsection and Big Show got a scoop slam and so did Vladimir and Big Show grabbed Jeff but Jeff fought back on Show with some rights and lefts in the midsection and charged into a right hand onto Vladimir and Big Show grabbed Jeff and landed a headbutt. Then Vladimir landed a elbow drop and Big Show grabbed Jeff and landed a chop to the chest and he & Vladimir had a staredown before Big Show tossed Jeff to the corner and landed another chop to the chest and then Vladimir suddenly charged at Big Show with a big headbutt to the gut and Big Show was not pleased as he slowly got up and he & Vladimir locked up and shoved Vladimir down.

Then Big Show got a knee to the midsection and then clubbed him in the back and Vladimir got a forearm and the two traded blows as Big Show went for a suplex but Vladimir blocked and Big Show shoved Vladimir to the corner and went to splash him but Vladimir moved and landed some shoulder blocks and then after 10 seconds, Triple H entered the Elimination Chamber and Triple H ducked a clothesline from the Big Show and landed some right hands and went to whip Big Show but Big Show reversed whipping Triple H to the ropes and Triple H got a face buster and ducked a clothesline from Vladimir and got a running knee to the face and got some right hands on Big Show and went to whip Big Show but Big Show reversed whipping Triple H to the corner and went for a splash but Triple H moved.

Then Triple H got a double-A spine buster and then Jeff kicked Triple H in the midsection and went for the Twist of Fate but Triple H shoved Jeff to the ropes and landed a clothesline and then Vladimir went after Triple H but Triple H pulled the top rope down and Vladimir got out of the ring. Then Triple H got out of the ring and went to hit Vladimir's head onto the steel wall but Vladimir blocked and got a couple of knees to the midsection and went to splash Triple H on the steel wall but Triple H moved and he kicked Vladimir in the midsection and went for the Pedigree but Big Show grabbed Triple H by the hair and landed a chop to the chest sending Triple H back into the ring.

Then Big Show landed a couple of head butts and some big body shots to the midsection and another head butt as Vladimir was kicking Jeff in the corner and Big Show whipped Triple H to the ropes and kicked Big Show in the face and bounced off the ropes as Big Show got a side slam. As Vladimir was landing some right hands to Jeff, Big Show covered Triple H for a two count and Vladimir got a corner foot choke as the Undertaker started banging around on his pod itching for his entry and Big Show landed a head butt to Triple H as Vladimir pulled Jeff to the middle of the ring and landed an elbow drop and Triple H kicked Big Show in the midsection twice and Big Show got some body shots and a chop to the chest.

Vladimir was landing some shoulder blocks to Jeff and some rights and lefts as Big Show grabbed Triple H's throat and went for a choke slam but Triple H slipped out and got a few right hands before he bounced off the ropes and Big Show got a press slam. Big Show landed a head butt as Vladimir landed a right hand and a kick to Jeff's midsection and Triple H rolled out of the ring as Big Show followed and he ran Triple H into the steel wall and splashed him and Jeff leaped onto Big Show and then Big Show threw him onto Triple H. Big Show went to splashed both but they moved and Triple H & Jeff got back in the ring and ducked a clothesline before they kicked Vladimir in the midsection and landed a double suplex before Jeff kicked Triple H in the midsection and went to whip Triple H but Triple H reversed whipping Jeff to the corner and Jeff landed the Whisper in the Wind as the final 10 seconds were counting down and the Undertaker entered the Elimination Chamber and went right after Show with rights and lefts and Undertaker got in the ring and ducked a clothesline from Vladimir and landed some right hands before he whipped him to the corner and Undertaker lifted Vladimir and hit his head on the top turnbuckle and bounced off the ropes to land a big boot to the face.

Then Undertaker splashed both Triple H and Jeff in the corner and grabbed both their throats for a choke slam as Vladimir went after Undertaker but he landed another boot to the face and then Big Show clubbed him in the back from behind and Big Show got a couple of body shots before he whipped Undertaker to the ropes and Undertaker landed a shoulder tackle and Undertaker twisted Triple H's arm and climbed the top turnbuckle and walked on the top rope but he dived onto Big Show outside the ring and Big Show grabbed him by the throat for a choke slam but Undertaker countered into a nice DDT on the steel. Undertaker got back in the ring and twisted Triple H's arm and climbed the top turnbuckle and walked on the top rope and landed a blow to the arm and landed a big boot to Jeff and Vladimir speared Undertaker and landed some shoulder blocks & right hands and Vladimir climbed the middle rope and landed a few more right hands and back elbows before Undertaker grabbed and landed the Last Ride powerbomb for a pin and Vladimir Kozlov was eliminated.

Big Show then grabbed Undertaker's throat and landed the chokeslam before Triple H kicked him in the midsection and went for the Pedigree but Big Show landed a back body drop over the top rope onto the steel area and Jeff went after Big Show but Big Show lifted Jeff tossed him onto Triple H and Big Show got out of the ring and grabbed Triple H and landed a head butt before he tossed him onto the steel wall. Then Jeff kicked Big Show in the midsection twice and climbed the top rope and Big Show went to toss Jeff to the steel wall but Jeff climbed it and went on top of Undertaker's pod but Big Show got in and crotched and then Big Show climbed up the pod to start chopping Jeff in the chest and then Undertaker climbed the top rope and then landed a superplex from the top turnbuckle on Big Show.

Then Triple H kicked Big Show in the midsection and hit the Pedigree as Jeff came to his feet on the pod and nailed the Swanton Bomb on Big Show and Jeff rolled out of the way as Triple H covered Big Show for the pin and Big Show was eliminated. Then Undertaker attacked Jeff from behind and whipped him to the corner but Jeff climbed the top turnbuckle and went for the Whisper in the Wind but Undertaker moved out of the way and Triple H kicked Undertaker in the stomach and landed several right hands and then Undertaker got Triple H in the corner and went on the offense with some rights and lefts and whipped Triple H hard into the corner and Triple H flipped over the top rope to land on the steel area.

Then Undertaker grabbed Jeff and twisted his arm and climbed the top turnbuckle and walked on the top rope but Triple H crotched Taker hard across the top rope. Then Jeff bounced off the ropes and catapulted on Undertaker to land on Triple H and then Undertaker grabbed Jeff and landed the Tombstone for the pin and Jeff was eliminated.

Brittany was disappointed as she helped Jeff out of the Elimination Chamber and helped him walk up the ramp to the back but the match did end on a good note with Edge being eliminated because Triple H beat the Undertaker to become the new WWE Champion.

Then it was time for the 12-Diva tag team match which was the Angelic Coalition versus Michelle McCool, Natalya, Maryse, Layla, Jillian Hall, and Beth Phoenix. The Angelic Coalition's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain.

"The following is a 12-Diva tag team match scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first, Christina Alexis, Jasmine Morgan, Destiny, Madison Spears, Skye, and Shayna Brooke, the Angelic Coalition."

Madison was wearing a black halter bikini top with an attached belt buckle, black pants, and her hair straight. Skye was wearing a black bikini top, black boy shorts, and her hair curled. Shayna was wearing a black tie-neck halter midriff top with a slit and sequined edges on the bust, black shorts, and her hair straight. Christina was wearing a black and lace bustier, black pants, black lace warmers, and her hair curled. Jasmine was wearing a black slashed top, silver bustier, zebra print pants, black leather arm warmers, and her hair curled. And Destiny was wearing a black romper with a snowflake on it, black hand warmers, and her hair curled.

The Angelic Coalition walked down the aisle slapping the hands of the fans and then walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and then Jasmine jumped on the apron, bounced off the bottom rope, and entered through the bottom and middle rope as Shayna got on the apron and crawled into the ring slowly and popped back up spinning around. Christina and Madison walked down the ramp, went around the ring, got on the apron, and Christina posed raising her arms in the air as and leaped onto the top rope and flipped into the ring. Skye climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle and she posed raising her arms in the air before going down in the ring along and Destiny got into the ring and did a split-leg drop and raised her arm in the air.

Then Layla's entrance theme played and she came out from the ring with Michelle McCool, Natalya, Maryse, Layla, Jillian Hall, Beth Phoenix, and Rosa Mendes following her.

"And their opponents, Michelle McCool, Natalya, Maryse, Layla, Jillian Hall, and Beth Phoenix," Lillian announced.

The six Divas walked down the aisle and got into the ring and went face-to-face with the Coalition as the referee held them back and the women left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Jasmine and Maryse went to lock up but Maryse kicked Jasmine in the midsection and landed a forearm and clubbed Jasmine in the back and then she went behind Jasmine and twisted her arm and landed some blows to the midsection before Jasmine fought back with a couple of forearms and went to whip Maryse but Maryse reversed and Jasmine got a flying head scissors. Then Jasmine grabbed Maryse and made the tag to Shayna and Jasmine held onto Maryse's arm as Shayna climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a double axe handle and Shayna twisted Maryse's arm and Maryse got a right hand and Shayna fought back with a forearm and ducked a right hand to land a spine buster for a two count.

Then Maryse raked the eyes before making the tag to Jillian and Jillian went after Shayna but Shayna got an arm drag and Shayna grabbed Jillian as she made the tag to Madison and Madison kicked Jillian in the midsection and landed a scoop slam before she grabbed Jillian by the arm and made the tag to Skye. Skye kicked Jillian's arm and twisted it and climbed the top turnbuckle and backflipped into the mat to land an arm drag. Then Skye shook her butt to Layla as she kicked Jillian in the midsection and got an armlock and Layla got into the ring and attacked Skye from behind and Madison came into the ring for the save as Layla jumped back out of the ring and Jillian made the tag to Beth and Beth got a neck vice and tossed Skye to the corner.

Then Beth charged into a boot to the face and Skye lifted her feet to Beth's face and jumped on her to apply a sleeper hold and the rest of the Divas jumped into the ring and attacked Skye and the rest of the Angelic Coalition came in for the save and a brawl broke out as Beth tossed Skye out of the ring. As the brawl continued until Beth threw Skye back in the ring and made the tag to Michelle and Michelle stomped on Skye and tossed her across the ring by the hair and Skye made the tag to Jasmine. Jasmine got a Thesz press and was punching away at Michelle and landed a couple of forearms and a couple of kicks to the back of the leg and Michelle stumbled to the corner as she made the tag to Beth and Jasmine got a low dropkick to her.

Then Jasmine landed a couple of right hands before Beth grabbed her and Jasmine got a jawbreaker before making the tag to Skye and Skye climbed the top turnbuckle and went for the cross body but Beth grabbed her and Jasmine climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a missile dropkick making Skye land on Beth for the cover on two. Then Skye bounced off the ropes and landed a low dropkick and was kicking Beth as she made the tag to Jasmine and Jasmine bounced off the ropes but Natalya took her down by the hair as Beth made a tag to her and Natalya grabbed Jasmine by the hair and kicked her in the midsection and in the back and then Natalya went to whip Jasmine but Jasmine twisted Natalya's arm and leveraged her to the mat for a three count.

"Here are your winners, the Angelic Coalition," Lillian announced.

Then Jasmine quickly left the ring as she joined the rest of the Angelic Coalition and they hugged her as their arms were raised in the air. The Divas in the ring were upset as the Coalition was talking smack and Skye was shaking her butt and laughed.

Later, it was time for the second Elimination Chamber match for the World Heavyweight Championship which was John, Rey, Kofi Kingston, Mike Knox, Edge, and Chris Jericho.

John, Kane, and Mike Knox made their way to the Elimination Chamber and got inside their pods but as Kofi Kingston made his way to the Chamber with Shayna Brooke, Edge attacked Kofi from behind and ran him into the ring steps. Then Edge went around the Elimination Chamber and grabbed a chair and went back around as Shayna was begging Edge not to hit Kofi with the chair but Edge shoved her out of the way and hit Kofi in the back of the head with the chair. Then Edge suddenly got into the Elimination Chamber and got into Kofi's Pod and Rey & Rochelle ran to ringside to check on Kofi along with Shayna and called for help. Medics came to ringside to check on Kofi as Rey got inside the Elimination Chamber and went after Edge, but Edge closed the door in his pod and Rey was banging on the door as Chris Jericho made his way to the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Rey and Chris circled around the ring and locked up and Chris got Rey in a side headlock before he got a takedown into a hold and Rey got to his feet and got a couple of knees to the midsection and shoved Chris to the ropes and Chris got a shoulder block and Chris bounced off the ropes and Rey flip Chris onto the mat. Then Rey kicked Chris in the back of the leg and got a chop to the chest before he went to whip Chris but Chris reversed and Rey got a head scissors takedown sending Chris to the middle rope and Rey went for the 619 but Chris bailed out of the ring and Rey hit a flip-over dive onto Chris on the steel area inside the Chamber and then kicked Chris in the midsection and clotheslined him back in the ring.

Then Rey got a forearm sending Chris to the corner and Rey climbed the middle turnbuckle and landed a few punches before whipping Chris to the corner and charged but Chris moved and Rey crashed hard into Kane's pod. Then Chris got a vertical suplex for a two count and Chris applied a headlock for a while and Rey got to his feet and got a couple of back elbows to the midsection and a kick to the knee and a forearm before Chris tossed Rey over the top rope to the Chamber area and Chris got a couple of right hands before he catapulted Rey onto the Chamber walls and Rey was climbing before he landed a hurracuranna.

Then Chris rolled into the ring and Rey landed a seated senton for a two count and Rey kicked the back of Chris' leg and got a forearm before he bounced off the ropes and landed a wheelbarrow bulldog slam and then after 10 seconds, Kane entered the Elimination Chamber and shoved Rey to the ropes and landed a boot to the face and then landed a huge right hand to Chris and then he got out of the ring and stared at Edge as Chris jumped on him and Kane got a snap mare sending Chris back into the ring. Then Kane went back into the ring and whipped Rey to the ropes and landed a side slam for a two count and landed a European uppercut to Chris sending him to the corner and was hitting some right hands and kicks and another European uppercut before he got a snap mare to Rey and bounced off the ropes and landed a low dropkick for a two count.

Then Chris kicked Kane in the side and landed a few rights and shoulder block and Kane came back with a couple of hard right hands and clotheslined Chris over the top rope and Chris hit his knee and Kane got out of the ring and slammed Chris' knee on the steel and stomped on it as Rey got a couple of right hands and was beating on Kane as Kane rolled out of the ring and Rey bounced off the ropes and landed a baseball slide. Then Kane got a European uppercut on Rey and kicked him back into the ring and Kane whipped Rey to the corner and charged into a boot to the face and Rey got a tilt–a–whirl headscissors takedown and Chris got into the ring and went for the Lionsault but Kane moved and landed a boot to the face and Kane charged at Rey in the corner but Rey got a drop toe hold sending Kane's head onto the top turnbuckle and Chris went after Rey but Rey got a drop toe hold sending Chris into the middle rope.

Then Rey went the 619 on Chris but Kane blocked and went for a chokeslam attempt and Chris went after Kane and Kane grabbed his throat for a choke slam but Chris was kicking Kane and Kane shoved him down and Rey countered the chokeslam into a head scissors takedown and Rey landed the 619 and then Chris then hit the codebreaker on Kane. Then Rey landed another head scissors takedown sending Chris out of the ring and then climbed to the very top of Kane's Pod and landed a big seated senton on Kane then covered him for the pin and Kane was eliminated. Chris and Rey were down and slow to get up as and then after 10 seconds, Mike Knox entered the Elimination Chamber and Rey with a big boot to the head and then stomped on his head as he got a couple of right hands to Chris and whipped him to the ropes and landed another boot to the head.

Then Mike whipped Rey to the ropes and splashed him and landed a scoop slam to Chris before landing a running knee drop to the head for a two count and Mike was stomping on Rey and choke him with his boot as he held onto the top rope and Chris kicked him in the midsection and landed a couple of right hands before Mike got a knee to the midsection and clubbed Chris in the back. Then Mike whipped Chris to the ropes and Chris tossed Mike over the top rope and Chris went for a springboard cross body but Mike held onto Chris and rammed his back on the steel wall twice and Mike was stomping on Chris unaware that Rey was on the middle rope and then Rey jumped on Mike and was clubbing his head as Mike snapmared Rey onto the steel wall and hooked his leg as he landed some knees and Rey fell on the steel ground.

Then Mike landed a right hand on Chris and ran his head on John's pod as John looked on and Mike tossed Chris back into the ring and Mike got back in the ring and clubbed Rey in the back and whipped him to the ropes and then Rey slid under Mike's legs and kicked Mike in the back of the leg as Mike kicked Rey in the midsection and whipped him to the corner and Mike charged as Rey went to kick him but Mike grabbed his legs and got a backbreaker and went for his finisher but Chris landed the Codebreaker and then covered Mike for a pin and Mike Knox was eliminated. Then Chris landed a right hand and a club to Rey's back in the corner and then after 10 seconds, Edge was about to enter the Elimination Chamber but Rey got into his pod and immediately was beating on Edge and bashed his head repeatedly into the pod wall and tossed Edge back into the ring and Rey then hit a springboard splash on Edge and bounced off the ropes and was kicking Edge and landed a right hand and bounced off the ropes but Chris landed a clothesline.

Chris smiled to himself as he raised his arm in the air and landed an elbow drop and got a back suplex but Edge went after Chris clubbing him in the back and Chris kicked Edge in the midsection and landed a couple of forearms and whipped Edge to the corner and bounced off the ropes to land a bulldog slam and Chris went for a right hand on Rey but Rey blocked and landed some right hands on his own and bounced off the ropes and Chris got a back elbow and went for the Lionsault but Rey lifted his knees and Edge got a lifting DDT for a two count. Edge then whipped Rey to the corner and went for a spear but Rey leapfrogged over Edge as he went head-first into the ringpost and Chris went the codebreaker on Edge, but Edge blocked and Edge bounced off the ropes and Rey got a drop toe hold and went for the 619 on Edge, but Chris cut Rey him off and landed a baseball slide to Edge.

Then Chris grabbed Rey and climbed the top turnbuckle and Rey landed a few right hands as Edge clubbed Rey from behind and he climbed on the top turnbuckle and then Chris hit a sunset flip powerbomb on Edge as Edge gave Rey a German Suplex off the top turnbuckle and the three men were down and slow up to get up as Edge got up first. Edge stomped on Rey and kicked Chris in the midsection in the corner and landed a few right hands before he tossed Chris over the top rope and was stomping on Rey as the final 10 seconds were counting down and John entered the Elimination Chamber and he exploded out of his pod and landed a couple of shoulder blocks to Edge and a clothesline to Chris and John landed a belly-to-belly suplex on Edge and then a fisherman suplex on Chris.

Then John bounced off the ropes land a bulldog slam on Edge and tossed Chris out of the ring and John landed a side slam and did the "You can't see me" before he bounced off the ropes and landed the Five Knuckle Shuffle and went for the Attitude Adjuster but Chris landed the Codebreaker on John sending him into the middle rope and then Rey landed the 619 on John and Edge got a spear on John and Edge then made the cover on John and scored a three count and John was eliminated.

Nicole was shocked as she helped John out of the Elimination Chamber and helped him walk up the ramp to the back.

"Are you all right, baby?" Nicole said.

"Yeah, I'm fine," John said as he was holding his head.

"You know, Edge thinks he's so smart but I know he didn't go through two Elimination Chamber matches alone. I have a pretty good idea who's behind this."

"I know exactly who you're gonna say; but the question is, what are you gonna do about it?"

"The Angels and I are gonna start with damage control and that will be the beginning if she thinks she can double-cross Stephanie McMahon."

She had a pretty good idea how Edge got himself into another Elimination Chamber match because eight minutes later, Edge became the new World Heavyweight Champion.

After No Way Out was over, the Angels did do some damage control as one-half of Nicole, Delancey, and Rochelle trashed Vickie Guerrero's office and the other half of Amanda, Buffy, and Brittany damaged Vickie's rental car.

The best part about it: Rochelle left an "insurance policy:" a knife to the door and on top of the car.

Of course, there was going to be a huge explanation the next night on RAW.


	99. Damage Control

**Chapter 99: Damage Control**

The next day, RAW was in Spokane, Washington and on that night, Cryme Tyme was teaming up with C.M. Punk in a six-man tag team match against William Regal, Cody Rhodes, and Ted DiBiase, Rey Mysterio was facing Mike Knox, and Amanda was defending the Women's Championship against Beth Phoenix.

At the hotel in Seattle, Buffy was aiding to Ulysses after he cut his finger on a razor that accidentally slipped out of his hand while shaving.

"Ow, that stings," Ulysses said as Buffy was putting alcohol on his finger.

"Sorry," Buffy said. "You should be more careful next time."

"Yeah, I'm clumsy."

"I have never been with anybody quite like you, Ulysses."

"Usually, I'm intimidated by certain people but……I never expected to be attracted by a woman."

"You also have a big heart because you care about people, that's what I love about you."

"I would always go out of my way to help people."

Then Buffy kissed Ulysses on the cheek and Ulysses picked up Buffy in his arms and carried her out of the bathroom as she laughed.

Meanwhile, Nicole was waking up in her and John's hotel room and John was looking down at her.

"Hey," John said.

"Hey," Nicole said.

"You all right?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure? You don't seem too upset with what happened last night."

"I don't wanna get too upset because I can always get even just like you."

"That's true; now here's Wrestlemania in seven weeks."

"Oh, yeah, the 25th anniversary of Wrestlemania. We've had a couple of great memories. Wrestlemania 21, you and I first got together after you won your very first WWE Championship; Wrestlemania 22, we got engaged, and here we are, still together. I'm sure with what happens the next seven weeks, you will get that World Heavyweight Championship back from Edge because everyone knows he'll never have a long title reign."

"Yeah, so what are the Angels gonna do for Wrestlemania this year?"

"Something really big that involves what's been happening the past five years."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you; you'll have to wait until next week. Oh, that reminds me, I have to talk to the girls about shopping for a dress for the Hall of Fame ceremony and we'll probably have to throw a Wrestlemania after-party as well."

"Am I invited?"

"Of course you're invited."

Then John smiled as he leaned down and kissed Nicole passionately.

A little later, RAW was on in Spokane, Washington.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the General Manager of Smackdown, Vickie Guerrero," Lillian Garcia announced."

Then Vickie came out from the curtain with a microphone in her hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Vickie said, "it is my extreme pleasure to announce to you, your new World Heavyweight Champion and my husband, Edge."

Then Edge's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and raised his World Heavyweight Championship Title belt in the air as the pyro went off. Then he and Vickie walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Vickie handed Edge the microphone.

"Do you people wanna know what the "R" in Rated-R stands for?" Edge said. "Oh, you do? Good, since I'm a Smackdown superstar and I stand here on RAW as the World Heavyweight Champion, I say that it stands for remarkable. Even better, resplendent; or really, really smart. You see, after I lost my WWE Championship……" Then the crowd chanted, "You suck!" "…….after I lost my WWE Championship in the first Elimination Chamber, I could have packed it up, I could've gone home, I could've looked for sympathy. But that's something all of you would have done. You're all like big fat failure turtles and you would have curled up in your shells of self-pity and disappointment. But that's not me; for me, failure is not an option. So after the first Chamber match, I took matters into my own hands and when I was leaving, I heard all of you; you all thought I was done, you were calling me a loser. But guess what? You were all wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong!" Edge got out of the ring and made a lap around ringside and pointed at individual fans and said they were each wrong and got back in the ring. "Each and everyone of you were 100 percent……wrong! Last night, I competed in not one but two Elimination Chamber matches, I am a living breathing walking miracle. You know, He said Jesus turned water into wine and I turned the WWE Title into the World Heavyweight Championship."

"For those of you who did not see No Way Out last night," Vickie said, "Stephanie accompanied her brother Shane to the hospital. When that happened, I became the highest ranking WWE official in charge. So when Kofi Kingston became physically unable to compete the Elimination Chamber, I had to make an executive decision. I had to find a replacement, someone who's deserving. And since he's lost his title earlier in the night, no one was more deserving than my husband, Edge. After speaking with the WWE Board of Directors, I can say officially that Edge is the new World Heavyweight Champion." Then the crowd booed again. "Excuse me, excuse me, excuse me! You may not like it, but each and everyone of you will accept it."

Then Edge and Vickie were making as John's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole following him. Nicole was wearing a pink satin zipper front halter top, denim jeans, and her hair curled. The two walked down the ramp and got inside the ring and John stared directly at Edge as Nicole stared at Vickie.

"Thank you, thank you, guys, thank you very much for the response," John said. "I don't know if you're gonna like what I'm gonna say next, congratulations. You did it; nobody thought you could pull it off, but you did it. And I'll be honest with you, there'll be a lot of other superstars who would come down here and get all up in your face and demand that Elimination Chamber match be thrown out and file some sort of lawsuit, say "no Wrestlemania;" I'm not gonna do that, man, that's not me. How you got in that match, it's irrelevant. The fact of the matter is, folks, he got in the match and he won it fair and square. I can't say I necessarily like it, but I am out here to say congratulations; ladies and gentlemen, your new World Heavyweight Champion, Edge, the Rated R Superstar. And you heard your champion earlier, I mean, the "R," it does stand for so very, many things, remarkable, really lucky, right place, right time. This one my favorite, guys: rematch."

"Hold your horses, hold your horses," Edge said, "John, maybe you didn't even hear me but I competed in not one, but two Elimination Chamber matches. Two, one two. Nobody has ever done that. So I'm not competing tonight, I may not compete for a week, maybe a month. If you wanna see me and my lovely wife Vickie Guerrero, we'll be on Smackdown."

"That's all right, you're right. You did have two Elimination Chambers last night, nobody's ever done that. I don't want you to have any excuses, I want you to be healthy, go back to Smackdown, tell Festus and Funaki hello, and go do whatever it is you guys do together." Then John jokingly paused. "I actually just had some thoughts and threw up in my mouth a little bit. But you yourself said that officially he is the World Heavyweight Champion and officially, I do have a rematch."

"My, my, John, I forgot all about the Cena wit, how cute you are. Maybe you forgot our history, John. Let me refresh your memory; how about when I cashed in the Money-in-the-Bank and I won my first-ever WWE Championship from you. How about when I went to the Cena childhood home and I slapped your old man. Down goes, Cena, down goes Cena, down goes Cena! Good times, John, good times, but you can come out here and you talk about rematch all you want. It doesn't change the fact that the champ is here."

Edge waved his hand in front of his face and strutted but John grabbed Edge by his shirt and turned him around toward him.

"You try to hide, I'll find you," John said. "You try to run, I'll catch him. We're going to fight and I'm going to hurt you."

Then Edge slowly backed out of the ring and joined Vickie as John and Nicole stared them down.

Then it was time for the six-man tag team match which was Cryme Tyme and C.M. Punk versus William Regal, Cody Rhodes, and Ted DiBiase. Every man made their way to the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Punk immediately twisted Cody's arm and Cody reversed twisting Punk's arm and shoved him before Punk shoved him back and Cody slapped him before Punk nailed a kick and Punk got Cody on his shoulders for the GTS but William interfered attacking Punk from behind immediately and Ted yanked Cody out of the ring and Cody took a breather before he made the tag to Ted. Then Punk and Ted locked up and Punk got a couple of knees to the midsection and Punk kicked Ted in the face and went to kick Regal off the ring apron but backed away and Ted kneed Punk from behind out of the ring and William threw Punk's face into the ring apron and tossed him back into the ring. Ted punched away at Punk and the referee pulled him away and Ted argued with the referee and Ted landed a couple of right hands before he made the tag to William and Ted held onto Punk as William kicked Punk in the midsection and knees to the face before he clubbed Punk in the back of the head and covered for a two count.

Then William applied a facelock and Punk got to his feet and kicked William in the leg and William hit Punk in the midsection and landed a knee to the face and Cody tagged in and William held onto him as Cody got a kick to the chest and stomped on Punk and punched away before covering for a two count. Then Cody got a scoop slam and bounced off the ropes to land a knee drop for a two count and he dragged Punk to the corner and made a tag to Ted and Ted stomped on Punk and got a few knees to the face before landing a snap mare and he bounced off the ropes to land a boot to the face and Ted taunted Cryme Tyme before covering Punk for a two count.

Then Ted held onto Punk as Cody made a blind tag and Cody landed a right hand and boot to the face and another right hand before Punk went to kick Cody but Cody held onto his leg and Punk quickly kicked him in the head and Punk then tagged in JTG before Ted clotheslined him over the top rope and JTG landed a clothesline before he leaped into the ring and landed a right hand and bounced off the ropes to land a shoulder block and a dropkick before knocking William off the apron and Ted went after JTG but JTG landed a lariat clothesline. JTG got a couple of right hands sending Cody to the corner and leaped onto the middle turnbuckle as William got into the ring and JTG landed a right hand sending William out of the ring and JTG landed a clothesline covered but Cody broke the count and was landing some right hands sending Cody to the corner and William got into the ring and Shad got a right hand sending him out of the ring. Cody got JTG on his shoulder and JTG shoved Cody off as Ted landed his Dream Street finisher for the win.

Then the referee raised Ted and Cody's arms in the air and Ted & Cody shook hands as RAW went to a commercial break.

Then Shayna Brooke of the Angelic Coalition was going to be in an interview with Todd Grisham

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, one of the members of the Angelic Coalition, Shayna Brooke," Todd said as Shayna, Skye and Madison Spears came forward.

Madison was wearing a blue spaghetti strap low-cut sheer lace tank top with see-through sides, black leather pants, and her hair in waves. Skye was wearing a blue dress shirt with the bottom tied, black pleated miniskirt, black knee socks, and her hair curled. Shayna was wearing a blue tie-neck halter midriff top with a slit and sequined edges on the bust, black shorts, and her hair straight.

"Shayna," Todd said, "last night at No Way Out, Kofi Kingston was attacked by Edge and was unable to compete in the Elimination Chamber match for the World Heavyweight Championship. Can you give us your thoughts?"

"Well, first of all," Shayna said, "Kofi did suffer a concussion but nothing serious; so he'll be back pretty soon; second, Edge knew what he was doing after he lost the WWE Championship because he asked his pathetic, stupid slut of a wife for help and the Angels will take care of it fair and square. Tonight, I'm gonna keep my focus when I face Jillian Hall because that's exactly what Kofi Kingston would want me to do."

Then the Coalition walked away.

Then it was time for the Divas' match which was Shayna Brooke versus Jillian Hall. Jillian's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first from Louisville, Kentucky, Jillian Hall."

Jillian walked down the ramp and got in the ring as flaunted herself to the crowd as Shayna's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Madison and Skye following her.

"And her opponent being accompanied by Madison Spears and Skye, representing the Angelic Coalition from Long Island, New York, Shayna Brooke," Lillian announced.

The three walked down the ramp and Skye and Madison got in the ring first as Shayna got on the apron and crawled into the ring slowly and popped back up spinning around. Shayna got on the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air and she got back down as Madison and Skye left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Shayna immediately ducked a clothesline and the two traded blows as Shayna got the advantage and went to whip Jillian but Jillian twisted her arm and landed a forearm and whipped Shayna to the ropes and went for an arm drag but Shayna countered with an arm drag of her own and landed a scoop slam and bounced off the ropes to land an elbow drop for a two count.

Shayna hit Jillian's head onto the turnbuckle and went to whip Jillian but Jillian reversed whipping Shayna to the corner and Shayna tossed Jillian over the top rope and landed a forearm and missed a shoulder block and Jillian landed a knee to the face before he leaped back with an elbow drop for a two count.

Jillian was stomping on Shayna and choked on her on the middle rope twice and catapulted her on the middle rope and looked down at Shayna as she grabbed her but Shayna hit her in the midsection and Jillian clubbed her in the back and stomped on her before she bounced off the ropes and landed a low dropkick twice for a two count.

Jillian was showing off as Shayna got to her feet and landed a couple of forearms and went to kick Shayna but Shayna grabbed her leg and countered into a back drop suplex and then Shayna landed a couple of back elbows and a drop toe hold as she stomped on Jillian and covered for a two count and she grabbed Jillian by the hair and Jillian went for a clothesline but Shayna ducked and landed several forearms and went for another one but Jillian ducked and landed some kicks to the legs and bounced off the ropes and flipped over Shayna and took her down into an elevated Boston Crab dropped into a sitout position called the Real Deal, Shayna's finishing move, and covered for the win.

"Here is your winner, Shayna Brooke," Lillian announced.

Then Madison and Skye got into the ring as the referee raised Shayna's arm in the air and Skye hugged Shayna as Shayna got on the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air. Then Shayna did Kofi's hand clap and pointed to the crowd as RAW went to commercial break.

Later, it was for the match between Rey Mysterio and Mike Knox.

Rey Mysterio's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle following him.

Rochelle was wearing a pink string tie-neck and back halter top with a dangling rhinestone, denim jeans, and her hair curled.

Rey went on both sides of the stage turning on the pyro and he & Rochelle walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring and Rey went on the top turnbuckle and raised his arms in the air and he got back down as Mike Knox's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring and went after Rey as the referee pulled him back and Rochelle left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Mike immediately kicked Rey in the midsection and landed a right hand and he shoved Rey in the corner and kicked him in the midsection and went for a power slam but Rey escaped and kicked Mike in the leg and landed a couple of forearms before he bounced off the ropes and ducked a clothesline and then ate a nasty clothesline for a two count. Then Mike went for a knee drop but Rey moved out of the way and Rey kicked Mike in the face and Mike hit Rey in the midsection and whipped Rey to the corner and Mike charged into Rey's feet to the face and Rey bounced off the ropes and Mike press slammed Rey on the meat and Mike bowled Rey under the bottom rope to the floor.

Rochelle checked on Rey as Mike got out of the ring and threw Rey back in and Mike was holding Rey down and Rey kicked Mike in the head and got to his feet to kick Mike in the midsection and Rey bounced off the ropes and Mike got a chest bump and a leglock for a two count and applied a chinlock and Rey got to his feet and was hitting some back elbows and Mike clubbed Rey in the back of the head and whipped him to the corner and Mike went to splash Rey but Rey moved and was hitting and kicking Mike and he bounced off the ropes and Mike landed a swinging backbreaker for a two count. Rey got out of the ring and Mike followed and Rey got back in and so did Mike and Rey clubbed Mike in the back and Mike got a backfist to the midsection and he whipped Rey hard to the corner and Mike looked down at Rey as he got to his feet and Mike shoved him down and Mike looked down at Rey and Rey was kicking Mike in the midsection.

Rey went to kick Mike again but Mike held onto his leg and stomped on him and covered for a two count and Mike was dragging Rey around and Mike settled into a bearhug. Rey escaped with back elbows and got a flying headscissors and bounced off the ropes and landed a wheelbarrow bulldog and Mike shoved Rey to the ropes and Rey went to kick Mike but Mike held onto his leg and Rey landed an enzuigiri sending Mike to the bottom rope. Rey hit the 619 and Rey went for a seated senton but Mike ducked and Rey went for a springboard moonsault but Mike caught Rey mid-air and hung him upside down in the corner and was hitting hard right hands and a couple of knees to the face as the referee pulled him back and Mike charged but Rey popped up then rolled him up for the win.

Then Rey quickly ran to the corner and Rochelle got in the ring and hugged Rey and the two got out of the ring and Rochelle was making fun of Mike as she raised Rey's hand in the air and Rey pointed at Mike as Rochelle smiled.

Then it was time for the Women's Championship match which was Amanda and Beth Phoenix. Amanda's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first representing 'Eddie's Angels" from Cincinnati, Ohio, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Amanda."

Amanda was wearing a pink romper dress with Army emblems on it, pink arm warmers, and her hair curled. She walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Amanda posed in the middle of the ring and raised her Women's Title belt in the air. Then Beth Phoenix's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Santino Marella and Rosa Mendes following her.

"And her opponent from Buffalo, New York, the Glamazon, Beth Phoenix," Lillian announced.

Rosa went to wipe Beth with a towel but Beth snatched it and threw it down and got Santino's attention as he was busy waving and blowing kisses to the crowd.

The three walked down the ramp holding and Beth got on the apron as Santino and Rosa got into the ring and Beth got on the turnbuckles before raising her arms in the air and flipping inside the ring. Beth stared at Amanda as Santino and Rosa left the ring and the referee raised the Women's Championship Title belt in the air and called for the bell.

Beth immediately got Amanda on her shoulder and rammed her to the corner and slammed her to the mat and punched away before covering her for a two count and Amanda kicked Beth off and Beth got an elbow for another two count and Amanda went to the corner as Beth kicked her to the corner and landed a right hand and Beth whipped Amanda to the corner hard and Beth got a springboard suplex slam for a two count.

Then Beth applied an abdominal stretch and Amanda got to her feet and got a few forearms before Beth shoved her to the ropes and Amanda got a back elbow and got a seeing stars move and landed a bulldog slam but Beth got a backbreaker for a two count. Then Beth grabbed Amanda by the hair and landed a knee to the head and whipped her to the corner but Amanda floated over Beth and Beth tossed her over the top rope and landed a forearm before Beth kicked her off the apron and Beth distracted the referee as Rosa kicked Amanda in the midsection and Nicole, Delancey, Rochelle, and Buffy came out and Nicole, Delancey, Rochelle kicked Santino in the midsection as Buffy attacked Rosa Amanda rolled up Beth for the win.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Women's Champion, Amanda," Lillian announced.

Then Amanda rolled out of the ring as Santino and Rosa got in and the referee gave Amanda her title belt and raised her arm in the air as Beth was in the ring fuming with anger. Then the rest of "Eddie's Angels" raised each other's arms in the air and Amanda shrugged her shoulders as she smiled.

Later after RAW was over, Vickie was walking down the hallway really upset and as she reached "Eddie's Angels" office, she knocked on the door and Rochelle opened it.

"What?" Rochelle said.

"I don't know what you Angels are trying to pull but this is going too far," Vickie said.

"What?" Nicole said. "Edge attacking one of our friends' boyfriend making his way to become the new World Heavyweight Champion? That's going too far."

"I'm talking about you girls trashing my office not once but twice and I'll bet you know something about the 50 pizzas I got months ago."

"I thought you came here to apologize and that you're gonna quit," Brittany said.

"Apologize and quit? You girls are the ones that should apologize and quit!"

"For what?" Amanda said. "Trying to get rid of you? IF that's the case, nothing is over until we say is over and if you're finished, there's nothing else to discuss."

Then Rochelle closed the door in Vickie's face.

Vickie screamed in frustration fearing that "Eddie's Angels" may have gotten to her again and walked away.


	100. Recipes for Disaster

**WOW, I cannot believe that I have now written 100 chapters in a story, but it's well worth it because I enjoy writing stories. Got several more chapters to write, so bear with me!**

**Chapter 100: Recipes for Disaster**

Smackdown was in Angelic Coalition member Destiny's hometown of Portland, Oregon for two shows and Brittany was sleeping in her hotel room when she was awaken by her cell phone vibrating.

Brittany grabbed her cell phone off the nightstand and without looking at the caller ID, she answered the call.

"Hello?" Brittany said as she yawned.

"_Hello, Brittany_," Matt Hardy said as Brittany's eyes widen. "I _thought you should know that Jeff will always be irresponsible and a screw-up and he proved just that when he failed to win the WWE Championship at No Way Out._"

"Why are you calling me with this?"

"_Because you're too stupid and blind to see. You shouldn't even be thinking about marrying Jeff because you'll be just as irresponsible and a screw-up as he is. You'll see."_

"Look, I don't know what sick game you're playing, but if you ever call me like this again, I will be seeking justice of you."

Then Brittany quickly ended the call as she sighed and then she dialed Jeff's number.

"Please pick up, please pick up," Brittany said as she waited for Jeff to answer the call and he did. "Hello, Jeff?…….No, I'm not all right. Matt called my cell phone and said some really horrible things to me…….He said that you were irresponsible and a screw-up and I shouldn't even be thinking about marrying you……Okay, okay…….I will. Bye."

Then Brittany ended the call and she started to feel exhausted after hearing those threats and thinking about the confrontation two days ago.

A little later, Rochelle was walking down the hallway and when she walked past the Women's Locker Room, she noticed the Angelic Coalition talking to somebody.

"Hello," Rochelle said as she knocked on the door.

"Oh, hi, Rochelle," Destiny said. "This is my sister, Brooklynne."

"Hello, nice to meet you."

"You too," Brooklynne said as she shook Rochelle's hand.

"It must be pretty cool that your sister is a WWE Diva."

"Yeah, our whole family is proud of her and she has definitely put her gymnastics skills to good use. She could've been training for the Olympics."

"Anyways……" Destiny said.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Brooklynne and I'll see you girls later," Rochelle said.

"See ya, Ro-ro," Jasmine said.

Then Rochelle left the Women's Locker Room as her cell phone rang and she took it out of her pocket and answered the call.

"Hello?" Rochelle said. "Yes, everything is set. He doesn't have a single clue……No, he's not, he's not really smart. He's not gonna find out…….Don't worry, he'll get what's coming to him…….Thank you."

Then Rochelle ended the call.

Then Smackdown was on and Edge's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and raised his World Heavyweight Championship Title belt in the air as the pyro went off. Then he walked down the ramp and got into the ring and raised his arms in the air and asked for a microphone.

"I know that each and every one of you wanted me to come out here this week on Smackdown without the WWE Championship," Edge said, "so you can do just that, so you can try and taunt me. So you can boo me, so you can jeer me, and try to rub it in, right? Because none of your have ever accomplished anything in your life and you don't want me, too, either. But you see, I'm different than all of you because I'm a winner, not a loser. When I see an opportunity, I seize it, I'm not afraid to take a chance. So when I saw that Kofi Kingston couldn't participate in the Elimination Chamber match, I offered up my services and look what my services got me. I am the first superstar to compete in not just one but two Elimination Chamber matches in one night and because of that, I stand here before you for a historic eight time as your World Heavyweight Champion."

Jeff's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Brittany following him. Brittany was wearing a turquoise and pink plaid zipper tank top, black miniskirt, black boots, and her hair in a ponytail. Brittany raised her Divas' Title belt in the air and Jeff & Brittany walked down the ramp and got in the ring and Jeff got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air and he got back down.

"Edge, you did it, man," Jeff said, "I mean, you walked into No Way Out as a champion and left out as a champion. You know, some people say that takes skill and some people say that take guts, some people call you the Ultimate Opportunist. Maybe you are, maybe you aren't, but I think we all agree that you get special privileges just because you're married to a pitiful excuse for a general manager!"

"You too, huh, Jeff?" Edge said. "You wanna come here and whine and complain just like John Cena did this Monday Night on RAW? You know, it's bad enough I had to go to RAW to address Cena but now I have to come here and have you come out here? And what, you're gonna threaten me just like Cena did? Huh? Is that it, Jeff?"

"Not at all, man. I'm just there to challenge you for that…….tonight."

"What give you the right? Huh? Are you taking illegal substances again, Jeff? Let me remind you that you lost on Sunday, okay? You have no claim to a championship match with for this."

"Let me remind you that the only reason you're not WWE Champion is because I pinned him in three minutes!"

"Oh, you people like that, huh? You people wanna see me and Jeff Hardy here tonight, huh? Well, it's not going to happen; it's not going to happen, Jeff, no matter what you say, no matter what you do. There's no way I'm gonna compete against you here tonight. Got it?""

"Or maybe I could try and persuade your boss, your wife because she does wear the pants in the family. I mean, you're here puppet, she pulls the strings, and you dance. Let's face it, if Edge wants to go to the bathroom, he's got to raise his hand."

Then Edge got mad as he went after Jeff but Jeff ducked and kicked Edge in the midsection and landed the Twist of Fate and Jeff raised his arms in the air as Brittany laughed at Edge pointing at him. Then Jeff and Brittany left the ring and walked up the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and applauded as Edge struggled to get up.

Later, "Eddie's Angels" were in their locker room to watch Jim Ross having a sit-down interview with Triple H.

Last night, Shane McMahon, who lost his No Holds Barred match to Randy Orton and was eager to avenge Vince McMahon and put a stop to the horror Randy has caused the McMahon family, waited in the ring spoiling for a fight. Randy immediately engaged trading blows with Shane in a brawl and Cody Rhodes & Ted DiBiase rushed to the ring allowing Randy to deliver a vicious, game-ending punt, the same maneuver that incapacitated Vince McMahon. Then Stephanie McMahon rushed to the ring to tend to her brother and her attempts to revive Shane were interrupted by Randy who struck out at Stephanie, leveling her with a vicious RKO. As Randy stood over two more members of the McMahon family laid low by his actions, none other Triple H rushed down the ramp, causing Randy, Cody, and Ted to clear the ring leading him to be extremely furious.

"Hunter, what are your reactions and thoughts after seeing that videotape?" Jim Ross said after that footage was shown.

"J.R., Randy Orton has been walking a fine here line for a while," Triple H said. "This past week on RAW he put his hands..." He paused, rocked back and forth, took a swig of water, and continued. "Sorry. A lot of people might not like my father-in-law Vince McMahon, but he's a 63-year-old man. Randy Orton kicked him in the head and then hid behind doctors and lawyers. He did the same to my brother-in-law Shane for trying to defend his father. And then……he put his hands on my wife." Then Triple H looked into the camera. "You crossed the line, Orton, one you can't come back from…….Stephanie is the mother of my children."

Then Triple H took off the microphone and walked away.

After that interview was over, there was a sense of tension in the Angels' locker room.

"Oh, boy," Rochelle said, "Orton is a dead man, Triple H is gonna get him.

"Who could blame him?" Nicole said. "If I was in the same situation in Stephanie McMahon's shoes, my husband would snap; believe me."

"Me, too," Rochelle said, "Dave would tear Randy from limb to limb."

"Yeah."

"You know, this is actually the first time that Triple H admitted that Stephanie McMahon is his wife," Brittany said. "I mean, everybody in the WWE must've known all along that they were married and they do have kids together."

"I did," Nicole said. "I've always suspected that and I never said anything to anybody. But Randy, I think he's trying to destroy what's left of Evolution and he's hurting the McMahon family to get to Triple H."

"That has to be it," Buffy said, "that's what this is all about."

"Exactly."

"That ungrateful bastard," Rochelle said. "First my husband and now it's gonna be Triple H."

"Apparently, Randy does have a full-proof plan," Amanda said, "the only way it's gonna work as if he destroys Triple H and takes the WWE Championship from him."

"Randy does have a full-proof plan alright," Nicole said, "but pretty soon, it'll be blown up in smoke."

Then it was time for the Divas' match which was Destiny of the Angelic Coalition versus Natalya. Natalya's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, Natalya."

Natalya walked down the ramp and got into the ring and she climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle and flipped her hair backwards looking around at the crowd and got back down. Then Destiny's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent representing the Angelic Coalition from Portland, Oregon, Destiny," Justin announced.

Destiny was wearing a red romper with a snowflake on it, blue hand warmers, and her hair curled. Destiny did a fancy cartwheel as she walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and then she got into the ring and did a split-leg drop and raised her arm in the air. Then Destiny climbed the top turnbuckle and raised her arms in the air and got back down as the referee called for the bell.

Natalya and Destiny locked up and Natalya twisted Destiny's arm and took her down and Destiny popped back up and twisted Natalya's arm as Natalya kicked her in the midsection and clubbed her in the back and Destiny stumbled to the corner and Natalya landed a forearm as she whipped Destiny to the corner and went for a splash but Destiny moved and landed a clothesline.

Then Destiny got an arm drag and Natalya went to the corner and Destiny landed a chop to the chest and Destiny whipped Natalya to the corner and splashed her and bounced off the ropes to land a boot to the face for a two count and Destiny went to whip Natalya but Natalya reversed whipping Destiny to the ropes and Destiny went for a cross body but Natalya moved. Natalya landed a boot to the face for a two count and clubbed Destiny in the back and hit her head on the turnbuckle and kicked her in the side of both legs.

Then Natalya went for another kick but Destiny grabbed her leg and Natalya got an enzugiri for a two count and landed several clubs to the back and choked Destiny before Destiny fought back with a right hand to the midsection and a couple more right hands before she whipped Natalya to the ropes and Natalya kicked Destiny in the face and Destiny missed a clothesline and Natalya bounced off the ropes to land a flying clothesline for a two count.

Then Natalya kicked Destiny in the back and in the head and got a couple of blows to the back and got Destiny in a front facelock and landed a bulldog slam for a two count and Natalya kicked Destiny in the midsection and climbed the top turnbuckle and went for a splash but Destiny moved and the two women were down and slow to get up. Destiny ducked a clothesline and landed some forearms and a spinning backfist and landed a nice Exploder suplex for a near fall and then Destiny got a club to the back and Natalya got a jawbreaker and Natalya got a Crucifix into a roll-up for a two count and she went to whip Destiny but Destiny reversed twisting Natalya's arm and landed her finishing move, the Enlightenment, a sitout suplex slam, for the win.

"Here is your winner, Destiny," Justin announced.

The referee raised Destiny's arm in the air and Destiny climbed the top turnbuckle and raised her arms in the air and got back down. Then she got out of the ring and hugged her sister, Brooklynne, who was sitting with the fans and Destiny walked around slapping the hands and walked up the ramp blowing kisses to the crowd as Smackdown went to a commercial break.

Then it was time for the match between Jeff and Edge in which Vickie Guerrero made after Edge got embarrassed by Jeff.

Edge's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and raised his World Heavyweight Championship Title belt in the air as the pyro went off. Then he walked down the ramp and slid into the ring and he got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air and got back down and took off his shirt. Then Jeff's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Brittany following him. He and Brittany did their usual bump and grind as the pyro went off and Jeff & Brittany walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got in the ring. Edge got out of the ring as Jeff got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air and Edge got in the ring as Brittany left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Edge went after Jeff but Jeff moved out of the way and Edge started at Jeff as he went after him again but Jeff got an arm drag and Edge got frustrated as Jeff was mocking him and Edge was getting upset as he kicked Jeff in the midsection and landed a right hand and he whipped Jeff to the corner but Jeff floated over Edge and landed another arm drag into a hold. Then Edge got to his feet and Jeff twisted his arm and Edge got on his knees as Jeff chanted "Hardy" along with fans and Edge got to his feet as he got Jeff in the corner and there was a break before landed another right hand and another before he went to whip Jeff but Jeff reversed whipping Edge to the corner and Edge floated onto Jeff's shoulders and planted him onto the mat.

Then Edge went after Jeff again and Jeff got another arm drag into an armbar hold and Edge got to his feet and clubbed Jeff in the back again and whipped him to the ropes but Jeff held on and Edge charged into Jeff tossing him over the top rope to the apron and Jeff slidekicked Edge off the ring apron to the floor. Jeff got out of the ring and hit Edge's head onto the security wall and tossed him back into the ring and as Jeff was about to go back into the ring, Edge kicked in the face and landed a neckbreaker off the second rope. Then Edge got up and landed several back elbows to Jeff's back and Edge choked Jeff on the middle rope and bounced off the ropes and landed a cross body for a two count. Edge looked down at Jeff and applied a rear naked choke and after a while, Jeff got to his feet and broke out of the hold with a couple of back elbows and a couple of clubs to the back and Edge took Jeff down by the hair and the referee was all over on Edge in the corner and Edge raised his arms in the air and landed a backbreaker for a two count.

Edge was stalking Jeff and then got a knee to the back and applied another rear chinlock and Jeff got to his feet and broke out of the hold with elbows to the midsection and bounced off the rope and ducked a clothesline and Jeff went for a cross body but Edge ducked and Jeff flew out of the ring and landed on the floor. Both men were recovering as the referee started his count and when Jeff was finally able to get back in the ring at nine and Edge got frustrated and stomped on him before landing an elbow drop for a near fall and Edge got out of the ring onto the apron and when he was about to climb the top turnbuckle, Jeff knocked Edge off the top rope and then dove onto him at ringside and Jeff threw Edge back in the ring and as Jeff climbed on the apron, he got a shoulder block and leaped for a roll-up but Edge held onto the ropes and Edge let go as Jeff rolled up for a two count and then they collided with simultaneous clotheslines and Edge got up and tried to pin Jeff with his feet on the second rope for illegal added leverage and the referee caught him.

Edge was complaining to the referee as Jeff schoolboyed Edge for a near fall and Edge got a right hand to the head and went to hit Jeff's head on the turnbuckle but Jeff blocked and got a back elbow and Jeff hit the Whisper in the Wind for a near fall. Jeff bounced off the ropes and landed a couple of clotheslines and got an atomic drop into a takedown and got a leg drop to the groin and a low dropkick to the face and scored another near fall. Then Jeff kicked Edge in the midsection and went to whip him but Edge reversed whipping Jeff to the ropes and Edge got a boot to the face and both men were recovering on the mat and Edge grabbed Jeff but Jeff snapped Edge's neck over the top rope and then hit a swinging legdrop for a near fall.

Edge placed a foot over the bottom rope to stop the count and Jeff waited for Edge to get up and he kicked Edge in the midsection and then attempt to give Edge his Twist of Fate, but Edge blocked it and gave Jeff a neckbreaker for a near fall and Edge went for the Spear but Jeff got an inside cradle for a near fall and Jeff kicked Edge in the midsection and landed the Twist of Fate and climbed up the top turnbuckle and landed the Swanton Bomb and then Matt Hardy entered the ring and kicked Jeff in the midsection and landed the Twist of Fate.

Afterward, Brittany got into the ring and Matt shoved her hitting her head onto the middle turnbuckle and Brittany fell into the corner. Then Matt got out of the ring and grabbed a microphone and he got back in the ring and leaned over Jeff and said,

"Well, Jeff, it doesn't seem like you can't get rid of the black cloud over your head, but I'm gonna give an opportunity to turn your luck around because next week it's time, you and me, one on one."

Then Matt slowly backed away and looked at Brittany as she was holding her head and Matt got out of the ring and backed up the ramp staring at Jeff and as Jeff got up, Edge landed a spear and the referee gave him his title belt and Edge held it in the air as Smackdown ended.


	101. The Angels Really Take Over

**Chapter 101: The Angels Really Take Over**

RAW was in Nashville, Tennessee and on that night, Amanda was teaming up with Cryme Tyme in a six-person against Beth Phoenix, Santino Marella, and Dolph Ziggler and Rochelle was facing Rosa Mendes.

As RAW was about to start, "Eddie's Angels" were strutting down the hallway and some superstars and Divas were giving them dirty looks because they couldn't stand the Angels.

At the arena, "Eddie's Angels" entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Nicole Mitchell, Delancey Scott, Rochelle Kennedy, Brittany Swanson, Buffy, and the WWE Women's Champion Amanda, 'Eddie's Angels,'" Justin Roberts announced.

Nicole was wearing a black off-the-shoulder long-sleeve top with side cutouts, denim miniskirt, and her hair in ponytails. Delancey was wearing a black beads tie-back halter dress with multi-tiered ruffles and her hair curled. Rochelle was wearing a black dress with a lace padded bust and keyhole center and her hair curled. Amanda was wearing a black white romper dress with Army emblems on it, black arm warmers, and her hair curled. Brittany was wearing a black off-the-shoulder dress with white bows, black boots, and her hair in a ponytail. And Buffy was wearing a black beaded sequined bust dress and her hair curled.

The Angels walked down the ramp slapping hands of the fans and Amanda got into the ring first and she posed in the middle of the ring and flaunted her butt to the crowd as Brittany followed. Nicole did Amanda's ring entrance as Delancey flipped into the ring and Rochelle & Buffy went around the ring, got up on the apron and Rochelle posed as Buffy blew a kiss to the crowd and they got into the ring. The Angels then waved the crowd as Nicole asked for a microphone.

"Due to the unfortunate incident involving the McMahons last week," Nicole said, "the WWE Board of Directors has officially named 'Eddie's Angels' as the interim General Managers of Monday Night RAW."

Then the crowd cheered loudly.

"We would like to say from the bottom of our hearts that we wish the McMahons nothing but the best and we assure the McMahons and we assure each and every one of you that we will carry out the best commitment and dedication for RAW unlike Vickie Guerrero on Smackdown," Delancey said.

"And we also have an announcement to make," Rochelle said. "To celebrate the 25th anniversary of Wrestlemania, we will do something so big, so amazing, that this has been happening the past five years involving the WWE Divas."

"Eddie's Angels,' for the first time ever, will pose for Playboy magazine," Brittany said as the crowd cheered, "and this will be the biggest issue ever!"

"In addition in that," Buffy said, "Eddie's Angels' will take part in a six-Diva tag team Playboy Evening Gown match which will be the veteran Angels of Nicole Mitchell, Delancey Scott, and Rochelle Kennedy against the rookie Angels of myself, Amanda, and Brittany Swanson. And also with the Angelic Coalition and members of the Chain Gang Diva Squad serving as the lumberjills."

"And if Vickie Guerrero doesn't like what we're planning in the next several weeks," Nicole said, "well, that's just too damn bad."

Edge's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Vickie Guerrero and the Big Show following him. The three walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Edge asked for a microphone.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute, let me get this straight," Edge said. "The WWE Board of Directors is going with you girls? The WWE Board of Directors chose you six? With everybody looking for a job now-a-days, hell, you guys still have Mike Adamle's number. Bring him back. At least it was funny when he screwed up on live TV. Anybody could have hired from within ourselves but that loser Michael Cole."

"Hey, that instead of 'Excuse me,'" Nicole said, "you could've heard great quotes like, 'Oh, my, vintage Michael Cole.' Of course, that's exactly what my husband would say."

"You know what? I would have 100 other choices and I will fight city hall, so congratulations on being the new General Manager but not for long."

"Well, the thing is all three of you should have some pride in the product and not lie to all of us because we all know you guys don't care one bit about the McMahons," Rochelle said, "and Vickie, we all know you do not care one bit about any one of us because all you care about is yourself."

Then John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring and he stood next to Nicole and wrapped his arm around her.

"I did point this out last week and since my wife is now the new General Manager," John said, "I should probably let you know that I do have a rematch clause, and, boss, I'm going to cash it in tonight."

"Hold on a minute, hold on a minute," Edge said, "who do you think you are? You think you can come out here and persuade your pathetic wife to get what you want? Who do you think you are? Randy Orton?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, he is not Randy Orton and Randy Orton doesn't get what he wants," Nicole said.

"Don't make this anymore than it is," John said. "Listen, man, just me to you for a second, for once in your life, you're a damn champion, stand up and be a man, will you? This match between you and me, it is going to happen and you have no reason and no excuse for you not to defend that World Heavyweight Championship right here tonight."

"Actually I do," Edge said, "because I don't answer to you or your wife or her little girlfriends. You know, John, I actually feel sorry for you because you want to be this generation's Bruno Sammartino or Hulk Hogan or "Stone Cold" Steve Austin. You want to be that guy that every loser kid and every working stiff looks up to and says 'That's my guy, that's my guy.' You wanna be that guy so bad, but it can't happen; it's impossible because I won't let it happen and really, Cena, it's just a matter of bad timing because you happen to exist in the same era as me. You know, I happen to be tougher, more talented, and smarter than anyone who has ever held this title before. You see, John, while I exist, you can never be that guy you and all those people want you to be. In the grand scheme of things, that's a shame. It's a shame because people are losing their jobs, they're getting divorced, they're failing tests at a higher rate than ever, and you, you're that shining light, that beacon of hope that they all cling to, John. So when it comes to this rematch that you want so bad, I think maybe, just maybe, you should hold off, stretch this out as long as you because when we do have this rematch and when he do beat you, these people, all these people, will be left with absolutely nothing."

"Fine speech; you know something tells me you're talking so tough……" The crowd chanted "Cena." "…….and you all of a sudden got a dose of courage because you're standing in the ring with a barbaric, disgusting, 400 pound beast. And of course you brought the Big Show out, too."

John was referring Vickie calling her a 400 pound beast as the Angels laughed.

"How dare you!" Edge said. "You can't disrespect……."

"Let me set you straight on something," John said. "I don't pretend to be anybody else and there's no elaborate blueprint on your life or my life, it's real simple; you're a champion, I'm a former champion, I am one match away from being a future champion and 'Eddie's Angels' are the new General Managers of RAW so they will step up and do the right thing and make sure this match happens."

"Why don't you start showing some respect for Vickie Guerrero," the Big Show said.

"The hell he will," Rochelle said.

"What do you know?" John said. "There it is, you're the only guy I can't really fit into this equation. She, Vickie Guerrero, General Manager on Smackdown, I get that; Edge, World Heavyweight Champion, I get that; where do you fit in? Wait, I missed it, I overlooked it. you were hired to 'take care' of Vickie Guerrero. Wow, Edge, I didn't think you were that much of a slouch in the bedroom. It gets weird because that's a whole lot of loving. Do you guys cover each other in……"

"Excuse me!" Vickie said.

"Probably smell like a hockey locker room."

"Excuse me, let me make myself perfectly clear. Edge is my family, the Big Show is my friend, and you, you're neither. You're my subordinate."

"You need to watch who you're talking to before I get Ulysses and the boys to throw all three of you out," Nicole said. "But you know what? For the first time ever, you're right about one thing, and John, you may not like what I'm about to say but I've just made the decision to put you in action tonight. It'll either be against Vickie's 'friend' or her family."

"Awesome, Nicole," John said. "It appears if the Board of Directors made the right choice. I'm sure you and the other Angels will do great because tonight, I think it appears that I'll either be slaying a giant or I'll be walking out of here the new World Heavyweight Champion."

Then John raised his arms in the air as he left the ring and the Big Show, Vickie, and Edge stared at "Eddie's Angels" smiled and the Angels one-by-one left the ring and strutted up the ramp as RAW went to a commercial break.

A little later, it was time for the six-person tag team match which was Cryme Tyme and Amanda versus Beth Phoenix, Santino Marella, and Dolph Ziggler. Cryme Tyme's entrance theme played and they came out with Amanda following them.

"The following is a six person tag match scheduled for one fall," Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first, the team of the General Manager of RAW and the WWE Women's Champion Amanda and Cryme Tyme."

Shad and JTG high-fived each other and they walked down the ramp and Shad & Amanda got into the ring first as JTG ran around the ramp and got on the apron. Shad got on the turnbuckles as JTG was bouncing up and down between the ropes and Amanda dancing along as JTG got into the ring. Then Santino Marella's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Beth Phoenix and Dolph Ziggler following him.

"And their opponents, the team of Dolph Ziggler, Santino Marella, and the Glamazon Beth Phoenix," Justin announced.

Santino, Dolph, and Beth walked down the ramp and got into the ring as Beth stared at Amanda and Amanda waved to her and smiled as Cryme Tyme,

Amanda ducked a clothesline and quickly applied an octopus stretch until Beth landed a snap mare and Amanda hit Beth in the midsection and got a handstand heel kick and landed a few forearms before she kicked Beth in the midsection and went to whip her but Beth reversed whipping Amanda into the corner and splashed her. Then Beth went to kick Amanda but Amanda moved and Amanda kicked Beth in the midsection and in the face and placed Beth in the middle rope and got a knee smash in the midsection and a chop block.

Then Amanda went to kick Beth and but Beth grabbed her leg and Amanda pulled her fists up as Dolph made a tag and Beth was confused as Amanda made a tag to JTG and Dolph & JTG locked up before Dolph took JTG down and Dolph introduced himself as JTG had his fists up and he & Dolph locked up and JTG went behind Dolph with a waistlock and got a few forearms and JTG leaped onto the middle turnbuckle and nailed the Mug Shot for a two count. Dolph begged for mercy as he dragged JTG to the middle turnbuckle hitting his head and took him down before stomping on him and Santino went for a tag but Dolph backed away and got an elbow drop for a two count and applied a headlock as Beth and Santino were yelling at him.

JTG got to his feet and hit Dolph on the side but Dolph clubbed him in the back of the neck and whipped JTG to the ropes and JTG slid on his knees and got a right hand and JTG stumbled on the ropes on Dolph went for a clothesline and JTG ducked as he made a tag to Shad and Shad landed a few clotheslines and he whipped Dolph to the ropes and landed a back backdrop. Then Shad bounced off the ropes and chanted "Money, money, yeah, yeah" and Dolph got up and made the tag to Santino and Beth was yelling at Santino as he puffed his chest out and talked trash as he charged and Shad chokeslammed him and pinned him immediately.

"Here are your winners, the WWE Women's Champion Amanda and Cryme Tyme," Justin announced.

Beth hung her head low in shame as Amanda and JTG got into the ring and their arms were raised by the referee and Amanda pulled out a small Sharpie from her pocket and drew an X on Santino's back and she & Cryme Tyme laughed as RAW went to a commercial break.

Later, the Angels were in their locker room as Rochelle was getting ready for her Divas' match and there was a knock at the door.

"Ulysses, open the door, please," Rochelle said.

Then Ulysses opened the door and Rosa Mendes walked inside.

"Yes, Rosa, what do you want?" Rochelle said.

"Look, Rochelle……." Rosa said.

"That's Miss Kennedy or Mrs. Batista to you!"

"Okay, Miss Kennedy, look, I'm just an intern for Beth Phoenix and I'm not ready to be in the ring yet. Please, please just call the match off."

"Now why would I wanna do that after all the times you been attacking other Divas from behind?"

"And me," Amanda said.

"And me," Nicole said.

"You just wanna impress Beth Phoenix who's not gonna be in your corner tonight," Rochelle said as she giggled. "The match is still on; now go to the ring or else, you're fired.

Then the Angels laughed as Rosa panicked leaving the Angels' locker room.

A few minutes later, it was time for the Divas' match which was Rochelle versus Rosa Mendes and Rosa was standing in the ring worried as Rochelle's entrance theme played.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall ," Lillian announced. "Introducing first representing 'Eddie's Angels' from Jacksonville, Florida, she is the General Manager of RAW, Rochelle Kennedy," Justin announced.

Rochelle strutted out from the curtain wearing a black jumpsuit with diamond rhinestones and a black newsboy cap covering her curly hair. Rochelle took off her cap and tossed it to the crowd and ripped off her jumpsuit revealing a black bustier, blue corset with diamond rhinestones on the edges, blue boyshorts, and black chaps.

Then she walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and she went around the ring and Rochelle jumped up on the apron, stood up, and flipped her hair backwards. Then she got in the ring and Rochelle got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her title belt in the air and Rochelle got back down as she smiled at Rosa and the referee called for the bell.

Rochelle and Rosa locked up and Rochelle got Rosa in the corner before a break and Rochelle slapped Rosa in the face as she smiled and Rosa fought back with some forearms and slapped Rochelle in the face and she whipped Rochelle to the ropes and kicked her in the midsection and Rosa jumped up and down as Rochelle kicked her in the back and shoved her face down on the mat.

Then Rochelle power slammed Rosa and kicked her in the corner and hit a baseball slide sending Rosa outside of the ring and then Rochelle got Rosa back into the ring and covered for a two count and Rosa fought back with some forearms and a kick to the midsection and got a dropkick to the midsection. Then Rosa landed a head scissors takedown and climbed on the top rope and landed a cross body but Rochelle rolled her up and set up a fireman's carry but Rosa landed a reverse DDT for a two count and Rosa argued with the referee as Rochelle hung grabbed Rosa and hung her on the top rope and then grabbed her to land the Stairway to Heaven for the win.

"Here is your winner, the WWE Women's Champion, Rochelle Kennedy," Lillian announced.

The referee raised Rochelle's arm in the air and then Rochelle pulled a small Sharpie from her corset and drew an X on Rosa's back and she laughed as she left the ring and walked up the ramp as Rochelle smiled and RAW went to a commercial break.

Later, John's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole following him. The two walked down the ramp and got inside the ring and John raised his arms in the air as he was pumping himself up and took off his HLR Academy baseball cap and t-shirt and threw it to the crowd. Then John took off his dogtags and gave them to Nicole.

"Excuse me, excuse me," Vickie Guerrero said as she came out from the curtain. "Hi, John. You will not face Edge tonight for the World Heavyweight Championship tonight."

"No championship match?" John said, "Like I couldn't see that one coming. You know what? I've tried to be patient, I really have, you're testing me. That's fine, it's your decision to make and I'm not gonna argue with Nicole or anything. Here's what I'm gonna do: I'm gonna follow you wherever you go and this week when you go to Smackdown, I'll be there. And next week if you're gonna come back to RAW, I'll be right there waiting for you. You know that? You and I and the Angel, we're gonna see a lot of each other, a lot, whether or not you or any one of the Angels decide to give me a rematch."

"You know, John, I suggest you that you stop talking and start concentrating on tonight because as I promised you're facing either my friend or a member of my family."

Then Chavo Guerrero's entrance theme played and he took off his headband & cape and gave it to Vickie and he walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Nicole pointed at Chavo as a warning as she left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Chavo immediately kicked John in the midsection and clubbed him in the back and bounced off the ropes and John landed a clothesline and landed a side slam and did the "You can't see me" looking at Vickie and he bounced off the ropes and landed the Five Knuckle Shuffle and finished Chavo with the Attitude Adjuster and applied the STF for the win.

Then John shouted back at Vickie as she sneered back at him with piercing eyes and Nicole raised John's arm in the air and Nicole pointed at Vickie as a warning as she and John smiled.

After RAW was over, "Eddie's Angels" went to Legacy's locker room and looked at the damage being done with a couch turned over, tables turned, and glass & debris all over the floor.

Randy Orton, holding Triple H's signature weapon the sledgehammer, took it to the ring along with Cody Rhodes & Ted DiBiase and he denied culpability for his actions against the McMahon family, but his excuses were interrupted by Triple H and he carried a sledgehammer with him as he made his way down to the ring, but was stopped on the apron by Randy, who suggested they both drop their weapons to settle the issue like men.

They did but to Randy's surprise, Triple H revealed a second sledgehammer which had been taped to his back and Legacy attempted to get away but Triple H managed to deal out a crushing blow to Cody as Randy and Ted ran to their locker room and locked themselves in which provided a few moments of protection as Triple H broke the door open. Triple H managed to hit Ted and barely missed Randy after begging for mercy and the two escaped to their waiting car and made their getaway with Cody Rhodes.

"Damn," Rochelle said, "Triple H is not messing around."

"Did you see Legacy running around like a bunch of little boys?" Brittany said. "They're not even men big enough to fight Triple H."

"Yeah, and the Legend Killer's story of him suffering from IED is nothing but bogus," Nicole said. "He knows he was wrong and Triple H is not gonna stop until he gets and destroys Randy Orton and everybody wants that to happen."

"Hey, how about we copy of the tape of tonight's RAW so we can stay up all night watching big bad Triple H chase the three little pigs?" Buffy said.

"Oh, I would love that," Amanda said, "and while we're at it, let's order pizza."

"You got it," Delancey said.

Then the Angels walked out of Legacy's locker room.

Their first night as General Managers wasn't bad for them, but they were just getting started in the weeks to come with bigger plans.


	102. Face to Face

**Chapter 102: Face-to-Face**

After the vicious attack on both Jeff and Brittany from Matt Hardy after Jeff's match against Edge, they were helped to the back by the referees and after the first Smackdown was over, the Angels tended to Brittany as Rochelle put an ice pack over her head.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah, I'm all right," Brittany said as she sighed. "I can't take this, I can't do this. Matt is really out of his mind and he expects Jeff to fight him. Jeff doesn't wanna do that, he can't."

"But what about what Matt is doing to you?" Rochelle said. "He has called you, threaten you, and just assaulted you. You have to file a restraining order against him so he won't hurt again."

"I can't, I don't wanna hurt Jeff or their father; I can't do this to at this point. If Matt wants to go as far as hurting me and Jeff, then that's what I'll do."

"I don't think Jeff really wants to fight his brother," Amanda said. "I feel that he still loves him and wants to get him some help; but Matt doesn't wanna hear it."

"Whatever you decide, Brittany," Delancey said, "we'll be right here with you all the way."

"We're right behind you," Buffy said.

"Thanks, you guys," Brittany said.

Then the second Smackdown was on and John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole following him. Nicole was wearing a green and black stripe scoop neck tank top with a slash back, denim jeans, and her hair curled. The two walked down the ramp and got into the ring and John asked for a microphone.

"Do not to adjust your TV sets," John said. "I am fired up, we've got some special stuff planned for you tonight, it's a special night. I am here, you are here, you are watching at home, and this is Smackdown! Well, let me catch you up to speed; I know a lot of you are thinking, I haven't been on Smackdown in two years, some things have changed, but it's pretty much the same; I mean, Smackdown got same great fans. Tazz, Cole still all calling the action. You've changed a little bit, put on some weight; cowboy hat, I like the look, it's good for you, it's very Village People. We've changed to MyNetwork; I'll be honest with you, I didn't even realize I even had a network. And there's been a change with the World Heavyweight Championship because for the last few weeks, the World Heavyweight Championship has been held by a coward. Ladies and gentlemen, that is why I am here tonight. Edge, I told you if you tried to hide, I would find you. So here I am on your show in the middle of your ring and I want a rematch for the World Heavyweight Championship. I want it tonight and I will not leave until I get an answer."

Then Edge's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with a microphone in his hand.

"I can't believe you actually showed," Edge said. "You know what? I'm sick of you dogging me. You want a rematch tonight? Well, I say, uh, well, I say let's do it!"

"Hold on," Vickie Guerrero said as she came out from the curtain. "You can see, my husband is a warrior; he never backs down from a challenge and it is my duty to inform you that the World Heavyweight Champion will not be competing tonight."

"I figured something like this would happen," John said. "We're not gonna have a match; this is a special appearance for John Cena on Smackdown and I did promise to get my hands on Edge and I don't intend to let these people down."

"Wait, hold on, Cena, hold on. Stop right there. Whoa, stop. I'm sorry; see……." Then the crowd chanted "You suck!" "Excuse me. Since, Edge won't be competing tonight, you will be and if you wanna face my husband, then let's see how you do tonight in a match against this man.

Then the Big Show's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain as Vickie smiled. Then John and Nicole shook their heads as Nicole figured Vickie was going to put one up over the Angels now that they were interim General Managers of RAW.

Later, it was time for the match between Jeff and his brother Matt Hardy.

Matt Hardy's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring and stared down the fans as Jeff's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Brittany following him.

Brittany was wearing a green plaid ruffle trim top, black tank top denim jeans, and her hair straight. But Jeff wasn't dressed to compete. The two walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Jeff & Brittany stood in front of Matt.

"You have always been there for me," Jeff said, "and I think we've always helped each other out. So I hope you can get over this crazy phase you're in and realize I've done nothing wrong to deserve this. I'm not going to fight you, not tonight, not ever. Because, Matt, whether you like it or not, I am your brother."

Matt yanked the microphone from Jeff and said,

"I am not your brother. And as far as getting over things, Jeff, it's not quite that simple. You know, I know you're used to everything being about you, I know you're used to everything evolving around you, but this isn't about you. This is about me. For once, it's about Matt. It's about my needs. It's about what I need to say. Each and every one of these people, they make me sick, physically sick when they cheer for you and I've also had to swallow the fact that my career has been mediocre while your career has skyrocketed to the top because I've always known this and you've always known this: between the two of us, I've always been the more talented Hardy. And you ask who do I blame for this, I blame you and I blame each and every one of these people that believe your hype. So go ahead, Jeff, fight me. Come on, fight me. Fight me, Jeff, come on, fight me! Come on, Jeff, fight me!"

Then Matt slapped Jeff as Brittany's jaw dropped.

"Come on, you coward," Matt said. "You gonna fight me now, huh? Huh? You gonna fight me? Huh? Come on, Jeff, damn it, I said fight me."

Then Matt slapped Jeff in the face again and Jeff went down to one knee. Then Jeff got up and held his jaw, shook his head, and walked out of the ring. Then Brittany stood in front at Matt as she became furious.

"What?" Matt said. "You wanna fight me, Brittany? Come on, you're supposed to be an Angel, you gotta show that you belong with the Angels unless you're as coward as much as Jeff."

Then Brittany was fuming as she kicked Matt in the groin and immediately walked out of the ring and joined Jeff and together they walked up the ramp without looking back. Then they turned around and raised each other's arm in the air and walked to the back as Matt stared at the two.

The Angels were watching the whole thing in their locker room and they were angry, upset, and in disbelief of what Matt did. But they were glad that Brittany stood up to Matt without breaking down, something she learned from who she considered her mentor, John Cena.

A little later, Jasmine Morgan was backstage doing a promo before her Divas' match against Maryse.

Jasmine was wearing a white net stop, blue bikini top, pink pants, black leather hand warmers, and her hair straight.

"Hi, my name is Jasmine Morgan and as you saw the past couple of weeks on ECW," Jasmine said, "my boyfriend Evan Bourne will be making his return very soon. Everything about Evan Bourne is what everyone is saying: exciting, breathtaking, and entertaining. Everything he does gets me excited and entertained. I cannot wait for him to come back because ECW isn't the same without him and I'll be waiting for him because I will not walk down the ramp without him beside me."

Then it was time for the Divas' match which was Jasmine versus Maryse. Jasmine's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall ," Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first from first representing the Angelic Coalition from Tallahassee, Florida, Jasmine Morgan," Justin announced.

Jasmine walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and then she jumped on the apron, bounced off the bottom rope, and entered through the bottom and middle rope. Then Jasmine twirled around and posed in the middle of the ring and got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air. Then she got back down and then Maryse's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from Montreal, Quebec, Canada, Maryse," Justin announced.

Maryse walked down the ramp and went around the ring and climbed up the apron as she got into the ring and flipped her hair backwards as she looked at Jasmine and got into the ring as the referee called foe the bell.

Maryse was making hand gestures at Jasmine as Jasmine jumped on Maryse hitting her with forearms and shoved Maryse off as Maryse smiled and then the two went to lock up and Maryse immediately got a knee to the midsection and landed some forearms and a chop to the chest and bounced off the ropes and ducked a backfist and kicked Jasmine in the midsection and landed a suplex for a two count.

Then Maryse applied a camel clutch as she laughed and Jasmine got to her feet and landed a back elbow and bounced off the ropes and landed a hurricurrana and speared Maryse into the corner and landed a chop to the chest twice and Maryse kicked Jasmine in the midsection and clubbed her in the back and hit her head into the turnbuckle.

Then Maryse tossed Jasmine across the ring by the hair and got Jasmine in another camel clutch and then whipped Jasmine to the corner and went for a splash but Jasmine got a head scissors and kicked Maryse's head and kicked her off and landed some chops to the chest and whipped her to the corner and went for a splash but Maryse moved and got caught in a head scissors before Jasmine executed a flying head scissors for a two count.

Then Jasmine grabbed Maryse and landed a spinning backfist making Maryse stumble to the corner and Jasmine got a knee to the cheekbone and a bulldog slam for a two count and Maryse got a jawbreaker and climbed on the top turnbuckle and went for a cross body but Jasmine moved and got a standing moonsault and waited for Maryse to get up and Jasmine kicked Maryse in the midsection and landed the Deadly Rose for the win.

"Here is your winner, Jasmine Morgan," Justin announced.

The referee raised Jasmine's arm in the air and was mocking Maryse with the hand gestures and shoved her face as she left the ring and walked up the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Jasmine turned around and raised her arms in air as Smackdown went to a commercial break.

Then it was time for the match which was John versus the Big Show.

John's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole following him. The two walked down the ramp and got inside the ring and John was pumping himself up and took off his HLR Academy baseball cap and t-shirt and threw them to the crowd. Then he took off his dog tags and gave them to Nicole and the Big Show's entrance theme played and the pyro was set off as he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring and stared at John as Nicole left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

John and Big Show circled around the ring and Big Show was teasing a knockout punch and when Big Show went for another one, John ducked and got a right hands and then Big Show got John in the corner and got a big right hand to the midsection and a left hand and then Big Show got a head butt and got a big right hand to the midsection and a left hand and then Big Show got John in the corner and got a chop to the chest and a right hand to the side and Big Show went for a chop but John ducked and made a comeback with punches and Big Show shoved John off and John got a flying shouldertackle. John got some punches as Big Show shoved him off and John ducked a right hand and John landed a few right hands and he bounced off and got a shoulder tackle to no avail and John bounced off the ropes again and Big Show countered with a bump and Big Show stepped on John and Big Show followed up with a head butt three times.

John got a back elbow and some right hands to the midsection and he bounced off the ropes but Big Show caught him with a sideslam and stalked John against the ropes and squeezed him between the top and middle rope and Big Show landed some big right hands to the midsection and John went for the Attitude Adjuster out of nowhere, but Big Show easily brushed it off. Big Show clubbed him in the back and an elbow to the back and Big Show told him to go back to RAW because there's nothing on Smackdown for him. Then Big Show landed another head butt and John stumbled to the corner and Big Show choked him and he whipped him hard to the corner and he did it again twice and he charged into both feet to the face and then John leaped onto Big Show's back with a sleeper hold and Big Show backed John into the corner but John held his grip for a while as Big Show got down on one knee and he countered with a backward one-arm slam.

Big Show landed a big suplex and stalked John and John rolled onto the ring apron and Big Show knocked him off the ring apron and onto the announce table and Big Show got out of the ring and got John on his shoulders but John escaped and knocked Big Show into the ringpost and got back in the ring as did Big Show and John bounced off the ropes and then went for a bulldog slam but Big Show tossed John to the floor. As John climbed on the ring apron, Big Show grabbed him by the head and John yanked him on the top rope and as John got back into the ring, Big Show got a clothesline and covered for a two count and then Big Show tossed John into the corner and got an elbow on the shoulder and did it again as he placed John's arm on the top rope and landed another head butt and an elbow on the arm and Big Show settled into a nerve hold on John's shoulder.

As John powered out, Big Show punched him in the stomach and Big Show went for a knockout punch but John ducked and ducked another knockout punch and landed a punch of his own and when he went for a bodyslam, he fell back and Big Show landed on him and scored a two count. Big Show dragged John and climbed up the top turnbuckle and went for the corner swing splash but John moved. Then John climbed the top turnbuckle and leaped off the top rope with a legdrop to the back of Big Show's neck and John did the "You can't see me" and bounced off the ropes to land the Five Knuckle Shuffle and then went for the Attitude Adjuster but Big Show blocked it and landed a forearm to the back and then got John on his shoulders and got an Olympic slam and Big Show grabbed John by the throat went for a choke slam but John escaped and landed the Attitude Adjuster.

Then Edge ran into the ring and then slid right out to distract John and Nicole walked right up to Edge and the two yelled at each other as Big Show got a knock out punch to John and a chokeslam for the win.

Then the referee raised the Big Show's arm in the air and got out of the ring as Nicole got into the ring to check on John and Edge entered the ring and yelled at John saying "This is my show!" He told him to go away and not come back as he held the World Heavyweight Championship Title belt in the air as the show ended.

Little did he know, Nicole had something up her sleeve for Monday Night RAW.

After Smackdown was over, Jeff and Brittany were in their hotel room sleeping and Brittany had trouble going to sleep as her cell phone vibrated and Brittany grabbed her cell phone off the nightstand and she saw that she had a text message and it said:

"_Jeff is weak and so are you. The more you stand up for Jeff, the more I will haunt you until you come to realize that you don't belong with Jeff and you will end up beaten and alone as you will always be."_

Then Brittany became enraged as she threw her cell phone against the wall and it broke and she got out of the bed and stormed into the bathroom. Then she slammed the door as Jeff was waking up and he got out of the bed and went over to the bathroom door.

"Brittany," Jeff said, "are you all right?"

Brittany said nothing as Jeff opened the door and walked into the bathroom to see Brittany sitting against the bathroom tub looking down.

"Brittany," Jeff said, "what's the matter?"

Then Brittany sighed as she looked up at Jeff and said,

"Matt……" Brittany said as she choked up, "……left me this text message on my cell phone and it said that I was weak and…….he said I will always be beaten and alone."

"Oh, Brit," Jeff said as he sat to Brittany as she started crying. "You are not alone because you have me, your friends, and your family; Matt shouldn't say those things about you. You are a strong, young woman and don't ever forget that. Your parents wouldn't want to see you like this."

Then Brittany nodded her head as she placed on Jeff's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her.

She had to follow John's advice to never back down and stand up and fight.


	103. Angel Bound

**Chapter 103: Angel Bound**

RAW was in John's hometown of Boston, Massachusetts and on that night, Rey Mysterio was in a triple threat match against Kane and Mike Knox to qualify for the Money-in-the-Bank ladder match at Wrestlemania 25 and John was facing Edge for the WWE Championship.

"Eddie's Angels" were in their locker room and Nicole was showing her designs for them for Wrestlemania; the first were their evening gowns for the six-Diva tag team Playboy Evening Gown match.

"You see, these are perfect and they fit us completely," Nicole said. "If we're gonna make this fun and exciting, that is what we are going for. You guys got any questions? Any changes we need to make?"

"Are you sure our dresses won't snap or tear up?" Amanda said.

"No, I promise you. I told you that I have a friend who lives out in Texas and she's very, very good with making costumes that are flexible. She will be working on these dresses and have them delivered when we arrive there. Okay?"

"Okay, whatever you say," Rochelle said.

"Okay, next designs."

The second set of designs were outfits to wear to ringside and they were blue and silver, the official colors of Wrestlemania 25.

Nicole's outfit was a blue spaghetti strap low-cut asymmetrical dress with silver stars on the left side next to a slit. Delancey's outfit was a blue samba dress with a silver beaded bustier. Rochelle's outfit was a blue open jumpsuit and silver bustier. Amanda's outfit was a one-strap dress with a silver star emblem strap and lace slits. Buffy's outfit was a blue vest-styled jumpsuit with lace panels on the side. And Brittany's outfit was a silver bikini top with crosses over in the front & back and blue pants.

"Now these outfits will definitely represent the 25th anniversary of Wrestlemania because we wanna go out with a bang this year," Nicole said. "That's what Wrestlemania is all about."

"And are you gonna design these outfits?" Brittany said.

"Yes, of course; I just have to find the time between that and early next month. But we got five more weeks, so don't worry. Now Playboy……" Then Nicole sat between Delancey and Rochelle. "……next week on RAW, we're gonna reveal our wonderful Playboy cover; starting Tuesday and all week are autograph signings, and two days after John appears on the 'Tonight Show Jay Leno' promoting '12 Rounds' on Monday, it's our turn."

"We are so going to have a ball with Playboy and our General Manager duties," Delancey said. "I heard Vickie was beside her after hearing that we were posing for Playboy magazine."

"What is she gonna do? Try to sue Playboy magazine like she tried to sue Maxim when the three of us appeared on the Hot 100 List?"

"She's out of her mind," Buffy said. "She has no idea that we're onto her. She can use every expletive and every name in the book she can think of; but it won't matter because when she goes, we'll go."

"Exactly," Rochelle said as she sighed. "I'm enjoying this. Vickie Guerrero doesn't stand a chance against us."

"Listen, I got an important phone call to make," Nicole said. "I'll be right back."

Then Nicole left the Angels' locker room.

A little later, RAW was on and it was time for the triple threat Money-in-the-Bank qualifying match which was Rey Mysterio against Kane against Mike Knox.

Rey Mysterio's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle following him. Rochelle was wearing a purple spaghetti strap lace up tank top, long black skirt, black boots, and her hair curled. Rey went on both sides of the stage turning on the pyro and he & Rochelle walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring and Rey went on the top turnbuckle and raised his arms in the air and he got back down as Mike Knox's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring and as fire appeared on the stage and Kane's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring and stared at Rey and Mike as Rochelle left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Rey bailed out of the ring and Mike chased him around Rey got back in the ring and Kane clubbed him in the back and whipped him to land a baseball slide to Mike who was about to get back into the ring and Kane got a right hand to Rey and whipped him to the corner and charged into a boot to the face, but when he went for a huracanrana, Kane caught him and Rey punched his way out of Kane's grip but Mike landed a right hand and a back elbow and grabbed Rey and threw him to the floor.

Kane landed a right hand to Mike and whipped him to the corner and Knox hit each other with simultaneous big boots and Kane rolled to the floor and Rey covered for a two count and Rey was kicking Mike in the back of the leg and Mike shoved Rey to the ropes and landed a big boot to the face and Mike grabbed Rey and landed a backbreaker and had Rey bent over his knee and Rey landed a knee to Mike and then bounced off the ropes and Mike went for a big boot but Rey slid under his legs and Rey kicked Mike in the midsection and bounced off the rope and Kane yanked Rey by his leg to the floor.

As Kane got into the ring, Mike clubbed him in the back and hit his head on the turnbuckle and was landing right hands before landing a knee to the midsection and he whipped Kane to the corner and Mike splashed Kane and then settled into a chinlock and Kane got a back suplex and bounced off the ropes as Mike followed with a big boot. Rey then returned to the ring as Mike grabbed him and Rey got some right hands with a springboard huracanrana on Knox followed by a kick to the leg and a forearm and he bounced off the ropes for a wheelbarrow bulldog slam for a near fall.

Rey got a low dropkick to Kane and Knox came back with a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker for a two count and Mike got Rey on his shoulder but Rey countered with a DDT and went for the cover but Kane broke it and whipped Rey to the corner but Rey floated over Kane and Rey escaped before landing a flying head scissors sending Kane face-first onto the turnbuckle and Mike got a knee to the midsection and whipped Rey to the corner and charged into boots and tossed a diving Rey over his head into Kane.

Rey then got a flying head scissors to Mike sending him to the middle rope and Rey went for the 619 but Kane caught him grabbing his throat and landed a big boot to Mike and went for the choke slam but Rey countered landing a flying head scissors sending Kane to the middle rope and Rey landed the 619 and got a seated senton for the cover but Mike broke the counter and then gave Rey his finisher and Kane then surprised Knox with a chokeslam for the pin.

Kane looked up and smiled and he got to his feet as he looked down at Rey and grabbed him and landed a choke slam and looked up at the briefcase hanging from the ceiling and left the ring as Rochelle checked on Rey and RAW went to a commercial break.

A few minutes later, Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase were walking down the hallway and as they reached "Eddie's Angels" locker room, Cody knocked on the door and Ulysses opened it.

"May I help you?" Ulysses said.

"We would like to speak to the Angels right now," Cody said.

"It's Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase."

"Let them in," Nicole said.

Then Ulysses let Cody and Ted in and the Angels stood together in front of the two.

"What do you want?" Nicole said.

"You know exactly why we're here," Cody said. "We heard from some people that you were laughing at us for Triple H assaulting us and you're supposed to be General Managers? You think it's funny?"

"Oh, it was funny when Triple H almost took your head off."

"Oh, really?" Ted said. "Well, we know you're going to lift Randy Orton's stipulation because you've been after him twice but don't think you can fire him because he will go on his promise to…….

"We'll see about that," Delancey said, "because as far as we're concerned, we're gonna make your life a living hell just you made the McMahons' life a living hell because we're onto you. Now get the hell out of our office."

"Let's go," Ulysses said.

Then Ulysses escorted Cody and Ted out of the Angels' locker room.

Later, Triple H was outside of the arena waiting for someone with something important.

Earlier, arriving with a full entourage including his "Legacy," a group of lawyers and a team of security, Randy Orton made a huge announcement regarding the 25th Anniversary of Wrestlemania. Defying the WWE Universe's expectations, Randy announced that he would not be facing Triple H for the WWE Championship, but would instead challenge the winner of the World Heavyweight Title Match between John and Edge. Furthermore, the Legend Killer stated his plans to press charges against Triple H for his sledgehammer assault last week and even planned to file charges against "Eddie's Angels" for allegedly planning the attack in advance.

But Triple H taunted Randy stating that he doesn't have what it takes to face him and even calling Randy gutless for refusing to challenge him – an act he claims that Randy desperately wants to commit. Giving in to the pressure, Randy changed his mind, deciding that he would face Triple H at the 25th Anniversary of Wrestlemania for the WWE Champion stipulating that if he laid his hands on him before then, that he would move forward with the aforementioned criminal charges. After Triple H agreed to these conditions, it was Randy's turn to do the taunting as he described to Triple H how good it felt when he RKO'd his wife, Stephanie, but Triple H wasn't having it.

Then Nicole came out from the back door and walked towards Triple H.

"So?" Triple H said.

"It's set," Nicole said. "Whatever you have to do, just do it and we'll handle the rest. If this goes too far, don't worry about it because Randy won't have a clue."

"Okay, but if Randy does go along with the injunction and the lawsuits?"

"We got the proof; Randy won't win and everything will be okay. Just keep Legacy off the track."

Then Triple H nodded his head and Nicole went back inside.

A little later, it was time for the WWE Championship match which was John against Edge.

Edge's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and raised his WWE Championship Title belt in the air as the pyro went off. Then he walked down the ramp and slid into the ring and he got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air and got back down as John's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole following him. Nicole was wearing a purple tube top, a black waist clincher, black pants, and her hair curled. The two walked down the ramp and got inside the ring and John raised his arms in the air as he was pumping himself up and took off his HLR Academy baseball cap and threw it to the crowd.

"This match is set for one fall and it is for the World Heavyweight Championship," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first, the challenger from West Newbury, Massachusetts weighing in 240 pounds, John Cena. And his opponent from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing in 241 pounds, he is the Rated R Superstar and the World Heavyweight Champion, Edge."

Edge raised his World Heavyweight Championship Title belt in the air and gave it to the referee and he raised it up in the air and Edge looked at Nicole as she waved and left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

John and Edge locked up John took Edge down with a hip toss and applied a headlock and Edge quickly escaped and reversed John into a headlock. John escaped shoving Edge to the ropes but Edge kicked John in the shoulder and landed a right hand and Edge whipped John to the ropes but John held on and when Edge charged, John ducked and Edge flew to the floor. Nicole walked over to Edge and she teasing Edge as John got out of the ring and attacked Edge from behind and threw him back into the ring. Edge kicked John in the midsection and landed a suplex for a two count and Edge got John in a headlock and John got to his feet and quickly powered out as he hit Edge in the midsection and bounced off the ropes and Edge got a boot to the face for a two count and Edge got a couple of elbows to the back of the neck and John was in the corner and Edge got a few right hands before whipping John to the corner and landing a clothesline for a two count.

Then Edge got a right hand sending John to the corner and Edge whipped John to the corner and John ducked a clothesline and bounced off the ropes and landed a flying shoulder block twice and then a side suplex and did the "You can't see me" and bounced off to land the Five Knuckle Shuffle but Edge moved and went for a leverage pin for a two count. Then John went for the Attitude Adjuster but Edge countered with head slam for a two count and John rolled onto the ring apron and Edge went after him before John got a shouldertackle and Edge dropped an elbow and went for a suplex but John followed with a schoolboy pin for a two count. Edge kicked John in the midsection and countered with a DDT for a near fall and he climbed to the top turnbuckle but John jumped up and lifted Edge for the Attitude Adjuster but Edge slipped out and clubbed John in the back knocking John off the top rope and tumbled to the floor.

The referee began to count him out and John leaped back into the ring just before the ten count and Edge went for a right hand but John ducked and he bounced off the ropes and he then gave Edge a running neck snap and climbed to the top turnbuckle and hit Edge from behind with a legdrop to the back of his neck. He then did the "You can't see me" and bounced off to land the Five Knuckle Shuffle and went the Attitude Adjuster and Edge escaped and applied a sharpshooter and John crawled to the bottom rope to force a break. Edge waited for John to get up and went for the Spear but John ducked and countered with an STF. Edge flailed and then grabbed the bottom rope to force a break and Edge got up and speared John out of nowhere for a near fall. Then Edge ran to ringside and grabbed his title belt and got back into the ring but John lifted Edge for the Attitude Adjuster as the referee grabbed the belt but Edge snatched and bashed John with it and the referee called for the bell.

Edge rolled out of the ring and ran up the ramp and fell as Nicole got in the ring and checked on John and asked for a microphone.

"Hey, no, no, no," Nicole said. "No, no, no. Uh-uh, no way. I knew you, Edge, was gonna pull something off like this; so what I'm gonna do is that the match will be restarted and this time, it will be a No Disqualification match."

Then Big Show came out from the curtain and stood next to Edge and Edge seemed surprised as Big Show stared at John and Edge extended his hands as he asked for help getting up. The Big Show didn't reach back and Vickie Guerrero came out from the curtain with a microphone in her hand.

"Nicole," Vickie said, "I'm afraid that match won't happen tonight. Allow me to introduce to you the number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship at the 25th anniversary of Wrestlemania, the Big Show."

The Big Show raised his arms in the air as John and Nicole were shocked as Vickie and the Big Show walked away to the back. Edge was surprised as well and John shook his head as the reality sunk in that his Wrestlemania dreams were not coming true and Nicole crossed her arms as she was fuming with anger.

After RAW was over, John and Nicole were coming out from the entrance to the arena,

"This is ridiculous," John said, "this is ridiculous; now what am I supposed to do?"

"John, have I ever let you down?" Nicole said.

"No."

"Then don't worry about it because just in case Vickie thinks about putting one over the Angels, we'll go along with phase two."

"What's phase two?"

"Four words: Vickie's dirty little secret and you are going to provide it to her."

"How?"

"In your words and I quote: 'I'm gonna follow you wherever you go and this week when you go to Smackdown, I'll be there. And next week if you're gonna come back to RAW, I'll be right there waiting for you.' Can I trust you?"

"Baby, you know the answer."

"Then let's go."

Then John and Nicole walked away hand-in-hand.


	104. Phase Two: Right Back At You

**Chapter 104: Phase Two: Right Back At You**

Smackdown was in Mohegan Sun, Connecticut for two tapings and Jeff match against Shelton Benjamin to qualify for the Money-in-the-Bank ladder match at Wrestlemania 25 and John was facing Edge for the WWE Championship.

Jasmine Morgan was sitting in the seats at the arena where the Smackdown stage was set and she was talking to Evan Bourne on her cell phone.

"I cannot wait for you to return next week," Jasmine said. "Well, if your ankle injury was really serious, you would be out much longer; but you're lucky…….Well, at least you'll be back in time for Wrestlemania and that'll be so much because if you heard, I'm one of the lumber ills for the six-Diva tag team Playboy Evening Gown match……Oh, yeah, and the Angels are throwing a Wrestlemania after-party and I was hoping we could go……Your dad's coming to Houston?……How awesome, that's great……Well, I better get going, I'll talk to you after the show is over……Bye."

Then Jasmine ended the call as Destiny walked towards her.

"Talking to your boyfriend again?" Destiny said.

"Yes, I was talking to my boyfriend, Evan 'Air' Bourne," Jasmine said. "What's your point?"

"Nothing, because I know you're excited to see him again next week."

"You know it; it's been nearly four months and I just couldn't stop thinking about him. He makes feel……alive and happy……you can't think of anything else to say especially with what he does in the ring."

"Girl, I can tell you're totally in love with him. The smile never left your face when you first met him and I know you'll be beaming when he comes back."

"Yeah, but the one thing that kept me smiling besides his presence is this."

Jasmine held onto her 10K white gold diamond star pendant necklace that Evan gave her for Christmas because he knew how much she loved starts. Jasmine has a star band tattoo on her left arm, a star with wings on her lower back, and a sun on the left side of her lower stomach.

"I always had it on and never took it off because it reminds me of Evan," Jasmine said as she sighed. "Oh, my God, his birthday is coming up! I gotta get something for him."

"Okay, Jazz," Destiny said, "don't get too excited now. Let me and Christina help you get him a present."

"Okay, thank you."

Meanwhile, Nicole was in the Angels' locker room working on one of the Wrestlemania outfits when there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Nicole said.

"It's Amanda," Amanda said.

"Come in."

Then Amanda walked inside the Angels' locker room.

"Hey, Nicky," Amanda said. "How's it coming along?"

"Great," Nicole said. "I've been working tirelessly on this all day and I'm about to sew it."

"Wow, with that kind of work, you could be done in no time."

"Yeah, and I got five more outfits to go."

"Listen, about Vickie Guerrero, I have a strong feeling that she may takeover RAW if things don't go well with Edge & the Big Show and I was wondering where we'll fit in."

"Amanda, Vickie Guerrero doesn't have that much experience, which means if she does plan to leave Smackdown and go to RAW, there's a better chance she'll be gone quickly before we know it. RAW is the flagship program of the WWE and she'll make an even worse impression."

"Okay, I mean, it's been sixteen months since she took over as General Manager and I don't wanna feel like she's beating us everytime."

"Mandy, don't worry. I am the one who put 'Eddie's Angels' together, I am the one to make sure we're all on the same page for this important mission, and we need to keep our heads up to make sure this mission is accomplished. Remember, everyone is on high alert because of us, so there's nothing to worry about."

"Okay, okay. I'll let you get back to work."

Then Amanda left the Angels' locker room and Nicole went to finish her outfit.

A little later, Smackdown was on and Vickie Guerrero in her office on the phone.

"He hasn't been home, I miss him, I haven't even talked to him since Monday," Vickie said. "I didn't try to get ahold of his family and no one has reached to me." Then there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Then Jeff and Brittany walked in Vickie's office. "Look, if you hear anything from him, please let me know, I have a real busy night, I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Vickie, you wanted to see me?" Jeff said.

"Yes, Jeff, I do. Look, I don't have a problem putting you in the Money-in-the-Bank qualifying match tonight but I need to ask you just one more time. Are you sure you wanna face your brother Matt?"

"I'm not gonna fight my brother."

"Look, may I remind you that your brother Matt cost you the WWE Championship and if I were you……"

"Vickie, you're not me. You don't even know me and I'm not gonna fight Matt: but what I am gonna do is qualify for Money-in-the-Bank. I'm gonna go to Wrestlemania, win Money-in-the-Bank, and whoever's left standing between your husband Edge and the Big Show, they'll be surprised if I cash I that night and become World Heavyweight Champion."

Then Jeff walked out of Vickie's office and Brittany said,

"Don't bring up what happened at the Royal Rumble, okay? You were there as well costing my fiance the WWE Championship and you didn't want him to be champion anyway. Well, you got your wish……bitch."

Then Brittany left Vickie's office.

A little later, Nicole was walking down the hallway as Christina Alexis walked up to her.

"Hey, Nicole," Christina said.

"Hey, Christina," Nicole said. "What's up?"

"I hear that you're designing outfits for the Angels for the 25th anniversary of Wrestlemania."

"Yes, I actually finished one today and I got five more to go."

"Wow, do you think maybe you can make me something for Wrestlemania?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. What kind of outfit would you like?"

"I want something to represent my hometown of Houston, Texas and something related to football since I am a Houston Texans fan."

"Mmm, maybe I can design a replica of the cheerleading uniform, add some stars, probably throw a little Texas Ranger in there."

"That sounds great. Thank you."

"No problem, I'll see you."

"Okay."

Then the two went their separate ways.

Then it was time for the World Heavyweight Championship contract signing with Edge and Big Show.

"Please welcome, the General Manager of Friday Night Smackdown, Vickie Guerrero," Justin Roberts announced as the lights were turned on.

"It is my extreme pleasure to preside over the official contract signing for the World Heavyweight Championship at Wrestlemania," Vickie said. "This huge match will feature two of the elite and superior athletes of the WWE……."

Then Edge's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and he walked down the ramp with a stern look on his face and walked in the ring.

"I'm not gonna do this," Edge said. "I'm not gonna do this, Vickie, I'm not gonna to sign anything, okay? I need to know the truth; I need to know what the deal is with you and the Big Show?"

"Look, baby, I love you," Vickie said. "I mean, you haven't returned my messages, you haven't even been home. Look, let me look at you straight in the eye and tell you that the relationship between Big Show and I is strictly professional. You're my husband. I love you, please."

"See? That's just it, Vickie, I got each and every one of your messages, I did. But something just doesn't compute, okay? I need to know the truth but how could I? How could I? Well, when I was away for a few months, the Big Show 'took care of you.' And when I retained the title against Cena on RAW, you and the Big Show come out and dropped this bombshell on me. I found out at the same time as all of these people and I'm better than that. That's a slap in the face to me. You wanted to embarrass me, didn't you? You wanted to make me look like an idiot."

"No, no, it's not true, babe. Look, I didn't think of that match until I saw you facing Cena on RAW. I told Big Show to come out and I made the announcement. But I would never embarrass you. Please know that you're special to me. You're my husband."

"Then why the Big Show? Why the Big Show? Out of all the people you could've chosen, what makes the Big Show so damn special?"

Then the Big Show's entrance theme played as the pyro went off and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring as he picked up the microphone.

"Vickie," the Big Show said, "I think it's time Edge learned the truth."

"No, no, Big Show……." Vickie said.

"It's okay, it's okay. Edge, the truth is……you're not a good champion, okay? Let's be honest here, you take shortcuts, you survive by the skin of your teeth every time. You're the Ultimate Opportunist; now I, on the other hand, not only am I the largest athlete on the planet, I dominate, I demolish, I am someone worthy of being called World Heavyweight Champion. You see, and Vickie knows this, alright? Now there is something on between Vickie and I, but it's strictly business. Vickie knows that I will be a far better champion than you, that's why Vickie made this match. That's why at Wrestlemania……" Then the crowd chanted "We want Cena." "……I'm gonna beat you."

"Is that the truth, Vickie?" Edge said. "Is that what this is all about? Because if that's the case, then Vickie, I apologize. But Show, I don't know how to break this to you, you may be the largest athlete in the world, but you use that dominating schtick on anybody else but me. I am an eight-time World Champion! I've been winning championships and stepping over people to get to the top of the WWE since I entered the WWE. I'm more talented than you, I'm faster than you, I'm smarter than you, Show, I'm simply better than you. My God, that it. That's why Vickie chose you because I will walk out of Wrestlemania with my title intact. How could be so stupid? How could I ever think that you were gonna steal my wife away from me? Show, let me tell _you_ the truth, I am more of a man you could ever be."

"Why don't you sign that contract and we'll find out."

"With pleasure."

Edge was about to sign the contract when John entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole following him.

Nicole was wearing a white tube top, a yellow multi-tiered ruffle miniskirt, black boots, and her hair curled.

John and Nicole ran into the ring and John kicked Big Show in the groin and got a right hand to Edge. He flipped the table over and grabbed Edge's title belt and hit Big Show in the head sending him out of the ring. Then Edge went for a spear but John moved and Edge went shoulder first as John grabbed the table and threw it at Edge and he & Nicole stared at Vickie in the corner as she looked down trying to breathe. Then John took off his HLR baseball cap and threw it to the crowd and then walked up to Vickie and whispered something to her in her ear and Vickie seemed horrified and a bit shocked by what he said. Then John raised his arms in the air and he & Nicole left the ring and walked up the ramp hand-in-hand and then they turned around as John raised his arms in the air and Nicole waved at Vickie as Smackdown went to a commercial break.

Several minutes later, it was time for the Money-in-the-Bank qualifying match which was Jeff versus Shelton Benjamin.

Jeff's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Brittany following him. Brittany was wearing a black and yellow tie romper dress, yellow shorts, and her hair curled. The pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp and got in the ring and Jeff got on the turnbuckles as he raised his arms in the air and got back down. Then Shelton's entrance theme played and the pyro went as he came out from the curtain. Shelton walked down the ramp and got into the ring and he climbed on the turnbuckle and raised his United States Championship Title belt in the air. Then he got back down and Brittany got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Jeff and Shelton circled around the ring and they locked up as Shelton got a modified exploder suplex for a two count and Shelton stomped on Jeff and landed a right hand and got a Northern Lights Suplex for a two count and then Shelton got another suplex for a two count and Shelton whipped Jeff to the ropes and Jeff kicked him in the face and got a right hand and went to whip Shelton but Shelton whipped Jeff to the ropes and Jeff ducked a right hand and Jeff bounced off the ropes and went for a crossbody but Shelton ducked and Jeff flew to the floor.

Shelton followed and clubbed Jeff in the back and in the head and went to whip Jeff but reversed whipping Shelton to the security wall and Jeff flung himself off the stairs and ran into Shelton and both men were down. Jeff threw Shelton back in the ring and was stomping on him and landed some right hands before he whipped Shelton to the corner and Jeff went for the diving leg drop but Shelton caught him and tossed him hard to the corner and then Shelton grabbed Jeff and applied a chinlock with his knee stuck right in Jeff's back.

Jeff got to his feet and was hitting Shelton in the midsection and got a right hand to the head and went for another one but Shelton got a backbreaker for a near fall and Shelton got another backbreaker into a hold and Jeff broke out of the hold with right hands and Shelton got Jeff on the middle rope and leaped into a knee into the back twice and he bounced off the ropes and Jeff tossed him over the top rope to the apron and Jeff kicked him in the midsection and went for a suplex but Shelton countered into the ring and went for a stunner but Jeff held onto the rope and countered with a takedown.

Jeff got a double leg drop to the groin and bounced off the rope to land a baseball dropkick for a two count and he went to whip Shelton to the ropes but Shelton countered twisting Jeff's arm and Jeff got a lariat clothesline for a count and got another double legdrop right in the lower abdomen and bounced off the ropes to land a low dropkick for another two count. Then Matt Hardy was walking down the ramp as Jeff hit Shelton's head onto the turnbuckle and he climbed up the steps and landed the Whisper in the Wind and Jeff kicked Shelton in the midsection and landed the Twist of Fate and then Matt entered the ring and went face-to-face to Jeff and then Matt punched Shelton causing the referee to throw out the match.

Brittany was shocked as she got into the ring and yelled at Matt as he just stared at her and Matt went back to look at Jeff and then he turned his back as Brittany shoved him and Jeff held her back as she screamed and Matt simply walked out of the ring and walked up the ramp without looking back.

By that time, Brittany was fed up and wanted to hurt Matt this time.


	105. Phase Two: The Shocking Truth

**Chapter 105: Phase Two: The Shocking Truth**

RAW was in Rochelle's hometown of Jacksonville, Florida and on that night, "Eddie's Angels" were revealing their Playboy cover and Rey Mysterio was teaming with Finlay and the returning Christian in a six-man tag team match against Kane, the Miz, and John Morrison.

"Eddie's Angels" were in their locker room and Nicole was finishing up on the final outfit for Wrestlemania.

"Okay, I'm finally done," Nicole said as she turned off her sewing machine.

"Wow, you're good," Brittany said.

"I was lucky enough to get these ready before Wrestlemania; so now they're ready."

"Wow, you're really good at this," Amanda said. "I gotta give you props."

"I just enjoy doing this and I'm lucky to have a clothing line with my husband as well. Now we got the dresses to wait for and I have to design an outfit for Christina since Wrestlemania is in her hometown of Houston, Texas."

"Hey, you got plenty of time for that," Delancey said. "We got Playboy to prepare for."

"I cannot wait for the revealing of the cover tonight," Rochelle said. "I called Dave to make sure he didn't miss a second of it."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Buffy said. "Let's get ready."

Then the Angels started getting ready.

Then RAW was on and it was time for "Eddie's Angels" Playboy cover unveiling and Lillian Garcia was standing in the middle of the ring which was covered in red carpet and the Playboy logo.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the interim General Managers of RAW and Playboy cover girls, 'Eddie's Angels,'" Lillian Garcia announced.

Then "Eddie's Angels'" entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain.

Nicole was wearing a pink one-strap mini dress, a silver chain, and her hair curled. Delancey was wearing a pink animal print mini one-strap mini dress with knotted side openings and her hair curled. Rochelle was wearing a black lace tie neck halter mini dress with a revealing cross midriff and her hair curled. Amanda was wearing a fuchsia lace tie back halter leather dress with an adjustable belt, black boots, and her hair in a curly ponytail. Brittany was wearing a fuchsia lace tube dress with a fuchsia satin tie neck overlay drape and her hair curled. And Buffy was wearing a black v-cup halter mini dress with floral lace panels at the abdomen & back and her hair curled.

The Angels walked down the ramp waving at the fans and got into the ring.

"Tonight is a very big night for 'Eddie's Angels'" Nicole said. "Since Wrestlemania 22, we have inspired Divas to be part of the WWE and that led us to here which brought us three new members and a bigger part to make the WWE more popular for any woman to be part of this business."

"To celebrate this milestone," Delancey said, "the WWE Divas have posed for Playboy for the past five years and this year, six Divas will share the cover in the one of the biggest issues ever which is appropriate to celebrate the 25th anniversary of Wrestlemania."

"I know that Eddie Guerrero is looking down at us and is proud that these _mamacitas_ have worked so hard and is willing to do anything to keep his legacy alive and his memory alive as well," Rochelle said, "because if he was still here, he would do something wild and crazy and everybody knows that, right?"

"Well, without further ado," Nicole said, "I say how about we show the WWE Universe our famous Playboy cover."

Then the crowd cheered.

"Well, how about we get this party started," Amanda said.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1," the Angels said.

"Here it is," Buffy said.

Then the pyro went off and from the ceiling unrolled a gigantic cover shot of "Eddie's Angels" in the nude covered in a pink satin sheet.

Then the photographers took a picture of the cover along with the Angels while they raised their arms in the air.

Vickie Guerrero was watching the whole thing in her office and was not in a happy mood; but the night was about to get worse for her.

Later it was time for the World Heavyweight Championship contract signing with Edge and Big Show.

"Please welcome, the General Manager of Friday Night Smackdown, Vickie Guerrero," Lillian Garcia announced as the lights were turned on.

"Excuse me!" Vickie said. "To celebrate the 25th anniversary of Wrestlemania, we will have a 25-Diva Battle Royal that will feature Divas from RAW, Smackdown, ECW, and past WWE history. The winner of that match will be crowned the first ever Miss Wrestlemania. Now back to business, I am here for the official Wrestlemania contract signing for the World Heavyweight Championship. Please help me welcome the challenger, the World's Largest Athlete, the Big Show."

Then the Big Show's entrance theme played as the pyro went off and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring and shook Vickie's hand.

"And now the champion, the Rated R superstar, my husband, Edge," Vickie said.

Edge's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and raised his arms in the air as the pyro went off. Then he walked down the ramp and got into the ring and kissed Vickie on the cheek.

"Gentlemen, please take a seat," Vickie said.

Then all three at the table.

"Vickie, before you continue," Edge said, "there's something I need to say. You know, Big Show, last week, we said some pretty harsh things to each other, things that neither of us are gonna take back. With that being said, this week's Wrestlemania moment, it was from Wrestlemania VI in Toronto where I was in attendance. I was just a kid when I sat there and I watched the Ultimate Warrior take on Hulk Hogan. Man, the energy in that building, it was indescribable and what I'm trying to say is I know that you're better than the Warrior and I know that I'm far better than Hulk Hogan." Then the fans booed. "But listen, the point that I'm trying to make is that we have the chance to have an epic, historic match at Wrestlemania. I don't care whether these people like us or not, the fact of the matter is whether they like it or not, we are the top two superstars in the WWE today. So I say let the past be the past and concentrate on creating history at Wrestlemania."

Then Edge signed the contract.

"You know, Edge," the Big Show said, "I'm glad to hear you say that and I agree with you 100 percent."

The Big Show signed the contract and he & Edge shook hands as John entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole following him. The two walked down the ramp and got into the ring.

"Hold on, hold on, hold on!" Edge said. "What exactly are you doing here, Cena? You don't belong here, okay? And in case you missed it, it's now official. You're not in this match."

"You didn't tell him?" John asked Vickie. "What do you want me to do? You want me to tell him? You wanna tell him? What do we do here?"

"What's he talking about? You know what? It doesn't matter. What's he talking about? Show, I say we get this leech out of our ring."

"No, no, no, wait, wait, wait, wait," Vickie said. "I invited Cena out here; after a lot of consideration, I thought that it was only fair to the audience that I allow Cena to compete for the title at Wrestlemania."

Then John signed the contract.

"Vickie," the Big Show said. "Vickie, what are you talking about 'fair to the audience?' Who cares what the audience thinks? I'm the number one contender! What are you doing?"

"Show, take it easy," John said. "But Vickie, I do think it's time everybody knew the truth."

"No, John, I'm begging you……" Vickie said.

"They're gonna find out anyway. Edge, Big Show, listen, I came to Smackdown and he interrupted the contract signing not because I don't like you guys, everybody knows I don't like you guys; the point is I did what I did because I had to tell something to Vickie Guerrero. I had a piece information that she needed to hear before all of this became official. So at Smackdown, I told Vickie Guerrero…….well, I told Vickie……that I love her."

Edge's jaw dropped and his head was tilted and Vickie hung her head as Nicole looked shocked.

"Okay, wait, hold up," John said, "I know this may get a little bit weird because you guys may be legally married. But I can't control who I fall in love with, ,man. What happened happened and here's the thing, I know she's got feelings for me, too. I know you do; because if you didn't, you wouldn't let me put my name on that contract. I don't know how to explain any of this, the heart wants what the heart wants and my heart wants two things: the World Heavyweight Championship and Vickie Guerrero. I don't know what we do with any of this, but I do know that I love you, Vickie and I know now that I'll see you two at Wrestlemania. Nicole, I'm sorry, but I understand that I love you too and……well, I hope you understand."

Then Nicole sat down in the chair looking like she was about to throw up as John got out of the ring. Then Nicole sat her head on the table as John walked up the ramp but…….

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, Cena, hold on a minute," Edge said. "Wait right there, okay? You do not love Vickie, okay? No, you don't. You're playing on her emotional state so that you can worm your way into the title match at Wrestlemania, okay? But it's not gonna work because Vickie's gonna take that contract, she's gonna take it right now, right in front of you and tear it up. Isn't that right, Vickie? Tear it up, rip it up right now."

"Edge, she's not gonna do that, man," John said. "She's not."

"The hell she isn't, Vickie? Vickie, do it, do it!

"Forget it! I can't do it anymore, forget it? You're right, Edge, I don't love Vickie. To be quite honest, the site of her actually makes me sick. You wanted it? You got it; here's the real truth. When I came to Smackdown, I politely told Vickie Guerrero that RAW was held in my hometown. I told Vickie Guerrero that I got some friends, like maybe the guy who would take your ticket or the paramedics or the guy that would sell you a t-shirt. I politely told Vickie that I even know the guy who works the security camera."

Then Vickie hung her head as the video screen showed a video from last week of Vickie in her office reading a magazine and Big Show walked in.

"_Hey," the Big Show said._

"_What are you doing here?" Vickie said. "Edge is in the shower." _

"_Look, I just wanted to say thank you for putting me in the title match at Wrestlemania. That was cool."_

"_Look, Show, I know we have these animalistic urges but we're gonna have to slow this down at least until after Wrestlemania."_

"_Okay, okay, after Wrestlemania."_

"_You're gonna have to go."_

"_Okay, until then, one more kiss."_

"_Alright." _

_Then Big Show and Vickie kissed each very passionately._

"_I hope you win at Wrestlemania," Vickie said._

"_Thank you," the Big Show said._

_Then Vickie slapped the Big Show on the butt and the Big Show smiled as he walked away and Vickie sat back down on the couch looking at the magazine._

Edge was fuming mad as Vickie cried and the Big Show looked down in shame as Nicole was smiling big; Nicole was acting the whole time because she and John planned to come up with the story of him falling in love with Vickie.

"Vickie," John said, "you got some explaining to do."

Then Nicole laughed as she got out of the chair and got out of the ring as Edge looked at the Big Show still fuming as the Big Show was squinting in shame and Edge turned to Vickie and grabbed her face as he said, "Look me in the face!"

Vickie had her eyes closed and Edge looked back at the Big Show who was out of the ring and John & Nicole shrugged their shoulders and Edge sat on the chair and looked down and back at Vickie as she continued crying.

Later, it was time for the six-man tag team match which was Rey Mysterio, Finlay and Christian against Kane, the Miz, and John Morrison. Every man made their way to the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Christian and Miz circled around the ring and they locked up before Miz got a sidekick and Christian shoved him to the ropes and Christian got a spinning heel kick and Miz went after Christian but Christian tossed Miz to the middle rope and stood on him while holding onto the top rope. Then Christian landed a DDT for a two count and John distracted Christian before Miz got a knee to the midsection and Miz held onto Christian as Kane made a blind tag and Christian shoved Miz off and Christian ducked a right hand and slapped Kane with a right hand and went to whip Kane but Kane reversed whipping Christian to the corner and charged into a back elbow and Christian kicked Kane in the midsection and climbed the middle turnbuckle and leaped going for a victory roll but Kane grabbed him and tossed him to the corner before splashing him.

Then Kane got a tilt-a-whirl scoop slam and covered for a two count and Kane dragged Christian as he made the tag to John and Kane held onto Christian as John hit him in the midsection and landed a European uppercut before bouncing off the ropes and getting a boot to the face and making a tag to Miz and the two got a knee to the midsection as Miz covered for a two count. Miz applied a headlock and Christian got to his feet and was hitting rights and lefts in the midsection before Miz got a knee to the midsection and he whipped Christian to the corner and charged but Christian moved out of the ring and kicked Miz in the face.

Then Christian made a tag to Finlay as Miz made a tag to John and Finlay got a right hand to John and knocked Kane off the apron and landed a couple of clotheslines before Miz kicked him in the back and Finlay dragged Miz into the ring and then Finlay clotheslined them both. Rey hot-tagged in and went for a seated senton but John ducked and Rey landed on Miz and Rey bounced off the ropes and ducked a clothesline from John and Rey got a springboard crossbody and Rey went to whip John but John reversed whipping Rey to the corner and went for a splash but Rey moved and got John on the top turnbuckle and landed a hurricurrana for the cover but Miz broke the count and he whipped Rey to the corner and went for a splash but Rey moved and bounced off the ropes and landed a dropkick sending John to the bottom rope and went for the 619 but Kane set him up for a quick chokeslam.

Rey escaped and Christian & Finlay made the save clotheslining Kane over the top rope and Rey landed a flying head scissors sending John to the bottom rope and Rey giving Morrison a 619 and a huracanrana into a leverage pin for the win.

Then Rochelle, Christian, Finlay, and Hornswoggle got into the ring and raised each other's arms in the air along with the referee. Then they all shook hands and Rochelle hugged Hornswoggle and Rochelle gave a big hug to Rey.

A little later after RAW was over, "Eddie's Angels" were packing their stuff when Nicole was making an important phone call. After a few ring, the person answered the call.

"Hello?" Nicole said. "Were you able to post bail?……What? Randy Orton dropped the charges?……Wow, that's shocking……Okay, you did what you had to do…….Okay, bye."

What had happened was Cody Rhodes & Ted DiBiase were teaming up against Triple H in a handicap match but Triple H was nowhere to be seen. Cody and Ted demanded that they be declared the victors and they received their wish, but their victory was interrupted by Randy Orton making his voice heard from his home in St. Louis, Missouri.

He was furious that Triple H would fail to show up for a match and worried that he could no-show his Wrestlemania title defense preventing Randy from winning the championship. As he ranted, the doorbell began to ring, with increasing urgency and eventually, a furious Triple H smashed his way through the door. He chased Randy through the house, terrifying his wife along the way, before brawling with Randy throwing him through a window. As the fight spilled over into the front yard, police officers arrived and took Triple H away in handcuffs.

"What happened?" Amanda said.

"Randy Orton dropped the charges because he obviously knows I have connections in St. Louis and he's scared."

"Wow, unlike him," Brittany said. "So now what?"

"Well, obviously, Triple H is at a hotel and he's alright; I know he's really pissed off."

"Who can blame him?" Rochelle said. "Randy thinks he can do whatever the hell he wants; I don't think so because we could make his life a living hell and I don't give a damn what he says."

"He'll back down eventually," Delancey said,

"Okay, can we not talk about Randy Orton anymore?" Buffy said. "I wanna get out of here because we have a long week ahead of us."

"Yeah, we need a good night's sleep because we have to catch an early flight tomorrow," Nicole said.

"Yeah," Rochelle said.


	106. Brothers of A Vicious War, Part Two

**Chapter 106: Brothers of A Vicious War, Part Two**

Smackdown was in Mohegan Sun, Connecticut and after Matt Hardy got his brother, Jeff, disqualified in the Money-in-the-Bank qualifying match, Brittany was fed up and was in the Angels' locker room to collect herself.

"I can't believe this," Brittany said. "I cannot believe this; what the hell is wrong with Matt Hardy? What is he doing? Why did he do this?"

"I truly believe he is jealous," Amanda said. "He wants to hurt Jeff so bad that he wants to take his place."

"But Matt is out of control and he's not gonna stop until Jeff is gone," Nicole said. "He's been saying a lot of crazy stuff in which I think is not true."

"Brittany," Rochelle said, "you're an Angel now and I know deep down inside, you will fight back and get through this. You're gonna do it for Jeff now."

"You and Jeff are each other's rock now," Buffy said, "and he needs you more than ever. You have to put your heart into it more."

"Matt is not the superior Hardy and he is fueled with jealousy," Delancey said. "I've seen your fiancé do whatever it takes to get ahead and you learned that from him. So you do the same and you do that for Jeff."

"You're right, you're absolutely right," Brittany said. "Matt is definitely not gonna be part of the wedding because as far as I'm concerned, he'll be in the backburner for good."

"You be careful out there, Brittany," Ulysses said.

"I will."

Later, the second taping of Smackdown was on and Matt Hardy's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Matt walked down the ramp and got into the ring and stared straight ahead at the video screen.

"As you all know," Matt said onto the microphone, "the black cloud continues to loom over Jeff Hardy's head and it will continue to do so until Jeff sucks it up, becomes a man, and decides to fight me. I came out here tonight to get some things off my chest, some things that I try to communicate with Jeff Hardy; but of course, as usual, he wouldn't listen. But tonight, Jeff, I'm going to force you to listen. You've been through a lot this year, Jeff; a lot of ups, a lot of downs, a lot of highs, lows; you couldn't compete in Wrestlemania last year because you were suspended. You were out having a little too much fun; me on the other hand, I couldn't compete in an actual match at Wrestlemania because I was injured. I had a legitimate injury, but from day one of your suspension, no one care about Matt, no one gave a damn about me or my injury! Everyone wanted to know about Jeff; is Jeff getting the help he needs, is Jeff gonna be returning to the ring, what is Jeff thinking? Jeff, you didn't have a care in the world at that time, you went about business as usual. You locked yourself in your studio and recorded songs, you painted pictures, you refused to be responsible for your own actions. And as always, everyone expected Matt Hardy to come in and pick up the pieces. And you did suffer a very unfortunate amount of accidents, Jeff. You were attacked in the stairwell, your car was run off the road, there was the accident with the pyro. I mean, who could've done this to you, Jeff? Was it a group of people, did someone hold a grudge against you, maybe it was just one person? But there is one day in particular that I'll remember very strongly, Jeff: that was shortly after you got suspended. You've been up for several days, your music blasting, your dog barking, and you decided to leave your house. And while you were gone, you received a call from me. And I said, 'Jeff, Jeff, your house is on fire. Your house is on fire, man.' And I couldn't go outside and watch it, I could only picture it in my mind you losing everything you worked so hard for. Your recordings, your artwork, and you could ask me, 'Matt, what about my dog? ? What about Jack, man? Is he okay?' Well, we all know what happened to poor little Jack: he didn't make it and sometimes accidents turn into tragedies, there incredibly hard to believe." Then Matt took a small dog collar out from his pocket and held it up. "Jeff, you remember this or what's actually left of it? I found this the day after everything you own went down in flames. I found it, it was in a heap of ashes and I've been holding onto this, Jeff, for a very long time. I decided to give it to you when the time was right and, well, the time is right now. So, I wanna to give this to you as a token, as a token of my love, a token of my love for my brother, Jeff Hardy."

Then Jeff and Brittany came out from the curtain and they walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Jeff walked around Matt as he snatched the microphone from him.

"This is so hard to believe," Jeff said. "You're behind all this: the stairwell, the car crash, you tried to blow me up. I never thought my own flesh and blood could be capable something like that. Don't bring up my house, man; come on, don't bring my dog, man; don't bring up everything I love. You wanna hurt me, don't you? You wanna hurt me, don't you? You hate me, don't you, Matt? You hate me, Matt, don't you?! I don't love me, you hate me, but you know what, Matthew Moore Hardy? You hate yourself more than you could ever know. Because you're sick, you're twisted and you're demented…….and so am I."

Then Jeff tackled Matt and was throwing haymakers until Matt rolled out of the ring and Matt crawled away with his hand up begging Jeff not to come after him and was saying that he loved him and that he was his brother. He also was saying sorry as he got up and walked back up the ramp and then stopped as Matt smiled to himself as he walked to the back as Jeff was on his knees as Brittany comforted him and then Jeff cried as held the collar of his dead dog.

After Smackdown was over, Jeff was sitting in the chair in his and Brittany's hotel room looking gloomy as he thought about finally breaking down to fight back against his brother, Matt.

Since that moment, he hasn't said a single word.

"You're all right, baby?" Brittany said as she bent down in front of Jeff.

"No," Jeff said, "no, I'm not."

"You did what you had to do, Jeff. Matt has gotten in your head and tried to destroy you, but you fought back. You couldn't take it any more and neither could I."

"I still can't believe he would try to hurt me and kill me. Was I a threat to him? What did I do to deserve this."

"Jeff, you didn't do anything, you didn't. Everything Matt said is all in his head because like you said, he's sick, twisted and demented and he's jealous, and wants all the attention." Then Brittany cupped Jeff's face. "Jeff, he is your brother and now you are his guiding light. He needs help and you can give that to him. I love you and I believe everything you went through brought us closer together. I know you can use that to your advantage to help Matt and save him before it's too late because I believe in you. Come here."

Then Brittany sat on Jeff's lap and wrapped her arms around him as he cried.


	107. Pound for Pound

**Chapter 107: Pound for Pound**

RAW was in San Antonio, Texas, Shawn Michaels' hometown, and on that night, Rey Mysterio was facing Dolph Ziggler and John was facing Edge with Nicole as the special guest referee.

Jasmine Morgan was in the Women's Locker Room reading a magazine patiently waiting for Evan Bourne to show up and then Skye & Shayna Brooke walked inside.

"So has Evan showed up yet?" Skye said.

"No, not yet," Jasmine said. "I'm trying to keep my composure, but I can hardly wait."

"Well, you've been smiling all day," Shayna said. "No question about that."

"And today is actually his birthday which makes it more awesome. All my friends have been calling and teasing me all day and I'm like, 'Whatever.'"

"Well, I know you're gonna end up having a great night," Skye said.

"Oh, I will have a great night."

Then Madison Spears walked inside the Women's Locker Room.

"Hey, Jasmine," Madison said, "one of the crew members asked for you; he said for you to meet him in the catering room."

"For what?" Jasmine said.

"I don't know; why don't you ask him."

Then Jasmine left the Women's Locker Room as Madison, Skye, and Shayna smiled because they were setting her up.

Jasmine walked down the hallway and when she reached the catering room, she spotted a vase of dozen red roses on the floor. Then Jasmine bent down to pick up a card with her name on it and she opened it and read,

__

"Turn around."

Then Jasmine turned around to see Evan Bourne smiling at her.

"Evan!" Jasmine said as she ran to him and hugged him. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Evan said as Jasmine pulled away and he kissed her.

"Did you do this?"

"Yes, I did; I wanted to surprise you. You like it?"

"I love it; thank you……and Happy Birthday."

Then Evan and Jasmine kissed each other passionately.

Meanwhile, Nicole was exercising as John came up behind her and startled her.

"Hey, baby," Nicole said.

"Hey," John said. "You know, I am so glad you're gonna be my special guest referee for my match against Edge and you're also my boss."

"Oh, you're gonna be the World Heavyweight Champion at Wrestlemania and I'm gonna make sure of that," Nicole said. "And since I am your boss for the time being, you know you deserve a lot of special treatment."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, and if you win your match against Edge, which is a sure thing, I'm gonna give you a great……big……bonus."

"I know exactly what I mean. Just like make sure you wear a very special referee uniform for me to have a great look at."

"I will do that; oh, and one other thing, you know Evan is here returning from his ankle injury and today is actually his birthday, I promised that when he came back, maybe he and Jasmine could go on a double date with us; and since we're gonna be busy this week and next week, maybe we should go tomorrow when we arrive in Corpus Christi."

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

"Great, Evan and I are really becoming good friends and we never got the chance to get know each other since we're from St. Louis because I'm busy with Vickie Guerrero on my ass."

"Hey, I totally agree with you; we're gonna have a great time tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"Well, I'll let you get back to your workout."

"Okay, see ya."

Then John winked at Nicole as she smiled.

Later, RAW was on and it was time for the match between Rey Mysterio and Dolph Ziggler.

Rey had already challenged John "Bradshaw" Layfield to an Intercontinental Championship Match at Wrestlemania since he won the championship from C.M. Punk a couple of weeks ago.

Dolph was already in the ring and Rey Mysterio's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle following him. Rochelle was wearing a white floral and butterfly print plunging drape tie back halter top with a lacy band below the bust, black miniskirt, black boots, and her hair curled. Rey went on both sides of the stage turning on the pyro and he & Rochelle walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring and Rey took off his shirt and went on the top turnbuckle and raised his arms in the air as he threw his shirt to the crowd. Then Rey got back down and gave a high-five to Rochelle and she left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Dolph extended his hand to Rey and Rey rebuffed as they circled around the ring and they locked up before Dolph twisted Rey's arm and Rey was flipping to break the hold to no avail and Dolph got a clothesline before punching away on Rey and got a scoop slam before landing some rapid fire elbow drops and stood on Rey's face to get a two count.

Then Dolph slapped him from behind a few times and then applied a full nelson hold and Rey escaped and dropped out of it with a jawbreaker and he kicked Dolph in the head twice before he got up and Dolph landed a knee to the midsection and whipped Rey to the corner but Rey floated onto Dolph with a head scissors and landed a takedown with Dolph's shoulder hitting the ringpost.

Rey got on the ring apron and then hit a seated senton and bounced off the ropes ducking clothesline and landed a huracanrana sending Dolph to the middle rope and Rey landed the 619 and climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a splash for the three count.

Then Rochelle got into the ring and raised Rey's arm in the air along with the referee and she hugged Rey as RAW went to a commercial break.

A little later, Randy Orton and Ted DiBiase were walking down the hallway really upset and wanted to confront "Eddie's Angels."

While Randy Orton was in an interview with Todd Grisham, he insisted that he was in complete control and not "Eddie's Angels." That was his message to Triple H after revealing that he will not be pressing charges after last week's home invasion in which Triple H wreaked havoc on Randy's house and his wife hurling his him through a glass window. If Triple H were to go to jail for his actions, said Randy, he would not have to put the title on the line in Houston, Texas. Perhaps to send Triple H a message, Randy pitted Cody Rhodes against Triple H.

During that match, Randy Orton and Ted DiBiase looked on and Triple H him to join him in the ring and when Randy and Ted decided to take up the invitation, Triple H grabbed his sledgehammer and backed the two down and that's when things got even more interesting. Triple H gave a signal as a steel cage was lowered around the ring and Randy & Ted attempted to scale the unforgiving structure, but Triple H fended them off and continued to send a punishing message to Randy by destroying Cody with the sledgehammer.

When Randy and Ted reached "Eddie's Angels" office, Randy pounded on the door.

"Angels, open the door right now!" Randy said.

"Why should we?" Nicole said.

"Because I know you set us up with that steel cage; and I know you and Triple H concocted this plans to make us look bad. So you better open the door right now."

"The answer is no" Rochelle said, "and if you even think about bursting through that door, we'll throw out of the arena immediately."

Then Randy got frustrated as he kicked the door and he & Ted walked away.

A little later, it was time for the match between John and Edge with Nicole as the special guest referee.

"Ladies and gentlemen, at this time, please welcome the special guest referee, interim General Manager of RAW and member of 'Eddie's Angels,' Nicole Mitchell," Lillian Garcia announced.

Nicole's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. Nicole was wearing a low-cut referee tank top, black boy shorts, and her hair in a ponytail. Nicole walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring and she got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air and she got back down.

Then Edge's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and raised his WWE Championship Title belt in the air as the pyro went off. Then he walked down the ramp and slid into the ring and he pointed at Nicole talking trash to her as he got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air. Then he got back down as stared at Nicole and she smiled as John's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain. John walked down the ramp and got inside the ring and John raised his arms in the air as he was pumping himself up and took off his HLR Academy baseball cap & t-shirt and threw it to the crowd.

Then John took off his dogtags and gave them to Nicole and John tapped her on the butt and Nicole smiled as he held the two men back and Nicole went to check Edge but he backed away and Nicole was warning him and Edge reluctantly let Nicole check him. Then Nicole slowly walked over to John and she seductive looked all over as she had her hands all over John as he was enjoying it as much as it was getting a rise out of Edge and Nicole went to the middle of the ring and called for the bell.

John and Edge locked up and Edge got John in a headlock for a while before John got to his feet and landed an arm drag and then John went to twist Edge's arm but Edge countered with a right hand and Edge landed a forearm as John went to the corner and Edge landed a right hand and hit John's head on the turnbuckle and went to whip him but John reversed whipping Edge to the corner and kicked him in the midsection and landed a fisherman's suplex and covered as Nicole got a fast two count.

Then John grabbed Edge and raked him in the eyes as he landed a knee to the midsection and clubbed him in the back as he argued with Nicole and Edge was stomping on John several times and grabbed John but John retaliated with some right hands and went to whip Edge but Edge reversed whipping John to the ropes and John dove at Edge but Edge side-stepped him and tossed him to the floor.

Then Nicole had her hands on her hips as she stared at Edge and Edge got out of the ring and hit John's head on the announcers' table and whipped him to the ring steps and Edge got back in the ring and raised his arms in the air as mocking John in Nicole's face and Edge got out of the ring and threw John back in and Edge waited for John to get up and went for a spear, but John moved as he bounced off the ropes and landed two shouldertackles and landed a side slam. Then John smiled at Nicole and Nicole winked at John as he did the "You can't see me" and bounced off the ropes to land the Five Knuckle Shuffle and lifted Edge for an Attitude Adjuster and got it and applied the STF.

Then the Big Show's entrance theme played and he walked down the ramp to the ring looking angry and John was hitting the Big Show and the Big Show shoved him away and John ducked a right hand and was hitting the Big Show until Edge attacked John from behind.

The Big Show kicked John in the head and landed a head butt and Edge landed a right hand and they tied John up into the ropes and Edge then bounced off the ropes and speared him and John gasped for breath as the Big Show punched John in the torso a few times. Then the Boyz in Motion and Ulysses ran out the ring as the Big Show and Edge bailed out of the ring and then out of nowhere, Edge speared the Big Show as Brent and Ryan untied John from the ropes and Vickie Guerrero came out of the curtain and looked on as Edge raised his arms as the Big Show writhed in pain on the mat.

Then Nicole helped John to his feet and she stared at Edge as RAW came to a close.

After RAW was over, John was laying on the bed in his and Nicole's hotel room as Nicole put some ice on his sore abdomen.

"You know, I don't know what's worse," Nicole said. "You getting speared by Edge or the Big Show punching your lights out."

"I would have to say the Big Show punching my lights out," John said.

"But you managed to hang on your own two feet; anybody who can take those body shots like that and still stand up, that just proves you're my superman. It's true."

"Yeah, did I ever tell you that you looked amazing in that referee outfit tonight?"

"I think you have."

Then Nicole smiled as she leaned down and kissed John and pushed the ice pack away as John got on top of her continued kissing her as he took off her black tank top revealing a black bra. As the two continued making out, they heard a loud thump on the wall that startled them and heard Amanda giggling.

"What the hell is Shad doing to Amanda?" Nicole said.

"Who knows?" John said.

"Hey, how about we give them a little competition?"

"Okay."


	108. “Heartbreak” Hotel

**Chapter 108: "Heartbreak" Hotel**

Smackdown was in Corpus Christi, Texas and on this 500th episode, Jeff was facing the Brian Kendrick in an Extreme Rules Match.

John and Nicole were on a double date along with Evan Bourne and Jasmine Morgan at Joe's Crab Shack in Corpus Christi and were definitely having a great time getting to know each other.

"After you graduated from college," Nicole said, "you went ahead to work for your uncle's mailbox company, manufacturing and selling mailboxes, mailbox posts and mailbox items, went on to become the vice president of sales and marketing?"

"Yes, I did," Evan said.

"Wow."

"He's smart, isn't he?" Jasmine said as she wrapped her arms around Evan's neck.

"Well, you had it better than me," John said. "After I finished college, I left Massachusetts with $500 bucks, lived in my car, and a garage, and worked my ass off at Gold's Gym."

"But you turned out all right."

"He turned out great because he was destined to be a wrestler," Nicole said as she wrapped her arms around John's neck. "Of course, his dad thought he wouldn't make it but he was dead wrong."

Then everyone laughed.

"Hey, my mom and stepfather said the exact same thing when I started training to be a wrestler after I graduated from high school," Jasmine said. "They always said it's not for you and I ended up with a place of my own and now I'm in the WWE."

"Hey, score one for the good guys," John said.

"You said it."

Then John and Jasmine gave each other a high five.

"So John," Evan said, "I hear you're pretty busy promoting your new movie '12 Rounds' next week."

"Man, I have a bevy of appearances but not this week, I get to be on 'The Tonight Show with Jay Leno' the day after Nicole and the rest of 'Eddie's Angels' will be on it promoting Playboy."

"That's awesome," Jasmine said.

"Yeah. I haven't been on 'The Tonight Show' in two or three years," Nicole said. "and we got an early flight tomorrow to L.A., so it's exciting."

"I'll be watching."

After the date, the four went to the arena and meanwhile, Delancey was in "Eddie's Angels" locker room playing her guitar singing "I Could Fall in Love with You" by Selena.

__

I could lose my heart tonight

If you don't turn and walk away

'Cause the way I feel I might

Lose control and let you stay

'Cause I could take you in my arms

And never let go

I could fall in love with you

I could fall in love with you

Then Nicole walked inside the Angels' locker room.

"Oh, hey, Nicole," Delancey said.

"Hey, D," Nicole said. "You sounded great."

"Thank you; whenever I'm her in Corpus Christi, Texas, I always feel the need to sing Selena songs because she inspired me musically, you know?"

"Yeah." Then Nicole sat next to Delancey. "I felt the same way when John was injured twice the past two years and I always quietly sung songs to myself to pass the time."

"Speaking of you and John, Amanda told me that you two had some 'sex competition' against her and Shad last night; but before I get to that, you must've got a rise out of John when you wore that referee uniform last night."

"I guess you could say that."

Then the two Angels laughed.

A little later, Smackdown was on and Christina Alexis from the Angelic Coalition was doing a promo before her match against Michelle McCool.

"Hello, my name is Christina Alexis and I wanna say that it is awesome that I'm here in Corpus Christi, Texas; but what's even more awesome is that the 25th anniversary of Wrestlemania is in my hometown of Houston and I'm also one of the lumberjills for the six-Diva tag team match Playboy Evening Gown match. But tonight, I have a match with the so-called All-American Girl, Michelle McCool. Right, you are not the All-American Girl and All-American Girls shouldn't act like vicious bitches. I wasn't surprised when you jumped Maryse because everyone knows she's a home wrecker and she thinks she's better than any other Diva. Wrong! So tonight, I'm gonna teach you what it's like to be beaten up and by then, you're gonna know and feel what it's like on the receiving end."

Then it was time for the Divas' match which was Christina Alexis versus Michelle McCool. Michelle's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Divas' Championship," Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first from Palatka, Florida, she is the Divas' Champion. Michelle McCool."

Michelle walked down the ramp with a smirk on her face and Michelle got on the apron without shaking her butt to the crowd and got into the ring. Then Michelle got on the turnbuckle and raised her arms in the air and she got back down and then Christina's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent representing the Angelic Coalition from Houston, Texas, Christina Alexis," Justin announced.

Christina was wearing a pink and black lace bustier, black pants, black lace warmers, and her hair curled. Christina walked down the ramp, went around the ring, got on the apron, posed raising her arms in the air. Then she got into the ring and stared at Michelle as the referee called for the bell.

Michelle and Christina locked up and Michelle got some kicks to the leg and bounced off the ropes before getting hit with a bump and then Christina grabbed Michelle and clubbed her in the back and smacked her back with a hard clothesline. Christina then placed her boot on the back of Michelle' head and then Christina got Michelle on her shoulders and threw her down and tossed her across the ring by the hair and then Michelle come back with forearms and kicks to the legs. Then Michelle bounced off the ropes but Christina grabbed her leg and landed a hard clothesline and pressed down hard and finished her off with her grabbed her and landed the Swinging fisherman suplex for the win.

"Here is your winner, Christina Alexis," Justin announced.

Then Christina's arm was raised by the referee and she looked down at Michelle with a smile and then she left the ring and walked up the ramp slapping the hands of the fans as Smackdown went to a commercial break.

Later, it was time for the Extreme Rules Match which was Jeff versus the Brian Kendrick.

Brian and Ezekiel Jackson were already in the ring and Jeff's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Brittany following him. Brittany was wearing a black and red mini polka dot lined ruched dress with a red bow at the bust, black net knee stockings, black lace hand warmers, black suede boots with fur and pum-pums, and her hair straight. Jeff did his usual bump and grind with Brittany as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring. Jeff stared at Brian as Brittany had her hands on her hips and Jeff got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air and then he got back down and Brittany left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Jeff dropkicked Ezekiel out of the ring and Brian immediately got some right hands as Jeff shoved him to the corner and Jeff got another dropkick to Ezekiel as he was about to go into the ring and he then threw Brian out and leaped out of the ring onto Ezekiel and Jeff was stalking Brian. Ezekiel came from behind and attacked Jeff throwing him into the ring barriers and Jeff grabbed a chair and attacked Ezekiel from behind and was slamming him in the back with it several times.

Then Jeff was chasing Brian as he begged for mercy around the ring and back in the ring and Brian kicked the chair away from Jeff and hit a dropkick and punched away at Jeff and tossed him to the corner and Jeff went after Brian but Brian pulled Jeff into the corner and went for a splash but Jeff moved. Jeff got out of the ring, went under the ring, and got another chair and got into the ring as he threw it at Brian in the corner and then used it to propel himself into Brian and pounded his head it on the steel chair over and over again and then Jeff landed a powerbomb and kicked Brian in the midsection and landed the twist of Fate on the chair. Then Jeff dragged Brian to the middle of the ring and climbed the top turnbuckle and landed the Swanton Bomb for the victory.

Then Brittany got into the ring and applauded for Jeff and Jeff got on the turnbuckle and looked over at the crowd and got back down as he and Brittany left the ring and walked up the ramp as Smackdown went to a commercial break.

Later the Big Show's entrance theme played as the pyro went off and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring and said,

"I'm tired of this. Edge, quit being a coward, be a man for once in your life, come out here and let's deal with this like men. Don't make come in the back and come get you. Get out here. Act like a man, come on, show some heart, I dare you. Are you gonna make me come get you."

Edge's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and walked down the ramp and went around the ring and grabbed a microphone.

"Be careful what you wish for, Show, because you're about to get it," Edge said as he got into the ring.

"So now you're gonna grow a heart?" The Big Show said. "Is that it?"

"You wanna see what I got, Show? Come on!"

"Oh, I am begging you, for once, act like a man."

The two continued to argue until……

"Wait, wait, wait, guys!" Vickie Guerrero said as she ran to the ring. "Stop this fighting! Come on, now, look, the both of you are in a difficult situation. I mean, we all are, but I have a big part in all this mess but I can't help the way I feel. I mean, I'm in love……I'm in love with both of you."

"This is ridiculous!" Edge said. "Vickie, you're being ridiculous, you're……"

"Whoa, hey, you don't talk to her like that," the Big Show said.

"You know what? I talk to her any way I want. Guess why? Because she's my wife!"

"Oh, yeah, well, she's my lover; so you treat her with respect."

"Wait a minute, stop, stop!" Vickie said. "Stop it! Excuse me! Look, this needs to be settled and it's going to be settled. But we have to wait until Wrestlemania because and the winner of the Triple Threat match will not only be champion of the World, but he'll be champion of my heart. So for now, this fighting needs to stop and we're gonna call a truce because at Wrestlemania, this will all be over with."

"A truce."

"Please shake and just get along."

"I might shake your hand but you know I don't like you."

Then the Big Show and Edge both shook hands in agreement and John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole following him.

Nicole was wearing a dark pink long sleeves tie front top with a scroll print on the back and sleeves, denim jeans, and her hair curled.

"Hold up, hold up, wait a second," John said. "Wait, wait, come on, hold up one second. Now before the dealmakers get sent their ways, you are forgetting that there's a third competitor in this Triple Threat match-up, a competitor who plans to win and when I do win, I certainly want nothing to do with Vickie Guerrero's heart, her head……or her handles. So from my side of the fence, this whole truce you guys got is the most ridiculous thing I ever heard. Look at you, look at you two. This is all you got, this is what we're going with. This is the 500th episode of Smackdown! And this is what you got for the WWE Universe? You guys shaking hands and having fun? Wow, guys, happy 500. This is awesome TV and everybody's gonna be talking about this forever. Edge, what the hell are you doing, man?! Your wife and the Big Show have done unmentionable, nauseating things to each other, some of which I caught on videotape and some of which human lips can never speak of again. You're just gonna sit there and say, 'Hey, man, it's all fine and that type of behavior is okay. I'm gonna do nothing.' Are you doing the right thing or are you just plain scared?" Then the Big Show laughed. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, Big Show, you actually tried to help Edge on Monday Night RAW. Yeah, it was at my expense, but you tried to help him, look what you got for it; he speared you right outside the ring, left you down and out for the free world to see. But you, you're Mr-Okay-it's-water-over-the-dam-nothing's-wrong-with-me-We're-just-sit-out-here-Jerry-Springer-style-and-shake-hands. But the thing that gets me is now the greatest stage of them all, the 25th anniversary of Wrestlemania. The stage for more, the stage where legends are made, it just won't be the Triple Threat match-up for the World Heavyweight Championship, you two goofs are actually going to compete to see who shares Vickie's infection? Wait, wait, wait, that was wrong, I meant _affection_. No, actually, I was right the first time. I'm going with infection."

"Okay, okay," Edge said, "Cena, you wouldn't understand Vickie's love is worth fighting for and Cena, you don't know Vickie like I know Vickie."

"Hey, hey, hey," the Big Show said. "Like _we_ know Vickie. Don't forget that."

"For instance, like when she's asleep and she's all snuggled up and she passes gas. It's little things like that."

"That's probably where her warmth comes from, huh?" John said.

"Oh, grow up, Cena, it's cute, trust me, okay? I'm tired of this."

"It is cute, like you know, when she giggles when I kiss her on the back of her neck, she makes that little……" the Big Show said.

"Okay, enough, enough! I don't hear anything from your big, fat mouth anymore, okay?"

"My big fat mouth! Look, Vickie, you need to tell your so-called _husband_ that if he doesn't watch _his _mouth, he might just not _make it _to Wrestlemania."

"No, stop it!" Vickie said as the Big Show shoved Edge.

"How you do like that?" Then Edge shoved the Big Show back. "Yeah, I'm talking to you. You keep running off at the lip, I'm gonna break your hip."

"Stop fighting," Vickie said as the two continue to shove each other as she tried to get in the middle of it.

Then Edge slapped the Big Show.

"There's your truce!" Edge said. "Huh? What do you think, big man?"

Then the Big Show grabbed Edge by the throat and pushed Vickie to the ground trying to get her out of the way. Then he realized what he did and shoved Edge to the corner and tried to help her up and Edge saw his opening and went to spear the Big Show, but he moved and speared Vickie instead. As he tended to her, the Big Show just watched and grabbed Edge and threw him to the mat so he could tend to her. He picked Vickie up in his arms and Edge took her from him and put her in his arms and the Big Show stole her away again and shoved him and Edge went after the Big Show's knee, causing him to fall forward and drop Vickie. Edge blamed the Big Show and then the Big Show grabbed Edge by the throat and chokeslammed him and then the Big Show got out of the ring and pulled Vickie out of the ring and scooped her back up in his arms and walked up the ramp to the back with her as Smackdown came to a close.

Then after Smackdown was over, "Eddie's Angels" were in Delancey's hotel room pampering each other.

"Well, tomorrow," Nicole said as put some facial mask cream on Amanda's face, "Eddie's Angels' will be on the Tonight Show with Jay Leno."

"And your husband will be on the show the day after," Amanda said.

"Well, he's got plenty more appearances after that," Buffy said massaging Brittany's arms.

"How about Wrestlemania 25?" Brittany said. "We got a whole week of stuff going including the Hall of Fame ceremony."

"That's what the 25th anniversary is al about," Delancey said as she painted Rochelle's toenails. "There's that, Fan Axxess, I hear there's gonna be an art show, which I'm sure your fiancé is gonna be part of, and much, much more."

"I wonder which Divas are gonna be part of the 25-Diva Battle Royal at Wrestlemania 25," Rochelle said.

"I should probably guess Victoria," Nicole said. "I mean, she did just retire and all. Oh, you're not gonna believe this; one of Christina Alexis' friends wants us to use her house to throw our Wrestlemania after-party."

"No way," Amanda said.

"Yeah, and she said she's totally up with it. So she and Christina are helping with the decorations, the food, security, whatever, and I think we're set."

"Cool," Delancey said. "Wait, have you been to her house?"

"No, but Christina says it's actually her parents' house and it's really, really nice. They're actually gonna be out of town."

"I hope she knows what she's doing," Brittany said.

"We're not gonna tear up anything, okay?"

"Um, I actually wanted to ask you something. Would it be okay if……I did something for Jeff at the after-party like sing a song maybe."

"Brittany, that'll be very nice," Buffy said.

"I just……Jeff is going through a lot and I thought by doing this could help him feel better."

"I think it's a great idea because Jeff needs some cheering up," Rochelle said.

"Thanks."


	109. The Tonight Show with Jay Leno

**Chapter 109: The Tonight Show with Jay Leno**

**Jay Leno: **My next guest, well, these are actually six Divas from World Wrestling Entertainment are posing for the April issue of Playboy magazine and will face each other in a six-Diva tag team Playboy Evening Gown match at the 25th anniversary of Wrestlemania. Please welcome Nicole Mitchell, Delancey Scott, Rochelle Kennedy, the current WWE Women's Champion Amanda, Buffy, and the current Divas' Champion Brittany Swanson, "Eddie's Angels."

"Eddie's Angels" come out and Nicole is wearing a denim corset lace-up front tank top, denim jeans, and her hair curled; Delancey was wearing a multi-color face print racerback tank top, black miniskirt, and her hair curled; Rochelle was wearing a brown criss-cross mini dress with a metallic floral print and her hair curled; Amanda was wearing a black and white striped strapless dress with a faux chain-link and winged feather screen, black boots, and her hair curled; Buffy was wearing a tan spaghetti strap tank corset top, black pants, and her hair curled; Brittany was wearing a black racerback tank top with a metallic peacock feather print and attached necklace, denim miniskirt, black boots, and her hair curled.

Jay Leno greeted the Angels with a hug and a kiss and everyone sat down

**Jay Leno: **I have to got say I'm definitely in heaven because I'm sitting here with six beautiful girls. I don't know about you.

Then the audience laughed.

**Jay Leno: **I don't want to take too much of your time because we have Playboy and Wrestlemania to talk about. Nicole Mitchell, it's great to see you again.

**Nicole: **You too, Jay.

**Jay Leno: **How long has it been since you came here on the show?

**Nicole: **Probably two or three years ago.

**Jay Leno: **I think it has been that long.

**Nicole: **Yeah.

**Jay Leno: **And this is actually your second time posing for Playboy.

**Nicole: **Yeah, I posed for Playboy back in the fall of 2005 and I was a little nervous at first but I'm glad I did it. It was a great experience for me and now this year, it has gotten better with five more women posing with me.

**Jay Leno: **I say it has.

Then the audience laughed.

**Jay Leno: **And you're also married to John Cena who's going to be on the show tomorrow night.

**Nicole: **Yes, I am. We've been together for almost four years and married for two; he's an incredible guy.

**Jay Leno: **I can't wait to meet him tomorrow night. Delancey Scott, you're also married.

**Delancey: **Yes, I am to a former WWE wrestler turned MMA fighter named Bobby Lashley and we actually got married last April at Walt Disney World, so…….

Then the audience applauded and cheered.

**Delancey: **Thank you.

**Jay Leno: **And you actually competed and won on ABC's Dancing with the Stars last year.

**Delancey: **I did, it was a great experience for me. I took a break from wrestling to do something challenging and this was it. I spent eight weeks learning how to dance and from the first show, I didn't expect to do so well. Now I'm the favorite to win the competition and then, boom, I win the whole damn thing.

Then the audience applauded and cheered.

**Jay Leno: **Well, congratulations to you and speaking of winning, Rochelle Kennedy, you made your debut last year at Wrestlemania and you won.

**Rochelle: **Yes, I did. Last year was my first Wrestlemania match and I actually was facing Nicole and Delancey in a triple threat match for the Women's Championship and I won my first taste of championship gold.

**Delancey: **She was beating the crap out of us that night.

Then the audience and the Angels laughed.

**Nicole: **I think she did throw me out of the ring one time during that match.

Then the audience and the Angels laughed again

**Rochelle: **I'm sorry, okay?

Then the audience and the Angels laughed again.

**Jay Leno: **Well, believe me and I wouldn't want to step in the ring with your stature.

Then the audience laughed.

**Jay Leno: **Buffy and Amanda, you are the two new Angels in the group and how does that make you feel?

**Amanda: **It makes you feel like you're in a sorority as a pledge and I gotta say, a lot of good things have happened since I joined "Eddie's Angels" and I have to give thanks to these girls because if it weren't for them, I wouldn't be here.

Then the audience applauded.

**Buffy: **I have to agree with Amanda because the veteran Angels have been in the WWE longer than we have and they been helping us because of their status and one day, when they feel their time has passed, they'll pass on their legacy to another group of girls and that's what they do best.

Then the audience applauded.

**Jay Leno: **And Brittany Swanson, you're known as the equalizer of "Eddie's Angels.

**Brittany: **Yeah, I'm kind of like the spy of the group, I gotta watch the Angels back and let them know of who's gonna do something to who and somewhat; and now I'm becoming a full-fledged rookie Angel. I've been with the group for two and a half years.

**Jay Leno: **So now, do you continue doing that or……

**Brittany: **No, not anymore; like I said, I'm becoming a full-fledged rookie Angel and you'll get to see a whole lot more of me.

**Jay Leno: **And you're actually getting married in the summer.

**Brittany: **Yes, I am, to Jeff Hardy.

Then the audience applauded and cheered.

**Brittany: **Thank you.

**Jay Leno: **Congratulations and you girls have been around for almost a year because of Vickie Guerrero. What's that all about?

Nicole: Well, she's actually Eddie Guerrero's widow and "Eddie's Angels" was named after him after he passed away in November 2005, and Vickie, well, there's a lot more than that so stay tuned.

**Jay Leno: **Oh, you can't give us more information?

**Delancey: **When the whole story is revealed at a better time, you'll understand.

**Jay Leno: **I'll keep my eye on it. Now you girls are participating in the six-Diva tag team Playboy Evening Gown match at Wrestlemania 25. What's the concept?

**Rochelle: **Well, it's me, Nicole, and Delancey, the veteran Angels against Buffy, Amanda, and Brittany, the rookie Angels, we're all wrestling in evening gowns and we're also gonna have lumberjills around the ring to throw us back in the ring and when we're out.

**Amanda: **It's to celebrate the past five years the WWE Divas have posed for Playboy around Wrestlemania time and if you tune in on April 5th, you'll see what we mean.

**Jay Leno: **Well, we're looking forward to that; as you mentioned, the 25th anniversary of Wrestlemania of April 5th on pay-per-view and pick up this copy of Playboy on newsstands now. "Eddie's Angels" everybody, we'll be right back.

Then the audience applauded and cheered.


	110. Seriously!

**Chapter 110: Seriously!**

RAW was in Kansas City, Missouri and on that night, Rey Mysterio was facing William Regal and Jeff was facing Dolph Ziggler in an Extreme Rules match.

Nicole was outside "Eddie's Angels'" locker room talking to John on her cell phone.

"I was in L.A. with you for 'The Tonight Show'," Nicole said.

"_Yeah, me too_," John said.

John was bumped from Thursday's "Tonight Show with Jay Leno" for President Barack Obama to take his place and now John was going to be on the show tonight.

"_But things happen for a reason and I have to respect that_," John said.

"I totally understand," Nicole said. "Of course, I have duties here but I'll be watching you tonight."

"_Well, I am going to be on RAW via satellite because I have something to present to Vickie Guerrero_."

"What?"

"_You'll just have to see tonight."_

"Okay, whatever you say."

"_I gotta go, I'll talk to you later."_

"Okay, bye, baby."

"_Bye_."

Then Nicole ended the call.

Meanwhile, Jasmine Morgan, Madison Spears, Skye, and Shayna Brooke were in the Women's Locker room modeling their outfits for Wrestlemania.

Jasmine was wearing a gold low-cut halter top, black tube midriff top, and gold miniskirt. Madison was wearing a two piece army chief costume which was a black zip front mini dress and matching star hat. Skye was wearing a silver one split-sleeve mini dress with a metal diamond shaped emblem. Shayna was wearing a two piece pant set which was black solid and zebra print backless tie-front crop top and matching zebra print pants.

"You know, Madison," Jasmine said. "I should be afraid of you since you're wearing that outfit."

"Why?" Madison said.

"You look like you could kill us dressed like that," Shayna said.

"This is why you should go out with a bang because it's Wrestlemania, the grandest stage of them all."

"Well, we're all going to be part of the Playboy Evening Gown match and my boyfriend is gonna be part of the Money-in- the-Bank ladder match."

"Mine too," Skye said. "I wouldn't be surprised if he won the match and cashed it in like he did last year against Edge. Oh, my God, that was the moment of last year."

"Well, let's see what happens come April 5th."

"Hey, do you think my outfit might need some adjustments?" Jasmine said. "I'm just not sure."

"Your outfit looks fine," Madison said. "Of course, I wouldn't be too surprised if you were trying to get a rise out of your boyfriend Evan Bourne."

Then Madison, Skye, and Shayna were making catcalls.

"So what if I am?" Jasmine said. "I'm trying to keep my wild side on the down low for now; besides, Evan always says that I have a killer body and killer legs."

Then RAW was on and Rochelle was walking down the hallway and stopped in front of the entrance to the arena to confront Chris Jericho.

Ric Flair was accepting Chris Jericho's challenge to a 3-on-1 Handicap Match at the 25th anniversary of Wrestlemania on behalf of "Rowdy" Roddy Piper, Jimmy "Superfly" Snuka and Ricky Steamboat announced that he would be watching all of the action from the WWE Legends' corner. Ric was then interrupted by Chris Jericho who continued to kick dirt on the Legends and announced his intention to beat and humiliate the WWE Legends.

Ric had other ideas and began describing how he imagined the night going but was interrupted by a vicious punch from Chris and Chris proceeded to brutally beat Ric smashing him into the steel stairs, tearing his suit off of him and even destroying the gold watch given to Ric by Shawn Michaels after Wrestlemania 24.

Chris did the exact same thing to "Rowdy" Roddy Piper, Jimmy "Superfly" Snuka and Ricky Steamboat the past few weeks.

Then Chris Jericho came out from the entrance to the arena and walked towards Rochelle.

"What do you want, Rochelle?" Chris said.

"You must love beating up people, don't you?" Rochelle said. "It doesn't matter which gender it is, right? You know, Wrestlemania is thirteen days away and if there is one thing I will not tolerate is people like Randy Orton and you are just like him. So I have decided to throw you out for the night because I will not tolerate anymore craziness."

"And just how are you gonna do that?"

Then Rochelle smiled as Ulysses attacked Chris from behind and was beating on him as he tossed him back and forth on the wall and over the equipment.

"Throw him out, Ulysses," Rochelle said. "It's people like him that make me sick."

Then Ulysses continued to beat on Chris with right hands and then carried with him away.

Then it was time for the Divas' match which was Kimberly Montgomery versus Rosa Mendes. Beth Phoenix's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Rosa Mendes following her.

"The following Divas' match scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first being accompanied by the Glamazon Beth Phoenix, from San Mateo, California, Rosa Mendes."

The two walked down the ramp and Beth got into the ring as Rosa went around the ring and got on the apron and posed as she got in the ring. Then Kimberly's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Nicole following her.

"And their opponent being accompanied by RAW General Manager Nicole Mitchell, from Dallas, Texas, Kimberly Montgomery," Lillian announced.

Nicole was wearing a red tube dress, black belted waist clincher, black boots, and her hair curled. Kimberly was wearing a red off-the-shoulder top, red bustier, red boy shorts, and her hair in ponytails. Kimberly posed at the top of the ramp and then she & Nicole walked down the ramp slapping hands of the fans and got into the ring as Kimberly got on the turnbuckles and raised her hands in the air. Then she got back down and Nicole left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Rosa shoved Kimberly in the face and Kimberly shoved Rosa down on the mat and Rosa went after Kimberly but Kimberly got a drop toe hold and applied a front facelock as she landed a knee to the midsection and Kimberly got a chop to the chest as she whipped Rosa to the corner and went for a splash but Rosa moved.

Then Rosa kicked Kimberly in the back and pulled her to the middle rope and landed a dropkick to the back for a two count and Rosa grabbed Kimberly by the hair but Kimberly landed a few back elbows and Rosa kicked Kimberly in the back and landed a couple of elbow drops and climbed the middle turnbuckle and went for another elbow drop but Kimberly moved.

Then Kimberly kicked Rosa in the midsection and landed a few clotheslines and bounced off the ropes to land a running neck snap and went to whip Rosa to the corner but Rosa reversed and charged into a boot to the face and Kimberly climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a diving face buster for the win.

"Here is your winner, Kimberly Montgomery," Lillian announced.

Then Nicole got into the ring and hugged Kimberly as her arm was raised by the referee and Kimberly climbed the top turnbuckle and raised her arms in the air. Then she and Nicole got out of the ring and walked up the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Nicole & Kimberly turned around and raised each other's arms in the air as RAW went to a commercial break.

Then it was time for the Extreme Rules Match which was Jeff versus Dolph Ziggler.

This was the second for Jeff now that he was facing his brother in an Extreme Rules match at Wrestlemania 25.

Dolph Ziggler was already in the ring and Jeff's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Brittany following him. Brittany was wearing a black mini dress with a red fishnet overlay and black straps on the back with silver tone O-rings and her hair straight. Jeff did his usual bump and grind with Brittany as the pyro went off and the two walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring. Jeff stared at Dolph as Brittany had her hands on her hips and Jeff got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air and then he got back down and Brittany left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Dolph extended his hand to Jeff and Jeff shook it before he kicked Dolph in the midsection and shoved him to the corner as he landed right hands to the midsection and the face and then Dolph hit a knee lift and landed a clothesline and was punching away at Jeff. Then Dolph got out of the ring and grabbed a chair and got back in the ring and went to hit Jeff with it but Jeff landed a low dropkick to the knees and Jeff hit Dolph's head onto the turnbuckle and landed a clothesline in the corner and set the chair in the corner and leaped off of it with a flying dive into the corner but Dolph moved and then stomped and punched away at Jeff.

Dolph got out of the ring and went under the ring and grabbed a garbage can and got back in the ring and bashed Jeff over the head with it and covered for a near fall and Dolph placed the garbage can on the mat and got Jeff in the corner and landed a right hand before placing him on the turnbuckle and climbed the turnbuckle but Jeff was clubbing Dolph in the back and reversed Dolph off the second rope dropping him onto the garbage can. Then Jeff landed the Twist of Fate onto the deformed can and then got out of the ring and grabbed a chair and got back in the ring and bashed Dolph across the back five times and then landed another Twist of Fate onto the chair and climbed the top turnbuckle and landed the Swanton Bomb for the win.

Then Brittany got into the ring and applauded for Jeff and Jeff tossed the garbage can out of the ring and got on the turnbuckle and raised his arms in the air and got back down as he asked for the microphone and said,

"Matt, I know you're watching and what you just he witnessed was not extreme, but what you're gonna feel at Wrestlemania will be!"

Then Jeff looked at Brittany as she smiled and the two left the ring and walked up the ramp as RAW went to a commercial break.

Then John appeared via satellite from Los Angeles, California.

"Hey, Vickie, it's me, John Cena," John said. "I heard you were feeling under the weather; so I wrote you up a little personalized get-well card to cheer you up. Hope you like it."

__

Dear Vickie

Oh what a night, sounds dirty and botched

Edge speared Vickie and the Big Show just watched

But I hope you're okay, for certain I may be

Not so much for you and Edge, but for your beautiful baby

Then an image showed up of Edge and Vickie's child.

__

That's one ugly kid, but I'm putting it mild

But it still beats you and Big Show's secret love child

Then another image showed the Big Show and Vickie's child.

__

Edge and Show love you, but then again, will they even look at you if you weren't the G.M

I'll be honest, I don't need you but I'll say defiant

Unlike your pathetic husband and your seven foot giant

Thinking of you naked makes everything go south

And run up a fever……. even throw up in my mouth

But it's not about you, it's about this which is vital

Come Wrestlemania, I'm taking the title

It's a promise, a statement, a vow, and a pledge

I'll beat one or the other, Big Show or Edge

Wrestlemania won't end well, Vickie, you will shed a tear

Because the next night on Raw, the champ will be here."

"Thanks, Vickie; hope you feel better."

The Angels were watching the whole thing in their locker room and they were cracking up.

"Oh, my God, I'm about to cry," Amanda said.

"Your husband is nuts," Brittany said. "How does he come up with these jokes?"

"It's all in his hand," Nicole said. "That's what I love about him: he makes me laugh."

"But you know what?" Rochelle said. "I don't feel the least bit sorry about the Big Show, Edge, and Vickie Guerrero. I mean, they have no idea what they have gotten themselves into."

"Well, Vickie, she's so stupid, she has no idea what she is getting herself into," Delancey said. "But she will learn the consequences."

"No kidding," Buffy said. "And what about the Big Show and Edge? Do they know what they are getting themselves into?"

"Hell, no!" the Angels said.

A little later, it was time for the match between Rey Mysterio and William Regal.

Rey Mysterio's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle following him. Rochelle was wearing a red halter neck dress with tiered ruffle layers, plunging neckline, and black fashion Belt and her hair curled. Rey went on both sides of the stage turning on the pyro and he & Rochelle walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring and Rey took off his shirt and went on the top turnbuckle and raised his arms in the air as he threw his shirt to the crowd.

Then Rey got back down and John "Bradshaw" Layfield's entrance theme played and the limo came from the side of the arena. Then the driver came out of the limo and he opened the door and JBL, William Regal, and Layla. The three walked down the ramp and William got into the ring as JBL went over to the announcers' table and William took off his robe and Rochelle & Layla left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Rey and William circled around the ring and William got an armlock on Rey and Rey tried to flip out of the hold to no avail and William got an forearm and went for a back suplex but Rey countered and took William down and bounced off the ropes and landed a monkey flip and went for the cover but William kicked out.

Then Rey went to kick William but William grabbed his leg and Rey got an enzuguri sending William to the bottom rope and Rey went for the 619 but William bailed out of the ring and Rey went for the baseball slide but William moved and JBL distracted Rey for William to land a clothesline. Then William press slammed Rey hitting his head on the ring apron and William got back in the ring and so did Rey and William stomped on Rey and got him in the corner and landed some forearms before he whipped him to the corner and landed a big clothesline for a two count.

Then William applied a full nelson hold and shoved Rey to the corner and was landing some left hands and Rey retaliated with a back elbow and kicked William in the chest but William kicked Rey in the face and the referee held William back as he checked on Rey and Rey played possum as William grabbed him and Rey landed a kick to the nose and then surprised William with a flurry of offense with a couple of right hands and kicks and Rey landed a kick to the face sending William to the middle rope. Then Rey landed the 619 and climbed the top turnbuckle and leaped on the top rope for a splash for the win.

Then Rochelle got in the ring and hugged Rey as JBL got up and applauded for Rey as the referee and Rochelle raised Rey's arms in the air and Rey immediately dropkicked JBL in the face sending him to the floor. Rochelle laughed as Rey pointed at JBL and he & Rochelle left the ring and looked back at JBL as JBL was still on the floor holding onto his face.

A little later after RAW was over, "Eddie's Angels" were packing their stuff as Nicole was on her cell phone.

"Are you sure you want us to handle this?" Nicole said. "Don't worry, we'll Legacy busy…….Okay, thank you."

Then Nicole ended the call.

"Well, it looks like they'll show up next week and give Legacy a piece of their mind," Nicole said.

Hoping to deliver some payback to Triple H after he decimated Cody Rhodes the week before, Randy Orton faced him in a 2-on-1 Handicap Match with Ted DiBiase at his side. Triple H had barely entered the ring when they launched themselves at each other and looking for an equalizer, Triple H went under the ring apron to retrieve his sledgehammer but was confronted by Cody Rhodes who had been lying in wait and Legacy then attacked Triple H handcuffing him to the ropes.

With Triple H restrained, Randy said that there was only one person who could save Triple H and that she better come out. Against the warnings of Triple H, a terrified Stephanie McMahon made her way down the ramp and after climbing onto the ring apron, Stephanie had second thoughts and tried to get away, but her path was blocked by Cody Rhodes & Ted DiBiase. Randy then grabbed her and delivered a vicious DDT from the second rope and playing further mind games with Triple H, Randy leaned down and kissed the unconscious Stephanie taunting Triple H before clobbering him with a sledgehammer.

"You know what?" Delancey said. "There have been many people after Vince McMahon for years, no one was more vicious as Randy. When you mess with the McMahons, oh, there will be hell to pay and Randy has no idea we're onto him."

"Don't worry," Amanda said. "He'll get what's coming to him.

Then the Angels and Ulysses heard a bang from outside their door and then Ulysses quickly opened the door and saw that no one was there but six knives on the door.

"What the hell is going on, Ulysses?" Brittany said.

Then Ulysses opened the door wide to show the Angels the knives.

"Oh, wow, this is nice," Rochelle said. "This is really, really nice."

Everyone looked at each other as they had a pretty good idea who did it.


	111. Texas Hold’Em

**Chapter 111: Texas Hold'Em**

Smackdown was in Corpus Christi, Texas and on that night, Rey Mysterio was facing Chavo Guerrero and there was a number one contender's match for Brittany's Divas' Championship between Michelle McCool and Maryse.

Several minutes before the second taping of Smackdown, Nicole was walking down the hallway and when she reached the Women's Locker Room, she went inside and Christina Alexis from the Angelic Coalition was there.

"Hey, Christina," Nicole said.

"Hey, Nicole," Christina said.

"I got something for you."

"What is it?"

"Here."

Nicole gave Christina a box and Christina opened it to reveal her Wrestlemania outfit: a custom made Houston Texans uniform which was a white midriff long-sleeve top with "TEXANS 1" on the front and "ALEXIS" on the back, blue shorts, a blue vest, a blue cowboy hat.

"Oh, thank you, Nicole," Christina said. "I love it: that's exactly the way I wanted it. I cannot wait until next Sunday.

"You're welcome," Nicole said. "How are things going with you friend for the Wrestlemania after-party?"

"She said everything is on schedule and security wall be all around the premises."

"Great, I knew I could count on you."

"That's what I'm here for."

A little later, Smackdown was on and Chavo Guerrero was walking down the hallway until he spotted Rochelle outside the Angels' locker room texting on her cell phone as he approached her.

"I need to talk to you, Rochelle," Chavo said.

"What?" Rochelle said as she turned her head.

"I don't know what games you Angels are playing, but this thing against my Aunt Vickie is going way too far: you attacking her, embarrassing herm taking over RAW, everybody here is scared of you girls and I don't know you girls did to do whatever the hell you want, but this is enough."

"Shut up, Chavo!" Rochelle said. "Now you listen to me; how well do you know Vickie? Do you know her well enough to betray your uncle Eddie? Do you know her well enough to betray the Guerrero family and to hurt the people I love? The reason we're doing all this is show Vickie Guerrero we're not messing around and if you got any sense, you better back off or else……we're gonna end up being attacked, embarrassed, and scared; so you don't mess with us."

Then Rochelle walked away and Chavo looked down feeling that Rochelle made have called him out and knew that the Angels were definitely onto Vickie.

A little later, Matt Hardy was shown in the locker room with a dog.

"Jeff, the black crowd has hung over your head his entire life," Matt said, "and I've always known this but not everyone has. But the black cloud became public knowledge when your house burned down and you lost everything you've ever worked for in your entire left, your artwork, your recordings, most importantly, you lost your best friend, your Jack Russell terrier. Kind of like this little guy. Right, baby, right? At the 25th anniversary of Wrestlemania is the day I've been looking forward to, Jeff, for my entire life. Is that right, isn't that right? You are, too, we both are. Jeff, I hope you're watching because at Wrestlemania, I'm going to take you to the extreme. I know you're real emotional right now and you got a raging fire burning inside and at Wrestlemania, I'm gonna extinguish that fire and when I do, the black cloud will dissipate over your head and you'll come to realization of what your truly are. Nothing more than an underachieving, heartless, selfish child."

Matt was smooching the dog over and over as he said what he had to say about his brother.

Brittany was watching the whole thing in "Eddie's Angels'" locker room feeling disgusted as she knew Matt wasn't completely sorry for the pain he caused.

Then it was time for the match between Rey Mysterio and Chavo Guerrero.

Rey Mysterio's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle following him. Rochelle was wearing a denim criss-cross halter dress and her hair curled. Rey went on both sides of the stage turning on the pyro and he & Rochelle walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring and Rey took off his shirt and went on the top turnbuckle and raised his arms in the air as he threw his shirt to the crowd.

Then Rey got back down and Chavo Guerrero's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down talking trash to Rey and got into the ring and went after Rey as the referee held him back and Rochelle got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Chavo immediately went behind Rey and took Rey to the mat with an armlock but Rey turned the tables with a flying snap mare and Chavo charged but Rey leaped and Chavo kicked Rey in the midsection and clubbed him in the back and Chavo whipped Rey to the ropes and went for a slam but Rey countered tossing him out of the ring and Rey bounced off the ropes and went for a baseball slide but Chavo caught him and Rey got a head scissors takedown.

Then Rey kicked Chavo in the chest and threw him back in the ring and Rey climbed the top turnbuckle but Chavo landed a couple of right hands and an uppercut and Chavo climbed up the top turnbuckle and landed another right hand before Chavo put Rey on the top rope and took him down with a hurricanrana for a near-fall.

Then Chavo kicked Rey in the back and in the midsection and grabbed Rey as he landed an European uppercut and applied a chinlock and Rey escaped kicking Chavo in the head and both men recovered as Rey kicked Chavo in the legs and went to whip Chavo but Chavo whipping Rey to the ropes and Rey kicked Chavo but Chavo whipped Rey to the ropes and Rey kicked Chavo in the face and went for a springboard moonsault but Chavo caught him.

Chavo hung Rey up on the top rope by his legs and choked him before the referee pulled him back and Chavo went for a running shoulder block but Rey popped up and landed a seated senton and then he bounced off the ropes and ducked a clothesline and then got a springboard cross-body for a two count. Then Chavo hit Rey in the midsection and Chavo bounced off the ropes and went for a roll-up but Rey got a low dropkick for a nearfall and Rey got a forearm and he went to whip Chavo but Chavo reversed whipping Rey to the ropes and Chavo hit the Gory Bomb for a two count and Chavo waited for Rey to get up and went to kick him but Rey grabbed his leg and got a flying head scissors sending Chavo to the bottom rope and Rey went for the 619 but Chavo ducked and kicked Rey in the midsection and landed Two Amigos, but not the third as Rey countered and went behind him but Chavo landed a back suplex.

Then Chavo climbed the top turnbuckle and went for the frog splash but Rey moved and then Rey landed a flying head scissors and bounced off the ropes to land the 619 and then climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a splash for the win.

Then Rochelle got into the ring and clapped for Rey as his arm was raised by the referee and then John "Bradshaw" Layfield came in out of nowhere and landed a boot to the face to Rey. Then JBL looked down at Rey and looked at Rochelle as she gave JBL a stern warning and JBL blew her off as he left the ring and Rochelle checked on Rey as Smackdown went to a commercial break.

Then John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole following him. Nicole was wearing a denim vest, black miniskirt, black boots, and her hair curled. John and Nicole walked down the ramp and got into the ring and John raised his arms in the air and asked for a microphone.

"For weeks now," John said, "you have heard from every marquee superstar in this business about the importance of Wrestlemania. I promise you that every word you hear is true and if you don't believe in a few days, you can watch 75 tractor trailer trucks all wrapped in the face of WWE superstars roll up that highway. That's when WWE begins its transformation of Houston, Texas. 25 years ago what started out as one magical night as Madison Square Garden has involved into a week-long festival for you, the WWE Universe. At Wrestlemania, an event like no other, WWE fans will be surrounded by legends, by celebrities, by lights, by show business, and by enough pyrotechnics to shake the earth down to its very core. But what the WWE Universe understands is that when they look past the glamour and glitz, when they strip Wrestlemania to its beating heart they know that it's the grandest stage of them all and the one day where the biggest issues of this industry are solved. Some of them professionally, some of them very personal. And rare circumstances like the one I find myself in, sometimes they are both. I feel as if I'm on the outside of a love triangle looking in at the once coveted World Heavyweight Championship. Edge, the Big Show, Vickie Guerrero have done every dirty underhanded backstabbing tactic to try to keep me away from the World Heavyweight Championship and keep me away from Wrestlemania. Now time after time, week after week, I come down here and prove my work to this business but desperate times call for desperate measures and I even had to resort to blackmail be involved in Wrestlemania, that I do apologize; but my friends, I would do it again if I had to because there was no way I staying out of Wrestlemania! Edge, Vickie, Big Show, their sadistic crazy Jerry Springer lives have taken the World Heavyweight Championship hostage, well, guess what? At Wrestlemania, I'm taking it back! Big Show and Edge, they're going to Wrestlemania to fight for the affection of Vickie Guerrero. I wanted to come out here tonight to say something very serious to the WWE Universe. I am going to Wrestlemania to fight, I am going to Wrestlemania to win, I am going to the Wrestlemania to be the World Heavyweight Champion!"

Then the Big Show's entrance theme played as the pyro went off and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring as he picked up the microphone.

"You can come out here and belittle the love that Vickie and I have," the Big Show said, "but what you can't understand, Mr. Smart Guy, is that love makes me stronger. You see, Edge found out how strong it makes me and I encourage you, Mr. Smart Guy, this Monday night on RAW, why don't you come find out how strong I really am so he can shut that mouth of yours for good!

"Let me get this straight," John said, "you're coming out here days before Wrestlemania and you're asking me to accept a challenge against a seven foot, 440 pound giant. That's insane, it doesn't make any sense, but you know me, you're on!"

Then the Big Show dropped the microphone and went to leave the ring but as he climbed over the top rope, John caught one of his feet and pushed him to the floor. Then Nicole laughed as the Big Show screamed in anger and John took off his HLR Academy t-shirt and baseball cap and threw them to the crowd and John raised his arms in the air as the Big Show stared at him.

Later, it was time for the number one contender's match for Brittany's Divas' Championship which was Michelle McCool versus Maryse and Brittany's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. Brittany was wearing a black polka dot tube top with a denim drape, black miniskirt, black boots, and her hair straight. Brittany walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and went around the ring waving at them as she sat down at the announcers' table.

"Well, hello, Brittany," Jim Ross said. "Great to have you with us."

"Thank you very much," Brittany said.

"Now I know you're here for the number one contenders' match for your Divas' Championship," Tazz said, "but what about we just saw from Matt Hardy?"

"You know what? I am really, really disgusted from what everyone saw and Matt Hardy is truly, deeply, disturbed with jealously and bringing up old stuff about Jeff. It's gotten to me & him and come Wrestlemania, Matt will get what's coming to him."

Then Michelle McCool's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. Michelle walked down the ramp with a smirk on her face and Michelle got on the apron without shaking her butt to the crowd and got into the ring. Then Michelle got on the turnbuckle and raised her arms in the air and she got back down and looked at Brittany still smiling.

Then Maryse's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. Maryse's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. Maryse walked down the ramp and went around the ring and climbed up the apron as she got into the ring and flipped her hair backwards as she looked at Brittany and the referee called for the bell.

Then Michelle and Maryse locked up and had that elbow tie-up for a long while before the two went through the ropes and came to a stalemate as neither took their eyes off the other heading back into the ring and Michelle & Maryse locked up again as Michelle got Maryse in the corner but Maryse got Michelle in the corner before a cover and Michelle finally took down Maryse and choked her.

Then Maryse got a kick to the head and Michelle got a knee to the midsection and applied an abdominal stretch into a takedown for a two count and Maryse grabbed her leg and Michelle kicked the back of it and slammed on it as Maryse kicked her out of the ring and Michelle got up as Maryse grabbed her hair and Michelle slapped her and got on the apron as Maryse tripped her and dropped her back on the floor and followed as she landed a couple of forearms and hit her head on the security wall and on the ring apron before throwing her back into the ring and Maryse got a kick to the back of the head for a two count.

Then Maryse landed a couple of forearms and a knee to the midsection and she whipped Michelle to the ropes and Michelle kicked Maryse in the face and got a low dropkick to the injured knee and then Gail Kim was on the top turnbuckle and landed a dropkick on Michelle and then hit Maryse with a neckbreaker.

Then Gail looked at Brittany who got up from her chair and Brittany looked at Gail and nodded her head surprisingly as Gail pointed at her and Brittany looked at her Divas' Championship Title belt.

The battle of Matt and Jeff Hardy was the worst of Brittany's problems and now with the returning Gail Kim, Brittany needed a weight off her shoulders and was looking forward to the new challenge.


	112. Wrestlemania Bound

**Chapter 112: Wrestlemania Bound**

RAW was in Kimberly Montgomery's hometown of Dallas, Texas and on that night, John was facing the Big Show, Rey Mysterio was facing John "Bradshaw" Layfield, and "Eddie's Angels" were taking part in the first-ever March Madness contest.

The Angels were in their locker room looking over their outfits for their March Madness contest when there was a knock at the door.

Then Ulysses opened the door to reveal John.

"Hey, John," Ulysses said.

"What's up?" John said. "Nicole, come here; I gotta talk to you."

"Okay," Nicole said.

Then Nicole walked out of "Eddie's Angels'" locker room as she closed the door.

"What is it?" Nicole said.

"Guess who is named Wish Ambassador for the Make-A-Wish Foundation," John said.

"Shut up!"

"Yep, they're gonna announce it Saturday when the WWE and I are hosting a pizza party for the kids and their families."

"Oh, my God, John!"

Then Nicole jumped in John's arms as she hugged him.

"I just wanted you to be the first to know," John said.

"John, you have no idea how proud of I am of you," Nicole said as she pulled away.

"Hey, right back to you."

Then John and Nicole kissed each other passionately.

Meanwhile, Delancey was in the catering room making a cup of coffee when Evan Bourne approached next to her.

"Hey, Evan," Delancey said.

"Hey, Delancey," Evan said.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great."

"So are you excited about Wrestlemania this Sunday?"

"Yeah, I'm really looking forward to seeing you and the rest of the Angels in the Playboy Evening Gown match."

"Don't let my husband hear you say that because you know he's a MMA fighter and he will kick your ass."

"I'm actually talking about seeing Jasmine as one of the lumberjills."

"You and Jasmine are getting pretty close, aren't you?"

"Yeah, she and I are always having a lot of fun together."

"Well, Jasmine just can't seem to stop talking about you: I mean, she's crazy in lover with you."

"Yeah, well, I love her, too; lucky for me, I live four hours away from her in Florida."

"Well, if things go well between you and Jasmine, which I know they are, maybe you should ask her to move in with you."

"Yeah, I'll probably do that; probably before then, I'll ask her to marry me."

"That'll make Jasmine even more happier."

Later, RAW was on and John was going to be in an interview with Todd Grisham.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, John Cena," Todd said as John and Nicole came forward and John patted Todd hard on the back.

Nicole was wearing a blue tube top, denim miniskirt, and her hair curled.

"John," Todd said, "we're just six days away from the 25th anniversary of Wrestlemania where you face not one but two opponents, of course, the World's Largest Athlete, the Big Show and the Rated R……"

Then Edge walked inside the locker room and said,

"Given his opponents at Wrestlemania, the chances of John Cena walking out as champion are virtually non-existent." Then Edge took off his sunglasses and Todd walked away. "But it doesn't have to be that way. You know, two weeks ago on RAW, the Big Show, he knocked you out; last week on RAW, he knocked me out. He's seven feet tall, he's 450 pounds on a light day. He could pick us off at will, but it doesn't have to be that way. If we could put aside our differences, we could take out the Big Show and then once we do that, we can beat the hell out of each other all night long. But make no mistake about it; unless we do that, unless we get on the same page, you and I are sitting ducks. So do we have an understanding?"

"It makes perfect sense," John said. "It's intelligent, it's logical, it may be the only way to take out the Big Show. But I don't care. You see, I don't like you and I've never trusted you and to be quite honest, Edge, I'd rather lose on my own than win with your help. The funny thing is neither one of those scenarios is gonna happen because I told you on Smackdown, I'm going to Wrestlemania to be the World Heavyweight Champion."

Then John and Nicole walked out of the locker room.

Then it was time for the match between Rey Mysterio and John "Bradshaw" Layfield.

Rey Mysterio's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle following him. Rochelle was wearing a blue vest-styled top, denim miniskirt, and her hair curled. Rey went on both sides of the stage turning on the pyro and he & Rochelle walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring and Rey took off his shirt and went on the top turnbuckle and raised his arms in the air as he threw his shirt to the crowd.

Then Rey got back down and John "Bradshaw" Layfield's entrance theme played and the limo came from the side of the arena. Then the driver came out of the limo and he opened the door and JBL came out with a microphone in his hand.

"_Como esta_, Rey," JBL said. "I said on Smackdown that I was gonna deliver the most decisive victory in Wrestlemania history. Well, tonight, well, this is psychological; you see, I asked for this because I'm going to beat you tonight within an inch of his life to let you know that in the six days on the grandest stage of them all with the lights on bright, the biggest pay-per-view in wrestling history……" Then JBL got into the ring, "……and you will be history. So don't take it personally, _amigo_."

Rey and Rochelle were talking smack to JBL as he smiled and he took off his hat as Rochelle left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

JBL and Rey locked up and JBL got Rey in the corner and then there was a break before JBL simply got a boot to the head and clubbed Rey in the back of the neck and landed a right hand and whipped Rey to the ropes and Rey held on as he kicked JBL in the face . Then Rey got a flying head scissors sending JBL to the middle rope and he went for the 619 but JBL escaped and got a shoulder tackle as he bounced off the ropes and went for an elbowdrop but Rey moved and kicked JBL in the face and went for a springboard cross body off the second rope but JBL landed a boot to the midsection. JBL standing over Rey as he got Rey in a waistlock and Rey got a back elbow to escape and Rey bounced off the ropes and ducked a clothesline and Rey went for a cross body but JBL caught him and tossed him out of the ring with a fallaway slam.

JBL got out of the ring and kicked him in the chest and in the head and threw him back into the ring and covered him for a two count. Then JBL landed a big right hand and got Rey in the corner and landed another right hand several times as the referee tried to hold him back and JBL landed a boot to the head and JBL got Rey on the top turnbuckle and Rey landed several right hands and kicked JBL off as he landed a seated senton and he bounced off the ropes and ducked a big boot as he slid under JBL's legs. Rey went to kick JBL but JBL held onto his leg and Rey landed an enzuigiri sending JBL to the middle rope and Rey went for the 619 but JBL escaped and Rey got a dropkick sending JBL to the middle rope and Rey bounced off the ropes and landed the 619 and climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a splash for the win.

Then Rochelle got in the ring and hugged Rey as the referee and Rochelle raised his arms in the air and Rye & Rochelle left the ring and Rochelle smiled as JBL got up in disbelief.

Then it was time for the match which was John versus the Big Show.

John's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Nicole following him. The two walked down the ramp and got inside the ring and John was pumping himself up and took off his HLR Academy baseball cap and threw it to the crowd and raised his arms in the air. Then the Big Show's entrance theme played and the pyro was set off as he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring and stared at John as John took his HLR Academy t-shirt and threw it to the crowd and then he took off his dog tags and gave them to Nicole and as Nicole left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Big Show and John went to lock up but Big Show immediately kicked John in the midsection and tossed him down and then he took him to the corner and landed a right hand twice into the midsection and stomped on him before Big Show took John to the corner and landed a chop to the chest. Then Big Show stood on John holding onto the top rope and then clubbed John in the back and stepped on John before stomping on him and then got a head butt and Big Show stood on John and John rolled around and Big Show got John tied to the middle & top rope and applied a hold before nailing him in the back and he did it again.

Then Big Show grabbed John and John was hitting some rights and lefts on Big Show's midsection and then he bounced off the ropes and went for a flying shoulder tackle but Big Show got a big block and stepped on John holding onto the top rope and landed a head butt and he whipped John to the corner and went for a splash but John moved and was landing a right hand and bounced off the ropes and went for a cross body but Big Show press slammed John and was dragging him to the corner as he stomped away John methodically.

Then Big Show climbed the middle turnbuckle and went for the swinging elbow drop but John moved and he climbed to the top turnbuckle and landed a legdrop to the back of Big Show's neck and John went for the STF but Big Show kicked John away and John was on the big apron as Big Show slidekicked John to the floor. Then Big Show got of the ring and grabbed John as he rammed his back into the ringpost and then Big Show grabbed John whipped him into the security wall and Big Show threw John back in the ring and applied an upperbody chinlock and Big Show let go of the hold and he stepped on John holding onto the top rope and did it again standing on his hand and Big Show stood on John and went for the chokeslam but John countered with a DDT.

Then John went for the STF but Big Show was too big to wrap his arms around and Big Show elbowed himself free and the two men were down as Big Show went for a KO punch but John ducked and went for the Attitude Adjuster but his back gave out and Big Show grabbed John's throat and landed the chokeslam for a clean win.

Then the referee raised the Big Show's arm in the air and Edge entered the ring and the Big Show stared at him as Edge pounced away on John as the Big Show just leaned in the corner and watched. Then Nicole got into the ring and kicked Edge in the back of the head and then looked at the Big Show as he backed away and out of the ring and Edge rolled out of the ring as he stared at Nicole and RAW went to a commercial break.

Later, it was time for the March Madness contest and Tina Alexander & Kimberly Montgomery from the Chain Gang Diva Squad were standing in the middle of the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the WWE Universe," Tina said, "in just six days at the 25th anniversary of Wrestlemania, 'Eddie's Angels' will take part in the six-Diva Playboy Evening Gown tag team match. But tonight, the Angels will take part in the first-ever March Madness contest. They will come out sporting basketball jerseys in honor of the sports teams and you, the WWE Universe will choose the winner. So let's get the contest started with our first participant representing the University of Missouri, Nicole Mitchell."

Nicole's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with pom-poms in her hands. Nicole was wearing her University of Missouri basketball jersey in black, white, and gold. Nicole walked down the ramp raising her pom-poms in the air and did Melina's ring entrance and raised her arms in the air.

"Next, also representing the University of Missouri, Delancey Scott," Tina said.

Delancey's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with a basketball in her hand. Nicole was wearing her University of Missouri basketball jersey in gold, white, & black, a black miniskirt, and her hair straight. Delancey walked down the ramp and got on the ring apron and flipped into the ring. Then Delancey threw her basketball to the crowd and stood next to Nicole.

"The next participant representing the University of Florida, Rochelle Kennedy," Tina said.

Rochelle's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with a baton in her hand. Rochelle was wearing her University of Florida basketball jersey in blue, orange and white. Rochelle walked down the ramp twirling her baton in the air and went around the ring, got up on the apron, and flipped her hair backwards as she got into the ring. Then Rochelle raised her baton in the air as she stood next to Delancey.

"From Ohio State University, Amanda," Tina said.

Amanda's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with pom-poms in her hands. Amanda was wearing her Ohio State University basketball jersey in red & white, denim shorts, and her hair in ponytails. Amanda walked down the ramp raising her pom-poms in the air and got into the ring and she posed in the middle of the ring and flaunted her butt to the crowd as she stood next to Delancey.

"From Rutgers University, Buffy," Tina said.

Buffy's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. Buffy was wearing her Rutgers University basketball jersey in red and black, a black miniskirt, and her hair curled. Buffy walked down the ramp, went around the ring, got up on the apron, and posed as she got into the ring. Then Buffy blew a kiss to the crowd as she stood next to Amanda.

"And finally from Syracuse University, Brittany Swanson," Tina said.

Brittany's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with a baton in her hand. Brittany was wearing her Syracuse University basketball jersey in orange and white, black net stockings, black arm warmers, and her hair straight. Brittany walked down the ramp and got into the ring and she got on the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air. Then she got back down and stood next to Buffy.

"Alright, WWE Universe," Tina said, "no brackets, seeds, regions or nothing; it's time for you to choose the winner of the March Madness contest." Then Kimberly stood behind each Angel as she placed her hand above her heads.

"Is it Nicole?" Tina said as the crowd cheered. "Is it Delancey? Is it Amanda? Is it Buffy? Or is it Brittany?"

The crowd was close to cheer for Buffy and Brittany but Buffy had the more advantage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your winner is Buffy!" Tina said.

Then Buffy blew a kiss to the crowd and waved at them as the Angels hugged her and then their arms were raised along with Kimberly and Tina.

A little later after RAW was over, Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase, and Cody Rhodes were coming out from the entrance to the arena and walked towards "Eddie's Angels" who were waiting for them.

Accompanied by Cody Rhodes, Ted DiBiase and a group of security guards, Randy Orton came to the ring for his special Wrestlemania address. While describing his reprehensible actions in recent months, he explained how every step of the way was part of a plan to destroy everything Triple H cares about. He then began detailing how the balance of power in WWE would permanently shift in his favor following his Wrestlemania win without "Eddie's Angels" in his way.

But before Randy could finish outlining his twisted vision of the future, a black limo arrived and though Randy expected Triple H to make an appearance, calling Cody and Ted to his side, he was stunned by who accompanied him. Joining Triple H were Vince McMahon and his son, Shane. The three family members made their way down the ramp, where they collided with Randy and his "Legacy," ending RAW in a massive, heated Wrestlemania-bound brawl.

"You think this is some kind of sick joke?" Nicole said holding the knife in Randy's face. "I know it was you and your Legacy buddies who planted those knives at out door trying to scare us; it's not working. You should've been fired but I know what you're trying to pull and pretty soon, it'll blow up in your face."

"Now if you don't mind," Rochelle said, "you may leave the arena and your stuff is already outside."

Then Randy stared at the Angels as he, Cody, and Ted walked away.

Wrestlemania was bound to be one event nobody will ever forget with all the personal and professional lives on the line.


	113. Hall of Fame Ceremony

**Chapter 113: Hall of Fame Ceremony**

The past three days leading up the 25th anniversary were nothing but extravagant for the WWE Universe. There was three days of Wrestlemania Axxess, the 2nd annual WrestleManiArt event where the WWE superstars and Divas showed off their artistic talents, a Wrestlemania Golf Tournament, the THQ Superstar Challenge in which Kofi Kingston won, the Make-A-Wish Pizza Party where John was named the Wish Ambassador of the Council headed by basketball legend and Chief Wish Ambassador Michael Jordan, a trip to the Houston Zoo with Make-A-Wish, and the national Wrestlemania Reading Challenge.

Now there was the Hall of Fame Ceremony and Nicole was in her and John's hotel room getting ready.

Nicole was wearing a green chiffon sequined curve hugging gown, a sterling sliver butterfly necklace and diamond bracelet, and her hair in a curly bun.

Then John came out of the bathroom dress dressed and ready.

"Wow," John said as he whistled. "You look so beautiful."

"Thank you," Nicole said. "You don't look too bad yourself as usual. So are you ready?"

"Wait a minute, I wanna give you something."

"What is it?"

Then John walked over to the nightstand and opened it to take out a small jewelry box and walked over to Nicole.

"I wanted to give you this because I wanna thank you for always being here for me," John said.

"John," Nicole said, "you would do the same thing for me; but I should be thanking you."

"I know, but it's the 25th anniversary of Wrestlemania and it's where it all started for you and me. I don't think I would've done all this without you by my side."

Then Nicole smiled as she took the jewelry box and open it to reveal an Emerald white gold ring.

"Oh, my God," Nicole said as her jaw dropped. "Where did you get this?"

"At a store in Dallas," John said. "Soon as I saw that ring, I just had to get it. You like it?"

"I love it, thank you."

Then Nicole wrapped her arms around John as she hugged him.

Meanwhile, Brittany and Jeff were in their hotel room and Brittany was fixing Jeff's tie.

Brittany was wearing a silver fish-cut autumn gown and her hair curled.

"There you go," Brittany said.

"Thank you," Jeff said.

"You look really handsome."

"And you look really beautiful."

"Thank you."

Then Brittany let out a huge sigh.

"Are you all right?" Jeff said.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Brittany said as she looked down. "It's just……tonight is the Hall of Fame ceremony and there's a good chance we might run into Matt……"

"Look, let's not think about right now, okay? Tonight is a special night so let's enjoy it."

"Okay."

"Come on, let's go."

Then Brittany grabbed her purse and she & Jeff left their hotel room.

The rest of "Eddie's Angels" were at the lobby with Shad, Ulysses, Dave, and Bobby and John, Nicole, Brittany, and Jeff came out of the elevator and joined the gang where they were sitting.

"Hello," Brittany said.

"Wow, doesn't everybody look nice tonight," Nicole said.

Delancey was wearing a black halter gown with contrasting detail along with the neckline, brooch studded ruched bodice & embroidered band on the waist, an angel wings pendant necklace, and her hair curled. Rochelle was wearing a blue sweetheart neckline halter dress with embellished rhinestone, high-low hem & front slit, a diamond star pendant necklace and her hair in a ponytail with jewels. Amanda was wearing a black and white jeweled contrast ruching gown and her hair curled. And Buffy was wearing a purple deep neckline beaded halter bodice gown, and her hair curled in a sided ponytail.

"So after the Hall of Fame ceremony, we go out to dinner, right?" Delancey said.

"Oh, yeah, definitely," Rochelle said.

"Come on, everybody," Nicole said. "Let's hurry and get to the ceremony."

Then everyone walked towards the front of the hotel to a black Excursion 24 passenger limousine and everyone got inside and the limo drove away.

When the limo arrived at the Toyota Center, everyone got out of the limo and walked inside the arena and walked towards a crowd of WWE Superstars and their guests and the Angels spotted Christina Alexis with a man who looked to be three inches taller than her.

"Oh, look, there's Christina," Amanda said.

"Who's that guy with her?" Brittany said.

"I'll bet that's her boyfriend," Nicole said.

"Oh, yeah, she did say her boyfriend was coming to the Hall of Fame ceremony with her," Rochelle said.

"Let's go over there and introduce ourselves," John said.

"You said it," Nicole said.

Then the gang walked over to Christina and her boyfriend.

"Hey, Christina," Rochelle said.

"Hey, everyone," Christina said.

"I like your outfit," Buffy said. "It looks nice."

"Thank you."

Christina was wearing a gold backless halter jumpsuit and her hair curled.

"Everyone, this is my boyfriend, Josh," Christina said. "Josh, these are my friends."

"Hello, nice to meet you all," Josh said.

"Hey, you too," Shad said.

As everyone was introducing themselves to Josh, Brittany spotted Matt Hardy walking by and he had a stern look as he stared at Brittany.

"Hey, um, how about we all go get our seats?" Brittany said.

"Absolutely," Ulysses said.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Josh," Dave said as he shook Josh's hand.

"You too," Josh said.

"We, we better to get to our seats as well," Christina said, "so you all have fun."

"You too," Amanda said.

Then everyone went inside to take their seats.

The Hall of Fame ceremony was truly a wonderful ceremony. This year's inductees were Koko B. Ware, Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat, "Cowboy" Bob Watts, Kevin Von Erich, Howard Finkel, Terry & Dory Funk, and "Stone Cold" Steve Austin.

After the ceremony was over, some of the WWE superstars got to meet the Hall of Fame inductees and take pictures with them and the Angels walked over to C.M. Punk and Angelic Coalition members Skye, Madison Spears, and Destiny.

"Hi," the Angels said.

"Hey, Angels," Skye said.

"How are you?" Rochelle said as she hugged Skye.

"Great," Destiny said, "this was a lot of fun; I had a great time."

"Did you and Madison come with dates?" Nicole said.

"Well, my boyfriend was supposed to come but backed out the last minute when we're supposed to come to Texas together," Madison said, "so Destiny and I stagged."

"Sorry," Brittany said.

"It's okay."

"Well, Punk," Amanda said, "did you and Skye have a good time?"

"Unbelievable," Punk said as he wrapped his arm around Skye. "A new high for me; hopefully if I win the Money-in-the-Bank ladder match tomorrow night.

"Yeah, maybe you can pull off another great win like last year," Nicole said.

"Hey, who knows?"

"So are you coming to our Wrestlemania after-party tomorrow night?" Nicole said.

"We'll be there," Skye said.

"Cool, because we don't want you this one; it's gonna be a whole lot of fun," Rochelle said.

"We should catch up with the guys and go to dinner," Delancey said.

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow night," Buffy said.

"Alright," Destiny said.

Then the Angels walked away.

Several minutes later, the Angels and their guys were having dinner at the Remington and were having a good time.

"Excuse me, may I have your attention, please?" Nicole said as she stood up and everyone quieted down. "I just wanna say for the past four years I've been in Wrestlemania which started with my first win over Delancey……" Then everyone laughed as Delancey turned her head with a smirk. "…….I've experienced highs and lows but this year is very special to me because I have everyone here that I love to celebrate this 25th anniversary. This is especially special for "Eddie's Angels" where we made our mark three years ago and where we came together again last year. So I wanna make a toast to everyone here and to 25 years of great, spectacular memories."

Everyone stood up and tipped their glasses and took a sip.

About 25 minutes later, the guys were at the bar while the Angels were outside.

"So how about a heads-up about tomorrow?" Amanda said. "Any worries?"

"No, none for me," Rochelle said.

"Maybe," Nicole said. "Well, not exactly because I know Edge and the Big Show are gonna kill each other over Vickie's affections in which I don't give a damn about."

"Well, me," Brittany said. "I don't know what to say about tomorrow; I mean, the Extreme Rules match could get ugly between Jeff and Matt when we arrived at the Hall of Fame ceremony and we were talking with Christina's boyfriend, Matt gave me this creepy look as he was walking away. And this wasn't the first time either this week; he kept staring at Jeff as WrestleManiArt and I didn't wanna make a big scene out of it, but he tried."

"You know, this ting against Jeff is starting to get on my nerves," Delancey said. "How would their father feel about them two hurting each other."

"What about their mother?" Buffy said as everyone paused.

Then the Angels fell silent for a while."

"Look, guys," Brittany said, "thanks for dinner; um, I think I should go."

"Okay, see you tomorrow," Nicole said as Brittany walked away. "Poor Brittany, I hope she'll stay strong for the after-party tomorrow."

"She needs our support," Delancey said.

"Yeah, let's go back inside."

Then the Angels went back inside the restaurant to join their guys.


	114. Wrestlemania 25

**Chapter 114: Wrestlemania 25**

The next day, the 25th anniversary of Wrestlemania, the greatest spectacle in sports-entertainment, was being held in Houston, Texas at Reliant Stadium with a sold-out attendance of 72,744. The event was sold out for months and the fans were ready and raring to go.

This year was very important to every superstar and Diva as they planned to give it their all as they were getting ready as well.

As Wrestlemania was about to start, "Eddie's Angels" were strutting down the hallway and stopped near the entrance to the arena

"Okay, Angels, this is it," Nicole said, "this is the moment where everything changes; so let's tear the roof off this building and make Eddie Guerrero proud."

"Come on, Angels," Rochelle said. "Let's put our hands together."

Then the Angels put their hands on top of each other.

"1, 2, 3.…..," Rochelle said.

"Viva la raza!" the Angels shouted as they went through the entrance to the arena.

Then it was time for the first match of the night: the six-Diva tag team Playboy Evening Gown match.

"The following match is the six-Diva tag team Playboy Evening Gown match," Lillian Garcia announced as Amanda's new entrance theme, "Ladies" by Sarai, played and she came out from the curtain. "Introducing first from Cincinnati, Ohio, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Amanda."

Amanda was wearing her angel wings along with a violet red embedded neckline gown with side cut-outs, long drape, a front slit, and her hair curled with a bump on the top. Amanda walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring and she posed in the middle of the ring and flaunted her butt to the crowd. Then Buffy's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her tag team partners, first from Atlantic City, New Jersey, Buffy," Lillian announced

Buffy was wearing her angel wings along with an orange hi-low ruffled chiffon halter beaded dress and her hair curled. Buffy walked down the ramp, went around the ring, got up on the apron, and posed as she got into the ring and then Brittany's new entrance theme, "Let It Rock" by Kevin Rudolf featuring Lil' Wayne, played and she came out from the curtain.

"And from Manhattan, New York, she is the Divas' Champion, Brittany Swanson," Lillian announced.

Brittany was wearing her angel wings along with a white satin V-neck halter gown with a jeweled neckline and her hair curled. Brittany walked down the ramp and got into the ring and she got on the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air. Then she got back down and Rochelle's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And their opponents, first from Jacksonville, Florida, Rochelle Kennedy," Lillian announced.

Rochelle was carrying huge Angel fans and was wearing a black halter full-length autumn gown with plunging V-neckline, high front side slit & studded rhinestones at the waist and her hair curled. Rochelle walked down the ramp raising her fans in the air and went around the ring, got up on the apron, and flipped her hair backwards as she got into the ring. Then Rochelle raised her arms in the air as Delancey's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her tag team partners, first from Colorado Springs, Colorado, Delancey Scott," Lillian announced

Delancey was carrying huge Angel fans and was wearing a yellow samba gown and her hair curled. Delancey walked down the ramp raising her fans in the air and got on the ring apron and flipped into the ring and Nicole's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And from St. Louis, Missouri, Nicole Mitchell," Lillian announced.

Nicole was carrying huge Angel fans and was wearing a brown open-midriff gown with shirred waist, large beaded detailing & front slit, and her hair curled. Nicole walked down the ramp raising her fans in the air and did Melina's ring entrance and climbed the top turnbuckle and raised her arms in the air and got back down.

"And now introducing the lumberjills for this match," Lillian announced.

Then the arena played "Flashing Lights" by Kanye West as the Lumberjills who came out from the curtain were the Angelic Coalition and the Chain Gang Diva Squad.

Madison was wearing her two piece army chief costume which was a black zip front mini dress and matching star hat covering her straight. Skye was wearing her silver one split-sleeve mini dress with a metal diamond shaped emblem and her hair curled. Shayna was wearing a two piece pant set which was black solid and zebra print backless tie-front crop top, matching zebra print pants, and her hair in big curls. Christina was wearing her custom made Houston Texans uniform which was a white midriff long-sleeve top with "TEXANS 1" on the front and "ALEXIS" on the back, blue shorts, a blue vest, and a blue cowboy hat covering her curly hair. Jasmine was wearing a gold low-cut halter top, black tube midriff top, gold miniskirt, black net stockings, black boots, long black gloves with a diamond bracelet, and a silvertone estrella falling star tiara on top of her curly hair that went long with her star fairy wand. Destiny was wearing a white feathered romper, white feather arm warmers, white tights, and her hair curled. Kayla was wearing a blue foil print halter top with chain detail, blue leather pants with side chain detail, and her hair curled. Tina was wearing a blue polar fleece dress with white trims, white boots, and her hair curled. And Kimberly was wearing a blue marble print sash mini dress and her hair curled.

The girls strutted down the ramp and surrounded the ring as Nicole, Rochelle, Amanda, and Brittany left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Buffy and Delancey locked up and Delancey twisted Buffy's arm and took her down but Buffy popped back up and reversed twisting Delancey's arm and then Brittany made a blind tag and climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a double axe handle on Delancey's arm and she twisted as Delancey landed a forearm and whipped Brittany to the ropes and splashed her.

Then Delancey made the tag to Nicole and Nicole missed a clothesline and Brittany landed an arm drag into a hold and then Amanda made a tag and Brittany held onto Nicole as Amanda landed a chop to the chest and then Nicole landed a chop to the chest back and hit her head onto the turnbuckle. Then Nicole made a tag to Rochelle and Rochelle landed a chop to the chest and then Amanda fired back with forearms sending Rochelle to the corner and then made the tag to Brittany and Brittany climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a cross body block for a two count and then Rochelle kicked Brittany in the midsection and landed a kick to the back and then rammed Brittany to the corner.

Then Rochelle made the tag to Delancey and Rochelle got a corner foot choke as Delancey kicked Brittany in the midsection and landed a scoop slam and went for an elbow drop but Brittany moved and bounced off the ropes and landed a low dropkick as she made the tag to Amanda. Amanda landed some clotheslines for a two count and twisted Delancey's arm as she made the tag to Buffy and the two whipped Delancey to the ropes and missed a double clothesline and Delancey bounced off the ropes and landed a double clothesline as she grabbed Buffy and whipped her to the ropes and Buffy held on as Delancey landed a dropkick sending her out of the ring and then Jasmine, Christina, and Destiny threw Amanda back into the ring.

Then Delancey landed an elbow drop and a kick to the side and then she whipped Amanda to the corner and applied a corner foot choke and whipped Amanda to the ropes and Amanda landed a clothesline and then landed a flapjack and the two women were down and Delancey slowly got up and made the tag to Rochelle and Rochelle grabbed Amanda and Amanda landed a back elbow as she made the tag to Buffy and Buffy ducked a clothesline and landed some forearms and bounced off the ropes to land a flying clothesline and a dropkick and got a backslide pin for the win.

"Here are your winners, the Divas Champion Brittany Swanson, the WWE Women's Champion Amanda, and Buffy," Lillian announced.

Then Brittany and Amanda got into the ring and hugged Buffy as their arms were raised by the referee and Nicole & Rochelle got into the ring and applauded along with Delancey as all the Angels hugged each other and raised their arms in the air. Then they asked the Angelic Coalition to come into the ring and they continued celebrating.

A little later, it was time for Twenty-Five Diva Battle Royal for the title of Miss Wrestlemania. Divas involved in the match were Victoria, Jillian Hall, Alicia, Fox, Torrie Wilson, Maria, Michelle McCool, Mickie James, Tiffany, Melina, Katie Lea Burchill, Miss Jackie, Molly Holly, Sunny, Eve Torres, Joy Giovanni, Brie and Nikki Bella, Beth Phoenix, Gail Kim, Kelly Kelly, Layla, Maryse, Natalya, and Rosa Mendes.

Kid Rock was about to perform his song with the band "So Hott" as the Divas prepared to come out.

__

You got a body like the devil and you smell like sex

I can tell you're trouble but I'm still obsessed

Because you know you're so hot, I want to get you alone

So hot, I wanna get you stoned

So hot, I don't want to be your friend

I want to……..

Yeah.

C'mon.

Yeah

Because you know you're so hot, I want to get you alone

So hot, I wanna get you stoned

So hot, I don't want to be your friend

I want to love you like I'm never gonna see you again

Because you know you're so hot, I want to get you alone

So hot, I wanna get you stoned

So hot, I don't want to be your friend

I want to love you like I'm never gonna see you again

See you again

See you again

See you again

See you again

All of the Divas were already in the ring and at ringside, Mae Young was the guest time keeper with Candice Michelle sitting next to her and the referee called for the bell.

The match went on for several minutes and the final five Divas were Michelle McCool, Beth Phoenix, Mickie James, Melina, and another diva nobody recognized. Michelle and Mickie traded blows as Beth Phoenix was kicking and landing right hands to Melina in the corner and Michelle speared Mickie to the corner and charged into a back elbow and Mickie landed a flying head scissors as she climbed the top turnbuckle and went for a Thesz press but Michelle kicked her and landed a European uppercut. Then Michelle climbed the top turnbuckle and she & Mickie battled tumbled to the floor. Beth was trying to eliminate Melina but Melina kicked her off and Melina leaped onto Beth and jumped on her back and clubbed her as Beth rammed her to the corner and landed back elbows. Then Beth got Melina in an elevated double chickenwing hold and hung her on the top rope and then the unknown diva knocked Beth and Melina to the floor to win.

She jumped up and down and celebrated as Beth was shocked but then Nicole's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with a microphone in her hand.

Nicole was wearing her blue spaghetti strap low-cut asymmetrical dress with silver stars on the left side next to a slit and a blue pinstripe hat.

"Wait, hold up, I have an announcement to make," Nicole said. "This Twenty-Five Diva Battle Royal is not over yet because there's actually one more Diva competing in this match. Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce to you……Buffy!"

Then Buffy's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. Buffy was wearing her blue vest-styled jumpsuit with lace panels on the side.

Buffy walked down the ramp and got into the ring and the unknown Diva was talking trash to Buffy as she walked down around making a fool of herself and was pumping herself up as Buffy kicked her in the groin and tossed her out of the ring immediately.

"Here is your winner and your Miss Wrestlemania, Buffy," Justin Roberts announced.

Then Buffy raised her arms in the air and smiled and Candice got into the ring and put the crown on Buffy's head and wrapped the sash around. The unknown Diva was shocked as "Eddie's Angels" came out from the curtain and walked down the ramp towards her and were laughing and making fun of her as they got into the ring. The Angels all hugged Buffy and Amanda & Rochelle got her on their shoulders as the unknown Diva hung her head and walked down up the ramp.

Of course, the Angels knew it wasn't really a Diva competing in the Twenty-Five Diva Battle Royal; it was Santino Marella dressed in drag and he had been begging the Angels and Vickie Guerrero to be put in the match to no avail. But the Angels wasn't going to made fools out of themselves, especially on a night like this.

A little later, it was time for the Extreme Rules match which Jeff Hardy versus Matt Hardy.

Matt Hardy's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Matt walked down the ramp and got into the ring and took off his jacket. Then Jeff's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Brittany following him. Brittany was wearing her silver bikini top with crosses over in the front & back and blue pants. The pyro went off as Jeff and Brittany walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Jeff towards Matt as the referee pulled him back and stared at him and Brittany got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

The two brothers had a staredown as Matt was trash talking to Jeff and Jeff slapped him in the face and ducked a right hand and took Matt down and punched away at him and Matt rolled out of the ring and Jeff got under the ring and pulled out a framed Wrestlemania poster and hit Matt with it and ran his head into the ringpost. Jeff went under the ring again and pulled out a garbage can and went to hit Matt but Matt kicked Jeff in the midsection and went to hit Jeff's head onto the steel steps but Jeff blocked and hit Matt's head onto the steel steps and then Jeff leaped on the steps onto Matt into the security wall. Then Jeff threw Matt back into the ring and grabbed a chair and got into the ring as he set the chair near the corner and then Jeff leaped off the chair but Matt moved and charged into a back elbow and Jeff went for the Whisper in the Wind but Matt hit Jeff in the back of the knee.

Then Matt was hitting Jeff with the chair and covered for a two count and Matt choked Jeff on the top rope and got out of the ring and went under to pull out a dry vacuum and hit Jeff in the head with it and got back in the ring and covered for another two count and was landing a few right hands to Jeff and hit his head on the turnbuckle. Then Matt charged at Jeff's feet and Matt landed the Side Effect on the chair for another two count. Then Matt kicked Jeff in the midsection and took him to the corner and landed a right hand as he applied a corner foot choke and he got out of the ring and wrapped Jeff around the ringpost and stretched him as Matt went under the ring and pulled a table out and then set it up at ringside and then Matt grabbed Jeff and went for a suplex but Jeff blocked and landed some right hands and Matt fell on the ring apron.

Then Jeff ran on the ring apron and landed a flying clothesline and then Jeff went to kick Matt but Matt grabbed his leg and Jeff got a spinning mule kick sending Matt into the ringside steps and Jeff went under the ring and grabbed a kendo stick and a crutch and Jeff hit Matt with a kendo stick a few times and Matt rolled back into the ring as Jeff pulled out a trash can and threw it in the ring. Jeff placed the trash can over Matt's head and grabbed the crutch and hit Matt and then Jeff landed the diving leg drop onto Matt as he was able to get out of the garbage can and Jeff covered for a two count and Jeff landed a faceplant and then Jeff took off his tank top and threw it the crowd and then Jeff climbed the top turnbuckle and went for the Swanton Bomb but Matt moved and then Matt kicked Jeff in the midsection and landed the Twist of Fate for a two count.

Then Matt got frustrated as he landed a couple of right hands and climbed the top turnbuckle as he called for the Swanton Bomb but Jeff landed a right hand and he climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a superplex and then Jeff grabbed the chair and hit Matt on the side of his head and Matt rolled out of the ring as Jeff followed and Jeff put Matt on a table at ringside and then hit him again with the chair and set it on him. Then he grabbed another table from under the ring and set it up on top of the table that Matt was on and then Jeff climbed the top turnbuckle and Brittany couldn't bear to look as Jeff leaped onto the table with a splash through both tables with Matt in the middle and the two brothers were down. Jeff was first to get up and he rolled Matt back into the ring and covered for a two count and Jeff got out of the ring and pulled two ladders out from under the ring and Jeff got back in the ring and set a chair in front of Matt and leaped off it to and land a leg drop.

Then Jeff set up the two ladders and climbed one and then leaped off of one ladder in the ring over an even taller ladder and went for a big leg drop but Matt moved and Jeff landed hard on the mat and Matt slowly got up and put Jeff's head in the chair and then Brittany got into the ring and was on her knees and begged Matt as he stared at her and landed the Twist of Fate while Jeff was in the chair for the win.

Then Matt went over to Brittany in the corner and was yelling at her as the referee raised his arm in the air and then Matt rolled out of the ring as Brittany went to check on Jeff and Matt struggled to walk.

Then it was time for the Intercontinental Championship match which was Rey Mysterio versus John "Bradshaw" Layfield. John "Bradshaw" Layfield's entrance theme played and he came out with a microphone in his hand.

"Thank you, Texas," JBL said. "This is the greatest day in JBL's great life. Months ago, I had a WM vision that just as Julius Caesar returned to Rome the conquering hero, I would return to Texas champion. At a time, when quite frankly, Texas, you go no champions, Texas, you got no men. You sit around, you drink your little lattes, you do your Pilates, lookin' through the Houston Chronicle looking for a job. At this point in life you need hope and along comes your hero, JBL. Tonight, I'm gonna give you the treat of someone who grew up in Sweetwater, Texas, John Layfield and become the great JBL, you yourself will probably never improve your rotten life; but at least, you can look at me and be proud of the fact that I'm your hero because today I will you the most dominant victory in WM history. I will then hop back on my chartered plane and return to the greatest city in the world, to my famous wife, New York City as still your hero."

Then Rey Mysterio's entrance theme played and he popped up onto the stage dresses as the Joker and Rochelle came out from the curtain.

Rochelle was wearing her blue open jumpsuit with silver bustier, blue arm warmers, and was wearing a batgirl mask.

Rey went on both sides of the stage turning on the pyro and he & Rochelle walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring apron and Rochelle took her batgirl mask as Rey went on the top turnbuckle and raised his arms in the air as he took off his jacket Rey got back down into the ring with Rochelle.

"Introducing first the challenger from San Diego, California weighing in 175, Rey Mysterio," Lillian announced. "And from New York City, he is the Intercontinental Championship, John "Bradshaw" Layfield."

Then JBL kissed his Intercontinental Championship Title belt and raised his arm in the air and then he gave his belt to the referee as he raised it up in the air.

As the referee began instructions, JBL landed a big boot to the face to Rey and the referee yelled at JBL and JBL shoved him away as he grabbed Rey to the corner and was landing right hands as the referee pulled him away and told JBL to back off as he checked on Rey. Rochelle got on the apron and yelled at JBL and was giving him warnings as the referee asked Rey if he was okay and Rey said yes as the referee called for the bell and ducked a clothesline from JBL and went to kick JBL but JBL grabbed his leg and Rey hit an enzuigiri and a dropkick to the back sending JBL to the middle rope and then Rey landed the 619 and climbed the top turnbuckle to land a splash for the win.

Then Rochelle got into the ring and hugged Rey as he climbed the top turnbuckle and raised his arms in the air and the referee gave Rey the Intercontinental Championship Title belt and he climbed the top turnbuckle and raised the title belt. Then he and Rochelle left the ring and the two hugged as JBL was sitting in the ring shocked and Rey raised his title belt in the air as Rochelle applauded for him and smiled. JBL finally stood up with a microphone in his hand and looked around at the crowd in shock and said,

"I've got something to say……I…...I…...I……I quit!"

Then JBL dropped the microphone and left the ring and walked up the ramp looking at the crowd singing goodbye and JBL yelled, "You will regret this! You will never get over this!"

"Oh, my God, Rey, did you hear what JBL just said?" Rochelle said. "He said 'I quit.'"

Then Rey and Rochelle high-five each other.

"But wait a minute, Rochelle," Rey said, "do you remember what happened the last time he said 'I quit?'"

"Yeah, I remember; he went on the become an announcer on Smackdown and if he violated that position, he was gonna get fired; but that didn't happen because Vickie took over the General Manager position when JBL attacked Chris Jericho, son of a bitch. But I think JBL is gone for good and I'm happy because I don't have to hear his big mouth anymore and you pulled a fast one, Rey; I'm proud of you."

"Hey, it was all because of you, Rochelle. Thank you."

Then Rey and Rochelle hugged each other.

"Well, I gotta go catch up with the rest of the Angels. I'll talk to you later," Rochelle said.

"Alright," Rey said.

"You're still coming to the after-party tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll be there."

"Okay."

Then Rey and Rochelle went their separate ways.

Later, it was time for the Triple Threat match for the World Heavyweight Championship which was John versus Edge versus the Big Show.

Chavo Guerrero came out from the curtain and wheeled Vickie Guerrero down the ramp and went around the ring as they stood near the announcers' table.

Edge's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and raised his WWE Championship Title belt in the air as the pyro went off. Then he walked down the ramp and slid into the ring and he got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air and got back down as the Big Show's entrance theme played as the pyro went off and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring and raised his arm in the air as more pyro was set off and then John's old entrance theme played and an army of John Cena look-alikes walked down the ramp led by the Chain Gang Diva Squad and then the look-alikes did the "You can't see me" and then John's usual entrance theme played and the real John came out from the curtain. John saluted and then ran down the ramp between two rows of the Cena look-alikes and he & the Chain Gang Diva Squad got into the ring and John raised his arms in the air as he took off his HLR Academy baseball cap and threw it to the crowd and Kayla, Tina, and Kimberly left the ring.

"Introducing the challengers, first standing at seven feet tall, weighing in at 441 pounds, the Big Show. Next from West Newbury, Massachusetts weighing in at 240 pounds, John Cena. And from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing in 241 pounds, he is the Rated R Superstar and the World Heavyweight Champion, Edge."

Edge raised his World Heavyweight Championship Title belt in the air and gave it to the referee and he raised it up in the air and Nicole kissed John and left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

John landed a right hand to Big Show and John landed some rights and lefts to Edge and Big Show went for a clothesline on John but John ducked and Big Show clotheslined Edge and John landed a few right hands and ducked a right hand from Big Show as he bounced off the ropes and landed a bulldog slam on Edge and John bounced off the ropes and then dove at Big Show but Show shoulder-tackled John to the mat. Edge had some words for Big Show as held his arm up for a high-five and Big Show slapped his hand and then clenched it and lifted Edge and dropped him crotch-first over the top rope and shook the top rope a few times and then dropped him to the mat and then Big Show grabbed Edge and landed a head butt and chopped him in the chest and whipped him into John who lifted Edge but the Attitude Adjuster but Big Show kicked John in the chest and John & Edge went down and Edge rolled out of the ring.

Big Show punched John in the midsection and clubbed him in the back and stomped on him a couple times and stood on him while holding the top rope as Chavo wheeled Vickie to Edge who was on the floor and Big Show grabbed John and punched few times in the corner and stood on his back and Big Show grabbed John and John fought back with some right hands to the midsection and John bounced off the ropes and Big Show slammed John down. Then John struggled to get up as Big Show went for a big boot but John moved and Big Show crotched himself on the top rope and John dumped him over the top rope to the floor and Edge dropkicked the steps into Big Show's knees and John then climbed the top turnbuckle and hit a legdrop to the back of Big Show's neck and Edge threw John back in the ring and showed off raising his arms in the air and kicked him in the back and John immediately went for the Attitude Adjuster but Edge countered with a DDT for a two count.

Edge climbed to the top turnbuckle and John caught up to him landing a couple of right hands knocking Edge to the floor and Big Show returned to the ring and behind John and side-slammed him for a near fall and Big Show grabbed John and John fought back with a barrage of punches and bounced off the ropes and Chavo yanked John to ringside and John landed the Attitude Adjuster on Chavo and got back in the ring as the Chain Gang Diva Squad were beating on Chavo. John bounced off the ropes and shoulder tackled Big Show into the ropes where his arms got tied up and Edge got back in the ring and John bounced off the ropes and then landed a couple of shoulder tackles and a side slam and John smiled at Big Show & Nicole as she laughed and nodded her head and John did the "You can't see me" and bounced off the ropes to land the Five Knuckle Shuffle and John went for the Attitude Adjuster but Vickie stood on the ring apron.

John let go of Edge and moved towards Vickie and Edge charged at John but John moved and Edge knocked Vickie off the ring apron into Chavo's arms at ringside and Edge was shocked as the Chain Gang Diva Squad laughed at what he did and John schoolboyed Edge for a near fall and then they collided each with clotheslines as Big Show asked the referee help him get free from the ropes. Big Show was freed as John and Edge got to their feet and got a double shoulder tackle on both John & Edge and head butted them before he clotheslined John in the corner and then chopped him hard and did the same to Edge. Then Big Show whipped Edge into John in the corner and splashed them both and went for a chokeslam on Edge and when John moved in, Big Show grabbed John as well and Big Show chokeslammed Edge as John escaped and John went for the Attitude Adjuster but Big Show escaped and punched him John knocking him out of the ring.

Then Big Show got out of the ring and grabbed Edge by the throat and went for a choke slam but Edge landed a DDT on the floor and Edge pulled the ring steps and Edge leaped off the ring steps and speared Big Show through the barricades into the crowd. Edge tried to pull Big Show out but couldn't and then he got up and walked over to John and threw him back into ring and covered for a near fall and then Edge walked over to the corner and waiting for John to stand and went for the Spear but John sidestepped Edge and applied the STF and Edge struggled toward the bottom rope and John yanked him back to the middle of the ring and reapplied it and Edge reached toward the ropes but Big Show pulled Edge toward the bottom rope by his hand not to save Edge so much as to get John within his reach.

He grabbed John by his throat and yanked him to the floor and landed a head butt and climbed the middle turnbuckle and went for a swing splash in the corner but Edge moved and John got back in the ring and went for a suplex but Big Show didn't budge and Edge joined in and together they suplexed Big Show. John and Edge looked at each other like and they looked at Big Show and charged at him with a double clothesline knocking him to the floor and Edge then kicked John in the face for a near fall and John fought back with a couple of right hands to the midsection and Edge went behind John with a hold and John powered out of it and bounced off the ropes and landed a running neck snap and John climbed to the top turnbuckle and Big Show shoved him off and Edge speared John out of mid-air.

John rolled to the ring apron's and Edge dragged him back to the ring and went for a cover but Big Show yanked Edge out of the ring by his leg and chopped him in the chest and Big Show threw Edge back in the ring and landed a headbutt and whipped him to the corner and Big Show charged at Edge but Edge lifted his boot and then leaped onto Show's back with a sleeper. Big Show rammed Edge into the corner but Edge held on and then John then lifted both for an Attitude Adjuster but Edge escaped but John landed it on the Big Show and then gave Edge the Attitude Adjuster onto Big Show and scored the pin.

Then the Chain Gang Diva Squad got into the ring and hugged John and the referee gave John the World Heavyweight Championship belt and raised his arm in the air along with the Squad. Then Nicole hugged John and John raised his title belt in the air as the pyro was set off and John & Nicole got out of the ring and got into the crowd and celebrated with NASCAR driver Carl Edwards. Then the two got back into the ring and celebrated with the rest of the Chain Gang Diva Squad and John raised his title belt in the air and saluted as the gang out of the ring and walked up the ramp before John once again raised his title belt in the air and the gang walked to the back.

"Yes, yes, yes," Nicole said, "you did it, John. I always knew you could do it."

"We're all proud of you, John," Kayla said.

"Thank you, I appreciate it," John said.

"So now what's gonna happen between Edge and the Big Show?" Tina said. "I mean, who's Vickie gonna choose?"

"Who cares?" Kimberly said. "She brought all of this on herself and look what happened."

"Well, that's what she does and she should ashamed of herself," Nicole said. "She might as well be alone tonight."

"Come on, ladies," John said.

Then everyone walked away in a group hug.

Later, after Wrestlemania, everyone went to "Eddie's Angels'" Wrestlemania after-part held at a house of Christina's friend's Diana.

It was a nice looking house as Christina said which was a three-story 5,035 square feet Spanish-Southwestern house with a nice entertainment area downstairs, six bedrooms, and a nice looking backyard with a waterfall.

The Angels arrived there along with the Angelic Coalition, the Chain Gang Diva Squad, their guys, their other friends and their closest friends to fill up the whole house with dancing.

The Angels got their stuff together in another room and walked downstairs to check out the party they decorated with stars and angel wings.

"Well, it looks everyone is having a good time," Amanda said.

"That's how we wanted it to be," Nicole said.

"I might as well keep drinking now that I'm Miss Wrestlemania thanks to Vickie Guerrero," Buffy said as the Angels laughed.

"She's probably crying her eyes out," Delancey said.

"Well, I'm about to go downstairs and relax a little while," Brittany said.

"Hey, are you okay?" Rochelle said as she put her hand on Brittany's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine; don't worry about me."

Then Brittany walked down the stairs.

"Well, I'm about to join Cryme Tyme," Amanda said as she walked down the stairs, "so you girls have fun."

"Aright, Amanda, don't party too much." Delancey said.

"Don't worry about me; that's why I have Shad as my 'bodyguard' to protect me."

Then Amanda walked away.

"Come on, girls, let's dance," Rochelle said as the rest of the Angels walked down the stairs.

Meanwhile, Ricky 'the Dragon" Steamboat was enjoying himself as Madison Spears and Destiny from the Angelic Coalition approached him.

"Hi, Ricky," Madison said.

"Hi, Ricky," Destiny said.

"We just wanna say you were great tonight……"

"And everybody knows that Chris Jericho is a jerk……."

"But we know you can still pummel him like no tomorrow……."

"Stomp on him and walk him dry……."

"You still got it and there is no quit in you……"

"So what would we like to say is….."

"Would you like to dance with us?" Destiny and Madison said.

"Sure, why not?" Ricky said.

Then the three walked hand-in-hand as Cryme Tyme saw the whole thing.

"Man, some guys just have all the luck, don't they?" JTG said.

"What are you talking about?" Amanda said as she approached Cryme Tyme.

"We're talking about Ricky 'The Dragon' Steamboat dancing with Destiny and Madison together," Shad said.

"Well, how about you two dance with me?" Amanda said. "Two heads are better than one and this is my lucky night since I won the six-Diva tag team Playboy Evening Gown match."

"Hmm…….okay," Cryme Tyme said.

Then the three walked hand-in-hand to the dance floor area.

Meanwhile, Jeff was in a corner by himself as John approached him.

"Hey, Jeff," John said.

"Oh, hey, John," Jeff said.

"You all right?"

"Yeah, just a little beaten up, that's all."

"I know how you feel; I'm sorry, man."

"Me, too. I didn't wanna fight against my own brother at the grandest stage of them all, but he left me no choice."

"I understand; but look on the bright side, you still have Brittany by your side."

"Yeah, she's the only one I can talk to and who understands me."

"You better stick with her because you need her; I can feel her pain but……just so you know, it's not over yet. You can still help your brother."

"I'll try."

"Come on, take a load off. Try to have a good time tonight."

"Alright."

Meanwhile, Jasmine Morgan was dancing with her friends when her cell phone was ringing."

"Excuse me, I'll be right back," Jasmine said.

Then Jasmine went to a far off as she took her cell phone out of her pocket and answered the call.

"Hello?" Jasmine said. "Oh, hey, Maria……Yeah, why?……No…….Shut up!……Oh, my God, no way!……Okay, I gotta tell him……Thanks."

Then Jasmine ended the call and as she walked through the crowd of people, she spotted Evan Bourne near the bar talking to Kofi Kingston.

"Here you are," Jasmine said. "Evan, you are not gonna believe what I'm about to tell you."

"What is it?" Evan said.

"Okay, Maria called me, right? She just told me that at the Wrestlemania after-party in Downtown Houston, your dad was dancing with the Miz's mother and it gets even crazier; she was grinding on him."

"No."

"I'm not lying and have you noticed that the Miz and John Morrison have been talking trash about you on the Dirt Sheet the last few weeks? How do you think the Miz is gonna react when he finds out that his mother was dancing with your dad?"

Then Kofi and Evan were cracking up as Jasmine joined in.

"Hey, Evan," Kofi said, "serves him and Morrison right after losing the tag team title to the Colons."

"Oh, yeah," Evan said, "I oughta talk to my dad tomorrow because I gotta hear this from him."

Several minutes later, Nicole was enjoying herself but hadn't seen Brittany; as she walking through the crowd, she noticed Brittany sitting outside and Nicole got out to the patio towards her.

"Hey," Nicole said.

"Hey, Nicky," Brittany said.

"Haven't seen you for a while; are you still worried about tonight?"

"Yeah; you know, before tonight, there's some things I haven't mentioned before besides the scene at WrestleManiArt. Jeff was talking to his dad and of course, he had the same idea Jeff had which was not to fight his brother. Matt, on the other hand, hasn't spoken to his dad all week."

"Oh, my God."

"They were both raised by their single father and their mother died while they were young. That's why I didn't wanna bring it up last night at dinner."

"How could Matt Hardy be this cruel to his family?"

"You know what? That's it, I've had it, I'm through with him torturing me and Jeff. He finally got his wish but I have a feeling it's not over."

"Look, everything's gonna be okay; at least you accomplished something tonight; you, Buffy, and Amanda, the rookies beat the Veteran Angels. That's your second Wrestlemania win, you should be proud."

"Yeah."

"But everything will be okay, you just gotta keep your head up."

"Okay."

"Come on, it's time."

Then Nicole and Brittany went back inside the house.

A few minutes later, Christina's friend Diana went up on the stage.

"Excuse me, may I have your attention, please?" Diana said as everyone quieted down. "Thank you. First of all, I wanna say thank you to 'Eddie's Angels' for throwing this wonderful party and having me and my friends invited……" Then everyone laughed. "…….and speaking of the Angels, they're actually gonna perform for you guys tonight, so let's give it up for them."

Then the crowd cheered and applauded as the Angels up on the stage.

"Actually, it's me along with the Angels because I want to sing a song to my fiancé, Jeff Hardy. We've been through a lot and tonight. I know it wasn't what you wanted and it wasn't what I wanted; but it hasn't stopped me from singing this song to you; so I hope you like it."

Then the DJ played the instrumental version of "Two in a Million" by S Club 7.

__

Oh, oh

Ooh

__

Out of all the boys, you're not like the others

From the very first day, I knew we'd be lovers

In my wildest dreams, my darkest desire

Would I declare to you, your love takes me higher

Just when we both thought our lives were set in stone

They shone a light and brought us together

We are two in a million

We've got all the luck

We could be given

If the world (the world )should stop (should stop)

We'll still have each other

And no matter what (And no matter what)

We'll be forever as one

It's a crazy world where everything's changing

One minute your up, and the next thing you're breaking

When I lose my way and the skies they get heavy

It'll be okay the moment you're with me

No one would have guessed we'd be standing strong today

Solid as a rock, and perfect in every way

We are

Two in a million

We've got all the luck (The luck)

We could be given

If the world should stop, we'll still have each other (Oh)

And no matter what (We matter what)

we'll be forever as one (As one)

Forever as one

We are

Two in a million

We've got all the luck (The luck)

We could be given (Oh)

If the world should stop

We'll still have each other

And no matter what

We'll be forever as one

We are

Two in a million

We've got all the luck (Hey, yeah)

We could be given

If the world should stop

We'll still have each other (Yeah)

And no matter what

We'll be forever as one

We are

Two in a million (Two in a million)

We've got all the luck

We could be given (We could be given )

If the world should stop

we'll still have each other (Oh)

And no matter what (No matter what)

We'll be forever as

No matter what (No matter, no matter what)

We'll be forever as

No matter what (No matter what)

We'll be forever as one

Then everyone applauded and cheered and the Angels hugged each other and Brittany as they got off the stage and everyone told them great job and Brittany walked over to Jeff.

"Brittany," Jeff said, "that was amazing; I loved it. Thank you."

"No, thank you," Brittany said. "You're the one that keeps me going. I know we had out tough times but I never stopped loving you. And what's going with your brother, I know you're still hurting, but I still love you and I can't wait to marry you."

"I love you too."

Then Jeff kissed Brittany on the forehead and wrapped his arms around her.

Meanwhile, Nicole was looking for John and found him near the stairs.

"Hey," Nicole said.

"Hey," John said.

"You know, we got all right for this party; so how about we take a break and……go upstairs."

"You're getting hot tonight, aren't you?"

"Well, I'm still your boss and you are the new World Heavyweight Champion, so I suggest we go upstairs so you can receive……a bonus."

"Yes, ma'am. Whatever you say."

Then Nicole took John by the hand and the two went upstairs and Christina & Madison were at the bar enjoying themselves when…….

"Christina, look," Madison said.

Christina spotted Jasmine Morgan and Evan Bourne dancing together and Jasmine was grinding on Evan as he was enjoying it.

"I need another drink because that girl……" Christina said as she walked away and Madison smiled.

A couple minutes later, John and Nicole found a guest room and went inside and John turned on the light as Nicole closed the door and locked it.

"You sure no one will barge in?" John said.

"Don't worry, I took care of that," Nicole said.

Then John and Nicole immediately kissed each other and John laid Nicole on the bed as they continued kissing and Nicole took John's t-shirt off. Then John reached behind Nicole's dress and unzipped it and went to take it off when Nicole's cell phone rang.

"Just ignore it," Nicole said.

Then John and Nicole went back to kissing each other as Nicole's cell phone continued to ring.

"Maybe I should answer it," Nicole said.

Then Nicole got off the bed and went over to her purse and took out her cell phone and answered the call.

"Hello?" Nicole said.

"Nicole, it's Triple H," Triple H said calling from the Wrestlemania after-party in Downtown Houston."

"Hi, what's going on?"

"I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what?"

"For keeping Randy Orton from winning the WWE Championship."

"Hey, I appreciate it but you know it's not over yet; he's not gonna stop until he gets what he wants."

"That's why I need you and the Angels to keep the tabs on you."

"Look, Randy still doesn't a clue that we're onto him; whatever happens, he will pay for it. Don't worry about it."

"Alright, see you tomorrow night."

Then Nicole ended the call and put her cell phone on silent.

"Who was that?" John said.

"Triple H thanking me since he was able to retain the WWE Championship," Nicole said. "I'm really enjoying this General Manager job."

"Well, boss, am I still getting my bonus tonight?"

"Oh, yeah."

Then John and Nicole kissed each other as John laid Nicole on the bed and finally took off her dress as the two began to make love and the party continued all night.


	115. Hey Now, You’re the All Stars

**Chapter 115: Hey Now, You're the All Stars**

RAW was held the next day at the Toyota Center and that night, John, Rey, and Jeff were teaming up with Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat and C.M. Punk in a ten-man All-Star match against Edge, the Big Show, Chris Jericho, Matt Hardy, & Kane and "Eddie's Angels" were facing the Angelic Coalition in 12-Diva tag team match.

"Eddie's Angels" were meeting at the hotel restaurant for breakfast and Nicole came out of the elevator and walked over to the restaurant where she met with the rest of the Angels at the table.

"Hello, ladies," Nicole said as she sat down.

"Hello," Delancey said.

"So, did everyone have a good time last night?"

"Oh, yeah, I definitely had a good time last night," Amanda said.

"I heard you and Shad came out of the bathroom probably after doing God knows what," Brittany said.

"Guilty."

Then the Angels laughed.

"Well, I certainly had a good time last night," Buffy said, "that followed with several phone calls congratulating me on being the first Miss Wrestlemania."

"I'll bet everyone in Atlantic City, New Jersey is making billboards saying 'Welcome to Atlantic City, home of our Miss Wrestlemania, Buffy," Rochelle said as the Angels laughed.

"Thanks, Rochelle, I needed that plug."

"So what's on hand for tonight?" Delancey said.

"Tonight, we're gonna be facing our processors the Angelic Coalition in a 12-Diva tag team match," Nicole said.

"Awesome," Brittany said.

"Speaking of the Coalition," Amanda said, "did Jasmine happen to tell you about what happened with Evan Bourne's dad and the Miz's mother?"

"No, what?"

"She told me that Maria called her and told her that at another Wrestlemania after-party, Evan's dad was dancing with the Miz's mother and she was grinding on him."

Then the Angels laughed.

"You know what?" Nicole said. "I don't like the Miz; he has such a big mouth. If he and John Morrison wasn't talking so much crap about Evan on the Dirt Sheet, it would have never came to that."

"They're jealous of Evan," Delancey said, "and I don't care."

"In fact, have you noticed that certain people are jealous of both Evan and Jasmine?" Buffy said.

"I think they're afraid of another 'it' couple developing in the WWE because of 'Eddie's Angels.'"

"That's true."

Later, RAW was on and it was time for the ten-man All-Star match which was John, Rey, Jeff, Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat and C.M. Punk against Edge, the Big Show, Chris Jericho, Matt Hardy, & Kane. Every man made their way to the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Rey and Matt locked up and Rey had Matt in an armlock and Matt struggled to get to his feet and landed a forearm as he whipped Rey to the corner and charged but Rey floated over Matt and Matt kicked Rey in the face sending him to the corner and charged once again but Rey landed a drop toe hold sending Matt to the bottom turnbuckle and Rey climbed the top turnbuckle but Matt attacked him from behind and Rey on his shoulders as Rey clubbed him in the head and got off before Matt kicked Rey in the midsection and bounced off the ropes to roll-up Rey but Rey countered and made the tag to Jeff and Matt backed away to the corner and Big Show pushed Jeff away as Matt made the tag to Edge and the two locked up before he landed a knee to the midsection sending Jeff to the corner and landed a right hand before whipping Jeff to the corner and Jeff floated onto Edge's shoulders to land a flying head scissors.

Then Jeff twisted Edge's body to cover for a two count and made the tag to John and John landed a right hand as Edge got a knee to the midsection and landed a right hand before whipping John to the corner and landed another right hand before he went to whip John but John reversed whipping Edge to the corner and bounced off the ropes to land a bulldog slam and he twisted Edge's arm as John made the tag to Ricky and Ricky climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a chop to Edge's arm, then applied an armbar and he twisted Edge's arm to land a back kick to the face for a two count. Ricky applied an armlock and Edge got to his feet and Edge landed a forearm and whipped Ricky to the ropes and Ricky landed a cross body for a two count.

Ricky twisted Edge's arm again and Edge landed a knee to the midsection and Edge made the tag to Kane and Kane missed a clothesline as Ricky got a chop to the chest three times and went to whip Kane but Kane reversed whipping Ricky to the corner and charged but Ricky moved as Chris got into the ring and Ricky landed a clothesline and Matt got into the ring and Ricky landed a dropkick and Edge got into the ring and Ricky got an arm drag and John landed a right hand to Edge and Ricky landed a low dropkick to Kane and climbed the top turnbuckle and landed an arm to the shoulder and bounced off he ropes but Kane eventually stopped him with a sideslam. Then Kane made the tag to Chris and was stomping on Ricky before he landed a right hand and was bullying Ricky before landing another right hand as he tagged in Big Show and Chris held on onto Ricky and Big Show slapped Ricky in the chest hard. Big Show beat him down and Ricky was in the corner as Big Show got a corner foot choke and was talking trash before he argued with the referee and Big Show landed a head butt and Ricky fought with chops to the chest and Big Show got another head butt and then made the tag to Chris.

Big Show held onto Ricky as Chris kicked him in the midsection and bounced off the ropes to land a clothesline for a two count and applied a half-nelson hold for a long while and Ricky got to his feet as he escaped clubbing Chris in the head and landed a couple of right hands and missed another one as Jericho took Ricky down and went for a Walls of Jericho but Ricky countered with a roll-up. Chris clubbed Ricky in the back and went for a back suplex but Ricky landed on his feet and Ricky made the tag to Punk and Punk leaped off the top rope with a clothesline and a back kick before bouncing off the ropes to land a knee to the face and he whipped Chris to the corner and a knee to the face and he did it again before he hit Jericho with a bulldog slam.

Then he knocked Matt off the apron and Edge also and went to hit the Big Show but Big Show grabbed his arm and Punk got a left hand before Kane hit a right hand and Chris covered for a two count and Chris kicked Punk in the head as he made the tag to Kane bounced off the ropes to booted Punk in the head. Kane got Punk in a bear hug and Punk fought back with head butts and forearms and Punk bounced off the ropes for Kane to land a boot to the face and Kane made the tag to Matt and Matt got an elbow drop to Punk for a two count and Matt held onto Punk as he made the tag to Edge and Edge kicked Punk in the midsection and the two whipped Punk to the ropes and landed a back elbow and Edge covered for a two count and shoved as a tag and Big Show angrily chased Edge out of the ring and landed a head butt to Punk and stepped on his head and argued with the referee as he got Punk to the corner and landed a chop to the chest and talked trash to Edge and made a hard tag.

Edge stomped on Punk and got a knee to the back as he made a tag to Kane and Kane placed Punk on the top turnbuckle and Kane climbed the top turnbuckle as Punk landed a few forearms sending Kane to the mat and Punk leaped to Kane grabbing him and went for the chokeslam but Punk countered with a DDT. The two men were down and Punk made the tag to Jeff who went to work on Edge with a couple of clotheslines and took Edge down with a leg drop to the groin and a low dropkick to the face for a near fall and Jeff hit Edge's head to the turnbuckle and climbed to land the Whisper in the Wind and Matt got in the ring and Jeff tossed Matt out of the ring as Jeff made the tag to John and then Jeff dove onto Matt at ringside.

John went for the Attitude Adjuster but Big Show got into the ring and missed a clothesline and John jumped on Big Show as he made the tag to Rey and John clotheslined Big Show over the top rope to the floor and Rey got a seated senton on Edge and bounced off the ropes to land a flying head scissors sending Edge to the bottom rope and went for the 619, but Chris got into the ring and Rey head-scissored Chris sending him to the bottom next to Chris and Rey landed the 619 on both and Ricky climbed to the top turnbuckle and he & Rey landed a flying crossbody block on both men and Rey covered for the win.

Then Ricky, John, Punk, Jeff, and the girls got into the ring and Rey jumped in Ricky's arms as he raised his arms in the air and John & Ricky hugged each other. Then Ricky hugged Punk and everyone raised their arms in the air and Punk looked at John as he was holding his World Heavyweight Championship Title belt knowing that since he won the Money-in-the-Bank ladder match last night for the second year in a row, he could cash it in anytime. Skye looked at Punk but didn't think anything as the group continued celebrating and left the ring but Ricky as he continued to celebrate on the turnbuckles raising his arms in the air. Then Ricky left the ring as John, Jeff, Punk, Rey and the girls applauded for Ricky and Ricky ran up the ramp and jumped into their arms and the group walked up the ramp as RAW went to a commercial break.

Then it was time for the 12-Diva tag team match which was "Eddie's Angels" versus the Angelic Coalition. "Eddie's Angels" entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain.

"The following is a 12-Diva tag team match scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first, the team of Nicole Mitchell, Delancey Scott, Rochelle Kennedy, the Divas' Champion Brittany Swanson, Buffy, and the WWE Women's Champion Amanda, 'Eddie's Angels.'"

Nicole was wearing a white vest-style ruffled tank top, black bustier, black leather shorts, and her hair curled. Delancey was wearing a white samba jumpsuit with a silver beaded bustier, a silver armband and her hair curled. Rochelle was wearing a white open jumpsuit and silver bustier, white arm warmers, and her hair curled. Amanda was wearing a white romper dress with Army emblems on it, white arm warmers, and her hair curled. Buffy was wearing a white sequined bikini top, white pants with slits on the side, and her hair curled. And Brittany was wearing a silver bikini top with crosses over in the front & back, white pants, and her hair curled.

The Angels walked down the ramp slapping hands of the fans and Amanda got into the ring first and she posed in the middle of the ring and flaunted her butt to the crowd as Brittany followed. Nicole did Amanda's ring entrance as Delancey flipped into the ring and Rochelle & Buffy went around the ring, got up on the apron and Rochelle posed as Buffy blew a kiss to the crowd and they got into the ring. The Angels then waved the crowd as Nicole asked for a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Nicole said, "before this match starts, we want to extend of our congratulations to our teammates, the rookie Angels of Brittany Swanson, Buffy, and Amanda on their victory last night at Wrestlemania. You have proven yourselves to be part of 'Eddie's Angels' and Wrestlemania……was your final test."

"What Nicole meant is that ever since we appointed you two, Buffy and Amanda, to become interim members of the Angels while Rochelle and I were gone," Delancey said, "you girls have shown more than that and that shows loyalty; and Brittany, you've been through hell the last few months, but you got that fire to fight back and you showed loyalty not only to us, but to Jeff Hardy……and I don't think you should be an equalizer for long."

"I guess what we're trying to say is……" Rochelle said, "congratulations, you are now officially members of 'Eddie's Angels.'" Then the Angels all hugged each other. "And as part of your initiation, you will team up with us to face the Angelic Coalition."

Then the Angelic Coalition's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain.

"And their opponents Christina Alexis, Jasmine Morgan, Destiny, Madison Spears, Skye, and Shayna Brooke, the Angelic Coalition."

Madison was wearing a red halter bikini top with an attached belt buckle, black pants, and her hair straight. Skye was wearing a red bikini top, red boy shorts, and her hair curled. Shayna was wearing a red tie-neck halter midriff top with a slit and sequined edges on the bust, red shorts, and her hair straight. Christina was wearing a red and black lace bustier, red pants, black lace warmers, and her hair curled. Jasmine was wearing a red satin bustier, red mini-miniskirt, black net stockings, black leather arm warmers, and her hair curled. And Destiny was wearing a red romper with a snowflake on it, black hand warmers, and her hair curled.

The Angelic Coalition walked down the aisle slapping the hands of the fans and then walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and then Jasmine jumped on the apron, bounced off the bottom rope, and entered through the bottom and middle rope as Shayna got on the apron and crawled into the ring slowly and popped back up spinning around. Christina and Madison walked down the ramp, went around the ring, got on the apron, and Christina posed raising her arms in the air as and leaped onto the top rope and flipped into the ring. Skye climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle and she posed raising her arms in the air before going down in the ring along and Destiny got into the ring and did a split-leg drop and raised her arm in the air.

Brittany and Shayna locked up and Brittany got a few kicks to the side of the leg and bounced off the ropes and apply a crucifix hold and roll up Shayna for a two count and then Brittany got a backslide pin for a two count and then she bounced off the ropes to land a hurricurrana and then Shayna tagged in Jasmine. Jasmine missed a clothesline and Brittany went behind Jasmine and rolled her up for a two count and then Brittany held onto Jasmine as Buffy made a blind tag and she clubbed Jasmine in the back and went to whip her to the ropes but Jasmine reversed and Buffy reversed into a short-arm clothesline.

Then Buffy went to kick Jasmine but Jasmine held onto her and Buffy switched into a right hand and then landed a dropkick for a two count and Jasmine went for a right hand and Buffy ducked as she applied a torture rack submission hold and slammed her for a two count. Then she grabbed Jasmine and Amanda made a blind tag and Amanda kicked Jasmine in the midsection and clubbed her in the back but Jasmine fought back with a couple forearms and a club to the back and Jasmine made the tag to Christina and Amanda landed a chop to the chest and twisted Christina's arm as she made the tag to Nicole.

Nicole climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a double axe handle to Christina's arm and shoved her to the corner and twisted her arm as she kicked her in the leg and made the tag to Rochelle and Rochelle kicked Christina in the midsection and whipped her to the ropes and Christina got a face buster for a two count. Christina grabbed Rochelle as she made the tag to Destiny and Destiny kicked Rochelle in the midsection and clubbed her in the back before she bounced off the ropes and landed a running neck snap and an elbow drop for a two count and Nicole fought back with forearms and Jasmine got a drop toe hold and applied a surfboard submission hold and made the tag to Shayna.

Shayna climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a flying elbow drop for a two count and then applied a chinlock and Nicole got to her feet and landed few back elbows to the midsection and she bounced off the ropes and ducked a clothesline and the two collided into a flying face buster and the two women were down. Both were slow to get up and Shayna made the tag to Destiny as Nicole made the tag to Amanda and Amanda ducked a clothesline and landed a few of her own and then a scoop slam before she went for another one but Destiny escaped and clubbed Amanda in the back before Amanda got a knee to the midsection and landed the scoop slam and then the Goodnight Ride for the win.

"Here are your winners, Nicole Mitchell, Delancey Scott, Rochelle Kennedy, the Divas' Champion Brittany Swanson, Buffy, and the WWE Women's Champion Amanda, 'Eddie's Angels,'" Lillian announced.

Then the rest of the Angels got into the ring and hugged Amanda as their arms were raised by the referee and the rest of the Angelic Coalition got into the ring and applauded as all the girls hugged each other and raised their arms in the air and then…….

"Excuse me," Vickie said as she came out from the curtain with Chavo Guerrero. "I said excuse me! Due to some consideration from the Board of Directors, they have named me General Manager of Monday Night Raw. RAW has become stale and stagnant and I believe I can be a breath of fresh air with my own unique thinking as well as a degree of fairness and professionalism. Tonight, I am proud to announce that my husband Edge will have a mandatory rematch against John Cena for the World Heavyweight Championship at Backlash. This is my husband's last chance at regaining his championship and that match will be a Last Man Standing match. She let out a sinister laugh. Now as for the WWE Championship is concerned, the six-man tag team match that was announced by Mr. McMahon earlier tonight for Backlash will now be a championship match. If Triple H or anyone on his team wins, Triple H will retain his championship; likewise, if Orton's team wins, then Randy Orton becomes the champion. And once again, ladies and gentlemen, thank you so much for graciously welcoming me as your new General Manager."

"Stale and stagnant?" Nicole said. "Stale and stagnant? And you believe _you_ can be a breath of fresh air with your own unique thinking as well as a degree of fairness and professionalism? Really? I guess it came to a point where 'Eddie's Angels' took things too far, right? Well, let me explain something to you; congratulations are not in order, but you will not last longer on RAW. This is the flagship program of the WWE and the flagship program of the WWE will not tolerate lying, cheating sluts like you. You may be out of Smackdown, but 'Eddie's Angels' still aren't going anywhere until you're gone for good. Do you realize what you just mentioned about the WWE Championship match? It was Mr. McMahon's idea on the dotted line but you changed it. You're crossing the line, Vickie, and before you know it, you will pay."

Then the Angels and the Angelic Coalition all stared at Vickie because now, it was definitely war.

A little later after RAW was over, Rochelle was running down the hallway and stopped near the entrance to the arena after witnessing what she didn't expect.

When RAW started, Randy Orton was getting further into his threats against Triple H and the entire McMahon family and he was interrupted by Vince McMahon and told Randy that he wouldn't be getting a rematch but that he would get to face Triple H again at Backlash only in a Six-Man Tag Team Match, featuring him, Vince and his son Shane McMahon against Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes, and Ted DiBiase. Then Randy then began to insult Vince for both hiding behind his family and being too old to compete on his own. Not one to stand down from a challenge, Vince placed himself against Randy.

This lead to Shane fighting against Randy and defending his father until he was interrupted by Cody Rhodes & Ted DiBiase who rushed to Randy's aid teaming up against Shane until Triple H emerged, but he too fell victim to the combined might of The Legacy. But they were shocked to find out there was more opposition that they hadn't counted on: the returning Dave Batista who stormed down the ramp evening the odds by chasing Randy and Ted from the ring and laying out Cody with a Batista Bomb. As the Vince recovered, he announced that Dave would be taking his place in the Six-Man Tag Team Match at Backlash.

Rochelle smiled as she saw Dave, Triple H, and Shane coming out of the entrance ramp.

"Oh, Dave," Rochelle said as she wrapped her arms around Dave and pulled away. "Why didn't you tell me you was coming back?"

"I knew Randy wasn't gonna back down after Wrestlemania and Hunter needed help; besides, I wanted to get my hands on Randy for months and I was cleared to wrestle early."

"I can't believe you're back already; I really didn't expect it but I'm glad you came back. Hunter, you got a great advantage to retain the WWE Championship."

"Don't I know it?" Triple H said. "Dave and I go away back and together with Shane, Legacy is going down."

"That's exactly what I need to hear."

"Come on, let's get out of here," Shane said.

"Yeah."

Then everyone walked away.


	116. Brothers of A Vicious War, Part Three

**Chapter 116: Brothers of A Vicious War, Part Three**

Smackdown was at the University of Texas in Austin and John was a guest on Edge's talk show, The Cutting Edge.

Rochelle was sleeping in the bed of her and Dave's hotel room as Dave was already awake and Rochelle woke up as well.

"Good morning," Dave said.

"Good morning," Rochelle said as she leaned in and kissed Dave. "I missed you so much; I'm so glad you're back."

"I'm happy to be back; it's a shame that Vickie Guerrero took over the General Manager position of RAW because I could've had plenty of benefits."

"Oh, you would have plenty of benefits alright, but no. Vickie Guerrero is tired of the Angels and she'll probably do even worse things than she did on Smackdown, whoop-de-do."

"It was fun while it lasted; I still got a picture of you in the latest issue of Playboy magazine that keeps me going if it makes you feel better any better."

"You got the real thing right here, baby."

Then John leaned down and kissed Nicole.

A couple hours later at the arena, "Eddie's Angels" were walking down the hallway determined to find out who was the new General Manager. When they reached a certain office, Rochelle knocked on the door.

"Come in," a voice said from inside.

Then "Eddie's Angels" walked inside and Theodore Long was inside the office.

"Teddy!" the Angels said.

"Hey, what's happening, Angels?" Theodore said the Angels hugged him.

"Wait a minute, you got your job back as General Manager of Smackdown?" Rochelle said.

"Yes, I do" Theodore said. "Living long and back in charge."

"That's awesome, congratulations," Delancey said.

"Hey, it all thanks to you for getting Vickie Guerrero out of Smackdown, but I apologize for her taking your General Manager jobs."

"Hey, you have nothing to apologize for," Brittany said. "Eddie's Angels' will still be around as long as Vickie is still around."

"By the way, who's gonna take over as General Manager of ECW?" Amanda said.

"I've already appointed my assistant Tiffany as the interim General Manager for now," Theodore said.

"Cool," Brittany said.

"Well, we know you're busy with what you have prepared for tonight," Nicole said, "so we'll leave you alone."

"Hey, by the way," Theodore said, "I heard you Angels had one heck of a party after Wrestlemania."

"You should've came," Buffy said, "we had a lot of fun."

"I'm sure you did."

"Well, welcome back and see you later."

"Alright, now."

Then Smackdown was on and Matt Hardy's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Matt walked down the ramp raising his arm in the air and got into the ring and looked around at the crowd.

"Wrestlemania moments," Matt said onto the microphone, "unforgettable Wrestlemania moments, there were a lot of great unbelievable Wrestlemania moments last Sunday, a lot of memories and images that will be burned inside the WWE fans' heads of for the rest of their life, for eternity. The Undertaker and Shawn Michaels had what a lot of people are calling the greatest Wrestlemania match of all time last Sunday; but one thing that was indisputable was that the absolute greatest Wrestlemania Moment of all time, of all time happened last Sunday - and that was when Matt Hardy beat the Extreme Enigma in an Extreme Rules match in the most extreme way possible with an extreme Twist of Fate! And you know what that means, Jeff? That you're nothing more than an extreme disappointment for all those 72,000+ fans of yours that were at Wrestlemania. You know, for years I've been looked upon as the other Hardy but after all the talk, after all the false promises, I knew that all it would take was one extreme beating in three seconds and I proved to each and every one of you, I proved to the world that I am the superior Hardy and that I always have been. You knew it, you knew that; but beating you isn't enough, Jeff, beating you will never be enough. As long as there's a little boy wearing one of your silly armbands doing this……" Matt was mocking Jeff raising arm in the air. "……like that ridiculous guy, as long as there's a little girl screaming and dreaming about touching you in the arm as you walk down the aisle to the ring, it will never be enough, Jeff. I have to erase you from the WWE. And until there's only one Hardy in the WWE, you will always have to look over your shoulder for the rest of your life because I won't stop, Jeff, I won't quit. I will be there, I'll be in every stairwell, around every corner, I'll be waiting on you when you leave every party. That's how this has to end, Jeff. So for one time in your life, Jeff, make a good decision, make a smart decision. Come down to this ring and apologize to your people for being a disappointment. And then apologize to me for attempting to be my brother. Because if you don't do this, I promise you this, this is a promise, Jeff, you will leave this ring strapped to a stretcher and you will never, ever wrestle again. So be a man, Jeff, come down to this ring and admit to each and every one of your people that you've never been nothing more than an extreme disappointment! Come on, Jeff, your people are waiting on you. Give them what they want! They're chanting for you! Come on, be a man!"

Jeff's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain with Brittany following him. Brittany was wearing a brown suede tube top, denim jeans, and her hair straight. Jeff and Brittany walked down the ramp and stopped a few feet away from the ring and then Jeff got into the ring and Matt out of the ring and then grabbed his thigh as he pulled it and Brittany got into the ring to check on him as Matt backed up the ramp. Then Theodore Long's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain.

"Teddy Long, living long and back in charge right here on Smackdown," Theodore said. "Now, Matt, hold on, player, just a minute. Now you said something earlier that caught my attention, you said that your brother Jeff wouldn't give you an apology that you would make him leave tonight on a stretcher. Well, you see, Monday is the WWE Draft; now one of you or maybe both of you may be leaving Smackdown. Now that would be a disappointment, so let me tell you something, player. The only way that either one of you will leave here tonight, it will be on a stretcher and what I mean by that is, Matt, tonight for the first time ever right here on Smackdown will go one-on-one with your brother Jeff in a stretcher match."

Brittany smiled at Jeff stared at Matt as Smackdown went to a commercial break.

A little later, Gail Kim was stretching as she was getting ready for her match against Michelle McCool when Brittany walked up to her.

"Hey, Gail," Brittany said.

"Hey," Gail said.

"You know, I never got the change to welcome you back two weeks ago, so welcome back."

"Thank you."

"And I must admit, you did a pretty good number on Michelle McCool & Maryse and besides, I don't like those two anyway; Michelle's crazy and Maryse thinks she's better than everybody."

"I hear you."

"I also wanted to accept your challenge for the Divas' Championship, after all I am the first woman to hold this and the Women's Championship; maybe you could be next."

"That's fine."

"See you later."

Then Brittany walked away.

A few minutes later, The Cutting Edge was on and Edge sat on a stool in the ring as the crowd booed.

"I haven't slept in a week," Edge said, "I rolled into Houston expecting the biggest win of my life at the 25th Anniversary of Wrestlemania," but that win and the World Heavyweight Championship, they were stolen from me by my guest tonight, John Cena."

John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole following him. Nicole was wearing a brown suede halter top, denim shorts, and her hair straight. The two walked down the ramp and got into the ring and John raised his arms in the air.

"Have a seat, Cena," Edge said.

Then John grabbed the microphone and said,

"Just because I didn't get a chance on Monday, let me this out of the way first……" Then John raised his World Heavyweight Championship Title belt in the air and said, "the Champ is Here!"

"I said have a seat!" Then John sat down on the stool with Nicole sitting on his lap. "I know there's thousands of people here and I know you come out here and you pander to all of them for some kind of reaction out of the thousands of fans in the arena."

"There's thousands of very loud people here tonight."

"You just have that, don't you? But guess what? I don't care about them. You see, I wanted you out here tonight because I wanted to talk to you because that……" Edge pointed at John's title belt. "……that right there on your shoulder, that World Heavyweight Championship, that is my life. If I'm lost at sea, that is my life preserver, that's what keeps my heart beating. The wins, the losses, the blood, the sweat, the tears, the problems with my life, I can handle all of that as long as I have that. And John, you stole it from me." Then John and Nicole stood up and looked at each other like Edge was crazy. "Sit down!"

Then John sat back down and said,

"Really? That's it? That's your problem? That I stole this from you? Get over yourself, Edge. You lost at Wrestlemania."

Then John and Nicole went to leave when…….

"You ruined my life!" Edge said.

Then John and Nicole laughed when John said,

"Oh, really? I ruined your life? How the hell did you think this was gonna end up? Wait a minute, hold on." Then John sat back down on the stool. "You just brought me out here and said you wanted to talk to me. How many years we've been doing this, Edge? How many years we've been chasing each other's tail? How many cities? How many times we've fought over this championship? We've had wives, girlfriends, managers, lackeys, my dad, your hometown, my hometown, Elimination Chambers, tables, ladders, chairs, briefcases, history, championships, I actually even think I threw you in the Long Island Sound once, I'm very sorry about that. Of course, we've had video surveillance and Wrestlemania. And through all that, through all the years, through all the matches, the reason they all love this whether they're cheering for you or they're cheering for me because they know that every time that one does something to the other one will make a point to raise the bar and try to go the extra mile. Tonight, you had an opportunity to have me on your show and tell the WWE Universe about what is quite possibly the greatest rivalry in sports entertainment history, but you chose this to tell me that I stole this from you, that I ruined your life? Well, then, if that's all you gotta say and we're done here, you're just wasting my time."

Again, as John and Nicole went to leave……

"I hate you," Edge said. "I hate you. Hate is a strong word, but it sums up everything I feel for you, Cena. I hate your hat. I hate your t-shirts. I hate your wrist bands. I hate your shoes. I hate your music. I hate the Cenation. I hate everything that you stand for. And John, whether you want to admit it or not, this, all of the years between you and I, it's exhausted you as much as it has me. This can't go on any longer. It has shortened both of our careers. And at Backlash, this is finally going to end. One of us will beat the other so badly that they can't get back up. And make no mistake about it, at the end of that match, the one who's gonna be left standing is me."

"No!" John said as he got in Edge's face and kicked away his stool. "You may be a better wrestler than him, you may be smarter than me, you may know how to use your opportunities & resources and get you a championship, but I look in your eyes right now and I know you're desperate. You're grabbing at straws, you're tired, you're exhausted, a Last Man Standing match? Edge, that is a match based on punishment and I could look in your eyes right now and you know I'm telling the damn truth when I tell you I'm tougher than you. That's why I'll be the Last Man Standing, that's why you hate me. It's not the hat, it's not the wristbands, it's not the t-shirt, it's not the dog tags. It's the truth! Because when you think about all those matches we had, you think about every time we beat the hell out of each other, every time you ran back and hit me with everything you had, and then watched me get back up! You hate me? You hate me so bad it's gotta come to an end! You wanna end it, end it right now! Come on! Clench your fist and hit me and see what happens. I will unleash hell on you. Come on, right now!"

Edge stared back as he dropped the microphone and kicked the stool away and took his shirt. Nicole went to the corner as John was beating his chest muscles and Edge clenched his fist as John then put his arms behind his back and stuck his chin out. Then Edge backed up and left the ring and hung his head low as he walked up the ramp and John shook his head as Nicole walked towards John and stood next to him as he raised his title belt and Nicole smiled.

In Nicole's mind, Edge got punked out.

A little later, it was time for the stretcher match which was Jeff versus his brother Matt.

Jeff's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Brittany following him. The pyro went off as Jeff and Brittany walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Jeff got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air and got back down as Matt Hardy's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Matt walked down the ramp and got into the ring and stared at Jeff as he took off his jacket and then Brittany got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Matt immediately went for a clothesline but Jeff ducked and kicked Matt in the midsection and landed a right hand before speared Matt to the corner and landed rights and lefts before splashing Matt twice and went for the diving leg drop but Matt bailed out of the ring and Jeff followed as he clubbed Matt in the back and Matt got a right hand and went to hit Jeff's hand onto the ring apron but Jeff blocked and got a back elbow and hit Matt's head on the ring apron.

Then Jeff got another right hand and landed a suplex onto the stretcher and Jeff placed Matt onto the stretcher and went to roll it but Matt retaliated clubbing Jeff in the back and ran him to the security wall and threw him back in the ring and Matt landed an elbow drop and Matt went to suplex Jeff but Jeff blocked and got a faceplant on Matt. Then Jeff went for the Twist of Fate but Matt escaped and shoved Jeff to the ropes and got the Side Effect and he got out of the ring as he rolled the stretcher to the ring apron and Matt rolled Jeff on it and landed some right hands and Matt managed to get the first near-win as he rolled Jeff up the ramp right to the yellow line but Jeff got off just in time as he was kicking Matt in the face and landed a clothesline and then rode the stretcher down the aisle and dove onto Matt.

Matt dragged Jeff face-first onto the middle turnbuckle and Matt whipped Jeff to the ropes and Jeff landed a clothesline three times and Jeff went for an atomic drop but Matt blocked it and Matt applied a cool overhead underhook bodywrap submission and Jeff lost consciousness and Matt got out of the ring and rolled the stretcher to the ring apron and he pulled Jeff on it and Matt rolled the stretcher as Jeff fought free half way hitting Matt in the head and Matt rolled the stretcher to the security railing and he held onto the railing as Matt grabbed his leg and then reverse kicked Matt in the face.

Jeff was clutching his leg as Matt was crawling on the floor and Jeff followed with a hard whip of Matt into the ringside steps and Jeff grabbed the stretcher and placed Matt on it and rolled the stretcher up the ramp as Matt got off as Jeff was hitting right hands and Matt kept pushing the stretcher as the brothers fought and Matt landed a big right hand and Matt charged at Jeff with the stretcher and almost ran him over but Jeff moved just in time.

Then Matt threw Jeff back into the ring and Matt went under the ring and grabbed a chair and when he was about to go back into the ring, Jeff charged at Matt and shoved the chair into him knocking him off the ring apron and Matt fell backwards onto the stretcher and Matt quickly climbed up the ring apron and Jeff was hitting Matt in the head and Matt fell onto the stretcher again and Jeff climbed the top turnbuckle and aimed for Matt but badly missed and landed on the stretcher.

Jeff got to his feet and was clubbing Matt in the back and placed him on the stretcher and Matt was hanging onto the ring apron as Jeff rammed Matt onto the ring steps and hit his head onto the steps and Jeff placed Matt onto the stretcher and climbed the top turnbuckle and Jeff went for a Swanton Bomb but Matt rolled off the stretcher and Jeff landed on it. As Matt was rolling the stretcher, Jeff got up and Matt was hitting him in the head and Matt grabbed a chair and hit Jeff with it and then as he rolled the stretcher up towards the line, Brittany jumped on Matt's back to stop him and Matt landed a snap mare hitting Brittany's back onto the ramp and she winced in pain and then Matt rolled the stretcher past the line to win.

Then the referee raised Matt's arm in the air and then Matt then shoved the stretcher rolling all the way back to ringside and into the side of the ring. Then the rest of "Eddie's Angels" came out and were pushing and shoving Matt in anger and Matt was pointing at each and every one of them as he walked to the back and Amanda & Rochelle went to check on Jeff as Buffy and Delancey helped Brittany up.

With the WWE Draft looming, Brittany would hope that Matt Hardy would be drafted to RAW so she and Jeff wouldn't have to deal with him anymore.


	117. The WWE Draft 2009

**Chapter 117: The WWE Draft**

RAW was in Atlanta, Georgia and it was the night at the 2009 WWE Draft.

Amanda was backstage talking her mom on her cell phone.

"I'm doing good," Amanda said. "Tonight is the 2009 WWE Draft and things are going to shake up here in the WWE……I don't know if I'm gonna get drafted, but if I do, I'll be totally okay with it. I mean, I've been on RAW nearly two years and maybe, just maybe going to Smackdown could be a nice change of an environment. I would hate to leave Shad and J behind on RAW but there's the supplementary draft; so we'll see what happens……Okay, mom, I love you too……Goodbye."

Then Amanda ended the call as Jasmine Morgan and Christina Alexis came forward.

"Hey, Amanda," Jasmine said.

"Hello, girls," Amanda said. "What's up?"

"Big night tonight, isn't it?" Christina said. "The WWE Draft where it all begins again."

"Oh, yeah, "I'm feeling a little nervous thought. I would hate to be drafted and leave Cryme Tyme behind, but I gotta wait until Wednesday."

"Well, I'm kind of hoping I get to drafted to ECW so I can be with Evan," Jasmine said,. "That would be so much fun."

"And leave me behind?" Christina said. "I thought you was my best friend."

"I am your best friend; Smackdown and ECW have a taping on the same night, so I'm not leaving you completely. You'll still have Destiny to hang out with on Smackdown."

"Yeah."

Then the girls see the Miz walking by and Jasmine decided to tease him after she, the Angels, and Evan Bourne saw an episode of the Dirt Sheet where once again the Miz and John Morrison were making fun of Evan only to be confronted by his father who revealed what Maria told Jasmine before: Evan's father was indeed dancing with the Miz's mother and she was grinding on him and John Morrison saw the whole thing as well as the Miz was humiliated and embarrassed.

"Hey, watch this," Jasmine said. "Hey, Miz, did your mother like the way she was grinding on my boyfriend's father?"

"Shut up, Jasmine!" the Miz said as he continued to walk away.

"Geez, he's sensitive."

Then RAW was on and Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle following him. Rochelle was wearing a red backless off-the-shoulder mini dress, black boot and her hair curled. Dave did his thing with the pyro with Rochelle kneeling in front of him and the two walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Dave got on the turnbuckles flexing his muscles as Rochelle applauded for him. Dave got back down and asked for a microphone and as the crowd cheered, he said,

"I can't even tell you how good it feels to be back,. Let me tell you, I miss you guys way more than you miss me. It took me almost four months to get back into this ring and the one thing that drove him was retribution for this."

Then the video screen aired a clip of Randy Orton attacking Dave with the vicious punt kick to the side of the head.

"I replayed that in my head everyday for the last month over and over and over and over and over again," Dave said. "It's all I can think about and the worst part was waiting. Just sitting around, just waiting, counting the days, counting the hours, counting the minutes, counting the seconds, waiting to get my hands on Randy Orton. I'm tired of waiting, I'm back! No more waiting, so Orton, stop being a little punk, get out here, and face me like a man! And if you don't, I will tear apart every inch of this arena to find you!" After a pause……. "Fine, have it your way."

Then as Dave and Rochelle were about to leave the ring, Shane McMahon's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He did his infamous Shane-O-Shuffle and walked down the ramp and got in the ring

"First off, welcome back," Shane said, "but I need you not remind you is that with malicious intent Randy Orton tried to separate my head from my shoulders just like he did you; but he also did it to my father and the physicality that he did to my sister is so reprehensible, I do not have the words to describe what I wanna do to Randy Orton. So if anybody's getting retribution tonight, Dave, it's me."

As Dave and Shane started to argue, Triple H's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring.

"Shane, you got to understand something here," Triple H said, "the reason for all of this, all of this stuff with Orton, everything that's gone down with your dad, with you, it's all because of me. Randy Orton is trying to get to me, it's all of my fault. Randy Orton is trying to get to this. And here's the thing, Dave, with all due respect to you and everything Orton has done to you and put you through, Randy Orton tried to take out my wife, he has tried to take out the mother of my kids, while I watched. This is all because of me, I started it and I'm damn well gonna finish it. I'm not asking you, I'm telling you, Randy Orton is mine."

As Dave, Shane, and Triple H started to argue and Rochelle tried to settle it…….

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" Vickie Guerrero said as Chavo wheeled her from the curtain, "Excuse me, excuse me! The only person who will determine if and when anyone will face Orton, is me, the General Manager of RAW. Now the three of you will have your chance at revenge against Orton when you team up against Legacy in a six-man tag team championship match at Backlash. Excuse me! Now may I remind you that if you're going to be overzealous in that match, just like you are tonight, you could possibly be counted out or disqualified which means Randy Orton could be the new WWE Champion. Now if the three of you want a piece of Orton before Backlash, I have an opportunity, but it's just for one of them. Now Randy Orton is here tonight, but I have given him a well-deserved night off. So tonight, we will have a 3-on-2 handicap match, the three of you will team up against Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase. If Team Legacy wins, no one will face Randy Orton, but if your team wins, the one who scores the winning pinfall, will earn a one-on-one match next week against Orton. Gentlemen, thank you for your time and good luck."

"Hold on, just a second," Rochelle said, "I know what you're trying to do and I'm not stupid."

"You know what, Rochelle?" Vickie said. "You're not the General Manager anymore and I don't need to listen to you."

"And I'm tired of listening to your mouth, so you do need to listen to me and if you interrupt me again, I will come down there and tear your ass apart. Got nothing else to say? I didn't think so. Now the reason you're doing all of this is because Triple H exposed you with those nude photos back in January, but that's only the beginning, isn't it? You want to hurt Triple H, don't you? Well, guess what? If he does lose the WWE Championship to Randy Orton by disqualification, I promise you this, I will make your life a living hell forever."

Then everyone in the ring looked at each other but Rochelle was fumed with anger knowing that this was all Vickie Guerrero's doing to get back at Triple H.

Later, John and Nicole talking to someone when Jack Swagger came forward.

"The champ is here," Jack said. "Tonight, Jack Swagger will show the entire world why I'm the future of the company and after I beat you and win two draft picks for my brand, WWE's gonna have a new poster boy and his name is the two-time, two-time All-American American Jack Swagger, ECW Champion."

"Yes, you are," John said. "I don't think we've met. John Cena, my wife, my former boss, three-time Women's Champion, two-time Playboy Cover girl Nicole Mitchell, and you are……."

"Jack Swagger."

"Jack Swagger, the All-American.

"American."

"Yeah, I know, you're an All-American."

"American."

"Bro, don't sweat me, I know this country too. Statue of Liberty, the Fourth of July, America, wow."

"Listen, I'm the All-American American."

"Wait, you actually call yourself the All-American American?"

"Yeah."

"That's ridiculous, you know how stupid that sounds? That's like me running out there going 'The Champ is here.…..here," or "You can't see me.……me.' Bro, you ever just stop and thought about it? I'll tell you what? It's the draft, tonight, it's the chance for new beginnings, fresh starts. Tonight, maybe you should think about going with just the All-American.' Or if you really need something at the end, this one pretty good, 'the All-American Jackass."

"Listen, Cena! I came here……"

"Hey, don't care why you came here. I've seen you, you're good. But you're a punk kid with a couple of wins under his belt who likes to run his mouth. Welcome to Monday Night RAW; tonight, you gets a lesson in respect.…..respect."

Then John walked away as Nicole started cracking up and she walked away as well.

Then it was time for the six-Diva tag team match for a draft pick for either RAW or Smackdown.

Michelle and Maryse were arguing as Natalya tried to break it up and Melina, Mickie, and Kelly jumped them and a brawl ensued before Mickie and Michelle got into the ring and Mickie charged at Michelle but Michelle took Mickie down and was punching away at her and Mickie fought back with forearms until Michelle got a knee to the midsection. Then Michelle landed a European uppercut and clubbed her in the back of the head and Michelle whipped Mickie to the ropes and Mickie slid under Michelle's legs and got a snap mare and bounced off the ropes to land a dropkick for a two count. Then Michelle shoved Mickie to the corner and charged into a back elbow and Mickie got a head scissors takedown and Mickie climbed the top turnbuckle and doved on Michelle as she caught Mickie in the chest with a boot for the win.

Michelle was talking trash and shoved Mickie as Maryse and Natalya got into the ring and the referee raised their arms in the air and Kelly & Melina got into the ring and checked on Mickie. Then the video screen showed the Random WWE Superstar Generator 2009 for Smackdown's next draft pick and it revealed to be……Amanda.

Amanda's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. Amanda was wearing a red tube top with a cut-out at the bust. Amanda raised her Women's Title belt in the air and Michelle stared at Amanda as she was talking trash. Amanda smiled as she pointed at her belt and at Michelle as RAW went to a commercial break.

Then it was time for the match between John and Jack Swagger for two draft picks for either RAW or ECW.

John's entrance theme played and then John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole following him. Nicole was wearing a red and gold abstract print tie neck tank top with a cut-out at the bust, black pants, and her hair in a ponytail. The two walked down the ramp and got into the ring and John was pumping up the crowd and took off his HLR Academy baseball cap and threw it to the crowd. Then Jack Swagger's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and walked down the ramp showing off before he got into the ring. Then he got on the turnbuckle and raised his ECW Championship Title belt in the air and got back down as John took off his dogtags and gave them to Nicole and Nicole left the ring as John took off his HLR Academy t-shirt and threw it to the crowd and the referee called for the bell.

John and Jack locked up and Jack grabbed John's leg and took him down and John took a breather before he and Jack locked up again and Jack went behind John and took him down with a suplex and applied a front facelock and the two rolled around in the ring and Jack let go as he showed off and John landed a right hand and bounced off the ropes to land a shoulder tackle.

Jack rolled out of the ring and John followed as he stalked Jack and landed a clothesline and John threw Jack back in the ring and covered for a two count and whipped Jack to the ropes and Jack kicked John in the face and bounced off the ropes to a hard clothesline for a two count. Then Jack got John in the corner and landed a right hand and hit his head on the turnbuckle before he whipped John in the corner hard and as John got up, he landed a clothesline for another two count.

Then Jack got John in the corner and drove his knee onto his face and John fought back with right hands and whipped Jack to the corner and went to splash Jack but Jack moved and then applied a full nelson and John struggled to break free from the hold and broke it with a back elbow and John bounced off the ropes and landed two shoulder tackles and a side slam and John did his "You can't see me" and bounced off the ropes to land the Five Knuckle Shuffle.

John went for the Attitude Adjuster but Jack blocked it holding onto the top rope and surprised John with a boot to the face for a near fall and then he threw John into the ringpost and John rolled onto the ring apron and Jack bounced off the ropes and knocked John into an announce table. Then Jack got out of the ring and threw John back in the ring and landed a couple of right hands and John fought back with right hands of his own and then he bounced off the ropes and the two collided with each other with a clothesline and Jack went for a right hand and John blocked it landing one on his own and John kept hitting rights and lefts until Jack ducked and Jack caught John with a DDT out of nowhere for a two count.

John rolled onto the ring apron as Jack took a breather and Jack landed a high knee for a two count and Jack went for a slam but John escaped and bounced off the ropes and Jack powerslammed John for a near fall and Jack leaped onto the middle turnbuckle and John caught him and landed the Attitude Adjuster out of nowhere and then applied the STF for the tapout win.

Then Nicole got into the ring and helped John up as the referee raised his arm in the air and as the video screen showed the Random WWE Superstar Generator 2009 for RAW's next draft pick and it revealed to be……Matt Hardy.

Matt's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain as he was mocking John by waving his hand in front of his face and Nicole shook her head knowing about the pain he caused to both Jeff and Brittany. And the video screen again showed the Random WWE Superstar Generator 2008 for RAW's next draft pick and it revealed to be…… Triple H.

Triple H's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain as John and Nicole smiled and shrugged. Nicole knew that this was a good opportunity to help Triple H with his situation against Randy Orton and to get back at Vickie Guerrero.

Edge then jumped John from behind in the ring and was stomping on him and landed a right hand and whipped John to the corner and missed a splash. Then when John went for the Attitude Adjuster, Edge escaped and bailed out of the ring and ran up the ramp and stared John down as Nicole got back in the ring and made fun of Edge as John raised his World Heavyweight Championship Title belt in the air.

Later, Triple H was in the locker room getting ready when Shane McMahon walked in.

"Hey," Shane said.

"Hey," Triple H said.

"So we're good? Alright, great. Orton's mine."

Then Triple H stopped Shane and said,

"We talked about this earlier, Shane, I'm not kidding. Orton's mine; stay out of my way. If Dave we're here, I'd tell him the exact same thing."

Then Dave and Rochelle walked up to Triple H and Dave said,

"Well, then, why don't you?"

Triple H turned around and said,

"If you already heard it, you don't need me to say it again."

"Yeah, every man for himself," Dave said. "I'm cool with that."

Then as Dave walked out of the locker room, Rochelle said.

"You guys need to get along and co-exist. I'm telling you, Triple H, this is Vickie Guerrero's idea to hurt you and if either of you screw this up, you're giving her a fair advantage. I'm not kidding."

Then Rochelle walked out of the ring

"See you out there," Shane said as he walked out of the locker room.

Then it was time for the match between C.M. Punk and Matt Hardy draft picks for either RAW or Smackdown.

Punk and Matt locked up and Punk rolled up Matt for a two count and Matt took down Punk and covered for a two count and the two locked up and Punk got Matt in the corner before a break and Matt went for a right hand but Punk blocked it landing one of his own and got a couple of kicks to the legs and went to whip Matt but Matt reversed twisting Punk's arm and kicked Punk in the midsection and went for the Twist of Fate but Punk escaped and went for the GTS but Matt escaped and Punk kicked Matt in the midsection and got a knee and landed a suplex for a two count.

Then Matt stumble to the corner as Punk got another knee to the midsection three times before a break and went to whip Matt to the corner but Matt reversed and Punk floated onto Matt's shoulders and Hardy yanked Punk off the ropes and reverse powerbombed him chest and face-first onto the mat for a two count. Then Matt kicked Punk in the midsection twice for a two count and got a side slam for another two count and Matt put Punk in an abdominal stretch as he clubbed Punk and Punk escaped with back elbows and landed a kick to the midsection and bounced off the ropes to land a knee to the face and a clothesline and Punk whipped Matt to the ropes and a high kick to the face for a two count. Matt stumbled to the corner as Punk got a back elbow and he went to whip Matt to another corner but Matt reversed and landed a clothesline and went for a bulldog slam but Punk countered shoving Matt to the corner and landed a high knee and a bulldog slam for a two count.

Then Punk kicked Matt in the midsection and went for the Go To Sleep and Matt escaped and dropped Punk with a Side Effect and then Jeff charged into the ring and tackled Matt and Jeff kicked Matt in the midsection and landed a faceplant and Jeff tore off his shirt and climbed to the top turnbuckle and Matt rolled out of the ring and fled to the back as Jeff chased him.

Skye got into the ring to check on Punk and were disappointed with the disqualification as the video screen showed the Random WWE Superstar Generator 2009 for RAW's next draft pick and it revealed to be……Brittany.

Brittany's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. Brittany was wearing a red plaid tube with an adjustable belt at the waist, black boots, and her hair straight. Brittany was not pleased knowing that Matt Hardy got drafted to RAW as well and the question was: was she going to do without Jeff around?

After that, Brittany came out from the entrance to the arena still not pleased.

"Ugh!" Brittany said. "I can't even believe this crap!"

Then Skye came out from the entrance to the arena and walked up to Brittany.

"Brittany, I am so sorry," Skye said. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know if I can handle being on RAW if Matt's there as well. He could very well end up going after me as much as he's going after Jeff."

"Look, 'Eddie's Angels' still appear on both shows, so there's shouldn't be anything to worry about. Don't worry yourself out."

"Well, what about C.M. Punk is going to Smackdown and you're still on RAW."

"I still gotta wait until Wednesday; I still got a chance to be drafted to Smackdown as well. Brit, don't let Matt Hardy get to you. You're an Angel now and Angels fight back. That's exactly what Jeff wants you to do."

"Yeah."

"Come on."

Then Skye wrapped her arm around Brittany and the two walked away.

A little later, it was time for the 3-on-2 handicap match which was Dave, Triple H, and Shane McMahon versus Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase. Every man made their way to the ring as the referee called for the bell.

As Triple H and Batista discussed who would start the match, Shane charged at Cody with a clothesline and knocked Ted off the ring apron and attacked Cody with a barrage of punches and kicks and he whipped Cody to the ropes and landed a flying elbow for a two count and then he danced around him as he was hitting lefts and Dave tagged himself in from behind displeasing Shane who shot him a look. Rochelle didn't like it as well as Cody made the tag to Ted and Ted charged into the ring as Dave landed a clothesline and whipped Ted to the corner and splashed him before landing some shoulder blocks and landed a snap mare before he bounced off the ropes and kicked Ted in the head.

As Dave got Ted on his shoulder for a power slam, Triple H pulled Ted onto the apron and landed a right hand as Triple H tagged himself and Rochelle crossed her arms not liking what she was seeing as Triple H attacked Ted in the corner with punches and kicks before the referee pulled him back and Triple H whipped Ted to the ropes and landed a face buster and bounced off the ropes and Triple H clotheslined DiBiase for a two count and Ted stumbled to the corner as Triple H charged into a boot and Ted charged into a spine buster and went for the cover but Dave yanked Triple H off of Ted.

As Triple H and Dave argued with Rochelle telling them to cut it out, Ted clipped Triple H from behind, then made the tag to Cody and Cody was hitting some right hands and kicks and dragged Triple H down as he made the tag to Ted and they stretched Triple H's legs and Ted landed four elbow drops on the leg and Triple H applied a body scissors as he landed a couple of right hands and Ted landed some right hands of his own as he whipped Triple H to the ropes and Triple H kicked Ted in the face and he bounced off the ropes and Ted landed a dropkick for a two count.

Then Ted made a tag to Cody and Ted dragged Triple H and Cody stomped on Triple H and got a knee on the leg and kicked it before applying a leglock and Triple H kicked Cody in the face with his other leg and Cody covered for a two count. Then Cody grabbed Triple H as Ted made a blind tag and Ted pulled Triple H onto the ring apron and hit his leg on it as Cody kicked him in the back and Ted got into the ring and Ted was punching away at Triple H and covered for a two count and Ted went for a leglock but Triple H kicked him off and Ted's head bounced off the middle turnbuckle.

Then Triple H when he reached for a tag, Ted yanked him back to his corner and made the tag to Cody and Ted held on his leg as Cody was stomping on him and covered him for a two count and Cody was stomping on him and covered for a two count and Cody grabbed his leg and kicked it and Cody went for a DDT and Triple H countered into a back body drop and the two men were down and Triple H finally made the tag to Dave.

Dave landed a clothesline and a couple of right hands before he whipped Ted to the ropes and landed a back body drop and Dave landed another clothesline and knocked Cody off the ring apron and powerslammed Ted for the cover and Cody broke the count and Shane dove at Cody and clotheslined him over the top rope and both tumbled to the floor. Ted stumbled to the corner and charged into Dave landing a spinebuster and landed a Batista Bomb for the cover but Shane broke it up with a forearm to the back of his head. Rochelle got on the ring apron and was pissed off at Shane as Dave got to his feet and shoved Shane hard into the corner. Rochelle shouted at Dave as Triple H tagged himself in and Dave stared him down as Shane tackled Batista and they rolled to the mat as Rochelle tried to break it up and Triple H then kicked Ted in the midsection and landed the Pedigree for the win.

Shane almost broke the count and the referee raised Triple H's arm in the air as Rochelle got in the ring really mad at all three. Rochelle had some words for each as Randy Orton's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and stared at Triple H and he along with Shane, Dave, and Rochelle stared at him as RAW came to a close.


	118. Brothers of A Vicious War, Part Four

**Chapter 118: Brothers of A Vicious War, Part Four**

Smackdown was in the University of Tennessee in Knoxville and on that night, Jeff as facing the Big Show and Dave was facing Ted DiBiase.

At the hotel, Rochelle was at the balcony contemplating smoking a cigarette after last night. Everyone thought she quit, but the thought of Rochelle's husband, his best friend, and Vince McMahon's son not being on the same page because of Vickie Guerrero really pissed her off to relapse.

Rochelle was about light up her cigarette when Dave walked outside on the balcony and she was startled as Dave wrapped her arms around her.

"Hey," Dave said. "I'm sorry about last night; I know how you're feeling, but I'm gonna try to keep through Backlash, alright?"

"You, Shane, and Triple H," Rochelle said. "I'm telling you, Vickie Guerrero has her claws out and is giving herself away. Don't her let win."

"I won't."

Then Dave kissed Rochelle.

Later, Smackdown was on and it was time for the match which was Jeff versus the Big Show.

It was now known that Jeff was facing Matt in an "I Quit" match at Backlash.

Jeff's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Brittany following him. Brittany was wearing a yellow tube top with a black lace bottom, yellow plaid miniskirt, black boots, and her hair straight. The pyro went off as Jeff and Brittany walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Jeff got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air and got back down as the Big Show's entrance theme played and the pyro was set off as he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring and stared at Jeff as Brittany left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Big Show was chasing Jeff back and forth and then Big Show and Jeff grabbed onto Big Show's leg and Big Show clubbed him in the back and Big Show landed a head butt and Big Show looked down at Jeff and got him in the corner and ripped his tank top off as he landed a chop to the chest. Then Big Show grabbed Jeff as Jeff landed a right hand and a left hand and kicked Big Show in the midsection and bounced off the ropes before Big Show got a big elbow and Big Show stepped on Jeff before he got him in the corner and landed another chop to the chest and Jeff was crawling to the corner as Big Show landed a head butt and Jeff rolled out of the ring.

Then Big Show grabbed Jeff by the hair and lifted him to the ring apron and Jeff yanked Big Show on the top rope and Jeff rolled back into the ring and was hitting some right hands before Big Show got a head butt and got a leg drop for a two count. Jeff fought back with some right hands and left hands and he bounced off the ropes and Big Show got a boot to the face. Then Big Show lifted Jeff up and got another head butt and he stepped on Jeff's head as he held onto the top rope and got another head butt and Jeff stumbled to the ropes as Big Show smiled and he went for a big boot to the face but Hardy moved and Big Show straddled on the top rope and Jeff charged at Big Show trying to knock him out of the ring but Big Show side-stepped him and threw him to the floor.

Then Big Show got out of the ring as Jeff tried to get back in and Big Show pulled on Jeff as he hung onto the ropes and yanked Jeff out of the ring and ran him into the security wall and Big Show threw Jeff back in the ring and Big Show held Jeff on the mat with a double grip nerve hold and covered for a two count and Big Show applied the hold. Jeff got to his feet and got a jawbreaker and Jeff kicked Big Show in the midsection and went for the Twist of Fate but Big Show tossed Jeff to the mat near the corner and Big Show climbed the middle turnbuckle and went for a corner swing splash but Jeff moved and Big Show crashed on the mat.

Then Jeff landed a DDT and Matt ran out onto the ring apron and distracted Jeff and Jeff took a swing at Matt but Matt moved and Jeff launched off of Big Show's back and dove his brother and Jeff rolled into the ring and kicked Big Show in the midsection and went to whip him but Big Show reversed whipping Jeff to the corner and flipped at Big Show and Big Show caught him and then landed a knockout punch for the win. Grisham and Ross agreed Matt's distraction was a huge factor in the finish.

Then the referee raised the Big Show's arm in the air and the Big Show left the ring as Brittany got into the ring and checked on Jeff and Matt got into the ring and Brittany got in his face pissed off at Matt and Matt turned his head and Matt choked Brittany in the throat and tossed her to the corner as her head hit the turnbuckle.

Then Matt leaned over Jeff and was slapping him and then legdropped his throat and face seven times as the rest of "Eddie's Angels" came out and chased Matt out of the ring and Matt bailed into the crowd. Amanda & Rochelle went to check on Jeff as Buffy and Delancey checked on Brittany as Nicole was calling for help. Several referees came out and helped Jeff & Brittany and Brittany was showing signs of life as she held onto her head and the referees helped her out of the ring as they did the same for Jeff and the two were helped to the back.

Later, Brittany was in the infirmary with ice on the back of her neck as Nicole walked inside with a bottle of water and Brittany took it.

"I'm this close," Brittany said, "I'm this close to filing charges against Matt; if he thinks……I'm gonna stand there and let him assault me again, he's got another thing coming."

"You just let us know when the time is right," Nicole said.

Then Nicole walked out of the infirmary with Buffy standing outside.

"Is Brittany okay?" Buffy said

"I hope so," Nicole said.

Later, it was time for the match which was Dave versus Ted DiBiase.

Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle following him. Rochelle was wearing a yellow tie back halter mini dress with multi-strand necklace, black boots and her hair curled. Dave did his thing with the pyro with Rochelle kneeling in front of him and the two walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Dave got on the turnbuckles flexing his muscles as Rochelle applauded for him. Dave got back down and the Priceless entrance theme played and Ted DiBiase came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring and the referee held him and Dave back and Rochelle smiled as she left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Dave and Ted locked up and Dave tossed Ted down rear the corner and Ted kicked Dave in the leg and was landing some right hands sending Dave to the corner and Ted was kicking Dave as the referee pulled him back and Ted went to hit Dave but Dave caught him and rammed him to the corner as he landed some shoulder blocks and hit Ted's head onto the turnbuckle and then whipped him to the ropes and landed a back elbow for a one count and Dave landed a suplex for a two count and Dave whipped Ted to the ropes hard and whipped Ted to the ropes and Ted kicked Dave in the face and then Dave kicked Ted in the midsection and went for the Batista Bomb but Ted got a chop block and a dropkick to the legs and Ted grabbed Dave's leg and kicked it.

Ted kicked the back of Dave's leg and Dave got a couple of right hands and whipped Ted to the ropes and went for an arm drag but Ted blocked and got a leg whip and kicked Dave in the face and punched away at Dave and landed a couple of boots and Dave grabbed Ted by the throat and shoved him to the ropes and landed a boot to the face. Then Dave went for a power slam but Ted escaped and Dave charged at Ted but Dave flew out of the ring and Ted got out of the ring and got a chop block at ringside and Ted got back in the ring and got back out to break the count as Dave rolled back into the ring and Ted grabbed Dave's legs and smashed Dave's leg into the ringpost and got back in the ring as he landed a couple of right hands and placed Dave's left leg on the second rope and stretched it as Dave clubbed Ted in the back and went for a right hand but Dave blocked and fought back with a few right hands and Ted got a Russian legsweep and climbed the middle turnbuckle and hit a double stomp on Dave's chest.

He climbed the middle turnbuckle again and landed a double stomp on Dave's back for a two count and Ted got an elbow drop and got a leglock and Dave fought back clubbing Ted in the head and got a small package for a two count and Ted got a knee to the back and Dave fought back with punches but Ted got a drop toe hold and applied a leglock on the mat and then went for a figure-four leglock but Dave kicked Ted off of him and landed a spinebuster. Then Dave landed a back body drop and a clothesline and he whipped Ted to the corner and charged into a boot to the face and then Ted jumped on Dave's back for a sleeper hold but Dave got a snap mare and landed a spear including the Batista Bomb for the clean pin.

Then Rochelle got into the ring and raised Dave's arm in the air along with the referee and Rochelle was slapping Ted in the face and Dave got on the turnbuckle and flexed his muscles as Smackdown came to a close.


	119. Heaven and Hell in England

****

Chapter 119: Heaven and Hell in England

RAW was in London, England and on that night, Dave was facing Chavo Guerrero and Amanda was defending the Women's Championship against Beth Phoenix.

It's been a week after the draft and Nicole was on her own now that Tina and Kimberly were drafted to ECW and asked Kayla to keep an eye on Brittany in case Matt tries to make his next move against her. Also, with Amanda now part of the Smackdown roster, Cryme Tyme was joining her along with Skye who got drafted to Smackdown and Buffy & Ulysses were drafted to RAW as well.

Nicole was going through the rack to look for something to wear for RAW when Nicole heard her cell phone ring and she went over to her purse and took out her cell phone to see that Evan Bourne was calling and Nicole answered the call.

"Hello?" Nicole said.

_"Hey, Nicole,"_ Evan said.

"Hi, Evan, how are you?"

_"I'm doing great and you?"_

"Oh, just fine and I know you're doing great now that your girlfriend is on ECW."

_"Oh, yeah, definitely. Hey, I was wondering maybe when we return to the states and after Backlash, maybe you, me, John, and Jasmine could go on another double date?"_

"Yeah, that'll be great. I mean, last month, we had an awesome time, I'll never forget it."

_"Yeah, it was awesome."_

"Hey, where's Jasmine? I need to ask her something."

_"Okay, hold on."_

_"Hello?"_ Jasmine said.

"Hey, Jasmine, it's Nicole," Nicole said. "I need to ask you something."

_"Okay."_

"I know you're into science and all, but do you know how to make a stink bomb?"

_"Nicole, you got to be kidding."_

"Look, I've had it with Vickie Guerrero, she's pissing Rochelle off, I have to take a step further. Come on, Jasmine, just do this one thing for me."

_"Okay, how soon do you need it?"_

"The day after Backlash so I can plant in her office so she won't have a place to hide if things go wrong at Backlash."

_"Okay, you got it."_

"Thank you, I'll talk to you later."

_"Bye."_

Then Nicole ended the call.

Then RAW was on and Chris Jericho's entrance theme played as pyro was setting off all over the stage and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring and stared down the fans as he asked for the microphone.

"For the past year, I've felt like a castaway," Chris said, "like an honest man on an island by a sea of liars, cheaters, sycophants, and parasites just like each and every one of you here this evening. But I don't feel that anymore because last week I was drafted to Smackdown and tonight is my last and final appearance on RAW forever. I figured you have that reaction; you've never appreciated my brilliance, you never understood why I am the Superstar of the Year. You never valued me as an honest man in a dishonest world and that's fine, I can deal with that. So while all of you wallow in your deceitfulness, I'm going to move on to bigger and better things. But mark my words, without Chris Jericho on RAW, things will change on this show and they will not change for the better and within six months, you will be begging me and pleading me, 'Please, Chris Jericho, come back to RAW, please come back to RAW.' But you know what? I'm not gonna do it because I'm done with RAW."

Then Ricky Steamboat's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring and stared at Chris with a microphone in his hand.

"Chris Jericho, you are wrong," Ricky said. "This audience, the WWE Universe in that matter isn't unappreciative. Wrestlemania week, they showed me more love and appreciation than I could ever dream of, probably of the greatest moment in my wrestling career. But if it's appreciation you're asking for and they won't give it, I will. Thank you."

"What are you talking about?" Chris said. "Thank you? What are you talking about?"

"I wanna thank you for bringing back a moment and a feeling that I thought I'd never reach again and that is the passion to perform one last time; to take a page in history and turn it back to feel proud of what you have accomplished. Never again I thought I would be at a Wrestlemania or two weeks ago on RAW, but you know something? If it wasn't for you, it would have never happened. So that's why I'm out here; I'm out here, Chris Jericho, to thank you. Thanks."

Then Ricky went to leave the ring but………

"No, no, no, no, no, stay right here, Steamboat," Chris said, "because I know why you came out here; you didn't come out here to thank me. You came out here to bask in the glow of the spotlight one more time. You came out to hear the cheers of your fans one more time. Let me remind you of something, Steamboat, you are finished; nobody cares about you anymore. And all your friends from Flair, to Piper, to Snuka, even Mickey Rourke, they haven't been seen or heard from since I destroyed them at Wrestlemania and I will do the exact same thing to you. Why? Because you think you got a great response from the fans in a 10-man tag team match on RAW when you were in the ring for about 27 seconds just because everybody was chanting "You still got it!" You think that you still do? Here's a newsflash, Steamboat, you don't have it anymore, they're delusional and you're delusional. The time has come to put you out of your misery the same way I put your friends, your lecturous, parasite friends out of their misery and that's why I want a one-on-one match against you. I want Chris Jericho versus Ricky 'The Dragon' Steamboat at Backlash. I'm gonna finish you off, Steamboat, if you accept the challenge. So do you accept, huh?"

Then John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole following him. Nicole was wearing an orange pleather foil accented animal print tube top with a v-buckle above the bust, black leather shorts, black boots, and her hair straight. The two walked down the ramp and got into the ring and John raised his arms in the air.

"You stop right now," Chris said, "you stop right now. I know why you came out here, Cena, I know your schtick, You're gonna talk about how great of a person Ricky Steamboat is, how big of a fan you are, you're gonna pander to all of your fans, well, you know what? This is my last appearance on RAW, Cena, so I don't have to listen to you anymore; I don't have to hear what you say and I don't care what you say because I'm finished with John Cena, I'm with finished with Nicole Mitchell, I'm finished with Ricky Steamboat, I'm finished with all of these parasites, and most importantly, I am finished on RAW; so my last act on RAW is going to be to walk out on you."

Then Chris left the ring as the fans sang good bye to him but then……

"Chris Jericho," Ricky said, "on your challenge, I accept."

Then Chris smiled but didn't turn around and he kept walking up the ramp until……

"And Chris," Nicole said, "you just said that you destroyed Mickey Rourke at Wrestlemania? Let me remind you that Mickey Rourke gave you a right hook in the middle of the ring and everybody saw that, didn't they?

"Oh, yeah, and Chris," John said, "you interrupted me because you thought I was gonna stand up for Ricky Steamboat. I saw him wrestle with you, he can do just fine on his own. I have a message for you. You see, Vickie Guerrero is not gonna be here tonight and trust me, I'm very happy, too. She sent a message that Edge will not compete tonight. She also sent word that I have to compete tonight. Chris Jericho, you walking out on me just now is not your last act on RAW, your last act on RAW is a match with me here tonight!"

Chris didn't smile at that as John and Nicole raised Ricky's arms in the air and Chris walked away as John shook hands with Ricky and Nicole hugged Ricky as RAW went to a commercial break.

Then Chavo Guerrero was standing in the middle of the ring.

"The Mexican Warrior, Chavo Guerrero has officially been drafted to RAW," Chavo said. "I want to take the time to thank my Aunt Vickie, your new general manager of RAW. I'm gonna prove to you, Vickie, that not only I can push her wheelchair around, but I can push around anybody on the RAW roster. So bring it on."

Then Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle following him. Rochelle was wearing an orange tube dress with a lacy shoulder overlay and her hair curled. Dave did his thing with the pyro with Rochelle kneeling in front of him and the two walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Dave got on the turnbuckles flexing his muscles as Rochelle applauded for him. Dave got back down and Rochelle smiled at Chavo as he was looking disappointed and Rochelle left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Dave didn't move from his standing position with hands on hips and Chavo charged at him and Dave kicked him in the midsection and landed the Batista Bomb immediately for the win.

Then Rochelle laughed as Dave had his arm raised by the referee and he left the ring as Rochelle joined him as the two walked up the ramp.

"Vickie," Chavo said onto the microphone, "Vickie, I'm sorry, Aunt Vickie, this will never happen again. I wasn't ready; I wasn't ready, Vickie. I promise you, Vickie never again."

Then Dave and Rochelle walked back down the ramp and got into the ring as Chavo got to his feet then panicked as Dave and Rochelle waved at him.

"No, no, I was ready!" Chavo said. "I was……"

Then Dave again kicked Chavo in the midsection and landed another Batista Bomb.

Rochelle laughed again as she went over to Chavo and kicked him in the back and she & Dave left the ring as Dave shouted "Welcome to RAW!" and the two walked up the ramp and turned around as they applauded.

A few minutes later, Shane McMahon walking down the ramp until he bumped into Dave and Rochelle.

"Hey, Dave, what's up, man?" Shane said.

"Hey," Dave said.

"That was entertaining."

"Thanks."

"Nasty." Then Shane wiped the sweat off as he shook Dave's hand. "Thanks a lot, I appreciate it."

"Alright, you're welcome."

"Hey, listen, about last week, I wanted to talk to you."

"Hey, last week, you know, things got a little crazy, I wanted Orton, you wanted Orton, Triple H wanted Orton, we all still do."

"Alright, just making sure we're all on the same page for this Sunday."

"Yeah, sure."

"But one thing, though, I wanted to get off my chest. Um, I really didn't appreciate you drilling me down in the corner."

"Well, since you brought it up, I really didn't appreciated you double legging me out of the ring."

Then the two chuckled as Rochelle cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Sorry," Shane said. "Alright, yeah, so I guess we're good then as long as once again we keep the focus and we're all on the same page for this Sunday."

"Yeah, absolutely," Dave said.

"Alright, check you later."

"Yeah."

Then Dave and Rochelle walked away.

A little later, it was time for the Women's Championship match which was Amanda and Beth Phoenix. Beth Phoenix and Rosa Mendes were already in the ring and Amanda's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first representing 'Eddie's Angels" from Cincinnati, Ohio, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Amanda."

Amanda was wearing an orange romper dress with Army emblems on it, orange arm warmers, and her hair curled. She walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Amanda posed in the middle of the ring and raised her Women's Title belt in the air. Then Rosa left the ring and the referee raised the Women's Championship Title belt in the air and called for the bell.

Amanda and Beth locked up and Beth got a knee to the midsection before she whipped Amanda to the corner and Amanda floated on Beth's shoulder and slammed her to the mat for a two count and Beth grabbed Amanda's arm and landed some back elbows and got an armlock hold as Amanda got to her feet and was hitting right hands and bounced off the ropes and went for a flying head scissors but Beth caught her and applied a torture rack type hold.

Amanda fought out of it with a back elbow and Amanda went for a backslide but Beth held on and rammed Amanda into the corner and then began hitting back elbows kicking her in the back and Beth choked Amanda and choked her and Amanda fought back with a couple of forearms and got a head scissors before landing a boot to the head and Amanda was hitting right hands and went to whip Beth but Beth reversed whipping Amanda to the ropes and hit a back elbow.

Amanda got a boot to the face and Amanda bounced off the ropes and Beth hit a clothesline for a two count and Amanda rolled to the corner and Beth placed her on the top turnbuckle and went for a right hand and Amanda blocked it before nailing some right hands and leaped off the top turnbuckle to land a facebuster and Rosa jumped on the ring apron and distracted Amanda yelling at her and Beth charged but Amanda moved and Beth landed a shoulder tackle knocking Rosa to the floor and Amanda then rolled up Phoenix for the three count.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Women's Champion, Amanda," Lillian announced.

Then Amanda went to the corner as she smiled and as the referee gave her the WWE Women's Championship Title belt and raised her arm in the air. Then Amanda left the ring and she pointed at Rosa as she raised her title belt in the air and Amanda walked up the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and blew a kiss and waved at the crowd knowing this would be her final night on RAW and going to join Cryme Tyme on Smackdown.

Then it was time for the match which was John versus Chris Jericho.

John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole following him. The two walked down the ramp and got into the ring he was pumping up the crowd and took off his new blue HLR Academy baseball cap and t-shirt and threw it to the crowd. Then John raised his arms in the air as Chris Jericho's entrance theme played as pyro was setting off all over the stage and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring and walked back and forth as John took off his dogtags and gave them to Nicole and Nicole left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Chris immediately got some right hands and hit John's head on the turnbuckle before he was kicking him and applied a foot choke and landed some more right hands before Chris got a snap mare and kicked John in the back and landed a back suplex before talking trash and whipped John in the ropes and landed a back elbow. Then Chris slapped John in the back of the head and kicked him in the ribs and the head and was talking more trash as he landed a couple hard right hands and John fought back with right hands before he went to whip Chris but Chris reversed and nailed a clothesline for a two count.

Then Chris got a vertical suplex and bounced off the ropes to hit a low dropkick to the back for a two count and he whipped John to the ropes and John kicked Chris in the face and Chris landed a right hand and John ducked a right hand and bouncing off the ropes and landing a couple of flying shoulder blocks and landed a side slam and did the "You can't see me" and he bounced off the ropes to land the Five Knuckle Shuffle and went for the Attitude Adjuster but Chris countered with a DDT for a two count. John rolled onto the ring apron and Chris went for a springboard dropkick but John caught him for the Attitude Adjuster but Chris shoved John off the ring apron into the steps and Chris threw John back in the ring and covered for a near fall. Chris got a boot to John's head and hit John's head to the turnbuckle and landed some shoulder blocks before hitting right hands and the referee pulled him off before Chris was showing off and Chris stepped on John's head and Chris was bullying John before whipping him to the corner and charged into a back elbow and Chris took John down and went for the Walls of Jericho and John flipped him over and John charged into a flapjack for a two count and Chris was looking at John and got a back elbow to the back and bounced off the ropes and John side-stepped him and then tossed him into the top turnbuckle.

Then John lifted Chris as he climbed the top turnbuckle but Chris dropped back with a electric chair for a two count and Chris went for the Lionsault but John moved as Chris grabbed his wrist in pain and then John got a drop toe hold and went for the STF but Chris went for a small package and John reversed it and then lifted Chris and pressed him over his head and onto his shoulders. As John went for an Attitude Adjuster, Chris escaped and hit the Code Breaker out of nowhere for a two count and Chris got frustrated and went for another Code Breaker but John blocked it and landed the Attitude Adjuster got a near fall and John climbed the top turnbuckle and went for a leg drop but Chris stepped back and applied the Walls of Jericho.

John crawled toward the bottom rope but Chris pulled him back to the middle of the ring and Jericho and John countered and quickly applied the STF and Chris flailed and crawled to the bottom rope and John yanked Chris back to the middle of the ring, but Chris surprised him with an enzuigiri for a two count and Chris got on the ring apron and grabbed John while climbing the top turnbuckle and went for a superplex but John reversed and got a couple of right hands and went for a superplex but then Edge came out and shoved John to the mat.

Edge got into the ring and looked at Nicole as he pounded away at John and Edge was pulling his hair as he waited for John to get up and then landed a spear and then looked out into the crowd. Then Edge got out of the ring and grabbed two chairs and brought into the ring and set John head on one. He took another chair and took a deep, sinister breath not noticing that Nicole was got into the ring and then Nicole landed a dropkick sending Edge out of the ring.

Then Nicole grabbed the chair from under John's head and dared Edge to come into the ring but Edge wouldn't budge and then he went around the ring and tried to get back in but Nicole stopped as she had the chair in her head. Then Edge backed away as he smiled and Nicole bent down next to John as she stared at Edge.

A few minutes later, Nicole was in the locker room with John as he came to.

"John, are you all right?" Nicole said.

"Yeah, I'm fine," John said. "My head hurts."

"Well, it looks like Edge finally found an opportunity to jump you completely since you punked him out two weeks ago. But I know you because like you said, every time Edge ran back and hit you with everything he had, he watched you get back up. Well, I saved your ass this time."

"Too bad I didn't get to see it, but thanks."

"You don't have to thank me; you would do the same for me, right?"

"Yeah."

Then Nicole leaned down and kissed John.


	120. Heaven and Hell in England Part 2

**Chapter 120: Heaven and Hell in England Part 2**

Smackdown was in London, England on that night, Jeff was teaming up with C.M. Punk in a tag team match against Matt Hardy and Kane, Brittany was defending the Divas' Championship against Gail Kim, Dave was teaming up with Shane McMahon in a tag team match against Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase

Brittany was sitting alone in "Eddie's Angels'" locker room with her cell phone in her hand contemplating calling the police on Matt Hardy and filing assault charges against him, and maybe other charges involving his brother, Jeff. Brittany had a hard time with this decision because it would increase tension between Jeff and his father and Brittany didn't want go through that.

Brittany had to put that in the back of her mind for now as she laid on the couch and closed her eyes. After a while……

"Brittany, Brittany," a voice said.

Brittany opened her eyes and looked to see who was calling her and she was in shock.

"Eddie?" Brittany said as Eddie Guerrero was looking down on her and sat next to her on the couch.

"Hello, Brittany," Eddie said. "What's the matter? Why are you so down?"

"What am I gonna do, Eddie? If I call the cops on Matt, how do you think it's gonna look on Jeff and his dad?"

"Brittany, you have a lot of heart and fight in you, but you can't let Matt keep hurting you like this. You have to take a chance and help him get his act together; Jeff would tell you the exact same thing because he loves his brother. Brittany, you are also the one to save him. Because if you don't, he could wind up being the devious Hardy forever and things could get worse. You have to save him from himself."

Then Brittany turned her head and said,

"I have to, even thought he's delusional, but I got to."

Then Brittany turned her head to see that Eddie wasn't there anymore and Brittany fell back on the couch.

"He's right." Brittany said. "I gotta do what I gotta do."

A little later, Smackdown was on and it was time for the tag team match which was Jeff and C.M. Punk versus Matt Hardy and Kane. Every man made their way to the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Matt and Jeff began the match but Matt immediately tagged out to Kane and Jeff kicked Kane in the midsection and was hitting rights and lefts before Kane shoved him near the corner and Jeff made the tag to Punk and the two were clubbing Kane in the back and Punk went to whip Kane but Kane reversed and whipped Punk to the ropes and Punk slide under Kane's legs and got a dropkick and Punk clubbed Kane in the back and twisted his arm as he made the tag to Jeff. Jeff climbed the turnbuckle and hit Kane's arm and then clubbed Kane in the head and then Kane got an uppercut to the throat and then made the tag to Matt and Punk made the tag to Jeff and Jeff rammed Matt to the corner and went aggressively at him before the referee pulled him off and Jeff went for the diving leg drop but Matt bailed out of the ring and Jeff slidekicked Matt and then dove onto him over the top rope.

Then Jeff threw Matt back into the ring and covered for a two count and Jeff landed some right hands and Matt stumbled to the corner and Kane made a blind tag and Kane went for a right hand and Jeff ducked as he landed a dropkick sending Kane to the corner and landed the diving leg drop as he made the tag to Punk. Then Jeff whipped Punk into Kane and Punk got a knee to Kane's face and Jeff jumped Punk's back and landed a dropkick and Punk covered for a two count and Punk twisted Kane's arm and got a couple of shoulder blocks before he made a tag to Jeff and the two whipped Kane to the ropes and got a baseball slide to the legs and a DDT and Jeff covered for a one count.

Then Jeff went after Matt but Matt jumped off the apron and Jeff climbed on the apron and Kane landed a boot to Jeff's back knocking him off the apron and landing face first to the security wall and Kane distracted the referee as Matt was stomping on Jeff and then Kane got out of the ring and rammed Jeff back into the ringpost and threw him back into the ring and covered for a two count and Kane held onto Jeff as Matt made the tag. Matt got a couple of back elbows to the back of the neck and hit Jeff's head on the turnbuckle and landed some hard right hands before the referee pulled him back and Jeff fought back with right hands of his own and Matt got the upper hand in the back and got a scoop slam and bounced off the ropes and landed four leg drops for a two count and Matt applied a neck vice and Jeff got to his feet and rammed Matt to the corner and was landing rights and lefts to the midsection and Matt got a knee to the midsection.

Then Matt whipped Jeff to the corner and charged into both feet into the face and Jeff landed a flying clothesline and both brothers were down. Matt tagged in Kane and Kane landed an elbow drop and was stomping on Jeff and then landed a vertical suplex for a near fall and then Kane whipped Jeff to the corner and splashed him and Matt tagged back in and applied a corner foot choke and the referee pulled him back as Kane kicked Jeff in the head and the referee was busy with Punk as Matt landed a right hand for a two count and applied a headlock and Jeff got to his feet as Matt went to hit his head on the turnbuckle but Jeff blocked and landed a back elbow and climbed up the top turnbuckle to land the Whisper in the Wind for a cover but Kane interfered and Punk knocked him out of the ring and doved out of the ring at Kane.

Then the Hardys traded blows and Jeff went to kick Matt but Matt grabbed his leg and got a spinning mule kick and got a leg drop to the groin and a low dropkick to the face and Jeff kicked Matt in the midsection and went for the Twist of Fate, Matt escaped and shoved Jeff into Kane on the ring apron and Matt then schoolboyed Jeff for the win.

Matt quickly left the ring as Punk, Skye, and Brittany got into the ring and Matt talking trash as Brittany was yelling at Matt, "It's like that now?!" Everybody in the ring shook their head and this was bound to get ugly this coming Sunday in the "I Quit" match.

A little later, it was time for the Divas' Championship match which was Brittany versus Gail Kim. Gail's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Divas' Championship," Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first, the challenger from Tampa, Florida, Gail Kim."

Gail posed at the top of the ramp and she walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Then Gail got on the turnbuckle and raised her arm in the air and she got back down and then Brittany's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from Manhattan, New York, she is the current Divas' Champion, Brittany Swanson," Justin announced.

Brittany was wearing a black racer romper suit with checkered panels on the side and embroidered patches, black net stockings, and her hair straight. She walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and went into the ring and she got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air. Then she got back down and gave her Divas' Championship Title belt to the referee and he raised it in the air and called for the bell.

Brittany and Gail locked up and then Gail got a few right hands and kicked Brittany in the leg and Brittany got a kick in the leg and Gail went to the corner as Brittany missed a splash and Gail got on the ring apron and got a shoulder block and flipped over Brittany's back and rolled her up for a one count and got a cross body off the second turnbuckle and Brittany got a right hand and a knee to the midsection and got a Russian legsweep and applied a camel clutch and Gail got to her feet and got a couple of back elbows and Brittany went for a kick but Gail ducked and landed a couple of clotheslines and Brittany went to the corner and splashed her and Gail whipped Brittany to the corner and charged into a back elbow and climbed the top turnbuckle and Gail got a right hand and climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a hurricurrana for a two count and Gail climbed the top turnbuckle but Brittany caught her with a kick to the face and landed a bulldog slam from the second turnbuckle and landed the Big Apple for the win.

"Here is your winner and still Divas' Champion, Brittany Swanson," Justin announced.

Brittany was on her knees as the referee gave her the Divas' Title belt and Brittany got to her feet and the referee raised her arm in the air. Then Brittany helped Gail up and the two hugged as Gail left the ring and Brittany walked around the ring with a lot of thoughts in her mind as she prepared to make it back to RAW with Matt Hardy there as well.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, Jasmine Morgan," Josh said as Jasmine came forward.

Jasmine was wearing a blue and black lacy bustier, blue mini-miniskirt, black net stockings, black leather hand warmers, and her hair curled.

"Jasmine, this is your final night on Smackdown as you go up against your fellow Angelic Coalition member Skye who is now part of the Smackdown roster before making your way to ECW. Any thoughts?"

"Well, Josh," Jasmine said, "I've been part of Smackdown since I came to the WWE and it's been pretty good so far, and since Evan Bourne came into my life, pretty great things have happened. It's sad to leave Christina and Destiny behind, but at least Skye will now join the party. So I'm gonna leave Smackdown and go to ECW with a bang because like Evan once said, I'm gonna defy the odds the way I defy gravity."

Then Jasmine walked away.

Then it was time for the Divas' match which was Jasmine Morgan versus Skye. Skye's new entrance theme, "Start Jumpin'" by Jump5, played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following is a Divas' lumberjack match scheduled for the one fall," Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first representing the Angelic Coalition from Santa Monica, California, Skye."

Skye was wearing an orange lace halter crop top, orange lace boy shorts with a black belt, orange lace leg warmers, and her hair curled. Skye walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans, climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle and she posed raising her arms in the air before going down in the ring and Jasmine's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent representing the Angelic Coalition from Tallahassee, Florida, Jasmine Morgan," Justin announced.

Jasmine walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and she jumped on the apron, bounced off the bottom rope, and entered through the bottom and middle rope. Then Jasmine climbed on the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air and got back down before the referee called for the bell.

Jasmine and Skye circled around the ring and locked up and Skye gets Jasmine in the corner for a break and the two locked up again as Skye landed some forearms and she whips Jasmine to the ropes and Jasmine ducks a clothesline and blocks a right hand and lands some chops and she climbs onto the top turnbuckle to the middle rope and jumps 180 degrees into a huge arm drag and landed a dropkick before she flipped into a standing moonsault for a two count.

Then Jasmine grabs Skye but Skye shoved her and kicked her in the midsection and clubbed her in the back before landing a scoop slam and then grabbed Jasmine's arm and then kicked her in the chest and stomped on her before landing another scoop slam for a two count and Jasmine fought back with punches to the midsection and Skye shoved her back into the corner and applied a corner foot choke. Then Skye whipped Jasmine into the corner but Jasmine jumps to the top turnbuckle and landed a cross body block for a two count and Skye landed a clothesline and then landed a couple of hip tosses but Jasmine landed on her feet and went for a rolling armbar but Skye locked her arms and broke it up and applied a Surfboard Admission and broke it as she covered for a two count.

Skye went for another scoop slam but Jasmine reversed into an attempted Backslide but Skye reversed into a backdrop for a two count and went to whip Jasmine but Jasmine reversed into a clothesline and landed a monkey flip and bounced off the ropes to land a wheelbarrow bulldog slam but Skye reversed it into a straight wheelbarrow toss for a two count and Skye went for the Sweet Lips and Jasmine reversed into a backslide pin.

"Here is your winner, Jasmine Morgan," Justin announced.

The referee raised Jasmine's arm in the air and then Jasmine helped Skye up and the two hugged as Skye raised Jasmine's arm in the air. Skye applauded for Jasmine as Jasmine got on the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air and held up the peace sign as she smiled.

Then it was time for the tag team match which was Dave and Shane McMahon versus Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase.

Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle following him. Rochelle was wearing a blue floral print v-neckline tie-back halter top with a split panel front, black split pants, black boots and her hair curled. Dave did his thing with the pyro with Rochelle kneeling in front of him and the two walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Dave got on the turnbuckles flexing his muscles as Rochelle applauded for him. Dave got back down and Shane McMahon's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He did his infamous Shane-O-Shuffle and walked down the ramp and got in the ring and then he shook hands with Dave and hugged him and Shane hugged Rochelle as well as the Priceless entrance theme played and Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase came out the curtain. The two walked down the ramp and climbed on the apron as they were showing off and got into the ring as the referee had to hold the four back and Dave, Rochelle and Cody left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Shane and Ted circled around the ring and they locked up as Ted got Shane in the corner before a break and Ted kicked Shane in the midsection and landed several right hands as the referee pulled him away and Shane landed some left hands and whipped Ted to the ropes and got a flying back elbow and an arm drag twice and Shane held onto Ted as he made the tag to Dave and Dave clubbed Ted in the arm bad whipped him to the ropes and got a back elbow and Dave got Ted on his shoulder and turned to Cody who tried to reach for a tag and Dave slapped Ted's arm away and Dave turned as Cody made a blind tag and Dave landed a clothesline to Cody, a spine buster to Ted, and a running power slam to Cody for a two count.

Then Dave made the tag to Shane and Shane clubbed Cody in the back and landed an elbow drop and a kick to the back and Cody got a knee to the midsection and a club to the back and made the tag to Ted and the two twisted Shane's arms and hit him in the midsection and they went for a suplex but Shane landed on his feet and Shane ducked a clothesline then Dave got into the ring and got a double clothesline and he & Shane clotheslined Cody and Ted over the top rope out of the ring. Then Ted made the tag to Cody and Shane landed an arm drag and then he made the tag to Dave and Shane was admiring Dave's strength as they double-suplexed Cody and Dave covered for a two count and Dave whipped Cody to the corner and splashed him as Dave made the tag to Shane and Dave got Cody in a backbreaker position as Shane climbed the top turnbuckle and got a flying elbow for the cover but Ted broke the count and Cody dropkicked Shane from behind a minute later as Shane was mouthing off toward DiBiase on the ring apron.

Cody made the tag to Ted and Ted was stomping on Shane and punching away at him as the referee pulled him back and Shane tried to reach for a tag but Ted caught onto him and held onto him as he made a tag to Cody and the two whipped Shane hard to the corner and Cody got a knee to the head for a two count and Cody kicked Shane in the midsection and got a couple of right hands and Cody got Shane in the corner and landed a right hand and went for another one but Shane blocked it and landed one of his own and got a couple more as Cody blocked on and landed a Russian legsweep and Cody made a tag to Ted and Ted climbed the second turnbuckle and landed a double stomp to the midsection for a two count. Ted kicked Shane in the head and applied a headlock and Shane nearly escaped as he tried to make the tag to Dave and Ted applied a short rear naked chokehold and got a knee to the back and made the tag to Cody and Ted got a scoop slam and Cody got a knee drop and a right hand for a two count and was stomping on Shane and landed a snap mare and kicked Shane in the back.

Then Cody applied a neck vice and Shane was fighting back with some shots to the midsection and Cody pushed Shane to the ropes and kicked him in the midsection and went for a suplex but Shane countered and kicked Cody in the midsection and came back with a DDT and then tried to make the tag to Dave. Cody made the tag to Ted and he knocked Dave off the ring apron and Shane rolled up Ted for a two count and he sent Shane into Dave and Shane got a back elbow and Dave got back into the ring and shoved Shane out of the way and landed a spinebuster to Cody as he was leaping off the top rope and then Shane kicked Ted off the apron and made the cover and scored the pin.

Dave and Rochelle got into the ring as Shane fell on the mat and Dave & Rochelle helped Shane up and raised each other's arms in the air along with the referee. Shane was catching his breath as he and Dave hugged each other and Shane hugged Rochelle as well as the three raised each other's arm in the air as Smackdown came to a close with Backlash looming and Rochelle hoping that Triple H, Dave, and Shane will keep their focus and be on the same page.


	121. Backlash 2009

**Chapter 121: Backlash**

Backlash was in Providence, Rhode Island and Brittany was in the hallway dialing her grandparents' on her cell phone and after a few rings, the call was answered.

"Hello, grandma," Brittany said. "Yeah, I'm feeling okay……Look, I think after tonight. I'm gonna press charges against Matt and…….you know this is difficult for me but I have no choice; he has put me and Jeff through hell the last several months and I won't take it anymore……Yes, I'm gonna get him arrested for assault charges and there's also charges for attempted vehicular manslaughter and arson and I don't know the charges for tampering with Jeff's pyro……Yes, we have proof but I also want Matt to have mercy on himself because he doesn't know what he put himself through; the jealousy, the malicious intents, he is the definite black sheep. I also want to spare his father who I know is hurt and Matt hasn't spoken to him in months. What kind of person is that?…….He needs help because he doesn't know what he's doing and I'm not going as go far as putting him away for a long time because he's gonna need Jeff……I will be careful……Bye."

Then Brittany answered the call.

She was sure she was doing the right thing by pressing charges against Matt and sparing his and Jeff's father from any more pain.

Later, Backlash was on and it was time for the I Quit Match which was Jeff versus Matt Hardy.

Jeff's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Brittany following him. Brittany was wearing a red spaghetti strap tank top, denim jeans, white tube socks, black arm warmers, and her hair straight. The pyro went off as Jeff and Brittany walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Jeff got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air and Matt Hardy's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Matt walked down the ramp and got on the ring apron and took off his jacket and then got into the ring and Matt stared at Jeff and Brittany got out of the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Jeff and Matt circled around the ring and Jeff ducked a right hand as he went after Matt with a flurry of punches and kicks to the corner and Jeff hit Matt's head on the turnbuckle and Jeff was kicking Matt in the midsection and landed a couple of right hands before he landed a leg drop to the groin and Jeff was grabbing Matt's legs and Matt rolled out of the ring before Jeff swing-kicked Matt to the floor and doved onto him. The two brothers were down before Jeff grabbed Matt and threw him onto the security wall and then he set up the ring step steps and leaped off them and dove into Matt driving him into the barricade and Jeff clubbed Matt in the back as Matt rolled back into the ring and Jeff climbed onto the ring apron and yanked Matt on it before he got back into the ring and Jeff splashed Matt twice before he landed the diving leg drop in the corner.

Jeff stomped on Matt and Jeff bounced off the ropes to land three leg drops and Jeff climbed the top turnbuckle to land another leg drop and the referee asked Matt if he quit and Matt didn't say anything as Jeff clubbed him in the back and applied a sleeper hold as the referee asked Matt if he quit and then Matt drove Jeff's head onto the turnbuckle and Jeff fell back on the mat. Matt landed an elbow drop and grabbed Jeff to land a couple of forearms and he went to hit Jeff's head onto the turnbuckle but Jeff blocked and got a back elbow and Jeff climbed the top turnbuckle for the Whisper in the Wind but Matt shoved Jeff off the top rope to the floor and Jeff clutched his ankle in pain as then the referee asked him if he quit and Jeff said no.

Matt attacked Jeff from behind as Jeff rolled back into the ring and Matt grabbed Jeff's leg and landed a couple of right hands as he hit Jeff's legs against the ringpost as the referee asked him if he quit and Jeff said no and Matt crossed Jeff's legs as he stretched them and Matt got back into the ring and dragged Jeff as he landed a chop block and then applied a figure four leglock as again the referee asked him if he quit and Jeff said no. Then Matt grabbed Jeff's injured leg and landed a couple of knee drops and stomped on the leg and Jeff stumbled to the ropes as he pulled himself up but Matt kicked him in the back of the leg and Jeff was again stumbling as Matt was mocking him and kicked him in the back of the leg again and applied the figure four leglock again as the referee asked him if he quit and Jeff said no.

Then Jeff reversed the hold as the referee asked Matt if he quit and Jeff said no and then Matt grabbed the ropes as the hold was broken and Matt was limping as he grabbed Jeff's leg as Jeff held onto the ropes and Jeff went for an enziguri but Matt ducked and applied a leglock. Matt was shouting Jeff to quit and the referee asked him if he quit and Jeff said "Forget it!" and Matt continued the hold as the referee asked him if he quit and Jeff said no and Matt was shouting at Jeff to quit and then broke the hold as he got frustrated and landed a leg drop and again was shouting at Jeff to quit and then Matt placed Jeff on the top turnbuckle and clubbed him in the back as Matt hung Jeff upside down in the corner and got out of the ring and choked him from behind.

The referee again asked Jeff if he wanted to quit and Jeff again said no and Matt clubbed Jeff in the back again and climbed the top turnbuckle and went for the back suplex but Jeff blocked and landed a back elbow and Matt fell back onto the mat and Jeff landed the Whisper in the Wind and the two brothers were down. Matt and Jeff traded blows and then Jeff went to kick Matt but Matt grabbed his leg and Jeff landed a spinning mule kick and Jeff applied a Texas Cloverleaf and Matt tapped and the referee asked Matt if he quit and Jeff said no and Matt reached the ropes and Jeff broke the hold and Jeff kicked Matt in the midsection and went for the Twist of Fate but Matt escaped shoving Jeff to the ropes and Jeff landed a leg drop and then the Twist of Fate.

Then he climbed the top turnbuckle and landed the Swanton Bomb and the referee asked Matt if he quit and Matt gasped as he shook his head no and Jeff again climbed the top turnbuckle and landed another Swanton Bomb and then Jeff rolled of the ring and called for Brittany as they went under the ring and pulled out a table and brought it to the ring. Then Jeff and Brittany set up the table as Matt rolled out of the ring and Jeff followed as Matt punched him in the midsection and went for the Twist of Fate but Jeff escaped and kicked Matt in the midsection and landed the Twist of Fate and threw Matt back in the ring and placed him on the table as Brittany held onto him crossing her legs as Jeff got out of the ring and grabbed some duct tape and rope from under the ring and got back in the ring and he taped Matt's legs and wrists together and then Brittany got off Matt as Jeff wrapped his body in the rope.

Brittany was in the corner smiling as the referee asked Matt if he wanted to quit now and Matt said no as Jeff got out of the ring pulled a ladder out from under the ring and brought it into the ring and Matt looked as he had fear in his eyes as Jeff set up the ladder and looked down at Matt as Matt began pleading with his brother and Jeff took off his tank top and climbed the ladder and Matt took the microphone and said,

"Jeff, I'm sorry about everything, I'm sorry. Jeff, you did nothing wrong. I love you. Jeff, I love you, Jeff, listen to me. I love you, we're brothers. Jeff, we're brothers. Brothers is the strongest bond you can have in the world. Jeff, don't listen to them; I've always told you, don't listen to them; they get you in trouble. Jeff, Matt loves you, Matt and Jeff Hardy, the Hardy Boyz, we can do it all again. Jeff, Jeff, our mom wouldn't want this, in heaven, she's looking down at us; she wouldn't want this, Jeff. Our dad's at home sick, Jeff. Please, dad……daddy wouldn't like it if you did this. Jeff, please, Jeff, I love you. Jeff, I'm sorry. Brittany, I didn't mean to put you through this, I didn't mean to put you through this. Your parents wouldn't like how I dragged you through this. I didn't mean to hurt you, Brittany. You've always been a fan of the Hardy Boyz, you came into our lives, you made Jeff so happy, he couldn't live without you. I didn't mean to put your younger sister and your grandparents through this. I'm sorry, Brittany. Jeff, I quit, I quit!"

The referee called for the bell as Jeff began to climb down the ladder and Brittany was breathing hard as she started to cry but then Jeff leaped and legdropped Matt through the table which broke in half. Jeff and Brittany walked towards Matt and Jeff bent down and looked down at Matt and Jeff got back up and hugged Brittany and he climbed the top turnbuckle and raised his arms in the air and then he and Brittany got out of the ring and as walked up the ramp as Jeff walked to the back.

Brittany turned around and put her hands on her hips as she smiled because the worst was far from over for Matt.

Then Randy Orton was in the locker room with Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase in the background preparing for the match as he was being interviewed by Todd Grisham.

"Joining me now is of course, Randy Orton," Todd said, "and Randy, tonight, should you and Legacy defeat Triple H, Batista, and Shane McMahon, you'll become the new WWE Champion and you consider the stipulations surrounding this match……."

"Hold on, hold on," Randy said, "I have nothing else to say to Shane McMahon or Triple H but I do have something to say to Dave Batista. You seem to have it all figured out, don't you, Dave? Years ago, we were in Evolution together and what's changed? I have Legacy and I am my own man. And what about you? You have that pathetic wife of yours who's part of a group I despise named 'Eddie's Angels' and after all of these years, you're still doing Triple H's dirty work. Now I know you have an issue with me; but don't you worry, you'll be able to take out all of your anger in a matter of minutes. But whatever you do, Dave, don't get disqualified. I mean, you wouldn't want Triple H to lose his title, would you? I mean, that's what's important here, right? Triple H and his title. It's amazing after all of these years, it's still all about the Game……for some people, anyway. I'll see you out there, Batista."

Then Rochelle walked inside the locker room with a smile on her face. Rochelle was wearing a red shoulder strap animal print with a cutout and glitter buckle at the bust and her hair curled.

"Oh, I'm pathetic?" Rochelle said as she laughed. "And you despise 'Eddie' Angels' and my husband is still doing Triple H's dirty work? You don't have to look at me; I don't care because the fact of the matter is you're the one who's doing the dirty work: you attacked the McMahons along with that lawsuit you was going to file if you didn't compete at Wrestlemania. Guess what? It blew up in your face and now you got the nerve to call my husband out? Don't you worry, he won't get disqualified……unless you want him but be careful what you wish for because you just might get it."

Then Rochelle walked out of the locker room.

Then it was time for the six-man tag team match which was Triple H, Dave, and Shane McMahon versus Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes, and Ted DiBiase.

Shane McMahon's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He did his infamous Shane-O-Shuffle and walked down the ramp and got in the ring and Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle following him. Dave did his thing with the pyro with Rochelle kneeling in front of him and the two walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Dave got on the turnbuckles flexing his muscles as Rochelle applauded for him. Dave got back down and Triple H's entrance theme played and he comes out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp to the apron of the ring and did his usual thing of spitting out his water and then he got into the ring. Then he got on the turnbuckle and raised his arms in the air and got back down and shook hands and hugged Dave, Shane, and Rochelle.

Randy Orton's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Cody Rhodes and Manu following him. The three walked down the ramp and Cody & Ted got on the ring apron as Randy slowly walked up the ring steps and Legacy got into the ring.

Triple H speared Randy and punched away at him and then Triple H tossed Randy out of the ring and went after Randy all the way to the back as the referee tried to hold Dave, Shane, Cody, and Ted back and Triple H returned to the ring and Orton was nowhere in sight as Cody and Ted bailed out of the ring. Then the referee called for the bell as Cody and Ted got on the ring apron and Dave dragged Cody in the ring and landed a short-arm clothesline before he got Cody on his shoulders and rammed him to the corner and landed some shoulder blocks and then whipped Cody to the corner hard and Dave got a snap mare before he bounced off the ropes and landed a boot to the face.

Then Dave made the tag to Shane and Dave got a backbreaker as Shane climbed the top turnbuckle and landed an leg drop and then got three elbow drops before he got a back elbow to the arm and made the tag to Triple H and Triple H got a right hand and hit Cody's head onto the turnbuckle and got a couple of right hands and kicked Cody before the referee pulled him back and then Triple H whipped Cody to the corner hard twice. Then Triple H did the DX crotch drop and landed a boot to Cody's face and then whipped Cody to the ropes and Cody kicked Triple H in the face as he made the tag to Ted and Ted charged into a clothesline and Triple H made the tag to Shane and Shane bounced off the ropes as Triple H got Ted on his shoulders and Shane landed a neck breaker and Shane covered for a two count.

Shane was clubbing Ted in the back and Ted crawled to the bottom rope as the referee held Shane back and Shane was stomping on Ted as Shane made the tag to Dave and Shane held on Ted as Dave kicked him in the midsection and then whipped Ted to the ropes and Ted kicked Dave in the face as he made the tag to Cody and Dave kicked Cody in the midsection and Dave got a standing vertical suplex as he smiled at Ted and then Cody raked Dave's eyes and made the tag to Ted. Ted got some right hands sending Dave to the corner and was kicking him as the referee pulled him back and Cody got a cheap shot as Ted distracted the referee and Ted was kicking Dave as the referee held him back and Ted made the tag to Cody and Cody was landing some right hands and was kicking Dave as he made the tag to Ted and the two whipped Dave to the ropes and Dave got a flying shoulder block and clotheslined Cody over the top rope and a spinebuster on Ted.

Then Dave went for the Batista Bomb but Ted bailed out of the ring and Dave went after Ted clubbing him in the back and Triple H & Shane got in the ring going after Cody but the referee held them back as Randy attacked Dave from behind and shoved him into the ringpost as the referee didn't see it and Randy jumped on the ring apron as Ted made the tag and Randy threw Dave back in the ring and Randy stomped away at him as the referee held him back and then Randy landed a clothesline and punched away at him and landed a European uppercut as he made the tag to Cody. Randy held on Dave as Cody was kicking away at him and the referee pulled him away as Ted & Randy were double-teaming him and then Cody kicked Dave in the midsection and kicked him out of the ring and Cody distracted the referee as Ted got a cheap shot but caught Randy and Cody got out of the ring and clubbed Dave in the back and got him on the ring as he made the tag to Randy and Randy kicked Dave as he smiled and got a DDT on Dave off the second rope for a near fall.

He grabbed Dave's legs and stomped on him hard and stepped on him as he made the tag to Ted and Ted got an elbow drop and was kicking him as Dave got a right hand and knocked Cody and Randy off the ring apron and Ted got a drop toe hold and applied a headlock and Dave got to his feet as he landed a back suplex and the two men were down as Ted crawled towards the corner and made the tag to Randy and Dave tried to make a tag but Randy stopped him and Randy looked at Dave and stomped on him and then dragged him to the middle of the ring and landed a knee drop three times. Then Randy applied a chinlock as Dave tried to reach for the ropes and Dave got to his feet as he landed a back elbow and Randy landed a right hand twice and he went to whip Dave but Dave reversed whipping Randy to the ropes and Dave landed a spearing head butt to the midsection and Randy clutched it in pain as he made the tag to Ted and Dave, in time, made the tag to Shane and Shane ducked a right hand and landed a barrage of punches and knocked Ted off the apron and ducked a right hand as he landed a neckbreaker for a two count and then threw Cody out of the ring.

Then Shane began disassembling the announcer table and Ted went after him but Shane tackled him and Cody returned to the ring realizing that a countout was a possibility for Randy to win the title and Shane climbed on the ring and snapped Cody's neck over the top rope and then climbed to the top turnbuckle and leaped off with a flying elbow to the chest and then he covered but Ted yanked him out of the ring and Randy whipped Shane into the ringside steps as the referee was busy with Triple H. Then Cody made a tag to Randy and Randy pulled Shane to the ring and then suplexed him into the ring for a two count and then Shane went toward his corner for a potential tag but Orton stopped him and then stared down Triple H and then Randy dragged Shane to his corner and made the tag to Ted and Randy held onto Shane as Ted was kicking Shane and kicked him out of the ring and Ted hit Shane's head onto the turnbuckle and threw him back into the ring and covered for a two count.

Then Ted dragged Shane to the corner as he made the tag to Cody and Cody was stomping on Shane and covered for a two count and Shane fought back with a couple of punches to the midsection and Cody clubbed Shane in the back and stomped on Shane as he applied a full-nelson hold and Randy made a blind tag. Cody held onto Shane as Randy kicked him in the midsection and Randy was grabbing Shane and landed a dropkick and looked at Triple H as he covered for a two count and he was dragging Shane to the corner and made the tag to Ted and Randy grabbed Shane as he was about to make a tag and Ted landed three elbow drops and Ted dragged Shane to the corner as he climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a knee stomp for a two count and applied a chinlock.

Shane fought out of the hold with a back elbows and went for a right hand and Ted blocked it as he got a takedown and kicked Shane in the head and dragged Shane to the corner as he made the tag to Cody and Ted held onto Shane as Cody got a fist drop and then Cody bounced off the ropes and landed a knee drop and Cody got an inverted headlock and Shane was desperately trying to get to his feet and then reached for a tag to Triple H but Cody took him down and then Shane got to his feet and got a back body drop and went for a tag to Triple H as Cody made the tag to Ted and Ted quickly pulled Shane to the middle of the ring as he got three elbow drops and a fist drop.

Then Shane again tried for a tag but Ted stopped him and went for Dream Street but Shane countered and kicked him in the midsection and landed a DDT and the two men were down and Ted made the tag to Randy as Shane finally made the tag Triple H fought with a barrage of punches and Triple H went to whip Randy but Randy reversed whipping Triple H to the corner and Triple H landed a clothesline and Triple H landed a right hand as Triple H went to whip Randy but Randy reversed whipping Triple H to the ropes and Triple H got a face buster. When Ted and Cody got into the ring, Triple H tossed them out of the ring and then charged into a boot in the corner and Randy charged a Double-A spinebuster for the cover but Ted broke the count and Dave knocked Ted out of the ring and followed but Ted got a drop toe hold sending Dave into the security wall and Triple H went for the Pedigree but Cody stopped him and landed a DDT and Shane dove at Cody and clotheslined him over the top rope and then knocked him over the ringside barrier into the crowd.

Cody grabbed a chair and then fired back at Shane with a chairshot to the shoulder and Dave went after Cody and Cody jabbed him in the throat with a chair as Dave kicked Cody in the midsection as Randy and Triple H were down for an eight count in the ring and got up and Randy went for the RKO but Triple H escaped and kicked Randy in the midsection and went for the Pedigree but as Dave was about to hit Cody with the chair at ringside, Triple H pulled the chair from him. Randy then gave Triple H the RKO as Ted hit Dave's head onto the ringpost for a near fall and then Randy then gave Triple H a punt kick for the pin.

Randy then grabbed the WWE Title and got of the ring and he along with Ted and Cody immediately walked up the ramp and went into the back. Dave got into the ring and was on his knees with his head hung low in disappointment Rochelle got into the ring and had her hands on her hips as she shook her head. Triple H was out cold on the mat and referees and EMTs came out and tended to him and they put him in a neck brace as Dave, Shane, and Rochelle looked on with concern. Shane was welled up with concern as he talked to Triple H as he was slipped onto a gurney and then placed on a stretcher as he was rolled away.

Then it was time for the Last Man Standing match for the World Heavyweight Championship which was John versus Edge.

Edge's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and raised his WWE Championship Title belt in the air as the pyro went off. Then he walked down the ramp and slid into the ring and he got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air and got back down as John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole following him. Nicole was wearing a red vintage halter top, denim jeans, and black furry boots, and her hair curled. John and Nicole walked down the ramp and got into the ring and John gave his title belt to the referee and raised his arms in the air as he pumped himself up and took off his HLR Academy baseball cap and threw it to the crowd and raised his arms in the air as the referee and he raised it up in the air and Nicole kissed John and left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

John and Edge had a long staredown until they finally got locked up and got a long-elbow tie-up and then Edge got John in the corner and John ducked a right hand and whipped Edge to the corner and went for a bulldog slam but Edge threw John off and Edge bailed out onto the ring apron for a breather and Edge got off as John chased after him around the ring and back. Edge charged at John for a spear and John leaped over him and John went for the Attitude Adjuster but Edge backed off into the corner and John smiled as Edge took a breather and the two circled around the ring and they locked up and Edge got a side headlock and John shoved Edge to the ropes and Edge got a shoulder block. Edge clubbed John in the back and kicked him in the midsection and landed a couple of right hands before he went to whip John to the corner but John reversed and landed a fisherman's suplex and went for the Attitude Adjuster but Edge escaped and landed a sitout slam and got three short-arm clotheslines and punched away at John before the referee was doing his count and as he got to seven, Edge clubbed John in the head and John fought back with right hands and went to whip Edge to the ropes but Edge reversed and got a spinning heel kick.

Then the referee was doing his count and as he got to seven, John got to his feet and he & Edge were trading blows and John went to whip Edge to the ropes but Edge reversed and got a flapjack and Edge applied a sleeper hold and Edge jumped on John's back and John rammed him into the corner to break the hold but Edge reapplied the hold and broke it as John was down and out and then the referee was doing his count as John was struggling to get up and as he got to seven, John got to his feet. Edge charged but John ducked and bounced off the ropes to hit two flying shoulder tackles and a side slam and then John did the "You can't see me " and Edge recovered and kicked John in the head and took John down and applied the sharpshooter and dragged John to the corner and Edge used the ropes for leverage and broke the hold as the referee was doing his count as John rolled to the ring apron and then Edge knocked John off the ring apron onto the announce table.

Then the referee was doing his count and as he got to eight, John got to his feet and Edge got frustrated as he got out of the ring and landed some right hands and then pulled out the ring steps and hit John's head on it and then Edge set him up against the ringside steps and Edge for a spear but John moved and Edge hit his head onto the ring steps. Then the referee was doing his count and as he got to six, Edge got to his feet and John grabbed him and went to whip Edge but Edge reversed whipping John into the ringside steps and then the referee was doing his count and as he got to eight, John got to his feet and then Edge went to whip John but John reversed whipping Edge into the other ringsteps.

Then the referee was doing his count and as he got to five, Edge got to his feet rolled into the ring and John grabbed the ring steps and tossed them into the ring over the top rope and then John went after Edge but Edge got a boot to the face and then the referee was doing his count and as he got to two, John got to his feet and Edge shoved the steps into John in the corner and then he dropkicked the steps into him. The two men were down as the referee was doing his count and John rolling all over in the ring and as he got to six, both Edge and John got to their feet and then Edge charged into John backdropping over the top rope to the floor and the referee got out of the ring and was doing his count and as he got to six, Edge got to his feet and John picked up the ring steps, ran across the ring, and threw them like a dart at Edge and then the referee was doing his count and as he got to eight, Edge got to his feet and John got out of the ring and then threw Edge back in the ring and the two exchanged punched and both went down and then the referee was doing his count and as he got to eight, both men got to their feet.

Then John went for the Attitude Adjuster but Edge countered and went for the DDT but John tried again for the Attitude Adjuster and Edge countered again but John powered out into a snap mare and John tried a third time and Edge countered into a back suplex and Edge mocked John doing the "You can't see me" and bounced off the ropes and John countered with a drop toe hold and applied the STF and Edge was tapped out and John released the hold as Edge was out cold. Then the referee was doing his count and as he got to eight, Edge got to his feet and John went for another Attitude Adjuster but Edge grabbed the top rope to block it, then connected with a spear and both men were down and then the referee was doing his count and as he got to seven, both men got to their feet and Edge climbed to the top turnbuckle and John got a right hand and climbed the top turnbuckle and got Edge on his shoulders and landed the Attitude Adjuster off the top rope and both men were down.

Then the referee was doing his count and as he got to six, John got to his feet as the referee continued for Edge and at the count of nine, Edge got up to his feet and John & Nicole couldn't believe it as Edge collapsed right away again and John climbed the top turnbuckle and went for the leg drop but Edge got up and caught him mid-air with a spear and the two men were down and then the referee was doing his count and as he got to nine, both men got to their feet but John fell to the floor. Edge got out of the ring and cleared the announce table and then put John on the table and climbed on it as he went for a suplex but John countered with an Attitude Adjuster into the crowd and Nicole checked to see if the fans were alright as the referee was doing his count and as he got to nine, Edge got to his feet and John & Nicole shook their head in disbelief as Edge fell over the security wall.

Then John landed a couple of right hands and Edge ran away from John into the crowd and up the stands and John was chasing Edge all the way into the concourse area of the arena and they came down through another concourse tunnel back into the main area of the arena and John landed a few more right hands and landed a running bulldog off the steps onto equipment cases near the entry stage. Then the referee was doing his count and as he got to seven, Edge got up and Edge hit John in the head with an object and Edge ran off onto the stage and John landed a few more right hands and Edge ducked one as he kicked John in the midsection and landed a DDT onto the steel stage platform and then the referee was doing his count and as he got to five, John got to his feet and Edge ran backstage and then came back with a chair and nailed John in the back.

Edge bashed John across the back of his head with a chair and then the referee was doing his count and as he got to nine, John got to his feet and Edge charged but John lifted him for the Attitude Adjuster but the Big Show came out and yanked Edge down and grabbed John by the throat and Nicole was begging the Big Show as he chokeslammed John off the stage and John crashed through a huge spotlight that was set up off the stage and there was an explosion sound and a small fire behind it. Nicole was screaming in fear as Delancey and Rochelle held her back and calm her down and some people came out and sprayed out the fire with an extinguisher and then the referee was doing his count and as he got to ten, the match was over.

Then the referee raised Edge's arm in the air and then the referee gave him the World Heavyweight Championship Title belt and then some referees and EMTs came out and tended to John. The rest of 'Eddie's Angels' came out to console Nicole as John was put in a neck brace and helped out of the spotlight and John was wincing in the neck brace as he was placed on a stretcher.

At the hospital, Nicole was standing outside John's room watching him lay on the hospital bed. just a few minutes after the doctor told her about John's condition.

"Nicole," Rochelle said as she and Dave walked up to Nicole.

"How is he?" Dave said.

"He's, um……he's actually stable for now," Nicole said.

"You're kidding," Rochelle said.

"I was surprised too but anybody who goes through a 7000-watt spotlight won't even have a chance to make it, but John, I always said he's a superman. The Big Show, he's gonna pay and I know he did it for Vickie because he's pissed he didn't win at Wrestlemania and he would help Edge of all people after everything that's happened."

"Well, I'm pissed off as well at Vickie," Rochelle said. "I could see the smile on her face because she not only wanted to get back at Triple H for posting those nude photos of her, she wanted to get back at us too."

"How is Hunter?"

"He suffered a concussion," Dave said as he shook his head.

"Dave, I don't blame you one bit; like I said, this is exactly what Vickie wanted, but we're not through with her because pretty soon, she'll get what's coming to her.


	122. Hell Hath No Fury Like An Angel Scorned

**Chapter 122: Hell Hath No Fury Like An Angel Scorned**

RAW was in Bridgeport, Connecticut and Dave was facing the Big Show to determine the number one contender for the WWE Championship at Judgment Day.

Nicole was staying behind in Providence, Rhode Island with John as he was recovering,

Brittany and Amanda were sneaking towards Vickie Guerrero's office and Brittany went inside as Amanda kept a outlook.

Brittany grabbed a chair and climbed on it as she opened the air vent and planted something in there and then Brittany closed the air vent and sat the chair aside as she quickly left Vickie's office.

"Vickie better come clean while she can because soon there will be nowhere to run," Brittany said.

Then she and Amanda laughed as they snuck away.

Meanwhile, Rochelle was walking down the hallway and when she reached the locker room, she went inside and Dave was there.

"Hey," Rochelle said.

"Hey," Dave said.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. I still feel like going after Randy Orton with my hands and crush his head off."

"I know, but I hope you didn't forget what tomorrow is."

"No, I would never forget what tomorrow is: our two-year wedding anniversary. It's a shame with what happened last night two days before."

"But you have a number one contender's match tonight and if you do win that match, maybe I'll give you a real nice early anniversary present to help you feel better."

"That'll be something."

"Why don't you keep that in mind for now and I'll see you later."

Then Rochelle kissed Dave on the cheek and Dave smiled as Rochelle left the locker room.

Later, RAW was on and Matt Hardy's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with a cast on his right arm. Matt walked down the ramp and got in the ring and asked for a microphone and looked around at the crowd.

"Last night," Matt said, "Jeff Hardy proved to me that he's nothing more than an insensitive, uncaring, heartless, barbarian! And as a result of that, I suffered a broken hand; I suffered a brutal break in my second metacarpal. But I did not quit, I am not a quitter! I've never quit anything in my entire life, but after Jeff broke my hand, I had no other option, what did you expect me to do?! Much like I had no option tonight, I'm being forced to wrestle, but I want all of you to know that tonight, I am wrestling under protest."

Then Goldust's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain . He walked down the ramp and got in the ring and looked at Matt as he took off his robe and climbed the top turnbuckle and took off his wig and got back down as the referee called for the bell.

Matt and Goldust circled around the ring and Matt went into the corner and through the ropes as the referee pulled Goldust away and Matt argued with the referee as Matt and Goldust again circled around the ring and Matt went through the ropes again as the referee pulled Goldust away and then Matt bailed out of the ring as the referee pulled Goldust back and Matt got back in the ring and hit Goldust from behind with his cast as he argued with the referee and covered for the win.

Then the referee raised Matt's arm in the air as Brittany's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with a microphone in her hand. Brittany was wearing a black waitress dress with metallic trim, blue and white knee socks, and her hair straight.

"Matt," Brittany said, "I knew you weren't sorry for everything you've done to me & Jeff and I know for a fact that your hand is not broken. Last night at Backlash, you said some things that you didn't mean and from what I heard, you haven't spoken to your father in months. And from what you mentioned earlier and from that stunt you pulled just now, I have no other choice but to do what I have to do."

Then six police officers came out from the curtain and they walked down the ramp and surrounded the ring in case Matt tried to run. Matt looked around and counted each officer one-by-one and looked at Brittany as Brittany smiled and then Matt looked down and tried to escape out of the ring and a couple of officers grabbed him and Matt resisted as one of them put handcuffs on him.

Then the officers got Matt to stand up and they walked up the ramp as Matt was talking trash and as they reached the top, Matt spit on Brittany and tried to go after her but the officers held him back as they took him away.

Brittany wiped the spit off her dress and shrugged her shoulders knowing that Matt was really delusional.

Later, Amanda, Rochelle, and Buffy were all hiding behind a crate waiting for Vickie to run out of her office with the stink bomb that Jasmine Morgan made to go in effect and after a few minutes, Vickie and Chavo ran out of the office. Then Rochelle ran behind Chavo and attacked him with a steel pipe to the head and Vickie screamed as she fell to the floor and the Angels were beating up Chavo until he was unconscious. Then the Angels turned at Vickie as she was crying and walked towards her.

"I know the reason you had that smile on your face," Rochelle said, "you're just so happy that Triple H is no longer the WWE Champion all because he exposed your ass with those nude photos."

"You should learn not to screw with Triple H and the McMahons," Amanda said, "and sooner or later, you will be exposed……again."

"Oh, and that stink bomb will cause you not to step in that office again because you will have nowhere to hide and nowhere to run," Buffy said. "And it will never go away until you go away."

Then the Angels walked away as Vickie continued to cry.

A little later, Dave and Rochelle were walking down the hallway for the number one contender's match when……

"Excuse me, excuse me," Josh Matthews said as he came forward, "Just got a quick question for you, do you feel at all responsible for Triple H losing the WWE Championship last night at Backlash?"

Dave and Rochelle seemed to take offense at the question that had to be asked and Dave said,

"Look, Triple H, I feel for you, I know what you're going through, and I know it's just a matter of time before you come back. So tonight, I'm going out, beat Big Show, be number one contender; and as far as Randy Orton's concerned, I'm gonna hurt him, just like he hurt me, just like he hurt you, and just like he hurt your family and then I'm gonna take away what matters most to him: the WWE Championship."

Then Dave and Rochelle walked away.

Then it was time for the number one contender's match which was Dave and the Big Show.

The Big Show's entrance theme played and the pyro was set off as he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle following him. Rochelle was wearing a black plaid strapless with a black pleather belt, black boots, and her hair curled. Dave did his thing with the pyro with Rochelle kneeling in front of him and the two walked down the ramp and Rochelle got into the ring and Dave got on the ring apron and climbed the top turnbuckle flexing his muscles as Rochelle applauded for him. Dave got back down into the ring and Rochelle stared at the Big Show and left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Dave and Big Show locked up and Dave lifted Big Show but Big Show got a back elbow and Dave got some right hands and Big Show went for a chokeslam and Dave kicked Big Show in the midsection and went for the Batista Bomb but Big Show escaped shoving Dave to the corner and the two had a staredown and the two locked up and Big Show had a knee to the midsection and landed a couple head butt and a scoop slam for a two count. Big Show landed a head butt sending Dave to the corner and Big Show landed a chop to the chest and got a huge right hand to the midsection twice and whipped Dave to the corner and got another right hand and Big Show went for a head butt but Dave kicked Big Show in the midsection and landed a European uppercut before Dave got a huge shoulder tackle to the corner but Big Show clubbered him to the mat with a forearm and stepped on him twice and Big Show got out of the ring and Show yanked Dave's ribs into the ringpost.

Big Show grabbed Dave and Dave landed a right hand to Big Show and a kick to the midsection but Big Show got a huge right hand to the midsection and Big Show got a punch to the kidneys and a sledgehammer blow to the back before landing a scoop slam and a huge elbow drop and applied a chinlock and then settled into a bearhug. Dave fought back with a couple of right hands to the head and a rake in the eyes and Dave was in the corner and Big Show charged into a boot in the face and Dave climbed the turnbuckle and went for a cross body but Big Show caught him and Dave elbowed out of a bear hug attempt and bounced off the ropes and got a clothesline but Big Show was still on his feet and did it again and bounced off the ropes to duck a clothesline from the Big Show and he got a few clotheslines and a spinebuster.

Dave went for the Batista Bomb but Big Show caught him with a chokeslam out of nowhere and Dave rolled to the floor and then Big Show got out of the ring went John came out from the curtain basely able to keep his balance and Big Show walked towards him as Dave got back the ring and then Big Show turned around and realized that the referee was doing his count and tried to get back into the ring but was a second late.

Then the Big Show was arguing with the referee as he looked at John and John smiled as the Big Show turned around and Dave landed a spear and rolled out of the ring as Rochelle joined him. Meanwhile, John was smiling from a distance at the Big Show who was fuming mad at the distraction that cost him a title shot as RAW came to a close.


	123. New York Minutes

**Chapter 123: New York Minutes**

Smackdown was in Brittany and Cryme Tyme's hometown of New York City and Jeff was competing in a Fatal Four Way match against Rey Mysterio, Kane, and Chris Jericho to determine the number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship.

Jeff and Brittany were in "Eddie's Angels'" locker room meeting with a lawyer named Irene to discuss Matt Hardy's fate since his arrest last night.

"Okay, the arson, attempted vehicular manslaughter, and assault charges aren't really as serious since both of you weren't fatally injured," Irene said, "but they could count towards probation and if the court decides Matt Hardy's fate, it could be from two to five years in jail. We're also looking at a court date sometime in June, and Brittany, if you want, I could also file a restraining order for Matt to stay 50 feet away from you since you two are on the same show."

"That'll be necessary," Brittany said as she nodded her head.

"If my brother is granted probation," Jeff said, "what will that be consist of?"

"That'll be five years at the least," Irene said, "he will also do community service, a treatment program, and maybe the possibility of him not appearing at the house shows in the company."

"What about if he tries to go after Jeff again?" Brittany said.

"That will count as a misdemeanor."

"Well, that enough for us; Jeff and I think it's the best for Matt because he definitely needs help and I don't want to put my future father-in-law through any more pain; he's hurt enough as he is."

"Well, I'm going to be honest with you, this may or may not be a tough fight, but I will do my best."

Then Jeff and Brittany held each other's hand hoping for the best for Matt.

Meanwhile, the rest of "Eddie's Angels" were walking down the hallway until they walked towards Tina, Kimberly, and a blonde girl who just happened to be a new WWE Diva.

"Hey," the Angels said.

"Hey," Tina and Kimberly said as they hugged the Angels.

"It's so good to see you," Nicole said.

"You too," Tina said.

"Who's she?" Rochelle said.

"This is the newest member of the new Extreme Expose, Valerie Montana," Kimberly said.

Valerie Montana, whose real name is Valerie Masten, was a 20-year-old model from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes and was 5'9".

"It's nice to meet you," Rochelle said as she shook Valerie's hand. "Welcome to the WWE."

"Thank you," Valerie said.

"So how does it feel to be part of ECW again?" Delancey said.

"Well, I don't have Layla or the Miz to deal with," Tina said. "That's for sure."

"And we're going to have our first dance performance on ECW tonight," Kimberly said, "so be sure to watch for us."

"We will." Buffy said.

"Where's Brittany?" Tina said.

"She and Jeff are meeting with a lawyer to discuss the charges against Matt Hardy," Amanda said.

"Whoa."

"Yeah, of course, everyone saw what happened last night and he deserved it," Nicole said.

"Well, tell her we said hi," Kimberly said, "and hope she's doing okay."

"We will," Buffy said, "and probably see you later."

"Again, nice meeting you, Valerie," Delancey said.

"You too," Valerie said.

Then the girls went separate ways.

Then ECW was on and Evan Bourne and Jasmine Morgan were going to be an interview with the returning Gregory Helms who was drafted to ECW from Smackdown and hasn't been since the vicious attack from Matt Hardy.

"Thanks, man, it's exciting to be here and speaking of exciting, let me bring out my very first guests, ladies and gentlemen, Evan Bourne and Jasmine Morgan," Gregory said as Evan and Jasmine came forward.

Jasmine was wearing a white low-cut midriff tank top, leopard bustier, green camouflage pants, black leather arm warmers, and her hair straight,

"First of all, Jasmine," Gregory said. "Welcome to ECW and what on your thoughts now that you've drafted here?"

"Well, it's a new environment here for me," Jasmine said, "but it's the perfect environment where I can do things extreme and it's also a great environment to be with my awesome my high-flyer boyfriend, Evan Bourne."

"Now Evan, let me get your thoughts and comments on this new day that is dawning here in ECW."

"Well, it's an exciting time now," Evan said, "the draft brought us some new faces, Backlash brought us a new champion, things are happening here and happening quickly. That's why if you stop even just a second, your moment will pass you by. So I wanna go on record tonight and let everyone know that Tommy Dreamer is not the only person with championship aspirations, I am more than capable….…"

"Championship aspirations? Paul Burchill said as he came forward with Katie Lea. "Championship aspirations? Good for you; those championship aspirations will be put on hold only. You see, we just came from Tiffany's office and this Thursday on WWE Superstars, we got a rematch because you know, our match last week, you got lucky; this week, your luck's gonna run out."

Katie winked as she lingered a bit long on Gregory's shoulder and then……

"Whattsupwidat?" Gregory said as he sarcastically shrugged his shoulders.

Then it was time for the Divas' match which was Jasmine Morgan versus Katie Lea Burchill. Jasmine's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Evan Bourne following her.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall ," Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first being accompanied by Evan Bourne, representing the Angelic Coalition from Tallahassee, Florida, Jasmine Morgan," Tony Chimel announced.

Jasmine and Evan walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and Evan got into the ring as Jasmine jumped on the apron, bounced off the bottom rope, and entered through the bottom and middle rope. Then Jasmine twirled around and posed in the middle of the ring and got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air. Then she got back down and then Katie Lea Burchill's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Paul Burchill following her.

"And her opponent being accompanied by Paul Burchill, from Chelsea, England, Katie Lea" Tony announced.

Katie and Paul walked down the ramp and Paul got in the ring and stared at Evan as Katie climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle and she posed along before going down in the ring. Then she stared at Jasmine as Evan and Paul left the ring and the referee called foe the bell.

Katie and Jasmine locked up and Katie went to the ropes before a break and then Katie grabbed Jasmine and tossed her out of the ring before she climbed on the ring apron and jumping onto her and Katie then pushes Jasmine back in the ring and covered for a two count and Katie planted Jasmine's face onto the mat and hit her head onto the turnbuckle.

Katie got Jasmine between the middle and top roped and climbed the top turnbuckle and starts to choke Jasmine with her leg as she poses to the crowd and then Katie dragged Jasmine to the middle of the ring and landed a backbreaker for a two count and Katie grabbed Jasmine by the hair and then Jasmine fought back with a couple of forearms and then Jasmine twisted Katie's arm and climbed the top turnbuckle and backflipped into the ring to land a beautiful arm drag.

Then Jasmine landed a drop kick and charged at Katie but Katie ducked and tossed Jasmine over the rope to the ring apron but Jasmine fell to the floor and climbed up the ring apron as Katie charged at her but Jasmine landed a shoulder block but Katie pulled her by the hair and landed a knee to the head and a neck breaker for a two count.

Katie stomped on Jasmine and then kicked her out of the ring and the referee pulled her back as Evan went to check on Jasmine as Paul was about to go after her and the two yell at each other as Katie grabbed Jasmine by the hair and pulled her back into the ring and Katie distracted Evan as Paul quickly got into the ring with the referee distracted and Paul charged at Jasmine but Jasmine yanked the rope sending Paul out of the ring and Katie saw it as she went to check on Paul but Jasmine rolled up Katie for the win.

"Here is your winner, Jasmine Morgan," Tony announced.

Jasmine quickly left the ring and she & Evan hugged as he and the referee raised Jasmine's arms in the air and Katie was shocked as Jasmine smiled, blew a kiss at her, and waved goodbye.

A little later, Smackdown was on and it was time for the Fatal Four-Way between Jeff, Rey Mysterio, Kane, and Chris Jericho to determine the number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship. Every man made their way to the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Kane landed right hands to all three and tossed Jeff out of the ring and Kane landed some uppercuts to Chris and whipped him to the ropes and landed a boot to the face and landed a clothesline to Rey in the corner and landed another boot to Chris and got a sidewalk slam to Rey for a two count and then Kane got a right hand to Chris and hit his head on the turnbuckle and whipped to the corner before he tossed him out of the ring and Kane pressed Rey and threw him onto Jeff and Chris on the floor.

Then Kane grabbed Jeff and threw him back into the ring and then Kane climbed the top turnbuckle and leaped before Jeff caught him mid-air with a dropkick and Rey then springboard legdropped Kane leading to a two count and Rey got a couple of forearms and Chris got back in the ring and he went to whip Chris but Chris reversed whipping Rey to the ropes and Chris got a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker and Jeff attacked Chris from behind and whipped him to the ropes and landed a lariat clothesline for a two count and he whipped Chris to the ropes and Jeff went for a hurricurrana but Chris countered and applied the Walls of Jericho, but Kane went for a chokeslam to break it up.

Chris countered Kane for the Walls of Jericho but Kane powered out and Kane grabbed Chris' throat for a chokeslam and Jeff's as well and Rey leaped from the top rope and Kane caught him in his throat and went for the chokeslam but Rey countered with a hurricurrana sending Kane to the middle rope and Rey went for the 619 but Chris tripped him and yanked him out of the ring and Jeff ducked a clothesline and climbed the top turnbuckle and landed the Whisper in the Wind and Jeff climbed the top turnbuckle and landed the Swanton Bomb for the cover but Chris yanked Jeff off of Kane before the three count and slipped into the ring and made the cover for the pin eliminating Kane.

Kane gave Chris an uppercut and Kane got out of the ring threw a fit at ringside tossing Jeff into the security railing and then ripping apart the steps and he grabbed two chairs and threw them into the ring and the referee got rid of one of the chairs and ordered Kane to the back and Rey then bounced off the ropes and got a low dropkick sending Chris to the bottom rope and landed the 619. Then Rey dove at Chris who lifted the chair to block him and the referee saw it and disqualified Chris and Chris protested to the referee and then Chris left the ring throwing a feet as Rey and Jeff were left standing in the ring.

Jeff kicked Rey in the midsection and then went to whip him to the ropes but Jeff reversed and Rey got a dropkick for a two count and Rey whipped Jeff to the ropes and went for another dropkick but Jeff hung onto the ropes and got a leg drop to the groin and a baseball slide for a two count and then Rey crawled to the corner and Jeff went to splash him but Rey moved and Rey went after Jeff but Jeff got to his feet to Rey and Jeff climbed the top turnbuckle and leaped into a roll-up but Rey rolled through into a kick to the face for a two count.

The two men were down and Rey got up first and bounced off the ropes to land a leg drop for another two count and Rey got a forearm and went to whip Jeff to the ropes but Jeff reversed and Rey ducked as he bounced off the ropes and the two collided into each other with a cross body and the two men were down and Jeff got up first and clubbed Rey in the back of the head and kicked him in the midsection and whipped him to the ropes and Rey hung onto the ropes and Jeff charged into both feet into the face and Rey climbed the second rope and went for a moonsault but Jeff caught him and Jeff went for the Twist of Fate but Rey countered into a jackknife pin but Jeff rolled up Rey for a near fall.

Then Jeff went for a back suplex but Rey landed on his feet and Jeff went to kick Rey but Rey grabbed his leg and Jeff got a spinning mule kick sending Rey to the corner and Jeff went for the diving leg drop but Rey moved and the two men were down again and Rey got up first and bounced off the ropes and went for a wheelbarrow slam but Jeff hung on and Rey rolled up Jeff for a two count and Jeff rolled up Rey for a two count and Jeff shoved Rey to the ropes and Rey got a flying head scissors sending Jeff to the middle rope and Rey landed the 619 and Rey then went for a springboard seated senton but Jeff turned it into a roll-up for the three count.

Brittany jumped up & down and then she got into the ring and hugged Jeff and Jeff got to his feet and the referee and Brittany raised his arms in the air. Jeff and Brittany looked at Rey and Jeff applauded for Rey and Jeff took off his tank top and threw it to the crowd and Rey & Jeff shook hands and hugged each other as Rey raised Jeff's arm in the air and Rey hugged Brittany before he left the ring. Then Jeff climbed the top turnbuckle as Brittany applauded for him and he got back down and the two left the ring and walked up the ramp slapping the hands of the fans as Smackdown went to a commercial break.

Several minutes later, Cryme Tyme's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with Amanda following them. Amanda was wearing a New York Knicks basketball jersey dress, black boots, and her hair curled. Shad and JTG high-fived each other and they walked down the ramp and Shad & Amanda got into the ring first as JTG ran around the ramp and got on the apron. Shad ripped his white tank top off as JTG was bouncing up and down between the ropes and Amanda dancing along as JTG got into the ring.

"Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo!" JTG said.

"Yo, yo," Cryme Tyme said.

"It's your boys, Cryme Tyme."

"AKA……." Shad said.

"Smackdown's newest Gs, yeah!"

"Hey, yo, J, check this out."

"What's up?"

"Yo, tonight is officially our first night on Smackdown."

"First night."

"But yo, hold up, we're also in our hometown, the city so nice, they had to name it twice: New York, New York let me hear you!"

"Now, New York City, who wants to see two of Smackdown's most beautiful Divas get down low, getting it popping, and dance in the Big Apple?"

"I do, I know I do."

"You do? Me too."

"But yo, J, check this out. This can't be no regular dance-off."

"No?"

"This can't be no regular okey-dokey-hokey-pokey."

"No?"

"We're in New York, we're gonna give y'all a Brooklyn Breakdown right here on Smackdown."

"Tonight!"

"And the ladies we're bringing out right about now, the lady with all the flavor from the UK, Layla."

Layla's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain and she walked down the ramp and she climbed up the ring apron and lifted her leg as she got into the ring.

"And bringing out the Notorious E.V.E. Eve Torres," Shad said.

Eve's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain and she walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and she got into the ring.

"Now ladies, you do know this is a Brooklyn Breakdown," JTG said. "This ain't the typical dance-off. We going do this battle-style."

"Battle style," Shad said.

"Eve, show us what you got."

Eve was about to dance before Layla interrupted.

"What?" Shad said.

"You wanna go first?" JTG asked Layla.

"All right, shorty, you go do your thing, but you better do your thing Brooklyn style, you know what I'm saying?"

"Hit the music!"

Some dance music played in the arena and the two Divas battle for two minutes before the crowd cheered.

"New York City, can we get down?" JTG said "Now, New York, we need your help to decide who the winner is."

"Yo, word?!" Shad said.

"Yo, if you think Layla is the winner, make some noise!"

"Hey, yo, New York City, if you think Eve is the winner, let me hear you make some noise."

The crowd cheered more for Eve.

"Hey, yo, can't argue with the people, yo," Shad said, ":your winner is Eve Torres!"

Then Eve danced along with Cryme Tyme & Amanda and Layla joined in before she slapped Eve and the two got into a catfight before Cryme Tyme pulled them apart and JTG got Layla away as she left the ring and walked away pissed off as Eve went back to dance along with Cryme Tyme and Amanda

Later after Smackdown was over, Dave and Rochelle returned to their hotel room after celebrating their two-year wedding anniversary eating dinner.

"Wow, I really enjoyed that dinner," Rochelle said. "Pretty tasty."

"Me too," Dave said. "So……"

"So what?"

"Aren't you going to give me my present now?"

"You are such a big tease; why don't you take off your jacket and sit down?"

"Okay."

Rochelle went over to her boombox and pressed play and "Breathe on Me" by Britney Spears started to play and Rochelle started giving Dave a lap dance.

__

It's so hot in here

Oh, it's so hot, and I need some air

And boy, don't stop 'cause I'm halfway there

It's not complicated, we're just syncopated

We can read each other's minds

One love united

Two bodies synchronising

Don't even need to touch me

Baby, just

Breathe on me

Yeah, oh

Baby just,

breathe on me

We don't need to touch, just

Breathe

Oh, yeah

Oh, this is way beyond the physical (It's a way beyond the physical)

Tonight, my senses don't make sense at all

Our imagination, taking us to places

We have never been before

Take me in, let it out

Don't even need to touch me

Baby, just

Breathe on me

Yeah, oh, baby, just

Breathe on me

We don't need to touch, just

Breathe (Breathe) on (on) me (Me)

Oh, baby, just

Breathe (Breathe) on (on) me (Me)

We don't need to touch

Just breathe

Then Rochelle took off her black halter dress to reveal a black lacy bra and panties.

__

Monogamy is the way to go

Just put your lips together and blow

Breathe, breathe, oh

Breathe on me (Oh oh)

Baby, just

Breathe on me (On me)

We don't need to touch, just

Breathe (breathe) on (on) me (me) oh

Baby, just

Breathe (breathe) on (on) me (me)

We don't need to touch, just

After the song ended, Rochelle laughed a little as she looked at Dave.

"Now you are such a big tease," Dave said.

"I'm much of a tease as you are," Rochelle said.

Then Rochelle sat on Dave's lap as she kissed him and Dave pulled Rochelle to the bed and the two continued to kiss as clothes started to come off.


	124. The Devil’s Beatdowns Part 2

**Hello, everyone! Had a 24th birthday to celebrate all weekend!**

**Chapter 124: The Devil's Beatdowns Part 2**

RAW was in Buffalo, New York and Nicole was in the catering room making herself a cup of coffee when someone came up behind her and grabbed her arm.

"Ow! What the hell is your problem?" Nicole said.

"You know what my problem is," Matt Hardy said. "I had to spend a week in jail thanks to your girlfriend, my so-called sister-in-law."

"Maybe if you hadn't been a dick trying to kill her and your brother, this wouldn't have happened."

"You don't have any proof, neither of you can prove to anyone that I was the one responsible for Jeff's accidents."

"Oh, yeah? What if I told you that the car that ran Jeff and Brittany off the road was registered in your name along with the paint scratched off of it that matched the paint on the bumper of the car Jeff and Brittany was in? What about before Jeff was involved in the pyro accident that videotapes showed you coming in and out of the control center and no one else was there? And what about you with the dog collar proved that it was you that set Jeff's house on fire? No one would ever come a burned down house to find something that belong to something Jeff will have again because he's dead. How did you find it, Matt? Firemen will dig up every gravel and it will be buried forever. Nobody would have ever found Jack's dog collar but you."

Then Matt let go of Nicole and Nicole smiled.

"How do you know all this?" Matt said.

"Rochelle has a minor college degree in International Law, she has friends who are in law enforcement and taught her everything. She's way smarter than me, that's for sure. I don't know what game you're playing but to have this type of hatred towards your brother is way too much. You're jealous, you're sick, you're twisted, and you're demented."

"I guess you're right, you are smart; but me, there's a lot more about me than you or anyone else knows and I don't know what you and 'Eddie's Angels' do all day but you girls know when to stay out of the way."

Then as Matt walked away out of the catering room, he ran into John and John stared at him as he looked back at Nicole and Matt walked away.

"Baby, you're okay?" John said as he walked towards Nicole.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Nicole said.

"Did he hurt you?"

"He just grabbed my arm, but I'm alright; oh, my God, he is totally out of his mind, John. I mean, what kind of person is Matt Hardy?"

"It's okay."

Then John wrapped his arms around Nicole.

Later, RAW was on and the Miz was standing in the middle of the ring after kicking Festus out of the ring after he beat Jillian Hall in a sing-off.

"I am The Miz!" the Miz said, "and last week, I called out John Cena and Cena failed to come to the ring which tells me he's afraid of me. Is that it, Cena? Are you afraid of me? Are you sitting back there going 'Oh, no, the Miz gonna call me out again.' Is that what you're doing, Cena? Where's your hustle tonight? Where's your loyalty to all your fans. Where's your respect? More importantly, where's your self-respect, or is that some hollow catch phrase that you use to sell shirts with?" Then the crowd chanted "Cena!" "They're calling for you Cena, I'm challenging you again tonight. I mean, if it was me and you were calling me out here, injured or not, you would step to this ring and……."

Then John and Nicole showed up on the video screen walking down the hallway.

"Come on! Come on, Cena! Hurry up!" the Miz said as the crowd booed. "You're booing me? Why? Because I'm awesome and Cena still hasn't come out? You boo me? Really? Really. Really? Cena's still not coming out. Where are you, Cena, huh? Huh? Are you scared? Are you scare to walk out here, Cena? Because I don't see you walking this ramp. Maybe if you're walking around there trying to find your next movie script. Yeah, I mailed it to the Rock, he ran out of toilet paper. Cena, you are all hype, churned out by the WWE Machine so the kiddies have someone to scream for and their cougar mothers have someone to fantasize about. I am the most talented RAW Superstar there is. I am trying to prove it calling out the biggest, baddest Superstar on RAW and you're not showing up! Step up to the plate, Cena, come on! Huh? You're always saying, 'You want some, come get some.' I want the whole damn thing. Come on!" Then tore off his hat and bandana. "Once again, let the record book show that the Miz called out Cena and the Miz beat Cena for the second straight week. Let the scoreboard show the Miz, 2, Cena, 0. Stand up, Lillian and announce it again." But Lillian wouldn't. "You are worthless."

Then the Miz got out of the ring and grabbed the microphone from Lillian and then John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole following him. Nicole was wearing a black open shoulder sleeve mini dress with a foil paisley print and chain link straps, black boots, and her hair straight.

The two slowly walked down the ramp and John got into the ring before the Big Show's entrance theme played and the pyro was set off as he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp as John held his ground, staring at him with no expression and took off his dog tags and gave them to Nicole and the Big Show got into the ring and John took off his HLR baseball cap and tossed it out of the ring and put his hands up.

After an interminable staredown, Big Show kicked John in the gut with a smile on his face and John stumbled to the ropes and Big Show punched him in the gut several times and then applied a camel clutch. Nicole was begging the Big Show to stop as he released the hold and the Big Show got up and stood over John's lifeless body as Nicole watched in fear and RAW went to a commercial break.

A little later, it was time for the match between Dave and Ted DiBiase.

RAW started with Shane McMahon hoping to exact vengeance from Randy Orton but not surprisingly, the match saw interference from Cody Rhodes & Ted DiBiase and Dave & MVP interjecting on behalf of Shane. With the contest ending in a no contest, Vickie Guerrero set a new main event making it possible for everyone to earn their way in: Dave was set to face Ted DiBiase with MVP competing against Cody Rhodes with the winners joining either Shane or Randy.

In the first of two matches to determine the participants in RAW's tag team main event, Cody Rhodes took on MVP with William Regal assisting on commentary but William attacked MVP outside the ring, causing him to lose by count-out. With that, Cody earned a spot in the main event assisting Randy Orton, ensuring that best-case scenario for Shane would be a two-on-two encounter.

Ted was already in the ring as Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle following him. Rochelle was wearing a black tiger print single strap cross mini dress, black boots and her hair curled. Dave did his thing with the pyro with Rochelle kneeling in front of him and the two walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Dave got on the turnbuckles flexing his muscles as Rochelle applauded for him. Dave got back down and Rochelle smiled as she left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Dave and Ted locked up and Dave tossed Ted to the corner and Ted kicked Dave in the midsection and bailed out of the ring and Dave chased him and as Dave got back in the ring, Ted stomped on him and the referee pulled him back and then Ted kicked Dave and landed a right hand and went to whip Dave but Dave reversed and landed a knee to the midsection and Batista came back with a quick strong body slam then Dave landed a clothesline and went for a power slam but Ted escaped and clubbed Dave in the back and bounced off the ropes and Dave kicked Ted in the midsection and went for the Batista Bomb but Ted escaped and Dave landed a clothesline.

Dave bounced off the ropes and clubbed Ted in the back and got a snap mare and bounced off the ropes to land a boot to the face and Ted moved and got a dropkick to the face. Ted then was punching away at Dave and kicked him and covered for a two count and Ted went to whip Dave but Dave reversed and Ted kicked him in the face and Ted kicked him in the midsection and got a neck breaker for a two count.

Then Ted applied an inverted facelock and Dave got to his feet and rammed Ted to the corner and whipped Ted to the other corner and splashed him and got some shoulder blocks before he whipped Ted back to the corner and Ted used a drop toe hold to slam Batista face-first to the mat. Batista countered by raising his boot as Ted leaped off the ropes as Ted fell to the corner and Dave got a spear and landed some shoulder blocks before the referee pulled him off and Ted slapped Dave and went to kick him but Dave grabbed his leg and speared Ted to the corner and set off into a series of shoulders and boots to the face in the corner as the referee counted to five and Dave wouldn't break, so he got disqualified.

Then Dave realized it as he argued with the referee and then Rochelle got into the ring to calm Dave down as Ted got out of the ring and held onto his jaw and smiled as Dave finally calmed down and Rochelle held her hands on her hips shaking her head knowing Vickie Guerrero planned all of this to get a rise out of everybody and not particularly Dave's fault.

A little later, Shayna was walking down the hallway when she spotted Brittany outside "Eddie's Angels'" locker room.

"What is it, Shayna?" Brittany said.

"What is going on here?" Shayna said. "What is going on with Matt Hardy? Did you see what he just did to my boyfriend earlier?"

Shayna was referring to the match between Matt Hardy and Kofi Kingston.

For the second week in a row, Matt Hardy announced that due to his broken hand, he would be competing "under protest" and his pessimistic attitude worked against him during his match as Kofi Kingston served him up a loss. But following the contest Kofi celebrated, Matt used his injury to his advantage by clobbering Kofi with his cast.

"Look, his hand is not broken, okay?" Brittany said. "He's just faking this so he'll have people feeling sorry for him. Look, don't make a big deal out of this, okay? Just go out for your match and we'll talk about this later."

"Okay."

"Okay."

Then Shayna walked away as Brittany sighed.

Then it was time for the Divas' match which was Shayna Brooke versus Jillian Hall. Jillian's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' match scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first being accompanied by the Glamazon Beth Phoenix, from San Mateo, California, Rosa Mendes."

The two walked down the ramp and Beth got into the ring as Rosa went around the ring and got on the apron and posed as she got in the ring as Shayna's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with Madison and Skye following her.

"And her opponent being accompanied by Madison Spears and Skye, representing the Angelic Coalition from Long Island, New York, Shayna Brooke," Lillian announced.

Madison was wearing a red spaghetti strap low-cut sheer lace tank top with see-through sides, black leather pants, and her hair in waves. Skye was wearing a red and white striped low-cut tank top, denim shorts, and her hair in a ponytail. Shayna was wearing a black halter bikini top, red marble print shorts, and her hair straight.

The three walked down the ramp and Skye and Madison got in the ring first as Shayna got on the apron and crawled into the ring slowly and popped back up spinning around. Shayna got on the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air and she got back down as Madison, Skye, and Beth left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Shayna and Rosa locked up and Rosa got a side headlock before she whipped Shayna to the ropes and bounced off the ropes and Rosa ducked a clothesline and Rosa landed a chop to the chest three times and she twisted Rosa's arm and took her down into an armlock and Rosa got to her feet and punched Shayna in the midsection and kicked her in the midsection.

hen Rosa bounced off the ropes and got a low dropkick for a two count and Rosa grabbed Shayna and went for a right hand and Shayna blocked it as she landed one of her own and Rosa bailed to ringside for a breather and she & Beth argued as Rosa got back into the ring and Shayna went for a clothesline but Rosa ducked and took Shayna down and punched away at her.

Then Rosa whipped Shayna to the corner and choked her before the referee pulled her back and Rosa tossed Shayna across the ring and covered for a two count and Rosa grabbed Shayna and Shayna fought back with some forearms and bounced off the ropes to land a bicycle kick but Rosa ducked and got a boot to the face for a two count and then Shayna got some punches to the midsection and Rosa clubbed her in the back and she whipped Shayna into the corner and went for a splash but Shayna moved and fought back with right hands and landed a tilt-a-whirl back-breaker and then landed her finishing move, the Real Deal, and covered for the win.

"Here is your winner, Shayna Brooke," Lillian announced.

Then Madison and Skye got into the ring as the referee raised Shayna's arm in the air and Skye hugged Shayna as Shayna got on the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air. Then Shayna got back down as Beth pulled Rosa out of the ring and the Angelic Coaltion raised each other's arms in the air as RAW went to commercial break.

A few minutes later, Shane McMahon was walking down the hallway when……

"Shane," Dave said as he and Rochelle walked towards Shane, "I'm really sorry; I'm sorry, I blew it out there, okay?"

"Okay, I got you," Shane said, "I understand."

"I'm sorry, I'll be out there for you if I could."

"It's okay, I would be out there anyway."

"I'm sorry, but you know what you can count on is I'm taking the WWE Championship from Randy Orton at Judgment Day and I'm gonna make him pay for everything he's done, you can count on that." Then Shane walked away. "Be safe out there, man. I'm sorry."

But several minutes later, the entire RAW roster were watching EMTs rolling Shane McMahon on a stretcher as he was the victim of another unfortunate attack from Randy Orton.

Shane McMahon faced Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase in a 3-on-1 handicap match as determined by the Legacy members' wins earlier in the night. As decreed by Vickie Guerrero, if Dave or MVP were to become involved with the match, Dave would lose his Judgment Day title opportunity against Randy Orton and MVP would be stripped of his U.S. Title.

Heeding Vickie's threats, Dave & MVP steered clear of the match as Shane McMahon struggled to hold his own but Legacy put a definitive end to the match when they attacked his leg using a steel chair and the ring steps shattering Shane's ankle and causing the contest to end in a disqualification. Afterward, Batista ran out to the ring, but it was too late as Shane writhed in agony while being attended to by EMTs.

"Dave, it's not your fault," Rochelle said, "remember that. I'm telling you, Vickie is getting a rise out of you and me and everyone else involved. This is what she wanted."

"But you know what?" Dave said. "I'm gonna do what I promised to do: I'm hurt Randy Orton and I'm taking the WWE Championship."

Then Dave walked away.

"So now what?" Brittany said.

"Vickie wants to make more threats?" Nicole said. "I got some more things in store for her. She won't see it coming."


	125. Breakdown, Angels Style

**Chapter 125: Breakdown, Angels Style**

Smackdown was in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania and "Eddie's Angels" walked inside with the Angelic Coalition into their locker room because they had an announcement to make concerning all the girls.

Then everyone sat down as Nicole was still standing up.

"Okay, so what is the big announcement to have to make?" Christina Alexis said.

"Well, it just so happened that Vince McMahon called us because……" Nicole said, "……well, have you heard of the Maxim Magazine Hot 100?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it just that 'Eddie's Angels' are gonna part of the magazine this year……and so are you girls."

"What?" Destiny said.

"Yep, they voted the Angelic Coalition number twenty on the list and the Angels……number one this year!"

Then the girls all screamed and cheered.

"Oh, my God, does that mean we're gonna be on the show as well?" Jasmine Morgan said.

"Yep," Amanda said, "tomorrow, we have take a plane to L.A. for the photoshoot tomorrow and we're gonna appear on the Maxim Hot 100 show on E! Entertainment Television."

"Oh, my God, this is just as cool as appearing on Playboy," Skye said as she squealed.

"I am totally fine with it," Shayna Brooke said, "I am so excited."

"Hey, does Vickie Guerrero know about this?" Madison Spears said.

"No," Rochelle said, "and I personally don't care. She's too caught up in messing with everybody to think about that."

"This is so exciting, I gotta tell Evan," Jasmine said as she got up and ran out of the locker room.

Then the girls laughed.

Then ECW was on and it was time for the Divas' match which was Jasmine Morgan of the Angelic Coalition versus Natalya. Natalya's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Tony Chimel announced. "Introducing first from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, Natalya."

Natalya walked down the ramp and climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle and flipped her hair backwards looking around at the crowd and got back down. Then Jasmine's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent representing the Angelic Coalition from Tallahassee, Florida, Jasmine Morgan," Tony announced.

Jasmine was wearing a white low-cut tank top with "Princess Jasmine" on it, pink metallic pants, black hand warmers, and her hair curled. Jasmine walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and then she jumped on the apron, bounced off the bottom rope, and entered through the bottom and middle rope. Then Jasmine twirled around and posed in the middle of the ring and stared at Natalya as the referee called for the bell.

Natalya went for a right hand but Jasmine ducked and got a school-girl roll-up for a two count and Natalya kicked Jasmine in the midsection and landed a forearm before she whipped Jasmine to the ropes and Jasmine kicked Natalya in the face and got a rolling snap mare and Natalya stumbled to the corner and Jasmine went for a splash and Natalya moved as Jasmine blocked. Then Jasmine got a monkey flip and went to whip Natalya but Natalya reversed whipping Jasmine to the ropes and Jasmine went for a crossbody but Natalya turn it into a backbreaker for a two count and Natalya was stomping on Jasmine and Jasmine was in the corner as Natalya hit her head on the turnbuckle and got a snap mare before she kicked her in the back.

Then Natalya applied an armlock and Jasmine got to her feet as she landed a couple of back elbows and Natalya landed a hard forearm and Jasmine landed one as well and the women traded blows before Natalya shoved Jasmine to the ropes and Jasmine fought back with a clothesline and then two dropkicks and then Jasmine bounced off the ropes to land a running neck snap for a two count. Then Jasmine whipped Natalya to the corner and got a knee to the face before she backed away and flipped into a spinning backfist and landed a bulldog slam before she climbed the top turnbuckle and landed the moonsault for the win.

"Here is your winner, Jasmine Morgan," Tony announced.

The referee raised Jasmine's arm in the air and Jasmine climbed the top turnbuckle and raised her arms in the air. Then she got back down and blew a kiss to the crowd before she left the ring and Jasmine walked up the ramp slapping the hands of the fans as she raised her arms in the air.

Later, Smackdown was on and General Manager Theodore Long was in the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Friday Night Smackdown," Theodore said. "It is my honor and privilege to introduce to you a man that has come back to Friday night, via the WWE Draft, and to once again become the face of Smackdown. He is a former World Heavyweight Champion and he is the current Intercontinental Champion. Ladies and gentlemen, on your feet for the Master of the 619, Rey Mysterio."

Rey Mysterio's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Rey went on both sides of the stage turning on the pyro and he walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring and Rey went on the top turnbuckle and raised his title belt in the air and he got back down. He shook Theodore's hand and asked for the microphone.

"Thank you, Teddy," Rey said. "What it is, Pittsburgh? What it do? Yo, I gotta tell you, it feels good to be back at home here on Smackdown. Now last week on my first night back, I came so close to earning a World Heavyweight Champion against Edge at Judgment Day; but on the real, Jeff Hardy was the better man that night. It's all good, it's okay because you know what? I know I will get another opportunity to become World Champion once again. And in the meantime, I will continue to defend the Intercontinental Title on the line against any challenger that's willing to step in the ring to face the 619!"

Then Chris Jericho's entrance theme played as pyro was setting off all over the stage and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring and stared down at Rey and got in Theodore's face.

"You want the honor and privilege of introducing the face of Smackdown, do you?" Chris said. "Well, I'm gonna give you that opportunity right now because I am the face of Smackdown. This is my show, so introduce me. Come on, introduce me, now."

"Well, I don't think I'm gonna do that, player," Theodore said.

"Yeah, I didn't expect you were gonna do that, Teddy. I'll tell you the reason why, it's because I don't have the same beliefs or prejudice thought processes that you do. I don't need to remind these people of my acolytes. I am a five-time World Champion, an eight-time Intercontinental Champion, I am the Superstar of the Year of 2008, and just being in this ring makes Smack down a higher profile show and it make Smackdown the preeminent brand in the WWE. And yet all I get is disrespect, disrespect from the hypocritical tidworms, disrespect……." Then the crowd booed. "…….See? Disrespect from all of the jealous sycophants and the Smackdown locker room and most importantly, disrespect from inept, fly-by-night General Managers like you."

"Now hold on just a second, player……."

"No, you hold on a second, _player_. I want you, I demand you to apologize to me. I want restitution and I want an exclamation to why your crack referee staff disqualified me from the Fatal Four-Way match last week. Nobody has ever been disqualified in the history of the WWE in a Fatal Four-Way match and I was. For what? Thrown out for what? For throwing a chair at him?" Chris was referring to Rey. "This little pipsqueak didn't stand a chance at winning the match anyways. Yeah, I want a championship match."

"And I want you to shut up," Rey said.

"You better watch your mouth, little man. What do you say to me?"

"I said I want you to shut up." Then Rey shoved Chris to the mat. "That's your problem, Chris and you know what? Why don't you just face it, man. You lost and you know what?" Then Rey spoke Spanish. "These people, our fans, they don't need to hear your crap and neither do I."

Then Rey left the ring as Chris got to his feet and said,

"Yeah, walk away, Mysterio, you just walk away. That's the disrespect I'm talking about, Long. Go ahead, Mysterio, walk away. I guarantee you, the next time……"

Then Jeff's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Brittany following him. Brittany was wearing a blue and white piping bondage corset with D rings, front straps connected to an O ring, and hook n' eye front closure, black pants, and her hair curled. Jeff and Brittany walked down the ramp and got into the ring and stared at Chris.

"So let me get this straight," Jeff said. "You want respect? You want competition? You want a championship match? Well, I got news, my friend, you gotta beat me, you charismatic number one contender." Then the crowd cheered. "You hear that. If it wasn't for these people, you wouldn't be where you are today and yet, you still call them liars and hypocrites, I'm staring at the biggest liar and hypocrite I've ever seen in this life. But you know what, Chris? I'm feeling cool, I'm feeling confident, let's make things interesting. You beat me tonight, you're added to the title match at Judgment Day, a Triple Threat match. Teddy can make it happen so I can truly expose you for what you really are: an extremely sore loser!"

Then Chris went for a right hand but Jeff ducked and slapped Chris and Chris fell on the mat and Jeff took off his jacket and Chris got out of the ring holding his chin in pain and walked around the ring and walked up the ramp.

"Jericho, it's official," Theodore said. "You beat Jeff Hardy, then you'll be added to the Triple Threat Championship match at Judgment Day."

Then Chris smiled as he backed up the ramp and Jeff got his jacket back on as he and Brittany stared at Chris as he was pointing and still smiling as Smackdown went to a commercial break.

A little later, Jeff was going to be an interview with Josh Mathews.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, Jeff Hardy," Josh said as Jeff and Brittany came forward. "Jeff, your World Heavyweight Championship match with Edge at Judgment Day will become a Triple Threat match if you lose to Chris Jericho here tonight. So what are your thoughts heading to this match?"

"Well, Josh, the only thing that's running through my mind right now is the World Heavyweight Championship. Jericho's a distraction, everything he says, everything he does, all the whining, all the politicking, all Jericho's nonsense ends tonight and the only thing people will be talking about after Judgment Day is how Jeff Hardy defeated Edge to become the new World Heavyweight Champion."

"That will certainly happen at Judgment Day because there will be no distractions whatsoever," Brittany said, "and Chris, I wouldn't so much as open my mouth to get what I want because that could get you into a whole lot of trouble."

Then Jeff and Brittany walked away.

Later, an arm-wrestling stand was set up in the ring and Cryme Tyme's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with Amanda following them. Amanda was wearing a Philadelphia 76ers basketball jersey dress, black boots, and her hair curled. Shad and JTG high-fived each other and they walked down the ramp and Shad & Amanda got into the ring first as JTG ran around the ramp and got on the apron. Shad got on the top turnbuckle as JTG was bouncing up and down between the ropes and Amanda dancing along as JTG got into the ring and Shad got back down.

"Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo!" JTG said.

"Yo, yo," Cryme Tyme said.

"It's your boys, Cryme Tyme."

"AKA……." Shad said.

"Air Force Gs."

"Whoa, Air Force Gs?"

"'Cause we're so……"

"Fly with it," Cryme Tyme said.

"Yeah, Shad, holla at them."

"Hey, yo, anyone who saw last week, Cryme Tyme came on the scene mad strong, you know what I'm saying?" Shad said. "Yo, the Brooklyn Breakdown was the baddest dance-off the WWE Universe has ever seen."

"That's what's up because anybody who witnessed the Brooklyn Breakdown knows that Eve and Layla brought the house down."

"For real, for real."

"But tonight, we're gonna do things a little different; as you see, we got a little set-up behind us."

"I saw that."

"And we're gonna try to straighten up the beef between Eve and Layla and we're gonna try to do this real ladylike, none of that catfighting."

"But check this out, this ain't gonna be your ordinary arm-wrestling thing."

"Oh, no?"

"Nah, this is gonna be the Cryme Tyme Hand Slam Jammy-Jam Challenge."

"All that?"

"All that; so without further ado……"

"Bless you, man; come, on you can't be sneezing on Smackdown."

"I didn't sneeze. Yo, let's bring out the Divas. First out, the lady from the UK, Layla."

Layla's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain with her elbow taped up and she walked down the ramp and got into the ring.

"And the first ever Brooklyn Breakdown winner, the Notorious E.V.E. Eve Torres," JTG said.

Eve's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain and she walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and she got into the ring.

"Alright, ladies," JTG said, "the rules are simple, step up to the plates." Then Eve and Layla stood on each side of the table. "You two Divas will lock hands and the first Diva to have their hand slammed down is the loser. So Mandy will set it off and the minute she lets her hand go, it's on. You ready? Shad, they're ready? Let's get it on."

Eve and Layla locked hands and Amanda got her hand on and let go as the contest started.

As Eve was getting Layla's arm down, Layla screamed in pain and complained her arm hurt.

"You all right?" Shad said.

"Ain't no time out," JTG said.

"Whoa, yo, you all right? You sure?"

"You got to be kidding me."

"You cool? Alright, gotta make sure she's okay."

Amanda argued with Layla and Eve & Layla locked hands and Amanda got her hand on and let go as the contest started again and Eve looked like she was getting the upper hand again. She ended up winning and

"You lost again," JTG said.

"Hey, yo, the winner of the Cryme Tyme Hand Slam Jammy-Jam Challenge, the Notorious E.V.E. Eve Torres," Shad said.

Cryme Tyme were raising Eve's arms in the air and Layla kicked Eve in the gut and then landed a neckbreaker and Layla went to leave the ring but Amanda landed a big boot sending Layla out of the ring and Layla held her head in pain. Amanda stared at Layla as Cryme Tyme helped Eve and Layla struggled to get her feet as she stared at Amanda and Layla walked up the ramp pissed off as Smackdown went to a commercial break.

Later, it was time for the match between Jeff & Chris Jericho and Edge was at the announcers' table for guest commentary.

Jeff's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Brittany following him. The pyro went off as Jeff and Brittany walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Jeff got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air and Chris Jericho's entrance theme played as pyro was setting off all over the stage and he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring and stared down at Jeff as Brittany left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Chris got the advantage to start by kicking Jeff in the midsection, clubbing him in the back and hitting his head onto the turnbuckle and hitting a couple forearms and right hands and Chris whipped Jeff to the ropes and but Jeff speared him and pounded away and Jeff clubbed Chris in the back of the head and ran him into the turnbuckle and went to whip him but Chris reversed whipping Jeff to the ropes and Chris went for a dropkick but Jeff held onto the ropes. Jeff grabbed Chris by the legs and landed a leg drop to the groin and for a two count and then Chris punched Jeff in the midsection and got a head butt and went for a scoop slam but Jeff countered and punched Chris in the midsection and got a scoop slam and climbed the turnbuckle but Chris bailed out the ring to take a breather.

Then Rey Mysterio came out and distracted Chris as Jeff clubbed him in the back of the head and hitting his head on the security railing and threw him back into the ring and he hit Chris' head on the turnbuckle and landing several right hands before kicking Chris in the midsection and went to whip him but Chris reversed whipping Jeff to the corner and went for a splash but Jeff moved and Chris fell out of the ring. Then Jeff got out of the ring and whipped Chris into the barricade and then took apart the ring steps and backed up as propelled himself off the stairs but Chris moved and Chris rolled back into the ring and the referee started counting Jeff out and he got up to nine but Jeff made it back in and Chris immediately went for a cover but Jeff got his foot on the bottom rope.

Chris then was choking Jeff on the bottom rope and Chris was talking trash at Edge as he grabbed Jeff's legs and catapulted him on the middle rope and Chris smiled as Jeff fought back with rights and lefts and bounced off the ropes as Chris got a knee to the midsection and covered for a two count and applied a headlock and Jeff got to his feet and fought back with a couple of back elbows and right hands and Chris got a right hand and went to whip Jeff but Jeff reversed twisting Chris' arm and got a short clothesline and both men were down. Jeff got a couple of clotheslines and Chris stumbled to the corner as Jeff kicked him in the midsection and he went to whip Chris but Chris reversed whipping Jeff to the corner and Jeff went for Whisper in the Wind but slipped on the top rope.

Then Chris was attacking Jeff in the back as he was on the top turnbuckle and Jeff fought back as he knocked Chris off with punches and back elbow and then Jeff landed the Whisper in the Wind and then Jeff went to kick Chris but Chris grabbed his leg and Jeff went for the spinning mule kick but Chris countered and applied the Walls of Jericho and Jeff crawled and reached the ropes. Then Chris was complaining to the referee and Chris was stalking Jeff and charged as Jeff kicked Chris in the midsection and got a faceplant and Jeff took off his tank top and climbed the top turnbuckle and went for the Swanton Bomb but Chris moved and landed the Lionsault for a two count and was punching away at Jeff and went to kick Jeff but Jeff grabbed his leg and Chris missed an enziguiri and Jeff kicked Chris in the midsection and went for the Twist of Fate and Chris went for the Walls of Jericho again.

But Jeff kicked Chris off and got an inside cradle for a near fall but Chris countered with one for a nearfall as well and Jeff clotheslined Chris over the top rope and both men went to the floor and Chris got to his feet and threw Jeff over the announce table and into Edge and Chris rolled back into the ring to break the count and grabbed Jeff and tossed him back in to the ring and covered for a two-count and Edge got on the apron and had a few words for Chris before Jeff got a roll-up for a two count. Edge walked away as Chris stumbled into the corner and Jeff walked into a boot in the face and Chris rolled up Jeff and put his feet on the ropes and the referee didn't see it, but Rey Mysterio did and he got the referee's attention and Chris yelled at Rey then Jeff kicked Chris in the midsection and landed the Twist of Fate and climbed the top turnbuckle and landed the Swanton Bomb for the win.

Then Brittany slapped hands with Rey and got into the ring and raised Jeff's arms in the air with the referee and then Jeff looked at Edge and he & Brittany got out of the ring and chased Edge to the back as Smackdown came to a close with Rey Mysterio landing a seated senton onto Chris Jericho.

After Smackdown was over, Destiny and Christina Alexis were in their hotel room eating strawberries.

"When you think about it," Destiny said, "all it takes is drop-dead gorgeous looks and charisma to sweep that guy off your feet and there's no greater aphrodisiac than to have a wonderful guy arm-in-arm strolling down with you down a lighted sidewalk."

"When you say that," Christina said, "it makes me think of Evan and Jasmine. That girl is so awfully happy with him. Did you see the way she bolted out of the Angels' locker room when they made the announcement that we're gonna be in this year Maxim's Hot 100?"

"Yeah, and she talked so seductively because I think Evan got so excited."

Then there was a knock at the door and Destiny got off the floor and went over to the door and looked through the peephole to see Jasmine Morgan outside the door in a panic. Then Destiny unlocked the door and opened it.

"Hey, Jasmine," Destiny said as Jasmine quickly got into the hotel room.

"What's up?" Christina said.

"I just saw Matt Hardy walking inside the lobby when Evan and I came back," Jasmine said, "and it looked like he was taking the elevator to this floor. So I ran up the stairs and I hope I beat him to it."

"He may be on this floor right now," Destiny said.

Then she went over to the door and opened it a little and peaked to see Matt Hardy walking by and Destiny quietly closed the door.

"Uh-oh, I gotta call Brittany and Jeff because they're staying on this floor," Destiny said.

Then she ran over to the nightstand and picked up her cell phone and dialed Brittany's number.

In Jeff and Brittany's room, Brittany's cell phone was ringing and she went over to the nightstand and picked up to see Destiny was calling her and Brittany answered the call.

"Hello?" Brittany said.

"Brittany, don't say anything," Destiny said quietly. "Matt Hardy may be outside your hotel room because Jasmine just told me that she saw Matt walking inside the lobby of the hotel and took the elevator to this floor."

"Okay."

Then Brittany ended the call and tiptoed over to the door and looked through the peephole to see Matt Hardy outside the door as Destiny predicted. Brittany went over to Jeff who was sitting in the chair and whispered in his ear,

"Your brother Matt is outside our door."

"Doing what?" Jeff said as he whispered.

"Probably eavesdropping. I got an idea."

Then Brittany whispered something else in Jeff's ear and Jeff smirked as he picked up Brittany and Brittany wrapped her legs around Jeff's waist and the two started kissing as Jeff gently got Brittany on the door making a banging noise.

Matt jumped as he could hear Brittany's moaning and calling Jeff's name and Matt got disgusted as he could hear more moaning and then he walked away.


	126. The Heaven Bowl

**Chapter 126: The Heaven Bowl**

RAW was in Columbus, Ohio and "Eddie's Angels" were strolling down to the outside of the arena to see Vickie Guerrero's new office, a small portable.

"Well, it looks like Vickie is gonna spend her days in this little on her prairie," Rochelle said.

"It's definitely too small," Nicole said, "but she deserves it as long as she's still here causing chaos."

"Speaking of chaos," Amanda said, "did you bring them?"

"They're already in the locker room," Brittany said.

"I cannot wait we scare the pants off of her if she makes one little screw-up," Delancey said.

"Are we still gonna lock her inside?" Buffy said.

"Oh, yeah." Rochelle said, "give it five minutes and she'll come running out falling flat on her face."

Then the Angels laughed.

Then RAW was on and Randy Orton's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase following him as they stood on the top of the ramp.

"The McMahons pride themselves on listening to you," Randy said, "but what they need to do is stop listening and start acting more like you. You people deal with adversity everyday of your lives and what do you do: you don't fight back, you just sit there and you take it. Why? Because all of you are cowards. You pay to live your life through people like me. You pay to see me do the things that I do, like last week when I put an end to the McMahon era."

Then the video screen showed a clip of Shane McMahon's vicious beating last week at the hands of Legacy.

"You people need to recognize that this company revolves around me and that goes for the rest of the WWE especially Batista. Earlier today, Vickie Guerrero announced a no physical contact ruling between Dave and I; of course, that will end this Sunday at Judgment Day. Predictable, Vickie, but smart; you see, just because we can't touch doesn't mean we can't talk. So, Batista, you're gonna wanna hear what I have to say. Come down to the ring and let's have a little chat."

Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle following him. Rochelle was wearing a pink pinstripe sweetheart strapless mini dress, black boots and her hair curled. The two walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Dave & Rochelle kept staring at Legacy.

"Batista," Randy said, "I'm gonna tell you something you already know, deep down inside and that is you will not win the WWE Championship; not this Sunday, not ever. You see, Dave, I wanna give you an opportunity and before you say no, I want you to realize that I have an offer, any WWE superstar, this chance unless you're a second or third generation. I wanna offer you the opportunity to be a member of Legacy."

"Dave, I know you're still upset about Randy kicking you in the skull," Ted said. "I can relate, but trust me, getting kicked was the best thing that ever happened to my career, it was a wake-up call. I was going nowhere and now I'm part of the most elite group in the WWE and if you choose, so can you."

"Hold on a second," Rochelle said. "Are you retarded? Do you have any idea what you just said? Getting kicked in the head was the best thing that ever happened to your career, a wake-up call? A bad one indeed because you're gonna realize Randy's true intentions and then maybe you oughta rethink about that 'wake-up call' and think what could've been if you were on the real winning team."

"Dave, don't listen to Rochelle," Randy said. "When we were in Evolution together, we were unstoppable. The only person holding us back from going onto the next level was Triple H. Well, I took out Triple H and we don't have to worry about that problem any longer. If you join Legacy, it would be bigger than the Four Horsemen, bigger than DX, and even bigger than Evolution. Listen, Dave, you won't be champion, I'll be the champion; but at least, you'll be on the winning team. Arn Anderson, one of the greatest of all time and a sure-fire future Hall of Famer, was at Ric Flair's side for ten years, his right hand man, he was Ric Flair's enforcer. Dave, I wanna give you the opportunity to be my enforcer. What do you say?"

"Well, it seems like a great opportunity," Dave said. "And I have to tell you that everything you said makes perfect sense," said Batista. "But there's just one problem. I don't like you. Wait, no, no, I take that back. I despise you. No, no, no! I _loathe_ you! I have never been and will never be your back-up. I mean, don't you get it? I'm not here to help you, I am here to hurt you and there is nothing, I mean, nothing you can do to stop me."

"You have just made the biggest mistake of your life! Do you hear me? You are lucky that there's a no physical contact ruling tonight because if there wasn't, I would drop you right now."

Then Dave and Rochelle laughed and Dave said,

"Really? I'll tell you what. I'm tired of listening to you, I'm certainly tired of listening to Vickie Guerrero, and I don't know about you and all of you, but I'm tired of hell of waiting. So I'll tell you what, I don't think that there's a chance in hell Vickie Guerrero was gonna call off the main event at Judgment Day, which means there's absolutely nothing keeping me from destroying you tonight."

Then Dave dropped the microphone but then……

"Excuse me!" Vickie Guerrero said as she came out from the curtain with Chavo Guerrero. "Excuse me! I said excuse me!" "Was I just called predictable? Well, how's this predictable? I'm waiving tonight's no physical contact rule. You see, I don't care if you guys tear each other up. Excuse me! I don't care if you guys tear each other up, I'm fine with that. I don't even care what condition either of you are in but that title match will take place this Sunday. But in the mean time, things are going to get interesting. Tonight, we will see Batista versus DiBiase and Rhodes. You see, if Legacy wins, just like last week, we will have a three-on-one handicap match. If Batista wins, then Judgment Day comes early and we will see Batista versus Orton one-on-one. Now Randy, you need to leave the ring because it's going to be Batista vs. DiBiase and Rhodes next."

Then Legacy left the ring and huddled together to talk strategy and after a few minutes, Randy walked up the ramp staring at Dave and went into the back and Rochelle left the ring as Ted got into the ring and a referee came out to the ring and called for the bell.

Dave and Ted locked up and Dave was clubbing Ted in the back a couple of times and Ted stumbled to the ropes and Dave got him in the corner before landing some shoulder blocks before the referee pulled him back and Dave whipped Ted to the corner hard and Ted got a jawbreaker before making the tag to Cody and Dave got an arm drag and Cody stumbled to the corner and Dave got a right hand as he landed a vertical suplex for a two count. Then Dave got Cody on his shoulders for a power slam but Ted got into the ring to distract Dave and Cody got a chop block from behind and stomped on Dave before landing an elbow drop and he dragged Dave as Ted made the tag and Ted kicked Dave in the back and stomped on his leg before landing three elbow drops on the leg and Ted applied a leglock and Ted broke it.

Then Ted dragged Dave as he made the tag to Cody and the two grabbed Dave's legs and stretched them and Cody stomped on Dave and clubbed him in the back and Cody held onto Dave as Ted made a blind tag and Ted jumped off the ring apron and hit Dave's leg on the ringpost and got back in the ring and covered for a two count. Then Ted was grabbing Dave's leg but Dave kicked him off and Ted hit his head on the top turnbuckle and Cody made a blind tag and he kicked Dave's leg and placed it on the middle rope and kicked his legs again and Dave fought back with a right hand to Cody and a back elbow to Ted twice and Dave got a clothesline and Dave whipped Cody to the corner and splashed him and he whipped Cody to the ropes and landed a back body drop.

Then Dave knocked Ted off the ring apron as Cody attacked Dave from behind and went to whip him but Dave reversed whipping Cody to the ropes and Dave got a boot to the face and he knocked Cody to the floor and the referee held Dave back and Ted got into the ring and Cody threw a chair into the ring and Dave grabbed it and the referee turned and saw Dave swing it and Cody ducked and the disqualified Dave.

Then Dave argued with the referee as he dropped the chair and Rochelle got into the ring trying to plead her case as well as Cody and Ted hugged each other and Dave & Rochelle shook their heads knowing that Dave was gonna be facing Legacy in a 3-on-1 handicap match.

The Big Show's entrance theme played and the pyro was set off as he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and went around the ring and stood in front of the announcers' table.

"The following is an exhibition match were both participants will compete until the match has officially stopped by the General Manager Vickie Guerrero," Lillian Garcia announced.

Then John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole following him. Nicole was wearing a pink vintage mini tube dress with a foil paisley print, black boots, and her hair straight. The two walked down the ramp and got into the ring and John & Nicole stared at the Big Show as John raised his arms in the air and took off his HLR academy baseball cap & t-shirt and threw them to the crowd. Then John took off his dogtags and gave them to Nicole and John continued to stare at the Big Show as the Miz's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with a microphone in his hand.

"Cena, Cena, Cena," Miz said, "getting thrown through a 7000-watt spotlight and getting beat down by the Big Show last week, it's nothing compared to what I'm going to do tonight. Look at me, Cena! What's the matter, Cena? Are you a little hurt? Are you hurting, Cena. Ah, poor, poor Cena.. You see, you should be excited because it is just an exhibition. It's not '12 Rounds.' People are actually going to see this, Cena. Oh, now I got your attention, huh? Yeah, I mean, I know I've been picking on you about your movie and all, but in all fairness, your rap album sucked, too. Vickie Guerrero may be calling this is an exhibition, but I'm calling it 3-0 because I'm the Miz and I'm awesome!"

Then the Miz took off his hat, bandanna, & shirt and the Miz got into the ring and Nicole left the ring as the match started.

Miz and John circled around the ring and locked up before John took down Miz and held him down as he stared at the Big Show and John broke the hold as he kept staring at the Big show and then John quickly got a side headlock takedown and Miz got a hard punch to the ribs and got a back suplex and then another suplex twice.

Then Miz was talking trash as he kicked John in the shoulder and kept kicking him in the corner and choked him and backed away before charging into a clothesline splash and Miz was talking trash again as he stomped on John and he got a knee to the back of the neck and a couple of knees to the chest and Miz got John in the corner as he landed a right hand and whipped John to the corner and went to splash John but John moved.

Then John bounced off the ropes to hit two flying shoulder tackles and a side slam and then John did the "You can't see me " and bounced off the ropes to land the Five Knuckle Shuffle. Then Vickie Guerrero appeared on the video screen and said,

"Excuse me, excuse me. I have seen enough, I'm stopping this exhibition. Cena, it's obvious you have no chance against The Big Show."

Then Nicole asked for the microphone and she said,

"And it's obvious you still like to cause trouble around here. I guess the stink bomb in your old office wasn't enough, but maybe another surprise in your new office will be."

Then Miz attacked John from behind and landed a DDT and he quickly left the ring and shouted "Three and oh!" Then the Miz raised his arm in the air as Nicole checked on John and the Big Show smiled as he stared at the unconscious John on his back in the ring.

A little later, Cody Rhodes was backstage looking for Dave holding a steel pipe. Earlier, Ted DiBiase was attacked and Cody & Randy suspected it was Dave and they wondered if they were next. Cody backed next to a door and opened it, but Hornswoggle came out screaming. Then Dave came up behind Cody and ran him into a locker, threw him into a room, then followed as he closed the door and locked it.

A little later, John and Nicole were walking backstage when Josh Matthews walked towards them.

"Excuse me, John," Josh said, "real quick question for you, based on what's happened to you over the past three weeks given your physical limitations, how are you even going to be able to compete this Sunday at Judgment Day?'

"I'm hurt and I guess the past few weeks I'm been going through some hard times," John said. "But Josh, how does that make me different than anyone else? Everybody's going through hard times, everybody in this great nation, everybody across the world. There are hard times everywhere." But you know what? I sit out in the arena tonight and it was filled. Why? Because despite everything, people have always found a way to adapt and overcome. Well, I guess that means I got to anty up and do what I do best and that is adapt and overcome. You see, you're asking me how am I going to Judgment Day to compete against the Big Show? Josh, I'm not going to compete, I'm going to win."

Then John and Nicole walked away.

"Well, strong words from John Cena. John Cena will face the…….."

"You didn't hear me, I said I'm going to win!"

Then John and Nicole walked away again.

Later, it was time for the 3-on-1 handicap match which was Dave versus Legacy.

Randy Orton's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain alone. He walked down the ramp and got in the ring apron and asked for the microphone.

"Batista, you made your point, alright? But there's no good reason that we should fight six days before our title match at Judgment Day, none. Tonight, you even can't win the title anyway. So what I'm gonna do, Dave, I'm going to leave this ring……:"

Then Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle following him. Dave did his thing with the pyro with Rochelle kneeling in front of him and the two walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Dave got on the turnbuckles flexing his muscles as Rochelle applauded for him. Dave got back down and Rochelle smiled as she left the ring and called for the bell.

Randy kicked Dave in the midsection and went for the RKO but Dave shoved him off of him and hit a clothesline and Randy left the ring and tried to escape through the crowd but Dave yanked him back to the ring and hit a spine buster twice and Dave got out of the ring and grabbed a chair and bashed Randy across the back and shoulder with it four times and then Dave stepped on Randy's ankle and jabbed his ankle with the chair.

He swung the chair at the ankle and then dropped it as Randy writhed in pain on the mat and Dave got out of the ring and kicked apart the ringside steps and Dave brought the stair bottom into the ring and Rochelle got into the ring and hit Randy's ankle with the chair and before Dave could smash Randy's ankle with the stair bottom, Cody Rhodes ran out for the save but Dave kicked him in the midsection and landed the Batista Bomb.

Ted DiBiase pulled Randy out of the ring and got in the ring attacking Dave from behind and Randy got into the ring as Ted shoved him into Randy for the RKO but Dave threw him off and landed a clothesline to Ted and Dave went for the Batista Bomb on Randy but Ted intervened and Dave shoved him off and landed a spear hard to the mat and looked at Randy on the floor outside the ring and then Dave grabbed the ringside stair bottom and threw it over the top rope at Randy but Randy moved.

Then Rochelle got into the ring and smiled as Randy was still on the floor grabbing his ankle and Dave & Rochelle high-fived each other as RAW came to a close.

After RAW was over, "Eddie's Angels" were sneaking over to Vickie's office outside the arena.

Nicole and Delancey quietly went up the stairs and were taping the door to block Vickie in as Rochelle and Amanda went to the side as Rochelle placed a jar in a open hole.

"You're set?" Brittany said.

"Ready," Buffy said.

Then Amanda released the hole hatch and a group of rats went inside Vickie's office and Vickie could be heard screaming as the Angels laughed. Then they could hear Vickie pounding on the door trying to get out but the door was all taped up.

After a few minutes, Amanda went over to the side again and the rats went back inside the jar and Vickie calmed down as Rochelle got her face in the hole.

"Hey, Vickie," Rochelle said, "don't think were bullshitting because we're not; you wanna put my best friend's husband in a dangerous predicament, you might wanna rethink that again or else, it's gonna get even worse. Happy Mother's Day."

Then Rochelle walked away as Vickie was crying and "Eddie's Angels" were laughing.


	127. Angels Night Out

**Chapter 127: Angels Night Out**

Smackdown was in Dayton, Ohio and on that night, Jeff Hardy was facing Ricky Ortiz and Amanda was facing Layla in Divas' match.

Jasmine Morgan was walking down the hallway all giddy after receiving some great news from ECW General Manager Tiffany and as she reached the Women's Locker Room, she went inside and Destiny & Christina Alexis were there.

"Girls, I have some wonderful news to tell you," Jasmine said.

"What?" Destiny said. "Evan Bourne proposed to you or something?"

Then Destiny and Christina laughed.

"Very funny," Jasmine said. "Evan and I been together for almost eight months, it's not the time yet and I ain't rushing it."

"But seriously, it does involve Evan, right?" Christina said.

"Yes, for the first time ever, Evan and I are gonna be in a mixed tag team match tonight on ECW!"

"Jasmine, that's awesome," Destiny said.

"I know, I know. The minute Tiffany told me the news, I was ecstatic, I couldn't stop smiling. I have waited months for this and now it's finally happening. I am stoked and I know I gotta be focused, so I have to be calm."

Then Jasmine took a deep breath.

"So what are you going to wear?" Destiny said.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know," Jasmine said.

"Hmm, let me see," Christina said as she went over to Jasmine's bag.

"What are you doing?"

Christina was going through Jasmine's outfits until she pulled out a tan romper short jumpsuit with star prints.

"How about this?" Christina said.

"Uh, reality check," Jasmine said. "Amanda has an outfit like that and I'm not trying to copy her," Jasmine said.

"Do you see army emblems on this?"

"No."

"Then I'm sure she won't mind."

"Oh, and wear that pink bustier with the black stars on it to……show Evan the goodies," Destiny said as Christina laughed.

"Oh, I will," Jasmine said.

Meanwhile, in the Angels' locker room, Amanda was talking on her cell phone to her mother.

"So you're coming to Bloomington Friday?" Amanda said. "That's awesome. I would really love to see you……Oh, Nicole's got a birthday the day after mine……Yeah, we got a supershow that day, but the gang is taking her out afterwards; we're actually celebrating our birthdays together…….Great……Okay, see you Friday……Bye."

Then Amanda ended the call.

"So I guess your mom is coming Friday for your birthday, huh?" Nicole said.

"Yeah, she is," Amanda said.

"I can't believe we got two birthdays in two days, but the more the merrier."

"Well, I first came around, you couldn't believe my birthday was before yours."

"Well, there's no reason I should be worried now, huh?"

"Nope."

A little later, ECW was on and it was time for the mixed tag team which was Evan Bourne and Jasmine Morgan versus Paul Burchill and Katie Lea Burchill. Evan's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Jasmine following him.

"The following is a mixed tag team match scheduled for one fall," Tony Chimel announced. "Making their way to the ring, the team of Jasmine Morgan and Evan Bourne."

Jasmine was wearing her tan romper short jumpsuit with star prints, pink bustier with black stars, black net stockings, black leather hand warmers, and her hair straight.

Evan and Jasmine walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and jumped on the apron as they posed, and Evan got into the ring as Jasmine bounced off the bottom rope, and entered through the bottom and middle rope. Then Evan and Jasmine climbed on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air and got back down as Paul Burchill's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Katie following him.

"And their opponents from Chelsea, England, Paul Burchill and Katie Lea." Lillian announced.

Katie and Paul walked down the ramp and Paul got in the ring as Katie climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle and she posed along with Paul before going down in the ring. Then they stared at Evan &Jasmine and Jasmine & Katie got out of the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Evan and Paul circled around the ring and locked up and Paul knees Evan in the midsection and Paul clubs Evan in the back and got a right hand before landing and landed a boot to the face for a two count and Evan kicked Paul in the midsection and twisted his arm as Paul went behind Evan and got a waistlock and Evan got an arm drag takedown and locked in an armlock into an armbar submission hold but Paul grabbed the bottom rope for a break. Then Paul went to the corner to make the tag to Katie and Katie goes to hit Evan but Evan grabs her arm and makes the tag to Jasmine and Katie attacks Jasmine by kicking her in the midsection and clubs her in the back and Katie headbutts Jasmine and whipped her to the ropes and Jasmine lands a hurricanrana and landed a clothesline for a two count and Jasmine grabs Katie's arm and twisted it before Katie dragged Jasmine to the ropes and Katie choked her on the middle rope before the referee pulled her back.

Jasmine shoved Katie and then bounced off the ropes and Katie lands a clothesline to Jasmine and kicks her in the back and locked Jasmine in a sideways backbreaker and Katie slings Jasmine by the hair and applied a surfboard submission and then lands a knee to the back a couple of times for a two count. Then Katie grabs Jasmine by the hair and whipped her to the corner and Katie charged into a back elbow and Jasmine got a head scissors takedown and Jasmine made the tag to Evan and Paul lands a knee to the midsection and hits Evan's head on the turnbuckle and Paul landed a couple of back elbows but Evan kicked Paul in the midsection and Paul kicked Evan in the midsection and got a snap mare but Evan landed on his feet. Evan ducked a clothesline and got a standing dropkick and bounced off the ropes to land a hurricanrana for a two count.

Then Evan applied an armlock and Paul shoved Evan to the corner and went to splash Evan but Evan ducked and landed some high kicks and went for a monkey flip but Paul held onto the ropes and Paul was talking trash to Jasmine and Jasmine slapped Paul in the face and Evan landed a couple of kicks to the leg and the arm of Paul and Evan bounced off the ropes to land a jumping spinning sole kick for a two count. Then Evan got a back kick and bounced off the ropes and got a hurricanrana and climbed the top turnbuckle for the shooting star press but Katie grabbed his leg and Jasmine pulled Katie face-first onto the ring apron and Evan landed the shooting star press for the win.

"Here are your winners, Jasmine Morgan and Evan Bourne," Tony announced.

Then Jasmine got into the ring and she & Evan hugged each other as the referee raised their arms in the air and Evan lifted Jasmine as she raised her arm in the air and Evan set her down as the two got on the turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air and got back down. Then Evan and Jasmine left the ring as they walked up the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and turned around as they raised each other's arms in the air and Jasmine kissed Evan on the cheek as they walked to the back.

"You were great as usual," Jasmine said.

"No, I say you were great," Evan said.

"We both were great; oh, my God, how wonderful was that match? Probably one I will never forget. I had fun."

"So did I; hopefully we'll do it again."

"I hope so; I mean, we've been training each other lately and it has paid off."

"Yeah, I'll bet all of your friends are envying you because you got to team up with me tonight."

"Yeah, they'll probably leave me text messages and whatnot. How did a girl like me end up with a wonderful guy like you?"

Without a response, Evan kissed Jasmine and Jasmine kissed Evan back as she wrapped her arms around him.

Later, Smackdown was on and it was time for the match between Jeff and Ricky Ortiz.

Jeff's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Brittany following him. Brittany was wearing a green and black mini polka dot empire dress, black boots, and her hair in pigtails. The pyro went off as Jeff and Brittany walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Jeff got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air. Then Jeff got back down and Ricky Ortiz's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. He took off his shirt and walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring and Brittany left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Jeff and Ricky circled around the ring and locked up before Ricky got a knee to the midsection and clubbed him in the back and Ricky headbutted Jeff to the mat and bounced off the ropes to land a big shoulder block for a one count and then Ricky bounced off the ropes for another shoulder block and followed with a couple flying knees and scored a two count. Ricky settled into a chinlock and Jeff got to his feet and Ricky took Jeff down by the hair and landed three head butts for a two count and was rallying up before he bounced off the ropes and went for a splash but Jeff got his knees up and Jeff bounced off the ropes and Ricky got a power slam for a two count.

Then Ricky got Jeff in a headlock and Jeff got to his feet and landed a couple of back elbows but Ricky clubbed Jeff in the back and bounced off the ropes and Jeff got a lariat clothesline and bounced off the ropes and landed a couple more clothesline and went to kick Ricky but Ricky grabbed his leg and Jeff got a spinning mule kick and Ricky went to the corner and Jeff got a diving leg drop. Ricky stumbled to the corner as Jeff splashed him and Jeff went to whip Ricky but Ricky reversed whipping Jeff to the corner and charged into a back elbow and then Jeff landed the Twist of Fate and climbed up the top turnbuckle and he landed the Swanton Bomb for the win.

Then Brittany got into the ring and raised Jeff's arm in the air along with the referee and Jeff took off tank top and climbed up the top turnbuckle and threw it in the crowd. Then Jeff got back down and he & Brittany hugged as Josh Matthews got into the ring for an interview with Jeff.

"Well, Jeff," Josh said, "congratulations on your victory and it now appears that you have all the momentum heading into your championship opportunity this Sunday at Judgment Day."

"Edge is a creature of habit," Jeff said. "If you watched him over the past few months, you'll notice he wins a title at a pay-per-view; a month later, he loses the title, he wins the title, he loses the title, it's a pattern." When some fans cheered him, he said, "You're the greatest. At Backlash, Edge won the title again; at Judgment Day, he will lose again. But Josh, it won't be just for me, it's gonna be for each and everyone of these people who supported me through thick and thin, always believed in what I stand for and that's being me, Jeff Hardy!"

Then Jeff applauded as he climbed the top turnbuckle and raised his arms in the air and he got back down and he & Brittany left the ring and walked up the ramp slapping the hands of the fans as Smackdown went to a commercial break.

Later, Cryme Tyme and Amanda were talking to Eve backstage.

"I didn't know you has moves like that," Shad said, "you know, popping and locking. You're just doing it all up."

"I used to be a dancer," Eve said.

"Word?"

"Whoa, I ain't trying to rain on your parade," JTG said, "I know you're kind of hype."

"What's up, yo?"

"Word on the street is Layla's the woman with all the moves, you know what I'm saying? She dropped you twice, not once, twice."

"Jumped you from right behind."

"Yeah, from behind," Eve said.

"But still, she got you, she got the juice, you know what I'm saying?"

"And she was talking about your mama." JTG said.

"She talking about your mama."

"Your mommy, I wouldn't take that, would you take that?"

"I wouldn't take it, because where we come from, we wouldn't take that."

"I know what you would do."

"I know what you would do."

"What would you do?"

"Cause as a matter of fact, shorty's right there right now. I know how I handle my business."

"I'll show you," Eve said.

"You're gonna show us?"

"Word?"

"Alright, it's like that."

"Don't beat her up too much because I have a match with her coming up," Amanda said.

"Alright," Eve said.

Then Eve walked up to Layla as she was being made up and the makeup artist backed away.

"Hello, I'm not done," Layla said. "Make me beautiful, hello."

Then Eve poured powder over Layla's head and Layla screamed.

"What are you doing?" Layla said.

Then Eve slapped Layla and slammed her on the table as the two got into a catfight until Cryme Tyme pulled them apart.

"Damn, Layla," Amanda said, "looks like you really need a makeover because you look butt-ugly."

Then Layla screamed as she tried to go after Amanda but Shad kept holding her back and Amanda walked away.

Then it was time for the Divas' match which was Amanda versus Layla. A little later, it was time for the Women's Championship match which was Amanda and Beth Phoenix. Amanda's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first representing 'Eddie's Angels" from Cincinnati, Ohio, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Amanda."

Amanda was wearing a green romper dress with Army emblems on it, green arm warmers, and her hair curled. She walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Amanda posed in the middle of the ring and raised her Women's Title belt in the air. Then Layla's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain powder all over her.

"And her opponent from Miami, Florida, Layla," Justin announced.

Layla walked down the ramp staring at Amanda and got into the ring and Layla went after Amanda but the referee held her back as Amanda was laughing and the referee called for the bell.

Layla was talking trash to Amanda as Layla kicked Amanda in the midsection and got a roll-up for a near fall and Layla kicked Amanda but Amanda grabbed her leg and landed a clothesline and Amanda got a few right hands and landed some chops in the corner before she whipped Layla to the corner and charged into a boot to the face. Then Layla climbed the middle turnbuckle and landed a bulldog slam for a two count and Layla stomped on Amanda and grabbed her hair before planting her face on the mat twice and got a neck breaker for a two count and Layla was slapping Amanda before she grabbed Amanda but Amanda landed a huge forearm and tossed Layla across the ring. Then Amanda speared Layla to the corner and landed a back elbow and a right hand and Amanda got Layla on her shoulder to land a spine buster and got a bridge pin for a two count.

"Here is your winner, the WWE Women's Champion, Amanda," Justin announced.

Amanda smiled and as the referee gave her the WWE Women's Championship Title belt and raised her arm in the air and then Amanda left the ring and she pointed at Layla as she raised her title belt in the air. Layla struggled to get up as she stared at Amanda and Amanda shrugged her shoulders as she backed up the ramp and blew a kiss at her.

Later Smackdown was over, Amanda was in the bathroom of her and Shad's hotel room and she washing her face as she got ready for bed. Then after that, Amanda got out of the bathroom when Shad snuck up behind her.

"Hey, you big lug!" Amanda said as Shad picked her up.

Then Shad dropped Amanda on the bed and climbed on top of her as she giggled and then Amanda pushed Shad off.

"You know, I've been thinking," Amanda said.

"What you been thinking about?" Shad said.

"Well, my birthday is coming up and I'm going home to Cincinnati next week, I was thinking about legally changing my name. I mean, Miley Cyrus did it, maybe I can too."

"For real?"

"Yeah, I just don't want my first name to be Mercedes anymore. I got a new life now so I rather have that be my middle name and have my first name be Amanda.

"Can I still call you Mandy?"

"Yes; besides, you and J are the only people who call me Mandy."

"Alright, so what you want for your birthday?"

"You, all I want for my birthday for you."

Then Shad leaned towards Amanda as he kissed her and climbed on top of her as the two continued kissing.


	128. Judgment Day 2009

**Chapter 128: Judgment Day 2009**

Judgment Day was in C.M. Punk and Maria's hometown of Chicago, Illinois and Brittany was alone in the Angels' locker room looking at her wedding invitation.

It was a bright white invitation with pearl-embossed daisies on two corners and the writing was navy. It said,

__

We found the days were much

too short for all the dreams we

wanted to share and all the love

we wanted to give

Brittany Anne Swanson

and Jeffery Nero Hardy

request the honour of your

presence as they begin a life of

dreaming, loving and sharing

together

on Thursday, the twenty-third of July

two thousand nine

at two o'clock in the afternoon

Fearrington Village

Chapel Hill, North Carolina

Brittany smiled as she thought about her and Jeff's upcoming wedding in a couple of months and was wishing for her parents to be there so her dad could give her away; but now it was in the duty of her grandfather.

Then the rest of "Eddie's Angels" came inside their locker room after showing pictures of last week of them attending the Maxim Hot 100 Red Carpet and celebrating Amanda and Nicole's birthdays in Bloomington.

"Everybody is so envy of us," Nicole said.

"They couldn't possibly believe all six of us were voted number one on Maxim Hot 100," Amanda said.

"Yeah," Brittany said.

"Hey, you know what?" Rochelle said as she sat next to Brittany. "We should start planning a bachelorette party in New York in the next several weeks."

"You mean, bridal shower because I'm not going to have strippers there."

"Brittany, you need to start having some spice in your life," Delancey said. "You've been down in the dumps for too long; let yourself loose."

"Yeah, you need to get off that depression state," Buffy said. "You're engaged, you're the Divas' Champion, you got a wedding in a couple of months. Come on, Brit, what do you say?"

Then the Angels gave their puppy dog looks as Brittany thought about it and she said,

"Okay, okay; but let's not get too wild, okay?"

"I promise," Nicole said. "We'll be on our best behavior."

"I would hope so."

Later, Judgment Day was on and it was time for the World Heavyweight Championship match which was Dave versus Randy Orton.

Randy Orton's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and he walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Randy got on the turnbuckle and stared at the crowd as he raised the WWE Title belt in the air and got back down. Then Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle following him. Rochelle was wearing a black pinstriped halter dress with a white tie-collar, black boots, and her hair curled. Dave did his thing with the pyro with Rochelle kneeling in front of him and the two walked down the ramp and got into the ring as Randy got out of the ring and Dave got on the turnbuckles flexing his muscles as Rochelle applauded for him and Dave got back down as Randy continued pacing back and forth.

"This match is set for one fall and it is for the WWE Championship," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first the challenger from Washington, D.C. weighing in at 290 pounds, Batista. And from St. Louis, Missouri, weighing in at 245 pounds, he is the WWE Champion, Randy Orton."

Then Randy got back in the ring and stared at Dave as Rochelle left the ring and the referee raised the WWE Championship Title belt in the air and called for the bell.

Randy bailed out of the ring as Dave went after him and Randy didn't bother to look at Dave as the referee did his count and Randy got back in the ring and the two locked up and Dave got a side headlock for a while and Randy shoved him to the ropes and Dave got a shoulder block and Randy bailed out of the ring again for a breather and got back in the ring and he & Dave circled around the ring and Randy immediately kicked Dave in the midsection and whipped him to the corner but Dave fought back with a clothesline. Then Dave landed a vertical suplex and Dave shoved Randy to the ropes and landed a forearm to the back and Dave got Randy in the corner and landed a couple of shoulder tackles and whipped Randy to the corner hard and as Dave went after him, Randy yanked Dave through the ropes to the floor.

When Dave got back on the ring apron, Randy hit a standing dropkick sending Dave back to the floor and Randy got out of the ring and clubbed Dave in the back and Randy back suplexed Dave on his spine onto the edge of the ringside barrier and he rolled Dave back into the ring and covered for a two count and Randy was showing off as he stomped on Dave's head and he grabbed Dave's legs and stomped on the midsection and landed several knee drops to the head and covered for a two count. Randy applied a side headlock and Dave powered out of the hold and landed a back elbow and a forearm and went to whip Randy but Randy reversed and landed a knee to the back for a two count and Randy was stomping on Dave all over and dragged him before landing a kick to the chest twice and Randy applied a chinlock and Dave got to his feet and landed a back suplex.

The two men were down but got back up and Dave got a couple of right hands and went to whip Randy but Randy reversed whipping Dave to the ropes and applied a sleeper but Dave shoved Randy to the ropes and Randy ducked a clothesline and Randy landed a standing high dropkick to Dave's face and Dave rolled to the floor and as Dave climbed on the ring apron, he landed a shoulder tackle twice and when he went for another one, Randy landed a knee to the head and landed a DDT off the middle rope for a two count. Then Randy was stalking Dave and backed into the corner and when he went for a punt kick, Dave landed a spear and the two men were and got up and exchanged punches until Dave got the advantage and he whipped Randy to the corner and charged into a foot to the face but Dave rammed Randy to the corner and landed some shoulder tackles and whipped Randy to another corner and splashed Randy and got a power slam for a two count.

Then Dave whipped Randy to the ropes but Randy held on and got a back elbow to the face and Randy bailed out to the floor and asked the referee to count him out but Dave got out of the ring and was clubbing Randy in the back and Randy kicked Dave in the midsection and ran around the ring as Dave pursued him and Randy hugged the ringpost as Dave battered his back. Dave yanked Randy back into the ring and Randy bounced off the ropes and landed a clothesline to no avail but Dave clotheslined Randy for a two count and Dave landed a snap mare and bounced off the ropes to land a boot to the face and Randy rolled out of the ring.

Dave grabbed at his head and Randy dropped Dave throat-first over the top rope and Randy grabbed a chair and as he climbed up the ring, Dave knocked Randy to the floor and then got out of the ring and rammed his face into the announce table and Dave threw Randy back in the ring and Randy climbed the top turnbuckle and flew off the top rope with a shoulder tackle for a two count. Dave went for the Batista Bomb but Dave again bailed out of the ring and he grabbed his title belt and tried to retreat but Rochelle ran after him and climbed on his back and raked his eyes as Dave dragged him back into the ring and Randy went to hit Dave with the title belt, but Dave gave him a spine buster and then the referee took the title belt away and Dave went for the Batista Bomb but Randy punched out of it and Randy went for an RKO but Dave shoved him off of him and Randy went to the corner grabbing his head and Dave charged Randy in the corner but Dave moved and Dave flew into the ringpost.

Randy got frustrated as he was stalking Dave and went for an RKO, but Dave shoved him into the referee into the corner and Dave grabbed Randy but Randy slapped the referee to get disqualified and Dave was shocked with anger as was Rochelle.

Then Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase attacked Dave from behind and was beating on him as Randy joined in and Ric Flair's entrance played and he ran down the ramp into the ring and landed a right hand to Cody and was unloading on Randy and then Dave landed the Batista Bomb on Randy as Cody and Ted were attacking Dave again and Ric was beating on Cody as Dave landed a spine buster on Ted.

Then Rochelle got into the ring as Ric hugged Dave and raised his arm in the air and then Dave & Rochelle hugged Ric as Ric and Rochelle raised Dave's arms in the air and Legacy were backing away as Dave, Rochelle, and Ric were standing tall and hugging each other. In Rochelle's mind, a real avenging Angel was all the Angels needed in this battle against Vickie Guerrero.

Then it was time for the match between John and the Big Show.

The Big Show's entrance theme played and the pyro was set off as he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring and then John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole following him. Nicole was wearing a black pinstriped low-cut dress shirt with white collar, black pants, and her hair straight. The two walked down the ramp and John got into the ring and stared at the Big Show as John was pumping himself up and took off his HLR academy baseball cap and threw it to the crowd. Then John took off his dogtags and gave them to Nicole and raised his arms in the air and John took off his HLR academy t-shirt and threw it to the crowd and John continued to stare at the Big Show as the referee called for the bell.

John was playing a little cat and mouse as Big Show was smiling and as John went to the corner, Big Show went after him but John moved and was showing signs of pain and John was again playing a little cat and mouse as Big Show was still smiling and as John went to the corner, he lifted his feet and then went to do it again but Big Show grabbed his feet catching him in mid-air and clubbed John in the back. Big Show methodically clobbered John all over the ring and was talking trash and John fought back with a back elbow and a couple of right hands and he bounced off the ropes and landed a shoulder tackle to no avail. Then Big Show stepped on John as he held onto the top rope and then landed a scoop slam and Big Show looked down at John with a smile and went for another scoop slam but John escaped and fought back with some rights & lefts and he bounced off the ropes and Big Show landed a sideslam for a two count and grabbed John to land a head butt and John went to the ropes and Big Show went after him but John moved and John charged at Big Show but Big Show threw him out of the ring.

He got out of the ring and grabbed him and rammed him into the ringpost belly-first. Then Big Show threw John back in the ring and was stalking John and stood over for a camel clutch but John escaped and bounced off the ropes and went for a bulldog slam but Big Show threw him off and John stumbled to the corner and Big Show got a chop to the chest and talked trash as he landed a big right hands to the ribs and John stumbled to another corner as Big Show whipped to the corner and charged into both feet to the face. Then John climbed the top turnbuckle and leaped into Big Show's arms as he locked in a bear hug for a while and John powered out of the bear hug and Big Show shoved John hard into the corner and as John got up, Big Show splashed him and whipped him to another corner hard and Big Show grabbed one of John's wristbands and tossed it away and went to splash John again but John moved.

John fought back with some right hands and he bounced off the ropes and landed a shoulder tackle to the knee of Big Show and bounced off the ropes to land a running neck snap and then John did the "You can't see me" and bounced off the ropes to land the Five Knuckle Shuffle, but Big Show grabbed John by the throat and went for a chokeslam but John countered with a DDT. Then John went for the STF but Big Show was too big and Big Show got up and landed a clothesline and Big Show dragged John into the corner and climbed the middle turnbuckle and landed a corner swing splash for a two count and Big Show kicked John in the midsection and stepped on him and climbed the middle turnbuckle and went for a second corner swing splash, but John moved and he went for another STF, but again couldn't reach around Big Show and Big Show kicked John off to the floor and John's arm was hung on the bottom rope.

Then Big Show grabbed John and John got a shoulder block and John kicked Show in face and then climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a guillotine leg drop and he went for the STF again, but Big Show elbowed out of the attempt and Big Show kicked John in the midsection and got John on his shoulders and dropped John face-first to the mat and Big Show got up and waited for John to get up as John used the ropes to get to his feet and as Big Show went for the knockout punch, John ducked and landed the Attitude Adjuster for the win.

Nicole jumped up and down and she got into the ring and hugged John and helped him get to his feet and John raised his arms in the air and then John got out of the ring and slapped hands with Alfonso Soriano of the Chicago Cubs. Then John got back in the ring and he lifted Nicole up and hugged her and sat her down as John climbed the turnbuckle and saluted to the crowd and got back down and he & Nicole left the ring. John and Nicole gave each other a high five and walked up the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and as they reached the top of the ramp, John and Nicole raised their arms in the air before they walked to the back.

"John, I am so proud of you," Nicole said. "I always knew the Big Show couldn't keep you down, especially through a 7000-watt spotlight. In fact, nothing can keep you down because you're my Superman."

"And you're my Superwoman," John said as he kissed Nicole.

"How about a nice, warm shower and a massage to calm you down?"

"That's a good idea."

"Yeah."

Then John and Nicole walked away.

Then it was time for the World Heavyweight Championship match which was Jeff versus Edge.

Edge's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and raised his World Heavyweight Championship Title belt in the air as the pyro went off. Then he walked down the ramp and slid into the ring and he got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air and got back down as Jeff's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Brittany following him. Brittany was wearing a black pinstriped vest-styled top, black sparkling bustier, black miniskirt, black boots, and her hair curled. Jeff and Brittany did their usual bump and grind as the pyro went off as Jeff and Brittany walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Jeff got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air and then Jeff got back down.

"This contest is set for one fall and it is for the World Heavyweight Championship," Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first, the challenger from Cameron, North Carolina, weighing in at 225 pounds, Jeff Hardy. And his opponent weighing in 241 pounds, he is the current World Heavyweight Champion, the Rated R Superstar, Edge."

Then Edge gave his title belt to the referee and Brittany left the ring as the referee raised the title belt in the air and called for the bell.

Jeff and Edge locked up and Edge twisted Jeff's arm and Jeff reversed twisting Edge's arm and Edge kicked Jeff in the midsection and got Jeff in a side head lock and Jeff shoved Edge to the ropes and Edge got a shoulder block and Edge bounced off the ropes and Jeff got two arm drags and applied an armlock on Edge and Edge shoved Jeff to the corner and Jeff floated over Edge and Jeff got another arm drag and applied another armlock. Then Jeff hit a knee to Edge's arm and Edge got to his feet and got Jeff in the corner before a break and Edge got a knee to the midsection and got a right hand before he whipped Jeff to the corner and Jeff floated onto Edge's shoulders and got a flying head scissors and got another arm drag and applied another armlock and Edge got to his feet and shoved Jeff to the ropes and Jeff held on as Edge charged and Jeff tossed him over the top rope to the ring apron and Jeff went to kick Edge but Edge held onto his leg and Jeff got a spinning mule kick knocking Edge off the ring apron to the floor.

Then Jeff bounced off the ropes and somersaulted over the top rope onto Edge and the two men were down as Jeff got up and threw Edge back in the ring and Edge went for a right hand but Jeff ducked and climbed the top turnbuckle for the Whisper in the Wind but Edge moved and Jeff rolled onto the ring apron and Edge grabbed him and ran Jeff's back onto the ringpost and Jeff was still on the ring apron as Edge bounced off the ropes and got a spear knocking Jeff to the floor. Then Edge got out of the ring and threw Jeff back into the ring and Edge clubbed Jeff in the back and stomped on him as he showed off before landing an elbow drop for a two count and Jeff stumbled onto the ropes and Edge choked him on the middle rope and Edge bounced off the ropes and landed a cross body for a two count and Edge got frustrated as he applied a surfboard submission hold with his knee on Jeff's back.

Jeff got to his feet and kicked Edge in the midsection and Jeff went for the Twist of Fate but Edge countered into a sitout slam for a two count and then Edge got frustrated again as Jeff crawled to the ropes and Edge grabbed him and landed a right hand and whipped him to the ropes and Jeff ducked a right hand and landed a cross body for a two count and got a jawbreaker and Jeff kicked Edge in the midsection and landed a faceplant and then Jeff climbed the top turnbuckle and went for a crossbody block but Edge moved and dragged Jeff to the middle of the ring and covered for a two count. Then Edge landed a right hand and Jeff stumbled onto the ropes as Edge showed off and Edge whipped Jeff to the ropes and Jeff ducked a boot to the face and landed two clotheslines and an atomic drop before taking Edge down by his legs and landed a leg drop to the groin and a low dropkick to the face for a two count and Edge crawled to the corner as Jeff clubbed him in the back and whipped Edge to the corner and charged as Edge leapfrogged over Jeff but Jeff slid out of the ring and took Edge down before Jeff climbed the top turnbuckle and landed a crossbody for a two count.

Then Jeff whipped Edge to the ropes and Jeff missed a dropkick as Edge held onto the ropes and Edge grabbed Jeff's legs as Jeff kicked Edge off shoving him to the ropes and Jeff got an inside cradle for a near fall and Edge kicked Jeff in the midsection and went for an impaler DDT but Jeff countered taking Edge down and Jeff applied a sharpshooter and Edge crawled to the ropes and grabbed the bottom rope for a break and Jeff held onto to Edge's leg as Edge held onto the ropes and Jeff gave Edge a Twist of Fate for a near fall. Then Jeff hit Edge's head onto the turnbuckle and splashed Edge with a clothesline and Jeff took off his tank top and went for the diving leg drop but Edge caught him and Jeff punched Edge and got a sunset flip for a near fall and Jeff got frustrated as he climbed the top turnbuckle and Edge caught up to him as he landed a right hand and Edge climbed the top turnbuckle as the two battled and Jeff flipped over Edge and got a sunset flip for near fall.

Jeff got low dropkick sending Edge to the corner and Jeff went the diving leg drop but Edge was going out of the ring but Jeff kicked him out to the floor and Jeff got out of the ring and took apart the announce table and the security wall and Jeff hit Edge on both and Jeff climbed on the security wall and ran on the edge of it and went to dive on Edge but Edge caught him with a spear. Then Edge got back in the ring and the referee was doing his count as Brittany ran over to Jeff and helped him up and Jeff ran back into the ring to beat the countout by a second and Edge was stomping on Jeff and Jeff was on the ring apron as Edge backed away and as Jeff got to his feet, Edge charged but Jeff leaped into a leg drop and kicked Edge in the face and Jeff hit a Twist of Fate on Edge on the middle rope and leaped over the top rope to get back in the ring with a leg drop and made the cover but Edge put his leg on the bottom rope.

Then Edge kicked Jeff in the midsection and went to hit Jeff's head onto the turnbuckle but Jeff blocked and landed a back elbow and Jeff climbed the top turnbuckle and landed the Whisper in the Wind for a near fall and Edge rolled out of the ring and Jeff followed him and clubbed Edge in the back and Jeff took apart the ring steps and backed away as Jeff leaped off the steps and knocked Edge with his legs over the ringside barrier and both men crashed into the crowd area. Jeff threw Edge back into the ringside area and as Jeff climbed over the barrier, Matt Hardy jumped him from behind and hit him with his cast knocking Jeff into the ringside area. Brittany saw this as she jumped on Matt and was beating on him and Matt scurried away as Edge threw Jeff back in the ring and covered for a near fall and Edge got frustrated as he went to the corner and Jeff was getting up and Edge went for a spear but Jeff ducked with a drop toe hold sending Edge's head onto the turnbuckle and Jeff climbed the top turnbuckle and struggled to the top rope as he was dazed and Edge landed a right hand and gave him a supersuplex off the top rope for the win.

Brittany was shocked as both men were down and Brittany shook her head as she went into the ring and checked on Jeff as Edge got to his feet and the referee gave him the World Heavyweight Championship belt and raised his arm in the air. Then Edge got out of the ring and backed up the ramp staring at Jeff and other officials came out to check on Jeff and Brittany shook her head knowing that Matt was completely sorry for what he has done to her and Jeff but sooner or later, it was going to cost him as Judgment Day came to a close.


	129. The ‘Naitch Strikes Again

**Chapter 129: The 'Naitch Strikes Again**

RAW was in Louisville, Kentucky and there was a Divas' Battle Royal to determine the number one contender for Brittany's Divas' Championship.

Brittany was in "Eddie's Angels'" locker room meeting her and Jeff's lawyer, Irene to discuss Matt Hardy's latest actions.

"Are you sure you want to go through this?" Irene asked.

"Yes," Brittany said. "I'm telling you, you don't know what he's capable of and he pulls two more stunts last night and today. I think these need to be used against him in court, I don't care how serious the charges may be. He has gone too far this time."

"Okay, but I have to honest with you, this may not help but I will stick by this as hard as I can."

"Okay."

Then Brittany walked Irene of the Angels' locker room as Shayna Brooke of the Angelic Coalition walked towards her.

"What's going on?" Shayna said.

"Come here," Brittany said.

Then Shayna got inside the Angels' locker room as Brittany closed the door.

"You are not gonna like what I'm about to say," Brittany said.

"What?" Shayna said.

"I heard that Vickie Guerrero erased Matt Hardy's loss to your boyfriend off the record books last week forever."

"What?! Is she nuts?"

"Oh, yeah, but you know what? What she just did gave me a good idea of what me and the Angels are gonna do to three more of her 'co-horts.'"

"What are you gonna do?"

"We are gonna perpetrate a great big triple-whammy."

A little later, RAW was on and John & Nicole were walking backstage after a heated confrontation that took place earlier.

When RAW started, Randy Orton castigated Ric Flair for his involvement following the WWE Championship match at Judgment Day and Ric Flair himself emerged and reminded Randy that he didn't actually beat Dave, and in fact, lost by disqualification, and thus managed to hold onto the WWE Title. Then Ric revealed that he had just spoken to Vickie Guerrero and that she had decreed that he would be defending his title against Dave once again at Extreme Rules but in a Steel Cage Match.

In his mind, not only did "Eddie's Angels" once again get to Vickie, but Ric Flair had the upper hand and Randy attacked him and called down Cody Rhodes & Ted DiBiase to assist in the assault. But before the rest of Legacy could make it to the ring, they were intercepted by Dave and Legacy began to get the upper hand on Ric and Dave, John emerged and helped clear the ring of Legacy.

"Excuse me, John," Josh Matthews said as he came forward.

"Yeah," John said.

"We just saw you intervened in the situation between Legacy, Batista and Ric Flair and the one question I have is why?"

"You know, for what seems like forever is I've been beat up, broken down and wore out. I've heard critics talk and they say that maybe I lost a step and Josh, even those who believe begin to question my resolve. And with my back against the wall at Judgment Day, I overcome physics and gravity by defeating the Big Show. Critics were silenced and those who believe could once again hold on to that sense of pride knowing that I will not let them down! I don't usually go looking for trouble but I'm saying this right now because it's time for it to be said. May the best man win at Extreme Rules, but I don't care if it's Batista or Randy Orton, they need to realize that it's only a matter of time before the Champ is Here!"

Then John and Nicole walked away as Vickie Guerrero walked up to them and said,

"Hello, John. You're talking as if you're ready to move on. I will address that later; but for right now based on what I just saw, tonight's main event will be Randy Orton and the Legacy versus Batista.

"Oh, no, you don't do that," John said sarcastically. "It's chaos, the sky will fall, cats and dogs living together, mass hysteria. I'm just kidding. I love it."

Then John patted Vickie on the arm and walked away and Nicole just smiled at Vickie as she walked away as well.

Then it was time for the Divas Battle Royal to be the number one contender's match for Brittany's Divas' Championship. Brittany's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain and she was wearing a yellow plaid snap front ruffle top, denim jeans, black see-through hand warmers, and her hair curled. Brittany walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and went around the ring waving at them as she sat down at the announcers' table.

"Well, Brittany," Michael Cole said, "we want to welcome you and we're wondering what are your thoughts from last night when Matt Hardy cost Jeff Hardy the World Heavyweight Championship at Judgment Day?"

"The only thing I'm gonna say is this," Brittany said. "Matt Hardy is gonna be really sorry because earlier today, he met with mine and Jeff's lawyer and let's just say, he crossed the line. He'll explain everything later."

The participants of the Divas Battle Royal were Buffy, Shayna Brooke, Madison Spears, the Bella Twins, Mickie James, Maryse, Beth Phoenix, Jillian Hall, Kelly Kelly, and Rosa Mendes.

Buffy was wearing a yellow sequined bikini top, yellow pants with slits on the side, and her hair curled. Madison was wearing a blue halter bikini top with an attached belt buckle, black pants, and her hair straight. Shayna was wearing a black halter bikini top, blue marble print shorts, and her hair straight.

The match started with the Bella Twins after Jillian, Kelly and Shayna after Beth, Mickie and Madison after Rosa, and Buffy after Maryse and Beth shoved Kelly and Shayna and Beth got a scoop slam on Kelly as Shayna jumped on Beth while the Bellas attacked Jillian in the corner and Mickie was hitting forearms to Beth while Rosa jumped on her back and Buffy was landing chops to Maryse. The Bellas tried to eliminate Jillian and Mickie eliminated Rosa Mendes and Beth clotheslined Brie Bella over the top rope to eliminate her and Beth was kicking Nikki in the corner while Jillian and Mickie traded blows and Jillian was whipping Mickie to the corner and got a cartwheel splash as Nikki tried to eliminate Beth.

Then Beth kicked Nikki out of the ring and Mickie went for a head scissors takedown but Jillian tossed her over the top rope as Beth was attacking Kelly and Shayna attacked Beth from behind and Beth grabbed her by the throat and Madison went into for the save but accidentally hit Shayna. Then Beth tossed Madison out of the ring and kicked Shayna out of the ring and then Jillian went for a right hand but Mickie blocked and got a head scissors takedown sending Jillian out of the ring and it came down to Mickie, Kelly, Maryse, Buffy and Beth.

Maryse went after Buffy and Beth went for a clothesline but Mickie ducked and got a Thesz press and was punching away at Beth went for a kick but Beth ducked and Beth hung Mickie on the corner and went to eliminate her but Kelly grabbed her hair and got a forearm twice and Beth kicked her in the midsection and got her on her shoulder and went to eliminate her but Kelly dropkicked Beth out of the ring.

Maryse tossed Buffy over the top rope but didn't eliminate her and then Maryse sprayed Mickie in the eyes with something as the referee was occupied and then Buffy skinned the cat as she tossed Maryse out of the ring and then kicked Mickie to the floor and Kelly dropkicked Buffy out of the ring and got the win.

Then the referee got in the ring and raised Kelly Kelly's arm in the air as Brittany shrugged her shoulders and Kelly pointed at Brittany as Brittany waved at her and RAW went to a commercial break.

A little later, Matt Hardy was going to be in an interview with Josh Matthews.

"Please welcome my guest at this time, Matt Hardy," Josh said as Matt came forward. "Matt, last night at Judgment Day, you cost your brother Jeff an opportunity at the World Heavyweight Championship against Edge and now conveniently tonight, you have a United States Championship match against MVP."

"What's your point, Josh?"

"Well, saying it's how Edge is married to Vickie Guerrero, perhaps Vickie is rewarding you……

"No, no, three weeks ago Jeff broke my hand; he tried to take away my livelihood, how I make a living, you understand that? Everytime the pain pulses through my second metacarpal which is broken in three places, it reminds him of all the horrific things Jeff has done to me. So there was no way I was going to sit back and let Jeff become World Champion and receive all the attention that I so richly deserve. As far as Vickie Guerrero's concerned, she's a fair General Manager, she erased his loss to Kofi Kingston off the record books last week forever, and the only reason Vickie is granting me a United States Championship match is because I earned it."

Then Brittany walked towards Matt.

"Really?" Brittany said. "You know what? I don't think you're gonna stop until you destroy Jeff, your own brother, but you know what? What you did last night and what Vickie Guerrero has done for you, it will blow up all in your face when this goes to court because my side of the story will be so much better than yours."

Then Brittany walked away as Matt stared at her.

A little later, the Miz was walking backstage when after once again, masquerading as John, the Miz addressed the WWE Universe to mock and once again call out John Cena. After John Heavyweight failed to come out following the Miz's rap belittling him, the Miz claimed another spurious victory over John. His claims didn't go unchallenged, however, as he was joined in the ring by Jerry "The King" Lawler and pointed out the ridiculousness of Miz's claim to have a 5-0 record against John when the two have never fought a match to completion.

The two were then interrupted by the Big Show, who had his own bone to pick with John, revealed that the two would be colliding once again at Extreme Rules, in a match that would appear to give the him a distinct advantage: a Submission Match. When the Miz responded that John would simply beat Big Show again, the Big Show lunged for him but the Miz was too quick shoving Jerry into the Big Show and escaping up the ramp. Furious, then Big Show latched his punishing submission maneuver on Jerry before leaving the ring.

Then the Boyz in Motion jumped the Miz from behind and were beating him up as they took off the HLR Academy t-shirt and ran him into the wall. Then the boys continued to beat up the Miz and they tossed over the crate and were hitting him in the back with steel pipes.

Then Nicole walked towards an unconscious Miz and said,

"How's that for 5-0?"

Then Nicole and the Boyz in Motion walked away.

Later in the locker room, Ric Flair was pumping himself as Dave walked inside and Ric smiled.

"What did you do?" Dave said. "What are you so happy about?"

"It's not what I did," Ric said, "it's what I'm gonna do. Dave, I'm coming back to RAW next week, I'm gonna walk out to the ring, and I'm gonna call Orton out, man. I'm gonna call Orton out and I'm gonna kick his butt. You know, just because I'm retired doesn't mean I can't fight."

"Really? You're retired, you're the greatest of all time. You don't have anything to prove."

"Dave, the guy punched me out tonight. What do you mean I don't have anything to prove?"

"He's a punk, man……."

"You're not giving me that look that everybody else gives me. You're not giving me that the 'Ric Flair, you're 60.…..' look. You're not giving me that look that everybody else gives me."

"You're retired……."

"I don't want to be retired. I didn't decide to retire. They retired me. You're my brother, man. I know what's going on, you don't think I can do it, do you?"

"No, it's not that, it's……"

"That's what you're thinking, I know what you're saying, you don't think I can do it, do you? Well, you're wrong, I can still can still beat up 90 percent of the guys on the show if I have to. And next week, I'm gonna beat up Orton. If you lost confidence in me, you go out there by yourself, but I'm not going to be by your side."

Then Ric walked away as Dave shook his head.

A little later, it was time for the 3-on-2 handicap match which John and Dave versus Legacy.

Randy Orton's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase following him. The three walked down the ramp and Legacy got in the ring as Ted and Cody got on the top turnbuckles and Randy raised his WWE Title belt in the air and Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle following him.

Rochelle was wearing a yellow satiny mini dress with a sequin trim wrapping the opening at the back and the waist, yellow boots, and her hair curled. Dave did his thing with the pyro with Rochelle kneeling in front of him and the two walked down the ramp and got into the ring apron and Dave got on the turnbuckles flexing his muscles as Rochelle stared at Legacy. Dave got back down and John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole following him.

Nicole was wearing a yellow plaid tube top, denim jeans, and her hair in a ponytail. John and Nicole walked down the ramp and got into the ring along with Dave and Rochelle as Legacy bailed out of the ring and John was pumping himself up and he took off his HLR Academy baseball cap and threw it to the crowd. Then John hugged Dave and took his dogtags and gave them to Nicole and John raised his arms in the air and Nicole, Rochelle, and Dave left the ring as Cody got into the ring and the referee called for the bell.

John and Cody locked up and John got Cody in a side headlock and got him in the corner before a break and John whipped Cody to the corner and charged into a back elbow and Cody got John in the corner as he made the tag to Randy and Randy got a right hand as Cody held onto him and Randy whipped John to the ropes and John kicked Randy in the face and John made the tag to Dave. Randy quickly made a tag to Ted as he got out of the ring and Dave & John stared at Randy and Ted got into the ring and Dave kicked him in the midsection and got a right hand and whipped Ted to the ropes and got a clothesline and Dave got Ted on his shoulder for a power slam but Cody got in the ring and Dave ducked a clothesline and Dave got a double clothesline and John got into the ring and he & Dave clotheslined both Cody and Ted over the top rope and Randy slithered at them but John and Dave turned around and Randy slithered out.

Then Cody and Ted gathered themselves as Randy made the tag and Randy slapped Dave as he got out of the ring and Dave chased him around as Ted distracted the referee and was busy with John and Cody landed a clothesline on Dave as Randy hit Dave's head onto the ring apron and threw him back into the ring and covered for a two count and Randy was stomping all over Dave and got a knee drop to the head for a two count and Randy made the tag to Ted. Ted got a right hand and Dave kicked Ted in the midsection and got a couple of right hands before Ted got a drop toe hold for a two count and Ted kicked three elbows for a two count and Ted applied a headlock and Dave got a snap mare and Ted stumbled to the corner and Dave charged into a boot in the face and then Ted made the tag to Cody and Cody was stomping on Dave and covered for a two count.

Cody was clubbing Dave in the back and made the tag to Ted and the two twisted Dave's arms and punched Dave in the midsection and Ted got a boot to the head and a few right hands and Ted punched away at Dave and applied a headlock and Dave got to his feet and shoved Ted to the ropes and two collided into each other and Dave made the tag to John as Ted made the tag to Cody and John bounced off the ropes and landed two shoulder tackles and got a sideslam and did the "You can't see me" to Randy and bounced off the ropes to land the Five Knuckle Shuffle. Then John went for the Attitude Adjuster as Cody made the tag to Randy without John realizing it and John landed the Attitude Adjuster and Randy jumped John from behind and pounded at him and Randy got a knee drop to the head and John rolled into the ropes and Randy got a right hand and Randy choked him and Randy distracted the referee as Ted got a boot to the head and they did it again and Randy grabbed John's legs and stomped on his chest hard.

Randy made the tag to Ted and Ted climbed the top turnbuckle and went for the double foot stomp and but John moved charged into a clothesline and Ted landed three fist drops and covered for a two count and then Ted applied a headlock and backed into the corner as Cody made the tag and Ted held onto him as Cody got a couple of right hands and Cody kicked John in the midsection and landed a snap mare and kicked John in the back and applied a headlock and John got to his feet and powered out of the hold and kicked Cody in the midsection and landed a right hand and he whipped Cody to the corner and went for a splash but Cody moved and Cody climbed the top turnbuckle and landed moonsault bodypress for a two count.

Randy demanded to be tagged back in and then Cody made a tag and was kicking John and landing right hands as the referee pulled him away and Ted got a boot to the face and Randy was stomping on John and John fought back with a couple of right hands and he bounced off the ropes and Randy landed a dropkick for a two count. Then Randy applied a chinlock and John worked his way to his corner to tag in Dave and Dave landed some right hands and a clothesline and Dave splashed Randy in the corner and powerslammed Orton for a two count as the Big Show was walking down the ramp but Ric Flair came out from the curtain with the chair and distracted the Big Show as he handed the chair to John and John hitting the Big Show with a chair to his back.

Dave landed a spine buster on Randy and Cody got into the ring but Dave tossed out of the ring and Dave landed a right hand to Ted knocking him off the ring apron and Cody climbed up the top turnbuckle but Ric shoved him off and Randy was stalking Dave and Dave turned around and landed a spear for the win.

Then Ric and Rochelle got into the ring and hugged Dave and his arms were raised in the air by them and the referee as Legacy backed up the ramp staring at the three. Dave, Ric and Rochelle hugged each other and were standing tall and strutted together to celebrate as RAW came to a close.


	130. Buckeye of the Angel

**Chapter 130: Buckeye of the Angel**

Smackdown was in Amanda's hometown of Cincinnati, Ohio and Cryme Tyme was teaming up with John Morrison against Shelton Benjamin, Charlie Haas, and Ricky Ortiz in a six-man tag team match.

Amanda was walking down the hallway with a smile when she walked towards Evan Bourne and Jasmine Morgan.

"Hello, lovebirds," Amanda said.

"Hi, Amanda," Jasmine said. "What do you want?"

"Well, I wanted to show you this; I had it done today."

Amanda gave Jasmine a piece of paper that claimed.

"Oh, my God, you had your name changed?" Jasmine said.

"Yep, now my first name is my middle name and you can officially call me Amanda," Amanda said.

"Wow, this is awesome; isn't this awesome, Evan?"

"Yeah, it is," Evan said. "I heard Miley Cyrus changed her name and now Amanda's the lucky one."

"Yes, I am and now I gotta continue showing this off so everybody can really call me Amanda. Ta-ta!"

Then Amanda walked away as Jasmine giggled.

"That Amanda," Jasmine said. "Hey, Evan, I was wondering, since the WWE is gonna be in Los Angeles next week thanks to the whole Denver debacle, maybe we should hang out with John and Nicole after Smackdown is over."

"That's a great idea," Evan said. "We'll probably go to a club or something."

"I would love that."

Then Smackdown was on and Edge's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and he walked down the ramp and got into the ring and raised his World Heavyweight Title in the air and took off his sunglasses.

"If there was any doubt as to who's the face of Smackdown is," Edge said, "please, please, let's end the debates now. I don't wanna hear any other superstars coming out here declaring themselves the face of this show. Judgment Day has come and gone and I am still the face of this brand. Oh, yeah, you see, Chris Jericho lost to Rey Mysterio, C.M. Punk lost to Umaga, and I embarrassed and defeated Jeff Hardy, which means I am still your World Heavyweight Champion. You see, make no mistake about, people, I am the premiere superstar in the WWE today, it's true." The fans disagreed, chanting "Hardy, Hardy." "Jeff Hardy is not even in my league; I am a winner Jeff Hardy is just like all of his legions of fans, just like all of you, all of you people who pour your hearts into him, believe in everything that Jeff Hardy does, who chant his name; he's just like all of you; he is always has been a loser."

Then General Manager Theodore Long's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and he strutted down the ramp and got into the ring.

"Well, Edge," Theodore said, "what I witnessed at Judgment Day was an atrocity. Now I do know and believe me, I do believe that the referee's decision is final, but as General Manager of this show, I cannot deny that Matt Hardy illegally interfered in the World Heavyweight Championship match on Sunday. So therefore, at Extreme Rules, I granted a re-match to Jeff Hardy."

"No, no, I beat Jeff, " Edge said. "you can say the reason he lost, he got hit in the head with a cast. Make up all the excuses that you and all of these people make for Jeff Hardy. You always make excuses for Jeff Hardy, I'm sick of it. The face is he ran up against a man who had more will has more heart, more determination…….shut up!" Then the crowd booed. "……has more determination and is willing to pull out all the stops. You see, I went back to the vault, into my millions of moves that I mastered over the years, and I pulled out my top rope, the Edge-o-cution. That's how Jeff Hardy got beat. Jeff Hardy is not World Championship material and Jeff Hardy is a failure."

Then Jeff's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Brittany following him. Brittany was wearing a tattooed print top, denim miniskirt, black boots, black arm warmers, and her hair curled. Jeff and Brittany walked down the ramp and stopped a few feet away from the ring.

"No, wait, Edge, you're right," Jeff said onto the microphone. "I'm a loser, I'm a failure, I'm a screw-up, I'm a letdown, I'm pathetic, I'm somewhat reckless at times, but you know what? Above and beyond all of that, deep down, Jeff Hardy's a competitor."

Then Jeff and Brittany got into the ring.

"Edge, you're just too scared to admit it," Brittany said. "You will do whatever it takes to become World Champion and stay World Champion because you like to take shortcuts; there hasn't been one match where you just couldn't win by yourself which means you're not the ultimate opportunist, it means you're a coward."

"I also know that at Extreme Rules, every single match is extreme," Jeff said. "So why don't we get a little crazy and we have a match tonight and whoever wins decides the what type of match we will have."

"No, no," Edge said, "you can't come out here and make your own matches. Teddy, he can't do that……."

"Teddy, correct me if I'm wrong but last week, I think you said this show belongs to the WWE Universe, so why don't we hear what Cincinnati……has to say!"

Then Jeff and Brittany went into the crowd and polled random fans and they all wanted to see Jeff versus Edge.

"Edge," Jeff said, "I think Cincinnati has spoken, it is on!"

"Well, Jeff, that settles it," Theodore said. "I'll tell you what, when the WWE Universe speaks like that, I'd be a fool not to listen to them. So tonight, Edge, you are going to go one-on-one with Jeff Hardy. Oh, and Edge, the winner of that match will get to choose just how extreme your re-match is going to be. Now can I get a holla, holla, holla?"

"Holla, holla, holla!" Jeff, Brittany, and the crowd said.

Then Theodore left the ring as Edge shook his head and Jeff & Brittany were slapping the hands of the fans as Smackdown went to a commercial break.

Then it was time for the six-man tag team match which Cryme Tyme and John Morrison versus Shelton Benjamin, Charlie Haas, and Ricky Ortiz.

Shelton's entrance theme played and the pyro went as he came out from the curtain. Shelton walked down the ramp and got into the ring and he climbed on the turnbuckle and raised his arms in the air along with Ricky and Charlie and John Morrison's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. John did his usual "Shaman of Sexy" pose and walked down the ramp and stopped a few feet away from the ring.

Cryme Tyme's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with Amanda following them. Amanda was wearing a Cleveland Cavaliers basketball jersey dress, black boots, and her hair curled. Shad and JTG high-fived each other and they walked down the ramp and hugged John as they got into the ring and Amanda got on the turnbuckles and raised her Women's Title belt in the air. Then Shad got on the top turnbuckle and raised his arms in the air and Shad got back down as he, Amanda, Charlie, and Ricky left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

John and Shelton went to start the match but Shelton made a tag to Ricky and John & Ricky locked up and Ricky got a knee to the midsection and clubbed John in the back and grabbed him as he landed a head but and John stumbled to the corner and Ricky got a forearm as he was rallying up and he whipped John to the corner but John floated over Ricky and got an arm drag and a forearm and twisted Ricky's arm as he tagged out to Shad and John held onto Ricky as Shad clubbed Ricky in the back and twisted his arm and Ricky got a few forearms to break the gold and he bounced off the ropes and Shad got a back elbow. He whipped Ricky to the ropes and got a huge back body drop as he made the tag to JTG and JTG got on Shad's shoulders as John made the tag and Shad slammed JTG on Ricky as John got into the ring and John got a 180° spun flare transitioned into a leg drop on Ricky for a two count and John held onto Ricky as John made the tag back to JTG and JTG flipped over Ricky and got a roll-up for a two count and Ricky kicked JTG and JTG flipped over Ricky and got a roll-up for a two count and Ricky kicked JTG in the midsection and got a head butt sending JTG to the corner and tagged out to Haas.

Charlie got a couple of forearms and clubs to the back and Charlie stomped on JTG and tossed JTG out of the ring but JTG got back in and landed some right hands and JTG dropkicked Haas to the outside and Shad & John got into the ring and chased Ricky and Shelton off the apron. Then Shad and John left the ring as Shelton was on the ring apron trying to get into the ring and JTG charged at him and Charlie clubbed him from behind and Charlie got JTG in the corner and made the tag to Shelton and Shelton kicked JTG in the midsection and Shelton got a snap mare and bounced off the ropes and kicked JTG in the back.

Shelton was stomping on JTG and Shelton got JTG and got a knee to the midsection and covered for a two count and Shelton grabbed JTG as he made the tag to Charlie and Charlie got a boot to the face and stomped on JTG before applying an armlock for a while and JTG got to his feet and landed a forearm and Charlie took down JTG and made the tag to Ricky and Charlie held onto JTG and Ricky got a boot to the head and a knee drop to the back and Ricky twisted JTG's arm and got a hammerlock slam for a two count. Ricky clubbed on JTG's arm twice and got a chinlock and JTG got to his feet and got a couple of forearms and Ricky kicked JTG in the midsection and shoved him to the corner and landed some rights and lefts as he made the tag to Shelton and Shelton kicked JTG and dragged him to the other corner and was landing some right hands and JTG was fighting back but he couldn't get by Shelton to make it to his corner for a tag.

Shelton held onto the leg while trying to make a tag of his own and JTG got a mule kick to Shelton and Charlie made a tag and grabbed JTG's leg as JTG made the tag to John and John got a forearm to Charlie and leaped into the ring as he landed a clothesline and a few right hands and ducked a right hand as he got a standing dropkick and went to whip Charlie but Charlie reversed and John got a high kick and John bounced off the ropes and got a running knee to the face for the cover and Ricky broke the count. Shelton and Shad got into the ring and Ricky & Shelton kicked him in the midsection and both got a right hand as they whipped Shad to the ropes and Shad ducked a clothesline and Shad got a clothesline to Ricky as JTG doved at Shelton over the top rope and Charlie clubbed John from behind and went for a suplex but John landed on his feet and Charlie charged at John as John yanked him on the top rope and then he hit the Starship Pain for the win.

Then Shad and Amanda got into the ring and hugged John and they helped JTG to this feet and raised each other's arms in the air and then Shad and John got on the turnbuckles as JTG got Amanda on his shoulder as Smackdown went to a commercial break.

A few minutes later, Amanda was going to be in an interview with Josh Matthews.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, she is the WWE Women's Champion and Cincinnati's own, Amanda," Josh said as Amanda came forward. "Let me get your thoughts on the number one contender's match taking place tonight for your Women's Championship between Gail Kim and Michelle McCool.

"Well, Josh," Amanda said, "I have to admit that Gail Kim is a great competitor and I've been watching her as late and if she wins, I am so looking forward to putting my title on the against her. As for Michelle McCool, let's just say, she brags around too much. I mean, since when the so-called All-American Girl gets to boss people around? I mean, she's just……"

Then Alicia Fox came forward and said

"Michelle told me to give you a little message, cupcake: that Women's Championship will soon be hers.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Amanda said. "No, no, no, don't tell me. You're a former wedding planner and Edge's former mistress; I almost forgot. Well, you can give Michelle McCool a message for me: tell her not a send a little girl to do a woman's job."

Then Amanda slapped Alicia in the face and Alicia held onto her face as Amanda stared at her.

Later, Skye was in the hallway texting on her cell phone when she immediately ran into John Morrison.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Skye said. "I didn't see you, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's okay, I wasn't either," John said. "Are you all right?"

"Congratulations on your victory with Cryme Tyme; I'm glad you three were able to put aside your differences."

"Yeah, the whole thing with Word Up and the Dirt Sheet it was just stupid."

"Yeah, it was."

"Yeah."

"So……I'm trying to think of something to do for next week since Smackdown is gonna be in L.A. thanks to the whole WWE-Denver-NBA thing and I was wondering, what do you think I should do?"

"Maybe you should wear a Lakers cheerleader uniform and dance or something."

"Yeah, I mean, before I wanted to be a wrestler, I wanted to be a L.A. Lakers cheerleader but that didn't happen. Yeah, I could do that. Thanks for the idea, I appreciate it."

"Anytime."

Then Skye walked away as John continued to look at her.

A little later, it was time for the match which was Jeff versus Edge and the winner names the stipulation for their match at Extreme Rules.

Jeff's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Brittany following him. Jeff and Brittany did their usual bump and grind as the pyro went off as Jeff and Brittany walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Jeff got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air and then Jeff got back down. Edge's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and raised his World Heavyweight Championship Title belt in the air as the pyro went off. Then he walked down the ramp and slid into the ring and he got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air and got back down as Brittany left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Edge and Jeff locked up and Edge got Jeff in the corner before a break and Edge got a right hand and went for another right hand but Edge ducked and got a roll-up for a one count and then Edge went to the corner for a breather and he & Jeff locked up again and Edge got a side headlock and Jeff went behind Edge and got another roll-up for a one count and Edge again went to the corner for a breather and then he immediately kicked Jeff in the midsection and went for a scoop slam but Jeff for again another roll-up for a two count and Edge went outside and took a breather. He tripped Jeff up and got back in the ring and went for an elbow drop but Jeff moved and got a head-lock on Edge and Edge's shoulders were pinned for a one count and Edge went for a back suplex but Jeff held on as Edge got to his feet and Edge got a knee and a forearm to the back of the leg and got a right hand as Jeff was staggering and Edge went to whip Jeff but Jeff reversed whipping Edge to the corner hard and Jeff clubbed Edge in the back and Jeff bounced Edge's head off the turnbuckle ten times and Edge stumbled to the corner as Jeff got a diving legdrop but it may have hurt Jeff on the landing and Edge got a kick to the head by Edge.

Then Edge got with several knee drops in the head and Edge was showing off before he got out of the ring and rolling Jeff on the ring apron and landing a back elbow to the back of the neck and then Edge backed away before nailing a boot to the head and Jeff fell to the floor as Edge got back in the ring. Then Edge got back out and hit Jeff's head on the ring apron and threw him back in the ring and covered for a two count and Edge hit Jeff's head onto the turnbuckle and Edge whipped Jeff to the other corner and Jeff came back with an elbow in the corner and Edge charged into both feet and he climbed onto the top turnbuckle and then a Whisper in the Wind for a pinfall and Jeff blocked a right hand and landed several of his own and went to whip Edge but Edge reversed whipping Jeff to the ropes and Jeff got a flying forearm twice and he kicked Edge in the midsection and got a face-first suplex for a two count and Jeff took his shirt off and climbed the top turnbuckle but Edge crawled a safe distance away.

Then Edge missed a right hand and Jeff got an atomic drop and took Edge down as he went for the leg drop to the groin but Edge countered and for a two count and Edge dragged Jeff and got a neck-breaker for a two count and Edge was punching away at Jeff and climbed the top turnbuckle, but Hardy met him with a standing dropkick. He baseball slide Edge out of the ring and got a flying crossbody over the top rope and both men got back in the ring and Jeff got a scoop slam landed a second-rope leg-drop for a two count and then Jeff kicked Edge in the midsection and went for the Twist of Fate, but Edge shoved off Jeff hard to the corner and Edge went for the spear but Hardy rolled Edge up for another nearfall.

Then Jeff kicked Edge in the midsection and went for the Twist of Fate again but Edge got a backslide for a two count and then Edge went for a DDT but Jeff blocked and Jeff countered and kicked Edge in the midsection and Jeff landed the Twist of Fate and then crawled to the corner and up the turnbuckle. Edge caught him with a right hand though crotching him on the top rope and then Edge climbed the top turnbuckle and went for the Edge-o-cution but Jeff fought out and knocked Edge to the mat and Jeff landed the Swanton Bomb for the win.

Then Brittany jumped up & down as she cheered and she got into the ring and helped Jeff to his feet and his arms were raised by her and the referee and Todd Grisham went into in the ring.

"Jeff," Todd said, "congratulations on a fantastic win and everyone here in Cincinnati would like to know the answer to this question: what type of match will we see in New Orleans at Extreme Rules?"

"Todd, at Extreme Rules," Jeff said, "I will not be painting, I will be cleaning gutters, I will not be changing bulbs, what I will be doing is climbing a ladder to become the World Heavyweight Champion."

"There you have it, ladies and gentlemen, at Extreme Rules, it'll be a Ladder Match between Jeff Hardy and Edge for the World Heavyweight Championship."

Then Edge was shocked as he rolled out of the ring and Brittany smiled as Jeff got on the top turnbuckle and raised his arms in the air as Smackdown came to a close.


	131. The Tinseltown of Angels

**Chapter 131: The Tinseltown of Angels**

RAW was in Los Angeles, California along with ECW and Smackdown on account of the Denver Nuggets debacle with the WWE because of the scheduled double booking of that and game 2 of the Western Conference finals. Lucky for the WWE, Los Angeles and the Staples Center came in for the save since they had two opening nights.

On that night, Brittany was defending the Divas' Championship against Kelly Kelly and John & Dave were teaming up with MVP, Jerry "The King" Lawler, and a mystery partner against Legacy, the Miz, and the Big Show.

"Eddie's Angels" were in their locker room as Nicole and Rochelle trying on Los Angeles Lakers cheerleader uniforms.

"Okay, you ready?" Nicole said.

"Yeah, we're ready," Delancey said.

Then Nicole and Rochelle came out from the screen with Nicole wearing a black, purple, and yellow halter midriff top and black shorts and Rochelle wearing a yellow low-cut yellow midriff tank top and yellow & purple shorts.

"Wow, may I say it's great to live in L.A.," Amanda said. "You girls look great."

"Thank you," Rochelle said. "Dave said he's going all out wearing a basketball uniform, so I'm wearing this to match him."

"This oughta be a great night since the Staples Center were so nice to have the WWE here for two days," Brittany said.

"Yeah, but I kinda hoped we would be in Denver so I have Bobby to go home to," Delancey said.

"Hey, the whole battle between the WWE and the Denver Nuggets," Buffy said, "Bobby wanted the WWE to win; that's something you should be proud of."

"That's what I love about my husband, Mr. Right."

A little later, RAW was on and it was time for the Divas' Championship match which was Brittany versus Kelly Kelly.

"The following contest is set for one fall and it is for the Divas' Championship," Lillian Garcia announced as Kelly Kelly's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. "Introducing first the challenger from Jacksonville, Florida, Kelly Kelly."

Kelly Kelly walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and went into the ring and she got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air as she pointed to the crowd. Then Kelly Kelly got back down and then Brittany's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from Manhattan, New York, she is the current Divas' Champion, Brittany Swanson," Lillian announced.

Brittany was wearing a purple racer zip up dress with checkered panels on the side and collar, black net stockings, and her hair straight. She walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and went into the ring and she got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air. Then she got back down and gave her Divas' Championship Title belt to the referee and he raised it in the air and called for the bell.

Kelly and Brittany locked up and Brittany got a knee to the midsection and got a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker for a two count and Brittany clubbed Kelly in the back and went to whip her but Kelly reversed whipping Brittany to the corner and splashed her and Kelly ducked a right hand and landed a clothesline and whipped Brittany to the corner and got a backflip splash and got a dropkick for a two count.

Then Maryse ran into the ring and jumped Kelly from behind and the two rolled around in the ring and Maryse got out of the ring as Kelly followed her as Maryse kicked her in the midsection and got Kelly on the announce table and was hitting her and then Maryse pushed her over the announce table and Maryse went back into the ring but then Brittany attacked Maryse with a clothesline and then kicked her in the midsection and landed the Twist of Fate.

Then Kelly Kelly got back in the ring and Brittany checked to see if she was okay and then the two left the ring and walked up the ramp as they stared at Maryse laying on the mat. Then Kelly Kelly raised Brittany's arm in the air as RAW went to a commercial break.

A little later in the locker room, Ric Flair was putting on his jacket as Dave walked inside.

"About the Orton thing……" Dave said.

"Dave, don't say it," Ric said. "I'm going out there tonight and I'm calling Randy Orton out, I don't care if you have a match later on tonight or not. I'm going out there, I'm Ric Flair, and I'm calling Orton out and I'm going to beat his butt."

"It's not that I don't think you should call him out, it's just…..does it have to be tonight? I mean, think about it. In two weeks, I've got Randy Orton in a cage at Extreme Rules, and the next day, he's going to be half alive. I mean, just call him out then."

"Call him out after you destroy him? That's what I do for a living, I'm Ric Flair, you look at me one side and say "You're the greatest of all time," the other side, you're feeling sorry for me. You're worried about me getting beat up, I can handle myself. I am not waiting for Orton after Extreme Rules, I'm not waiting for you to take his title, I'm not waiting for you to destroy him, I'm walking out there tonight. I'm calling out Orton in just a couple of minutes, okay? And if you don't like it, don't watch it. If you're not feeling it, don't feel it. I'm 16-time World Champion, brother, and I'm going to let the world know it."

Then Ric left the locker room as Dave shook his head.

Later, it was time for the mixed tag team match which was Santino Marella and Mickie James versus Chavo Guerrero and Beth Phoenix and the winning team gets to pick the stipulation for the match between "Santina Marella" and Vickie Guerrero at Extreme Rules.

This whole issue started when Santino and "Santina" were comparing Vickie Guerrero to a pig and of course, "Eddie's Angels" didn't see a problem with that; but "Santina" found it to be a problem when she faced Vickie Guerrero last week in a match and Vickie won with the assist of William Regal and Matt Hardy.

Santino Marella's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain. Santino walked down the ramp waving to the crowd and got into the ring and then Mickie James' entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain and she ran down the ramp bouncing all over to the ring. Then Mickie got on one of the turnbuckles and raised both of her arms in the air and Mickie got back down and Chavo Guerrero's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Beth Phoenix and Rosa Mendes following him. The three walked down the ramp and Chavo & Beth got into the ring and the referee tried to hold them, Santino and Mickie back and Beth & Mickie left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Chavo immediately attacked Santino from behind and was stomping on him and landed a European Uppercut twice before landing a belly-to-belly suplex for a two count and Chavo got Santino on the ropes and choked him and Chavo hit Santino's head on the turnbuckle and was landing some right hands before the referee pulled him back and Beth was choking Santino and hitting him as Chavo distracted the referee.

Then Chavo went for a splash but Santino moved as Beth made a tag and Santino was rolling out of the ring as Mickie got into the ring and landed a few forearms and Beth shoved Mickie to the ropes and Mickie landed another forearm and Mickie ducked a right hand and Mickie got a dropkick to the legs and bounced off the ropes to land a dropkick to the face for a cover but Chavo broke the count pulling Mickie off of Beth. Then Chavo charged at Santino who was on the ring apron but Santino yanked the middle rope sending Chavo out of the ring and then Beth charged at Santino but Santino dropped to the floor and Mickie rolled up Beth from behind in a crucifix hold for the win.

Then Santino got into the ring and lifted Mickie as Chavo couldn't believe it and Mickie & Santino's arms were raised in the air when……

"Excuse me, excuse me!" Vickie Guerrero said as she came out from the curtain. "Excuse me, excuse me! Congratulations on your victory, Santino; but before you pick the type of match that your 'twin sister' and me will have at Extreme Rules, I just want to say that I'm not worried about it because I will Chavo officially in my corner."

"You think I'm scared for that, huh?" Santino said. "Because you know, I have so many match ideas in my head. One was the Leaning Tower of Pisa Pepperoni match; I made that one myself. The other one was a Pasta Primavera on a Pole match; that's a Marella original. But honestly, the one I think I'm gonna choose is a Hog Pin match. That's right." Then Santino was making pig noises. "You're going to be with the pigs! But Vickie, there's something else that I think you and everybody in the WWE Universe should be very surprised about. Ladies!"

Then the video screen showed "Eddie's Angels" in their locker room.

"Hi, Vickie," Nicole said, "it's us, 'Eddie's Angels.' Here's the big surprise at Extreme Rules: it's gonna be……a lumberjill match with us and the Angelic Coalition. And Santino and Santina was right about one thing: you are a pig, a big, fat hog. I don't know what Edge sees in you, but the fact is, this is the pits for you."

Then Vickie and Chavo were disgusted at both announcement knowing that things were about to get even worse.

Later, it was time for the 5-on-5 match which John, Dave, MVP, Jerry "The King" Lawler, and the returning Mr. Kennedy of the Los Angeles Lakers against Legacy, the Miz, and the Big Show of the Denver Nuggets.

Mr. Kennedy came into the picture when Ric Flair called out Randy Orton as promised and proceeded with slapping him across the face and insisting that the two fight like men. Then Randy attacked him until Dave came to break things up. At that point, Randy left the ring and found himself standing before Mr. Kennedy made a surprise appearance and defended Ric Flair before revealing that he was the fifth mystery member that would compete in the 5-on-5 main event.

As the men made their way to the ring, the Los Angeles Lakers PA announcer read the line-ups for the main event 5-on-5 tag match like he would announce the starting line-up in a basketball game and the men would wear their basketball jerseys of the Los Angeles Lakers and the Denver Nuggets.

Jerry and Cody locked up before Cody got Jerry in the corner before a break and Cody went for a right hand but Jerry blocked as he landed some right hands but Cody kicked Jerry in the midsection and Cody went for a scoop slam but Jerry escaped and got a scoop slam of his own and Jerry made the tag to Dave and Dave immediately hit Cody's head on the turnbuckle and got some shoulder blocks. Then Dave whipped Cody to the corner and splashed him twice and got a snap mare and bounced off the ropes to land a foot to the face and Dave got Cody in the corner as he made the tag to MVP and Dave held onto Cody as MVP landed a couple of right hands and hit Cody's head on the turnbuckle and landed some rights & lefts and whipped Cody to the ropes and Cody kicked MVP in the face and bounced off the ropes to land a clothesline.

Then Cody dragged MVP to the corner as Ted made a blind tag and Cody held onto MVP as Ted kicked MVP and got a couple of right hands and he went to whip MVP but MVP reversed whipping Ted to the ropes and Ted kicked MVP in the face and Ted bounced off the ropes as Randy made a blind tag and MVP got a back body drop as Randy attacked MVP from behind with a backbreaker and MVP rolled onto the ring apron to the floor and Dave got into the ring but the referee held him back as Big Show clotheslined MVP and threw him back in the ring as Randy made the cover for a two count and Randy applied a headlock. Then Randy slammed down MVP as he made the tag to Ted and Ted was clubbing MVP as he applied a chinlock and MVP got to his feet and got a jawbreaker and the men were down and MVP wanted a hot tag, but Miz flew across the ring to cut him off and Miz was dragging MVP to the middle of the ring and was stomping on MVP before applying a headlock and MVP got to his feet and escaped the hold with a back elbow and rights & lefts but Miz got a knee to the midsection and clubbed MVP in the back and went to whip MVP but MVP reversed whipping Miz to the ropes and MVP got a throw and the two men were down.

MVP finally made the tag to Mr. Kennedy and Kennedy landed right hand blows and he whipped Miz to the ropes and got a short-arm clothesline and a back elbow and he went to whip Miz but reversed whipping Kennedy to the corner and charged into a boot to the face and Kennedy got a reverse roundhouse kick for a two count and then Kennedy got Miz on his shoulders but Randy distracted him and Randy distracted the referee as Kennedy was pulled to the floor by Cody and Ted smashed him into the guardrail and Dave tried to stop them as the referee tried to control the men at one time. Cody & Ted threw Kennedy back in the ring and Miz covered for a two count and Miz went to the corner as Randy made the tag and landed some vicious rights and lefts as the referee pulled him back and Randy kicked Kennedy in the midsection and grabbed his legs and landed a hard stomp to the chest and Randy kept looking at John as he got a knee drop to the head for a two count and Randy held on Kennedy as he made the tag to Big Show.

Big Show got a boot to the midsection and got a head butt before a scoop slam and Big Show got an elbow drop for a two count and he clubbed Kennedy in the back and got a chop to the chest and a hard right hand to the midsection and shoved Kennedy down as he made the tag to Cody and Cody landed some right hands and Cody made the tag to Ted and Ted kicked Kennedy in the midsection and got a right hand and dragged Kennedy as he made the tag to Cody and the two twisted Kennedy's arms and punched him in the midsection. Cody got a back elbow to the neck for a two count and Cody made the tag to Miz and Miz was kicking Kennedy and got a legdrop for a two count and applied a headlock and Kennedy got to his feet and Miz shoved Kennedy to the corner as he made the tag and Kennedy knocked Randy off the apron and Ted was kicking Kennedy in the midsection and landing right hands and covered for a two count and Kennedy was reaching for a tag as Ted was talking trash and Ted applied a chinlock and Kennedy got to his feet and escaped with a back elbow and a punch and he bounced off the ropes and Ted got a back elbow.

Then Ted made the tag to Randy and Ted held onto Kennedy as Randy kicked Kennedy in the midsection and covered for a two count and got a reverse chinlock and Kennedy got to his feet finally escaped Orton's clutches with a couple of right hands and bounced off the ropes and Randy got a standing dropkick and got the cover but Dave broke the count and Kennedy went for a tag but Randy applied the chinlock but Kennedy got a back suplex and the two men were down. Kennedy made the tag to John and Randy made a tag to Cody and Cody missed a right hand and John bounced off the ropes with shoulder tackles and landed a sit-out slam and then he pointed at MVP and John made the tag to MVP and John did the "You Can't See Me" and he & MVP bounced off the ropes and MVP got the Ballin' elbow drop as John landed the Five Knuckle Shuffle and then Miz entered the ring and John ducked a right hand and Jerry then entered the ring with a vintage punch to Miz and MVP landed the Playmaker on Cody for the pin and the win.

Then Ted got into the ring and attacked MVP with Dream Street and Kennedy got into the ring and attacked Ted with the Mic Check and Randy got into the ring and landed the RKO on Kennedy and Dave got into the ring and kicked Randy in the midsection went for the Batista Bomb but then Big Show got into the ring and grabbed Dave by the throat for the chokeslam and John went in for the save and the Big Show grabbed him by the throat but Dave and John kicked Big Show in the midsection and nailed a double suplex on Show.

Then Rochelle and Nicole got into the ring and John got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air as MVP got into the ring and John got back down as he, Dave, and MVP hugged each other and Jerry & Mr. Kennedy got into the ring and their arms were raised along with Nicole and Rochelle to celebrate as RAW came to a close.


	132. The Tinseltown of Angels, Day Two

**We have eight more chapters left in this long "Eddie's Angels" saga!**

**Chapter 132: The Tinseltown of Angels, Day Two**

Smackdown was in Los Angeles, California for day two and on that night, Amanda was facing Alicia Fox in a Divas' match, Cryme Tyme was facing Shelton Benjamin and Charlie Haas in a tag team match, and Jeff was teaming up with Rey Mysterio against Edge and Chris Jericho.

Jasmine Morgan and Skye of the Angelic Coalition were in the Women's Locker Room trying on outfits and Jasmine was wearing a purple halter top with a yellow fur collar, black leather pants, and black leather arm warmers. Skye was wearing a silver Lakers cheerleader dress with the Lakers logo on it.

"Is this showing too much cleavage?" Jasmine said.

"It's perfect," Skye said. "What about my outfit?"

"I like it; are you sure that is not too short for your dance performance tonight?"

"I don't think so; oh, my God, am I lucky to spend my birthday tomorrow in L.A.? I was freaking out since this whole Denver Nuggets-WWE debacle thing, but at least things worked out before tomorrow."

"I can't believe it either and you what else? I think that Extreme Rules is gonna be something else now that we're gonna be lumberjacks for the Hog Pen match."

"Oh, my God, seeing Vickie Guerrero in a pen full of pigs, that will make my day aside from getting a tan on the beach."

Then the girls laughed.

A little later, it was time for the Divas' match which was Amanda versus Alicia Fox. Amanda's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"The following Divas' match is scheduled for one fall," Justin Roberts announced. "Introducing first representing 'Eddie's Angels" from Cincinnati, Ohio, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Amanda."

Amanda was wearing an purple romper dress with Army emblems on it, yellow arm warmers, and her hair curled. She walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring and Amanda posed in the middle of the ring and raised her Women's Title belt in the air. Then Alicia Fox's entrance theme played and she came out with Michelle McCool following her.

"And her opponent being accompanied to the ring by Michelle McCool, from Ponte Vedra Beach, Florida, Alicia Fox," Justin announced.

Alicia and Michelle walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Alicia looked at Amanda as she bounced on the bottom rope and Michelle was talking trash to Amanda as she left the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Amanda and Alicia locked up and Amanda twisted Alicia's arm as Alicia took her down and Alicia slapped Amanda and got a short-arm clothesline and Alicia went to hit Amanda's head on the turnbuckle but Amanda blocked and kicked Alicia in the midsection and Amanda slapped Alicia twice and Alicia missed a clothesline and then Alicia kicked in the face out of the ring. Amanda followed Alicia and threw her back in the ring and went face-to-face with Michelle as Alicia kicked Amanda hard through the ropes and Alicia got out of the ring and threw Amanda back in the ring and covered for a one count and Alicia whipped Amanda to the corner hard and got backbreaker for a one count. Amanda got a boot to the midsection and landed some forearms and bounced off the ropes to land a clothesline and got a dropkick and bounced off the ropes to land a sidekick to the midsection for a two count. Amanda got on the top turnbuckle and Michelle got on the apron to distract Amanda and Alicia attacked Amanda from behind knocking her off and Alicia missed a right hand and Amanda kicked Alicia in the midsection and landed the Goodnight Ride for the win.

"Here is your winner, the WWE Women's Champion, Amanda," Justin announced.

Then Michelle got into the took the Women's Title belt from the referee and looked at it before she gave it to Amanda as she stared at her and Michelle left the ring and walked up the ramp as Amanda looked at her raising her title belt in the air as Smackdown went to a commercial break.

Several minutes later, Jeff's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Brittany following him. Brittany was wearing a yellow plaid tube midriff top, purple plaid pleated miniskirt, black lace arm warmers, black boots, and her hair curled. Jeff and Brittany did their usual bump and grind as the pyro went off as Jeff and Brittany walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Jeff got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air and then Jeff got back down as Brittany handed him the microphone.

"Some people think that I'm crazy for choosing such a dangerous and career threatening match," Jeff said, "but quite honestly, ladder matches are my comfort zone. Years ago, Edge and I were a part of the first ever tag-team ladder match and it's strange that after that match, our careers changed. And now, ten years later, our feud will end in a ladder match. And I will prove that becoming champion last year was no fluke, it was meant to be, and I will walk into Extreme Rules, climb the ladder, and become World Heavyweight Champion!

Then Jeff and Brittany hugged each other and Jeff got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air as Brittany applauded for him. Then Jeff got back down and he & Brittany left the ring and walked up the ramp slapping the hands of the fans as Smackdown went to a commercial break.

A little later, it was time for the tag team match which was Cryme Tyme versus Shelton Benjamin and Charlie Haas.

This match is taking place because of the situation that occurred on WWE Superstars where Cryme Tyme distracted Shelton and Charlie and allowed the Colons to beat them.

Cryme Tyme's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with Amanda following them. Amanda was wearing a Los Angeles Lakers basketball jersey dress, black boots, and her hair curled. Shad and JTG high-fived each other and they walked down the ramp and Shad & Amanda got into the ring as Shad got on the turnbuckles and JTG went around the ring and got on the ring apron and bounced up and down between the top and middle rope as Amanda was dancing along. Then Shad got on the top turnbuckle and raised his arms in the air and Shad got back down.

Shelton's entrance theme played and the pyro went as he came out from the curtain with Charlie Haas following him. The two walked down the ramp and got into the ring and the referee tried to hold them and Cryme Tyme back and Amanda, Shad, and Shelton left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

JTG had his fists up and he & Charlie locked up and Charlie got JTG in the corner and got a few rights & lefts and clubbed JTG in the back and he whipped JTG in the ropes and JTG got a knee to the face and Charlie took down JTG and pounding away at JTG on the mat and Charlie went to whip JTG but JTG reversed and got a knee to the midsection and bounced off the ropes and leaped over Charlie for a leg drop for a two count and Charlie tried to fight out of the corner as JTG laid in the shoulderblocks. Shad made a tag and Shad whipped JTG and JTG reversed whipping Shad into Charlie and Shad whipped Charlie to the corner and charge into both feet and Shelton made a tag and he & Shad traded blows until Shelton got a knee to the midsection and got a right hand and Shad missed a right hand as he applied a waist-lock to Shad but Shad landed a couple of back elbows and rammed Shelton to the corner and Shelton charged into Shad lifting Shelton over his head and Shelton escaped as Shad bounced off the ropes and landed a flying shoulder tackle.

Then Shad tagged in JTG and JTG leaped into the ring as he climbed onto Shad's shoulders and Shad slammed JTG onto Shelton and JTG covered for a two count and JTG got a forearm and shoved Shelton into the corner and leaped on the middle turnbuckle and the referee was occupied with Shad in the opposite corner as Shelton got JTG on his shoulders and Charlie yanked JTG on the top rope and Shelton got JTG in a headlock. Then Shelton slammed JTG down as he made the tag to Charlie and JTG was about to make a tag as Charlie was pulling him away as he slammed JTG on the mat for a two count and Charlie got a reverse chinlock hold on JTG as he made the tag to and Shelton came in and kept up the attack on JTG kicking him in the face and covered for a two count and Shelton was stomping on JTG and dragged him to the corner and unloaded some kicks and punches as the referee pulled him back and Shelton got a couple of knees and dragged JTG to the middle of the ring and landed an elbow drop for a two count.

Then Shelton applied a neck vice and released the hold as Charlie did made the tag and Charlie clubbed JTG in the back and got a knee drop to the head several times and was slapping JTG in the head telling him he cost them their match last night and JTG came back with some right hands, but Charlie got a knee to the midsection and got a knee drop before he got out of the ring and slammed JTG on the ring apron and clubbed him in the back of the head and Charlie got back in the ring. He made the tag to Shelton and Shelton punched JTG in the back and got him in the corner and landed a right hand and the two traded blows until Shelton shoved JTG back into the corner and JTG fought out of it and Shelton charged but JTG moved and then JTG went for a tag but Shelton got a German suplex for a two count and Shelton made the tag to Charlie and Charlie got a couple of clubs and knee drops to the back of the neck and JTG finally came back against Haas as Charlie bounced off the ropes and missed another knee drop and JTG ducked a right hand as he got a clothesline and both men were down.

They were able to make tags and Shad cleaned house with a couple of clotheslines and whipped Shelton to the ropes to land a back elbow and Charlie got into the ring and Shad ducked a right hand and kicked Charlie in the leg and a knee to the shin sending Charlie out of the ring and Shelton slapped Shad as he went to whip him to the corner but Shad reversed and Shelton floated onto Shad's shoulders and Shad got a power slam. Then Shad bounced off the ropes and chanted "Money, money, yeah, yeah," and landed an elbow drop for the cover but Charlie broke the count and was clubbing Shad in the back and JTG stepped on Shad and JTG took out Charlie and Shad got a right hand and went for the Russian Legsweep but Shelton got a back elbow and bounced off the ropes and Shad went for a back body drop but Shelton escaped and Shelton hit the Paydirt on Shad for the win.

Then Charlie got into the ring and his & Shelton's arms were raised by the referee and the two hugged each other as Charlie was talking trash to Shad and Shelton got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms as Charlie got on the ring apron and raised his arms in the air as well. Then Amanda and JTG got into the ring to check on Shad as Shelton and Charlie left the ring as Smackdown went to a commercial break.

Then Skye's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Smackdown Diva and Angelic Coalition member, Skye," Justin Roberts announced.

Skye was wearing her Lakers cheerleader outfit and her hair curled and she walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans, climbed on the apron onto the turnbuckle and she posed raising her arms in the air before going down in the ring. Skye waved to the crowd and then asked for a microphone.

"What's up, Los Angeles?" Skye said as the crowd cheered. "I just wanna say thanks to the Staples Center for saving our butts and we will hope that the Los Angeles Lakers make it to the finals to capture their 15th championship! As you can see, I'm wearing this Lakers cheerleader outfit which means……I'm gonna tear the house down right here right now at the Staples Center."

Then Skye dropped the microphone as "Poker Face" by Lady Gaga started playing in the arena and Skye started dancing.

__

Mum mum mum mah

Mum mum mum mah

I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas, please

Fold em', let em', hit me, raise it, baby, stay with me (I love it)

Lovegame intuition play the cards with spades to start

And after he's been hooked, I'll play the one that's on his heart

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh

I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,

I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Can't read my, can't read my

No, he can't read my poker face

(She's got me like nobody)

Can't read my, can't read my

No, he can't read my poker face

(She's got me like nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

(Mum mum mum mah)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

(Mum mum mum mah)

I wanna roll with him, a hard pair we will be

A little gambling is fun when you're with me (I love it)

Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun

And baby, when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh

I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,

I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Can't read my, can't read my

No, he can't read my poker face

(She's got me like nobody)

Can't read my, can't read my

No, he can't read my poker face

(She's got me like nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

(Mum mum mum mah)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

(Mum mum mum mah)

Then the song faded as the crowd cheered and Skye bowed to them and then blew kisses at them. Little did she know, John Morrison was watching the whole thing from the locker room. He was starting to fall hard for Skye, but knew he had to back off because she was with C.M. Punk.

A little later, it was time for the tag team match which was Jeff and Rey Mysterio versus Edge and Chris Jericho.

Edge's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and raised his World Heavyweight Championship Title belt in the air as the pyro went off. Then he walked down the ramp and slid into the ring and he got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air and got back down as he asked for a microphone.

"If I can pick two words that describe and define Jeff Hardy, it's wasted opportunities," Edge said. "You see, last week, Jeff had the break of a lifetime, he was able to pick the stipulation, pick the match that would be out World Heavyweight Championship match at Extreme Rules, and what did he do? He picked a match that I own. He picked a match that I have more success in than anyone else in the history of the WWE; he picked a ladder match, and Jeff, I heard you talking before, I know. You and I have been in more ladder matches than anymore else. But here's the difference between you and I, you always impress, you always shine, you always make everyone's jaws drop, you always make the highlight real. But me, I always win. You don't like it because you know it's true. But here's the big difference between this ladder match and all the other ones in the past: those were tag team ladder matches, there were Money-in-the-Bank ladder matches, but this , Jeff, is the first-ever one-on-one Ladder Match between you and I for the World Heavyweight Championship. Another big difference between you and I, you're a loser, I'm a winner; you're a man who wastes your opportunities, me, I'm the Ultimate Opportunist; you're the perennial challenger, I will walk out of Extreme Rules still the World Heavyweight Champion."

Then Chris Jericho's entrance theme played as pyro was setting off all over the stage but he didn't come out from the curtain and Edge shrugged his shoulders.

Rey Mysterio's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and Rey went on both sides of the stage turning on the pyro and he walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got attacked by one of the fans he bumped heads with in the crowd was wearing a Rey mask and a t-shirt. He hopped over the railing and took off the mask revealed to be Chris Jericho. He kicked Rey and ran him into the security wall and got a scoop slam and kept beating on Rey as he ran him into the security wall again and Chris tried to un-mask Rey but Jeff and Brittany ran down the ramp and Jeff attacked Chris and chased him off.

Then Brittany rearranged Rey's mask as Jeff checked on him along with the other referees and officials and they helped Rey to the back as Jeff and Brittany went around the ring and got on the ring apron as they stared at Chris for what he did. Then the referee asked Jeff if he was go on with the match and Jeff agreed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Jeff Hardy has agreed to go on with bout as handicap match," Justin Roberts announced.

Then Jeff got in the ring as the referee held him back and called for the bell.

Jeff shoved Chris and Chris shoved back as Jeff unloaded some right hands to the corner before the referee pulled him back and Jeff was kicking Chris as he went to whip him to the ropes but Chris reversed and went for a dropkick but Jeff held onto the ropes and grabbed Chris' legs and got a leg drop to the groin for a two count. Then Jeff went to whip Chris to the corner but Chris reversed and Jeff floated over Chris as he hit the corner hard and Jeff kicked Chris in the midsection and got a faceplant and he went for a Swanton Bomb but Edge caused a distraction and Jeff hit him instead with a double axe-handle.

Jeff got a back elbow to Chris and got a baseball slide sending Edge face-first onto the ring apron and Chris charged as Jeff yanked him on the top rope and propelled himself to Edge on the outside and Jeff was about to go back into the ring but Chris took out Jeff with a springboard dropkick and Chris distracted the referee as Edge stomped on Jeff and Chris got out of the ring and walked around Jeff as he hit his head on the ring steps and threw him back into the ring and Chris dropped a knee on Jeff's head for a two count and Chris got a back suplex for another two count and Chris was dragging Jeff as he made the tag to Edge.

Edge kicked Jeff in the midsection and Chris stomped on Jeff as Edge was showing off and landed a head butt sending Jeff to the ropes and Edge was clubbing Jeff in the back and got a couple of knees and choked him as he bounced off the ropes and got a cross body block for a two count and then Edge applied a chinlock and Jeff got to his feet and landed some back elbows but Edge took him down by the hair and made the tag to Chris. Chris taunted Jeff and Jeff tried to come back shoving Chris to the ropes and landing some rights & lefts and he whipped Chris to the ropes and went for a dropkick and Chris held onto the ropes and Chris went for the Lionsault but Jeff did get his knees up on and Chris crawled to the corner to make the tag to Edge.

Jeff corralled him with a clothesline and the two men were down and Jeff went to kick Edge but Edge grabbed his leg and Jeff got a spinning mule kick and Jeff ducked a right hand and bounced off the ropes to land some clotheslines and then an atomic drop before he shoved Edge to the corner and got a diving legdrop for a two count. Then Jeff kicked Edge in the midsection and went for the Twist of Fate but Edge shoved Jeff right into Chris but Jeff pushed Edge into Chris and got a roll-up for a two count and then Chris attacking Jeff from behind and hit his head on the turnbuckle and he & Edge whipped Jeff into the corner and Jeff climbed the top turnbuckle and landed the Whisper in the Wind taking down both men and then Jeff kicked Chris in the midsection and landed the Twist of Fate before he turned around and Edge landed a spear for the win.

Then Edge looked at Jeff as he got out of the ring and went under it and retrieved a ladder and he brought the ladder into the ring. Then Brittany begged him as Jeff got to his feet and Edge rammed the ladder straight into Jeff's face and set the ladder and got Jeff between the ladder and Edge then slammed it on Jeff's body. Brittany covered her mouth and Edge grabbed his World Heavyweight Title belt and stood on the ladder and Edge raised his arms in the air and got off the ladder as Brittany went over to Jeff and pulled him off the ladder and checked on him along with the referee as Smackdown came to a close.

A little later, John and Nicole met up Evan Bourne and Jasmine Morgan at a nightclub called Vanguard and as they went in, the place was packed.

"Well?" Nicole said.

"I'd say it's decent enough," Jasmine said. "What do you think, Evan?"

"I have to agree with you," Evan said. "Rochelle said that this place was electrifying."

"I have to take her word for it," John said.

"Come on," Nicole said.

The four went through the crowd until they stopped at the bar for a drink.

"Hi," Jasmine said. "Can we get four Shirley Temples, please?"

Then the bartender nodded his head.

"You didn't have to do that," Nicole said.

"Please, I assist," Jasmine said. "It's my treat."

After a while of enjoying the atmosphere, the bartender handed the gang their drinks.

"Thank you," Evan said. "So who should be make a toast to?"

"How about the Los Angeles Lakers for all the special treatment they've been giving us," Nicole said, "and we will see them again at Summerslam?"

"I'll drink to that," John said.

Then the gang tipped their glasses and were enjoying their time at the bar when "Breathe In Breathe Out" by Rachel Stevens started playing.

"Hey, come on, let's dance," Jasmine said as she pulled Evan to the dance floor.

"Lead the way," John said.

Then John and Nicole followed Evan and Jasmine to the dance floor and started dancing.

__

Can you breathe in

Breathe in, breathe out

Can you breathe in

Breathe in, breathe out

Can you feel what I'm feeling now

Every dark cloud's gone away out of sight

Can you feel the relief inside

Every tension disappeared over night

All that I want is right here in front of me

Now I see what it's all about

No more questions, all my wrongs turn to right

I know what I've got

And I don't wanna be without

So breathe in, breathe out

This is a new day coming

Breathe in, breathe out

Let's cherish every morning

Don't let anything get you down

Today, the sun is shinin'

So breathe in, breathe out

This is a new day coming

Let's get up and get on our feet

I can't wait to seize the day, you and me

Can achieve what we're dreamin' of

So c'mon, we're getting late, gotta go

Everybody's on time

And I don't wanna miss the show

Can you feel what I'm feeling now

Every dark cloud's gone away out of sight

I know what I've got

And I don't wanna be without

So breathe in, breathe out

This is a new day coming

Breathe in, breathe out

Let's cherish every morning

Don't let anything get you down

Today, the sun is shinin'

So breathe in, breathe out

This is a new day coming

So breathe in, breathe out

This is a new day coming

Breathe in, breathe out

Let's cherish every morning

Don't let anything get you down

Today, the sun is shinin'

So breathe in, breathe out

This is a new day coming

Today, the sun is shinin'

Breathe in and breathe out

Today, the sun is shinin'

So breathe in, breathe out

This is a new day coming

Breathe in, breathe out

Let's cherish every morning

Don't let anything get you down

Today, the sun is shinin'

So breathe in, breathe out

This is a new day coming

Let's cherish every morning

Today, the sun is shinin'

Breathe in and breathe out

After a while of dancing, Nicole and Jasmine decided to go outside for a break.

"Hey, John," Nicole said, "Jasmine and I are going outside for a while."

"Alright," John said.

Then the girls went outside to the outdoor patio and sat down

"Having fun?" Jasmine said.

"Yeah," Nicole said. "It's been months since I went to a club, I guess the timing was well worth it."

"Yeah, to tell you the truth, I don't think Evan and I went out to a club when we first got together. I'll have to take your word for it. Hey, aren't you excited about the Hog Pen match at Extreme Rules?"

"Oh, yeah, I think Vickie is at her wits' end when it comes to 'Eddie's Angels' and I think being in that Hog Pen match will finally set her straight. I'm just surprised that Santino and his 'twin sister' stood up to Vickie and called her a pig in which she took offense to. If it was us, she wouldn't do anything about it; but our husbands, she's gonna get them to get back at us."

"Lucky for Smackdown, they have a fair general manager, a real fair general manager."

"Yeah, at least Vickie left Smackdown and Teddy got his job back."

"Yeah."

"Come on, let's go back inside."

Then Nicole and Jasmine went back inside the club to join their guys.


	133. Angelic Justice

**Chapter 133: Angelic Justice**

RAW was in Birmingham, Alabama and John was teaming up with a partner of Vickie Guerrero's choice against the Miz and the Big Show.

Buffy was alone in the Angels' locker room checking herself out in the mirror wearing her Miss Wrestlemania crown and sash when…….

"Looking good, _mamacita_," Eddie Guerrero said.

"Thanks, Eddie," Buffy said. "Thanks, Eddie?"

Then Buffy turned around to see Eddie Guerrero and she screamed as she went to the corner.

"Get away from me!" Buffy shouted.

"Whoa, whoa, I'm not gonna hurt you," Eddie said. "I haven't put my hands on you, come here."

"No, you're dead, don't come any closer."

"Buffy, Buffy, relax; I'm not gonna hurt you, come here."

Then Buffy slowly walked towards Eddie and then Eddie took her head."

"See?" Eddie said. "I told you I wasn't gonna hurt you."

"This is a dream, right?" Buffy said. "This has to be a dream; no, it's not because I remembered something. You've been checking up on the other Angels lately, haven't you?"

"Yes, I have; I hate to see them so depressed so I have to come here and encourage them; you, you probably don't need any encouragement. I mean, you're Miss Wrestlemania and you'll probably have to defend that title after Extreme Rules."

"Against who? 'Santina Marella?'"

"Maybe, of course we all know it's Santino Marella dressed in drag."

"Yeah, apparently embarrassing to him, but him standing up to Vickie Guerrero and calling her a pig, we'll let him get away with that.

"Hey, I got another idea; why don't you pass this along to the Angels for the Hog Pen match at Extreme Rules?"

Then Eddie whispered in Buffy's ear and Buffy smiled.

"Oh, that is a great idea," Buffy said.

"Maybe that oughta teach my wife a lesson," Eddie said.

Then Eddie laughed as he went through the mirror as he disappeared.

"Bye, Eddie," Buffy said, "and thanks. Oh, my God, this definitely wasn't a dream.

A little later, RAW was on and Cody Rhodes was inside the steel cage because Dave was set to face one of Randy Orton's fellow members of Legacy and to determine who would take on Dave, Randy flipped a coin between Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase and it was Cody who won the toss.

Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle following him.

Rochelle was wearing a lavender mini strapless dress with a black shoulder overset, black boots, and her hair curled. Dave did his thing with the pyro with Rochelle kneeling in front of him and the two walked down the ramp and Dave got inside the cage and then the referee called for the bell.

Cody backed into the corner as Dave smiled and Cody immediately kicked Dave in the midsection and Cody went to hit Dave's head on the cage wall but Dave blocked and shoved Cody down and Cody tried to climb the wall to get out, but Batista yanked him back down to the mat and Dave was chasing Cody all over the ring and Cody kicked Dave in the midsection and went for a DDT but Dave blocked and Cody rolled onto the ring apron and Dave went after him and Cody raked Dave in the eyes and went to hit Dave on the cage wall again but Dave pounded Cody's back on the cage wall three times.

Dave then got a foot choke and Dave got some shoulderblocks and whipped Cody to the ropes and Cody kicked Dave in the face and bounced off the ropes and Dave darted Cody on the cage wall and Dave bounced off the ropes and he landed a spear and then Randy Orton slowly made his way down to ringside and Dave looked at him as he grabbed Cody and landed a spine buster and Dave looked at Randy as Cody tried to take advantage of Randy's distraction to escape by climbing out but Dave grabbed him and got Cody on his shoulders as Cody held onto the cage wall and Dave delivered a Batista Bomb out of the corner for the win.

Then Dave stared down at Randy with a smile and then Dave got on the turnbuckle and climbed to the top of the cage and raised his arms in the air before he got back down and then his arms were raised by the referee as Dave stared at Randy as RAW went to a commercial break.

A little later, it was for the Divas' Tag Team match which was Mickie James and Kelly Kelly versus Maryse and Beth Phoenix.

Every Diva made their way to the ring when Lillian Garcia made this announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the special guest referee for this match, the Divas' Champion, Brittany Swanson."

Brittany's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain and she was wearing a referee uniform which was the top with the bottom tied, black boy shorts, black net stockings, black hand warmers, and her hair curled. Brittany walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring and Maryse was hand gestures as Brittany smiled.

Mickie was chasing Maryse out of the ring and Maryse grabbed Mickie's hat and tossed it away as she smiled and Mickie went behind Beth in a waistlock and got Beth in a side headlock and climbed the top turnbuckle and went for a bulldog slam and Beth countered and went for a clothesline but Mickie ducked and got a dropkick to Beth's leg and bounced off the ropes and got a dropkick to the face for a two count. Then Mickie twisted Beth's arm and made the tag to Kelly and Beth shoved Mickie as she and Kelly had a staredown as Beth kicked Kelly in the midsection and lifted her over her head and Kelly escaped and Beth charged at her in the corner but Kelly moved and got a head scissors takedown for a two count and Kelly bounced off the ropes and Beth got a backbreaker for a two count and Beth hit Kelly's head on the turnbuckle as she made the tag to Maryse.

Beth held onto Kelly as Maryse kicked Kelly in the midsection and got a forearm before she slammed Kelly's face down on the mat. Maryse applied a came clutch and Kelly escaped and Maryse held onto her leg and Kelly got an enzuguri for the cover but Beth broke the count stomping on Kelly as Mickie leaped off the top turnbuckle with a Thesz press and Beth rolled out of the ring apron. Rosa was on the ring apron as Beth pulled Mickie off and Brittany landed a hard forearm sending Rosa to the floor and Kelly got a baseball slide on Beth and Maryse kicked Kelly in the midsection and Maryse went for a DDT but Brittany grabbed her hair and kicked her in the midsection and landed the Twist of Fate and pulled Kelly on top of Maryse for the pin .

Then Brittany looked down at Maryse and back at Beth and Rosa as Mickie got into the ring and helped Kelly Kelly up and then Brittany raised the two Divas' arms in the air as Beth and Rosa walked away. Then Brittany and Mickie tossed Maryse out of the ring and Maryse got upset as she just simply walked away and Brittany smiled as RAW went to a commercial break.

A little later, Ric Flair was in the parking lot walking around by himself.

After the coin toss by Randy Orton, Ric made an appearance and wanted to face Randy to a "Fight to the Finish" in the parking lot, a challenge which Randy readily accepted.

Then Dave and Rochelle walked towards Ric.

"Don't," Ric said. "Don't say a word. Instead of looking at me like that, you should be saying 'Thank you, Ric,' because I'm going to be Randy Orton's brains out tonight before he even gets to Extreme Rules."

"I don't get it, man," Dave said, "you don't have anything to prove to anyone."

"You don't get it, do you? That's exactly why I have to do it. I have a lot to prove; Dave, people have forgotten. I said I'd never retire, I had to retire, it happened. But I missed what I've loved so much my entire life, 35 years, I went to the ring knowing I was the best there was. There are already days I go to bed and every morning I wake up wanting to be Ric Flair one more time. It's nothing to laugh about."

"You're the man, you're the man……."

"You tell me I'm the man one more time, I'm going to vomit. A lot of people forgotten what I used to be, I need to prove it to myself and I need you to understand something, okay? I want you to let Ric Flair be himself one more time, please? Don't worry about me getting beat up. I've been beat up before, okay? I'm going to get some licks in tonight and I promise you I'm gonna wear Orton out, okay? I'm promise you I'm gonna make you proud. I promise you that I need you right now, look at me, I need you not be my hero, okay? Not my running mate, I need you to be my friend, I need you to believe that Ric Flair can go out and do this like he used to. That's what I need, a friend that believes in the Nature Boy."

"Ric, you're my friend, you're my mentor, and I love you. I have and I will always believe in you."

Then Dave and Ric hugged each other.

"Thanks, man, that's what I need, a friend," Ric said. "That's all I needed."

Then Dave and Ric slapped each other's hand.

"See ya," Dave

"I'll make you proud," Ric said.

"Be careful," Rochelle said.

Then Dave and Rochelle walked away.

A little later, John and Nicole were walking down the hallway for John's tag team match.

Earlier, Vickie Guerrero consulted with Chavo Guerrero and the Big Show in her office and decided to pit the Big Show and the Miz against John and a randomly selected superstar. Though the Big Show was reluctant to team up with the Miz, the tables turned in his favor when John's partner was revealed to be none other than Chavo.

Then John and Nicole stopped short to see Chavo Guerrero

"Hey, partner," Chavo said as John sneered in his direction. "What?"

Then Nicole spooked Chavo as she and John walked away.

"Don't be like that, man," Chavo said. "Where you going? John, I got your back. I guaranteed you we're going to win."

Back at the arena, the Miz's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with a microphone in his hand and he posed raising his arms in the air and he said,

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, this is a golden age in the WWE because the Miz is 6-0 against the corporate, sell-out, brown-noser John Cena. Cena has captured the hearts of millions of 9-year-old kids…..," Then the Miz got in the ring. "…….but he'll never capture back his self-respect. You see, these little kiddies love John like the Jonas Brothers and Spongebob Squarepants. So congratulations John, you made it, you're in the same category as Hannah Montana. Well, the Miz is in a category all by myself. I want you all to look to the person on their left and now look at the person on your right, now look at the person who stands before you in this ring because this is what a winner looks like. I plan on going 7-0 because he's the Miz and I'm awesome."

Then the other competitors made their way down to the ring and the referee was holding everyone back and the Miz said he wanted to face John to start, but the Big Show grabbed the Miz and told him to stand on the ring apron and stay out of his way. Then Nicole warned Chavo as the two got out of the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Big Show went for a right hand but John ducked and landed some right hands and he bounced off the ropes and Big Show got a side slam and was stalking John as he punched him in the midsection and clubbed him in the back and got a scoop slam before he head butted John and stalked John for a submission hold, but John squirmed underneath Big Show and went for the STF but couldn't apply it and Big Show flung him to the outside.

Big Show distracted the referee and then the Miz punched John on the floor and Big Show saw what happened as he ran after Miz and Miz flew off the ring apron and Big Show told him not to touch John and John slowly made his way back into the ring and then Big Show got another head butt and he whipped John to the corner and he tried to counter a splash with a scoop slam, but Big Show fell on top of John for a two count.

Then Big Show got a couple of knees to the head and bounced off the ropes as Miz then blind-tagged himself and Big Show turned around and looked at Miz as he got a legdrop and he went after Miz as he tried to sneak in a pin but John kicked out and then Miz looked at the Big Show as John went to the corner and Miz was unloading on John as the referee pulled him back and Miz looked at Big Show and got a clothesline in the corner before landing some right hands and kicks on John for another two count.

Miz again was looking at Big Show and went for a right hand but John blocked and fought back with right hands then John bounced off the ropes and landed two shoulder tackles and got a sideslam and did the "You can't see me" and bounced off the ropes to land the Five Knuckle Shuffle. Then John went for the Attitude Adjuster but Big Show blind-tagged himself and the referee didn't see the blind tag as John landed the Attitude Adjuster and Big Show grabbed John by the throat and landed the choke slam.

The referee disallowed Big Show's involvement and Big Show dragged Miz to the corner for him to tag him in but Miz wanted no part of a tag. Miz turned around and Big Show blasted him with a big right hand and then Chavo blind-tagged himself in for his first involvement in the match and covered Miz for the pin and the win.

Nicole put her hands on her hips as Chavo jumped up and down celebrating and the referee raised his arm in the air and Chavo continued celebrating and then John landed the Attitude Adjuster on Chavo and Big Show licked his lips eager to go after John and he got into the ring and John landed some rights & lefts and Big Show shoved John to the corner and charged into both feet and John climbed the top turnbuckle and leaped into a big right hand.

Then the Big Show stalked John for a submission hold and the Big Show put John's lifeless body in the Camel Clutch and Nicole was begging the Big Show to stop as he released the hold and the Big Show got up and stood over John's body as he left the ring and Nicole got into the ring and checked on John as RAW went to a commercial break.

Later, Santino Marella was in the locker room with ice on his neck and wrapped in a towel.

Earlier in an intergender match, Santino Marella faced off against Vickie Guerrero and though Vickie was initially reluctant to face Santino, she was convinced by Matt Hardy and William Regal that their plan would pay off in spades. After Vickie came to the ring with two buckets of slop (a reference to her and 'Santina's' impending Hog Pen Match), Santino retrieved one and began to threaten Vickie with it. Then William Regal and Matt Hardy rushed to Vickie's aid, storming the ring with ill intention, but as they crept up behind Santino, Santino whirled around dousing William in the slop. Enraged, William and Matt attacked Santino giving Vickie an opportunity to cover him with the contents of the second slop bucket.

Then "Eddie's Angels" walked inside and stood around Santino.

"What?" Santino said.

"Are you just gonna sit there and let Vickie Guerrero punk you like that?" Amanda said.

"If I were you," Rochelle said, "I'd do something about it but I'm sure your 'twin sister' will."

"But you……you're going to be lumberjacks," Santino said. "I'm sure my sister will handle the job……just fine."

"And don't worry about Regal and Matt Hardy," Brittany said, "they're already in enough trouble as it is and they're banned from the match."

"Thank you, thank you very much."

"No problem," Buffy said.

Then the Angels left the locker room

Several minutes later, Randy Orton was slowly walking around the parking lot looking for Ric Flair and there was some noise in the background as Randy paced around he hopped over a guardrail near a row of cars and Randy continued to hear some noise.

"Flair!" Randy shouted.

Then Ric Flair then snuck up behind Randy and pushed him into a metal garage door and stomped on Randy as he ripped open his t-shirt and landed a couple of chops and a right hand and Randy kicked Ric and stumbled near a car as Ric came after him and Randy kicked him again as Ric landed another chop to the chest and ran Randy into the guardrail. Then Ric stomped on Randy and stepped on his head and Randy got a knee to the midsection and clubbed Ric in the head and ran into some boxes and Randy grabbed Ric and Ric punched him in the midsection and then Ric then put Randy on a portable trunk with wheels and wheeled him into a wall. Ric got another chop to the chest and hit his head on the table and Randy was stumbling into the curtains as Ric followed him.

Ric and Randy were in the equipment area and the beating continued as Randy put Flair in a headlock before taking him to the floor area near the stage and Randy got a couple of right hands to the head and kicks to the midsection and Randy stomped on Ric's forehead before landing a round of punches. Then Randy flung Ric onto the stage and stood over Ric's prone body before stomping him all over and he was punching away at Ric and Randy finally took off ripped shirt. Then Randy went to throw Flair off the stage but Ric got a back elbow and landed a mule kick to the groin and Ric started kicking and stomping on Randy and Flair chopped him in the chest and Randy rolled down the entrance ramp before Ric stomping on his hands.

Then Ric tried to rearrange his face and landed some right hands and landed a chop before he ran Randy into the cage wall and Ric again landed a chop to the chest and got a right hand and hit his head on the ring steps and Ric grabbed Randy by his face and nearly chopped him over the guardrail into the front row as Randy bled from the chest from all of the chops. Ric got another right hand and darted Randy into the cage wall and Flair cleared the announce desk before chopping Randy onto the table and Ric landed more right hand blows to the forehead, then he climbed on the desk. Ric measured Randy and stomped him right between the legs and stomped on his leg before slapping on the figure four on the announce desk.

Suddenly, Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes jumped Ric and assaulted him from behind and they rammed Ric into the cage wall before whipping him into the guardrail and took Ric inside the cage and Ted & Cody beat up Ric inside the cage before they executed a double-team suplex as Randy shouted from ringside to keep pounding on Ric and Randy entered the cage and told Ted and Cody to leave the cage and lock it up. Ted and Cody left the ring and Cody struggled to lock the door.

Then Dave and Rochelle suddenly stormed ringside and chased off Ted & Cody and Rochelle tried to get the cage door open and neither could Dave and Dave tried ripping the lock off but to no avail. Randy was stalking Ric as Dave started climbing the cage and Randy nailed the RKO as Dave got off and Dave was getting enraged and frustrated as he and Rochelle called out to Ric and Randy stared down at Dave. Dave vowed to break Randy in half and Randy lightly kicked Ric to check for life as Dave screamed out to Randy and Randy slowly backed away from Ric and Dave & Rochelle saw what was coming as they called out to Ric again and Randy bounced and bounced around before landing the vicious punt on Ric.

Rochelle covered her mouth as Dave could only grip the cage wall from the outside as Randy stared back at him and Dave shouted "I'm gonna tear you apart!" as RAW came to a close.

Several minutes later, the entire RAW roster were watching EMTs rolling Ric Flair on a stretcher with Dave and Rochelle following him and the two looked on as the EMTs wheeled Ric to an ambulance and drove away.

"I should've done something," Dave said. "I should've done something, but Ric said 'I need you not be my hero, okay? Not my running mate, I need you to be my friend, I need you to believe that Ric Flair can go out and do this like he used to."

"Dave, it's not your fault," Rochelle said. "There was something Ric said he would do: wear Orton out so you can finish the job. You are gonna be the one to finish Orton and I will be there."

Then Rochelle walked away and she walked down the hallway until she reached the Angels' locker room.

Rochelle went into her bag and pulled out a nightstick and looked at it with rage wanting to beat up Randy herself and didn't notice that Eddie Guerrero was standing behind her.

"You know what you and Dave gotta do," Eddie said.

"Oh, yeah, we're both gonna beat the shit out of Orton together," Rochelle said.


	134. Extreme Rules

**Chapter 134: Extreme Rules**

Extreme Rules was in New Orleans, Louisiana and "Eddie's Angels" minus Rochelle walked inside with the Angelic Coalition, Kofi Kingston, Evan Bourne, John, Cryme Tyme, Rey Mysterio, and Jeff into their locker room because Delancey had the tape of them on E! Entertainment Television's Maxim Hot 100.

"Hey, where's Rochelle?" Jasmine Morgan asked.

"Well, apparently with what happened last Monday on RAW," Delancey said, "I don't wanna get in her and Dave's way; but Randy Orton has gone too far."

Then Delancey put the tape in the VCR and pressed play. She sat down next to Nicole and the TV showed E! Entertainment Television's Maxim Hot 100 List with "Eddie's Angels" and the Angelic Coalition appearing.

_Announcer: They are the smart, sexy, and powerful Divas with the power of six that's taking the WWE Universe by storm. Coming in at number twenty, the Angelic Coalition._

_(Jasmine, the high school honors student, what were your favorite subjects?)_

_Jasmine Morgan: My favorite subjects were science and computers and yes, I'm a nerd but if you ask me any question involving any of those two subjects, I will answer in three seconds. It's that simple._

_(Shayna, how do you live your life?)_

_Shayna Brooke: I live my life by working hard and playing hard; I'm from Long Island, New York and I come from a well-respected family and where I'm come from, to get everything you want, you start from scratch. I mean, I graduated from high school, I wanted to be a wrestler, it lead me to the WWE where I got great friends, a wonderful boyfriend, and a career that is taking off._

_(Skye, is it true at one time you wanted to pose for Playboy?)_

_Skye: Yeah, I did but the WWE now moving to PG, that will be put on hold but at least I am part of Maxim Magazine. I could've been a hometown hottie but what's better than to be part of the Hot 100?"_

_(Destiny, as an accomplished gymnast, do you see yourself competing for the Olympics?)_

_Destiny: Oh, my God, everybody is always asking me that. I really don't see myself competing for the Olympics because that takes a lot of training and it's always under a lot of scrutiny. I try to stay away from that now that I'm in the WWE and I can always use the skills that I have to wrestle._

_(Madison, how did you become interested in bodybuilding?)_

_Madison Spears: I come from a family of bodybuilders: my mom, my dad, my brother, and me; well, one day, my brother got me into bodybuilding because he explained to me that I was fat and I needed to lose weight and I was like, "Oh, my God." So the physique that I'm in now lead me to win championships, to become a fitness model, and now in the WWE._

_(Christina, do men get intimidated by your height?)_

_Christina Alexis: I get asked that questions everyday; yes, some men do. But I'm 6'3" and I actually have a boyfriend who 6'5", two inches taller than me, and he's training to be a MMA fighter. I don't see the problem with men being intimidated by my height; I was born this way, I'm very athletic, I don't dress like I'm butch or anything, I'm just being me, that's all that matters._

_Announcer: With brains, beauty, and strength, there's no denying that these Divas aren't anything less but smart, sexy, and powerful as the Angelic Coalition powerslam their way at number twenty._

_Announcer: In 2006, these Divas conquered the WWE as a threesome; three years later, they have reincarnated with three new members, a new attitude, and a legacy for other women to follow in their footsteps. Now with a devious devil taking over, these Heavenly women are flying their way to victory as they top this year's Maxim Hot 100 list, "Eddie's Angels" at number one._

_(Nicole, you were number on in 2007. How do you feel sharing the crown with your fellow Angels?)_

_Nicole: It feels great because why have one Angel be number one when all six can be number one?"_

_(Delancey, you've done it all; what's next for you?)_

_Delancey: Well, it's either getting a chance at the Divas' Championship now that's on RAW or possibly take a break from the WWE to start a family. I've been married for over a year and I already have a four-year daughter that I've adopted and hopefully, there will be a new addition to the family. We'll see what happens._

_(Rochelle, how did you occupy your time during the hip recovery?)_

_Rochelle: Well, it took me eight weeks to heal and I also got to spend time with my husband Batista around the time I was injured. Let me tell you, when I get injured, I'm never out for long because I have strong bones and you can't keep this Angel down._

_(Brittany, do you ever want to have your face painted like Jeff Hardy?)_

_Brittany: The only time I ever had my face painted was last year's trip to Iraq for the WWE Tribute to the Troops. It was like a butterfly with patriotic colors; I never considered having my face painted like Jeff's. I have my own style which is wearing racing outfits because I'm a NASCAR fan and that is my way of being extreme._

_(Amanda, where do you consider home: L.A. or Cincinnati?)_

_Amanda: I prefer Los Angeles, California my home even though I grew up in Cincinnati because practically, my whole life started over there. It's been a struggle the first few years, but at least I've been accepted and appreciated more and I feel that if you do goof things and do good to others, the good will come back to you._

_(Buffy, where's your Miss Wrestlemania crown and sash?)_

_Buffy: I didn't bring them with me; I really don't wear them often because they're usually at my house in New Jersey and to tell you the truth, I'm actually proud that I'm Miss Wrestlemania because for everyone that watched it, you saw what happened and why._

_Announcer: These girls have done it all and their real crowning moment is becoming number one on Maxim's Hot 100, "Eddie's Angels."_

After the tape was over, everybody applauded.

"Thank you, thank you," Nicole said.

"And hey, Maxim has actually gave us copies to give to you all," Delancey said.

Then the Angels gave everyone copies of the magazine and everyone started to enjoy looking at them.

A little later, Extreme Rules was on and Dave was going to be an interview with Josh Matthews and he showed footage from RAW when Ric Flair fought Randy Orton in a parking lot brawl leading to the beating from Legacy and Randy landing the punt to Ric with Dave and Rochelle watching.

"Your reactions?" Josh said.

"You know, Randy," Dave said, "it's one thing when you kicked him in the head and put me out for months, but when you take the same cheap shot on a man that I love and respect, a legend like Ric Flair, it's a whole different ball game. It's time for you to pay; so you get ready for a long road of pain and suffering. You think tonight's the end? Tonight's only the beginning; tonight, I take away the WWE Championship. Then I'm gonna take your pride, I'm gonna take your dignity, I'm gonna take your health, I'm gonna take everything, and I'm not gonna stop until I completely wipe out your entire legacy!"

A little later, Chris Jericho was in his locker room getting dressed just several minutes after he won the Intercontinental Championship from Rey Mysterio and took off his mask.

Chris grabbed Rey's mask and looked at it when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Chris said but no one came inside the locker room. "I said come in."

Still no answer as Chris got up and opened the door only to be attacked with a club to the head and Rochelle came inside the locker room and closed the door and she kicked Chris in the groin and was clubbing him in the head with the nightstick. Then Rochelle ran Chris into the lockers as she grabbed Rey's mask and left the locker room with Chris lying on the ground.

A little later, it was time for the Lumberjill Hog Pen match which was "Santina" Marella versus Vickie Guerrero and Jerry "the King" Lawler was in the hog pen giving the rules.

"Well, I wanna warn everyone right now," Jerry said, "this next match is gonna stink, literally. This is the kind of match where opponents have to look out for number one, and try not to step in number two. In a Hog Pen, you literally take a bunch of hogs, add some hay and some mud, a little bit of slop, and the two opponents climb in this hog pen, and compete in it. And the individual who…..phew!……and the individual who pins their opponent in this hog pen will be declared the winner. So without any further ado…….without any further _doo-doo_, we're gonna ahead and get this match underway. Let me introduce the participants in this hog pen match. First, Santina Marella."

Then "Santina's" entrance theme played and "she" came out from the curtain wearing a pig mask. She took it off and walked down the ramp waving to the crowd and then stepped down to the hog pen and was reluctant to enter the hog pen.

"Come in, come on," Jerry said as "Santina" shook her head. "Your nice pig loafers are gonna do well in here. Come in, Santina."

Then "Santina" got into the hog pen and was disgusted.

"You wanna get a little closer to the pigs?" Jerry said. "I think their roll on has rolled off. And now, Santina's opponent, the General Manager of RAW, Vickie Guerrero."

Vickie came out from the curtain with Chavo Guerrero and the two walked down the ramp waving to the crowd and then stepped down to the hog pen.

"And now the lumberjills for this match, 'Eddie's Angels' and the Angelic Coalition," Jerry announced.

"Eddie's Angels'" entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain with the Angelic Coalition following them.

Nicole was wearing a black tie-neck halter with a framing green sequin detail, black leather pants, and her hair straight. Rochelle was wearing a black curve-flowing mini dress with golden cross back straps, black boots, and her hair curled. Delancey was wearing a purple sleeveless vest-styled top with a sequined ruffle trim front and an x-shape back detail, black miniskirt, and her hair curled. Brittany was wearing a golden halter bikini top, black leather pants, black lace arm warmers, and her hair curled. Amanda was wearing a green spaghetti strap backless tank top with a black inset bra top, black leather pants, and her hair curled. And Buffy was wearing a purple tie-dye highlight flowing strapless dress and her hair curled.

Madison was wearing a black tube top, a purple & black waist cincher, black jeans, and her hair straight. Skye was wearing a black halter crop top with a rhinestone buckle and chain dangles and crosses at the front and back, black pants with a green scarf at the waist, and her hair curled. Shayna was wearing a gold backless halter top with cutouts at front, black pants, and her hair straight. Christina was wearing a gold leather jacket with a fur collar and purple cat-eyed outlines, black leather pants with cat-eyed outlines, and her hair curled. Jasmine was wearing a green see-through top, green bustier, black leather pants, and her hair straight. And Destiny was wearing a purple and white polka dot dress with a black adjustable belt and her hair curled.

The girls walked down the ramp and surrounded the hog pen as they tried to hold their breath from the smell and Vickie shook her head as Chavo told her not to worry about it.

"Now, Vickie," Jerry said, "I can't believe that's the attire you've chosen to compete in this hog pen match, but before this match gets started, I just wanna ask you one question: as the General Manager, how did you get yourself in this mess?"

"Well, quite frankly, Jerry," Vickie said, "I won't be alone because my nephew Chavo is gonna join me."

"What?"

"I've officially made this match a handicap match."

"Wait, you're making this match a handicap match?"

"Yes, and Chavo, get in there, now!"

"I got nice clothes on!" Chavo said.

"I am your boss, get in there!"

"I'm not ready, Vickie, I didn't warm up."

"Can we get this going?"

"Wait a minute, before you get in, Chavo," Jerry said, "let me get out and now you can get in.

Then Jerry got out of the hog pen as Chavo took his shoes off and then finally got in the hog pen looking disgusted and he rolled up his pants as Santina threw some mud at him and Chavo was hitting some right hands and threw some mud at Santina and grabbed some more mud and speared it all over Santina's face and went for a slam but Santina got a back body drop and Chavo kicked Santina in the midsection and Chavo clubbed her in the back and grabbed some slop in the bucket and threw some at Santina.

Then Chavo went to throw Santina in the pig pen but Santina got a back elbow and threw Chavo in the pig pen as the girls laughed and Chavo backed away as he jumped out of the pen and Santina rolled up Chavo for a two count and Chavo was clubbing Santina in the back and driven her face in the mud and Chavo made the tag to Vickie and Vickie got into the hog pen and Santina grabbed a bucket of slop and went to throw it at Vickie but Chavo clubbed Santina from behind.

Then Chavo grabbed another bucket of slop and went to throw it at Santina but Santina ducked and the slop landed on Vickie and the girls were cracking up and Santina then dumped of bucket of slop on Chavo putting his bucket on his head and punched the bucket into Chavo's face and Santina hurt her hand as Vickie went to leave but Rochelle blocked her way and then Santina took down Vickie and made the cover for the pin and the win.

Then the referee raised "Santina's" arm in the air as Vickie screamed and "Santina" left the hog pen as the girls applauded for her but backed away from the smell and Vickie & Chavo yelled at each other with Vickie taking out her frustration on Chavo with the two rolling all over in the pen. Chavo was apologizing as the girls were making pig noises and catcalls & waved goodbye.

Then it was time for the World Heavyweight Championship match which was Dave versus Randy Orton.

Randy Orton's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and he walked down the ramp and stared at the cage as he got into it and Randy raised the WWE Title belt in the air. Then Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle following him. Dave did his thing with the pyro with Rochelle kneeling in front of him and the two walked down the ramp and Dave got into the cage and went after Randy as the referee pulled him back and then Dave closed the cage door.

"Introducing first the challenger from Washington, D.C. weighing in at 290 pounds, Batista," Lillian Garcia announced. And from St. Louis, Missouri, weighing in at 245 pounds, he is the WWE Champion, Randy Orton."

Dave pacing back and forth staring at Randy and the referee raised the WWE Championship Title belt in the air and called for the bell.

Then Randy immediately jumped to the cage wall and tried to escaped but Dave yanked him down and Randy landed a couple of right hands and went to escape again but Rochelle climbed the cage wall and was hitting Randy's legs with the nightstick as Dave held onto Randy and pulled him back and Dave was hitting a few right hands and hit Randy's head on the cage wall but Randy held on and Dave did it again and Randy fell on the mat. Then Dave got back down and ran Randy into the corner and got some shoulder blocks and then Dave landed a big right hand and landed a spear twice on Randy on the cage wall and went for another one but Randy got a knee to the face and went to escape again but Dave pulled him down and yanked him on the top rope and Dave landed a hard clothesline.

Then Dave got a vertical suplex for a two count and Randy went to the ropes and Dave got a foot choke on Randy on the cage wall and Dave whipped Randy to the ropes and Randy kicked Dave in the face and shoved him and then Randy tried to escaped out the cage door but Rochelle kicked the door in the face and Dave grabbed Randy and closed the door as Randy stumbled into the corner and Dave splashed him and Dave whipped Randy to the corner and splashed him again and Dave went for a power slam but Randy escaped. Then Randy shoved Dave hard into the cage wall and got a backbreaker and Randy was trying to crawl out of the cage but Rochelle was beating Randy's head with the nightstick and Dave pulled Randy back inside the cage and darted him towards all four sides of the cage and Dave landed a power slam for a two count and Randy stumbled to the corner and Dave went after him before Randy dragged him into the middle turnbuckle.

Randy landed some right hands and was stomping on Dave before he took a breather contemplating his next move and went to whip Dave to the ropes but Dave reversed and landed a spine buster and went for the Batista Bomb but Randy got a back body drop sending Dave into the cage wall and then Randy got a standing dropkick on Dave sending him back into the mat and went to leave the cage as Rochelle climbed on it and Randy stared at her as he climbed back down. Then he stalked Dave and he went for the punt in the head but Dave moved and Randy was climbing the wall and Dave countered by grappling Randy for the Batista Bomb but Randy kept hanging onto the wall and was hitting Dave in the head and slipped out and Dave missed a right hand and Randy went for the RKO but Dave shoved Randy into the cage wall and kicked Randy in the midsection and landed the Batista bomb and scored the pin to capture the WWE Title.

Dave raised his arms in the air as the referee handed him the WWE Title belt and raised his arm in the air and Dave looked down at Randy as he climbed the top turnbuckle and raised the title belt in the air. Then he got back down and looked down at Randy as he left the cage and hugged Rochelle as she wrapped her legs around Dave's waist and Dave said to the camera, "This is for you, Ric!" Then Dave and Rochelle walked up the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and turned around as Dave raised his arms in the air and as Randy on his knees stared at Dave with frustration.

"You did it, you did it," Rochelle said as she hugged Dave. "See? What did I tell you? Ric had to soften up Randy so you can finish the job."

"I know that he's watching and I know that he is damn proud," Dave said.

"I can't believe this, your first WWE Championship; you've been World Heavyweight Champion on four separate occasions and now, you're a five-time World Champion. Oh, Dave, I am so glad you were able to take that championship away from Randy Orton."

"Yeah, but I know that Randy will not go away anytime soon because I know he'll be coming after me and I will want this back."

"Yeah, we'll see about that tomorrow night."

"Yeah."

"Come on."

Then Dave and Rochelle walked away.

Then it was time for the Submissions match which was John and the Big Show.

The Big Show's entrance theme played and the pyro was set off as he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring and raised his arm in the air and then John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole following him. The two walked down the ramp and John got into the ring and raised his arms in the air stared at the Big Show as John was pumping himself up and took off his HLR academy baseball cap and threw it to the crowd. Then John took off his HLR academy t-shirt and threw it to the crowd and John took off his dogtags and gave them to Nicole and John continued to stare at the Big Show as he raised his arms in the air and the referee called for the bell.

John and Big Show had their fists up and then John had a couple of kicks to the leg and went for another one but Big Show landed a big clothesline and then he went for the Camel Clutch but John snuck underneath Big Show and went for the STF but couldn't apply it and John backed away for a breather and had their fists up and then John had a kick to the leg and went for another one but Big Show grabbed his leg and went for another clothesline but John ducked and got rights & lefts and bounced off the ropes and Big Show got a boot to the face.

Then Big Show got a couple of big punches to the midsection and then a head butt sending John to the corner and then landed a running splash before Big Show was talking trash and then he whipped John to the corner and went for another splash but John moved and he bounced off the ropes and went for a running bulldog slam but Big Show tossed John clear across the ring to the outside. John was down as Nicole went to check on him and Big Show looked at her as John slowly got back in the ring and Big Show got another punch to the midsection and a head butt and Big Show was tying John on the ropes but John quickly escaped and landed some right hands and he bounced off the ropes and went for a shoulder tackle but Big Show shoved him off.

Then Big Show got another punch to the midsection before he was talking trash and then Big Show got another head butt and then applied a full nelson hold and John struggled to break free but Big Show landed a head butt and he whipped John to the corner and charged into both feet and John climbed the top turnbuckle and hopped on Big Show's back for a sleeper hold and Big Show tried to fight out of it including grabbing the ropes, but he eventually fell to one knee.

Then Big Show got an arm drag to break the hold and then John charged into a kick to the midsection and landed an overhead toss facebuster out of the powerbomb position and the two men were down and Big Show got up and he slammed John down on the ribs and John stumbled to the corner as Big Show got a big punch to the ribs and then landed a chop to the chest. Then John fought back with a couple of right hands but Big Show clubbed John in the back and stared at him as he picked him up and landed a big punch to the midsection and John was gasping for air and then Big Show got a giant suplex and John rolled onto the ring apron before Big Show stepped on him and then John was coughing for air as Big Show choked him on the top and middle rope.

Then John escaped as he went to the corner and John kicked him in the midsection and landed a head butt and Big Show stepped John and climbed to the middle turnbuckle and went for the corner swing splash but John moved and then he went for a scoop slam but Big Show fell on John and Big Show applied a submission hold on the neck & shoulders and John was trying to fight out of it and he did with knees to the ribs. Then Big Show grabbed John by the throat and went for the choke slam but John blocked and Big Show dumped John over the top rope to the floor and Big Show got out of the ring and picked up John and rammed him ribs-first into the ringpost and then Big Show threw John back in the ring and applied the abdominal stretch and Big Show clutched on John's ribs.

Then John broke free and went to whip Big Show but Big Show grabbed John by the throat and went for the choke slam but John countered and nailed a DDT and the two men were down and John got up and went for the STFU but Big Show kicked him out of the ring and John slowly got up and went around the ring to get back in but Big Show grabbed him by the head and then John got a shoulder tackle and then kicked Big Show in the face. Then John climbed the top turnbuckle but Big Show caught him in mid-air for a bear hug and got to his knees as John broke free with a back elbow and some rights & lefts and raked Big Show in the eyes as he bounced off the ropes and landed a running neck snap and then did the "You can't see me" before he bounced off the ropes to land the Five Knuckle Shuffle.

Then Big Show grabbed John by the throat and went for the chokeslam but John countered with the Attitude Adjuster and went for the STFU again but Big Show elbowed him in the face. Then Big Show got to his feet and landed the big knockout punch and John rolled out of the ring to the floor as Nicole went over to check on him and then Big Show got out of the ring and got John on his shoulder and tried to ram John into the ringpost but John escaped and rammed Big Show into the ringpost face-first and the two men were down and Big Show got into the ring as John ran to the top turnbuckle and landed the guillotine leg drop and then John got Big Show's leg in between the ropes and applied the STF with so he could put his entire body around Big Show's neck and Big Show tried to fight the hold but on the verge of passing out, Big Show finally gave up and he tapped out.

Then Nicole got into the ring and got on her knees as she smiled and John got on his knees as Nicole hugged him and she helped him to his feet and John's arms were raised by Nicole and the referee. Then John raised his arms in the air and he & Nicole left the ring and walked up the ramp and they turned around before John lifted Nicole in his arms and Nicole raised his arm in the air as she smiled because John indeed pulled off another miracle win.

Then it was time for the Ladder match for World Heavyweight Championship which was Jeff versus Edge.

There were ladders around the ramp and the ring and Edge's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and raised his arms in the air as the pyro went off. Then he walked down the ramp and slid into the ring and he got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air and got back down as Jeff's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Brittany following him. Jeff and Brittany did their usual bump and grind as the pyro went off as Jeff and Brittany walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and got into the ring and Jeff got on the turnbuckles and raised his arms in the air and then Jeff got back down.

"Introducing first, the challenger from Cameron, North Carolina, weighing in at 225 pounds, Jeff Hardy," Justin Roberts announced. "And his opponent weighing in 241 pounds, he is the current World Heavyweight Champion, the Rated R Superstar, Edge."

Then Brittany kissed Jeff and left the ring as the referee called for the bell.

Jeff and Edge locked up and the two went to the corner and Edge got a knee to the midsection and landed a right hand before Edge whipped Jeff to the corner and Jeff floated over Edge and landed a clothesline and Jeff hit Edge's head on two turnbuckles and was kicking Edge before he landed a scoop slam and got a leg drop and Edge got a knee to the midsection and a back elbow to the back and Edge whipped Jeff to the corner and got a shoulder tackle. Then Edge went for a DDT but Jeff blocked and kicked Edge in the midsection and landed a face-first suplex and Jeff got out of the ring and grabbed a ladder and went to bring it to the ring but Edge got a baseball slide sending the ladder into Jeff and Edge got out of the ring and shoved a ladder down and grabbed another one as Jeff attacked him and tossed him back in the ring and Jeff clubbed Edge in the back and went to whip to the ropes but Edge reversed and Jeff held onto the ropes and Edge charged but Jeff backdropped Edge over the top rope with Edge landing arm-first across a ladder.

Then Jeff pulled the ladder into the ring and set it up before he climbed it but Edge pulled him down from behind and ran him into the ladder and then Edge landed a right hand and he whipped Jeff to the ropes and Edge got Jeff tangled up in the ladder and Edge threw the broken ladder out of the ring and he got out of the ring and got another one into the ring in the corner. Edge got Jeff in another corner and landed a right hand and he whipped Jeff into the ladder in the corner and Edge got the ladder in another corner and hit Jeff's head on it and Edge backed away and went for the spear, but Jeff leapfrogged over Edge and Edge ran into the ladder and Jeff got Edge in the corner and placed the ladder on Edge and then Jeff landed the diving legdrop sending the ladder into Edge's face.

Then Jeff placed the ladder in the corner and Jeff ran Edge's back onto the ladder and Jeff went for a baseball slide but Edge moved and the ladder fell on Jeff and then Edge pulled the ladder into the middle of the ring and got Jeff in between the ladder and then slammed the ladder on Jeff's legs and then pulled Jeff's body in between the ladder and applied the Sharpshooter as Jeff screamed out in pain and tapped out but the match couldn't end that way. Then Edge pulled Jeff out of the ladder and tossed him out of the ring and then Edge set up the ladder in the middle of the ring and climbed it before Jeff climbed the top turnbuckle and dropkicked the ladder and Edge fell right on the mat and the two men were down and Jeff set up a ladder upside down and then he landed a faceplant on Edge across the deals that hold up the ladder and then Edge caught between the ladder as Jeff got out of the ring and Jeff pulled out a big ladder and brought to the ring and Jeff kicked Edge in the midsection and landed the Twist of Fate.

Then Jeff started to climb the big ladder and then Jeff tried to swing onto the title belt and had his hands on it but he couldn't yank it down and Edge yanked Jeff down without the title belt and Jeff landed face first onto the ladder and Jeff held onto his leg as Edge set up the ladder near the corner and Jeff struggled to get up and Edge landed a right hand and went to whip Jeff to the ladder but Jeff reversed and walked up the giant ladder for a Whisper in the Wind and the two men were down. Jeff rolled over to the ring apron and got out of the ring before grabbing another ladder and rolled it into the ring and then set it up next to the giant ladder and then Jeff bounced off the ropes and clotheslined himself and Edge over the top rope and then Edge got up and landed a boot to the face and then Edge set up a ladder across the ring apron and the guardrail and Edge grabbed Jeff and went for a suplex across the horizontally-positioned ladder but Jeff blocked and landed some right hands and whipped him into the guardrail and Jeff grabbed a ladder and threw it at Edge.

Then Jeff went to whip Edge but Edge reversed whipping Jeff into the ring steps and then the security wall and Edge grabbed the ring steps and went to hit Jeff with it but Jeff kicked the ring steps into Edge and Jeff set up the ring steps near Edge and then Jeff landed a running neck breaker over the security wall and then Jeff got back over to ring side and put Edge on the horizontally-placed ladder and set up another ladder nearby. Then Jeff climbed the ladder but Edge got up and climbed the ladder and they battled up on the top but Jeff and Edge tipped the ladder over together and both men crashed right through the horizontally-placed ladder to the ground and both men slowly got up and got back into the ring and the two traded blows until Jeff knocked Edge into the referee and Jeff started climbing and he had one hand on the belt but Edge was climbing on the giant ladder and Jeff saw him and blocked a mid-air spear with a mid-air Twist of Fate down to the mat.

Then Jeff climbed the ladder and kicked Edge off and Edge climbed the ladder again as there was a race to the top and Edge knocked Jeff off the ladder and then Jeff pulled Edge's legs through the ladder while standing underneath the ladder and Edge was trapped with his legs dangling through the rungs of the ladder as Jeff scaled the ladder and retrieved the World Heavyweight Championship Title belt.

Brittany jumped up and down as Jeff stood on the ladder and Edge paused in disbelief as Jeff stared down at him with the title belt in hand. Jeff was hugging it and Brittany got into the ring as Jeff started to climb down and Jeff & Brittany hugged each other and Jeff climbed the top turnbuckle and raised the World Heavyweight Championship Title belt in the air and Jim Ross entered the ring to interview Jeff but suddenly…….C.M. Punk's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with the referee following him.

The two walked down the ramp and went into the ring and Punk gave his Money-in-the-Bank briefcase to the referee to cash it in and Brittany stared at Punk in disbelief as Jeff was stumbling around and not in position to wrestle and the referee told him to give up the title belt as Brittany got out of the ring and the referee called for the bell.

Punk immediately nailed the G2S for a nearfall and Punk was shocked and Jeff then tried to pin Punk with an inside cradle but Punk kicked out and Jeff was stumbling around and Punk then kicked Jeff in the head and landed for the G2S again and Punk made the cover and scored a pin for the win.

Then Punk raised his arms in the air as Brittany was shocked and the referee gave Punk the World Heavyweight Championship Title belt and raised his arm in the air and then Brittany got into the ring still staring at Punk as Punk got on the top turnbuckle and raised his arms in the air. Punk kissed the title belt and got back down as he danced around the ring celebrating and Brittany shook her head as the Angelic Coalition saw the whole thing from the Women's Locker Room.

"Oh, my God, did I just see what I think I saw?" Destiny said.

"Yeah, you did," Shayna Brooke said.

"Skye?" Christina Alexis said.

"I don't know what to think," Skye said. "I really don't know what to think."

"You mean, you had no idea that C.M. Punk was gonna cash his Money-in-the-Bank?" Jasmine Morgan said.

"No, he didn't even tell me; oh my, God, just when I thought Jeff was getting everything together again, my boyfriend pulls this stunt."

"You're feeling this, are you?" Madison Spears said.

"No."


	135. The Final Battle

**Chapter 135: The Final Battle**

The next say, RAW was in Lafayette, Louisiana and once again, Brittany was defending her Divas' Championship against Kelly Kelly and John was finally going to face the Miz one-on-one.

Jeff and Brittany were sleeping in their hotel room until Brittany was awaken by someone knocking at the door. Brittany got of the bed and went over to the door and looked through the peephole to see Skye outside the door and then Brittany unlocked the door and opened it.

"Hey," Skye said.

"Hey," Brittany said.

"Could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Okay."

Then Brittany walked out of the room leaving the door opened a little.

"Look, I just wanna tell you that I had no idea that Punk was going to cash in his Money-in-the-Bank contract last night," Skye said. "He never told me."

"It's okay, I believe you," Brittany said.

"I know that Jeff has been through a lot and Punk should've realized it; I'm not the kind of person to take advantage of someone."

"It's just……just when I thought things were about to get better again, here come another disastrous moment."

"I mean, he looked me in the eye and smiled like it was nothing; I couldn't say anything because I was in shock. I couldn't sleep thinking about it. Like the night after Wrestlemania, he stared at John and his World Title belt and I had a sick feeling in my stomach. But after that, I didn't think anything about it and didn't tell Nicole because I didn't wanna scare her."

"So what are you gonna do now?"

"I don't know, I thought about taking a break from my relationship with Punk because I'm starting to see that maybe he's not the man I thought he was; or maybe I should break up with him because I think something bad is gonna happen."

"Whatever you decide, I'm not gonna push you."

"Yeah, I better get going before Punk realizes I'm talking to you. See you later."

Then Skye walked away as Brittany went back inside her and Jeff's room and closed the door.

Later in Lafayette, Louisiana, RAW was on and Lillian Garcia was in the middle of the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the new WWE Champion, Batista," Lillian Garcia announced.

Then Dave's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Rochelle following him. Rochelle was wearing a yellow mini dress with drawstring style sleeves and her hair curled.

Dave went on both sides of the stage raising the WWE Title belt in the air and he did his thing with the pyro with Rochelle kneeling in front of him and the two walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Dave got on the turnbuckles flexing his muscles as Rochelle applauded for him. Dave got back down and Rochelle smiled as she handed Dave the microphone.

"Well, as you probably figured out, last night, at Extreme Rules, I beat the hell out of Randy Orton and became the five-time Heavyweight Champion. And I know there's a certain 16-time World Champion watching; Ric, I love you, I did this for you, man; I love. I did this for you and I did this for all of you and I did this for all of you watching the show at home; I did this for everyone who is sick and tired of Randy Orton. So as much am I enjoying this moment and enjoying this title over my shoulder, I have to say this is only the beginning. Randy Orton has hurt a lot of people and I'm gonna hurt him back. This is the start, but like I said, I'm going to take away his pride, I'm going to take his dignity.….."

Then Randy Orton's entrance theme played and Randy came out from the curtain as he walked down the ramp stalking Dave and then Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes snuck in the back door to try to subdue Batista.

Then Randy got into the ring and Dave landed a right hand and Cody got into the ring with a chair but Dave kicked him and landed a right hand to Ted and Dave continued to fight off Legacy as he kicked Randy in the midsection and went for the Batista Bomb but Cody blasted him with a chair from behind.

Legacy then ganged up on Dave and pounded on him in the corner and they continued the beat down as they held Dave down on the mat and then Rochelle jumped on Cody as Ted grabbed her and then he and Cody took her to the corner and Ted got out of the ring and grabbed some handcuffs and cuffed Rochelle to the top rope.

Then Cody and Ted held Dave down on the mat as Randy stomped on him and then slowly picked up the chair and put Dave's left hand inside the chair and Randy then stomped down on the chair repeatedly over and over and over again. Then Randy leaned towards Dave's face and Dave shouted: "I'm going to get you! This is never going to be over! You'll never get rid of me!" Then Randy grabbed Dave's arm and bent it backward with his arm inside the chair and dramatically flung the arm backward to snap it off and Legacy stared down at Dave as the Boyz in Motion ran down to the ring and Legacy bailed out.

Brent and Ryan blocked Legacy's way as Jason freed Rochelle from the handcuffs and Rochelle ran to check on Dave along with Jeremy as Legacy backed away and trainers ran into the ring to check on Dave as he was lying in pain grabbing his arm.

A few minutes later, the trainers were assisting Dave as they were walking backstage along with Delancey, Rochelle and the Boyz in Motion and then they put him on a stretcher near the ambulance and loaded him in.

"Rochelle, go with Dave," Delancey said. "We'll handle everything here."

"Okay," Rochelle said. "Wait for me."

Then Rochelle got into the ambulance and sat next to Dave as it drove away.

"That sick son of a bitch," Delancey said. "I knew he wasn't gonna get over last night and I knew that it wasn't over."

"Don't worry, we got Legacy trapped," Jason said, "they're not going anywhere."

"Oh, wait until the Angels spoil their little fun because they're gonna find out their dirty deeds were planned out for nothing."

A little later, it was time for the Divas' Championship match which was Brittany versus Kelly Kelly.

"This next match is set for one fall and it is for the Divas' Championship," Lillian Garcia announced as Kelly Kelly's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. "Introducing first the challenger from Jacksonville, Florida, Kelly Kelly."

Kelly Kelly walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and went into the ring and she got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air as she pointed to the crowd. Then Kelly Kelly got back down and then Brittany's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain.

"And her opponent from Manhattan, New York, she is the current Divas' Champion, Brittany Swanson," Lillian announced.

Brittany was wearing a pink racer zipperfront pleated dress with checkered panels on the sleeves, embroidered patches, black net stockings, and her hair straight. She walked down the ramp slapping the hands of the fans and went into the ring and she got on one of the turnbuckles and raised her arms in the air. Then she got back down and gave her Divas' Championship Title belt to the referee and he raised it in the air and called for the bell.

Then Mickie James' entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain and she walked down the ramp and went around the ring waving at them as she sat down at the announcers' table. Then Maryse's entrance theme played and she came out from the curtain. Maryse walked down the ramp and went around the ring as Brittany shook her head and stared at Mickie as she sat next to Michael Cole at the announcers' table.

Brittany and Kelly locked up and Brittany got a knee to the midsection before applying a side headlock and Kelly got Brittany in the corner before a break and the two got another lock-up as they continued on the mat before it was broken and Kelly got a couple of forearms and kicked Brittany in the midsection and went to kick Brittany again but Brittany grabbed her leg and flipped her before the two collided with a clotheslines and Brittany got a drop toe hold for a two count.

Brittany looked at Maryse before she landed a couple of forearms and a faceplant for a two count and landed another forearm and whipped Kelly to the corner and charged but Kelly moved and got a sunset flip for a near fall and Kelly got a couple of clotheslines and climbed the top turnbuckle and got a cross body for a two count and then Kelly got a head scissors takedown for another two count and went to whip Brittany but Brittany reversed whipping Kelly to the corner and charged onto both feet and Kelly went high-risk but Brittany blocked and nailed the Twist of Fate for the pin and the win.

"Here is your winner and still the Divas' Champion, Brittany Swanson," Lillian announced.

Then the referee gave Brittany her Divas' Title belt and raised her arm in the air and Mickie stared at Maryse who got up and walked away and Maryse stared at Brittany making hand gestures and Brittany waved goodbye as she helped Kelly up as RAW went to a commercial break.

A little later, it was time for the match between John and the Miz.

The Miz's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain and he posed before he walked down the ramp and ran up to the ring apron and got into the ring and got on the top turnbuckle and raised his arms in the air and got back down and asked for a microphone.

"Can you feel it?" The Miz said. "Take a breath in because this is the night you've all been waiting for. Tonight I go one-on-one with John Cena and people been saying I'm all talk that I have been backed up anything I said about John Cena. Well, who's fault is that? I have come out here week after week after week and called out John Cena and what has he done? Absolutely nothing! "Cena, Cena" chant from the audience. " Oh, that's cute. You all think it's bogus that I have claimed to be undefeated against John Cena? Well, I think all of you are bogus. All of you Cena apologists who have made excuse after excuse for him of why he hasn't come out and faced me; you're all pathetic. Tonight, Cena doesn't have excuses, there are no injuries, no 7,000-watt bulb searchlight, whatever you wanna call it. The only thing separating me from going 7-0 is the most over-rated athlete in the history of WWE, a hero to teenage girls and prepubescent boys, and 20-to-30-year-olds who still live at home with their mothers. He may not be Tim Allen, but ladies and gentlemen, it's about to be Tool Time."

John's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain with Nicole following him. Nicole was wearing a yellow asymmetrical panel button-back neckline top, black split pants, and her hair curled. The two walked down the ramp and John took off his HLR academy baseball cap and gave it to one of the fans before he and Nicole got into the ring. John pumped himself up and raised his arms in the air and stared at the Miz as he took off his HLR academy t-shirt and threw it to the crowd and John took off his dogtags and gave them to Nicole and Nicole left the bell.

The Big Show's entrance theme played and the pyro was set off as he came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got on the ring apron as John looked back and forth at the Miz and then the Miz went after John but kicked him out of the ring and then the Big Show got into the ring and John went for the Attitude Adjuster but the Big Show got a huge back elbow and grabbed John by the throat and landed the choke slam.

Then the Big Show stalked John and applied the Camel Clutch and John started to fade out as Nicole went into the ring and landed several blows to the Big Show with a golf club and waited for the Big Show to get up then the Miz went around the ring and went for a chair shot but the Big Show chased the Miz off as Nicole checked on John and he stared at the Miz as he backed away. Then Nicole landed a baseball slide on the Big Show and then he turned around as she grabbed the golf club and held it waiting for the Big Show to return but he stared at Nicole and backed away as Nicole smirked as John came to and Nicole bent down to check on him as RAW went to a commercial break.

A little later, Vickie Guerrero was going to an announcement that she said will change the face of RAW.

Earlier Randy Orton announced that he was going to be invoking his rematch clause later and if Dave failed to show, Randy would win the WWE title by forfeit and Vickie gladly accepted.

"Ladies and gentlemen, at the this time, would you please welcome the General Manager Vickie Guerrero," Lillian Garcia announced.

Vickie came out from the curtain and walked down the ramp not looking too happy after last night at Extreme Rules and she got into the ring and asked for a microphone.

"Excuse me!" Vickie said. "I said excuse me! I know that a lot of you are upset because I granted Randy Orton a rematch for tonight but I'm going to be a little bit honest; the last thing on my mind is making each of you happy! Last night, I was in a Hog Pen match with the lumberjacks of all people, 'Eddie's Angels' and the Angelic Coalition, I was covered from head to toe in slop and mud, and I have never, ever been so humiliated and insulted in my life! You know, I was looking to each and every one of you last night to find compassion and sympathy, but all I could see was everyone laughing at me! I mean, everybody all had their cell phones and cameras taking pictures and all I could hear people in the audience going 'Look at the little piggy lady, oink-oink-oink, look at the little piggy lady!' I am so ashamed of you! Where is your decency and where is your respect?…… You know, I am really……I've had it and you think it's okay that Batista can compete in the condition that he's in and you think that Randy Orton should be rewarded for his actions? Then I say good because tonight the match is on! I am tired of each and every you laughing at me and making fun of me week after week! I am also tired of 'Eddie's Angels,' the Angelic Coalition, and each and everyone of the superstars and Divas who don't have the guts to stand up and destroy those pathetic women who get all the attention week after week! I have come to a decision, I'm resigning as General Manager of RAW. In other words, I quit!"

Then Eddie's Angels" entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain.

Delancey was wearing a yellow tie-neck crop halter top with a contrasting half belt front, black pants, and her hair curled. Amanda was wearing a yellow tank top with contrasting stripes and bottom half revealing fishnet detail, black jeans, and her hair straight. Brittany was wearing a yellow vintage top, black pleated miniskirt, black boots, and her hair in a ponytail. And Buffy was wearing a yellow one-strap mini dress with a rosette creating and stretch belt at the waist and her hair curled.

The Angels walked down the ramp slapping hands of the fans and Amanda got into the ring first and she posed in the middle of the ring and flaunted her butt to the crowd as Brittany followed. Nicole did Melina's ring entrance as Delancey flipped into the ring and Buffy went around the ring, got up on the apron and blew a kiss to the crowd and she got into the ring and the Angels crowded around Vickie.

"Well, it looks like our mission is finally accomplished," Nicole said. "You finally decided to quit because you realized that you couldn't handle it anymore. Of course, it took us, 'Santina' Marella, and a hog pen to finally make you quit. Don't you see the point in all this? You got what you deserved after all the hell you put everybody through since you first stepped in the WWE and the last thing on your mind is keeping the people happy? Well, since the last thing on your mind is keeping the people happy, that's what 'Eddie's Angels' is gonna do because it's time everybody knew the truth about poor, little Vickie Guerrero."

"It started three years ago when Rey Mysterio won the Royal Rumble," Delancey said. "and……you plotted against him and us in the process; but there was someone else who was your accomplice, the same guy who Rey eliminated in the Royal Rumble that year and lost at Wrestlemania to Rey: Randy Orton. I mean, Randy started this whole mess for 'Eddie's Angels' to come around saying some really nasty things about Eddie Guerrero and you had something to do with it, did yo?"

Then Vickie got bug-eyed fearing that the Angels might have been on her case the whole time and her cover was about to be blown.

"So when Randy was out of the picture when he got injured," Brittany said, "here comes your stupid little nephew, Chavo and you against Rey accusing him of stealing the Guerrero name, costing him the World Title, and putting him out of a knee injury. But he was victim number one because you and someone else who Rochelle thought was her friend plotted against Teddy Long to take over the General Manager role on Smackdown and it worked, too. She confessed everything and that was the reason you're here, wasn't it?"

"Which leads to the next victim, the Undertaker, who you plotted against next," Amanda said, " and then Batista. Why? Because you wanted to get back at Rochelle for not minding her own business to save face from her going after you, after Edge screwed the Undertaker after the Steel Cage match back in May of 2007, and then at Survivor Series. Then it was back to Rey Mysterio around the time you and Edge get engaged and then the Undertaker again and the Undertaker gets fired and you go after Batista and he gets drafted to RAW. Which leads to you getting married to Edge and what happens next?"

"Edge cheats on you," Buffy said, "and then you sent him to hell, you try to become a good person, but nobody wasn't buying it, not even the Undertaker who you reinstated and you go after him again which leads to you carrying an affair with the Big Show. He had his coming and I couldn't even go near a casket. Then Brittany's fiancé Jeff Hardy is in the running for the WWE Championship but we actually thought you and Edge had something to do with the unfortunate accidents that happened around Jeff, but for the first time, we were wrong. Now this is where it gets crazy and it started when Edge won the World Heavyweight Championship at No Way Out."

"That was used as a distraction……" Nicole said as she walked towards Vickie. "……because you wanted to get back at Triple H for showing those nude photos to the entire world; and that's not all because……you and Randy Orton plotted against him to attack the McMahon family to get to Triple H, did you?" Then Vickie dropped to her knees as she started crying. "Nobody comes up with a lawsuit and an attack plan that quick and nobody just suddenly attacks the Chairman of the WWE. You and Randy came up with this after Triple H showed those nude photos of yours and it was really funny to you, wasn't it? Funny that each member of the McMahon family gets attacked, funny that Randy Orton brought up this lawsuit and that he had IED which I think it's ridiculous, and probably not so funny when your affair with the Big Show got exposed on national TV!"

"So here you are, General Manager of RAW," Delancey said, "still causing chaos and I guess that huge smile on your face after Backlash explained what Nicole just told you. John Cena gets thrown into a 7000-watt spotlight, you putting his career on the line with the Miz running his mouth every week, what's next? Apparently being thrown into a hog pen match in which was the end of the line for you."

Then Edge's entrance theme played and he came out from the curtain as Vickie got back up and Edge gingerly walked down the ramp and got into the ring and took off his sunglasses.

"Vickie," Edge said, "last night, I said some things in the heat of the moment, some disrespectful things that I never should've said. So tonight, I wanna come out here, I wanted to make things right, I wanted to apologize."

"Oh, my God, baby, I'm so happy to hear that," Vickie said, "I know you didn't mean those things."

"See, then a funny thing happened, Vickie, you quit; which means that I don't need to apologize and I don't need to continue with this marriage."

"No, no, you can't……you can't say that, I don't understand what you're saying."

"What am I trying to say? Well, let's see, the sky is blue, the grass is green, and I married you for your power. You see, Vickie, I wanna be champion at any cost and you no longer have that power so you can't help me be champion since you quit, which means you're worthless."

"You don't mean those things, you don't mean it."

"What? I don't mean those things? Why? Because, 'I love you', babe? Come on, Vickie, when we went out in public, people thought you were my mother. Seriously, Vickie, look at me. Look at me, I'm 6'5", flowing blond locks, movie star good looks. I mean, Vickie, do you honestly think these people thought I could honestly be in love with a she-beast?"

"This is not……"

"Oh, what, what? You're gonna cry and try to get sympathy? If anyone deserves sympathy, it's me; pretending to be in love with you all these years? Come on! Everytime I kissed you, I had to rush to the bathroom to dry heave. The only saving grace, the only saving grace is that we never actually consummated the marriage."

"Yeah, but we never had time……"

"Hold on a minute, listen, it's fitting that your days here in the WWE are over because so is this marriage. I want a divorce!"

Then Vickie cried out screaming and dropped to her knees as the Angels laughed and Edge got out of the ring and backed up the ramp waving goodbye as he smirked.

"Uh, Edge," Delancey said, "it's a good thing that you're divorcing Vickie because she never cared about you or loved you because she just wanted your money but it's bad for you because you just blew your cover as to why you always wanna be champion so bad."

Then Edge shook his head and walked to the back.

"Well, Vickie," Brittany said, "how does it feel to be humiliated and embarrassed? Everything you've done over the past three years was nothing because you're selfish, you're evil, and you're pathetic. You've hurt a lot of people and you've tried to hurt us but you couldn't get rid of us, nobody can. People are scared of us because they've been warned over and over again and you, you've wasted everybody's time."

Then the Angels shoved Vickie off as they left the ring and Vickie was crying still on her knees as the Angels walked up the ramp. And as they reached the top, the Angels turned around and Nicole said,

"Oh, one more thing. Now that Vickie has finally quit as General Manager, period, 'Eddie's Angels' back in charge and there some issues to be resolved. There will be no WWE Championship match and Batista, as far as we're concerned is injured, which means the WWE Championship is vacated at the moment. Matt Hardy lost to Kofi Kingston will be back in the record books and Vickie, since you and Legacy plotted to take down the McMahons so Randy Orton could be WWE Champion, well, that lost at Backlash will be taken off the record books forever which means Randy Orton never became WWE Champion and if Randy Orton has a problem with that, he knows where to find us and Ulysses."

Then the Angels waved goodbye at Vickie as they went into the back and Vickie quickly got up and left the ring and ran off to the side now that everyone in the world knew what Vickie's true intentions were.

A few minutes later, John and Nicole were going to be in an interview with Josh Matthews.

"John, as we just saw earlier tonight, you were left unconscious in the middle of the ring, what's your condition now?"

"I've been worse," John said, "I just can't remember when. It's alright, a man's character isn't measured by on how he acts when he's on top of the world, though you find out who you are when your back's up against the wall. I thought my 500 pounds of problems were gone when at Extreme Rules, I defeated the Big Show in a match that he chose it was said I couldn't never possibly win; I did, I guess he still got a problem with me; I hope you're listening, Show, because we're gonna solve it……and there's the Miz; a young men who gets drafted to RAW ready to reach for the brass ring. Miz, I know what you're doing; you're picking a fight against the toughest guy at the bar and try to make a name for yourself. But you know what, there's a small piece of me that respects that. But I got a problem with every time you run your mouth, you seemed to have someone there to do the dirty work for you. The Miz says that he's awesome; well I promise you in the very near future, we're going to come face-to-face and see how awesome you are."

"And Miz," Nicole said, "what I just did to the Big Show is a preview of what I'm going to do to you pretty soon."

Then John and Nicole walked away.

A little later, Randy Orton was walking down the hallway furious and as he reached "Eddie's Angels" locker room, he pounded on the door and Ulysses opened it.

"May I help you?" Ulysses said.

"I want to speak to the Angels right now," Randy said.

Then Ulysses let Randy in and the Angels sat together on the sofa.

"Yes?" Nicole said.

"You knew all along, did you?" Randy said. "You knew all along of what I've done with Vickie Guerrero, did you? How did you find out all this? You sent somebody after me, did you?"

"Look, we don't wanna waste your time so we might as well show you."

Then Delancey pressed play on the VCR and the TV showed Randy and Vickie plotting to attack the McMahon family and something else: Randy and Vickie kissing each other and Randy was stunned that there was a hidden camera in Vickie's office.

__

"Edge doesn't know this, does he?" Randy said.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him," Vickie said. "You just make sure that my cover is not blown, especially with the Angels around."

"Alright."

Then Randy and Vickie kissed one last time as Randy left Vickie's office.

"Cold busted," Delancey said. "You know, you should be careful in what do you in public because you never know; someone might be watching."

Then Randy turned the TV off and ejected the tape out of the VCR.

"Go ahead," Amanda said, "do what you want that tape because there's a lot of copies that you won't find anywhere else."

"You see, Randy," Buffy said. "I know you'll whatever it takes until you selfishly get what you want; you'll lie, you'll cheat, you'll even toss a little mercy sex if that's gonna help. But let's get one straight: you can screw Vickie Guerrero, but you do not screw the McMahons and the WWE."

"Now here's how this is gonna be," Brittany said, "if you don't drop that bogus lawsuit, then we send a copy of that tape to everyone here in the WWE and if that's not gonna change your mind, we'll have a copy reserved for your wife."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Randy said.

"Because you like to bully your way into getting what you want," Nicole said. "That's what you do, right? Now, Mr. McMahon wanted us to let you know that you're on probation for the rest of the year with a 75 percent pay cut along with your Legacy members. If all three of you maintain good behavior within the rest of the year, I promise you we will destroy every copy of this tape and you can receive full payment again."

Then Randy looked down in shame as he began to walk away.

"Get a grip, Randy," Delancey said, "I mean, we tried to get you to straighten up but you just get even worse. Sorry, Randy, but you're getting what you deserved."

Then the Angels laughed as Randy slowly left the locker room.

A few minutes later, Randy Orton's entrance theme played and Randy came out from the curtain. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring and shook hands with Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes after they had their tag team match against Carlito and Primo. Then Randy asked for the microphone and said,

"First things first: Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes just defeated the Colons which means they are number one contenders for the Unified Tag Team Championships. Speaking of championships, I hope 'Eddie's Angels' is proud for making me look like a complete idiot because now I know that was never WWE Champion thanks to Vickie Guerrero's actions in which she should've looked closer at those girls. But you know what? They're right, everybody is scared because 'Eddie's Angels' have got the entire WWE wrapped around their little fingers because they can do whatever the hell they want and nobody is doing anything about it. I have a sense they plotted with Vince McMahon to make me look bad and you know what? They did a very good job of it. I can't even lay a finger on those girls because they're untouchable but as far as concerned, 'Eddie's Angels' will be over but nobody will stop them, not ever."

Then the video screen showed the ambulance returning to the building and Legacy were wondering if Dave had returned and Legacy waited until…….Triple H appeared on the video screen and Cody & Ted freaked out as they got out of the ring and grabbed a couple chairs! Triple H came out of the ambulance with a sledgehammer in his hand and made his way into the arena as his entrance theme played.

Triple H came out from the curtain and Cody & Ted ran up the ramp as Triple H blocked both chair shots and landed hammer shots on the two and Triple H walked down the ramp and stopped a few feet away from the ring as he stared down at Randy who was alone in the ring.

Triple H then dropped his sledgehammer on the ground and took off his t-shirt and got into the ring and the fight was on as Randy landed a right hands and Triple H got Randy in the corner and landed right more hands and Randy rolled out of the ring and Triple H went after him and landed another right hand and ran Randy into the security wall and Triple H punched Randy into the front row and Randy came back with a right hand and grabbed a chair and went to hit Triple H but Triple H blocked kicking it away and hit Randy's head on the ring apron and blasted him into the announce table twice and punched away at him before grabbing a TV monitor.

Randy blocked with a kick to the gut before running away into the stands and Triple H chased him and caught Randy on the ground and ran into the guardrails and landing right hands and Triple H tossed Randy back to the ringside area before chasing Randy around the ring again. Randy snuck back into the ring with a chair in his hand and then Triple H slowly got on the ring apron and re-entered the ring.

Randy charged with the chair but Triple H landed a spine buster and Randy was getting to his feet as Triple H blasted him with the chair to the head and hit him repeatedly across the back and on his leg. Hunter then put his foot on Randy's neck as Rochelle walked down the ramp and got into the ring and Rochelle grabbed Randy's legs and Triple H jammed the chair into Randy's neck and Triple H went down to the mat and whispered vile sweet nothings to Randy.

Then the crowd chanted, "Pedigree, Pedigree" and Triple H looked down at Randy who tried to pull himself up and then Triple H then put a chair in place and grabbed Randy to land the Pedigree onto the chair. Then Triple H and Rochelle stood over Randy's fallen body and looked down as Triple H raised his arms in the air and Triple H turned Randy around to do the DX crotch drop as RAW came to a close.


	136. The Final Confrontation

**Chapter 136: The Final Confrontation**

Smackdown was in Biloxi, Mississippi and Rochelle was at the hospital in Lafayette, Louisiana sleeping next to Dave who was in the hospital bed.

The Angels told Rochelle about what had happened last night and couldn't wait to tell Dave.

Then Dave started to wake up as it made Rochelle wake up as well.

"Good morning," Rochelle said.

"Morning," Dave said. "How was last night?"

"Well, despite you getting attacked by Legacy, maybe this could help you feel a little bit better: Vickie Guerrero finally quit."

"You're kidding."

"Nope, she finally gave up. She finally realized that the Angels were not kidding around, along with 'Santina' Marella and the Hog Pen match."

Then Dave and Rochelle laughed a little.

"Well, she finally got what she deserved. Does she know everything of what you girls had done?" Dave said.

"Just about," Rochelle said, "but I heard that she's going to Smackdown and tell her side of the story: she's going to admit everything she's done to bring closure, but I highly doubt it."

"Yeah, so what's next for the Angels?"

"Well, we are going to plan a huge farewell party in Las Vegas the day before the supershow; that way we'll bring everyone together. 'Eddie's Angels' have been around for over a year, we felt like we've done something bigger, and……we cemented what Eddie had started. We're going to do it big this time and hopefully, you'll be out of the hospital to come."

"Oh, I'll be there; so what about Randy Orton?"

"Let's just say……we blackmailed him into dropping that ridiculous lawsuit but he's on probation and the worst is far from over because guess who came back last night."

"Who?"

"Your buddy Triple H. He dismantled Legacy and I guess it's safe to say that Randy didn't destroy Triple H after all; he was making things worse out of his self-pity and he's never gonna get over what happened four years ago."

"No, he won't. At least Hunter came back in time to finish the job."

"Yeah; thank you, Dave."

"For what?"

"For everything; I don't think I would've made it this far if it weren't for you."

Then Dave smiled as Rochelle leaned towards Dave and kissed him.

Later at the arena in Biloxi, Mississippi, Skye was walking down the hallway trying to come up with a decision on whether she would break up with C.M. Punk or not and it's been on her mind since Extreme Rules.

"Skye," John Morrison said as he walked towards Skye, "are you alright?"

"Yeah, John," Skye said. "I just……I still feel that I can't continue my relationship with Punk and……the past two days, I've tried to keep a straight face, but something is telling me I should end the relationship because if I stay with Punk, something bad is gonna happen and I don't wanna get involved."

"Look, I'm not gonna push you, but whatever you decide, it's your choice."

"Yeah, thanks; I appreciate it."

Then Skye walked away as John looked at her. He really hoped that she would make the right decision so he can be with her because John was really falling for Skye fast.

Throughout Smackdown, all the talk was about C.M. Punk cashing in his Money-in-the-Bank against Jeff Hardy at Extreme Rules after the grueling Ladder Match and most people speculated that he made a bad decision.

But the real talk would soon begin as Vickie Guerrero was about to make an appearance to tell her side of the story of what "Eddie's Angels" revealed last night.

"Ladies and gentlemen, at the this time, would you please welcome the General Manager Vickie Guerrero," Justin Roberts announced.

Vickie came out from the curtain and walked down the ramp trying to keep a straight face and she got into the ring and asked for a microphone.

"On Monday Night RAW," Vickie said, "'Eddie's Angels' have revealed to the world of all the things I have done to a lot of people; and since that night, I received a bunch of threats and as usual, nothing was being done about it. So I thought I should come to Smackdown and explain everything so I can get some compassion and sympathy. I cheated on Eddie Guerrero and I thought I wasn't going to get caught; but apparently, I was and I was cut out from the Guerrero family and I was about to lose everything. So Chavo helped me around the time Rey was winning the Royal Rumble to go onto Wrestlemania. You see, I wanted to hurt the people that were close to Eddie because I was a black sheep and Rey was one of them. So, hoping that my cover wasn't blown, I enlisted Randy Orton to get Rey out of the way; but here comes 'Eddie's Angels' to spoil everything. Well, after 'Eddie's Angels' accomplished their first mission, I enlisted Chavo to finish the job and here comes Rochelle getting in my way. But I had to take some drastic actions to keep her out of my way; so plotted to take over as General Manager of Smackdown and I also blackmailed somebody so she would keep her mouth shut. So I decided to go after Rochelle's husband, Batista, so she could get out of my way but the Undertaker was in the way as well. So I decided to seduce Edge to help me or rather him seducing me. And then it was back to Rey Mysterio and Rochelle was still in my way. So I thought breaking up 'Eddie's Angels' would help me get me what I want but instead, it made things worse. Of course, they explained everything of what I've done but I want to know how. So 'Eddie's Angels,' you come out here right now so we'll settle this."

Then "Eddie's Angels" entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain.

Nicole was wearing a denim corset mini dress, black jacket, and her hair in a ponytail Delancey was wearing a denim tie neck design with a blue framing sequin detail, denim jeans, and her hair curled. Amanda was wearing a black and denim contrasting side panel scoop neck mini dress, black boots, and her hair straight. Brittany was wearing a gray denim v-cup strapless dress with lace-up front and belted waist, black boots, and her hair straight. And Buffy was wearing a denim strapless dress with bright red belt and her hair curled.

The Angels walked down the ramp slapping hands of the fans and got into the ring and the Angels stood in a row.

"Are you happy for what you have done to me?" Vickie said. "Are you happy that you aired out everything I have done so people can continue to humiliate me? How did you find out what I have done? Did you by chance sleep with Mr. McMahon to get your way? What did you do?"

"Maybe……Eddie Guerrero played a trick on you to come to the WWE," Nicole said. "When Eddie cut you out for cheating on him……with a dozen men, he knew you were desperate and you'll hurt anybody that gets in your way. So he told everybody in advance and here you were hurting his friends and cheating men of their matches and championship opportunities so you can earn your fortune, but there's one problem: you fell for Eddie's trap and you weren't being paid much. And your nephew's pretty stupid for helping you too, so he took a pay cut as well as Edge and the Big Show for being involved with you."

"And you wanna know how we found out?" Delancey said. "The Guerrero family started surveillance on you everywhere you went including your office and your hotel room and since 'Eddie's Angels' came around, they asked us to keep an eye on you. That's how we found out everything about. And since 'Eddie's Angels' came back again after Wrestlemania, we thought you would send somebody after us, so we played along. We've been watching you in our locker room for over a year. Have you gotten a hint when John Cena showed the whole world of your affair with the Big Show?"

"And you're probably wondering why we didn't get rid of you sooner?" Rochelle said. "Well, Nicole mentioned that you fell for Eddie's trap and you weren't being paid much which means you were flat broke each time of the month and you turned to others for more money; and embarrassing & humiliating is the other half of which lead is to gain so much attention and for certain people to be scared of us because you shouldn't mess with 'Eddie's Angels' and now everybody knows the truth about Vickie Guerrero."

Then Vickie looked down and shouted,

"You ruined my life!"

"Oh, really?" Brittany said. "I ruined your life? How the hell did you think this was gonna end up? You with a fortune and getting out of dodge? How many time we've been doing this? How many times we've been chasing each other's tail? You don't get it, do you? You have done all of this for your selfish reasons; you have disrespected a man who loved everything & everybody and you took advantage of that; but what happened? He took you down and flushed everything down the drain because you thought he was stupid not to find out. You chose this time to say that we ruined your life when you're the one trying to take everything from everybody we love?"

"I hate you! I hate everything that you girls stand for! I hate you, I hate your boyfriends, your husband, and the Angelic Coalition. But you know what? I'm done, we're through; so go ahead, enjoy yourselves, celebrate, but one of these days, you will pay."

Then Vickie went to leave the ring but Nicole grabbed her by her jacket and turned her around toward her.

"That's what everyone says, Vickie," Nicole said, "but when you walk out of here, you might wanna rethink that because everyone here knows the truth about what you did to Eddie Guerrero and they'll look at you as a deceitful, selfish, evil bitch."

Then Nicole let go of Vickie and Vickie looked at her and the rest of the Angels left the ring as the fans sang good bye to her but then……

"Oh, one more thing," Nicole said, "when I meant that everyone knows the truth about what you did to Eddie Guerrero, I meant everybody……including your daughters…….because now they don't have a mother anymore and they're now in full care of the Guerreros that torpedoed your life down the drain."

Then Vickie looked down and covered her face and didn't even look back as she walked up the ramp to the back.

"Well, I guess that 'Eddie's Angels" must come to an end," Nicole said, "but this right here is our resting place where it all started because what we went through was a war and this was the fight of our lives. Eddie Guerrero loved a good fight because he was in us the whole time; we never gave up and we stood our ground. We must take our leave now but we have something to pass on to another group of girls who we feel deserves to be in our shoes."

Then the Angelic Coalition's entrance theme played and they came out from the curtain.

Madison was wearing a yellow tube top, black waist cincher, black jeans, and her hair straight. Skye was wearing a black slinky fabric off-the-shoulder tunic style dress, black boots, black belt, and her hair curled. Shayna was wearing a red crop midriff top with a cross on it, black pants, and her hair straight. Christina was wearing a black low cut wet look shirt, white pants, and her hair straight. Jasmine was wearing an orange see-through top, green bustier, black leather pants, and her hair straight. And Destiny was wearing a blue and white polka dot dress with a black adjustable belt and her hair curled.

The Coalition walked down the ramp slapping hands of the fans and got into the ring and they stood in a row as the Angels gave them each an sterling silver angel wings necklace.

"That is yours because you helped us in this battle," Rochelle said. "We've seen what you girls can do and you deserved to be in the spotlight; thank you. We also want to thank our new members Buffy, Amanda, and Brittany for carrying on this group to the highest bar. Look at what you have earned and you know what? You girls deserve a great debt of gratitude. Buffy, I know you will become Divas' Champion one day, so keep at it. And we also want to thank the entire WWE Universe for supporting us from day one because this was all for you, and Eddie, I know you're smiling down on us because this was for you too. Thank you."

Then the girls all hugged each other and they raised each other's arms in the air and they waved to the crowd and blew kisses as they went on the top turnbuckles and raised their arms in the air. Then they got back down and "Eddie's Angels" and the Angelic Coalition got out of the ring and walked up the ramp slapping the hands of the fans. Then before they went to the back, the girls turned around, raised each other's arms in the air again, and bowed down as "Eddie's Angels" took their final leave and the Angelic Coalition applauded for them.

Meanwhile, Vickie was walking down and stopped to see the entire WWE roster lined up against the walls and Vickie slowly walked down past them as they looked at her in anger because they all loved and disrespected Eddie Guerrero. Then Vickie stopped and looked back at the superstars and Divas one last time as she took her final leave from the WWE.

Later after Smackdown was over, Skye was in Christina Alexis and Destiny's hotel room after she made a decision regarding her and C.M. Punk relationship; this is what happened:

__

It was the number one contender's match for the World Heavyweight Championship and Jeff climbed the top turnbuckle and went for the Twist of Fate but Edge rolled out of the ring and doved onto Edge and the two were down before they got up and Edge threw Jeff into C.M. Punk at the announcers' table as Skye moved out of the way in time.

Punk was mad and went into the ring and attacked Edge for the disqualification and Punk was punching away at Edge as Jeff got into the ring attacked Punk and punched away at him but Edge attacked Jeff and went for the DDT but Jeff blocked and kicked Edge in the midsection and landed the Twist of Fate. Then Punk landed the GTS to Jeff as Skye looked at Punk in shock and immediately walked away and Punk went to follow her as both Edge and Jeff lay in the ring.

"Skye, Skye, wait," Punk said as he stopped Skye near the entrance to the arena. "What's going on?"

"Punk, I can't do this anymore," Skye said, "it's over."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't appreciate what you just did there and I didn't appreciate what you did at Extreme Rules either. You said it wasn't the most popular thing in the world. You're right because if it was Edge, I would've been totally fine with it; but no, it had to be Jeff after everything he's been through.

"Oh, come on, Skye……"

"No, I don't wanna hear anymore excuses. I don't wanna be with you anymore, it's over. You are not the man I thought you were and wanted to spend the rest of my life with."

"Skye," Punk said Skye walked away. "Skye!'

Then Punk looked down knowing that his relationship was done.

"You think that did the right thing by breaking up with Punk?" Skye said as Christina, Destiny, and Jasmine Morgan nodded their heads. "Yeah, I had a crush on this guy and been together with him for six months only for our relationship to end for taking advantage of a man whose brother betrayed him."

"Sometimes you think you know a person," Christina said. "But you really don't."

"He claims to be straight-edge, a nice person," Jasmine said, "but I think it's a lie, a complete ruse."

"Everything was so good," Skye said as her cell phone rang from the nightstand. "That's him calling me again; I don't wanna talk to him."

"Look, everything's gonna be okay," Destiny said. "Vickie Guerrero is finally gone, RAW might get a new General Manager is very fair, and 'Eddie's Angels' is having their farewell party in Sin City in two weeks. We are gonna have a blast. Everything will be okay."

"Hey, I got an idea," Christina said. "How about we all go out tonight? Let ourselves loose now that Vickie Guerrero is gone."

"Yeah, I would love that," Jasmine said.

"I don't know," Skye said.

"Come on, it'll take your mind off of tonight," Destiny said.

Then Skye thought it over and said,

"Okay, I'll go."

"Great," Destiny said.

Meanwhile, Nicole was out on the balcony of her and John's hotel room with a smile on her face as John walked out.

"Hey," Nicole said.

"Hey," John said. "You all right?"

"Yeah, I'm great; I'm just so happy that it's finally over. It felt like a huge weight off my shoulders."

"Well, it's been a long ride to the end and we can finally breathe."

"You know, the worst part in all this was the Big Show throwing you in that 7000-watt spotlight and him & Vickie trying to end your career, possibly to get back at me."

"But I didn't go anywhere, did I?"

"No."

"I never liked Vickie Guerrero; I knew she was trouble from the start."

"Well, a lot of people didn't know until it was too later; now they're gonna pay the consequences. I love you, John, and thank you very much for always being there for me."

"You'd do the same thing for me, right?"

"Yeah."

Then Nicole and John kissed each other as Nicole took John by the hand and led him inside the hotel room and John slid the door closed.


	137. The Angels’ Farewell to Heaven

**Chapter 137: The Angels' Farewell to Heaven**

Two weeks later……

After Vickie Guerrero resigned and had her life exposed in front of the entire world, "Eddie's Angels" were throwing a farewell party inviting some fans and superstars & Divas of the WWE.

At the Mirage Hotel and Casino, the Angels, the Angelic Coalition, John, Jeff Hardy, Cryme Tyme, Kofi Kingston, Evan Bourne, the Boyz in Motion, Tina, Kimberly, Valerie Montana, and Rey Mysterio were rehearsing a number for the farewell party which was tonight and Tina was helping with the choreography.

Even Cryme Tyme and Kofi Kingston were doing some Michael Jackson moves in his honor since he passed away and everyone including the entire world were completely shocked.

The entire gang were rehearsing since 10:00am and it was now 12:00pm when they finished and applauded.

"Alright, good job," Tina said.

"Okay, why don't we have an hour break and we'll have one last run through until we get ready for tonight," Nicole said.

Everyone agreed as they left the rehearsal room and Nicole got a drink of water as she was approached by Shane and Stephanie McMahon.

"So how's it going?" Shane said.

"It's going really well," Nicole said. "I think we are going to have a ball tonight after everything we've been through over the year."

"Well, we wanna thank you and the Angels for saving our company," Stephanie said. "I mean, I can't believe Vickie would do this to Eddie and put everyone in a tough situation."

"Well, she it coming and didn't think anybody wasn't going to find out, so you're welcome. And could do something about your dad? I think Randy Orton kicked him in the head way too hard."

Since Vickie Guerrero resigned as General Manager, everybody was speculating as to who the new GM of RAW would be, instead Vince McMahon revealed that he had sold the entire RAW brand to someone: Donald Trump. The following week, Donald not only made history by broadcasting last Monday's RAW commercial-free, he continued to show the love to the WWE Universe by imploring the capacity crowd to hold onto their ticket stubs and he would be giving them a full refund to show them his appreciation!

But Vince McMahon couldn't take it any longer. After his limo broke down and found out that his office had been relocated to the men's bathroom, Vince finally made his opinion loud and clear. Though the WWE Universe seemed excited by Donald's generosity, airing RAW commercial-free and refunding the cost of tickets to the show, Vince bristled as he watched potential revenue spiral down the drain. So frustrated was Vince that he offered to buy back RAW – at twice the price! Never one to turn down a good deal, Donald accepted and convinced that Donald had played him all along, Vince told him something he'd been wanting to tell him for years: You're fired!

This also led to Theodore Long who was put under pressure to deliver a quality night by none other than Vince himself and Vince insisted that the night better be good, and put Theodore on "probation." That didn't sit well with the Angels after everything they have done for Vince.

"Don't worry," Shane said. "We'll handle our father."

"Okay, see ya," Nicole said.

"Alright," Stephanie said.

Then the three went their separate ways.

About 45 minutes later, Nicole returned to the rehearsal room and decided to hang around until everyone got back.

Nicole went over to the grand piano and started to play a nice song when Evan Bourne and Jasmine Morgan entered the room.

"Hey, Nicole, that sounds really good," Evan said.

"Thanks," Nicole said as Evan and Jasmine walked towards her.

"Hey, we still got some time left on our break," Jasmine said, "so maybe we should……sing that song we went over last month?""

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Evan?"

"It's fine with me," Evan said.

"Okay."

Nicole then started playing "You Are the Music in Me" from "High School Musical 2" and started singing.

__

(Nicole)

Na na na na

Na na na na, yeah

You are the music in me

You know the words "Once Upon A Time"

Make you listen

There's a reason

(Nicole and Jasmine)

When you dream, there's a chance you'll find

A little laughter or a happy ever after

(Jasmine and Evan)

Your harmony to the melody

It's echoing inside my head

(Jasmine)

A single voice

(Single voice)

(Jasmine)

Above the noise

(Jasmine and Evan)

And like a common thread

(Evan)

Hmm, you're pulling me

(Jasmine)

When I hear my favorite song

I know that we belong

(Evan)

Oh, you are the music in me

Yeah, it's living in all of us

(Jasmine)

And it's brought us here because

(Jasmine and Evan)

Because you are the music in me

Na na na na

(Ohh)

(Jasmine and Evan)

Na na na na na

(Evan)

Yeah, yeah, yeah

(Na na na na)

(Jasmine and Evan)

You are the music in me

(Jasmine)

It's like I knew you before we met

(Before we met)

(Jasmine)

Can't explain it

(Ohh ohh)

(Jasmine)

There's no name for it

(No name for it)

(Jasmine and Evan)

I sang you words I never said

(Evan)

And it was easy

(So easy)

Because you see the real me

(I see)

(Evan and Jasmine)

As I am

You understand

And that's more than I've ever known

(Jasmine)

To hear your voice

(Hear your voice)

Above the noise

(Ohh, ohh)

And no, I'm not alone

Oh, you're singing to me

(Ohh, yeah)

(Evan and Jasmine)

When I hear my favorite song

I know that we belong

(Yeah, ohh)

You are the music in me

It's living in all of us

And it's brought us here because

You are the music in me

Then some of the gang were standing outside to see this wonderful moment.

__

(Evan and Jasmine)

Together we're gonna sing

(Yeah)

We got the power to sing what we feel

(What we feel)

(Evan)

Connected and real

(Jasmine)

Can't keep it all inside

(Ohh)

(The Angelic Coalition, "Eddie's Angels," Kofi Kingston, and Jeff Hardy)

Na na na na

(Ohh yeah)

Na na na na na

(Ohh yeah)

(Evan and Jasmine)

Yeah, yeah, yeah

(Na na na na)

You are the music in me

(In me)

Na na na na

(Ohh yeah)

Na na na na na

(Ohh yeah)

Na na na na

You are the music in me

(The Angelic Coalition, "Eddie's Angels," Kofi Kingston, Evan, and Jeff Hardy)

When I hear my favorite song

(Favorite song)

I know that we belong

(We belong)

You are the music in me

(Yeah)

It's living in all of us

It's brought us here because

(Here because)

You are the music in me

Na na na na

(Ohh, yeah)

Na na na na

(Ohh, yeah)

Na na na na

You are the music in me

(Yeah)

Then everyone cheered and applauded as the rest of the gang walked inside the rehearsal room.

"That was awesome!" Shayna said as she hugged Jasmine.

"You guys were amazing," Tina said.

"Evan, I had no idea you could sing like that," Christina said.

"Hey, he could sing the entire Dracula musical from the movie 'Forgetting Sarah Marshall,'" Jasmine said. "I've seen him do it, he's pretty good."

Then everyone laughed.

"Hey, you know what?" Amanda said. "After singing Evan and Jasmine's song, I know I am ready for tonight."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Nicole said. "Let's rehearse our number one more time so we can get out of here."

Then everyone agreed.

Later that night at the hotel as everybody was getting ready to go to the farewell party, Skye was walking down the hallway of the hotel and as she reached a hotel room, she knocked on the door. A minute later, someone opened the door.

"Hi," Skye said.

"Hi," the man said.

It was John Morrison; the day after Skye broke up with C.M. Punk, she received flowers and candy from a secret admirer. Skye knew it wasn't Punk because he never did anything like that for her and it's been going on for two weeks before Skye finally met her secret admirer.

"I came to tell you that the girls and I are about to go and I wish you would come," Skye said.

"Me too," John said. "But I'm respecting your wishes not to let everyone about us," John said.

"Yeah, but I could come by after the party is over."

"I would love that.

Then Skye threw her arms around John's neck and the two kissed each other passionately before Skye walked away with a smile and John smiled back before he went back inside his hotel room.

Then it was time for "Eddie's Angels" big farewell party held at the Las Vegas Convention Center.

There were thousands of fans across the street and all over the parking lot along with cameras and reporters from Entertainment Tonight, E! News, and Extra. "Eddie's Angels," the Angelic Coalition and rest of the gang got out of the limousine and started walking down the white carpet talking to reporters, posing for pictures, and signing autographs for the fans.

The WWE Superstars in attendance were, Dave, Kayla, Ulysses, Shane & Stephanie McMahon, Smackdown General Manager Theodore Long, Kelly Kelly, Gail Kim, Maria, Melina, Hornswoggle, MVP, Michael Cole, Jerry "The King" Lawler, Triple H, Eve Torres, Christian, the Bella Twins, and Tiffany. After 15 minutes on the pink carpet, everyone went inside.

The place was decorated with Angels, angel wings, and a sky backdrop for the stage where the band was playing and everyone was told to dress in white.

As the Angels and their guys were going to their table, someone tapped on Rochelle's shoulder and Rochelle turned to the person she didn't expect to show up.

"Hey!" Rochelle said.

She hugged Hector Guerrero who arrived to the party with the Guerrero family, except Chavo Jr. and Vickie, and the Angels greeted them.

"What are you doing here?" Rochelle said.

"What, you thought we miss this?" Hector said. "No way."

"Well, we are so glad you're here," Nicole said.

"Listen, I want to apologize for my son getting involved in this," Chavo Sr. said. "I had no idea."

"It's okay, you didn't know," Delancey said. "At least you kept tabs on Vickie and warned us in advance."

"Well, I want to say thank you from the bottom of my heart," Herlinda said. "My son would be very proud of you girls for doing this in his memory."

"Your son meant a lot to all of this," Rochelle said. "We wouldn't have this any other way."

Meanwhile, the Angelic Coalition were sitting at their table enjoying themselves.

"It's just too bad Vickie Guerrero couldn't be here," Shayna said.

"Hey, she couldn't show her face anywhere in public from what I've heard," Jasmine said.

"Well, after everything she's done," Madison said. "She deserves a star on the WWE Walk of Shame under Devious Divas."

Then the Coalition laughed.

"Speaking of Divas," Destiny said, "Skye, you've been glowing the past couple of week. Does it have anything to do your secret admirer?"

"Maybe," Skye said.

"Well, have you found out who he is?" Christina said.

"No, I haven't."

"You haven't?" Jasmine said unaware that Skye was lying. "Skye, this guy must not live on plane Earth if you don't know who he is."

"Well, maybe he doesn't want me to know yet since I'm still getting over my break-up with C.M. Punk."

"Well, he seems like a nice guy and all," Madison said. "Just be careful."

"I will."

Skye really hated lying to her friends but if they had found out that Skye was now dating John Morrison, they would make a big deal of it knowing about his days with the Miz and the Dirt Sheet.

Meanwhile as the fans were coming in, Chavo Guerrero was disguising himself as one of the fans and as he went to the front, a security guard immediately stopped him.

"Excuse me, just where do you think you're going?" the guard said.

"I have a ticket to get in the party," Chavo said. "Cam I please go in?"

"No, you may not……Chavo."

Then the security guard grabbed him and took off his disguise.

"Yeah, I know I'd find you here because the Angels said you'd be here," the Guard said. "Terry, give me the phone."

Then the other guard, Terry, gave the first guard his cell phone as he dialed Nicole's number.

Meanwhile, the Angels were having a ball at the party when Nicole's cell phone was ringing. Then Nicole took her cell phone out of her case and answered the call.

"Hello?" Nicole said. "Yeah……I knew it. Put him on the phone right now."

"Nicole, what is it?" Brittany said.

"Chavo?" Nicole said.

"Yes, Nicole," Chavo said outside of the convention center.

"You just don't learn, do you? You are just as stupid as your pathetic aunt and now you wanna sabotage our party to make yourself look good? I don't think so. Hey, maybe I should tell your dad and uncles about this because they're actually here."

"No, no, no, please, please! Don't tell my uncles and my dad. I don't want this to be any worse than it is already."

"Too late, they know already. Ta-ta!"

Then Nicole ended the call.

"Alright, let's go," the guard said.

Then he and Chavo walked away.

A half-hour later, Brittany was backstage as she was going to sing a song and Valerie Montana went up on the stage.

"Hey, everybody, can I have your attention, please?" Valerie said as everyone quieted down. "Is everyone having a good time so far?" Then everyone cheered loudly. "Well, we have one of two special performances tonight and the first will be performed by one of 'Eddie's Angels,' Brittany Swanson.":

Then the crowd cheered and applauded as Brittany went up on the stage.

Then the band played the instrumental version of "Heaven" by Moonpools and Caterpillars.

__

I believe in heaven and know

That I should just accept it all

So content with the paths that I walk on

Surely I should see it all

So take care and don't go too far

I will miss your soul

When the distance grows and the nights are long

And you're scared at times and you wonder why

Take care and don't go too far

I will miss your soul

I've looked into the sky a hundred times

And I've seen the stars that shine so bright

I'm sure that one of them is you, my friend

Watching and waiting and hoping that I'll be alright

So take care and don't go too far

I will miss your soul

When the distance grows and the nights are long

And you're scared at times and you wonder why

Take care and don't go too far

I will miss your soul

I believe in heaven and know

That I should just accept it all

So content with the paths that I walk on

Surely, surely, surely I should see it all

So take care and don't go too far

I will miss your soul

When the distance grows and the nights are long

And you're scared at times and you wonder why

Take care and don't go too far

The road back home is shorter than you know

The road back home is shorter than you know

The road back home is shorter than you know

The road back home is shorter than you know

Oh, la, la, la, la, la, la

Then everyone applauded and cheered as Brittany got off the stage and the Angels hugged each other and told her that she did a great job.

Then the DJ played "These Dreams" by Heart and everyone started dancing except for Skye who was texting John Morrison on her cell phone.

__

Spare a little candle, save some light for me.

Figures up ahead moving in the trees

White skin in linen, perfume on my wrist

And the full moon that hangs over

These dreams in the mist

Darkness on the edge, shadows where I stand (Shadows where I stand)

I search for the time on a watch with no hands

I want to see you clearly, come closer to this (But all I remember)

But all I remember are the dreams in the mist

These dreams go on when I close my eyes

Every second of the night

I live another life

These dreams that sleep when it's cold outside

Every moment I'm awake

The further I'm away (Further I'm away)

Is it cloak and dagger?

Could it be spring or fall?

I walk without a cut through a stained-glass wall (Weaker in my eyesight)

Weaker in my eyesight, a candle in my grip (And words that have no form)

And words that have no form are falling from my lips

These dreams go on when I close my eyes

Every second of the night

I live another life

These dreams that sleep when it's cold outside

Every moment I'm awake

The further I'm away (Further I'm away)

There's something out there I can't resist

I need to hide away from the pain

There's something out there I can't resist

The sweetest song is silence that I've ever heard (Feet will touch the Earth)

Funny how your feet in dreams never touch the Earth

In a wood full of princes, freedom is a kiss (The prince hides his face)

But the prince hides his face from dreams in the mist

These dreams go on when I close my eyes

Every second of the night

I live another life

These dreams that sleep when it's cold outside

Every moment I'm awake

The further I'm away

These dreams go on when I close my eyes (Every little second)

Every second of the night

I live another life

These dreams that sleep when it's cold outside

Every moment I'm awake

The further I'm away

Then everyone applauded into the final hour of the party where the gang was near the entrance for the final curtain call performance they rehearsed.

"Alright, you guys, this is it," Nicole said. "Let's end this party on a high note and make Eddie and the Guerreros proud.

Then everyone cheered and applauded as Valerie went up on the stage again.

"Alright, everyone," Valerie said, "the Angels' farewell party is about to come to an end, but we're gonna end it with one final performance, so let's give it up for Jeff Hardy and Brittany Swanson.

Then Jeff went up on the stage as the band started playing "Everyday" from "High School Musical 2" and Jeff started singing.

__

(Jeff)

Once in a lifetime

Means there's no second chance

So I believe that you and me

Should grab it while we can

(Brittany)

Make it last forever

And never give it back

(Jeff)

It's our turn, and I'm loving where we're at

Then Brittany came out from the curtain with a microphone in her hand.

__

(Jeff and Brittany)

Because this moment's really all we have

(Jeff)

Everyday of our lives

(Brittany)

Wanna find you there

Wanna hold on tight

(Jeff)

Gonna run

(Jeff and Brittany)

While we're young

And keep the faith

(Jeff)

Everyday

(Jeff and Brittany)

From right now

Gonna use our voices and scream out loud

(Brittany)

Take my hand

(Jeff)

Together we will celebrate

(Brittany)

Celebrate

(Jeff and Brittany)

Oh, everyday

(Brittany)

They say that you should follow

(Jeff)

And chase down what you dream

(Brittany)

But if you get lost and lose yourself

(Jeff)

What does it really mean?

(Brittany)

Oh, oh

No matter where we're going

(Jeff)

Ooh, yeah

It starts from where we are

(Brittany)

There's no more to life

(Jeff and Brittany)

When we listen to our hearts

And because of you I've got the strength to start

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Everyday of our lives

Wanna find you there

(Brittany)

Wanna hold on tight

(Jeff and Brittany)

Gonna run

While we're young

And keep the faith

Oh Everyday

(Jeff)

From right now

(Jeff and Brittany)

Gonna use our voices and scream out loud

Take my hand

Together we will celebrate

(Brittany)

Oh, everyday

(Jeff)

We're taking it back

We're doing it here together

(Brittany)

It's better like that

And stronger now than ever

(Jeff)

We're not gonna loose

(Jeff and Brittany)

'Cause we get to choose

That's how it's gonna be

(Jeff)

Everyday of our lives

(Brittany)

Wanna find you there

Wanna hold on tight

(Jeff)

Gonna run

While we're young

(Jeff and Brittany)

And keep the faith

Keep the faith

("Eddie's Angels," the Angelic Coalition, the Boyz in Motion, Tina, Kimberly, Valerie Montana, Jeff Hardy, Kofi Kingston, Evan Bourne, and Rey Mysterio)

Everyday f our lives

Wanna find you there

Wanna hold on tight

Gonna run

While we're young

And keep the faith

Everyday from right now

Gonna use our voices and scream out loud

Take my hand

Together we will celebrate

Everyday

Live everyday

(Oh, oh, everyday)

Love every day

(Oh, everyday)

Live everyday

(Na na, everyday)

Love every day

(Oh, yeah, yeah)

Everyday!

Everyday!

Everyday!

Everyday!

Everyday!

Everyday!

Everyday!

Everyday!

Then the whole place was roaring with cheers as the gang took a bow and then gathered in a big group hug around "Eddie's Angels" as Dave, Kayla, and Ulysses joined in.

Then after the Angels' farewell party was over, the gang was at Lake Las Vegas to pay their final respects to Eddie Guerrero.

Each of them planted a rose and a candle as they were making a vigil in Eddie's memory and stood together as they shared hugs and tears.

After a few moments, they've all walked away as "Eddie's Angels" made their final resting place.


	138. Jeff and Brittany’s Wedding

**Chapter 138: Jeff and Brittany's Wedding**

A month later…….

After the Angels' farewell party, things slowly got back to normal since Vickie Guerrero quit and since Donald Trump got fired, there was a 15 superstar trade and among them were Evan Bourne, Jasmine Morgan, Delancey, and Brittany. Evan and Jasmine were traded to RAW which was pretty exciting to both of them and Jasmine & Shayna had formed a new Diva tag team called JazzShay. Delancey and Brittany were both traded to Smack down to join the lone Angel Amanda and Brittany was happy to be reunited with Jeff, who was still in a war with C.M. Punk to win back the World Heavyweight Championship. RAW still didn't have a General Manager but for the time being, it had a celebrity guest host each week.

The day had finally arrived for Jeff and Brittany, the day they've waited seven months for: their wedding.

It was being held at Fearrington Village in Chapel Hill, North Carolina and Jeff & Brittany have invited 150 people including "Eddie's Angels," the Angelic Coalition, and their dates. Gregory Helms was Jeff's best man and Brittany's sister Alexis was the maid of honor. It was a little heartbreaking for Jeff because Matt wasn't around, but as long as Matt had animosity towards his brother, the two wouldn't get along.

"By the powers vested in me in the state of North Carolina," the priest said, "I pronounce that you are husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Then Jeff and Brittany kissed each other passionately as everyone cheered and applauded.

"And nowadies and gentlemen," the priest said, "I have the pleasure of presenting to you Mr. and Mrs. Jeff and Brittany Hardy. "

Then the wedding march played in the background as the recessional and then Jeff and Brittany stepped down from the altar and walked down the aisle along with Gregory and Alexis.

Later at the reception, everyone was eating and having a good time as they were happy that Jeff and Brittany finally made it.

"Brittany looks so beautiful, doesn't she?" Delancey said.

"She looks amazing," Nicole said. "Wow, I can't believe Jeff and Brittany finally made. They're married and I hope everything turns out all right at the Night of Champions."

"Me too," Buffy said.

"It's just too bad Matt's not here to see his brother get married," Rochelle said.

"After everything he's done, he shouldn't be here," Amanda said. "That's your family for crying out loud."

"Well, he can't have cake and eat it," Shad said, "but yea, that's straight-up cold."

"Okay, this is supposed to be a happy day," John said. "Can we not bring up Matt Hardy, please?"

"Yeah, how about which is the next Angel that will walk down the aisle?" Ulysses said.

"You know, I'm kind of curious about that," Dave said.

"That's supposed to be our question and I'll bet somebody will tell you and not us," Rochelle said.

"Well, Jeff told me that he was planning on proposing to Brittany if he won the WWE Championship at Armageddon," Nicole said, "and boom, look what happened."

"Well, lucky for me," Delancey said, "I have a husband who can kick a lot of ass and I'm damn proud of it."

"That's right," Bobby said as he and Delancey kissed each other.

"Hey, this calls for a toast," Buffy said as she picked up her glass. "To Jeff and Brittany, wishing them a happy, glorious and wonderful life together."

"To Jeff and Brittany," everyone else said as they tipped their glasses.

Meanwhile at the Angelic Coalition with their dates Kofi Kingston, Evan Bourne, and Christina's boyfriend Josh.

"I know, that when I have my own wedding," Jasmine said, "I want this, like whole entire floral motif, very floral garlands and floral dresses……"

"No, no, no, no, when I get married, I'm gonna have a sailor dress but it's going to be a gown," Shayna said, "and all my bridesmaids are gonna wear sailor hats with veils."

"That sounds so cool," Destiny said.

"Oh, my God, they're planning our weddings already," Kofi said. "Could you all stop all that to death do us part mumbo-jumbo. I'm telling you, man, I'm completely buggin'."

"Geez, I'm buggin' myself," Evan said.

Then everyone laughed as Christina Alexis said as quickly walked towards the girls.

"Girls! She's about to throw the bouquet!" Christina said.

Then the Angelic Coalition got up from their chairs.

"Jasmine, we got a pool going to see who's girl gets the bouquet," Evan said to Jasmine. "It's up to two hundred dollars."

"It's in the bag," Jasmine said as she ran off.

"Come on, girls, get over here," Brittany said.

Several of the single or unmarried girls gathered on the dance floor and Brittany threw the bouquet over her head and the bouquet exchanged hands and the girls all fell down until Amanda ended up with it.

Amanda jumped up and down with a smile on her face and said,

"You all know what this means?!"

Then Alexis pulled out a chair and Brittany sat down and Jeff got on his knees and he smiled as he slowly got under Brittany's dress and grabbed her garter. Brittany screamed and laughed at Jeff as he pulled down the garter slowly and took it off. Then Jeff got up and threw the garter over his head and Shad caught it.

Then Amanda ran over to Shad and hugged him as Jeff went up on the stage where his band was playing.

"May I have your attention, please?" Jeff said as the guests quieted down. "I would like to thank everybody for coming here to mine and Brittany's wedding and I have to say this is one of the happiest days of my life, if not the happiest day of my life; and the reason I'm standing on this stage is because…….Brittany, do you remember back at the Wrestlemania after-party when you sung a song to me? Well, I have a song to sing to you and not only that, I'm also dedicating it to some friends of mine who I consider the Angels who made my newlywed wife stronger as she is today."

Then the band started playing the instrumental version of "How Do You Talk to An Angel" by the Heights.

__

I hear a voice in my mind

I know her face by heart

Heaven and earth are moving in my soul

I don't know where to start

Tell me, tell me

The words to define

The way I feel about someone so fine

How do you talk to an angel

How do you hold her close to where you are

How do you talk to an angel

It's like trying to catch a falling star

At night, I dream that she is there

And I can feel her in the air

Tell me, tell me

The words to define

The way I feel about someone so fine

How do you talk to an angel

How do you hold her close to where you are

How do you talk to an angel

It's like trying to catch a falling star

How do you talk to an angel

How do you hold her close to where you are

How do you talk to an angel

Ht's like trying to catch a falling star

How do you talk to an angel

How do you hold her close to where you are

How do you talk to an angel

It's like trying to catch a falling star

Yeah

Yeah

Then everyone applauded and cheered and Jeff got off the stage and everyone told him great job and Jeff walked over to Brittany and the two kissed each other as the guests continued to cheer.


	139. Epilogue

**Chapter 139: Epilogue**

This is narrated by Nicole Mitchell……

After over a year of sabotaging and ruining Vickie's plan and her reputation, it left us a legacy of pure triumph that we were able to achieve without giving up and now we're passing on that legacy to the Angelic Coalition who we know will make the same great achievements we made ourselves. "Eddie's Angels" are now taking our final resting place where it ended and we believe that right now proved to each and everyone one of us what we learned not only from our significant others, but from Eddie Guerrero. Each of us was tested in our way because we really learned what it meant to come through for each other and how hard that could be. It took a test of friendship and loyalty not only for us, but for other people because it didn't matter who was a champion or who was better because friendship always prevails and I guess that's what it takes sometimes to really be a friend and not just an Angel. Each of us felt the same spiritual feeling from Eddie Guerrero when we were at out "down at the bottom moments and use that spiritual feeling to get back up and never give up and it gave us the spirit of Eddie Guerrero. Me, I don't consider myself a leader, but I was the one who put "Eddie's Angels" together and kept them together. Delancey, she was the spiritual Angel because she earned her wings in every challenge along the way in her life. Rochelle, she was the Animalistic Angel with the backbone strength and the inheritance from Dave Batista because she's still a winner and considered the strongest of the group. Amanda, I would call her the Sunshine Angel because she endured abuse and all other obstacles to become an Angel to earn her way to Heaven and peace. Buffy, I guess she would be called the Showgirl Angel because she loves thing that sparkles and becoming Miss Wrestlemania was her crowning moment. And Brittany, I guess there's no reason why I can't call her the Extreme Angel because if her husband Jeff Hardy can take a risky maneuver, then so can she because with the loss of both parents and maybe her brother-in-law Matt Hardy but the gaining of moving on and fighting back, it represents a good kind of crazy and that could be a change for her. I guess that's what "Eddie's Angels" were meant to be: six different women from six different worlds united as one fighting for a purpose because of one man: Eddie Guerrero. Even though we still miss his laughter and jokes, none of us felt life cheated him none. He accomplished all things that he set out to do, to build a strong company with rich traditions and leave love everywhere. Thank you, Eddie Guerrero.

**In closing, I would like to end this story with the song "Higher Love" by Steve Winwood.**

__

Think about it

There must be higher love

Down in the heart or hidden in the stars above

Without it life is wasted time

Look inside your heart

I'll look inside mine

Things look so bad everywhere

In this whole world

What is fair?

We walk blind and we try to see

Falling behind in what could be

Bring me a higher love

Bring me a higher love, oh

Bring me a higher love

Where's that higher love I keep thinking of?

World's are turning and we're just hanging on

Facing our fear and standing out there alone

A yearning

And it's real to me

There must be someone who's feeling for me

Things look so bad everywhere

In this whole world

What is fair?

We walk blind and we try to see

Falling behind in what could be

Bring me a higher love

Bring me a higher love, oh

Bring me a higher love

Where's that higher love I keep thinking of?

Bring me a higher love

Bring me a higher love, oh

Bring me a higher love

I could rise above on a higher love

I will wait for it

I'm not too late for it

Until then, I'll sing my song

To cheer the night along

Wait

I could light the night up with my soul on fire

I could make the sun shine from pure desire

Let me feel that love come over me

Let me feel how strong it could be

Oh

Bring me a higher love

Bring me a higher love, oh

Bring me a higher love

Where's that higher love I keep thinking of?

Bring me a higher love

Bring me a higher love, oh

(Bring me)

Bring me a higher love

(Oh)

Bring me a higher love

(Oh, bring me a higher love)

Bring me a higher love

(Bring me)

Bring me a higher love, oh

(I said bring me)

Bring me a higher love

Bring me a higher love

(Oh, oh, oh)

Bring me a higher love

(Whoa, whoa, whoa, bring me a higher love)

Bring me a higher love, oh

(Bring me a higher love)

Bring me a higher love

(Bring it on)

(Where's that love? Bring me a higher love)

Bring me a higher love

Bring me a higher love

(I said bring it)

Bring me a higher love, oh

(Yeah, yeah, bring me higher)

Bring me a higher love

(Higher, higher, higher)

Bring me a higher love


End file.
